Persona 3 : Arisato Twins
by GrimReaperJr1232
Summary: Um, this was my first fic, so... go spare your eyes the torture and read something good.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction, which is probably a bad idea on my part now that i think of it. Anyway i suppose i should say that i do not and i probably never will own ATLUS, Persona, the characters, etc. I should also say that while Minako/Hamuko is definitely in the story, i'll probably make this in a way in which Minato is the main protagonist. As for any future pairings i'll probably go with Minato/Yukari (since their relationship feels the most developed in the game) and Minako/Shinjiro (mostly because i like him to much to kill him off)**

* * *

"Aw, looks like we're going to be late because of that train malfunction earlier." The girl with Auburn with hair and crimson eyes pouted with a disappointed look on her face.

"It's not THAT bad Minako." Said the boy with blue hair that covered half of his face.

"Oh Minato-nii, first impressions are everything, we can't ALL be loners you know?" The girl said with a small smile.

"Hmm... fair enough." The concluded the conversation and then something caught his eye. _Is that a... blue butterfly?_ The boy stood there confused until the train finally stopped.

"Yay! we can go!" Minako shouted not caring if people starred.

"Ah... shit" Minato said with a serious expression.

"What is it Minato-nii? Oh... it's almost THAT time isn't it?" Just as Minako said this the world immediately changed. Everyone around the two transmogrified into a coffin, all electronics including the mp3 player that Minato was listening to ceased to function, many areas became covered in a blood-like liquid, and everywhere gained a green color.

"L-let's just... go please." Minato said quietly visibly bothered by the changes around him. Minako only nodded, for she more than anyone knows why he's bothered by what's happening. What this time itself was, was unknown to them.

Neither of them dared to talk to anyone about it for even at a young age that they would be deemed crazy. After all what sane person would believe them when they said that every night people become coffins. The only people they knew who could move during this time would be each other. While Minako wasn't fond of the hour itself Minato himself despised it. For Minako it was just a very strange unexplainable phenomenon. For Minato it was a reminder of what happened to their parents ten years ago for that was the first time they experienced it.

The two quietly walked all the way to their destination, until Minato came to a sudden stop "Minato-nii?" Minako said confused

"We're here" Minato said looking at the building in front of them.

"Wow!... it's so big compared to our last school." Minako said in awe.

"C'mon let's go in, i really wanna get to bed as soon as possible." Minato said looking as if he could fall asleep any minute now.

"You go ahead, I want my first experience there to happen when the world is normal." Minako said to her brother. "

Suit yourself, just don't go wandering"

Minato then entered the building wanting to go to bed as soon as possible. "You're late." A mysterious boy dressed in what looked to be an old school prisoner outfit then said as soon as Minato entered. _What the hell? H-how is anyone else moving?_ "Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name here."

"What are you talking about? Minato said very confused by what's happening.

"It's a contract, just saying that you'll take full responsibility for your actions... you know, the usual stuff." Minato couldn't help but be even more confused. _Not only can he move, but he wants me to sign a piece of paper? Alright, i'll see where this leads._

"What about my sister?" Minato asked

"Oh your twin? She shouldn't have to, though she'll play a part in this." _What the hell is this kid talking about?_

"So this contract, where is it?" Minato asked thinking it's a bad idea to get on the boys bad side.

"Oh yes, how silly of me." The boy then snapped his fingers as a contract appeared on the counter next to them. Minato wanting to get this over with signed his named on the paper.

 **Arisato Minato**

"You can't escape time" The boy suddenly started speaking " It delivers us all to the same end, you an't plug your ears or cover your eyes... So it begins." The boy then suddenly disappeared in front of Minato's very eyes.

"What the f-" Minako suddenly bursted in through the front doors

"Minato-nii, i heard talking, who are y-" she was the cut off by another voice shouting

"Who's there!?"A girl around their age with brown hair was standing by the stairs. _Huh? Another one? Well... at least this one has a pretty fa- wait is that a gun?_ Minato immediately noticed the gun like object in a tan holster the girl was wearing. Minato's immediate reaction was to get in front of Minako, if anyone was going to be shot, he didn't have a problem with it being him.

"Nii-san, your eyes... they're glowing." Minako whispered. While this itself wasn't unheard of (during the special hour at least) having eyes glowing a bright blue when a while at gun point wasn't going to help their situation.

"I know... just stay back." The girl was breathing heavily and if one looked closely her knees were shaking. _Is she nervous? What the hell is going on around here?_ The girl the reached for the gun put before she could draw it another voice shouted

"Takeba wait!" Within a few seconds of that the lights in the building and Minato's mp3 player suddenly went live, the green suddenly disappeared, and Minato's eyes immediately went back to normal.

"I wasn't expecting you two to arrive so late." The woman who talking had red hair and eyes, she also dressed neatly most likely coming from a wealthy family.

"What?" The brown haired girl dressed in pink responded with confusion.

"These are the new transfer students." With that bit of information the girl seemed like she finally relaxed."I am Kirijo Mitsuru" The red haired girl introduced herself before turning to the one in pink "And this is Takeba Yukari, she'll be a junior like you two." Mitsuru then turned to the twins "Now, can you please explain why y-"

"Our train had some malfunction so we suffered a delay." Minako interrupted, not to be rude but rather impatience.

"I see, now would you introduce yourselves?" Minako gave a smile and shouted "I'm Minako and this is my older brother Minato and we..." Minako raised a fist high in the air "are the Arisato twins!" There were a few seconds of silence before Minako showed clear agitation and hit Minato at the back of his head. "Gee nii-san you're supposed to join me when i do that, otherwise it's embarrassing!" Minato rubbed the back of his head as Mitsuru and Yukari laugh at what they saw.

"Anyway, i suppose you should get to your rooms, don't worry you things have already been delivered." Mitsuru turned to Yukari "Takeba, please take Arisato to his room while i take her to her room." Yukari nodded and the two went up the stairs.

"I'm shocked nii-san didn't say anything about the gun." Minako said out loud "Don't worry it's not a real gun, it's mostly for her own comfort. Your brother could probably tell when he got a close look." Mitsuru said calmly "Well... he's done weirder things in the past so i suppose i shouldn't be surprised."

"So... you don't talk much" It was obvious to Minato that she was desperate to have a conversation with him, perhaps to make up for what happened earlier

"So I've been told." Minato replied, it wasn't that he didn't want to have a conversation rather he's was so inexperienced that he didn't know how to effectively have one.

"Oh... um... I like your hair. What do you use to dye it?" Minato stood and tilted his head to the side

"I... don't."

"What? Really? Wow... that's surprising... wait are your eye's natural too?" It wasn't the first time Minato had been asked about his hair but his eyes... that was a new one

"M-my eyes?" Minato responded with clearly confusion

"Yeah, i was just wondering if you used contacts to make them look at different color" _Well... i supposed blue-grey eyes aren't that common so i can see why she'd think that._ After going up the stairs the two went down the hall until the last door.

"Well... here it is, pretty easy to remember since it's at the end of the hall. Oh and here's your key make sure you don't lose it or you'll never hear the end of it" Minato nodded and proceeded to unlock his door, but just before he opened it Yukari suddenly asked "Hey um... on the way over here... did you see anything strange?" Every muscle in Minato's body instantly froze _she DOES know, dammit what do i say? I won't take the risk of being wrong but i should ask about that kid and the contract though._

"Know anything about that kid i saw down there?"

Yukari looked confused "Kid?"

"Yeah the one who m-... never mind i was probably just seeing things." Minato said realizing she didn't have any idea what he's talking about.

"Oh um.. Alright. Good night Arisato-kun."

"Good night Takeba-san" Minato replied ending their conversation as he went into his room.

 _So... that was interesting._ Minato thought to himself as he changed into a more comfortable t-shirt and pants. _I can't believe Minako talked me into coming back here... HERE of all places._ Minato couldn't think about anything else, this was his childhood home until... that day. _I'm glad only I have to remember that day, I should probably think about the good memories... come to think of it, that girl... Takeba-san... she seems familiar. Have i met her before? Then again i'm probably just imagining it._ Minato turned to the clock in his room. It reads "12:24" _I should go to sleep, i don't want to be late tomorrow._

* * *

 **So... it's been a week or 2 since I first uploaded this chapter and decided to try to make it how chapter 3 and onward is written. I might do the same with chapter 2 provided you lovely people tell me if this is better at all. Also, since this is my 1st fic, the quality at first is gonna be kinda... Stick with it please. I promise it gets better eventually, just be aware my inexperience and a bit of cheesiness will show (especially up to about the mid 40's).**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is longer than the last chapter also you get to see a lot more of Minato's thoughts, anyway something i'll do is respond to some reviews at the start of each chapter (unless forgetful me forgets)**

 **Frozenlavareflector : I meant having this as my 1st ever fan fiction wasn't the smartest idea but thank you. I'll try to make the paragraphs shorter but it's one of those things i do without realizing it so... bear with me here.**

 _Red... i see so much red. Green... Green covers everything as far as i can see. I see... i see ribbons, ribbons that are crimson red. Many... many things... all around me. Red ribbons, bloody seats, burning bodies, and the moon... The moon is full and large... It feels as if everything as come to a sudden halt. Next to me is... A girl... an unconscious girl that was with me in that car with the ribbons and fire. I feel... no i see something looking right at me. It... it wants to finish what it started, it has come to take what should have been taken from the car with the ribbons and fire. It's figure is inhumane, it floats off the ground as if it were a ghost. I hear... I hear the rattling chains around it's neck. I feel... I feel cold, as if the ghost-like figure is draining the heat from the air around it. I see... i can see it's face. It's snow white with... an unnatural smile. It smiles as it carries it's giant sword to finish what it began, and then..._

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Minato screams as he jumps out of bed. "W...w...what?" Minato is struggling to regain control of his breathing. "A... nightmare?" Minato ask himself as he regains control of himself. _Ah yes... a nightmare from so long ago. I thought i was over those, perhaps it's me returning here that's brought them back._ Minato looks over at his clock, it reads 7:23 AM. "Well... no point in going back to sleep, i should probably get changed" Minato changes from his night clothes to his school uniform. Suddenly he hears a knock of the door.

"Are you okay? I heard screaming." It sounded like Yukari. Minato sighs and opens the door

"I'm... fine. Just had a bad nightmare, nothing you should concern yourself with." Minato said wanting to avoid going into detail about the subject.

"A-are you sure? You don't look so good." Yukari said concerned.

"Thank you for your concern Takeba-san but I'm fine... i promise." Yukari didn't seem completely convinced but dropped the subject. The two heard someone shouting from downstairs

"Makoto-nii! Breakfast is ready, get down here before i force feed you!" It sounds like Minako is yet again forcing Minato to eat whether he wants to or not.

"Makoto?" Yukari said confused.

"People confuse Minato and Minako a lot so she's developed the habit of calling me Makoto rather than Minato."

Foot steps could be heard running up the stairs until the person reached Minato and Yukari. "Makoto-nii! Stop flirting with Yukari-chan and get down there!" Minato sighed and started walking down

"Minako... we're not at school there's no need to call me Makoto and we we- OW!" Minako interrupted Minato by grabbing his ear and pulling him down

"I don't want to hear it, if you won't take care of yourself i will, you can flirt with Yukari-chan later!" Yukari couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Minato being pulled by Minako down the stairs causing Minato to blush slightly.

After being pulled by the ear and being force fed breakfast the trio made their way to the train station. "So do you pull him around like that a lot?" Yukari asked Minako giggling.

"Oh yeah, not that he'll admit it. He refuses to eat on a proper schedule then 'I' his loving and caring little sister will take care of him. In return he has to cook dinner." _More like evil little devil that just so happens to be my other half._

"Is he a good cook?" Yukari asked

"Yes he is... i don't understand! I've been practicing for years yet he's still better than me. All he does is.." Minako was then interrupted

"Unless you two plan on standing there longer i suggest you board the train." Minato said to the two who hadn't realized the train arrived a few moments ago.

"Huh? Oh thanks Arisato-kun."

 _Seems like those two are getting along... Not surprising given my sister's social history._ "Oh this is my favorite part, if you look out the window it looks like we're over the water." Yukari said while looking out the window

"l-like... like a bridge." Minato said softly as he started to shake uncontrollably _Bridge just like..._ Minato's chain of thought was disturbed by Minako suddenly hugging him

"Relax Nii-san... i'm right here." Minako knew just the words to make Minato relax. Yukari just stood there wordlessly _I forgot... their parents died on the Moonlight bridge._

"t... thanks Minako." They stayed like that until the train reached it's destination and they had to get off the train.

When they arrived at the school the group was met with many stares and whispers. _Huh? What are they looking at us for?_ This thought didn't last long as Minato and Minako saw Yukari being greeted by multiple students. _Looks like she's popular. Do I even want to know what these people are going to be saying?_

"Here we are Gekkoukan High, i hope you enjoy it here." _I don't think the school is going to be the main issue with my enjoyment here._

"You should check to see what homeroom your in and you should check the faculty lounge too." Yukari said before getting closer to the twins and whispering "hey, don't tell anyone about last night, alright?" Minato nodded and she immediately walked away.

"Last night huh? Wow Makoto-nii you move FAST. You naughty, naughty boy." Minato couldn't help but blush a very bright red

"W-what?!" _why Minako? Just... Why?!_

"You can't fool me nii-san, you two were definitely flirting earlier." Minako giggled while Minato blushed an even brighter shade of red

"What? I-I mean yeah she's pretty but... Look we both know what she REALLY meant now... can we please just go?" _I hate you... you're a mean person._

"Fine, but don't try to keep secrets from me." Minako giggled

The twins head for the faculty lounge. "Makoto-nii shouldn't we check our homerooms first?" Minako asked

"It's 2-F... did you even read the papers we we're given? Honestly don't leave me with all the b-" Minato was interrupted by a hit from the back of his head from Minako

"Don't insult me... Unlike you i actually do things other than sleeping in my room all day... meanie." _"meanie" at least i don't hit you, you damn she-devil._

"Oh you two are the new transfer students right?" completely surprising both of them, the twins were greeted by a female teacher. "I am Mrs. Toriumi your homeroom teacher, i teach composition."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Toriumi." The twins speak in unison before looking at each other feeling slightly weird.

"Ah if only more students were as polite as you two, now let's see. Minato and Minako Arisato..." Her voice became inaudible until "In 1999, that was what? Ten years ago your par-" Her sentence was cut off by her own gasp as Minato and Minako looked down. "I'm sorry, i haven't had a chance to look at your files. Anyway you know your room right? Class 2-F, though we need to go to the auditorium first" _She... didn't express pity?_

"See you there Mrs. Toriumi" Minako said while Minato simply nodded.

 _Odd... usually we're pitied when they learn. On a good note if she didn't know that means no one else does, i won't have to hear whatever the hell these people decide to come up with this year... yet anyway._ "psst... hey, i heard you walked here with Yukari Takeba. Does she have a boyfriend?" A boy sitting behind Minato asked. _How the fuck would i know?_ Minato shrugged

"Ah man, i though you'd know. Hey what about that cute mystery girl? I hope she's available." As soon as he heard this Minato immediately gave the boy an cold one eyed glare that pierced the boy's very soul "h-hey what's with that?" the boy asked with clear discomfort before the boy next to him chimed in and said

"Dude, that's his sister." Both of them were very worried about the wrath Minato seemed like he was going to inflict on them until...

"I hear talking, I believe it is someone from Mrs. Toriumi's class!" _wow... for an old man he has great hearing._

"Be quiet, you're going to get me in trouble." _That's... an interesting way to address student behavior._ The old man (which Minato assumed to be the principle since he completely zoned out at the start) continues his speech while Minako from a few seats over looks at Minato and gives him a thumbs up and mouths 'Thank you' _Don't thank me, you may be an evil little devil but you're MY evil little devil._

Minato sat in class listening to his mp3 player while Minako was sitting behind him listening to her own until a boy with a blue baseball cap and and a goatee approached the both of them. "S'up you two?" _The ceiling_

"Um... you are?" Minato asked confused

"Oh right, I'm Junpei Iori."

Minako then said "I'm Minako, he's Minato and we..." _Not again_ "Are the Arisato twins!" _oh... crap_ "Nii-san!"

"whoa, whoa i had no way of knowing you were about to do that!" Minato shouted in desperation

"...Very well, you are spared this time" Junpei started laughing

"ha ha... man i like you two already, anyway i came here because i transferred here in 8th grade, so i know what it's like being the new kid." _He... seems friendly, if a bit... odd._ "But are you two seriously twins? I don't see the resemblance." _Ever heard of fraternal twins?_

"Yeah we get that a lot, me and Makoto-nii don't even act similarly. I suppose even twins aren't always alike." Minako said

"Yeah no kidding wait... Makoto? What happened to M-" Junpei started to say before Minato interrupted with

"Makoto is an alias that Minako gave me to stop people from confusing our names. Anyway it's nice to meet you Iori-san" Junpei looks a little surprised for a second until he says

"Wow you're so... polite and formal. Just call me Junpei, no honorifics needed" Junpei turns to Minako "That applies to you too Mina-tan" Minako looks like she's contemplating something

"Mina-tan... i suppose that's okay." _Don't act as if you were actually thinking about it, i know you too well little sister. Hmm? Is that Takeba-san?_

True to what Minato thought Yukari just entered the room and was walking up to them. Junpei turns to the direction that Minato is facing and says "Oh hey Yuka-tan, who would've thought we'd be in the same class again?"

Yukari looked slightly annoyed "At it again Junpei? I swear you'll talk to anyone as long as they listen."

Junpei looks as if he's exaggerating offence "Hey i was just being friendly."

"Whatever" Yukari then turns her attention to the twins. "So we're in the same homeroom, what are the odds." _A little... too convenient_

"Just a coincidence, nothing more." Minato said

"Makoto-nii, that sounded a little mean." _It did? Oh... guess it did._

"Sorry Takeba-san."

Yukari gives a small smile "Don't worry, anyway I agree with you there."

Junpei feeling a little forgotten chimed in "Hello! I'm in this class to you know!" _Trust me, you're not an easy person to forget_

"Whatever Stupei." _Stupei? A little uncalled for but i think i'll remember that._

"Stop calling me that..." Junpei suddenly gains a devilish grin. _uh oh._ "So i heard you came to school together, what's that about? C'mon give me the dirt!" _Keep talking... you'll get a lot of dirt soon._

"What!?" Yukari shouted, "We just live in the same dorm, that's it!" Junpei looks down as if disappointed. Yukari then looks at Minato again "Hey... you didn't tell anyone about you know what did you?" _what the f- HE'S RIGHT THERE!_ Minato nodded not wanting to risk Junpei noticing what they'e saying. "Good... Seriously don't tell anyone about last night." _GOD DAMMIT YUKARI!_

"L-last night?' What? Did you and him..." Junpei says and Minako hears this and shouts "I KNEW IT!"

Neither Minato or Yukari could stop themselves from blushing to the point they're as red as a tomato. "W-we just met last night!" Yukari shouted but that wouldn't stop Minako's teasing

"Oh... i'm sure you got to know each other VERY well." _Damn you Minako... Damn you._

"M-Minako-chan!" Yukari said not being able to come up with a response. _Guess it's up to me... Kami-sama please help me._

"Look, we just met yesterday, there is NOTHING going on between us..." Minato looks towards Minako "Minako, if you spread any rumors. I won't cook dinner for a month." _That gasp tells me you won't be say anything Minako._ "Junpei..." Minato grabs Junpei's collar (not that he'd hurt him, but he didn't need to know that) "If you say anything... I will teach you a new meaning to what pain TRULY is." Minato wouldn't really hurt him but... Junpei was to terrified to think logically.

"Y-yes sir." Minato chuckled

"Good" Minato said simply. Based on what Minato could see Yukari knew he was bluffing (and Minako knew him to well).

Yukari smiled and said "Thank you Arisato-kun, now i gotta take care of something for the archery club, remember what he said Junpei." Yukari then left

"Y-you aren't really going to hurt me are you?" _well... if i don't say it Minako will._

"No, but i wouldn't try it. I can't control Takeba-san."

Junpei noticeably relaxes "Thanks dude. Who cares? No body takes rumor seriously anyway." _My personal experience begs to differ._ "Hey, think of it like this, your first day and people are already talking about you. Man i can already tell this year is gonna be SWEET!" _is he... on anything i should be aware of?_ "Anyway do you two want to go get something to eat? It's my treat."

 _Junpei... you poor, poor uninformed fool. I won't take advantage of you like that, though i won't have a problem if we all just pitch in._ "We're all pitching in... trust me, with our stomachs you're going to need it." _Especially mine._ While Minako ate a lot compared to most people, Minato's stomach was a nearly bottomless pit.

"Um... okay." Minako suddenly had a big smile

"Awww, Makoto-nii you're finally making friends. I never thought i'd see the day." _... i hate you... you're a mean person._

Beyond that not much happened. It was mostly Minako and Junpei who did the talking while Minato walked with them (and did most of the eating). When the twins got back Minato immediately went to bed. Meanwhile Minako went to ask Mitsuru "Kirijo-senpai are we allowed to go out during the evenings?" Mitsuru responded quickly "No, at least not now. The rooms you two have are temporary so you shouldn't do that until we have the matter sorted out." Minako sighed " I see... Well that makes sense. I'm heading to bed now good night Kirijo-senpai" _Heading to bed this early? Oh no... is Nii-san rubbing off on me?_

 **This took a very long time to make (5 hours straight if you're curious). If you want to know why i included a lot of Minato's thoughts, i did it purely because in-game you never know what our favorite blue-haired messiah of death is thinking (due to him being an extension of yourself). Now if you want to know why Minako didn't talk much when Junpei came, it's actually simple : She didn't want to risk her presence preventing her older twin brother from making a friend... even if he is Junpei "Stupei" Iroi.**

 **Update 1/5/17 : Decided to try and make this like my later chapters... you know, easier to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I've actually written this 3 times. I was doing well with the last one but due to technical difficulties i have to start from the very beginning. So if this screams rushed or screw it i'm done. It's not that i'm not trying, rather I desperately want to get off this one chapter. So... please tell me how this compare to the last 2 (i do read the reviews i swear). Also this is the longest chapter I've made so far so... enjoy**

"Wake up Minato-nii! We've been called down" Minako shouted into her poor brother's ear which caused him to jumped out of bed and cover his ear in pain.

"Ow... what the hell Minako?!" Minato shouted _that...THAT was painful as hell._

"I needed an effective means of waking you up. I did try shaking you, i swear." Minako answers sincerely.

"How did you even get in I locked the door." Minato asked which cause Minako to grin as she showed him a key.

"Mitsuru-senpai gave me an extra once i explained that you're next to impossible to wake up." _That... there are so many thing wrong with that. Why did she have an extra key? Seriously wh-... oh... oh god i need to get my mind out of the gutter. Anyway, if it's that easy to get a spare what was that about not hearing the end of it if I lose my key? It makes no sense!_

"Now isn't the time to be spacing out Nii-san!" Minako shouted before grabbing Minato by his blue hair and pulling him down to the lobby. _Ah Nii-san if you only appreciated what i do for you._ Minako giggled _then again that's one of the many things i can't help but love about my onii-san, besides... you're all i have._

"There they... are." Yukari said not knowing how to react to the sight of Minako puling Minato around by his hair.

"Ah these are our new guest please take a seat." An old man with brown hair and a tan jacket spoke. The twins did as they were instructed and sat on the nearest seat. _I just met him and i can already tell i don't like him._

"I am Ikutsuki Shuji the chairman." _WHAT! No way in the chairman is visiting just 'cause. I already know whatever excuse he give will be bullshit._

 ** _I wouldn't advise trusting him._** _Glad you agree with m- wait a minute what the fuck?_ ** _Don't you remember me?_** _That voice... you're that boy. How are you in my head?_ ** _I am always with you._** _Um... creepy, so... is this a permanent thing?_ ** _Possibly, possibly not, i do believe it is you who will determine that._** _Okay then, i guess i can live with that._ ** _Hmm, your sister isn't wrong, you handle bizarre events rather strangely._** _Well, i see no reason to make a big deal about it, it's not like i was ever normal to begin with. Oh crap Ikutsuki is looking at me, i gotta go._ ** _Until next time Minato._**

"So, do you have any questions?" _What the hell are you people hiding from me and why?_ "Anyone who lives in this dorm we haven't met yet?" Minato said simply as Ikutsuki took a moment to think.

"I believe the only one you haven't met would Sanada Akihiko, he's the undefeated champion of the boxing team you know?" _Please kami-sama let this guy be someone who is NOT the all muscle and no brain type._

"What about you Minako? You have anything to ask?" Ikutsuki ask Minako. Minako sits there thinking until she blurts out the one thing she shouldn't say.

"When we arrived..." _God dammit Minako! You had one job! Just one!_ Minako instantly goes quietly as she realizes her mistake, Yukari is visibly worried and looks at Minato for support. _Guess it's up to me... only one idea._ "i met a boy, he dressed in striped black and white pajamas and took off soon after he saw me. Know anything about him?" Minato said which caused Yukari and Minako to look at him confused before they both relaxed and dismissed it as a lie a created.

"Hmm... i've never heard of a boy like that, I'm sure you were just tired. Sleep deprivation can do some strange things you know?" Ikutsuki said which made all three students sigh in relief.

"It would help if Nii-san didn't need as much sleep as a kola bear." Minako said either as a futile attempt to anger Minato or as a means to change the subject, either was fine with Minato.

"if i cook breakfast tomorrow will you leave me alone?" that statement alone made Minako make a smile brighter than a thousand suns.

"um... I chose bacon and eggs!" _Hmm... that's basic but hey, it's what she wants._

"Come on he can't be THAT good of a cook." Yukari said surprised by Minako's reaction. _Finally someone agrees with me!_

"None sense! Give Minato-nii expired meat and he'll make something that's edible and delicious!" Minako declared and spent the next few moments praising her brother's ability to cook.

"Oh and ni-" Minako stopped talking the moment she realized Minato had fallen asleep... again. _Again! You're not getting off the hook this time Minato-nii! Thankfully, i came prepared._ Minako giggled as she pulled out a marker.

"Is that a good idea?" Yukari asked Minako but Minako quickly dismissed it and went closer to her brother's sleeping face.

Just before the marker touched Minato, he opened his eyes, got on his feet, and snatched the marker in the blink of an eye. "Minako... what were you doing?" Minato said in a very calm yet sinister tone that made even Ikutsuki and Yukari feel uneasy.

"Um.. uh... um... nothing Nii-sama!" Minako said in a panicked voice. ' _Sama'? Either you're suddenly very happy or you've been caught red handed... I can only wonder which it is he he._

"Were you about to write on me?" Minato asked keeping the exact same tone.

"Well... i... um... uh... AAAAHHHH" Minako ran away screaming to her room afraid for not just her life but for her very soul.

"You two are an... interesting pair." Yukari said want to fill the awkward silence that filled the air. Minato chuckled a bit at what she said "Well stick around, it gets even more interesting after a while." Minato said in response.

"She has the right idea though, you should probably head to bed early. As they say, the early bird catches the bookworm." Ikutsuki laughed before he walked off _um... what the hell was that?_

"Don't worry you get used to his lame jokes... eventually." Yukari said in a way that made Minato doubt that he'll ever truly get used to it. "Anyway, you should probably head to bed since i'm sure that you weren't happy to be woken up." _True enough... True enough Yukari_

"Yeah, i guess i should. Good night Takeba-san."

"Good night Arisato-kun."

Minato went to his room and thought to himself. _I can't shake the feeling i've met her. Well it's not unlikely if she lived her ten years ago, i used to play at the shrine a lot and met a lot of kids. That may be why she seems_ _familiar or i'm just imagining it. I doubt that one though. I should get some sleep though, I really never get enough._

"Welcome to the velvet room" said an old looking man with an unnaturally long nose

"Huh?" _What the hell?_ Minato looks around, he is sitting in a chair in a blue room... well more like a blue elevator the size of a room."This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance Master Minato."

 _H-he knows my name? What's going on?_ "This is my assistant Elizabeth" Igor said looking at a beautiful woman with White hair, yellow eyes, and dressed in a blue dress with blue gloves, boots, and a cap.

"Pleasure to meet you" The woman said simply.

 _Ok... recap : I got home from school after going out to eat, then i went to bed, then i was awoken by the Devil herself, then i talked to that old man, then i went back to bed. No time in between do i remember taking any sort of drug that causes things like this._ "Those who come here have signed a contract." Igor then shows a paper with a name written.

 **Arisato Minato** _Oh... crap. What did i get myself into? Wait a minute why am i handling this so well? Guess Minako isn't joking when she says I'm too calm._ "I must admit i find your calmness... interesting but welcomed." _Gee i get it_

"Why am I here?"

"You are destined to hone your unique ability and you will require my help to do so." _Ability? i can't think of... wait_ "Is this related to the voice i heard? It was from a boy i saw, he's the one who gave me that contract." Igor gave an interested look.

"I only ask that you do one thing in return..." _So this is what having your statements dismissed feels like... i have so many apologies to make now._ "that you abide by the contract and accept responsibility for your actions." _what... is... happening? Whatever, i won't get an answer._ _Let's see i apparently have a special power, that power is related to this room, this room is related to the contract, the contract is related to that boy, and that boy is related to that hour. Yeah i think i get it._ "I understand"

"Hold on to this" A key appears and floats to Minato's hand. "Until we meet again." As soon as Minato heard this he gave himself a painful scratch on the arm.

"Did that just happen?" Minato asked out loud as he jumped out of bed. Minato looked at his arm _Red marks, it's either i hurt myself while asleep or that was real. Great... well... i guess i should make breakfast, there's nothing i can do about what just happened now. Wow... i really need to work on my reaction to these strange events._

"Minato-nii! Wake up!" Minako said banging on her brother's door.

"Does he do this every morning?" Yukari asked

"Pretty much, i swear he a kola in human form!" Minako shouted before she smelled something. "Oh what do you know? Nii-san got up early today. C'mon let's eat!" Minako shouted as she bolted down the stairs.

 _I really don't understand why she loves my cooking so much. I'm nothing special not in any regard but... it's nice to see her smile. I made sure i ate too so she doesn't try to kill me. She always worries about me, i always neglect eating, drinking, hell at times i do stupid things that completely disregard my own_ _safety. This is a road that's gong to get me killed, it's not that i want to die, i just want the pain to stop. I just want to stop reliving that night over and over. Dying never terrified me really, well maybe it did when i was seven i just stopped caring... I mean dying is that terrifying, is it? If i died, would that be so bad? Minako tries to hide it but even i can tell my presence brings her misery. Would she be better off without me?_

Minato's thoughts were interrupted by "Nii-san!" _here we go_

"Over here!" Minato shouted from the kitchen which caused Minako to run towards the kitchen

Minako was greeted to the sight of Minato and with plates already made. "Here you go, eat up." Minato handed Minako her plate which made her smile like a child that was just given ice cream and immediately started digging into it. _Gee Minako, if you don't ease up you'll choke._

Soon Yukari came into the kitchen "Here's one for you too, don't worry i already ate." Minato handed Yukari the other plate which Yukari stared at for awhile.

"Um.. Thanks Arisato-kun" _Is she scared of me or something?_

"You two enjoy, i'm going to school." Minato said before leaving the dorm.

"Yuka-chan eat up, it's going to get cold." Minako said to Yukari who still hasn't touched her food.

 _Arisato-kun can't be that good of a cook can he? One way to find out i suppose._ Yukari thought before she took a bite _This is... this is..._

"shocking right? How is he so good? I've been practicing for so long yet i can't cook nearly this good, not that i'm bad though." Minako said

Yukari seemed to be enjoying her food but she seemed to be bothered by something. "It's my brother isn't it?" Minako asked which made Yukari look at her confused.

"You seem bothered by something, It's my brother isn't it? Don't worry i know he has that affect on people." Minako said

"It's just... i don't know something seems odd about him, but i'm more concerned for you. You seemed to be the most bothered by him." Yukari said

"If i tell you... do you promise to keep it between us?" Minako asked Yukari with sad eyes, completely different from her usual happy ones. Yukari nodded yes and Minako cleared her throat.

"He wasn't always like this, he used to be a lot happier, he had a smile that'd put mine to shame, and while definitely the calmest twin he still had his energetic moments. That night... our parents died it changed him." Minako was in tears at this point but she continued "I'm not like him, when our parents died i was knocked unconscious, but Minato-nii... he was awake through all of. He remembers our parents dying, the fire... everything. " Minako started to cry harder "He... he stopped smiling, he started pushing everyone away... even me. We weren't always sent to the same foster families, while mine weren't good I know Minato-nii had it worse. He refuses to talk about any of his past families, we weren't even reunited until our uncle found and adopted both of us... i... i just want my brother back."

Minako cried for a few more minutes and Yukari didn't dare disturb her. This wasn't something she knew how to help with. _I already knew their past but... hearing that... i'm so sorry._ "Come on... we need to get to school." Minako said wiping the tears from her eyes "Thank you Yuka-chan, i... needed someone to talk to about this." Yukari could only nod they both went to school.

Minato spent his time in school the only way he knew how, sleeping through all of his classes. That was until "Arisato Minato!" _Ah crap... whatever question she has can't be too hard._ Minato stood up and looked at Mrs. Toriumi.

"Since you think you can sleep you must already know this. Who was the English author known for his Gothic stories and please share what some of those stories are" _that question is a little ambiguous but if it's who i think it is then this is child's play._

"Edgar Allan Poe, he is known for the stories the Raven, Tell Tale Hearts, Annabel Lee, among others. Satisfactory?" _that... sounded a bit more rude than i intended._

Mrs. Toriumi looked at Minato shocked before giving him a nod and allowing him to continue his nap until lunch.

"Man, i can't believe it, Mrs. Toriumi caught you sleeping yet you got yourself off the hook so easily. You're a legend man." Junpei said praising Minato.

"Wow Makoto-nii, you're already getting so much popularity in such a short amount of time, without even trying too!" Minako shouted at her brother

"I don't get why, anyway i'm going to the roof to eat. see ya." Minato said before leaving

"The roof? That's an odd place to eat." Junpei said thinking out loud.

"Makoto-nii! You think i'll be fooled that easily!" Minako shouted

"What is it?" Yukari asked Minako who had a look of fire in her crimson eyes.

"The only reason he would eat alone is if he bagged lunch, in other words he cooked himself lunch and expects to get away with it!" Minako shouted with anger in her voice before grabbing Yukari's hand and bolting out the door shouting "Let's see what he has to saw for himself!"

"Um... what just happened?" A very confused Junpei asked.

 _meanwhile_

Minato reached the roof and sat on the nearest bench. _No body is here? I guess i made a good choice after all._ Minato sighed and started to eat his bento. _I wonder how she reacted, let's see how long has it been?_ Minato looked at his watch _two minutes and fourteen seconds... any second now she'll be sh-_ "Makoto-nii!" _called it!_

Minato grabbed his second bento, looked at Minako and said "Two minutes and fourteen seconds... i think that's a record." Minato chuckled as he gave his sister what she wanted. Then he looked over at Yukari and grabbed his third and final bento "Here, i made on for you too."

"Thanks Arisato-kun" Yukari said, _she seems more relaxed now... oh, i guess Minako told her. Even she doesn't know everything Takeba-san but you're on the right track._

"So Minako mind if i ask why you told her?" Minato asked bluntly which shocked both of them.

 _Can't hide anything from you can i Nii-san?_ Minako sighed and said "She... just seems like someone i can trust."

"Alright." Minato said and turned to Yukari "I trust you too." Minato said with a small smile.

 _D-did Nii-san just smile?_ Yukari-chan _how'd you do that?_

"Hey! What are you three doing!" Junpei shouted.

"Eating" Minato said bluntly

"Whoa dude you got the girls to cook for you? Nice!" _Junpei... you really are hopeless aren't you?_

"Makoto-nii made this!" Minako said in a child-like voice though no one can be certain if it was intentional or not.

"You cooked for them? Where's mine?" _Where your brains cells are... in the dark abyss of non-_ _existence_

"I didn't make you one, i wasn't even sure Takeba-san would even come. I suggest getting a school lunch unless you want to starve." Minato said almost as if he was a robot.

"Or... i could take some of Mina-tan's he he." _Junpei you better run if you wanna live._

As soon as she heard this Minako gave Junpei a glare so cold even Minato shivered a little. "Joking, i was just joking!" _you better pray she's in a good mood today._

Minako said nothing but returned to eating. "Argh fine, i ate enough. Here Junpei you can have the rest but for your own safety, I'd advise eating elsewhere." Minato said out of genuine concern. "Thanks dude." was all Junpei said in response before taking off.

"You're awfully nice today Makoto-nii, why?" Minako asked her brother.

"I don't know, I'm just having a good day." _i think a good question is why do i trust Yukari so much? We just met and she pulled a gun on us when we arrived... then again it was fake. She's clearly hiding things but i can't help but trust her. Maybe it's one of those feelings that you just get but can never explained._

"Hey Arisato-kun" Yukari said trying to get Minato's attention. "Yes?"

"Want to hang out at the mall after school, i just... i want to learn more about you." _he he join the club_

"You do realize you're wasting your time, besides that won't help any rumors about us." Minato said

"I know but still, i want to know you. You seem like an interesting guy." _i wouldn't call myself that_

"You're persistent, fine i'll indulge you. Don't expect much though." Minato said.

"Wait really? Who are you and where's Makoto-nii?" Minako laughed _Well well nii-san, you're finally interacting with people. I guess i rubbed off on you or... maybe being here again has made you find some sort of closure. Whatever it is, please Kami-sama don't let it end._

The rest of school was rather uneventful, at least as far as Minato was concerned since he sleeps through all of his classes (yet still manages to be on top on everything) and when school was over Minato went with Yukari to the Paulownia Mall.

"Hmm, i lived here ten years ago and i don't remember this place." Minato said

"Well... it think this was built maybe seven years ago so it makes sense that you don't remember it." Yukari said in response "Want me to show you around?"

"Sure, it's best i get familiar with the area since i'll be here for awhile."

The two toured the mall until it was near evening.

"I have a question Takeba-san." Minato said as they were leaving.

"Yes Arisato-kun?" Yukari asked

"Why are you doing this?" Minato asked bluntly

"I told you, i t-" Yukari started until Minato interrupted

"What's your real reason, i'm sure there's a lot of interesting people but you're focused on me. Why?" Minato said bluntly

"I... it's because your all alone." _What?_ she continued "You push everyone away and anyone can tell just by looking at you you're not happy." _I..._ "I just... want to help." _you shouldn't._

"You're wasting your time." Minato said _please stop, this isn't a path you want to continue._

"I figured you'd say something like that, I'm not budging." Yukari said _not gonna work on you huh? Guess i have your talk with Minako to thank for this._

"Fine, you're the one who's gonna regret it." Minato said as the two began to walk home in silence.

When the two got home Minato immediately went to bed while Yukari went to talk to Minako who was sitting in the lounge.

"You weren't kidding, he really isn't one for letting people get close." Yukari said

"I know, but i think he's developed a fondness for you. I mean the fact he agreed is saying something." Minako said with a small giggle.

"Fondness? What's that supposed to mean?" Yukari asked with a slight blush.

"Oh nothing, i'm going to bed now... please don't give up on him. Your the only person i know who's ever made him smile, even i can't do that." Minako said as she went to bed.

 ** _Dark hour : Minako's side_**

Minako woke up thirsty _i guess... i really AM becoming Nii-san huh?_ Minako looks around and see it's 'that time'. _I suppose bottled water in the fridge should work._ Minako went downstairs and then to the kitchen and drank some bottled water that was in the fridge until she heard a door slam. _huh? What's going on?_ Minako ran over to the front door where she saw a white haired boy (which she assumed to be Akihiko), Mitsuru, and Yukari.

"What's going on?" Minako asked as everyone looked back in shock

"What? What are you doing down here?!" Mitsuru said concerned.

"I.. just went to get water, Sanada-senpai what happened to your arm?" Minako asked Akihiko who was sitting and clenching his arm in pain.

There was a loud bang on the door.

"Shit, looks like we have to fight." Akihiko said

"No, you're in no condition to fight, Arisato please take his place." Mitsuru said

"Um... yes." Minako said not quite understanding but wanting to help as much as possible.

Mitsuru turned to Yukari "Takeba, go and wake him up!" Mitsuru commanded

"G-got it" Yukari said but Minako could tell she was nervous.

Akihiko gave Minako a gun-like object. _Just like the one Yukari-san carries._

"Look, there's no time to explain but you need to shoot yourself in the head. Trust me." Akihiko instructed Minako.

 _I hope this doesn't end terribly._

Suddenly the doors busted open and dark creatures have started coming through. _Wait a minute, are... are these the creatures that Nii-san warned me about? The reason why he wouldn't let me out during the hour?_

"Arisato pull the trigger now!" _i... i can do this._ Minako puts the gun to her head. _Come on Minako, Nii-san is counting on you too right?_ The creatures get closer.

 _I... I can do this!_ "Persona!" Minako shouts as she pulls the trigger. The sound of broken glass can be heard and a figure appeared behind Minako.

"Thou art thy, and i am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh, I am Eurydice The Dancer To Strings"

The figure's body looks metallic with the exception of it's head. The arms and legs look like silver while the torso is golden, it carries a heart shaped lyre, and it's head has long brown hair with red eyes and a red scarf.

 _Eurydice... bash._ Minako says in her mind and the figure responds by taking it's lyre and bashing it into the creatures. When the coast is clear and Minako nearly faints but is caught by Akihiko. _what... was that?_

"Are you okay?"Akihiko ask Minako

"I'm going to the command room, meet me there when she can move again." Mitsuru instructed Akihiko before running upstairs.

"Where's Minato-nii?"

"He's with Yukari, don't worry i'm sure he'll be fine."

"Are these... the things Nii-san warned me about?" Minako asked

"Probably, i'm actually surprised he even knew, it's rare for them to appear outside Tatarus"

"What are y-" Minako was interrupted by sudden shouting

"Castor!" It appears that while the two were distracted more of the creature came but they were saved by a man in a beanie and maroon coat.

"Shinji? What are you doing here?" Akihiko ask _He knows him?_

"Hard to miss someone being chased by a giant shadow." The man known as Shinji said _Shadow? Is that what they're called?_

"I take it she's just awoken?" Shinji said

"Yes and i need to get to the command room but i can't carry her with an injured arm. Look i'm not asking you to come back but please help right now." _come back?_

"Tch. Fine. I'll carry her but don't expect much." Shinji carried her and both went up the stairs until they reached a room with a large computer.

"Shinjiro?" Mitsuru said surprised

"I'm just making sure she doesn't die. Is the person on screen the other one?" Shinji said

"Yes, he's with another with persona user named Takeba" Mitsuru said _Nii-san?_

 ** _Dark hour : Minato's side_**

Minato awoke to both a brutal head ache and to a loud crashing or bashing sound. _What the fuck?_ Minato looked around and saw what time it was O _h no that can't be good._

"Are you awake!" A voice calls from the other side of his door. _well i guess it's time to stop playing dumb._

Minato runs to his door and opens it. "What's happening?" Minato asked

"No time to explain come with me, Minako is already taken care of!" Yukari said in a panicked voice.

"Alright." Minato said before they both sprinted down the stairs. Minato is greeted to sight of A strange figure behind Minako.

'What the-" Minato started to say before Yukari interrupted "No time! We'll explain later."

Minato nodded and continue to follow Yukari to the back of the dorm. "We made it." Yukari gives a sigh of relief

Suddenly Minato's headache worsens, his eyes start to glow and he starts to feel something sinister on the other side. "No, don't open that door!"

Yukari looks at him confused until she hears banging on the door. "Dammit, one choice left. We gotta make it to the roof!' Yukari tells Minato as they both run up the stairs.

As they are running Minato suddenly stops "The moon..." Minato says quietly _I never paid attention before but now... It doesn't look right._

"Are you insane? If you stay there you'll die" Yukari shouts _die huh?_

"I don't care... is dying... truly that terrifying to you?" Minato ask, this isn't a taunt. He truly doesn't understand.

"H-how could you say that?!" Yukari shouts back at him. _Can she not grasp there are some who just don't find any value in living?_

Suddenly Minato's headache worsens again and the brightness in his eyes intensifies. Minato instinctively jumped towards where Yukari is narrowly avoiding being stabbed by one of the creatures.

"Let's go!" Yukari shouted as the two made their way to the roof.

When the two finally reach the roof Yukari locks the door behind them. "We should be safe." _I doubt that._

"Look, those creatures, we call them shadows." _why is she so scared?_

"You act as if this is the first time you've encountered them." Yukari gives a confused look

"Wait this IS your first time encountering them? Wait, one nearly stabbed me earlier. Can they- GAAAAHHHH" Minato was interrupted by the pain in his head intensifying and his eyes glowing the brightest they've ever glowed before. Minato painfully turned around only to have his suspicion confirmed. One of the shadows have climbed up the wall.

"It... climbed the wall!" Yukari shouts in shock

"Persistent bastard" Minato said as he looked towards Yukari only to see her breathing heavily

"i... I can do this!" Yukari says as she points a gun-like object at her head _huh? What's that supposed to do?_

Yukari is trembling it become clear that whatever she has to do, she isn't capable of doing. The shadow however, doesn't care as it seems to use the air itself to knock Yukari down making the 'gun' fall towards Minato.

 _You're an odd one. Your made of nothing but arms holding blades with the exception of the on holding the blue mask. You certainly bring back some bad memories._ Minato looks towards Yukari. _This looks so much like... No... never again. I'm not watching anyone else die. Not when there's something i can do about it. Never again._

Minato takes the 'gun' and places it against his temple. **_Go on... do It._** _I know what i have to do._

"Per.." The shadows starts running full speed at Minato.

"...So..." The shadow raises it blades ready to attack.

"...na" Minato pulls the trigger. There's a sound of glass breaking and a blue light appears behind him.

"Thou art thy, and i am thou, I am Orpheus, Master of Strings." From the blue light comes a figure. It's entire body with the exception of it's head is completely mechanical. The metal is silver but it's carrying a golden lyre. The face of Orpheus however, is the exact same face as Minato's the only difference is the eyes are red, skin is black, and the hair is snow-white. Orpheus is also donning a red scarf.

Orpheus looks as if he plays his lyre which causes fire to form which makes the shadow back away. Orpheus attempts to bash the shadow but it keeps dodging, while Orpheus is keeping them alive. They're at a complete stalemate.

 ** _Yes... at last._** _What?_ The voice in Minato's head wasn't the same as the boy. This one sounded much more sinister and inhuman. **_At last, I'm free!_**

Minato is suddenly subjected to extreme pain, while concentrated on his head, his entire body was crying in pain. It felt as if something was ripping and tearing it's way out of him. Orpheus is recoiling in pain as well though, it looks like something really IS trying to rip it's way out. Orpheus cries out in pain before he's torn apart by another figure bursting out of him.

 ** _Thou art thy, and i am thou, I am Thanatos, the Bringer of Death! and I am finally free!_** This new being know as Thanatos looks completely different from Orpheus. It wears something that is black and jacket-like. It has coffins chained to it, and it's face in completely inhuman looking metallic yet it's clearly not metal. Thanatos also wields a large katana rather than a lyre like Orpheus.

As Minato is still recovering from the pain Thanatos waste no time attacking the shadow. Thanatos uses it's left hand to crush the shadow and it's katana to cut the creature along with it's mask in half. What's left of the shadow squirms before it completely disappears and Thanatos with it.

"I-is it over?" Yukari asked _i highly doubt it._ Minato is barely manages to get closer to where the shadow was before he notices something. Not all of the shadow disappeared and what's left is heading straight for Yukari. To make matters worse it seems as if more of them are climbing the roof.

 _shit... let's see those figures, Thanatos and Orpheus. I summoned them both but... what about at the same time? It's a long shot but I gotta try._

Minato puts the 'gun' to his temple as he realizes he's breathing heavily _Shit... looks like Thanatos' grand entrance did a number on me. It's not going to stop me though._

Minato pulls the trigger and a much louder breaking sound could be heard. Minato is almost knocked off his own feet as soon as he pulls the trigger. He's grunting in pain, it feels as if his spine was about to snap but as long as no one else had to die in front of him, he didn't care what happened to him.

 ** _Back at Minako's side_**

"W-what the hell?" Shinji says "Two personas? At the same time now too? What the hell is going on?"

Everyone else is left speechless. Even Minako doesn't know what to say until

"Is anyone... going to... help?" Minako manages to say.

"Not you, you're about to pass out any moment now. They'll take care of it." Shinji says in response.

"Akihiko, let's go!" Mitsuru say which Akihiko nods to and they both run to the roof.

"Why are... you here?" Minako ask but no response was given.

"please... don't let nii-san... die. He's all i... have." Minako barely manages to say before she passes out.

 ** _Back at Minato's side_**

Orpheus and Thanatos both charge at the last two shadows on the roof. Orpheus burns the one on the right as Thanatos slashes the one on the left to pieces. When that's done Minato looks around. _Looks...like...it's... oh no._ Minato didn't notice until now but he was completely over working himself. Minato not having enough strength left to even stand collapses on the ground.

"Can you hear me?" Minato hears a voice call.

"Answer me!" _i would if... i could._

Eventually whatever sound was happening around him started going silent. His vision went completely dark and his consciousness was starting to fade.

 **Personally i think i could've done better at the end there but hey like i said, i'm a little fed up with re-writing this. Before anyone says anything, 1. Yes i know he's not supposed to be able to summon Thanatos freely but i never found the logic there because it's either Thanatos is a part of Minato's soul or it's not. There's no in between. 2. Yes, i know technically Minato can only summon for fusion spells and the 2 have to be connected somehow. I'm not going to make up a spell but you want a connection Orpheus died and his body was sent down a river, Thanatos is the bringer of death and (from what i know) brings souls to the river of Styx. So they are both connected to death and a river in some form. Also i need some help, It wasn't hard coming up with an initial persona for Minako but... I don't know what her ultimate persona will be. I can't use Messiah or Orpheus Telos, so help would be appreciated there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**frozenlavareflector : Those ideas could work, i'll still need to think about it. Thankfully i think it'll be easy to determine WHEN she gets her ultimate persona. Minato will be harder in that regard since technically he has 2 ultimates (Orpheus Telos and Messiah). I might go with Mary, though i wouldn't bet on it. Also yes, i could tell that the guest was you.**

 **darkblade2814 : I... have a hard time understanding your spelling sir/ma'am, but i did understand enough that i got your suggestions. Enyo is tempting but it doesn't feel fitting with her character. Also since Minako is Minato's/Makoto's twin i would like her ultimate to relate to Messiah in some way. Finally something i suppose i could've made more clear is that while both Minato and Minako are both Fools only Minato has the Wild Card and he's the one who had Death inside of him. In retrospect it probably would've been smarter to have Minako be the MC of this and make Minato a Jester but too late now. Also i'd like to point out that the Wild Card can go to those who aren't a Fool (read P5's wiki for proof) so i don't think it's unfeasible that a Fool doesn't have the Wild Card.**

 **I feel i should warn everyone, this gets a little sad at the end... but by all means don't let that stop you.**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, it's so nice to see you again." Igor said _I suppose, it'd be even nicer i didn't pass out._

"I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling, that power is called a Persona, a manifestation of your psyche." _What? First off how is that related to my psyche? Sure actual personas are indeed related but that... that was something completely different. Second, Orpheus? I remember him being torn apart by another that 'heeded my call'._

"A persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli, as for Thanatos, I'm afraid you must learn that on your own." _Gee thanks... wait a minute, did he just read my mind?_

"No, i haven't read you mind, I just know what questions you currently have." _Um... does that mean you can predict the future? Nah i doubt that, I'll just assume he's a... special person._

"With everything said though, your power is still weak." _THAT is considered WEAK? What the hell is considered moderate?_

"You hold the power of the Wild Card, it grants you the ability to use multiple personas rather than be restricted to one. This also means your abilities evolve as you develop your 'social links', your emotional bonds with others."

"So, in other words the stronger the relationship then the stronger the Persona?" Minato ask

"Indeed, you do learn quickly. I must say you are a very unique guest."

"What do you mean? You know about this Wild Card thing so I'm clearly not the first. What makes me special?"

"You have two arcana rather than one. One of which is The Fool, the number 0, it hold nothing but has infinite possibilities."

"Wait, The Fool and 0? You mean like tarot cards?"

"Yes. You hold many surprises Master Minato. The beings you call shadows fall under this classification system as well. The one you slayed was the Arcana Magician."

"What, but it did nothing but show the oppi- are shadows the reverse of what their tarot card represents?"

"Indeed, you are an insightful young man. Persona users themselves show what their tarot card represents where as shadows are the opposite of what the card represents." _So i'm The Fool? He he Minako would get a kick outta that. Wait he said i have two._

"What's my second Arcana?" _I get the feeling i already know what it is._

"Your second Arcana is Death, as i'm sure Thanatos made clear." _oh he made it VERY clear._

"well... i can't say it's surprising. I am very familiar with death." Minato said looking down _i hate being right._

"Indeed, there is one last thing I should tell you Master Minato." _What now?_

"As i'm sure you may recall, you were able to summon two personas at once. This also allows you to use a technique called "Fusion Raid" or rather use Fusion Spells. The spells will be powerful but very taxing. Be warned Master Minato, if you push yourself to hard in combat using a Persona, it can kill you."

"Of course. We just can't have anything without a catch." Minato said _Odd... this feels like set-up for a video game, or a manga, maybe even a movie._

"Now, time marches on in your world. We will meet again soon of your own accord." _Yay! I don't get forced here when i sleep anymore!_

When Minato awoke he quickly realized he was in a hospital bed. _Hospital huh? i hate hospitals... the food sucks._

"Your awake!" Minato looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Yukari. _Why is she here?_

"How do you feel?" Yukari asked with genuine concern _she's concerned... odd. Usually only Minako is ever concerned for me and that's because we're siblings._

"Well... my joints are stiff, but on the whole I'm alright. You?"

"Me? I'm fine, just a few bruises. Most are already healed already." _good, wait how long was i out?_

"How much sleep do you need? It's been a week!" Yukari shouts _did you forget? I'm a koala in human form._

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Yukari continues _Wait... She was worried?_

"You were worried?" Minato asked genuinely confused and surprised which caused Yukari to have a light blush.

"O-of course you saved me remember?" Yukari said before looking down.

"I'm sorry, i was supposed to protect you but you ended up having to save me."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, not many can not only mimic suicide but also face something like that." Minato said as Yukari looked up

"Thanks, but wow. Your power was amazing. I had no idea you could have multiple let alone summon two personas at once."

"Yeah i didn't know that either, though it's exhausting and painful as hell, then again maybe it was because it was my first time summoning Thanatos."

"Yeah.. wait you already know about Personas? How?" _oh... shit._

"I said it before when i first summoned Orpheus remember? I kinda put two and two together." _Please buy it... please buy it._

"Oh yeah, i guess that does make sense." _Thank you Kami-sama_

Yukari then just stood there with her head down, as if there was something else she wanted to say. _What is it? Is the other night still bothering her? No, she admitted her own personal shame quickly earlier. This is something else... something personal._

"You don't have to say anything Takeba-san." Minato said as Yukari gave him a confused look.

"I can tell just by looking at you, you want to say something personal but you're struggling to say it. Don't push yourself you don't owe me anything." Minato said not wanting Yukari to push herself harder than she needs to.

"Thanks but... it's only fair. To tell you the truth i already know about your past, even your disciplinary record along with your psychological evaluations. It's something we did to learn more about you... but i was against it i swear!" _ah... so they read my file. Yukari there's far more than just what's in my file. Though this does explain how she knew i was a rather lonely person, though her actions don't seem to be driven by pity. Oh i get it, her Arcana must be that of the 'Lovers' the arcana that's about forming relationships with another._

"Anyway, what i wanted to say is... I'm sorta like you and Minako. We're both all alone." _What?_

"My mom and I aren't on the best terms. My father died in an explosion ten years ago, he was working for the Kirijo group so i'm hoping that if i stick around I'll be able to learn what exactly happened."

 _Oh... everything makes sense now. She didn't want to know me just because 'I' am alone, she did it because she also knows what loneliness is like. She must do what Minako does, simply act care-free and blend in the background, have friends but don't have anyone who knows the true you. What i don't understand is why is she trying so hard to know me? Both Yukari and Minako seem to enjoy each others company and Minako telling Yukari about... how i used to be proves the two are truly bonding. I also remember warning her that trying to know me is a decision she'll regret... then again should i be complaining? I was only reunited with Minako not to long ago, I spent the bulk of my life alone. What would a 'true' bond with someone be like? No... it's too late for me... right? Whatever, i can think about it later._

"I see... well i can't blame you for that. I suppose people like us need to stick together." _Because no one else does... they either ignore/pity you or treat you as little plaything. Doing nothing but taking advantage of a broken child who's lost._ "... though, don't think i'm going to get any easier to know, i actually might make it harder now." Minato chuckled

"Hey! No fair!" Yukari pouted which caused her to laugh and Minato to give a small smile. _impressive Yukari... You got me to smile twice. I guess i was right on the assumption of your arcana._

After Yukari stopped laughing she began to talk "I should be getting back now, you should be able to get out tomorrow. Now stay and be a good patient!" _You could've at least packed decent food, ah well._ Minato nodded wondering how he's going to survive a day on hospital food.

"Alright, good bye Arisato-kun."

"Good bye Takeba-san." Yukari left leaving Minato alone in a hospital room.

Minato looked at the counter next to the bed and saw someone left his mp3 player, his phone, and his headphones along with a note. Minato picked up the note and it read **"Get better soon, I left of your things for you. Don't call me though, next time i hear your voice i wanna see you face too. Love, your loving sister Minako"** _more like narcissistical sister._

"Thanks Minako" Minato says to himself as he starts to fell tired again. "Really? I slept for a week and i'm still sleepy? Maybe Minako isn't wrong when she says i should get that checked out... who the hell am i kidding? I'm never going to do that." Minato thinks out loud as he goes back to sleep _please don't be another nightmare._

 _"Look who it is? It's the orphan himself." A kid said to me along with some of his other friends. Their faces are blurred, but i can tell they're smiling._

 _"Yes?" I say in response trying my best not to sound terrified. Their grins grew larger as they came closer._

 _"I heard gotta say you have my sincerest sympathies... that YOU weren't the one who died." W-what?_

 _"I mean look at you.." He punches me in the gut causing me to fall to me knees. "... Your weak and pathetic, man it's a good thing your parents are dead. Imagine how disappointed they'd be in you." Him saying that hurts me the most, not that i'm physically harm. No amount of harm can compare to the pain of remembering that night._

 _I can't stop it, tears are flowing "Wow crying already? Man, i was kidding earlier, you really are pathetic" He kicks me in the face, surprisingly nothing breaks._

 _"W-wh- why are you doing this?" I manage to say through my tears._

 _"Why? Because someone like you needs to remember their place. I mean just look at you, you're nothing but a sad little boy crying for mommy and daddy to come back. Sorry but they're DEAD. They're never coming back. You're nothing but a burden to your family." the kid says giving me a hard kick to the gut._

 _"You know i feel bad that you have to take it all alone, maybe we should include your sister." No... i can't let that happen._

 _Despite_ _my body aching i manage to get on my feet and give that bastard a hard punch to the face. He's nearly knocked of his feet, but the rest of his gang easily knocks ME off my feet by pinning me down and giving me more kicks then i can count._

 _"That... wasn't very nice, but i admire your spirit. I'll tell ya what, i'll keep this between you and me. Your sister can stay out of it." I'm relieved but still in pain, my body aches to much to move._

 _"Well, it's been fun but it's time for us to go. See you next year blue haired freak." Blue haired freak? My mother had hair like this... mom... why did you go?_

 _I lied there for a long time, i didn't move for a long time until i heard "Nii-san!" Minako? She must've gone looking for me._

 _"N-nii-san? What happened?" She sounds terrified for my well being, but i don't care. As long as she was spared. I didn't have the strength to answer her, i couldn't tell her what i went through daily just for her._

 _"Never mind come on, we need to get back home" Minako says as she helps me up. Home? That place wasn't a home, it was my own personal hell. We lost our home a year ago._

 _When we got back we arrived to what i was afraid to see. Our foster 'parents' were waiting for us. "There you too are." The woman says in a very angry tone._

 _"What did we tell you about coming home late?"_

 _"T-there were kids wh-" My statement was interrupted by a loud smack across my face._

 _"I didn't ask for you excuses. Go to bed NOW Minato." Of course she signals me out, she knows i'm the cause of the problems. I'm nothing but a bringer of misery, meanwhile Minako was the perfect child in their eyes. I was in pain, i was alone, i was suffering, but as long as she was spared i didn't care._

 _"But, i haven't e-" Another slap_

 _"I said go to bed! Sleeping and being lazy is all a brat like you is good for." He he... i guess you weren't too wrong there... bitch. I did as i was told. This was a routine that repeated until they were fed up with me and sent me back, eventually Minako was sent back too, probably because she couldn't bear the thought of losing me. A futile effort though, we were adopted by different families and i'd be years until we saw each other again._

 _When that day did happen i was careful around her. I... I couldn't let her see them. The markings that are forever part of my flesh that cover my upper body almost to it's entirety. She can't know what happened to me. She deserves better than a broken burden like me._

 **Yeah... in short Minato's childhood was pretty bad. As you can see, Minato is mentally broken. In the movies i always felt there wasn't a good explanation for why Makoto was a apathetic as he was, yes his parents died but ten years is a long time. Considering how quickly being around SEES changed i could only wonder why didn't any of the past ten years of his life change him? Having abusive families, constantly being bullied and being separated from your twin on top of watching you parents die makes much more sense. Anyway please review and I would still like ideas on Minako's ultimate persona please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**darkblade2814 : Sorry? For what? There's no need to apologize, i'm actually a little surprised this is being read by someone in Brazil. If anything i was a little worried i offended you because i kinda announced i couldn't understand you... on the internet. Maybe that's my social anxiety talking.**

 **Also i feel i should mention in the middle of writing this i learned the proper plural for Arcana would be Arcana not Arcanas. So if you see "Arcanas" anywhere... sorry.**

 _Let's see... i have the timing right, so the train should be arriving any moment now._ Minako thought as she waited while simultaneously scanning the crowd. _I hope my hunch wasn't wrong. Man this guy is hard to find, why does everything have to be so complicated?_ Minako's chain of thought was interrupted by the protest of people behind her. Apparently Minako was in such deep thought that she hadn't realized the train has not only arrived but she was blocking the entrance.

"Oh... i uh... SORRY!" Minako said to the crowd as she boarded the train deeply embarrassed. _This guy better be here, otherwise I'll kill him for making that be for nothing._

Minako continued scanning the crowd. _Come on... argh this is so frustrating... no, i won't give up. I'm am ma-... woman on a mission._ Minako continued thinking to herself until she saw what she had been looking for. A man in a maroon coat with a beanie in the middle of Spring _how does he not over-heat?_

Minako walked to and stood right next to the main, she could tell he was only pretending not to notice her. "You know, you really are a hard man to find Shinjiro-san."

"What do you want? Did Aki send you?" Shinji replied _G_ _ee, another blunt guy. Joke's on you, Nii-san has trained me for this._

"No, Akihiko-senpai didn't send me. I just wanted to thank you." Minako answers honestly

"Tch, whatever." _oh the cold, distant loner huh? Wow, he's just like Nii-san._

"So... did you join yet?" Shinji ask _Ha i knew he cared, he just won't admit it, he really IS like Nii-san._

"No, i haven't been asked yet." Minako responds

"They waiting for your brother to get out of the hospital?" _So he knows huh? Yep, he cares. At least enough to keep informed._

"Mm hmm, it's been a week though. Why can't that koala wake up already?!" Minako ask raising a fist in the air.

"Well, he did summon two personas at once, it makes sense that he'd be out longer." Shinji states

"Yeah i suppose, so what's your story?"

"None of your business."

"C'mon a girl goes all this way to thank her savior and you can't even tell me a little about yourself?" Minako pouted

"Tch, moron..." _That insult feels a little... empty. Your attempts at pushing me away won't work!_

"Please..." Minako makes a begging face

"You really are a strange one. Argh fine, here's all you need to know. I was one of them once, i left, I'm not come back, and you shouldn't waste your time on me." _Sure that satisfies my needs (for no) but not my wants._

"I'm not going to get a lot out of you am i?" Minako says

"You have what you need. Now leave me the hell alone." Shinji replies _I can sense your inner feelings. I WON'T BE DEFEATED!_

"Fine i'll stop..." Minako says as the trains stops and she goes to get off. "For now" she giggles.

When Minako returned to the dorm she was greeted to a happier than usual Yukari. _Does this mean?_

"Minako-chan! There you are!" Yukari says while walking to Minako. "I've been looking for you, Arisato-kun is finally awake!" This bit of information made Minako literally jump for joy squealing.

"Well, i shouldn't see him yet...doctors might think i'm trying to kill him after i punish him for making me worry." Minako said but will a bright smile

"What are you gonna do?" Yukari asked with a small smile.

"The one thing i can do that scares him." Minako said with a devilish grin

"Ooh, sounds interesting." Yukari said with a small laugh though inside she's thinking _Can he even be scarred?_

 ** _The Next Day_**

Minato was by the school gate thinking to himself. _I just got out of the hospital and the first place I have to go is school... where i'll go nothing but sleep. Honestly how do i pass my classes? I'm even more curious on how my return to the dorm is gonna be. Let's see i know that..._ Minato's thoughts were interrupted by a very loud shout that sent chills up his spine. _Oh...oooooh... ooooooooooh Kami-sama why?_

"NII-SAMA!" that voice belong to none other than Arisato Minako _fuck... she said 'sama' and i didn't catch her doing anything._ Only Minato knew what this meant.

While to the normal person this would seem like nothing more than a sister walking over to annoy her brother but Minato knew better. _This... is gonna hurt like hell._ When Minako was close enough that he could see the color of her crimson eyes it happened. With a sudden burst of speed she ran up and tackled Minato causing both to fall to the floor.

"Ow... that hurt." Minato said to Minako who was now both hugging and nuzzling him.

"That's payback, you know you shouldn't terrify and/or worry me like that Makoto-nii."

"Minako-chan you shouldn't be in that position! Some pervert might look up your skirt!" _Wait... when did Yukari get here?_

"What? I wear shorts underneath... you don't?" Minako ask which cause Yukari to blush slightly with embarrassment _Neither did you at first, you're lucky i made you get into that habit when we were still kids. I can only wonder what I've saved you from you Devil._

"Hey!" A voice that could only belong to Junpei shouted as Minako and Minato were getting back on their feet.

"Good to see you out of the hospital man. It was boring without you, i mean everyone would only wonder where the mysterious blue hair transfer student went." _Crap... this is going to add notoriety. Then again Igor said i should form relationships with people... why couldn't this have been given to Minako? She'd probably... no definitely do better than me._

"Man i have something to tell you that you won't believe!" _sure but you know what Junpei? I need to think about actual issues, plus to be honest..._

"I don't care." Minato said walking off leaving Junpei stunned for a moment.

"W-well go ahead! I forgot it was supposed to be a secret anyway!" Junpei shouted

"Yes... a secret." Minako said giving a slightly anger expression causing Junpei to worry slightly

"Besides, don't be offended. He does this to... well everyone really. It's just how he is, plus he has a lot on his mind right now." Minako said

"Yes, more important things than whatever you have to say Stupei." Yukari says which makes Junpei have an annoyed expression

"Stop calling me that!" Junpei shouts

"Whatever, c'mon let's get to class." Minako says to the two while waking away.

As for the rest of the day it went as what Minato had already described as usual. Minato slept, Junpei spaced out, Minako tried her hardest to pay attention but doodled when the teachers started one of their rambles, and Yukari did the same.

When class was over Minako couldn't help but ask "You were out for a week! How did you still manage to sleep through class, actually how do you always manage to not get caught?"

"It's a gift" Minato says though himself wonders this

"Are there any refunds?" Minako ask

"No, i'm pretty sure it's past that point." Minato replies jokingly though his tone makes him sound serious to those who don't know him.

"Anyway I'll see you at the dorm." Minato says walking until Yukari ask

"Wait you aren't heading back immediately?"

"No, I haven't eaten any real food for far too long. Besides, why would i?" Minato ask but walks away before anyone could respond.

"Does anything rattle him? Seriously, with what happened the other night shouldn't he want answers ASAP?" Yukari ask Minako

"That's Nii-san for you, always does the opposite of what you'd expect. Also he hates hospital food, he probably wants the taste out of his mouth ASAP" _You sure have weird priorities Nii-san_

Minato was sitting on a bench thinking while eating takoyaki he bought from a near by stand. _Let's see what i know. Clearly my dorm isn't normal, I also assume everyone there is a persona user. I feel i can also assume that it's persona users that can moving during that 'special hour'. Judging by how Yukari was I'm guessing she's the newest member of... whatever group they're in. I apparently am a special persona user, this 'Wild Card' thing allows me to wield multiple personas. I'm assuming even in that demographic I'm special because i summoned two at the same time. Even more unique to me is the fact i have two arcana rather than one._ Minato further thought to himself

 _My arcana are The Fool and Death. From my conversation with Igor i feel i can safely conclude that the arcanas have the same meaning as the tarot cards they seem to be based off of (or was it the other way around?). The Fool... The fact that's my arcana means that I'm going on a journey, time will only tell what that'll be. Now, Death... sounds rather dark but it's really just deep change, regeneration, and cycles. So... I'm going to have a deep change? Or am i going to recover from something? I can only wait and see. These 'shadows' seem to also represent these arcana but the reverse variant. Hmm... From what i know a reverse Fool actually has it's own arcana, that being the Jester which can become the Hunger a.k.a the Lust arcana... i doubt i need to worry about encountering shadows representing those since technically one could say they can no true reverse variant._

Minato got up and started walking to the dorm. _Now reverse Death... that's something i should worry about, that is what it sounds like, annihilation of life, doom, etc. I suppose i should think about if I should join Yukari's group... can I? My last fight was bad enough, i nearly had to watch someone die again. Also that would of course require me to work with them, while this may help with this 'social-link' thing i... i just can't after all I know more than most. The more you care about someone... the more it'll hurt when they're taken away... but isn't that selfish? I have a special power that could greatly help them don't I? Plus Minako will without a doubt join but she can take care of herself... i know she can but... Fuck it, I'll ask for a reason and they better have a damn good one._

Minato walked into the dorm and saw a note on the counter "We'll be on the 4th floor." _this outta be fun_ Minato thought as he proceeded up the stairs. He was greeted to the sight of Yukari

"Oh there you are, follow me!" Minato did as he was instructed and followed Yukari.

Minato saw that Minako, Mitsuru, a boy he assumed to be Akihiko, and Ikutsuki sitting and waiting for him.

"Ah , there you are." Ikutsuki said "I'm glad that you're okay" _I'm already calling bullshit, my gut is telling me not to trust you... along with Thanatos and Orpheus (then again they are me)._ "The reason i a-" Ikutsuki started before getting interrupted

"Can we please skip the pleasantries? I don't mean to be rude but I'd rather get straight to the point." Minato said unintentionally coming off as a bit rude as he took a seat on a near by chair while Yukari sat next to Minako.

"Ah yes well... Would you believe me if i said that a day consisted of more than twenty four hours?" Ikutsuki asked Minato _No duh Sherlock, whatever gave you that idea?_

"I'd say, you're ten years late to tell me."

"What?!" Yukari says surprised

"Yeah, i've been living with this for ten years, so has Minako." Minato says as Yukari looks at Minako who nods in agreement.

"Ah well then you understand the idea. We call this the Dark Hour. It'll happen tonight and every night to come" Ikutsuki says _Really? Seems more like a Green Hour to me... That doesn't sound as cool_ _admittedly._

"and normal people don't know because they're in a coffin. Again, i know. I've lived with it for ten years." Minato says again sounding (unintentionally rude)

"A bit rude isn't he?" Yukari whispers to Minako

"Not on purpose, if he was trying he'd sound a lot different trust me." Minako whispers in response.

"Okay, then you know about those monsters, we call them 'shadows'. They defeat anyone not in a coffin, exciting huh?" Akihiko says _well... okay i admit it, it sounds very exciting... but the glare Kirijo i giving you tells me you're about to regret that statement._

 _"Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" well... i can already see the 'mother'_ _of the group_

"Now, now he does his work well." Ikutsuki says which causes her to calm down.

"Long story short. We're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad or SEES" _what kinda name is that? I get it, you just wanted a name to spell out SEES because it sounds cool. What about... um... Shadow Execution and Extermination Squad?_

 _"On paper we're classified as a school club." Okay, that justifies the name slightly but... what the hell does the outside world think you do?_

"Mitsuru is the leader and I'm the advisor." Ikutsuki said before Mitsuru took over

"A shadow feeds on the mind of their prey, they're the cause of the cases of Apathy Syndrome you see on the news." _that explains a lot, Apathy syndrome... it's not a death if you consider being brain dead living._

"While rare their are some who can awaken during the dark hour and some of those people awaken to a power that allows them to fight shadows." Ikutsuki said _so... I'm even MORE unique now... thanks_

"Persona?" Minato ask even though he already knew the answer. Everyone except Yukari was shocked by what he said.

"H-how do you..." Mitsuru struggles to find the words

"I said it as a reflex when i summoned Orpheus, i put two and two together." Minato answers

"Yes, well then you should also know that shadows can only be defeated by persona users." _Figures_

Mitsuru stands and opens a briefcase in the middle of the table between everyone. The case contains two armbands and two of those gun-like objects

"What he's trying to say is, we want you two to join us. We've prepared Evokers for both of you, please lend us your strength." _i've yet to hear a reason why 'I' should join, I may be unique but I'm not needed... and i can't stand the thought of watching someone die... not again._

"I'll join!" Minako shouts _saw that coming._

"Glad to have you with us." Mitsuru said. Everyone was now looking at Minato.

"Why should I?" Everyone was shocked _Guess they were ready for a yes or a 'i'm sorry i can't ' or ANYTHING other than 'why should I'_

"W-well... um..." _wow even the old man doesn't know what to say._ "Well only we have Evokers, so for your own safety it's best if you join."

"So?" Minato says simply

"So?" Akihiko says confused

"Is dying that dying that scary to all of you? Well here is something you all should know" Minato says not caring how rude he sounded anymore "I don't care if i live or die... To die is to simply not wake up. So no, i don't care if my life is in danger." Everyone was even more shocked

"N...Nii-san..." _I'm sorry Minako, but these are my true feelings._

"Well then what about others? Shadows are the cause of Apathy Syndrome and you'd be a valuable asset." Ikutsuki says trying to sound calm but Minato could tell he was just as shocked as the rest.

"You all seem to have that under control, besides you ARE getting a new member, my sister who i know can take care of herself. I'm already trusting all of you with the dearest thing i have." _The dearest thing but... i can't join. I can't bare to relieve that day again._

"Wouldn't you want to join to protect her at least? Use that power of yours and protect those you love dammit!" Akihiko shouts _huh? That was... no i get it. You've lost someone too. I understand_

"No, please. I know why... I understand Nii-san." Minako says _you really know how to read me don't you?_

"What?" Akihiko says confused. Mitsuru seems to understand to and goes to Akihiko and the two whisper but Minato manages to hear them.

"I can't believe this, he has a special power and he's going to let other die and he doesn't even care?" Akihiko says

"That's not it, Arisato watched his parents die and as a child he describe a 'ghostly figure'. It was most likely a shadow, you've read his file so you know that it's traumatized him. Facing shadows probably forces him to remember that day." Mitsuru says _wow... you're pretty AND bright._

"I... understand. I suppose i can't blame him for that. I still wanna ask one more time to make sure." Akihiko says

Minato looks at Minako. _Minako... you look so empty... You're concerned for me... you know that the past if haunting me. I... can I let my fear stop me from this? I just... can't relieve that day._ Minato then looks at Yukari, she actually looks nervous and a bit scarred _Yukari I... I'm sorry. You can't even summon your persona, you had to be saved by me... saved by me. Maybe... maybe that's a reason. Minako would feel nothing but misery and i feel an odd need to protect Yukari... dammit i guess she grew on me. I suppose even decisions she'll regret make me make choices I'll regret. Plus how many kids would end up like me if i don't do anything? Argh... I'll definitely hate myself for this._

Minato sighs and say "Fine... I'll join but my reasons are my own concern." Everyone looks shocked but relieved

"I'm glad you've decided to join us." Ikutsuki says _I didn't do it for you._

"About your rooms, maybe it'd be best if you stay in your assigned rooms. I don't know what the hold up is." _how brain-dead do you think i am?_

"Hold up? But, wasn't t-" Yukari starts but stops

"Is it to late to refuse again?" Minato jokes but everyone looks at him scarred

"Joking... I'm joking." Minato says which calms everyone _Okay... Jokes + Me = No. No wonder i'm not a Jester_

 **"Thou art thy and I am thou, thou hast established a new bond, thou shalt have our blessing when tho choosest to create a Persona of The Fool Arcana."**

 _Um... okay, i think i'm going to block that out next time, hearing that is... just wrong._ Minato thought to himself.

"Well let's get some rest everyone." Mitsuru says as people leave to go to bed leaving Minato and Yukari.

Yukari looked at Minato and began to speak "T-thank you, Arisato-kun." _she... really was scarred. Now i feel... guilt? Argh... I'm really am going to regret this._

"Your welcome, especially sense your about seventy to eighty percent of the reason i agreed." _well okay you plus the thought of people becoming like me but minor details._

"R-really?" Yukari is blushing slightly

"What can i say, you grew on me..." Minato said before softly saying "Your going to regret it though."

"Maybe you should open up more, then you'll be able to decide what i can and can't regret" _hmm... well played_

"Fair enough. I'm going to bed, good night Takeba-san."

"Good night Arisato-kun... and thanks again." _You shouldn't thank me. People like me don't deserve it._

 **And... it's done. Sorry if i made Minato sound a bit too harsh but try to understand that his reluctance to join was due to 1. His fear of watching someone die (yeah... his future is gonna suck) 2. His distrust of Ikutsuki 3. His fear of bonding with others. Selfish? Maybe but at least he has a dilemma unlike that game, manga, and movies where he joins just because. Minako doesn't have much of a dilemma because she doesn't have those fears nor is she insightful enough to be suspicious of Ikutsuki. The reason he joined is to protect which in the game when Shinji joins and he asked Minato that very question to protect is an option (other is to not give a reason) so i figured it'd work. If this displeases you i understand... characterizing characters that aren't supposed to have character is really tough lol. Still taking suggestions for Minako's ultimate persona, I'm thinking about making an original called "Joan" based on Joan of Arc since it fit the Fool's theme and is related the God thus is related to Messiah. What do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**darkblade2814 : Joan is both a French heroine and a saint. Her being a heroine means she meets the criteria to be a Fool persona and her being a saint means she's connected to God and thus is connected to Messiah which meets my personal criteria.**

* * *

Minato was in bed attempting to fall asleep, however tonight he seemed be having trouble. _What the hell? I sleep all the time but tonight my body doesn't want to. Is something keeping me up._ Minato opens his eyes and looks around. He sees that everything has a green tint. _So... it's the 'Dark Hour', when i haven't been able to sleep this long, you know something is wrong. That and there's a kid on my bed but th- Wait there's a kid on bed!_

The boy chuckles in response to Minato's shock. _Him again?_ _Dammit what IS he..._

"And you are...?" Minato ask trying to at least get a name out of the boy

"We've met before.." _Dammit, of course getting his name isn't THAT simple._ "Soon, the end will come." _wait what?_ "I remembered so I thought i should tell you." _That's... thoughtful?_

"The end?" Minato asked confused

"The end of everything... but to be honest. I don't really know WHAT it is." _Wait... end of everything? That's the reverse Death arcana... That and me having Death can't be a coincidence._

"Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power..." _and headaches._ "... and an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms yet is bound by none, it may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up." _what the hell is that supposed to mean?_

The boy then briefly disappeared only to reappear standing at the end of Minato's bed. _So you can teleport too? Yeah there's no denying it... you and this hour are connected somehow._

"Do you remember when we first met?" _How could i forget? It's the same day i thought i almost had a gun pulled on me._ "I expect you to honor you commitment." _Oh right that... I don't think I have much of a choice._ "I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me..." _I highly doubt i'll forget about you._ "Okay then, see you later." The boy then disappeared again. _This is going to be one really strange year._

The next day had school continue as it always did with the exception of Minato. Rather than sleep he thought to himself. _Junpei seems a lot happier about something. Is it related to that secret he mentioned? Come to think of it, Minako seemed a little angry when he said that. Maybe SHE has been the naughty one? No, she may be a devil but she does have standards. What could it be?_ Suddenly a thought came to mind. _What! no, no, no... It can't be. No, it just can't. What would his arcana even be? Magician maybe? I... can't believe it._

Minato sighed as he put his head down. _I doubt Yukari knows, she seemed confused too... well more like she didn't give a damn and was annoyed. I... kinda hope I'm wrong._ Minato then went to sleep and the rest of the day went as usual. When Minato got to the dorm he went to his room, not to sleep but rather just to be alone, especially since he didn't think he was on anyone's half-decent list after last night. Minato sat there alone until he heard a voice.

"Hey it's me! Can you come down here!" _sounds like Yukari, well... mind as well see what this is about._

When Minato arrived downstairs he saw Akihiko, Minako , and Yukari by the entrance. "Okay, he's here now. So, what's this about?" Yukari asked while Minako gave a nervous face. _Wait you don't know? With that face Minako is giving... oh no._

"There's someone i wanna introduce." Akihiko said _oh kami-sama no... please tell me it isn't so._

"Hey hurry up!" Akihiko shouted

"It's Junpei isn't it?" Minato asked as everyone looked at him shocked

"Minato-nii how did you know?"

"Wait, what? He's right?!" Yukari asked in shock

"Hold your horses... This is freakin' heavy." _Yep... that's the voice of Junpei._

Minato and Yukari's fears were realized when Junpei came through the door.

"J-Junpei? Why is he here?!" Yukari asked in shock "Don't tell me..." _looks like you're realizing it too... Well he's a goofball but at least he's tolerable...ish._

"Well, it appears you all know him. Junpei will be staying here as of today." Akihiko said _Do you know what you've done? First perverted thing he does I'm reminding the girl in question who to blame._

"Wazzup?" Junpei ask while chuckling _the ceiling, the sky, the lights are above us too._

"He's staying here!? You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukari shouted

"Wow, you're taking this worse than i am." Minato said

"Me and Minako bumped into him the other night, he has the potential but he only awakened to it recently." Akihiko says

"We told him about us and he agreed to help... something that was supposed to be a secret!" Minako said giving Junpei an angry face

"What? I didn't tell anyone." Junpei said _On second thought he may not be a problem if my sister can scare him that easily._

"So how did Minato-nii know?!" Minako asked or rather shouted at Junpei _Guess i gotta save him already_

"I figured it out on my own. He kept his mouth shut." Minato said which caused Minako to stop her assault on Junpei

"Still... You have the potential? For real!?" Yukari asked in disbelief

"They found me cryin' like a baby at a convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins..." _Well... at least he's honest._ "I don't remember much but man that was embarrassing!" _Which makes this even more surprising._ "They said that's, ya know, completely normal... in the beginning."

"It is?" Minato asked

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about no need to hide it." Junpei said to Minato

"Actually Minato-nii isn't lying, he really didn't experience that, unlike me. Remember the first time i was conscious for it Minato-nii?" Minako asked Minato

"Oh do want me to go into detail?" Minato says teasingly

"Ah NO! he he... no need for that" Minako's face was bright red

"Wow, so your special? Cool, I bet both of you two are stoked to have me join right?" Junpei asked Minato and Junpei

"I don't care" _Well okay, I'm a little annoyed but on the whole it doesn't matter that much._

"Gee that kinda stuff hurts you know! What about you Yuka-tan?" _Yuka-tan? I find the use of tan... interesting. Are you calling Yukari a baby?_

"Huh? y-yeah." Yukari sighs _He he you know, I'm kinda glad he joined now. Seeing you annoyed is a little amusing._

"Well, that's enough with the introductions." _Oh yes Akihiko, how about you tell me what you and my sister were doing hmm?_ Minato chuckled quietly "I think we're about ready" Akihiko says which made Junpei jump like a baby

"Ooh, we're gonna do something?" Junpei asked _What do you think?_

"You could say that... I'll let Akihiko explain." Minako says _Akihiko? No honorific? Ooh now i'm REALLY interested he he._

"With this many people, we can start exploring that place." Akihiko says

"Do you mean that giant tower?" Minato asked

"How did you.." Minako starts _Really? I know i sleep a lot but I'm not blind_

"The hospital did have windows you know?" Minato replies truthfully

"Um... Care to explain?" Junpei asked confused

"A giant tower we call Tartarus" Yukari replied

"Tartarus? Sounds like a toothpaste." _Really Junpei? Do you know nothing about Greek mythology?_

"We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there." Akihiko says _Wait... the reason? You mean... I can help prevent this from occurring again? I... can avenge my parents? I may not regret joining after all._

"I hope so..." Yukari says

"You and me both" The twins say in unison which caused them to look at each other and think the same thing _That was... weird_

"The chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready." _Tomorrow huh? Well... i may get impatient_

"Alright, now Nii-san go back to bed." Minako orders Minato

"But i wasn't.."

"Don't try lying to me, we all know you were sleeping."

"Really? Why did i come down here so quickly then?"

"I... see your point Nii-san" _Ha... victory is mine Minako._

"Dude, how much DO you sleep?" Junpei asked

"His nick-name is the 'Human koala"" Yukari giggle _what's so funny?_

"Koala huh? Nice to know you think I'm cute." Minato says in response which makes Yukari blush _He he, i win._

"Anyway, i guess i will go to bed... but I'm doing it because 'I' want to!" Minato says looking at Minako who rolls her eyes as her brother walks off.

Minato waited in his room for hours, passing time by listening to his mp3 player and thinking. _So let's think about this, Yukari is without a doubt one of The Lovers, Junpei is probably a Magician, Akihiko would be... Emperor maybe? Mitsuru would probably be the Empress. What the hell would Minako be? She's not Death, she's... not haunted like i am. She's not a Lover, Priestess, Magician, she's not ANYTHING! Maybe she's a Fool too... I mean, it's not impossible and we are twins so maybe that has something to do with it. I'll just have to wait and see._

Minato just sits there in his chair at his desk until suddenly his headphones went silent. He opens his eyes to see green everywhere. _Here we go._ Minato stands and exits the dorm careful to do so silently to avoid waking anyone or get the attention of anyone still awake. _So let's where is the tower again? From what i saw it's by school so to school i go... can't believe i just said that._

When Minato arrived he was a little shocked. _Tartarus is by school, it IS the school. W_ _ell, i suppose i should go inside, can't let this trip be for nothing._ When Minato entered the tower Minato saw a large room with a stair case in the middle but what caught his attention was a blue door to his left. _Blue door huh? I wonder..._ Minato thought before entering the door.

 _Yep, just as i figured... the Velvet room._ Minato thought as he walked to his seat.

"I've been waiting for you." Igor said

"The time has come for you to wield your power." _I... think i already did that_ _Igor_ "The tower you are about to venture into. How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist?" _Um... are you just stating questions i already know i have?_ "Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions." _Wait 'I' am not yet capable? So... you know but you won't tell me. I'm guessing you're here to assist me but you can't give anymore help than that. I'm guessing there are rules to these sorts of things, fair enough old man._

"That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"What?" Minato asked confused

"As I've explained you can wield multiple personas because of your Fool arcana and Wild Card."

"Yeah, i know... but what else? Clearly there's something else you want to explain."

"Ah yes, you see I am here to explain my role in all of this. You can wield multiple personas but with my help, you can combine personas to make new possibilities"

"That's... neat. I have a question though if i may ask." Minato said

"Ah yes, feel free Master Minato." Igor said in response

"Well actually questions, the first being this : Can anyone other than me see the door?"

"Only those who have signed a contract may see and enter the Velvet Room."

"Makes sense. Everyone else is restricted to one persona but... can their persona change?" Minato asked

"A persona is a manifestation of one's psyche, as one's resolve strengthens so to will their persona."

"I see"

"Even you aren't an exception to this. Orpheus and Thanatos are your initial personas as you'll notice that you feel deeper connection to them than the other personas you acquire, but as your resolve strengthens you will acquire your true or ultimate persona possibly even ultimate personas." Igor says

"Interesting, another this is that each persona user represents an arcana. What is my sister's?" Minato asked

"Ah yes Arisato Minako, she like you possesses The Fool but not the Wild Card nor Death." Igor answers

"You know more than you're going to tell me don't you? I'm not angry i'm sure there are rules for this sort of thing but I'm just curious." Minato ask which Igor grins to

"Figures, what does Elizabeth do?" Minato ask but this time Elizabeth is the one who answers

"I am she who resides over power, my main role is to watch over the Persona Compendium. Any persona you possess can be registered and later re-summoned for a fusion or later use."

"That's... handy." Minato answers _She who resides over power huh? Something tells me that fighting her would be a deadly mistake... actually i might do that some day anyway sounds like fun... provided I'm alone of course. No one else needs to be involved in a suicide mission like that._

"I will also make request here and there and 'I' in return for completing these request will reward you" Elizabeth says seeming a little bit too excited for Minato "I can not wait for the day you are finally strong enough to face The Reaper." Elizabeth says smiling and full of energy _Oh... Never mind fighting her, she's going to send me on suicide missions until i die._

"Um... okay. Care to explain what this 'Reaper' is?" Minato asked

"The Reaper is a very powerful shadow, i wouldn't recommend facing it. It represents the Reverse Death arcana which means it is very powerful. You certainly can face it but i would hate for our business to be concluded so soon." Elizabeth responds _The fact i'm hearing this from HER tells me that me + Reaper = Death... literally in this case._

"Well... that's about all i have to ask."

"Ah yes, before you go both my master and I wish to say something." Elizabeth says

"Okay Elizabeth, what is it?"

"I wish you to accompany me to the what your people call the mall. Normally I can not leave but my master has said that if i am escorted by you, our valued guest, I may."

"Um... Okay, i don't see much of a problem with that."

"Thank you master Minato."

"Now, didn't you want to say something Igor?"

"Yes, I am here to simply remind you that you must form social links." Igor says

"I..." Minato looks down

"I understand your reluctance but the Wild Card's power comes from the bond you have forged. If you simply remain isolated your power will still be weak."

"I know that it's just... I've been alone so long, most people see me as a poor kid to be pitied over his parents death. I... don't even know how to..." Minato goes silent

"I understand but you must trust in your heart and trust in others."

"I... I'll try. I should be going now. I can't stay here too long."

"Do not worry, this exist separately from reality. Nothing but a few short seconds have past in your world."

"That's... actually quite useful to know, thank you." Minato says as he gets on his feet

"We will meet again at your own accord." Igor says

Minato returns to reality facing the Velvet Room door. _So it looks like I spaced out rather than entered... handy thing to know for the future._ Minato goes to and climbs up the stairs _Time to see what's in this tower._

The halls of the tower were very small and somewhat dark. Minato couldn't explain where the little lighting there is was coming from but simply dismissed the thought as unimportant as he continued exploring. _The stairs disappeared when i got here, so this place transforms to huh? Interesting, glad i came here alone, no one else should have to explore this place. After all, out of everyone I'm the one who'll be the least missed and I if i die i won't be a burden on anyone... well Minako won't take it too well but... I know I'm the cause of her misery, and if you want to kill a weed you pull it by the root._

"Gee, you really don't have a self-esteem do you?" _Who the hell..._ Minato turned around

"W-what the... you look just like..." Minato saw something he couldn't believe. In front of him was a nearly perfect copy of him, the only differences being his hair was snow white and his eyes were constantly glowing white rather than like Minato's that glow blue and only during times of stress, fear, or use of his persona(s)

"Nice to meet me... me." The figure looks as if he's thinking to himself

"Okay, that wasn't the best worded greeting but you get the idea right?" _What? Of course not!_

"Of course not?" The figure sighs "Such as shame, your normally so bright." _I didn't even... it knows my thoughts?_

"Bingo Minato, now i know you're wondering just who and what i am right?" The figure says almost as if it's mocking Minato

"I am technically a shadow version of yourself, I am all your repressed thoughts. Yet... I'm unique just like you are." _huh?_ "A unique shadow for a unique persona user. Fitting isn't it?" The figure laughs

"What do you want?" Minato asked

"Now, now Minato slow down. I need a name don't I?" The figure again looks as if it's thinking to itself but this time it seems more like a joke "I'll go with Makoto, that is your nickname after all."

"Now, since i know you're wondering. No, others don't have shadow selves... well yes they do but not here. Not Dark Hour shadows anyway." Makoto says then simply goes silent knowing Minato is now in deep thought _Dark Hour shadows? So... The Dark Hour aren't the cause for shadows?_

"Yep, right again. Technically there have always been shadows and there have always been personas. But that doesn't matter much, your goal should be the same. The Dark Hour is what is causing YOUR shadows including our favorite ghost." Makoto laughs to himself

"What makes me so special?" Minato ask

"That? Oh, i don't know. I have a few theories, my main one being that you have two arcanas and the Wild Card meaning your connection to shadows is MUCH stronger. Then again, I'm sure we'll learn eventually."

"If your my shadow, then your the reverse of my arcanas... So that makes you Reverse Death and The Jester."

Makoto claps "Well done, you figured that out quickly as I expected. Don't worry Reverse Death shadows are few in number. In fact the only one here would be The Reaper. Now as for The Jester... well that's another thing that makes me special." Makoto chuckles

"Man, i am giggly today. Come to think of it, can you figure out what personas are? I mean other than the manifesation of one's psyche, what connects shadows and personas?" Makoto ask then returns to silence

 _Personas? Well according Makoto they're connected and from what he's saying I already know enough to figure it out. Let's think... Personas are the manifestation of ones psyche and they're classified by a class or arcana. The same applies to shadows they are opposite of one another._

"Are they?" Makoto ask more as help for Minato

 _Are they? So... Shadows are the reversal of an arcana. Personas are a manifestation of a person's resolve and thoughts and shadows are the opposite... wait are they the repressed thoughts of others? I get it now! Personas and shadows they're the same thing!_

"Well done, I knew you could do it... but it raises an interesting question. Am I truly a shadow?" Makoto ask

"Shadows themselves have no psyche thus no persona yet..." Makoto stops as his eyes shine brighter briefly as he says "Orpheus Theristis!"

Suddenly Orpheus appears behind Makoto... no not quite. This Orpheus' metallic body is black with a dark gray lyre. The scarf is white and his eyes are blue rather than red. The only real similarity between the two versions would be the white hair.

"This leads me to one conclusion. Somehow i developed an ego, i am a manifestation of your thoughts yet i am my own person and thus i need a purpose." Makoto looks straight into Minato's eyes. "I'be decided to do what i exist to do... I'm here to make you suffer." Makoto laughs to himself

"I know it's cliched but hey, it's all i have. Don't worry, i won't fight you today. Consider this you get-out-of-jail-free card, who knows we have talk more. I'm kinda liking this even if i know what you're thinking." Makoto says as Minato hears a familiar voice

 _What? A social link... of the Jester arcana? What the hell?_ "Wow that IS interesting, i guess i am more than a shadow." Makoto says smiling

"Now, I think you should get going before-" Makoto is interrupted by the sound of chains.

"Too late, shadows are attracted to the broken minded and we all know how you are..." Makoto says " Now i recommend running, The Reaper looks a lot like our favorite ghost and i don't need you having a PTSD attack or whatever and getting yourself killed."

"Where do i-"

"Shut up and run" Makoto turns around and starts walking before "See you later Minato" he completely disappears leaving Minato to fend for himself.

 **Surprise i added an original character... sorta. Why? I gotta add something, i can't just completely retell all of P3's events it'd get boring after a while. Why did i give shadow Minato the name "Makoto" because i can't come up with original Western names never mind Japanese names. Why did i make what is clearly a hostile relationship a social link? On top of me wanting a Jester, in P4AU Yu and Sho have a bond and Sho is now dedicated to killing Yu because he can only bond with people via violence. Also in P4 Adachi and Yu share a bond even though... well if you completed P4 you know. This means rivalries do count as bonds, bonds are what social links are so it's completely valid. Now if you want to argue 'he's a shadow' you know who else was? Teddie, yet he's 1. a Persona user. 2. a social link. and 3. a playable character. I've also decided that Minako's ultimate persona will be Joan, The Saint based of an actual Saint and heroine Joan of Arc. Now if you have any questions, criticisms, etc please tell me. I will answer said questions and take note of those criticisms... even if you completely tear my story a new one lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nightlyy : Well... Gee thanks sir/ma'am. No seriously thank you. Yeah I'm liking my Minato so far too, believe it or not Makoto (shadow Minato) actually started out as a joke, he wasn't supposed to exist but then i thought about it and decided to do it anyway. Now as for Minato's character surprisingly he's not too difficult for me. The most consistent of his is that he's distant and depressed. These are traits I'm rather familiar with from personal experience and those who go through depression don't understand in fact this is going from a response to a talk about depression (see below). Anyway since this is a subject i know well having be broken isn't to hard. While the story of dead parents is sad there are many orphans who don't let that dictate their life however that mixed with a tragic childhood is a different matter. I don't have Minato as he is to be an exaggeration, I have him as someone who's starting out as broken but is someone who is put back together, someone that others who share a similar past can use as a form of role model even if he IS a fictional character.**

 **Depression isn't feeling sad all the time, while depression can make you sad it doesn't make you sad 24/7. In my experience (it's important to remember no 2 people are alike so my experience may be different from another's) it's a complete or next to complete lack of self worth. People commit suicide not because they're sad but because they are fill with self-loathing or the belief the world is better off without them. Many don't talk about it because of this, they believe they're nothing but a burden to people and should be removed. While they can acknowledge that there'll be an aftermath they tend to think that it'll be better long term. To those currently going through depression, I can't force you to talk to anyone, hell i'm sure you hear that like a broken record but I'd like you to do this, really think about your life. I don't mean your failures, I'm asking you to think of the happy times, now many of you probably can't think of any right now. This is most likely because you're letting the bad overshadow the good. So here's a little something i want you to do : Get 2 small notebooks, one for when good things happen and one for when bad things happen. It doesn't matter how small just write it down. Now after let's say a month has past i want you to look at the notebooks. Decide what means more to you, the good or the bad. I can't help you decide, in truth no one can, we can only be there for you when you've made/are making a choice.**

 **Now that's enough of talk about a depression (sorry if i killed anyone's mood). You're all here to read the next chapter and a chapter thy shall receive.**

"You having trouble sleeping too?" Minako asked Mitsuru in the command room.

"No, i normally stay up this late. I just like to make sure everything is in order for the day after."

"Oh, i see. So... Everything in order then?" Minako asked

"Yes, we just need to wait on the chairman then we can explore Tartarus." Mitsuru sighs _Something tells me Nii-san made a bigger impact then he intended._

"You're thinking about what my brother said, aren't you?"

"I... Yes, i just can't believe it." Mitsuru said

"I know, he kinda... has that effect on people. He shocked me too last night." Minako said remembering last night

"I don't know how to feel. He seems so... apathetic. As if he doesn't care about anything in the world."

"I know... He doesn't even care if he dies anymore." Minako says and looks down "I know he's had it rough but for him to say something like that... What happened to you Nii-san?"

"You care about him a great deal." Mitsuru says

"Yeah, he's my onii-san after all. I don't know if he genuinely doesn't care or if he's just afraid to care." Minako says thinking about how her Minato is now and how his childhood self was.

"What do you think it is?" Mitsuru asked

"I think it's more than just our parents dying that made him how he is. There's something else, something he doesn't want others to know." _Why won't you talk to me Nii-san? How would you be if our parents didn't die?... wait our parents. The look on Nii-sans face when he was told that we believe Tartarus may answer why the Dark Hour exist... would he...?_

"Mitsuru-senpai can you check the camera in Nii-sans room?" Minako ask

"What? I can but what for?" Mitsuru asked

"It's just... please humor me." Mitsuru nodded as they both check the cameras.

"Let's see..." Minako let out a small gasp

"Nii-sans not here!" Minako said worried for her brother

"What!? Where could he-" Mitsuru says until she is interrupted

"He must've gone to Tartarus alone."

"Wake everyone up now, we need to get him before anything serious happens to him." Mitsuru orders which Minako nods to

 _Meanwhile_

Minato is running in the maze that is Tartarus. The sound of chains is still present and shadows were getting closer. Minato keeps running until a group of shadows finally find and cut him off. _Dammit, i doubt many are far behind. How do i even know what hurts them? **Allow me to assist you.** Thanatos? You aren't going to burst out of me and make me pass out will you? **No, I will simply tell you what is the most effective against these shadows and where they are.**_

 _So you'll allow me to sense them and their weaknesses? **Yes, now go. We are not ready to face The Reaper.** Understood, let's go._

Minato took the Evoker he brought with him and summoned Orpheus. Minato proceeded to run to face the shadows while listening carefully to Thanatos' instructions. _Okay cowardly Mayas are weak to fire, got it._ Minato thought/said to Thanatos as Orpheus played his lyre burning all the Mayas one at a time. _Argh, where do i go? The chains are getting louder The Reaper could be on us any second now._ ** _Keep going, at the end should be a transporter of sorts. It should take you back to the entrance._** Minato began to run

 _How are you able to talk anyway? Orpheus doesn't do that. **I do not know, perhaps there is something special about me. Perhaps me and this 'Dark Hour' are connected somehow. Regardless, do not rely on me to do this again. It is very difficult and my powers exist for battle. ** Got it, look there it is!_

Minato arrived at what seemed like a teleporter. _You better be right Thanatos._ Minato thought as he stepped on and teleported immediately to the entrance. _We made it! **Don't be fooled. They're here too... they were waiting for us.**_ Thanatos said to Minato as many shadows started to surround him.

 _Oh... crap._ _Well... if I'm gonna die..._ Minato thought as he summoned Orpheus again. _I'll die fighting._ Orpheus then charged at the shadows. **_Summon me, it will be taxing but both me and Orpheus can protect you._** _Fine but i better not pass out again._ Minato 'said' to Thanatos as he fired his Evoker again.

The combined might of Thanatos and Orpheus were able to keep the shadows from killing Minato but they were still surrounding him. Orpheus continued to play his lyre or bash shadows with said lyre while Thanatos cut the shadows down with his sword and cast spells that killed the shadows quickly but in a manner that exhausted both Thanatos and Minato. Suddenly one of them jumped in the air and was about to land on Minato _So... this is how i go out? I suppose there are worse ways._ Minato thought and just before the shadow landed on Minato, it was hit by an arrow causing it to change direction and miss.

"Nii-san!" Minato heard a voice that could only belong to Minako shout. _This... outta be fun._ Minato thought as the entirety of SEES came from the entrance. The shadows in response to this stopped attacking and gathered to form one giant, blob-like shadow. _Oh yeah... this outta be real fun_ Minato thought running to the other members of SEES.

"Yell later, plan now!" Minato said to everyone. "Can anyone sense strength and weaknesses?" Minato asked not taking his eye off the shadow

"I can, though it requires my full concentration." Mitsuru responded

"Alright, Akihiko you stay back. With your injury you'll just be a hindrance."

"What?!" Akihiko said in response clearly angry

"DO IT!" Minato shouted in response which made Akihiko nod reluctantly

"Alright, you three what can you do?!" Minato asked Yukari, Junpei, and Minako

"I'm pretty good in terms of spell variety. Though I'm more of an attacker than a supporter." Minako said

"I'm not sitting back. I came her to fight dammit." Junpei said _so... your an attacker, since you're a magician I'll assume you excel in fire._

"I'm not much of a fighter. Most of my abilities are focused on healing though i have a few abilities focused on wind though." Yukari said

"Alright, Takeba-san heal everyone as they get hurt." Minato said then faced Junpei and Minako "You two, you're attacking with me."

"Take this!" Akihiko shouted tossing a short-sword to Minato. _A sword... oh i suppose you all ARE using weapons. Yukari has the bow, Minako with a naginata, and Junpei has... that's NOT how you hold a sword Stupei... then again that may be my years of kendo training talking._

"Thanks, alright everyone let's go!" Minato shouted as the four went to fight the giant shadow.

The shadow forms an arm and attempts to crush Minato but what it has in side it lacks in speed. Minato was able to easily avoid it as he called upon Orpheus to burn the arm. The shadow(s) let out a cry as Minako and Eurydice shock the shadow with electricity nearly hitting Minato.

"Watch it! Orpheus can't take electricity!" Minato shouted at Minako as Junpei calls upon Hermes to 'cleave' the shadow.

The shadow screams in response but looks towards Junpei and uses a wind attack on him. "AAAHHH" Junpei shouts as he is thrown to the other end of the room

The shadow then looks at Minato and starts casting multiple electricity spells causing Minato to run! _argh if only Thanatos didn't tire me out so much I'd use him._

When the assault stopped Minato looked at Yukari "What's the hold up Takeba-san?!" Minato shouted as he saw Yukari shaking while looking at her Evoker. _Dammit, she's still scared._ The looked at her and tore off a piece of itself and launched it at Yukari. _Dammit, she can't defend against that!_

Minato ran, faster than even he knew he could and sliced the projectile before it could hurt anyone.

"Minako, keep that thing busy!" Minato shouted to his twin

"Got it! Eurydice!" Minako said in response as she attacked the shadow with ice attacks.

"Kirijo-senpai, anything yet?!"

"No, my persona is more battle-orientated it need a few more minutes." _Minutes we're running low on fast. Now..._

Minato looked at Yukari "Look, you're afraid of dying. I get it, but listen you need to do this." Minato said

"I-I know... " Yukari said bringing the Evoker to her forehead but still unable to pull the trigger

"Listen, think of it as less of shooting yourself and more as you facing your fears to help others. Facing your fears to uncover the truth you desire so much!" Minato said which caused Yukari to take a deep breath

"Io!" Yukari shouted as she finally summoned her persona

"Great, now heal Junpei and help anyone who get's hurt." Minato said as he ran to Minako

"How's everything on this end?" Minato asked

"Well, i can't tell if we're getting anywhere but i definitely we're agitating it." Minako said in response as Junpei joined them.

The shadow then let out a cry, not in pain but in anger as a light appeared above everyone.

"What is that?" Junpei asked

"It's a Megido! Get out of there!" Mitsuru shouted too late as the Megido was launched at the four juniors.

Everyone was knocked down but on Minato was able to even do as little as get on one knee. _They... they in danger... I did this... No... NO, I won't let them die. I won't let anyone die in front of me ever again._ Minato promised himself as he saw a card. The card had something on it _Is this... a new persona?_ Minato thought as he feels a faint connection from this new persona and Orpheus. _You... want me to summon you both, alright i'll try._

Minato get on his feet, puts the Evoker to his temple, and reflexively says "Cadenza!" as he pulls the trigger nearly knocking him off his feet. The scene is much like when he summoned Orpheus and Thanatos at once, though the force that Minato fell was seemingly less as he was nearly knocked over but his spine didn't feel as if it'd break. Minato's already glowing eyes (from summoning his personas) greatly intensified in brightness as Orpheus and A young female looking figure know as a Apsaras appeared beside him.

Everyone is shocked, they knew Minato could summon two personas rather than one at once but they didn't know that the number of personas he could wield was larger than that. Orpheus and Apsaras look as if they are combining their power as Minato i hunched over grunting. The glow in his eyes intensifies even greater until a wave of light surrounds the juniors instantly healing them.

Suddenly Mitsuru senses something "Arisato! The shadow, it's weak to Darkness!" _Darkness huh? Screw it, I don't care if i pass out. They've suffered enough for me._

"Thanatos" Minato says as he summons the Bringer of Death. _Thanatos... finish it._ Minato orders Thanatos who causes blades made of complete darkness appear and fall on the shadow **_Die!_** Thanatos says to the shadow which instantly comes apart and disintegrates. _I-it's over._ Minato think to himself as he sits on the floor.

"Does... that...happen... often?" Junpei ask panting

"No... this is new." Akihiko says in response _Oh right, forgot he was here (Kinda like the author did,_ HEY! watch it Arisato!).

"I'm... exhausted." Yukari says

"Yeah... It feels as if i just ran two marathons." Minako says

"That's the effect the Dark Hour has on you, you'll tire yourself out quickly." Mitsuru says _Really? I mean I'm beat from the fight but I wouldn't say the hour itself did this to me. Then again, nothing about me is normal._

"For now let's get back to the dorm." Akihiko says _Good idea, you all can kill me there on the home turf... smart_

"I agree" Mitsuru says nodding

The walk to the dorm was filled with silence _oh i am so gonna be dead by dawn_ (dude, wrong franchise AND form of media)

When everyone arrived at the dorm everyone glared at Minato. "Okay, go ahead... hit me with all you have."

"What the HELL were you thinking!" Yukari shouted

"Well i was thinking 'i wonder what everyone will do'... oh you mean why'd i go alone? Why?"

"Why?! You could've been killed! If we were a second later you'd be dead!" Yukari continued to shout

"What part of 'i don't care... is dying that scary to you' did you now hear?" Minato responds mostly as a desperate attempt to make her hate him and she'll leave him alone.

"Do you ever think about how I feel!" Minako shouts "If you died..." Minako's voice becomes much more quiet "...what would i have left?" Minato is silent

"What you did was completely irresponsible!" Mitsuru yells

"So what? I didn't ask... no i didn't even want any of you to come. If i died, then it would only be me who died" Minato's eyes start to glow as he glares at Mitsuru despite the Dark Hour being over. "Me... just me. I didn't want anyone else involved! What the hell makes you think i can take watching another person die!"

Everyone is silent, including Minato upon realizing the mistake he made. "I-I'll be in my room." Minato says as he does what he says.

 _I... can't believe i did that. On top of what i said, how i acted... they didn't deserve that. No, i should be thanking them. Even after everything i said and the fact even 'I' don't value my own life... they still came for me. They came for me and I rewarded them by taunting and yelling at them... I deserve to be alone. All I ever do is find a way to hurt others._ Suddenly Minato hears a knock on his door. _It's either Minako or Yukari... no I devastated Minako too much... That means._

Minato opens the door and sees Yukari.

"Hey" she says weakly

"I-I'm sorry for how i acted, none of you deserved that." Minato said lowering his head in shame

"I know, everyone knows why you did what you did." Yukari says

"Well, i didn't exactly hide it well." Minato says

"No, I suppose you didn't."

"H-... how's Minako." Minato asked

"She's... not doing so well."

"Oh... I can see that." Minato says

"Don't you understand? You're all that she has left." Yukari tells Minato what Minako has been wanting to tell him for a long time.

"What good is something... if it only brings you pain?" Minato asked

"What?" Yukari asked both shocked and confused

"Don't you see it? She wears a fake smile as a mask but... She's sad, very sad. It's all because of me." Minato says holding back genuine tears "All she wants is to be happy with her onii-san again but... I can't. I'm the reason she's as sad as she is now... All i do is bring her pain."

"You know that's not true!" Yukari shouts

"Whatever."

"Why do you push everyone away?!" Yukari asked desperately wanting an explanation

"Because... the more you love or care about someone..." Minato looks up with sad eyes "...The more it hurts when they're taken away."

Yukari is left speechless as Minato slowly shuts his door "Good night, Takeba-san." he says just before his door shuts and he goes to bed.

"Goodnight Arisato-kun" Yukari says quietly standing in the hallway _this is more than just losing his parents. What happened to you Arisato-kun?_

 **Maybe not my best chapter but still. Sorry if the fight scene is disappointing, I'm good at predicting things a "broken" person would do but fight scenes... not so good (i do not like my odds when fighting the Arcana Shadows). Now for those wondering how Thanatos can talk allow me to explain. Pharos is the new human side of Death that exist due to it's time sealed in Minato, Thanatos is the shadow itself, while they're the same they at the same time aren't (if you understand what i mean). Now yes, Minato does get impulsively rude here but it's not really out of character. Minato has existed in voluntary social isolation, meaning he will do whatever it takes to push others away, even if he later regrets his actions. He was also emotional, Minato's greatest fear is loss and watching someone die like he did 10 years ago. However, even with that it's clear to everyone something else is bothering him. While everyone knows his parents are the reason to blame for his fear, no completely knows the reason for his very isolation but Minato himself. Something that Minako (the one person Minato never wants to know) has been trying to learn every since they were reunited. Now if you have any questions and/or criticisms, you know what to do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kruggov : thank you for pointing that out. I don't know why but i have a habit of mixing up I and L/l, see why i read reviews? We all learn together!**

The next day all Minato could think was what happened last night. He not only acted irresponsibly but he was also cruel to the very people who came for him, the people who had no reason to even consider saving his life. The ones that saved someone who he himself placed little to no value in said life.

 _Making things up to Minako should be easy... i don't know about the rest though. I doubt Junpei will hold much of a grudge, Akihiko may not like me that much (far as i can tell anyway) but I'm sure I can do something, Mitsuru... ok screw that she'll probably kill me, Yukari... I don't think anything will work. Whatever the case may be they deserve an apology, it probably won't mean much since they're hearing it from me but... It's what they deserve._

School seemed to pass by quicker than normal and surprisingly Minato stayed awake during the whole thing (not that he paid attention).

"Hey... Minako." Minato said turning to his sister

"Yes, Makoto-nii" Minako responded _Makoto... I can't look at that name the same ever again._

"Meet me at the dorm, we're... well you'll see." Minato said which made Minako give a puzzled look

"Okay, if your asking me on how to get a date with Yuka-chan I..."

"MINAKO!"Minato shouted in shock and disbelief

"he he, you're so fun to tease." Minako giggled _she's giggling... good. A face like yours wasn't made for crying._ "Hey, nii-san."

"Yes?"

"You don't need to apologize, no one is mad at you."

"I'm not doing this because i NEED to." Minato responded simply which made Minako don her signature child-like smile for a reason unknown to Minato.

 _Alright... it's been a while since I did a project this big._ Minato thought standing in the dorm's kitchen. Minato had with him a rather large bag of ingredients. _Then again... it's been a while since me and Minako we're able to pig out like kids... Alright, let's do it._ (hey that's Shinji's line! _You're the one writing_ _genius)  
_ _Mean while_

 _I wonder what Nii-san's idea of an apology to me will be._ Minako thought while hanging out at the mall with Junpei of all people.

"Hey, Mina-tan watcha wanna do?" Junpei asked

"Hmm" Minako pretended to think "I don't know."

"What? What do you mean you don't know? You're the one that asked me out!"

"Gee, you say it like that it sounds like we're on a date." Minako said giving a small laugh

Suddenly Junpei donned a grin that Minako couldn't immediately understand.

"Now, Mina-tan I know I'm a cool guy, so i don't blame you if-"

Suddenly it was as if Minako had fire in her eyes "Start any rumors... and you'll face the wrath of me any my onii-san."

Junpei gulped "J-just joking Mina-tan, no body takes rumors seriously anyway." Junpei said _that sounds_ familiar.

"Come to think of it, want to gossip about Minato-nii, it's actually a lot more fun than it sounds." Minako said with a smile

"Really? That already sounds like a ton of fun."

"Would you believe me i told you..."

 _Back at the dorm_

"No way!" Junpei shouted in disbelief

"It's true, i signed him up for the 'miss' beauty pageant against his will and he won unanimously, people even demanded he proved he was a guy because they thought he was cheating." Minako laughed

"I can't believe it, man your last school sounds like a ton of fun."

"Meh, it had it's ups and downs. I'm looking forward to seeing what this year brings" Minako said with a smile that would make Hell freeze over.

"We'll see what happens Minako" Minato said standing right behind Minako

"Kyaaa, h-how did you sneak up on me?" Minako asked

"You we're so caught up in talking about the cross-dressing pageant that you didn't notice." Minato answered

"Dude... you're a ninja." Junpei said

"That or... you're impressively dense. Both are equally likely."

"Hey! I resent that." Junpei said

"Yeah, sure. Minako... it's done."

"What's done?" Minako asked

"you'll see"  
Minato brought Minako to the dinning room and were greeted to a sight that made her jump for joy. _Gee gluttonous much?_

"Sweet pork, fried rice, sushi, and more!" Minako shouted as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Just... eat." Minato said somewhat embarrassed

"What about you?"

"What? You think i'm letting you enjoy it alone? Don't be absurd." Minato said

The twins enjoyed gorging themselves. Minato never dropped his signature poker face but he was having a good time, the same applied to Minako (minus the poker face). That was until there was only one last piece of sushi left.

"Mine!" they shouted in unison.

Minato acted fast and went for the sushi not letting the fact they spoke at the same time bother him, but Minako was the same an stopped his chop sticks with her own.

Minato focused his eyes _So... this is how it's gonna be huh?_

Minako smiled a devilish grin _Bring it on nii-san_

The two were locked in a chop stick war over one piece of sushi. Even if it was small in quantity neither of the twins were will to give up. _I won't lose to you Minako!_ Minato thought as he put Minako on the defensive. _I won't give up_ Minako thought as she suddenly started to make a comeback. _Well played... but we both know it's not that easy._ Minato thought as the twins were then put into a stalemate.

"Give up?" Minato asked

"NEVER!" Minako shouted with determination

"Hey sushi!" A voice said. Suddenly the reward that was awaiting the twins for their war was taken and consumed by an invader known as Iroi Junpei...

"Junpei" Minato whispered but loud enough to worry Junpei

"Um... y-yes Mako?"

"On top of making a nickname for my nickname you done something very bad." Minato said as he stood up and a silhouette of Thanatos appeared behind him.

"H-h-hey Mina-tan help!"

"you... you will pay dearly." Minako said as she stood and it seemed as if fire surrounded her.

"C-c'mon settle down!" Junpei cried in desperation

"Vengeance will be ours!" The twins shouted as they sprinted towards Junpei

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

"Well, that was fun. What do you think nii-san?" Minako asked

"Same, our revenge on Junpei was probably my favorite part though." Minato chuckled

"Me too! Remember how he was all like 'please! Have mercy Mina-tan' ha ha" Minako laughed

"Don't forget how he was all like 'No, Mako I thought we were friends!' or 'AAAHHH some one please help me!'" Minato gave a small smile

 _h-he smiled! I MADE HIM SMILE!_ Minako thought which made her laugh with both boy and pride

 _what's th- he... ab- he he... oh no.. ha ha_ Minato couldn't help but start to laugh _dammit... it IS contagious_

The two laughed together until their sides hurt.

"Ow... you get me to laugh only to make me get hurt... how's that fair?" Minato asked

"That's what you get. You should smile and laugh for often, otherwise I'll continue to find ways to hurt you." _Should I be worried?_

"W-wh-why?" _Oh Junpei is still alive... impressive, truly._

"Never steal food from the Arisato twins." Minako stated their golden rule

"What happened to him often neglecting to eat?" Junpei asked _Don't push it_

"Don't jinx it Stupei!" Minako yelled

"You too Mina-tan?"

"Why do you keep saying 'tan'?" Minato asked

"What's wrong with it nii-san?"

"Do you even know what tan is used for?" Minato asked

"Um... For cute girls like me?" _narcissist_

"No, it's chan but it's baby talk. He's essentially treating you like a baby."

"Meh, whatever the nickname is alright with me anyway." Minako said

"Sure but that doesn't answer my qu- where'd he go?" Minato asked realizing Junpei had disappeared

"I guess he ran. You do have a habit of scaring people you know?"

"It keeps the weak away." Minato said jokingly

"Then there are A LOT of weak people." Minako said

"No kidding." Minato said chuckling

"You know... the others aren't holding what happened against you." Minako said

"I know but... It doesn't change how I feel, especially with how i snapped at Takeba-san and Kirijo-senpai" Minato answered honestly

"Lighten up nii-san, you know they're actually considering you to be field leader."

"Yeah b- WHAT?!" Minato recoiled a bit in shock

"Duh! I mean look at this way : You can summon two personas at once."

"Which nearly breaks my back."

"You can wield multiple personas"

"It's not like i can just make them up!"

"and you lead everyone when he faced that giant blob shadow thing."

"I was just trying to fix the mess i made."

Minako sighed "I have faith in you, why don't you?"

"um... i'm feeling blue?" _that... yeah i see me being a Fool instead of a Jester wasn't a mistake, wait a minute haven't i said this before?_

"Work on your jokes nii-san." Despite her words Minako smiles

"Hey at least they aren't as bad as Ikutsuki's."

"Barely." _meanie_

"Well... i'm off t-" Minato was saying before he was interrupted

"Did you do anything to Yuka-chan? She seemed kinda down today." _I said things i regret sharing_

"I did snap at her."

"True, I mean Mitsuru-senpai didn't seem to mind and you snapped at her." _She doesn't know why I am how i am. Hell no one does... not fully, not even you._

"They are different people. You can't judge them the same."

"I suppose" Minako sighed clearly not fully satisfied with Minato's response

"I'm going to bed." Minato said as he began to walk away

"Good night koala-nii!" Minako shouted

In actuality while Minato wanted to he didn't sleep at all. _This 'Makoto', what else does he know? Should i even say he or it? Let's not forget Thanatos, he talks... He's a persona yet he seems sentient. He only seems to be talkative when I'm in danger. Also he mentioned something about being free, what does that mean? Well, it could be that he was free in the sense that he was finally summoned. Why is Thanatos so powerful though? He so powerful it's as if my own body can't handle it and I get fatigued. Orpheus hasn't tired me out nearly as much, yet he's also not as powerful. Why is that? These two are the personas i have the deepest connection with, their power should grow as I do... then again Thanatos is a persona of Death. Death is something i know too well though I'm not sure how it works since this is the true form not the reverse. I haven't healed nor have i changed. Am i in some cycle? Doubtful._

Minato sighed _Maybe those who are just familiar with Death get the arcana. Odd, it feels more connected to it's reverse form but I guess that'll work. Now Orpheus... The Fool represents a journey and mine has just begun, is that why Orpheus is weak compared to Thanatos? Then again maybe my connection can be determined by the difference between The Fool and Jester. The Jester is really just acting a Fool rather than being one. Being a Jester in terms of personality means you're misguided and/or unwilling to work with others. Wait... That's it The Fool get's along with everyone! Me having this 'Wild Card' thing must be connected to that Arcana because Igor mentioned i need to form bonds with people. I can't rely on Thanatos, he'll tire me out too fast, i really don't have a choice but... How do I bond with people? How deep must the bond be? Most importantly... will this mean people are nothing but a means of power to me?_

Minato stopped his chain of thought when the Dark Hour arrived. _Hmm... I'm not going into Tartarus again but... I wonder can Makoto appear outside of the tower? If so that'll... be very bad. Extremely bad, especially when he knows all my thoughts. This mean he know my weaknesses not only in terms of combat but... he knows how tohit me where it hurts. Well, one way to find out._ Minato thought as he went to leave the dorm

When Minato was by the door he stopped when he heard "Where do you think you're going?" _Well, looks like the 'mother' is pissed_

"A walk." Minato answered as he turned around and saw Mitsuru _Hey, I'm not lying_

"During the Dark Hour?" Mitsuru asked unconvinced

"You can come if you want, I'm not going to Tartarus if that's what you're thinking."

"Why did you choose to take a stroll at this time?"

"Less people. That simple really, it's a lot quieter during the Dark Hour."

"I believe I will accompany you on this stroll then, I too enjoy the quiet." _Good to know._

"Fine by me Kirijo-senpai." Minato said as the two went out the door.

"Any place you'd like to see Kirijo-senpai?" Minato asked

"No, go where ever you would've gone in my absence." Mitsuru responded

"Well... I should visit the shrine... It's been to long." Minato said which Mitsuru nodded to before the two started walking

"Why are you carrying your Evoker?" Mitsuru asked

"You're carrying yours too, besides I'd rather have it and not need it." Minato answered truthfully for he always carries it even if it means hiding it in school.

"I see, may I ask more questions?"

"Defeats the purpose of a quiet environment but fine."

"Why aren't you exhausted? I've been a persona user since I was just a girl yet even i feel a little tired right now. You awoke to your persona recently and you're perfectly fine, not only that but you didn't experience any symptoms of those expose to the Dark Hour."

"I grew up with it remember? Sure, i awoke to my persona recently but I've lived with this since my seventh birthday."

"Hmm... i suppose you are unique after all." _Will people STOP saying that! I get it, my abilities are special but I'm just some orphan who lived aimlessly ever since my parents died and is nothing but a burden to whats left of my family and those around me._

"So I've been told." Minato said before he heard

"Damn man, must i always appear when you're busy being all self-loathing?" Minato and Mitsuru quickly turned around _Crap... i was right._

"Yes you were Minato, not only that but i managed to sneak up on you again!." Makoto said with a smile

"Identify yourself!" Mitsuru shouted at Makoto

"Really? Both me and him thought you were a smart one. Maybe this'll help" _Oh shit_

"Senpai we need to run now!" Minato shouted as he grabbed Mitsuru's wrist and ran

"Orpheus Theristis!" Makoto shouted as his dark Orpheus appeared

"Orpheus!" Minato said as he fired his Evoker and sent Orpheus to Makoto and Theristis _Fuck... That'll barely slow them down!_

"Right you are Minato!" Makoto shouted as Theristis effortlessly knocked Orpheus away will his lyre

"Arisato what's going on?!"

"Not now!" Minato shouted as they both ran for the dorm only to be cut off by Theristis

"Really? Running away so soon? I just got here! No need to mean guys." Makoto said still smiling

"Senpai can you contact the others in the command room?" Minato asked

"Yes i believe so, hold him off!" _Not so sure i can do that one_

"Again, self esteem Minato, self esteem. I almost don't wanna hurt you, you seem to do a good job doing that to yourself." Makoto said chuckling

"Va te faire foutre Makoto!"

"Whoa! No need to use French to insult me... but hey i can do it too you know?" _Like i give a damn_

"Voir? Je peux le faire aussi." Makoto said

"Can we stop? Seriously i want to listen to French all day." **(Fair warning... used Google translate so if there's an incorrect translation... I tried.)**

"Well gee you started it!" Makoto said as he stuck out his tongue like a child "I was being so nice too, I mean i'm even waiting for your acquaintances... or dare i say... friends?" Makoto covered his mouth in a teasing manner

"Gee, aren't you childish." Minato said

"Yep, and this child is about to know you flat on your ass." Makoto says as Theristis floating next to him plays it's lyre and blows Minato and Mitsuru away "See? Wow you guys down already? Guess i put more power in than i thought... oh look there they are! Be back in a moment!" Makoto said as he disappeared.

"Nii-san!" Minako shouted

"Mitsuru!" a voice that sounded like Akihiko shouted

"What did THIS?" Junpei asked out loud then suddenly

"T'was 'I'! I am the culprit!" A wild Makoto appeared. "I confess! I confess!" Makoto shouted before running to everyone "Lock me in the cage!" Makoto said as he got on his knees and put his arms out "I don't mind!" _What the hell?_

As if the silence was part of some sort of punch line Makoto suddenly starts rolling around in laughter before getting up and saying "I know what you're thinking!" then running up to and picking up Minato having their faces side to side "We could be twins!" Makoto then looked at Minako "Or triplets rather."

"W-what?" _Yep, i thought you'd be confused Minako_

"Can you blame her? It's only natural everyone would be confused Minato." Everyone looks even more confused

"Oh me? I am Minato... yet I'm not! I am me but I am him! WHAT AM I!" Makoto exaggerates a scream "Well whatever I am, I have adopted Minato's nickname Makoto and sine i am him... sorta I know ALL of his thoughts!" Makoto laughed manically like a cliched villain

"What are you?" Yukari asked

"What did i just say?" Makoto said before looking somewhat shocked and donned a devilish grin " My oh my! Seeing you in person, i wonder why he's avoiding you!" Makoto said before stroking Yukari's cheek "I think the real issue here is that you and I haven't gone out for din-" A loud slap could be heard as Makoto was knocked down clearly caught by surprise. _You idiot! RUN!_

"Indeed Minato that was VERY idiotic!" Makoto said with venom _now he's pissed off_ "Orpheus Theristis!" everyone is caught off guard by the sight of a seemingly dark version of Orpheus.

"First, the slapper!" Makoto said as Theristis played it's lyre and used an electricity spell on Yukari

Junpei attempts to cut down Makoto with his sword but Makoto catches it mid swing "You know... I may not be him physically but I do have... all the essentials. Like formal sword training he he" Makoto laughs as he disarms Junpei and punches him hard enough to know if down

Next Mitsuru stands and summon her persona and cast an ice spell that Makoto shrugs off "Ice try but not good enough." While Makoto laughs at his pun Theristis cast a fire spell knocking her down again

Next Akihiko (despite his injuries) and Minako run to attack but Theristis plays it's lyre and cast an ice spell on Akihiko while Makoto easily takes care of Minako. "Nice try 'sis' but he has more training than you and you acted rather impulsively then again who am I to judge on that one?" Makoto shrugged and looked at Minato

"I'm shocked you're actually not doing anything! I mean, I know you know that you can't because I'm in your head but still... You'd think you'd do something right?" _Hmm... Well there's one idea_

"I wouldn't try your trump card! Trust me, using it on me is gonna backfire!" _He's an ass but... he's not lying, He knows all of my weaknesses._

"Good now then" Makoto turns his back "What should I-" Makoto is interrupted by him blocking an attack from Minato

"Knife huh? I almost forgot we stole one from one of our 'parents'." Makoto says before kicking Minato in the stomach but Minato was still able to jump back before any further damage was done.

"You acted on impulse rather that with a well thought out plan? That's unlike you, though it nearly got me though I'll admit." _So... if i act on impulse he won't know it's coming?_ "Seems that way Minato, though now you need to pay a price."

Minato reacts on his impulse to attack Makoto again until Makoto says "Shomitsu" that name made Minato stop dead in his tracks and seeming shake slightly.

 _T-t-that... That name..._ "Awww are wittle Minato's memories hurting? You remember him very well don't you?" Makoto laughs "W-wait a minute are you trembling? Wow, this is even better than i thought." Makoto laughs even harder

"Devrais-je montrer vos cicatrices secrètes?" Makoto asked _S-show my s... no... no... please no._

"Wow are we that self-conscious? My oh my, i certainly had an amazing night!" Makoto laughs "You know, i only laugh this much when i see you! So thanks, anyway the Dark Hour should be over soon, don't forget about me." Makoto says as he walks off with Minato still trembling

Everyone returns to the dorm in silence, they want to ask Minato what he knows but don't know how to approach him. With one name Makoto managed to stop Minato dead in his tracks but made some like him tremble. Minato knew he had to speak up so when everyone was inside he spoke.

"I don't know much about him, i met him when I went to Tartarus. I don't know exactly what he is but it he claims to be connected to me which his ability to read my mind and summon some variation of Orpheus proves." Minato said

"Is there anything else Arisato?" Mitsuru asked

"I know he knows everything about me and seeing how he identified both your's, Takeba-san's, and Sanada-senpai's weaknesses I think he did his homework."

"Yeah... this isn't going to help my recovery" Akihiko said

"Doubt you need to worry, from what I've seen this is just a game of his. He wants all payers as soon as possible so i doubt he did anything that would significantly delay your recovery, though charging at him injured wasn't that smart." Minato said

"When were you planning to tell us Arisato?" Mitsuru demanded to know

"I wanted to know if he was real and not some hallucination a shadow made up, plus... how do you even explain it?"

"I see... Please try to keep us informed of these events in the future."

"I'm sorry Kirijo-senpai... no I'm sorry to all of you, on top of how I acted last night i nearly got all of you killed today." Minato said genuinely ashamed

"Nah, you didn't do anything dude." Junpei said

"Thanks Junpei." Minato said

"We don't blame you. I probably would've done the same thing in your shoes on both accounts." Akihiko said

"You need to stop blaming yourself Nii-san." _Of course you'd say that_

"Have faith in yourself like we have faith in you Arisato-kun" _That... sounds familiar_

"I... Thank you... all of you." Minato said quietly surprised

"No need" Mitsuru said

"Does this mean we're safe no where?" Yukari asked

"Wouldn't count on that. This was just an introduction, so you all know he exist. I'm the one who's going to be dealing with him mostly and even then according to him his goal isn't to kill me." Minato said

"We should be careful from now on" Mitsuru said

"I think we can all agree that that's enough for one night. Come on let's go to sleep." Minato said heading to bed

 _They forgave me... I hid Makoto's existence and put them in danger and they forgave me. I wasn't lying, i wasn't certain that Makoto was even real or not but now i know. Still... they told me to stop blaming myself. Maybe these bonds... aren't so bad. I guess... I guess I can give the world a second chance._

 **Well you got to see more Makoto, you probably won't see him too often. Also Minato actually has an event that makes him want to at least give the world another chance (don't think his self-loathing is over though).**


	9. Shomitsu (chapter 9)

**Okay so after a little bit of my own personal review during the fighting scenes I've found saying ice,fire, etc spells is a bit redundant. Should I just say the names of the spells (Agi, bufu, zio, etc)?**

 _"Gyaaaah!" I scream as something whips my bare back_

 _"I wouldn't scream like that, keep it up and I'll give you something to REALLY scream about." A man says. He dressed neatly and had short black hair, he looks as if he was someone who was important or knew important people._

 _"Grgh... argh." I grunt as i'm whipped again not wanting the ultimate pain to get worse_

 _"You did this to yourself remember? That blue hair makes you look like a freak. I was kind enough to get some dye and..." He hits my back again with much more force then he has before while saying "YOU refused it, YOU did this to yourself."_

 _I couldn't fight it anymore, i had to let the tears fall. This pain... it's unbearable... Why is he doing this over my hair? No, there must be more._

 _"Well, there's more to it than that. I do my hardest to get you the best education I can along with everything you want but.." Another hit to my back "I only ask you play by my own rules. When i say you should get top marks on exams." Another hard hit to my back "You get top marks, when i say you shouldn't cry when i tell you how much your parents failed you " He continues to hit me "You agree with me, tell me their failures, and stop crying." Not in your lifetime jackass_

 _"Looks like I'm going to add more scars to your collection." The scars... this wasn't the first time my 'parents' did this to me, this wasn't the first one who gave me my scars, he wasn't the last, but this man..._

 _"Now, we're done the usual punishment. We need to make sure you understand your place." My... place?_

 _He touches my back with his bare hand "GYAAH!" I couldn't fight the urge to scream_

 _"What did I..." He turns me around only to hit me hard enough to the point it feels as if my ribs cracked "just tell you."_

 _"I... I'm sorry." He gives me a slap across the face. Definitely going to bruise_

 _"Now, now. You know I can be a very forgiving and understanding person." He touches my back more_

 _"Grgh... argh... nrgh..." This... it hurts so much... someone please..._

 _"Now you know what to do." The man grins... glad you enjoy this you sick bastard_

 _"I... I'm sorry ********-sama." I say... To anyone this may sound like an apology, but in actuality this is someone begging for mercy_

 _"Now, if anyone ask about your face?" I'll kill you for this you bastard..._

 _"I... I was helping some punks when they turned on me." Please be a valid excuse_

 _"Mm hmm, now.." He touches my back more "why were you helping them?"_

 _"Grgh... because I... am an ungrateful brat who serves to be nothing but a burden." He seems pleased_

 _"Now what am I?" A sadistic bastard who enjoys torturing minors_

 _"********-sama is a kind man who is willing to take in something as useless and pathetic as me."_

 _"Good, now people are starting to get the wrong idea, so i may have to send you off again. Isn't that sad?" As sad as the death of Hitler you bastard_

 _"Yes... of course. I'll miss you."_

 _"I know, It'll be lonely without you Shirogane." Arisato... It's Arisato you bastard. Shirogane was my mother's maiden name._

 _"but don't worry I'll be keeping an eye on you" what? N-no... how?_

 _"You should be really thankful, not only am I letting you keep your hair as is but I was able to get in contact with your uncle... Arisato's brother. Currently he can't take you in but in a few years..."_

 _"He'll take me in?"_

 _"Now, it's not nice to interrupt..." Oh no "But i'll over look it this time. Yes, not only you but also... what was her name?"_

 _"Minako?"_

 _"Ah yes her. I mean, he already took her in since you of course have made it clear your troublesome nature makes you hard to deal with but i convinced him to take you in... eventually, aren't you grateful."_

 _"Yes sir..." Grateful i'll be free from you._

 _"I have no doubt you'll still be in foster care when he's ready but if you aren't... I'll pull a few strings. Aren't I nice?" What are you trying to do?_

 _"I mean, you'll have your sister back and you'll have me to thank." Trying to sound noble huh you bastard?_

 _"Thank you..."_

 _"Good, now be ready. I'll have to send you back, otherwise our little deal might need to be called off." He walks to the door_

 _"Now remind me who do you have to thank for having your family back?" The man says grinning_

Minato opens his eyes and gets up from bed, remembering that man... his worst 'parent'. The only one who could not only break his body but his will to fight back.

"Shomitsu" Minato says to himself with a voice full of venom.

 **This is a pretty short chapter. Now, you the audience know who Shomitsu is... I don't know how that sounds in terms of names. I'm not good at naming things. Also yes, Minato' mother was a Shirogane in this fan fict which means he is related to Naoto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I've decided, I'm going to be saying the actual names of the spells from now one except the ones I make up. What's that? Making up spells isn't a good idea? Look if the P3 movies are allowed to have Thanatos shoot energy blast from his mouth then I'm allowed to make things up.**

 **darkblade2814 :I... don't know. There are a lot of reasons why that'd be hard. I mean Yu would be hard to characterize since his personality is purposefully ambiguous. Also... who would the pairing be? Seriously none of the girls in that game are bad. There's also the matter of length... have you seen how long that game is with JUST the plot? It's insane... fun but insane. Finally... what would I add? It's not right to make an adaptation if I'm just going to retell the story and just. There's not much of a point.**

 **Aira Aura : Um... incest much lol, but in all seriousness I'm pretty sure there are/will be stories with Minato/Minako**

 _Argh... I didn't need a dream like that to happen._ Minato thought as he left his room and entered the kitchen. _Looks like no one else is up, guess I should make lunch, one for me, another for Minako... should i pack Yukari and Junpei one?_ Minato shrugged _ah what the hell? If they don't take it I'll just eat it anyway._ Minato made four bentos and sat in the lounge alone in silence.

 _Hmm... so I'm up an hour earlier, something tells me I'm not going to be up during school for long. Ah who cares? They don't teach me anything I don't already know._ Minato thought as he stood up. _I'm just going to go to the station early, no point sitting and doing nothing._ Minato left the dorm and started walking to the station.

 _Makoto... he knew where to hit where it hurts I'll give him that. Shomitsu... It's been a full year since I've thought of him. He put me through hell, I wasn't even with him for a year... or was I? I can't even remember that time clearly, I do remember waiting for five years... five years I waited for my uncle to adopt me. Getting sent family to family, orphanage to orphanage. All those hell holes were good for was adding to my collection._ Minato sighed _I'm glad you had it better sister._

"Nii-san you in there?" Minako shouted while banging on Minato's door. _Why doesn't he just leave a note on his door or something?_

"I don't think he's here." Yukari said

"Yeah, I'm sure he would've been up by now Mina-tan" Junpei said

"I guess you're both right, if he's not then... wait did he eat?!" _I swear Minato-nii you mind as well make me your mom_

"Does that really matter? You can miss breakfast once or twice" _Shut it Stupei_

"This isn't once or twice, without me he often forgets he's human and doesn't remember 'oh yeah, I need to eat and drink'"

"Really?" Junpei asked in disbelief

"Yeah, hard to believe that when Nii-san has such a large appetite right?"

"Well, that Makoto... thing did say something that clearly bugged him, maybe it's still on his mind?" Yukari asked

"I suppose, argh ANOTHER Makoto. Just why?" Minako pouted

"What? Just call him Minato or Mako, no real problem there." Junpei said

"I know but that's the third Makoto I know."

"Who's the third?" Yukari asked

"It... was our father's name too, that's part of the reason I call Minato-nii 'Makoto'."

"Arisato Makoto huh? What about your mom?" Junpei asked right before Yukari stomped on his foot

"Geez Stupei, it's not nice to ask these sorts of questions!"

"Stop calling me that!... And how is that an is-... oh... right."

"It's alright, and it was Hamuko by the way." Minako answered honestly "Now, we could discuss my family more BUT... Nii-san is probably at the station by now and I need him to explain himself ASAP!"

"Are you sure you're the younger one?" Junpei asked

"Yep. I just take better care of myself... and him." Minako said before they all started walking to meet Minato, talking on the way.

"What was it that Makoto said? Shoritsu?" Junpei asked

"No, that wasn't it." Minako said thinking about it

"I think it was... Shomitsu." Yukari said which cause Minako to stop in her tracks

"What's up Mina-tan?" Junpei asked

"Shomitsu... That was one of Minato-nii's foster parents" Minako said

"Really?" Yukari asked

"Yeah, I don't know much other than he was adopted by him briefly when he was around ten or eleven."

"Couldn't we just ask him?" Junpei asked _Wow... Gee... Why didn't I think of that. You really are in a class of your own as far as stupidity goes._

"Scratch that, he doesn't seem like the type that'd talk about it." _Okay so you're not COMPLETELY hopeless. That's good._

"No duh Stupei. It clearly bothers him." Yukari said

"Stop. Calling. Me. That! It's- Wait is that him?" Junpei says pointing to a familiar blue haired boy listening to his headphones

"Looks like it, c'mon let's go. I want to know why he skipped the most important meal of the day!" Minako said while running to Minato

 _Oh, there they are. Strange, they're here a little early. Did they skip-... He he you're not setting a good example Minako._ Minato thought as Minako reached him.

"Mako-nii did you eat breakfast?!" Minako loudly question _Mako-nii now? I seriously hate these nicknames. Pick a name and stick with it dammit!_

"No, neither did you." Minato said full of confidence

"What? How did you-"

"You're here to early. That simple really."

"Hey!" Junpei shouted as Minato gave a small wave

"What happened to you sleeping in? I remember being told you almost never get up early." Yukari said

"I don't know. Luck? Awakening to my persona?" Minato questioned

"How would your persona change that?" Yukari questioned

"Why is it I'm the only one who has their eyes glow?" Minato asked

"I... Alright I see your point."

"Probably best to ask Mitsuru-senpai that Mako-nii, she knows more than any of us." Minako said

"Why say that? For all you know, I know more." Minato said

Minako sighed "You need to work on your jokes, glad you HAVE a sense of humor though"

"Hey, I'm at least funnier than Makoto! At least... I hope I am." Minato said

"Hey guys the train is here!" Junpei said as the train arrived and the Juniors boarded.

The rest of the trip was silent since Minato and Minako listened to their headphones and Yukari and Junpei... Were Yukari and Junpei. They followed their normal routines until lunch came along and all three tailed Minato to the roof and had lunch waiting for them.

"How do you cook this good man?" Junpei asked

"I'm not even THAT good, you all just don't put time into trying. Eating noodles all day, surprisingly doesn't teach you much." Minato responded

"Hey, even before I tried your cooking I had been practicing for years and I'm still not nearly as good. Not only that but when our parents let you help cook dinner was always amazing!" Minako said

"Seriously, this is better than what most restaurants serve." _You too Yukari?_

"Whatever." Minato mutter quietly

"You okay Mako-nii? You look like you have a darker cloud than usual over your head." _Than usual? At least you're honest_

"I'm fine, just trying to comprehend everything that's happened lately." Minato lied

"Yeah that makes since, hey what happened when you guys first experienced the Dark Hour?" Junpei asked

"Well... I was in a hospital and I panicked really badly, thankfully Mako-nii was there to calm me down. Though my technical first time I was knocked unconscious." Minako answered

"So Mako experienced it before you? So what happened to you Mako?" Minato went pale

 _What happened... That day, my birthday September 25th_ **(fun fact: Not only was Jesus supposedly born on Sept 25th but it was also a full moon in 1999 the year Minato's parents died)** _... Ghostly figure, rattling chains, giant sword, red ribbons, burning car, smell of burning flesh, unconscious girl next to me, sinister grin, cold... everywhere was cold, as if the ghost drained the heat around it. Everything... Everything it went near or touched felt still and lifeless. Closer... It came closer and closer... until_

"Nii-san snap out of it!" Minako's cries and shaking force Minato to stop remembering

"Huh? What?" Minato said looking around only to see everyone with worried expressions.

"D-don't scare me like that" Minako said while hugging him "Baka... Orokana baka." _Baka? Really? I might get offended_

"Dude... that was scary. You were completely zoned out and went whiter than snow." Junpei said _Was it really that bad?_

"How long was I like that?" Minato asked

"Like a full six minutes, that... That was terrifying." Yukari said _Was it... really? Could it have truly been that scary?_

"Oh... Should probably get going. Sorry for-"

"You don't have anything to apologize for. I'm the one who made you do that so... Sorry man." Junpei said

"Minako... we need to get going and... you're breaking my ribs."

"That'll make us even... Orokana baka." _Stop calling me a 'stupid idiot'!_ Minato thinks as Minako finally lets him go

The rest of the day went as usual although there was a strong silence between the four juniors (though this was due to sleeping in Minato's case). When the day ended Minato listened to what the others have to say.

"I think I'll just head to the dorm, i don't have much to do today." Junpei said "What about you Mina-tan?"

"I have a... friend I want to see. Not that he'll like it" Minako giggled quietly

"Ooh a friend huh?" _I doubt she means that Junpei_

"It's not like... You know what? Come on, I'll tell you about him on the way. You don't have anything to do anyway." _I kinda wanna know too... Nah it's not my business besides I might develop a sister-complex._

"Alright, alright, i get it-"

"Nope, too late. C'mon let's go Junpei." _Don't kill anyone Minako_ Minato thought as Minako and Junpei left.

"What about you Arisato-kun?" Yukari ask

"We're going to the shrine." Minato says

"We?"

"You're going whether I like it or not aren't you?" Minato says as if it's a fact

"W-well I.." _Guess I was too blunt_

"I don't see why you'd want to come though." Minato said

"Well... Point is I'm coming."

"If i say no?" Minato asked

"You won't, you already said 'we' afterall." Yukari said

"True, fine then." _What the hell... I'm fine with getting to know people (It's what I need to strengthen my power afterall) but... Why does she want to know ME so bad? She doesn't owe me anything. Dammit... just stop. Please... You'll only regret it._

"What are you gonna do there?" Yukari asked

"You'll see." Minato said

 _Minako_

"That's why I'm here." Minako said

"So... you're thanking and trying to learn about your savior with a mysterious past huh?" Junpei asked with a grin

"Get that thought out of your head Stupei!"

"Stop calling me that! Anyway, I'll let you talk to him alone. He IS your savior after all, I'll just go to the arcade." Junpei said walking away

"Whatever Junpei, now from I've heard he likes to go and eat beef bowls like Akihiko-senpai." _I hope he has a healthier diet than senpai, what is it with him and protein?_ Minako said as she spots a familiar man with a maroon coat.

"Hello again" Minako greeted

"You again? What do you want?" Shinji asked

"For starters what do I all you? If you're not going to school I'm not calling you senpai."

"Shinjiro or Shinji, I don't care." _I sense... something strange in the universe as if... Minato-nii is in a similar situation_ **(bad joke I know)**

"Alright Shinji, I'm Arisato Minako." Minako said _G_ _lad we could have a proper introduction Shinji... even if you act dismissive and uncaring and... kinda like Minato-nii... weird._

"So... your brother awake?" Shinji asked

"Yep, though man the last few days have been a roller coaster." Minako said while sighing

"That's no surprise." Shinji said simply

"No, you seriously have no idea..." Minako filled Shinji in on what happened the last few days including the serious topics such as Makoto to even the mundane such as Minato's eating habits

"That does sound like a roller coaster." Shinji said

"No kidding, I mean who goes to Tartarus alone? Nii-san you're such an idiot." Minako says face palming

"Sounds like your his baby sitter."

"Everyone says that, but I don't mind really. I mean, he's my onii-san after all. If he won't take care of himself I will!" Minako said full of pride

"Don't push yourself." _Oh... could it be?_ Minako grins

"Awww, it's nice to see you care." Shinji gives a slight blush after hearing what Minako said

"M-moron." Shinji looks down avoiding eye contact

"Mind knocking sense into Aki for me? I mean the idiot did charge at that Makoto thing while he's still recovering." _Akihiko-senpai specifically? You two have history, I'm guessing old friends_

"I... think Mitsuru-senpai took care of that." Minako responded

"Sounds like her"

"Yep, i don't even want to think about what she did to him." Minako shuddered at the thought

"You're brother sounds like an idiot."

"Why do you say that? I mean, he is but why?"

"He's constantly putting himself into situations where he could die and he's letting old wounds fester." _sounds like you're speaking from experience_

"No kidding, though I have a feeling he's getting better... slowly."

"That so?"

"Yeah, besides Yuka-chan isn't giving him much choice but to open up." Minako says smiling

"Why her and not you?" Shinji asked

"I don't know. Guess she has a special gift or something, I mean she's had more luck in less than a month then I have in over a year." _Yuka-chan you have some explaining to do!_

Shinji stood up and said "I'm going to be seeing you again aren't I?"

Minako giggled "You learn fast, don't worry you'll learn to enjoy it."

"Tch, moron.' _Your insults still feel empty AND I SEE THAT SMALL SMILE!_ Minako thinks as Shinji leaves _well I should eat too... but seriously WHY IS THAT MAN SO DIFFICULT_

 _Minato_

The walk to the shrine was silent. Minato had nothing to talk about and Yukari wasn't exactly sure HOW to start a conversation with him. During lunch at school he normally keeps silent unless addressed.

"We're here." Minato said breaking the silence

"To do what?" Yukari asked

"I know why I'm here, what about you?"

"What? You're the one that brought us here so what do you mean 'what about you?'"

"No, I came here. You just came along, what you do now is for you to decide." Minato said before walking somewhere he hasn't been to in a very long time

Minato found exactly what he was expecting, two graves along with two names.

 **Arisato Makoto**

 **Arisato Hamuko**

"Hey oka-san, hey oto-san... It's been awhile hasn't it?" Minato said. No response was given but non was expected

"Honestly I never thought I'd be here again... than again a lot has happened that I never would've expected am I right?"

"So i joined a group named SEES, weird name right?" Minato gave an empty laugh

"They seem like good people, I mean Junpei isn't exactly... Well he's one of a kind let's say that."

"Takeba-san is an odd one too. Most people either pitied me, bullied me, or ignored my existence, she on the other hand is insistent on trying to get to know me. Not something I'm familiar with honestly." Minato pauses for a moment

"I often wonder if I even can get close to people anymore. I don't mean me getting close to them, that's easy. Can i feel close to them in return? Can I feel close to anyone? Can i even love anymore? Scratch that, what does it even feel like?" Minato asked. Still no answer, just a silence that he will forever receive

"I'm sure Minako will visit eventually, she's trying to be strong. Even if I can see the weaknesses she hides so well."

"I... I miss you both, there's not a day I live where i don't remember that day. I live but I only feel as if I'm nothing but a husk, as if my body lives but my soul died long ago. I wish i could see you two again. I wish what happened didn't happen to us... but that's a wish that'll never be granted."

"I guess I should get going right? It's not nice if I just leave Takeba-san hanging right?" _She still seems familiar, I wonder if she used to play here when she was younger ten years ago._ "Bye oka-san, bye oto-san... Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu... and I miss you"

Minato looked back and saw that Yukari was standing there watching the whole thing. Minato tilts his head towards the direction of him and the graves signaling her to come. Yukari hesitates but nods and comes.

"So... this is them huh?" She asked

"Yeah. This is them."

"They were so..."

"Young" Minato finished for her. Minato was well aware of his parents age when he was born and when they died.

"Yeah."

"No surprise, they had me and Minako when oka-san was a junior and oto-san was a senior. Thankfully oto-san was eighteen so they were able to get married before we were born. While my oka-san's relatives approved of the marriage they hated my father, they only approved so I wouldn't be considered a bastard." Minato answered honestly

"Oka-san loved oto-san so she denied her relatives the right to see me or Minako. They in turn developed a hatred towards me and Minako, though I've heard that oka-san's brother and my grandfather **(can't use honorific sorry)** are okay. So when they died... We had no one, Oji-san couldn't support one of us until three years later and couldn't support both of us until eight years later. I was the one who was put into the system the longest, I'm the one who delt with the worst of them." Minato said

"That's... incredibly sad." Yukari said

"I know, for what it's worth... thank you." Minato said

"For what?"

"For listening, I... I don't have the heart to share anything relating to this with Minako so... It's nice to share it with someone." Minato gives a small smile.

The two walk to a bench by the playground and sit on said bench.

"You like watching the kids play?" Yukari asked

"I... have a sot spot for them." Minato said

"So... you plan on having any?" _Whoa whoa slow down!_

"Careful, I might start getting the wrong idea." Minato chuckled which caused Yukari to blush

"W-what? N-n-no i... I didn't mean-"

"I get it, I was just teasing."

"Tch, jerk." _hurtful_

"Anyway to answer your question, maybe. I don't know, that would mean getting close to some one and I..." Minato sighed "Well, I'm sure you can see how I am." _To make it worse my power actually requires me to form relationships. I'm certainly not blessed by lady luck._

"I'm sure you'd be a great father, I mean after all you have a notebook on what they shouldn't be from your foster parents right?" Yukari says before realizing that wasn't a good idea _She's not very good at this... but good enough for me though_

"Sorry, I was trying to-"

"Don't, I get it... and thanks." Minato said

"So... what would you name it?"

"Are we seriously doing this?" Minato sighed "boy or girl?"

"Both" _what the hell did i just walk into?_

Minato thought for a while before saying "For a girl... Kotone sounds nice. As for a boy... well it's not going to be Makoto that's for sure" _Sorry oto-san_ "Sakuya maybe?"

"Well you have awhile to think about it." Yukari said

"You know my parents probably thought that and they ended up having to go with Minato and Minako. I don't know if that's because we're twins or if they just never thought about it."

Yukari giggled slightly "I suppose that's fair."

"You really are an odd one." Minato said

"You said that already."

"I know, but only because it's true. I mean, you have no reason to want to know me yet here you are. To everyone else I'm either a poor kid to be pitied, a target, or just another person to be ignored. Yet, you want to know me even after I told you you'd only regret it." Minato said

"You seem like an interesting guy, and besides... I'm all alone too." _Yeah you're just like Minako. All three of us do something to avoid people, I just shut myself away and people ignore me. You and her interact with others as a means to fade into the background and those you're with don't know who you truly are._

"Weirdo" Minato chuckles _hmm I sense a disturbance in the universe... as if Minako is in a similar situation._ **(even if the joke is bad I gotta finish it)**

"Hey!" Yukari pouted which only made Minato chuckle more

"Well, i think we should get going. Don't need Minako or Junpei getting the wrong idea right?" Minato says

"Y-yeah we should do that."

"Takeba-san-"

"Yukari"

"What?" Minato tilts his head

"You can call me by my first name."

"Alright Yukari-san, you can call me Minato then."

"Alright Minato-kun"

"Well as I was saying, Yukari-san thanks for coming and... thanks for listening." Minato said

"No problem Minato-kun, I'm sure you'd do the same." _Yeah i probably would... wait how would you know?_

When the two arrived at the dorm they saw both Junpei and Minako in the lounge.

"Where were you two?" Minako asked

"U-um-" Yukari didn't know what to say _yeah the less they know the better_

"I went to get coffee and she was..." He pretended to think "What was it? Window shopping?" Minato tilted his head

"Y-yes." Yukari said

"Why so late then?" Junpei asked as both he and Minako had a grin

"She lost track of time. I fell asleep on a bench." Minato lied

"After drinking coffee?" Minako asked

"Name a time coffee actually kept me awake."

"Fair enough Nii-san"

"Anyone make dinner?" Minato asked

"Nah, we'll probably have ramen tonight." Junpei said

"Maybe you should cook Minato-kun." Yukari suggested

"Sure, it's better than ramen." _Plus it's not exactly healthy to eat that stuff too much_

"Ooh, so it's Minato-kun now huh?" Minako said

"Everyone else except Kirijo-senpai calls me by my first name." Minato said

"I'm your sister, Junpei calls you 'Mako', everyone at school calls you Makoto, Akihiko-senpai alternates but even then again he's our senpai." _What does him being older have to do with any- wait people in school call me 'Makoto'? What exactly are they saying?_

"You call Akihiko-senpai by his first name."

"Only because he insisted because being formal bugs him." Minako said

"Whatever, there's no winning this."

"Nope. do you call her Yukari-san?"

"Yes. What of it? Everyone else does." Minato said

"No, I call her 'Yuka-chan', Junpei calls her 'Yuka-tan', Mitsuru-senpai calls her Takeba, and Akihiko-senpai... I actually don't know"

"Does it really matter?" Yukari asked _Not a good idea to show annoyance Yukari, you just admitted we're hiding something and we lied_

"Whatever the case I'll cook, eat then go to sleep." Minato said

"Sounds like you Mako." Junpei said as Minato walked to the kitchen

"So what really happened?" Minako asked Yukari

"U-uh...um..." _Even in the kitchen i can hear this... wait what is SHE embarrassed about?_

"uh... Hey Minato-kun need any help!" Yukari said as she went to the kitchen wanting to get out of that situation ASAP

"what were YOU embarrassed about?" Minato asked

"Well... It seemed like what happened should be between you and me."

"Fair enough." Minato said simply.

As Minato said earlier after cooking and eating he said his good nights and went to bed. _I doubt we'll head to Tartarus, after all two days ago they were exhausted on their first trip, yesterday they had to deal with Makoto. Well, time will tell when we have our first proper trip until then I need sleep._

 **Before you say it... No I'm not purposefully making this fic to favor Minato/Yukari. Well yeah he's the MC and it's likely that they're the canon pairing but the reason you don't see much Minako/Shinji is because Shinji is being a stubborn mule. I promise when Shinji actually JOINS SEES you'll see more of them. Also personally I find Minato a lot easier to write because his personality closely reflects my own in many ways. Minako... not so similar to me so much harder to write. Anyway the usual applies, please review and I welcome suggestions. Also... The part where Minato is talking to his parents' grave... How'd i do on that?**


	11. Christmas Special! (chapter 11)

**Persona 3 : Arisato Twins Christmas Special!**

* * *

 _ **Together**_

There by a Christmas tree sat two six year old twins. One was a boy named Arisato Minato, his eyes were blue-grey, his hair was blue, unkempt, and his bangs were hanging just above his right eye. The other twin was a girl named Arisato Minako, her eyes were crimson red, her hair was auburn and was put into a high ponytail. Minako was the energetic twin though together they still got into mischief. Minato was the smarter twin though he could still be outwitted. Despite whatever differences they had, they shared an unbreakable bond beyond just being brother and sister.

"C'mon Minato-nii dance with me!" Minako shouted tugging on her brother's arm

"Wh- h-hey! Minako!" Was all he could say, before he knew it, he was dancing (more like jumping in a circle) with his twin while Christmas music played

"Your bossy Minako." Minato said though he nor his big smile could deny he was having a great time

"Are you smiling?" Minako asked

"Well... yes"

"Then quiet Minato-nii" _Meanie_

"Now, now you two settle down. It's time for you two to eat." A beautiful woman with blue hair and blue-grey eyes said to the twins who halted their who immediately ran to the dinning room

"YAY!" They shouted together

It was quite a mystery where the two got their appetite from. They were only children yet just one of them ate more than their mother and father combined. Today was special not only because it was Christmas but because they were given their favorite desert... cake (no, in this case the cake isn't a lie)

"Thank you oka-san and oto-san!" They said together as they ate _Minako seems to be having fun... There's a lot of cake on the side... he he he_

Before Minako could even register the fact her brother was giving an evil laugh she was greeted to cake... directly to her face. Minato laughed as his plan was successful until he saw Minako's crimson eyes staring at him filled with rage. _Oh no!_

Minato acted fast and ran away screaming at the top of his lungs but Minako was faster and managed to pin him down and put her own handful of cake in his face.

"P-p-please s-stop!" He begged "MERCY! MERCY!" giving into her brothers pleas Minako let him go and allowed him to catch his breath. This was short lived as both were greeted by the disappointed looks of both their parents. _AAAAHHH RUN FOR IT!_

Minato reacted as fast as he could and grabbed his sister's hand as they both ran away screaming. Eventually the two managed to reach Minato's room and lock the door.

"T-that... was... close." Minato managed to say as he gasped for hair

"No... kidding."Minako said also gasping for breath

"S-sorry... about..."

"Don't... it was fun." Minako said with a big smile which Minato couldn't help but return one of his own.

"We probably shouldn't go out for a little" Minato said with a nervous laugh

"Tell me about it. Team Parents beats Team Twins any day."

"Hey Minako."

"Yes Minato-nii?"

"It's just... promise we'll always stay together?" Minato asked which made Minako punch him on the shoulder "OW!"

"Dummy! Of course we'll always stay together because we..." They both smile and raise fist in the air

"ARE THE ARISATO TWINS!" they shouted together with pride

* * *

 _ **Minato**_

It was the middle of the night and there walked a fourteen year old Minato. It had been seven years since his parents died but the wounds were still fresh in the young boy's mind. His smile was gone, replaced by a face devoid on any emotion. His eyes that were once full of life had nothing but pain and sorrow. His hair was messier and now covered the right half of his face.

 _Looks like it's late, maybe i should go back. My... 'parents' might wonder where i am._ "Tch, like le salauds (the bastards) care" Minato said to himself as he continued to walk around

 _Christmas huh? Season of giving and to love and be loved... what bullshit. Be good and you get what you want. Alright... Where's my family? Why aren't the memories gone? Why do doesn't anyone care? Why doesn't anyone ever want to help me?_ Minato punches a nearby wall with all of his strength

"WHY!... just... why me?" Minato says quietly. He doesn't cry, he stopped crying long ago... It's not that it doesn't hurt, it's just that he cried for so long it's as if his own body lost the ability to cry. _What did I do? I... tried so hard to live but dammit I can't. I breathe and I exist but this isn't living. To live is to laugh and to cry... I'm nothing but a hollow husk._

Minato continues to walk and spots a family. _They claim that you should help others..._ _fichu (damn) hypocrites. Where was anyone when my family died? All everyone did was pity me... Is that all they can do? WHY DOESN'T ANYONE CARE!... Why? I have so many questions... Will any ever be answered_

 _I used to love Christmas... This is the time your supposed to be with your family but... I'm all alone... It's no surprise anymore. All people care about is themselves. Besides, even if they weren't people want things they can fix, and I am permanently broken._

Minato start to walk 'home' as he puts on his headphones _Please... at least let Minako be happy... she doesn't deserve this._

* * *

 ** _Minako_**

"Minako! You have a gift in the mail!" A man shouted.

"Coming!" Minako said. It had been seven years yet Minako's appearance and personality had changed very little. The biggest difference is that now, she didn't have her blue-haired partner.

"Who's it from?" Minako asked the man with auburn hair

"Let's see um... oh it looks like Minato sent you something."

"Minato-nii!" Minako said in disbelief _He... he still remembers me, I wonder how he is now._

"Yep him... well open it up." The man said

"Yes Oji-san" Minako said to her uncle as she unwrapped her present. Inside were a pair of red headphones with a red mp3 player and a note.

"A mp3 player huh? How did he buy this?" Minako asked as she read the note

 _ **Dear Minako,**_

 _ **It's been a long time since we've seen each other huh? Well I haven't forgotten about you, it's been awhile so... I didn't know exactly what to buy. I hope you like the mp3 player though, I managed to get the money through some rather... questionable means (Kidding, I had to do A LOT of busy work for people). I hope we get to see each other again soon. I really miss you, after all you are my other half right? So do me a favor and keep on smiling.**_

 _ **love,**_

 _ **Minato**_

 _I remember you Minato-nii._ "Hey, Oji-san... Do you think Minato-nii is happy?" Minako asked

"I'm sure he is, just like I'm sure he'll be happier when he sees you again on day."

 _Alright Minato-nii, I'll keep smiling... I can't wait to see you smile again_

* * *

 **So this is something i threw together really fast in about 2 hours because... Christmas, but since I'm including this I also want you the reader to consider this... We all know how Minato is and we see clearly that Minako was looking forward to seeing him again. Imagine how Minako felt as she saw her once happy and lively brother became... Minato. I don't think that went well, do you?**


	12. Chapter 12

**LAXH1107 : That grave scene was not easy, I mean it wan't too long but I had to be selective in what I said which... wasn't the easiest thing to do for me personally. When will Minako visit indeed... actually your first guess is probably the right one... probably... maybe. Any people kinda like Minako i could use as a reference though?**

When Minato's next day off school came was sitting in his room lying around when his phone rang

"Hello?" _Probably a wrong number_

"Greetings Master Minato" _What the f-_

"Elizabeth?" Minato asked in disbelief

"Yes it is I Elizabeth, I have called to inform you that you may now enter the Velvet Room from the door in the place known as 'Paulownia mall'." Elizabeth said

"Um... thanks but... How'd you get my number?" Minato asked

"You are our guest, us residents of the Velvet Room always have a means to contact our guest." _That's... weird_

"Okay, well I'll probably visit today, come to think of it I think it's time I showed you around."

"Truly? Then I will be looking forward to your next visit Master Minato." Elizabeth said as she hung up _This outta be an interesting day._

True to his word Minato went to the Paulownia mall and entered a blue door only he seemed to notice.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said welcoming Minato

"Hello Igor." Minato greeted "I'm here to take Elizabeth out to see the mall."

"Ah yes, she has already informed me." Igor said

"Ready Elizabeth?" Minato asked

"Yes I am ready to venture into your world." Elizabeth said with a big smile _Well... she's excited_

The two leave the Velvet Room and walk to a nearby fountain

"Ahh, yes... An intimate encounter with one of your world's rarities." _What?_

"You mean the fountain?"Minato asked

"Yes, it makes sport of water, well known to be the foundation of life. How wicked!" Elizabeth said

"Funny how your saying that when your with someone who's arcana is Death... one of them anyway." Minato chuckled slightly

"Indeed, it is quite ironic" Elizabeth chuckled as well _I knew I'd make someone laugh some day! Take that Minako!_

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

"Are you alright Minako-chan?" Yukari asked

"I feel... A disturbance, as if Minato-nii has finally made someone laugh." Minako said

"Well at least he isn't as bad as the chairman so it's not THAT unbelievable"

"True... I will ask him about it later."

* * *

 _Back to Minato_

"I have heard from the Master that a fountain's spirits can bring good fortune to those who sacrifice few coins" Elizabeth said

"That's just a superstition Elizabeth." Minato said bluntly

"Is it because the worth of a few coins isn't sufficient to pique the spirit's interest?"

"No I-"

"Fortunately, I anticipated this, and have brought a good supply of coins."Elizabeth said with a child-like smile _H-how much are you about to use?_

"I shall make an opening bid of one-million yen!" Elizabeth shouted with excitement _A MILLION! Where the hell did you even GET the money?_

True to her word Elizabeth went up to the fountain, opened a purse, and a torrent of coins fall like a water. _What the hell? Crap people are going to notice_

"Liz you never made a wish!" Minato said loudly

"Ah, I was so caught up in excitement that I haven't given my wish much thought." Elizabeth says with a slightly sad face. She then begins to look around and sees the police station

"Hmm, what is this facility here?" Elizabeth asked "There are some stern faced gentlemen inside."

"This would be a police station... I don't know how to explain it anymore than that." Minato said

"These photographs displayed... Most Wanted... Reward." Elizabeth said with child-like interest while reading out loud "Am I... correct in thinking of these as your version of my subjugation request?" _Oh right... she does have request like that where I need to kill a shadow and bring a piece to her... okay I need to explain ASAP before she kills someone_

"Uh... Yeah kinda. We don't kill them, we capture them and bring them here." Minato said

"My, how interesting your world is Master Minato."

"You know you can just call me Minato right?" Minato said

"But you are my guest, to call you by your first name only would be highly disrespectful!" Elizabeth said

"Not if i said you could, and besides you could always add 'sama' which is my worlds most respectful and formal honorific." Minato said

"Understood Minato-sama." Elizabeth said and they walked around some more until they reached a club _Oh Kami-sama_

"This edifice over here..." _Oooohhhh Kami-sama... please don't_ "It can't be!" Elizabeth shouted and gasped in disbelief "Is this... A club?"

"Y-yes... this is what we call a club." Minato said _How much does she know? Does she know about the alcohol? I think that's the most important part here._

"Dancers, dictated by the sway of ones inner passions." _You make it sound like... something else. Ah_ _Chikushō that was dangerously close to Stupei levels of wrong_

* * *

"Are you alright Junpei?" Minako asked as Junpei looks as if his pride took a critical hit

"Dammit Mako!" Junpei falls to his knees and shouts at the sky "DON'T USE ME AS A CATEGORY!"

"It appears that Minato-nii is causing quite a lot of disturbances in the universe."

* * *

Elizabeth gasped in a mix of surprise and disappointment "No... It's not closed for business now is it?" Elizabeth sounds like a child who was told they missed their own birthday party

"Sorry Liz, but hey don't let that stop you from having a good time." Minato said as Elizabeth turns around

"Such a pity... I hoped to joined in on the wild ritual" Elizabeth says as she starts dancing on the spot _W-what the-? S-SERIOUSLY!_

Minato who was unsure how to react just stood there and let Elizabeth have her fun until she finally stopped. Thankfully no one was nearby to notice

"Ooh, that was quite satisfying." Elizabeth said with a smile

"Well... I'm glad you enjoyed it." Minato said honestly _Glad to see you smiling again... Looking said doesn't suit you_ "But I'm overwhelmed... Everything looks so new and inviting."

"That's the point, they're trying to get as much attention as possible." Minato said

"I see, if you wouldn't mind, perhaps you could recommend the next activity?" Elizabeth asked

"I... don't know, I don't normally interact with people so I'm not sure what you'd fine fun."

"Oh is this why you have been neglecting to make social links?" _Not this again_

"It's not that I'm neglecting, it's that I don't know how to start. Making the Jester social link was a complete accident and Makoto isn't exactly my friend either." Minato said

"I see, I have complete faith that you will be able to over come this obstacle Minato-sama." _You know I've been hearing that a lot lately. I wish I had the same confidence in myself as you all do._

"Thanks Elizabeth." Minato said as something catches Elizabeth's eye

"Ah, excuse me... Would you mind waiting for a moment?" _What are you about to do?_

Elizabeth walks to yet another fountain pours coins in just like before albeit a separate fountain. "I wasn't aware there was a fountain on this side as well." Elizabeth says as she stops pouring the coins

Elizabeth looks around "Ah, yet another fountain!" Elizabeth shouts in excitement "This place is host to a trinity of fountain spirits." _Oh Kami-sama does it ever end?_

"Go... have your fun. I'll be here Elizabeth." Minato said Elizabeth ran off to put more coins in more fountains _This... is one of the weirdest moments of my life. Well... at least she's enjoying herself_ Minato thought as his phone range

"Hello?"

"Nii-san what are you doing?" _Uh... Hey to you too Minako_

"Taking a... Friend out" Minato said

"What? Your making friends that even I don't know about now?" Minato thought he heard a slight giggle "So who is she?"

"Elizabeth"

"What! I was joking, you actually have a secret girlfriend?!"

"No, I have a friend named Elizabeth. She's a foreigner so I'm showing her around." Minato said

"Have you um... made her laugh by any chance?" _He he he_

"Why yes... Yes i have." Minato says chuckling

"WHAT!? How? She must be a foreigner!" Minako says in shock

"Hurtful, anyway what do you want?" Minato asked

"Just seeing how you are..." _Don't tell me_

"You're spying on me right now aren't you?" Minato asked

"What? W-well I uh... Funny Nii-sama" _Sama huh?_

"Yes you are and no, I seriously don't know where the hell she got those coins."

"Really? She must come from a rich family, anyway I'll go home now... Don't do anything irresponsible! I don't want to have to explain to Yuka-chan" _Oh for the love of-_ Minato's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the call being terminated

As if on cue Elizabeth was now walking towards Minato "..I apologize for the wait. Let us continue." She said as the walked around

"You know my sister Minako was spying on the two of us." Minato said trying to make conversation

"Is that so? I am interested in seeing what your sister is like... you are twins are you not?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes but we're very different, honestly other than our appetite I can't name any similarities." _Maybe if I thought for a while I find a few._

"I see, so even though you are twins you aren't identical. You both also share The Fool arcana yet only you possess the Wild Card. Very interesting." Elizabeth says

"Do you have any siblings Elizabeth?" Minato asked

"Ah yes, I have an older sister named Margaret and an incompatant younger brother named Theodore. I know that name is too long so we just call him Theo." _But... your name is longer than his_

"And since your name is longer than his... I'm going to continue calling you Liz." Minato said

"Hmm... Liz" Elizabeth said as if seeing how it sounds "Very well, I will allow you to call me Liz but only you Minato-sama." Elizabeth said

"Alright Liz, but I think it's time to go back. I"m kinda tired and I'm sure you have things to do in the Velvet Room."

"Understood Minato-sama." Elizabeth said as they both walk to the entrance of the Velvet Room "Thank you for the invaluable experiences you've shared with me today."

"No problem Liz, you only need to ask when or if you want to go out again." Minato truthfully

"Thank you and I will consider this mission fully accomplished" _Mission? Um... Okay then._

"Alright, good bye Liz." Minato said while waving and walking away

"Good bye Minato-sama!" Elizabeth shouted as she entered the Velvet Room

When Minato got to the dorm he found it unusually quiet _Weird._ Minato went to the kitchen and made himself a smoothie _It's been a while since I've made on of these._ Minato then sat on one of the sofas and relaxed

 _Man, this has been on weird month... I wonder what else could happen? Argh... I'm going to be dead by the end of this school year, I'm calling it right now._ Minato thought as he closed his eyes. To his surprise he actually fell asleep, he knew he was tired and by all means a human koala but even he didn't think he'd fall asleep THAT fast. When he started coming to he heard voices

"Dude... he looks so weird when he's asleep." _Junpei?_

"I know right? Minato-nii looks so odd when he has his relaxed and peaceful face rather than his serious and brooding face." _Well... I can't deny that one_

"Are we... sure this is Minato-kun?" _You too Yukari?_

"Hmm... I always wondered" Minako says as Minato feels a hand on his hair "I... Guys feel his hair! It's like... SO unbelievably soft!" _WHAT THE HELL!_

Before Minato's half asleep brain could process anything he felt three hands all getting a good feel of his hair.

"Wow. He doesn't even have any roots. His hair really IS blue"

"He leaves it so messy yet it's actually soft and easy to manage... I'd kill for hair like this!"

"If I open my eyes and see you all touching my hair... You will feel the wrath of the Bringer of Death himself." Minato said in a sinister voice which made of all three hands retract almost instantly.

Minato opened his eyes and saw all three juniors "Anything you all want?" Minato asked

"Well... Mitsuru-senpai we're going to Tartarus tonight and to tell you." Yukari said

"Anything else?" Minato asked

"No, go back to being a koala" Minako said which Minato did without any objections

"Is he really going back to sleep on the sofa again?" Yukari asked

"Like I've said many times before, he's a koala in human form" Minako said

"Dude... What's wrong with him? Can ANYTHING keep him awake?" Junpei asked

"Yawn-b-gone maybe? I honestly have no idea" Minako said "All I know is he's sleepy all the time and can sleep through anything... unless you go near him with a marker."

"That's weird. No wonder he became so popular already, nothing is normal about the guy." Junpei said

"I know, yet Nii-san seems so normal at first glance too." Minako says "He doesn't even hit on girls!"

"What! Seriously!?" Junpei asked shocked

"Yeah, yet girls seem to love him. Basically the opposite of you Junpei."

"Hey I resent that!"

"Moving on... I think we should get ready for Tartarus." Minako said

 ** _Tartarus_**

The member of SEES gathered inside Tartarus by the stairs and the Velvet door (though only Minato could see it)

"We're finally here together... and not being attacked." Minato said

"Yep, though... I hope we don't meet Makoto." Minako said

"We're going to appoint one of you as leader." Mitsuru said

"Ooh! Pick me!" Junpei begged

"So it's between me and Minako?" Minato asked

"What?! Why between you two?" Junpei asked

"Logic and reasoning. Yukari-san can't lead because she can barely even summon her persona, never mind leading everyone... No offense!"

"Non taken" Yukari said

"Akihiko-senpai is still injured, and you... Be honest what leadership quality do you have?" Minato asked

"Uh.. I'm bad ass?" _Nice try but no._

"Right... Anyway that narrows the choices to me and Minako."

"I vote Minato-nii!" Minako shouted

"WHAT!" Minato and Junpei shouted in unison _I... I knew I was one of the two options but... I thought the choice would be like picking between a butter knife and a nuke... WHY WOULD YOU PICK THE BUTTER KNIFE!_

Akihiko stands there looking at Minato and then at Minako until he points and Minato "You're in charge." _WHAT!?_

"W-why me?" Minato asked

"You have lived with the Dark Hour for ten years." Yukari said

"S-so has Minako!" Minato said still in shock

"Minato-nii, I know you're nervous but you can do it. Besides you've already done it, remember when we first came here? You even got Yuka-chan to use her persona for the first time." Minako said

"More than that.." Akihiko starts "You can switch personas on the spot. This makes you an invaluable persona user, being leader is the only role that fits."

"I... Alright, I'll do it." Minato said _Their lives are in my hands now... I promise, I won't let anything happen to anyone of you, not as long as I can help it._

"Well now that we've got that settled can I ask something?" Minato asked

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked in response

"Tell me if I'm right..." Minato points at Mitsuru "Empress" then at Akihiko "Emperor" then Junpei "Magician" then Yukari "Lovers' and finally at Minako "And Fool. Any of my guesses wrong?" _Well in Minako's case it's not a guess_

Minato was greeted by shocked and confused faces "What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked

"Personas and Shadows each represent an arcana. This is what determines a personas or a shadows strengths, weaknesses, and abilities." Minato said confidently

"That is correct but how did you know and how were you able to guess everyone's?" Mitsuru asked

"Makoto mentioned it when I first met him" Minato lied "As for how I know what everyone's arcana is, the arcana are kinda like tarot cards. By this I mean A persona user's personality falls under a category of tarot that determines their arcana and well..." Minato shrugs "I know a lot about tarot cards... it's a long story."

"I see" Mitsuru said simply

"Seriously any of my guesses wrong?" Minato asked

"I don't know your sister's but as for everyone else you are correct. What's your arcana?" Mitsuru asked

"I have two actually. The Fool and Death"

"What? How?"

"Well The Fool was probably always mine but Death tends to go to those who have some connection to death in some way. I think we all know that's a subject I'm very familiar with, anyway rather than The Fool becoming Death they just co-existed... That's my current theory anyway."

"Hmm... you are an interesting case Arisato." Mitsuru says

"You said it, I think we've sat around long enough though. Let's get moving." Minato says as the juniors climb the tower together. For the most part it was pretty easy, most of the shadows they fought we're weak to Agi (fire) which Minato's Orpheus or Junpei/Hermes could take care of or Garu (wind) which would be taken care of by Yukari/Io and one of Minato's new personas called Alp. Of course Minako/Eurydice could attack with any spell though she didn't seem as durable as Minato or Junpei. That was until they reached floor five

"Be careful I'm sensing a powerful shadow ahead" Mitsuru warned

"Got it. So guys, turn back or continue?" Minato asked the Juniors

"Are you kidding? Let's kick this shadows ass!" Junpei shouted

"I still have some fight left in me" Minako said

"Well if they wanna go I guess I'll come too." Yukari said

"Alright, let's finish this." Minato said calmly

 _ **I would be careful, this shadow isn't terribly powerful but neither are you currently.** What the- You again? who are you and how are you talking to me?... Are you there? Merde!_

"Watch out from above!" Minako shouts as Minato looks up and sees a shadow that seems to have taken the form of some kind of bird.

The shadow attempt to grab Minato but he manages to dodge and slash the shadow making it cry in pain.

"I can't lose to him!" Junpei shouts as he summons Hermes and cast Agi _'him' are you really that jealous I'm the leader and you're not?_

The shadow was hit by the Agi spell but rather than harm it it seemed to have made what little damage Minato inflicted on it heal.

"Junpei and Minako! Fire seems to heal it! Whatever you do on't use any Agi spells!" Minato shouts

"Are you serious?" Minako asked

"What? Come on that's cheating!" Junpei shouts _This isn't a game baka_

"Senpai where's that analysis?" Minato asked

"I'm working on it!" _WORK FASTER DAMMIT!_

Suddenly the shadow cast a magaru spell that throws Junpei far and knocks Minato and Minako off their feet. Yukari doesn't seem terribly affected by it _So awakening your persona gave you resistance to wind? Lucky you._

Then the shadow went and grabbed Minato's right arm digging it's claws into him as it flew

"Argh... Call me crazy but these thing DO NOT like me!" Minato shouts _Alright... I still have my knife on me_ Minato thought as he pulled the pocket knife he used during his brief encounter with Makoto _Let's see how you handle pierce you_ _Oiseau surdimensionné_

Minato then takes his knife and stabs it deep into the bird which causes it to cry and throw him. _Ooh... some one didn't like that... I know your weakness now_

"Yukari-san, I think it's weak against pierce! Use your arrows!" Minato shouts which Yukari nods to

The shadow still distracted by the pain from Minato's knife that was still within it was knocked out of the air the second Yukari's arrow hit.

"Alright, time for an All-out attack!" Minato shouts as he runs to the shadow gripping his sword with his left hand.

When the shadow tried to get up Minako shocked it with a zio spell that distracted it long enough for everyone to get to it. Everyone ran up to the shadow and a cloud of destruction ensued with everyone using hit and run tactics that led to enough damage to finally kill the shadow.

"Well... That happened." Minato aid simply

"Dude... your arm." Junpei said pointing to Minato's right arm

"Huh?" Minato looked at his arm, his blazer was torn and it was pretty easy to see a big wound covered with blood. _Hmm... Looks worse than it is, I've had worse. It'll probably car though... damn I seem to be a magnet for those_

"Kami-sama, we're heading back!" Minako said

"Well yeah, but no need to fret. It look worse than it is." Minato wanted to said he' had injuries like this before but didn't to avoid the possibility of being questioned

"I don't care, we're getting that taken care of ASAP!" _Allow me_

Minato puts his Evoker to his head and performs the fusion spell Cadenza. _Hmm... it didn't fully heal the wound but it's practically a paper cut now._

"See? So much better." Minato says

"Minako-chan is right, even your power couldn't fully heal a wound like that, we need to get going." _Gee no wonder you and Minako are friends Yukari. Your both bossy._

"Alright I'm moving!" Minato said

"Arisato the s-" _Are you serious!_

"Shadow is dead... It was weak to pierce," Minato said

"My apologies, if only I was better suited for this." Mitsuru said somewhat frustrated

"Don't blame yourself, hey can you point us a way out though? That shadow got a pretty good hit on my arm."

"Will do."

When the group reached the bottom Junpei wasted no time saying "With him injured does that mean I get to be leader?" which caused everyone to give him a glare. Mitsuru then looked at Minato's arm

"Impressive that you were able to heal it this much... It doesn't look to serious." Mitsuru said

"Got it, now... let's get to the dorm. I'm really tired." Minato said

"I'm with the koala on that one." Minako said

"Yes, it's best that we leave and rest." Mitsuru said

* * *

When everyone reached the dorm they went out like a light bulb. The next morning Minato looked at his arm _practically gone... not even a scar... Amazing._

The morning continued as usual, Minato was the last one up, Minako forced him to eat something, and he slept through ALL of his classes. What wasn't normal was that during that day was that after school while Minato was leaving he was approached by one of his classmates named Kenji

"Yo, Minato? Wait... You're all by yourself?" Kenji asked _First off no honorific? Not even kun? Second why are you surprised t-_

"Dude, I thought that rumor about you and Yukari-san was true..."

"What!?" Minato shouted in shock _You... you gotta be kidding me, I mean I shoot myself in the head, face shadows, rip out a piece of my soul, survived child abuse, and THIS is what gets to me?_ _Ce qui la baise?_ "W-w-well uh... Subject change RIGHT NOW!"

"he he, sure. Man you had some bad luck since you transferred here, you know with all the weird stuff happening. Like hearing strange voices or some other crazy stuff... Well since you're always listening to your headphones you probably haven't heard much huh?" Kenji laughs _Well... you're not wrong_

"Hey I'm gonna go get some ramen wanna come?" Kenji asked

"Why do you want to eat with me?" Minato questioned

"No reason, I just don't have anything to do."

"Well... Okay i mean all i do is sleep all day so this would be a nice change of pace." Minato said as they went to Hagakure

"Hey, I heard they put some sort of secret ingredient in these things that make them taste so good." Kenji said _Don't care must eat_

"Sorry I get all geeked up when-"

"shut up and eat." Minato said

"Yeah, we should finish before the noodles get cold." Kenji laughed _Wow... he wasn't offended. You're a rare breed_

"By the way..." _Oh crap_ "I heard you and Yukari are close. Damn, boy you move fast. I mean you just transferred here." _GAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ Minato screamed mentally as his face went red. _W-what do I do? I... I've never been in this situation before... Merde..._

"Can't blame you though, a man's gotta be aggressive these days" _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!_ "Let's hang out again some day, then I'll tell you about my secret plan" _Plan to humiliate me? It's working... Wait WHY IS IT WORKING!_

As Minato mentally panics he hears a familiar sound, _Social link? Of the Magician arcana? Ha i did pull one off! Wait... that means i'll have to keep being friends with him... that in of itself isn't bad but with him asking about me and Yukari... wait why am I embarrassed ARGH I hate knew situations!_

* * *

When Minato was done eating he immediately headed to the dorm. _Okay I'm home... Now, i just wanna-_

"Hey, Minato-kun" _Kami-sama why you?_ _Merde, merde, merde!_

"Um... yeah? Sorry just... odd day." Minato said

"Yeah I heard you hung out with Kenji what was that like?" _Well... honesty is the best_ _policy_

"Interesting... let's leave it at that." _See? Honest._

"Ooookay, anyway how's your arm?" Yukari asked

"Almost ass if nothing ever happened." Minato said as he rolled up his sleeve to prove it

"You're right, I can't believe you healed that fast." Yukari said

"Yeah, sorry but... Can i go to bed now? Kenji cut into my normal nap time." Minato said before yawning

"Actually Minako-chan wanted you to try this." Yukari hands Minato a can that says 'Yawn-b-gone"

"Alright let's put it to the test." Minato says before downing the whole can in seconds

"Whoa, I don't think you're supposed to drink that fast."

"Too late now... seriously I'm tired if i suddenly have energy I'll let you know." Minato says

"Hold up!" _Kami-sama why must you continue this torture? Haven't you done enough?_

"Mitsuru-senpai wanted me to tell you that the internet is back on, Junpei even left a game on your desk." _Neat... wait how'd he-... Minako..._

"Anything else?" Minato asked

"Nope, go ahead and sleep the day away." Yukari said with a smile _You act just like my sister. No wonder I like you... wait I mean- AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!_

Minato quickly went to his room, dressed into a t-shirt and somewhat baggy pants, and went to bed. _Damn you Kenji! I'm not used to these sorts of situations... Damn you for reminding me of my social inexperience._

* * *

 **And that's the actual chapter 11. I got to include Eliza-death and Minato is finally social linking! In case your not 100% sure the joke at the end is that Minato is so isolated that when people start rumors that he's going out with Yukari he panics because it's a new situation and he doesn't know what to do resulting in him getting embarrassed. Also I should warn you that my 'S' is a little wonky lately so if you see words missing an 'S' that's why. Oh and if you're wondering why Minato uses french a lot it's because he's been to rich families just like he's been to normal families, he's learned a few words here and there.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ladies and gents I would like to inform you that I've changed how chapter 1 is written. I would appreciate it if you lovely people tell me if it's any better and I may do the same to chapter 2**

 **LAXH1107 : The reason i don't translate is because it'd feel odd. Why? I'll show you**

 **(French) Merde - shit**

 **(Japanese) Chikusho - damn/shit**

 **C'est magnifique** **\- it's wonderful/magnificent**

 **Now if there's anything not listed that I don't remember (which is VERY likely) feel free to tell me.**

The next day at first wan't anything special. Minato could barely get up, Minako banged on his door and forced him to eat, Yukari yells at Junpei for doing/saying something only Junpei would do/say. The same applied to school, nothing was different until classes were over and Minako decided to ask Minato

"What club are you gonna join?"

"What?" Minato asked

"You... didn't pay attention did you Mako-nii?"

"Do I ever?" Minato gave a small chuckle

"Considering how well you still manage to do in class..."

"Hey i don't know how I pull it off either, um... is there a kendo club?" Minato asked

"I'm pretty sure there is, oh and your coming with me." Minako said _What now?_

"Excuse me?" Minato tilted his head

"You can go join your club but you are coming with me to the bookstore."

"Why?"

"How else am I going to pay for the books?" Minako asked with a smile _Damn you... Damn you Minako. You know I can't say no when you ask for money chikusho!_

"Fine, wait for me by the gate." Minato said as he left

"Kiddin' me? It's that easy to make him pay for stuff?" Junpei asked

"Nope, only works for me because I'm his kind and beautiful sister." Minako said _not that he appreciates what i do for him... ah well having someone pay for your things is nice._

"Where does he even get the money?" Junpei asked

"Oh he...um... he uh... I don't know actually." _Nii-san are you a punk? No, he's to... Minato-nii to do that. Wait a minute, he was pocketing something in Tartarus... Nii-san you clever devil_ "I'm sure he earns it legitimately somehow."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like the type." Junpei said

"Any, I'll go wait for him. " Minako said as she left the room

 _few moments later_

"There you are! What took you so long?" Minako asked her twin

"Yukari-san's fans cornered me, do you have any idea what that's like?" Minato asked as the twins made way to the store

"Well, Akihiko-senpai's fans often give me a glare."

"mmm hmm." Minato chuckled "You and him hang out a lot don't you?"

"W-what?!" Minako started to blush "What do you mean?!" _Vengeance... What i mean is i am finally having my revenge dear sister_

"I mean, you hanging out with him so often and you 'mystery friend' too, my oh my Minako, you've been a naughty girl." Minato chuckled _How does it feel?_

"W-well I... u-uh um... What about you and Yuka-chan?" _Merde! Why didn't i expect this? Crap, okay I can't show weakness!_

"What about us?" Minato asked

"You hang out a lot!" Minako shouted

"Let's see... i can only recall two times and one was just a tour." Minato said _How many times DID we hang out? I only remember two... were there more I don't remember? Ah who cares?_

"S-still for you that' a lot!"

"What's your point?" Minato asked

"Oh c'mon we see how you two look at each other!" _Huh? I keep my usual poker face... The look she gives me would be that of someone who's trying to help someone who's a lost cause. Wait a minute..._

"Who's 'we'? You and Akihiko-senpai or your friend?" Minato asked which only made Minako grunt in anger and frustration _Can't beat me THAT easily Minako_ "I think we're here."

"Yep... Nii-san I uh.."

"Lied? I know, you don't need any books you just wanted time with me." Minato said confidently

"How?!" Minako asked loudly in shock

"You need to work on your lying skills... at least your skills at lying to me."

"Wanna go in anyway?" Minako asked

"Sure, i could go for a decent book to read when I'm not sleeping." Minato said as they went into the store.

When the twins entered the bookstore they saw an old couple behind a counter. The woman looked as if she was looking over the books while the man waited for customers.

"Welcome..." The man greets "What could you two like today? We have fresh mackerel!" _uh..._

"...Sorry, as you can see we don't sell fish here." The woman says

"Hey, you're students aren't you? You must be from Gekkoukan High, right?" The man ask

"Yes we are" Minako says

"That means you've probably seen the persimmon tree there..." The man say

"Huh?"Minako says confused

"Yes." Minato says

"Really Nii-san?"

"Yeah, i noticed it awhile ago though i didn't pay any special mind to it. It was-"

"Planted beside a walkway in a courtyard at the school" The man says

"um... yeah what he said." Minato said

"I'm sorry. He's rambling on like an old man." The woman says _Well... he IS an old man_

"No problem, Minato-nii are you sure it was the same tree though?" Minako asked _Does it really matter? Guess I'll indulge you_

"I'm pretty sure the leaf will speak for itself" Minato said as he pulls out a Persimmon leaf out of his pocket _I as hoping to find some practical use for it but... I guess this'll do_

"Oh! This IS a leaf from the persimmon tree" the old man says _Is that implying you thought I was lying?_ "It must've grown quite a bit to produce such splendid leaves..."

"It was a decent size" Minato said

"Wait... you didn't come to read books, you came here to show us this?" the old man asked

"No, We-"

"I knew right from the start you two are kind young ones" _But we... ah screw it, ignorance is bliss_ "I've been meaning to see that tree for a while now, but I'm not sure if these stumpy legs will make it that far..."

"Can't be THAT bad." Minako says

"That wasn't meant to be a pun! You know... stump and tree stump?"

the twins sighed and thought the same thing _Too much like Ikutsuki... please stop_

"Very clever dear." The woman said _Don't encourage him!... then again perhaps it's better this way. I wouldn't feel right if i made an old man feel bad._

"Excuse me but..." Minako started "neither of us have introduced ourselves

"Oh right, allow me to introduce my wife Mitsuko. I'm Bunkichi" The man now known as Bunkichi said

"I'm Minako, he's Minato, together we are..." _Again? Argh, fine I'll do it but don't expect much_ the twins put a fit in the air (more like halfway in the air in Minato's case) "The Arisato twins!" They shouted but in completely different ways. Minako sounded like she was full of excitement, energy, and life. Minato sounded disinterested and rather uncaring

Minato feels a hit from the back of the head "Nii-san put effort into it!" Minako shouts

"That IS me putting effort into it." Minato said

"Now, now that's enough" Mitsuko said

"Sorry" they both say

"So you're Arisato Minako and Minato? I'll just call you Minato and Minako-chan" _Wait chan for me too? I'm a guy so... are you saying I'm adorable?... Just take the compliment Minato... Just take the compliment_

"I'm getting tired, I think it' time to head back to the dorm" Minato says

"yeah i'm with the kola here, we should probably go." Minako said

"Please, feel free to visit us when you're bored" Mitsuko said

"We will" Minako said as the twins left and Minato heard a familiar voice _Hierophant social link huh? When did these get this easy?_

 _Come to think of it... When I joined the kendo team i got one for the Chariot from that guy Kaz... Either these are really easy or I've been lucky. Wait there's twenty-one arcana aren't there? Let's see 1. Fool, 2. Magician, 3. Priestess, 4. Empress, 5. Emperor, 6. Hierophant, 7. Lovers, , 9. Justice, 10. Hermit, 11. Fortune, 12. Strength, 13. Hanged man, 14. Death, 15. Temperance, 16. Devil, 17. Tower, 18. Star, 19. Moon, 20. Sun, 21. Judgement... That's just the standard Tarot deck though... Are things such as Aeon and World included? Jester was and it's not a standard card. So that means... twenty-two social links... Kami-sama why do you hate me?_

During the walk home unable to bear the silence any longer Minako decided to speak "How do you even see?"

"What do you mean?" Minato asked

"Your hair covers half of your face! How do you even see?"

"I have another half"

"Yeah but what about your right side? You seem to see well there too." Minako said

"Um.. Instinct? Honestly I don't know nor do I care, I like my hair the way it is." Minato said which instantly killed the conversation _Dammit, I can form social links left and right now but I can't talk to my other half? Argh this is frustrating. Why m-_ "ARGH" Minato grunted in pain

"What is it?" Minako asked concern

"Just... a headache... it was sudden but.. it'll go away." Minato says as they reached the dorm "I'm gonna sleep it off. Call me if you need anything." Minato said as he went to his room

"Alright!" Minako said _he's not the type to complain about a headache, if it's painful enough that he'll grunt that loudly in pain then I'll let you sleep Minato-nii... even if you're skipping dinner._

 _Huh? Everything is green looks like... the Dark Hour. Wait, I'm asleep yet I'm still conscious, I don't control the world so this isn't a lucid dream... What the hell is this? It looks like a car from the monorail, I see the_ _passengers. They've transmogrified into coffins... wait, what's- We come. What the- We come to you. Who the hell are you? We come Wait, I'm seeing through your eyes! What the hell is going on? We come Argh... dammit We come to you Grgh... the pain... argh... gotta...wake up... We come to you. Shut... up... argh_

When Minato finally managed to wake up he was greeted to a massive headache and the Dark Hour. _Oh no... Don't tell me._ Minato got up on his feet and saw his reflection in the mirror in his room _What? My eyes are glowing? I'm not angry, I haven't summoned a persona, and this headache in't causing enough stress to trigger it. What is going on?_

When Minato left his room he was greeted to the sight of his junior friends running to him.

"Minato-nii, we need to move! Mitsuru-senpai just spotted a shadow at-" Minako says

"the monorail." Minato says

"How did you-"

"Not important, anything else?" Minato asked

"We were told to meet outside the station and wait for Mitsuru-senpai."

"Alright, let's get going." Minato says

The juniors did as they were told and waited for Mitsuru

"Sucks that Akihiko-senpai still can't fight." Minako says

"Yeah, it'd be nice to have someone more experienced on our team." Yukari says _seconded or... rather thirded?_

"We don't need him, I'm all the firepower we need." Junpei said

"I remember that 'firepower' healing a shadow that clawed my arm." Minato said _let that be a message : 'You're not a one man army'_

"Hey, how was I supposed to know?" _Seriously?_

"You weren't, yet you treated it like a game 'that's cheating'? This isn't a sport Junpei, stop trying to be the damn hero." Minato said _I... Where the hell did that come from?_

"Pff, whatever." _Sure dismiss it Junpei, you better not do anything stupid Stupei_

"Hey, Nii-san." Minako says

"What Minako?" Minato asked

"Your eyes, they've been glowing for awhile now yet nothing we know of should be causing it." _Clever girl_

"Clever indeed Minato." _Oh no_ "oh yes" Everyone quickly turns to the direction on the voice

"Don't worry everyone, I'm here as a bystander, like you I'm confused by what's going on." Makoto say

"Like what?" Minato asked

"For starters, your eyes... they have no reason to be glowing yet, there they are. Another is your spontaneous headache that you still feel now, I mean what the hell is up with that?" Makoto asked with a slight smirk

"Think my eyes are causing my headache?" Minato asked

"Maybe, I mean it started before the Dark Hour but your eyes only glow during the Dark Hour... then again maybe even that'll change." _What?_ "Really? You don't know a lot about yourself do you?"

"Care to fill us in Nii-san?" Minako asked

"No, no allow me" Makoto gives a gentleman's bow "Your eyes glow due to the amount of power you have, when your angry or stressed you build up that power at once. When you use your persona... I think you get it, but if you increased your power further I think your eyes could glow even outside the Dark Hour... then again this is just a theory."

"Then why treat it as fact?" Minato asked

"Because it's all we have, you certainly don't care to learn... perhaps something else causes your eyes to glow... something... within?" _Thanatos?_ "Wow you picked up on that hint quick, it's clear he isn't a normal persona. He's far too powerful but is he TOO powerful is the most important question."

"What?"

"He's strong but... Can your body and soul take it? He's bounded to you like Orpheus but because of this you can't lose him. So if he becomes to powerful... perhaps you'll fall apart, actually maybe your eyes and headache are symptoms of this"

"So what? I may be slowly dying?"

"Doubtful, but i think we both know pain can be worse than dying right?" Makoto chuckled "Honestly, Im convinced he's involed somehow. These are all theories mind you, I'm just looking out for your well being. my goal is to torture you, not kill you." Makoto said as he turned the other way "Well, I've spent enough of my time here. Do try to stay alive, I do enjoy these talks we have. They're surprisingly entertaining." Makoto laughs as he disappears

"Anyone else lost?" Junpei asked

"It's... hard to explain." Minato said

"When he says that... you know it' hard." Minako said

"What CAN you tell us?" Yukari asked

"I can tell you Makoto is pretty knowledgeable and there's something odd about my eyes." Minato said

"who's 'he'?" Minako asked

"I'm... not entirely sure myself" _This isn't a lie, I'm not sure myself anymore. Thanatos is my persona but... what else is he?_

"Great... That's informative." Minako sighed "Let's... keep this to ourselves, explaining it would be hard and..." Minako looks towards Yukari who speaks up

"...It feels like Mitsuru-senpai is hiding something from us. It's not that I don't trust her it's just..." Minako takes over again

"It's too suspicious. Besides, we don't even know if Makoto's word is even trustworthy." _I trust his word, sure he wants to torture me but he hasn't lied to me_

"Alright, we'll do it your way." Minato said as the sound of a motorcycle could be heard _Are you kidding me?_

Minato's suspicions were realized when Mitsuru pulled up to the juniors on a motorcycle _What? 1. She has a licence? 2. That thing works? 3. Why do i sense something in that thing? Thanatos is reacting strange to it. 4._ _C'est magnifique_

"Um..." Minato said _How do i react to this?_

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Mitsuru said "Listen carefully. Tonight, I'll be providing support from here. Everything else is the same. The shadow is currently located inside a monorail not far from the station. To get there you'll have to walk the track."

"Are you serious!? Isn't that dangerous?" _Really Stupei? Haven't you noticed electronics don't work?_

"Don't worry, no electronic equipment is operable during the Dark Hour, including monorails."

"But excluding your bike?" Minako said

"It's special" Mitsuru said simply _What kind of explanation is that?_

"I'm guessing it has to do with this weird thing i'm sensing from your bike?" Minato asked

"Most likely." _Argh your vagueness and lack of explanations is starting to piss me off_ "Now, if circumstances change, I'll notify you immediately. Now, let's get started"

"Okay" Yukari said

"L-let's do this." Junpei said _Nervous? Glad to see what i said is getting to you at least a little_

"I vote Nii-san as leader again." Minako said

"seconded" Yukari said _Damn you two... damn you both_ Minato thought as Junpei sighed in disappointment.

"Alright, let's get going" Minato sighed

After walking the monorail for a few minuted the juniors caught up to a train with it's doors wide open and simply being near caused Minato's head to hurt more.

"This is it... right?" Yukari asked

"Pretty sure." Minako said before everyone heard a transmitter beep

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru asked

"We hear you" Minato said

"We jut got here, but i don't see anything out of the ordinary.." _The doors are wide open and we're not a station... is THAT normal?_

"The reading are definitely coming from inside the monorail. Proceed with caution and stay together." Mitsuru said

"Hehe, my persona's just beggin' to be used!" Junpei said with a grin _Argh, not this again._ Minato sighed

"Well, me first." Minako said as she climbed the ladder to board the train. After she was done Junpei sighed in disappointment _Sorry, I told her to wear shorts under her skirt for situations like this pervert._

Next Yukari climbed and it wasn't until half way that she realized her predicament _This, is why you wear shorts_ Minato sighed as he grabbed the smiling Junpei's hat and tilted it to cover his eyes as he gave Yukari the thumbs up.

"Don't. Look. Up" she said before continuing to climb

"Too late, I already saw." Minato replied honestly

"What!" Yukari who was now at the top shouted in shock

"Gotcha" _She... doesn't need to know now that I think about it... Big fan of pink huh?_ Minato chuckled

"Jerk." Yukari said simply before moving away from the entrance

"Were you really joking?" Junpei asked

"Not at all" Minato said

"Dude... details." _Pervert... I mean, i saw by accident. I'm not sharing the details with you_

"The day i do that is the day I get married to a goat on the Sun." Minato said before he and then Junpei entered the monorail

"This place looks so... weird during the Dark Hour." Minako said

"This poor stiff must be a passenger." Junpei says looking at a coffin "He's been transmogged huh... creepy"

"You know what else is creepy? Anyone notice we're NOT at a station." Minato said

"Huh? Wait... Minato-kun is right, we're not a station but the door are wide-" _FINALLY she gets it_ Minato thought as the doors suddenly closed

"Interesting." Minato said as Junpei ran to one of the doors trying to get it open

"Damn, it won't open. Ow, my fingers!"

"This'll be an interesting night." Minato said

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!" Minako shouted at her brother which Minato shrugged to

"What's wrong what happened" Mitsuru asked

"It seems that the Shadow has control of the monorail, it's locked us in." Minato said

"Be ready for anything! Proceed with extreme caution." _I get it, caution. Don't become a broken record_

As the conversation ends a shadow drops by the entrance to the next monorail "There it is!" Junpei shouted. The shadow then simply turned around and went to the next monorail _Trying to trap us huh?_

Junpei goes after to it by Mitsuru shouting "Wait! Something's not right... The enemy is acting strangely"

"But, if we don't go after it, we're gonna lose it!" _How? We're on locked in a train genius!_

"Arisato-kun, you're in charge over there. What do you think?" Mitsuru asked _Kun? When did you start using informal speech? Well i suppose it helps identify which Arisato you mean._

"We should be careful." Minato said

"I agree" Mitsuru said "It would be foolish to blindly chase after it" _Suddenly I've gone from being annoyed by you to liking you... Can't wait to see what happens next_

"Who needs your advice!?" Junpei shouted at Minato "We can beat that thing no problem! Hell, I'll do it myself!"

"Junpei wait!" Yukari shouted as Junpei charged on his own _Argh, idiot. Are you trying to get yourself killed_

"Guys, behind us." Minako said as two shadows appeared

"Hey sis wanna try something?" Minato asked

"What?!" Minako asked in return

"I've shown i can do fusion spells alone but i wonder can you can i do one together? Our personas are Orpheus and Eurydice after all"

"Alright let's do it" Minako said as the twins summon their persona (or initial persona in Minato's case)

"Eurydice" Minako said

"Orpheus" Minato said as it felt as if the twins thoughts were literally becoming one briefly

"Performance for Hades" The twins shouted as Orpheus and Eurydice play their Lyres and the shadow burst into flames **(yes, i made that up. Hey the movie made things up to so I can too!)**

"That worked... felt weird though and tiring." Minako said

"Hey at least it doesn't feel like your spine is about to snap." Minato said

Yukari sighed "This is just what the enemy wanted..." _Ya think?_

"You have no choice, you have to go after him or you'll be picked off one by one." Mitsuru said

"We know" Minato said

"Dammit, Stupei! What are you thinking!?" Yukari yelled

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't " Minato said "C'mon he couldn't have gotten far" the three junior ran to go save their teammate until more shadows dropped

"Argh, you guys are really annoying!" Minako shouted as she summoned Eurydice to cast mabufu _Since when have you known that?_

"Well... that stopped them! Let's continue" _Note to self : Don't piss off Minako, she can learn new persona abilities on the spot apparently_

When the juniors caught up to Junpei after encountering more shadows **(that i didn't write in because me fight scenes = does not compute)** they saw him swinging his sword like a blind man at the shadow he was chasing _So much for being able to kill it alone_

"Junpei!" Yukari and Minako shouted

"I've got it under control!" Junpei shouted back _the fact you're still fighting, that you're clearly getting winded, and the fact you are apparently fighting three rather than one beg to differ_

"Shut the hell up and let us help you!" Minato said as he had Orpheus cast Agi destroying on the the shadows. "Yukari-san heal him, Minako help me take them down"

"Got it" Minako said as she had Eurydice use Zio harming and stunning one. The other shadow takes notice and cast it's own Zio at Minako stunning her

"Okay... No one is allowed to hurt my sister but me!" _Even then it's only a hit to the back of head_ Minato says/thinks as he summons Jack Frost to cast bufu killing the shadow and Minato and Junpei both cut the last still stunned shadow down

"See! That's what happens when you don't listen!" Yukari berated Junpei "So are you alright?" _other than your wounded pride_

"O-of course I am... I was doing just fine!" _Why... You son of a-_

In anger Minato hits Junpei in his stomach. As Junpei hunches over in pain Minato grabs him by the collar

"Listen here Junpei! You were about to die! Get it? DIE, game over, no restarts. If we didn't come when we did you would've been killed after those things made you exhausted. I don't give a damn if you despise me but at least put value in your own damn life!" Minato shouts as he let's Junpei go

"Be careful you four!" Mitsuru says "I don't detect any movement but stay alert!" _and my headache is only getting worse... Why is it that the further we go the more it feels like my head wants to pop?_ Minato thought as the train started to move

"Whoa, why are we moving?" Junpei asked

"That's not good" Minato said

"Non of the other trains are moving!" Minako shouted

"We'll crash into another train!" Yukari shouted _Crash...crash... that'll be just like... no, no I won't let anything like that ever happen again_

"A shadow must be in the control room, we need to find and kill it." Minato said

"What kind of messed up ride is this?" Junpei asked

"Talk later! Run now!" Minato said as the junior dashed to the front car

When the group made it to the front car they saw A giant shadow that took the shape of a woman that was sitting improperly, was black and white, had long threads for 'hair' and had the letters B and J on it's breasts.

 _B and J? Either this thing is purposing something I'm automatically saying no to or this shadow is the Priestess no... Reverse Priestess r- Argh_ Minato clenches his head in pain _So... you're the reason my head is killing me huh? Well your gonna pay for that!_

"What the hell?" Junpei asked _indeed_ "Is this the friggin' boss?" _First off we're not in a video game (We're in a fan fic_ **4th wall Minato!** ) _and second... I'm shocked you didn't say anything perverted. Then again I'm the only one who could die and not care at all._

"We're in the front car; it's gotta be!" Yukari said

"We gotta hurry!" Minako shouted as the juniors go to attack

The shadow wasted no time and directed it's hair to try and pierce Minato _Oh crap_ he thought as he moved last second which meant only his left arm was grazed

"No one hurts my onii-san!" Minako shouted as she cast bufu which the shadow reflected right back at her.

"Minako!" Minato shouted in concern

"I'm fine... but now we know that ice is a no go."

The shadow then casted it's own bufu spell at Minato which he was able to block due to him switching to Jack Frost last second

"This thing REALLY wants me dead" Minato said _we come_ _oh not again. We've come to you. Shut the hell up! We come._

The shadow then casted Marin Karin on Junpei charming him and sending him at Minato

"Oh come on!" Minato shouts as he blocks Junpei's sword swing with his own sword "Okay, you two deal with the shadow and I'll deal with him"

Minato pushes Junpei which makes Junpei briefly lose his balance but not long enough for Minato to attack again

"Come on Junpei, I know you're an idiot but you can fight this." Minato says as Junpei summons Hermes _or... maybe not_

Junpei casted Agi, hitting Minato who took extra damage due to still having jack frost equipped _Ow... dammit, switching back to Orpheus. What do i do? I can't attack him, argh._

Junpei charges again but Minato manages to catch his sword and disarm him _Thank you years of sword training, and they said it was a waste of time_

"Nii-san watch out!" Minako yelled as one of the shadow's threads headed straight towards Minato

He didn't even have time to reacted before it pierced his torso and pinned him to a wall "Argh." Minato grunted in pain unable to even speak properly

"MINATO!" both Minako and Yukari screamed not even caring about honorifics

 _So pinned to a wall while blood fills one of my lungs_ Minato thought as he coughed a bit of blood _This... this isn't how i..._ Minato's vision started to go black as the world seemed to fade away

 _ **NOOOO! The boy must NOT die!**_ Minato hears this cry from his very soul as his vision and sense of awareness returned

"THANATOS!" Minato screamed as Thanatos appeared and cut him down, he didn't even need his Evoker. When Minato dropped to the floor he checked where the thread pierced him only to see no wound _Thanatos did you heal me?_ Minato thought but not before glaring at the shadow

"I thank you for letting me see what death feels like but I think it's time for me to send you to hell" Minato said before Thanatos casted Ziodyne which causes the shadow to scream in pain _Since when could you? Screw it, let's kill this thing first_ Minato thought as Thanatos rushes to the shadow and vertically slices it in half.

The shadow gave on last cry as both it, Thanatos, and Minato's headache disappeared.

"W-what happened" Junpei asked _oh so your normal again_

"I'm... not sure. I nearly died and suddenly... that." Minato says

"A-are you okay Nii-san?" Minako asked

"I'm fine, during that power surge Thanatos healed me a- oh no we're still moving!" Minato yelled

"we're going too fast! We have to put the brakes on or else..." _Or else... crashing, red ribbons, fire, burning flesh... no never... NEVER!_

"You need to hurry there's a train up ahead!" Mitsuru shouted

"Uh... Which one is the brake?" Minako asked in a panicked voice

"Dammit, I don't know how to stop this thing" Junpei shouted _If i don't do anything they'll die... Dammit what do I do?_

"Kyaaa" Yukari screams as Minato rushed to the controls, closed his eyes and pulled a lever _All or nothing!_

When Minato opened his eyes he saw the train had stopped and everyone on the floor

"Uh... guys... look up." Minato said

"D-did we stop?" Junpei asked

"I-I think so" Yukari said

"Pretty sure, otherwise this is one screwed up after life" Minato replied

"Way to go Nii-san!" Minako cheered

"Is everyone alright?" Mitsuru asked _No we're dead, well I did spend a portion of the fight dying_

"Uh, y-yeah we're okay." Yukari replied

"Yeah, Minato-nii managed to pull the brakes in time." Minako said

Yukari laughed "My knees are shaking"

"Dude... I'm like drenched in sweat." Junpei said _Is dying that scary to you people?_

"Can we go home now senpai?" Minato asked

"I don't detect anymore shadow. You guys did a great job, so come on home." Mitsuru said

"But how did you know which one was the brake?" Yukari asked _W-well um..._

"I trusted my instincts" _Let's go with that_

Yukari laughed again "You saved my life again"

"Nice one dude" Junpei cheered

"Your today's hero Minato-nii" Minako said

"C'mon I'm not a hero. Any of you could've done it." These words got Minato another hit to the back of the head "OW!"

"Stop being so modest!" Minako yelled

"You saved us Minato-kun, don't make yourself feel like you have no value." Yukari said

 _I feel... odd. Is... this what being 'one of the family' feels like? It feels... good. This feeling is new and welcomed._ "Alright, c'mon let's go. I'm tired" Minato said as everyone went home. When everyone arrived they immediately went to bed exhausted by the operation.

 _So, that's what dying feels like. I felt pain from being impaled but... the brief moment. The world just faded, I... I actually couldn't remember what happened. I was dying yet, I was in complete bliss. All this does is make me wonder more, is the life i live truly worth living?_

 **So to be on the safe side with my sailor mouth and so i don't have to censor myself if i want to share any... uncomfortable details i decided to have my rating to go from T to M. Just to be safe**


	14. Chapter 14

_They say men are only as strong as what they believe it. So what do I believe? What's my reason for existing? Do i even have a reason? Why do I continue to exist? I say exist because to live to experience joy, to laugh, to love, to be loved, and even cry. These are things that are just... hollow to me. I breathe and exist but... I'm not living, i stopped living a long time ago._

Minato continued to ponder this until lunch were he left to go to his usual spot on the roof and just like usual his fellow juniors joined him. _Hmm, who are these people to me? My sister is of course my family but everyone else, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Yukari, and Junpei. Who are they to me? Actually more like who am I to them? I'm rather indifferent to Mitsuru and Akihiko, Junpei is annoying and an idiot but... he's a good person even if he's a perverted moron. Yukari... I don't know what to think, I do observe how she interacts with others, she's noticeably softer on me. It's not pity, otherwise she'd treat Minako similarly... So what is it, dammit why do you keep trying to know who i am? You know enough, why aren't you satisfied!_

"Are you sure you're alright Minato-kun?" Yukari said disrupting Minato's chain of thought.

"I'm fine honestly, I don't know what caused Thanatos to suddenly get that powerful briefly but he healed me and the injury is completely gone. Not even a scar." Minato said

"Oh really?" Yukari said clearly not buying it

"Yes. Seriously, it's been two days calm down." Minato said

"Prove it" Minako said

"What?!" Minato asked in shock

"You said it's completely healed, so prove it." Minako said

"W-what do you mean?" _Don't tell me_

"Unbutton your shirt, not enough to take it off but enough that we can see where the shadow wounded you." Minako said _No, i can't. Even if the wound is gone my other scars aren't. Dammit i can't let anyone especially her see._

"C'mon, there's no need to do that." Minato said

"Mako-nii, either you do it or me and Yuka-chan will." _Your joking_

"Don't even try" Minato said with a serious expression

"what got something to hide Nii-san?" Minako asked playfully

"No, I just don't take my shirt off without dinner first." Minato smirked causing Minako to laugh

"I.. I'll give you that one Nii-san. I liked that one." _Good, I was worried that she'd get suspicious but she seems to have dismissed it... wait a minute, my most cliched joke made her laugh? What the hell? Is this some joke YOU are trying to pull kami-sama?_

"Besides, your a little... on the thin side." Junpei said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minato asked

"Well, you're... as skinny as a stick." _Eh bien, va te faire foutre aussi (well, fuck you too)_

"Actually, Mako-nii here is surprisingly fit." Minako said

"Really?" Yukari asked

"Yeah, I doing kendo for years has done wonders for him" _Well I... crap I'm blushing_ True to his thoughts Minato was blushing

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Nii-san." Minako said

"Oh really? Maybe i should tell everyone your measurements." Minato said

"W-wait what?" Minako asked shockedYou

"Yep, I have your measurements memorized, so maybe I should share this info. After all there's nothing to be embarrassed about right?" _Revenge!_

"No no no no no no! Please no." Minako begged

"Alright, but remember your lesson." Minato

"Why do you even know her measurements?" Yukari asked

"Yeah dude, that's your sister." Junpei said

"Indeed, A sister who forces her onii-san to do all her shopping." Minato said

"Really?" Yukari asked as Minako hangs her head in shame _This is for all the gossip about me you've started!_

"Yeah, all of it. Believe it or not she still can't even dress in a kimono by herself. She seriously needs my help, makes me wonder how she managed without me."

"Dude, you dressed her? That means you-" Junpei started until Minato gave his signature cold one-eyed death stare

"Sure you want to continue that way of thinking?" Minato asked an emotionless yet still ice cold tone

"N-no sir." Junpei said

"Good"

"Mako-nii, your mean." Minako pouted

"You made me cross dress, I don't think anything I do is to harsh." Minato said

"Hey you looked great, you won unanimously!" Minako shouted

"That is exactly why I can't forgive you." _What was left of my dignity was completely shattered that day_

"Meanie" Minako said

"Hey, this meanie is the same guy who stops perverts from hitting on you." Minato said

"Only because you terrify them!" Minako shouted

"Are... you objecting to me keeping perverts away?" Minato asked tilting his head in confusion

"I... No! It's just... Well..." Minako said while blushing

"Oh right you've never had a boyfriend before." Minato said much to Yukari and Junpei's shock

Yukari simply gasped while Junpei asked "What? Dude you serious? Her?"

"Yeah, I mean before she wasn't really into boys but when she finally was I was there and I'm... quite the repellent apparently." Minato said before Minako hit him in the gut

"Yeah well... It's not like you've had a girlfriend before!" Minako shouted which only made Minato make a puzzled face

"Um... Ow?" Minato said still not sure how to react "You know... That carries a lot less weight right? I mean is that really surprising guys?" Minato asked as he turned to Junpei and Yukari

"Dude are you kidding?" Junpei asked

"Huh?" Minato said even more confused

"Have you seen how the girls are? You haven't even been here long and the girls already dig you!"

"W-what?!" Minato said in shock unsure how to handle the situation _Merde, this has gone from embarrassing Minako to shocking and embarrassing me_

"He's right Mako-nii, we haven't been here long yet you have a fan base that rivals Akihiko-senpai already" Minako said _I uh... Merde how do I react!_ _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? (What have i done/what did i do?)_

"U-um..." Minato had no idea what to say

"It's no wonder your so... you. You really need to lighten up, meet someone, have fun!" Minako teased _Oh you're so gonna pay! Wait... Why I'm so... me?_

"What do you mean why I'm so me?" Minato asked

"You're always so serious with admittedly a small joke here and there but your still to much of a downer and a mood killer." _There's... another reason for that, the same reason I won't ever let you see what's what I'm hiding._

"H-how would you know?" Minato asked

"Believe me Mako-nii, I'd know." Minako said giving a mischievous grin

"Well... No reason to think about it because it's VERY unlikely to happened." Minato said crossing his arms

"Actually Nii-san..."Minako started

"Oh merde." Minato said quietly

"The school actually had a poll on the most likely couples, you're on there."

"WHAT?!" Minato shouted in shock while having a face the color of a tomato

"Twice."

"T-twice?!" Minato managed to say even Junpei and Yukari looked surprise

"How can he be on there twice?" Yukari asked

"Different girls, oh your on there too Yuka-chan" Minako said making her grin much more apparent _Why is she... oh no... You started the poll too, didn't you?_ _Omae o korosu (I will kill you) for this!_

"W-what?! With who?" Yukari asked _CAN YOU NOT PUT THE PIECES TOGETHER!_

"The results have been posted right? I-I gonna um..." Minato started to say before dashing away

"I-I think I um..." Yukari started

"By all means go." Minako said not losing her grin as Yukari too dashed away

"So... What place were those two in." Junpei asked

"Yuka-chan and Minato-nii? They were ranked number..."

"WHAT?!" Minato shouted not caring who stared. _. Let's see according to her I'm there twice so where am I... Ah tenth place Arisato Minato and... Kirijo Mitsuru? Unexpected, probably due to us both being popular and living in the same dorm. Now where am I again... Oh...Ooooohhhhhh... Wwwwhhhhhhyyyyy!?_

Minato heard running and looked to see Yukari running _Oh you... Here to see the results i bet... argh..._

When Yukari finally reached Minato she breathed heavily before asking "Where... am I?" _You won't be happy._ Minato whimpered and pointed at the paper

"You're right, let's see Takeba Yukari and..." As Minato expected Yukari screamed when she saw who 'most likely' boyfriend. "Are... Are you?" Yukari can't even talk

"Yep... You and me... and our rank is..." Minato sighed

"First place." They both whimpered as they hanged their heads

"Minako will pay. I have no doubt she's behind this." Minato declared

"Why you say that?" Yukari asked

"She's been teasing me constantly meaning she has full motivation to do this."

"She would do this just to tease us?"

"She done bigger things for dumber reasons... wait she teases you too?"

"A lot... It's as if he get's paid to do it." Yukari sighed

"No kidding, no doubt she's already made wedding plans." Minato sighed

"Her having motivation doesn't mean she did it." Yukari said

"No, but the print at the bottom left saying 'poll conducted by Arisato Minako' does." Minato said pointing at the page

"Oh... Minako-chan you are gonna pay!" Yukari declared

"Hey it could be worse." Minato said

"Yeah, it could be soooo much worse" Yukari said giving a small smile

"Imagine if you were paired with Junpei, that'd be a complete disaster." Minato chuckled while Yukari gave a small laugh

"Yeah, he'd probably be like 'Sup Yuka-tan, does this mean we're official now?'" Minato couldn't help but chuckle

"Has he actually tried before?" Minato asked

"Thankfully no, he's not that stupid surprisingly." Yukari said

"Besides what'll this change? The school already thinks we're a couple who are just too embarrassed to admit it." Minato said

"Yeah, I already have friends asking how our 'relationship' is going"

"Same here, and while I'd love to ask how you reacted we need to go before we're late to class" Minato said before the two walked away _I doubt Mitsuru cares much, I mean she must get these sorts of things a lot... wait a minute. I almost forgot she was on there twice too! second place, Sanada Akihiko and Kirijo Mitsuru... ha ha now THAT is something i can believe._

"Well... while we're walking, i gotta know watcha say to them?" Minato asked

"At first I denied it but eventually I just started to say 'fine' or 'good' just to make them go away." Yukari responded

"You... handled it a lot better then I did."

"How'd you handle it?" Yukari asked as Minato hanged his head in shame

"Do you want to know how it seemed i handled it or how i actually handled it?" Minato asked still hanging his head

"Hmm.. both." _Encule (fuck)_ _why'd i offer? Merde, no going back now. I really live up to being a Fool don't I? Argh damn_

"Well for how it seemed... remember that day I went with Kenji to eat only to come back and seemed more eager than usual to go to bed ASAP?" Minato asked

"Yeah, so that's how you handled it?"

"No, that was the aftermath. I went as red as humanly possible and lost my ability to think coherently for a while" Minato said truthfully _Kenji... Damn you for that day. Damn you_

"Really?" Yukari laughed _Laughing at me huh? Madam, you wound me_

"No, mentally... There was a lot of screaming, swearing in French, and praying to Kami-sama... Clearly I didn't handle it well." _Now THAT you can laugh at_ Minato thought as Yukari did indeed laugh

"I... sorry I..." Yukari struggles to say as she laughs hard

"No, take your time... take your sweet time." Minato said _Hmm... this is odd. I don't think I'd say anything like this to anyone... so why am I telling her? La vache (oh crap) we're not helping our circumstances are we... ah screw it, if it makes her laugh I suppose it was worth... Wait why did I think that? Only person I thought that about was Minako... Well those two do seem to be what do kids say 'BFF's" at the moment so I suppose it's not unfeasible_

"Okay... Okay... I'm done." Yukari managed to say while taking deep breaths

"Better be, I might take that as an insult you know?" Minato said jokingly

"Sorry, it's just... The image of you freaking out... It's so..." Yukari struggles to find the correct words

"Bizarre?" Minato asked

"Yeah, bizarre. I mean you seem pretty calm and docile, and did you say swearing in french?" Yukari asked

"Oui (yes)" Minato responded

"How often do you do THAT?!" Yukari asked

"Very, what can i say? Underneath this polite exterior I'm quite the potty mouth." Minato said as they reached their class "We can continue this later, until then Au Revoir (good-bye)"

 _Minato_

Minato did his usual and slept through his classes. Meanwhile Junpei did his usual and spaced out, Yukari attempted to pay attention, and Minako... No one actually knows anymore, even Minato himself can no longer tell if his sister is listening, spacing out, or plotting. _Just what are you planning to do Minako?_

when classes finally were over Minato had nothing to do but rather sleep the day away like he usually does, he decided to pay a visit to the shrine. Not to visit his parents grave but to rather just sit and relax. He sat, listened to his mp3 player, and generally did nothing anyone would find noteworthy until he noticed a dog with no owner passing by.

"Huh? You here all by yourself?" Minato asked the dog while taking off his headphones.

"Arf" was the only response given... seriously it's a dog what did anyone expect? Anyway the 'response' seemed to Minato to be a conformation.

"Your owner anywhere around?" Minato asked only to have the dog give a whimpered response

"Oh... your owner gone?" Minato asked which the dog gave a sad bark as conformation

"I know how you feel, I lost my parents when I was seven.. On my seventh birthday too." Minato said his voice seemingly devoid of emotion but his face giving a sad expression. The dog only gave a sad whimper as a response

"Hey I uh... know your a dog but... could you..." Minato was struggling to find the words _I can't believe I'm about to do this..._ Minato sighed _Still, it's better than nothing and he seems pretty smart too so it's not like i'm talking to a brick wall._

"Okay, so... How do I put this? Could you... listen? Just listen to me talking about my childhood? It's not very pleasant and I haven't told anyone any details before." Minato said and the dog gave a bark that Minato assumed to be agreement.

"Alright, so..."

 _Minako_

 _Hmm, by the look Minato-nii gave me when he returned to class I can safely assume he knows I'm responsible for the poll. Wait...Of course he knows my name was on it_ Minako face-palms _Can't believe I forgot that! All well, 'Torture Minato-nii' safely checked off my to-do list. Now... What do I do?_ Minako thought as she left school

 _Visit Shinji again? Nah, not today. I don't want to annoy him TOO often. Tease Yuka-chan? Maybe, but I should shelf the idea, it's kinda getting old too and it's definitely not as fun without Nii-san. Hang out with Junpei? Actually, I think he's busy doing... the Junpei things he does. What about Akihiko-senpai? No, he seems really... nervous around me at times, I wonder why. When i asked Nii-san he simply chuckled and looked away. Wait, that's an awful lot of 'Nii-san'... No wonder he get's annoyed so much, he's in my thoughts way too much... Sorry Nii-san._ Minako continued to think

"Going somewhere?" A voiced behind her called out _That voice... he he speak of the devil_

"Nii-san?" Minako asked while turning around

"Not quite." Minako gasped as she realized what she was looking at. An almost perfect copy of Minato with white hair and irises

"H-how-" Minako couldn't finish her sentence

"You know, I've been wondering that for a long time, I mean not only do i not know WHAT I am but I can appear outside the Dark Hour whenever I want." Makoto laughs "It's really confusing, but who am I to complain?" Makoto chuckles

"What do you want?" Minako asked with a serious expression completely different from her normal care-free attitude

"What? I'm not allowed to enjoy the Sun?" Makoto asked clearly joking "Don't worry, I can't summon Theristis here and my sole reason for existing currently is to torture your brother, not to kill him or you or anyone really." Makoto looks up as if he just remembered something

"You uh... Might want to keep an eye on him though." Makoto says

"I don't need advice from you." Minako says full of venom

"Ouch, you really don't like me. Fine, I WAS going to give you a warning but if my presence is that insufferable I will take my leave back to the Dark Hour." Makoto says turning his back to Minako

"Warning?" Minako question

"Interested now i see." Makoto turns back with a smirk "I mean, do you really think Minato is okay right now? Sure physically he's good, no issues what so ever other than his usual fatigue."

"What are you getting at?" Minako asked getting impatient

"Yikes, you can tell by your impatience you two really are twins." Makoto laughed "Seriously he actually died."

"What? No, he-" Minako started

"He died, Thanatos brought him back before it was too late but for a few brief seconds he was indeed dead. Now he knows what death is like... Do you really think this'll go well for him?" Makoto asked

Minako looks down "He... He may not be in the best state..." Minako looks back up at looks at Makoto with fire in her eyes "But I know him well enough that I know he wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Really? Your arguing with me? I AM HIM!" Makoto shouts

"No, your just some cheap imitation" Minako declares

"That so? At least this 'cheap imitation' isn't currently wasting his time literally talking to some damn dog!" Makoto shouts even louder _I seemed to hit a nerve there, it seems someone is insecure_

"No, your wasting time trying to justify your existence to me." Minako says

Makoto looks as if his blood ( _does he even HAVE blood?)_ is boiling until suddenly returning to his normal state "That... that was well played Minako" Makoto laughs

"What?" Minako asked

"Trying to enrage me, that was a nice attempt. Not sure what it would've accomplished but it was a very nice effort." Makoto laughs _He's lying, he's trying to act calm but I know he's still bothered by what I said_ "I've done what I've come here to do, now you can do whatever you want." Makoto walks away

"Why should I believe a single word you say?" Minako asked

"I'm not playing this game" Makoto says as he continues to walk away "Do whatever you desire!" he shouts before disappearing

"He must've gone back to the Dark Hour... how does that even work?" Minako thought out loud _Nothing that's happening is making any sense! Whatever, I think about the logic later. Right now, I need to tell Minato-nii_ Minako thought as she called her twin

"What is it Minako?" Minato answered on the other end

"Minato-nii I just bumped into Makoto!" Minako said

"W-what? How?" Minato asked

"I don't know! Even he doesn't understand the logic!"

"Okay, okay, what did he say?" Minato asked _Say? Well i am still alive so clearly he didn't DO anything_

"Well, he said that when you were attacked by the shadow you didn't just have a near-death experience, you were actually dead" Minako answered

"I'm... pretty sure that's what a near-death experience is, I highly doubt that's why he appeared, and appeared to you rather than me" _Nii-san, you are too smart for your own good!_

"Well... It's private info okay!" Minako yelled into the phone

"Alright, alright calm down. Geez, you don't need to scream"

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!" Minako shouted nearly deafening Minato on the other end

"Um... bye" Minato said before hanging up

 _Typical Minato-nii, alright I need to tell others the truth but... I can't tell them that he may be becoming suicidal (based off what Makoto said anyway) ARGH this is so_ _frustrating!_ Minako grunted loudly in frustration _Let's see I should only tell those close to him... So that narrows it to Stupei and Yuka-chan but... Stupei is Stupei, besides what would he do? Especially after the monorail incident It's not the best idea to trust him, at least for now. Well... I guess it's up to me and Yuka-chan, at this rate we should just consider ourselves BFF's for the amount of secrets we have._

 _Back to Minato_

"That was... Odd." Minato said to his furry companion who titled his head questioningly

"That was my twin, she uh... needs to learn to keep the volume down." Minato chuckled

"No kidding" Minato heard a voice _Who's this?_

Minato turned and saw a man in a maroon coat and a beanie _Maroon coat... at this time of the year? So this is Minako's little secret friend/savior, what's he doing here?_

"So, you're Shinji I take it?" Minato asked

"Your Minato I take it?" Shinji responds _So Minako mentioned me... oh merde what did she mention?_ Minato thought as he nodded

"So your the one the saved my sister?" Minato asked even though he knew the answer

"She still on about that?" Shinji asked

"No, but I never met you. Just want to make sure I have all my facts straight."

"What? Are you planning to solve a mystery?"

"Me? Nah, if i was I would've called my cousin Naoto for help." Minato said

 _Naoto, the 'detective prince' despite being a girl... honestly how can people not tell she's a girl? OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES! She may be a Shirogane but she was alright, she visited Minako and me a few times last year. Probably because her parents died just like ours is why she decided to visit in the first place, glad she did. It's nice to remember not an entire half of your family despises you._

"Naoto? That's someone your sister never mentioned." Shinji said

"Really? That's surprising, but to the point ; what are you doing here?" Minato asked

"Ever wonder how he gets fed?" Shinji asked as he puts a bowl filled with food down

"No, but I do have an answer." Minato said as the dog ran to the bowl and started to devour it's contents "What's his name anyway?"

"Koromaru" Shinji responded

"Koromaru huh? Nice name." Minato says as he stands up "It's been nice chatting but I'm heading to the dorm, bye Shinjiro-san" Minato begins to walk away

"Whatever" Shinji says _Dark brooding loner huh? That's... kinda like me in many ways, no wonder Minako likes you. Wait... Minako seems to like him and he's a lot like me, I get along with Yukari and those two get along like peanut butter and jelly... That's really... odd, and if my mind was far enough in the gutter I might even think this is disturbing as hell._ Minato thought

When Minato returned Mitsuru wasted no time getting to the point "Mid-terms are near, I suggest you prepare" _I never prepare yet I've never failed a test and I sleep through classes... Sleep memorization?_

"I'm fine as is." Minato said

"Arisato, I know you suffer from fatigue but don't brush these thing off, they will only hurt in the long run." Mitsuru said

"No, seriously I've never studied for any test I've ever taken and... well you've read my file." Minato said

"I see, then you must've stayed awake during-" Mitsuru started before Minato cut her off

"Nope, if anything I'm awake more here than any of my other schools."

"What?! Well... I'm expecting good things Arisato"

"Dude, I don't care who you are those Mid-terms are gonna kick your ass" Junpei who was listening to the conversation said

"Want a bet?" Minato asked

"Sure, watcha got in mind?" Junpei asked

"Loser has to pay eighty percent of their allowance to the loser for two weeks."

"Eighty percent?!" Junpei shouted surprised

"Yes, large enough to be a punishment and small enough that the loser can survive by living off of ramen for awhile"

"Eighty is a little much." Junpei said

"How about this : I bet I can score the highest in our grade, any place lower and you win." Minato said which made Junpei grin

"Alright it's a bet!" Junpei declared _Oh Junpei, you poor poor idiot. All well, so be it_

"Alright" Minato turned to Mitsuru "Kirijo-senpai you are our witness."

"I see, if you manage to pull it off Arisato I too will reward you with something." Mitsuru said _The odds really are in my favor_

"Reward huh?" Junpei asked in a perverted sense which made Minato give his signature one-eyed glare and a statement from Mitsuru

"Iori if you continue that thought process and/or spread rumors you will learn what an execution feels like." Mitsuru said in an icy cold voice _Execution? I... kinda wanna see that now. Kami-sama what's wrong with me?_

"Y-yes ma'am!" Junpei said terrified of Mitsuru's wrath _Really? Junpei... your pathetic at times_ Minato thought as he went up the stairs

On the way to his room he bumped into Yukari _Odd, she seemed to just be standing there. Was she waiting for me?_

"O-oh hi Minato-kun" Yukari says _She stuttered... Why?_

"Hi Yukari-san" Minato greeted "What are you doing here?"

"Oh um... Just heading downstairs" _Yeah, that explains why you were standing still and going 'oh' and 'um'_

Minato nodded but Yukari gets in front of him

"So, how was your day?" Yukari asked _This is getting REALLY weird fast_

"Alright I guess, I got to meet the dog that's around the shrine so... that happened." Minato said

"Oh good um... Minato-kun"

"Yes?" Minato asked _Seriously, what the hell?_

"You're my friend" Yukari said _SERIOUSLY, WHAT. THE. HELL._

"Um... okay. Good to know, can I go to bed now?" Minato asked

"O-oh yeah of course." Yukari moved aside

"Uh... Goodnight Yukari-san" Minato said

"Goodnight Minato-kun" Yukari said before Minato closed his door

 _Back to Minako_

"Really Yuka-chan? That's all you could think of!" Minako yelled at Yukari who was in Minako's room describing what happened

"What?" Yukari asked

"What do you mean? 'You're my friend' you seriously think that would help at all!" Minako continued to yell

"What was I supposed to do?" Yukari asked

"I don't know, that wasn't my job. You should've just... Asked him on a date or something"

"Minako-chan! Are you serious?!" Yukari asked in disbelief

"Yes! So what if rumors happen? The whole school thinks you're an item anyway. Besides Nii-san's life could be at risk here!" Minako said

Yukari sighed "Your right, but what do we do now?"

"Well the date idea won't work now, for now I believe we should keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Minako said _Stupider than normal Minato-nii that is_

"Alright, well he should be asleep by now."

"Yes Nii-san should be, so... wanna study for mid-terms now?" Minako asked

 **Surprise Makoto can appear outside the Dark Hour. How? Perhaps it's tied to what he is. What is he? No one knows, not even Makoto himself. Also you got to see a little bit more of Minako (I feel I don't include her enough) and we got to see the SEES mascot Koromaru! I don't care what anyone says Koro-chan is awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning : This gets pretty cheesy at the end. No, seriously... This is the 1 chapter I'm embarrassed of, yet somehow not completely ashamed of (for some reason)**

* * *

 _Hmm, Yukari was acting odd yesterday and both she and Minako seem to be watching me more than usual... That sounded a lot less creepier in my head, how much did they watch me normally now that I think about it. A lot of questions come to mind when I think actually. Do i want to die? Do I even have a reason to live? Why is it that Minako and I trusted Yukari so fast? I'm starting to think it's more than just her arcana, it was as if rather then my mind registering her as an untrustworthy stranger it registered her as trustworthy. Is there something I'm forgetting? What IS Makoto? He's not human and him being present outside the Dark Hour proves he's more than just a shadow. Argh, so many questions and no answers... I don't even know the mystery I've been trying to solve for years, on my seventh birthday my family was on the road during midnight, why were they on the road with me and Minako?_

Minato kept this sort of thought process through-out the whole day, while he was leaving school he bumped into a girl causing her to drop her books

"Oh, sorry." The girl said as she crouched to pick up her books

 _I caused you to drop them,_ Minato crouched to help her _It's only right I help._

"Huh? You don't need to-" The girl started before Minato interrupted

"I know, but that wouldn't be right. I'm the one who didn't watch where he was going. Now I'm helping no matter what you say." Minato said

"T-thank you um... Makoto-san" The girl said _Judging by how you said 'Makoto' I'm guessing you're not sure that's right_

"No need... um..." Minato paused _I don't even know her name_

"Oh, I-I'm Yamagishi Fuuka from class 2-E" The teal-blue haired girl said

"Arisato Minato, though people call me Makoto so they don't confuse me and my sister Minako"

"N-nice to meet you Minato-san" _She seems shy, wonder why._

"Like-wise Yamagishi-san"

"E-excuse me, I should get going." Fuuka said. Minato simply nodded and the two went their separate ways

Minato was sitting on a bench in the mall _What am I doing here?_ He thought _Argh, I just had coffee ten minutes ago along with a yawn-b-gone how can i still feel so fatigued? Why am I always so tired all the time? No, scratch that I know why. There's no use denying it, I'm not happy. I haven't truly been happy in a very long time, it's taking a physical toll along with a mental one. Really, I just think my body wants to sleep so I don't have to experience reality for the time being._ Minato chuckled

 _Reality? Yeah, more like hell. This is the same world where people casted me off like i was just common trash, they gave their empty apologies and moved on. None of them ever truly gave a damn, it's as if the world works by some grand plan and I'm merely an inconvenience to be disposed of. I watch these people too busy occupying themselves with either their 'problems' or 24/7 spew of trivia and celebrity bullshit._ Minato chuckled again

 _These are the same people that claim that 'life is a terrible thing' what the hell do they know? None of them know true pain. They even claim that you should help those in need when ever possible. More hypocritical bullshit form hypocritical bastards, where was anyone when I was in need? Why wasn't anyone there when my parents died? Why wasn't anyone there when the other kids hurt? Why didn't anyone believe me when I told them that their 'model students' weren't what they seemed? Why wasn't anyone there when my foster parents hurt me? Why wasn't anyone there to stop those people from giving me the scars I still carry both physical and mental?_ Minato sighed and hanged his head

 _I suppose I can't blame them can I? I'm just a meaningless waste of life, I have no reason to live. There's never been a reason for me to even exist. Someone like me doesn't have a future, I'm just a mentally scarred boy who can't get over his dead parents. I'm just a boy who's only a burden on others and I only end up losing or hurting those I hold dearest. I don't belong anywhere... But is that really true?_ Minato started to stare at the ceiling

 _The members of SEES, more specifically Yukari and Junpei... they don't treat me like the others. Hell not even my bossy senpai or the boxing champ I barely know have treated me like the others. They're the one's that actually make want to give the same world another chance. They treat me like they treat me as if I'm an actual person. Am I a person anymore? Who am I anymore? I wonder if these are the same questions Minako has. The same questions even Yukari wants an answer too, can't answer something even I don't have an answer to I'm afraid._ _No, I need to stop. They're getting too close, especially Yukari, if i start caring to much... If I can't imagine living without them... I can't let it happen. I can't live like this, no... This isn't living, just existing. Living ceased long ago, by continuing to exist I will only cause and therefore bare more pain._

Minato felt stiff, not a single muscle wanted to move. Minato didn't even have the strength to open his eyes. _Huh? What's this? Did I fall asleep at the mall?_

"Yes, you did." _Oh crap_ "Miss me?" Makoto asked

At that moment Minato's body awoke from it's tired state and Minato was on his feet glaring at his other self. _From what I see in my peripheral vision, I see that it's-_

"The Dark Hour yes, don't worry you weren't forgotten. People were so caught up studying for exams that they didn't notice your absence, they're out looking for you now actually." Makoto chuckled

"What's so funny?" Minato asked

"Oh... nothing, at least nothing I feel like explaining." Makoto said with a smile "Here" Makoto said tossing Minato a short-sword

"Huh?" Minato tilted his head

"Summon him." Makoto demanded

"Thanatos?" Minato asked

"No Jesus, of course I meant Thanatos! I have quite a bit to learn about a great deal of things, I wish to fight you to help me learn of said things,"

"I'm not indulging you." Minato said turning his back and walking away "your goal involves not killing me, so you won't do anything."

Makoto laughed "Oh yes, you are quite right. I won't kill you... not yet anyway." Minato continued to walk "I'll merely kill you friends" This made Minato stop in his tracks

"Good you stopped, I was afraid I'd have to outdo what our ghost did." _What did you just say?_ "You heard me, I mean seriously having your father's entrails decorate the front and you having to watch the life leave your mother's eyes and to top it off you had to drag Minako out as you watch the fire in the car burned you parent's corpses. How the hell do I beat that?"

"Y-you..." Minato was boiling with anger, his eyes started glowing long ago. He was used to being insulted but Makoto had something the other didn't have, Details. Makoto knew what to say and how to push Minato's buttons

"What? I'm only reminding you about how your parents died any you were completely helpless, not to mention a cry baby about it" Minato's eyes intensified "Then again you did stop, a human who can't cry... That's inhuman actually, you REALLY aren't a person are you?"

Minato didn't have any words he just stood there trembling with anger "What? Am I hurting your feelings? Go home and cry to mommy about it... oh wait mother is dead! She died crying, not sure if it's because of the pain or if she just realized how pathetic her little boy truly is." Makoto laughed loudly

"I'll kill you" Minato said in a low voice, a voice that was cold yet emotionless as if he was death itself speaking

"Oh will you? Go ahead, try me." Makoto said as Theristis appeared behind him

Minato did as he was asked earlier and summoned Thanatos but this summoning was different along with Minato's own eyes. His eye's were now glowing purple rather than his usual light blue, the blue light that appeared was replaced by a black mist with a dark purple hue and the sound of breaking glass was gone entirely. After summoning Thanatos, Minato merely started to walk to Makoto who had a satisfied grin

"Ooh that's new. Purple huh? What did the pure rage you're experiencing cause you to mix your blue glow with r-" Makoto said before barely dodging a slash from Minato who manage to close the distance by running in what felt like a second

"Whoa! How'd you-" Makoto was forced to cease his words as he needed the help of Theristis to block a sudden slash from Thanatos' sword. After barely blocking the swing Makoto took a few jumps back. This break was short lived how ever as a beam of electricity appeared which Makoto had to roll to dodge, something Theristis was not able to do. Both Makoto and Theristis screamed in pain until Theristis disappeared back into Makoto's psyche

"D-damn... you just-" Makoto was again cut off almost literally as he was forced to block Minato's swings with Makoto' own sword. Makoto knew everything about Minato, even things Minato only knew sub-consciously yet he did not expect Minato to have this much power or act this aggressive. Makoto and Minato eventually locked swords, they were essentially the same person. Neither could get an edge on pure strength alone, something an infuriated Minato could not recognize as he tried to push Makoto back

"I... pushed you WAY harder then I thought... this... What the hell?" Makoto said in awe

"Shut up and fight." Minato said with venom

"I only pissed you off to see what power Thanatos had, looks like... he's reacting to your anger, your tapping into power he's shouldn't have. I mean a beam of electricity? That's not a spell he should know!" Makoto declared before Minato took his left hand and punched him in the face

Distracted by the impact Makoto was barely able to hold off against Minato's next furry of slashes, but when Makoto redirected a piercing attack he only succeeded in wound his own left arm

"ARGH!" Makoto grunted in pain as he jumped back and managed to gain some distance from Minato. The wound leaked a red liquid but not quite the same as blood, it was dark as if it was never exposed to any oxygen and didn't seem to be quite as thick as human blood

 _Okay, pissing him off was NOT a good idea. I thought you were supposed to become a worse fighter when your angry._ Makoto thought _Alright, scratch that. He seems so angry that he's forgetting to use Thanatos. That's good, whatever that THING is... It puts Theristis to shame._

Makoto continued to try and think of any battle strategy but how could he? This was a foe he had never truly faced before, a foe that was the 'true' him, and after all one's greatest enemy is thyself

Makoto realizing he's spent to long on the defensive charges at Minato ready to summon Theristis at the last second to surprise him. Unfortunately for Makoto Minato himself had the same idea. When the two had their swords meet Theristis appeared only to be immediately assaulted by Thanatos

"Listen Minato!" Makoto manged to say while both attacked when possible and defending himself from Minato's relentless attacks as Theristis and Thanatos seem to be in a stalemate for the time being "Whatever Thanatos is, he's not a persona! I can tell just by being near him that-" Makoto's words were silenced when Minato's blade barely missed it's target and only manage to give Makoto a light cut on his face

"That's enough!" Makoto declared as he manged to push Minato and orders Theristis to cast hama while Makoto manages to give Minato a small wound on his left forearm. Theristis did as instructed but neither Minato nor Thanatos were phased in the slightest

"WHAT?!" Makoto shouted in shock "Thanatos is weak to light attacks like hama how are you still standing?" Makoto asked _Shit, this only confirms it. Whatever Thanatos is, he's not a persona._

"Wait... Your soul... I can sense it... it's not getting exhausted. Angry or not just summoning Thanatos should take a lot out of you how are you-" Makoto stop _Fuck. I need to calm him down or he's gonna end up dead_

"Minato-kun!" _Holy shit am I lucky_ Makoto thought as he turned to see Yukari who was without a doubt looking for Minato.

 _Alright, only have one shot at this._ Makoto ordered Theristis to cast a spell to stun Minato as Makoto dashes to Yukari. Theristis succeeds but in doing so lowers his guard allowing Thanatos to decapitate him. Ignoring the pain Makoto continues to run until he manages to make it to Yukari

"Listen, I know you hate my guta but we have to stop him!" Makoto shouted at Yukari who in return gave him a nasty look

"Stop him from what? Killing you?" _Argh, idiotic bitch_

"No you imbecile! From killing himself!" Makoto shouted _Even if I AM HIM!_

"What are you talking about?" Yukari asked in a voice mixed with concern and venom.

"Your a healer look at him!" Makoto pointed at Minato who was glaring at him while walking an panting heavily

"He's just exhausted." Yukari declared _Idiotic, a bitch, AND in denial. This is not the time for this_

"Yes, but look! His soul itself is fine but he's using his life essence!" Makoto shouted in frustration which caused Yukari to look both shocked and concerned

"What?"

"Too provoke him to summon Thanatos I pissed him off, what I didn't foresee is Thanatos leeching off of his life essence rather than just exhausting his soul. If he doesn't stop he'll die. If that's not enough then remember, my goal is to torture him remember? Death isn't torture for the suicidal!" Makoto said as he looked at Minato who had almost reached him but was still walking

"W-what do we do?" _Finally!_

"You need to calm him down, in this state he's a danger to everyone around him but I know he won't attack you."

"What? How can you be certain of that? I mean sure I'm his friend but-" _Are you fucking serious!_

"Wait you haven't been playing dumb this whole time? You actually don't remember?" Makoto asked which made Yukari give him a confused look

"Great, so I'm guessing Minako isn't playing dumb either." Makoto says as he looks at Minato who had stopped and was now glaring at him, seemingly waiting for Makoto's next move "Look, I'll explain later. All you need to know is his sub-conscious remembers something you've both forgotten so he won't hurt you, because of that I need you to find a way to calm him down."

"How do I do that?" Yukari asked

"Try appealing to his self-worth, kami-sama knows he lacks that." Makoto says

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Are you as dense as you are idiotic?" Makoto asked frustrated "He doesn't care if he dies because deep down he WANTS to die, he views his life as meaningless and he absolutely hates himself."

"That can't be-"

"I don't have time for your denial, you think of something and I'll keep him busy." Makoto said

 _Alright Minato, you made it clear I can't hold back when your using that... thing. Gotta admit even thought I'm in a bad situation, I'm having the time of my life._ Makoto thought as he summoned Theristis

Minato dodged the Garu spell that Theristis casted, while Minato was taking a few brief seconds to catch his bearings Makoto was able to run at the same speed Minato had at the start of the battle and swung his sword which Minato intercepted with his own strike. Minato then immediately summon Thanatos for a follow up attack while Makoto summoned Theristis to block Thanatos' sword.

The attack was enough to stagger Makoto and Theristis but Makoto was able to recover fast enough to cast an Agidyne which wasn't enough to cause much harm to Minato but was enough to stun him long enough to wound Minato's right shoulder

"Gotcha!" Makoto shouted... only to immediately to take a punch form Thanatos directly to the ribs as a loud crack and Makoto's scream could be heard as he flies in the air until he crashes into the glass of a nearby store

"D...di..." Makoto struggles to say as he begins to cough up his 'blood' "Dia...ra...han" Makoto says as Theristis reappears and heals him although not enough to make him battle-ready. Makoto manages to stand although he was relying on his sword to help and looked at Minato who was again walking towards him. _Walking again? Can't tell if this is you attempt at preventing exhaustion or if want me to be terrified of you. It's not working... though that THING is definitely scaring me._

"Minato-kun stop!" _About damn time you did something!_

Minato didn't stop he just kept walking and panting _Argh, shit._

"Try...some..." Makoto says but realizes he can't talk loud enough to be heard _Dammit... I hope she can get the idea._ Makoto thought as Minato was almost to him _Ah crap..._ Makoto hangs his head _Well it was a nice effort. So this is how I'll go out huh? Meh, I imagined worse and I always wondered what would happened if I died. Actually with the panting he might die first_ Makoto looks back up to see Yukari between him and Minato _Huh? Well aren't you brave?_

"Minato-kun, you need to stop." She says _Really? Honestly either he'll die or I'll die before THAT works. Though I suppose I prefer action over inaction_

Minato stopped walking but continued to glare at Makoto _Well I'll be damned, it's actually doing something._

"Minato-kun, you need to calm down. If you don't you'll die." Yukari said to Minato but it didn't have any visual effect on him

"Go" Minato said in a low voice as he began to walk again _He said something, you're getting somewhere!_

"No, I'm not going to watch you die." _Really? This is what we're doing? Wait a second how is he even still stand? Thanatos mixed with the blood loss should've at least caused him to-_ Minato barely managed to walk past Yukari before he lost most of the strength in his legs and collapsed onto his knees _There we go!_

"Minato-kun don't you see? This is killing you, please stop!" Yukari begged _For fucks sake! Words clearly aren't getting to him!_

"So?" Minato asked causing Yukari to recoil slightly in shock "Who cares? I'm just a meaningless waste of life." _Damn, I guess your out of it too. Makes me wonder how good your memory will be when this is over_ Makoto thought as Minato tried to stand again

"H-how could you say that?!"

"Say what? The truth?" Minato asked as he continues to struggle trying to make his way to Makoto

"Idiot you're much more than that" Minato is halted when a pair of arm wrap around him from behind either to hug him or restrain him. _Touching but I don't think this'll wait a minute why is there water leaving my eye? A-am I crying? What the fuck?_

"You're the one that's lying you idiot!" Yukari shouted into his shoulder _You're just looking for an excuse to make your life seem hollow, that may you'll have no regrets_

"Why do you care?" Minato asked still not dropping his monotone voice _because like you she sub-consciously remembers something. That's kinda why you two trusted each other so fast_

"Because I know you've been alone for a very long time, more so then even I have."

"Don't hand me that." Minato replied in a still monotone voice "Just leave like all the rest."

"No, I'm not abandoning you. I may not know much, but I know youyou've suffered enough." _Well... that's touching and wait is he crying? That must be why I'm... i hate our connection_ Makoto thought as Minato passed out and Thanatos disappeared

 _Hmm, that went better than expected_ Makoto walks over to the two as he orders Theristis to cast diarahan again.

"That went much better then I expected." Makoto said

"Shut up! You're the one that caused this!" Yukari shouted _Well, she's not wrong_

"Whatever, do you really not remember?" Makoto asked

"Remember what?" Yukari asked back

"Hmm, well it seems you really don't." Makoto said with a hint of disappointment "I'll just tell you this, you two know each other much more then you think you do."

"What?" Yukari asked confused

"I have no doubt you'll remember eventually, in the meantime make sure he doesn't summon Thanatos."

"Why?"

"Whatever that... THING is, it's not a persona. I especially can tell the difference, there's also the fact that it just leeched off him and I don't even know how that's possible." Makoto sighed "For something that's dedicated it's existence to harming someone i seem to be giving a lot of help." Makoto chuckled

"Can you heal his wounds?" Yukari asked

"No, i can't even heal mine." _Not that i would if i could_ "In fact if i was human I'd be dead, his wounds aren't too serious though... he may not like someone treating him."

"Why?" Yukari asked

"You have so much to learn about him, let's just say there's something under his shirt he doesn't want anyone to see so if anyone knows first-aid then make sure they can keep a secret."

"What kind of secret?" Yukari asked

"He's not the type to care about what people think, but he's hiding something. That should be a good enough answer." Makoto said "Now, i do have one question"

"What?" Yukari asked

"You claimed to know he was in pain and that you knew what he thought, yet you've only known him for a short amount of time." _far as you know anyway_ "Why?"

"I... I don't know" _Hmm, you don't remember nor do you remember how he was before along with how he thinks... yet deep down are you remembering?_

"Takeba do you read?" A voice from a transmitter says

"And that's my cue, get him out of here." Makoto says as he begins to walk away _Hmm... I cried, interesting. And I think Minato felt the Jester link strengthen, perhaps I shouldn't torture him... not now, I want to see what happens next._ _That and I truly wonder... Has Minako truly forgotten or has SHE been playing dumb?_ Makoto thought as he disappeared

 **I'll be honest I don't what to think on this chapter... I mean this is probably my favorite fight scene I've written but in case it wasn't obvious at the end in particular I think I'm starting to get a writers block and that mixed with my personal on and off insomnia is a recipe for disaster. Or maybe I'm just one of those that can't appreciates what he creates because while you all see one thing I only see what I could've/should've done better. All well, next chapter should include Junpei crying over a bet... you remember don't you?**


	16. Chapter 16

**To those who don't understand Minato's behavior, remember how self conscious he is about the scars on his upper body. Each scar has is memory and has history, a history Minato doesn't want to share with anyone. Also NEVER mention Minato's family/mental issues**

 _Argh... what happened?_ Minato thought as he began to become aware of his surroundings. His senses slowly started to return one by one, he could feel he was lying on something soft _A bed? No, there's a back cushion next to me. I'm on one of the sofa's in the dorm._ Minato's sense of hearing began to return as well

"Takeba what happened?" _Mitsuru?_

"I told you, Makoto attacked him!" _Yukari was there? What happened? All I remember is being taunted by Makoto then everything gets fuzzy._

"Why would he inflict non lethal wounds?" Mitsuru asked

"WHO CARES!" A shout that loud could only be from one person _Minako?_ "He still has wounds that need to be taken care of!"

"I'm awake you know." Minato manages to say while forcing himself up. _Argh, my body aches... and my arm and shoulder look like they've been slashed. Stitching them is gonna hurt... How am I so calm?_ Minato thought as he looked around and saw all of SEES around him.

"Don't stand up!" Said by... everyone really. _What? They're just two minor wounds_

"What? It's not that bad." Minato said much to everyone's shock

"Dude, you passed out!" Junpei said

"Minato, I know you need to be strong as leader but you don't need to push yourself" Akihiko said

"Push myself? I just have two minor slash wounds, it's nothing." Minato said

"A-are you serious Minato!" Minako shouted _she dropped the nii... I've really pissed her off. Oops_

"Yeah, why?" Minato asked causing everyone to have an even more shocked expression "...Okay can I take are of my wounds? You can yell at me later."

"Y-yes, the materials needed are in the command room. Come with-" Mitsuru said

"I know how to stitch a wound I can do it myself." Minato interrupted _I heard that Mitsuru 'never stutters' I guess it's a gift._

"Arisato!" Mitsuru called out

Minato pretended not to hear as he went to the command room and was greeted of Ikutsuki _Argh, the one that I feel the most uneasy with_

"Ah, I see you were able to come here on your own now sit down so I-" Ikutsuki

"Get out." Minato said simply

"Minato, I understand kids your age are self conscious but-"

"I said get out. You DON'T know and I've done this to myself before, now leave." Minato demanded

"Very well." Ikutsuki said before leaving and locking the door behind him

 _Okay, let's evaluate ; It looks like they already prepared clothes for me... Really guys? You had time to gather, argue, prepare, argue, and anything BUT tend to my injuries?_ _Va te faire foutre aussi (fuck you too). Moving on, okay good thread, disinfectant, needle, bandages, and... no pain killers... Oh encule (fuck)... This is going to hurt. Were they counting on me still being passed out or something? They call ME irresponsible. Alright let's get this over with..._

* * *

"You're letting him do it HIMSELF!" Minako shouted a Ikutsuki with everyone gathered around her outside the command room

"He made it clear he's done it before and was unwilling to let anyone treat him." Ikutsuki said calmly

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Minako shouted at the top of her lungs "You couldn't have said no or-" Minako was cut off by the sound of Minato's screams of pain

"W-why is he screaming?" Junpei asked

"Mitsuru did you remember to gather something to nullify the pain?" Ikutsuki asked which made her go wide eyed as she realized her mistake

"THIS only proves why he shouldn't be doing it himself! Didn't you notice he was shakishaking slightly? That mixed with the pain..." Minako stopped as she pictured the image

"I'm sure he can do it, after all what reason do we have to doubt him?" Ikutsuki asked

"How about this? He nearly got himself killed when he went to into Tartarus and described himself as a 'waste of life!'" Yukari shouted

"He... he said that?" Minako asked with sad eyes _Dammit Nii-san... Why are you like this?_

"He... yes Minako-chan" Minako hanged her head _Why can't you just get better? I've trying so hard ever since we were reunited_

"Chairman, you have the key to the room?" Akihiko asked whuch made Minako raise her head _Way to go senpai!_

"Yes, but i don't believe interrupting is a good idea." Ikutsuki said as Minato's screams finally started to die down "See? I'm sure he's about done already. I don't believe first-aid is new to him."

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" Minako shouted with eyes of a killer

"Please calm down, you all encourage him to have faith in himself correct? Then allow him to do this." Ikutsuki responded which made everyone go silent

Minako looked to her right. Junpei, Akihiko, and Mitsuru were hanging their heads. While they didn't approve they were accepting. _H-how? How can you all let him twist our words?_ Minako then look to her left and saw an infuriated Yukari. _You're angry too huh Yuka-chan? I'm glad you still care about him... I wish you both remembered._

* * *

"Grgh... Fuck... that hurt... argh... shit" Minato cursed as he covered his arm in bandages. "Argh... I don't even want to think about the backlash I'm about to get."

"Give us the key!" Minato heard a voice from outside the door.

"Oh... shit" Minato cursed _They're waiting outside... oh crap. What do I do? I can't just tell them! Then again... What can they do? Kick me out? No, I'm too valuable and they can't take away my Evoker since it's been made clear shadows can attack outside of Tartarus and they can't disarm me unless they want me dead. They need me more than I need them... No, I can't... They don't deserve that. Fuck, only choice is to leave the room and pray they don't know what to say!_

Minato quickly put on a shirt and walked out the door _Kami-sama Help me!_

"LET US... in" Minako's voice lowered as she saw Minato.

 _Okay... everyone is staring... I don't know how to react to this._ Minato thought as he looked around at everyone's silent faces. _Well... I guess I'll go to bed, but I don't think I should go to school tomorrow_

"Kirijo-senpai, by any chance can I have off tomorrow considering... this?" Minato asked

"Considering the circumstances, I'll allow it." Mitsuru answered

"And everyone else, can you ask tomorrow... please?" Minato asked but only received silence _I'll take it as a yes._ Minato thought "Thank you" Minato said as hew went to bed.

 _They didn't say anything, well I'll have the whole day to prepare... Kami-sama help me._

* * *

"Master Minato, welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted

"Hmm? Oh, hello Igor." Minato said but only somewhat interested _I kinda have things to do like sleeping... and thinking of what to say tomorrow and mot importantly... sleeping._

"It has come to my awareness that you've been injured since your last visit Master Minato."

"Huh? Oh those? It's nothing though, if you know anyway to make them heal faster I won't object."

"As a persona user you heal faster then a normal human due to your personas healing you body and soul throughout the day, in fact those wounds should be healed in about a weak if left on their own." Elizabeth said

"Really? That's... kinda cool actually." Minato said

"But since we all know you are a busy man I've decided to give you a sample of my latest creation!" Elizabeth shouts with a smile _Please don't make me eat a chocolate slime, please don't make me eat a chocolate slime!_

Elizabeth hands a small plastic blue bottle to Minato "This medicine should allow you to wake up in reality in tip-top condition!" Elizabeth yet again shouts and yet again donned the beautiful smile of her's _He he Elizabeth you are AWESOME... Ah what the hell I'll say it_

"Elizabeth... you... are... AWESOME!" Minato complimented Elizabeth who in return giggled "Wait, i don't need to pay for anything? No catches?"

"No, not this time. Think of it as one of those 'free samples' from your world."

"So, if I wanted more... What would I have to do? Give you yen?" Minato asked

"Exactly" _Wait what? THAT'S WHERE SHE GOT THE MONEY! You evil... EVIL, clever girl..._

"What else is there Igor? I highly doubt you summoned me to give me medicine" Minato said looking at Igor

"Ah yes, I have come to notify you of something." Igor said folding his hands

"That would be?" Minato asked

"There are memories you have of when you were a child that you can't remember" Minato tilted his head _Doesn't that apply to everyone?_ "These memories weren't forgotten but instead they were... blocked."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked _Blocked memories?_

"What you experienced many years ago and growing was very traumatic and in order to survive your mind was forced to put barriers to preserve your psyche."

"Well... What memories?"

"That you must find out for yourself" _Oh c'mon! Maybe if I asked more_ _vague questions... Or I could just say..._

"What CAN you tell me?" Minato asked

"Hmm" Igor seems to be in thought _Guess he wants to be careful with his wording_ "There are two main subjects in particular that have been forgotten, one of that fateful day many years ago and another is of someone that brought you only pain to remember." _Pain to remember? Is that even how memories work? Then again I live in a world where i shoot myself in the head to rip a piece of my soul out to use as a weapon. Anyway, who could... oh you've gotta be kidding me!_

"Uh... This person um... How do I remember her... or him?" _Why am I nervous? Chances are he knows what my current thought process is!_

"I believe you both yours and this person's memories can return through the rekindling your relationship." _Playing vague too? Wait mine and this person's? So she doesn't remember either? What's her excuse?_ Minato thought as he remembered the medicine from Elizabeth

"Hey Liz? Do I just drink this?" Minato asked which Elizabeth nodded too _Okay, fairly straightforward_ Minato thought has he drinks the contents _Hmm... it taste like... Blueberries? No that's not quite right... What is this? Ah who cares?_

"There is also another matter I wish to discuss Master." Igor said _Oh... crap I'm not gonna like this_ "While you are doing better, you must improve your relations with others"

"I'm trying!" Minato defended

"Yes, but ultimately you are allowing fear to overtake you." Igor retorted

"What?"

"You fear of truly bonding and your fear of others knowing your burdens. These are the obstacles you must overcome to reach your true potential."

"I-I'm doing just fine!" Minato was getting angry

"No, you are relying on Thanatos. Continuing to do so will hold you back. Not to mention your emotions and him nearly killed you"

"What?"

"Thanatos is already an extremely powerful persona, your rage forced it to unlock it's hidden talents. This however, was too much for your spirit and forced Thanatos to absorb your life essence to fuel his power, this is in fact the main reason we are giving you this medicine. Your shadow Makoto realized this as well and was able to get your friend to calm you down before it was too late." _Wait, judging from what I heard when I woke up... Makoto got Yukari to calm me down? Makoto... you are a prick but damn you're clever I'll admit that much. Wait... Speaking of you_

"What do you know about Makoto?" Minato asked both on his and Makoto's behalf

"Your shadow is one of a kind. He was not only able to exist in you 'Dark Hour' but was able to gain an ego, his own persona. He was created from many variables that have made him into a hybrid of both shadow and man. This is why he can exist in both your world and the 'Dark Hour' possibly even the Velvet Room if he desired" Igor explained

"H-how? What caused this?" Minato asked

"I'm afraid you must learn that on your own" _DAMMIT! Well, we've learned a lot haven't we Makoto? This doesn't change anything between us though_ Minato told Makoto through his thoughts though it was a one-sided conversation

"I see, if that's all may I return to my world?" Minato asked

"Yes, that is all me wished to discuss do return any time." Igor said farewell as Minato's vision darkened

* * *

Minato woke up feeling rather stiff and groggy. _Argh... I feel like crap... Then again I've felt worse haven't I? Why can't I ever have a good night's sleep?_ Minato thought as he took off his shirt and observed his shoulder and forearm _It worked! Though... where did the thread go? Oh Merde (shit) now I need to explain THIS! Um... Mysterious persona powers? Or i could act confused and question them and then blame it on mysterious persona powers... fuck_ left his room and went downstairs

 _No one here? Guess they went to school, I DID ask to stay. I'm surprised that-_ "I'm glad to see you're awake" Ikutsuki greeted from behind _son of a bitch_

"So, you're here to babysit me huh Ikutsuki-san?" Minato asked

"No, I'm merely here to learn why you insisted on tending to your wounds yourself despite the pain it caused but I believe we both know why."

"Because I'm a stubborn bastard?" Minato asked as he walked towards the kitchen

"No, because of your upper body's scars." That immediately stopped Minato in his tracks

"H-how d-did you..." Minato's voice is trembling

"I read a detailed physical report that included identifiable markings which included all of your scars." Ikutsuki says calmly

"Who else knows!" Minato demanded to know while looking straight into Ikutsuki's eyes

"No one, I saved that particular report for myself know else does or will know."

"Why would you hide it?" Minato asked

"I'm not blind Minato, I can see you don't seem to like me. All I want is for you to simply trust me." Ikutsuki said _Trust you? You're good with words but I've seen your kind before. That fact you're doing this only proves that I can't trust you even more then I already believed. Without a doubt you know ALL about my past but thankfully I've kept my mouth shut when people are around. You can't know about my perception nor my knowledge of people. I'll play you're game you old clown until the very end... bastard_

"We'll... see where that leads." Minato replied _Acting skills don't fail me now!_

"Understandable, please take care. Both the rest of SEES and I are here for you." _Wait this is my chance_

"Did someone heal me while I was asleep?" Minato asked

"What do you mean?" Ikutsuki raised a curious eyebrow

"My shoulder and arm were healed when I woke up. How?" Minato asked _Play dumb Minato, they can't know about the Velvet Room._

"Interesting. None of the girls healed you... perhaps this is related to your unique abilities ?" Ikutsuki suggested _You don't seem surprised... What are you hiding old man?_

"Maybe, but I doubt that's something I can rely on. I'm going to go eat and... probably sleep some more. You can make up some reason, try... I don't know... I have a bad experience with others treating me. I don't care." Minato said

"Very well." Ikutsuki said simply before leaving the dorm

"Weird man" _Weird man who I know is recording me. I can see those cameras! Hey wait, maybe I should take Elizabeth out again... What the hell? No harm in asking is there? If anyone ask I'm an eight-teen year old graduate. No one will question that... I hope_ Minato thought as he left the dorm completely forgetting to eat something

* * *

 _meanwhile_

"uh... You alright Mina-tan?" Junpei asked

"I feel... A disturbance... Minato-nii forgot to eat again!" Minako declared

"How do you know?" Yukari asked

"I just know." Minako said simply

* * *

Minato went to the mall and entered the Velvet Door _here we go again_

"Welcome to the Velvet Room Master Minato." Igor greeted

"Hello Igor." Minato returned the greeting

"Is there something you require?" Igor asked

"Need? No, but i would like to thank Liz for the medicine it worked like a charm." Minato said looking at Elizabeth

"Thank you, I'm glad it achieved the desired results rather than the undesired." Elizabeth stated _W-wait... what were the undesired?_

"Um... what would those undesired results be?" Minato asked

"Oh, it was an untested medicine. The undesired results would be it'd breakdown your stomach to breakdown causing your acid to breakdown your other internal organs" _Oh lord_ "Then it would cause the already agonizing pain to amplify but the medicine would cause you to lose your ability to pass out from shock" _Holy crap..._ "Then it would slowly and painfully cause your skin to breakdown until your muscle was exposed and you would die a slow and beyond agonizing death." _What... the... fuck?_

"U-uh... u-um... I-I..." _What the hell do I say?_ Minato thought as Elizabeth giggled _Why is she giggling? Please tell me that was a joke_

"Don't worry, it was only a simple jest. It would be irresponsible for we of the Velvet Room to put our guess in danger... without warning them of course." _T-this doesn't count as a warning does it? Screw it, ignorance is bliss_

"Uh... wanna go somewhere in my world? More specifically somewhere to eat? I thought I'd ask since I'm here." _Please don't kill me... Minako might resurrect me as a zombie and kill me again_

"Hmm, while I would love to I haven't yet asked my-"

"Would you allow it Igor?" Minato asked

"Hmm, I will allow it. You are choosing a very interesting path Master Minato." Igor answered _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Uh... okay... so..."

"I am ready to depart." Elizabeth said as the two left the Velvet Room

* * *

The Fool and the assistant leave the train station after getting many curious glances from people around them _Argh Elizabeth why do you have to stick out so much? Well, I suppose that's part of your charm._ Minato thought as he walked down the stairs and spotted walking down the escalator... that brings people up

"Um... Liz." Minato mumbled which went ignored as Elizabeth continued to ascend despite her efforts. _I don't think she understands the... point of escalators._ Minato thought as Elizabeth made one final dash and finally reached Minato

"Uh... glad to see you made it." Minato congratulated the panting Elizabeth

"Flowing stairs that must be mastered by those who would try to pass... So this is an 'escalator'." Elizabeth said in amazement

"Um... yes." Minato answered _She is so weird_

"It looks simple, but one false step, and challengers will be mired in an exhausting ordeal..."

"Uh... sure." _I... don't know how to respond to this, this is very new to me._ Minato thought as he heard an announcement

"Warning : Please refrain from going up the up the down escalator, and vice versa. Thank you" _You're welcome?_

"And... What's this!?" Elizabeth shouted in concern

"What is it?" Minato asked with the same amount of concern

"Please watch your step! There's a pitfall just ahead." _There is?_ Minato thought as Elizabeth tool off running which caused Minato to chase her until they found a fenced off area surrounding the 'pitfall'

"It's in the center of this fenced off area." Elizabeth said _I... can see that._ "It's marked with eye-catching signs, which state in bold print: 'Do Not Enter'!" _How the hell do I explain this?_

"Um... Elizabeth it's-" Minato stated before being interrupted

"Humans frequently crave that which is forbidden to them... This is a crafty snare, that goes against the common notion that pitfalls must be hidden..."

"Uh... sure?" Minato responded still not quite sure what to say

"A stairway to test one's wits, and a pitfall that test one's inner strength. Human authorities have a great deal to contend with in their quest to defend the town's law and order."

"The genuine ones anyway." Minato said looking down

"What do you mean Minato-sama?" Elizabeth asked

"I've seen some of the worst in people. To survive at times I had no choice but to make dealing with petty criminals and more than five times have I seen my share of cops who have 'turned to the dark side' as they say"

"Oh I see, so even the authorities are not immune to giving in to the idea chaos and selfish indulgence." Elizabeth said as if she was told a ground breaking fact

"Not how I'd word it but yeah."

"Let's continue forth, our thoughts dedicated to the unsung heroes who love this town so very much." _You really are innocent aren't you?_ Minato thought as the two walked away

The two continued to walk around until Elizabeth started to smell something "This..." _This what?_ "This fragrant aroma- it can't be!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran towards the smell _This again?_

When Minato caught up to Elizabeth he was able to hear the ending of Elizabeth's and A takoyaki cook's conversation

"Whoa, you can figure out our secret ingredient just by it's smell?" The asked amazed "Oh, I guess you don't wear those funky clothes for nothing, lady" _No kidding_ "Well, there ain't a law against takoyaki shops cooking stuff besides octopus." _The way that was said... kinda scares me_ "How 'bout it? Wanna buy one? It'll make you smile so wide, your cheeks will fall off!" The cooks declares

Elizabeth turns to Minato "Cuisine so luscious that one's cheeks fall off! Such result would cause havoc in reality, but I'd definitely like to experience this." _So... Do you know that what she said was an exaggeration or no?_ Minato thought as Elizabeth pulled out her bulging wallet _Oh good lord, how much does she plan on eating?_

"Liz it's not THAT expensive!" Minato told her

"I appreciate the concern, but my curiosity exceeds any monetary- Oh... I see. Upon closer inspection, on package is only four-hundred yen."

"See? Don't need to spend near... what ever amount is in that wallet." Minato said with a half-smile _Her naivety and innocence is just adorable. I have a soft spot for kids and she definitively acts like one._

"W-well then. Two packages, please." Elizabeth ordered _She got one for me too? She remembered!_

"Thanks! Here you go, and come again!" The cook said as she hand the packages to Elizabeth

"I guess we can sit on the bench here." Minato said pointing

"Indeed, devouring this would be more difficult standing up." Elizabeth stated as they both sat down and gorged themselves

"This distinct texture... the firm and chewy outer skin... there's no doubt about it." Elizabeth declared "I must say, I'm surprised to come across this as an ingredient used in food."

"Am... I ever going to know... scratch that do I even WANT to know?" Minato asked

"The human mind... it is cursed to forever harbor whatever knowledge it gains, whether good or ill" _You do remember your talking to someone with 'blocked' memory right?_ "Forgive my reticence but... There are things your kind are better off not knowing."

"I can agree with that." Minato said finishing his takoyaki _Wait... What the hell did I just eat? She just warned me that... oh kami-sama_

"There appear to be several dinning establishments around... I wish to try them all." _WHY!? We'll I did ask for this one_ "My first priority is to visit something called a 'manga cafe' and obtain the foodstuff known as a 'smoothie bar' _"_ _This is going to be a long day_ "Just thinking about it gives e a sort of electric tingle across my tongue." _Argh... Something tells me I should've just stayed at the dorm_

Minato spends his day showing Elizabeth around the many...many...many...many...many...many...many... MANY eateries until they both arrive at the Velvet door.

"We appear to have exhausted the culinary possibilities in this area." Elizabeth stated

"No kidding." Minato replied _W-wait, we took a train but now we're back here? Did we visit ALL the eateries?_

"Oh my... Are you feeling well?" _Hmm?_ "Now that I think about it, you haven't eaten much since our seventh meal"

"Liz I'm still human... We can only eat so much and considering how much you ordered I don't think anyone else could've made it to even two or three never mind seven or more."Minato said

"I see, at any rate I would like to thank you for this tasty experience. If possible I would like you to take me out again sometime." Elizabeth requested

"You only need to ask." Minato responded which Elizabeth only smiled to before returning to the Velvet Room _Strangest woman EVER. Thankfully it's the good kind of strange_ Minato thought as he checked his watch

"Oh, school's almost over, well that means it's time to sleep... after all they won't let me during mid-terms." Minato thought out loud as he returned to the dorm and immediately went to bed

* * *

Minato woke up on the count of hearing his name being called from downstairs _Only two people have that voice so... which name is being-_

"ARISATO!" _Oh... great... this outta be fun_ Minato thought as he went downstairs still half-asleep.

When Minato arrived he saw that everyone seemed to be gathered as if there's a meeting going on _Either they're taking my issues really seriously or something I'm not going to like is about to happen._

"Glad you could join us Arisato." Mitsuru said with slight agitation in her voice

"Maybe setting these up at a certain time would be better? Pardon me for being late to something I didn't know was gonna happen." Minato retorted but Mitsuru said nothing "So... What is this about?" Minato asked taking a seat

"We heard from the chairman your reason for not wanting anyone to treat you..." _And your expression tells me 'I know you're lying but I don't care'_ "So, I just want to know what happened that day."

"Not much I can say, I went to the mall, fell asleep, woke up, Makoto said... personal thing, and then... I don't know I don't remember." Minato says truthfully

"Wait... you don't remember anything?" Yukari asked

"No, why? Did something happen?" Minato asked

"U-uh no, no nothing happened... that you don't already know at least." _Do i look that_ _gullible?_

"Are you sure that's all you remember Arisato?" Mitsuru asked _She seems to believe in what I'm saying, thank you Kami-sama_ Minato thought as he nodded

"Very well, that's not all I called everyone for however..." _Oh crap, first she's easily satisfied and next she brings up another subject... I'm screwed._ "I know that Tartarus will effect your lives but we must be ready. Therefore I've assigned everyone to a club : Arisato-chan, along side tennis you will be in the health committee. Please take this time to learn how to do proper firsts aid." She gives a glare at Minato "Even if some people are stubborn about it." _Um... ow? Seriously is that the best you've got? A cold glare?_

"That doesn't seem so bad, alright senpai." Minako responds

"Iori seeing your... blunt approach to combat you will be playing-" Mitsuru was cut off by an excited Junpei

"Baseball! Alright!" Junpei shouted in excitement _She's saying 'you will' instead of 'can you' or 'i suggest' we're your comrades not you playthings._

"Takeba you seem to be doing alright in archery but i encourage you to work on your studies" Yukari only nodded _Not even a word? You two really don't like each other_

"Now... you." _Uh oh_

"What? I'm doing fine, I'm in kendo, sure I suffer from fatigue but that hasn't hindered-" Minato was interrupted

"You are going to counselling" That statement alone made Minato feel cold air down his spine yet also a fiercely burning anger inside him

"What?" Minato asked calmly

"It's for the betterment of-"

"You?" Minato asked "To meet your own damn standards?"

"No, your mental state is putting the team at-"

"How? My solo trip to Tartarus? I didn't ask anyone to come"

"You would've died!" Yukari pointed out

"My problem not yours." Minato said as he looked back at Mitsuru "What else is there?"

"Arisato, the way your dealing with you issues isn't healthy. You need-"

"What I NEED is for you people to leave me the hell ALONE!" Minato shouted

"I understand-"

"NOTHING!" Minato continued to shout "I know your history senpai, your mother may have died during childbirth but that means you never knew her so you never missed her. Meanwhile you father is ALIVE. You have family to return to and don't remember your mother's death. Me? I remember seeing my parent's coffins shatter, I remember seeing my father's entrails, i remember seeing my mother crying in pain and watching the life leave her eyes. I remember the smell of blood and the burning flesh as the fire spread to their bodies, I remember the sound of the rattling chains around the neck of the shadow that killed them, I remember that ghostly shadow in perfect detail but one thing I'll never forget is that horrible, horrible grin it had the whole time."

Everyone is silent unsure how to respond to what Minato just said. Minato himself took a deep breath "This discussion is over" he declared as he went towards the door

"Minato-nii!" Minako called out

"I'll be back when I'm calmer!" Minato shouted as he slammed the door.

* * *

"...He took that well." Junpei said

"Junpei... just no" Minako responded

"I... didn't know he remembered that much of what happened to his parents." Mitsuru said

"He wasn't wrong. You can't force him to do this, I don't think he's wiling to talk about his past anyone" Minako hanged her head "Not even me."

"It's clearly haunting him, he can't survive if he keeps silent forever." Yukari said

"Maybe, but he isn't ready. If he won't even discuss his past with me then it must bother him more then what he's letting on. Normally he hides his issues but talks when asked... he never does this." Minako said

"I knew he lost his parents but... damn, I didn't know he saw and remembered all that." Junpei said

"Just... Leave Nii-san alone. He'll come back when he's ready."

"What if he goes to Tartarus again?" Yukari asked

"He won't, he won't risk us following him." Minako said

"You know him well." Mitsuru said

"No... I don't." Minako concluded

* * *

 **Originally planned for this chapter to go differently but hey I'd like to think things worked out. I kinda feel I don't include Minako enough though... Well, i do have one idea for later but we'll see how things end up**


	17. Chapter 17

_So, I am now currently at a mall, drinking coffee... After I exploded at my... friends? Why is it I drink so much coffee lately? Guess this is my body's attempt to stay awake._ Minato chuckled

"Is this seat taken? All the others are occupied." A gray hair boy asked Minato referring to the seat across from him.

"Go ahead." Minato replied simply which the boy nodded to and sat down

"So... blue hair huh?" The boy commented _Why do people always talk about my hair?_

"Not even an adult and gray hair huh?" Minato responded simply

"Fair enough."

"So who are you?" Minato asked

"Seta Souji but most people call me Yu." Yu said **(yes, THAT Yu)**

"Arisato Minato." Minato introduced himself

"What brings you here?" Yu asked

"What do you mean?"

"It's pretty late and you're out here all alone."

"So are you and you're I'd say... two years younger than me." Minato replied

"Nineteen-ninety-four" Yu said

"Nineteen-ninety-two" Minato said _I win_

"Good observation" Yu complimented

"My mother was a Shirogane, observations and deductions are my forte." Minato said

"So is avoiding the question." _I already like you_

"I... had a fall-out with my friends." Minato admitted

"Do tell"

"Hmm... you seem reliable, alright I'll indulge you." _You seem... I don't know, I feel some sort of connection_ **(Fool Arcana, just explaining that 'connection')** "On September twenty-fifth, nineteen-ninety-nine my parents... died."

Yu's face became serious "When you were six or seven?"

"Yeah, worse yet... I saw the whole thing. I remember every detail, something I'm thankful my Imoto (little/younger sister) was knocked unconscious during that."

"You have a little sister?" Yu asked

"Well, technically she's my twin but I'm the oldest of the pair."

"Continue Minato-san"

"It's... haunted me, this isn't something I've hidden... but my multiple foster parents... None were good people, please let's leave at that."

"Understood."

"Anyway, I don't like talking about it in detail, not even with my sister but I'm sadly sharing a dorm with Kirijo Mitsuru." Minato looked down

"You mean THAT Kirijo?" Yu asked

"Yeah, she's pretty bossy not that it works on me though. She tried ordering me to go to counselling."

"Wait she ORDERED you?"

"Yep, see the problem?" Minato chuckled

"Yeah, I see it."

"That huh... Kinda made me explode" Minato had a look of shame

"Your anger is justified but I think her heart is in the right place, you don't look like your holding up well."

"Do I really look that depressed?" Minato asked

"Worse." Yu answered

"Great, I've never been a people person."

"Why?" Yu asked

"I... I'm kinda scared" Minato admitted _Why am I telling him this? Actually I sense... Wait my Fool Arcana is reaction strangely. Hmm, something tells me I'm not the only one who will go on a journey someday (Wondering if it'll be written_ **Oh C'mon!** _What?_ **You know I don't know how I'd do a P4 fan-fic** _You didn't know how you'd do this yet here you are)_

"Scared of what?" Yu asked

"It's just... I've seen some of the worse humanity has to offer, I have difficulty trusting people" _With one exception which I'll just assume was due to my sub-conscious_

"That's not all is there?" Yu asked

"No, after losing my parents and then for many years losing my 'other half' I just... I'm afraid of caring for others. The more you care about someone, the more it hurts when they're taken away."

"Maybe, but is a world with no one a life worth living?" Yu asked

"No... it's not" Minato says softly and looks at his hands

"Y-you haven't been thinking about suicide have you?" Minato doesn't respond "Well, I'm sure you already know what I want to say."

"I believe so."

"How can you declare that you life isn't worth living when you stopped living it years ago?" Yu asked

"Hmm, alright. I'll try it your way Yu-san."

"I'm glad."

"You never told me what you're doing here Yu-san." Minato pointed out

"Well, my parents' jobs makes them take trips here and there. This means I need to temporarily move to other places every now and then, this is one of those times."

"That so?"

"Yeah, they aren't too frequent but you know..."

"I think I see your problem now." Minato claimed _deductive skills don't fail me now!_

"What's that?" Yu asked

"You make friends easily but you know you'll lose them so you never get truly attached to them."

"H-how'd you-"

"It takes one to know one, besides you have the same look of loneliness as me."

"I... Maybe, wait why am I telling you?" _I blame my... no OUR Arcana_

"We're both afraid of attachment. We're both two souls seeking help so we're helping each other. I'd like to say it's fate."

"You believe in that?" Yu asked

"I used to think the idea was bullshit but... lately I'm having my doubts."

"I understand." Yu said

"See you around Yu."

"What are you about to do?" Yu asked

"Swallow my pride, apologize to my friend, probably get punished by my sister, and sleep a lot."

"We'll... that's one idea."

"Yu, I know you afraid of attachment like me but true friends are eternal." Minato claimed

"I feel our roles have been reversed."

"They have, you helped me and I want to return the favor."

"So... are we friends?" Yu asked

"I don't think we're done with each other if that's what you're asking."

"I see, well you should go to your friends"

"Will do, thanks Yu." _Wait, I dropped the 'san'. Damn, I really DO feel close to the guy already_

"No need Minato." _So did he! Two minds think alike huh?_ Minato thought as he left

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!" Minato shouted

"Wait what? Already? It's barely been an hour!" Minako exclaimed

"How long did you think I'd take?" Minato asked

"Maybe a day or two?"

"I had a... friend help." Minato said

"Really? I mean... Good and uh..."

"You don't know what to say do you?"

"Not a clue." Minako admitted

"Where's Kirijo-senpai?" Minato asked

"Command room, you're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"Doubt it." Minato said while walking away.

"Workaholic much senpai?" Minato jested

"We need to be ready we don't know when a shadow or Makoto will appear again." Mitsuru responded

"True, hey about what happened-"

"No need. Your anger was justified it's not my place to tell you how to deal with your problems"

"Justified but doesn't make it right. It was still immature and I kinda shamed you in front of the entire team" Minato chuckled

"It was deserved." Mitsuru gave a small smile

"Anyway, my problems... I need to find my own way to deal with them"

"I understand that now." Mitsuru said

"Really?" Minato asked _(These people are really forgiving._ **Too forgiving?** _A little, but hey it' fantasy he hasn't endangered anyone but himself intentionally)_

"Yes, you know you should spend more time with your sister. She knows you better than any of us and certainly cars about you the most."

"Well... she is hiding behind the door along with... Yukari-san?" Minato said as the door was pushed open

"How'd you know?!" Minako asked

"I know you too well, anyway what do you and her want?" Minato asked

"You're helping us study."

"W-wait what?" _Oh no_

"You heard her." Yukari said finally showing herself

"Y-you can't force me." Minato declared

"Oh, yes we can Minato-nii." Minako said as both she and Yukari grabbed his arms and started dragging him

"H-hey wait! I didn't consent to this!" Minato shouted

"Have fun you three." Mitsuru said to the trio

"HELP!" Minato shouted futilely as he was dragged into his twin's room.

 _Hmm, it's very red and orange in here with... Blue curtains? Curtains the same shade as my hair... Brother-complex much?_ Minato thought as he observed the room

"What's the value of pie again?" Minako asked

"I don't know" Yukari asked before they both looked at Minato

Minato sighed and said "The number π is a mathematical constant, the ratio of a circle's circumference to its diameter, commonly approximated as 3.14159."

"That... was detailed." Minako said in amazement

"It's a gift." Minato said as he zoned out again _This is an odd day. I wonder what question they'll ask next_

"Who was that English Gothic author again?" Yukari asked

"Poe... something" Minako said

"Edgar Alan Poe." Minato said _This is gonna be a long night_

"Um... how do you find density again?" Minako asked

"Mass divided by volume" Minato said _This is much less of studying and more like 'ask Minato questions and memorize the answers'_

"Biggest volcano in our solar system?" Yukari asked

"Olympus Mons on Mars." Minato answered

"Hottest planet?" Minako asked

"Venus, Mercury may be the closest but Venus' gases trap the Sun's heat and keeps the temperature consistently at four-hundred sixty-two degrees Celsius."

"Are you sure you don't study?" Yukari asked

"Positive."

"Minato-nii's first crush?" Minako asked

"Never had one." _Really? That old trick? Well I'm not lying, at least... I don't think I am_

"You're no fun." Minako pouted

"I also have blue hair... is anything about me normal?" Minato asked

"You're... pretty normal just put into bizarre circumstances." Yukari said

"Though... I don't think any normal boy could pull off cross-dressing like you." _Argh, let it go Minako!_

"You'll never let me forget that will you?" Minato pouted albeit while chuckling

"Nope" Minako laughed as the trio carried on their night

* * *

 _Argh... What happened? Did I fall asleep? Well clearly I did... Wait, I feel weight on both my shoulders._ Minato opened his eyes _I'm still in Minako's room, wait where are those two and what's are on my-_

"What the f-" Minato quickly stopped as he realized his current situation. It appears that the girls had gotten sleepy too during the night and decided that Minato's shoulders made great pillows. _What do I do? How do I react? I've never been in this situation before... Wait how did both of them end up using my shoulders as pillows? Also... Is it hot in here? Oh I must be as red as a tomato right now._

 _Alright Minato, keep calm. Let's see, it looks like I woke up early probably due to me not being on a bed. Minako is on my let shoulder, she looks like a kid when she's sleeping. I still remember the little crimson eyed girl who always dragged me into trouble and in return I dragged her into trouble here and there. We really were troublesome weren't we?_ Minato chuckled softly

 _To my right we have Yukari and holy crap she's beautiful ... I know i claimed her face was pretty when I got here but damn I didn't give her nearly enough credit. She looks so adorable when she's sleeping and... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!_ Minato shouted internally _I-I mean she's cute but... I-I can't be thinking these sorts of things! I-I mean uh... The rumors from school are bad enough I can't allow this to add fuel to the fire... Okay just relax Minato, you're just panicking from the contact and the fact this situation is new to you._

 _Okay first I need to wake them up... Should probably wake Yukari up first otherwise the teasing will never end!_ Minato thought as he lightly shook his right shoulder "Wake up sleepy head" Minato said softly _Or we may be in for a load of trouble_

At first it seemed as if his efforts were in vain but eventually Yukari's finger's started to twitch "H-hey... wake up." Minato continued to say softly _Please hurry_

Eventually Yukari started to shift and opened her eyes. _Welcome back_ Minato thought as she yawned and saw the... position the two were in. A quick gasp was followed by a very red faced Yukari _Yeah... I think you can see the prob-_ Minato's thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream and followed by a painful slap to the face

"Ow! What the hell!?" Minato shouted not caring about the consequences

"What are you doing in my room?" _Are you delusional Yukari?_

"Huh?" Minako said finally waking up

"Two things... One, YOU feel asleep on me. Two, this isn't your room." Minato said while rubbing the left side of his face

"H-he's telling the truth! Remember Yuka-chan?!" Minako defended Minato

"I... Oh... Right..." Yukari laughs nervously

"Why was your first instinct to slap me?" Minato asked

"I don't know, I thought you had some perverted agenda" Yukari said

"Who do you think I am? Junpei?" Minato asked

"Sorry" Yukari apologized _Argh, you really are a tsundere aren't you?_

"Now... How'd you both fall asleep on ME?" Minato asked the girls

"Oh um..." Yukari didn't know what to say

"You see Nii-san, you feel asleep and we stayed up kinda late studying and..." Minako said

"And?" Minato asked

"Well, we got sleepy and I remembered your shoulders made for rather nice pillows and so... you can put the pieces together."

"Yeah, for you. What's your reason Yukari-san?" Minato asked

"Oh well... I saw she was very comfortable and I was tired so... I didn't see any reason not to..." Yukari doesn't want to finish

"Well I WOULD have kept this a secret but your screaming and slap probably alerted every..."

"What happened!" Mitsuru barged through the door

"...one." Minato finished "Uh... I can explain"

"Arisato! I'll execute you!" Mitsuru screamed as Minato panicked and looked at Minako for support

"No no no! Nii-san is innocent!" Minako protested which calmed Mitsuru enough that it seemed that she'd listen "Look, we we're studying and we all feel asleep in an... awkward position. Yuka-chan freaked out when she woke up that's all! Minato-nii didn't do anything wrong!"

Mitsuru seemed to calm down greatly "Very well" She said simply as she left

"That was... so... close." Minato is panting from the fear

"No kidding... I heard no one survives her 'executions'." Yukari said

"Hey, you're the one that nearly got me executed!" Minato yelled

"Sorry" Yukari apologized

"Let's... move on. I'm gonna go get ready." Minato said as he left

"So... How was it being so close to him?" Minako teased

"W-what Minako-chan!"

"Oh, you enjoyed it!" Minako declared

"W-well... he was a nice pillow" Yukari said which made Minako laugh "N-not like that!"

"How could that be interpreted any other way?" Minako asked which made Yukari become a bright red

"U-uh..." Yukari is at a loss for words _This is way too much fun and way too funny_

"C'mon let's get ready. I'd hate to do this when he's not around to enjoy this too." Minako laughed

"M-Minako-chan!" _You're so cute when your embarrassed_ Minako laughed

* * *

During lunch at school both Minato and Yukari sat in silence while Minako and Junpei both had their trademark grins. _How could Junpei know the details? I mean he wasn't there so... DAMMIT MINAKO!_ Minato screamed internally

"So, you two have a good morning?" Junpei asked

"I was slapped in the face." Minato said

"I know, I could hear from my room." _Was it THAT loud... it certainly was that painful_

"You two enjoyed it though." Minako said

"I enjoyed being slapped?" Minato asked

"You know what I meant."

"Does it ever end from you?" Yukari asked

"No, it doesn't... I wonder how Naoto put up with her." Minato said

"Naoto?" Junpei asked

"Our cousin and one of the two relatives from the Shirogane family that doesn't despise me or Minako." Minato said _The other being our dear old Grandfather. He used to hate us but he mellowed with age thankfully, he would've adopted us but taking care of Naoto (who was also an orphan) was hard enough never mind a pair of twins_

"Wait Shirogane?" Yukari asked

"What of it?" Minato asked

"So... You're related to a family of detectives?"

"Yes." Minato answered

"The detective genes are stronger in him though, I'm no slouch myself though." Minako said _No you're not, though you don't have their composed nature either._

"Makes sense, after all I inherited the blue hair and blue-grey eyes" Minato said _Kinda made me look like Naoto actually, but she's 5'0 and I'm 5'7 and my hair covers the right side of my face._

"Yeah that's true, but my detective skills aren't bad as I'm sure you know."

"Where are you going with this?" Minato asked

"Oh... Nowhere" Minako said with a mischievous smile

"Look! There's nothing going on between me and him!" Yukari shouted _Dammit, you fell right into her trap._

"Is it THAT hard to admit you're attracted to him?" Minako asked _encule_ _(fuck), Yukari don't respond!_

"W-what? No!" _Merde (shit)_

"So... You don't think he's attractive?" Minako asked still not dropping that smile

"What? No, of course he is!" Yukari said which caused Junpei to laugh and Minato to go red

"Mm hmm, got you." Minako giggled

"W-what? I-I... U-um..." Yukari is at a loss for words

"What about you Nii-san? Don't you think Yuka-chan is attractive?" Minako asked _Shit... I gotta choose my words carefully_

"Attractive? Doesn't the entirety of the school think that already?" Minato asked back _I'm not joking even Kenji is attracted to here and he prefers 'more experienced' women. Hell his great 'plan' was to get a date from a teacher (which the author didn't write in._ **It's called pacing, I can't keep us at the beginning forever you know.** _So are they to assume I've already started multiple social links?_ **Yes.** _Will we see the old couple again?_ **Most likely** _So what about the women's social links? Won't they still fall for me?_ **I'll... let the readers imagine those conversations)**

"Yes but you know what I mean." _Damn, you're good imoto_

"I believe that to have the attention of nearly every guy in the school she must be." Minato said

"Hmm, your not easy Nii-san. I'll give you that." Minako complimented

"You played your roll well too. I'm impressed." Minato complimented back

"So... Does he think Yuka-tan is hot or no?" Junpei asked

"Shut it Stupei!" Yukari yelled which caused Minako to giggle

"I'm gonna go, mid-terms are next so be ready for next week." Minato said as he left the roof

* * *

 _Next week after mid-terms_

Everyone had just gotten done their mid-terms and Minato recalled that Akihiko and Mitsuru actually had their own bet on which of the juniors would do the best

(best to worst)

Akihiko : Minako, Minato, Yukari, and Junpei

Mitsuru : Minato, Minako, Yukari, and Junpei

The only question would be which of the twins would do better than the other... and as the twins themselves expected

"Minato-nii did better than me." Minako said

"How? He just sleeps all day!" Junpei said

"Don't know, everything just comes to me." Minato said

"That was exhausting" Yukari said "So, how'd you do?" She asked Junpei

"Look! I aced PE" Junpei asked which caused everyone to laugh

"Guess that answers that question." Yukari said

"Didn't Akihiko ask you to do something Junpei?" Minato asked

"How'd you know?" Junpei asked

"I was in the same room... Baka (idiot/fool)" Minato said

"Well yes he did. He asked ME to do something!" Junpei said with pride as he pulls out a piece of paper "The class roster for class 2-E" _Roster? Why would he want that? Does he suspect one of them to be a persona user?_ Minato thought

"That's... not something to brag about Junpei. Where is senpai anyway?" Minako asked

"At the hospital getting a check-up" Minato answered

"Do you keep tabs on everyone?" Yukari asked

"No, he told me this morning... You all were there... Do none of you remember?" Minato asked which was met with silence "I guess you guys had your minds occupied so it's not a big deal."

"So gonna give it him Junpei?" Minako asked

"Well duh." _Watch it Junpei... She may kill you if you don't give her the proper respect_

"Well I'm coming too." Minako said

"But... He asked me to do it." Junpei said

"So? You'll be the one doing it, I'm just tagging along." Minako looked at Minato "You coming Nii-san?"

"I'll pass, I hate hospitals" Minato said

"What WILL you do?"

"I don't know, I made it a routine to have coffee at the mall so... Guess I'll do that." _and something tells me I won't be alone whether I like it or not._

"Your really boring Mako-nii" Minako laughed as they left

* * *

 _Minako_

Junpei and Minako go to the hospital room that Junpei claims is Akihiko's meanwhile Minako wonders _Why do you get a full-fledged hospital room for a check-up?_ When they get there they see not Akihiko but a family coated man

"Hey Shinji, what are you doing here?" Minako asked

"I could as you the same." Shinji responded

"U-um... I-is this Akihiko-senpai's room?" Junpei asked _Quit worrying Junpei he won't hurt you_

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Akihiko asked the two from behind

"We just wanted to see how you were doing" Minako said

"I'm... Just here for a check-up." Akihiko said

"Is that all Aki?" Shinji asked

"Yeah, thanks for your help."

"I don't have time for this shit." Shinji said as he left _Potty mouth_

"O-oh I wanted to give you this!" Junpei said as he gave Akihiko the roster

"Why do you want the roster?" Minako asked

"I'll explain later or you could ask your brother, knowing him he might've figured it out already." Akihiko said _probably, argh how is he so good at learning things?_

"Okay, why was Shinji here?" Minako asked

"Oh, I wanted to ask about Apathy Syndrome since he knew people who were suffering from it." Akihiko said

"I suppose that does make sense."

"Did you call that guy Shinji?" Junpei asked

"Well yeah, he doesn't like formalities like Akihiko so I don't use them." Minako responded

"So you've gotten to know him?" Akihiko asked

"More or less." Minako said _Most likely less_

"I see, where's Minato and Yukari?" Akihiko asked

"Minato-nii went to get coffee and Yuka-chan in Nii-san's words 'followed whether he liked it or not'."

"Does Yuka-tan do that often?" Junpei asked

"I... Don't know actually, I doubt they'd tell us."

"Shame, can you imagine what they're doing right now?" Junpei asked

"Does... it matter?" Akihiko asked

"You're out of the loop, you'll understand eventually." Minako said

"Uh... Okay."

"Same too, Yuka-tan is always so nice to him and she claims nothing is going on." Junpei laughs

"I don't even think they notice." Minako giggled

"Do you two gossip about them often?" Akihiko asked

"Kinda... It's pretty fun, particularly gossiping Minato-nii." Minako said

"Did you know he won a cross-dress pageant?" Junpei asked

"You serious?" Akihiko asked in disbelief

"C'mon Akihiko, we'll tell you about it on the way home." Minako said

* * *

 _Minato_

"This is where you go usually?" The brown haired girl dressed in pink asked Minato

"I enjoy the quiet." Minato said referring to the usually silent cafe

"That seems like you."

"Alright go ahead and probe me."

"What?" Yukari asked

"You tailed me here, the only reason is because your still trying to get to know me despite my protest. So go ahead and ask whatever questions you have." Minato said

"That's... blunt"

"Thought it be best to get straight to the point... Is that bad?" Minato asked

"No, just unusual." Yukari answered

"Good, I've been told I'm too blunt before."

"So... Why do you have your fringe cover half your face?" Yukari asked

"No reason. I've had this hair style since I was a kid, though back then the fringe was just above my right eye." Minato said

"Was Minako-chan any different when you were younger?"

"She was shorter and her bangs also hanged just above her eyes but that's it." Minato answered

"That's it?"

"That it, far as my memory allows anyway."

"What do you mean?" _Dammit why'd i say that? Okay, I can tell her just don't mention Igor_

"I've been told that after..." Minato looks down "My parents, many memories hurt too much to remember so my mind put barriers to stop remembering."

"That's... Sad." Yukari said with a sad face

"I know, I do remember I had a friend though." _I might help her remember_

"Who?" Yukari asked

"I can't remember well, it was a girl though... I can't remember. My mind won't allow it."

"Oh... Any way to make you remember?"

"I've been told that theoretically I could. Best idea is to see her again and rebuild my relationship with her." _Okay do you not remember either or are you just yanking my damn chain? Then again I'm basing my theory on your her because your the only one I have a familiar feeling around which isn't the most reliable... Wait a minute what about Minako? Shouldn't she remember? She didn't go through the same... THAT DEVIL! That's why she's been teasing... Damn you Minako._

"Ever think about asking around?" Yukari asked

"Ask that if anyone ever saw a blue haired boy with a girl ten years ago when the boy has a twin sister?"

"Oh... Good point." Yukari face-palmed at her own stupidity

"Should get back to the dorm, I don't want to know what everyone is talking about."

"I can't tell if Minako-chan is my friend or my enemy at times like this." Yukari sighed

"She's a friend who likes to be your enemy now let's get going. I need to... consider my next course of action." Minato said as the two left

 _Minako should remember, alright I just need to ask her and... Should I? My mind blocked them because they were painful to remember, so wouldn't remembering be bad? Would it even be right to ask? No, it's not right. I need to remember the way Igor said, it wouldn't feel right anyway else. Besides I may not like what Yukari is trying to do but... Talking to someone I know feels nice and he said to rebuild my relationship. Alright I'll play dumb for now but I'm not forgetting this imoto!_

* * *

 **Yes I included Yu or Souji. Why? Because I wanted to have the two Fools interact some how and yes you'll see him again... unless I develop memory loss and forget I included him. Also don't think this means I'll do P4 someday... PQ is more likely than P4 but I'll consider it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Frozenlavareflector : Please remember to remind me Yu/Souji exist. As for meeting P4 characters you may get to see Naoto since in this they're related. I wouldn't call this amazing but maybe I'm just modest (who knows?) but this is actually really... really hard to do. I have a new respect for authors now level of difficulty. We can both agree that Persona is about the characters just as much as the protagonist which i don't think any media has properly conveyed yet. I mean P4 animation didn't show Yu having much of an arc (until the end) so he was outshined by everyone else. The P3 movies were... okay. I mean it focused on trying to make Makoto have an arc but it's kinda hard when he literally has 0 reasons to help nor is he shown really bond with the cast outside of main plot points which makes everyone feel under developed compared to their video game counterpart (still liked the movies though)**

* * *

When Minato returned to the dorm he saw his twin, Junpei, and Akihiko discussing something.

"Talking about my exploits I take it?" Minato asked knowing about Minako's habits

"No but could you blame me? You have a ton of stories that are fun to share!" His other half replied

"So do you... Like the cookies" Minato said with a smirk which made Minako's face turn a deep shade of red _I still remember imoto, you're not a bad cook but you must never forget that day_

"Uh... what's that about cookies?" Junpei asked

"NOTHING!" Minako shouted so loudly everyone knew she was hiding something

"What happened?" Yukari whispered while Minako attempts to convince the unconvinced Akihiko

"She tried cooking them for Christmas and somehow ended up with what could only be compared to pancakes, I'm still trying to figure that one out." Minato chuckled

"Seriously?" Yukari asked in disbelief

"Yeah, thankfully she hasn't repeated that mistake since." _How in the hell do you create something like that? It wasn't even a pancake but that's all i can compare it too._

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING HAPPENED!" Minako shouted with a bright red face

"Right..." Akihiko said still unconvinced "Anyway we have something I need to tell you all about, I just wanted to wait for those two."

"So what were you two doing anyway?" Junpei asked with a grin

"I drank a cup of coffee and I told her what younger Minako was like." Minato answered

"What that's it? Man, your never gonna beat the challenge at this rate." Minato tilted his head

"What challenge?" Minato asked

"Don't you DARE Stupei!" Yukari shouted _Odd what's that about? Oh yeah the school does have a 'Takeba challenge' I nearly forgot. Whoever dates her or get inside her pants wins... sickening._

"Now I remember, I have no intention doing such." Minato said _I at least... I don't think I do Mwhahaha!_

"Thank you Minato-kun!" Yukari said in relief

"By the way Akihiko you lost your bet." Minato said

"Wait what?" Akihiko is genuinely confused

"Minato-nii got a higher score than me." Minako said

"Dammit." Akihiko muttered

"Moving on, let me guess. You found a new persona user?" Minato asked with confidence

"How'd you know?" Akihiko asked _I'll take that as a yes_

"Guess really. It's all just an assumption based off of you suddenly wanting the roster."

"I see, anyway you're right. We believe we've found a new persona user"

"Sweet! Is it a girl?" Junpei asked _Junpei... grow up please_

Yukari and Minako sighed "Men"

"Agr- Wait what'd I do?" Minato asked the two

"Men minus Minato-nii?" Minako asked

"Minus Minato-kun" Yukari said _Glad I'm an exception_

"Actually it is, Yamagishi Fuuka." Akihiko said _Wait what?_

"Yamagishi-san?" Minato said out loud

"I've heard of her. That's a girl in 2-E, I've heard she sick a lot and i don't see her in school that often" Yukari said

"She was in the same hospital as me, that's how we found out about her." Akihiko said

"Would she even be able to fight? I bumped into her once and she seemed rather timid." Minato said

"I don't know" Akihiko said looking down

"What? Ah man, and i was looking forward to giving private lessons." Junpei pouted

"As leader i decree that only Minako and I can give private lessons" Minato said

"What you can't do that!" Junpei said

"I just did."

"Why us two?" Minako asked

"Junpei is... Junpei, Akihiko is too obsessed with training himself, Yukari-san still flinches when she uses her evoker, and Kirijo-senpai... isn't the easiest to get along with." Minato said honestly "Therefore that qualifies only you and me."

"That makes complete sense" Minako gasped

"His logic makes hundred-percent sense" Yukari added

"What about me now?" Junpei asked

"Fair enough." Akihiko said simply "Wait Akihiko?"

"You hate formalities so I stopped saying Sanada-senpai."

"Are you sure you're a guy Minato-nii? Shouldn't you be jumping for joy?" _How low do you think I am?_ "Why would I?" Minato asked

"We need to get you a girlfriend, at this rate I won't ever have a niece or nephew EVER." Minako sighed

 _Maybe that's for the best. I doubt I'd be a good father, I mean how can I be something I myself lacked? Furthermore I was hurt greatly by my foster families, what's to stop me from becoming them?_ "Anyway, Akihiko what's stopped you from confirming if she has a persona?" Minato asked

"She's missing" Akihiko answered

"Missing?" Minako asked

"Not officially but no one knows her current whereabouts." Akihiko replied

"and since we don't have legal authority we're screwed... great." Minato said

"We gotta do SOMETHING!" Yukari said

"Mitsuru and I are looking into it, don't worry." Akihiko said "Just wait for something to come up for now" _What are we? Your errand boys? We have to do something too._

"Fine" Yukari looks away _Translation : 'I'm investigating anyway'. A conclusion I agree with completely_

Minato yawned "Is it that time already? Time for me to go to bed."

"How can you sleep so much? You just had coffee too!" Yukari pointed out

"Nothing works on me, I'll be in my room so please do me a favor and don't bother me unless something important happens." Minato concluded as he went to his room

"That guy REALLY needs to go to a doctor." Junpei said

"Actually at one point he did." Mitsuru said entering the room

"He did?" Minako asked _News to me_

"It was awhile ago but he did go to a doctor for his fatigue."

"And?" Minako asked

"No one knows, he's just tired all the time."

"I don't remember reading anything like that on his file." Yukari said

"No surprise. Arisato used one of his many aliases." Mitsuru said

"Wait how many aliases does Minato-nii have?" Minako asked

"The one's I've discovered are : Shirogane Minato, Shirogane Makoto, Arisato Makoto, Yuki Makoto. Yuki Minato, and Shiomi Sakuya."

"Six names? Why does he have so many? I know he's rather secretive about certain things but... I never expected THAT." Minako said

"How does he even come up with them?" Junpei wondered

"How do you even know this? If he used an alias then it wouldn't be that easy for you to learn this, even then there's not much reason to begin said search." Yukari said

"Come to think of it, why are you sharing this with us too?" Minako asked

"When we met Makoto for the first time he said something... personal to Arisato." Mitsuru said

"What do you mean? I don't remember him saying anything other than 'Shomitsu'." Akihiko said

"What I'm speaking of he said in French, A language Arisato apparently knows well."

"How does he even know French?" Junpei asked

"Well Minato-nii has been adopted by rich families from time to time or maybe it was a hobby. I honestly have no clue." Minako said

"Whatever that case it's irrelevant." Mitsuru said "Makoto said : 'Devrais-je montrer vos cicatrices secrètes'"

"Uh... What?" Junpei asked

"It means 'Should I show everyone your secret scars?'" Mitsuru explained

"But... He doesn't have any scars." Junpei said

"That's why Makoto said 'secret' Junpei." Akihiko said _Scars? Minato-nii never showed me any scars? Is he hiding them from me? Why would he? What... What happened when you were alone Nii-san?... Makoto had to have been lying... After all why would you trust a shadow? The same one that's attacked Minato-nii multiple times just for fun_

"What happened to him?" Minako thought out loud

"I was hoping you'd know. What has your brother told you about his childhood away from you?" Mitsuru asked

"Nothing, he refuses to talk about it in detail." Minako said

"As I thought, I believe he's being haunted by more then just his parent's deaths." Mitsuru said

"Why are you doing this?" Yukari asked "He told you he'd deal with his problems, it's not right to just dig into his past to learn his secret!" Yukari yelled

"Quiet down Takeba, I'm not doing this to force him to do anything. I'm merely asking all of you to keep an eye on him." Mitsuru said

"Keep an eye on him?" Minako asked

"I worry about his mental state, I trust him to lead all of you in Tartarus but I don't trust that he'll take care of himself." Mitsuru said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Junpei asked

"It means Junpei that there's more haunting Minato then we thought, eventually he's going to breakdown and we have to be there for him when it does." Akihiko said

 _No... no... H-he wouldn't hide something so bad from me... Would he? Makoto was lying... He had to have been or maybe Mitsuru-senpai translated wrong or... Anything but the alternative... I need to know I didn't leave him when he needed me most_

"I-I'm gonna go... to my room." Minako said trembling slightly

"Are you okay Mina-tan?" Junpei asked which gave him a hit to the back of the head by Yukari

"I-i'll be fine... Don't worry about me." Minako said as she left

 _Makoto had to have been lying... Nii-san wouldn't hide that from me. Wait, he did suddenly get serious when I asked to take off his shirt the other day and I haven't seen him without one since ten years ago... It's just a coincidence. It's gotta be, I... I didn't leave Nii-san, he wasn't alone when he needed me the most. He may have had it worse but... It couldn't have been to that degree... It just couldn't_ Minako continued to deny the accusations

* * *

 _I'm at the shrine's playground. I'm not normally an outdoors person but Oto (father) and oka-san (mother) said that they wanted to meet someone. I didn't want to but parents and sister beat me. I'm sitting on a bench, I'm not paying attention to anything but my own thoughts until suddenly_

 _"Minato! Come here!" Mother says to me calling me over, imoto is next to her with a smile as usual. Curious and obedient I walk over to them and I see a man I've never seen before. Oka-san pats my back "And this is my oldest twin Minato." she introduces me_

 _The man looks down and smiles "Hello there Minato, you look a lot like your mother." The man says which makes me blush a little as I always do when me and oka-san are compared._

 _"No need to embarrass the boy Takeba." Oto-san says as he walks up form behind me._

 _"Sorry." The man I could only identify as 'Takeba' apologized_

 _"Is there anything you want Oka-san?" I asked mother which caused to her look back at Takeba which seemed to make him remember something_

 _"Ah yes, since we adults get to meet up and have fun I decided to bring my daughter to play with you two." Takeba says to Minako and I before walking away_

 _Daughter? This isn't going to be fun for me, I don't usually talk to other people much. It's not that I don't like talking to people or that they're mean to me, I'm just what I think you would call 'shy'. I'm not very good at talking to other people so I tend to just stand and watch what imoto does. She's much better with people than me._

 _Takeba comes back with a girl next to him. She looks around my age, has light brown hair and eyes and... seems to be a fan of pink judging by the shirt. She's also... kinda pretty a-... My face is getting hot look down look down!_

 _"Hamuko, is your boy blushing?" Takeba teases... Jerk_

 _"Don't tease him, he's not used to talking to anyone other than me, his father, and sister." Mother defended which made me smile. Your the best ka-san (mom)_

 _Imoto walks to the girl first "I'm Minako" she says not losing that smile of hers and looks back at me "He's my Nii-san Minato, he's a little shy but he's nice." Thanks imoto... Wait they're still looking at me, is it my turn to speak?_

 _I give a small "U-um.. Hi." I say nervously "W-who are you?"_

 _"I-I'm Yukari" The girl says_

 _She seems a little nervous too, did I do something wrong? Other people seem to avoid me so... Is there something about me that's scary? My thoughts were interrupted by imoto dragging me and Yukari away_

 _"O-ow hey imoto what are you doing?" I ask_

 _"She was brought here for all three of us to play together and that's what gonna happen even if you don't wanna Minato-nii" Minako says back to me_

 _"Why are you dragging us though?" Yukari ask_

 _"So neither of you can run off" Minako giggles_

* * *

Minato wakes up with a pounding headache _Argh... encule (fuck) that hurt. Was that a dream? No, too real and it felt just like my flashbacks. Was that one of my blocked memories? If so that confirms what I thought, Minako and I both knew Yukari once._ Minato rubs his temples _Didn't expect a massive headache though._ Minato gets out of bed and checks the time

 _It's 4:45 Am huh? Well, I'm glad I slept through the Dark Hour... I hate that thing. Really need something for this headache though... Let's see if I remember correctly then medicine should be where Akihiko puts his protein crap... The upper left kitchen cabinet._

Minato walks out of his room _So this is what Igor meant by I'll remember if I restore my relationship with that person, could've mentioned it'd hurt like hell._ Minato reaches the lounge _It's so dark down here, Why the hell don't they have any windows on the lower floors? I don't even know where the light switch is._ Minato thought as he stuck his hand out as he walked in the darkness _Ah well I'm pretty sure I remember the layout enough to get through._ Minato assures himself until he feels something _Wait warm, soft, and..._

"Oh crap" Minato says as he jumps back realizing he was feeling someones else and fortunately was narrowly able to avoid a slap in the face as he heard what could only be a girls scream

"Whoa, whoa, I come in peace!" Minato yelled as he threw his hands into the air

"Minato-kun?" _What a coincidence_

"Yes, it's me Yukari-san... I'm not a... Whatever you thought I was." Minato hears a sigh

"What are you doing down here at this time?" Yukari asked

"Bad headache, what about you?" Minato asked

"Um... Same here." Yukari answered _She seemed nervous when she said that, why?_

"Okay, now um... please tell me I was touching your shoulder." Minato said nervous about just WHERE his hand felt her

"It was just my shoulder." Minato sighed in relief

"Good, though seriously why is your first instinct always to try and slap someone?" Minako asked in a joking manner

"You're the one who sneaked down here and started getting touchy!" Yukari accused

"I can't even see!" Minato retorted

"Look let's just find our way to the kitchen and we can go back to bed" Yukari declared

"Remind me why it's so dark? I know it's still early but you'd expect a little bit of light" Minato complained

"Never thought I'd hear you complain about something." Yukari said but even in the dark Minato could tell she had a smirk

"When it nearly get's me slapped? Yeah, I'm allowed to complain." Minato declared as his feet feels what could only be a kitchen tile

 _Bingo! Now, I at least know where the switch here is!_ Minato thought as he flipped on the lights "Let there be light." Minato said looking to his left where Yukari was

"Finally." Yukari sighed _Hmm, pink pajamas huh? Well they definitely suit you, along with pink slippers and huh? Interesting a pink and red b- OH CRAP LOOK AWAY!_

"U-uh..." Minato doesn't know what to say. _H-how the hell do I tell her that her PJ's buttons are undone to the point her... assets are exposed. How does she not even realized and even more importantly HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!_

"Why do you look so uncomfortable Minato-kun?" Yukari asked _LOOK DOWN YOU DOLT!_ "And why aren't you looking at me anymore?"

"If i tell you, promise you won't slap me." Minato says

"Um... Okay." Yukari responds _Kami-sama help me please_

"Look down." Minato says simply praying she doesn't break her promise

"What do you mean-" Yukari gasped and there was an uncomfortable silence

"Button up please..." Minato whimpered

"Don't you EVER-"

"Why would I?" Minato retorted and waited for a few seconds "Is it safe?" Minato asked

"You can look without me slapping you now." _Oh thank you Kami-sama_

"H-how did that even happen? How did you not even notice?" Minato had to ask

"I think it happened when I freaked out and tried to slap you, I guess I was too scared to notice." Yukari laughs nervously as Minato goes to the cabinet and finds the pills he was looking for. _Pff YOU were scared? I thought you were going to kill me or Mitsuru was going to 'execute' me_

"Alright two for me and..." Minato gives some to Yukari "two for you"

"Um aren't you supposed to drink something with pills?" Yukari asked

"Don't HAVE to but if it makes you feel better." Minato pulls out a cup and fills it with water "Here you go." he says handing the cup over

"Thank you"

 _T_ _his day is starting wonderful, first I get some of my memories causing me a headache, I was forced to move around in the dark, I was nearly slapped in the face, then I had to see... Well it wasn't that the sight itself was horrible it's just... It's not right! Argh, who am I arguing with? Hold on, she looks nervous again... What's going on?_

"H-hey Minato-kun... Did you um... Before you woke up with your headache." _What's up... wait a minute how could I forget? Igor said that we'll both remember, she saw the same thing I did!_

"By any chance did this involve the shrine?" Minato asked

"Y-yes, did you uh..." _Yep, she saw the same thing... Well mind as well say it directly_

"Have a dream where I'm younger, have my fringe just above my right eye, wearing black pants and white shirt with a blue jacket with Minako who looks like her younger self I described yesterday?" Minato asked

Yukari looks shocked "H-how-"

"And see my mother and father, and you're dressed in a pink shirt and black skirt, and ended with Minako dragging both of us?" Minato asked

"Y-yes... How did you-"

"Because that wasn't a dream, it was a blocked memory." Minato said "I said it before but my memories are blocked and..." Minato looks at Yukari "I had a friend who I had forgotten who I could remember if I interacted with... and since we both saw the same thing"

"You don't mean..."

"It's been awhile... old friend." Minato greets his childhood friend

"B-but how? I mean shouldn't I remember you?" Yukari asked

"I'm... pretty sure you just did, I was confused at first too but after considering the trauma of losing your father and growing up with out him mixed with me and Minako being gone eventually you just forgot." Minato concluded

"What about Minako-chan shouldn't she have forgotten?" Yukari asked

"Considered that too but after thinking about it, she remembers old me pretty well, she also teases us non-stop, and now that I think about it she got along with you VERY quickly. Even faster than I did, almost as if she knew you and had a basis on who you were." Minato said _I... Really need to work on gathering evidence for my conclusions... Ah t'is the Shirogane detective curse. We always get the idea but never the evidence_

"Shouldn't we ask her what she remember?" Yukari asked

"I... Can't it just... Wouldn't feel right." Minato said

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we do that we're essentially basing our relationship on the past. What we're currently doing is establishing our current relationship and in return remembering our old one. I wouldn't like it to base it on the past... especially since..." _Since I wasn't a broken shell then_ "I'm a different person now, it wouldn't feel right."

"Alright, I see your point. We'll do it your way, besides we get along already so maybe it won't be so bad." Yukari said _My only question is... How far will this go? How will this relationship end?_ Minato's thoughts were interrupted by giggling "I gotta say, you were pretty cute when you were younger."

"Thanks... Wait, just when I was younger? Should I take that as an insult?" Minato asked

"W-what? No, your uh... still just as cute as... Wait what are you making me say?!" _Oh merde (shit) I pressed the tsundere button!_

"Nothing, nothing. I know what your trying to say."Minato assured trying to calm her down before it ended with him being beaten or worse

"Jerk" Yukari insulted _My pride cries a river... oh wait it died long ago_

"You know my first thought when I met you then was that you were pretty." Minato chuckled

"Oh really?" Yukari asked with a smirk _enjoying the reclaimed memories of the past huh? Alright, today's Sunday we don't have anything to do later._

"Seriously then I noticed my face was getting hot and I yelled at myself to look down." Minato continued to chuckle

"So that's why you were blushing, I really did think you were just shy." Yukari laughed

"Why don't you tell me why you were nervous? You don't strike me as the nervous type." Minato pointed out

"Well as I said you were a pretty cute kid and..." Yukari's face reddens slightly "I wasn't used to talking to boys."

"No? Then your ability to get attention and shoot them down was an acquired talent?" Minato joked

"And your ability to have a blank expression all the time wasn't?" Yukari asked _Oh yeah, I guess when I wasn't smiling I did always have my infamous 'poker face'_

"Apparently not." Minato answered "And Minako hasn't changed her behavior much either." Minato sighed

"No kidding, dragging us so neither can run off. Sounds like something she'd definitely do." Yukari giggled

The pair never ended up going back to bed as planned. They were busy reminiscing about something they should've forgotten and the whole time Minato couldn't help but think to himself.

 _This feels odd... I'm remembering a happy memory. I don't have many of those, then again Igor did say I blocked them. Still I'm feeling... strange... What's happening to me? I don't feel empty, I feel... I don't know. I felt like a void was filled when I saved everyone at the monorail and now I feel... happy? It's a rather... warm feeling. Argh, damn me and my inability to know my own emotions. I do know I'm glad to remember, but how will this end? I can't help but worry, what will happen between us Yukari?_

* * *

He really needs to work on his self esteem

 **Whoa Makoto what're you doing here?**

Telling the readers I should appear soon and not for a chit-chat

 **Spoilers... and You know I can change that right?**

Don't you dare... and I better kick his ass!

 **Whatever, also-**

Shinji should appear soon... Then again the plot literally requires it in this case

 **Makoto stop!**

You're the writer, stop writing!

 **I... Can't fight you there**

Also it's 12:13 in the morning shouldn't you sleep?

 **Insomia**

That... sucks... That why half of this is a memory/reminiscing? Because your brain isn't 100%

 **Kinda, hey I never claimed to be good at this!**

reviewers sure think so

 **They're entitled as human beings to their own opinions**

Humans are so stupid

 **You don't even know what you are! Your some strange human/shadow hybrid thing**

I wonder why, oh yeah current me doesn't know but I'm sure the clever readers can figure out it's because- *choking sounds*

 **SHH... Not... another word!**

Y-yes...s...ir..

 **Alright, now please dear readers feel free to review and criticize-**

The process hasn't changed can we move on?

 **And please leave suggestions on how I can torture Makoto**

Wait what? You can't do that!

 **Technically you're an OC, MY character so I can do whatever I want to you... he...he..he...hahahahaha**

HELP! GrimReaperJr is gonna-

 **Torture you? Yes... Yes I will, there are fates far worse than death.**


	19. Chapter 19

Get away from me!

 **Don't run from me Makoto... You can't escape**

W-what are you going to do?

 **I'm going to make Mitsuru's executions look like child's play**

The phrase or the movie?

 **Does it matter?**

I suppose n- AAAAHHHH!

 **Huh? Oh sorry dear readers... It's better you don't see what's happening to Makoto right now, trust me.**

Minato was sitting on a bench in the mall thinking to himself _So my memories are coming back. That's good I suppose but I do worry how this'll end, to learn my past I'll need to restore my bond with Yukari but... I'm not who I was then. Getting close to me now will only end badly, dammit why did I have to get this power? What did I do? I never asked for this, why couldn't this have been given to anyone else? Why do I even want to remember? My mind blocked it out to avoid pain so won't bringing them back only bring pain? How did we even remember at the same time? Same event is unlikely but I can see it but same time is ridiculous. Is the Wild Card doing it? I suppose it's not impossible that instead of giving me the power of an Arcana it can simply be making our bond give us our memories._

 _Now that I think about it, how did my parents know her's? They knew each other before so it wasn't a chance meeting, what did oka-san and oto-san do before they died? Also how CAN I remember that far back? That was a memory from when I was around five which I'm pretty sure I would've permanently forgotten. Does having a persona effect your memory too? Hold on i'm in the mall... where the Velvet Room is... Why am I thinking rather than asking? Oh yeah because I'm sick of Igor's cryptic nature and I don't like the idea of relying on a... Whatever the hell he is._

 _I'm pathetic, I'm sitting here thinking about other matters rather than what's bothering me. I'm just running away, like I always do... I'm sorry Minako..._

"You look like you're in deep thought." A voice says to Minato breaking the chain of said thought

"I was..." Minato rubs his eyes "Until you interrupted me."

"Sorry Minato." _No honorific? Hello again Souji_

"Fancy meeting you here." Minato faces the grey haired boy "Anything you want Yu?"

"To see how you're doing." Yu said taking a seat next to Minato

"Why? You've only talked to me once."

"Doesn't mean anything to me." Yu said _Sounds like something I'd say_

"Anything specific you want to ask?" Minato asked

"How are you and your friends doing?" Yu asked

"Friends? O-oh they're fine."

"You seem bothered... What about your sister?"

"I... Don't know." Minato looked down

"Wanna talk about it." Yu asked

"No, but I don't really have a choice do I?"

"You do, but I'd prefer if you did."

 _I was sitting in the lounge doing nothing but listening to my earphones and resisting the urge to fall asleep. Talking to Yukari for so long that early in the morning and not going to bed since wasn't the best idea. Suddenly my phone vibrated_

 _'Minato-nii can you meet me in my room?' A text from Minako? That's not like her, what's this about? I stand up and go to her door. Everyone is too occupied with their own affairs to notice me. I knock on her door_

 _"It's me imoto." I said and a few seconds later the door quietly opens and I'm greeted by Minako. She has her usual smile but... Her eyes don't have their usual shine. I'm one of the few that know that smile isn't real but her eyes always had life in them, now they look empty. What's going on? I thought as i walked in_

 _"Something wrong Minako?" I asked and she loses her smile and looks down_

 _"H-hey Nii-san..." She's hesitant, she's nervous. What's happening? "... are you... Hiding anything?" Those words made my blood run cold... Did she finally know? What do I say? I don't want to tell her but... I can't lie to her._

 _"Well, everyone is hiding something." I said... How idiotic of me, I tried passing it as a joke but even then I knew it would only make the matter worse. Minako mumbles something. "What?" I asked. She mumbled again. "I.. Can't hear you."_

 _"Devrais-je montrer vos cicatrices secrètes" That's what Makoto said to me when... "It mean 'should I show everyone your secret scars'..." No... Please no... "... Minato-nii... What was he talking about." I... What do i say?_

 _"Y-you shouldn't believe the words of a shadow." I said... I was to quick and far to defensive. I shouldn't have tried to play it off._

 _"Don't try that Minato!" She yelled "Tell me that truth!" She's not even saying 'nii' anymore, I can't get out of this._

 _"I..." I looked down ashamed. I've been hiding it for a year... She deserves to know and I know it but... I can't_

 _"Show them to me." She demands as I look back into her eyes. I can see tears forming_

 _"Minako I-"_

 _"Show them to me!" She yells tears falling_

 _"I can't!" I yelled as I look down again and close my eyes. "I... I can't..." I said quietly "...I'm sorry."_

 _"Why Minato?" She asked as the tears keep flowing. Because I didn't want this to happen_

 _"I...Didn't want you-"_

 _"To know I abandoned you?" She says_

 _"W-what? No, you didn't abandon me! It's not your fault we we're adopted by different families!" I said. It's the truth but... I knew she wouldn't stop._

 _"When you needed me most... You went through all that and..." She's barely able to talk now. To me, there's nothing worse than the site of my sister, my other half, most important person in tears. "... And I was with our uncle living happily."_

 _"No, you weren't adopted by him for another year or two!" I retorted_

 _"It's not the same!" She screamed "... We both know I had it easier, they always like me much more than you." I couldn't argue with her. The one's we shared always loved her, hell I'm willing to bet the reason our uncle was able to get custody was because of... him._

 _"Minako..." I said her name... I don't know what to say anymore_

 _"That's why you are how you are isn't it? It's not just what happened ten years ago." She hits the nail on the head_

 _"Yes" I said. I can't lie to her or hide it from her anymore_

 _"Minato... please... I need to see." she says weakly. I can't fight back, I don't have the will to refuse._

 _"Are you certain?" I asked even though I knew the answer_

 _"Please" She said barely_ _audible_

 _I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I don't want to see her face when she sees. I move my hands to take off my white and blue T-shirt, my entire body is trembling. My body stops, it lacks the will to move. I take another deep breath, I force my arms and hands to finish what they started. I lose all feeling in my body by doing so, I could barely even tell when it was over._

 _I hear a gasp "M-Minato..." I know why she's shocked. I don't have just small run of the mill scars, they're large and so numerous they almost cover my entire torso. The best comparison I can make is if some one was mauled by a bear then chewed on by a pack of wolves._

 _"...A-are there..." She wants to know if there's more. I don't want to show her but I can't refuse her_

 _"My back" I said quietly turning around. That's where most and the worst of them were. The largest was cause by my own stupidity when I got careless back when I had to make dealings with punks just to get by. I don't remember the details but one carried a knife and slashed me in the back, it's a miracle it didn't kill me or damage my spine but the memory remains. I remember what each of my 'parents' did to me because I never met their standards._

 _"I-is this all of them?" She ask choking back more tears_

 _"Yes." I say truthfully_

 _"I... I'm so..." I turn to look at her as she tries to finish_

 _"Minako don't-"_

 _"I'm... I'm so sorry Nii-san." She says as she dashed out of the room in tears_

 _"Minako!" I call out to her in vain. I hear a commotion downstairs along with a door being slammed shut. She must've left to be somewhere alone, I can't blame her._

 _I walk downstairs as I put my shirt back on and see everyone there staring at me expecting answers. 'Devrais-je montrer vos cicatrices secrètes' that's French... She doesn't know French and if she did she would've brought this up sooner. The only way she could've learned is if... one of them. Junpei and Yukari don't seem like the type to know or even share that type of information. Akihiko? No, he wouldn't. He would've kept it to himself._

 _"'Devrais-je montrer vos cicatrices secrètes' you translated it." I said looking at Mitsuru. I don't even feel angry or sad... Only shame._

 _"I... I only intended.." The look on her face... She meant to do good but only caused harm. Now it's already begun to eat at her, I can't be angry at her for that._

 _"I know, this is why I hide them away..." I take another deep breath "... There's nothing worse than seeing her in tears." I said as i begin to walk to the door. Her face... It was made for smiling, even if it was fake it wasn't soul-shattering like this._

 _"What are you doin' man?" Junpei asked me_

 _"Same thing she is, finding a place to calm down and think." I said as I left_

"That's... I don't know what to say." Yu said

"Didn't expect you too." Minato said _Why am I telling him? Is he... Social linking me? Who cares? I need to talk to someone, even if I barely know him._

"I... Can't say I blame you for wanting to keep it hidden. I'm more surprised you were willing to show them to her."

"I couldn't lie to her anymore... She deserved to know, maybe if i was honest from the start..." _Things would've turned out better_

"Hey! Don't do that." Yu demanded

"Do what?" Minato asked

"You're focusing on the 'what if's' rather than the here and now." Yu said " I think you're greatest problem is that you can't move on."

"It's not that easy Yu!" Minato retorted

"Never said it was" Yu responded not dropping his calm voice

"You know, you're really strange." _Then again everyone I've met since coming here is strange._ "Most people don't give a damn about my problems and I almost never trust anyone enough to tell them never mind this quickly... Yet here you are." _Is this what it's like when I talk to people? Now I see why people open up to me so fast._

"True enough." Yu chuckles as Minato's phone vibrates "You should probably check that."

"Right." Minato says as he checks his phone. A message from Yukari reads 'she's back. Waiting for you.' "She's back at the dorm."

"Go get her sensei." Yu says

"Sensei?" Minato tilted his head

"You were born after me and whether you know it or not, you are teaching me things."

"You're not going to tell me what are you?" Minato chuckles

"Stop stalling" Yu said smiling as Minato dashed away. While Minato was running he heard as voice in his head

 _ **Thou art thy, and I am thou. Thou has help guide another on the path of truth**_

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean? Ah who gives a damn?_

So even what I say has a devastating after-effect? Well I'm happy

 **You're never happy**

Not true, I know all the conflicts Minato goes through makes me-

 **Roll around laughing?**

You know me so well... I much rather have kicked his ass though

 **You'll get your chance soon**

By the way, as far as your dates and sequence of events...

 **Look my timing of events (such as when Fuuka goes missing and such) is off and I realize this**

So?

 **I'm just a high school freshman doing this out of boredom... also a love for persona. I'm going to screw up and not everything is going to be exact.**

Alright, alright let's move on please.

 **Alright Makoto... even though you could just go back to not bothering me**

Let the readers decide

 **You better hope they decide**

O-or what?

 **You'll get another one of MY executions and you'll never be seen again (here anyway)**

Reader please save me!

Minato dashed into the dorm and the room was filled with his panting

"I-I... I'm... here..." _Dashing was a terrible idea... The things we do for family right?_

"You... Didn't need to run ya know" A voice that could only belong to Junpei said

"You... Don't need to be... an ass... ya know" Minato responded

"She's upstairs in your room." Akihiko said

"How... is she doing?" Minato asked finally catching his breath

"She's calmed down now, she's waiting for you." Mitsuru said

"Alright, got it."

"Arisato I-" Mitsuru was cut off

"No need, but seriously stop involving yourself in my affairs. Every time you do... It kinda keeps biting everyone in the ass." Minato chuckled

"What are you going to do?" Yukari asked

"Try to get her to forgive herself. That's all I can do." Minato said

"Good luck Minato-kun."

"If she kills me..." Minato says as he moves to the stairs "I better have a VERY good funeral, I mean crying, flowers, speeches, I want the whole thing. I'm looking at you Kirijo-senpai!"

Mitsuru gave a small laugh "Very well"

 _Alright, time to lower my life expectancy_ Minato thought as he went to his room

Minako was standing in the middle of Minato's room looking around

"All this time and you still barely have anything in here?" Minako asked

"You know how I am, I'm too busy sleeping to care." Minato responded which made Minako giggle

"Yeah that sounds like you." Minako said as she turned around to face her brother

"You know me better than anyone, even better than Yukari since the two of us have our memories blocked." Minato said which shocked Minako

"Y-you know?"

"I know both of us have our memories blocked, I know she was our friend, and I know you remember."

"I..." Now Minako doesn't know what to say

"Don't worry about it. I've been told that we should remember now that all three of us are together again and well..."

"That's how you want to remember it?" Minako finished

"At times it scares me how well you know me." Minato chuckled

Minako said nothing but walked to Minato and hugged him tightly

"R-ribs... Can't... Breathe..." Minato barely managed to mutter

"That's what you get baka (fool/idiot)" Minako giggled "I'm sorry Minato-nii... I'm-"

"Not to blame." Minato said as Minako eased her grip "We can't move on if we focus on the 'what if's', we can only accept the here and now."

"Aren't you wise?" Minako smiled

"Well... I had help from a guy who calls himself 'Yu' but hey who cares?" Minato chuckled

"I guess it's the result that matters." Minako says as she let's Minato go

"You okay?" Minato asked

"I think I am now, you're not hiding anything else are you?" Minako asked

"Other than I actually really enjoy fighting shadows, my slight obsession with my hair, and the fact I actually do enjoy cooking for you... No, not that I'm aware of." Minato said with a smile that only she could give him.

"You still hid this from me so, what's your punishment?" Minako asked out loud as she thought

"Punishment? Okay I guess that's fair, what is it?" Minato asked

"You're taking a bath with me." Minako said

"W-wait what?" Minato asked in shock

"You heard me! We used to do it all the time when we were kids and now that I know your secret you have no excuse. Besides I'm not convince you get behind your ears!" Minako said before erupting into laughter

Minato hung his head _If you wanna act like her, then..._ "Yes oka-san"

"Good, now let's go!" Minako said as she dragged Minato

"But I don't even have any-"

"I already took care of it." Minako said cutting him off _You planned this! Very clever she-devil... but that smile isn't empty like your other ones. You're genuinely happy and that's all I care about imoto._ Minato thought as the hallway was filled with his twin's laughter

 **This took me five hours to do, actually not that long compared to the other chapters (especially chapter 3). I dedicated this primarily to the twins because, well they need to interact with each other outside of Minako's brother-complex. Also some more Yu/Souji because why the hell not? What's the lesson that Minato is giving that makes Yu call him sensei? Maybe you'll learn or I'll keep it a secret for my own amusement *evil laugh*. Also please decide Makoto's fate, not just the one that that loves to talk to ME but the actual Makoto since I'll need to decide on that eventually (saying this right now. Makoto isn't going to disappear by Minato accepting him). Please feel free to** **criticize and if you're wondering 'How the hell did Minato get those injuries and NOT have that on his records' What do you think the aliases were for? Also I'll put what happened to Minako in the next chapter (because reasons)**


	20. Chapter 20

**We've made it to chapter 20 which I take personal pride in... I never expected this to happen when I first started this and at the time I didn't even expect it to be taken well since... Well I'm just a high-school freshman who like Minato tends to sleep too much (unless I'm having one of my insomnia days) and I don't even read much never mind writing. So I'd like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, etc.**

 **Nightlyy : Minako is a time bomb. She simply hides her emotions until they reach a boiling point, she may SEEM better but doesn't mean she IS right now. It's all being bottled up (whether she knows it or not) until she blows... I think we all know when that's gonna happen. Also as for Minako essentially becoming Minato (A.K.A Minato's greatest fear)will it happen? I'm sure you'll get your _answer_ (Bad joke/hint is bad. Rating : Abyss of time/10... Okay that was worse, I'm so deeply sorry)**

 **frozenlavareflector : Hmm... I'll consider those though I'm sorry, Minato's gotta die... It wouldn't be P3 without the depressing as hell bittersweet ending. Also I'm not THAT good... Am i? I don't consider myself as such but then again I have been told I'm modest so... There's that. Also proof-read when I'm rested, why the hell didn't I think of that? No, seriously why didn't I? I become a dumbass when I'm sleep deprived lol**

You're an ass

 **Really man? *sigh* let it go**

NEVER

 **You're confusing them right now Makoto!**

Simply put this chapter was originally going to have me be an OP badass. I even got to torture Minako in FRONT of Minato

 **Which i said no to because A) You only hate HIM. B) This isn't a Minako torture fic C) I wasn't happy with it and finally D) you kinda pissed me off**

When will I shine again?

 **Most likely during the operation to save Fuuka**

Am I still OP?

 **Yeah... Not forever though**

Damn you

 **I CREATED YOU!**

Speaking of which, you haven't gotten rid of me because?

 **My girlfriend requested you stay... Lucky bastard**

Thank you!

 **Can we move on?**

* * *

Minako dragged Minato into the nearby bathroom. Minako wasted no time getting the water ready and stripping. _Hmm... Looked like she really DID prepare clothes for me ahead of time. What would she have done if I said no? She even prepared... underclothes, I'd be embarrassed but I HAVE seen her in her underclothes before... and she's standing naked in front of me right now_

"Um... Do you bath with your clothes on or something?" Minako asked

"Huh? O-oh no, just... Grasping the situation." Minato said

"Well... get in... The water was ready a few minutes ago but you were too zoned out to notice." Minako said getting into the bath herself

"Right." Minato said and started to take his own clothes on until he was left in his underclothes and a locket around his neck.

"You still have that?" Minako asked

"It's... hard to get rid of. It's the one thing I've kept in the past ten years." The locket was special to Minato and even to Minako for it wasn't always his, it's a memento from the mother they both lost.

"I know... Seriously are you gonna get in or what?"

"Oh yeah.. Sorry." Minato said taking what little clothing he still had on off and got into the tub. "It's... really warm."

"I know, don't tell me your the type that take cold showers."

"Of course not." Minato chuckled "This... is kinda awkward."

"Not really, I mean we've done this before." Minako said

"Yeah but then you didn't develop your... assets yet." Minato said

"A-are you... Are you checking me out?" Minako asked shocked

"HELL NO! It's just... We don't even LOOK related and I just find this scenario awkward now that we're grown. Besides I've already seen you naked before I just haven't taken a bath with you in almost a decade now." Minato said pinching his nose _Checking her out? What kinda fucked up mind would do that? 1. Sister 2. twin 3. Do I even need a third fucking reason?_ _Baise ma vie (Fuck my life)_

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Hey the boy's bathroom is locked, is Mako taking a bath?" Junpei asked

"I think so." Akihiko answered "But where's Minako?"

"Huh? She said she was taking one after she talked to Minato-kun" Yukari said

"Then... Where's he?" Mitsuru asked

"You don't supposed they're..." Junpei starts

"I-is that even allowed!?" Akihiko asked

"Technically no but seeing how they're not only siblings but twins I suppose I'll allow it." Mitsuru stated

"Is... This some sort of thing twins do?" Yukari asked

"One way to find out." Akihiko said

"If I even wanna know." Junpei muttered

* * *

"Let... go of... my hair." Minato demanded as his sister was feeling his hair

"But it's SO soft! How do you do it?" Minako asked

"Nothing, it's always been like that." Minato said as he grabbed Minako's hand and forced it off his head

"Wish my hair was like that." Minako said feeling her own. It was true compared to Minato her hair was quite rough.

"Are we seriously talking about our hair?" Minato asked

"Would you prefer I talk about you and Yuka-chan flirting?" _Oh Kami-sama please no!_

"Hair it is." Minato said looking down "You should let your's down more."

"I should? Maybe, I normally do it for special occasions."

"Yeah I know... Remind me why you still can't dress into a kimono by yourself again?" Minato asked

"I-I um... S-shut up Nii-san!" Minako yelled with a red face

"Or what hmm?" Minato had a smirk

"Or I'll-" Minako was interrupted when a splash of water hit her face

"Or you'll face water to the face? Well then..." Minato splashed Minako in the face again

"Oh... You're going DOWN Minato-nii!" Minako declared as the two continued their water war _You seem like your usual self... What happened imoto?_

* * *

 _I sat alone in a random alley. It wasn't exactly the safest choice but... I didn't care, I was to busy crying to care._

 _"It's... all my fault." I said as I hugged my knees. I left him... When Minato-nii needed me most he was all alone. During the worst years of his life I was off enjoying myself. I'll never forget the day we saw each other after so many years apart. I hoped to find the big bro I always knew. The one who was shy but loved company, the one who played games with me, shared scary stories with me... I expected to find the Minato-nii who always smiled and laughed when he was happy_

 _I cried even harder. Instead... I was left with him. A shadow of the boy I once knew, he didn't talk to anyone but me and our uncle, preferred isolation, slept the days away unless he was having one of his nightmares, and he stopped smiling and laughing. He kept donning a completely blank expression he dubbed his 'poker face'. I tried... I tried so hard to get him back... I didn't care what I had to do! A few smiles, dragging him like I used to, acting as if I was happy... I just wanted to know why he was like this... I just wanted my brother back._

 _Now... Now I know he died a long time ago. Not when our parents died... No, he died all alone. I was with him at first, at first no one had the heart to split us up. We never stayed with a family long, he ever met up to their standards and they wanted to get rid of him, and I was going with no matter the cost... until we tempted fate to many times and we're_ _separated. I was with that family for about a year or two (all the days blended together), I would've fallen into despair but I always imagined that Minato-nii would've wanted me to be happy. I never learned exactly what happened but I ended up living with my father's brother. At first I was excited, was I finally going to see Minato-nii again? My hopes were dashed when he said he could only adopt me._

 _It would've been better like that, but my hope was rekindled when he said that he'd do whatever it takes to find him and be able to support him. The years were long but during all of it I assured myself he was doing fine. I managed to fool myself into thinking he was happy, that he wasn't suffering! I was an idiot... When I saw him at the station with our uncle to pick him up I didn't see the boy I knew. I already knew when I saw him, I saw those cold lifeless eyes of his. After all that time I finally know why. He wasn't suffering because of our parents, not entirely. When he needed me most... When his caretakers were doing unspeakable horrors to him... I was living happily when he was all alone. I abandoned him when he needed me most._

 _The tears stopped, not that they didn't want to fall. It's just after crying so long my eyes simply won't let them anymore. I looked up and saw a familiar coated boy in front of me. How long was he there? Was I too busy crying to notice?_

 _"What happened to you?" He asked me. I don't understand what suddenly came over me. Was I desperate for comfort? Did I just not want to risk being alone? Whatever the reason I hugged him close to me, brought my face to his shoulder and sobbed without tears. He seemed shocked but he didn't resist, maybe he could tell I was in a vulnerable state._

 _"I...I..." I still couldn't speak properly._

 _"Hey, calm down. No way I'll understand you like this." He said "Don't talk, just take deep breaths" I did as he said. He normally kept a tough guy act but now... He seemed to be showing me a softer side._

 _"I.. I'm... I'm okay now." I said pulling away from him. My voice wasn't loud but it was audible._

 _"Now, what happened to you." He asked again_

 _I hung my head but I wasn't going to hide it. I told him everything, I still don't know why. He looked shifty yet... He felt understanding and trustworthy._

 _"So why are you here?" He asked me_

 _"What?" I asked him_

 _"He's here now. You can't change what happened to him, but you can be there for him now." He said to me, trying to hide a small smile "Your face was made for smiling... Now smile for him, I think that's what he wants too." Isn't he wise? I think Minato-nii mentioned meeting him once but I doubt they learned THAT much about each other... but he's right, if I'm here crying then he's somewhere else blaming himself... Maybe that's why he hid it... He didn't want me to be in pain..._ _Orokana baka (stupid idiot)_

 _"Thanks." I thanked him, he said so little yet... I can't help but feel he did so much. "Y'know, you put on a tough guy act but you really are a nice person."_

 _"Don't be an idiot." He said looking away. Back to the tough guy act and empty insults._

 _"Take care Shinji."_

 _"Whatever" He said as I walked away. He really never will drop the act will he?_

* * *

Is this why I was cut out?

 **Pretty much, original attempt was... something I wasn't proud of**

Well... I suppose it makes sense, after all Minato might be the MC but this isn't JUST his story

 **A-are you crying?**

W-what?

 **Oh my God you're crying ha ha ha ha ha!**

I'LL KILL YOU!

 **I really CAN kill you.**

Fuck!

* * *

Minato sighed as the twins got dressed _They're going to ask questions._ He thought as he put on a black long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"You do know that they're going to ask questions?" Minato asked his sister who wore a white skirt and bright orange shirt

"Meh, let em. Not like we have any reason to hide it." Minako responded

"Okay, but if they spread rumors of incest I'm drawing the line." Minato declared as the two left and went down stairs to the shocked faces of SEES _Called it!_

"Y-you two actually..." Junpei doesn't seem to even WANT to finish

"Yeah we took a bath what's your point?" Minato asked _Go ahead Stupei... Give me a reason to hit you_

"Just... Isn't that inappropriate?!" Junpei asked

"It's a twins thing Stupei, you wouldn't understand." Minako declared

"Um... You two do this often?" Yukari asked _What the hell Yukari?_

"No" Minato answered while at the same time Minako answered "Yes"

"Excuse me? What happened to 'haven't done it since we were kids'?" Minato asked

"Mood killer." Minako pouted

"Objections Kirijo-senpai?" Minato asked

"Seeing how you're twins I see no reason to say no." Mitsuru answered _Argh... At least the water wars are fun_

"YAY!" Minako jumped in the air for joy while Minato whimpered _I feel violated... I have no idea why._

"Junpei" Minato looks at him with his signature cold death glare "tell ANYONE about this, even as a joke... And I will show you fates MUCH worse than death!"

"Y-yes sir!" Junpei even saluted

"I thought only Mitsuru could terrify someone that easily" Akihiko commented

"Two epic powers... What would happen if they confronted each other?" Yukari asked which made the pair think

"Good question" Minako said as she began to think of it as well

"I'm... Going to bed before this gets any weirder." Minato said

"It's... one in the after-noon." Akihiko said

"I've been up nine hours? I think that's a record." Minato muttered as he went to his room

"He's been up since four in the morning?" Minako asked

"He had a bad headache" Yukari answered

"I see, I should make something special for this occasion" Minako declared

"Like what Arisato?" Mitsuru asked

"Cookies!" Minako announced

"I um... I have studying to do... Uh bye." Yukari said pratically running to her room

"Uh... What was that about?" Junpei asked

"I don't..." Minako's eyes widened in realization "Oh... Minato-nii you meanie." she whispered in a sinister voice as if she was planning revenge

* * *

 **Yeah the original version of this was... Very different, but in the end I wasn't to happy with it and if I don't enjoy it well not much point to it. I'm not gonna give you guys something I myself don't enjoy, I'm not a complete asshole. Although now I'm dealing with a massive cry baby right now**

SHUT UP

 **I won't but you will**

What was th- *muffled sounds*

 **Much better, this is about half the length of my usual chapters but hey it's short but I enjoyed it and if I enjoy it I have a glimmer of hope that you'll enjoy it in the deep deep dark abyss that's supposed to be my heart. Why is it a dark abyss? I'm evil... How? Well unlike most people I kinda plan on showing everyone's reaction to Minato dying... All of it including the crying and everyone falling into despair *Evil laugh* I'm so very sorry... not gonna stop but... sorry you'll go through that eventually.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well chapter 20 was a pain in the ass for me to write. No seriously i wrote it about 3 times and when I had one I decided i wasn't to happy and thus rewrote for a 4th time... God I have too much time on my hands.**

Well you also don't have any friends

 **Sleep beats Social life**

At least your priorities are clear... Unlike mine. Seriously one moment I want to torture Minato the next I don't, explain please

 **No... I won't... I'm not treating the readers like they're idiots. If I have to actually do that wouldn't that just prove I've failed to create a character out of you?**

Point taken Grim

 **Glad you understand Makoto**

* * *

After school everyone went to the lounge. They didn't have something important to discuss they were just talking about one random topic after the other... Until Junpei decided to discuss a rumor.

"Hey Yuka-tan, have you seen the post on the student message board?" Junpei asked "You know how last week, that girl was fond by the front gate?" _What now? Sounds interesting_ "Well, there's this rumor that it was an angry spirit from this one ghost story."

"H-Hey! C'mon... Nobody believes that stuff?! R-right?" Yukari asked _Get... the... fuck... outta here._

"You never know" Minako said with a smirk _C'mon imoto don't do that... Wait I have every reason to fear ghost yet I'm completely calm... What the hell is wrong with me?_

"What's this ghost story about?" Mitsuru asked _Oh... This is gonna end badly_

"Wha-" Yukari is in complete shock _Seconded_ "It-It's probably made up... so why bother!?" _yet again seconded_

"I'm interested. Go ahead and tell us." Akihiko said _Do you people enjoy torturing other people? What the fuck?_

"Uh..." Yukari realizes she is defeated

"I'm so very sorry." Minato said

"I'll get the lights!" Minako shouted as the room darkened

"T-the lights?!" _Like I said... I'm so very sorry_

"I'm starting to think they planned this." Minato muttered as Junpei pulled out a flashlight _You little capped bastard_

Junpei put the flashlight to his face, turned it on, and then spoke in an ominous voice "Good evening. Welcome to 'Junpei's Believe It, or Don't'." Junpei seemed to be having fun "There are many strange things in this world..." _Like how you're not still in elementary_ "According to one story..." Junpei now has a wide grin "If you get caught at school as night, you'll be devoured by the maniacal ghost that roams the halls!" Junpei kept talking but what little he said had Minato thinking

 _Caught at school late a ghost devours you huh? Absurd but... It does have me wondering, what if it's not completely wrong? What if what happens isn't that they're devoured by a ghost, it's that they get trapped in Tartarus and have their minds devoured by shadows. Then when everything goes back to normal, they can be fond at the gate. Possible but why would it start happening just n-_ Minato's thoughts were interrupted by someone clenching his left arm _Seriously? Kami-sama you're trembling too... You're lucky I like you._ Minato thought as he face-palmed with his right hand

"Yes, there are strange things in this world..." _Like how Yukari can face shadows in Tartarus but is absolutely terrified right now. Then again, unlike me the idea of dying isn't all that terrifying. Yukari on the other hand values living greatly, she can't even grasp the fact there are people like me that put next to no value in living. Could her fear of ghost be a result of that?_ "Believe it... or don't" _I don't, I do believe you'll end up in an obituary soon though_

Suddenly the lights came on and Minato was greeted by the sight of Minako giggling, Mitsuru snickering, Junpei laughing, and Akihiko chuckling. Minato hung his head, he knew exactly what was so funny. _Argh... Why?_

"What's so funny!" Yukari shouted most likely assuming they were laughing at her... well in a sense they were.

"My, aren't you two close." Mitsuru said laughing _Well... We got the ice queen to laugh. That's an accomplishment right?_

"Close?" Yukari asked as she realizes she's been clutching Minato's arm. With a quick scream she jumps back with a red face "I-it was just cold." _Sure it was... Also cake is the meaning of life._

* * *

What? Cake IS the meaning of life!

 **The cake is a lie**

* * *

"But it's June Yuka-chan." Minako said with a smirk "The air-conditioning isn't even on."

"Don't we have other matters to attend to?" Minato asked which made everyone get serious again

".. What do you think, Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked

"I think it's worth investigating?" He answered _Investigation? Will we rename ourselves the 'Investigation Team'? ... I feel like I just predicted someone's future... I don't know why._

"Wow, I didn't know you were afraid of ghost." Junpei said looking at Yukari "That's kinda funny."

"No, it's extremely funny." Minako said still giggling _No... It's not. Playing with someones fears is... Okay I can't keep this is up, it IS pretty funny._ Minato thought as Yukari gave them glares

"Hey, watch it!" She yelled _Uh... Watch the video of you freaking out? I wasn't gonna but if you want me to so bad..._ "F-fine let's investigate." She declared _Everyone can tell you're still scared. You don't need to prove yourself to anyone._ "We'll each ask around for the rest of the week." _This should fun, mysteries are always fun_ "I'll prove to you that this ghost story i just an urban legend!"

"Of course THAT'S what's important." Minako gives a full blown laugh

"I appreciate that. The story is a bit unnerving." Mitsuru said

"Then, I'll let you guys handle it." Akihiko said to the juniors _While you're out investigating Fuuka's disappearance we get a damn ghost story... This is ridiculous. On another note..._

"Unnerving? Not really, I could come up with a better story right now." Minato declared

"Oh really Minato-nii? Mind sharing?" Minako asked

"Fine." Minato turned to Yukari "You don't need to listen, after all you should get to work ASAP right?"

"R-right!" Yukari gave a look that said 'thank you' as she left

"Now, this happened a long time ago to someone named Narukami." Minato began "He awoke sitting in a blue chair in a blue room. Standing on the opposite side was an old man with bulging bloodshot eyes and what must've been a foot long nose."

"Whoa, I don't know how I'd keep it together if I saw someone with a nose that big." Junpei commented

"Sounds so... real when you tell it." Minako said

"Go on" Mitsuru requested _This is gonna be long_

* * *

Isn't that essentially the ski-trip story from P4G?

 **Yeah, nothing says I can't do that.**

This is true

* * *

After a rather lengthy story Minato decided the best way to start solving the mystery is to prepare one's mind... By that I mean going to sleep because he i perhaps the most tired and worn out human in the planet.

 _"Minato hasn't..." What?_

 _"We were right, we need to..." I know these voices... What's going on_

 _Suddenly I'm at the shrine's playground again. I still wasn't a fan of being dragged there but I was more than wiling to go since imoto got to see her friend. I'm sitting at a nearby bench when Yukari starts screaming and running away. What happened?_

 _"Sorry Yuka-chan!" Minako shouts at her but in vain._

 _I walked to imoto "What happened?"_

 _"I wanted to share a ghost story I heard, I didn't mean to scare her." Minako was clearly sad_

 _"You wanna go talk to her?" I asked which gave me a hit to the head_

 _"I tried baka!" she shouted at me before an idea popped into her head "You try Minato-nii"_

 _"Me?" I asked_

 _"Yeah, you're nice and well... we don't really play with you much." Minako looks sad. Normally I play with her all the time at home but I almost never play with the two of them._

 _"Okay" I agreed and went to where I saw the crying girl_

 _"Yuka?" I called her by the nickname Minako gave her she looked at me but didn't say anything_ _until..._

 _"Gonna laugh now?" She asked me_

 _"Laugh at what?" I asked genuinely confused. She stood up and looked angry_

 _"I'm scared of ghost okay!" She yelled and turned her back towards me._

 _"Why would I laugh?" I asked, I never judged people over dumb things_

 _"huh?" She looked at me again and looked surprised "Isn't it dumb that I'm afraid of ghost?"_

 _"No, I think ghost are scary too." I answered. I really did fear ghost back then, now I only fear one._

 _"R-really?" She looks shocked_

 _"Yeah? W-why?" I asked, I was honestly getting slightly nervous._

 _"Just... you don't look like your afraid of anything." That couldn't be farther from the truth... even now_

 _"I'm afraid of a lot of things" I look down, she admitted her fear. I thought it was fair if I admitted mine "Being alone is scary to me."_

 _"Huh?" She looks shocked again "Then... Why are you all alone?"_

 _"Because when kids get to know me... They think I'm boring and leave." I was sad. That was the reason I was shy then, i wasn't carefree and fun-loving like imoto_

 _"Not anymore!" She declares_

 _"Huh?" Now I'm the shocked one_

 _"From now on I won't let you be alone!" I smiled at that. Kids used to say a lot of things about me or to me... but no one else ever said that._

* * *

So THAT'S where i'm not abandoning you comes from!

 **Thanks captain obvious**

Why did you include the old friends thing anyway?

 **Well I don't see a lot of fan fics with it and this is a personal thing but I find it weird when people fall in love in stories without even knowing the person for a full year. That's gonna be the case with Minako/Shinji but still... Plus it'll lead to another discovery eventually**

What?

 **Really?**

Oh right... I'm still mad at you though!

 **Which is why I did something to at least cheer you up**

What?

* * *

Minato woke up with another headache _Are these going to be daily? Could've warned me Igor!_

"I know right?" _Oh no_ "uh... Oh yeah?" Minato turned and saw that not only was in the dark hour but Makoto was standing next to him in his room.

Makoto laughed "You should see the look on your face right now ha ha ha!" Minato got off his bed and on his feet

"You're clearly not here to kill me so... What is it?" Minato asked

"Wow you... You really need to work on your responses to these types of things." Makoto said as he handed Minato some pills "For your little headache"

Minato took the pills but couldn't help but ask "Why did you..."

"I'm here to talk and I want you to have a clear mind... Plus I owe you thanks for asking Igor about me." Makoto answered

"I doubt you're here just to thank me." Minato said

"Right you are. I gotta say though, I'm kinda glad your getting your memories back because even 'I' need some answers." Makoto chuckled

"Answers? Don't you know everything?" Minato asked

"No, even I am having a hard time remembering somethings. This shouldn't be possible." Makoto stated "The memories I'm having a particularly hard time with is when they died and what they did while alive." _You think something else is blocking them rather than my mind?_ "See? THIS is why I like you"

"Well... Is anything impossible at this point?" Minato himself chuckled while Makoto laughed

"No, I doubt it. Like this : If i can travel in and out of the Dark Hour, technically that means I time travel. Mind blowing right?" Makoto laughed more

"Nothing really surprises me anymore" Minato said

"By the way... I thought it fair to warn you that next time, most likely won't be a peaceful meeting." Makoto warned

"I was wondering when my luck was gonna run out." Minato sighed

"So was I, honestly I think your social link IS effecting me."

"I don't have any new personas though."

"Maybe it's a special link for a special shadow." Makoto said "I gotta say you are remarkably nonchalant about what's happening right now."

"I just use logic and reasoning rather than panicking." Minato shrugged

"Sure you do" Makoto said unconvinced "I'm off, see ya next time" Makoto said before disappearing before Minato's own eyes

 _That was... unexpected. Makoto you are a very hard... thing to understand._

* * *

Whoa what happened to everything below?

 **I don't know, there was more here before right?**

Yeah... What the fuck?

 **Well uh.. Nothing important happened, all that happened was that Minato prays to god (seriously) that he doesn't lose his friends and he's slightly less miserable but more afraid.**

How the hell did some get deleted?

 **No clue... What the fuck? I'm gonna try to recreate it but... What the hell?**

* * *

"Get up koala!" Minako screamed into her brother's ear but he continued to sleep in his bed. _Odd, shouting in his ear worked before._

"Is there anything that can wake this guy up?" Junpei asked

"I got an idea" Yukari said before sweetly putting her hand on Minato's head... and pulling extremely hard

"OW! What the hell?" Minato shouted as he got out of bed _Ha ha your hair really IS your greatest weakness Minato-nii_

"Glad to see your up Minato-nii." Minako laughed

"Mm hmm... Who pulled my hair?" Minato asked in a very cold and sinister voice while giving his signature one eyed death glare

"U-uh... Junpei did it!" Minako screamed

"No, he's not THAT dumb nor is he suicidal enough to try."

"Uh... I'M INNOCENT!" Minako screamed running out the door

"No matter, we have cameras" Minato grinned as Yukari's face paled "Though if no one wants to confess I will punish both the offender and the accomplices"

"W-what are you going to do?" Yukari trembled

"Vengeance" Minato answered simply, he was having too much fun

"Yuka-tan did it!" Junpei screamed fearing Minato's wrath

"This true Yukari-san?" Minato asked Yukari

"W-well... Uh..." Yukari took a deep breath... Then ran out the door just like Minako.

"He he, oh... I'm gonna enjoy today." Minato muttered

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" Igor greeted

"Hmm? Oh hey Igor" Minato returned the greeting "You summoned me during school?"

"Master, we are both aware of how you act during school hours. I doubt we are affecting you academics" Igor responded

"True, well... Why'd you summon me?" Minato asked

"First, I would like to congratulate you. Despite your fear you have accumulated a number of social links in a very short time" _Hmm? Oh yeah so far there Hierophant, Fool, Emperor, Justice, Hermit, Jester, Magician, Temperance, Strength, and Chariot._

* * *

Alright here we go again

 **Can't believe I need to redo this. Okay look, to many social links, I an't include them all it'd take to long. I plan to include the rest of Elizabeth's and Aigis' though. Why? I'm not re-explaining. In short : It'd take way to long!**

Can't believe the rest just up and vanished.

 **What the fuck?**

* * *

Minato sighed "Igor... Are they just... Power to me?"

"Relax Master Minato, social links are a mutual bond, they can't form if it's only one sided." Igor said which put Minato at ease

"Thanks, anything else?" Minato asked

"Yes, your shadow was correct. Your past isn't how you remember it." Igor warned "What's causing this is something much more powerful than you an even your shadow who is the most powerful foe you've faced."

"Great, well I'm not gonna bother asking if you know WHAT'S causing this. Thanks for the warning though." Minato thanked

"I believe it is time for what your people call 'Lunch'" Elizabeth said

"Oh, so I can go now?" Minato asked "Bye guys"

"Farewell Minato-sama" Elizabeth said farewell

* * *

"Get up!" Minako screamed into her brother's year but yet again nothing

"That guy really is a heavy sleeper." Junpei commented

"Yuka-chan pull his hair again!" Minako ordered _OH HELL NO!_

"Don't you dare!" Minato yelled as he opened his eyes and got on his feet

"Then hurry up! Your the one who packs lunch!" Minako shouted

"Yeah... Oh what's this? I only packed one?"

"WHAT?!" The three shouted at the same time

"Looks like I was so distracted by the pain that I only remembered to make one. Oh my, and Minako and Yukari-san didn't bring money while Junpei can't afford it due to losing our bet" Minato chuckled _Revenge!_

"Dude... That's cold" Junpei said with the voice of someone who's lost his reason to live.

"You didn't need to take it THAT far!" Yukari shouted _Huh? How good is my cooking here?_

"Mako-nii... Please..." Minako whimpered as she got on the floor and hugged her brother's leg _Oh right, large_ _appetite... Dammit, she's still my imoto._

"Here" Minato said handing Minako some money "Buy a school lunch, not much but you'll be fed."

Minako took the money and shouted "THANK YOU!" at the top of her lungs

"What about?" Yukari asked

"What ABOUT you? She's my sister, I don't think you are."

"Doesn't our childhood mean anything?" Yukari asked desperate

"Yeah but... You pulled my hair." Minato shrugged

"Childhood?" Junpei asked

"Long story" Minato said simply "Yukari-san, you can try to get one of the guys to buy you something. Shouldn't be hard since every guy is piratically head over heels for you." Minato looked at Junpei "You... Try asking Kirijo-senpai, I'm sure she'll help you."

"You're an evil man" Junpei whimpered

"I'm not a man..." Minato said walking to the door "I'm a monster"

* * *

Doesn't feel the same.

 **I know, how'd the original just disappear?**

Fuck if I know

 **Thankfully this is only taking me an hour so far**

Thank god

* * *

 _What happened to me?_ Minato wondered as he sat on the roof _I used to prefer isolation yet here I am. Am I cursed? Everyone I get closed to ends up getting hurt. I've hurt Minako, lost my parents, and Yukari lost her father. How long until it gets worse? I have to be cursed, I shouldn't be doing this yet... I haven't been this happy in so long. Are they going to be hurt... No, the day I fired the Evoker I promised it I wouldn't ever let it happen again._ Minato took out the locket he normally keeps under his shirt and grips it tightly _I won't EVER let it happen again_

"Uh... Are you having a moment?" Junpei asked as Minato looked up with a red face

"A-A moment?" Minato asked

"A moment of dedication like in TV shows"

"If you tell anyone..." Minato glared

"I won't say anything!" Junpei shouted clearly afraid

"Good, Kirijo-senpai helped you I take it?"

"Yeah, but only after giving a soul crushing sigh of disappointment" Junpei sighed

Minato saw the girls coming, neither looked happy

"What happened to you two?" Minato asked

"I ate the lunch but..." Minako's stomach growled _But it wasn't very_ _fulfilling. Large appetites... The Arisato Curse._

"I see, and you?"

"Don't EVER ask again!" Yukari shouted, clearly agitated

"Have you all leaned your lesson?" Minato asked everyone

"Yes" They all groaned

"Good, never pull my hair again." Minato chuckled _I never thought I'd have my own circle of friends. Kami-sama... Please... Don't ever let it happen again._

* * *

 **Okay that's the gist of what happened**

Still can't believe it... How'd the rest just vanish?

 **I don't know, well... We just gotta accept it and move on**


	22. Chapter 22

It was now Friday, June 5th and the time for the juniors to investigate the rumor was up. Minato spent his day with his French friend who goes by the name 'Bebe' while Minako spent the day with her friend from tennis Rio. When the two returned to the dorm they saw Yukari and Junpei waiting for them.

"Isn't it only Friday?" Minato asked

"Yeah, the end of the week is a Saturday. Yuka-chan probably wants to end this as quickly as she can." Minako answered _Probably_

The two walked to their friends and prepared to share what they learned.

"Okay, as we agreed on Monday, we'll now hold a meeting to discuss what we learned." Yukari said _Trying to look professional are you? Sorry but it doesn't change anything._

"Wow, you're really into this." Junpei commented

"Of course. I got lots of good info." Yukari said seemingly proud of herself

"I wonder why" Minako said which caused Yukari to briefly give her a glare

"It turns out no angry ghost was involved." Yukari said happily _Uh... No duh Sherlock, did you know water can make you wet? It's true, also bleeding can kill you... Okay, I kinda sound like a dick. I need to lower my detective standards!_

"Oh, so that's what's important, huh?" Junpei said with a face that said 'Seriously?" _I'm with Junpei... I can't believe I just said that._

"Hmph. First off, let's talk about how this rumor got started..." _This should be fun_ "Since the girl was found on school grounds, there's at least one similarity to the ghost story." _Okay... Don't we already know this?_ "But, why did the rumor spread so fast, if this was the first time anything happened?" Yukari asked

"Because people love to gossip and exaggerate things." Minato chuckled but the glare he got from Yukari and Minako made him sigh "There were three victims"

"Correct!" Yukari shouted in approval "But yeah, I was surprised when I found out the reason. Over the next few days, there were two more similar incidents. All three victims had to be hospitalized. No wonder people were talking. Next, the victims are in different classes and they don't seem to be connected. However, they did have one thing in common. What was it?"

"What is this a quiz show?" Junpei asked

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Junpei this quiz is a waste of time." Minato agreed

"You're only saying that because you don't know." Minako said

"Argh, they were assholes that's what. They liked to bully people together" Minato answered the question _Wait... Didn't they bully Fuuka too?_

"Correct, they hung out together." Yukari said full of enthusiasm _You're way to into this_ "Not just once or twice, either. They got in with a bad crowd, and were always out late." _Pff, that's it? You don't know what a true 'bad crowd' is._ "It can't be just a coincidence. So, to find out what happened, we're gonna do a little field research."

"Field research? Are you kidding?" Junpei asked

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Minato asked

"Quit being a downer Nii-san!" Minako yelled

"There's this one place where the three victims were regulars." Yukari said

"No." Minato said simply

"Wait, you'e not talkin' about that place behind Port Island Station, are you?" Junpei asked

"Yes" Minato said

"Oh you're familiar with it?" Yukari asked

"You too Minato-nii?" Minako asked

"You can't go there!" Junpei shouted

"Again, I agree with Junpei. When 'I' agree with HIM, you KNOW it's a terrible idea." Minato said while Junpei ignored the insult and continued for him

"I've heard some nasty rumors about that place!"

"Including but not limited to rape, drug distribution and use, assault, etc." Minato continued for his only reasonable friend

"Is that so? Well then, we should all go together." Yukari said

"Are fucking serious?" Minato asked in disbelief

"You'll come right Minato-nii?" Minako asked

"To prevent you from killing yourselves? Sure but this is going to end terribly" Minato claimed

"Forget it. That place is bad news." Junpei said putting his foot down "I mean, don't you think we're getting in over our heads?"

"Okay, I agree with Junpei again... This is kinda scary." Minato said _I mean, I'm the most experienced when dealing with those types of people._ _Écume de faible vie (low life scum)_

"Up until now, all we've done is take orders." Minako said

"Does that feel right to you?" Yukari asked

I know what you mean, but... Man did you have to say it like that?" Junpei asked "I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

"This... Is... A... TERRIBLE PLAN!" Minato said loudly to make his point clear.

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow night then." Yukari said

"And the voice of reason is ignored... Typical." Minato pinched his nose before going to bed

* * *

After school Minato did his usual and went to the cafe to get a cup of coffee but this time he was also searching for someone.

"You aren't hard to find." Minato said to the grey haired boy

"Neither are you." Yu said as Minato sat the same table.

"It recently occurred to me that we haven't had a 'normal' conversation yet." Minato said "Kinda the reason I wanted to find you."

"Huh... You know you're right we haven't." Yu said "Anything you want to know?"

"How did you get the name Yu? Your name is Seta Souji, there's not even a 'Y' in there."

"It's a joke. Normally I'm described as a quiet person." **(For the uninitiated Yu means 'quiet')**

"That so?" Minato ask

"What about you sensei?" _I still don't get why you call me that. Maybe I'll learn one day_

"Well there's Makoto." Minato answers truthfully "Reason I have that name is because it was my father's name since it was a bit of a tradition of my family to name their first kids Makoto. A tradition I broke, probably because I had a twin she-devil with me."

The two continue talking about random topics until Minato's phone vibrates

"Argh, I know what that's about." Minato sighs

"What?" Yu asked

"My friends and imoto are going to do something stupid and I need to make sure they don't get themselves killed."

"You... Should probably get going then."

"See you later Yu." Minato said farewell

"Later sensei." _I'm never getting used to that_

* * *

When Minato arrived at the dorm Yukari and Minako wasted no time.

"Alright let's get going." Yukari said

"What's your hurry? I still think this is a bad idea." Junpei said

"Bad? It's a terrible idea!" Minato said "Honestly you're terrified of ghost but your willing to go into THIS?!"

"It's easy to get freaked out by something you don't see don't you think?" Yukari asked

"Actually, I'm more worried about things I CAN see... Like bats and knives!" Junpei yelled

"Again, I agree. Seriously both me and Stupei are telling you this idea is terrible."

"Meh, I'm not scared." Minako said

"You SHOULD be." Minato claimed

Yukari sighed "Big deal, so it's a little 'dangerous'..."

"It'll be an adventure." Minako said as the two went out the door

"More like a suicide mission." Junpei said

Minato sighed "They're ignoring me? I've dealt with these types of people just so I could get by in the past."

"Seriously?" Junpei asked

"I've done and been through a lot of things." Minato said simply before walking out

The four where near the spot when Minato couldn't fight it anymore

"Okay, what the fuck are you two thinking?" Minato asked

"That we're doing field research." Minako answered

"No, you're signing yourself up to either have the hell kicked outta you, raped, or even murdered!" Minato yelled "Seriously even if they don't do anything what the hell makes you think they'd share jack-shit with any of us? Have any of you thought this through?"

"We're doing this because-" Yukari was interrupted by Minato

"Because you have a fear of ghost and you feel the need to prove yourself for no fucking reason!" Minato turned to Minako "You still blame yourself and you're trying to make up for it by 'helping' others!" Minato was trembling in anger "The only reason I'm here is to stop you two from getting yourselves killed!"

"We've come all this way. We won't let it be for nothing" Yukari said while glaring _What? Pissed off I'm calling out your idiocy?_

"Argh, you two are impossible! Are you that eager to die?" Minato asked

"What would you know?" Yukari asked with a voice full of irritation and anger

"What would I know?! What the fuck would you know? You're nothing more than a girl who's trying to seem brave to conceal her fears, these are the type of people that have nearly KILLED me!"

"It's good thing we have you then." Yukari said turning her back and walking as Minako who's been avoiding eye contact the entire time follows her

"Good try Mako." Junpei said patting Minato's back

"Un-fucking-believable!" Minato yelled in anger "Can't they see that..." Minato's voice goes from loud to a whisper that only him and Junpei could hear "I just... Don't want to see them hurt."

The four continue until they go to an alley behind the station that's filled with punks.

"The hell?" One of the punks notice them.

"Look at those rags. They're from Gekko High." His buddy points out

"Oh man, this is worse than I thought" Junpei whispers

"Keep calm and don't provoke them." Minato whispers to everyone as they walk to the punks

"Hey, you. I think you're in the wrong place." One of them said _EVEN THE PUNKS AGREE WITH ME!_

"Uh... Well, I..." Junpei doesn't know what he's doing _I would be angry at you but you knew to avoid this situation so I'll leave you be_

The punks laugh and take a step towards Yukari which leads to her hiding behind Minato _Regretting your decision now aren't you?_

"You don't belong here. Get it?" The punk asked before looking at Junpei "Beat it, goatee."

"G-goatee? Oh, y-you mean me." Junpei said _Merde (shit) this isn't looking good_

"We don't need your permission to be here." Yukari said

"Quiet dammit." Minato whispers

"Are you nuts?" Junpei whispers "Take a look around you"

"I think we should listen to them Yuka-chan." Minako said _FINALLY!_

"I'm not blind you know? Don't be intimidated by these scum!" Yukari said loud enough for everyone to hear

"What was that?" The punk asked

"She just called us 'scum'." A female punk said and her friend added "Let's get 'em. Who cars where they're from?" She looks at Yukari "We'll post pictures that'll make her daddy cry" _Pictures? You mean..._

"Don't even try it." Minato said with eyes (or rather eye) full of anger but still has his calm voice

"These guys are the worst." Yukari said glaring at the now laughing women

"Yuka-chan quiet down" Minako whispers

The male punk takes another step forward "You oughta learn to shut that trap of yours." He looks at Junpei "Man, I feel sorry for you, Goatee. This bitch is a pain in the ass... huh!" He says as he punches Junpei so hard in the stomach that Junpei is on the ground in pain. _Junpei! You son of a bitch... Keep it up... You're about to see just how dark I can truly be_

"Hey, you!" The punk is looking at Minako "You haven't said much. Any last words?"

"That's smart." Minako said knowing there's no way of avoid violence now

"What?" The punk asked confused

"You chained your ear to your face so you wouldn't lose it." Minako said with a smirk which caused some of the female punks to laugh

"W-wha-... Why you little..." The punk reels his hand back ready to slap Minako _THAT'S IT! You bastards want to see my dark side so bad? Fine, let me show you what I keep under lock and key._

Minato tackles the punk to the ground before he could even close the distance and started repeatedly punching the punk in the face hard enough to the point the punk's nose, left cheek, and even a few teeth broke. **_Mmmm yes..._** Minato hears something into his ear but he doesn't care, he's to caught up in the high he's getting from hurting the punk. One the the punks friends run up to stop Minato but Minato reacts to fast. Minato dodges the punch thrown at him and jabs this second punk in the stomach. When the punk hunches over in pain Minato takes the opportunity to jab him in throat, not hard enough to the point he won't be able to breath... barely. _**Do not relent. Show them your wrath.**_ Minato hears the voice again but pays no mind to it. A third punk runs to Minato and attempts to swing at him again but like before Minato dodges it. Minato takes the opportunity to grab him by the shirt and take the knife Minato normally keeps in his pocket and places it against the punk's throat **_Make them fear death's cold embrace_**

The punk stares into Minato's rage filled eyes (or again eye) with terror "H-hey man. Settle down."

"Settle?" Minato chuckles "I'm just getting started."

"Screw this, kill that son of a bitch!" Minato hears one of the punks shout

"That's enough." a familiar voice said. Everyone turns and see Shinjiro walking towards them "They didn't know what they were getting into. I'll make sure they leave. Alright?"

"What? After what that bastard just did?" The punk responds

"Far as I see it, you attacked them first. Not their fault it was a dumb decision." Shinji said

"You want some too?" The punk asked in anger

Shinjiro sighs "Do I have a choice?"

"That's it you're going down!" The punk yells as he runs to Shinji. Shinji doesn't move until the last second he headbutts the punk sending him to fall flat on his ass.

"Grgh... shit." The punk grunts "Damn you Shinjiro. That's right... You're from Gekko High too, aren't ya!? I thought you were one of us! "

"What gave you that idea?" Shinji asked "I don't remember swearing a blood oath."

"You son of a bitch!" The punk yells getting back on his feet "You just crossed the line! You think you're going home alive!?"

"I think the real question here is... Do you?" Minato who still has a blade against the other punk's throat asked

"S-screw this!" The punks yells realizing his defeat "You better watch your backs!" He declares as he and his friends, including the injured ones run away.

Minato looks at the punk he still has a grip of "You listen and you listen well. You or any of your friends even THINK of hurting my friends again... You won't live long enough to regret it." Minato declares whispering in a cold and sinister voice

"O-okay! I-I'm sorry!" The punk screams as Minato finally let's him go and puts the knife back in his pocket.

"Now go." Minato commands which the punk does in a moments notice

"Whoa... That... That was awesome!" Junpei declares

"Junpei... Just no." Minato said

"You idiots!" Shinji yelled "Get outta here. This place isn't for you."

"Finally someone else with a brain." Minato mutters

"Wait Shinji!" Minako calls out which makes him stop "We came here for a reason!"

"Did Aki tell you to come here?" Shinji ask

"No, he didn't." Minato answers

"What do you wanna know? About that ghost story?" Shinji asked

"Yes, can you please help us?" Minako asked

"All i can tell you is that every night those girls who wound up in the hospital were here talking shit. About all the things they did to some girl named Fuuka." Shinji said

"Yamagishi-san?" Minato mutters _She's connected to this? What's going on?_

"Yes her, that's why people are saying it was Fuuka's spirit that did it. I hear it's all over the net too."

"Fuuka's spirit what do you mean by that?" Yukari asked

"Pretty self explanatory Yuka-chan..." Minako said "Yamagishi-san's gone missing and suddenly her bullies are ending up in the hospital. Sounds like a cliched vengeful spirit."

"Exactly" Shinji said

"Wait... A minute" Minato said

* * *

 _I was in the hall listening to my earphones while walking to the bathroom. Since some teachers don't like that, I was listening at low volume at the time but when I was out side 2-E I heard something.  
_

 _"Hey, Where's Yamagishi?" Some one asked_

 _"I've been notified by her parents that she's out sick." A teacher said_

* * *

"Nii-san when was this?" Minako asked

"Maybe two days ago." Minato answered _Why couldn't I remember until now?_

"Why didn't you tell us?" Minako asked

"I thought I misheard, I DID have my earphones on and I wasn't exactly paying much attention." Minato lied

"Mr. Ekoda is the homeroom teacher for 2-E right? Why would he write her off as sick when she's actually missing?" Yukari asked

Shinji's eyes went wide for a moment "I get it Aki... Still tying to make up for the past." _What?_ "It's you who can't let go..." Everyone looks confused "Nothing. That's all I know... Satisfied?"

"Thank you Shinji." Minako thanks

"Don't come back here again." Shinji says walking away

"Speakin' of which. I gotta say Mako that was badass." Junpei complimented

"Are you an idiot?" Minato asked which halted all of Junpei's appreciation

"I was ready to kill the man. That isn't something to praise." Minato said looking down "Please... Don't ever put yourselves at risk like that again." Minato said in a voice that made it sound like Minato was practically begging

"You were right. We're sorry Minato-kun." Yukari apologizes with an equally apologetic expression

"Do you... want to talk about it?" Minako asked

"No.. I... I just want to go home, go to bed, and forget today happened. " Minato said quietly

True to his word Minato went to bed as soon as he got to the dorm

 _I couldn't remember that until now. Why? For it so suddenly appear in my head like that and when tomorrow we don't have school. Something is wrong. Furthermore... Those voices I heard... I was about to kill them... What's going on?_

* * *

 **You know I got this done pretty fast compared to most of my other chapters. Take note : NEVER push Minato too far... he might snap like a twig. Also some of Shinji being a badass because... That's what he does... Him and Koro-chan are hitting infinity/10 on the badass scale.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So chapter 23 was too short for me so I decided to combine 23 and 24. I'll let you know when 23 ends and 24 begins if you're curious.**

Who would be

 **Does it matter? Someone cares**

Whatever

 **Also turns out technical difficulties happen when you make long chapters... I've uploaded this like 3 times now because sometimes they don't load in properly in Doc and my paranoid ass panics and deletes and reuploads it... This project is special to me**

Well duh... It IS your 1st fan fic... Honestly even I'M shocked you've made it this far, almost 90k words now... damn. I think you have bragging rights because even if the quality turns to shit suddenly, you've still done this much for your 1st go.

 **Did... did you just compliment me?**

Not... Another... Word

* * *

 ***yawn***

Holy crap! It's 11:50 AM and you're awake?

 **Screw you**

No seriously we need a holiday for this. You're awake in the morning and no body woke you up. It's a miracle

 **You're very close to dying right now**

Very fun-... oh shit gotta go!

 **Yeah you better run.**

 **frozenlavareflector : Was it interesting? I mean it's definitely my favourite one. As for Minako having the opposite reaction of Minato's... There's a reason he's still the leader y'know.**

hey wait do you spell it favorite or favourite?

 **Both work**

But you're american

 **I do what I want**

That's fair

 **HunterKiller764 : I understand completely. You're signing up to do something much more important than reading my silly story. This'll still be here when you get back**

* * *

Minako was sitting on the sofa watching TV since her schedule was usually clear today. Usually she hung out with her friends Rio, Saori, Yukari, and when desperate even Junpei but today all she could do was sit around at the dorm.

 _This... is... so... BORING! How does Minato-nii put up with this all day, everyday, 24/7, 365? Then again comparing myself to him isn't... Appropriate I believe is the right word? Geez I really DO have a brother-complex don't I?_

"Hey." _Speak of the devil_ Minako thought as Minato took a seat next to her

"Evening Minato-nii." Minako greeted _He seems to be in a better mood than yesterday. That's good!_

"What are you watching?" Minato asked

"Um..." _What IS on right now?_

"You were to busy thinking this is boring to even notice what you have on right now weren't you?" Minato asked

"I swear you're not human at time Nii-san." Minako giggled which made Minato shrug "How do you just sit around! It's so BORING!" Minato again shrugged _Gee he's even less talkative than usual. I wonder if he's still bothered by what happened yesterday. Should I ask him about it? Nothing to lose I guess_

"You okay?" Minako asked "You seem... bothered."

"You could say that." Minato said not dropping an expressionless voice _Argh, why must you be so difficult?!_

"Wanna talk about it?" Minako asked

Minato looked as if he was thinking _Hiding things from her has done nothing good for me. Besides someone should know._ "What I did to them is still bugging me."

"Why? You were just protecting us like the knight in shining armor you are" Minako said poking Minato's shoulder with a smile

"Because I enjoyed it." Minato admitted which made Minako drop her smile for a face with shock and concern

"Huh?" She asked

"What I did to them. I enjoyed every moment of it, the feeling of their bones and teeth breaking, their terror filled eyes, their wheezing, their panicked voices, and I WANTED to kill to the last one." Minato's tone never changed but Minako could tell he was scared of himself

"Look at me!" Minako demanded taking her brother's chin and making him look her in the eye. "I know where you're going with this and you are NOT a bad person! You only enjoyed it because you knew they couldn't hurt us! Sure you may have WANTED to kill him but the important part is you DIDN'T. You're a good person Nii-san and don't you dare think otherwise!" Minako declared. Minato couldn't tell if what she said was truth or denial, he only knew it's what he WANTED to believe.

"I hope you're right." Minato said weakly

"I KNOW I'm right." Minako put her head on Minato's right shoulder while hugging his arm "You may have changed since then... but you're still my Onii-san until the end and he wasn't and never could be a bad person."

Minato chuckled "Sap"

"Meanie"

"She-devil"

"Pillow" Minako yawned

"Koala." Minato chuckled

"I don't sleep most of my days away."

"I'm a mentally/physically scarred depressed boy. Your excuse?" _That's probably why I'm sleepy all the time._

"I have a mentally/physically scarred idiot brother who..." Minako yawned again "makes a great pillow"

"You know you could always just-"

"Don't ruin this for me." Minako whispered

"Minako, mind if I ask you something?" Minato asked

"Mm hmm"

"Why do you still blame yourself?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just want something to blame... Maybe I'm just ashamed I had easier than you." Minako said softly

"Why did this have to happen to us? What did we do?" Minato asked

"I don't know Minato-nii. I just don't know." Minako's voice was getting softer "Hey Nii-san"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you care if you die?"

"I don't know the exact reason." Minato answered honestly "Maybe after years of abuse, death seemed less painful than living. Maybe after seeing what happened to them the fear of death became numb to me. I honestly don't know anymore."

"Don't go"

"Hmm?"

"You're all I have left Minato-nii. Others may make me laugh, cry, angry, many other things but... You're family. I don't wear things like that locket you have because I don't need it, you're the only thing I want that I had then." Minako's grip tightens "So don't go."

"I don't plan on leaving. After all, we're partners in life right?" Minato chuckled

"Until the end" Minako moved her head to a more comfortable position on Minato's shoulder

"Y'know I think this is odd even by our standards." Minato said

"That a complaint?" Minako asked

"No, just a thought." Minato said "I think I know why you blame yourself now."

"Why then?"

"It's who you are. You're here so people like me don't have to be alone, so when they are alone or get hurt you think you're to blame." Minato said confidently

"Maybe..." Minako's voice was barely audible "Mind if I sleep on your shoulder?"

"Pff, your going to anyway. Besides if I cared I would've objected already. I'm more surprised YOU'RE the one falling asleep."

"I was up late last night trying to find a way to apologize for yesterday." Minako giggled

"Were you hurt?" Minato asked

"Mm mm"

"Then don't apologize. As long as you're okay."

"Who's the sap now?" Minako asked

"Who's falling asleep?"

"Shut... up" Minako manages to say. After a few minutes Minato could hear her snoring softly _Sleepy head. I can't just leave you here can I?_

"C'mon imoto" Minato said as he picked up his sleeping sister bridal style. _Let's get you to bed._

Minato carried his sister from the sofa call the way up the stairs and to her room. He then placed her gently on her bed and even tucked her in as if she was a child. _Your almost seventeen and I still have to do this? You never change do you? Even when both of us actually were kids I had to do this, minus the carrying. Good old day right?_ Minato sighed _I don't know why you have so much faith in me imoto. I really don't, no matter how hard I try. Maybe in some aspects you know me better than I know myself. I do know this, I said I'm not going anywhere so you better not die either... I can't lose you too._

* * *

Minato leaves the room while gently closing the door behind him and goes back to the lounge where Akihiko was now sitting.

"Hey Akihiko." Minato greeted while taking his old seat

"Hey Minato. How's your search going?" Akihiko asked

"If I tell you, you can't tell the others I told you. I don't think they'd like that."

"Alright, go ahead."

"We found the origin of the story. The three girls who ended up hospitalized liked to hang out behind that alley behind Port Island station. There they bragged about what they did to none other than Yamagishi Fuuka. After Yamagishi-san went missing the hospitalizations started so people think it's her spirit causing this. However, yesterday I remembered that about three days ago Ekoda was asked where Yamagishi-san was and he claimed she was out sick, but I think we both know that's bullshit."

"Wait, why didn't you tell us you heard that?" Akihiko asked

"I thought you knew, Kirijo-senpai's family does own the school and she IS the student council president." Minato half-lied.

"Why wouldn't the others want you sharing this? This could be important!"

"Yukari-san, Minako, and Junpei feel like they're nothing but your errand boys. Actually we because I kinda feel that way too and I'm supposed to be the leader. You make decisions without letting us have a say, we're your comrades not your soldiers." Minato said

"I... Guess you have a point. Still I should tell Mitsuru."

"Why do you think I'm telling you?" Minato asked "We need to find out what's going on. Ekoda is our only lead, so we'll need to interrogate him to figure out why he's written Yamagishi-san as absent rather than missing."

"Good idea, don't worry I'll tell Mitsuru that this needs to stay between us."

"Thank you."

"Mind if I ask you something?" Akihiko asked

"You just did. Go ahead." Minato said

"Why DID you join us." Akihiko asked

"Three reasons actually."

"Them being?"

"One is... The look Minako had in her eyes when I was about to refuse. I wanted to refuse because I'm deeply afraid of the risk of watching someone die like my parents. She knows the past is tearing me apart, the look she had that day was one of emptiness. Something I wouldn't forgive myself for putting her through." Minato said honestly

"I suppose I can understand that."

"Another is... Well I've been through a lot Akihiko. I've been beaten, starved, left in the cold, and many other things. It's not a fate I'd wish on anyone, if we can end the Dark Hour, then no one will experience what I did."

"It really was a shadow that killed your parents wasn't it?" Akihiko asked

"Yeah, one that still haunts my dreams to this day." Minato blood goes cold remembering the grin the shadow he saw many years ago had "My last reason.. Well you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course not."

"Well believe it or not Yukari-san is actually an old friend of mine. We couldn't remember at first due to both of us having a traumatic experience around the same time and Minako and I were put into the system pretty fast. Even then my best guess is my sub-conscious remembered and I had very strange need to protect her, especially since she couldn't even use her Evoker at the time." Minato said

"Wow, never expected to hear that."

"What?" Minato asked

"Normally you're rather distant. I just never expected to hear something like this from you." Akihiko said

"Meh, I'd like to think of you as the slightly older brother I never had" Minato said chuckling

"So, you ready to learn the truth tomorrow?" Akihiko asked

"Of course" Minato said as he yawned "Dammit, I guess putting Minako to bed made me tired too."

"You seriously need help." Akihiko sighed

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I do know Yamagishi-san definitely does, so let's concern ourselves with that."

"Y'know I think you were born to be a leader Minato." Akihiko complimented

"Tell me that when we find out what's going. Then we'll know if that statement has any truth to it" Minato said as he went to his room

 _I have a very bad feeling... Like, something is just wait to happen tomorrow._

* * *

You had no idea what to do did you?

 **No, not really.**

Is this basically filler?

 **Kinda sorta. I mean, I figured I'd give the twins a brother-sister moment and I don't show A lot of Akihiko so I showed a little Akihiko.**

Plus it explains how Mitsuru knew to interrogate Ekoda

 **That too.**

Tired?

 **Yes, yes I am. Minato has a lot of my character traits, him being sleepy all the time is perhaps the biggest one.**

Do you suffer from depression or something?

 **According to screenings : Moderate-severe**

Wait you serious? Oh... Well... shit...

 **What?**

You just casually said that

 **I can causally talk about a lot of things most people can't.**

You need help

 **Go to hell**

You need help from hell

* * *

 **To recap: I decided chapter 23 was a little to short so right now I'm combining chapter 23 and 24! So everything below is actually chapter 24... enjoy.**

* * *

Right now it's January 31st (at the time of writing)

 **Yes, point?**

Are we gonna fight Nyx?

 **Very funny *is not amused***

So, time for the June operation?

 **Let's get it done.**

* * *

"So what's the plan Mako?" Junpei asked as the group of Juniors sat on the roof during lunch hour

"Pretty simple really, we wait until class is over and then we go and ask him what he knows." Minato said

"Um... I don't think he'll share much Mako-nii" Minako said

"I have my ways of making people talk." Minato said

"Uh... What ARE those ways?" Yukari asked

"The kind that would have me arrested" Minato said as everyone looked at him shocked "JOKING! Am I serious that often?"

"Kinda, I mean have you seen how you act Mako?" Junpei asked

"Have you seen how you act?" Minato asked back

"I mean y- wait what's that supposed to mean?"

"That you should be ready, we go as soon as class ends." Minato said

 _One school day later_

After class had ended the four went to the 2-E homeroom where they saw Ekoda, Mitsuru, and a seemingly panicked brunette girl.

"Oh, Mitsuru-senpai. Why are you here?" Yukari asked

"Same reason as you." Mitsuru said simply "Mr. Ekoda, I'm here to ask you about a student named Yamagishi Fuuka..."

"How'd she know?" Minako whispered

"I told Akihiko." Minato whispered quietly into his sister's ear "Yamagishi-san's life may be in danger, couldn't risk keeping silent."

"No!" The brunette screamed _Yes?_

"What's wrong?" Minato asked

"I-I never thought it's turn out like this... Fuuka." The brunette continued before going silent

"Wait.. You're that girl..." Yukari said

"What girl?" Minako asked

"I heard some girl bragging about what they did to some student, I didn't know they meant Fuuka." Yukari answered

"What happened to Yamagishi-san?" Minato asked the brunette

"Hold on, Arisato and Mitsuru... This isn't an interrogation. Natsuki, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Ekoda said "You would want to-"

"Quiet old man, you have things to answer for to." Minato said while giving his signature glare

"Excuse m-" Ekoda was interrupted by Natsuki

"Fuuka... She..." Natsuki looks terrified "She always looked so frazzled whenever I gave her a hard time. Then, I realized... She's an honor student, but deep inside, she's just the same as us. I knew exactly which buttons to push."

"Calm down, we just need to know what happened." Minako said

"May 29th... We took Fuuka to the gym and locked the door from the outside..." Natsuki concluded

"What!? You locked her in?" Junpei asked in shock

"Shit." Minato muttered _If she really is a persona user than she's been in Tartarus for days... encule_

"That night, Maki returned to school alone. She was afraid we'd get in trouble if Fuuka committed suicide. But, she never came back... and..."

"And then your friends started getting hospitalized" Minato finished

"I went to the gym but the door was still locked and when I opened it no one was inside." Natsuki said "We looked every night, but every night another one of us..."

"We get it." Minato interrupted _You're kind really are bastards. You take advantage of another person for your own satisfaction... But, not even your kind deserve this. **Don't they?**_

"I see." Mitsuru said

"Now, now. Leave the poor girl-" Ekoda was interrupted

"Explain yourself old man." Minato demanded _You... You're even worse. Your supposed to help people like Fuuka from her kind but you just ignored it, lied about it, and now you're trying to cover it up. **Doesn't HE deserve it?**_

"Arisato, don't take that tone with-" Ekoda was interrupted again

"Mr. Ekoda, I agree with Arisato. All the time, you've attributed Yamagishi's absences to 'illness'." Mitsuru said Thanks senpai

"Well I..." Ekoda doesn't know what to say

"In reality, you should've known she was missing." Minato said

"What was your intention?" Mitsuru asked

"I was thinking of the students of course." Ekoda defended "You students may not understand, but we have to consider the future of everyone affected."

"The fuck did you just say?" Minato asked

* * *

I thought Minato swore in French

 **Depends on the situation really.**

I see

* * *

"Watch your language A-" Ekoda was interrupted by Minato grabbing him by the collar

"She could be DEAD you old clown, and you decided NOT to tell the police 'for the good of the class'? Don't even try that bullshit on me!" Minato was barely able to stop himself from beating Ekoda's face in _**Give in...**_

"Whoa! Mako settle down!" Junpei protested

"Minato-kun, you're taking in too far!" Yukari joined

"Then he better talk before I completely lose control of myself." Minato said before turning his face back to Ekoda "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. The. Police?" **_Indulge yourself in the pleasure of bringing pain._**

"I-it was in her best interest!" Ekoda yelled "I wouldn't want her records to be stained by something like this. Her parents agreed!" Minato looked Ekoda in the eye Hmm... _You're not lying..._ Minato let Ekoda go _Her parents... Actually agreed to this... Ungrateful bastards._ **_Give him what he deserves._**

Mitsuru gave Ekoda her own cold glare "So to protect your career, you ignored your responsibility as a teacher! How despicable!" she yelled

Minato walked backwards to the door. _Her parents actually... They were... They were willing... **They deserve the pain you suffered. ** What? I would never think that! Get out of my head!_ Minato was digging his nails into his left arm to keep himself under control "I... I'm gonna go..." Minato said before he dashed out

"Minato-nii! Argh" Minako groan in frustration before turning to Yukari and Junpei "You two go get him, I don't want him alone right now."

"Got it Mina-tan!" Junpei shouted before the two left

Mitsuru turns to Natsuki "About your friends... Did you notice anything unusual before the incidents?"

"They all heard a voice..." Natsuki said "A creepy voice. Right before each of them went missing. They said it was calling their name."

"Oh, man. Yuka-chan isn't gonna like this." Minako thought out loud _She JUST got over the ghost story too_

"Arisato, do you know where your brother went?" Mitsuru asked

"If I had to guess, the roof. They seem to be a sorta thinking place for him." Minako answered

"Okay, meet me there. I'll finish here." Mitsuru said

"Alright senpai." Minako said as she left

* * *

Minato was sitting alone at the roof _Her parents agreed.. They're willing to risk their daughter's life just to keep a clean record? Ungrateful bastards, they don't value the precious thing they have? **They deserve to die. ** What? **They seek only self-satisfaction, no matter the cost. They're kind don't deserve the gift of life. ** What? No, they don't deserve to... **They have something you lost, they've lost their gratitude. If they can't value it, why do they deserve it?**_ _Shut up! These aren't my thoughts! **This is what you believe deep down. ** I SAID SHUT UP!_

"ARGH!" Minato clutches his head as an extreme headache appears What? Again?

"Minato-kun!" Minato hears Yukari shout as her and Junpei run to him

"Yo man, what's goin' on?" Junpei asked

"My head is killing me." Minato said Just like the day and night of the monorail... Coincidence?

"Not that, we mean why the hell you just explode at Ekoda like that. You looked like you were about you make lose his teeth!" Junpei said _I WAS about too_

"I can't stand their kind... He's was willing to risk her life for his career." Minato stand up "And her parents... They're willing to risk their daughter's life for a clean record? "

Minato punches the fence "Their kind sicken me. Who wouldn't tear this planet apart for their own fucking kid? I know I wouldn't stop even if it meant venturing into hell itself."

"Calm down Minato-kun, at this rate you'll end up hurting yourself." Yukari said

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right." Minato takes a deep breath "She's probably stuck in Tartarus, we need to save her."

"Minato-nii!" Minako shouted as Minako met up with the trio

"Yes? What is it?" Minato asked

"I was worried about you baka!" Minako shouted as she hit the back of Minato's head

"Argh! Don't mix that with a head ache!" Minato yelled

"Oh... sorry." Minako apologized "Senpai said she'd meet us here"

"Back to orders huh?" Yukari asked

"Don't be like that. Yamagishi-san's life is the priority, we can discuss how we're treated later." Minato said as Mitsuru and Akihiko walked to the juniors "There they are"

"Anything new senpai?" Minako asked

"Natsuki will be staying at our dorm tonight, it's the safest place for her." Akihiko answered

"We'll need to be ready for tonight's operation."Mitsuru said

"T-tonight?" Junpei asked

"We need to save Yamagishi-san. It's likely she's trapped in Tartarus right now." Minato said

"Agreed, we'll need to infiltrate campus during the night before the Dark Hour." Mitsuru said

"So... How did Fuuka get stuck in Tartarus exactly?" Junpei asked which made the juniors face-palm

"Baka." Minato said

"Hopeless." Minako said

"Stupei." Yukari said

"Hey! I asked a simple question!" Junpei shouted

"Fu-chan must've been in the school when it transformed." Minako explained "Since she was still in it, she's trapped in Tartarus now."

"But that was days ago! That means..." Junpei stops

"Doubt it." Minato said "If she's trapped in Tartarus and never appeared in reality again then that means the Dark Hour never ends when you're in Tartarus. If it never ends one hour there would equate to one day here."

"It's possible she's still alive." Akihiko said

"Ya think so? But... We can barely handle and hour alone." Junpei said _I can handle an hour just fine though_

"That's true, even if she's alive, we might not find her." Yukari said

"Some hope is better than none." Minako said

"Why do you guys think we're infiltrating campus? We're going in the same way Yamagishi-san did. Right Kirijo-senpai?" Minato asked

"Yes." Mitsuru said simply

"Even then we still might not-" Yukari was cut off

"Are you just gonna let her die then!?" Akihiko yelled "We can't stand here and-"

"That's enough!" Minato yelled with a voice full of authority mixed with anger which made everyone silent. Minato took a deep breath "Look, we don't have any certainties but we can't sit here and do nothing." Minato looks towards Yukari "You're right to be skeptical but as the only ones who can save her we have no choice."

"Is it really gonna work though?" Yukari asked

"Honestly, I have reservations. If something goes wrong you could all end up lost in Tartarus too. But..." Mitsuru looks down

"I won't stand by and do nothing if there's a chance we can save her." Akihiko said

"Seconded." Minato said _That's the whole reason I fired that Evoker that night. I was right wasn't I? You've lost someone too._ "If none of you want to go, we understand. But, Akihiko and I are going no matter what."

"...Alright." Mitsuru said "We're aware of the risk, but we can't leave her there to die."

"I agree. And we won't know until we try." Yukari said

"I'm with ya until the end" Minako said

"Cool, we get to sneak into school!" Junpei sounded excited _How is that 'cool'?_ "In that case, I know just what to do.." _What are you planning?_

"Alright, we'll meet in the command room in the evening. Be ready." Mitsuru told the group _Oh, I'll be ready._

* * *

 _One uh... Okay they're in the command room that's what's important._

"We ready?" Minato asked looking at Mitsuru

"I can't get a hold of the chairman" Mitsuru said _Good, I hate that guy_

"I guess we can handle it ourselves." Yukari said

"There's one problem, though." Mitsuru replied "Without his help I'm not sure ho we can get into the school."

"Don't worry." Minako said and look at Junpei

"Mina-tan and I got it all set to go!" Junpei shouted no doubt bathing in his own glory

"Set to go...?" Mitsuru asked "An explosive?" _Uh... I don't think Junpei is smart enough nor do I think imoto is dumb enough for that_ Mitsuru chuckled "Alright, I'll let you handle this" _D-do you WANT it to be an explosive?... He he are you after my heart?_

"We don't have time to waste. Let's go." Akihiko said and left the room with Mitsuru leaving the juniors

"An explosive? For real?" Yukari asked _How dumb is everyone here?_

"Nah..." Junpei answered nervious

"All we did was unlocked the door." Minako said nervously

Minato chuckled "I think Kirijo-senpai was hoping for an explosive... I think she's after my heart." Everyone looked at Minato "JOKING! Why can't any of you tell!?"

"Your tone is kinda.. flat 24/7" Minako answered

"L-let's get going." Minato said

 _At the school_

"See? We got in no problem." Minako said

"Man, we're geniuses" Junpei said

"Is that really something to brag about?" Yukari asked

"I could've just broken the lock. I've done this kinda thing before." Everyone looked at Minato "What? We've all done things we're not proud of... This isn't one of them, I'm very proud of what I did." _Proud but... Did not like doing that, not one bit._

"So, Iori and Arisato-chan unlocked the door earlier..." _It's so weird when she uses informal speech_ "Tres bien!" _Oh merde that's French_

"No time for compliments. Let's go." Akihiko said as the seniors left the juniors again _He know's French too?_

"What the big deal anyway?" Yukari asked _Probably just want Junpei to feel pride for a moment_

"Tray Ben? What's that mean? That's not English is it?" Junpei asked

"I think it's French" Minako said

"It means 'very good' now let's get going." Minato said as they left to meet up with seniors in a nearby class room

"Can we turn on the lights?" Yukari asked _Oh not this again!_

"Aww, you scared?" Junpei teased as Minako giggled

Yukari glared at them and shouted "No!... Stupei"

"Stop callin' me that!" Junpei yelled back

"Pour l'amour de Dieu (for God's sake) keep it down." Minato whispered

"It's better if we leave 'em off. They cut the power at night anyway." Akihiko said

"I don't like sneaking around..." Yukari looked down

"Neither did I back then but you gotta do what you gotta do." Minato said

"First, we have to find the key to the gym." Mitsuru started issuing orders "Akihiko and I will check the janitor's room. You four check the Faculty office. After that, we'll meet in the main hallway. Got it?" _I would be angry that you're bossing me around but I'll let it slide given the circumstances_

"The faculty office, huh?" Junpei asked _Oh Kami-sama_ "Hey, maybe we'll find some test questions! he he..." _Right next to the president to... baka_

Akihiko looks interested "Maybe I should go to the Faculty Office too... It sounds interesting." _Is that a joke? I can't tell_

"Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision?" Mitsuru asked with a smile _I'll pray for you survival_ "If so, expect to be severely punished..." _On second thought you should run... Run RIGHT NOW!_

"It-It was a joke! I'd never do something like that!" Junpei said while laughing nervously

"C'mon, Mitsuru. Lighten up a little." Akihiko said _Seriously were you joking? I actually can't tell with you!_

"Fine. Let's head over to the janitors room. Iori, you're coming with us." Mitsuru looks at Minako "Arisato-chan, care to help?"

"Help watch over Aki and Stupei? Gladly" Minako agreed with a smile as Mitsuru walked out the room _Aki? Your nicknames are getting out of control._

"You better follow." Minato told Junpei and Akihiko. The duo looked down for a moment, sighed, and did as they were told and Minako watched their backs the whole time.

"Guess it's you and me now." Minato said to Yukari

"Alright, let's get this over with." Yukari said

* * *

The duo left the room and walked down the halls until they heard the sound of a dog outside

"Did you hear that?" Yukari asked frozen stiff

"It was a dog, no need to-" Minato stopped as soon as he heard approaching foot steps _Oh crap!_ Minato silently ran to Yukari, covered her mouth and brought the two of them to the nearest pillar. The foot steps got closer and closer until they saw a flash light shinning towards the pillar "C'mon, look away" Minato whispered. The light went away and the foot steps eventually faded.

Minato sighed in relief and let Yukari go "What was that about?" She demanded an answer

"Sorry, we needed to hide fast and I couldn't risk you screaming." Minato answered

"Tch, jerk." Yukari replied

"Sorry."

"Still, it was just a security guard." Yukari sighed in relief

"Can't believe you still believe in ghost" Minato said

"W-what? N-no I don't." Yukari protested

"Yukari-san... You're acting like how you used to when you heard a ghost story." Minato retorted "You know I don't judge people for stupid things."

"What...ever..." Yukari said weakly as she started to blush

"What?" Minato asked as he went wide eyed. Sure he let Yukari's mouth go but they were still VERY close to each other. "U-uh..." _Oh... What have I just put myself through?_ Luckily (or perhaps unluckily) they were separated by the sound of something nearby beep causing Yukari to shriek and jump back

"M-my cell phone?" Yukari asked as if she couldn't believe it "Why now?" She takes out her phone "Figures... It's spam."

"Why did you bring your phone?" Minato asked "Not exactly smart."

"Don't you bring your's everywhere?" Yukari asked

"Yes but I didn't bring it during an infiltration mission and I always have it on vibrate." Minato chuckled "Gotta admit, you looked pretty cute there."

"H-huh?" Yukari asked causing her to get even redder "I-it's not funny!"

"Never said it was funny. I just find it cute your still handle these situations like you did when we were kids."

"Oh... You remember that huh?" Yukari looks embarrassed

"mm hmm, so go ahead" Minato said

"Go ahead?" Yukari asked

"You're about to ask if you can grab my right arm." Minato said as if he was predicting the future "So go ahead."

"U-uh..." Yukari doesn't know what to say. She looks as if she's in deep thought "You better not tell anyone." she says as she grabs his arm

"Kidding me? I never tell anyone anything." Minato said as they continued to go to the lounge

"Hows your headache?" Yukari asked on the way

"Still hurts, but I'll deal with it." Minato answered

"It should've gone away by now." Yukari said

"No, this isn't a normal headache. Though I don't know what's causing it." _Makoto said it's because Thanatos is too strong for my body and soul to handle, but he also said that's only a theory. What's the damn cause of this?_ "We're here." Minato said as they enter the office

Yukari waste no time searching through the keys "Argh, I an't see in the dark. What's this say?" she asked showing the key to Minato

 _I could tell her but..._ "Morgue" Minato answered causing Yukari to jump and toss the key in the air shrieking. Minato catches the key "D-did that actually work?"

"Jerk."

"Whatever, anyway it says gym. Let's go." Minato said putting the key in his pocket

"Alright." Yukari said. Minato looked up and saw she was hold his arm again _W-what? How did... And when... Ah forget it._ Minato thought as they left to regroup with the others at the main hallway.

* * *

"D-did... D-did you." Mitsuru could barely contain her snickers and others weren't faring any better

"What?" Yukari asked _Uh... Have you not realized it yet?_

Minako giggled "I haven't seen you two do that in years."

"Do what?" Yukari asked

"Look to your left." Minato said

"Left?" Yukari asked as she did as she was told. She gasped and jumped back "W-what w-when did I..."

"We have an important mission. We can laugh about this later." Minato said which made everyone serious again _Wow, being a mood killer has it's benefits_

"I trust you two were successful?" Mitsuru asked

"Yes." Minato answered

"Ya know, I heard a scream that sounded kinda familiar." Junpei teased which caused Yukari to look shocked "What? Wait, you actually did?" Junpei begins to laugh "THAT'S why you were holding on to Mako so tightly."

"You wanna make something of it?" Yukari asked looking as if she could attack Junpei any moment

"Keep it down" Akihiko said

"We should divide into teams again. Three enter Tartarus and two stay with Kirijo-senpai in case things head south. I'm the leader so... volunteers" Minato said

"I'll go." Akihiko volunteered

"Then I'll be third-" Yukari was about to volunteer until

"Wait a sec!" Junpei interrupted

"Yes?" Minato asked

"Remember how I accidentally screwed up at the monorail?" _Accidentally?_ "Gimme a chance to make up for that."

"It's not always about YOU, besides you didn't accidentally screw up." Yukari protested

"Minato-nii wouldn't of punched you in the gut if it was an accident." Minako added

"Sure thing." Minato said shocking Minako and Yukari

"Sweet! Thanks!" Junpei thanked eager for a second chance

Yukari looked down as if something was bothering her "What's wrong Yuka-chan?" Minako asked

"You don't want to stay behind with Mitsuru?" Akihiko asked

"Um, n-no, it's fine." Yukari said _Oh right, you and her don't mix do you?_

Junpei snickered "What don't wanna be separated from-"

"From what Junpei?" Minato asked while giving his glare

"U-uh nothing, just a joke I didn't complete before I started it." Junpei lied

"Everybody ready?" Minako asked

"Let's get this over with." Minato sighed _I have a bad feeling about tonight, like... I don't know, like we're walking into a trap._

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I've made since it's technically two.**

Do I appear next?

 **I don't know, maybe.**

Argh!

 **Deal with it. I do what I feel is appropriate when I feel it's** **appropriate**

Sure you do

 **As for you great, great, and absolutely wonderful people, I hope you enjoyed it. 24 half took me 8 hours... 8 long hours without any bathroom breaks (Thank god I didn't have school today lol). Out of curiosity do you all prefer the usual 2-4k chapters or the 5-6k ones? Because these are a bitch to make but your enjoyment is worth it in the end (unless it actually harms me, then we'll have problems) now... Would you kindly point out the mistakes, make me feel like an idiot, and you get the point**

Did you just try the 'Would you kindly' line? What is this Bioshock?

 **No, but would that be so bad? People have personas part of their daily lives but when they have to many or too powerful ones they lose their minds and an entire city falls into anarchy... Someone make a bioshock/persona crossover!**


	24. Chapter 24

***groans***

Let's never go through something like chapter 23 again

 **Oh yeah readers, if you read chapter 23 during January 30th or early January 31st you may want to check that chapter again. It went from a 2k chapter to a 6k chapter.**

Not our best day or rather days

 ***groan***

let's never go through that again

 **Never again... We have really bad luck with 3's don't we?**

Extremely

* * *

 _Minato_

 _So, now it's a waiting game._ Minato thought as he looked at Junpei who was standing with an excited and determined and at Akihiko who was leaning against a wall with an expression that made Minato think he was getting impatient. Suddenly it felt as if an earthquake was occurring and they were right in the middle of it.

"Here it comes" Akihiko said to the juniors

"We might be separated!" Minato shouts as the tremors get louder "Stay calm and don't get yourselves k-" was all he could say before his vision went black

* * *

 _Minako_

Minako was sitting on one of the stairs with her right arm supporting her head as she watch Yukari and Mitsuru awkwardly try to start a conversation

"Um..." Yukari 'said'

"We still haven't heard back from them..." Mitsuru said causing Yukari to have a concerned expression "The transceiver is set to high, too"

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Minako said confidently "Well... Junpei might pull a Stupei but I doubt Minato-nii or Aki will let him do something critically stupid." _Probably_

Yukari's expression doesn't change as she looks at the transceiver hoping that a response would come. Mitsuru chuckles "I'm sure Arisato is alright"

"Wha- how many times must I say it!" Yukari shouts

"Uh... Yuka-chan..." Minako said but futilely

"THERE IS NOTHING going on between me and him!..."

"Yuka-chan..."

"Sure I've known him since we were kids and sure he's reliable, smart, and kinda handsome but that doesn't mean.."

"Yuka-chan!"

"That there's anything between us! When will this end!?"

"YUKA-CHAN!" Minako shouts

"What!?" Yukari shouts back

"She was talking to me..." Minako said while pointing to Mitsuru who nodded in agreement

"W-what?" Yukari immediately goes red "W-why would she..."

"It's a well known fact that Arisato-chan cares deeply for her brother. I was simply agreeing with her statement and I was chuckling because I found her comment about Iori amusing" Mitsuru said fighting a smile albeit failing

"O-oh... U-um..." Yukari is at a lost for words as Minako burst out laughing

"Ha ha ha ha you're as red as a tomato ha ha ha ha!" Minako could hardly breath "So, ha ha ha ha... he's smart,... reliable,... and ha ha ha ha handsome huh?"

"T-that's not what I meant!" Yukari shouted as she only got redder

"How could that be interpreted any other way?" Mitsuru asked smiling with amusement

"Y-you too senpai?!" Yukari couldn't believe the two were teasing her TOGETHER now.

Suddenly the transceiver beeped "Mitsuru, can you hear me?" It was filled with static but they could all tell it was Akihiko

"This is Mitsuru" She answered "You're higher than I expected, we're barely in contact range. How is everyone?"

"... Don't know... W-... separ..." Akihiko's transmission cuts off

"Akihiko come in!" Mitsuru yells but to no avail

"He's out of range now?" Minako asked with a fully serious and concerned expression

"Now I'm staring to get REALLY worried." Yukari said with an equally concerned expression

* * *

 _Back to Blue-haired boy_

 _"Yes they both..." Who is this? "I'm particularly interested in Minato though."_

 _"I don't care if..." What? Oka-san?_

 _"Everywhere... It's not just a lab it's... everywhere now..." Oto-san?_

Minato opened his eyes and found he was lying on the ground in Tartarus all alone. _Argh, I guess I was right._ Minato thought as he got up _I hope Junpei and Akihiko are alright._

"Hey!" Minato talks into the transceiver "Anyone there?" All Minato got in return was static "Argh, morceau de merde (piece of shit)!"

"You're rather profane." Minato hears a familiar voice behind him. He turns around and see the mysterious boy once again. "This is the first we've spoken outside of your dorm."

"You again... Hey, do you know where my friends are?" Minato asked

"Don't worry, you'll see them soon." The boy answers

"Uh... Okay if I didn't know any better I'd say that's a death-threat." Minato takes a small step back

"We don't have a lot of time to talk I'm afraid." The boy looks concerned "Tonight, there'll be more than one ordeal you must face."

"Ordeal? What-"

"You should hurry, the girl is waiting for you and you'll need her."

"I... Yes, I'll do my best." Minato said realizing he wasn't going to be more detailed

"Good. Okay then, I hope we can speak again." The boy said smiling as he began to fade

"Wait, can you at least tell me your..." Minato begins but the boy completely disappears "... name" _M_ _erde_

Minato looks to his right and sees a shadow approaching. A small smile appears on Minato's face "All alone huh? And I have a new persona to test out." Minato puts the Evoker to his temple _Pyro Jack_ He says in his mind as he summons his persona _Agilao_ he commands and soon sees the shadow combust into burning pieces.

"Not everyday I get to do that without worrying about the others. Kinda kills the fun when I have to help them but..."

"At least you're not alone? Ha ha what bullshit." _You again_ Minato thought as he turned around and saw just who he was expecting "Yep, little old me. Notice how I appear behind everyone all the time? Seriously, it's getting ridiculous" Makoto chuckled

* * *

I'm back bitches!

 **Really man?**

Let me enjoy this!

 **At times I regret creating you**

At times I... Okay I got nothin', my life has been awesome

 **Good for you**

Jealous?

 **No, y'know why?**

Why?

 **I don't have to look for a reason to justify my** **existence**

W-what!? I-I'LL KILL YOU!

 **Good luck with that *cast megidolaon***

*screams in agony*

 **Betcha forgot you're not resistant to almighty didn't ya?**

* * *

"You suddenly appearing in the first place is ridiculous" Minato responded "So... This is when and where you planned to do it?"

"Planned? No not really, honestly I'm just lucky." Makoto said with a smile _"I mean... You're all alone, just like always."_

 _Shit... This is new but I gotta try it!_ "Jack Brothers!" Minato says firing his Evoker. The recoil of course nearly knocked him off his feet but he's able to recover quickly and his personas Jack Frost and Pyro Jack appear along with a microphone. The two seemed to be talking unintelligibly

"Uh... What?" Makoto asked confused

"I... Even I don't know." Minato responded

"Where did the microphone come from?"

"Again, no clue." Minato said as the two Jacks looked at Makoto and strike a goofy pose

"Uh... What the f-" Makoto begins to say before he is spontaneously knocked off his feet

 _Now's my chance!_ Minato told himself internally as he fired his Evoker and squat down _Alp, Garu!_ He commanded and jumped in the air, the Garu amplifying the the distance and attempts to end this quickly by impaling Makoto when he lands. Makoto however, is able to roll out of the way and get on his feet.

"Theristis!" Makoto yells as he summons his version of Orpheus and cast Garula to throw Minato to a wall before returning to Makoto's psyche. While Minato is sitting on the floor with his back against the wall Makoto attacks with his own sword. Minato is able to react quickly enough to deflect the blade and attempted to get on his feet but Makoto is faster and manages to grab and twist Minato's blade arm with his free hand while kneeing Minato's abdomen before throwing Minato across the room with his inhuman strength.

"Y'know I like you... I really do." Makoto says as Minato struggles to get back on his feet. What little Makoto did managed to do a lot of damage but Minato wasn't going to give up, he forces himself on his feet despite the pain. "But you also REALLY piss me off!" Makoto shouts as he dashes towards Minato. Minato is able to raise his guard fast enough that he is able to block Makoto's onslaught of slashes. "Y'know why!?" Makoto ask as he continues to slash over and over and over quickly wearing Minato. "It's because nothing about you makes sense!" He declares as Minato is forced to jump back while swinging his sword and manages to create a large but minor wound across Makoto's chest.

"What's that... supposed to... mean?" Minato asked panting.

"This world has done NOTHING for you!" Makoto shouts as if he was infuriated "Over and over you were tortured. This world only exist to torment you but here you are fighting for it. A world that's only made you suffer"

"Hypocritical much?" Minato retorted

"Maybe so, but it doesn't change anything. My... 'father' finds you interesting but like me doesn't understand. Why are you doing this?" Makoto asked "These people exist only to use you, that's all ANYONE has ever done. What do you still believe in that nonsense about love and trust?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"I gotta give Shomitsu credit, the lessons he taught you were valid. Love, simply a weakness meant to be exploited..." Makoto starts until Minato continues

"It is nothing but an infatuation that you will only regret. Trust, a feeling that is meant to be betrayed and or exploited once your usefulness is at an end which is why you should be the trusted but trust no one."

"You remember yet... here you are."

"You're so pathetic." Minato says which makes Makoto lose his smile "Here you are questioning me yet... Your whole reason for being here is because you are NOTHING!"

"D-don't be absurd!" Makoto shouts "I am you, I'm-"

"Nothing but a pathetic imitation, you have no reason to exist so you simply do whatever suits your whim despite it feeling hollow and empty right?" Minato chuckles "You're attempting to bring me to despair because it's the only way you'll feel satisfied with yourself"

"Shut up!" Makoto demands

"Wow! This is... This is... There aren't any words for how ironic this is. The supposed 'embodiment of my insecurities' has insecurities. What? Can't accept you're nothing but a lonely mistake?"

"I.. Am not... A mistake!" Makoto shouts and he summons Theristis and cast Ziodyne. The spell stuns Minato long enough that Makoto is able to impale Minato's abdomen causing him to scream in pain. "Well... Looks like I went a little over-board huh?" Makoto chuckles as he pushes his blade further into Minato causing him to scream more

"Fuck you..." Minato manages to say weakly

"Still keeping the tough guy act?" Makoto asked as he pulled his blade out causing Minato to scream and fall to the ground with his hands on his wound. "I think that's enough for today..." Makoto said before pointing to Minato like a parent disciplining their child "Now sit there and think about what you've done... Well actually don't. If you start moving now you just might make it before my 'brothers' or blood loss kill ya." he said as he began walking away "I'll leave you in the hands of fate!"

Minato fires his Evoker _Pyro Jack, Agilao!_ He commands as the attacks hits Makoto directly. As the smoke from the attack clears it reveals a laughing Makoto who's still walking away "That tickled!" he laughs before turning around and walking backward while outstretching his arms "What did you think was gonna happen?"he asked before disappearing

Minato looked at himself to evaluate his situation _This is pretty bad, okay first._ Minato fires his Evoker _Jack Frost, Dia!_ The spell lessens but doesn't stop the bleeding _Of course that won't work/_ Minato forces himself on his feet as he leans on the wall for support _Can't carry my sword, I need to keep a hand on this wound to lessen my blood loss ._ He begins to move, still leaning on the wall with a hand covering his wound _Gotta... Gotta find the others... I won't make it on my own..._

"Are you human?" Minato hears a timid voice around the corner ask

"Human? Yeah... I might be dying though." Minato answers as he spots a familiar girl "Yamagishi-san?"

"M-Minato-san?" Fuuka yells as she runs to Minato "W-what happened?"

"I'll... Explain later. For now, I need you to take this." Minato says handing her his Evoker "It's not a real gun, if you see any of those monsters around you'll need to... pull the trigger while aiming at your head okay?" Minato was trying his best to stay awake, he knew that lose of consciousness could be fatal in this case.

"O-okay." Fuuka says taking his Evoker _That was easy... Guess she'll believe anything now with her situation_ "There're others but... I need your help... walking.."

"We need to get you to a hospital!" Fuuka screams

"We need... to find the others and... get out of this place." Minato was feeling cold, in truth he was surprised he was still alive "Please... Help me walk"

"A-alright." Fuuka said offering her shoulder

* * *

How's he not dead?

 ***Ahem* 'No, the boy must not die' ring a bell?**

So... Death won't let him die?

 **Nope**

Why?

 ***sigh* Why would I answer that?**

Feels good being OP.

 **I know...**

*runs away in fear of another megidolaon*

 **Anyway this is a shorter one because... Honestly 23 burned my brain out with the amount of issues I had. Also... I have no real reason, I just wanted to do a short one today. I do mean today because believe it or not, with a few exceptions I write these chapters in 1 day... Just 1. Bad idea? Of course but that's implying I make good choices... I don't.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hmm**

Feeling writer's remorse for the last chapter?

 **Yeah, I could've done a lot better, no these people who are sticking around (yes YOU wonderful people) DESERVE better**

Pff whatever

 **You wouldn't understand**

Watcha gonna do? Delete and retry?

 **No, I need to remember that and... A lot of people have read it already. My pride is forever self-wounded.**

Nothing about you is normal is it?

 **Piss off**

I didn't know I was talking to Bloodlust's Minato now

 **Argh, let me just try to fix the bad situation I've put myself in**

It IS your fault, I mean no co-writer or even someone to proof read not to mention this is your 1st fic... This all your fault

 **Hey your existence is literally a joke. You exist because of a joke I made once upon a time**

I'm... Literally a walking talking joke

 **Yeah... you are... Enjoy that piece of info. Couldn't sworn I've told you before**

Maybe... We've established that even MY memories are fucked.

* * *

"Fuck me this hurts." Minato muttered as he was leaning on Fuuka as the two tried to find Junpei and Akihiko

"Did one of them do this to you?" Fuuka asked

"No, well.. sorta... It's hard to explain." Minato answered quietly "Just... Keep moving... Otherwise I might pass out and actually die" Fuuka said nothing but continued to walk.

 _Why does this crap always happen to me?_ _ **Use**_ _ **me**_ _Fuck you. **I am your salvation ** Again... Fuck you. I don't know what you are but you're dangerous, that I know for a fact. **No, you must not die. **__Too bad, so sad. Looks like I might bite the big one tonight Thanatos. **No, YOU MUST NOT!** Deal with it, rarely do you get to choose when you die. **You can't**_ Thanatos chuckles in Minato's head _Why not? **Didn't you promise your dear sister? You can't die and I am your only hope for survival.** We'll see about that asshole._

"Anyone there?"

Fuuka stops as soon as she hears the voice. She turns to Minato who nods in approval "Over here!" She shouts and they hear footsteps approaching

"Mako there you- What the hell happened!?" Junpei screamed

"Had a... run in with..." Minato's consciousness was slipping "Shit..." was all he could mutter before passing out

* * *

 _Huh? I'm not dead? What's going on? Is this a dream? No, doesn't seem like it. Wait, I see three people, all of them are by stairs and they look pretty concerned. One occupied with a monitor on a bike, another is watching the first one, and the last one is pacing back and forth seemingly worried about something. Hold on, I know them... Oh Kami-sama it's the girls! Incarcerator, we've come What? Again? We've come to you incarcerator Shut up! We're here only for you For me? What are you talking about?_

Suddenly the figures of the girls became larger and larger indicating that whatever Minato was seeing through was approaching the girls

 _Stay away from them! We will be waiting for you. _

* * *

Minato was conscious but his body and his eyelids refused to move a muscle.

"Oh shit, i-is he..." A voice trails off _Junpei?_

"Minato-san wake up!" _Fuuka?_

"Relax, he's still breathing. He's alive" A voice said trying to calm the others _Akihiko?_

"And awake... barely." Minato managed to mutter while fighting for his consciousness. Minato forced his eyes open, apparently Akihiko had been carrying him now and from this new area Minato could see the full moon.

 _Full moon... Again? Them and me don't get along, not since... Oh Kami-sama, the night my parents died and that shadow appeared was a full moon, so was the night the dorm was attack, and the monorail! Now... Now my headache's back, my eyes are probably glowing, and I'm seeing through eyes that aren't mine while hearing voices? If the pattern continues then..._

"The girls are... In danger." Minato manages to say weakly, fighting with all his might to keep his eyes open.

"What do you mean?" Akihiko asked

"Yeah we left them at the entrance they should be fine." Junpei said with a confused expression

"Look" Minato said pointing to the moon "Parents... Dorm... Monorail..." Minato couldn't say anymore, he could only listen as his consciousness begins to drift once again

"What he talkin' about?" Junpei asked his senpai

"Oh no..." Akihiko said quietly "We need to get back, if Minato is right then those big shadows only appear during a full moon!" _Good... Please... Save them. **Use me and you can yourself** __I What did I say? Oh right... Fuck you! **We'll see how long that last Arisato.** _ Minato hears Thanatos chuckle again just before his consciousness finally fades

* * *

You really wanna get off this arc don't you?

 **I... am not very proud of myself right now**

Hey you had a good start

 **Not so great middle in my opinion, but there's time to fix that**

Also, how's he not bled out? Thanatos isn't summoned so...

 **Akihiko has Dia too y'know? What? You thought he was just letting Minato bleed out the whole time without even trying?**

* * *

While Minato was passed out on the upper floors of Tartarus the girls were fighting for their life as two large shadows known as the Reverse Emperor and Empress were attacking

 _Where did those two even come from?_ Minako thought as she fired her Evoker _Eurydice, Agi_ Minako commanded her persona to attack the Emperor. The Emperor was knocked off it's feet immediately and Mitsuru followed Minako's attack with a Bufu. Meanwhile, Yukari was firing one of her arrows damaging the Empress. Their victory was short lived as both shadows got back on their feet.

"Why can't it just be simple?" Minako mutter as she attacked the Emperor with another Agi but this time it wasn't even phased _Oh... That's bad..._ And bad it was as the Empress attacked her with a Garula sending Minako to the other side of the room until her back hit a wall. While Minako didn't have many weaknesses (the only one being Darkness) the payoff was that her persona made her more fragile compared to almost everyone's, in short : The attack hurt like hell. As Minako was trying to recover Emperor was making rather short work of Yukari as it simply hit her with it's arm which was more than enough to take the archer out of commission after it easily shrugged of her Garu spell and then picked up the Ice queen herself who was attacking the Empress with her blade but to no avail.

"Dammit, what's with the sudden property change?" Minako asked out loud as she heard the sound of a transporter. Minako looked back and saw Fuuka, Junpei, and Akihiko carrying her unconscious brother.

"What happened?" The guys (except Minato of course) and Minako asked at the same time

"Those shadows appeared out of nowhere-" Minako started before clutching her chest _I... I think I may have a broken rib or two._ Minako thought as Emperor threw Mitsuru right next to Yukari.

"Mitsuru!" Akihiko called out as everyone went to the girls

"What's going on? Nothing's working!" Yukari both asked and informed the guys

Minako used her naginata for support as she stood up "What happened to him?" asked her senior who was putting her brother down

"He's been badly injured, Yukari can you help him?" Akihiko asked the junior who nodded an had her persona healing him in an instant "We'll take it from here."

The shadow came closer with stomping feet "Oh shit... They look pissed!" Junpei whimpered

Minako spotted something else coming "Hey, isn't that..." Natsuki was slowly walking towards them

"Why the hell is she here?!" Akihiko question out loud

"F-Fuuka" Natsuki said quietly as she feel to the ground

"Moriyama-san?!" Fuuka said in shock before running to Natsuki

"Wait! what are you doing?" Akihiko desperately called out to Fuuka who continued to run to Natsuki who was right in front of the shadows

"Please, get out of here! It's dangerous!" Fuuka shouted at Natsuki who seemed delirious

"I... I wanted to tell you... I'm sorry" Natsuki said quietly

The Empress walked closer to them and lifted it's scepter over it's head. _No you don't!_ Minako fired her Evoker _Eurydice, Zio!_ She commanded but to no effect _._ Fuuka stood her ground and took out the Evoker Minato had given her _So that's how it works?_ Fuuka thought

"Wait! That's not a weapon!" Akihiko shouted thinking Minato hadn't informed her

"I know" Fuuka said but not with her vocal cords, rather her voice was in everyone's heads now. The Empress swung her scepter down ready to kill Fuuka who put the Evoker to her temple and pulled the trigger and summoned her persona Lucia. Her persona seemed to form a protective casing around her and Natsuki which caused the Empress to bounce back as soon as it's scepter hit it, causing it's body to impact with the Emperor making both fall.

The guy stood in front of Fuuka and Lucia now readying themselves for a battle. "Be careful..." Mitsuru warned "Normal attacks won't work on these Shadows."

"Their properties seem to just... Change" Minako explained

"Just stay still!" Akihiko commanded "Besides..." he looks as Lucia

"...I can see" Fuuka said telepathically

"Is that the voice?" Mitsuru asked apparently not knowing the voice saying 'I know' was Fuuka even though it couldn't be ANYTHING ELSE!

* * *

Do you dislike Mitsuru or something?

 **What? No, I think she's awesome. I just this was one of her... Dumb moments.**

Why didn't you make her the love interest for Minato?

 **...I have thing for tsunderes okay? I admit it (as long as it's not to the point of abuse)**

That's... That's just weird

 **You stroked Yukari's cheek**

To taunt her!

 **You getting slapped in the face was very fun to write**

I hate you SO much

* * *

"I.. I can sense these monsters' weaknesses, somehow..." Fuuka said telepathically to everyone

"For real!?" Junpei said with a smile thinking that God himself has sent a savior... Well he sorta did

"... Just as I thought." Akihiko said out loud "Mitsuru let her take your place"

"What you mean Aki?" Minako asked her senior who looked back at her

"I get it now..." Mitsuru said "Yamagishi, can you assist the others?"

"I'll do my best!" Fuuka declared

"I'm helping too!" Minako declared as she tried walking to the guys but stumbled

"No, you're too injured. Stay back!" Akihiko commanded. Minako was surprised, Akihiko filling the leadership role rather well and was certain that Minato would be surprised as well "Mitsuru, see if you can help Yukari with Minato, in his state he may not last long enough to get to a hospital."

"Agreed" Mitsuru said simply as she walked to Minato and Yukari and used healing spells of her own all while Minako stood there helpless. Her persona had attacks ranging from Fire and Ice to even Darkness and Light but not a single healing or support spell. In short : Her persona was a glass canon that was useless when broken. All she could do is watch her paled faced brother take shallow breaths while fighting for his life. _Dammit... Dammit.. Dammit!_ Minako screamed in her head _Why? Why is it when people need me, I'm always gone or useless? Dammit!_

Minako stumbled her way by her brother's side "How is he?" She asked. Yukari looked both frustrated and desperate _That's not a good sign._

"I won't lie to you..." Mitsuru said in a sad tone _No..._ "His condition is critical, the odds aren't in our favor." There's a hint of frustration in Mitsuru's voice. A junior under her watch could die any second now, they all may have known the risk but he was HER responsibility and now not only may he lose him but she may severely demoralized most if not the entire team.

"Why won't they die!?" Akihiko shouted in frustration. Minako turns and see the guys. They seemed to be doing well fighting them but the shadows, no matter how much damage was inflicted, would not die.

* * *

 _They seem to be doing well_ Minato thought, still seeing through the shadows' eye's **_They can't win._** _Oh Really? Why not? Only you incarcerator. _The shadows began their chant again

 _Shut the fuck up! **Only we can do it.** What makes you say that? **Think, who was it that killed Arcana Magician and Priestess? Only the two of us working together can truly kill them. Your friends can wound but not end their existence like us.** So I'll use another persona. **Have you not been listening? Only WE can, you NEED me. Without me you can't hope to kill them nor can you survive your wounds.** That's a risk I'm- **If you won't listen to me, then listen to this.**_

Minato could feel the presence of three others around him but he could move a muscle. He also felt two persona around him, probably casting some form of Dia to keep him alive but sadly it seems their efforts were in vain as he could feel himself at death's door.

"Arisato, hang on. Don't stop fighting!" Mitsuru yelled desperately, Minato was fading quickly and nothing was working. Was she about to be responsible for the death of a junior who's whole life had been nothing but hell?

"C'mon dummy... Y-you've slept long enough now" Yukari's voice was trembling. Was she about to lose the friend that she recently remembered and reconnected with?

Minato could feel a warm hand on his undoubtedly cold one. "Y-you promised me..." Minako's voice was weak and while Minato couldn't see, he could tell she was crying. Was she about to lose her brother who despite only reuniting a year ago after nearly a decade of separation, she held dear to her heart?

 _Damn you... **Do we have a deal then, Arisato?**_

"Than..." Minato whispered

"Listen! He's saying something!" Minako shouted at the two healers

"...Na..." Minato continued

"What?" Minako asked

"...Tos." Minato finished and there was the familiar sound of glass breaking despite the fact that no Evoker went off. In lightning speed Minato opened his eyes which her now glowing a bright red as he immediately got on his feet and ran to the guys with the persona Thanatos behind him the entire time.

"MINATO!" Everyone even Mitsuru who normally addressed everyone by their surname yelled in unison as Minato ran

Minato snatched Junpei's sword out of his hands "Using this!" Minato yelled as he confronted the shadows "Don't get involved, you can't kill them."

"What're you saying!?" Akihiko shouted at the junior. Had Minato lost it? He was nearly dead not even thirty seconds ago and now he's going to face two shadows by himself?

"I'm saying you can't kill them." Minato said bluntly readying his (well Junpei's) blade. It was longer than what he was used to and Junpei didn't seem to do much maintenance but it would do. _Thanatos, keep the Empress busy._ Minato ordered **_Very well._**

Thanatos simply went near the Empress and she was distracted by him. It tried over and over to swing it's scepter at the flying Thanatos but he simply dodged over and over until Minato said otherwise. Meanwhile, Emperor took it's sword and swung it vertically at Minato who blocked it with his own blade. One of the benefits of being a persona user is that they augment their users durability and physical capabilities so Minato had no trouble.

Next Emperor tried to stab him and launched his sword straight for him. Just before the blade could kill him, Minato sidestepped and Emperor's blade was stuck in the ground and Emperor was trying desperately to pull it out.

Minato grinned at the opportunity and ran up Emperor's sword and arm until he was on top on it's head. "Enjoy this one, bastard!" Minato yelled has he swung wildly at Emperor's head making it scream in pain as Minato swung and stabbed over and over.

"What's goin' on? It wasn't weak to slash and pierce a seconds ago" Junpei asked in awe

"They haven't even changed properties since last time." Akihiko said who was also looking in awe

"Minato-san's persona..." Fuuka said telepathically but also seemed in awe "It's so powerful... It's able to allow Minato-san to break through their defenses"

"You serious?" Junpei asked not looking away for a second

Emperor after being attacked for so long finally reached for Minato. Before the shadow could reach him however he jumped right in front of the Emperor. _Thanatos!_ He called and Thanatos came and knocked Emperor on his back before Minato's feet even hit the ground.

Next, Minato turned to the Empress who swung her scepter vertically at him. Minato reacted quickly at blocked it with his blade, desperate Empress resorted to seemingly trying to crush him. Minato wouldn't give but the sword could only take so much which became apparent as it began to bend.

 _Looks like I owe Junpei a new sword._ Minato thought, even in life or death situations he still reacted bizarrely to bizarre situations. _Thanatos... Kill it, but make it suffer._ ** _Ha ha ha, yes..._**

Thanatos wasted no time and cut Empress' scepter arm off with one strike from his blade. Thanatos wasn't done yet, he grabbed the scepter which still had the Empress' arm attached to it and knocked the Empress on her back. Then Thanatos got on top of it and started beating her with her own scepter while laughing both in Minato's mind and out loud. Minato himself was chuckling to himself, he couldn't deny he was getting sadistic pleasure out of this just like he did when he beated those punks. Finally, Empress loses her strength and both her and her scepter in Thanatos' hand disappear into a black mist.

Minato turns his attention back to Emperor who was still on it's back. _Have fun. **Will do.**_ Thanatos hovered over Emperor for a few moments before slowly putting his blade through Emperor's torso. Emperor screamed in pain and Thanatos slowly lifted his blade with Emperor struggling to free itself until it was completely over Thanatos' head.

 ** _Shall I?_** Thanatos asked Minato who smiled _What I say? Have fun._ Thanatos laughed as he began to shake his blade up in down as Emperor gradually became lower and lower until it reached the hilt. When that finally happened Thanatos grabbed Emperor, pulled his blade out, and began stabbing it over and over and laughing as it cried in pain.

"Dude... Talk about ruthless." Junpei said not believing what he's seeing

"I-is this... Arisato?" Mitsuru couldn't believe it either. The two shadows that neither the girls nor the guys could defeat together was no match for Minato who was fighting all alone and actually seemed to be toying with them.

"Nii-san..." Minako said softly. Just what happened to her brother?

Yukari said nothing but was also in awe of what was happening. However, she was also concerned. Last time, Thanatos was leeching off of him, what was Minato's price this time? She couldn't help but wonder.

Thanatos finally satisfied with what he's done puts his blade through Emperor one last time before grabbing Emperor with his other hand and tearing the shadow in half. Emperor gives on last cry out in pain before becoming a black mist and fading away.

* * *

Holy shit man... That's... Over kill don't you think?

 **What? It's awesome to imagine. So uh.. Did this hard to make fight scene redeem me for last chapter? Did this chapter redeem the arc? Was there anything to redeem? Was I just paranoid?**

Please let him know, I'm a little scared for my shadow brothers now!

* * *

With the death of the duo Minato's headache finally faded, his eyes went back to normal, and Thanatos retreated back to his psyche. Minato turned around and smiled at his friends as he lost all of his energy. Not in the sense that he'd die but rather he lost his strength to stand and fell o his back with a loud groan and closed his eyes.

"Minato-kun!" Yukari shouted running to him with Minako right beside her

When Minato opened his eyes he found that at some point Yukari but his head on her lap and now both Yukari and Minako were looking at him with faces of relief, awe and "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" ... anger

"Uh..." Minato didn't know what to say _I'm so fucked right now._

"Who the hell charges at a shadow after nearly dying!" Minako shouts at her brother who now has a terrified look on his face. The members of SEES always found this amusing, Minato and Minako could bravely face shadows yet they always manage to terrify each other.

"W-well..." Minato stuttered _Oh no, her brother-complex is finally gonna be the death of me!_

"You had us worried sick you moron!" Yukari shouted at him _Merde, and I pressed the tsundere button too!_

"Uh..." Minato looked up and saw Fuuka had passed out, likely due to the stress of summoning her persona for the first time. Natsuki was by her side crying, Minato smiled. _Even your kind can change. You'll forget what happened today but I get the feeling that your changes will stay. Coming here to apologize to Fuuka, delusional or not... You regret what you've done and I get the feeling that Fuuka's made a friend today._

"What are you smiling for!?" Both screamed at him

"W-Well you see..." Minato whimpered _I cheated death twice only to be killed by my twin sister and my childhood friend... It was nice knowing me I guess._

"Seriously, how reckless can you get?" Minako screamed "What are you retarded?"

"And to think I actually called you smart earlier!" Yukari yelled at him. _Gee are they actually taking turns yelling at me? Wait..._

"You called me smart?" Minato looks confused "How'd that come up?"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT BAKA!" Minako screamed _She's too angry to tease Yukari? Okay, I hope Mitsuru remembers what I said about a funeral._

Minato closes his eyes "Uh... I love you?" Minato whimpered. He was expecting a slap any moment now but instead he felt something hug him _Huh_ _?_ Minato opened his eyes and saw Minako holding him tightly while Yukari is smiling sweetly _Argh, this one fucked up life I live but..._ Minato's smile returns as he wraps his right arm around his sister _I don't think I'd trade it for anything else right now._

* * *

 **And the Arc had come to it's conclusion.**

This took awhile to make.

 **Yes... It did. Eight or nine hours actually. I think the start could've been better but I'd like to think I did well. Did do good? Did I redeem myself? Was there anything to redeem?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Y'know, I've been reading some old chapters and...**

Why are some incomplete? Seriously we just got done redoing chapter 21 cuz it stopped after the conversation with me and Minato.

 **What the hell?**

Weird... Anymore chapters like that?

 **I hope to god no.**

People you have a mission, inform us of any chapter changes or chapters that seem to end abruptly or miss something

 **We're really unlucky**

No shit, you still gonna keep goin'?

 **Of course**

 **Guest : Glad to see someone enjoyed 24 and... Wait what now?**

HA! Makoto : 2 GrimReaperJr1232 : 0. I am here FOREVER!

 **SolavellanHell : I'm trying! It takes time to think and write.**

Not to mention you spend most of the day sleeping

 **At least I exist**

Why you...

 ***megidolaon***

*screams in pain*

* * *

The next day Minato was feeling far too lazy to go to school. Something Mitsuru was willing to let slide since the boy did 1. Nearly die 2. Defeat two shadows by himself and 3. He sleeps through classes anyway.

Minato yawned "Mm what time is it?" he looked at his watch that read 1:45 PM. _Hmm... I've been asleep for awhile._ Minato thought as he got up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Minato had apparently only been wearing his underclothes. _Huh? What happened?_ Minato thought as he tried to recall last night

* * *

 _"Are you sure we shouldn't go to a hospital?" Yukari asked though I'm not sure if it was directed to me or Minako_

 _"I told you, Thanatos healed me. I'll live." I said as the two helped me walk to my room_

 _"Yet you can't walk?" Minako pointed out_

 _"I never said I wasn't exhausted" I retorted as we finally reached my room._

 _"Well we aren't letting you sleep in those blood soaked clothes, that's for sure." Minako said as she set me on the chair in front of my desk_

 _"Fine but..." I look at Yukari and I think I blushed "Could you uh... Not be here?"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" Yukari asked with a bit of... Anger?_

 _"It means I don't like people seeing my scars, you do remember I have those don't you?" I both answered and asked, I have no clue what my expression was._

 _"O-oh... Right." She turns slightly red_

 _"What? Wanna see him with his shirt off?" Minako asked with a smirk_

 _"Wha- NO!" Yukari yelled loudly as she went out the door_

 _"That was... loud." I said, I still can't believe how loud that was. I turned to Minako who now had a serious look on her face_

 _"Did Makoto do this to you?" She asked. At times I forget how good her detective skills are_

 _"Yes" I answered "I kinda pissed him off"_

 _Minako grunted "Hurt my Onii-san will he?" she said in a voice full of anger and venom_

 _"Hey, I can fight my own battles." I chuckled as it dawned on me I only laughed once this year. Minako looked me in the eye and she looked like she was pissed_

 _"This is serious! You almost died!"_

 _"I know..." My voice became a lot quieter "I'm sorry"_

 _"No, you have nothing to apologize for." She said as she took my blazer off me "I'm the one who couldn't do anything." She sounded sad_

 _"Hey, you don't determine your abilities. You can't blame yourself" I said, I was honestly unsure how to help in this "Besides, like I said 'I' pissed him off"_

 _She sighed "I know but..." She stopped talking the second she took my shirt off. She takes her right index finger and traces a scar that starts at my left shoulder to the left side of my chest, close to the center._

 _"... It's not your fault" Was all I could come up with. She didn't respond._

 _She finally took a look at where my wound was "At least you won't have to add another to the collection." Her voice was expressionless, kinda like how mine usually is. Hearing that from her... It was terrifying, she can't become me.  
_

 _"Um... Are you going to take off my pants too?" I asked nervous. I don't know why since she's already seen me naked, maybe it's because I couldn't move. Either way the question was surely distracting enough to get her mind off of my scars for the time being_

 _Minako looked up and regained her smiling face "Well, I guess it's not smart to leave you in those either." She helps me onto my bed... Before taking my blood-soaked pants off. "You should take a shower tomorrow"_

 _"I'm tired" I yawned. Looking back I do suppose this situation could easily be taken out of context, thank Kami-sama only the two of us were there... Wait there's a camera... Nobody checks those right? RIGHT?_

 _"I guess you've earned a rest this time. I doubt I'll see you at school tomorrow so..." She hugged me again "See ya after school Nii-san" She goes to the door "And don't get hurt!"_

 _"I'll try" I chuckled as she shut the door and left me to sleep._

* * *

"She took off my pants... Awkward." Minato said to himself "Well, I'm still sticky and gross... Not to mention covered in dried blood" Minato collected some clothes _Well only I'm here so it's not like I need to worry about my state of undress_ Minato let his room and took a shower in the boys bathroom.

"So much better without anyone trying to pull your hair" Minato said to himself as he left. _What do I do? Can't just sleep, I wonder how Yu is... Guess I'm just gonna sit around watching TV or something._

* * *

 _School is FINALLY OVER!_ Minako thought to herself as class ended.

"So, you heading to the dorm now?" Yukari asked her red eyed friend

"Nah, Minato-nii is probably sleeping right now" Minako answered "You can though, after all isn't he..." Minako changes her voice into one that sounds like an obsessed fan girl "Reliable, smart, and handsome?"

Junpei who was watching the exchanged started laughing while poor Yukari was speechless "She ACTUALLY said that?"

"Mm hmm, I didn't even have to trick her" Minako too started laughing

"Argh, why do you always do this to ME?" Yukari complained

"Because it's too much fun!" Minako claimed "Plus..." Minako leaned in and whispered into Yukari's ear "You used to have a secret crush on him." Minako pulled back and laughed at the continuously reddening Yukari

"I hate you..." Yukari said weakly

"I know you mean love!" Minako shouted

"What did you say?" Junpei asked

Unfortunately for Junpei it was immediately followed by "SHUT IT, STUPEI!"

"Stop calling me that!" Junpei shouted back

 _Okay, cross tease Yuka-chan off the list. Now, to pay HIM a visit._ Minako thought, Junpei and Yukari were so busy bickering it took them a full seven minutes to realize she was gone.

* * *

Minato was sitting on the couch in the lounge watching TV when suddenly his phone rang

"Hello?" Minato answered

"Nii-san! You ARE awake!" Minako answered on the other end

"What is it imoto?" Minato asked wanting to get to the point

"I'm seeing how you are of course! I would go there myself but I haven't paid a friend a visit in awhile." She answered

"Uh huh, I'm doing fine. Anything else?" Minato heard a sigh on the other end

"You need to practice talking to people more. I just wanted to see how you were."

"Normally you never call or even text, this is rather unusual for you" Minato pointed out as he heard the door open and saw his two junior friends "Yukari-san has an irritated look on her face, what did you do?"

Minato heard a giggle "Oh, nothing Nii-sama" _You didn't even try to hide that one._

"Right... Don't you have a secret boyfriend to see?" Minato chuckled

"W-what?!" _Ha ha, how's it feel little sis?_

"I should go, make sure he knows the he better treat my imoto like a princess" Minato chuckled and hung up as soon as he heard a gasp followed by unintelligible gibberish on the other end.

"What was that about?" Yukari asked the blue haired boy

"Oh nothing, just giving Minako a taste of her own medicine." Minato chuckled

* * *

 _H-he hung up on me?_ Minako thought as he put her phone in her pocket _Secret boyfriend? I mean... He's not that! I mean sure he did comfort me when I was upset and I can't deny I enjoy every visit but..._ Minako blushed despite no one saying a word to her _Is this how Yuka-chan feels? No wonder she gets so upset... I regret nothing!_

"Are you just gonna stand there?" A voice from behind her said. She turned around _Speak of the devil._ "W-were you expecting me?"

"I knew you were going to try looking for me again, I just didn't know when." Shinjiro sighed

"Don't act like you do't enjoy it!" Minako shouted at the coated boy until her stomach growled loudly "Um... Would you mind taking me to a restaurant?" she laughs nervously

"Sure, whatever"

* * *

So big bro can tease too?

 **Mm hmm**

And she's embarrassed?

 **Yep, she can tease but she can't BE teased**

Did you just set the two up on a date?

 **I did? *reads what he wrote* Oh... I did. Let's be honest isn't every social link event a date when you think about it?**

Can't exactly argue there. Hey how old IS Shinjiro anyway?

 **If I recall... 17.**

Wait what? Really? He seems... older

 **I know right?**

* * *

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Shinji asked while Minako was gorging herself on... Actually no one knew what it was anymore, it lost any identifiable features when Minako started tearing into it like an animal yet managed to keep herself clean the entire time.

"Hmm?" Minako looked up "Oh right..." she l blushed slightly _Gee I was so busy going to town on... What was it again? Not important, I was so busy eating I've been neglecting him._ "I'm proud to announce we save Fu-chan."

"That so? What happened?" Shinji leaned back in his seat as Minako began to explain

"You see because of those girls who bullied Fuuka she was looked in the gym. When the Dark Hour finally hit she was still in there, poor Fu-chan as in Tartarus for hours."

"Hours? She was missing for days though."

Minako smirked "Indeed, but my Nii-san figured out that since Tartarus only appears during the Dark hour but she never returned to reality then the Dark Hour must never end in Tartarus. Two hours there would equate to two days here."

"You seem proud." Shinji had a curious look on his face

"Proud that I have such a smart Onii-san who's finally opening up?" Minako giggled "Yes... Yes I am"

"Anything else?" he asked

"Well yeah, during the operation to save her we were attacked by two of those bigger shadows..."

"Two?" he asked

"Yep, two. To make matters worse they could change their properties, one moment they're weak to ice the next it's electricity. They even managed to hurt me, thankfully Mitsuru-senpai had doctors wait at the dorm that night" _Guess she was expecting things to go bad though I don't think she expected it to go THAT bad_

"Couldn't have been to hard since your brother can change personas on the spot." Minako's expression turned sad

"Actually... He almost died after an encounter with Makoto..."

"Hey! What I tell you?" Shinji questioned

"Huh?" Minako's expression went from sad to confused

"Your face was made for smiling... So don't cry." _Aw, he's such a softy deep down._

Minako not only smiled but gave a small laugh "Y'know, with you bringing me to a restaurant and being an attentive listener... Is this a date?"

* * *

Wait she's doing this AFTER she was teased?

 **Like I said, she enjoys teasing others just can't take being teased herself**

She's weird

 **Isn't everyone?**

Point taken

* * *

Shinjiro nearly choked on his drink when he heard that "W-What?" There were no words to describe the shade of red he was

Minako laughed "Aw, your cute when you're blushing"

"S-S-Shut up..." He muttered trying to hide his face with his beanie

"I warn you, Minato-nii can be very protective of me but I'm sure you two will get along with flying colors" Minako continued to tease

"Is this how you treated everyone?" Shinji asked

"Yep" _I wonder what the other two are doing_

* * *

"Minako is evil. Any objections?" Minato asked the girl who was sitting next to him watching TV

"Minako-chan is evil." Yukari agreed

* * *

 _Why does it feel like my pride just got wounded?_

"How's the girl doing?" Shinji asked

Minako gasped "Planning to cheat on me already?" Shinjiro grunted and refused to look her in the eye until she sighed "She's recovering, she was worn out from using her persona for the first time."

"Did Aki do anything stupid?"

"Well both him and Nii-san was a strong supporter of locking himself in the gym to end up on the same level of Tartarus as Fu-chan, but other then that no. He didn't do anything." _Wait, this isn't the first time he's asked about Aki_ _specifically_ "You really care about Aki don't you?"

"Someone needs to take care of that idiot." Shinjiro's answer made Minako laugh

"That sounds exactly like the relationship between Minato-nii and I."

"You really have a brother-complex don't you? You mention him a lot." Shinji's question made Minako blush _W-why am I so embarrassed? I've already admitted it to myself! Maybe it's just embarrassing to have someone else say it_

Minako looked down shamefully "Yes" she said weakly

"What's that look for?" Minako looked back up confused "Your brother sounds like a reckless idiot like Aki, he probably needs you to take care of him too."

"Finally someone gets it!" Minako shouts loudly causing the entire store to look at her. This of course causes her to go red yet again and attempt to hide her face

"You're such a kid."

"I have to be, people like you and Nii-san are downers and need someone like me to lift their spirits" Minako claimed

* * *

Wait that's where you're ending it?

 **Yes**

Why?

 **Because, I dedicated this chapter mostly to Minako and I found it fitting that it ends with her declaring that she needs to be a cheerful and immature kid to lift the spirits of downers like Minato and Shinjiro.**

Not like I can argue with you

 **You COULD, but then I'd use Armageddon rather than Megidolaon**

*gulp*

 **Tremble in fear!**

How do you write these chapter so fast and frequent?

 **I have a lot of spare time**

Don't you have homework?

 **Actually I don't**

Bullsh- holy crap you're telling the truth

 **Get outta here**

Yes sir!


	27. Chapter 27

**Y'know after this we'll have hit 100k words...**

Who would've thunk?

 **I don't know, I never expected to get this far honestly.**

Really?

 **I never even expected I'd create you, my horrible, despicable OC**

I hate you SO much.

 ***cast Megidolaon***

AAAAHHHH

 **I enjoy listening to your pain**

* * *

It had been a few days since the operation to save Fuuka. The member of SEES hadn't even held a meeting to discuss the shadows that appear during the full moon because they all agreed they'd wait for Fuuka to recover first. On Thursday, June 11th Fuuka had finally recovered and during the evening after school she attended the meeting to discuss what had happened.

"You're Yamagishi Fuuka, correct?" Ikutsuki asked her _Uh... No shit, don't questions you know the answer to... Wow, I REALLY don't like you if something that small can annoy me_ Minato thought

Fuuka gets off the sofa she was on and stands straight up "Y-yes." She answers

Ikutsuki chuckled "There's no need to be nervous. Please, have a seat." Fuuka nodded and sat back down. "Everyone, you did an excellent job uncovering the truth." he congratulated "I also wanted to let you know that the three girls have all regained consciousness."

"What a relief" Fuuka sighed _Good, even their kind don't deserve to be brain dead._

Ikutsuki continued "From what I understand, they each came to school around midnight and waited for the security guard to leave" _You'd think they'd have better security, like... oh I don't know... CAMERAS!_ "They were attacked by shadows near the gate, as the Dark Hour began. However, the facts became twisted because of rumors cencerning a ghost story."

"I knew right from the beginning that it wasn't a ghost" Yukari proclaimed _Really? Now?_

Junpei laughed "Then why were you so scared Yuka-tan?" Yukari returned that statement with a glare _Are you serious?_

"Not to mention you holding on to Nii-san to tightly" Minako teased _For the love of..._

"Can you people PLEASE be serious?" Minato asked in an agitated tone "It doesn't matter who fears what, we have a REAL problem to discuss. If you want to play childish games then leave." The three went silent _Damn, maybe I was a little too harsh. I mean, can I blame them for wanting to ease tension? Suppose I'll apologize later._

"It's all my fault." Fuuka said weakly but everyone heard due to the silence created by Minato

"WHAT?!" The twins asked loudly simultaneously

"Are you kidding!?" Yukari asked "You were the victim!"

"But, I made so many people worry..." Fuuka responded _So? People care about you... It's more then what I got when my 'parents' beat the hell outta me._

"Hey, don't think like that..." Yukari told Fuuka

Minato quickly joined "It's only because people care about you, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, besides you saved all our lives!" Minako proclaimed

Mitsuru stood up and walked to Fuuka "We could have lost that fight if you weren't there. You saved our lives, you should feel good about yourself."

"But Minato-san is the one who-" Minato cut Fuuka off

"Who was nearly dead and thankfully had you to help the guys fighting the shadows long enough that I could finish it."

Mitsuru continued "You have a special power that you can use to help others" _Wait, ease up there. This is sounding VERY close to a guilt trip!_

"A special power?" Fuuka asked confused

"We call it 'persona'." Mitsuru answered "You could be a tremendous help to us" _Mitsuru, you're not choosing your words carefully!_ "Will you lend us your strength?"

"Are you asking me to join you?" Fuuka asked in shock

"It's your choice Fu-chan" Minako said

Yukari continued for her "We're not trying to pressure you, so if you need time to think about it..."

"We'll understand" Minato finished

Fuuka stood from her seat again "I'll do it"

"WHAT!?" Minato, Minako, and Yukari asked in shock at the same time

"A-are you sure?" Yukari asked

"I mean, I almost died TWICE now. Sure you wanna accept so easily?" Minato asked

"If you join you'll also have to live here." Minako pointed out

"That's fine. I'd rather live here than at home anyway" Fuuka declared causing Minato and Yukari to raise an eyebrow _Here than home? What do your parents do to you? Well, if those pricks were willing to do what they did then I guess I can't blame you._

"We really appreciate this." Mitsuru thanked "We'll have the school talk to your parents, to resolve any issues."

Fuuka nodded while saying "Thank you"

"Wait, aren't we dragging her into this a bit fast?" Yukari claimed

"Seconded" Minato supported

"Um.. Thirded?" Minako also supported

"Um, It's okay, really." Fuuka said simply. No one said anything back to her _Just HOW bad is it there?_

"Now..." Ikutsuki spoke up "Those special shadows showed up again. We still don't know where they're coming from but Minato and Akihiko are right about one thing..." _Akihiko? What'd he do to get the credit? Ah who gives a damn?_ "Their appearances seem to coincide with the full moon. We'll take that into consideration from now one."

"So, they're kinda like werewolves then, huh?" Junpei asked a question only Junpei could ask

"Yeah but... Far less awesome." Minato answered _I like werewolves and I'm not ashamed to admit it_

* * *

Ooh... That hurts to read

 **Yep, this is 2009. When werewolves were still cool**

Damn

 **Hey, vampires have the worse end of the deal**

Don't play dumb readers. You KNOW what we're talking about.

 **The thing that shall not be named. If you do, we'll attack with a Death, Armageddon, Megidolaon, and Morning Star combo**

And repeat at LEAST 20 times and that's if we're in a good mood.

 **I hate those movies**

I hate those books

 **We've suffered via 2 forms of media!**

* * *

Akihiko stood up with an excited look on his face "It's a big advantage for us to know when to expect them. Now, on the day of the fight, we'll be ready to get in the ring." Yukari sighed when her senior finished _I can't deny I'm excited to. I won't ever TELL any of you but damn fighting those things is so much fun for me... provided I don't have to worry about all of you._

"Now, we have another matter to discuss." Mitsuru declared _Oh... Merde._ "We've encountered these types of shadows three times. During those nights Arisato-kun has a head ache, his eyes glow, and it's always the same persona that defeats the shadow in the end" Mitsuru look Minato in the eye "I ask you this, what is your connection to them?"

"Hell if I know" Minato answered "You're as much in the dark as me..."

"Don't just accuse people like that!" Minako shouted at Mitsuru "He's been honest with you since the beginning! Now you suddenly think he's hiding something from you? He deserves more then that!"

"Minako calm down!" Minato ordered his sister "The only possible explanation I have is..." Minato's voice trails off as he looks down and grips his locket

"Is?" Mitsuru asked

"Can't you see it's personal?" Yukari asked "He'll answer when he's ready!" _As much as I love it that you guys are defending me, her question is_ _justified_

Minato took a deep breath "My first time experiencing the Dark Hour was a full moon..." Minato began but paused for a moment as he remembers what happened "During that time there..." Minato's voice starts trembling "There was this large shadow and..." Minato stopped

"It's alright Arisato, you don't need to continue." Mitsuru told the junior. No response.

"You alright Minato-kun?" Yukari asked. No reponse

"Yo, Mako! You alright man?" Junpei asked. No response

"Guys, Minato-san's breathing is starting to concern me." Fuuka told everyone. No response from Minato but true to Fuuka's word he was staring to breath heavily. _No... Not again._ Minako thought

"Minato, is something wrong?" Akihiko asked. No response but Minato appears to be trembling and sweating despite it being room temperature

Minako runs to Minato and grabs him by the shoulders then immediately starts shaking him "Snap out of it Minato!" she screams. No response

"What's happening?" Ikutsuki asked

Minako glared at Mitsuru "Happy now? See what you've done?"

"I-I didn't intend-"

"Shut up! I don't care what your intentions were, you know how sensitive this subject is to him. You should've stopped him once you realized what he was talking about!" Minako screamed at the top of her lungs

"Now, Minako calm-" Ikutsuki is cut off

"Shut your damn mouth old man!" Minako screamed. Everyone is shocked not only by what's happening but the fact it was Minako saying this. Normally her language was much more tamed compared to her brother's and while she teased she almost never insulted anyone

"Minako-chan!" Yukari yelled "Yelling won't help, all we can do is..." her voice gets weaker "Hope this ends soon" she finishes

"Dude... It's scary when he gets like this." Junpei said but Minako ignored him, she was busy praying for it to end soon as well.

* * *

Are you SURE you don't hate Mitsuru?

 **I really don't. It's just in the early game she cares more about ending the Dark Hour then anything else, this is the result of her carelessness when dealing with her comrades.**

Y'know I kinda forgot this happens to Minato every now and then.

 **You must never forget! It's not like the game where he can go through that with absolutely no damage to his mind what so ever!**

Weird right?

 **No shit.**

* * *

 _Some time later_

"Huh? Wha- Where?" Minato had finally snapped out of his trance and looked around. Minako was hugging him tightly while the members of SEES including the newly added Fuuka were looking at him with concern

"I... It happened again, didn't it?" Minato asked weakly

"Just... Shut up." Was the only response Minako gave. The other members maintained their silence. Eventually Minako let him go "Sorry imoto."

"No, this wasn't your fault..." Minako responded also in a weak tone

Minato cleared his throat and spoke up "I'm calling it a night, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Minato stood up and looked around the room. Everyone still had shocked/scared expressions except Mitsuru who had a shameful one. Without any objections he went to his room and... Did what what Minato does best.

 _Hours_ later

"You've prevailed yet again"

Minato opened his eyes and saw it was the Dark Hour, he looked at the corner of his bed and saw just who he expected... The mysterious boy.

"You again?" Minato asked

"But it's funny..."

"What?" Minato was even more confused

"It doesn't seem so certain, considering the vast potential in you." The boy continued "As a matter of fact, your power seemed to have changed quite a bit and the power you used to overcome the last ordeals was quite... Fascinating"

"Right..." _Using HIM isn't quite so_ _fascinating, more like gambling._

"Hey, if you don't mind, can I be your friend?" The boy asked "I'm very curious about you... Is that okay?"

"Sure, what's you name?" Minato asked _Finally I asked him!_

"Then, from now on, we'll be friends" _Yes, but... NAME!_ "My name is... Pharos. You may call me that if you wish."

"Alright, Pharos." Minato felt a social link forming _Social link of the... Death arcana? Him? What's his connection to Death?_

"It's getting late now." Pharos claimed "I should go. I'm already looking forward to our next meeting." With that, Pharos disappears

"What the hell is going on?" Minato wondered out loud as he went back to bed.

* * *

 **Another short one, sorry but not a lot of events are close to happening. I mean, this isn't like Bloodlust where you can change the events around, this is a retelling just with Minato and Minako. I the biggest change I've made is-**

Me of course!

 **Yes... Him... Anyway, almost all the girls are here. We are 1 girl away from completing the main harem group but sadly no actual harem in this fic.**

Aw

 **Hey there are a few fan fics that show the consequences of 'Pimpsona'. I don't want that to happen to poor Minato, the guy suffered enough.**

Please?

 **No!**

I hate you!

 **You were my brother M- Wait no you weren't**

We're we about to quote star wars? And one of the prequels too?

 **I think we were**

What are we devolving into?

 **I don't know**

Uh.. Why do you keep mentioning Bloodlust?

 **It's the current fic I'm hooked on**

Sure you aren't pandering?

 **Are we REALLY having this argument?**

You're the one who hasn't used Armageddon

 **Oh... Really?**

O-Oh crap! *Runs for his life*

 **You can run but you can't hide!**


	28. Chapter 28

*screams in agony*

 **You asked for this**

*continues screaming*

 **Hmm? O-oh we're starting now? Alright, let's do this.**

 **Nightly : What happened on the bridge weighs heavily on Minato, not only that but he does remember seeing Death in his incomplete form (though he clearly doesn't remember much which extends to Makoto as well), The combination of both makes him... Yeah you get the idea. Now Strega finding out? Hmm... Thanks the idea, I will add that to my notebook (which I don't have, I rely on mental notes really). Of course Minato, Makoto, and Minako have a tempers (it's kinda what connects them lol) but we all know Minato's is worse (when he finally explodes anyway) due to his little plus 1 and the side-effects will only get worse. Now Minako... My god is she tough because I need her to be her own character with her own arc but I need to do it without changing too many events. I think I'm doing alright with Minato but he's the main focus, Minako though... Much harder and I feel bad since she's had a breakdown and snapped both due to Mitsuru. I don't hate Mitsuru I swear! Argh, this is tough... WORTH IT!**

He called me ruthless... I'm awesome

 **Ego/narcissistical more like.**

Well fuck you too

 ***Death***

Oh f- *Pain... Only pain is here now*

* * *

Minato grunted as he woke up and forced himself onto his feet. _Argh, so tired... Did not rest well... Must make it to school to sleep._ Minato thought as he got dressed and went downstairs... After walking into a few objects and his door a few times because he's so tired.

When Minato made it downstairs he saw everyone in the lounge now including the newly added Fuuka.

Junpei notices Minato "Yo, G'morning M- Whoa!" Junpei yelled loudly

Mitsuru takes notice and looks at Minato "Good mo- ARISATO!"

Minato covered his ears and grunted "Not so loud... So tired... Not sleep well... What's today again?"

"Tired?" Minako asked "That... Explains a lot."

"Huh?" Minato asked confused

"I don't see the big deal." Akihiko commented

"Big deal? There are girl here!" Yukari yelled

Minato covered his ears again "Ow... What are you talking about?" Minato groaned

"M-Minato-san..." Fuuka said as if she was embarrassed "... L-look down"

"Huh?" Minato did as he was asked. He was wearing a school shirt and... No pants. "Oh" Minato said not really caring "Be back soon." He said as he went back to his room... After bumping into a few more objects on the way

"I-is this normal?" Fuuka asked with a still shocked expression

"No... That was a first." Yukari answered

"He REALLY needs his sleep huh?" Junpei asked with an amused smile

"There's a reason he sleeps as much as he does." Minako sighed as Minato re-entered the room this time fully clothed... And on the floor

"Mm, cold floor." Minato seemed genuinely happy

Minako walked to her brother and placed a drink by his head "Here's a Yawn-B-Gone"

Minato looks up, sits up, and downed the drink in seconds

"Whoa slow down dude!" Junpei told his friend in concern

"Don't worry, this is kinda normal for him." Minako reassured Junpei as Minato returned to laying on the floor

Minako helped her brother on his feet "C'mon, need to make sure you eat something." She said as she helped him walk to the kitchen

"What's on the menu?" Minato muttered

"Waffles" Minako answered

"Yay..." Minato said with a voice devoid of enthusiasm but with a genuine small smile

Minato blinked and apparently now he was sitting on a chair "Sorry about last night..." he muttered

"For what?" Minako asked confused

"Snapping at you, Junpei, and Yukari-san." Minato answered as he rubbed his eyes

"Really?" Minako asked in a voice that made it clear she was agitated

"What?" Minato asked as he starting eat... slowly.

"THAT is what's been bothering you?"

"Mm hmm."

Minako sighed "What's wrong with you?"

"A ton, can you be specific?" Minato asked

"You had another one of you 'episodes' and you're just acting as if it NEVER happened" Minako answered in a voice still agitated

"Never really cared." Minato answered honestly "They come and go. I deal with them as they happen and ignore the rest of the time."

Minako looks as if she wants to say something but restrains herself instead saying "I'll tell the others you apologized."

"Apologize to her too."

"Huh?"

"You snapped at Kirijo-senpai didn't you?" Minato asked knowing his sister all too well

"H-how did you..."

"I didn't, thanks for answering." Minako grunted, she couldn't believe she fell for one of Minato's most basic tricks

"Why should I?" Minako asked in a further agitated voice

"Her questions were justified, she made a mistake, she's only human." Minato answered calmly

"How can you just say that?" Minako asked not believing what she's hearing

"Pretty easily, I can't blame others for what happened to me."

"Fine, but on one condition." Minako declared

"What?" Minato asked

"She needs to apologize first, a genuine one not a lip service." Minako demanded

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Minato said confidently "In fact, why don't you call her over?"

"Fine, Mitsuru-senpai can you come here!" Minako called and soon after foot steps could be heard until the Ice Queen herself entered the room

"Now-" Minato was cut off by Mitsuru

"Before you say anything, I would like to apologize for last night. My actions were careless and I should've known you'd tell us anything you'd know. I'm sorry both for what happened and not trusting you." Mitsuru lowered her head in shame

"Well... Damn..." Minato and even Minako were surprised. They expected an apology for triggering Minato's episode but neither expected her to apologize for even questioning Minato to begin with.

"I'm sorry too..." Minako spoke up after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

* * *

Wait apologies are happening this fast? A little soon don't ya think?

 **I don't think you get the point.**

Explain

 **Last chapter wasn't meant to create a divide between SEES, it was meant to show that Minato's past still haunts him and that Minako can also snap, do things she later regrets, and thinks with her emotions rather than her brain. Really it just shows the differences between the twins since Minato tends to think thing through and for the most part has good emotion control... Unless you mention his Mother or Father**

He really was a Mama's boy wasn't he

 **Yes... Yes, he was. There's a reason why he refers to everyone by their first name in his thoughts without honorifics but still refers to his parents as Oto-san and Oka-san.**

Really? I thought you were just lazy.

 **That too, but Minako refers to everyone the same even in her head while Minato refers to everyone on a first name basis.**

* * *

"No, your response was justified and deserved." Mitsuru responded

"No, it's clearly been bothering you ever since and I treated you as if you didn't care at all." Minako said

"No-" Minato cut Mitsuru off before this became an endless cycle

"The point is regretful decisions were made!" Minato declared "Now, let's try to do our best to learn from them."

"Wise words" Mitsuru complimented

"Especially for a teenager." Minako added

 _They do say wisdom comes from pain. Age brings pain so with age comes wisdom but I think I had my fair share of pain prematurely._ "It's nothing." Minato said "Hey, I'm actually awake now!" Minato said realizing he isn't in the sorry state he was in a few moments ago

"That's a relief." Minako sighed

"I trust that this morning won't repeat itself?" Mitsuru asked

"Not intentionally, really this just proves you should never deprive me of my nap time." Minato yawned "Yeah, I'm sleeping through school today."

"How do you do so well in school if you just sleep all day?" Minako questioned "Are you even human?"

"If I'm not then neither are you... Actually that'd explain a lot." Minato chuckled

"W-what's that supposed to mean!?" Minako asked... Loudly

"That I'm done eating and we should go." _Now that I think about it, we never invited Fuuka to the roof, did we?_ "I'll make lunch like always but should I make an extra?"

"Sure, if Fu-chan says no then we'll have another to share." Minako answered

"Want one too, Kirijo-senpai?" Minato offered

"No thank you." Mitsuru declined

"Your loss" Minako told her senpai

* * *

 _later on Roof top_

"Thank you for inviting me." Fuuka thanked

"No problemo" Junpei responded

"You're always welcome to hang out with us." Yukari told her

"What? No, I wouldn't want to get in the way of anything." Fuuka said nervously

"You won't get in the way of anything, besides the more the merrier." Minako assured

"Well... Okay, I'll keep that in mind Minako-san." Fuuka said

"Minako-san... Please don't be like Minato-nii with the need to always be formal." Minako sighed

"Don't forget who feeds you imoto." Minato told his sister

"Y-you made this Minato-san?" Fuuka asked surprised

"Yes, why?" Minato asked

"Well... I've been trying to get better at cooking lately and I could use a good taste tester." Fuuka blushed with embarrassment

"Sure, aren't you in the cooking club?" Minato asked which Fuuka nodded to "Why don't you join her Minako?"

"Nii-san..." Minako looks Minato in the eye with a blank expression until suddenly "...BEST IDEA EVER!" She went full... Minako...

* * *

Full Minako?

 **There are no other words that could possibly describe her. So I just said she went full Minako kinda like how Junpei can go full Stupei.**

Ah, I see

* * *

"Uh... Thanks?" Minato said genuinely confused how to respond "What about you Yukari-san?"

"Um... N-no thanks." Yukari declined but her tone made Minato wonder what her reason was and if she was hiding something.

"What 'bout me?" Junpei asked

"What ABOUT you?" Minako asked as everyone started to laugh (Except Junpei and of course Minato who only chuckled)

"But seriously Junpei, I don't think you're the cooking type." Minato said to his friend

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'm more of the-" Junpei was cut off

"Pig type" Yukari finished

"What!?" Junpei asked in disbelief "What about Mako? He eats WAY more than ANY of us, even Mina-tan!"

"Yeah, but Minato-kun is also has better manners... And takes regular showers" Yukari retorted

Minako smiled and changed her voice to that of a fan girl's "And he's reliable, smart, and-"

"Minako..." Minato simply said his sister's name which caused her to come to an immediate halt "No" he said simply

"Downer" Minako said back

"Hot-head" Minato said back

"Koala!"

"Cookies" Minato said this time with a smirk

"STOP BRINGING THAT UP! IT WAS A ONE TIME THING!" Minako shouted so loudly that Minato was sure God himself was covering his ears

"Lower the volume Mina-tan" Junpei groaned

"Sorry." Minako apologized weakly

"What exactly happened?" Fuuka asked

"Nothing Fu-chan... Nothing." Minako declared with a face as red as the planet Mars

"Y'know, I think I'll have some Strawberry daifuku after school." Yukari thinks out loud

Minato tilts his head "Is... That good?"

"What? You haven't had any before?" Yukari asked genuinely shocked. Minato shook his head "That's it, after school I'm taking you to the sweet shop."

"Don't I get a say?" Minato asked

"No" Yukari answered simply.

Minato looks around _Why are the others giggling? Wait... Do they think... OH COME ON!_ Minato looks down as his face reddens _Uh... What do I say? Do I say anything? encule, why must my social inexperience haunt me? What do I do? ARGH_ Minato's face reddens even more

"Something wrong Minato-nii?" Minako asked with a mischievous smile _Merde! What the fuck do I say? She asked me a question I gotta answer... Okay, I can say anything... ANYTHING, just say it calmly._

"No." Minato said with his signature expressionless voice _Oh thank Kami-sama, that could've been a disaster_

"Why so red then?" Junpei asked _THIS IS A DISASTER!_

"Uh..." Minato is at a loss for words but thankfully god himself must be helping him because he was saved by the warning bell going off "W-we need to head back, I-I'll see you later!" Minato took off in beyond-lightning speed with Junpei and Fuuka soon joining (though obviously not nearly as quick)

"What was that about?" Yukari asked Minako

"Oh... Nothing." Minako said barely able to contain her laughter _I wouldn't want to ruin Minato-nii's chances._ "Just Minato-nii being strange again." Yukari seemed to buy it.

* * *

"So? How is it?" Yukari asked impatiently as Minato ate his very first Strawberry daifuku

"It's good." Minato said calmly in contrast

"Just good?!" Yukari asked shocked

"What did you expect?" Minato asked "You... Do remember who you're talking too right?" _I wonder what Minako is doing right now_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the dorm_

"Than you for helping me get better at cooking." Fuuka thanked Minako

"It's no problem Fu-chan it's a learning experience for both of us." Minako responded

"Let's see... " Fuuka says reading a cook book "It says to add sugar" Fuuka grabs a large sack

"WHOA! Fu-chan what're you doing? You need to use a measuring cup... And that's salt!" Minako shouted before Fuuka could do any damage

"O-oh, you're right." Fuuka gasped as she put the sack down

"This is gonna be my whole day isn't it?" Minako muttered

"What was that Minako-san?" Fuuka asked

"N-nothing!"

* * *

 _Why do I suddenly feel like my life will be in danger tomorrow?_ Minato thought as he looked around _Huh?_ Apparently at some point Yukari had dragged Minato from the sweet store to a flower store _When did that happen?_ Minato wonders as he watches Yukari look at/sniff flowers.

He hears Yukari mutter to herself "Hmm... Lilies are too overpowering, and roses aren't really my thing..." _This... This is a first for me. I'm taking Yukari out... And we're doing this... Is this a d- No... No, Minako's teasing is just having an effect on you._ "Maybe gerberas?" _Argh, this is hell. Not the shopping but having a teasing twin sister and now I get worried if someone will take this out of context and think it's a date... Why does my life suck so m- wait, why is she looking at me?_

True to his thoughts, Yukari was looking at Minato "Hey, I'm trying to pick flowers for my room but I don't know what to get" She explains "I think I'm gonna go with gerberas, but what color should I get?"

"For you? I'd say pink" Minato answered with an expressionless voice _Come to think of it, have I ever been in her room?_

"You think so too? I love pink" Yukari seemed pleased

"Well, it IS your favorite color." Minato responded

"You know me so well." Yukari laughed _Uh... I think everyone knows that Yukari_ "Then it's decided: I'll get 'em" Then Yukari looks as if a thought came to mind "Hmm... But, just gerberas might be a little plain... What other flowers should I get?"

"Does that really matter? Who goes into your room?" Minato asked back

"Good point. Hey, come to think of it, you've never seen my room have you? Well, what good are you?" Yukari seemed to be having fun

"Then, invite me in." Minato suggested

"Nope, don't think I'm that easy!" Yukari laughed "Actually... Any flowers would be fine if they were from you, Minato-kun" Minato's face instantly went red _W-what is she saying? I-I-Is she implying..._ "Psych!" Yukari laughed more

"Oh thank Kami-sama" Minato muttered quietly _I was worried this might become... Something else_

"What was that?" Yukari asked

 _Merde, make something up!_ "I said: Don't tease me." Minato lied

"Aw is pwetty widdle Minato-kun embarrassed?" Yukari further teased

"Not embarrassed, annoyed." Minato lied "It makes it hard to tell if you're serious or not."

"Why won't you just lighten up, Minato-kun?" Yukari sighed

"You're the one who wants to know me or rather re-know me despite me telling you that you'll regret it in the end, can't exactly complain." Minato response before what he said fully processed "That... Didn't sound rude did it? Sorry, this is still kinda new to me."

Yukari playfully hit his shoulder "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Yukari-san." Immediately after that sentence Minato's stomach growled... Loudly "Um... That was unexpected"

"Unexpected?" Yukari looks confused "Don't you feel hungry?"

"Sometimes, for the most part I just eat whenever it feels appropriate and..." Minato has an embarrassed look on his face "... Now I think it's appropriate."

"Wanna go to a restaurant?" Yukari offered

"You don't need to force yourself to do that, I'm content finding something by my-" Minato is cut off

"No, not gonna happen." Yukari declared "C'mon, don't make this harder then it needs to be."

Minato sighs "Lead the way"

* * *

Social link events already?

 **I can do whatever order I want. Besides, Minako has paid a few visits to Shinjiro already. Granted this is longer but Minato IS the MC.**

How does Minako keep finding him by the way?

 **Minako tracking powers... She asked around and got a general idea of where he hangs out and when.**

I see. Hey, isn't the July operation the one where Junpei gets pissed at Minato for no reason and without any build up?

 **Yes but... I plan to include a reason...**

WHEN WILL I RETURN DAMMIT!

 **Eventually**

* * *

Minato and Yukari are sitting together at a table. Both are eating broiled fish although Minato is eating a much larger quantity due to his stomach being a bottomless pit when Minato actually has an appetite.

Yukari seemed to be enjoying her food "Mm, this is so good! I made the right choice, ordering the same as you."

"Yeah, this isn't bad at all." Minato responded

"Aren't you glad you came NOW?" Yukari asked

Minato titled his head "What do you mean?" _Does she think that..._ "My thoughts are the same, but I always enjoy our time together."

"R-really?" Yukari looks genuinely surprised "I thought I was just boring or even worse annoying you."

Minato shook his head "Not at all. Just because I think it's a bad idea doesn't mean I don't enjoy it."

"Well... I enjoy it too." Yukari looks embarrassed

"Would you mind if I asked you something?" Minato asked

"Not at all."

"Why didn't you want to join the cooking club? You seemed like you were hiding something."

Yukari looks down "Oh, you could tell huh?"

"Yes." Minato answered simply

"Well... I may not look it, but I'm a pretty good cook. I just... Don't like people knowing." Yukari admitted

"Why?" Minato asked

"Really wanna know?" Minato nodded "I'm afraid that if people find out then they'll ask about my home life."

"Oh." Minato said _Wasn't expecting that. I was expecting something along the lines of 'it's kinda embarrassing' or 'I don't want to be thought of as a cliched girl' or something. Not that._

"I told you back at the hospital, me and my mom aren't one the best of terms. When dad died she started dating all these men left and right" Yukari sighs "Every week was another boyfriend, I don't think that's fair to dad. Eventually I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Sorry" Now Minato is the one looking down "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay, Minato-kun" Yukari reassured "Honestly, I don't think I'd feel comfortable saying this to anyone else." _Not even Minako? I mean when she's not teasing you two seem to be BFF's._

"Why?" Was all Minato could think to ask

"Technically, I've known you for years and... well, you're the most understanding person I know."

Minato chuckled "Y'know, everyone is going to tease us relentlessly because of this."

Yukari shrugged "Meh, let 'em. Not like it's changing anything."

"This is true." _Very true, I've been asked far to many times 'how'd you score Takeba?', 'Man, what's you're secret?', 'Why did you have to go for her?', 'How are you and Takeba doing', and so many more. It's enough to give me a_ _migraine_

"Thanks" Yukari thanked

"For what?" Minato asked

"For coming, I had a fun time."

Minato chuckled "Not like I had a choice, remember?"

Yukari laughed "I guess not. It worked out in the end didn't it?"

Minato nodded "Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

Seeing you write fluff is... weird

 **Tell me about it**

Especially since for the most part you HATE romantic movies

 **Not ALL of them. Titanic was okay... Please don't kill me Titanic fans for saying it was 'okay'**

Hey, where the hell is Yu?

 **He'll appear, I remember. Hey pretty soon we should get to see Koro-chan again (if i got my timeline correct)**

Oh hell yes!

 **Dog = awesome. Koro-chan = Awesome meter it's... IT'S OVER 9,000!**

You really wanted to make that joke didn't you?

 **What? I like DBZ.**

Just let me know when the world makes sense again, oh hey a normal length chapter, nice to see one again.


	29. Valentine's Day Special (Chapter 29)

**I highly doubt this will be uploaded on Valentine's day but still...**

We figured we'd do SOMETHING!

 **After all I did something for Christmas...**

Plus... We were REALLY bored

 **Extremely**

So... You have our apologies... Even mine and I'm a monster.

* * *

 _Minato_

It was February 14th, the so called 'Month of love' and there was Arisato Minato all alone. He slept through all of his usual school classes and fan-girls trying to ask him out. When the day was over he went to his locker he found many, many 'love' letters. Minato sighed _Another year, another day of this bullshit._ Minato gathered the letters and threw them into the nearest recycling bin. _Claiming they love me without knowing me..._ _Bâtards peu profonds (shallow bastards), all they see is the mysterious blue-haired boy who never says a word._

Minato left his school building and wandered around _Hmm... How did I spend my Valentine's day back then? I guess I'll never know._ Minato wandered until he reached a park and looked around _A lot of couples, I wonder what that's like..._

Minato sighed again _Then again, why should I care? All I do is ruin the lives of others like the burden I am. Besides, most of these relationships are based on something shallow. Some boys are hoping to 'get lucky', some are similar to me... All alone and they just want the comfort. Some are just naive, but many just think they love someone when in reality it's probably something else whether it'd be hormones, naivety, idiocy, and many other possible reasons. Though I do wish I had someone with me._

Minato turned around to go back to his 'home'. _Time for another day in hell, how much more do I have left in me? Just... Gotta try to hold out a little bit longer... Just a little bit longer... Oka-san... Oto-san... Minako... Sakuya... I miss you..._

* * *

Even through all that he never stopped thinking about them, did he?

 **Nope, he never did. Even when he was all alone.**

Wait, isn't Sakuya an alias? Who the fuck is that?

 **Someone you'll probably learn about in the next chapter and I'm warning everyone right now... What happens to Sakuya is the darkest thing I've ever written. He's one the the key reasons this is rated M.**

Oh god.

 **NEXT!**

* * *

 _Minako_

Elsewhere there was an auburn-haired girl also in school but unlike her twin, she wasn't alone.

"So... Anyone you have your eyes on, Minako-chan?" A dark brown-haired girl named Kohaku asked

"Me? No, not really." Minako answered honestly "How about you?"

Kohaku sighed "No, everyone here is either a pervert or-" She was cut off by the sound of a male student screaming after he somehow managed to get trapped in a trashcan "...That."

"What about Aka-chan?" Minako asked referring to her other blonde friend Akari

"Nope, she was the one who asked me to ask you!" Kohaku responded "So... What do the three of us do?"

"I got an idea..." Minako said with a grin "GIRL'S NIGHT!" she shouted getting the attention of everyone

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Kohaku shouted at the crowd who immediately dispersed

"So what do you think?" Minako asked

"It's all we got, so who's house?" Kohaku asked which made the two think

"I guess mine, after all last time we did it at yours-" Minako was cut off

"Please don't... How was I supposed to know Nao-kun would-" Kohaku stopped herself as soon as she realized what she was about to do **(No, Nao isn't short for Naoto in this case)**

"Alright, alright. Tell Aka-chan while I'll make a cake." Minako told her friend

And so the three girls had what many would consider an admittedly cliched girl's night that consisted of many embarrassing stories of either themselves or some very unfortunate soul until...

"Hey, Mina-chan I've been meaning to ask something." Akari said to Minako

"What is it Aka-chan?"

"Where did you get your mp3 player?"

"Yeah, I don't remember seeing one around here." Kohaku pointed out

Minako smiled "My Onii-san got it for me."

"What!?" both asked at the same time

"What is it?" Minako asked confused

"You have a brother?" Akari asked

"And an older brother at that?" Kohaku added

"Mm hmm, Twin brother actually" Minako smiled brightened at the memory of her brother

"What's he like?" Akari asked

"I can't exactly be certain. I haven't seen him in awhile, he mailed my present believe it or not. I can tell you we don't look much alike." Minako went to her through a drawers looking for something "Ah ha! Here it is!" She yelled as she held up a picture of a young blue-haired boy and auburn-haired girl

"Aw, you two were cute." Kohaku told Minako

"I wonder how what he's like now." Akari wondered

"I don't know but..." Minako sat down on the cushion she was previously sitting on "... I'm sure I'll see him and the smile that puts mine to shame soon"

* * *

Ooh that hurts.

 **Yep... That hurts a lot... Imagine how she felt**

I don't think I wanna... Holy shit... 'I' don't wanna imagine it. ME! I put my sword through the guy and THIS saddens me.

 **Just wait for Sakuya... I'm sorry everyone... What happens to him is just... Wrong.**

Anyway, this is a short one.

 **It's a holiday special. It's not meant to contribute to the story so it's not meant to be long.**

Well... Happy Valentine's day you really, really weird, idiotic, and fragile humans!

 **Makoto... Don't be a dick. Also, Happy Valentine's day you wonderful, awesome, and amazing people!**

Pff, don't need to kiss up y'know?

 **I'm not kissing up. I'm expressing my** **gratitude... Also I'm not a complete ass like you. Also if anyone wants me to add a 'together' section where you see how the twins spent their last Valentine's day when their parents were alive... Then ask. I don't care if it's via a review or PM, you simply have to ask.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I almost don't want to make this**

whimper*

 **Seriously, I'm warning you right now. If you love dogs... This is gonna hurt like hell. You've been warned (also no animals were harmed in the writing of this chapter)**

Seriously this'll get painful, you'll see.

* * *

"How do you even get trapped in a trashcan?" The boy with gray hair asked

"I... I don't even know." Minato sighed. This had become part of his routine now, whenever he went to the mall after school, he'd always talked to Yu. The two became rather close very quickly which Minato blamed on them having a similar Arcana. Currently the two were discussing what Minato saw happen to other students at his previous schools

"So what did you do?" Yu asked

"What I always do. I sighed then walked away while thinking 'I should leave him be'."

"Hmm, maybe I should try doing that."

* * *

 _2 years later_

Yu was walking to school in the rain when he saw a boy around his age crash his bicycle. He didn't appear to have any major injuries but he was holding his crotch most likely in pain.

 _He looks hurt_ Yu thought before continuing his walk to school _I should leave him be._

* * *

 _Why do I feel bad suddenly? Sorta like... I set off a chain of events that end with a guy in extreme pain._ Minato thought

"I should probably get back to my dorm. I don't want my imoto's brother-complex causing her to track me down." Minato said as he stood from his seat

"I wonder what having a brother or sister-complex is like." Yu wondered

"Who knows, later Yu."

"Later sensei" _It only gets weirder as time goes on._

As Minato walked home he put on his earphones and thought to himself. _It's been two weeks since the operation to save Fuuka and I haven't seen Makoto since. I wonder what he's planning for next time. I've been busy with social links as of late, I've even started a few new ones of the Hanged Man and Priestess Arcana. It's been a rather quiet for the last week thankfully but now I've been told there's some meeting Mitsuru wants to have._ Minato sighed _Let's see what this entails._

When Minato reached the dorm he was greeted to the sight on the girls (minus Mitsuru) playing with a familiar dog

"Koro-chan, give me your paw!" Fuuka commanded and the dog obeyed

"Ooh, good dog!" Yukari complimented

"Aren't you the most adorable thing ever!" Minako was clearly already in love with the dog

Fuuka turns and finally notices Minato "Oh, hi" she greeted

"Hey, you're back!" Yukari followed, Minako was to... distracted by the Koromaru

"Hey" Minato returned the greeting before looking at Koromaru "Nice to see you again too Koromaru-san." he greeted as Koro walked to Minato

Minako sighed "Even to a dog you refuse to say 'chan'. You don't need to be formal all the time y'know!"

Minato crouched and started petting Koromaru "He doesn't mind." Minato turned to Koro "Do you?" Koro gave an affirmative bark "See? No problem."

"You like dogs, Minato-kun?" Yukari asked

"Of course, who doesn't?" Minato asked

"Hey Nii-san, did you ever have a dog with any of your previous homes?" Minako asked

For a brief second Minato's face went from it's usual blank expression to one of what looked like the saddest person of Earth "Once." Minato answered before standing up and going inside

"Minato-nii looked sad for a moment there." Minako pointed out

"Yeah, you think something bad happened?" Fuuka asked

"Maybe, but I also know he's not one for talking about his problems." Minako sighed

"Wanna try asking him about it?" Yukari asked

"You can try, don't expect much though." Minako told Yukari as the latter went inside while the former continued to play with Koromaru

Minato was in the kitchen alone drinking a soda he had gotten out of the fridge. Apparently the meeting would commence when Ikutsuki arrived and that would take awhile. Something that Minato was thankful for.

 _Koromaru is a good dog... Reminds me of you Sakuya._ Minato sighed _It's been awhile since I thought of you hasn't it? Funny since your name is half of one of my aliases, I'm even considering naming my son after you... If I have one that is. Sakuya... I'm so sorry... I'm so unbelievably sorry._

"Y'know that's the same sad face you had a few moments ago." Minato turned to the voice and saw Yukari

"You could tell huh?" Minato chuckled but kept the sad expression

"Everyone could." Yukari told him "Something bad happened, didn't it?" Minato nodded "Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure you wanna know?" Minato asked

"Please, not talking about it will only make it worse." _Someone's been talking to Minako... Hell she probably picked that up from me too._

"You may want to sit down." Minato told Yukari who promptly sat on a nearby stool. Minato sighed again _She's really not going to give up, is she? Alright, I warned you._ "You remember how I said if I had a son I'd name him Sakuya?" Yukari nodded "That's because I once had a dog named that, why would I do that? Allow me to tell you just what happened to him..."

* * *

 **I'm warning you for the last time this is gonna get dark and sad. If you don't like hearing bad things happen to animals then scroll down until you see the bold words saying "YOU'RE CLEAR!"**

Seriously, this is just fucked up.

 **Butterflygirl717, I know you're reading this (idk when) but you DEFINITELY DON'T want to read this part. Trust me!**

Listen to your boyfriend, you don't have the stomach for this!

 **Well, I've warned all of you. I'm sorry everyone.**

* * *

 _It was a long time ago. Back when I was still with that... That monster that called itself 'Shomitsu' but this was before I saw his true colors. Sure I took beatings every now and then but at that point I was numb to it. I hated that man but no more then I hated my other 'parents', so imagine my surprise when one day he came and gave me a Shikoku that he said was named 'Sakuya'_

 _I didn't know why he had done it, eventually I just thought that he was showing some decency as a human being for once. By Kami-sama was I wrong... So, so, so very wrong._

 _Sakuya and I took a very quick liking towards each other. Every day after school was over I played with him until I had to go to bed and repeat the process. For once, every since my parents died... I was happy. I was actually truly happy. Sakuya was my friend, I loved and trusted him because he was family to me. Little did I know, Shomitsu was not only the cruelest man I've ever known, but had a very shallow view of love and trust._

 _One day I was playing with Sakuya as was my routine at the time when the bastard himself came._

 _"Shirogane" He called using my mother's maiden name "I trust you've taken a liking towards Sakuya, yes?"_

 _"Mm hmm." I answered smiling from the fun I was having_

 _"Would you say that you... Love him?" He asked which I said 'yes' to again. "How about trust? Do you trust him too?" Yet again, I said yes._

 _He walked to me and showed a hammer he was hiding behind his back and placed it next to me. "Now... Kill him." He commanded_

 _"W-what!?" I asked in shock. I couldn't believe it, he was asking me to kill my best friend myself_

 _"You heard me." He said pointing to the hammer again "And don't try it on me. You won't get very far."_

 _"I-I can't..." I couldn't hurt Sakuya, he was best friend. But that bastard was ready for that._

 _"You have a sister, don't you?" He asked. I didn't respond but he already knew the answer "I'm a powerful man and I can do many things. Including making life making life MUCH, MUCH harder for her. Would you want that?"_

 _"N-no!" I was terrified beyond comprehension_

 _"Then, kill him. Otherwise, I suppose you don't care about your sister do you?" The bastard knew just where to hit me_

 _"P-please! I'll do anything!" I begged. I didn't want to take the life of anything, never mind my best friend_

 _"Then kill him!" Shomitsu ordered_

 _I got on my feet crying. I picked up the hammer. "I'm sorry." I said to Sakuya who was now giving me sad eyes an whines. "I'm so sorry" I raised the hammer and hit Sakuya with all my strength. He made a yelp and more whines but he didn't fight back. I strike again, he made more yelps and whines. I hit him, over and over. During the entire time, he never fought back only stared into my crying eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness, confusion, and_ _betrayal. I kept hitting him until the yelps and whines stopped and I couldn't see nor hear him breathing._

 _I dropped the hammer and fall to my knees still crying. I just killed my best friend... I'm... I'm a monster._

 _"Well done" The bastard congratulated "I don't believe you understand what the lessons were however." I didn't respond, I couldn't say a word after that. The only thing going on in my head was the word 'sorry' over and over._

 _"Allow me to explain what you should have learned. Love ; it is simply a weakness meant to be exploited. It's nothing more but an infatuation that you will only regret. Trust ; a feeling that is meant to be betrayed and/or exploited once your usefulness is at an end. So remember, be trusted but trust no one." He said those 'lessons' that are scared deep into my brain. To this day, I don't know why he did this. What was his goal? I'll never know._

 _This is why I hated him, this is why I feared him, this is why he was the worst. He wasn't the first to beat me, he wasn't the one who beated me the worst, he wasn't the one who started to give me scars. He was the one who did what none of the others could do... He was the one who broke me._

* * *

 **YOU'RE CLEAR! Everything below is fine!**

Why would you write this?

 **I needed to show why Shomitsu was the worst 'parent' Minato ever had, I wanted to show one of the reasons why Minato hates himself.**

Still... Did you have to involve a dog? You're a monster!

 **I know! Everyone... I'm sorry! I swear no animals were harmed in the writing of that flashback!**

Let's move on please... I... I don't know... Just move on.

* * *

After Minato was finished the room was filled with silence. What could Yukari say? She was just told how her friend was forced to kill his best friend or cause his sister to suffer.

"You get it now? When I say that I've suffered, when I say I'm nothing more than a waste of life and one who brings NOTHING but pain... I mean it." Minato told the still stunned brunette

"T-that's not true." Yukari said weakly

"Oh really?" Minato asked "Please, indulge me."

"You didn't have a choice Minato! You can't blame yourself!" Yukari yelled at the unfazed boy

"His blood is on my hands. No one else's."

"Then how much blame does HE get?" Yukari asked "Shomitsu forced you to do it, the blame is on him not yours!"

"But-" Minato was cut off

"Dammit Minato! You tell Minako-chan to stop blaming herself yet you're doing the exact same thing." Minato was silent. He couldn't refute her, he was doing the same as Minako. He didn't have a choice but to kill Sakuya unless he'd be responsible for his sister's suffering. So how much blame goes to who?

Minato didn't ponder this long as Mitsuru called everyone to the lounge "Looks like it's time." Yukari began to walk away "Yukari-san..." She turned back to face the blue haired boy "...Thank you." He said very quietly as he made his way to the meeting.

Minato sat on the sofa on the lounge with Minako next to him as Ikutsuki greeted everyone.

"I wanted to let you know how my research has been going." _Please be important..._ "This concerns those shadow that have been appearing during full moons" _Okay, I'm interested!_ "I want you to listen closely ; it might be hard to follow." _Try me, old man._ "Shadows can be divided into 12 categories, according to their characteristics." _I... Kinda figured that out already_

"We know, you can skip the basics." Minato told Ikutsuki earning a brief glare from Mitsuru which he shrugged off.

"Very well. I've classified the shadows we've seen so far, and... it's simply fascinating." Ikutsuki looks ... excited _Excited? What the hell?_

"What? They appeared in order? So far from one to four?" Minato asked

"Yes! I see you've already figured it out for yourself, Minato!" Ikutsuki praised "They may have looked different from the more common ones, but the classification still applies."

"Is that something we should be excited about?" Junpei asked

"NO offense but... None of what you said is really helpful." Minako told Ikutsuki

"Oh, I get it..." Fuuka said "There's 12 in all." _WHAT!?_ "Eight we haven't seen yet." _Bullshit!_

"That's exactly right, Fuuka!" Ikutsuki praised while giving an expression that Minato not only couldn't identify (which was a rarity) but also made him feel uncomfortable (even rarer) "You're quite sharp."

"Oh, uh, okay... But, what are they after?" Junpei asked _Holy shit, Junpei asked a good question! Wait... They always talk in my head and refer to me as 'incarcerator', Why? More importantly... What about the 13th Arcana Death? That thing I saw years ago... Death... It's the only thing it could be and it was during a full moon... And The Reaper, isn't that Death? Only thing that'd fit a shadow that's called The Reaper_

"... That's a good question, and that's what we haven't figured out yet ; their motive." _That pause... You also seem excited... What're you_ hiding _you old clown?_ "They don't kill their prey: they fee on their minds. It could be considered predation, but is it really? Is there an underlying intent behind their behavior?" Ikutsuki continued "The purpose of the shadows as a whole is what we need to consider."

"This is interesting" Akihiko commented

"You said it Aki." Minako agreed

"I agree." Mitsuru agreed with the two "We should prepare for every full moon from now one. That's about all we can do at this point."

"Eight more, huh?" Yukari asked "Lucky us."

Minato stayed silent _This... This doesn't make any sense! Dammit, I don't have any proof. Encule!_

"What about Tartarus? Why does it even exist?" Yukari asked the one question Minato never thought of _OF COURSE! Why didn't I question that?!_ No one said a word but Mitsuru turned away from everyone and Akihiko have her a concerned look _What're YOU hiding from us?_ Yukari picked up on this too and gave them a curious look

"I think that concludes today's meeting." Minato was the first to speak "If you need me, you know where I'll be" he said as he went to his room.

While in his room he didn't spend his time sleeping but rather thinking _12? 12? JUST 12?! No, that's not possible. What I saw that day HAD to be Death._ "Dammit!" Minato yelled as he threw up his arms in anger "I have no proof! I'm nothing more than a boy with a bunch of theories! They'll believe in that bastard over me any day!" Minato hit the wall in anger "Fuck!" _What can I do? I can't prove anything, I didn't even have my persona. I haven't even reclaimed all of my memories and the events of that day are still foggy._

"What do I do?" Minato asked himself but the only response he heard was silence.

* * *

 **Poor, poor, correct Minato.**

Poor indeed... Why does his life suck so much?

 **Because... I can.**

How is he even able to function!

 **Miracles**

okay... can you explain his eyes at least!

 **huh?**

His eyes have glowed blue, purple, and red. Why?

 **Blue is his normal default glow (they glow as a side effect of Death tampering with his abilities). Purple was when Death had influence but was still weak but during the last operation Death reacted to the shadows and now Minato's eyes glow red when Death has influence.**

So purple was a one time thing?

 **Yes. Remember that Death technically has influence over Minato all the time but red is when he's directly involving himself rather than manipulating Minato or his emotions**

Alright... I wanna get off this chapter

 **I'M SORRY!**

There is no forgiveness

 **I'll leave THAT for you all to decide. Can I be forgiven for writing a boy being forced to beat a dog to death with a hammer? Probably not. The usual apply though, hope you enjoyed this (somehow) and please review since it let's me know people are reading this.**


	31. Chapter 31

Um... guys we have a problem

 **That's it... That's the key...**

After the last chapter Grim isn't exactly... Normal.

 **THE ANSWER TO LIFE IS 42!**

Yeah, so now it's just me so... Yeah it's just me.

 **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! BY KHORNE IT WILL BE DONE!**

Now you're worshiping the Chaos Gods? Okay, you REALLY need help. Anyway,since it's just me this chapter is a comedic chapter. After all, in between the suffering, tears, death and violence the members of SEES still have those funny moments.

* * *

"Yo! Mako, open up!" Junpei shouted knocking on Minato's door. No response came. "C'mon Mako! Open up!"

Eventually the door opened and revealed a still tired Minato "This better be important or I'm kicking your ass."

Junpei gulped "H-here!" He handed Minato multiple pictures "Someone's been spreading these around."

Minato took the pictures and scattered them on his desk. They we're all pictures of Minako but judging by the fact she wasn't making a silly face or even looking at the camera, it was safe to say she didn't know these were being taken.

"Someone's been taking pictures of Minako, huh?" Minato thought out loud

"Yeah, so far it's only been her in her gym uniform so that's good, right?" Junpei asked

"Hmm." _Let's see, some of these were taking with the camera tilted. This guy is clearly_ _inexperienced. They're all of Minako in gym so he doesn't have much of a comfort zone yet. He's able to take these and not be recognized by anyone so he's most likely a social pariah. However, the shots slowly get closer and closer. Whoever this is, is getting bolder. I'm not sure how long it'll be before he expands his comfort zone or takes... Revealing images._

Minato turns to Junpei "Any idea who did this?"

"No, that's actually why I came to you. Mina-tan likes to say you're a good detective"

"Whoever this is hasn't been doing this for long. He has a small and specific comfort zone and given the lack of recognition I'd say he's a social pariah. However, he's also getting bold. Notice how the shots are getting closer? The good news is that since he's so bold yet so inexperienced, i won't be long until he screws up." Minato explained

Junpei sighed "That's good."

"Did you warn Minako already?" Minato asked

"Of course I did! What kinda guy do you take me for?" Junpei exaggerated offence

"Just asking. Can you do me a favor though?" Minato asked "One of us needs to be with Minako during school as often as possible. The stalker is clearly good at hiding from her, I'm too recognizable and quite frankly terrifying. You on the other hand... Not so much."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means you're the only one I can trust to help. Yamagishi-san is too timid, Akihiko might intimidate him, Kirijo-senpai is FAR too scary, and the stalker isn't bold enough to take a photo with both Minako and Yukari-san." Minato explained "So please, do this Junpei."

"Duh, she's my friend too Mako."

"Thank you." Minato actually bowed in thanks

"Dude, no need for all that. This is what friends are for." Junpei said, though he did smile at the fact Minato just bowed for him

"Anything else?" Minato asked

"Uh... Are you alright?" Junpei asked which made Minato even more confused "Yuka-tan's been worrying about you all day." _Oh... I guess she would be worried after i told her about Sakuya..._

"She has a reason for that..." Minato said quietly "... She insisted on learning something very sad about my past and... Well she didn't know what she was asking for."

"Man, you look like the most miserable person on the planet right now." Junpei said referring to the sad expression that Minato now had

"Believe me, I'm probably in the top 20." Minato sighed

"Anyone ever tell you that you sigh a lot?" Junpei asked

"Well technically humans sigh every five minutes" (Seriously I didn't make that up)

"Right... Well, see you later, Mako!" Junpei says as he leaves Minato's room, shutting the door behind him _That was unexpected. Well, time to go back to bed_ Minato thought as he did exactly that until his phone started vibrating

With a groan Minato reached for his phone and answered it "Yes?"

"Greetings, Minato-sama" _Elizabeth!?_

"Liz? What is it?" Minato asked as he got off the bed _If she's calling it has to be important._

"I would like to request for you to allow me to visit your dormitory." _WHAT?!_

"Uh..." _Well, I don't have school... So why not?_ "Sure"

"My thanks. I should also inform you I expected that answer, do not be alarmed but I am currently standing outside your dormitory now." Elizabeth sounded like she was excited while Minato was both confused and horrified

"Y-you came here by yourself?!" Minato shouted into his phone

"Please not so loud." Elizabeth requested "But yes, my master allowed me to leave on my own on the condition that I'd meet you." _Damn you Igor! Okay, okay, calm down. She's been in this world before, surely she hadn't caused any trouble while she was coming here._

"Uh... I'll be there in a sec." Minato said as he hung up _Oh... This is not gonna end well._

Minato dashed downstairs and opened the front door and there Elizabeth was with a smile on her face.

"My thanks for opening the door, it was quite gentleman like." She said as she practically skipped inside like a child. _Okay... don't think I thought this all the way through. What do I tell the others? Too late now, dammit._

"W-well this is my dorm." Minato said to Elizabeth who was taking in the scenery

"Indeed, so this is where you spend you days when you're not occupied with your social-links?" Elizabeth actually seemed amazed

"Y-yeah..." Minato was visibly nervous, something that was normally quite out of character for him with a few exceptions. "A-anything in particular you want to-" Minato stops as he realizes that Elizabeth has completely disappeared from his vision _WHERE'D SHE GO!_ Minato screamed internally.

First Minato checked the boy's floor, nothing. Next, he tipped towed to the girl's floor, careful not to alert any of THEM especially, nothing. Next, Minato checked the command room and to his relief she wasn't there but that also meant she could be anywhere. Minato quickly (but quietly) made his way downstairs again where he heard a loud crash and what sounded like a mini-explosion from the kitchen. _Of course... Why didn't I check there sooner?_ Minato mentally slapped himself as he dashed into the kitchen.

When Minato reached the kitchen he saw Elizabeth, a bowl the Minato swore was radiating a demonic aura, and a wooden spoon that did the same only it seemed like voices were coming from it.

"L-Liz, what did you do?" Minato asked shocked, confused, and actually scared.

"I had heard that it was customary for a woman to cook in a kitchen, I must admit it was quite challenging." Elizabeth giggled "But I have succeeded in making my own culinary creation" Elizabeth held up what Minato assumed to be chocolate modeled after one of his personas... Slime.

"Uh..." Minato was speechless _The girls definitely heard that, she's offering me chocolate that not only modeled after Slime but I swear it's moving, and the kitchen is now cursed... Oh boy._

"Aren't you going to try it?" Elizabeth asked "I've also heard it was customary for a man to accept an offering from a woman." _Where does she hear this?!_

"Uh... Sure." Minato takes the 'chocolate' from Elizabeth. It smells awful and now Minato was certain it was moving.

"You should eat it as quickly as possible or it will melt. If it melts it will most likely run away." Elizabeth informed _R-run away!?_

Minato starred at the chocolate Slime and took a deep breath as he began to devour it. _Hmm, it actually taste quite normal. No, this is... Holy crap, I can't stop eating it!_ Within seconds Slime had been completely devoured and now Minato couldn't shake the feeling that something was moving inside his stomach. Now that Slime was gone and he could concentrate he heard commotion outside the kitchen.

"Oh, it would appear some of your dorm-mates are outside. I would be delighted to meet them." Before Minato could say a word Elizabeth grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her outside the room

When Elizabeth finally let go he was greeted to the sight of Minako, Yukari, and... _Oh fuck me, Mitsuru!_

Minako and Yukari had shocked and confused expressions while Mitsuru maintained a serious one.

"U-uh... Hi." Minato said nervously

"Greetings" Elizabeth bowed "I am Elizabeth."

"Um... Care to explain, Minato-nii?" Minako asked

"Huh? O-oh right." Minato regained his composure "Everyone this is Elizabeth, I should warn you that she's also... Foreign so she may seem a little odd at times." _Hope that helps_ Minato turns to Minako "Liz, this is my twin sister Minako."

"Um... Hi." Even Minako didn't exactly know what to do in this situation

Minato turned to Yukari "This is my friend, Yukari-san."

Yukari was completely confused but thought it best to be polite "Nice to meet you."

Minato gulped and turned to Mitsuru "This is Kirijo-senpai."

"Greetings." Mitsuru gave a simple greeting

"So uh... How do you two even know each other?" Minako asked _Fuck! What do I say? Well we meet through Igor so..._

"We met through a friend of mine." Minato sighed and Elizabeth seemed surprised

"You consider him a friend? I'm sure he would be delighted to hear that, I will inform him upon my return." Elizabeth declared

Mitsuru gave Minato a glare "Arisato, why is she here?"

Before Minato could say a word Elizabeth answered "I merely wished to see where Minato-sama spent his days and nights. Is there a problem?" She seemed genuinely confused

"It is against dorm regulations to bring guest here without consent first." Mitsuru said while giving a glare aimed at Minato

"Pardon me but I do not believe you have that authority." Elizabeth said which shocked everyone. No one EVER talked back to Mitsuru, not even Minato (though this was mostly out of respect)

"W-what!?" Mitsuru wasn't used to this

"I may be unfamiliar with the customs but I do believe that this is allowed as long as a dormitory inhabitant is there." Elizabeth explained which shocked Minato _H-how does she know this!?_ "I believe that you are confusing yourself for Minato-sama's mother. I must inform you that you are indeed not the mother of Minato-sama nor do you have the authority to order him."

"M-Minato-nii, who is she!?" Minako asked as the others were stunned

"As I have said, I am Elizabeth." Elizabeth bowed again "Oh, I believe I should also warn you about the condition of the kitchen"

"T-the kitchen?!" Minako and Yukari asked in shock at the same time

"Yes, I believe burning the room would be the most hygienic option." Elizabeth turns to Minato "I'm afraid I must take my leave. Thank you, I had a delightful evening."

"S-sure thing Liz." Minato responded as Elizabeth skipped out the door

Minato sighed and lost all strength in his legs causing him to collapse with his back hitting the floor "That... Was... An experience."

"You said it." Minako agreed and turned to Mitsuru "Are you okay, Mitsuru-senpai?

"I-I'm fine. I'll... Be in my room." Mitsuru quickly dashed away

"I can't believe that girl had the gut to stand up to Mitsuru-senpai like that" Yukari commented

"Speaking of her, I can't help but notice you called her 'Liz'." Minako pointed out "Since when did you start discarding honorifics?"

 _Oh crap, I never thought of that!_ "Well you see-"

"Come to think of it, she also called you 'sama'." Yukari pointed out _Shit! They're ganging up on me!_

"D-Don't ask questions!" Minato shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood on his feet again "We have a very... unorthodox relationship!"

"R-relationship?!" Minako was even more shocked

"N-not like that!" Minato shouted "You know what I meant!"

"What did she mean the most hygienic option would be to burn the kitchen?" Yukari asked

"She made... Something that I was forced to eat that makes my stomach feel uneasy." Minato put his hands to his stomach as he feels the 'chocolate' moving in his gut again "Anyway, I doubt she meant the whole kitchen just the bowl she used and especially that spoon."

"Why?" Minako asked

Minato leaned closer and whispered into his sister's ear "I swear, I can hear voices coming from them!" Minato leaned back

Minako laughed "Oh don't be silly!" Minako grabbed Yukari's wrist "C'mon Yuka-chan, let's take a look." Yukari couldn't say a word before Minako pulled her into the kitchen

Minato tensed up when he heard Minako's laughter cease "That's a really bad sign." Minato muttered. A bad sign it was because in second the two were running out of the kitchen screaming.

The girls ran to Minato "KILL IT!" Minako yelled

"BURN IT! BURN IT RIGHT NOW" Yukari shrieked

"ALRIGHT!" Minato yelled back at he went to the kitchen and collected the bowl and spoon _Good lord, what did she do?_ Minato thought as he carried them out of the kitchen. Immediately after the guys came. _Oh fuck, why now?_

"Yo Mako!" Junpei greeted as he and Akihiko walked past the terrified girls and to Minato. "What's that?"

"Well, you see-" Minato stopped as he watch in horror as Junpei scraped some of the remains in the bowl with his finger "JUNPEI DON'T!" Both Minato and the girls shouted but all to late. Junpei had tasted and swallowed... whatever was inside that bowl.

"Why? What's the big-" Junpei's words immediately ceased as he passed out and collapsed on the floor

"What the hell is that?" Akihiko asked as he took a step back

"A demonic weapon." Minato answered "I'm taking it to the roof to be burned."

"HURRY UP!" The girls shouted as Minato continued his journey.

On his way to the roof he was unfortunate enough that Mitsuru had decided to confront him again "Arisato, while there are no rules against it. I would I ask that-"

The whispers from the spoon cut her off "Miiiiiitsuuuuuuuruuuuuu... Heeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee."

Mitsuru jumped back shouted "NOOOOO!" she was clearly terrified

"I'm taking this to the roof!" Minato explained "Everyone meet me in the lounge!" the members of SEES nodded and ran away, happy to get away from the cursed objects.

 _Few moments later_

"Alright" Minato was the first to speak during the meeting "Let's all agree that today NEVER happened and the second the Dark Hour approaches I'm burning those damn things full power."

"PLEASE DO!" The girls even Mitsuru and even Fuuka who was only told of what happened when she returned to the dorm.

"Huh? What happened" Junpei groaned

"Junpei you're alive!" Minako shouted in amazement

"Of course I am, what happened?" Junpei asked

"The less you know the better." Minato said "Now... let's call it an early day, I'll wait for the Dark Hour" None of the members of SEES argued, they instead ran to their rooms exhausted by the whole ordeal.

True to Minato's word the moment the Dark Hour came he burned the objects on the roof with Pyro Jack's Agilao. _I'm never letting Elizabeth cook something again._ Minato thought as he went to bed.

* * *

So there you have it. A demonstration of MY skills. Please review and tell me how I am compared to Grim... Oh shit Grim!

 ***groan* Huh? What happened?**

You're normal again!

 **Of course I am. Huh? I don't remember writing this.**

Uh... Maybe you just have bad memory.

 **Yeah that's likely.**

Yeah, I DEFINITELY didn't do this myself... he he... he

 **Uh... Okay.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Are you sure there's nothing I'm forgetting?**

Of course!

 **So Minako has a stalker and that's all that happened?**

Yep

 **Seems like a short chapter but it has about 3k words.**

You uh... Managed to drag that out... Right readers? *nervous laughter*

* * *

Minato was sitting with Fuuka on the school roof after classes. He had agreed to taste test her cooking once again... Even though last time Minato considered going to the hospital for the stomach pain he had after that day. To be fair, the looked definitely looked better then last time but Minato had a feeling it would be almost as bad as Junpei's test scores.

"It can't be any worse then last time, right?" Fuuka jested even though Minato hadn't told her how horrendous her last creation was. Minato could do many things, but breaking a girls heart and/or making her cry wasn't something he could stand.

"I'm sure it'll at least be a slight improvement." Minato said honestly _Honestly it can't be any worse than last time._ Minato was spared this burden however when a cat appear in front of the two that... The school seemed okay with (why was that allowed? **No clue, weird social-link event in retrospect)**

"Ooh, a kitty!" Fuuka awed _Somebody likes animals._ Minato thought. "Aw, he's so cute. He looks hungry doesn't he?" Fuuka asked "What do you think?"

 _Well... Maybe it'd be better as cat food then human food?_ "Sure"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Fuuka seemed happy. However, when she approached the unnamed cat it immediately ran away hissing _Smart cat._

"W-what happened?" Fuuka asked shocked "Wait, was it the food?"

"Um..." Minato didn't have time to answer before Fuuka tasted the food she made

Fuuka made a disgusted face "Ew... Don't eat any of this, Minato-san. I don't want you getting sick." Fuuka seemed discouraged "I just want to help everyone, even outside of battle."

"Yamagishi-san..."

"I mean, you especially try your hardest. You even let Minako-san wake you up just to make everyone dinner every night." Fuuka sighed "I really need to get better at cooking."

"I think the real question is... Who are you cooking for?" Minato asked

"What do you mean, Minato-san?"

"You always discourage yourself and feel this need to live up to others expectations. Tell me, why did you start cooking?"

"I..." Fuuka sighed "All of my relatives are doctors, because of this my parents always had an inferiority-complex. I'm really good with machines but it's not very feminine so they said I should try something else. So I started cooking and..." Her voice trails off

"Yamagishi-san... You shouldn't do it because your parents told you to." Minato told her "It's something you should do because you WANT to do it."

"B-but I do!" Fuuka exclaimed

Minato sighed "Alright, but you should practice with Minako more and... Try taste testing your own food FIRST, please."

"Y-yes, Minato-san."

"Kun"

"What?" Fuuka asked confused

"Yamagishi-san, we're all friends at the dorm... Well, Kirijo-senpai is kinda distant but what I'm trying to say is, you can call me 'Minato-kun'." Minato explained "Same with Minako, you can call her 'Minako-chan'. I may address everyone as 'san' but that's how I am. Point is : we're all friends, you don't need to be formal."

"I-I... Understand Minato-kun." Fuuka seemed happy by what Minato said "Um... Can you call me by my first name?"

"Sure thing, Fuuka-san."

* * *

 **Y'know, I usually have off of both school and writing on the weekends.**

That so?

 **Even then, I never stop reading... Like previous chapters**

*gulp* O-oh... R-really?

 **Yeah, like chapter 15. God, that was cheesy. I had to change some of the dialogue at the end just to salvage a little dignity**

No kiddin'

 **Also, I know what you did, Makoto...**

Uh...

 **I must admit. Chapter 31 was pretty amusing, well done**

R-really? Thanks

 **Too bad I gotta punish you**

What!?

 **You lied.. I'll make it quick *Megidolaon***

SON OF A B- *screams*

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

"You think I should get new piercings?" Yukari asked her red-eyed friend

"Hmm... Don't know. I think you look good already Yuka-chan." Minako said "Um... Did getting them hurt?"

"Meh, a little but it's not that big of a deal. Wait, you don't have piercings?"

Minako shook her head "Nope, I'm not really into putting a permanent hole in your earlobe."

"It's not THAT big of a deal" Yukari laughed a little "It's just adding a new spot for jewelry is all."

"Still, it's not for me." Minako sighed

"You alright?" Yukari asked

"I should be asking you that." Minako said which made Yukari look confused "He actually told you, didn't he?"

Yukari looked down "Y-yeah, It was... The saddest thing I've ever heard."

"Y'know... I kinda envy you to be honest."

"Huh?"

Minako looked sad "I've tried for a year to get him to open up, yet you re-appear into his life after you've both forgotten each other and he's telling you his secrets" There's a hint of bitterness in her voice "S-sorry, I'm happy he's opening up it's just... Why doesn't he tell me?"

"I don't know, Minako-chan. Maybe, he's afraid of you knowing. I mean, you remember what happened last time."

Minako sighed "Yeah, I remember." She closed her eyes re-envisioning that day "Hey, Yuka-chan... Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Yukari asked

"All teasing aside... I hope you take care of him. Whether it's as a friend, girlfriend, whatever... Please take care of him, he was all alone for a long time." Minako's normally joyful eyes are filled with sorrow and regret "He deserves to be happy so please... Do this for me."

"Hey, I promised him a long time ago that I wouldn't let him be alone anymore." Yukari smiled "I was gonna do that anyway"

Minako's face suddenly light up as she hugged Yukari tightly "Thank you, thank you , thank you! YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!" Minako shouted despite the fact people were watching

"You... Really have a brother-complex, don't you?"

Minako let go and looked down "Yes" She admitted "But hey! This complex has saved his life before!"

"I'm sure it has." Yukari laughed despite meaning what she said "What do you do for YOU though?"

"Well... I like karaoke" Minako said slightly embarrassed

"Really?" Yukari asked surprised "C'mon, I know just the place!"

"W-wait don't-" Minako tried to protest but was dragged away _This is payback for all the times I've dragged you isn't it?_ Minako thought as she was dragged to a karaoke bar called 'Mandragora'

"Your a meanie" Minako pouted

"Must I remind you of all the things YOU'VE done, Minako-chan?" Yukari asked with a smirk _Yep, she's right. I mean there's the constant teasing, the dragging, probably others I'm forgetting but enough to know this is fair... Aw._

"Please no." Minako was embarrassed

"C'mon have a little courage. Is pwetty wittle Mina-tan too scared?" Yukari teased even going so far to call her 'tan'

Minako had a determined look on her face "Oh, that's it. You want me to sing? I'll sing."

"There you go."

"Now... What TO sing..." Minako wondered to herself "Well... I do know one song pretty well"

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Yukari asked

Minako sighed "Well, it's no or never"

* * *

 **Did I mention I don't own the songs either in my disclaimer in chapter 1?**

You did say etc. So I think the songs are included.

 **Anyway, if you've played P3... you know this song. No, it's not Burn my Dread! The OTHER one, the one that depresses the fuck outta you.**

Don't remind me.

 **What's wrong with you?**

My Minato defeated the Reaper only to die... It sucks

 **I know. Meh, he'll probably come back from the dead somehow in the future.**

Given the Elizabeth plot-line... Eventually.

* * *

 _Outside_

"So, you're sister is being stalked?" Yu asked

"Yep, now I have to find out who." Minato sighed

"Sounds like-" Minato put a finger to Yu's mouth, silencing him.

"Wait a minute, hear that?" Minato asked. True enough, the two could hear someone singing from the karaoke bar the two were just outside of "I know this song." Minato said as he walked in to listen. Minato didn't expect to hear that song, what he definitely didn't expect was Minako singing it... Rather well too. He had missed a bit of the start but even then, he could still identify what song it was.

 _Because you protected the ephemeral and flickering world with your hands_

 _Now you may simply fold your wings and rest in peace_

 _Wrapped in eternal tranquility, love through all eternity_

 _You may rest in my hands as I watch over you tenderly_

 _I remember about you, how you laughed, how you cried, how you got angry_

 _I will never, ever forget about you, until my life is exhausted_

 _At the intersection, I heard a voice similar to yours I turn back,_

 _Then look up at the sky, fighting back tears that nearly spill_

 _Believing that I can indeed meet you again tomorrow (someday), I grow lost alone_

 _On a rainy night (on a sunny morning), I keep waiting for you_

 _I won't forget about you; I dashed through the night_

 _At the bright and shining moment, I was together with everyone_

 _Without knowing that it was an irreplaceable time, I carried on_

 _Now I simply try to reminisce dearly, I will embrace the feeling_

"A-are you crying?" Yu asked

Minato elbowed his gray-haired friend "Shut up and listen!"

 _You were definitely by my side back then_

 _At all times, at all times, at all times, you were laughing right next to me_

 _Even if I lose you, I'll recover you, I will never leave you_

 _Because you protected the ephemeral and flickering world with your hands_

 _Now you may simply fold your wings and rest in peace_

 _Wrapped in eternal tranquility, love through all eternity_

 _You may rest in my hands as I watch over you tenderly_

 _I remember about you, how you laughed, how you cried, how you got angry_

 _I will never, ever forget about you, until my life is exhausted_

 _At the bright and shining moment, I was together with everyone_

 _Without knowing that it was an irreplaceable time, I carried on_

 _Now I simply try to reminisce dearly, I will embrace the feeling_

 _You were definitely by my side back then_

 _At all times, at all times, at all times, you were laughing right next to me_

 _Even if I lose you, I'll recover you, I will never leave you_

Even after the song had ended Minato was still silently crying "Um... Was that your sister?" Yu asked

"Mm hmm, she knows just the song to make even me cry." Minato said wiping his tears "Let's go, I don't need her to tease me." Yu simply nodded and followed

* * *

 _Back to Minako's perspective_

"So... How was I?" Minako asked Yukari

"That... That was beautiful." Yukari said amazed

"R-Really?" Minako recoiled a bit in shock "Y-you mean it?"

"Of course! Not only that but that song... It was so sad yet beautiful at the same time" (I think she just described how the entire fan-base feels about that song. **No kiddin')**

"I know" Minako smiles and remembers how close that song is to her heart "Whenever Minato-nii and I missed our parents, that was the song we would always sing to each other. It's actually one of the few ways I know to make him cry tears of joy."

"I'm sure he'd like that." Yukari said smiling

"Yeah, I'm sure he would."

* * *

 _Back to the one crying_

"Seeing you cry is... weird." Yu commented

Still crying Minato continues to wipe his eyes "Keep talking and you'll be crying" Minato jested which made Yu chuckle

"Still mind if I ask why?"

Minato sighed "After our parents died we obviously became sad every time we thought about them, which was hard not to do." Minato continues to wipe his eyes "So, every time we thought about them, we'd sing that song you just heard. It just... Made us feel better." (In all seriousness, Grim... Are you crying? **Yeah, a little. Unlike you I actually have dead** **relatives.** Hey, I have family! **Shadows and Nyarlanthotep** **don't count.** Dammit)

"I understand" Yu said

"Good." Minato looked at him with a dead-serious expression "I trust you also understand that if you tell ANYONE what you saw... I'll hurt you, I'll hurt you very badly."

Yu chuckled "Don't worry, I didn't plan on telling anyone."

"Good, you're a smart man." Minato turned around "I'm going home. I've embarrassed myself enough for one day."

"Whatever you say."

 ** _The Dorm_**

"Yo Mako" Junpei greeted "Uh... Why're your eyes all red?"

"Ask that again, see what happens." Minato warned

"Um... Are you alright, Minato-kun?" Fuuka asked

"Blame Minako, that's all I'll say." Minato said as he sat on the sofa and waited for his sister to return home. _You will pay, Minako._

Minato sat there for what felt like hours (when in reality it was only half an hour) but eventually Minako walked in the door.

"We're home!" Minako shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

In the blink of an eye, Minato ran to Minako and hit the top of her head. "THAT'S FOR MAKING ME CRY!"

Minako rubbed top of her head "You cried?"

"I was there you dolt!" Minato shouted not realizing he just admitted something embarrassing "You know what happens when I hear that!"

"Wait a sec." Junpei interrupted "Mako, YOU cried?"

Minato went red from embarrassment "U-uh... Um..."

"It's nice to know you still have a heart, Minato-kun." Yukari said further embarrassing him

Junpei started laughing "I-I can't believe it ha ha ha ha"

Minato looked at him with the eyes of a killer "Junpei..." He said in a cold and quiet voice

Junpei didn't notice and continued laughing even though Minato was now right next to him.

"Night, night." Minato said before punching Junpei with all his strength and knocking him out. " I'll be in my room..." Minato said regaining his normal voice ".. If you want to bother me, choose your words carefully." True to his word, he went to his room

Minako sighed "Stupei, you just HAD to laugh at him." She said looking at the poor site of a knocked out Junpei

"Minato-kun doesn't handle embarrassment well does he?" Fuuka asked

"Nope. Not somethin' you'd expect, huh?" Yukari asked

"Wait... You said 'kun'." Minako pointed out "When did that happen?"

"Minato-kun said that since were all friends there was no need to be formal with everyone, Minako-chan." Fuuka answered

Minako jumped for joy "Way to go, Minato-nii!"

 _Minato's room_

 _That was_ _embarrassing. **How so?**_ The voice of Pharos once again entered Minato's mind. _Pharos? Uh... Can you appear where I can see you. **If I do that, I won't be able to hear your thoughts.** Yeah but... Do this please. **Alright.**_

Minato sat up from his bed and was greeted to the sight of Pharos

"Hey, Pharos." Minato greeted

"This is the first time we've spoken face to face outside the Dark Hour." Pharos pointed out

"Yeah, I know. Can anyone else see you?" Minato asked worried what would happen if someone were to barge in

"No one else can see or hear me." Pharos answered much to Minato's relief "May I ask why you were so embarrassed earlier?"

Minato went slightly red again "I just... Don't handle embarrassment well, it's kinda hard to explain."

"How about school? Why do you attend if you just sleep through your studies?"

"That? I just attend to say I was there, I sleep because they don't really teach me anything." Minato yawned "Plus, I'm tired most of the time."

"Why are tired so much? I don't think it's normal for a human to sleep as much as you." Pharos continued asking with curious eyes

"I dunno, I personally blame it on depression but you never know." Minato yawn again before laying down "I'm tired again, would you mind if-"

"By all means, go to sleep. As I've said, I am always with you. Even if you forget me." Pharos said before disappearing. and just a few seconds before Minato fell asleep

* * *

I almost forgot Pharos could talk into Minato's head

 **So did I... Almost.**

So to recap we had a social link event and explained the twin's connection to Kimi no Kioku/Memories of You.

 **Pretty much, also got to show that you embarrass Minato at your own risk. Poor Junpei**

Poor him? Oh I'll give you a reason to say poor Junpei real soon.

 **Uh... okay then.**

*Evil laugh*

 **You're freaking me out. I don't think I should have you near the keyboard any time soon**


	33. Chapter 33

**Explain now**

What?

 **What did you mean when you said you'd give me a reason to say 'Poor Junpei'?**

Nothing, it was just a joke

 **Oh really?**

Really.

 **Really?**

Really.

 _2 hours later_

 **Really?**

For the love of fucking god YES!

 **Oh so you do plan to do something? Understood**

Wha- I mean... Fuck!

* * *

Minako was sitting with Junpei at the library of all places. Junpei was taking Minato's request to stay with Minako very seriously which he was thankful for, but Junpei claimed he'd do it anyway even if there wasn't a stalker since she was the only one actually willing to help him with his home work since to ask Mitsuru was suicide, Yukari wasn't that confident academically, Minato sleeps to much, and Akihiko is too busy studying the various types of protein.

"Man, sorry Mina-tan. I can't figure out this homework by myself." Junpei said. Even though he desperately needed the help, he wasn't very proud of it.

"No problem, Junpei. Go ahead and ask me anything." Minako who was happy to help a friend said.

"Awesome. Seriously, I don't even know what to do anymore." Junpei said as he clutched his head "I've been avoiding math ever since I started going here."

"No kidding, all this talk about 'vector' and 'trigonometric ratio' sounds like gibberish." Minako said

Junpei's face went from mentally destroyed to determined "Alright, I'm gonna do this today! I'm gonna overcome my fear of math!"

"Way to go, Junpei" Minako cheered "You're on fire!"

"Just watch me get through this" Junpei then laughs nervously "... and help me out once in awhile."

To Minako's... Actually to the entire school's surprise Junpei was actually taking his homework seriously. Even Kenji and Minato briefly showed up and were in awe before walking off, whatever they were talking about was enough to make Minato sigh in disappointment. Minako was more than happy to help Junpei as much as she could and gave him all the time he needed.

"In that case the answer is... 40!" Junpei worked the problem out loud

"Correct, you're done! Well done, Junpei" Minako congratulated

"Huh? I'm done?" Junpei asked shocked "I did it! I got all through it!" Junpei was clearly proud. Sadly his moment of pride was ruined by another student telling him to quiet down.

"Sorry." Minako apologized on Junpei's behalf

"Thanks, Mina-tan. You were a great help." Junpei thanked

"No problem, Junpei."

Junpei instantly calmed down "Y'know... I never thought I'd ever get something like this down. I mean, I never thought it really mattered." Junpei sounded serious "But lately... I've been thinking differently. I never really believed I had much of a place anywhere but... I think I do as long as I have you and the others"

"Um... Are you flirting with me?" Minako asked some-what embarrassed

"N-no, no. What I mean is... I guess... Friends are important too."

"I get it." Minako said understandably

Junpei looks surprised "...I totally thought you ere gonna start laughing at me."

"Not at all." Minako said not long before both started quietly laughing.

"I mean, everyone always tries their best. Especially Mako, I mean that guy is in so many clubs and even the student council. Let's not forget you, I mean you in a lot of clubs too and you always have to take care of Mako even when he refuses... You two really are amazing." This time Minako was the one shocked, it wasn't often that Junpei sincerely praised anyone

"Thanks, Junpei" Minako thanked

Suddenly Junpei made a curious face "Hey, is that guy a friend of yours?" Junpei suddenly looked even more confused "Huh? He hid."

Minako looked behind her but no one was there

"He was looking your way." Junpei explained "Looked like he was holding something..." Junpei suddenly jumped to his feet "A camera!"

"I'm coming too!" Minako declared

"Huh? It's okay, you stay here!" Junpei ordered before relaxing "Never mind, he got away."

"Darn, we actually caught him this time." Minako sighed

"Don't worry, Mina-tan. I've seen his face so just leave it to me." Junpei said confidently

"Junpei you don't need to-" Minako was cut off

"No, we can't let this go." Junpei declared "It's pictures now, but who knows what he'll do net?" Junpei said genuinely worried about Minako.

Minako sighed in defeat "Alright, just don't get yourself hurt."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle this" Junpei said confidently

* * *

 _Hmm, where's Junpei?_ Minato wondered . They had agreed to meet at the roof after school to discuss what each other had learned. _He wouldn't forget, he's not THAT unreliable. Where is he? Better go looking for him._ Minato decided and went looking around the school.

 _Where would he be?_ Minato thought _Actually, why would he suddenly not show? He's taking this seriously, that much I know. I was able to see that myself before hearing about Kenji's 'private lessons', when will that guy realize the teacher really IS interested in giving him an actual private lesson?_

Minato sighed but soon stopped walking and instead listened. He could hear a fight happening nearby _What's this about?_ Minato thought as he walked closer.

Minato listened carefully and he heard a male student "I-I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" The student pleaded. A few moments later someone dashed out of the nearby classroom and ran away. Few moments later Junpei left the classroom with a bruise on his face.

"You didn't." Minato said realizing what Junpei had done

"Mina-tan should be fine from now on." Junpei replied

Minato sighed "Baka... Alright, let's go get some ice for that bruise"

"Don't worry, I'm fine M-" Junpei was cut off

"It wasn't a question."

"Where are you even gonna get any? " Junpei questioned

Minato pondered this shortly "We'll improvise until we reach the dorm" he said before ordering a cold soda from the school's vending machine and handing it to Junpei "Here."

"Thanks" Junpei said before applying the cold soda can to his face

The two started walking to the dorm "So, when did you figure out who it was?" Minato asked

"Mina-tan was helpin' me with my homework and I spotted someone trying to take a picture of her, when I notice he ran." Junpei explained

"I see, you could've told me first though."

"Yeah but..." Junpei's trailed off

"You wanted to be sure imoto was safe?" Minato asked

"Well yeah. Not that I don't believe you couldn't it's just..."

"You wanted to be sure, I get it." Minato said _Knowing me... It's might've actually been better this way, who knows what 'I' would've done_

"Yeah, hey at least that's taken care of right?" Junpei laughed a little "It could've been a lot worse."

"No kidding." **_You've seen his face, why not punish him?_** _Fuck off._ Thanatos growled i Minato's mind **_It's what he deserves! His kind are the ones that become some of the worst humanity has to offer. Why won't you give in? We had a deal!_** _Our deal is for you to take care of the Full Moon shadows, that's it. I don't bend to your whims._ Thanatos screamed in frustration but did nothing else.

When the two entered the dorm it didn't take long for Fuuka and Mitsuru to notice the mark on Junpei's face.

"Junpei-kun, what happened?" Fuuka asked

Before Junpei could answer Minato stepped in "Some punks tried to mug us, we dealt with them but one managed to ht Junpei in the face." Minato lied, mindful of the fact Mitsuru wouldn't approve of how Junpei dealt with Minako's stalker.

"Do you require any aid, Iori?" Mitsuru asked though Minato wasn't sure if she bought his lie or not.

"N-no, it's just a bruise." Junpei said some-what nervous from the fact Minato just lied to Mitsuru

Mitsuru raised a curious eyebrow but didn't say anything. "C'mon Junpei." Minato said "I don't think that soda can is doing much by now." Minato was right, by now the can's temperature had risen to the point it wasn't good for anything (other then drinking of course)

When the two reached the kitchen Minato wasted no time grabbing an ice pack and giving it to a stunned Junpei

"Dude, did we just-"

"No" Minato interrupted "I did, you're in the clear."

"Are you scared at all?" Junpei asked "If Mitsuru-senpai finds out she'll..." Junpei voice trailed off

"Hard to think of something right?" Minato chuckled "She can't punish me. To kick me off the team would be too detrimental to the team and I don't do anything other than sleep all day." _When I'm not busy social-linking anyway_ "I can't exactly be touched."

"You're the bravest guy I've ever met." Junpei said amazed

"Meh, it nothing." Minato chuckled again before going back to his serious face "Junpei... Thanks."

Junpei shrugged "It was nothin', that's what friends are for right?" Junpei extended a fist

"U-uh..." This was new to Minato. Minato slowly extended his own fist and did a fist bump.

"What's that look for?" Junpei asked referring to Minato's confused expression

"N-nothing just... That was a first for me." Minato answered truthfully

"Dude, seriously?" Junpei asked a little bit shocked

"Yeah, growing up I was a little occupied with either sleeping or have the hell kicked out of me daily." Junpei cringed slightly when he heard this

"Hey, if it means anything I didn't have a happy childhood either." Junpei said making Minato have a curious face "My old man's a drunk, so low he even gets drunk off cooking wine. My mom eventually left, leaving me with him. So every day until I came her I was greeted to the sight of him drinking or sleeping."

"That's rough" Minato said

"Yeah, though your's puts mine to shame." Junpei said as Minato yawned "You seriously need a doctor"

"I hate doctors" Minato responded before going to his room to... Be Minato.

* * *

Hmm, your building Junpei up. Holy shit, are you actually planning to do something?

 **Now you're the one accusing me? How'd our roles get reversed?**

I know you, you're planning something! C'mon clue me in!

 **I admit nothing.**


	34. Chapter 34

Tell me!

 **There's nothing to tell!**

Bullshit!

 **Stop**

NEVER!

* * *

The school day was over and Minato was approached by his friend Chihiro of the Justice arcana.

"M-Makoto-san..." She stutters. While Minato never quite understood, he knew that Chihiro suffered from Androphobia (fear of men) and he was the only guy she ever talked to "D-do you... Um..."

"Do I want to hang out with you?" Minato asked not wanting to make it too hard for the poor girl. Chihiro nodded "Okay, how about the cafe? That's where I normally go after school." Chihiro nodded again.

 ** _At the cafe_**

Time flew quickly as the two sat down and sipped their drinks. Minato wasn't one for starting conversation and Chihiro was still a little nervous around him. Actually, when Minato looked closely, she looked like she was catching something.

"...Is it just me or is the air conditioning here too strong?" Chihiro asked

"What do you mean Fushimi-san?" Minato asked with concern

"I feel a little light-headed..." Chihiro explained "I haven't been feeling well lately... I couldn't even finish my lunch today." Minato looked closer and saw that Chihiro actually looked a little pale.

"I think you may have caught a cold, Fushimi-san."

"I think you're right." Chihiro looks slightly ashamed "I'm sorry, Makoto-san, but can we go to the drug store?"

"No problem." Minato answered.

Luckily for those two, the drug store and cafe were both in Paulownia Mall and was just a few steps away. The two stopped by the fountain as Chihiro spoke up "I'll go get some medicine. I'll be right back." She said before she went inside

 _Hmm, she's stuttering less now. I wonder if she stutters at school because she's at school rather then the fact I'm a guy. In that case then I may actually be helping her with her phobia, that's good._ Minato thought to himself

Minato waited for a few minutes by himself until he say Chihiro leave the store and started running to him until she's cut off by some male creep.

"What's your hurry, girlie?" The creep asked "Going to your boyfriend's?" _Who the fuck are you?_

"Wh-what do you want?" A scared and nervous Chihiro asked

"You just came out of the drug store, right?" The creep asked "What did ya buy? Hm? Hmm?!" _He's very close to being hurt. **Do it!** Piss off. **You said it yourself, you WANT to hurt him. After all, isn't she your friend?**_

"L-Leave me alone!" Chihiro screamed, the terror she felt was obvious "Go away!" She sent a desperate look at Minato.

 ** _Make him pay..._** _Shut the fuck up!_ Minato yelled internally. Despite his own internal conflict he stood close to Chihiro standing threateningly while giving his signature glare "Leave her alone." he said while digging his nails into his left arm to keep himself under control.

"W-who are you? I-I was just... Making sure she was okay.." The creep obviously lied

"Go" Minato commanded

"R-right away." The creep said before hastily walking away. Minato could hear Thanatos growl in his mind but he ignored it. What he didn't ignore was that he could feel a hot liquid on his left arm now. _Merde, I cut_ myself. Minato thoughtas he covered his wound with his sleeve.

"I-I'm glad" Chihiro says still a little shaken up and panting a bit "I thought you were going to hit him, Makoto-san." _Well... I was pretty close._

"Relax, Fushimi-san." Minato said

"I-I wouldn't want you to... to fight because of me... But just now, you were..." Chihiro didn't seem to know how to finish

"Yeah, Minako likes to say I'm a knight in shining armor." Minato chuckled

"Y-you helped me, Makoto-san..." Chihiro didn't hide her gratitude "And I'm not scared anymore... b-but..."

"Still nervous?" Minato asked "You're just feeling a little of the aftermath of what happened, it'll go away."

"T-thank you for saving me." Chihiro thanked which made Minato slightly embarrassed

"D-don't thank me. I mean, what kind of person would I be if I didn't help?" Minato asked avoiding eye contact "Y-you should go home, you're still sick remember?"

"O-oh yes!" Chihiro must've forgotten because of what happened "E-excuse me, Makoto-san." Chihiro hastily left, most likely wanting to go to a place she'd deem safe as quickly as possible after what just happened.

Minato looked at his arm "Damn, must've been trying my hardest to keep myself under control." Minato began to walk home _I should probably clean it as soon as I get to the dorm._

Minato continued his walk home until he reached an alley.

"L-Let me go!" Minato heard a female voice _Again? What am I? A magnet for this bullshit?_

"Now, now, I can't just leave a lady like you alone in a place like this can I?" said a male voice _Dammit, I gotta do something_ Minato thought as he walked towards the voices.

Minato saw a girl who was wearing the Gekko school uniform and a man who Minato didn't recognize. The girl tried to run but the man grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall "Hey, there's no need to run." The man said

"Let her go." Minato commanded. Both looked at him, the girl with desperation and the man with anger

"Beat it!" The man ordered with spite

"If you're referring to yourself as 'it', I'm more then happy to comply." Minato said with a smirk

The man grunted and drew a gun "I said beat it!" _**He he he... Ha ha ha... HA HA HA HA!**_

Minato begins to walk towards the man "I'll do it!" The man warned _**Remind him of his place.**_

Minato was close enough that he grabbed the barrel of the gun and put it against his head "A little tip : When you pull a gun on someone..." Minato took his other hand and forced the man to pulled the trigger. Rather than A bang, all that could be heard was a clicking sound. "... Make sure it's loaded."

The man pulled back as soon as Minato let go of the gun "Y-you're fucking crazy!" The man yelled

Minato chuckled and looked towards the girl "I know you. You're Minako's friend. Saori, right?" The girl nodded "You may wanna leave, it's about to get ugly." _**Ha ha ha ha, yes!**_

"T-Thank you!" Saori thanked before she dashed away.

Minato looked back at the man. "Ready to have some fun?" _**Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last!**_ Before the man could answer Minato rushed to him and punched him in the gut hard enough that he fell to his knees

"What's wrong? Can't take a punch?" Minato chuckled before grabbing the man by his hair and looking at his face "Wait, you're the man I met earlier. Small world huh?"

"C-come on! L-let me go!" The man begged

"Not yet." Minato said as he threw the man face first to the nearest wall. "We're going to have some fun first."

The man sent a fist Minato's way which Minato easily caught and began to slowly twist his arm "That all you got?" Minato asked as he put his other hand into his pocket and pulled out his knife. Upon seeing this the man attempted to kill Minato with a pistol whip which Minato dodged and stabbed the man's forearm with his knife which forced him to drop it.

As soon as the gun hit the floor Minato kicked it away and pulled his knife out of the man's arm. "Sorry, no toys." Minato said as he put his knife back in his pocket. The man tried to punch Minato again but Minato simply side-stepped to the left before charging and grabbing the man by the throat and forcing him on the ground.

"Holy shit, I've fought children tougher than this." Minato insulted before repeatedly hitting the man's face over and over until it was black and blue **_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Finish it!_** Finish? Minato stopped and contemplated just what those words meant. _**You WANT to, Arisato!**_ _No... It... It isn't right. **He is nothing but the scum polluting mankind. Him and his ilk should be removed from this world.**_

Minato stands over the beaten man. He was still awake and now literally crying in pain. _I-I won't._ ** _Do it!_** _No! **Do it!** No! **DO IT!** GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Minato slaps the man to get his attention "I don't EVER want to see you again, understood?" The man whimpered but nodded

"If you even think about going to the authorities, remember that I have a witness to you pulling a gun on me." Minato said before walking away. _I... I was about to... I almost... What's happening to me?_

* * *

Damn... That uh... Didn't see that coming.

 **Death still has a hold over Minato. Before he was able to resist because Minato himself didn't want to fight but in this instance Minato did want to hurt the man but Death made him do... THAT.**

Beating a grown man black and blue to the point of tears.

 **That takes effort. However Death itself mixed with someone as capable but mentally compromised as Minato doesn't exactly end well.**

Another question, how'd he know the gun wasn't loaded?

 **He didn't. I don't remember Minato ever caring if he lived or died, the only reason he's still alive is because he had his friends literally begging him to live.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Not to long now...**

Until?

 **You'll see**

Why don't you tell me anything anymore?

* * *

Minako saw Minato walk into the dorm "Welcome home!" She greeted

Minato looked her way "Hey" he said simply before going to his room. _Um... No 'how were you?' or 'What is it, imoto?' Something happen? Well... This worked for Yuka-chan..._ Minako stood up and went to her brother's room and knocked.

"Nii-san, open up!" Minako called out. No response. _Well, I guess I gotta go with plan B_ Minako thought as she pulled out her own key to Minato's room. "I'm coming in!" She warned as she unlocked and opened the door.

When she opened the door she saw Minato treating cuts on his left arm "Ever heard of privacy?" Minato asked

"Minato-nii, what happened?" Minako asked as she grabbed the unwounded parts of his arm and looked at his injuries

"I helped your friend that's what." Minato explained "Your friend, Saori-san was being harassed by some guy and I dealt with him, he pulled an unloaded gun on me believe it or not."

"W-what!?" Minako asked, she clearly didn't expect that.

"Don't worry, this is the worse that happen to me. What happened to him on the other hand..." Minato looked away as his expression darkened

"What did you do?" Minako asked with her concern only growing

"Like I said, I dealt with him." Minato answered

"Answer me!"

"I beated him to the point of tears!" Minato yelled back "I don't even want to think of the sick things that must've been going through his mind"

Minako didn't know what to say. If the man did what Minato said then Minato wasn't exactly unjustified but it wasn't like him to beat someone THAT badly. Even when he attacked the punks he showed some restraint. Rather than say anything she took over caring for his arm.

"I can do it myself." Minato objected to what Minako was doing

"You CAN jump off the roof and potentially live, it doesn't mean I'll let you." Minako retorted

"Fine. What's next? Gonna do my nails too?"

Minako sighed "Really? Of all the times to tell a joke, you pick now?"

Minato shrugged "It happens when it happens."

"You're unbelievable"

"I will not argue." Minato chuckled "Hey, imoto, this may be off-topic but mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Minako asked

"Do you remember what our parents jobs were? What did they do when we weren't with them?"

Minako pondered this for a moment "I... Don't know actually." she answered honestly "I do remember they had one room we weren't allowed in."

"Damn..." Minato muttered

"What is it?" Minako asked noticing her brother's agitation

"Just... Wondering something is all." Minato answered

Minako sighed "Well, that's about it for your arm." She said as she finally let Minato's now properly treated arm go

"Thanks, imoto." Minato thanked before yawning "Gee, leave it to me to be tired at a time like this" Minato chuckled

Minako shook her head "There is something deeply wrong with you"

"Well..."

"Don't finish that."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **Time for what I've been preparing for.**

What now?

 **You're involved, I'll tell you that.**

Um... What's going on? What aren't you telling me?

 **You'll see.**

* * *

It was late at night, the members of SEES were all at the dorm with the exception of 1.

"Has anyone seen Junpei?" Minato asked concerned since it was almost the Dark Hour.

"He mentioned going to the arcade earlier." Akihiko answered

"Dammit, baka." Minato muttered

"Something wrong, Minato-kun?" Fuuka asked

"Yeah, it's not like he'll go in Tartarus alone." Yukari said

"That's not why I'm worried." Minato said

"What's the is-" Minako stopped and went wide-eyed as she came to a realization. "Oh no." Minako looked around and saw that Mitsuru must've also realized why Minato was worried.

"What's wrong?" Fuuka asked seconds before the members of SEES felt the similar sensation of the Dark Hour.

"Oh shit..." Minato said with a visibly worried expression "Fuuka-san, locate him RIGHT NOW!"

"U-understood!" Fuuka said still some-what confused as she summoned Lucia. "Junpei-kun, he's still at the mall and... Wait, there's something else... Minato-kun?"

The second Minato heard that a presence that was similar enough to his own that it confused Fuuka, he bolted out of the door in a heart beat.

"Everyone, prepare for battle!" Mitsuru ordered

"W-what's going on?" Fuuka asked since the members of SEES had neglected to inform her of Makoto.

"We'll explain later, get ready!" Minako told her

 ** _Paulownia Mall_**

Junpei took a step back from the arcade machine he had been using and loudly groaned "The Dark Hour? Man, Mitsuru-senpai is gonna kill me." He turned around only to be face with a paper being held up to his face with a drawing of some stick figure

"Have you seen this man?" The person holding the paper asked in an exaggerated tone of authority before the person's other arm hit Junpei in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees. "Then again..." The paper is thrown away revealing the glowing white eyes of Makoto "...You should probably be more concerned with me" he said as he grabbed and picked up Junpei by the throat.

"What? Did you forget about me?" Makoto asked "Sorry, but unlike you, I'm actually noteworthy and do shit." Makoto says as he uses his inhuman strength to throw Junpei out the arcade's glass window.

Makoto stepped through the now 'open' window walking to Junpei who is stumbling trying to get on his feet "I mean, holy shit you're worthless." Makoto insulted "I'm pretty sure my doodle did more than you. At least that actually distracted you. What the hell do you ever do?"

Junpei was able to finally stand and tried to make a break for it, but Makoto was able to easily able to catch up and grabbed Junpei by his shirt collar "No you don't" Makoto said before throwing again, this time Junpei's back slide on the floor.

"Running away? Really?" Makoto laughed "You're more pathetic than I thought, which is really saying something." Before Junpei could even try to sit up, Makoto stomped his foot on the side of Junpei's face so he couldn't go anywhere. "Seriously, what have you done? Healed a shadow, run off during an operation only to have it bite you in the ass later, be a punk's punching bag, do whatever people tell you to, and you're currently under my boot. Holy shit, you're the definition of a failure." Makoto laughed

"M-Mako's gonna kick your ass when he finds you." Junpei says weakly which makes Makoto laugh again

"Oh yes, Mako this and Mako that. Good lord, you're useless." Makoto says as he carries Junpei by the throat again "I mean, you're doing nothing but hiding under HIS shadow. He's nothing more than a boy crying because he lost mommy and daddy and yet he can do anything you can and better to." Makoto says as he throws Junpei face first to the floor after bringing him near another store.

Makoto kicks Junpei like a dog "Be a good boy and..." Makoto follows this with a few more kicks "Don't go anywhere." He says as enters the store leaving a whimpering Junpei in pain alone. After a few moments Junpei gathers his strength and attempts to escape again only to be stopped by a hand on his right shoulder

"What did I say?" Makoto asked as he retracted his hand "Kidney shot!" Makoto shouted as he... Well hit Junpei where his right kidney would be causing the capped teen to once again fall on his knees in pain much to the delight of the shadow.

Makoto walked to the front of Junpei and forced the boy to look up "Can't follow simple directions huh?" Makoto taunted as he punched Junpei in the face followed by a knee and then a kick to the torso strong enough to both force Junpei to fall on his back but also to knock the wind out of him.

"Allow to cement just how much of a failure you truly are." Makoto said as he went into a bag that was beside them, presumably placed there by Makoto after forcing Junpei on his knees again. Makoto pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took off the cap. "You'll be just like your old man. Weak, foolish, idiotic, a waste of.. Everything really, and an all around failure of life that's doomed to not belong anywhere." Makoto laughed as he put placed his foot on Junpei's throat and began pouring the contents of the bottle all over a whimpering and actually crying Junpei

"What's wrong sad?" Makoto laughed like a mad man "Holy shit, you only get more sad and pathetic by the second." Makoto threw the now empty bottle away, the sound of the glass shattering could be heard throughout the empty mall.

"I bet you're wondering 'Why is he doing this?' Right?" Makoto chuckled as he crouched down and looked into Junpei's sad, depressed, and helpless eyes "Very simple really : You're bait." Makoto laughed as he stood up again "If you can't be a useful fight, mind as well see how good you are at baiting the good ones" Makoto says as he kicks Junpei again.

* * *

Holy shit!

 **Yeah...**

I am... AWESOME!

 ***sigh***

I mean, damn I just kicked his ass without even braking a sweat, poured whiskey all over that living failure, and made him cry... Like a bitch.

 **You really are an asshole.**

No shit. What? Did people forget I'm NOT a good guy? Sure, I may help here or there but that's only to suit my own whims. Why would I do this? 2 reasons actually : One is of course as I've said, he's bait. The other is that to hurt Minato's friends is one of the few true ways to both anger and hurt Minato, which is what I live for *Evil laughs*

 **Surprise! This is what I've hid from you.**

Best... Gift... EVER!

 **I'm sorry Junpei fans. If it means anything... I like the guy too and writing this kinda saddens me. I mean Makoto is making poor Junpei cry.**

Like a bitch...

 **Asshole.**

By the way, pouring alcohol on Junpei to cement that he's a failure like his father? Sounds a lot like- *is slapped*

 **Just... Shut up.**

* * *

Makoto's laughs were silenced by the sound of an Evoker shot and Minato shouting "Orpheus!"

Makoto immediately turns "Orpheus Theristis!" Makoto summons who blocks a bash attack from it's silver-plated and red eyed brother.

"Get the hell away from him!" Minato demanded

Makoto tilts his head as if confused "Hmm?" Suddenly Makoto's eyes widen "Oh!" he looks at Junpei "You mean the living failure?" Makoto shrugged "Sure, he served his only purpose." Makoto chuckles as he kicks Junpei hard enough that it launches him to a nearby wall

 _You bastard!_ Minato shouts via his thoughts "Bastard? Close but your parents managed to marry in time." Makoto chuckled _You... You monster..._ "Monster? Well you got me there but... How much better are you? Your eyes are kinda flickering between Red and Blue right now." Makoto pointed out "So who's talking? You or Thanatos? Can you even tell the difference?"

"Shut up!" Minato demanded _Orpheus, Agilao_ (Wait, Journey's Orpheus doesn't have- **I'm taking liberties, piss off!)** Minato commanded as Makoto and Theristis simply took the blow without a scratch.

"That's it?" Makoto asked "C'mon, stop restraining yourself. Let it all out, not like you have a chance otherwise." Minato could hear Thanatos growl. "Ooh, he doesn't like me does he?"

 _Orpheus, bash!_ Minato commands as Orpheus attacks Theristis with his lyre. Theristis blocks it with his own but Orpheus uses his free hand to force Theristis to lower his lyre just enough that Orpheus is able to deal a blow to Theristis' face which forces Theristis back. Makoto himself put a hand on his face wincing a bit.

"Ow... Not bad, Minato. Not enough though." Makoto grins. Theristis plays his lyre and Orpheus is hit with a Zionga both stunning and wounding Orpheus, Minato himself screamed in pain as he hunched over clutching his head. Not wasting the opportunity Makoto orders Theristis to beat the stunned Orpheus.

Pain courses through out Minato's body as he falls on his knees while screaming in agony. The moment Orpheus recovered from the Zionga he began to defend himself against Theristis' hits.

Theristis plays his lyre again _Persona switch, Oberon!_ Minato orders as Orpheus switches to Oberon just in time to block another Zionga from Theristis.

 _Oberon, Zionga!_ Minato orders which hits Theristis "Good you learn fast." Makoto chuckles making it clear that the attack barely hurt him.

"Orpheus Theristis, Bufula!" Makoto orders out loud. Minato has no time to wonder why as had to switch personas since Oberon was weak to electricity _Persona switch, Jack Frost_

Jack Frost is able to block the ice. _Saying your orders out loud now?_ Minato asked Makoto "Thought it was only fair, I can hear your thoughts after all." Makoto answered

"Orpheus Theristis, Agilao!" Makoto ordered _Persona switch, Pyro Jack!_ Minato ordered blocking the Agilao. _Jack Brothers!_ Minato is nearly knocked off his feet as he performs the fusion spell.

"This again?" Makoto asked as the two Jacks start talking into a suddenly appearing microphone again. Eventually the two did their goofy pose which (somehow) knocked Makoto off his feet.

Rather than attacking, Minato took this opportunity to run to Junpei. Junpei was sitting up now but the pain he was in from what Makoto did was still visible and his eyes were filled with terror. _**You can't defeat him...**_

"Running to him of all things?" Makoto asked as he got back on his feet. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Thanatos. You can't win." Makoto laughed

 _ **Stop resisting me!**_ _Fuck you! **I am your salvation.** You nearly made me kill a man, I can't trust you! _"Um... Should I wait until you two settle this disp-" Makoto is cut off when an Evoker fires followed by a Garula which throws him into the nearby fountain and Theristis returned to his psyche.

Minato looks towards where he heard the shot and saw that his friends had arrived and where now running towards him "Kami-sama, what happened!" Minako asked the second she saw the state Junpei was in.

Minato clenches his fist "Makoto..." He says in a low voice full of venom and anger. **_I've never forced anything on you. Even so, you've only attacked those who've deserved it. He's harmed your friend, doesn't he deserve it then?_** Minato's eyes which were already flickering between Red and Blue are flickering even faster. _**I've never betrayed you...**_ _We'll see how long I last then._ Thanatos screams in anger **_DAMN YOU!_**

"Minako..." Minato turns to his sister as Makoto climbs out of the fountain with a very annoyed look on his face "Performance for Hades?" Minato proposed the tag spell that they rarely did due to how tiresome it was. Minako nodded and the two fired their Evokers

"Orpheus!"

"Eurydice!"

The process was the same as before but something during the spell bothered Minako. For the brief moment that their thoughts became one she heard something, something that was growling and sounded inhuman. The spell itself caused Makoto's figure to be engulfed in flame, but when the smoke cleared he was still there but he actually seemed slightly harmed which only served to piss him off.

"That..." Makoto's voice wasn't his usual insultingly playful self, instead it was cold and sinister, almost exactly like the voice Minato had when he first fought Makoto. "... Was VERY unpleasant"

Minato wasted no time issuing orders "Fuuka-san, stay with him. Yukari-san, I need you to act as support. Everyone else, attack with me!" No objections were made.

Fuuka summoned Lucia protecting both her and Junpei while Yukari stood next to them ready to summon Io to heal the rest. Meanwhile the rest of the team readies their weapons (Minus Minato who left before he could grab a weapon) as Makoto glared at all of them.

"I don't have time for this." Makoto says as he summons Theristis. Whatever entertainment he had was apparently gone since he wasn't even vocalizing his attacks anymore. Theristis plays his lyre and hits Yukari with a Ziodyne knocking her out.

Before the team even had time to process this Theristis plays again, this time downing Minako with a Mudoon. After this Mitsuru charges with her rapier which Makoto catches with just his hand.

"Y'know I gotta say... Despite all the bad blood, I have to admit that you're still pretty hot." Makoto chuckled while Mitsuru made a disgusted face. Mitsuru tries to slap Makoto but Makoto catches her arm with his other hand "Ooh, you like it rough do you" Makoto laughs like a lunatic. Meanwhile Minato attempts to take care of Theristis with Orpheus again while Akihiko charges with his brassed knuckles but now Makoto isn't in the playful mood he was in before.

Theristis attacks Minato with a Ziodyne followed by a Mudoon which takes care of him in seconds. Meanwhile just before Akihiko's fist could connect Makoto grabs the back of Mitsuru's head and forces her to take Akihiko's punch face first which takes her down as Akihiko recoils in shock from what he's just done.

Makoto looks at Akihiko and then at Mitsuru and then at Akihiko which repeats as Makoto says "Really Akihiko? I mean, c'mon we don't even look alike" Makoto laughed.

Akihiko recovers from the shock which is replaced with anger as he attempts to hit Makoto who dodges, Akihiko tries again and Makoto dodges again, this repeats until Akihiko started to slow down.

"Getting tired are we?" Makoto asked as he tackles Akihiko to the ground. "I'm not gonna lie..." Makoto readies his fist "...This is gonna hurt like-" Makoto stops when he hears an Evoker "What the f-"

Makoto is cut off when a persona directly hits him which sends him flying off Akihiko. When Makoto lands he quickly gets on his feet and glares in the direction the persona came from. "Well, well... The Hierophant shows himself." Makoto chuckles while glaring at Shinjiro

"Shinji!" Akihiko calls out

"So... You're Makoto." Shinjiro said while giving his own glare at Makoto.

"The one and only." Makoto says as he sees Minato force himself on his feet despite being in pain.

"What're his strengths and weaknesses?" Shinjiro asked the stumbling blue haired boy

"E-Everything..." Fuuka answers telepathically in Minato's place. "He's... He's resistant to everything and his power... It's unbelievable!"

"So what's the plan?" Shinjiro asked Minato "You're the leader, right?"

Minato doesn't say anything but he clutches his head in pain from Thanatos' internal screaming _**USE ME!**_

"Don't mind him..." Makoto laughs "... He's dealing with a very dangerous being right now."

 _He took us all out in seconds... What do I do? **Use me damn you! He'll kill all of them and save you for last! Isn't preventing this why you fired the Evoker that day?**_ Minato takes a deep breath and stands up straight

"Don't get involved." Minato orders as his eyes stop flickering and now remained a bright red. Not even firing his Evoker he summons Thanatos who's summoning is the same dark summoning that was used the first time Minato and Makoto fought. "I may not be able to control myself soon." He warned.

"You better know what your doing." Shinjiro said allowing Minato to take over.

"Thanatos huh?" Makoto seemed amused "He's not draining your life force so that's good."

"Shut up and fight." Minato demands as Thanatos charges towards Theristis. Theristis attempts to block with his lyre but Thanatos attempts to attack by putting his blade in between the strings of the lyre. Theristis is able to move quick enough that the blade doesn't do enough damage to force Theristis to retreat.

Theristis and even Makoto screams in pain but charges into Thanatos forcing him slightly back.

Theristis plays his lyre and summons five Megidolaons and sends them towards Minato. Thanatos reacts fast and covers Minato with the coffins attached to him. The Megidolaons hit Thanatos every time and when the dust settle Thanatos separated from Minato seemingly unharmed and Minato didn't seem fazed at all.

"Gonna say anything?" Makoto asked. No response. "You turn into a mute when you get like this y'know?"

Thanatos rises into the air and dozens of dark blades form in the air. Makoto actually recoils slightly "Whoa, that's new!" Thanatos launches the blades at Makoto.

Makoto recalls Theristis and runs to avoid the blades. Blade after blade he manages to dodge but isn't unharmed for every time he dodges the blades manage to cut Makoto over and over. By the time all the blades had been launched and vanished Makoto was covered in his own 'blood'.

"That... REALLY hurt..." Makoto was clearly angry but he didn't attack. He could still recognize that the power difference between Theristis and Thanatos was too great.

Meanwhile Shinjiro helped Akihiko move the members of SEES to where Fuuka and Junpei were.

"Wow..." Fuuka said in awe having had Lucia retreat a long time ago. "... They're on a completely different level."

"What the hell is goin' on?" Shinjiro asked Akihiko

"I... I don't know." Akihiko answered honestly "Whenever he summons Thanatos Minato instantly changes. But... I had no idea he was this powerful."

 _He warned us he may lose control of himself._ Shinjiro thought _What the hell is he talkin' about?_

Minato looked around and noticed the blood that decorated the area was retreating.

"Aren't I lucky?" Makoto chuckles "We're outta time. See you later!" Makoto says as he vanishes, no doubt traveling slightly later in time to get a head start to escape.

With Makoto gone, Minato's eyes went to normal and he passed out from exhaustion as soon as Thanatos retreated back to his psyche.

"The Dark Hour is ending" Shinjiro told his old friend "You should take them to a hospital." Shinjiro began to leave

"Shinji!" Akihiko called out "Come back, we need you."

"My power ain't worth shit." Shinjiro responded as he continued to walked away.

* * *

 ***groan***

Wow... I'm so OP it takes Death itself to actually challenge me

 **So much... Fighting... And since I'm not very experienced with fight scenes this was a pain in the ass.**

You set yourself up for that one.

 **Are my fight scenes getting better? I really hope they are.**

I took out Yukari, Mitsuru, Minato, Minako, and nearly Akihiko in seconds... By God I'm awesome.

 **Whatever, gloat all you want. I'm very tired right now... I stayed up pretty late so I'm expecting to be told I've made a ton of grammatical errors. Either way, the same idea applies. Feel free to review and give me feedback even if it tears me a new one.**

And I WILL gloat.


	36. Hospital Visits (Chapter 36)

**Well after taking a rock to my head I'm back.**

Who the hell throws rock at a high school?

 **No idea.**

And why is your girlfriend pissed at ME for what I did? I don't determine my actions, you do!

 **That's what I said.**

What the hell?

* * *

 _I'm in a car. No, not just any car. The same one I was in all those years ago. My parent's they're driving... Suddenly the car stops and the world is surrounded by green. My parents turn into coffins... No, that's not right. They're still themselves and they're staring at me and my sister shocked. They're saying something, what are they saying? I rub my eyes, for the brief seconds I was blinded I feel something hit the car. When I look around I see my father with his entrails cover the front of the car. For some reason, he's not dead yet, he's looking around, desperately and futilely trying to put all his parts where they should be until he finally he dies._

 _I look at my mother, a piece of shrapnel has hit her chest. She's looking back at me crying, she whispers something. What was it? I keep looking into her eyes until finally the crying stops and she looks back at me lifeless. I turn to my sister, she_ _unconscious. It looks like she hit her head. I grabbed her arm and pull her to my side. I try to open my door, it refuses to open. I try again, this time pushing with all my strength, it takes awhile but it works. I smell smoke, I look back at the front and see a fire started and it's quickly spreading._

 _I pull my sister out of the car and drag her away. She's still breathing, I still have her, but... I've lost everything else. I watch the flames spread to their corpses as my vision begins to become blurred by tears and the air is filled with the smell of blood and smoke. The tears begin to fall as I scream at the at sky looking at the Full Moon above me. Suddenly the air begins to feel cold despite me being so close to fire and.. I hear rattling chains coming from my left._

 _I slowly look to my left as see what I could only describe as a ghost looking back at me with an unsettling and inhuman grin. It's black with a white head, it's body is floating in the air, it has chain's hanging around his neck, and it has an aura that only says one thing..._

 _... Death_

 _It begins to move towards me, there's no doubt that's what hit the car, it's merely finishing what it began. I look back at my sister, he's coming to take her too. No... No... I'm not losing another one... I won't let it take her too._

* * *

"GAAAH!" Minato screams as he awoke from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He quickly looks around to see where he is _A hospital? Oh right, i must've passed out after my fight with Makoto._ Suddenly the door opens with a doctor coming in.

"What's wrong?" The doctor asked

"Nothing, I just woke up from a nightmare." Minato answered

"Oh, I see." The doctor looked relieved "It's good to see you're awake now, Arisato."

"You going to ask me what happened?" Minato asked wondering if he'll have to make up a lie or not.

"No, Kirijo has already informed us. Don't worry, I work for the Kirijo group, there's no need for secrecy" Minato sighed in relief

"Are the other's awake?" Minato asked

"Yes, the others are awake. Even Iori, he should be glad he's a persona user, otherwise he'd be here awhile."

"What? Do doctors have special persona user treatments?" Minato asked playing dumb since he knew that persona users healed faster because of Igor.

"Actually yes we do." That caught Minato off guard "Thankfully, what happened to him wasn't too severe by persona user standards so he should be free to go soon." _I guess Makoto wasn't trying to keep us down for long._

"Good" Minato said pulling his IV out

"Arisato, I don't think it's a good idea too-" The doctor was cut off by Minato

"I hate hospitals, I hate IVs, I hate hospital food, I hate hospital beds. I'm going to dress in my normal clothes, I'm going to see my friends. Don't even try to stop me."

The doctor sighed "Your sister told me that you'd probably do this."

"What else she say?" Minato asked

"That it was useless to try and stop you." The doctor answered as Minato put his pants on under his hospital robe.

"Good, she's not wrong." Minato chuckled as he took off the robe in exchange for his shirt . Normally he didn't like people seeing him without a shirt but lately it didn't bother him quite as much and even then the doctor probably already had a good look at his scars already. "So, can I see them?"

The doctor nodded "The closest one would be Kirijo"

"Akihiko, I said it's alright" were the first words Minato heard when he went into the room. No doubt Akihiko was apologizing for accidentally hitting Mitsuru.

"I know, but..." Akihiko stops when he see's Minato "Up already?"

Minato shrugged "Against doctors orders but since when have I ever listened to them?"

Mitsuru chuckled "Not setting the best example are you?"

"Hey, I'm on my feet." Minato defended with a small smile.

"I can't believe Makoto was able to take us down that easily." Akihiko said looking down

"No kidding." Minato sighed "I had to rely on Thanatos to actually hurt him."

"Arisato, if I may ask. Why do you rarely use him?" Mitsuru asked

"Because..." Minato was looking for the right words "It doesn't feel right. When I use any other persona I feel in control but with him... It feels like he's the the one controlling me and is ready to attack anything, including me at any given moment."

"I see." Mitsuru looked interested "Regardless, he's the only known thing that can eliminate the shadows that appear during the full moon."

"You should probably check up on the others." Akihiko suggested "I'll show you where they are" he said taking the doctors place as Minato's guide

"Hear that?" Minato asked the doctor "You should go to... The doctor thing you do."

"I will" The doctor sighed "The stunt you're pulling is going to leave me with a lot of paper work."

"Want to see Junpei?" Akihiko asked

Minato looked down "No... After what Makoto did, I'm probably the last person he wants to see."

Akihiko patted Minato on the back "Relax, you didn't do anything."

"Yes but he has my face. That's enough to remind Junpei of what he did."

"I understand, how about Yukari?"

"Sure." Minato answered as they began to walk to the next room "What happened to Shinjiro-san and Fuuka-san?"

"He left as soon as Makoto did and Fuuka is with Junpei right now." Akihiko answered

"Good, glad to hear he didn't injure everyone." Minato was relieved

"We're here, I'll let you go in alone." Akihiko said as he leaned against the wall

Minato redden slightly "W-w-what's that supposed to mean!"

Akihiko looks confused "That you two are closer and I wouldn't want to be a bother... What did you think I meant?"

"N-Nothing." Minato lied as he looks down to hide his face before entering the room.

When Minato entered the room and shut the door he looked up and saw that Yukari was up.

"Hmm. Oh hey, Minato-kun." Yukari greeted

"Glad to see your awake too." Minato said as he took a few steps closer "One heck of a battle."

"Yeah.." Yukari looks down "Sorry I couldn't-"

"Don't you dare." Minato cut her off "Makoto knew everyone's weaknesses and took us all out in seconds. You were just the first followed by Minako, Me, Kirijo-senpai, and almost Akihiko too. I already deal with Minako blaming herself with my past, so don't you start."

Yukari laughed a little "Not afraid to show you still have a heart huh?" she teased

"Never denied having one." Minato retorted "Glad to see you're okay though."

"Aw, were you worried?"

"Don't tease me." Minato said while looking away, slightly embarrassed "Am more worried about Junpei though... What did Makoto do to him?"

"I don't know..." Yukari said "... I'm sure he'll be okay though."

"I hope you're right." Minato said while looking out the window

"How's Minako-chan?" Yukari asked

"Don't know, you're room was closer so I checked here first." Minato answered before looking down "All of this because of MY shadow."

"Hey, don't you tell everyone NOT to blame themselves?" Yukari asked "Listen to your own advice."

"Yes, but this is different." Minato retorted "He's MY shadow, he was born from ME, everything that's happened is because of me."

"We don't even know why he exist!" Yukari replied "How can we be sure it's all your fault? Maybe if he wasn't yours he'd be someone else's shadow."

"Maybe..." _Why don't you think on that Makoto._

"Something else is bothering you isn't there?" Yukari asked

"Yes." Minato answered

"Well... Talk."

Minato sighed "It's... About my parents."

The second she heard this Yukari regretted asking "Oh..."

"The day they... left, i remembered them being in coffins but recently my memories of then changed. Now, I don't remember them ever being in coffins." Minato explained

"Well... Memories are a weird thing, maybe your parents could move during the Dark Hour and that passed on to you and Minako-chan."

"Maybe, but why did I remember them being in coffins?" Minato asked

Yukari shrugged "I don't know. I heard you brain tries to add details when you remember things so, maybe that was a false-detail?"

"Never took you for the type to say that." Minato said amused

"One of our teachers went on and on about it while you were asleep." Yukari said

"Okay... That makes more sense." _Igor and Makoto said that my memories of that day weren't what they should be. Was that one of the changes that were made?_ "Y'know, we seem to be doing this a lot."

"Hmm?" Yukari asked confused

"Talking about our issues, though I seem to do that more" Minato chuckled

"Oh yeah." Yukari said "I guess we do."

"I'm going to go see Minako." Minato said walking to the door "Goodbye, Yukari-san."

"Goodbye, Minato-kun."

Minato exited the room and shut the door.

"Where to?" Akihiko asked

"Minako" Minato answered

The two said nothing during the walk to Minako's room. When they arrived Minato gave a quick thanks to Akihiko and went in.

"Hello, koala!" Minako greeted when she saw her brother enter

"Hey, imoto." Minato returned the greeting "How're you doing?"

"Meh, I'm alright." Minako answered "Can't believe he took me out so easily though."

"Don't feel bad." Minato reassured "Everyone else went out just as quickly."

"Really?" Minako asked surprised

"Yeah, he almost beat Akihiko to a bloody pulp."

"'Almost'? What happened?" Minako asked

"Your friend intervened." Minato answered

Minako went wide eyed from shock "Shinji?!"

"Yes."

"What happened to him?" Minako asked concerned

"He's fine. He left as soon as Makoto took off." Minato answered

Minako sighed in relief "That's good."

"I'm more concerned with Junpei though." Minato said "Makoto beat him pretty bad."

"I heard the doctor gave him something called a... Plu~... Uh..." Minako didn't seem to remember

"Plume of Dusk." Minato finished _How'd I know that?_

"That's it!" Minako shouted "That's the name."

"What'd that do?" Minato asked

"The doctor said something about it healing persona users somehow." Minako explained "They're not exactly sure how it works though."

"Really?" Minato asked interested

"He said something about it existing between reality and uh..." _Wait, that sounds a lot like..._

"Dream and reality, mind and matter?" Minato asked

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Minako asked

Minato shrugged "It's a gift."

"Anyway, Junpei was given one of those and the doctor said he should be fine."

"Do you uh... Think I should see him?" Minato asked

Minako nodded "Even Junpei knows you and Makoto aren't the same person. I don't think he'll hold a grudge against you."

"I hope you're right." Minato muttered as he went towards the door "Later, Minako."

"Bye, Nii-san."

Minato exited the room and shut the door behind him. Minato sighed and turned to Akihiko "I'm probably going to regret this but..."

"I get it, come on." Akihiko finished

The two silently walked until they stopped at a door.

"This Junpei's?" Minato asked

"Yeah, you know... You don't have to-" Akihiko was cut off

"I know, but I want to." Minato said as he went in.

When Minato went in he found that what was in the room wasn't nearly as bad as Minato thought it'd be. All that was there was Junpei in a hospital bed just like the others.

"Hey." Minato greeted

"Yo." Junpei responded

"You okay after..." Minato didn't want to finish

"I'm good." Junpei answered "You were able to kick his ass though!"

"More or less. I'm just thankful Shinjiro-san intervened when he did."

"Yeah, that senpai is pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah." _Also interesting. According to Makoto he's a Hierophant. In regards to people it's someone who's haunted by a past event they can't let go of. What happened to him?_

"You alright, Mako?" Junpei asked

"I'm fine. It's just... Sorry for what happened Junpei."

"Don't worry 'bout it." Junpei assured

"Thanks"

"Hey, Mako..." Junpei seemed unusually bothered

"Yeah?"

"I'm... Important right?" Junpei asked

"W-what? Of course you are!" Minato yelled

"Thanks man." Junpei's usual mood returned

"Where's Fuuka-san?" Minato asked "I heard she was with you."

"She went to go get me something to drink" Junpei answered "She kinda has that weird feel to her like... I just wanna protect her, y'know?" Minato nodded

"Well, I'm going home to sleep my day away. See you later." Minato said as he went to the door

"Later, Mako." Junpei said as he left.

"That went better than I thought." Minato said to Akihiko as he shut the door.

"Glad to hear it." Akihiko seemed genuinely glad

"You know... What happened then wasn't your fault." Minato said

"Huh?"

"You're blaming yourself for knocking out Kirijo-senpai." Minato said "It's not your fault, Makoto is nothing if not a good manipulator. Even I fell for his trap and... No offence but.." Minato didn't know how to finish without sounding offensive

"That's what Mitsuru keeps saying." Akihiko seemed slightly amused

"Then you know it's not your fault and that you're forgiven. So what're you doing?" Minato asked

"I see your point. Thanks, Minato."

"Anytime." Minato said as he began to walk away "I'll see you all at school tomorrow!"

* * *

Hmm... Junpei was oddly forgiving.

 **He still has faith in his friendship with Minato. He just needs 1 straw to break the camels back.**

Okay, and we had a flashback!

 **Yes, and Minato pointed out an** **inconsistency. He remembers his parents were coffins and that those coffins shattered but apparently that didn't happen at all.**

Mm hmm.

 **Also, we were introduced to the Plume of Dusk. Well, the mention off it anyway.**

Gave one to Junpei huh?

 **Well, yeah. He's one of the few members of SEES, I think they'd be willing to use it.**

Right. Hey aren't you tired? You're up late again writing this.

 **Yes and I know. If I could sleep I wouldn't currently be writing this late.**


	37. A day with Pharos (Chapter 37)

**Um...**

Uh... I got nothin' to say anymore. 2 + 2 = 4?

 **We're idiots.**

Yes we are.

 **Welcome to 'A day with Pharos' The pervert in the making.**

We're sorry. The thought came into our heads and it had to be done.

 **What's wrong with us?**

* * *

Minato was walking home with the full intention of sleeping but he was interrupted by someone he'd never expect.

"Hello." Pharos greeted while sitting on a railing.

Minato looks around _There are people here. Hmm..._ Minato takes out his phone and puts it to his ear. "Hey, Pharos"

"Why are you talking into your phone?" Pharos asked with curious eyes

Minato's voice becomes a whisper "People can't see you remember? I can't be seen seemingly talking to myself like a lunatic."

"Oh." Pharos nods in understanding "Mind if I request something?"

"What is it?" Minato asked

"I go everywhere you go. Can you show me around?" Pharos asked

Minato sighed "Holy shit, it's Liz allover again. Alright, let's go."

"Where to?" Pharos asked

"The mall."

 ** _Paulownia Mall_**

"Okay" Minato said to Pharos while the former still had a phone to his face. "Explore at your hearts desire"

"Hmm..." Pharos seemed interested in one store "These look like the magazines your friends read at night."

Minato tilted his head before looking at what Pharos was talking about. _Wait... These are..._ Minato instantly shuddered "O-oh sweet lord." Minato looked away "Um... Those aren't for kids!"

"I know." Pharos answered "But all of your friends read these... a lot too."

"W-Wait what?" Minato recoiled a bit "A-All? E-Everyone at the dorm?" _Even Minako? Oh... I didn't need to know that._

"Mm hmm." Pharos answered "Even your sister and the Empress. Why is it you don't? Does it have something to do with the activity they do while reading?"

Minato reddened "Y-yes! Everything to do with it."

Pharos seemed confused "Why? They all seem to enjoy it. Though one of them likes to scream."

"P-Pharos stop!" Minato begged "I-I... I won't be able at them the same again."

"Why do they do that though?" Pharos asked with very curious eyes though Minato was starting to doubt their innocence

"W-well... At my age people like to... Uh... Um..." _What the hell is this?_ "T-They find it enjoyable and it relieves stress."

"Wouldn't it be more effective with a partner?" _W-WHAT THE HELL, PHAROS!_

"Um... I-It's a very intimate thing... People like to do it with someone they love." Minato couldn't believe he was explaining this to Pharos.

"Oh, well don't you love your sister?" Pharos asked

"Y-Yes but that's a different kind of love!" Minato seemingly shouted into his phone. He got a few stares but they quickly went away. "T-That's a family kind of love. What I'm talking about is... Something else."

Pharos seemed to be wondering something "Have you ever done it with someone before?"

Minato's shade of red brightened "N-No... Why?"

"I was just curious."

"A-Anything else?"

"No, let's keep looking." Pharos said as he lead the way, though he couldn't stray too far from Minato. Minato didn't say anything, he had just learned something about his comrades he wish he never knew. Eventually Pharos stopped.

"Can you wait here?" Pharos asked "I'll explore the store inside." Minato nodded and Pharos went in

 _Why wouldn't he want me inside?_ Minato thought and looked at the store. It was for women's clothing _What the fuck, Pharos?_

Minato waited uncomfortably until Pharos appeared to him again "Minato, why do women wear those weird things are their chest?"

Minato screamed internally but answered "It's to... Support their breast." Minato whimpered _Pharos, good lord you're a pervert in the making._

"Really? What are they for though?"

"Uh... Their natural purpose is to feed their young." Minato couldn't believe what he was doing

"Oh, then why is it in the videos the Magician watches they-" Pharos is cut off

"Don't finish that sentence!" Minato begged "Why are you so obsessed with the female anatomy?"

"It's different from our own. I find it interesting." Pharos answered "That reminds me, why do the women on posters look so thin? I don't believe it's healthy for a human, don't they have food?"

"They do but some choose not to eat it." Minato answered thankful he was being asked a reasonable question now

"Why is that?"

"Appearances." Minato answered

"I don't believe the short-term or long-term health problems this'll cause would be worth the appearances." Pharos said

"Same." Minato agreed "But people aren't very smart."

"Though, why are their chest still large?" _And back to this_

"Well... They probably have what's called 'breast implants'." Minato answered once again feeling VERY uncomfortable "They serve no other purpose but to increase a woman's chest size."

"None of your friends have any yet their chest are-" Pharos is cut off

"I don't wanna know!" _Why? Why must I be in this situation?_

"Why? I see no reason to be embarrassed, it's not even about you." Pharos seemed confused

"I know but..." _Why am I embarrassed?_ "It's taboo thing to talk about."

"I can keep a secret." Pharos assured "I haven't even discussed your-"

"Pharos... No."

Pharos seemed disappointed "Why is it some accept partners for 'nightly activities' with someone they don't love sometimes?"

"It's called lust." Minato answered "I find it shallow but it's a matter of perspective really."

"Why do you think it's shallow?"

Minato shrugged "I don't know. I just find the idea of doing something that intimate with someone for the sake of pleasure alone as pointless I guess."

"I understand" Pharos nodded "I think I've seen enough for today. Thank you, Minato." Pharos thanked before disappearing

Minato groaned and put on his earphones "I wanna go home" He muttered as he left.

* * *

 **Why did we do this?**

I don't know!

 **Should we even keep this chapter up?**

I don't know!


	38. Chapter 38

**Why did we make that?**

I don't know. Why was Pharos such a pervert?

 **Well, his future self is so I thought I'd show some of that.**

We took it way too far.

 **Poor, poor, poor Minato.**

* * *

It had been about a little over a week since what happened with Makoto. Minato still felt a little uncomfortable around Junpei but the latter hadn't shown any signs of holding a grudge as of yet. Minato spent his days sleeping, listening to his earphones, and at times hanging with his social-link friends, his favorite was Bebe since he was from France and they could have private conversations with others in the same room. Minako... Did what Minako does (annoy Minato until he sleeps and haunts his dreams). Minato noticed that Yukari and Fuuka seemed to be sharing some sort of secret project together. Whatever it was Minato wasn't going to bother them, especially that it was now July 7th, A full moon would be tonight.

The entire team was sitting in the command room during the Dark Hour with Fuuka using Lucia and Minato using his unique connection to try and find the shadow. Minato clutched his head in pain.

"You alright, Nii-san?" Minako asked

"I feel like I'm having a drill force it's way into my brain." Minato answered "Honestly, I don't think it'll be long before it starts talking to me."

"Any luck you two?" Akihiko asked

"Just a moment" Fuuka said

"This isn't easy... or painless." Minato added. Suddenly Minato started seeing things. "Fuuka-san, I'm seeing... What looks like a hotel. Try searching hotel areas."

"Understood." Fuuka did as asked "I found it! I sense a strong presence!"

"Good, that thing is gonna die for the headache he's causing." Minato commented

"Hey, we were right!" Junpei shouted with excitement

"Or so it would seem." Ikutsuki said. Minato couldn't explain why but the expression Ikutsuki made caused Minato to only doubt the man more.

"So, where's is it, Fu-chan?" Minako asked

"It's located in Iwatodai..." Fuuka answered "Inside a building on Shirakawa Boulevard."

"Hmm, Shirakawa Boulevard." Ikutsuki seemed intrigued "They've been finding The Lost in pairs lately... Now I understand why."

"In pairs?" Mitsuru seemed confused and pondered this for awhile "Oh, I get it."

"I don't, can someone explain?" Minako asked

"Why, what's on Shirakawa Boulevard?" Fuuka asked "I'm not familiar with that area."

"I heard about it, but..." Yukari trailed off

"That's where all THOSE hotels are. That explains a lot!" Junpei seemed amused by this "You've heard about 'em, right Fuuka? Where people go to... ya know."

"Someone explain." Minako demanded

"It's a love hotel, imoto." Minato answered "One of those places people go to have sex and nine times outta ten, regret it the next day."

"Nonsense... They're no different than ordinary hotels." Ikutsuki said "The rooms are a bit fancier, that's all."

"Aw man, that's it?" Junpei complained

"No, the beds are a hell of a lot comfier too." Minato answered and gained shocked looks from everyone "What? Oh, no I didn't use them for that. They're still hotels, and considering the places I used to live... A room where you can hear the couple next door is more than welcomed"

Minako sighed in relief "Good, I would not want that to be on my list of known things about you."

"Interesting place though..." Minato said "If it's going in order than we should be facing the Reverse Hierophant, why the hell would it choose a love hotel?"

"Good question." Ikutsuki responded "We'll just have to see for ourselves."

Yukari seemed bothered "I don't know about this... Maybe I shouldn't go..."

"Your choice." Minato reassured

"You're just like a little kid, Yuka-tan" Junpei teased though that did earn him a hit from Minato.

"W-whatever!" Yukari said glaring at Junpei "Fine. Let's go." Yukari turned to Minato "But this time, I want a piece of the action."

"Action? I didn't know you were that aggressive, Yuka-chan!" Minako teased which caused everyone to laugh except Yukari herself

"So, who's gonna take lead?" Yukari asked wanting to change the subject

"I don't see any reason to change leaders now." Mitsuru said "And Yamagishi, I want you to handle support during the operation."

"I'll do my best." Fuuka said with determination

"Alright, Let's do this." Akihiko told Minato

"Alright, So I'll take Yukari-san, Minako, Akihiko, and..." _I should leave someone to guard Fuuka_ "Kirijo-senpai"

Junpei looked confused "Um... What 'bout me?"

"You're staying behind to guard Fuuka-san." Minato answered. Junpei gave him a brief glare when Minato looked away but said nothing.

 ** _At the hotel_**

"So this is a love hotel." Minako said as she took in the view

"Ikutsuki wasn't wrong when he said it looked neater than other hotels." Mitsuru added

Minako smirked "Maybe you and Yuka-chan should rent a room here, Nii-san." She teased but Minato was ready

"Sorry, we wouldn't want to steal the room from you and Akihiko." Minato shot back which silenced his now blushing sister

"Nice one." Yukari complimented

Minato shrugged "I had time to prepare"

Guided by Fuuka the group was led to a chamber containing the Reverse Hierophant.

 _Incarcerator..._ _Oh not this again, shut the fuck up! **Use me...** I'll use you when the situation calls for it. _

"Why here, of all places?" Yukari asked while looking at the shadow. Hierophant looked like an obese man sitting on a chair with two crosses dancing next to him. "We'll let's get this over with."

"Agreed." Minato said "Everyone, you know the drill..." Minato looked at the shadow that seemed to be glaring at him "Call me crazy but I think he knows only I can kill him"

As Minato finishes his sentence Hierophant attempts to kill him with a Zionga. "Okay, that's confirmed. Everyone attack!"

* * *

Hey weren't you asked to rely less on personas?

 **Yeah but... How do I make a physical fight against an obese guy sitting in a chair? Lovers I could always try the charmed excuse but that's it. So persona battle!**

We'll try being more physical with me though.

 **Key word : Try.**

* * *

Hierophant tried to kill Minato with a Zionga, however Minato switches to Oberon just in time to block the attack.

"Fuuka-san, what's the analysis?" Minato asked

"It has no weaknesses and it repels electricity." Fuuka informed

"Got it" Minato looks at Akihiko "Akihiko! Lay off the electricity, it doesn't work on him!"

"Got it!"

 _Damn, Oberon specializes in electricity. Guess I'll just have to take the assault of whatever he throws at me._ Minato fired his Evoker _Pyro Jack, Agilao!_

Minako fires her own Evoker _Eurydice, Bufula!_ she orders as Mitsuru next to her does the same.

Yukari is who is staying at a distance due to her own weakness to electricity fires and arrow which manages to hit Hierophant's left eye. Hierophant launches a Zionga at her but before the blow can connect Minato fires his Evoker and uses Alp's Garu to push her out of the way.

After that Hierophant refocuses on Minato. _Prophecy of Ruin. _ Minato hears the shadow say before he finds himself in a black void.

"What is this?" Minato said into the void.

"Minato?" Minato hears a female voice behind him

Minato turns around "O-O... Oka-san?" standing in front of Minato was his mother Hamuko. "N-No... Y-your dead..."

"I am always with you, Minato" Hamuko said "Haven't you missed us?"

"O-Of course..." Minato was fighting tears now. All those years ago, he never even got to say goodbye. Was now his chance? "I-I think about both of you everyday."

"Then why have you allowed this?" Hamuko said in a bitter tone "You've caused you sister nothing but misery and look at you, you are by far my greatest disappointment."

"Oka-san..." Those words pierced Minato's heart

"Look at yourself, all scarred and hideous. Not to mention how unstable you are, you are nothing but a burden to all those around you" Hamuko continued

"S-Stop it..." Minato wasn't demanding, he was begging as tears started to fall.

Minato hears a male voice "What did you do to stop the Shadow from killing us?" Makoto **(Minato's father BTW not the shadow)** said.

Suddenly their forms twisted to that of the bloodied version they died in.

"Why didn't you stop it?" Makoto asked

"Why must you continue to hurt us beyond the grave?" Hamuko asked

Minato was on the floor covering his ears now "Stop it!"

"Why must you continue to make your sister suffer for your past?" Makoto asked

"Why can't you just be happy like we want?" Hamuko asked

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" Minato shouted at the top of his lungs

"Why must you go on living this painful life?" Makoto asked

"Why won't you just make it end?" Hamuko asked

Minato's eyes went from their glowing blue to bright red "THANATOS!" Minato summoned the bringer of death and the void disappeared. Minato got on his feet and saw that his friends were still fighting the shadow except Yukari. Minato looked at himself and saw that he had multiple self-inflicted cuts from his nails that Yukari was trying to heal.

"You..." Minato said with a voice full of venom to the the Hierophant as the air around him grew cold. Minato ran to the shadow at full speed as the shadow finally sent it's two crosses at him.

"You can torture me." Minato slashed the one on the left in half before it could do anything

Minato dodges the right cross' lunge and followed it with a vertical slash which cut that one in half. Minato wasn't sure if the crosses were fragile or if Thanatos was helping him. "You can even kill me."

Thanatos picks up Minato and launches him at Hierophant. When Minato impacts with him, he uses his sword to stab Hierophant in his uninjured eye. It screams in pain as it's chair falls causing the shadow to be on it back.

Minato stands on Hierophant "But you NEVER, use my family!" Minato shouted as he swung wildly at Hierophant's head. "You fucking bastard!" Minato keeps shouting as Hierophant's face starts to become unrecognizable. _**Allow me.**_

Minato jumps off of Hierophant and Thanatos puts his blade through it's torso and lifts it. Then Thanatos pulls the shadow all the way to the hilt of the blade, then Thanatos grabs Hierophant by the throat and proceeds to tear apart what's left of the shadow's face with it's teeth. Minato chuckles and is satisfied that the shadow is dying in such a horrific way for what it made him witness.

Thanatos continued to tear Hierophant apart until all that was left was a black blob that soon disappeared into a black mist. With that Thanatos disappears and Minato's eyes go from red back to blue.

"Y-you alright, Minato-nii?" Minako asked

"No..." Minato answers "No, I'm really not."

"We won't ask what that shadow showed you" Akihiko said "Let's just go."

"We can't" Minato said much to the group's confusion "Haven't you noticed my eyes are still glowing and I still have a headache too. There's one left."

"Alright, we need to find it." Mitsuru told everyone before their vision went black.

* * *

 **Well that's Hierophant down. Now it's time for Lovers.**

Minato was just shamed by his parents, man is this a show for me.

 **I bet you're eating popcorn right now.**

Try biscuits. Hell, I'd kill a member of SEES for those things

 **Um... Okay.**

Short fight though

 **Let's be honest, Arcana Hierophant was a pretty crappy boss. So he was quickly killed off to show that.**

That's fair.


	39. Chapter 39

Hey why didn't you include Lovers in the last chapter?

 **When the chapters are too long things get messed up. At least for me.**

Weird... So for this chapter should I expect any le-

 **No! That's a bad Makoto!**

Excuse me?!

 ***Armageddon***

Ah, dammit *screams*

* * *

 ** _Minako_**

Minako's mind was hazy. Both Minako and Mitsuru were giggling as they dragged Akihiko. Why were they doing this? Minako didn't care enough to question it. The girls just continued to drag Akihiko until they entered a vacant room.

As soon as the door closed Mitsuru forced one on Akihiko. The boxer was a little surprised but he kissed back leaving Minako on the sidelines.

"Hey, I wanted to go first!" Minako pouted. Why was she pouting? _This is your desire. Embrace it, such is my wish._ _Yeah... My desire..._

Mitsuru broke the kiss and chuckled "You'll get your turn, Arisato." She said before going back to kissing Akihiko

"But I wanna go NOW!" Minako pouted again but to no avail. She could only watch her seniors, no doubt they're having a duel of tongues right now. Minako wanted that, no she wanted that and more. She could feel her body trembling in anticipation.

"Please!" Minako begged "You've been at it for SO~ long!" Minako was getting desperate, but to her luck(?) Akihiko broke the kiss.

"Let's get down to business." Akihiko said

"Shall we?" Mitsuru asked putting one of Akihiko's hands on her breast

Minako couldn't allow that "NO! It's my turn!" Minako objected as she took Akihiko's other hand and put it to her own breast "Please, Aki!"

"My, my, however will we solve this predicament?" Mitsuru asked with a sly grin

"How about..." Minako did the same grin "... We both go?"

"That sound fair, Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked

"More than fair." Akihiko chuckled and allowed the girls to drag him towards the bed.

Suddenly Minako's movements stopped _Wait... What am I doing?_ _What? Embrace your desire, you crave this_ experienc e.

"What's wrong, Arisato?" Mitsuru asked in a playful tone

"Getting cold feet?" Akihiko asked

 _No... I was here for a reason.. What? No! Incarcerator must've set off a domino effect!_

Minako clutched her head before looking around. There was Akihiko with his shirt off , Mitsuru who's only in her underwear, and herself who apparently had taken her own shirt off at some point. All three of them were now fully aware and were a bright shade of red as they realized their situation.

Minako screamed as she ran to Akihiko and slapped him in the face with all her strength, whatever logic had gotten her out of her situation had left her only instead of lust filling that gap it was a burning rage.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru shouted at the boxer who trembled in fear "It's time for the execution!"

"I'm joining too!" Minako declared

"W-Wait! I can expl-" Was all Akihiko could say before the room was filled with his screams

 ** _Few moments later_**

"So... The shadow was manipulating us?" Minako asked

"Yes, none of you were in control of your actions!" Fuuka told the trio telepathically

"That means..." Minako stared at the shivering Akihiko "... Sorry, Aki"

Mitsuru looked ashamed "I apologize as well. I acted too hastily."

"D-D-Don't w-w-worry" Akihiko barely managed to say

"L-Let's just find Minato-nii and Yuka-chan." Minako said to her seniors

* * *

So... Incarcerator or rather Minato just inadvertently 'saved' Akihiko from a threesome?

 **Yep**

A threesome with Minako and Mitsuru?

 **Uh huh.**

And he instead got an execution?

 **Yeah, what a pal!**

Minato... Best friend ever!

 **That he is. He's such a bro he's about to go through hell for them.**

Wait, what?

* * *

 ** _Minato_**

Elsewhere and slightly earlier was Minato and Yukari in a similar situation. Yukari dragged Minato into the nearest vacant room and immediately the two had their lips crash into on another. _W-what am I doing? Embrace your desire. _Minato is pushed onto the bed and Yukari straddles him. Yukari leans into closer but Minato turns his head.

"Oh, no you don't." Yukari said in a playful tone

 _Free yourself from your shackles, such is my wish._ Minato loses his ability to resist, much to the delight of Yukari who promptly begins kissing him again.

Eventually Yukari leaned back "Wait here okay? I wanna make sure this is perfect."

Minato stares into her lustful eyes "Take all the time you need." Minato finds himself saying _Why did I say that?_ Yukari smiles and heads into the shower.

 _Is... Is this right? Pleasure is what you truly want._ When Minato heard this he took off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt but stops when he sees a locket around his neck.

 _Locket... Oka-san..._ Suddenly flashes of what happened all those years ago appear in Minato's eyes. _No, this isn't right. What? No, before you stands the doorway to bliss!_

Minato stood on his feet _Sorry, Lovers. You can't break me, someone already did. You can't break what's already broken._ _Why? Your life is filled with nothing but suffering!_ _What you offer is but a temporary pleasure. There may not be bliss out there for me, but if there is then I'll find it on my own. No matter what hellhole I have to crawl through. I will NOT obey you._

 _If it's pain you_ _desire... _ Minato's body stiffened _Oh crap ...Then pain you shall __receive. _ At that moment Minato's entire body felt nothing but pure agony. His whole body began to move on it's own, not quite like a seizure rather his muscles went out of control due to the pain he was in. Minato was forced to shut his eyes tightly as the entire room filled with his loud screams in pain. He felt like he could die. No, rather Minato wished he would die so that the pain would end.

Minato eventually lost all of his senses but his ability to feel for that would rob him of the intense pain. The torture went on for what felt like years _What? No! My puppets! Damn you, Incarcerator!_ Minato felt the pain starting to ease progressively, but the agony was still there.

Eventually, Minato's senses started to return. It revealed that at some point, Minato's screams became sobs, even with the pain leaving the sobs nor the tears left. Minato had been beaten, stabbed, and even impaled... but NOTHING compared to the pain he just experienced.

With the pain fading Minato could feel something holding both him and his arms in place from behind, likely to stop him from hurting himself when he lost control. Whatever was holding him was holding him tightly and was... very wet while wrapped in a towel.

"Y-Yukari?" Minato barely managed to ask as the tears from the torture went on. The grip that held him only tightened.

"I'm sorry..." Yukari's voice is trembling "... I-It took your screams to snap me out of it..." Yukari herself seemed to have been crying after seeing Minato in enough pain to even make him cry. "Y-You sounded like... You were so much pain... and there was was in the next room taking a shower."

Minato's body finally stopped moving on it's own which allowed Yukari to ease her grip. They sat there for what felt like eternity with Yukari holding Minato as he tried to stop his tears and waited for the pain to leave.

"C-Can you walk?" Yukari eventually asked

"I... I think so." Minato said as he tried to sit up. Pain coursed through his body but not nearly to the extent of before. Any actual damage done could probably be healed with a Dia spell.

 _ **Vengeance will be ours.**_ _Where you asshole? **I believe you said our deal is for me to only assist while fighting the shadows and that you will 'summon me when the situation calls for it'** Fuck you._

"Minato-kun I-" Yukari was cut off

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure a Dia will heal any real injuries I have." Minato said "Are you alright though?"

Yukari nodded "The shadow didn't harm me, though..." Yukari touched her lips

"First kiss?" Minato asked. Yukari said nothing and only looked him in the eye "If it's any consolation, it was my first one too." _Ooh, I'm gonna tear that thing apart._ "We should probably find the others"

* * *

Christ, why must Minato always be the tortured one?

 **Hmm? Oh that does happen a lot doesn't it? Meh, Minato is a tough guy he can take it.**

He was literally in tears! Minato was in tears. That's not easy.

 **No kidding.**

Why was he even able to resist?

 **Side effect of his terrible past is an iron will (mostly 'cause I enjoy irony). He was able to fight back and Minato's locket helped him make the final push.**

The others weren't in pain... why?

 **When Minato broke free it caused a domino effect that freed them. In other words they got all the reward while Minato took the pain for 'em.**

Do... Do you enjoy torturing him?

 **Actually... Yeah, it's kinda fun.**

Guys.. I think the real persona antagonist here is Grim. I mean he's actually getting a kick outta this.

 **Also, I needed Minato and Yukari to have a moment. I mean, Minato doesn't get attached to others as easily as Minako so I thought have Yukari be with him during an physically/emotionally weak moment... You should never trust me with things like that.**

No kidding, you just might kill him.

 **Um...**

Oh... Right...

* * *

Minato waited outside the room for Yukari to get dressed.

"Minato-kun!" Fuuka called out telepathically

"Hey, Fuuka-san." Minato greeted

"The shadow was in your thoughts I-"

"I know." Minato interrupted "Don't ask what happened please. Just... Tell me where the others are."

"They're searching for you right now, there's still one shadow left."

"I know, give me and Yukari-san a minute. Lovers wasn't exactly... Kind."

"Um..." Fuuka seemed confused "Did something happen?"

"I just said-" Minato was cut off when Yukari stepped out

"No, nothing happened. Tell the others we're on our way." she said

"Alright, be careful you two" Fuuka said before ceasing her telepathy

"Thanks." Minato said "Don't tell Minako what happened please. I don't wanna think about what that'll do to her."

"Don't worry, it'll be our secret." Yukari assured as they left to regroup with the others

"And Yukari-san..." Minako reddens slightly ".. I assure you, I would never-"

Yukari seemed annoyed "I already know THAT. Aren't you concerned for yourself at all?"

Minato shrugged "Not really. It didn't do much damage so-" Minato was cut off by Yukari slapping him in the face "Ow" he said without any emotion whatsoever

"What's wrong with you!?" Yukari yelled

"Um... A lot." Minato was genuinely confused

"You were in tears, Minato-kun! You can't just be okay after that!"

"It's not even the twentieth time I've been tortured" Minato said "It's not that big of a deal to me." _But I'm tearing that bastard apart for it._ Yukari didn't respond.

The two continued to walk without saying a word until they saw the others

"Minato-nii!" Minako called

"Hey, Minako." Minato greeted

"Are you two alright?"Mitsuru asked

"I think I should be asking Akihiko that." Minato said looking at the still shivering boxer "Execution?" Akihiko nodded

"What happened to you?" Minako asked

Before Yukari could say a word "I got slapped in the face just for seeing Yukari-san in a towel."

"Gee, itchy trigger finger, Yuka-chan?" Minako asked as Akihiko looked at her with a face that said 'Are you serious?'

"We'll talk about that later, let's just deal with Lovers and get out of here." Minato told everyone.

"How are we supposed find it?" Yukari asked

"Follow the headache." Minato said as he did exactly that. Minato led the way and the worse his headache got then the closer they were. Eventually it led them back to the Hierophant's room. "Back here, huh? Fuuka-san, anything you can tell us before we enter?"

"It's immune to light and dark like the others but nothing else." Fuuka said

"Alright, ready everyone." Minato asked everyone who nodded.

When they entered the room again they were greeted to the sight of a giant heart with wings, the Mars and Venus signs floating inside it, and seemed to be bleeding a jelly-like substance.

"You're the reason..." Minato muttered "... I'll kill you..." Minato's eyes change from blue to red as he fires his Evoker _Thanatos and Orpheus!_ Minato felt his spine nearly snap and felt massive pain in his head as his two 'true' persona left his psyche.

"What's the plan?" Akihiko asked Minato

"Don't interfere." Minato ordered as he walked to Lovers with a smile on his face "To be blunt... I need to let off some steam."

"Are you crazy!" one of them yelled. Minato didn't pay enough attention to care which one.

Lovers tried to charm Minato but Minato's sole purpose right now it so make this shadow suffer like he had. **(in other words this is less of a fight and more of a shadow torture session)**

Thanatos grabs the right wing and pulls it off while Orpheus bashes it with his lyre. With the wing gone, Lovers falls to the ground but it sat back up and restrained by the two personas.

"How's it feel Lovers?" Minato asked in a monotone emotionless voice "To feel helpless?" _Incarcerator please! _ "Begging? You're smart for a shadow I'll give you that." Minato chuckled "Let me show you what begging got me."

Minato put his blade inside Lovers and slowly dragged the blade down, making sure to savor every moment the shadow screams in pain. The shadow bleeds the same jelly-like substance that's leaking.

"Now, now, the more you scream the worse it'll get." Minato chuckles as he drags the sword down faster. _S-Stop! Please!_ The shadow begged as Minato's sword finally hits the bottom and Lovers' front is essentially cut in half.

"What did I say?" Minato asked as he command his personas to let go. Lovers is too weak to fight back. _Orpheus... Beat that son of a bitch._

Orpheus begins to beat Lovers with his lyre over and over as Minato saviors the shadow's screams in pain that never ceased since he never let Thanatos attack. _**Quit playing with Arcana Lovers and finish it!**_ Thanatos was getting impatient. Perhaps he was jealous he wasn't getting any fun?

"What is he doing?" Mitsuru asked shocked by the sight of Minato torturing a shadow

"H-he's not normally like this." Minako seemed shocked as well

"It's Thanatos." Akihiko said confidently "Ever notice Minato changes when he summons Thanatos? It's gotta be causing this somehow."

"What do we do?" Yukari asked

"What CAN we do?" Akihiko asked back

Thanatos growled **_Finish it already!_** "Sure he's suffered enough?" Minato asked _**I want it dead! Stop making me wait!**_ "Fine..." Minato said annoyed "Get it over with"

Thanatos didn't waste time with any sadistic torture this time, rather simply put his sword through the broken shadow which made it disappear into a black mist. Thanatos returns, Minato's eyes went back to normal, his headache disappeared, and Minato fell onto his back and nearly passed out.

When Minato opens his eyes he sees his teammate around him. He forces himself up despite his entire body feeling worn out. He turns to Mitsuru "See why... I don't like using... Thanatos?"

"This shouldn't even be possible. A persona can't control it's own user." Mitsuru said

"And your supposed to only have 1 Arcana when I have 2." Minato pointed out "Let's just go... I'm really tired after that."

"Agreed. There's nothing left for us here."

Minato tries walking but ends up stumbling instead

"Need some help?" Yukari asked _Still hung up over earlier? Well I hate to admit it..._

"Yes please." Minato said leaning on Yukari's shoulder

"Are you alright, Minato-nii?" Minako asked concerned

"Just... Exhausted." Minato answered

 _This is bad_ Akihiko thought as they all went to the entrance _If this keeps up, this may end up like before._

"Well..." Minato started as the team regrouped "um... Good job with the support, Fuuka-san. Akihiko might've gotten himself hurt if we didn't know Hierophant repelled electricity."

Fuuka did a small bow "I did what I could."

"You did well too, Arisato-kun." Mitsuru said "For withstanding both the shadow's and Thanatos' mental assault."

"Thanks, senpai."

"This has been a long day, let's call it a night." Akihiko said as he and Mitsuru began to walk home

"Oh, Yukari!" Fuuka called "About that thing you mentioned the other day..."

Yukari seemed interested "You found out something?" Fuuka nodded "Cool, tell me later."

"Uh... What?" Minato asked confused

"I'll tell you later"

Minato looked back and noticed Junpei staring off into the distance "You alright, Junpei?"

Junpei turns and glares at Minato "So, you're the hero again, huh?" Junpei asked in a bitter tone

"It's just luck, Junpei." Minato answered what he truly believed

"Yeah, right... You know it's not!" Junpei seemed pissed for some reason

"Get off his back!" Minako demanded

"He goes off the rails for a second time and not only is he still leader but you act as if nothing happened?" Junpei asked clearly with jealousy "What? You all leave him alone because he's mister perf-" Junpei is cut off by Minako losing her temper and punching him in the face

"I said : Leave him alone." Minako said in a tone full of authority completely unlike her usual self

"Whatever" Junpei says as he walks home alone.

"What's up his butt?" Yukari asked as the four juniors left went home _He asked me if he was important once and I know he was jealous of me having the Wild Card. Junpei... Do you doubt your own worth to the team?_

* * *

Could've been worse

 **Yeah, that's my opinion of this on the whole.**

Minako lost her temper huh?

 **Yep, lost her temper after Junpei lashed out because of what YOU did.**

Also, Minato tortured Lovers even when Thanatos protested

 **Thanatos causes Minato to become cruel and more sadistic. Just because Thanatos is the cause doesn't mean he's in control of it.**

Still... Minato stopped Akihiko from being in a threesome. That sucks for Akihiko

 **And an execution... Poor Aki. I don't know who suffered more, him or Minato.**

Don't know and I don't wanna because I don't wanna experience an execution


	40. Chapter 40

**We've made it to chapter 40 now...**

Remind me how we got this far?

 **Persistence, dedication, insomnia, and way to much spare time.**

Yeah, that sounds about right. Actually, why do we always say 'we'? It's just you! I'm just a fictional character that talks to you in the author's notes

 **No clue. Seriously it's just me who writes this even if I do say 'we' because of my plus 1 here.**

Wonder how long until you'll stop our conversations

 **Meh, you're part of my identity now. I doubt I'll get rid of you even if I decide to write other stories.**

Lucky me.

* * *

After school Minato decided to pay a visit to Yu again. School was an awkward experience for him now since he couldn't go 5 minutes without Junpei glaring at him. Minato even refused to go to the roof instead giving their lunch to Minako while he ate in the corner of a relatively unpopulated room.

When Minato got to their usual meeting spot (which is the cafe in case you've forgotten) it didn't take long to find the gray haired boy who was making quite a large amount of paper cranes. Minato sat down with a loud groan, while he was feeling a lot better, his body was still a little worn out.

"What happened to you?" Yu asked

"A lot. Yesterday really wasn't my day." Minato answered

"You know, being vague isn't going to get us anywhere."

Minato thought about how to word his sentences "You see I'm part of this club, it's a special club that I'm not allowed to go into detail about." Minato explained. To his surprise Yu didn't question him, just listened "According to... All of them actually, I'm their best member however this has made one of them jealous. He lashed out yesterday and he's been glaring at me ever moment he has."

Yu seemed to be thinking "Think it's because he doesn't view himself as important?"

"I'm certain that's it but I don't know how to make him actually see how important he is." Minato said

"Hmm... I can't tell you much. I haven't exactly had many friends given my lifestyle" Yu said honestly "But I think when you confront him it needs to be one-on-one without anyone else around."

"Remind me why I'm the 'sensei' again?" Minato chuckled

"Two reason. You've taught me an important life lesson and you're someone I highly respect."

"That lesson being?" Minato asked

"I'll tell you another time." Yu chuckled. Minato was certain he was enjoying this. "Anything else happen?"

Minato reddened slightly "Well yes but..." _No, no , I can't word that in a reasonable way_ "I don't wanna talk about it, plus it's hard to explain."

"Alright." Yu nodded understanding "Anything else you wanna talk about?"

"How's school?" Minato asked the most boring question that came to mind

"Alright, it's a little boring but I pay attention."

Minao chuckled "That's more than what I do, I just sleep through all my classes yet somehow manage to get the best grades."

"Really?" Yu asked surprised "Aren't you lucky?"

Minato shrugged "In some ways."

"No one gets higher grade than you?"

Minato shook his head "Nope, though my current rivals would be my sister and the Ice Queen herself Kirijo Mitsuru."

Yu looked confused "Ice Queen?"

Minato mentally slapped himself "It's a reference to her cold and distant attitude." he half-lied "Kami-sama knows that her friend Akihiko knows how evil she can be."

"It can't be THAT bad." _Oh Souji, you poor, poor ignorant fool... Literally in this case._

"If you piss her off she doesn't just punish you..." Minato gulped "She'll execute you!"

"E-Execute you?" Yu was visibly disturbed, most likely because this was something that scared Minato himself.

"Yeah, I haven't been executed yet but poor Akihiko has." Minato looked down "Poor guy, it took an hour for him to feel is toes again."

"And you share a dorm with her?"

"Yeah"

Yu shook his head "I don't envy you."

Minato chuckled "You don't know one-hundredth of it."

* * *

"So... The shadow tried to force you into a threesome?" Shinjiro asked almost not believing what he was hearing.

"Yep... A threesome with Aki and Mitsuru-senpai." Minako slightly reddened as she remember that day

"Mitsuru was with you too?" Shinjiro actually shuddered "I take it Aki was executed?"

"Oh... He wasn't just executed" Minako explained "When I came to my senses I kinda... Lost it and senpai and I performed a double execution."

Shinjiro looked as if he was just asked to imagine the most horrific image imaginable "He survive?"

"Barely." Minako looked ashamed "Poor guy, even with boiling water it took an hour just for him to feel his toes again."

"Sounds about right." Shinjiro didn't seem to even want to imagine it "What about your brother? What happened to him?"

Minako shrugged "I don't know. I know he tried lying to me about it."

"How'd you know?"

"He may be good at lying but Yuka-chan isn't anywhere near as good as him. The way she looked at him told be all I needed." Minako answered honestly

"Couldn't have been worse than an execution."

"Though there is ONE person I'm *this* close to executing" Minako said with anger

"What happened?" Shinji asked

"Stupei happened." Minako sighed "After Nii-san took care of Lovers Junpei actually had the nerve to insult him." Minako looked to make sure Shinji was listening "He started calling him 'mister perfect' and eventually I just punched him in the face to shut him up."

"What'd your brother do?"

"He just looked at him and today he refused to confront him, even though he's being glared at every 5 minutes."

"Your brother might be smarter than I thought." Shinji sounded slightly impressed

Minako on the other hand was confused "What now?"

"Don't you see what he's doing?" He asked "He's waiting for him to calm down first."

Minako face palmed "Why didn't I think of that?" _Of course you wait for the idiot to calm down first!_

"You need to work on your temper."

"Say that again." Minako deadpanned. Shinjiro wasn't sure if that was a joke or a threat.

"Don't you have anything better to do then waste time on me?" He asked to change the subject rather than risk what could possibly be an execution.

Minako thought for a moment "Anything better to do then spend time with you? Considering all the time I spend with my friends in school... No, not really."

"I really don't get you" Shinjiro sighed "Why do you come by to see me so much?"

Minako giggled "Because under that peacoat, tough guy exterior, and uh... Whatever else, is nothing but a big softy!" She teased

Shinji broke eye contact and tried to hide his eyes while refusing to say another word.

Minako's eyes widen "Oh! I just remember something."

"What?"

"I never thanked you for helping us with Makoto." Minako thanked which actually only embarrassed Shinji more

"Q-Quiet."

"Aw, you're cute when you're embarrassed." She continued to teased

"S-Shut up..."

"Tell me, are you jealous Aki got to see me without a shirt rather than you?" Minako almost couldn't believe her teasing was going this far... Almost.

"W-Wha-..." Shinji could barely even speak "Y-Y-You moron!" All this did was cause Minako to have a barrel of laughs. "I'd rather take the execution." he muttered quietly

* * *

 ** _A few days later at the dorm_**

The members of SEES gathered, now that Ikutsuki arrived they could discuss the last operation. Mitsuru proceeded to tell the man everything that happened... Minus the threesome of course.

"So that's what happened on the 7th, it was a difficult operation." Mitsuru said to Ikutsuki _Especially for me._

"I see they're getting tougher.." Ikutsuki seemed interested but Minato detected something else though he couldn't identify what. "But it's not all bad news. I called today's meeting because-"

"I'm sorry." Yukari interrupted "Before we go on, I'd like to ask Mitsuru-senpai something."

Mitsuru looked confused "Me?"

"Since I joined, so many things have happened.." Minato could already tell this couldn't end well "I went along with it, without really understanding what was going on... But now, I need to know."

Fuuka looked down at her feet _Is this what you two found out?_

"I'm going to ask you straight out. You've been hiding something from us haven't you, senpai?" Yukari talks like she already knows the answer "You act like you don't know anything about the Dark Hour or Tartarus but they're related to that incident ten years ago, aren't they?"

Minato eyes widened _T-Ten years ago?_

Mitsuru sent Yukari a glare. "What accident?" Junpei asked

"Takeba, you have no-" Mitsuru is cut off

"You'll speak when spoken too." Minako said with an infuriated tone. Minato's eyes, despite it not even being the Dark Hour, were glowing from the anger building inside him "You have no right to hide anything about the Dark Hour from Minato-nii and I especially. Or did you forget what this hour has cost us?" Minako asked which made Mitsuru's glare fade, instead she donned a look of acceptance and shame.

 _Shame? No, this isn't shame of lying... This is something else, something deeper._

"There was an explosion near our school, and a lot of people died..." Yukari continued "Must've been big news back then. You know about it, don't you?"

"Yes." Mitsuru admitted

"Luckily, no students were injured. But..." Minato's eyes only intensified as did his anger. Minato could also hear Thanatos growling ".. Arond the same time, a large number of students were recorded as absent. Seems like more than just a coincidence."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked.

"I dug up some old school records, and found something interesting." Thanatos' growling only became louder but Minato ignored it "The students who were absent... They all collapsed suddenly, and had to be hospitalized. Sound familiar?" _Just like The Lost and the girls who bullied Fuuka._

Mitsuru is silent.

"You owe us an explanation!" Minako shouted at Mitsuru

"What really happened on the day of that accident?" Yukari demanded to know "The Kirijo Group built our school, so you must know something!"

"Kirijo-senpai..." Minato called out, despite his anger he kept his composure "... please, tell us the truth."

Mitsuru looked down "I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. It just never seemed relevant. But..." Mitsuru seemed reluctant. _This isn't out of pride... What happened to make you feel so ashamed?_

"It's okay." Ikutsuki reassured "It's not your fault." _Uh oh, that's not good_

Mitsuru took a deep breath "Alright... I'll tell you the whole story. Shadows have many mysterious abilities "Mitsuru explained "Some research indicates that they can even effect time and space. We think of them as our enemies, but what if we could somehow use them to our advantage? They would be a source of unimaginable power, wouldn't they?" _Too powerful._

"What?" Yukari asked confused

"Fourteen years ago, one man pursued that line of thinking. He was the former leader of the Kirijo Group, Kirijo Kouetsu... my grandfather"

Minato looked down as the growls from Thanatos ceased _Oh... I get it now. Merde, we just shamed her for her grandfather's actions._

Mitsuru continued "My grandfather was obsessed with shadows. He wanted to harness their power to create something extraordinary."

"Harness their power?" Fuuka asked

Mitsuru continued "He assembled a team of scientist, and over several years they collected a significant number of shadows."

"He what?" Junpei couldn't believe what he was hearing "Damn... That's freakin' crazy."

"However..." Mitsuru continued "Ten years ago during the final stages of the experiment, they lost control of the shadows power. Consequently the nature of the world was altered."

"The Dark Hour..." Minato said

"And Tartarus." Minako finished

"Yes, Tartarus and the Dark Hour came." Mitsuru said which made everyone minus the juniors (minus the twins) gasp. "By their account, the mass of shadows they collected split into several large ones that then dispersed. These are the Full Moon shadows."

"Is this why they've appeared in different places?" Fuuka asked

"Wait a minute..." Yukari said before Mitsuru could answer "If what you said is true, then why did our school turn into Tartarus?" _Don't tell me.._

"That's where they conducted the experiments?!" Minako questioned out loud in shock

"Yes." Mitsuru admitted

"Then those students who were hospitalized..." Yukari trailed off

"They're the first victims of Apathy Syndrome." Minato finished

"Port Island must've been an ideal location for them." Mitsuru said "It was highly populated area and the Kirijo Group had influence there. They could do whatever they pleased. As Arisato said, the experiment was conducted at our school."

"Does that mean..." Yukari seemed to be boiling with anger "all we've been doing is cleaning up their mess?!" Minato's eyes intensified greatly "You lied to us!" Yukari looks at Akihiko "You knew too, didn't you, senpai?! They've just been using us! Or do you not care as long as you get to fight!"

"That's not true!" Akihiko shouted "I have my reasons..." Akihiko said looking down

"Think what you like. It was my decision not to share that information... I'm sorry." Mitsuru apologized "I never intended to deceive you. Rather, convincing you to join SEES was my highest priority. Only us Persona users can fight the shadows"

"How could you?!" Minako demanded to know

Mitsuru looks down "Besides... Some of us were never given a choice." _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Mitsuru... Don't." Akihiko seemed to know whatever she was hiding.

"So my parents died because you wanted to do an experiment?" Minako asked, with anger

"What makes you think you can just-"

Yukari is cut off when Minato stands up and shouts "Shut your fucking mouths!" which silences everyone. Minato glares at Yukari "What happened wasn't her fault. What about her grandfather? How much blame does HE get?" Minato asked remembering what Yukari told him when he told her about Sakuya.

Minato looks at Minako "Same to you, imoto. It's not your place to judge her based on her grandfather's sins."

"Thank you, Arisato." Mitsuru thanked, she was surprised but not ungrateful

Minato turned to Mitsuru "You're not innocent either. You had NO right to hide this, especially from both me and Minako." Minato's eyes finally went back to normal as he sat back down "Either way, the past is in the past. We can't change it now. Besides, the people who did it are dead now."

"We're all in the same boat." Ikutsuki continued for Minato "None of us deserve the burden that's been thrust upon us."

"But..." Yukari starts to speak but stops

"It's been 10 years. No one knows why the Full Moon shadows have suddenly returned. The least we could do is destroy them." Ikutsuki said "Do you realize what this means?"

"What?" Minako asked

"What if I told you that those 12 shadows are the cause of everything?" Ikutsuki asked _I'd say that's FAR too_ _convenient and would make absolutely no sense._

"Then if we defeat them all, Tartarus and the Dark Hour will disappear?" Akihiko asked

"Exactly!" Ikutsuki said

"Is that true!" Fuuka couldn't believe it while Minato actually didn't believe it

"There's evidence to support it Now our true battle begins." Ikutsuki seemed excited... too excited

"What about me?" Minato asked "I basically have a built in radar for them and I'm the only one with a persona that can kill them that just so happens to barely be under my control."

"That is what we don't know." Ikutsuki seemed fascinated

"Great, that's helpful... I'm going to bed." Minato said as he went to his room.

 _What are you?_ Minato questioned as he sat in his room alone **_Your only hope._** _I don't know what you are, but I know I can't trust you. **You NEED me.** Doesn't mean I have to trust you. **Regardless, now you have an objective and you can avenge your family. Isn't that what you want?** What I want... Is something I can never have._

* * *

Holy shit, Minato defended Mitsuru.

 **Told ya I didn't hate Mitsuru. Anyway, they now know (some of) the truth and know they need to hunt what's left of the 12.**

Yeah... That'll end perfectly.

 **Yep, nothing bad could possibly happen.**


	41. Chapter 41

You know your girlfriend brought up a good point. We're at 41 now and we haven't even been introduced to Ken yet. How long is this going to be?

 **Hell if I know. It could take a year it could take 3 months, I genuinely don't know.**

Well... Shit.

* * *

The next few days had been a quiet one. Minato was still angry at Minako and Yukari for what they did to Mitsuru, and while he was angry at Mitsuru as well, at least she apologized and showed genuine regret. Minato did his usual social links and was thankful that him, Fuuka, and Akihiko were still on good terms. School was made into an even more awkward experience, while he still made his junior friend's meals they never ate together and wasted time with pointless banter together anymore. Junpei went to the cafeteria and Minato just went to whatever relatively empty room he could find, even the hall at one point. The junior girls seemed okay with each other though and Minato was glad at least their friendship was still strong.

It a strange way, Minato found it amusing that such a little thing felt so wrong now. He had gone through the majority of his life all alone and had been here for a few months. Yet somehow, he felt as if he couldn't keep this up much longer. He still had his social link friends which he also valued greatly, but he couldn't deny he felt much closer to his dorm-mates than them. The thing that hurt him the most though was that he rarely interacted with Minako anymore. While she wasn't with him 24/7 by any means, she at least talked to him every day (even if she could be annoying).

"It seems that you and your friends are divided yet again." Pharos who was sitting on Minato's bed beside him said "Magician is jealous of you. Your sister and Lovers are still angry at the Empress, and you're angry at them for it."

"I know." Minato replied

"At least you still have me, the Emperor, and Priestess." Pharos said smiling "And no matter what, we'll be friends."

"I'll hold you to that." Minato said chuckling

"What do you plan to do?" Pharos asked "You and your friends can't possibly hope to achieve your goal like this."

"I don't know." Minato sighed as Pharos chuckled "What's so funny?"

"You've changed since you've first came here." Pharos said "If this had happened when you first arrived, you probably would've just waited and see how events would unfold on their own."

Minato chuckled "Yeah, I guess you're right." Minato stood up "See you later, Pharos."

"Farewell, my friend." Pharos said before vanishing

"Friend..." Minato muttered to himself.

 _I remember not too long ago I thought being alone was better. The closer you are, the more it hurts when they're taken away. What happened to me? Was it the social links? Was it Minako rubbing off on me? Or did I just not believe it to begin with, I only told myself that to justify my actions? Maybe... After being alone so long... eventually you can't handle it anymore. Whatever the reason, these people are my friends. I'm not just going to lose them... Whatever it takes._

Minato sighed when he stepped out of his room. _I still think Minako and Yukari should apologize to Mitsuru and I need to take care of Junpei's anger towards me. Hell, I should apologize for MY anger towards the girls last night. Why are apologies such a pain in the ass?_

* * *

Minako sat with Yukari in the latter's room. Though Minako never showed it, the recent fall out of the group had been taking a toll on her. She hid it from the others, though she wasn't sure if Minato was fooled or not, she never was good at lying to him. Ever since that day, they rarely spoke to each other and every time they did, it was only a few words. Fuuka stayed on good terms with everyone and had no issue telling the others how everyone was doing. Though both of the twins disliked this, it felt like they were using their friend as a mere object for communication. Minako was glad she could at least keep up to date on how her brother was. Whenever she saw him, he had a sad look in his eyes that you'd have to know him very well to be able to identify. Even Junpei eased his assaults on the guy when he saw this.

Minako was still angry at Mitsuru but she couldn't but think what Minato said wasn't wrong. She shouldn't be blamed for what her grandfather did and if Mitsuru told them sooner, she probably would've refused to stay. She could tell Mitsuru genuinely regretted what she had done. Even Yukari's anger was waning, replaced with something else... doubt? Not doubt in Mitsuru or the team but something else, something deeper and much more important to her.

Yukari sighed "It seems like my worst fears just keep coming true..."

Minako said nothing, she could tell she just wanted to talk to someone and Minako was more than willing to listen. After all, even if she likes to tease her relentlessly, Minako still considered Yukari her best friend even if she discarded past events.

"At times, I start wondering if I'm stupid for believing things like trust and friendship." Yukari continued "Dad..." Yukari called out quietly "I got this letter from him when it came from a time capsule last Spring. I must've read it a thousand times by now."

Minako wanted to say something but relented. Yukari began to read the letter out loud.

 _March 6th, 2000. To my family,_

 _Tomorrow, I'll bring this letter to the opening ceremony for the Moonlight Bridge. It'll be stored in a time capsule, and sent to you ten years from now. Yukari... You're so small right now, but in ten years, you'll be sixteen. You'll be in high school. I know you've been ad because I have to work so late, but you still always greet me with a smile. I'm really proud of myself. Kirijo-san appointed me Head Researcher. I'll be starting on a big project soon, and I'm happy to be receiving so much recognition for my work... But, I swear to you that nothing is more important to me than you and your mother. Yukari... Are you remembering to enjoy life? Are you still bright-eyed and hopeful, like you are now? No matter what happens in the next ten years, I hope you are happy... Well, I hope this letter brings a smile to your face._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Yukari sighs and stands up "I can't lose hope... For his sake." Yukari seemed to be telling this to herself rather than Minako. "I won't turn my back. I won't be like mom... Not ever."

* * *

Hey, a thought just came to mind. The letter says 2000 but Yukari's dad died the day Minato's parents died, which would be during 1999, since that was the year Death was split into pieces to delay The Fall. This isn't even something you've changed, that's an actual fact and it's a 10 year capsule yet the year it was received was 2009 rather than 2010. Anyone else see an error here?

 **Weird, maybe we're forgetting something? Localization error? Honestly, I'm confused too. Maybe it was submitted in 1999 but was put into the capsule in 2000?**

Why would he change the date?

 **People, are we forgetting something? Please tell us if we are, because I'm really confused! Minato's parents died on the Moonlight bridge so it was open in 1999! Seriously, are we forgetting something, did we point out an error, what's going on? I'm looking at a YouTube video showing the letter and it says 2000 not 1999. What the hell is goin' on?**

No idea.

* * *

It was after school and the members of SEES all found themselves sitting in the room in silence.

"Um..." Fuuka said trying to break the silence "Y-You know, it's almost summer break. Do you have any plans?" she asked everyone

"Nope." Minako answered

"I just sleep through those days." Minato answered

"I wish I could go to the beach." Junpei answered with a grin "Hot sand, cool breeze... Babes in bikinis." Minato face-palmed _Really man? REALLY!?_ "Man, it sure would be nice! Somewhere in the south, where the water is crystal clear!" Junpei looked down in despair "But first, we have exams to worry about... Ugh, what a drag."

"Now, now. You'll do fine." Fuuka assured "I'd love to go somewhere famous for it's beautiful beaches, like Okinawa."

"Well, it's not Okinawa, but how about Yakushima?" The voice of Ikutsuki asked as he entered the room

Mitsuru looks surprised "Chairman... I didn't realize you were here."

"I happened to be in the area, so I thought I'd drop by and tell you my schedule for next week." Ikutsuki said but with a look that unsettled Minato, like he had some hidden agenda "Mitsuru, your father will be vacationing in Yakushima during the break."

"He will?" Mitsuru asked surprised

Ikutsuki faces everyone else "You all have some time off after exams, right? Why don't you go and pay him a surprise visit?"

Junpei looks as if A dream has come true "Seriously!? We're gonna go on a trip?" Junpei jumped in the air "YES! Beach babes, here I come!"

Yukari and Minako sighed "Men..."

Minato glared at them "Minus Minato-nii?"

"Minus Minato-kun."

"How about it, Mitsuru?" Ikutsuki asked

Mitsuru seemed reluctant "But... My father is a busy man; I don't want to ruin his vacation."

Ikutsuki started laughing "Don't worry. No father would be upset with a daughter who came all that way to see him." Ikutsuki faces everyone again "You've all done a great job. You deserve to relax for awhile. We already know when the next operation will be, so it should be fine."

Mitsuru sighed but then smiled at everyone "Alright. I guess everyone needs a break now and then. Let's do it." Junpei cheered

"Hmm, the beach" Akihiko seemed interested "I should design a special training regimen."

Everyone seemed excited for the trip. Fuuka mentioned something about a swimsuit and Junpei offered to help... Only to be called out by Minako and Akihiko. Minato didn't pay attention though, he was to busy tailing Yukari after she slipped away in Mitsuru's direction.

"Um, senpai!" Yukari called out "Uh... Sorry about the other day. Minako-chan and I got a little carried away."

Mitsuru smiled "Don't worry about it." She assured "In a way, it's only logical that we go to Yakushima" _It is?_ Minato thought as watched the events unfold "Arisato said no one survived that incident, but..." _Someone did?_ "There's one witness who survived." _Who?_

"There is?" Yukari asked

"My father." Mitsuru answered before going to her room

"Senpai..." Yukari called out quietly

Minato found the conveniences FAR too much. Ikutsuki seemed to know just what to say at the right time AND had that look when he mentioned Yakushima... What is Ikutsuki hiding he wondered? Minato discarded those thoughts and walked to Yukari with a small smile

"Well done." Minato congratulated "You did the right thing"

Yukari looks surprised "You were listening?!"

"Had to. Didn't want you two at each other's throats again." Minato answered honestly "Anyway, good job. I'm proud of you."

Yukari was slightly embarrassed "Thanks."

"By the way, I never disapproved of what you did. Just how you did it." Minato explained "I guess we know why she takes it so personally now. I can't say I blame her."

"Neither can I. What would I have done if it was my father and family?" Yukari wondered

Minato shrugged "Who knows?" _We can only wonder_ "So, excited for the trip?"

"Yeah" Yukari answered "I haven't been to a beach in awhile. I'll need to buy a swimsuit."

Minato chuckled "How do you think I feel? I haven't been to a beach in years, I'll need to buy one too."

"Hey, why don't we go buy one together?"

"W-Wha-... M-Me?" Minato didn't expect that

"Yeah, after all if I bring Minako-chan she'd probably say everything looks good on me or that I'm dressing to impress you." Yukari laughed _I don't think this'll help the later in long run._ "Besides, I know you'll give me an honest opinion."

"Um..." Minato did not know how to answer

"C'mon, think of it as long awaited time to hang out." Yukari insisted _Moments like this... I really hate how persistent you can be_

"Fine..." Minato answered quietly

"Great, let's go!" Yukari said as she grabbed his wrist and start pulling him

"H-Hey! W-wait!..." Minato sighed when he realized his objections were going to be ignored _She's dragging me?_ _This your influence, Minako. Damn you_ Minato cursed as he was dragged out the door.

* * *

But... Minako didn't apologize.

 **She's not gonna. Minato will let it go, after all she's his family but Minako will still hold a grudge deep down. She'll hide it of course but...**

Ah deception. Now Minato just needs to get Junpei's stick out of his ass.

 **I know.**

How do you update so fast? I mean it's been almost everyday this week!

 **I have a lot of spare time. Seriously for a high school student, I do not get a lot of homework and have a completely clear** **schedule. It's ridiculous!**

Shouldn't you be happy?

 **Meh, I'm a workaholic. A lazy workaholic who sleeps a lot but a workaholic. Anyway, please review since 1. Feedback is nice... even if you rip me a new one because you're entitled to your opinion 2. Shows that people are reading 3. Uh... I don't have a third reason...**


	42. Chapter 42

**gerson : I don't think I explained it very well, so allow me to** **elaborate. Minako's grudge is Mitsuru's selfishness. Remember Minato's parents were her parents too. She may understand but not truly forgive her for what she did.**

You'd think she'd be more understanding

 **She's not Minato. Never was and never will be. Even if her personality takes after his later she can't ever, truly be who Minato is.**

Also, readers, want me to point out something most of you probably never realized? Desite the year discrepancy the letter Yukari's dad wrote was written on March 6th. While he went to sleep the 5th, Minato actually died March 6th. Interesting, isn't it?

 **Not really**

Shut up!

 ***Megidolaon***

* * *

 _Why did I agree to this?_ Minato found himself wondering as he was looking around the store.

"So..." Yukari said looking at him "One-piece or two-piece?"

"For you? I'd say two-piece." Minato answered

"Quick answer. Any particular reason?" Yukari said in a teasing tone

"One-piece is usually for girls not comfortable with their bodies. To say you should wear a one-piece would be an insult." Minato answered

"You think so?" Yukari seemed flattered "Wait, have you been checking me out?"

"That's for me to know." Minato chuckled

Yukari sighed "I guess you're a guy after all"

Minato said nothing and let her browse, she looked like she could be there for hours while he on the other hand quickly picked a blue swimsuit with a white T-shirt. For awhile Minato just stood idly until Yukari approached him again.

"So, pick any to try on?" Minato asked unenthusiastic as ever.

"Yeah, so... Mind giving your opinion of 'em?"

"That's the whole reason I'm here." Minato answered drly

"You need to work on your sense of humor."

Minato sighed and muttered "I know"

The first one Yukari tried on was a yellow swimsuit that seemed to be popular for some reason.

"Meh, the swimsuit itself is fine but yellow... It just doesn't look right on you.." Minato gave his honest opinion

"I thought so too, but I wanted your opinion." Yukari said before changing into the next one.

Next was a purple one that was a little too revealing for Minato to feel comfortable

"No offence but..." Minato had trouble even looking at her "Do you want to wear something like that with Junpei around?"

"Yeah, good point."

Lastly was a pink and blue one

"Hmm... It suits you." Minato said "I was wondering when I'd see a pink one."

"Do I really wear pink that often?" Yukari asked _You're... Not very self aware are you?_

"Yes, you." Minato answered before analysing what he said "I-I didn't mean to be rude! I mean, it suits you so..."

"Relax, I get it." Yukari laughed a little at Minato's mini-freak out

"Sorry, just people tend to confuse what I mean since my tone almost never changes." Minato apologized "Anyway, that what you're going with?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Who's paying?" Minato asked

Yukari did an exaggerated gasp "Making the lady pay? No very gentlemen like." She teased

"When did I claim to be a gentlemen?" Minato asked dryly

Despite what Minato said Yukari seemed to be enjoying their little exchange. _No fight? Guess she planned on paying from the beginning._

"What do you think Minako-chan will wear?" Yukari asked on their way home

"Betcha 500 yen it's a pink bikini." Minato said with a smirk

"Your on." Yukari agreed knowing Minako has a fondness for red and orange

"Hey!" A young sounding voice called out

Minato turned around and saw just who he expected "Hello, Maiko-san. I didn't expect to see you around here." he greeted his young friend who was also his social-link of the Hanged Man arcana. "You just get out school?"

"Huh?" Yukari was confused.

"Yeah. Wait, no fair! You get out earlier than I do!" Maiko shouted

"We also get up earlier." Minato pointed out _And go to bed later_ "So, I think it's evened out."

Maiko seemed interested in Yukari "She's pretty... Is she your girlfriend?"

Minato chuckled "No, she IS my friend though." turned to Yukari "Yukari-san this is Maiko-san." he turned back to Maiko "Maiko-san this is Yukari-san."

"Hello" Maiko greeted

"Nice to meet you." Yukari returned the greeting

"Were you heading to the shrine?" Minato asked knowing that was her favorite spot to play at

"I was but..." Maiko rubbed her stomach "I'm hungry."

"Want to go to Wild-duck Burger?" Minato asked

"Yay!" Maiko cheered "I can't wait! I wonder which toy they're giving out today."

Minato turns to Yukari "Wanna come? I'll pay."

Yukari shrugged "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Maiko... Oh right the elementary student who's parents are divorcing. Hey, didn't your parents split when you were... what? 5?

 ***Death***

*Screams* Okay... I deserved that one. Quick question what's the difference between Oka-san and ka-san.

 **From what I've read Oka is more formal since it means 'mother' while ka means 'mom' which is less formal. Same rules apply for Oto and to.**

* * *

 ** _Wild-duck Burger_**

The trio sat at a surprisingly empty table. While the girls ate like normal human beings, Minato ate enough that everyone was convinced his stomach was just a bottomless, empty abyss. On the whole though, everyone enjoyed themselves.

"This is yummy!" Maiko cheered "I love going out to eat?"

"You do?" Yukari asked "Why's that?"

"'Cause ka-san (mom) and to-san (dad) never argue when we go out to eat." Maiko answered which made the juniors look at each other uncomfortably

"Oh..." Minato didn't know how to react to this. His parents never argued as far as he knew and even if they did, when he was Maiko's age he lost them forever.

"They never used to argue!" Maiko yelled "You have to believe me."

"Calm down, we believe you." Yukari said trying to calm Maiko

"But..." Maiko seemed confused "Why would they get a divorce."

"Uh..." Minato still didn't know what to do but he knew he had to say something "Why don't you ask them?" This sentence earned him a cold glare from Yukari that said 'Really?'

"I asked 'em already and they said it was a matter for adults only." Maiko answered

Yukari pulled Minato closer and began to whisper "What was that?"

"I don't know." Minato whispered back "I've never been in this situation before. My parents are dead remember?" Minato reminded "I can't exactly relate."

Yukari was about to say something but was silenced by a crying Maiko "I don't want them to get a divorce!" Maiko cried.. literally. "Do they really hate me that much?"

"Maiko-san..." Minato called out

"Divorce is dumb!" Maiko cried again "I hate it!" The restaurant soon filled with the sound of her sobs.

When the staff or other customers looked their way Minato gave a cold glare which made them back off.

Minato switched his seat to the one next to Maiko and patted her back "Calm down... It'll be alright in the end, trust me." Minato didn't even know if this would help but he figured he had to do something

Maiko wiped away her tears "I'm sorry... I know it's embarrassing when I cry."

"Don't apologize, it's okay." Yukari said. Maiko tried her best to smile but it was clearly forced. Minato felt the Hanged Man link strengthen but he ignored it

"Um... I should go" Maiko said before getting out of her seat "Thanks for taking me here today."

"You're welcome." Minato responded

"Anytime" Yukari added on

The two juniors walked Maiko home in silence. When they got back to the dorm on the other hand...

"Poor girl." Yukari thought out loud

"I know." Minato said "I can only wonder what it's like to have your parents split apart."

"And if they DO divorce then she'll probably have to live with just one of them." Yukari pointed out "I know what that's like."

"We can only hope this ends well." Minato thought out loud

"Hey, Minato-kun." Yukari called

"Yeah?"

"Thanks... Honestly I expected you to say no earlier."

Minato shrugged "I can be unpredictable." he said dryly "Just shows you can never say you know me."

"That so?"

"Yes." Minato said before going to his room.

 _Well... That happened._ Minato thought as he laid in bed. **_Indeed, it did._**

Minato looked up and saw a familiar boy sitting on his bed

"Hey, Pharos." Minato greeted

"You and Lovers are close." Pharos said "Yet, you're worried about the two of you becoming too close."

"It's not just her." Minato retorted "I'm worried about any of them getting too close."

"Still, why is that?" Pharos asked again

"You wouldn't understand." Minato said "Getting close to me isn't something that ends well."

"If you continue this, the past will consume you." Pharos told Minato "You ask your sister to let the past go, yet you yourself can't."

"I told you, you wouldn't understand." Minato said

"Will... You push me away?" Pharos asked

"You're always with me. I couldn't even if I wanted too." Minato said "You're here to stay."

"Thank you. Goodbye, my friend." Pharos said before disappearing

"Bye, Pharos." Minato said before falling asleep

* * *

*sigh* Will he ever change?

 **Eventually.**

Didn't you say we wouldn't see all the social links?

 **I said we wouldn't see all the social link events. You should see a good amount of the characters at least.**

Ever notice 99% of your chapters are talking?

 **I noticed.**


	43. Chapter 43

***yawn***

It's only 6:30 PM and you're ALREADY tired?

 **I'm always tired. When I say Minato's personality has many similarities to my own it includes the constant drowsiness.**

* * *

Despite his body wanting more sleep, Minato rose from bed slightly before the Dark Hour and made his way to Junpei's room.

 _ **I don't understand. You don't want any of them to get too close to you, yet you're about to do this.** He's still my friend. I don't want our friendship to end on a sour note. _Minato told Pharos internally.

Minato turned the knob on Junpei's door, it was surprisingly unlocked. He went in and saw Junpei sleeping like a baby. Minato simply kicked his bed and Junpei groaned.

"What? Were we supposed to go to Tartarus today?" Junpei groaned as he stood up

"No, but get your sword ready because you and I are going." Minato ordered

"J-Just you and me?" Junpei didn't like the idea of going to Tartarus with that small of a group

"Yes, now get up." Minato ordered.

 ** _Tartarus entrance_**

"So... What're we doin'?" Junpei asked Minato

"Charge at me." Minato ordered. Junpei may have calmed down but the best way Minato could think of to truly get everything out of Junpei's system is to 'fight like men' as they say.

"C-Charge at you?" Junpei was understandably shocked and confused by what Minato just asked

"Charge at me. No persona, no items, just you and me with our swords." Minato clarified

"Uh..." Junpei still didn't understand. Just why would Minato ask him to do that? Was he just asking to die?

"If you won't I will." Minato warned

"W-what?! Mako, what the hell!?" Junpei shouted in confusion

"Three." Minato warned as he straightened his posture "Two" Minato gripped his sword tightly "One"

As soon as the countdown ended Minato ran to Junpei and aimed for his left shoulder. Something seemed off though, Junpei was able to easily block it, it was as if Minato didn't put his usual strength into that swing. Was Minato holding back?

Next Minato went for the right of Junpei's stomach. Junpei managed to jump out of the way in time.

When Junpei was able to catch his bearings he swung at Minato's left leg. Minato saw this coming and easily stepped out of the sword's way.

In an act of semi-revenge Minato went for Junpei's feet to make him lose his footing. Junpei got desperate as he struggled to stay on his feet when Minato did this and ended up swinging at the right of Minato's gut. The Fool barely noticed this in time and was able to redirect the blade to miss and then charged into Junpei which pushed him back but he managed to stay on his feet as a grin appeared on Junpei's face. He just learned his leader's weakness.

Minato 's new target was Junpei's sword arm, if he could hit that then Junpei would be weaponless. Junpei may have many faults but he wasn't helpless, he guarded himself well enough that it wouldn't be easy. So, Minato's strategy was to overwhelm Junpei with a continuous onslaught to wear the capped teen down.

Junpei did what the blue haired boy expected and managed to guard himself hit after hit. What Minato didn't expect was for Junpei to make a last minute punch to the right side of Minato's face.

Minato took a step back and swung his sword to keep Junpei at a distance but the capped boy simply ducked and then tackled his leader.

Junpei immediately held down Minato's arms when they hit the floor and then looked at Minato who was now smiling proudly.

"What the hell are you smilin' for?" Junpei asked still confused as hell

"You just exploited my blind spot and pinned me to the ground." Minato pointed out "Why wouldn't I be smiling?"

Junpei's eyes widen as he got the hint and got off Minato "Holy shit... I did." Junpei announced proudly before jumping in the air "I did!"

"See? You're important too." Minato said as he stood up "Want me to give you more reasons?"

"Huh?" Junpei asked surprised

"Who was it that told me Minako had a stalker?" Minato asked and Junpei pointed at himself "Who was the one who caught and stopped that same stalker? Who's always there to lighten the mood?" Junpei pointed at himself "And if that's not enough, who's been my friend since day one when I came back here?" Minato asked

Junpei laughed a little "Yeah, I guess that was all me." He said smiling

"Now, let's get out of here. Kirijo-senpai is going to be pissed if we stay here too long." Minato told Junpei who nodded in agreement

During the walk home Junpei couldn't end the night without saying 1 thing

"Hey, I know I've been kind of a dick lately." Junpei said whatever pride he had before gone

"Don't worry about it." Minato assured "Friends?" he asked extending a fist

"The best." Junpei agreed as they did a fist bump. "But that's all in the past, it's just you and me now, baby!"

Minato chuckled "Sure thing man." he said as they went in... Where the Ice Queen was waiting

"Where were you two?" Mitsuru asked glaring

"Um..." Minato was sure Junpei was about to piss himself scared

"I forgot something at the mall and went to get it. Junpei just tagged along." Minato lied knowing Mitsuru wouldn't buy it but hoped she'd give them a past once she understood

"With your swords?" Mitsuru asked thoroughly unconvinced

"Never know when Makoto will show up." Minato said as he turned to Junpei "Right?"

"R-right!" Junpei agreed "And when he does we'll kick his ass, right Mako?"

Minato nodded and looked at Mitsuru. She seemed to of gotten the hint "Please refrain from this in the future." Mitsuru requested before going back to her room

"Whoa, I can't believe she just let us go." Junpei said amazed

Minato shrugged "She lived with Akihiko, remember? I'm sure she understands what we did and why."

"Dude... Senpai is awesome."

"Just don't get executed." Minato warned "You know what happened to Akihiko when he was."

Junpei shuddered at the thought "Well, hey at least I'm not weak to ice!"

"No, you're weak to wind. Do you really think Minako wouldn't do it for her?" Minato asked

Junpei's expression changed to someone who was asked to imagine the most horrific thing imaginable "G-Good point."

"Well, I'm off to bed. I got up early for this." Minato yawned

"You need a doctor." Junpei sighed

"All they did was waste my time." Minato muttered as he went to bed

* * *

 **Junpei is finally back to his old Stupei self**

Didn't really effect the plot much

 **Did the game's interpretation affect the plot?**

Well, he met Chidori when-

 **But isn't it quickly abandoned? He doesn't even lash out at Minato a 2nd time. The jealousy thing was completely pointless at the end of the day. You could've said he met Chidori when he was walking around just because and there'd be no difference at the end. The only thing the jealousy did was make him lie that he was leader when he only said the group would fall apart without him which is a very... Junpei thing to say anyway.**

Point taken. Still, Junpei won?

 **Minato held back, he didn't want to hurt him.**

And Minato's weakness is his right?

 **The hair blinds him. Like Minako said : His hair really is his greatest weakness, lol.**

Isn't it my weakness too?

 **Yes it is, white haired... creature.**

Well, screw you too

 ***rolls eyes***


	44. Chapter 44

***yawn***

Really? This time it's 4:51 PM. YOU need the doctor here.

 **Waste of time. I don't even get 7 hours of sleep.**

Seriously?

 **Try waking up at 5 every morning when you're recommenced to get 10 hours of sleep. I'd only do that if I go to bed at 7 which is not happening.**

No wonder people of your world hate high school

 **I envy Minato. Waking up a 7... Lucky bastards.**

* * *

The next few days had been rather calm and uneventful. Though there was on event that had been bothering Minato whenever he enters school now.

 _ **Last Sunday**_

Minato was on his laptop playing the game Junpei gave him awhile ago with his online friend Maya who also represented his social link of the Hermit arcana. Well, less of playing and more of watching Maya talk to herself... odd, since that means she must've also been typing it and pressing enter each time.

"I'm here." Minato told Maya

"Oh, hey tatsuya" Maya greeted Minato by his username "i wanted to tell u last time but i chickened out... ::blush::" she typed

"What?" Minato asked

"i'm kinda 'interested' in someone from school" Maya admitted _Really? Well, I know she's a teacher so... co-worker?_ "He's kinda a teenager tho" _Oh... uh... Awkward_

"Really?" Was all Minato could think to type back

"None of the male teachers r even in my league, so i gave up looking for b/fs at work" Maya typed "I never thought i'd fall for a student!"

"Love is unpredictable." Minato told her _I... Can't help but wonder who now_

"goin for younger guys is kinda new for me" Maya said

"What's he like?" Minato asked. He didn't know why but he felt that he just had to know

"hmm... he's kinda quiet, but real mature an intense looking (and hawt) ;P" Maya answered _Hmm... What else?_ "i luuuuuuve watching his expressions in class XD is that bad?"

"That in of itself I wouldn't say is bad." Minato answered

"he's one of my students!" Maya typed _In_ _teresting_ "him and his sister jus transferred in this year after their parents died (i will comfort him!)" _Oh... What a coincidence_

"Interesting." Minato replied

"maybe i can abuse my power and convince him i'm a guidance counselor" Maya suggested _That... wouldn't end well... probably._ "oh, btw, u don't need to be jealous he's jus someone i like, rite?" Maya said "tatsuya is the only game partner for maya! no worries"

Minato felt the Hermit link strengthen when Maya typed that. Maya must care about Minato or rather tatsuya.

"i haven't made my appt yet, but i'm goin to got to a salon *_*" Maya typed

"Enjoy." Minato typed

"Minato-kun will fall in love w/ me before the weekend" Maya typed _Good for... WAIT, WHAT!_

Minato sat there motionless as Maya signed off. "Oh... shit..." Minato muttered "Mrs Toriumi?" _Oh... This could be a problem._

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

Minato shuddered as he remembered that day.

"You alright, Mako-nii?" Minako asked

'I'm fine." Minato answered as his friends gathered around his desk

"So, how'd you do?" Yukari asked

"Let me guess... I aced P.E?" Minako asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah, cool right?" Junpei said trying to save his dignity

Yukari laughed "Well, that pretty much answers the question."

"Psh, a real man doesn't dwell on the past..." Junpei said **_Does that mean-_** _Quiet, Pharos!_ "I'm thinking ahead to Yakushima!"

"Oh, yeah, that's coming up soon, isn't it?" Yukari asked "Are ya ready?"

"Yup" The twins answered simultaneously

"I guess I should start getting ready too." Yukari looked down seemingly embarrassed "I guess I should be more enthusiastic, huh?"

"Nah, the world can't handle another Minako." Minato said and soon felt a hit to the back of the head "Ow"

"Hey, Yuka-chan, you don't have practice today. Why don't we all do something?" Minako suggested

"Sounds good!" Junpei approved "Where we goin'? If you need to buy a swimsuit I'd be-"

"No thanks, Junpei." Minako declined

"Oh, I'll invite Fuuka too." Yukari said

"Great idea!" Minako cheered and soon the girls left, leaving Minato and Junpei

"You really thought Minako would buy a swimsuit with you?" Minato asked

"Why not? I am her savior after all!" Junpei pointed out

"Right... Let's get going." Minato said as they both left the classroom, met up with the girls in the hall and left the building together.

As the juniors left the building, Junpei ran and jumped into the air cheering "Freedom at last! What should I do now!?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of something." Fuuka said

"Hell yeah, I will!" Junpei agreed before looking at someone who wasn't there before "Hey, what're you doin' here, Akihiko-san?"

The juniors turned and saw Akihiko "Ikutsuki-san called me." Aki answered "I think he wants to talk about a new candidate"

"Another is gonna join?" Minako asked

"Maybe." Akihiko answered

"Fuuka!" A voice called out the group turned around and saw Natsuki running towards Fuuka. She did a quick bow to everyone before turning towards Fuuka

"What's wrong, Natsuki-chan?" Fuuka asked

"Do you think you can stay after school with me for a mandatory study session?" Natsuki asked "There's, like, no one-" she stops upon realizing where Fuuka was going "Oh, you're going back to your 'home' home today, huh? Okay, then never mind" Natsuki walks back towards the school

"Hey, wait." Fuuka called out "It's alright. Let's go" she said walking to Natsuki. Fuuka turned back to everyone else "Sorry, I'll see you all later back at the dorm."

"No problem, Fu-chan." Minako assured Fuuka as the latter left with Natsuki

"I'm really surprised at how much she's changed." Junpei commented

"Seconded" Minato agreed

"Thirded" Minako also agreed

"Ah, friendship... How beautiful. Adolescence is such a wonderful thing! So full of vibrancy!" A voice that could only belong to Ikutsuki said behind the group. They turned around and saw both Ikutsuki and a young boy.

"What is it?" Minato asked. To everyone else he sounded normal but the look Ikutsuki gave Minato indicated that he knew Minato still harbored a dislike for him

"I thought I'd introduce him to you." Ikutsuki said looking at the boy. Akihiko's eyes widened for some reason

"Hello." The boy greeted

"Oh, hi, Ken-kun. What's up?" Yukari greeted

"You know him?" Minato and Akihiko both ended up asking

"He doesn't leave during the break because of his... circumstances." Ikutsuki said

"Them being?" Minato asked

"Something about his parents..." Yukari answered

"It was only me and my mom, but she got in an accident, and she... she died" Ken answered "It happened two years ago."

"Oh..." Minato regretted asking

"If it makes you feel better, me and my brother lost our parents too." Minako told Ken

"... Right now, one of his distant relatives is paying for his school expenses" Ikutsuki said "But, staying at the elementary school dorm all by himself isn't proper for a child his age."

"You'd be surprised. At his age I was practically raising myself." Minato commented

"I've decided to move him to your dorm for the summer." Ikutsuki said much to everyone's shock

"To OUR dorm!?" Yukari asked "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Wait... Don't tell me... HIM?!" Minato asked realizing who this 'candidate' was

"Of course. He has the potential." Ikutsuki answered

"He's the new candidate?" Akihiko seemed nervous

"Yes." Ikutsuki answered "But, as you can see, he's still just an elementary school student. So, it is merely a possibility for now."

 _Good, I don't take child soldiers._ Minato thought

Akihiko seemed bothered "Are you... Sanada-senpai?" Ken asked

"Um... Yeah." Akihiko answered

Minako points to herself "I'm Minako..." she turns to Minato _Oh no.._ "He's Minato and we're..." Minako raised both of their arms "The Arisato twins!" She shouted as Minato muttered it... and was promptly hit on the top of his head.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Ken bowed

"Yeah, well... It's nice to meet you." _Why are you so bothered, Akihiko?_ Minato wondered

"Uh... I'll... go process this... Sorry guys." Minato said excusing himself

Minako sighed "Probably off to sleep again."

"Does he do that often?" Ken asked

"We call him the human-koala" Yukari answered giggling

* * *

 **2 in one day. That's good**

So, the only one we haven't been introduced too is Robo-bitch?

 **What did you call her?**

She's going to shoot at me in the future, therefore to me, she is Robo-bitch

 **Aigis meeting Makoto... That'll be interesting**

Not really

 **Probably not**


	45. Chapter 45

**He actually did it!**

Wow... Well gotta hold up your end of the deal

 **Oh right, context. You see I've been reading another Persona fic called 'the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth' and at one point Mitsuru appears. Makoto joked that at one point he expected her to say 'it's for the execution'**

And he actually did it! We said if he went in and edited that (which he offered without being asked) which he did we'd give if a shout out in the next chapter so... Here ya go... the username is Jayelwillow and you already know the fic's name

 **Can't believe he'd actually did it... Not complaining, just surprised.**

 **gerson : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha**

What the-... Fuck you!

 ***Megidolaon* Sorry, gotta respect the readers/reviewers**

* * *

 ** _Minato_**

"So... You're taking a trip to Yakushima?" Yu asked over the phone

"Yeah, I would've told you sooner but I've been.." _..._ _Social linking_ "... busy"

"And Kirijo is paying for everything?"

"Yep, we're going to her vacation home and everything." Minato answered

"Well... Have fun, sensei." _I will learn why you call me that.._

"Later, Yu." Minato said as he hung up. _Alright, I said my good-byes, I should be good._ Thanatos felt rattled _What? Upset?_ No answer _Silent treatment? Have it your way, it's nice to have my thoughts be my own again._

* * *

 ** _Minako_**

"Mitsuru is takin' you to Yakushima?" Shinjiro asked

"Yep, she's taking everyone." Minako answered "Y'know... If you wanna go..."

Shinji shook his head "No, I'm done with that life." he said with a seemingly sad undertone

"Alright, if that's what you want" Minako didn't understand but respected his decision "But uh... Can you do me a favor?"

"A favor? What is it?" Shinjiro asked

"Well... Without us around there's no one who can track Makoto anymore and uh..." Minako didn't seem have thought the sentence through apparently "... Just be careful, okay?"

"I'll be fine" Shinjiro said with an elusive smile

"You smiled." Minako awed "Sure you wanna lose your tough guy points?"

"Those points ain't worth shit." Shinjiro answered

Minako laughed "And THIS is why I like you."

* * *

The boat ride to Yakushima was rather... Boring. Junpei was out shouting the island's name in excitement while everyone else stayed inside the boat. Minato and Minako occupied themselves by listening to their earphones while everyone else sat in silence. When they finally reached the island everyone was guided by Mitsuru who took them to her vacation home. Everyone (except Akihiko and Minato) marveled at all the expensive looking decorations.

"Wow." Fuuka awed

"It's like we're in an episode of Lifestyles of the Rich and Fabulous" Junpei said

"Meh, nothing new to me." Minato muttered

"Well, we're not ALL used to it like you are, downer!" Minako yelled at her twin as two maids walked to Mitsuru

"Welcome back, milady." The maids bowed to Mitsuru "And you must be her schoolmates, correct? Welcome to the Kirijo vacation home." They greeted "Please, follow us."

"Um... Is this the right place?" Yukari asked shocked

"Pretty sure." Minato answered

"How're you not shocked by this?!" Minako screamed

"How ARE you shocked by this?" Minato asked back

"Dude, real-life maids." Junpei awed _Uh.. What? They maintain the place... Is there something about maids I'm missing?_

Minako elbowed Junpei "Silence your perv mouth."

"I knew she was from an important family, but this definitely confirms it." Fuuka said in awe

"I don't see the big deal." Minato said

"They're just not used to it like we are, give 'em time." Akihiko told Minato

The group was then approached by an impressive looking gentleman who was wearing an eye patch. Thanatos started growling _Whoa, what's with that reaction?_

"It's good to see you." Mitsuru greeted. The man gave a glance and walked away

"So much for hospitality" Minato muttered

"Was that...?" Fuuka asked

"Clearly." Minato answered

"Dude, talk about scary." Junpei whispered

"All of you are intimidated by an eye patch?" Minato asked "Shameful display." he chuckled

"Shut up, Minato-nii." Minako said quietly

Mitsuru chuckled "We won't be here long but make yourselves at home."

"Sweet! This is gonna rock!" Junpei cheered

"To the beach!" Minako shouted

"What? Already?" Yukari asked "I mean, sure but let me get changed first."

"Then I'll see you there!" Junpei exclaimed

"We're not gonna waste a single minute!" Minako added before the two of them dashed out the door

* * *

 _ **The beach**_

Minato walked with the guys to the beach, he saw that Akihiko decided to wear a shirt also but in his case... it was for the betterment of everyone involved. Minako out of 'the goodness of her heart' decided to wait up with the rest of the girls.

"Ah, got my sandals on... Giving my feet a chance to breath..." Junpei said taking in his surroundings "Yep, summer is here!"

"Darn, there's nothing out there I can use for a marker... Too bad, I was hoping for a good swim." Akihiko muttered

"Akihiko, we're here to enjoy ourselves. You can take 3 days off from training." Minato told his senior

"What's wrong with that? Either of you two got a better idea?" Akihiko asked seemingly somewhat offended

"Damn right I do!" Junpei answered "It's summer time at the beach and I got the perfect activity." _It's a pervert in his natural habitat... Encule_

Just then Yukari and Minako walked to the guys together in their swimsuits. Yukari wore the one she and Minato had picked out while Minako wore a pink bikini _I just won 500 yen._

"What?" Yukari asked referring to the stares she's getting from the guys

"Say hello to contestant Nov. 1 Takeba Yukari!" Junpei exclaimed

"Oh Kami-sama." Minato sighed

"As you can see, she's chosen a rather bold design. Quite unexpected." Junpei continued "It takes a lot of confidence to pull off a swimsuit like that!" Yukari gave him a glare "And look at-"

"Look at WHAT, Junpei?" Minato asked giving his death glare. No one acts like a pervert to Minako when he's around

"N-N-Nothing, Mako!" Junpei said in a panic

"Good." Minato smirked

Next Fuuka walked to them "Is that umbrella taken?" she asked

"Next up is contestant Nov. 2 Yamagishi Fuuka." Junpei continued his perverted antics before blushing "... Wow, Fuuka, I had no idea you were so... I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often."

Fuuka looked confused and then gasped as Minako stood in front of the shy girl which caused Junpei to do a slightly unsettling laugh

"Stop that creepy laugh you perv!" Yukari yelled at Junpei

"Or else it's all-out attack time!" Minako threatened

"And for our final contestant..." Junpei said as he looked at the approaching Mitsuru. Everyone (girls included) was silent, taking in her flawless skin, her hourglass figure, and beauty that was only complimented by her white swimsuit

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Mitsuru asked

"Wow..." Fuuka awed as she walked towards Mitsuru "Mitsuru-senpai... You're beautiful."

"Yeah, your skin is flawless." Yukari added "Did you already put on sunscreen?"

Mitsuru blushed and looked both surprised and confused "N-No, not yet."

"No can do!" Minako shouted at her senior

Minato tuned out the rest of the girls' conversation. _I'll let them have their girl talk._ Then he noticed Junpei asking Akihiko "So, which one's your type?"

"M-My type?" Akihiko blushed furiously before muttering "I-It's... Minako." he looked at Minato who was to his surprise not giving him a death-stare or ordering an all-out attack

"Neat." Was all Minato said _You're not a pervert, Akihiko. So I'll let you go._

"What about you, Mako?" Junpei asked

 _Merde, what do I say? Clearly not Minako, so that leaves Yukari, Mitsuru, and Fuuka... Um..._ "Not interested." _How 'bout that?_

"Yeah, like I believe that." Junpei smirked

"Go drown yourself." Minato muttered as Junpei started cheering and eventually went into the water with everyone else except Minato himself, he was busy doing something he hadn't done in years... build a sand castle. His seniors seemed to be occupying each other _Hmm, makes sense. Mitsuru doesn't have many friends. Good on you, Akihiko_

 _Hmm..._ He couldn't explain why but... He felt like he was being watched, but as quickly as that feeling came, it went away. Minato tried for thirty minutes to build a sand castle but eventually just couldn't resist the urge the join his junior friends in their water war, he wasn't doing a good job anyway.

"Minato-kun, help!" Fuuka called "Junpei-kun is- Eek!" She was cut off by a slash from Junpei

Junpei laughed "You like it? You like that, huh?" He teased as he continued bombarding her and the other junior girls

"Way to ruin the trip, Stupei!" Minako exclaimed as she braced herself

"Why do he have to ruin everything?" Yukari mused

"Girls..." Minato said with a smirk and pointed at Junpei "It's time for an All-Out attack!"

"Wha- Traitor!" Junpei exclaimed as he tried desperately to swim away

"Alright, let's do this!" Minako yelled as they all attacked Junpei in what became a cloud of destruction and water. By the end of it, Minato had to drag poor Junpei back to the shore with the girls laughing at him.

"T-Traitor..." Junpei muttered one last time

"That's what you get, perv." Yukari laughed, followed by the rest of the junior girls

"He he he he." Minato chuckled. He couldn't deny the fun he was having, the type he hadn't had in years. So fun in fact that he closed his eyes as his chuckle "He he he... Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" became full blown laughter. Minato enjoyed this... He never thought he'd experience something like this ever again. Eventually though, he noticed he only heard his own voice.

He opened his eyes "Wow..." Fuuka awed

"Never thought I'd hear that again." Yukari who was also in awe said

"Told you his smile and laughter puts mine to shame!" Minako exclaimed

Apparently Minato's laughter had healing properties because Junpei was on his feet with an expression that could only happen if one saw the most beautiful thing on the planet "Mako... You laughed..." Minato's face went scarlet "Not just a chuckle... A full blown laugh..."

"Y-Y-You wanna make something of it!" Minato shouted in embarrassment "I hate you all." he muttered _I love you guys..._

* * *

Well, we know what's next

 **Yep, the part of the game/manga that YukaxMina fans love.**

Y'know... Fuuka doesn't get enough love.

 **Agreed, but there's already a twin story (that's complete) with FuuxMina.**

Really? What about Mitsuru?

 **It's being done right now. Story is called 'Persona 3: The Journey of the Arisato Twins'. Even has Aigis be in the pairing so it's AixMitxMina**

Interesting name...

 **Meh, who cares about names?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Here we go...**

Time for you to try doing fluff again... Good luck

 **I'll need it.**

* * *

After awhile Minato went back inside. After getting dressed he noticed Mitsuru was also inside and her father was approaching her. He hid, curious what they'd be talking about.

"It's been awhile" Mitsuru said to her father Takeharu "I'm glad that you're in good health"

"Our guest are residents of the dorm, I presume." Takeharu responded

"I'm sorry for bringing such a crowd." Mitsuru apologized

"I heard you told them about the incident..." Takeharu said _Gee, they call ME direct_ "Why did you hide it so long?" _Holy crap, Takeharu I already like you!_

Mitsuru looked away "... I wasn't hiding it..."

"I've told you time and again: None of the blame is yours" Takeharu told his daughter _THANK YOU! I was right, I really like you!_

"But..." Mitsuru is cut off

"'Two in harmony surpasses one is perfection.' That has been our guiding principle since the Kirijo family separated from the Nanjo Group." Takeharu said "You must learn to trust in others, Mitsuru." _Damn, you really are blunt_ "There are things in this world that can not be accomplished alone, no matter how many sacrifices you make." _Is Mitsuru being lectured or me?_

"... Yes, father."

"You accessed our database, didn't you?" Takeharu asked _What? When? Why?_ "That's another thing... Why didn't you ask me directly instead of using this trip as an excuse?"

"I-I'm sorry." Mitsuru apologized as she lowered her head shamefully

"Bring them here. All of them." Takeharu ordered "I had no intention of concealing the truth from them. I've made preparations to disclose everything." Thanatos felt bothered _What's with you?_

"There's a girl named Takeba in your group, correct?" Takeharu asked _Huh? What about Yukari?_ "For her to awaken to her power... It must be fate."

"Father..?" Mitsuru seemed confused

Takeharu said nothing but walked away

"You have explaining to do, Mitsuru!" Minato said accusing as he came out of hiding and not even bothering with honorifics

"Arisato? How long have you-" Mitsuru was cut off

"The whole time." Minato answered "What does Yukari have to do with this?"

"You'll see-" She's cut off again

"I'm sick and tired of your bullshit, answer the damn question!" Minato yelled, eyes glowing

"I don't know!" Mitsuru screamed which calmed Minato down "I don't know." She repeated in a weaker tone

Minato sighed "Sorry... J-Just get the others."

"Right away." Mitsuru nodded

* * *

 _ **Later**_

The group gathered with Takeharu waiting for the so called 'truth'

"From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given you the short version." Takeharu said "Well... It's true, we adults are to blame. If I could've atoned for it with my life, I would've done so. Now, I have no choice but to reply on you."

"Care to elaborate?" Minato asked

"What my father wanted to create with those monsters' power was a time manipulation device." Takeharu explained

 _Fool's errand. Even if one could succeed it wouldn't be right. What was meant to be was meant to be._

"Imagine if you could control the flow of time. Prevent unwanted events before they occur. With that, you could shape the future to your liking." Takeharu told everyone

"Not something mankind should have, it's unnatural... It's unethical... It's wrong." Minato muttered

"Damn, that's insane." Junpei said

"Unbelievable." Minako commented

Takeharu's expression went sour "However, under my father's direction, the research began to stray from it's original goal." Thanatos started growling again "In his later years, my father seemed to have only nihilism in his heart."

 _Believing life has no meaning? I've never gone that far, I've only believed living can be worse than death._

"Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that." Takeharu continued "It's only natural for you to want to know the truth... and it is my duty to tell you." Takeharu seemed sad and ashamed as he darkened the room and had a video play on the screen in front of him

"What's this?" Akihiko asked

"This is the only existing footage of the accident, recorded by a scientist who was at the scene." Takeharu explained

"I pray that this recording reaches safe hands..." The video began and Thanatos went from growling to panicking

"That voice!?" Yukari seemed to recognized the voice

The video revealed the scientist was a man. The same one from Minato's dreams. _Wait, if he's the same one then..._ Minato looks at Minako and the two exchanged worried glances before paying attention to the screen

The video continued "My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should've never of even been conceived..." Something felt off to Minato. The audio and video didn't sync properly and the video had a fair amount of static. It's blamable on damage, sure, but... Minato had been through too many conveniences lately to let this go.

"I'm afraid what I've done will result in an unprecedented disaster..." _Oh no..._ "But if I hadn't... The entire world would've paid the price." _What?_

"The entire world?" Fuuka asked confused

"What's going on?" Minako asked

The video continued "Please, listen carefully... The shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed as the result of an explosion." Thanatos is growling very loudly now _Cut it out!_ "To end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them!"

Just like that, Thanatos stopped growling _**Hmm? What's this?**_

"I am to blame for this." _WHAT?! **Ha ha ha ha ha ha!**_ "I knew the risk, but I was blinded by the promise of success... And so I didn't raise and objections... It's all my fault." The video ended **_Ha ha ha ha ha ha!_** _Shut up! **How can I? You're friend's father caused the Dark Hour. That means you're friends with you parents' killer's daughter, ha ha ha ha ha ha!**_ _I said_ s _hut up!_

Yukari looked shocked and stood up "... Dad..." She called out, confirming Minato and Minako's fears

"You mean... That was..." Fuuka was shocked too

Yukari looked down. The twins knew why, she just watched her world crumble before her eyes.

"His name was Takeba Eiichiro... He was head researcher at the time, and a very talented man." Takeharu said "But we are the one's responsible. We pushed him to continue the research."

 _This... This makes no sense. He loved his daughter, why the fuck would he do something that could put her in danger? **You know human greed better than anyone.** This isn't that. He wouldn't do that, I won't trust a video where so many faults can be blamed on damage... I refuse to believe it. **Stubborn...**_

"The Kirijo group is to blame for his death." Takeharu said looking down in shame

"I... I can't believe it." Mitsuru was stunned. _You didn't even know... Who handled this video?_ Minato found himself wondering. He refused to believe what he heard.

"So... That means... My dad caused it all?" Yukari asked. Minato could tell she could snap any second now "The Dark Hour... Tartarus... Those deaths... It was all his fault?"

"Y-You okay?" Akihiko asked

Minako elbowed him "Of course she's not, you moron." Minako whispered

"So, that's why you were hiding this?" Yukari asked "Because you felt sorry for me, is that it!?"

"No, Takeba, I-" Mitsuru was cut off before she could explain

"I don't want your pity!" Yukari screamed as she dashed out the door _... Yukari..._

"Takeharu-san..." Minato called out "Not to sound rude, but I don't believe a fucking word of that."

Takeharu nodded "I understand."

"Um... Shouldn't someone go after her?" Fuuka asked

Mitsuru sighed and looked at Minako "Arisato-chan, will you go?"

"I would but..." Minako pointed to empty space that was formally occupied by Minato. He must've silently left the second Fuuka suggested someone should leave. ".. It's better this way." Minako sighed "He knows better than I do what it's like to see your world crumble."

"Man... Think someone else should go?" Junpei asked

"No." Minako answered "She's in a sensitive state, we can't risk interrupting." _Wait... Nii-san asked about our parents' jobs before, I wonder..._ "Takeharu-san, who else was on that team?"

"I wish I could tell you." Takeharu answered "Most records were destroyed during the incident. I'm sorry."

"No need." Minako assured _Nii-san, you know as well as I do that Takeba-san wouldn't do this. Please... Help her._

* * *

Minato and Minako don't believe the video

 **Nope and Thanatos is literally laughing at them.**

Interesting. How stubborn is Minato here?

 **Very, once he believes in something, it's almost impossible to make him lose faith in it. That's kinda why you can't make him lose faith in his friends despite your efforts, Makoto.**

He also doesn't take letting go well.

 **I know. It's even symbolized is his hair if you really think about it**

Wait, what?

 **Allow me to blow your minds *Ahem* Minato's hair is in a similar style to how it was when he was younger, this symbolizes his inability to let the past go. His hair is messier and half-blinds him, this symbolizes that his past is not only hard and messy but continues to haunt and harm him to this day.**

Huh... Never thought of it like that... Anyway, onto your attempt at fluff

 **Please tell me I at least do better than uh... A certain other fic I read...**

Well, more accurately the earlier chapters of that fic, the later ones handle it better and have genuinely sweet moments

 **What fic? Oh, it's B-...** **Blaspheme! Uh... Shall not be named!**

Sorry author of that fic. We shall not name you!

 **Besides this is a game event so I can't butcher it too badly... I hope**

* * *

Minato followed the trail through the woods. Yukari likely ran to the beach, Pharos appeared beside Minato.

"You know... If you do this, there's no going back." Pharos warned.

"I know." Minato responded "But she watched her world crumble right in front of her. She wants to be alone but that's the worst idea you could have..." Minato sighed "I learned that the hard way... I can't leave her be, I need to know she's alright" _Why? I know I care about her, but why is it I can't stand to see her in pain like this?_

"If that's what you believe then I will respect your decision." Pharos smiled "Because we're friends."

"Thanks, Pharos." Minato thanked before he disappeared _Why? Why is it I feel the need to help her? I almost never do anything close to thins unless asked directly... Why am I doing this?_

Minato followed the trail until he saw Yukari crying on the beach alone while staring out into the ocean. Without saying a word he walked towards her. For what felt like an eternity he just stood there and watched her cry. She'd talk when she was ready, Minato wasn't going to force her. _Seeing you cry... Why does it hurt so much? I hate seeing girls cry but... it's never hurt this much before... What's going on?_

Yukari finally spoke up "I believed in him so long... This is too much." _I know... it always is._ "Remember what I told you at the hospital? How my dad died when I was little?"

"I could never forget." Minato answered

"You understand now, right? He died in that incident." Yukari continued to fight through her tears

"I know..." Minato said weakly

"Nobody knew the truth so there were all sorts of rumors, because he was in charge of the research team, people were really mean to me and my mom. We even had to move a few times." Yukari continued

"You were tossed around too." Minato whispered _Why? Why does that break my heart? I've met other orphans, I've seen people have it just as bad as me... It never hurt this much before... Why?_

"But all this time, I kept telling myself that it wasn't his fault. I loved him a lot and I believed he'd never do anything wrong." _I know... You don't deserve this... No one does._ "I received a letter back in Spring. It was from him, written ten years ago." Yukari explained

 _A letter?_

"It cracked me up cuz, even though it said 'To my Family' it was pretty much all about me." Yukari explained "That only made me believe in him more."

 _That's exactly what I've been looking for. It only proves he loved you far too much to risk your life just for success and fame. I want to say it but... I don't know if I'm right, I can't give you false hope... It's not right._

"I understand." _Do I?_

"When I found out I had a special power, I thought it was fate." Yukari continued "I was scared... I couldn't even fire an Evoker at first, but I thought if i cooperated with the Kirijo group, I might find out what really happened." _I don't believe you know, even now._ "That's why I agreed to fight using my persona."

Yukari begins to cry again "But, it turns out... all of that was for nothing."

"That's not true." _Can't be... I refuse to believe it._

"You're just trying to make me feel better." Yukari said "Why does reality have to be so harsh?"

"I don't know." _It's not fair. We've both suffered, we both ended up alone, what did we do?_

"I tried so hard to fight my fear... and this is what I get." Yukari wiped away her tears "Maybe I'm just jealous of Mitsuru-senpai. I mean, why my father and not her's?" _That's not what you really think. You don't want that, you just want something to focus the anger and pain on._ "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"You know that's not true."

Yukari turned around finally facing Minato, but she was glaring at him. "Hmph. Well, you're just Mr. Perfect."

"What?" Minato asked confused

"Nothing ever fazes you! And now, you've got the nerve to tell me how to feel?!" She yells "You think you know me? You don't know any-" Yukari is cut off

"SHUT UP!" Minato screams while his eyes are glowing "You think I don't know what it's like to have the world piss all over you?" Minato asked "I never stayed in a places longer than a few months, I was forced to kill my dog, I've endured countless beatings from kids and adults alike to the point that under this shirt is nothing but a horrific image that makes even veteran doctors feel uneasy, I've had so many things said about me because i was the mysterious boy who's parents died that always seem to follow me, and I WATCHED my parents died. Nothing ever fazes me? Tell me then, why am I so angry, why do I cry when I remember that day, why have I had multiple 'episodes' since I've been here, and why is it that what happened still haunts me?"

Yukari looks down ashamed "I'm sorry..." she apologized "My head's a mess... I'm so afraid..."

"I know... I shouldn't have snapped like that either." Minato apologized and his eyes went back to normal _Why? When anyone else says something like that, I never forgive them... Why can't I stay angry at you?_

"I don't know what to do anymore... I'm totally lost" Yukari told Minato "Tell me... What should I do?"

 _The only thing you can do..._ "Don't lose hope."

Yukari looks surprised "You mean... Keep believing?" Minato nodded "Ya know, you really are one of a kind." Yukari finally smiled

"So, I've been told" _That smile... Why do I feel so much better now? D-Do I..._

"I'm sorry for acting like this, you've had it way worse than I have." Yukari apologized

"No need." Minato assured

"I'm alright now, I'm used to dealing with stressful situations." _You can't fool me. It's still bugging you, just a lot less._ "Thanks for listening."

"It's the least I can do."

Yukari takes a step closer "Let me guess... Senpai asked you to bring me back, right?"

"Did she?" Minato laughed a little while scratching the back of his head "I.. Kinda ran out the door not long after you did."

Yukari blushed a little "Ooh, you're such a gentleman." Yukari giggled "Thanks."

Minato sighed. He didn't know why but after hearing that he walked even closer to Yukari and hugged her. _Why? Why am I doing this? Do I..._ (Ooh, is Junpei gonna- **Nope, you can thank Minako for that)**

Yukari tensed at first but soon relaxed. She was surprised by Minato's sudden embrace but at the same time welcomed it. Before she knew it she was hugging him back. "T-Thank you." she said weakly

"Don't thank me..." Minato responded and pulled away slightly. He stared into Yukari's brown eyes while smiling. _I get it now, I... I... I shouldn't.. But... Why do I...?_

Minato's face reddened "Um... You know, we're pretty close." he pointed out hoping she'd get embarrassed or something and let go.

"Yeah, I guess we are." She sounded like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Don't you think you should let go?" Minato asked _She... She can do better than me._

"Hmm... What if... I don't want to?" Yukari asked

Minato sighed, it seemed that she wouldn't give up that easily "Persistent as always."

Yukari giggled "What else did you expect?"

"Baka..." Minato whispered. _Dammit... I..._

Neither of them knew who moved first but the result was the same. Just like a few weeks ago they kissed each other, this time of their own free will. Minato wasn't quite sure how the chain of events lead to this but he didn't care. _I... love her.._

Minato lowered his hands to her waist as pulled her slightly towards him as Yukari wrapped her arms around his neck. For awhile they did nothing but enjoy this new and blissful experience , but eventually, _W-What am I doing?_ his senses kicked in and he backed away.

"U-Uh um..." Minato didn't know what to say "W-We should get back. It's almost the Dark Hour... L-Let's go." _What did I just do?_

During the walk back neither of them said a word. Yukari didn't know what to say and Minato refused to say anything else.

"Minato..." Yukari called out discarding honorifics when they reached the entrance

"T-Take care..." Minato muttered "... Goodnight." Minato refused to say another word to anyone as he went to bed. He received a few stares, but he dismissed them as Yukari did the same

"I don't understand." Pharos who was beside Minato again said "Why are you doing this?"

"You wouldn't understand." Minato said

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." Pharos warned "You'll only undo everything they've done for you."

"I know." Minato said as he closed his eyes

"Good luck... My friend" Was all Pharos could say before Minato fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well, that happened.**

Yep... Next is Robo-bitch

 **No insults?**

The very fact you wrote that is already an insult

 **Uh... Okay?**


	47. Chapter 47

Ever notice how close we are to 50?

 **Unbelievable. For me at least, seriously I didn't expect to even to get to chapter 10, nevermind 50.**

We've had our highs, our lows, our serious moments, our comedic moments, well done scenes, and the... not so well done scenes *cough* *cough* chapter 15

 **Remind me again... See what I do, Makoto.**

Um... Well, now that we've gotten this far you have to finish it, otherwise that's the ultimate dick move.

 **I know, time for Operation Babe Hunt... Albeit modified from the original of course.**

* * *

 ** _Minako_**

The girls walked in the woods together without any of the guys

Fuuka took a deep breath "The air is so fresh... I never thought a walk in the woods could be so enjoyable. You can't do this in Iwatodai."

"Um... Yeah!" Minako agreed but both failed to stop the awkward silence that filled the area. The two looked at each other before continuing their trip.

"Um... Good thing we didn't bring that pervert, right?" Minako asked out loud

"Yeah, I didn't even know how to react yesterday." Fuuka agreed but yet again an awkward silence filled the air.

Minako moved closer to Fuuka "This is unbearable, how long will they keep it up?" Minako whispered

"I don't know, what should we do?" Fuuka asked

"Well, we could try seeing if Yuka-chan is okay. She... She didn't handle yesterday very well." Minako suggested "Is this how I was that one time?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Fuuka asked

"Oh right, you weren't part of the team yet..." Minako laughed at her oversight "Nevermind that, let's check up on Yuka."

The two girls moved closer to Yukari "Um... Are you okay, Yukari?" Fuuka asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Yukari said

"Sure?" Minako asked "You didn't take last night very well."

"I'm fine, really." Yukari assured

"Um if you don't mind me asking... What happened last night?" Fuuka asked

"Yeah, Minato-nii didn't say a word when he came back." Minako added

"Oh um..." Yukari seemed embarrassed

"Huh? Yuka-chan are you alright?" Minako asked

"Your look a little red." Fuuka followed up

"Oh... Am I?" Yukari asked

"Okay, now I gotta know what happened if it makes you go red like that." Minako declared

"Well..." Even the densest of human beings would be able to tell that Yukari was embarrassed "He found me when I was crying on the beach alone." Yukari explained

"Oh..." Minako said _Oh course she was crying. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Minako repeatedly mentally slapped herself

"For awhile he just stood there until I eventually told him all about the letter and how cruel people were to me and my mom." Yukari continued "At one point I snapped at him and called him 'Mr. Perfect', he yelled at me for that one."

"Really?" Minako asked

"It's always hard to imagine Minato-kun angry." Fuuka commented

"After that we both apologized to each other. Can you believe that after all that he told me to still not lose hope?" Yukari asked

"Sounds like him." Minako chuckled

"After that, I thanked him for listening. Did he really run out the door?" Yukari asked

"Yep." Minako answered

"Mitsuru-senpai was about to send Minako, but she noticed Minato-kun left first." Fuuka added on

"After that..." Yukari's face became a bright scarlet "He... Kinda hugged me."

"Aw" Fuuka awed (obviously)

"Deep down he's such a cuddly teddy bear." Minako teased

"Then..." Yukari seemed hesitant

"What?" Minako asked

"Um..." Yukari looked down

"What is it?" Fuuka asked

"What happened? He kissed you?" Minako joked. But then she noticed all she got in return was silence and a reddening Yukari _Why isn't she laughing? What's going..._ "You're joking!" _I-I mean I've certainly teased the idea but... They actually... WHAT?!_

"For real?" Fuuka seemed amazed

Fortunately for Yukari, Mitsuru's phone rang.

"Mitsuru speaking..." She answered

"Uh... Mitsuru, we have a slight problem." Ikutsuki said on the other end

"Please continue." Mitsuru requested as the other girls listened

"Well, I'm at the lab here on the island and a machine that was considered inoperable suddenly left the facility on it's own." Ikutsuki explained

"A machine?" Yukari asked

"Like what? A robot?" Minako asked "Can you help, Fu-chan?"

"I need detailed information to locate anything other than shadows." Fuuka answered

"Oh, great." Minako groaned

"It's a combat vehicle." Ikutsuki answered "An anti-shadow weapon to be precise."

"A combat vehicle? You mean like a tank?" Yukari asked

"Why is that allowed?" Minako asked

"We're not currently with the others, so it might take some time for us all to assemble." Mitsuru told Ikutsuki

"I see..." Ikutsuki said "Well, regardless, I want you to handle this as soon as possible. I'm on my way now."

"If the target cannot be captured, do we have permission to destroy it?" Mitsuru asked

"You're seriously asking that!?" Minako screamed

Ikutsuki laughed "I highly doubt you'll be able to destroy it."

"Then how are we supposed to stop it?!" Fuuka asked

"Just do your best." Ikutsuki assured "I'll call you later." he then hung up

"I'm going to beat him down bad." Minako muttered

Yukari had her phone out "Great, no one's answering." Yukari sighed

"Well, Stupei did take Nii-san's phone earlier. Something about 'enjoying the day without technology'?" Minako said "Cheap words from a video game addict!"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go back and get our equipment" Mitsuru ordered _Wasn't this supposed to be a vacation?_

"Where could they be?" Yukari yelled

"I vote the beach. Could've sworn I saw Stupei dragging Minato-nii there earlier." Minako answered

* * *

 ** _Minato_**

Junpei had dragged Minato to the beach against his will and Akihiko followed just cuz. Minato sat in the sand and kept thinking about last night as Junpei ranted about the girls not being here.

 _What the hell was I thinking? Why did I do that? Well, I know why but... Dammit, what the hell is wrong with me?_

"...Operation Babe Hunt!" Junpei shouted which broke Minato's chain of thought

"Babe Hunt?" Akihiko asked "You mean, like, pick up girls?" _Uh..._

"And the winner gets a free beef bowl! Whaddya think, Akihiko-san? With you on the squad, we're guaranteed to succeed!" Junpei exclaimed

Akihiko was hesitant "What do you think, Minato?"

 _M-Me? I-I can't do that! I mean... We've never made anything official but... I've kissed Yukari twice now and... Well, I'm certain they have a name for guys that do that._ "No." Minato answered

"Oh, c'mon man!" Junpei complained

"I can't, okay!?" Minato shouted and went red. He quickly realized he acted far too defensively

"Calm down, Minato." Akihiko said surprised by Minato's sudden outburst

"Dude, did something happened with Yuka-tan last night?" Junpei asked

"N-Nothing happened with me and Yukari..." Minato nearly jumped as he realized his mistake "san... I meant Yukari-san."

"Now you're ditching honorifics? Now you gotta tell us!" Junpei yelled

"Did... Something happen between you two?" Akihiko asked

"I-I u-uh..." Minato sighed _No way I'm getting out of this now._ "You have to swear on your life that you won't tell ANYONE!"

"Alright, alright, now give us he dirt!" Junpei begged

"You don't have to worry about me." Akihiko assured

"Well..." Minato silently begged to die then and there "Yeah something happened... She uh..." Minato turned around "She kissed me." he muttered

"WHAT?!" Both the junior and he boxer shouted in shock

"T-This is Yuka-tan, right?" Junpei asked "Not some look-alike?"

"Yep... It was Yukari..." Minato answered

"Unbelievable..." Akihiko seemed amazed

Junpei clapped "Congrats man!" Junpei congratulated "You managed to beat the Takeba challenge. Without even trying too!"

Minato turned around and glared at Junpei "Say that again." he dared

Junpei took a few steps back and hid behind Akihiko "S-Settle down, Mako! I-I was just kiddin'!" Junpei practically begged for his life.

"Sure..." Minato calmed down "Anyway, I'll follow you and MAYBE offer advice but that's it!" He declared

"Alright!" Junpei cheered "Let the operation begin!" _Kami-sama help you._

First, the guys approached a group girls under an umbrella for shade.

"Hold up. This is my area of expertise, so listen up..." Junpei told the guys

"Of course, you should listen Akihiko.." Minato said sarcastically as he tuned out whatever nonsense Junpei was spewing. He's never even had a date before nevermind know how to get a girl's attention

"Hey ladies!" Junpei greeted

"Evening." Minato greeted

"U-Um..." Akihiko was clearly nervous "Where're you from?"

"None of your business." One of the girls responded

"Hey, no need to be shy..." Junpei told them _Junpei... I think they're adults..._ "We don't bite."

"Why should we tell you?" The girl in yellow asked

"Come one, cut us some slack." Junpei begged _This is pathetic._ "We just wanna talk"

"I thought you said you were an expert." Akihiko whispered

"And you believed him?" Minato asked

"Hold your horses.. I'm just getting warmed up. Watch and learn.." Junpei assured "So ladies are you in college?"

"Um... Don't tell me you guys are still in high school." Said the girl in orange

"We are." Minato told them

"High school kids vacationing in Yakushima? That kind of pisses me off." Said the girl in green _Gee, what the hell set you off today?_

"Well, we were invited to our friends vacation home..." Akihiko said "Cool, huh?" _You're hopeless_

"Good for your friend" Said the girl in Orange "We on the other hand, have to pay for our vacation with our hard-earned money."

"I guess we're just lucky..." Junpei said nervously

"Okay, I'm cutting in here. " Minato stood between them"Sorry for bothering you" Minato bowed "Junpei, Akihiko, let's go. Now!" Minato dragged his friends away

"Dude, I almost-" Junpei was cut off

"Got slapped? Maybe but I didn't need that on my conscience." Minato finished "Akihiko, you take point now."

"A-Alright." Akihiko agreed and they tried attempt Nov.2 on a different group. Rather than move they... stared at the girls

"We've found our target." Junpei said "What're you waiting for?"

"Quiet." Minato ordered. He knew exactly what Akihiko was planning

The girl in black took notice of them "Hey, Nobuko. Are they staring at us?"

"Yeah, I think they are." The girl's friend called Nobuko said. "Wow, Yoshie. Can you see from there?" The girl seemed to actually want the attention

"That's my cue." Akihiko told the guys as they walked to the girls

"H-Hi" Akihiko greeted "S-Sorry for bothering you, but I just waned to ask you something..."

"Yes?" Yoshie asked

"Um... Are you here alone?" Akihiko asked

Nobuko giggled "Are you hitting on us?"

Akihiko seemed nervous "N-No, not at all..." _Really man?_ "I just thought that if you're bored you might wanna talk... Y'know get to know each other better"

"Um... That's what hitting on someone means." Yoshie said "That's lame."

"We were bored anyway, so why don't we play along?" Nobuko asked her friend "You guys are kinda cute..." She pointed at Minato "Especially you in the back there."

Minato bowed "Thank you."

"Nobuko!" Yoshie shouted

"Hey, how old do you think we are?" Nobuko asked

"Around our age?" Junpei asked

"Are you blind?" Minato asked Junpei "They're clearly older!"

"It's been awhile since we graduated high school." Nobuko said

"Really? Well, that's too ba-" Akihiko is cut off by Junpei whispering

"Dude, wait! Don't you know that older women are more experienced!? They're like fine wines!" Junpei whispered

"This is just sad" Minato muttered

"You're a pretty smooth talker for some one so young" Yoshie said "How old are you guys anyways?"

"We're in high school" Junpei admitted

"I'm sixteen" Minato answered "So is Junpei and Akihiko is seventeen"

"I'll be graduating next year." Akihiko said

"That's a bummer..." Nobuko said "We're not astrologically compatable."

"Look, it isn't gonna happen, so just give it up" Yoshie told them "You don't even seem like you're having fun talking to us."

"It's kinda boring." Minato said _The guys aren't in any danger... I never should've saved them, this is torture._

"What!? Boring!?" Yoshie sighed "I can't believe you said that..."

"I'm sure he was joking" Nobuko calmed her friend

"Why are you being so nice to them, Nobuko!?" Yoshie asked

"Are you kidding? When was the last time you were hit on?" Nobuko asked back

Yoshie sighs "Let's head back. They're waiting for us."

"Th-they? You have boyfriends?" Junpei asked slightly terrified

Minato on the other hand laughed out loud

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Did we forget to mention that? Well, we gotta go." Nobuko said as she and Yoshie left leaving the guys alone

"You guys are terrible at this." Minato laughed

"S-Shut up!" Junpei shouted

"It's your fault!" Akihiko accused Junpei

Minato face palmed as Junpei and Akihiko bickered back and forth. That's when he noticed a blonde girl in a dress standing alone at the dock

"Hey... What about her?" Minato asked the guys who were immediately entranced "Uh.. Guys?"

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Junpei yelled and the two... Played rock paper scissors. Akihiko's rock lost to Junpei's paper. "Haha! I won, me first!" Junpei ran to the blonde girl

"I thought you didn't care." Minato said to Akihiko

"I don't but if I'm in a match I wanna win." Akihiko explained as Junpei reached the girl

Junpei blushed "H-Hey, h-how's it going?" _Holy crap, this hurts._ "I noticed you've been, uh, staring at the ocean." The girl looked at him "So, um... Do you come here often? I'm Ju-Ju-Junpei." Minato face palmed _Couldn't even get your name right._

"... Ju-Ju-Junpei?" The girl asked. Her voice sounded.. odd, almost robotic.

"Don't worry, I-I just wanna talk." Junpei told her "I mean, it's more fun than standing here by yourself, isn't it?"

"...I am looking for a human." The girl said _Odd way of saying that._

Junpei looked confused "O-Oh yeah...?"

"You are not the one." The girl rejected, shattering Junpei's heart.

"Wow, he got shot down faster than I expected." Akihiko said as Junpei retreated

"Your turn, Akihiko." Minato told his senior. Akihiko went up and actually held a conversation about how good swimming is for you until...

"That type of information is irrelevant to me." The girl rejected Akihiko who hastily retreated

"This Operation is a bust." Akihiko looked disappointed

"Maybe she's in a bad mood... Let me see." Minato went to the girl "Evening" he greeted _Don't worry, I just want to talk... For real. I don't plan on hitting on you._

The girl turned around and looked shocked as she gasped. At the same moment Thanatos acted strangely he acted angry yet... Terrified? Furthermore he sense something... Odd. It was the same thing he sense from Mitsuru's bike and (to a much lesser extent) even his Evoker.

"Um... Yes?" Minato asked confused

"You are..." The girl noticed Junpei and Akihiko listening "Initiating evasive maneuver. Confrontation must be made in a secure location." With that the girl dashed away in lightning speed

"What did you say to her?!" Junpei asked

"I said 'Evening' and 'Yes?" Minato explained

"Go tell her your sorry!" Junpei yelled

"What? Why? I didn't do anything." Minato defended

"Just do it before we get in trouble!" Junpei ordered

"Alright, alright!" Minato agreed

"If you don't do this, I'm going to be traumatized for the rest of my life" Junpei looked desperate

"I get it!" Minato shouted as he went in the girls direction.

The walk lasted for what felt like hours but eventually he saw someone hiding behind a sign. Minato walked a little closer and the girl revealed herself

"I was correct..." The girl said "I have found you" The girl ran up and grabbed his shirt "I have been searching for you... My highest priority is to be with you!"

"W-W-What!?" Minato asked shocked

Soon both of the guys came with equally shocked faces

"What?!" Junpei was stunned "I can't believe this!"

Akihiko didn't understand at all "He didn't even say anything to her!"

"U-Uh... Someone help please..." Minato begged

"There you guys are!" That was Yukari's voice

"Oh... Fuck." _It was nice knowing me._

"What're you doing here?" She asked "We've been searching all over for you!"

"Um... What're you doing in the middle of the woods?" Fuuka asked

"In your swimsuits too." Minako added

"You have no idea what we've-" Yukari finally notices the girl holding onto Minato "Who is this!?" she yells and her glare made Minato feel like daggers we stabbing him in the back

"Uh..." Minato had no idea how to explain

"Listen, we've encountered a problem." Mitsuru explained. " I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation but I need all of you to go back and prepare fo battle."

"That won't be necessary... We've found what we were looking for." The approaching voice of Ikutsuki said

"Some one explain." Minato requested

Ikutsuki walked to the girl "You had me worried. You don't have permission to leave the lab on your own, Aigis."

"Uh... Some one explain!" Minato yelled "And let me go!"

"As you wish." Aigis let him go

Ikutsuki turned to SEES "Meet me later" Ikutsuki turned back to Aigis "Follow me." the two walked away

"Who was she and why was she obsessed with me?" Minato asked

"Huh?" Minako looked confused "So you weren't cheating on Yuka-chan?"

Minato's eyes glowed as he gave his coldest death stare yet "What did you say?"

"N-N-Nothing!" Minako shouted. Even Mitsuru looked shaken by that.

* * *

 **Aigis!**

Robo-bitch...

 **What? Aigis is pretty cool.**

She shoots at me!

 **Minato broke your ribs and I don't see you whining!**

And I tortured Junpei. Point?

 ***sigh* Nevermind**

* * *

 _ **Later**_

The members of SEES gathered inside with Ikutsuki.

"I apologize for all the trouble. Everything is under control." Ikutsuki said

"So, what happened to capturing the tank?" Fuuka asked

"Um... I don't think it was a tank anymore, Fu-chan." Minako told her

"That's been taken care of" Ikutsuki assured "Come here, Aigis."

Aigis, the girl from before came but without her dress which revealed the mechanical body that was once hidden.

"This is Aigis. As you can see she's a 'mechanical maiden'" Ikutsuki said

Aigis nodded "I am Aigis. My mission is to destroy shadows. I have been assigned to SEES, effective immediately."

"Uh... okay?" _Unexpected development_

"No way..." Yukari was amazed "It's like she's... Alive."

"This is unbelievable..." Apparently even Akihiko was amazed

"Neat." Was all Minato said

"How are you not amazed by this? This isn't normal!" Minako shouted at her brother

"We have a robot... Cool." Minato said with poorly forced excitement

Minako sighed "Oh, forget it."

Junpei sighed "She's so cute, but... She's a robot."

"When and why was she made?" Minato asked

"Anti-shadow weapons were created ten years ago to combat uncontrollable shadows." Ikutsuki explained "Aigis was the last to be made and she's the only one that still remains."

"Anti-shadow weapon... Does that mean she...?" Mitsuru seemed amazed as well

"Yes." Aigis answered "I am capable of operating the persona 'Palladion'"

"She suffered major damage in combat and has remained in the lab ever since." Ikutsuki continued to explain "It's still unclear why she suddenly reactivated herself this morning..."

Fuuka went up to Aigis and observed her closely "An anti-shadow weapon with a will of her own... This is amazing."

"Um... By the way..." Yukari called out

"What's with me being her 'highest priority'?" Minato asked

Aigis nodded "Yes, it is very important for me to be by his side." This confused everyone, even Ikutsuki

"Perhaps her identification system is malfunctioning..." Ikutsuki wondered "Maybe she's still half asleep... This is fascinating."

"Noted." Minato said _I'm Arisato Minato and I can steal even a mechanical heart... Who knew?_ "This is... going to be a very interesting experience" Minato muttered to himself _But why are you so scared of her?_ ** _I don't answer to you._** _Fuck you too... and you kinda do. Whatever, have it your way jackass._

* * *

Robo-bitch...

 **You really don't like her do you?**

No shit Sherlock!

 **It's been awhile since we had a chapter this long. Yet it only took me 4 hours, normally it takes me around 6... Neat.**

Anyway, we've met all the members and the theoretical harem is complete

 **No harem**

Don't ruin this for me

 ***Uses Evil smile***

Gaah! Fuck you!

 ***Evil laughter***


	48. Chapter 48

This is becoming almost too light hearted for my taste.

 **It's a vacation. I do agree though, there's a reason my name is Grim. I enjoy grim subjects.**

Actually if you're Jr then... Reapers reproduce?

 **Why do you think they've appeared in P3, P4, PQ, and P5?**

Noted.

* * *

After being introduced to a robot of all things Minako wanted to have a private talk with her brother. How does she get the two of them alone you may ask? The only way she knows how... bath time.

"This again?" Minato who was on the other side of the tub groaned

"Oh, quit whining!" Minako told her brother "Where else could we talk privately?"

"My room?" Minato asked

"They have cameras in the dorm's rooms, so I don't trust the rooms here." Minako answered "They could be plotting something... Like how to make you a normal human being."

"Right~... What do you REALLY want?" Minato asked

"Nothing much, just your side of what happened both when you met Ai-chan and last night." Minako answered nonchalantly

"W-W-What!? Yukari told you?!" Minato asked shocked

"Ooh, so it's 'Yukari' now?" Minako teased

Minato mentally slapped himself _Second... fucking... time today._ "What'd she say?"

"Well... She explained how you comforted her, then yelled at her when she yelled at you, told her to not lose hope, hugged her, and then..." Minako smirked "... smoochie, smoochie."

"Quit it." Minato said quietly while looking down _Why did I do that? Am I the idiot here? Meh, wouldn't surprise me._

"I almost can't believe it though... I know I teased you two but.. wow." Minako actually looked surprised ".. I didn't expect you two to do THAT."

"It wasn't exactly planned"

"So, who kissed who?" Minako asked "You kiss her or did she kiss you?"

"Good question." Minato answered "I don't even know."

Minako laughed "Aren't you happy though?" Minako asked "I mean, childhood friends forget eachother and then are reunited and fall in love... so romantic" She said dreamily

Minato rolled his eyes "Whatever"

"Can't you be more enthusiastic?" Minako sighed "You finally have your first girlfriend!"

"G-G-Girlfriend..." Minato was embarrassed to the point he almost prayed he died then and there "W-We never made anything official." Minato retorted "It was probably just a heat of the moment anyway."

"Is that REALLY what you think?" Minako asked unconvinced

"I don't know what to think." he answered "By the way, isn't she at all pissed at what happened earlier?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Minako giggled "I'm getting an explanation from you about what happened. In other words, your life is mine, Minato-nii. Mwhahaha!"

"We met Aigis after Junpei and Akihiko did... The saddest thing I've ever seen." Minato said while shaking his head

"What?"

"Operation Babe Hunt." Minato answered

Minako laughed loudly "Y-Y-You serious? Ha ha ha ha ha!" Suddenly she went serious "Where were YOU during that?"

"I was watching them. I actually had to save them at one point." Minato answered "They... They're terrible with women."

"Ya think?" Minako laughed "What about Ai-chan?"

"They took turns hitting on her, they were shot down in minutes... Okay, seconds in Junpei's case." Minato chuckled "So, I thought 'Maybe she's in a bad mood' and I went to talk to her, JUST to talk to her." Minato explained "Then she ran, I followed, then she said 'My highest priority is to be with you!' and... You know the rest."

"Hmm..." Minako was considering everything Minato told her "Yeah, sounds like you. Besides, you're not much of a womanizer."

"I know." Minato sighed "And now I'm in this situation."

"So... Where do you and Yuka-chan stand?" Minako asked

"I don't know, imoto. I just don't know." Minato answered

Minako sighed _You really love to make things difficult, don't ya?_ "Well, answer this : Do you love her?"

"I..." Minato refused to look her in the eye "..."

"It's a simple question, yes or no? Do you love Yuka-chan?" Minako asked again

Minato grunted in response

"Answer it!" Minako demanded

"... Yes..." Minato's voice was very quiet, if the room wasn't completely silent Minako would've never heard it

"So, what do you plan to do, Minato-nii?"

"I don't know." Minato answered with the same quiet tone

"You really are lost, aren't you?"

"And you wouldn't be? Remind me how many boyfriends you've had?" Minato shot back

"U-Uh... U-Um..." Minako was blushing

"Yeah, I thought so." Minato chuckled at his sister's current state "Now turn around, I'll get your back." _I've been so focused on me I almost didn't notice. Your smile is different... You're not forcing any of it anymore. When did that happen?_

"Fine" Minako turned around and allowed her brother to scrub her back "Guess we know why Lovers paired you, huh?"

Minato went silent. Every time Lovers was mentioned he remembered Hierophant's spell that caused his own parents to say the cruelest things he could hear from them. Sure, he knew it wasn't the real them, but the pain remained. If that wasn't enough, he remembered the physical pain Lovers put him through when he resisted it's control.

"You okay, Nii-san?" Minako asked concerned

"Hey... What did Lovers do to you?" Minato asked quietly

"Hmm? You already know, Lovers tried-" Minako was cut off

"No, I mean did it hurt you at all?" Minato clarified "When you resisted it's control I mean"

"Not really, it did say something about a domino affect." Minako answered "What about you?"

"Nothing noteworthy." Minato lied. Minako already knew he was going to say that and she already knew that wasn't true. But she also knew that if neither him nor Yukari would speak of it, then it must've been a horrible experience

 ** _Some time later_**

"So?" Yukari asked Minako the question that would decide whether Minato would be alive the next few days

Minako sighed "He's FAR too in love with you to do that."

Yukari looked relieved "That's good" she instantly went red "I-I mean, it's good that he um..."

"Yuka-chan..." Minako giggled "I get it. Though, it probably won't be easy."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked

"He's stubborn, probably won't make the first move, has a tendency to say whatever he thinks without knowing if it's rude or not, and seems to do whatever it takes to be the loner he is." Minako list some of Minato's negative traits

"You can say that again." Yukari sighed

"But... He's a good guy, he's just been through a lot." _You owe me for this one, Minato-nii!_ "So, don't give up on him... please"

"I won't give up that easily, Minako." Yukari laughed a little

"Good, keep it up and I may call you my sister." Minako teased

"M-Minako..." There were no words to describe how red Yukari went

* * *

 _ **Next day**_

The guys were once again at the beach and were for once sitting down on some of the chairs talking.

"Man, it's already the third day of our trip." Junpei said "Too bad we have to go home tomorrow. I'd definitely stay here longer if I could." _Yeah... This place was nice._ "But, I can't complain. A lot of cool things happened while we were here." Junpei smirked at the reddening Minato

Junpei then ran off to do... whatever a Stupei does.

"How can he be so full of energy?" Akihiko thought out loud "We were up so late last night."

"Imagine how it's for ME." Minato responded "Last night I had to stay up with you guys and the night before..." Minato looked down "...Y'know..."

"Still can't believe it though..." Akihiko said "You and Yukari... How'd that happen?"

"Hell if I know." Minato sighed "Honestly, I don't get why'd she go for someone like-" Minato stopped talking the moment he saw the girls (including Aigis in her dress) walking towards them. Junpei must've seen this to as he ran back to the Minato and Akihiko.

When the girls arrived Aigis seemed confused "Do we have a mission at the beach today?" she asked

"Nah, it's nothing like that." Junpei answered "We just came here to have fun."

"Do you understands what it means to 'have fun' Aigis?" Fuuka asked

"Of course. Recreation is the refreshment of one's mind and body." Aigis answered

"Exactly! Wow, you sure know a lot about us humans." Junpei exclaimed

"Enough talking!" Minako shouted "into the water, now!" she ordered as she did exactly as she said _You REALLY like the beach, don't you?_

Minako was followed by Junpei and Junpei was followed by Aigis.

"Uh, hold up!" Fuuka yelled "Is it okay for Aigis to go in the ocean?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's water-proof." Yukari assured _Just what're you basing that assumption off of?_

Aigis left the water and walked back to everyone else

"What's wrong, Aigis" Fuuka asked

"It is best if we engage in these activities together." Aigis explained "An activity in which only a low number people derive enjoyment is not the optimal method to 'have fun.'"

Yukari groaned "Do we have to?" although reluctant, Yukari joined Aigis, Junpei, and Minako

"We should join them." Fuuka said to Mitsuru

"Okay." Mitsuru agreed smiling as the two walked to the others leaving Minato and Akihiko

The two guys left were approached by Ikutsuki

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Ikutsuki asked

"More or less." Minato answered

"We've been quite busy during our time here, but it looks as if we can relax a bit today." the old man continued

"Hey, Akihiko-san, c'mon!" Junpei called

"It's your turn, Aki!" Minako followed up

"My turn?" Akihiko asked confused "What're they doing?"

"Beats me." Minato shrugged

"I'm glad to see everyone is having so much fun." Ikutsuki laughed "I already told you what time the ship will be arriving tomorrow, yes?"

"I know." Minato answered

"I'll most likely head over to the port early, so don't be late."

"Okay, we'll let everyone." Akihiko told the chairman

"Until then, enjoy the last day of your vacation." The old man finally left as Minato felt the Fool social link strengthen

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back at Port island**_

Makoto was alone in an alley. He considered going after Shinjiro for interfering with his fun but decided that fighting just him alone would be far too boring. Besides he had better things to do. You see, he wasn't in the alley because he didn't have anything to do, he was waiting for someone.

"So, you're the shadow." A calm voice said

"So..." Makoto opened his eyes and smiled at the three that have approached him "You're the ones who've been watching them."

"You've been waiting for us." A pale thin man with yellow eyes said. Next to him was a girl in a Gothic dress and a boy with blue hair and glasses

"Yes, I have." Makoto answered "Allow me to introduce myself" Makoto bowed "I am Makoto"

"Since you've been waiting, you want something from us." The man said "What is it?"

"I just thought you'd want to know that the people you stalk, they plan to erase the Dark Hour and the tower from existence." Makoto explained

The man looked shocked "Why would they do such a thing? With the power they have... They wish to destroy the Tower of Demise as well?"

"Yep, that's it." Makoto answered

"Easy, Takaya" The blue haired boy spoke

"Yes..." Takaya took a deep breath "Yes... What is it you want?"

"I'm offering you some help. I'll give you some information here or there, but I'll want something in return." Makoto answered

"What is it?" Takaya asked

"Nothing much" Makoto shrugged "Biscuits will do."

"You'll help us... For biscuits?" Takaya was clearly confused

"What? How much do you think these people matter to me?" Makoto asked "Make no mistake though, my motives are my own. I'll tell you the truth but only what I want, everything will suit my own agenda." The shadow explained "Sure, you might be able to find them on your own, but you know NOTHING about them. You won't stand a chance against them, especially their leader, Minato. The one I'm based off of."

"Hmm..." Takaya seemed to be considering what Makoto was saying "What do you think, Jin?" Takaya asked the blue haired boy now know as Jin

"I think he can help, but we shouldn't trust him." Jin answered

"Smart." Makoto complimented

"Very well, we agree to your terms." Takaya agreed

"Ah, Minato... You're in for some fun. Ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA!" The alley was filled with the insane laughter of Makoto

* * *

I'm helping them... For biscuits?

 **What else would you want? Money?**

Point taken

 **You merely tell them what you want, though. I mean, you clearly didn't tell them that they only need to kill Minato nor did you warn them about Thanatos.**

So, I'm a manipulator? Ah, fun.


	49. Chapter 49

**49... wow just... wow**

Remind me how we've gotten this far?

 **Y'know what's more amazing? We're about half-way through the game's story, we've almost hit 50, and it's only been like what 4 months?**

Damn.

 **I kinda wonder... How many of you read these just for the talks with me and Makoto?**

Do tell, I've accumulated my own fan base which was... unexpected.

 **Wonder how they'll react when you die**

You know I would say spoilers but I don't think this was unexpected. I mean, could I even exist after Minato dies?

 **Well, technically he doesn't die. He-**

I know!

* * *

As soon as the members of SEES arrived at the dorm. Their leader, their role model, the person they rely on... Collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

"Mm... cold floor." Minato seemed genuinely happy

"Really, man?" Junpei asked

"Not so loud, please." Minato whispered in response

"Minato-san.." Aigis called out "It is not sanitary to sleep on the floor."

"I don't think that'll work, Ai-chan." Minako said as she heard Minato's soft snores "Yep, he's out."

"We can't just leave him there." Fuuka said

"I will carry him to his room." Aigis said as she picked up the sleeping boy "Yukari-san, can you lead me to his room?"

"Yeah, follow me." Yukari said as she lead Aigis up the stairs

"He sure is a heavy sleeper." Junpei commented

"You said it, Junpei." Minako agreed

"At any rate, he has the right idea. It was a long tiring trip, we should rest ourselves." Mitsuru told everyone

* * *

 ** _The next day_**

 _Mm, sleep feels so good._

"Good morning!" _Huh? Who? Argh, I don't wanna get up..._ "Please wake up"

Minato opened his eyes and saw Aigis beside him.

"Mission accomplished" Aigis announced

"You're an alarm clock too?" Minato said sarcastically

"I am not an alarm clock." Aigis said in her robotic manner "There is a paper on a wall that says 'Do things five minutes early.' Therefore, I woke you up five minutes in advance"

"Neat." Minato responded

There was knocking on the door

"Hey, are you awake?" the voice sounded like Yukari's asked "That girl disappeared, and we can't find her anywhere. You think you could help us out?" Yukari asked "She might've gone out on her own, like she did at Yakushima."

Before Minato could say a word Aigis spoke up "I am not a girl. I am Aigis, and I am here."

"Huh?" Yukari sounded shocked

Aigis walked to the door and unlocked it and lo and behold there was Yukari on the other side

"Aigis?! Why were you-" Yukari was cut off

"He was asleep, he needed someone to watch over him." Aigis explained

"You were watching me sleep?" Minato asked as he got on his feet "Thanks."

"Wha- Minato!" Yukari shouted

Minato shrugged "She's only trying to protect me. She isn't used to how we live, cut her some slack."

"But..." Yukari looked back at Aigis "Didn't we tell you to stay in the command room for the night?!"

"I would propose to remain on standby in this room from now on." Aigis requested "Is this acceptable?"

"What!?" Yukari asked shocked "N-No, it's not acceptable!"

"If there is a problem, I will address it promptly." Aigis responded

Yukari sighed "Uh, the problem is it's against dorm regulations!" She looked at Minato "Well, don't just stand there! Tell her!"

"Sorry, Aigis." Minato apologized "It'd make the others feel uncomfortable." _And make it harder to talk to Pharos. **Stay away from... It.** Ahem, I don't answer to you. **Damn you!** _ Thanatos growled

"See? He agrees." Yukari seemed happy with Minato's answer

Aigis seemed disappointed "... I will do as told."

"Yukari-san, you think you can get a room for her?" Minato asked

Yukari seemed surprised at Minato's use of 'san' "Alright, I'll have a room prepared for you, Aigis. You can stay there." Yukari told Aigis "Oh, and don't leave the dorm by yourself, okay?"

"I will do as commanded" Aigis didn't object

Yukari sighed "Ah, I'm tired... I have practice this morning, so I gotta go."

"Everyone goes to a place called school in the morning. I comprehend" Aigis thought(?) out loud before nodding to herself and leaving

"That happened." Minato said to himself before stretching his arms _I better get ready. Hey aren't the exam results posted today? Wonder how I did._

* * *

 ** _Later_**

It was lunchtime and straying from his norm, Minato ate with Kenji who seemed bothered. He ALSO didn't eat anything, which to Minato meant free food.

"I've got a serious problem..." Kenji told Minato

Minato was too busy stuffing his face to respond but gave a curious look

"I saw a magazine on Emiri's coffee table. Guess what it was called?" _Emiri... That's... Oh, right, the teacher who you think is in love with you but you're too stuck in you're own world to realize she's only interested in helping you academically. SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! WHY DON'T YOU SEE?!_

Minato swallowed his food "Bride-to-be magazine?" he said sarcastically

Kenji looked shocked _Get the fuck out!_ "H-How'd you know? Man, you're amazing." _Can't even tell that was a joke? Holy shit, you are the densest human being I've ever met! Why're you so dense?! Why am I your friend? Oh, right, you may be an idiot but your still a good and likable guy. Kinda like Junpei._

"When I saw that magazine, I began to think..." O _h, Kami-sama_ "I made up my mind, man. As soon as I graduate, I'm going to marry Emiri." Kenji declared "What do ya think?

 _First 'girlfriend' and you're gonna marry her after just a few months when you haven't even kissed yet?_ "Uh... Congrats." _Why am I saying this?_

Kenji seemed surprised and happy "Th-Thanks, Makoto!" _Weird, you alternate between 'Minato' and 'Makoto'. Ah, well, it doesn't matter._ "I'm seriously in love with Emiri, and I'm gonna marry her."

Minato smiled _He may be dense but he's passionate. Fuck, this means I CAN'T tell him the truth. Why didn't I just tell him sooner? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"By the way, I heard you and Yukari are actually a thing now... Good job man." That nearly made Minato choke

"W-W-Wha-... I-I.. U-U-Uh..." Minato stood up "WHO TOLD YOU THIS!" Everyone stared as the normally quiet, calm, and reserved Minato shouted at the top of his lungs. Minato turned to the crowd "What're you looking at?" Minato asked in his usual tone while giving his signature death-glare which made the crowd disperse.

"Whoa, settle down man!" Kenji exclaimed also shocked at Minato's reaction as the latter sat back down.

"Sorry." Minato apologized "Seriously, who?"

"It's just what's been going around lately, that's all." Kenji explained as Minato regained his composure "I definitely didn't expect that though!"

"Kenji..." Minato looked him in the eye "Stop... Or I will hurt you."

Kenji gulped "G-Got it!"

* * *

Hey, remember that poll by Minako?

 **That was meant to a joke. It wasn't meant to be remembered.**

You need a better sense of humor.

 **One of the many traits Minato and I share. Besides, that's what you're for.**

I knew I was important.

* * *

 ** _Even later_**

Now that classes were over, Minato stared at the school board for his exam results. _Let's see... Arisato... What do ya know, I got first place and Minako got second... Again._

"Hey, Minato." a familiar voice called out _Oh... No... Oh no... Why you? Why?!_

Minato turned around "Hello, Yukari-san."

Yukari again seemed surprised and confused by Minato's continued use of 'san' "Hey, um... I wanted to talk to you... privately" _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

"Okay." Minato agreed as she lead him to the roof which is normally deserted, especially after school was over

"Hey um..." Yukari seemed embarrassed "Oh, never mind"

 _I'm gonna regret this..._ "What is it?" Minato asked

"Y-You might've forgotten already but..." Yukari seemed to have trouble looking at Minato "At Yakushima... I said some stupid things. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

 _Does that include... No, she still addresses me at 'Minato' rather than 'Minato-kun'. She must mean calling me 'Mr. Perfect.'_

"No problem." Minato responded

"It's hard not having a regular family, ya know?" Yukari asked "Everyone else has a mom and a dad... Why do we have to be different? Why us?"

Minato shrugged "Life's cruel."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lump the two of us together." Yukari apologized yet again "I know you've been through way more than I have."

"Don't worry about it." Minato assured "If that's all then-" Minato starts to walk away

"Wait!" Yukari shouted causing Minato to freeze in place

"Shit..." Minato muttered silently

"Have you been avoiding me?" Yukari asked

"What do you mean?" Minato asked back

"Ever since the other night you seem to want to be somewhere else whenever I'm in the room. You didn't even look like wanted to come with me!" Yukari pointed out

"Dammit..." Minato muttered silently. He was hoping she wouldn't have noticed but clearly he was hoping for too much. Minato sighed "I guess I have." Minato turned to look back at her "I uh... Guess we need to talk about it... Don't we?"

"Yes, I think we do." Yukari answered

"Let me make this clear then : Stop. You don't know what you're getting into." He told her

Yukari seemed annoyed "Don't treat me like a child, Minato!"

Minato also seemed annoyed "I'm not treating you like a child, dammit! I'm warning you that this is a bad idea!" _Dammit, why won't you listen?_ "Why're you even going for someone like me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yukari asked as she was growing increasingly agitated

Minato grunted in frustration "What do you want from me?! First, you wanted to know me, you got what you wanted despite my protest. Next, you wanted to befriend me, I protested but you got what you wanted... What do you want from me dammit!"

"What?" Yukari was very confused at this point

Minato took a few steps towards her "Why won't you stop? I mean... It's not like there's anything redeeming about me. I'm nothing more than A sad, lonely, and depressed boy crying because of people I lost a decade ago."

"Don't be an idiot!" Yukari screamed at him "There's a lot more to you than that!"

"Argh, dammit." Minato muttered

"Look... I just want to know how you really feel, Minato." Yukari seemed desperate "So please... Be honest with me."

"You're so damn infuriating." Minato said while hanging his head

"That's not an answ-" Yukari is cut off by Minato's lips crashing into her's

After a few seconds Minato pulled back and leaned his forehead against her's "Now you know... I'm warning you now, this is your last chance." he warned

"Shut up..." was the only response

Minato sighed _Persistent_ "If this is what you want... Then from now on... I'm in your care... Yukari." _You... You're going to regret this... but I can't deny it..._

Yukari smiled "And I'm in yours" _... I want this too... Dammit._ Minato felt the familiar sensation of a social link forming _Lovers, huh? Not subtlety are you?_

Little did they know, a certain red eyed she-devil was watching the whole exchange... And was jumping in the air for joy _FINALLY! Those two are finally an official couple... I wonder if they know that I faked most of the votes in the poll at the beginning of the year... Who cares? Minato-nii has a girlfriend!_

* * *

 **Okay... That happened**

Fluff... It's painful

 **I know... At least Minato finally caved**

And Minako watched the whole thing.

 **Yep... and he's almost piss himself terrified**

Can you blame him? What he know's I know. I now know the most important people in his life Mwhahahaha!

 **Even you do nothing, he's still worried.**

Meh, I'm busy. I'll give humanity credit for 1 thing... Their biscuits are awesome *eats biscuits*

 **Uh... okay. Oh and to be clear, this week was special, don't EVER expect me to update on the weekends**


	50. Chapter 50

**You know I just remembered something**

What?

 **I'll have to write the battle with Nyx... Shit**

The Arcana is the means...

 **Finish that sentence I dare you...**

* * *

Makoto sat in the same alley he was before eating his reward for his information. He expected that the people he told who called themselves Strega would go confirm what he told them then run right back to him. Lo and behold, there they were coming back to them.

"Good evening. Glad to see that you're well." Takaya greeted "Incidentally I see they've added a new ally to their ranks."

"I think it'd more of a pet than an ally." Makoto chuckled

"It seems what you've told us about their intentions were true. How lamentable." Takaya seemed disappointed "Now, we have no choice but to intervene."

"About time." Makoto laughed _Ah... time for the fun to start._

"It is up to each individual how he will use the strength granted to him. But, to erase the Dark Hour would be denying the very power they possess" Takaya ranted on "We can not tolerate that."

Makoto did a slow clap "Good job. How long did it take you to think of that one?" he asked "Look, spare me the philosophical bullshit, would you?" Makoto stands up "Have fun" Makoto began to walk away

"Hold it!" Jin called out

"What?" Makoto seemed annoyed

"What're you gonna do?" Jin asked "We're not your-"

Makoto glared at Jin "Do you wanna know what I do to those that piss me off?" Makoto asked "You are whatever I say you are." Makoto took a few steps forward and looked the boy in the eye "I'll tell you where to go during the full moon, the rest is up to you. Question me again... And I'll start breaking bones." Makoto looked at Takaya who had his hand on his gun "And I wouldn't even try it, you wouldn't live long enough to even draw it."

Jin grunted in agitation as Takaya took his hand away from his gun

Makoto laughed "Glad we got that clear." Makoto began to walk away again "See ya next time!"

* * *

"There's a robot on the team now?" Shinjiro asked after Minako told him about Aigis

"Yup, a robot named Aigis... Who's obsessed with Minato-nii strangely." Minako said "Who would thought?"

Shinjiro sighed "More bullshit from the Kirijo group."

"Yeah, that's one way to put it" Minako laughed "It was a good trip on the whole though. The most unexpected thing ever happened"

"Most unexpected thing ever? The hell are you talkin' about?" Shinjiro asked

"Remember how I liked to tease Minato-nii and Yuka-chan?" Shinjiro nodded "It actually happened."

"Don't see how it's my business."

"You know you're curious." Minako poked him "C'mon ask, ask, ask, ask!"

Shinjiro sighed "How'd it happen?"

"Before we reach the high we must hit the low. Did you know that there's a video that of Yuka-chan's Oto-san saying he's the reason the Dark Hour and Tartarus exist?"

Shinjiro looked surprised "Her father is the reason for all this shit?"

"That's what the video says but... Minato-nii and I think otherwise." Minako told him "On the ride back we talked about it. We may not have know him well but we do know he loved his daughter far to much to risk her safety, never mind the entire world's. That and many technical issues with the video itself. It's just too suspicious."

"If you don't trust it, then neither do I"

"Aw, aren't you sweet?" Shinjiro tried to hide his eyes "Anyway~, Yuka-chan... didn't think the same when she saw it." Minako sighed "She ran out the door in tears."

"She alright?" Shinjiro actually seemed genuinely concerned

"She is now. After she left Mitsuru-senpai actually wanted me to go talk to her." Minako explained

"Did you?" Shinjiro asked

"Nope, Minato-nii ran out the door as soon as the idea was suggested. I gotta say, he's a real ninja." Minako giggled "After that he found her, they talked, then yelled, talked again, hugged, and then..." Minako made kissing noises

"How'd you know? Stalking them?"

"Nope, they told me, separately too." _Then I had to save his life_ "When we came back Minato-nii tried to resist but he caved." _Wait a minute..._ "I can't believe it!" Minako seemed angry

"What? Shouldn't you be happy?" Shinjiro was understandably confused

"My quiet, introverted, unemotional, and generally anti-social Nii-san has a girlfriend before I've ever had a boyfriend." Minako looks down in despair "Should I be happy or upset?"

Shinjiro sighed "You really are a kid at times"

"And you're a softy!" Minako shot back

"Q-Quiet."

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Dark Hour**_

Everyone was called to the command room during the Dark Hour by Fuuka.

"What's going on?" Junpei asked

"There's a shadow in the city." Mitsuru explained "Yamagishi found it by chance."

"But... The moon isn't full yet." Yukari pointed out

"And Nii-san's eyes are normal." Minako also pointed out

"And I don't have a headache." Minato followed up

"Actually, it seems to be a normal shadow." Fuuka said "However, it IS outside of Tartarus."

"I wondered when we'd find one of those." Minato thought out loud _I've encountered a few strays in my childhood._

"It's near Naganaki shrine." Mitsuru explained "Akihiko went ahead since he was in the vicinity. I'm sure he can handle it alone, but let's get ready just in case."

"Gotcha!" Junpei nodded

The command room's transceiver beeped "Yes, this is Fuuka" she answered

"I'm here. Sorry, but I think you guys better come, right away." Akihiko said over the transceiver

"What's wrong?" Mitsuru asked "Is it a powerful one!?"

"No, the shadow's been defeated." Akihiko sounded surprised "In fact, it was already defeated when I got here."

"What happened?" Minato asked

"The little fella's been injured... I wanna save him if we can." Akihiko answered

"Little fella?" Yukari asked

"Can animals become persona users?" Minako asked

Minato shrugged "One way to find out."

* * *

 _ **Naganaki Shrine ; Dark Hour**_

When everyone arrived they saw a familiar dog in a pool of it's own blood.

"Koro-chan!" Fuuka called out as she, Yukari, and the twins went to Koro's side "Are you okay, Koro-chan?"

"Given the amount he's bled and the time he's been here... I think he might still have a chance." Minato said

"You know this dog?" Mitsuru asked

"Yeah, everyone around here does." Yukari answered

"We gotta help him!" Minako exclaimed

"First things first." Minato put pressure on Koro's wound. Koromaru whined "Sorry, I gotta do this." Koromaru seemed to understand

"Man, he's one tough fighter." Akihiko complimented "He defeated that shadow all by himself."

"Wait... Does this mean that this dog is a persona user?" Junpei asked

"Animals CAN use personas?" Minako asked

"They have a psyche too, ya know." Minato muttered

Aigis walked forward "He says 'This is a place of peace, so I protected it.'"

"Wait, you can understand dog talk?" Minako asked

"Canines do not have their own language. However, speech is not the only means of communication." Aigis answered

"This fella really is a rare breed." Akihiko commented

"Confirmed" Aigis announced

"Think you can arrange for a vet, senpai?" Minato asked

"It may be midnight, but I believe I can arrange for one as soon as the Dark Hour ends." Mitsuru answered

"Good job, boy. You're one amazing dog." Yukari attempted to comfort Koromaru. It seemed to help

"For once... I agree." A familiar voice said

"Ah, fuck." Minato knew exactly who that was.

Everyone turned and saw a familiar white haired figure

"Miss me?" Makoto asked as he walked forward

"Shadow identified!" Aigis announced as she aimed her fingers (well, guns) at him and Akihiko, Minako, and Mitsuru reached for their Evokers out of caution.

"Aigis don't!" Minato ordered. He knew provoking Makoto was a terrible idea and he doubted that she was informed just how dangerous Makoto truly is.

"Gee, bitch much? No, more like Robo-bitch... Yeah, that'll work." Makoto laughed

"What the hell do you want?" Minato asked as Aigis looked like she could attack at any moment while Makoto looked unfazed. Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Minako tried their best to hide the terror they felt. Yukari and Fuuka didn't even bother hiding it, fighting Makoto was a terrible idea. Junpei trembled at the sight of the shadow. Minato just kept pressure on Koromaru's wound, for once completely unsure what to do

"I had to see it for myself." Makoto answered as he looked at Aigis who was still aiming at him "A pet and a literal pet... Who would've thunk?" Koromaru growled "Even the dog hates me?"

"Permission to exterminate" Aigis requested

"Trust me, you're the one who'd be exterminated" Makoto chuckled "Anyway, I didn't plan to do much. Just wanted to see." Makoto looked at Junpei "I see you're better..." Makoto took a quick step forward which made Junpei flinch. Makoto laughed "Damn, that's pathetic."

"Stay away from us!" Minako ordered

"Or what 'sis'?" Makoto asked "I mean, last time I took you all out in seconds. Sure, you have a robot with you but..." Makoto looked at Minato "The only one that could actually hurt me is stopping a dog from bleeding."

"Take another step and I will eliminate you.." Aigis warned

"You're welcome to try." Makoto smirked

"Aigis, don't-" Yukari tried to warn her but was too late.

Aigis opened fired as a barrage of bullets fly towards Makoto. Before any could reach, however, Makoto summoned his persona to soak the bullets.

Makoto laughed "Holy shit, you ACTUALLY did it!" Makoto was genuinely surprised "Meh, without Minato this won't be any fun." Makoto turned around "The rest of you aren't worth my time, later!" Makoto disappeared into reality

"Did... He just dismiss us?" Akihiko seemed shocked

"I'm his target, not you." Minato answered

"You are my highest priority." Aigis announced "If you are his target, then he is my enemy."

"Aigis is right." Mitsuru said "You're the only one who can eliminate the Full Moon shadows. Makoto must be dealt with."

"Can we take care of the damn dog first!" Minato was obviously annoyed "I already know this! You don't need to remind me!"

"Nii-san is right, we gotta help Koro-chan." Minako agreed

"You're gonna be okay." Minato assured Koromaru _I already lost one dog... I'm not losing another._

* * *

Robo-bitch shot at me.

 **Let it go**

No, she shot at me!

 **You were unharmed**

I don't care, she shot bullets with the intent to end my existence!

 **But the others-**

Didn't use bullets!

 **What an oddly specific** **prejudiced**


	51. Chapter 51

Running out of ideas yet?

 **Meh**

Good luck, Grim

* * *

It had been a day since what happened with Koromaru. Minato was glad that summer began finally, because NOW he was allowed to sleep in. Although tonight, someone had other plans

"Good evening." A familiar voice greeted

Minato opened his eyes and saw Pharos "Hey, Pharos." he greeted

"It's becoming quite lively around you." Pharos pointed out "Who would've thought?"

"I sure wouldn't." Minato chuckled

"One week until the next full moon." Pharos pointed out "Are you prepared?"

"Worried?" Minato asked

"To be honest... I'm not to worried about you." Pharos said "I believe you're strong enough to overcome you next ordeal. However, you should remain cautious."

Minato shrugged "I'll do my best."

"I'll come see you again. Goodbye, my friend." With that Pharos disappeared

"Later Pharos."

* * *

Ever notice Yukari is the only one with a confirmed living mother? What is it with mothers and dying?

 **I know it's like mothers go to court or something.**

"What is your crime?"

 **"Giving the birth to life"**

"Kill her"

 ***screams***

It'd explain a lot if that's what happens

 **Yes, it would.**

* * *

 _ **Few hours later**_

"... I should go or Yukari-san will reprimand me again." _Hmm?_ "it is two hours before the time she usually awakens." Minato hears foot step come near "I will remain here, until I must leave."

"Aigis?" Minato mutters as he opens his eyes

"Minato-san!" Aigis seemed surprised "I am sorry. After encountering your shadow I began to worry for your safety." Aigis apologized "I apologize for-"

"Aigis, relax." Minato assured as he sat up "No one else needs to know and you can stay as long as you want, okay?"

Aigis seemed happy "Thank you." She sat down next to his bed "Minato-san, you sleep much more than the average human."

Minato chuckled as he laid back down "I know."

"Am i disturbing you?" Aigis asked

"No." Minato answered "Besides, it's about time we actually talked each other."

"You give me orders when-" Aigis is cut off

"No, I mean outside of Tartarus." Minato explained "No one talks to you like a person."

"I am not a person. I am Aigis." Aigis said matter-of-factly

"Can you summon a persona?" Minato asked

"Yes." Aigis answered

"That means you have a psyche. Did you come up here because you were ordered?" Minato asked

"No, I was concerned for your safety." Aigis answered

"Machines don't worry." Minato pointed out, Aigis didn't respond. "As far as I'm concerned, you're a person." For awhile they just stayed where they were in silence. Minato was tired as always but he wanted to know if Aigis would ever say anything and was willing to wait.

"Minato-san..." Aigis called out "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Ask away." Minato responded

"You have several scars on your torso and back." Aigis pointed out "Given the appearance of them, I believe you were a victim of child abuse. Is this correct?"

 _How did she- Oh, right, cameras... How'd I forget?_ "That's right." Minato confirmed

"I am sorry." Aigis apologized

"For what?" Minato asked confused

"You are my highest priority, but I was unable to protect you." Aigis seemed ashamed

"Don't worry about it." Minato assured "You were deactivated in a lab. Nothing you could do." Minato chuckled

"Why are you laughing?" Aigis asked

"Y'know, a lot of people blame what happened to me on themselves." Minato pointed out "I just find it amusing."

"Minako-san is your twin sister correct?"

"Yep"

"Why do you refer to her as your little sister then?" Aigis seemed to be asking for curiosity's sake now. Minato didn't mind.

"From what my parents told me, I'm the oldest of our pair. Even then, I act more mature than her." Minato answered

"I comprehend." Aigis announced "I have noticed you are now in a sexual relationship with Yukari-san."

This question was able to make Minato scarlet "Uh... That's one way to put it. Though we haven't actually... uh..."

"You have not had intercourse?" Aigis asked "May I ask why not?"

 _Encule, it's Pharos all over again_ "Well... Because actually doing it is special." _Please don't be a pervert_

"You mean performing the act is a special event for humans?" Aigis asked

"Yeah, that's it!" Minato was very happy she understood and wasn't... Pharos.

"I comprehend." Aigis seemed to enjoy learning from what Minato was telling her "Minato-san, I have noticed you have gephyrophobia ; the fear of bridges. Why do you fear bridges?"

"My parents died on a bridge." Minato answered "It was actually here at The Moonlight Bridge, that's where they died."

"I am sorry." Aigis once again apologized "I was so caught up in my curiosity that I have reminded you of a traumatic childhood event."

"You didn't know, it's not your fault." Minato assured the mechanical maiden

"I should go." Aigis stood up "If I stay any longer, it is likely that Yukari-san will know of my visit."

"Goodbye, Aigis." Minato said farewell as the robot left his room

* * *

Fun fact : Grim is an AixMina fan as well

 **What? I find it very hard to dislike Aigis. plus... She had a really good social link.**

Whatever.

* * *

It was morning and Minato dragged himself up. He then preceded to bump into his door a few times in his sorry state. He then leans on the door as he tries to turn the door knob. It takes five attempts for him to even reach the doorknob. He then stumbles to the steps.

 _Argh... I didn't sleep well. Dammit Pharos, why'd you have to visit during the Dark Hour followed up by Aigis? Argh..._

Minato nearly falls down the stairs but is caught by someone.

"Didn't sleep well?" Sounded like Akihiko

"Nope..." Minato mumbles "Do i still have my pants on?"

"Thankfully yes" Akihiko answered "Need a hand?"

"Yes, please." Minato answered as his senior helped him keep his balance while walking down the stairs to the lounge

"Morning, Minato-nii" Minako greeted her brother

"Hey..." Minato mumbled as he sat on the sofa

"Sleepy?" Minako asked

"Mm hmm."

Minako sighed as she moved from where she was to the spot next to Minato "Remind me how you live again?"

"As soon as I get an answer I'll let you know." Minato chuckled as Akihiko left to do... .whatever he does. Probably something involving protein.

"You're hopeless." Minako shook her head

"You're annoying." Minato shot back

"You're half asleep" Minako returned fire

"You're also pretty short." Minato pointed out

"That coming from the guy who's the shortest male on the team!"

"Yet I'm still a full 4 inches taller than you."

They continued their sibling war for awhile.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, maybe splash some water on my face" Minato said as he left the room. Pretty soon after Junpei came and Akihiko returned with nothing else than a protein shake.

"Hey guys!" Minako greeted

"Hey, Mina-tan." Junpei greeted "Man, it feels great to not have to go to school now."

"Enjoy it while it last." Akihiko told Junpei

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"I got it!" Minako announced as she opened the door and was greeted to the sight of someone even shorter than her with blue hair. "Nao-chan, greet to see you!" Minako exclaimed as she hugged her cousin

"Nice to see you too, Minako-san." This apparently warranted a hit to the head

"What did we tell you?" Minako asked as if she was lecturing a child "We're family, ditch the honorifics."

"Y-Yes, my apologies." Naoto apologized

"Don't just stand there come in!" Minako told her cousin who did as she was told

Junpei who was sitting on the sofa gave Naoto a curious look "Uh... Mako, did you cut your hair? And were you always shorter than Mina-tan?"

"I'm right here, baka." Minato who was behind the sofa said

Junpei jumped out of his seat "Whoa, you can clone yourself too?"

The twins face palmed while their cousin gave a curious look.

"Uh... I think that's their cousin." Akihiko told the confused Stupei

"... Oh" Junpei just realized he pulled a Stupei

"About time you figured that out, Stupei!" Minako shouted at her dense friend

"Stop calling me that!" Junpei shouted in annoyance

"Is... It always like this?" Naoto asked Minato

Minato shrugged "More or less." he answered "Could've told me you were paying a visit."

Naoto looked confused "But... I sent a letter..."

Minako laughed nervously "Oh... Did I forget to tell you?"

"Clearly." Minato deadpanned "So, you here for the Summer? How'd that happen?"

"Our grandfather thought we should spend more time together." Naoto answered "He doesn't wish for our family to be separated like it was before again."

"Sound like him." Minato responded "Well, you're here so mind as well show you around the city." Minato looked at Minako "Up for it, imoto?"

"Yay! Family time!" Minako jumped for joy. Poor Nao-chan didn't know how to react.

"Up for it, Naoto?" Minato asked and Naoto nodded

"Yay! Let's go!" Minako exclaimed as she dragged them out the door

* * *

Hmm... Naoto is here?

 **Yeah, just saying this now : Naoto isn't going to really affect the plot. She's more of a reference than anything. Plus, it shows she has a relationship with the twins.**

Also... He's a Naoto fan

 **Are you just going to keep saying random facts about me?**

Sure, why not? Grim was born May 31.

 **Oh my god...**

He also has a little half-sister

 **Stop!**

Also his parents are- *is smacked*

 **Now you gotta pay. Stupid. You're a stupid shadow. *Armageddon***


	52. Chapter 52

Ever notice the chapters with your poor attempt at fluff get a lot of views

 **I know. I mean, why? I'm terrible at fluff**

Weird... Maybe there's another reason

 **How would I know?**

I don't know. Magic?

 **...**

You're right, dumb suggestion.

 **Beyond dumb.**

Maybe you're not as bad as we thought?

 ***Burst out laughing***

*also burst out laughing*

 **Gotta.. ha ha ha ha . Gotta admit... The was funny.**

ha ha ha ha ha I know right? Ha ha ha ha

 **Now back to your punishment!**

Ah crap

 ***Death, Armageddon, Megidolaon, and Morning Star combo***

* * *

The twins had decided to bring their cousin to the place they always end up going to for one reason or another, the mall of course.

"So, this is where you spend most of your time?" Naoto asked the twins

"Pretty much." Minato answered "Doesn't look like much but it's enough to get by."

"There's more than enough!" Minako shouted into her poor brother's ear

"Ow" Minato groaned as he rubbed his ear

Naoto's eyes widen "Oh, I almost forgot." Naoto reaches into her pockets "I brought both of you something." Naoto handed Minato a pair of black fingerless gloves and Minako red scarf

"Thanks, Naoto" Minato thanked as he put in his new gloves

"You're the best , Nao-chan!" Minako exclaimed as she wrapped the scarf around her neck despite it being summer and then suddenly looked sad "We didn't get you anything though."

"It's alright." Naoto assured

"Stay here." Minato said before he walked away

"Minato, I said-" Naoto was cut off

"I don't care!" Minato shouted back

"Yep, that's Minato-nii for you." Minako laughed

"You both seem to be doing well." Naoto said

"More or less." Minako shrugged "He's still a pain to wake up in the morning."

"Still can't think of anything?" Naoto seemed surprised

"Have you?" Minako shot back

"Point taken." Just then Naoto felt something put on the top of her head

"There, a gift from the two of us." Minato said as he walked back into his cousin's vision

Naoto the object off her head and inspected it. It was just an ordinary blue cap.

"You both really like the color blue, don't you?" Minako pointed out

"You do realized that makes YOU the weird one here, right?" Minato asked

"No, that makes me original!" Minako shouted

"At times like these, I forget how we're related." Naoto commented

"Sometimes I wonder if my twin was actually switched at birth." Minato said dryly... And was immediately hit by Minako

"I am so drowning you the next time we take a bath." Minako threatened

"Wait, you two take baths again?" Naoto asked "That means you know about his..."

"She knows." Minato answered

"WHAT?!" Minako screamed "She knew before I did?!"

"She figured it out on her own." Minato said which Naoto nodded to "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't."

Minako sighed "You're so dead."

"I've had my close calls, I never seem to make it all the way though." Minato chuckled

"Well, you're definitely not allowed to die now!" Minako yelled

"You do realize you just contradicted yourself?" Naoto asked

"Huh?"

"You just said I'm dead..." Minato pointed out

"Now, you just said he's not allowed to die." The detective 'prince' finished

"Wha- Stop ganging up on me!" Minako faked cried

"Must I remind you of the teasing you've done?" Minato asked unfazed

"Oh, that reminds me..." Minako smirked "Nao-chan, Minato-nii has a girlfriend!"

"Are you serious?" Naoto actually recoiled in shock

"Should I be insulted?" Minato wondered

"I'm sorry." Naoto apologized "It's just..."

"The chances of that happening were so low that we'd believe A giant hair dryer would destroy the world before you ever dated someone." Minako finished

"Precisely." Naoto agreed

"Why a hair dryer?" Minato asked

"Really?" Minako looked annoyed

"That's what you're wondering?" Naoto followed up

Minato sighed "We really are related."

* * *

 _ **Few hours later**_

Minato and Minako entered the dorm after spending their evening with their cousin.

"Didn't expect that." Minato said as he rubbed his eyes

"Sorry, Nao-chan really did send a letter to visit." Minako apologized "I just forgot to tell you."

"It doesn't matter." Minato said he sat on the sofa , looked up, and then closed his eyes

"Are you seriously going to sleep on the sofa?" Minako asked as she pinched her nose

"Don't plan too." Minato answered "My eyes just feel to heavy to keep open at the moment."

"Welcome back you two." Fuuka who was sitting on the other sofa on her laptop greeted

"Hello, Fu-chan!" Minako greeted loudly

"Hey." Minato greeted quietly in contrast

"Minato-kun, Yukari-chan was looking for you earlier." Fuuka told him

"Was she?" Minato asked "Sorry, had a family visit."

"A family visit?" Fuuka seemed confused. What relatives did they have that cared enough to visit?

"I'll tell ya all about it!" Minako sat next to Fuuka

"You'll know where I'll be." Minato said as he basically dragged himself up the stairs

He was but a few feet away from his door when he heard "There you are!" from the one who was apparently searching for him

Minato turned around "Yes, Yukari?"

"Where've you been all day?" She asked "Usually you just sleep in your room all day."

"Family visit." Minato answered "Didn't one of the guys tell you?"

"No, Junpei is off doing... Whatever a Stupei does and Senpai is busy 'perfecting his punch'." She answered

 _That... Actually sounds exactly like them._ "I can see it. Anything you want?"

"Um, yeah.." Yukari twiddles her thumbs and her face reddens a little "... I was wondering if..."

"If?" Minato tilts his head "What?"

"After the next operation it'll be the summer festival, you know." Yukari said

Minato looked even more confused "And?"

"I was wondering if..." Yukari just can't seem to complete the sentence

"If? What? You want me to take you?" Minato attempted to guess her question

"Y-Yeah, would you?" Something told Minato that she's never asked anyone out before

Minato chuckled "Idiot, I was planning to do that anyway."

"O-Oh, really?" Yukari seemed surprised

"Why would I lie?" Minato asked dryly

"N-No reason." Yukari looked relieved, followed immediately by confusion "Hey, didn't you have a tournament today?"

"That was yesterday." Minato answered

"What? Really?" Yukari looks both surprised and a little ashamed. Maybe because she missed it?

"Yeah, I got second place." _And the Star social link._

Yukari looks down "Sorry I wasn't there." she says confirming Minato's thoughts

"Don't be." Minato said before going to his room for the day

* * *

Just gotta get through this until you can get back to what you're best at

 **Yep, then as Minazuki would say "It's time to despair!"**

He says that?

 **During his instant-kill**

* * *

 _ **Few days later**_

"Well, it a full moon once again." Ikutsuki said to the members of SEES

"Any luck you two?" Mitsuru asked Fuuka and Minato, the latter was clutching his head in pain.

"Oh, we found it." Minato answered

"It's by the deserted houses in the northern part of Iwatodai." Fuuka explained "But, There's one thing that's strange. It seems to be underground... Almost ten meters."

"In a basement?" Minako asked

"According to my records, there is no structure in the area that matches those criteria."Aigis explained "However, in the past there was an underground facility that was used by the military."

"The military?" Yukari asked "Is that true?"

"Well, the architectural and geographic data for that area were uploaded to her memory bank." Ikutsuki explained "Then again, the information hasn't been updated in a decade."

"That is correct." Aigis confirmed

"Uh, wouldn't that be a good idea?" Junpei asked

"Agreed." Minato agreed

"So, how should we interpret this?" Akihiko asked

"There's no way of knowing without actually going there." Fuuka said

"It fits the bill for Chariot, not so sure about justice." Minato said "Well, no use sitting here."

* * *

 _ **At the secret underground facility**_

True to what Aigis said there was the underground facility and the further down they went, the more Minato's head hurt which was a clear indication that they were getting closer. SEES passed a rather large open door before looking around.

"The target should be here." Fuuka said

Suddenly, Thanatos started acting strange. He wasn't experiencing a new type of emotion, rather it was as if he was reacting to something. _**Brothers...**_

Minato turns around "Behind us!" He warns his friends who look in the same direction. There, two people were standing just behind the large doors SEES passed by earlier.

"Well done." A pale man with a gun said along side a blue haired boy carrying a briefcase and what appeared to be grenades "You managed to sense us, rather impressive... Minato."

Minato eyes widened _How'd he know my name?_

"This is the first time we've met in person." The pale man continued

"Who are these guys?!" Fuuka asked, she appeared shocked beyond belief "Lucia didn't sense anything until now."

"My name is Takaya. This is Jin." The pale man introduced himself and his friend "We are known to some as Strega, We've been keeping an eye on you."

"That so?" Minato asked, still not losing his composure

"From what we hear, you've undertaken a 'righteous' battle to save the world." Takaya explained "But, we've come here tonight to end that dream."

The members of SEES (besides Aigis and Minato) both look visibly shocked by what he said. _**Foolish human.**_ Thanatos taunted inside Minato's head

"You've gained new allies, yet this land still crawls with sin." Takaya has a smug look on his face "Tartarus is standing as beautiful as always..."

"But, why the hell would you wanna stop us?" Junpei asked confused as hell

"Simple..." Jin spoke up "If Tartarus and the Dark Hour disappear then so does our power and we can't let that happen, can we?"

"Persona users, huh?" Minato asked "Small world."

"What?!" Mitsuru appears shocked "You're persona users as well?"

"Why don't you use that pretty little head of yours for a change?" Takaya sighed "Only a select few wield the power of a persona, and the Dark Hour is a frontier that is ours alone to explore, just like the Tower of Demise."

"Tower of Demise?" Minako questioned

"Tartarus." Minato clarified

"THAT'S your reason?" Yukari asked "Are you crazy? There's no telling what will happen if we don't do something about the shadows"

 _'Crazy?' I think you're giving them too much credit. **They have the right idea. We were wrong in countless ways, doesn't the world owe us? Why should we help it?** What I want is to prevent what happened to me happening to someone else. **Why? Why should it matter as long as we're content?** Just shut up, Thanatos. _ Thanatos growled at Minato.

"What difference does it make?" Takaya asked _**Indeed.**_ "There will always be disasters, whether they are cause by shadows or arise from human folly. No one can predict the future, anyway. But, that's besides the point.."

"Please, enlighten us then." Minato requested

"Surely you will acknowledge the sense of significance the Dark Hour has given you." Takaya said not dropping that smug look

"You think I like this?!" Yukari screams at him

"Is it not so?" Takaya seemed genuinely surprised "How about the rest of you? Do you also wish to return to your pathetic, ordinary lives."

Junpei and Akihiko don't say anything, Junpei just glares while Akihiko looks away in shame. Mitsuru is still trying to comprehend there are not only other persona users but ones that seek to stop them. Aigis said nothing but prepared to protect everyone should they be attacked.

"This hour killed my family..." Minako spoke up "That's more than enough reason for me to end it."

"My life's never been ordinary..." Minato followed "If I can have a normal life... I'll take it." _**Pathetic, both you and them. Such a shame, these people seemed to have such great ideals.**_

"I don't enjoy this one bit." Fuuka spoke up as well

"You each have your own reasons for fighting.." Jin spoke up "'Justice' is only an excuse and that makes you all hypocrites..."

Minato burst out laughing as his eyes glow red and a dark silhouette of Thanatos appears behind him

"What's so funny?" Jin asked annoyed as the members of SEES look at their leader shocked

 **"Why isn't this funny?"** Minato spoke in a voice that was no longer his. In that instant everyone knew. Minato wasn't the one speaking. **"You call them pathetic and hypocritical, yet are you yourself not hypocrites?" ** Thanatos asked **"You call them pathetic for wanting to erase this hour, but you yourselves are even more pathetic for you inability to live outside of it. You berate them for denying their power, yet you yourselves have done nothing with it. You are nothing more than more pathetic, hypocritical, insufferable, and unbearable humans."**

Jin looks shocked and angry "T-To hell with you!" At that moment the giant doors that SEES passed by earlier slammed shut trapping SEES in the facility.

 **"Leaving so soon are they? Way to prove my point."** 'Minato' looks at his friends

"Let my brother go." Minako demands

Thanatos chuckles **"Or what? You can not hurt me without hurting him."** Thanatos points out " **Don't worry, you'll get him back eventually."** Thanatos using Minato's body walks away ignoring whatever discussion SEES was having. The silhouette behind Minato begins to take the proper form of Thanatos but the persona's control over it's master did not lessen in the slightest. This is what Thanatos needed, he couldn't risk an error being made here. Not when he was so close.

* * *

Minato is a literal puppet huh?

 **I wasn't kidding when I said having Death cause unfortunate side effects. Right now, the two are basically having a fight for dominance.**

A war in Minato's mind/soul huh?

 **Pretty much, though... There is a way to negate Death's affects.**

That being?

 **I'm still deciding if I should go that route, I'm leaning on yes. If I do, you'll see.**


	53. Chapter 53

Urgh...

 **Painful, isn't it?**

I hate you... *groans*

 **Mm hmm. Well back to doing the other very hard thing write**

Fight scene!

 **Yeah, between Minato, Thanatos, and SEES.**

"Justice is only an excuse" on the night they fight Justice

 **Huh... Never realized that**

See? This why I'm here. I see the things SEES can't

 **Was that a pun?**

Yes

 **Stop**

You're no fun. Wait, a thought just occurred : If you suck at fluff... Why'd you put it under the r-

 **I didn't know what else to put it under!**

General?

 **Uh... Too late!**

Sure it is...

* * *

"W-What do we do?" Minako asked her comrades who were equally shocked at what they've just witnessed. It was no secret that Thanatos was a particularly difficult persona to control and that his very nature was strange. But for a persona to control it's own wielder? It was unprecedented.

"What CAN we do?" Akihiko asked "What do we have that can harm Thanatos without hurting Minato?"

"We have to do SOMETHING!" Yukari screamed "We can't just let that thing use him like that!"

Suddenly an idea comes to Fuuka "If Minato-kun is still in there, then maybe I can use Lucia to get through to him!"

"Are you certain?" Mitsuru asked not wanting to risk anyone else's lives

"I have to try" Fuuka summoned Lucia "Minato-kun! Can you hear me?!"

The true voice of Minato could be heard through Lucia "Can't... Keep this up..." The voice sounded strained "Please... Help..."

Suddenly the voice changes **"You, are NOT welcome here!"**

Suddenly, Fuuka feels extreme pain as she screams and clutches her head. The pain was also felt by Lucia who also cried in pain before returning to Fuuka. After Lucia faded away so did the pain but the aftermath left Fuuka disoriented.

"Fu-chan!" Minako called out as she caught her falling friend before she hit the floor.

The sound of a tank could be heard, more accurately the sound of a tank being torn apart. It was safe to assume that Thanatos was taking care of the shadow, but after that he wouldn't have anything to stop him from doing whatever he wanted with them.

"We must find a way to save Minato-san!" Aigis stated, it was unknown what Thanatos would do if he was attacked but they couldn't just stand and watch "Perhaps if we force Thanatos to return to Minato-san's psyche then Minato-san will regain control."

"It's better than nothing!" Minako exclaimed as she helped Fuuka stand again

"Man, this is screwed up!" Junpei complained "How the hell are we supposed to fight something that wipes out shadows like they're nothing!"

"Would you rather we do nothing?!" Yukari screamed at her friend

"Of course not!" Junpei wasn't about to leave his best friend as that things puppet

"Do we all know what we need to do?" Mitsuru asked everyone who nodded

"Let's go save our leader." Akihiko said to his comrades

* * *

Thanatos laughed as he held Justice with his left hand and relentlessly beated Chariot with it. There was nothing the shadows could do to resist, none of their attacks could even make the persona flinch. When the shadows first attacked, they were united as one that formed a tank. Even then, they couldn't harm Thanatos who forcibly ripped Justice out of their unified form and proceeded to torture the shadows the same way he is now.

Meanwhile, the body of Minato just stood their watching. His eyes remained red but they weren't filled with any violent intent that usually occurs, rather they were completely blank and lifeless. It was beyond what his 'poker face' normally entailed. His eyes were normally expressionless but they never looked like the eyes of a dead man.

The members of SEES approaching did not go unnoticed by Thanatos who immediately finished off the shadows. He crushed Justice who was still in his hand and uses his blade to cleave Chariot in half.

Minato's body doesn't move but Thanatos moves to meet the Fool's friends.

 **"What do you want?"** Thanatos who could now speak on his own asked annoyed

"I want my brother back." Minako answered as she glared at the Bringer of Death himself

Thanatos laughed **"You'll get him back, when I've escaped from my imprisonment."**

"Free from your imprisonment?" Mitsuru repeated confused

 **"I will be free and if you insist of standing in my way..."** Thanatos readies his blade **"... then prepare to die."**

* * *

s-s-so c-cold~

 **W-we live in the N-Northeast**

A-And h-had a s-s-snowstorm

 **P-P-Power went o-o-out for a d-d-day**

I-I-It s-s-sucked

* * *

 _ **?**_

Minato found himself in a black void. He wasn't floating, he was standing on something. However, even though it felt solid it looked like it was just more of the void.

"Anyone there!?" He called out but only silence was returned _Dammit, where am I?_

Minato wandered the empty void. It seemed to go on forever, he couldn't even tell why he was able to see himself as there was no light source. Just where was he?

Suddenly he clutched his head in pain _So close..._ he heard a voice in his head. No, it wasn't a voice. It sounded like multiple speaking as one _We shall become one once again..._ _.._ The pain escalates to the point that Minato drops to his knees _...We'll become Death.._

The pain fades as Minato looks to his right and sees Orpheus standing next to him glaring at something. Minato looks forward and sees something he only saw once, an image that has haunted him for ten years. In front of him stood A ghostly figure with a white face and an unsettling inhuman grin, chains were held around it's neck as it held a sword and had a cold aura that could only scream Death. Beside the ghost was Thanatos glaring at Orpheus seemingly hoping to tear the mechanical persona apart.

Minato stands and stares at the ghost. This thing... This monster... This is what killed his parents all those years ago. Why was it here? Just what is this place?

Thanatos charges, ready to kill and Orpheus does the same. Minato didn't know why the ghost was there but he knew one thing. This wasn't just any battle ; this was a battle for control.

Orpheus attacks first and slams his lyre into Thanatos' face and while Thanatos was pushed back he showed no signs of visible damage.

Thanatos growls and repeated slashes at Orpheus who blocks it with his lyre. However, Thanatos vertically slams his blade down which cause Orpheus to lower his lyre slightly. Thanatos takes the opportunity to rush over and bite the top right of Orpheus' face off.

Minato screams in pain as Orpheus (despite missing part of his face) pushes Thanatos and proceeds to attack with his lyre over and over which seemed to annoy Thanatos more than anything.

Thanatos not wanting to waste anymore time puts his blade through the strings of Orpheus' lyre and impales the poor persona. Orpheus and Minato scream as Thanatos grabs Orpheus' lyre and rips it from the latter's arm. Thanatos then proceeds to force his blade in and through Orpheus' mouth which causes the persona to let out muffle screams as Minato collapses to the floor in agony. Thanatos laughs as he twist his sword, pulls it out, and then decapitates Orpheus.

Minato screams even more. This was it, he couldn't win. He was all alone, there was nothing he could do. He was just there, alone and screaming, just like then...

* * *

Damn~ don't fuck with Thanatos

 **No kiddin'**

Fun fact : Grim is listening to the final battle version of Burn my Dread as he writes this

 **I found it** **appropriate.**

* * *

 _ **Reality**_

'Minato' blocks a swing from Junpei. The capped teen is focusing on his right but Thanatos isn't willing to hold back like Minato did. The second Junpei left himself slightly open, 'Minato' rushes in and slices his shoulder and kicks him in the stomach which forces him to fall to the floor in pain. Above, Thanatos grabs Hermes and stabs him repeatedly in the same manner he did with Emperor before ripping the persona in half.

Aigis rushes in and attacks Thanatos but the bullets have next to no effect on the Bringer of Death. Next, Palladion charges at Thanatos hoping to impale him. But, Thanatos reacts just in time to grab the persona and launches it at Io like a harpoon. Palladion hits Io preventing the latter from providing any support (and the pain takes care of Yukari) before the former is stabbed by Thanatos causing the android to go into cool down from the stress the damage put on her circuitry.

Minato ducks before Akihiko can hit him from behind. Minato Immediately turns around and returns it with an uppercut which connects to the boxer's face. This punch doesn't stun Akihiko for long however, as he is able to hit Minato's right arm causing him to drop his sword. Minato jumps back to gain some distance while shaking his right arm to help somewhat with the pain. Above, Polydeuces restrains Thanatos from the front and attempts to crush the monster to force it to retreat. However, next Thanatos traps Polydeuces face in his jaws and crushes the latter's head. Akihiko distracted by the pain is then stabbed in the stomach by Minato's knife, which he always carries with him.

Mitsuru attempts to disable Minato by focusing on non-vital areas but Thanatos made this difficult as the blue haired boy didn't have the same concern. When Mitsuru tries to go for Minato's left leg he steps on her rapier and attempts to stab her chest. The Empress moves out of the way as Penthesilea moves next to it's master. Thanatos does the same before lifting both of his arms as if he was hanged on a cross. Minato laughs as dozens upon dozens of blades appear and are launched at Mitsuru. Penthesilea covers her master and takes all those blades the force of which suspends them into the air. Despite having several blades in her back, Penthesilea remains guarding her master. Thanatos laughs and slashes the Amazon queen which forces the persona to hit a wall and force her and her master to hit the floor as the persona retreats.

Thanatos laughs at the pain he has brought, meanwhile Minako just stands there terrified. It wasn't that she was too terrified to fight, but how could she? It was still Minato's body after all, what could she do? All of her friends fell in seconds and now it was only her and Fuuka left standing. What could she do? She was so caught up in her dilemma that she couldn't hear Fuuka begging her to move before Thanatos attacked.

Desperate Fuuka summoned Lucia again "Minato-kun! Please, if you can hear me please, please, fight back!" she begged "Everyone... Everyone's hurt, we need you!" Thanatos laughs, not even bothering to silence her as he makes his way towards Minako.

Thanatos raises his blade and attempts to kill Minako who closes her eyes not wanting to see what ends her life... But the blow never connected. The sound of metal hitting metal was heard. Minako opens her eyes and sees her unexpected savior.

"Sorry. But, if Minato suffers it'll be on MY terms..." Makoto stated as he continued to parry Thanatos' blade with the support of Theristis. Together the shadow and his persona pushes the monster's blade back and forces it to return to Minato's side. "... Understood?"

 **"What difference does it make if?"** Thanatos asked **"They're in my way, I kill them and Minato suffers when I'm free."**

"Yeah" Makoto agreed "But I've put WAY~ to much time and effort into this to let you fuck it all up, y'know?" Makoto chuckled "Good job though, taking them all out..." Makoto put his sword down and clapped "... Beautiful." Makoto picks his sword back up "Also you broke my ribs that one time. I'm not letting that go." Makoto looks at all the fallen members of SEES "Oh, right. Theristis, would you?" Theristis heals the fallen members with Mediarahan, it's not enough to make them combat ready but enough that they'll be fine the next day. Makoto looks at Fuuka "Keep it up, shorty. I think you're getting somewhere."

 **"You know as well as I do how his mind currently is."** Thanatos pointed out **"He can't hope to win."**

Makoto gives a smug look on his face "I don't know. I think he has a little more fight left in him."

* * *

There I am... Wait how?

 **You were watching the whole thing before Strega slammed the doors shut.**

What about my biscuits?

 **Ya ate them**

Damn right, BISCUIT POWER!

 **Uh... Okay? I-I don't understand your obsession with biscuits. If it was pizza or cake I'd understand perfectly.**

Don't question it.

* * *

 _ **Minato's soul**_

Minato just remained on the ground. The pain had faded a long time ago but his helplessness remained. Thanatos just remained where he was laughing at him. Thanatos didn't kill Minato's psyche, to do that would put him in a vegetable state when Thanatos escaped and he wanted his incarcerator to know the hell he caused before he died.

"I'm... All alone..." Minato muttered in despair.

"No you're not." Minato turned to the direction of the voice and saw Pharos. "Listen..." Pharos insisted as Minato closed his eyes

 _"Please! I need you, Minako-chan needs you, everyone needs you! Please!"_ It sounded like Fuuka

 _That's right..._ Minato stands up _They need me... I can't lose here._ Thanatos stopped laughing and instead growled as he glared at Pharos

"With them you can overcome anything." Pharos assured "Let me show you your true potential."

At that moment what was left of Orpheus floated once again in front of Minato. Then, Orpheus was engulfed in a light so bright that Minato had to shield his eyes. When the light dimmed enough that he could see again he still couldn't make out the image. What he could see of this new figure was that it looked very angelic in nature, held something black in his left hand and and was white in color.

 **"What?! NO!"** Thanatos screamed as he charged at the figure. The angelic figure didn't move an inch as Thanatos attempted to attack with his blade. Yet, Thanatos' blade didn't connect. it was blocked as if their was some sort of shield around the new figure. The figure then simply raised his right hand and suddenly Thanatos was forced back screaming as if in pain. At that moment the half of the black void Minato, Pharos, and the angelic figure were on became white. Minato wasn't sure what this thing was, but it was giving him back control which became apparent as the white began to spread, consuming the black void.

Thanatos growled " **Damn you..."** he screamed as the light engulfed him

* * *

D-Did you just tease us with Messiah?

 **Yep. Pharos is technically Death, Death is Thanatos, and Thanatos and Orpheus makes Messiah.**

So, he has Messiah now?

 **No, it was a once off thing. You won't see Messiah for a long~ time.**

Funny. Minato was saved from Death by Death.

 **No, he was saved from Death by Death and his friends.**

Not much better

 **Still better**

* * *

 _ **Reality**_

Makoto dodged "Minato's" slash from his sword that he had recently retrieved. Minato tried again but Makoto parried it and pushed him back. Above, Thanatos once again attempts to put his blade through Theristis' lyre but this time Theristis turns his lyre and locks Thanatos' blade in his lyre. Then, Theristis pulls his lyre towards himself while bashing his body into Thanatos which causes the latter to lose hold of his sword.

Theristis then grabs the sword and slashes Thanatos with his own sword starting with the arm that tried to reclaim his blade, then Thanatos' left shoulder, then his jaw, and then finally impaled the monster's torso.

Minato screamed in pain as Makoto backed off, he was still connected to true Minato's psyche and knew exactly what was happening in Minato's soul. "Weaker than usual without Minato's wild card to support you huh?" Makoto pointed out. It was true, with Minato breaking free from Thanatos' control the Bringer of Death could no longer leech of the power his master's wild card and was weaken because of it.

Suddenly chains surrounded Thanatos that seemed to come from Minato's body, the chains then proceed to pull Thanatos into Minato. **"What? NO!"** Thanatos screamed as he tried his hardest to resist the pull of the chains, go so far to rip his own blade out of him and stab it into the ground. **"Damn this seal..."** Aigis healed by Makoto (how does that heal a robot? **No clue, but the game allowed it so..)** got up, summoned Palladion and attacked Thanatos adding even more force. The strength of the chains combined with Palladion forcing Thanatos back was too powerful for Thanatos to resist as he was forced back into Minato but not before uttering **"I will find a way out!"**

With Thanatos returned to Minato's soul his eyes returned to normal and he was left on his knees gasping for air. He looked around, thanks to Makoto of all people his friends were at least able to stand.

Makoto yawned "Well~, this has been an exhausting ordeal," He said as he stretched his arms

"What... Happened?" Minato asked between pants

"Not much, Thanatos and you just had a battle for dominance." Makoto once again put his blade down and clapped "Good job, you won."

"Why the hell... Did you help?" Minato asked as he forced himself up

Makoto retrieved his sword "Simple : If they died, I wouldn't have been the cause of your suffering. That'd make everything I've done pointless and leave me without anything to do." Makoto said walking to the closed door "Don't worry though, I doubt Thanatos will pull a stunt like that again. You've proven to be the dominant PERSONAlity, huh?... Huh?" No laughs... "Fuck you guys..." Makoto turns to the door "... and fuck you door!" Makoto summons Theristis and fires three Megidolaon which blast the doors open. Makoto then leaves without saying another word.

"Are you all alright?" Minato asked his friends

"Let's... Never do that again." Junpei who was still laying on the floor despite being healed sighed

"Agreed" Pretty much everyone groaned at once

"Don't worry..." Minato assured "... I doubt that'll happen again. Damn, that... Fuck that." Minato turns to Fuuka "Thanks, Fuuka-san. If I didn't hear your words... You all might've been dead by now."

"I'm glad I could help, Minato-kun." Fuuka seemed proud

"Arisato..." Mitsuru called out "... are you certain that that'll never happen again?"

"Thanatos and I just had a battle for control. I won, he couldn't do that even if he wanted to." Minato both assured and explained

"What the hell was that?" Akihiko asked

"I... Just explained." Minato said "Even Makoto did."

"It is fortunate that you have regained control, Minato-san." Aigis said "I was unsure what would happen if Thanatos was forced to retreat back to you psyche."

"Well, you made the right decision." Minato chuckled "On the whole... Fuck this day. Objections?"

"No." Junpei groaned

"No." The seniors answered in the same tired manner

"Negative." Aigis answered

"Please, no. Never repeat today." Fuuka answered still recovering from the after-shock

"Never again." Yukari groaned

"Forgive my language but..." Minako cleared her throat "Fuck this day straight to hell."

"Let's go home..." Minato groaned

* * *

Hmm... Minako didn't do much

 **I know it was as if... She was useless when people needed her**

Oh~, this chapter will go down as the most pain in the ass chapter

 **Blame the whether. Seriously, when the power came on my house was at 40 Fahrenheit (or 4.4 degrees Celsius for you non-** **Americans)**

*sigh* consequences of living in the North, eh?

 **Technically, Delaware is a middle state.**

Still, fuck the weather

 **Why would you want it to reproduce?**

How about this : The weather can go fuck itself

 **Much better. Also, those who regularly make fight scenes... How the fuck do you pull that off?**

Also Minako's first swear words ('damn' doesn't count)

 **They grow up so fast *wipes away a tear***

Really man?

 **Go back to your biscuits!**

Great idea!

 **Weird, neither Minato nor I are obsessed with biscuits. I guess that's all him.**


	54. Chapter 54

Quick question : Who's stronger, me or Elizabeth?

 **Hmm... Good question. I'd say you have a slight edge since by the end of the game Minato is strong enough to defeat Elizabeth and you're based off Minato.**

Slightly.

 **Death trumps all of you though. Only reason you won the last fight is because he was still** **incomplete.**

Damn.

* * *

It'd been a few days since the last operation. Since then Thanatos hadn't tried to take control like last time though Minato could still hear him talk and growl occasionally (especially when near Aigis). Minato was sure that if he wasn't the only one who could kill the Full Moon shadows he would've been kicked off the team ages ago. He had been busy with his social links in the meantime, his most recent being the Sun arcana with his friend Akinari. This link was special to Minato since Akinari was dying from an incurable disease, Minato had experienced wanting death to some extent but never had he experienced knowing someone who knew that would die soon without any say in the matter.

Of course Minato also did what he's known for... Sleeping. However, today he was surprised by a new member. Mitsuru had called everyone to the command room, the juniors (plus Aigis) had done as they were told to see what their seniors wanted.

"What?!" Was Minako's first reaction

"Interesting." Was Minato's

"Huh?" Was Yukari's

"Koro-chan?!" Was Fuuka's.

Junpei and Aigis didn't really say anything but the group ran to their furry guest. Koromaru was there apparently recovered from his injuries and was now wearing a T-shirt (most likely to hide his wound) with small wings on the sides (for some reason), and was wearing a strange collar.

"Are you okay?" Fuuka asked Koro

"And what's with the collar?" Minako asked

"That collar is designed to help control his persona." Mitsuru explained

"So, an Evoker for dogs?" Minato asked "That was quick." _How'd they design and test a collar that quickly again?_

"Wait... Does that mean he'll be going into battle?" Yukari asked

"It was a surprise for me as well. But according to the test, it's quite possible." Mitsuru explained "In fact, it was the Chairman's suggestion. We'll be looking after him here in the dorm."

"Was this your choice, Koromaru-san?" Minato asked his canine friend

Koromaru barked "He said, 'I'll return the favor.'" Aigis translated

"Man, you're one loyal dog." Yukari complimented

"And cute." Minako added

Koromaru barked but Aigis didn't translate it.

"Hey, make yourself at home..." Junpei said "The more the merrier, right? Who cares if you're a dog? I'll take him for a walk, it's summer break after all."

"Yes, it is" Mitsuru said smiling "Enjoy your vacation while you can; summer classes start next week. I'll see to it that you graduate."

Minato burst out laughing as Junpei looked nervous "H-hey... Good one, Senpai. You almost had me there."

"I think she was serious, Junpei." Minato said before laughing again

"We'll be taking intensive courses." Mitsuru explained "I've already applied for all of us except Arisato-kun."

"W-Why?" Minako asked with the look of despair. She may do well in school but she hates school.

"I know how difficult it's been balancing school and our late night excursions." Mitsuru apologized "You haven't had much time to study. I apologize for that. That's why the Chairman agrees this is a good idea..." Mitsuru looked at Yukari and Fuuka who were looking down "I thought I told Takeba and Yamagishi"

"Are you serious!?" Minako screamed at her friends with eyes that looked as if they were on fire

"This is the first I've heard of it!" Junpei followed up with the face of a man who must've witnessed a murder

"Umm, sorry..." Fuuka apologized embarrassed "I forgot to mention it."

"Aw, man!" Junpei complained and one could swear that Minako was silently crying in the corner

"Hey, with your grades, you should be thanking her!" Yukari defended

"Yeah, right." Junpei said while glaring "And why's Mako free to go?"

"Name one class I haven't slept through." Minato requested

"Uh..." Junpei couldn't think of any

"Now, name one class I haven't gotten the top score in." Minato requested yet again

"Alright, you win!" Junpei admitted defeat "This sucks."

"W-Well, it's only for a few weeks, so let's make the most of it." Fuuka said trying to lighten the mood _I'm pretty sure it's just 1 week, Fuuka_

"Enjoy." Minato said sarcastically as he went to his room

"You..." Minako looked at Mitsuru with eye's of fire yet hopelessness "You're evil..."

"I am beginning to understand why you are known as the 'Ice Queen'." Aigis said

* * *

Hey, why haven't we seen Ken?

 **Multiple reasons. 1. I don't like Ken. It has nothing to do with him essentially being the reason Shinjiro canonically dies, I just dislike him as a character and find him boring. 2. He doesn't do anything but exist until he joins. 3. Who cares about Ken? Are there any Ken fans at all? 4. He is essentially the opposite of one of the morals persona teaches, to be true to yourself. Ken tries to act like an adult to the point he gets sick (literally. He drinks milk and coffee despite being lactose intolerant) and it's never resolved. I REALLY dislike Ken. Plus he shares the name of one of my mother's exes... hated that guy.**

Uh... Moving on!

* * *

 _ **A week later**_

Other than the VERY plentiful complaints from Minako and Junpei alike, the past week pasted quietly and calmly. Minato spent some time with Naoto which for those two was basically trying to solve puzzles and riddles all day and occasionally spent some time with Souji. Today was a special occasion however, not only was summer school over so Minato didn't have to listen to anymore complaints but today was the day for the summer festival. First things first, Minato had to help Minako into her white and orange yukata.

After the deed was done Minato sighed "Remind me why you can't dress into those by yourself again?" this apparently warranted yet another hit to the head "Ow."

"Shut up, Nii-san!" Minako yelled with a red face "Don't you have a date to get ready for?"

"Do you?" Minato asked back with a smirk... And was promptly hit again

"Meanie." Minako pouted as she left her brother's room

Minato rubbed the top of his head "I'm the mean one?" He said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had worn blue jeans and a dark gray short-sleeved shirt. _I am not one for dressing up, am I?_ he chuckled as he grabbed his fringe _Hmm... Why not?_ Minato moves his fringe to the side, revealing his right eye and coincidentally looking a lot like his younger self. _Been awhile since I've had my hair like this._ Minato took a deep breath _I've never been on a date before... Funny, I got a girlfriend BEFORE my first date. Well, let's get this over with._

Minato waited at the lounge by himself. The other members of SEES had already left, Naoto wasn't one for festivities, and Ken preferred to stay at the dorm.

 _Can't believe I'm actually doing this._ He thought to himself _W-Why do I feel so nervous? I shoot myself in the head almost daily but a simple date with someone who's already my girlfriend rattles me? What the hell is wrong with me?_

"All done!" He heard Yukari shout as she came downstairs in a white and pink yukata _Oh... My... God..._ The yukata was tight enough that it showed off Yukari's rather excellent figure and was definitely enough to embarrass Minato

"Y-You..." Minato was speechless as his jaw dropped "Y-You look..."

"Yes?" Yukari asked before waving her hands in front of Minato "Hello~? Earth to Minato!"

"You look... Amazing..." Minato finally managed to say "... I... Just wow."

Yukari looked embarrassed "S-Shut up..." Yukari looked away "... It's embarrassing when you say it like that."

"Sorry." Minato apologized

Yukari looks back at Minato "Um... Can I..."

Minato tilts his head "Can you... What?"

Yukari quickly walks closer and locked arms with Minato which makes both of redder than a rose.

"U-Um..." Minato had never done this before and it showed

"T-Too much?" Yukari asked nervously

"N-No..." Minato assured "... Just surprising."

"C-Can we go now?" Yukari asked not wanting to stay on their current subject anymore. Minato nodded and the two left.

* * *

Kinda funny how Minato is normally... Well, Minato and during these moments he takes a complete 180

 **He's still a human and a teenager at that.**

True.

* * *

 _ **Minako**_

Minako looked around the festival. There weren't as many people as she expected. Sure, there was still a crowd but it was the amount you'd expect from a small town rather than a city. Minako figured that this was due to the many victims and extreme paranoia of Apathy Syndrome creating more of The Lost. This may also be the reason why for a festival in a city it was pretty small. Small or not it was still more than enough to be enjoyed.

Minako spent some time with some of the other members of SEES. Aigis and Mitsuru didn't even acknowledge her existence when she said hello to them, apparently they were to distracted by masks of all things. Akihiko kept her company for awhile but eventually went on his own. Junpei... He was Junpei. Eventually Minako found Koromaru, he was being fed by a familiar coated boy.

"Aw, feeding Koro-chan." Minako teased "Like I said : Softy!"

Shinji finally took notice of Minako. He was left speechless and had a look of both shock and embarrassment. "M-Minako..."

"Yep, the one, the only kind and beautiful Arisato Minako is here!" Minako complimented herself

"W-What do you want?" Shinjiro asked as he stood up and Koromaru left, probably to go see how the others are.

Minako walked a little closer "We'll I wanted to enjoy the festival but..." Minako made a (fake) sad face "...I'm all alone."

"And? What do you want me to do?" Shinjiro asked. He knew what she meant but that was his 'subtle' way of refusing. Little did he know, NO ONE says no to Minako.

"Let me make it clear then..." Minako grabbed his collar and lowered him until him and Minako were eye to eye "... You WILL keep me company and you WILL enjoy it..." She said in a tone full of authority before changing it back to her normal sweet one ".. Okay?"

Shinjiro grunted "Fine..."

Minako let him go "Thanks, Shinji." she thanked and grabbed him by the hand "Now, let's go." She said ignoring the embarrassed look Shinjiro had.

While walking around Minako's stomach growled in a volume only possible by Minako.

"Want some Takoyaki?" Shinjiro offered

"Yes, please." Minako politely accepted. Within seconds of Shinjiro buying the Takoyaki, Minako tore into like an animal yet somehow kept herself clean. She was done in seconds and had a child-like smile on her face "Thanks, Shinji."

"What kinda guy would I be if I let you starve?" Shinji asked while smiling

"A terrible one." Minako answered laughing while throwing her tray away "Y'know, you really are nice person."

Shinjiro looked away "You don't know me."

"Yes I do." Minako said as she took him by the chin and made him took back at her "I know that under that tough guy exterior is a very kind and gentle person. You just don't like to show it."

Shinjiro said nothing. After all, what could he say? He doesn't have the guts to tell her his greatest secret; the thing that's haunted him for two years.

"C'mon.." She said as she took his hand again "Today, isn't supposed to be doom and gloom. We're here to enjoy ourselves." She finished as she once again lead the way all night long until it was time for them to part ways.

* * *

Y'know I think THAT was your best fluff scene so far

 **Glad you think so, Shinji is not the easiest person to write but I try my best.**

You're good when thing need to get sad and depressing. This was a mix of fluff and sadness (since we all know what happens to Shinji and what he's done)

 **Leave it to me to punch you in the gut, right?**

Now off to the harder to write and probably not as good half with Minato.

 **Yes, off to that.**

* * *

 _ **Minato**_

Minato and Yukari had looked around the festival with locked arms the entire time. Minato was honestly surprised she wasn't embarrassed by this, but he guessed everyone needs a day to live without worry. Honestly, the day was almost too good. The past few months had been one disaster after the other, it was strange yet pleasant to finally have a day to relax.

Yukari sighed when another woman passed them "That yukata is so cute..." Yukari seemed to be a little insecure about what she was wearing

"You have a nicer figure." Minato complimented

Yukari seemed flattered but... "So, you HAVE been checking me out?!"

"Your yukata doesn't exactly hide much, Yukari." Minato pointed out "Besides, better me than Junpei."

Yukari shrugged "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two continued to look around until they sat down at nearby bench.

"Y'know, it's been awhile since I've been to one of these." Minato said "I stopped going to these six years ago, with good reason."

"Why'd you do that?" Yukari asked

Minato looked down "What's the point if you're all alone?"

Yukari grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze "Hey, you're not alone anymore."

"I know." Minato smiled "Believe it or not, my parents actually met during one of these."

"Really?" Yukari asked

"Yep, Oka-san went all alone and little did she know, she'd bump into a man named Arisato Makoto. The man who'd later be the father of her pair of twins." Minato chuckled "I think they'd be happy to see the two of us... like this I mean."

"Yeah..." Yukari rested her head on Minato's surprisingly comfortable shoulder "... I think so too"

"Is my shoulder really that comfortable?" Minato asked

"Mm hmm." Yukari answered

"How were you embarrassed by a compliment but not by this?" Minato asked

"How are you unfazed by a dog and robot joining the team but embarrassed by this?" Yukari shot back

"Fair enough" Minato chuckled "I'll be honest, I still don't understand why you chose me."

"Want to know why?" Yukari asked

"Yes" Minato answered simply

Yukari lifted her head and looked Minato in the eye "Because, when I'm with you... I don't feel alone."

"W-what?" Minato is both shocked and confused

"I mean, I do have have friends, and everyone at the dorm like Minako and Fuuka but..." Yukari's grip on Minato's hand tightens "... It's like the real me is locked up deep down inside me. Yet, when I'm with you, I don't feel that at all. It's like... After all these years I've finally found where I've belong."

"I..." Minato didn't quite know what to say, but there was one thing he couldn't deny "... Feel the same way."

Yukari put her head back on Minato's shoulder and closed her eyes "Can we stay like this? Just for a little bit longer?"

"Yeah, we can." Minato agreed as he felt the Lovers strengthen _Fuck off, social link_

* * *

 **Argh, fluff**

I think you're getting... Somewhat better

 **I hope.**

Still hate Ken?

 **Course I do. Not only do I find his character boring but he's the reason a much more interesting character canonically died.**

We really don't like Ken *laughs*

 **Nope, do any of you? If so, why? I'm open to new ways of thinking. I know why he wanted to kill Shinjiro, but the real issue is that as a character I don't like Ken.**

We could rant about that for awhile but we all have better things to do. Anyway, you all the drill. Reviews whether it tears us a new one or praises us, as long as it's your honest opinion.

 **I don't know what was harder to write. This or the fight scene last chapter.**

Who knows?


	55. Makoto (Chapter 55)

DragOn Ryo :The thing about Grim is he doesn't realize he's repeating something too much until someone calls him out on it. This why reviews are helpful!

 **As for Ken, I guess that's one way to look at it. Also, I know WHY he acts like an adult my issue stems from the lack of resolution of that. Huh, A message for Makoto? Let's see... Oh no.**

Do not defile the good name of biscuits! And the joke is on you, I take Death, Armageddons, Megidolaons, and Morning Stars daily!

 **Also, back on the fluff subject : There's a reason for it, though I think I am repeating it too much. You see, the common theme with all 4 of those characters is that they're very lonely people. Yukari and Minako share the strategy of having friends but not having true friends. Minato and Shinjiro... Are Minato and Shinjiro. Basically, I'm setting them up for the high before they hit the low.**

The low is when we can do what we're best at

* * *

 _ **Makoto**_

Makoto wandered around for the day. There wasn't a lot for him to do, it's not like he even had the ability to sleep. Of course, people always gave him weird looks, hard not to when you look like an Albino. Makoto was just thankful that despite the face his eyes were white, he still had pupils.

The last few days hadn't been all that pleasant for Makoto. Not because he was attacked or anything, it was the fact his 'father' had a tendency to disapprove his actions. Not surprising since he has alternated between helping and attacking Minato. Fortunately for Makoto, while this only made whatever he was even more confusing, he was human enough that he didn't need to bend to his 'father's whims.

This was something he had a tendency to ponder incessantly, just WHAT was he? By all technicality he was a shadow, yet he was also human. He knew shadows could become at least human-like but in those cases they function almost identically to how a human would. Makoto on the other hand still kept his shadow properties; he didn't need to eat (though he could if he wanted to), drink, or sleep. Yet, he had emotions, A social-link with Minato, A of course his own Orpheus Theristis, The Scorned Musician.

Could he even visit the Velvet Room? He was based off Minato, both body and soul. Makoto knew he could at least SEE the Velvet Room, but who knew what exactly would happen if he entered. Would Igor find it amusing? Would Elizabeth spam Megidolaon until the end of time? Just what would happen?

"Here you go." The clerk said as she handed Makoto a bag. Makoto paid with some money that he got from Tartarus that (somehow) ended up there.

The bag of course, had nothing more than biscuits. Another thing Makoto didn't understand about himself, why did he like biscuits so much? Minato certainly doesn't have the same fondness for them. Did this mean Makoto wasn't entirely based off Minato? Were there parts of him that were just Makoto and Makoto alone? If so, how much?

He didn't even know why he felt some urge to harm his 'True self' . It was true that he was at least to some extent a shadow and that's what shadow-selves do. But, they did it by telling them truths that they didn't want to hear. Makoto just doesn't feel the need to do that. True, before Minato appeared he just wandered Tartarus aimlessly with no objective and now he finally felt purpose.

Does he even expect to survive? He refuses to fight without Minato, does this mean that he enjoys fighting like Minato or is he just hoping to die? Just WHAT was he? Why did he exist?

It was now not to far from nightfall and Makoto's food had been long since gone. He liked it when it was evening, during this time he had 'company', he liked to visit some blonde girl named 'Catherine'. It wasn't that he cared for her, he just enjoyed the physical pleasure just like she did and since they were on the same page, none of them complained. This did bring up another question; could he even theoretically have children? He certainly wouldn't care if he did, but it'd be nice to know.

After that he always left to get ready for the Dark Hour. Contrary to Minato, Makoto actually rather enjoyed the Dark Hour. It had nothing to so with him not being human, he just liked the quiet. Since he was connected to Minato, he knew when SEES would visit Tartarus. If they did, he just listened to Minato's thoughts on how the fighting was, if they didn't then he himself would fight his shadow 'brothers'. After all, it's not like any of them are even intelligent beings, it's like a hunter killing an animal.

Suddenly another question, what was he compared to them? He had nothing to go off of, he was truly one of a kind. Was he considered greater because of his power and intelligence? Or was he considered inferior for having a mind of his own? Makoto's 'father' refused to answer any of his questions. Not even his biggest one, what happens to a shadow when they die? Is there an after-life for him? Would he just reform after a set amount of time has passed? Or would his greatest fear be true, he would just be erased from existence?

What was he? What was his purpose? Did he even have a purpose? Was there a name for what he was? Was his decision to hurt Minato even his decision? Was he merely a shadow that only thought he had freewill? Was his 'father' even the reason he exist? He is responsible for the creation for shadow-selves but once again, Makoto was one of a kind. Why does he have a human side? Shadow-selves aren't supposed to have those, only the need to be rejected and strengthen from the rejection.

What would happen if Minato accepted Makoto? Would ANYTHING happen? How much of Makoto was Minato? How much of Makoto was just Makoto? Was he truly himself?

"One thing is for certain..." He said as his persona, Orpheus Theristis appeared beside him "... My name is Makoto and one day, Minato and I will finish what we started..." He walked into the giant tower "... I will prove you wrong Minato, I am NOT a mistake."

* * *

A chapter dedicated to me?

 **Congrats.**


	56. Chapter 56

I know you like to make it clear that Minako is a rather lonely person and doesn't have any real friends but... An example of that being shown would be?

 **Remember those people from the Valentines day special?**

Yeah

 **Notice how Minako never acknowledges their existence and they in return have also made no effort to contact her? They were her friends but not true friends. An example of them not really knowing her would that they didn't know that Minako, The brother-complex hot-headed saint had a twin brother.**

Brother-complex hot-headed saint?

 **They were never given Arena joke names so I made one for Minato and Minako. Minato is Blue-haired Messiah of Death (I'm not good with names)**

Better than nothing I guess

* * *

 _ **Minako**_

Akihiko brought Minako to a restaurant claiming it was a good place, though to Minako it was just an ordinary beef bowl place. Minako unconsciously made a face that just said 'Really?'

"What's with that face?" Akihiko asked semi-offended "Honestly, the beef bowl is really good here..." _Sure it is, Aki._ "The servings are big, and the sauce they use is just.."

"Alright!" Minako cut Akihiko off "I'll give it a chance."

Suddenly a girl's voice could be heard "Akihiko-senpai! Eeee!" Within seconds 2 girls rush up to the confused Akihiko. Though they aren't wearing any uniforms, it's pretty clear they're fellow school-mates.

"Akihiko-senpai, what're you doing here?" The girl with buns asked

"Oh, I know! You're here for the beef bowls, right? It's, like, so funny that you're always eating here!" Said the heavily made-up girl _How is that funny? Did the definition of funny change at some point?_

"What's funny about that?" Akihiko asked, not at all understanding what's going on

"It means that you're totally cool." The made-up girl said

Akihiko looks even more confused "Look, can you get out of the way, please?" Akihiko asked "We can't get in."

"Hey, hey, you don't have a girlfriend, right?" The girl with buns asked

"A girlfriend?" Akihiko was so confused Minako had to resist the urge to slap him silly for being this dense

"We're, like, totally looking for guys to be with right now." The girls with buns said

As the girls fawn over Akihiko they sneak glances at Minako. Minako sensed A LOT of hostility coming from them.

"Just let us through, please." Akihiko requested again not at all taking the hint "If you want to talk with me, let's find some other time to do it." Minako would've giggled at the rejection if Akihiko actually understood what he's just done "Let's go, Minako"

The girls then turn their attention to Minako. The combined power of the two girls glaring makes it feel as if her skin is being burn away.

"Let's go, Aki!" Minako exclaims, wanting to get out of their ASAP

"Yeah, I'm starving." Akihiko says still not at all understanding the girls intentions

The level of hatred from the girls intensifies to the point Minako was sure that if they were there any longer Minako would have burn marks the next day.

 _ **Few moments later**_

When the two left after their meal the girls were (thankfully) gone.

"See? Wasn't that delicious?" Akihiko asked "What's wrong?" he asked again referring to the troubled look Minako had

"Yeah, it was greet." Minako agreed thankful that the girls' powerful heated glares were gone

"I know, right?" Akihiko seemed happy "Oh.. I get it." _You do?!_ Minako shouted internally thinking Akihiko finally got the girls' hint "Do you think those girls wanted to have beef bowls, too?"

Minako made a face of absolute shock and disappointment "Not in the way you think, senpai."

"Huh? I wonder what they wanted" Akihiko was once again confused but a little embarrassed too. Minako had come to the conclusion that Akihiko was completely incapable of recognizing female emotions. She was actually starting to feel sorry for the girls before if anything.

Suddenly Minako began to wonder "Do you want a girlfriend?"

"Now you're going to start asking me that, too?" Akihiko gives a wry smile "I don't want to deal with this kind of thing..." Akihiko's voice lowered ".. I'm not strong enough to carry this entire burden.."

"You okay, Aki?" Minako asked concerned

"Oh, yeah." Akihiko assured "The type of girl I like is..." _Ooh, this oughta be good!_ "..." Akihiko went silent and blushed a deep red "N-Never mind!"

Minako laughed "C'mon, tell me!"

"I-I'd been told that whenever a girl ask that, the right answer is always 'Girls like you...'" Minako laughed more "But I can't bring myself to say it! Argh!" Minako's laughter has now become so loud one could here is from the other side of the planet "Damn that Junpei.." Akihiko muttered, regretting not taking Minato's advice of never taking Junpei's advice seriously.

* * *

 _ **Minato**_

"Hey, guys. It's a been awhile, hasn't it?" Minato spoke to the two familiar graves "Quite a bit has happened, y'know?" Minato chuckled

No answer, but none was expected "I'm pretty sure you know what's happened between me and Yukari, right? I mean, the festival was here after all." Minato chuckled again "Minako hasn't visited yet, has she?" Minato received no answer in this one-sided conversation "I'm sure she will eventually. She really misses you."Minato sighed

"Hey, Oka-san... When before you died, you said something to me. What was it?" No answer. Minato looked down "I've hurt all of them... Sure, technically it was Thanatos but he is an extension of myself, right?" One again, no response. Just the eternal silence.

"Did dying... Hurt?" Minato asked "I considered ending it when I came here, but I think you know that." Minato looked ashamed "Stupid right? I only considered it though, I stopped when I saw that everyone needed me..." Minato looks up and smiles "... But, I hope I've made you both proud."

There was nothing but the expected silence in return "I miss you both..." Minato whispered "... Goodbye, I love you both."

Minato turned and saw a familiar boy on a bench. Even though he might not be happy about it, Minato decided to sit next to him.

Akinari looked at Minato "You're... Not like the others."

"... Really?" Minato asked

"I honestly didn't expect you to come back." Akinari clarified as he smiled distantly "Nobody treats me like a normal guy... Not even my family."

"I know what that's like." Minato said _Can't forget all that was done to me in the past._

"I can tell by how they look at me. The pity in their eyes is unmistakable." Akinari looked down "I don't need their sympathy any more than I need their curiosity."

"I understand, it's not too different from how people treat me." Minato said _When they're not kicking me, drowning me, or doing lord knows what to me... It was always pity and more pity._

"I'm sorry but... I don't expect anyone to pity me." Akinari said "Dying isn't so unusual, is it? What is there to gain by staying in this world for a long time, anyway?"

Minato chuckled "Yeah, I guess that is a good point."

Akinari looks surprised "You must have hopelessness festering inside you as well, then. I can't remember a time without it."

"Neither can I." Minato smiled

"Hey... Thanks for coming today." Akinari thanked "You don't seem like everyone else."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked

"I'm not sure I know how to describe it exactly, but..." Akinari seemed to be trying to find the right words "You don't look down on me the way everyone else does."

Minato felt his Sun link strengthen _Fuck off, would you? I'm not doing this for the link, I stopped doing these for the links a long time ago._

Akinari started to have a coughing fit. Minato patted his back until it settled "Dammit... What did I do to deserve this body?" Akinari started to wheeze

"Who can say?" Was all Minato could think of as he stood up "I need to get going."

"... I hope we can meet again." Akinari said as he regained control of his lungs

"So do I." Minato said before leaving

* * *

 ** _Makoto_**

Makoto sat in a random corner of Strega's hideout. They didn't bring him here, rather he followed them and there was nothing they could do now. They didn't hide their disdain for him, but Makoto couldn't care less about how they feel, currently he was talking to someone... Special.

 _Excuse me, 'father'?_

 ** _You must NOT kill him!_**

 _Why the hell is that? He's Philemon's chosen, why the fuck are you objecting?_

 ** _Don't question me, it's all part of the plan_**

 _Care to explain for once?_

 ** _No, you'll just tell him._**

 _Really? That's your reason? Why should I listen to you?_

 ** _What if I told you he'll suffer because of it?_**

 _Hmm? What do you mean?_

 ** _Relax, it's all part of the plan. Just DON'T kill him. He can't be allowed to die, not yet._**

 _Hmm... I'll indulge you, but I'm not changing anything else._

 ** _You don't need to. I must admit, Strega makes for excellent puppets._**

Makoto chuckled _I thought you'd like that. So, I can't let him die? No wonder you gave me an earful after impaling him, but why did you protest after my last interference?_

 ** _That? Amusement, it was interesting to watch Thanatos go out of control. I wanted to see how far that would go naturally._**

 _Sounds like you. Do best to remember that I don't bend to your whims._

 ** _Do best to remember your place._**

 _Ooh~, offended?_

 ** _Anyone would by a rebellious child like you._**

 _He he, got me there. Now can you leave me alone? I was enjoying the silence._

 ** _Be ready when you are needed._** The voice said as it faded

Makoto sighed in annoyance _Now YOU want to disrupt my fun? Well, I keep my word, I won't kill him. There are much more fun things I can do._

* * *

Father...

 **You two uh... You don't like each other.**

No shit. Also my 'father' who's that? I mean, 'I' know but...

 **I'll them figure that out. He's a pain to write for y'know? I didn't play P2 or P1! All my info on him is based off the wiki.**

Not smart. Then again, you've done dumber things.

 **Yeah, this chapter mainly served to show that a 'certain someone' is involved, Minato has more grave talk in more ways than one, and we got to see an embarrassed Akihiko. Why would he trust Junpei?**

Hell if I know.


	57. Chapter 57

**gerson : I did read some of his lines. I'll going to do my best with 'him'. Though he won't show himself much since he only talks to Makoto and him being an antagonist you won't often see things from his perspective.**

Oh, where's Naoto?

 **Like I said she's more of a reference than anything. I could find a way to have her effect the plot a lot but I'm not skilled enough for that.**

Whatever.

* * *

"How's your summer been?" Yu asked "It's been awhile sense I've seen you."

"It's been... interesting." Minato answered "Hey, where were you during the Summer festival?"

"I was there." Yu chuckled "Interesting sight, I must say."

Minato reddened "U-Um..."

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, when did that happen?" Yu was clearly having fun with this.

"Uh..." Minato looked down and lowered his hair to hide his face. "Um..."

"What? You ashamed, sensei?" Yu teased

"Fuck you." Minato muttered "It uh... Happened during my trip."

"How?" Yu asked with a smirk

"He, he. Screw you." Minato answered

"Alright, keep it to yourself." Yu leaned back in his chair

"I hate you.." Minato muttered "... You're a bad person."

"Sure I am." Yu chuckled

Fortunately for Minato, he was saved by his cousin and sister coming into the cafe.

"Nii-san time to go to the train station." Minako said "Ready?"

"You could've just called." Minato told his sister "Anyway, I'm ready."

"Really? Am I interrupting your 'bromance'?" Minako teased before covering her mouth "My, what would Yuka-chan say?"

"Bromance?" Minato tilted his head

"Seriously?" Minako face-palmed "I have to explain what that is now!"

The two continued their bickering the other two members of their party became acquainted.

"I'm Seta Souji..." Yu introduced himself "But people call me Yu, nice to meet you."

"Shirogane Naoto, nice to meet you as well." Naoto introduced herself

* * *

 _ **Few years later**_

 _Who's he?_ Yu wondered as he watched Kanji and the mysterious 'boy'. _Wait a minute..._ Yu squinted his eyes and suddenly he recognized the 'boy' in blue _That's sensei's cousin!_

* * *

Suddenly the bickering stops

"Huh... Weird." Minako thought out loud

"I feel like... We just changed the future or something." Minato said before looking at his cousin "So, you ready to go?"

"Yes." Naoto said as she nodded

* * *

Wait, she's leaving already?

 **Like I said : She's a reference, she's not meant to really contribute to anything.**

There's a lot you COULD have done

 **Could? Yes. But, I can't stray too far from the game's events. Keep in mind while there are some additions this is still a retelling of P3's events.**

Whatever you say.

* * *

 _ **Station**_

"Hey, Nao-chan, how did you earn about Nii-san's... marks?" Minako asked Naoto on the way to the train

"That? I simply noticed that he always did whatever it took to hide his torso despite the fact that he's not the self-conscious type" Naoto answered "Then I confronted him and he explained."

"Seriously?" Minako asked with an expression that said the same

"If it means anything she hasn't seen them like you have." Minato added "Besides, are you really going to argue given your reaction when you learned about them?"

"Good point." Minako muttered as she lowered her head in shame. Everyone is silent until Naoto's train comes.

"Time for you to go?" Minato asked his cousin

"Yes, thank you for your time." Naoto bowed

"Naoto, we're family. Don't thank us." Minato chuckled

"Feel free to visit anytime!" Minako exclaimed... Right next to poor Minato's ear.

"Ow!" Minato yelled as he rubbed his ear "Watch it!"

"Quiet!" Minako demanded "This isn't about you!"

"What? You nearly half-deafened me!" Minato yelled back

Before the bickering could continue any further, Naoto suddenly started laughing.

"Ha ha ha, I'll be sure to visit in the future." Naoto said to the twins "Take care."

"You too." The twins answered simultaneously before exchanging awkward glances for awhile until their cousin's train left.

"It was nice seeing her again." Minato said on the walk back to the dorm

"Yeah, we don't see her much." Minako replied "Better she's gone though, who know's what Makoto could've done."

"I know." Minato deadpanned. Suddenly he started clutching his head in pain "Argh... Fuck." he muttered

"What's wrong?!" Minako asked concerned

"Relax." Minato assured as the pain started to faded "Thanatos likes to give me headaches every now and then."

"Are you absolutely, positively, completely, undeniably, sure you're okay?" Minako asked

"Um... Maybe?" Minato didn't quite no how to answer that. After all, Makoto never lied to him but it doesn't mean he couldn't be wrong.

"You're not reassuring, Nii-san." Minako sighed

"Right... Hey, want to visit the old couple tomorrow?" Minato asked "It's been awhile since we've seen them."

It was true, it had been awhile since they had visited them. Both felt a little guilty for this, after all last they saw them they heard that the persimmon tree was going to be cut down, this wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't planted in memory of their son who died in a car crash.

"Yeah, we should do that, shouldn't we?" Minako replied "See you there tomorrow."

* * *

Oh, them again.

 **Summer really drags on in persona. Probably about to do time skip. I don't even remember what day we're on.**

... Yeah, time skip would be wise in this case.

* * *

 _ **Next day**_

The next day the day the twins entered a familiar bookstore with a familiar old couple inside.

Bunkichi took notice "Ah... Minato-chan and Minako-chan. Welcome-" He was cut off by his wife's sobs

"Are you okay?" Minako asked concerned

"Don't worry." Bunkichi assured "She's crying because she's happy. She always cries at happy events, like the day we first met!" Bunkichi seemed excited

"What happened?" Minato asked

"All the graduates from my son's class have gathered at the school." Bunkichi explained "They're collecting signatures to save the persimmon tree!"

"That's great!" Now, Minako joined the 'happy club'

"They say the tree is a memorial to their former teacher. They don't want it to be cut down." Mitsuko explained

"Well, that's good." Minato seemed happy but his tone made it hard to tell

"Many of them came to our son's funeral. It's been so many years, but they still remember him." Bunkichi seemed deeply touched by this

"If you make a large enough impact, people will remember you for a long time." Minato said

"Anymore words of wisdom, Minato-nii?" Minako asked in a teasing tone which made Minato glare at her

"They've given their precious time..." Mitsuko started to sob again "... For our son... I-I don't even know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." Minako said in a comforting voice

"Where's the nice Minako when I want her?" Minato muttered quietly

"Were you two the one's who called them all?" Bunkichi asked

"Huh?" Minako went happy to confused

"What're you talking about?" Minato asked

"There's no need to be modest..." Bunkichi seemed even happier now "You're both 'da man' Incredible..."

The twins shared awkward glances with each other. Not only because of what Bunkichi just said but also the fact the both of them seem to think they're responsible for the petition. At least they seemed happy.

"... Don't forget about us, even after you've graduated and become adults." Bunkichi said "Someday, I'd like to go have a drink together... But, let's wait until you're legal."

"Thank you." Minako thanked

"We should... Probably get going." Minato said wanting to get out of this scenario.

"Oh, yeah, we should." Minako agreed and they said their goodbyes

Outside the bookstore it didn't feel any less weird.

"Did you really not call them?" Minato asked

"Huh?" Minako seemed confused "I thought you did."

Minato laughed "I guess neither of us did it."

"Guess not." Minako laughed too "Funny how that works."

* * *

 _ **Days later**_

To Minato's annoyance, Mitsuru had called for a meeting in the morning. Little did everyone know, this meeting would be VERY loud. Everyone sat in the lounge, no doubt waiting for Ikutsuki.

"Good, you're all here." Ikutsuki greeted as he entered and then turned back "Please, come in."

"Sorry to interrupt." Ken said as he entered the room

Akihiko and Minato immediately stand up

"You must be kidding.." Akihiko said in disbelief

"Oh, HELL NO!" Minato objected immediately

"After running several tests, we've learned that he has more than adequate potential." Ikutsuki explained hoping to change their minds "I called this meeting so that I could introduce him, since he'll be joining our squad."

"To hell he is!" Minato objected

"B-But Mr. Chairman, he's still in elementary school." Mitsuru also objected but her stutter tells Minato there's another reason "Besides..." Mitsuru's voice trails off which confirms Minato's thoughts

"Besides... what?" Ikutsuki either played dumb or didn't care about whatever hidden objection there was "His ability is quite promising. With the proper training, he could be a big help."

"But, is HE okay with it?" Akihiko asked, scraping the barrel for objections

"Actually, I asked to join." Ken explained which shocked everyone "I believe I can be of some assistance. Now, I finally know why I was given this power." Despite what Ken said, Minato could sense a hidden motive. It was very subtle, but his expression said it all.

"... So, as you can see, it was his own decision." Ikutsuki said to everyone

"I wouldn't give a shit if he was loaded to the brim with almighty attacks, he's not be joining." Minato objected

"Please, I assure you I won't get in your way." Ken assured

"It's his decision, Minato." Ikutsuki said "There's no reason to not respect it."

"No reason!?" Minato shouted at the top of his lungs "I'm not about to send a kid who doesn't even know where babies come from off to potentially die!" Minato's eyes glowed and he dug his nails into his left arm to keep himself under control.

"I'm with Minato on this one." Akihiko agreed

"I agree with Arisato as well." Mitsuru agreed as well

"Please, I ask you to reconsider..." Ikutsuki says to everyone "We need as much help as we can get to end the Dark Hour as quickly as possible."

Minato looks at everyone who are now silent. _That son of a bitch.._ Minato glares at Ikutsuki _He's using everyone's desire to end the Dark Hour to manipulate them. You bastard..._ Minato's nails were now drawing blood.

"If... it's his choice." Junpei seemed accepting

Yukari, Minako, and Fuuka are silent. Akihiko is clutching his fist but he doesn't say anything.

"If... That's what's best." Mitsuru says as she looks down

Minato keeps glaring at Ikutsuki as his eyes' glow keeps intensifying.

 _You... You manipulative bastard..._

 _ **Go ahead... Do it.**_

For the first time since the last operation, Minato's eyes' flickered between Red and Blue as he continued to dig his nails into his already bleeding arm.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Makoto chuckled _Well, well, either I gave Minato too much credit or not enough to Thanatos. The bastard DOES have a hold on him still._

 ** _It is one of the many mistakes you've made._**

 _That so? Please, indulge me, 'father'_

 ** _He he he, all in due time._**

 _Of course._ Makoto said to his 'father' unconvinced

* * *

 _ **Back to the bluenette**_

"Arisato, calm yourself!" Mitsuru shouted at the increasingly unstable Minato

"Something wrong, Minato?" Ikutsuki asked. It was subtle but Minato could sense that Ikutsuki was enjoying this.

"Go to hell." Was Minato's only response as he went to his room with drops of blood falling from his arm.

Minato rolled up his sleeve and looked at his arm. It didn't look pretty, Minato dug his nails so deep that they were now gushing blood.

"Ah, fuck." Minato muttered quietly.

 _So much for you being under control._

 ** _I am Death incarnate. You may fight me, but I can not be controlled. You saved yourself that day, but you're not safe from me._** Thanatos started laughing

Suddenly Minako entered his room without knocking "Minato-nii, are you-" she goes silent when she sees Minato arm

"Can you get a first-aid kit?" Minato asked as he clenched his right hand in response to pain

"On it!" Minako exclaimed as she briefly left and came back with the medical supplies

"Minako... I'm pretty sure Makoto and I were wrong." Minato said as he began to grunt

"You think?!" Minako yelled as she wiped some of the blood on Minato's arm and Minato repeatedly hit his desk in response to the pain

"Watch it! Do you want a bruised hand, too?" Minako berated her brother

"Sorry." Minato muttered as he went back to the strategy of just clenching his hand

"Alright, now it's time for the painful part." Minako said as she grabbed the peroxide

"Do it quickly." Minato said as he closed his eyes. Suddenly his entire arm stung VERY painfully. Minato let out a suppressed scream "Argh, motherfucker..."

"Potty mouth." Minako teased

"Not now, Minako!" Minato yelled at his sister

"Hey, you did this to yourself I might add." Minako pointed out

"Oh, I'm sorry." Minato 'apologized' "I was just being tempted by Death itself!"

Minako sighed "Relax, the worst part is over." She said as she grabbed some bandages

"I know, I've done this before." Minato said as Minako wrapped his arm in the bandages "So, Amada-san is on the team now?"

"Yes." Minako looked down as she answered "I know you don't approve but..."

"Don't." Minato interrupted "We just need to make sure he knows everything. Tell him about Makoto, Thanatos, and all that bullshit would you?" Minato asked "I don't need another member to face him and not know anything."

"Gotcha, Nii-san." Minako agreed as she stood up "Well, your arm should be fine now. Given how fast we heal... I'd say you'll be fine in a day or two."

"Thanks, Minako." Minato thanked as he smiled at his sister

"What? Thought I was just gonna leave you like that?" Minako asked as she returned the smile "Just... Don't keep hurting yourself like that, okay?"

"Okay." Minato agreed

"Well, now I'm off to tell Yuka-chan you're alright." Minako said as she went to his door "Get hurt again, and you'll feel HER wrath." Minako giggled as Minato shuddered at the the thought

 _You're not gonna break me._

 ** _We'll see about that, Arisato._**

* * *

So, I was wrong?

 **Yep.**

Also, you lied in the author's notes?

 **Pretty much. I got them to think Thanatos was under control but nope, he's just being smarter.**

So, let's count the villains here. Me, the prick ('father'), Strega, shadows, and of course... Death.

 **Yeah, that's about right.**

Meh, I could take 'em... Except Death and 'father'... 'Father' you cheap, cheap bastard. An attack that hits 18 times? Almighty too which is the only thin I'm weak to? Fuck!

 **Yeah, you should never piss him off in person. Can't blame you for Death though, I mean... Death can not be killed. To kill Death would basically cause a paradox.**

I know. I'm not in elementary.

 **Technically, you are 3 months old in reality.**

Uh.. What do you me to say? Goo-goo gah-gah?

 **No, but that works.**

I hate you.

 **Who do you hate more? Me or your 'father'?**

Hmm... Very good question. I need to think on that.


	58. Chapter 58

**58... Remind me how I got this far?**

Do you want the actual reason or the bullshit reason?

 **Actual**

I haven't got a fucking clue.

* * *

 ** _Makoto_**

It was a week before the full moon and Makoto was idly standing around at the mall. Well, technically he was here because he wanted to see what the only girl in Strega was doing out in the day (since the others tend to sleep their days away in exchange for their nights). The girl didn't do anything but draw all day. Makoto was quickly getting bored, until he saw a familiar face.

Junpei sighed "Man, this year's going fast. It's already second semester." Junpei scratched the back of his head "Next year, I'll be a senior..." Junpei then takes notice of the very girl Makoto was watching previously and approaches her

"You again?" The girl asked

 _Hmm? They've met before?_ Makoto thought as he observed the scene from a distance

"U-Uh, well..." Junpei once again demonstrated his inability to talk to girls "I mean, I'm surprised you remember me."

"Same here." The girl replied

"Well, you kinda stand out in that dress..." Junpei pointed out. It was true, Gothic dresses were not a current fashion trend.

The girl said nothing but continued to draw in her sketchbook.

"So... What are you drawing?" Junpei asked

"Nothing." The girl answered "Why?"

"Uh... No reason." Junpei answered "I was just thinking, it must be nice to have something you're really into."

"It's no big deal." The girl said "I only draw because I like to."

"Oh, yeah?" Junpei said before taking a few steps away "Still, I'd like to see it when you're done, okay?"

The girl said nothing but watched Junpei walk away.

 _Hmm... Interesting... What else will happen?_

 ** _Few days later_**

It was another day but at the same place. Junpei once again approached the girl and Makoto once again watched from a distance.

"So, we meet again, huh?" Junpei greeted

"That's because you keep coming back." The girl replied

"I'm Junpei." Junpei finally introduced himself "What's your name? You live around here?"

The girl said nothing but closed her sketchbook and stood up, which inadvertently caused her to reveal her bleeding hand.

"Hey, wait!" Junpei called out "You hand..." His voice was full of concern. The girl tried to walk away but stopped when Junpei continued "I said, 'Wait!" You're hurt!"

The girl turned to Junpei annoyed "What is it with you?!" She exclaimed. Her voice was very low naturally so that was about as close to yelling as she could get "Why don't you mind your own business?!"

"But, you're bleeding, for crying out loud!" Junpei shouted as he took her hand "C'mon, show me your hand. You need to put pressure on it."

"Why are you in such a panic?" The girl asked. _Hmm, here I thought the only one who could be this calm was Minato. Wonder if they have any other similarities_

"Are you crazy?" Junpei asked "Anyone would freak out over this." _You've... Never payed attention to Minato's injuries in Tartarus have you?_ "You need to see a doctor... You want me to go with you." While he wouldn't say it out loud, Makoto was a little impressed by how noble Junpei was being.

The girl scoffed "... You're weird." she said as she got her hand free and walked away but suddenly stopped "Chidori."

"Huh?" Junpei asked confused

"That's my name." Chidori explained "You asked, right, Junpei?" _You have weird priorities... Wow, you are like Minato. Only... More self-mutilating_ "I'm almost done with the picture. I doubt you'll understand it, but if you want to see it, then you know where to find me." With that Chidori finally leaves.

Makoto chuckled _Oh, I have the feeling this is going to lead to a lot of fun in the future._

* * *

 _ **Minato**_

Summer was finally over and everyone had to attend school once again. The exceptions being Koromaru and Aigis. Well, actually...

"Oh, you're back." Yukari said as Minato walked into the dorm

"Perfect timing, Minato-nii!" Minako exclaimed

"Why do I feel worried?" Minato asked as he approached the sofa. In the room was Yukari, Minako, Ken, Koromaru, and Junpei.

"Hey, Fu-chan!" Minako called out "Is Ai-chan ready?"

Lo and behold Fuuka and Aigis entered the room. Only now, Aigis was wearing the school uniform

"What happened while I was gone?" Minato asked as he tilted his head in confusion

"Ready for what?" Junpei followed up

"She said she wanted to go to school..." Yukari explained "... so I said something to Mitsuru-senpai as a joke."

"And the Chairman thought it was a good idea." Minako took over "Tomorrow, she's a junior."

"Seriously!? He's down with that?" Junpei asked understandably shocked

"He said something about studying her behavior in a social environment" Fuuka explained

"Gotta admit, the uniform suits you." Minato complimented

"The camouflage Fuuka-san has provided me with seems to be the appropriate size." Aigis said

"It looks very natural on you; no one will suspect a thing." Ken assured "But, why does he want you to go to school? IT's not like there's anything special about it."

"With the commencement of the second semester, I intend to synchronize my schedule with the other members'." Aigis explained "If I were to remain on standby it could delay our deployment." Aigis walked to Minato "Therefore, I request to accompany Minato-san."

Minako giggled "Looks like you have a rival, Yuka-chan"

"Delay our deployment?" Yukari asked "Won't you going to school create more problems?"

"I will make any necessary adjustments as problems arise." Aigis assured

Koromaru barked

"He said 'I want to go to school, too.'" Aigis translated

"Sorry, Koromaru-san." Minato apologized "Aigis at least looks human. You... You wouldn't be allowed to attend."

Koromaru let out a sad whimper

 _ **Next day**_

"Class, we have a new student who will be joining us. A new transfer student." Ms. Toriumi said to the class. She turns to Aigis "Please, introduce yourself."

Aigis nodded "My name is Aigis. I am pleased to meet you all."

"Aigis... What a strange name. I wonder if she was born overseas." Toriumi said "Let's see..." She began reading Aigis' file "Hmm? Humanoid tactical weapon?"

 _Ikutsuki, you retarded son of a-_

"... Clearly, that's a mistake."

 _... You're still a dumb ass, Ikutsuki_

"You can sit... in that empty seat, over there." Toriumi pointed at the desk next to Aigis

Aigis does as she is told as sits next to Minato "This spot will be perfect..." she said before looking at Minato "... Because I wish to always be by his side." This of course come as a shock to everyone, meanwhile Minako painstakingly muffled her laughter

Yukari stands up and looks at Aigis "Aigis!"

"Is there a problem?" Aigis asked

Minato just put his head down "You have no idea." He mumbled

"Ooh~, is it a love triangle?" Some random student asked

Minato instantly put his head up and glared at that student "Say that again. I dare you." he said in an equally terrifying voice

The student gulped but didn't say anything else.

 _ **Later**_

Minato had met Akihiko by the school gate following a text sent by Akihiko when school ended. Akihiko was hold a briefcase for some reason

"What is it, Akihiko?" Minato asked

"There's something I have to do, and I want you to come with me." Akihiko answered

"Alright." Minato agreed

 _ **Even later**_

The two stood waiting just outside Hagakure until Shinjiro came out

"You're getting on my nerves!" Shinjiro said annoyed _Oh, I get it now. You want him to re-join, huh? And you've asked before... What makes you think it's different now?_

"The situation has changed." Akihiko explained "Sorry, but this time, I'm not asking."

"What?" Shinji seemed equally confused as Minato

Akihiko handed Shinjiro the briefcase "This belongs to you." Shinjiro glared at Akihiko "We have a new enemy. They're persona users, like us."

"Yeah, so what?" Shinjiro asked

Shinjiro begins to walk away but stops as soon as Akihiko says "There's more." Akihiko seemed reluctant to continued "Amada Ken has joined our team."

Shinjiro turns around "What the hell are you talking about?"

"He has the potential, and Ikutsuki-san has approved it. He's now a persona-user" Akihiko explained

Shinjiro looked down "You gotta be kidding me."

 _What? You both know Ken? How?_ Minato looked at the two boys _Hmm, you didn't want to consider joining until you heard Ken did. This means you want to protect him to make amends for a past event. What did you do? What could you have done that..._ Minato's eyes widen _Oh my God._

"Let me ask you one thing." Shinjiro says "Was it his decision?"

"He volunteered." Minato answered for Akihiko

"I see..." Shinjiro took a deep breath "Then count me in." Shinjiro looks at Minato "So, you're Minako's brother? The one leading the operations now, huh?"

"What of it?" Minato asked

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you fighting for?" Shinjiro asked

"To protect. To prevent anyone suffering the same loss I did years ago." Minato answered

"Is that so?" Shinjiro probably wouldn't admit it, but he seemed to like Minato's answer "Well, you do your thing; I'll do mine."

"Oh, I won't get in your way..."Minato assured with a some-what bitter tone

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minako was on the sofa with Ken and Mitsuru when she saw that not only was Akihiko and Minato home, but also a familiar coated boy

"Shinji?" Minako called out in surprise "What're you doing here?"

"What's it look like?" Shinjiro asked though he couldn't hide the small smile Minako always managed to give him "I'm part of the team now."

"I-I see." Mitsuru was surprised

"Nice to meet you, Shinjiro-san." Ken greeted. At that moment Shinjiro's smile went from smiling to a face that Minako couldn't quite identify. Whatever it was, it cause Minato to give him a death glare.

Minako got on her feet and walked to Shinjiro "Well... It's nice to have you, Shinji."

"Is my room still vacant?" Shinjiro asked Mitsuru who nodded. Shinjiro left without saying another word

Minako sighed "Please tell me he's not another sleepy head."

"It's not that." Akihiko said "Just... Give him a few."

Without saying a simple greeting, Minato went to his own room.

* * *

 _ **Later that night**_

It was the middle of the night (slightly before the Dark Hour). The look of guilt that Shinjiro gave when he saw Ken was enough for Minato, he had to know.

"Open the damn door." Minato said as he banged on Shinjiro's door

The door opened to reveal a very annoyed Shinjiro "What the hell do you want?"

Minato chuckled "Y'know, I thought about what you said... about having a reason to fight."

"That so?" Shinjiro knew this was going to lead to something bad

"Then I began to wonder, what's your's?" Minato glared at his senior who towered over him "It was you, wasn't it? You killed Amada-san's mother."

Shinjiro looked way "Figured that out in a day?"

"It wasn't hard." Minato said "The guilt look you gave him and the fact you joined because of him made it very clear."

"Fine, it was me. You happy?" Shinjiro asked

"Why?" Minato asked

"I don't need to tell you-"

Shinjiro is cut-off by Minato jabbing him in the gut, to the latter's surprise he didn't fight back

"That's where you're wrong." Minato said in a cold voice "You're around my sister, so, as far as I'm concerned, you're going to tell me everything... Even if I have to beat it out of you."

Shinjiro grunted as he stood back up (as far up as his hunched back posture would allow, anyway.) "It was two years ago, on October 4th..." Shinjiro explained "There was a shadow outside of Tartarus. We were sent to deal with it. During our fight..." Shinjiro closed his eyes and relived all the bad memories he can never forget "... I lost control of Castor, my persona."

"You.. Lost control?" _That's... Just like what happens with Thanatos._

"Yeah, I lost control of him. Luckily everyone was okay... except one." Shinjiro looked down. "There, you happy now?"

"I'm never happy." Minato deadpanned "I have no place to judge, I'm sure you know about Thanatos." The look Shinjiro gave him was a clear 'yes' "Make sure this doesn't cause any problems." was all Minato could think to say

"No shit" Shinjiro responded before shutting the door

 _You... You're not a murderer. You're just another victim of god-forsaken hour._

* * *

He figured that out quick.

 **The Hierophant and The Fool... In more ways than one.**

Was it necessary to hit him, though?

 **Minato has a temper. What can I say?**


	59. Chapter 59

**Um... I'm running out of things to talk about**

This is annoying. Aren't you tired?

 **'Course I am. I'm always tired.**

* * *

 ** _Makoto_**

Tomorrow would be the night of a full moon. Makoto was doing what had now become part of his norm; watching Chidori and seeing her interact with Junpei. Lo and behold, the capped teen arrived.

"Yo, Chidori." Junpei greeted "How's your hand?"

Chidori stopped drawing and raised her hand. There was no evidence of an injury ever being there in the first place.

"Huh?" Junpei asked surprised "I don't see anything. Not even a scar."

"Hey, Junpei..." Chidori called out "What do you do to make yourself feel alive?"

"Uh, i dunno... Breathing, I guess." Junpei chuckled "Y'know, I never really thought about it before." _Have you thought about ANYTHING before?_ "How 'bout you, Chidori? Is that why you draw?"

"Maybe..." Chidori answered "But most of these are just scribbles. I don't understand myself very well."

"I see." Junpei said "Mind if I sit here?"

Chidori says nothing but raises no objections _Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Are those two actually... Failure's not even flirting, he genuinely cares... Hmm, I may be able to use this._

"To tell you the truth, there is one thing that makes me feel alive..." Junpei said _He's not..._ "When I get to play hero." _Holy shit, he's actually going to do it._

Chidori remains silent but gives Junpei a curious look.

Junpei seemed to have gotten excited suddenly "In the darkest hour, unknown to all but a few, the chosen ones stand against the forces of evil!" _Oh my God, this is just sad_ "Our hero, Junpei, fights to protect the world from these terrifying monsters!"

Makoto face-palmed in his hiding spot _I... Never want to hear that again. But, now I know why you joined, you're like Minato in the since that your self-esteem is pathetic._

Junpei stands up and chuckles "Well, you get the idea. That's when I feel the most alive."

Chidori says nothing but gives a blank expression

"Umm... You're s'posed to laugh." Junpei said surprised

"So... Do you fight alone?" Chidori asked curious

 _Hey, dumb ass I already told you... Then again, I never mentioned Junpei nor have YOU ever seen them. There's also the fact you don't trust me... Let's see how this goes._

"H-Hey, I was just kiddin' around." Junpei was a terrible liar

"You fight during a time that no one knows about, right?" Chidori asked "So then, no one knows what you've been doing, either. That means you'll never receive recognition." She pointed out "I'm impressed. I didn't know you're that kind of guy."

"For real? You actually believe me?" Junpei asked surprised while blushing slightly

 _You dense, dense, fucking brain-dead, moronic,_ _malfunctioning, retarded, living failure... What the hell is your major malfunction?_

"Tell me more..." Chidori asked. It was clear what she was doing, she couldn't trust Makoto, so why not get a member of SEES to share info?

"You really wanna know?" Junpei almost couldn't believe what he was hearing "Okay, but don't tell anyone, alright?"

Chidori remained silent but nodded

 _Minato would be so disappointed. Actually, I'm disappointed, and my expectations for you were very low._

"Ya see, there's this special power called 'persona' and only those who have it can defeat the monsters." Junpei explained "That's what I meant by chosen 'ones'." Chidori kept listening intently "My friends are fighting too and ever since I joined 'em, we've been kicking some serious ass!"

 _Uh... I distinctly remember kicking everyone's ass in seconds. Especially you, Failure._

"Sounds like fun" Chidori said "Are you the leader? Because it sounds like you're pretty strong." _I already-... Right, trust issues. Well, you learn the hard way_

"Y-Yeah." Junpei nervously lied "I-I guess you could say that. I mean, without me, things would just fall apart..." Makoto muffled his laughs as Junpei described 'his' hardships of being the leader

Chidori closes her sketchbook and stands "Thank you, Junpei... I had fun today."

"Y-You did?" Junpei asked blushing

"It's time for me to go. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Chidori asked. At that moment Makoto knew she was planning something.

 _Should I_ _intervene?_

 ** _No, the puppets should see how they fare without you first. Let them see how much they need you._**

 _About time we agreed on something._ Makoto chuckled

* * *

 _ **Minato**_

It had been two days since Shinjiro joined and they had their 'private talk'. While Minato never showed it due to him being an absolute pro at hiding his emotions, he did feel a bit guilty. He was willing to judge him and brand him as a killer when they hardly knew each other. On top of that Minato reminded him of the very day that haunted him. Minato knew it wouldn't change anything, but he had to apologize, after all it's not like he reminded him of the day his parents died.

It wasn't hard to find him alone, all one had to do was get to the dorm before Minako and he'd be all by himself. No matter what, he was always there due to Shinjiro's refusal to actually attend school.

Minato sighed as he approached his senior who was leaning on the wall, apologies always suck "Shinjiro-san, I-"

"Forget it." Shinjiro cut him off "You were right; you had every right to know, especially if you're the one in charge now."

"W-Well... Uh..." Minato did not see that coming "I kinda expected a punch to the face or something."

"Why? 'cause you punched me?" Shinjiro asked "I grew up with Aki, I can take a punch."

"You are way~ more understanding than I thought you'd be." Minato admitted

"Why? Is it the beanie?" Shinjiro asked sarcastically

"That... And the hunch back, messy hair, eyes always off to the side..." Minato chuckled "You are the most suspicious man on the goddamn planet."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"By the way, I'll keep your secret." Minato said and Shinjiro gave him a curious look "It's your past. I can't force you to tell them."

"Thanks." Shinjiro muttered quietly

"He's going to find out, y'know." Minato pointed out "He's not an idiot."

"I know." Shinjiro replied

"I don't know your plan for when he finds out... But warn him." Minato asked "Make sure he knows that if he does what he's probably going to want to do, it'll haunt him forever."

"You sound like you speak from experience." Shinjiro pointed out

"It's not quite that same but... When I was a young one of my foster parent's forced me to beat my dog to death with a hammer." Minato told him about Sakuya "If that's not enough, I also watched my parents die. I can't forget those days even if I tried."

"We're both haunted by something then." Shinjiro said "Minako wasn't kidding when she said you life was tough."

"So... We good now?" Minato asked

"Never held a grudge in the first place." Shinjiro answered

* * *

Those two are getting along. Surprised he forgave that fast.

 **Shinjiro might look shady and** **intimidating but he's an understanding softy deep down.**

Ooh~, October is gonna suck

 **No shit.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Well, now it's time for Arcana Hermit or Reverse Hermit or whatever you want to call it.**

Fun Fact : Arcana Hermit caused power problems that prevented a performance by Rise.

 **We didn't make it up, it's actual canon.**

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Dark Hour**_

It was now September 5th, the night of the full moon. Fuuka was using Lucia while Minato was using his mysterious link to try and locate the Reverse Hermit. Everyone gathered around them... Except two. Junpei hadn't been seen since school ended and Ken was sent to look for him. Where could he be?

"Tonight marks the 6th full moon..." Ikutsuki said "Do you detect any shadows."

"Yes." Fuuka answered "It's near Paulownia Mall... I think."

"You think?" Mitsuru repeated

"For some reason, I can't quite pinpoint it's location." Fuuka explained "But, I'm trying to narrow it down."

"And all I'm getting is a headache and voices." Minato said as he was clutching his head in pain.

"Is that related to it's power?" Akihiko asked

"No clue, we can't tell if we can't even find it." Minato answered

"We have enough to go on." Shinjiro said

Suddenly Ken came rushing in the room.

"Did you find Iori?" Mitsuru asked

"I can't find him anywhere." Ken answered "His backpack isn't here, so I don't think he's been home yet."

"That idiot..." Yukari insulted "He knows tonight is the night."

"Where could he be?" Minako asked "Can you sense him, Fu-chan?"

"I don't sense him anywhere nearby." Fuuka answered "Should I keep looking, just in case?"

"I think you sh-" Minato was cut off by Ikutsuki

"No, it's okay." The old man said "You're all young; sometimes you just get in one of those moods. Anyway, we should focus on the task at hand."

That made Minato give him a glare, have his eyes flicker between red and blue, and would've caused him to dig his nails into his arm if it wasn't for Minako holding his right hand to prevent that. Shinjiro didn't say anything but even he gave a suspicious look at Ikutsuki.

"We can't afford to waste anymore time." Mitsuru told everyone "Let's go."

The room cleared out pretty fast but as soon as they left the command room, Shinjiro stopped the twins.

"Did he say anything earlier, to either of you?" Shinjiro asked concerned

"No, he didn't say anything." Minako answered

"And I don't like how Ikutsuki just blew it off." Minato added "Junpei has a lot of faults, he wouldn't just not show without saying anything."

"I never liked the guy either." Shinjiro said "All we can do now is finish the operation and hope we find him."

"Junpei better not be pulling a Stupei." Minako sighed before they left.

* * *

 ** _Paulownia Mall ; Dark Hour_**

Everyone gathered at the mall. The place always looked odd during the Dark Hour since the water in the fountain looked like blood and anyone still there became coffins which effectively made this place look light a haunted attraction. Moments like this made Minato wonder, what happens to the rest of the world during the Dark Hour? Does it occur everywhere at the same time? Does it only happen here in Japan? Where there other persona users in other countries fighting for their life? What does the rest of the world see when the Dark Hour occurs here? All these questions, yet no answers.

Fuuka summoned Lucia to try and locate the shadow again while Minato couldn't stop worrying about Junpei. Junpei may be irresponsible, below-average academically, lazy, has horrible hygiene, and is a straight up man-child, but he wouldn't miss this even if his life depended on it.

Yukari nudged him "You okay?" she whispered concerned

"I'm worried about Junpei." Minato answered

"It's nothing..." Yukari seemed certain "... I'm sure he's fine."

"Then why can't Fuuka-san find him?" Minato asked "I don't think he'd blow this off, he's a lot of things but he wouldn't forget this. I'd bet my life on it."

"Then what else could've happened?" Yukari asked "The Chairman didn't seemed worried."

"And THAT is why I don't like Ikutsuki." Minato said as Fuuka started to concentrate so hard she began talking to Lucia

"Tell me, Lucia... What is this thing that deceives me?" Fuuka asked "Hear the winds answer in your hear, touch the Earth's answer with your finger tips, taste the water's answer on you lips..."

"Um.. Are you alright, Fu-chan?" Minako asked pretty confused and concerned right now.

"Don't break her concentration." Mitsuru ordered

Suddenly pain strikes Minato as he clutches his head ans begins to see images in his eyes.

 _Fuck, this again. Alright, what's here?_ Minato thought annoyed as he observed what he was seeing, no doubt through the shadow's eyes. _Hmm, pretty dark and open. Wait, what's this? Wiring? What the hell is this?_

 _We await you..._

 _Argh, this again?_

 _We await you, incarcerator._

 _Oh, shut the fuck up, would you?_

Back in reality everyone (except Fuuka) was looking at Minato concerned

"He alright?" Shinjiro asked

"Yeah, this just happens sometimes during the full moon." Minako answered "We don't know why though."

Minato's vision clears and he sees everyone looking at him.

"No idea what I just saw." Minato rubs his eyes "Any luck on your end?"

"I sense... some kind of webbing?" Fuuka along with everyone else seemed confused

Minato starting to think "It's a Hermit so it might screw with the electricity, but how could it interfere with your ability to sense it?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with the old power cables underground." Aigis said "They were just left there when the island's construction was completed."

"You think they're interfering with her ability?" Akihiko asked

"Thank you, Aigis. I understand now." Fuuka thanked "Interference isn't the problem. The cables themselves have been possessed by the shadow."

"They what?!" Yukari asked "So, it's underneath this whole area?!"

"Um... How are we going to destroy that?" Minako asked "We can't just kill it cable by cable."

"Search the source, all the cables are connected somewhere." Minato said

"Let me see..." Fuuka begins concentrating again and begins to gasp suddenly from the mental strain "... I found it."

"Where?" Minato asked

"It's inside a small chamber underground here." Fuuka explained "It's rectangular so I assume it's man-made."

"Wait a minute..." Shinjiro said to everyone "I overheard the manager of Escapade, he was saying that the power's been acting up lately."

"That's no surprise." Yukari commented

"He said the control room is beneath the club." Shinjiro continued "Maybe we should take a look."

"Way to go, Shinji!" Minako cheered

"So, we ready?" Minato asked everyone

"Wait, should we all go?" Minako asked

"What do you mean, imoto?" Minato asked confused

"What I mean is, with Strega and Makoto out there we can't just leave one person to guard Fu-chan." Minako explained "Shouldn't we split up?"

"Hmm..." Minato seemed to be thinking "Alright, I'll take Akihiko, Shinjiro-san, and..." _If it can attach to the cables it might focus on electricity..._ _Can't take Yukari or Aigis, they're weak to electricity, Minako should stay to fill the role of leader in my absence. So that leave Mitsuru, Koromaru and Ken. This is risky but.._ "... Amada-san."

"Are... You sure that's a good idea?" Akihiko whispered concerned.

"I have too." Minato said "Full moon's focus on me, remember?" he pointed out "If he stays, he's in even more danger."

Akihiko seemed reluctant but nodded. They looked at Shinjiro who didn't seem worried in the slightest.

"Let's do this." Was Shinjiro's only response

"Mind leading while I'm gone if anything happens, imoto?" Minato asked his sister

"You can count on me!" Minako exclaimed confidently

Yukari seemed a little bothered. It was the first operation she hadn't been with Minato after all. While she tries to keep her emotions from interfering with anything, she still didn't like the idea of not being there.

Minato approached her "Relax, I'll be fine."

"I know, but..." Yukari sighed "... Why'd I have to weak to electricity?"

"Imagine how Aigis feels." Minato chuckled.

Aigis kept the blank robotic look, but she was without a doubt worried. She didn't object though, her presence be a liability in battle and she understood that.

"I'll be fine, okay?" Minato assured Yukari

"You better..." Yukari smirked ".. Or I'm gonna have to punish you."

"P-Punish?" Minato stuttered. He could face Hermit, he could face the Reaper, he could pull the trigger of a gun aimed at his head when he doesn't know if it's loaded or not, but he could NOT face Yukari's wrath

"Don't get hurt and we wont have a problem." Yukari said with a smile that unsettled Minato. Just what sort of punishment did she have in mind?

Minato regained his composure "Everyone ready?" He raised his voice and asked the same question from earlier. No one objected "Alright, let's settle this and go home."

* * *

 _ **Makoto**_

Makoto was again at Strega's hideout, by now they were more passive about his presence then before. Currently he was sitting in his favorite corner while Chidori had Junpei on the dorm's roof. Even now, she still thinks he's leader and wants him to order SEES to stop their actions. Makoto found it interesting that she didn't just kill Junpei, but that left the question as to why she wouldn't kill him. Not only that...

"Shadow..." Takaya addressed Makoto who turned to him "... Have you seen Chidori anywhere?"

... Why would she go behind there backs? Perhaps she's different from them, she still has some semblance of morality and wants to end this without bloodshed? Maybe she actually has grown to care about Junpei? Who can say?

Makoto already knew how everything would play out, after all him and his 'father' did plan for this to happen "Haven't seen her." Makoto lied "Try keeping better track of you disciples."

With that Takaya simply walked away convinced Makoto didn't have any idea what he was talking about. Makoto could hardly suppress his laughter from their stupidity.

 _ **He he, their kind are so**_ ** _gullible._**

 _Very, makes me wonder how they're still alive._

* * *

 **I'm saying this right now, this fight I was kinda out of ideas here.**

seriously we thought about it for 3 hours and we couldn't think of anything to make this fight that unique or entertaining.

 **So, if this isn't that good to other fight scenes, hell even ones 'I' made, I tried.**

it can't be THAT bad.

 **We'll see. I made it clear fight scenes aren't my forte.**

* * *

 _ **Minato**_

When everyone arrived they were greeted to A shadow that in the place of limbs were a complete mess of cables. It was hard to tell where the shadow ended and where the cables even began... Was there even a difference at this point? Either way, parts that were definitely part if the shadow was the unsettling red eye that was surrounded by what looked like some kind of dark fur glaring at Minato and parts of it's hunched over back had blue crystals sticking out.

"There it is!" Fuuka exclaimed telepathically "It's connected to all those cables so be careful you don't get shocked."

"Got it, Fuuka." Minato said as he readied himself. He then started giving orders "Shinjiro, stay near Amada." Minato figured he'd want to stay near Ken, he was why he joined after all. Besides, Ken's spear isn't very effective at cutting things like Shinjiro's battleaxe "Amada, I need you to stay back and act as support. Akihiko, unless you plan on punching those cables, stay near me." Without anything to cut the cables, Akihiko would be defenseless

Minato changed his persona to Take-Mikazuchi; a persona that's immune to electricity would be very handy right now. The shadow was of course large like the others, but a fusion spell or two with Thanatos at the end should even the odds.

Before anyone made a move Hermit sent several cables towards Minato hoping to impale him. Minato jumps to the right and slices through the cables which causes Hermit to scream. Hermit seemed to grunt in frustration before it's crystals began to emit a blue light with electric discharges within it.

"Fuuka, what's it doing?" Minato asked as he and Shinjiro continued to cut cables to prevent any surprise attacks.

"It seems to be charging it's attack!" Fuuka warned "Be careful!"

Akihiko summoned Polydeuces to attack Hermit. Hermit recoiled and screamed but it didn't break it's concentration.

 _ **Quit wasting time!**_ Minato clutched his head in pain. Thanatos seemed to be desperate to make Minato summon him by causing him pain. _**End this! NOW!**_

Shinjiro fired his Evoker and summoned Castor. Castor's horse rushed to Hermit and used it's horn to slash it's cables apart, most likely as an attempt to cut some of the power off... If that even works. Hermit screamed more but he didn't stop.

 ** _I'm sick of waiting..._** Thanatos kept screaming. Minato fired his Evoker _Take-Mikazuchi, Getsu-ei!_ Minato order his persona who attacked as ordered. This managed to knock Hermit down and stopped it's charge.

"Alright!" Shinjiro cheered "Let's kick some ass!"

"Everyone! All-Out attack!" Minato ordered as everyone rushed to the shadow. Everyone was finally able to hit Hermit's body, Shinjiro focused on the cables still, Akihiko and Ken attacked the torso. Minato took his blade and rammed it straight into Hermit's eye. The shadow screamed and forced itself up. It used what cables that remained to push everyone back before sending them all at Minato. Minato was able to last a few seconds before a cable impaled his left shoulder from behind and then forced the bluenette to hit a wall including his head.

"Gotcha, leader!" Shinjiro shouted as he cut a piece of the cable that was near him.

With the cable cut, what was left in Minato's shoulder disappeared but that's not was bothering Minato. Indeed, he had trouble hearing anything, instead his ears were filled with a ringing noise and he couldn't pay attention to the state of the battle at all. He tried standing but he felt light-headed, he definitely had a concussion. (Remember when A rock was thrown at your head and you heard a ringing noise? **Don't remind me)**

Even thought Minato couldn't tell, Ken summoned Nemesis to repeatedly cast Diarama to heal him. This helped Minato gain his bearings but the head pain and hole in his shoulder, while shrunken, remained, but now he was able to stand and rejoin the others.

"You alright, Minato-san?" Ken asked concerned for his injured leader

"I'll live..." Minato answered

"The fuck are you made of?" Shinjiro muttered barely loud enough for Minato to hear.

"Damn, I hate doing this..." Minato muttered "... Everyone duck!" he warned as he put his Evoker to his temple "Scarlet Havoc!" Minato summoned the personas Ares and Siegfried and suddenly saw blades started coming every direction, oddly fusion spells didn't knock him back anymore (though duel summoning with Thanatos still nearly broke his back), maybe he was used to it by now. The blades cut everything in their path ranging from cables to more of the actual shadow itself.

 _ **I am done waiting...**_ Thanatos said as Minato's head started to hurt so bad that he was screaming now

"Fuuka, what's happening?!" Akihiko asked Fuuka who was watching the whole fight

"I-I don't know!" Fuuka answered, she also seemed panicked

"The hell is goin' on?" Shinjiro's voice was drowned out by Minato's screams

 ** _I don't need your approval._** With that, for the first time since Minato's awakening, Thanatos forced himself out of Minato's psyche and took physical form. It's presence was different from before, now it had the unsettling cold aura around it for some reason, it was as if Thanatos' very presence was causing the air to go cold.

"The hell is that?!" Shinjiro shouted as Ken trembled, it was Ken's first time ever encountering Thanatos in person and the first time Shinjiro had been this close to him. It felt as if they were in the presence of Death itself and it was begging to take the closest person's life.

Thanatos didn't want to waste anymore time, he slashed all the cables Hermit was attached to in one strike. As Hermit cried, Thanatos impaled the shadow and proceeded to torture in the same manner he did with Emperor all those months ago. After tearing Hermit in half Thanatos grabbed the still alive Hermit's head and slammed it into the ground with all of his strength, then lifted Hermit's head and repeated over and over while laughing at the shadow's pain while Minato was chuckling softly. Eventually, Thanatos lifted Hermit again and proceeded to pull out the shadow's already damaged eye. The shadow screamed in pain but with it's cables cut it was unable to resist. Thanatos laughed as he finally removed Hermit's eye and then opened his jaws at the new opening, then red blast start coming out of Thanatos' mouth (that sounds a little ridiculous **Tell that to the movies)** which entered where Hermit's eye used to be. Eventually the shadow loses all of it strength and fades into a black mist.

Minato was left panting "And that... Was... Thanatos..."

"Damn, I heard it wasn't normal but..." Thanatos' 2nd grand entrance caught Shinjiro by surprise. So surprising in fact, he didn't notice the glare he got from Ken. It may have been years ago, but Ken remembered the persona that killed his mother.

The sounds of footsteps could be heard as the girls (plus Koromaru) approached, most likely because of hearing how the battle was going from Fuuka.

"Minato!" Minato cringed and shuddered as he heard the two people he feared most call his name

"Um..." Minato turned around, more terrified of them then the hole in his shoulder "... Hi?"

"Oh my god, what happened?!" Yukari asked concerned as Minako gasped and covered her mouth

"We're taking you to a hospital as soon as the Dark Hour ends." Minako didn't ask or demand, she informed him "What the hell is wrong with you, moron-to!" _moron-to? Really?_

"Why're you always such a reckless idiot!" Yukari screamed in his ear. Minato was almost trembling in fear right now, but it made him some-what happy that their anger came from their concern for his well-being.

"I get it." Minato groaned "Can we go to home now? It's better than just sitting here with an open wound."

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

After many protest, Minato managed to convince everyone to take him to the dorm, just until the Dark Hour ended. Why would they agree you may ask? Because as they were leaving Fuuka claimed that she felt Junpei's presence on the dorm's roof and Minato refused to go to a hospital with out knowing for sure he was safe.

"Junpei!" Minako called out. Junpei was there on the roof tied up with his captive right next to him.

"Tch, they're here already?" An unfamiliar girl with a soft voice spoke. She pulled out her own Evoker

Mitsuru gasped "She's a persona user?!"

"Come, Medea." Chidori said as she put the Evoker under her chin

At that moment, Junpei manages to free himself from his restraints and pins Chidori down to the ground "Chidori, stop!"

Akihiko took the Evoker off the ground. "Medea!" Chidori called out, it seems she is personally attached to her persona for some reason.

"Sorry, but we can't let you use this." Akihiko said

"Don't apologize, Akihiko." Everyone knew who's voice that was. Makoto was slowly clapping as he went up the dorm's steps "I mean, she was about to kill you."

"What do you want?!" Minako asked with a voice full of hostility and her hand on her Evoker

"Believe or not, I actually wanna help again." Makoto said as he summoned Theristis and looked at Minato "Can't have you like that, never know when you could be attacked in the hospital after all." Makoto looked at his persona "Theristis, would you?" Theristis plays his lyre and Minato's shoulder healed and headache faded

"There, all better." Makoto said as he looked at Chidori with a smirk. Chidori was so focused on her Evoker she didn't even notice Makoto. _You will serve as a message to the rest and will be my tool to manipulate them. Thank you for that._

Makoto turned around "That's all, I'm a busy shadow with places to go, people to..." Makoto paused "... Places to go." he finished as he left.

"Why can't we just have an easy operation?" Minato muttered as he looked at Chidori _And who the fuck are you?_

* * *

 **If you want opinion, not my best work but not terrible. I mean, I'm not somewhat embarrassed of it like um... another chapter.**

Oh you mean the one that's so goddamn cheesy at the end you refuse to change it anymore out of shame?

 **Yes, that one. I did write this chapter once before but... That's a version that doesn't deserve to ever be mentioned again.**

The deepest, darkest pits of hell were to good for that chapter. The less you know the better. Though it did have a kick-ass mini-fight with me and Strega with yours truly coming out on top.

If you're wonder how I got there without Strega noticing... Do you REALLY think they keep tabs on me? I mean, even if they did I'm smart enough to lose 'em, plus I have... 'him'...

 **You really don't like him.**

No shit.

 **Let's get going. Oh wait, it's after-response time. What's that? It's when I respond to reviews at the end because I already wrote the chapter or most of the chapter before they were made.**

 **gerson : Our conversations imply or do they? They're not meant to be taken seriously.**

Kinda makes me wonder if he'll tease you and me about when I die... Oh shit, is Grim gonna do that?!

 ***evil laugh***

 **Klaw17 : I know it's dialogue heavy, hell I called myself out on it once. I'm trying but... *sigh* much easier said then done. Glad you enjoy it though and yes... The end is gonna suck. If it's any consolation only Minato dies, I would say spoiler but he's the only one with Death and the Wild Card, so, I think we all already knew that.**


	61. Chapter 61

Wonder when Telos will show

 **waiting for that, huh?**

Duh, he's your easy persona.

 **Not my fault the devs made him resistant to almost everything and gave him the capacity to potentially learn every spell in the game.**

Kinda like Theristis.

 **Pretty much, I am saving a few for Messiah though.**

In all seriousness, can we all agree that I'm the most entertaining character here?

 **You have my vote. How did you accumulate your own fanbase? Your very idea came from a joke that I decided to add just because.**

No clue. Hey, I'm not complaining. Shame I don't show often compared to the rest.

 **It makes them value you more.**

 **gerson : Just wait and see**

 **Klaw117 : Glad to see my normal descriptions aren't horrible, here's hoping it gets a little easier. But, yeah not many have the two as twins. I do like the idea of the two as lovers though, although most I've seen end rather... sad. As for the P4A and P4Au story-lines, I don't even know if I'll do The Answer, one thing at a time. Here's hoping Atlus shows mercy on Minato one day and 1. Give him a canonical name finally! 2. Free him from a burden he didn't even deserve or ask for. and 3... i don't know... At least let him have an after-life if they won't bring him back from the dead.**

* * *

"Oh my God..." Minato face-palmed as Junpei explained everything to him "First off, you TOLD her?!" he shouted loud enough to be heard throughout the dorm. "Second, you said you were the leader? Really man?"

"Sorry..." Junpei tilted his cap cover his eyes

"Third, you've fallen for the enemy? Seriously? I thought that kinda crap only happened in movies." Minato couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Yeah... What should I do, man?" Junpei asked

Minato glared at him "I don't know what you SHOULD do, but you know what you're GONNA do?" Minato asked as Junpei shook his head terrified. Minato grabbed him by the shirt and made sure they were looking at each other eye to eye "YOU'RE GONNA-"

 ** _One hour later_**

"Chidori!" Junpei called out as he ran to Chidori who was now in a hospital gown and bed.

"Iori?!" Mitsuru said surprised. It was only her and Akihiko who were supposed to interrogate Chidori. Of course she told Minato but only because he was the leader and should know, even then Minato was told not to tell Junpei of all people. Surely he wouldn't ever...

"I ordered him to come here." Minato explained nonchalantly

"What?!" Mitsuru and Akihiko asked simultaneously in shock. He didn't just tell him about this place or even suggest he come here. Minato ORDERED Junpei to come here,

"You heard me." Minato chuckled and completely dismissed the glare Mitsuru was giving him.

"How are you feeling?" Junpei asked Chidori who was drawing in her sketchbook "Seems like you've calmed down."

"She certainly has." Mitsuru said annoyed "In fact, she won't say a word." The air went cold as the Ice Queen vented her frustration "... Maybe we should confiscate her sketchbook, too."

That made Chidori stop drawing and she hugged her sketchbook close to her in fear. Before Minato could even say a word Junpei objected "Hey, come on... What good will that do?!" That fact Junpei of all people was standing up to Mitsuru, The Imperious Queen of Executions was very surprising to Minato, but the maturity he was showing made Minato smile proudly. "That won't make her talk!"

"I'm not so sure about that..." Mitsuru said as she looked at Chidori "She was quite upset when we took her Evoker." She pointed out. Minato and Akihiko glared at her, they weren't supposed to mention her Evoker. "Speaking of which, where did you get that?"

"Medea..." Chidori called out before slamming her sketchbook down "Give it back to me!" she demanded "I want her back!"

"Hey, I told you not to bring that up, didn't I?!" Akihiko said to Mitsuru with obvious anger

"Then, what am I supposed to do?!" Mitsuru shot back frustrated

"How about... Not threatening her?" Minato suggested

Mitsuru sighed "I'll have someone else try next time."

Minato pinched his nose "This entire scenario is fucking bullshit to begin with."

* * *

 _ **Next day later ; Minato**_

Classes were over and the rest of the day is free for Minato to do as he wished... Or rather that's what he WOULD say. Unfortunately it was time for his 'punishment' from Yukari, turns out it only consisted of a great deal of shopping... A great, great, great, great, great, GREAT deal of shopping.

"How many stores do you plan to visit?" Minato groaned. It wasn't that he had to carry anything, in actuality she didn't buy anything, he just hated pointless shopping trips.

"There's one more store I want to go to..." Yukari seemed somewhat ashamed of dragging Minato around despite this being his 'punishment' "... You don't mind, right?"

Minato sighed "No, not at all." For some reason, he just couldn't say no.

Yukari's phone suddenly started to ring "Hold on, I've got a phone call." Yukari pulled out her phone and checked the caller ID "Oh..." Yukari's expression darkens

"Hello?" She answers as she turns around "Yeah..." There's a pause "What?" another pause "... So?" another pause "Get to the point, okay?" Yukari seemed annoyed "Huh?" Yukari seemed shocked "It's not funny!" she screamed into her phone "What?! How do you think that would dad feel?!" She continued until there was another pause "Fine. Do what you want." Yukari seemed like she was... "Just don't call me again!" pissed the hell off, which became very apparent when she hanged up on the caller.

"Um..." Minato didn't know what to say since he only heard half the conversation

Yukari faced Minato again "Sorry."

"You alright?" Minato asked concerned

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Yukari seemed a little surprise that was his first question "Thanks for asking." Minato shrugged "You know who I was on the phone with, right?"

Minato nodded "Your oka-san."

"Yeah" Yukari confirmed "It was my mom."

"Well, what happened?" Minato asked, wondering what the hell caused her to scream into phone.

"She says she wants to get remarried..." Yukari answered before looking down, seemingly saddened "I don't really care if she wants to get married again, but I can't stand how she's been living. I don't think it's fair to my dad." Yukari explained

"C'mon, let's sit down." Minato said as he lead her to a bench. For awhile nothing was said, just like at Yakushima she needed a few moments and she'd talk when she was ready.

Yukari takes a deep breath "Sorry, I'm okay now." Yukari apologized "Thanks."

"No need." Minato chuckled "I'd be a pretty shitty boyfriend if I just left you there."

Yukari giggled before looking down "I'll never be like her." She seemed to be talking to herself rather than to Minato "I'll never be that weak."

Minato simply tilted his head _Huh?_

Yukari stood up "Running away to forget your problems is the worst thing you can do." Yukari continued

"Hey, calm down" Minato said "Just relax, you shouldn't work yourself up like this."

"Sorry." Yukari apologized again

"Quit apologizing, you know I hate that." Minato chuckled "Wanna go home?" Yukari nodded "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

 _ **Minako**_

"So, watcha wanna do today?" Minako asked Shinjiro who was leaning on the dorm's wall which was quickly becoming a norm

"Huh?" Shinjiro seems to be both confused and surprised "Me?"

"Yes, you dummy." Minako giggled "Just because you joined doesn't mean I won't hang out with you anymore, quite the opposite actually." Minako said "And I'm giving you a choice on what you wanna do today."

"Well then, let's..." Shinjiro stops as a horrid smell fills the air "Do you smell something?" he asked

"I think it's coming from the kitchen." Minako said as the two walked towards a smell so awful even Nyarlathotep would struggle to survive being in the same room as it

When they reach the kitchen they see Fuuka... that explains a lot.

"Hey, are you causing that smell, Fuuka?" Shinjiro asked

Fuuka looks shocked "Huh?! Does it smell?!" How could she survive creating that, never mind not noticing it.

Shinjiro looks over what Fuuka has done "What're you doing?"

Fuuka regained her composure "Um... I was trying to make beef stroganoff."

Shinjiro just stares at her for a few seconds "What about the roux?"

"Oh, I didn't use any!" Fuuka seemed proud "I made it from scratch with flour."

"Don't start acting all proud after you burned it." Shinjiro actually cringed a little

"Oh, you're right." Fuuka looked embarrassed "This is burnt." She also seemed disappointed "What should I do?"

Shinjiro seemed reluctant to answer at first "You got any of those ingredients left?"

"Oh, yes." Fuuka answered "I bought extra everything."

"I'll make it." Shinjiro said "Watch and learn." he looks at Minako "Minako, you okay if we have this for dinner?"

 _Ooh~, a chance to see how you fare!_ "Actually, I'm really happy."

"Don't get your hopes up like that." Despite his words, Shinjiro is laughing

Fuuka looks a little ashamed "I-I'm sorry, Minako-chan." Fuuka apologized "Weren't you going to go out with Shinjiro-senpai?"

"It's alright, Fu-chan." Minako giggled "Just make something good."

"Hey," Shinjiro called Fuuka "Let's get started"

Shinjiro put on an apron over his coat _why don't you just take the coat off, Shinji?_ Minako thought _It's not like you're cold-blooded like a lizard._

"How much oil did you use?" Shinjiro asked

"I didn't use any. I thought that it'd be healthier that way." Fuuka seemed proud again

"How much red whine did you put in?" He asked

Fuuka thought for a moment "I don't know. I poured it from the bottle until it looked like enough."

Shinjiro sighed "How long did you pour it, then?"

"Um..." Fuuka thought again "Two or three seconds."

"..." Shinjiro is silent as he looks at the meat "This meat is pretty fatty."

Fuuka once again smiled proudly "Oh, yes. I asked the butcher for the best he had."

Minako face-palms, even someone of average skill like her didn't know how to process this. Poor Shinji was literally speechless "...' he just stood there jaw-dropped "There's so much wrong here, I don't know where to begin."

In an instant Fuuka goes from proud to shocked "H-Huh?!"

"Don't start messing around with recipes until you've improved your basic cooking skills." Shinjiro lecture Fuuka "Seriously, don't you feel bad for charring all this food?" _Note to self : Shinji takes cooking very seriously. Minato-nii, you ATE this? Wow, I change my mind. You're not reckless, you're suicidal._

"I'm sorry." Fuuka apologized

"Now listen up." Shinji's lesson began "Prepare everything before hand. Chop everything that needs to be chopped. Measure out all your seasonings, too." He said "That way, you won't panic while everything's cooking."

"Y-Yes." Fuuka was literally writing everything down on a notepad. As she's doing that, Shinji quickly cuts the ingredients.

"Gotta cook the onions at low heat." He explained "They'll taste better if they're cooked until they just start to burn."

"Um.." Fuuka begins writing again

Shinji sighed "Put that notepad down and watch me." he ordered as he continued "Here's the meat, when you put it in-"

Minako tunes out the conversation and just watches. He was moving Minato levels of good while showing Fuuka the basic steps. Though this did leave one question, who was the superior cook? Minato or Shinjiro? There must be a battle one day.

By the time it's over, it looks like a picture from a cookbook.

"Wow, it looks delicious." Fuuka complimented

"... Just shut up and eat up before it gets cold." Shinji was slightly embarrassed

"Thank you for the food!" Minako thanked

"Y-Yeah..." Now Shinjiro was blushing

Minako takes a bite and feels like she's in heaven, well... Her weird, nonsensical, illogical, and very confusing food-obsessed heaven. "This is delicious." Minako sounded as if she was in eternal bliss

"Uh..." Shinjiro looked off to the side in embarrassment

"You're amazing, Shinjiro-senpai." Fuuka complimented

"I mean, anyone could do something like-"

"No, they can't!" Fuuka objected "The only other person this good is Minato-kun."

"And none of you will admit it." Minako sighed

"Please, teach me again!" Fuuka practically begged "Promise!"

Minako didn't pay attention to his answer. She was to busy digging into her food like an animal yet, her being Minako, some how managed to keep herself clean the entire time. Oh, and at some point Minato and Yukari came but who cares? Food!

When Minako was finally done she reunited with Shinjiro in the lounge since Fuuka was insistent that she'd be the one who cleaned up.

"'Please teach me again', huh" Shinjiro seemed surprised "Loos like she made me promise without letting me say anything..." he sighed "Well... I guess I'll make something later then."

Suddenly an idea came to Minako, which became apparent when she jumped up and down like a child "Ooh! Ooh! Party! Party!"

"A party? Here?" Shinjiro looked shocked

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Minako finally stood still "I mean, it IS someone's birthday soon..." she said referring to her and Minato's birthday

"Aki doesn't like to celebrate his birthday." Shinjiro said which made Minako look confused

"Huh? Aki was born in September?" She asked

"Huh?" Now Shinjiro was confused "You didn't mean Aki?"

"No, you dummy!" Minako shouted "I meant mine and Minato-nii's, we were born September 25th." Shinjiro seemed to be thinking for a moment. "C'mon, please! If not for me, do it for him! He hasn't had a birthday party in years!"

"Well... We'll talk about it some other time." To Minako that was a 'yes' "I'm gonna go check up on Fuuka." A loud crash and the sound of broken dishes could be heard which made Minako and Shinji cringe "... too late."

* * *

Minato v. Shinji? Cook war!

 **Uh...**

Quiet! Let me have this moment to imagine it!

 **Okay~, that's never gonna happen.**

Damn you!


	62. Chapter 62

**Did not expect THAT much support for a cook war.**

Told ya. Poor Minako, could she handle that much food from Minato and Shinjiro?

 **Considering her 'heaven' is obsessed with food...maybe?**

Just maybe?

 **Just maybe.**

If you do things like hat... Maybe we'll forget about chapter 15's ending.

 **Stop reminding me of that! By god, I want to pretend that never happened.**

Why hasn't Thanatos leeched off Minato since?

 **That I COULD explain, but you'll see... Also yes, he has, it was just so brief no one could tell.**

Really? When?

 **Okay, c'mere *whispers***

Oh, okay then. Let's see if they can figure it out. Winner gets uh... Gets something... maybe... I don't know

* * *

 _ **Makoto**_

Strega had recently learned through means unknown to Makoto that Chidori was captured, but they had not learned of Makoto's previous knowledge. That or they simply didn't care to confront him, he was the closest they had to inside information after all. Either way was he same to Makoto, who was currently in the middle of a conversation.

 _Hey, jackass! You there?_

 ** _Mind your tongue when speaking to me._**

 _Yeah, yeah, I tremble._

 ** _Ignorant child._**

Makoto yawned _You're right, I've been a bad boy. No need to come to me, I'll go to you for my punishment. Where are you again and how'd you're last punishment go?_

 _ **You insolent little-**_

 _Aw, are you angwey?_

 ** _... What did you want?_** The voice sounded very annoyed with obvious suppressed anger

 _The brat in SEES, he having murder fantasies yet?_

 _ **Of course, it's only natural to desire revenge. The boy's is strong enough that I can fell his desire to kill even here.**_

 _Good, thanks for the info. Now, I'm off to do a little research._

After the brief conversation, Makoto took a trip to the graveyard at the shrine and began looking at grave after grave.

 _Let's see... Blah, blah, blah, blah... Died December 25th? That's one hell of a Christmas present... Blah, blah, blah... Ah ha, Amada! Mm hmm, 2007 on... Ooh, this is gonna fun._ Makoto couldn't suppress his laughter at the chaos that will ensue of the next full moon.

* * *

I've been a VERY bad shadow. He he he.

 **Did you know I learned a new trick?**

I tremble.

 ***Armageddon R***

Wait, what's- *Screams in absolute agony*

 **Ah, that felt good. Also this is the only plot-event of that chapter, the rest is just Minato being forced to do something... terrible... poor guy.**

* * *

The members of SEES gathered at the lounge by pure chance. There was nothing to be done, everyone just didn't have anything to do. That is until Minako had an idea Minato would undoubtedly consider 'evil'

"Have I ever shown all of you how Nii-san looks in a dress?" Minako asked everyone as Minato froze in terror _Oh no, oh no, oh no, Kami-sama no..._ he thought

"Not that I recall." Mitsuru answered "Though, I don't see how-"

"Nii-san!" Minako called as Minato had an uncharacteristically terrified look on his face.

"N-No... I'm not doing it!" Minato refused as he bolted off the sofa, though he knew it couldn't work, because NO ONE says no to Minako.

"Oh, yes you are!" Minako shouted as she jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his throat forcing her brother to have trouble breathing. Minato wasn't giving up that easy as he backed up until his back hit a wall. For some reason, this seemed to make Minako even more determined as she tightened her grip.

Next, Minato went to the middle of the floor and fell straight onto his back. This managed to make Minako let go and free her brother from his soon-to-be torment. However, when he started to run again, Minako grabbed his right leg causing the blunette to fall again. With Minato on his stomach on the floor, Minako took her chance to take his arms behind his back and effectively pinned him to the ground.

"You lose, Minato-nii." Minako declared with a sinister smile

"Y-You're evil..." Minato whimpered as he trembled before sighing "I"m doing my own make-up"

"Deal!"

 ** _Few moments later_**

Minako hurried down the stairs with her signature child-like smile as everyone gathered, even Shinjiro.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Minako glanced at Junpei "... and Junpei.." she muttered "I introduce you to..." She moved to join everyone while pointing at the stairs "... Arisato Mia!"

Down the stairs came Minato in a blue sleeveless dress. His hair hadn't been changed in the slightest, though he now had rosy cheeks (it was hard to tell if this was due to blushing or make-up), shadowed eyes, and looked... surprisingly feminine. While there weren't any sleeves, the dress itself covered any scars he had and he looked slightly taller... was he wearing heels?

"H-How do I look?" Minato asked in a (surprisingly well done) feminine voice.

"You look great!" Minako laughed

"Unbelievable..." Akihiko commented, he was surprised not only at how easily Minako forced him into this but also at just how good Minato looked

"Minato-kun... You're beautiful." Fuuka complimented, Minato didn't know if he should take that as an insult or not.

"Not bad, Minato." Yukari was also laughing, hearing that from his girlfriend seemed to kill whatever hope Minao had left of forgetting today in the future.

"It's impressive." Mitsuru was also laughing at Minato's humiliation

"Dude..." Junpei was blushing with Minato "... You're making me question so many things about myself."

Aigis looked at Junpei "I believe the appropriate thing to say is : Too much information."

"Hard to believe how good you look in a dress." Ken commented, hearing that from a kid seemed to hurt even more for some reason

Shinjiro said nothing but Minato could swear he was snickering.

Koromaru barked "Minato-san isn't a female." Agis explained to the confused canine "Minako-san has merely forced him into a woman's attire." Minato nearly broke down when he heard that Koromaru actually had trouble identifying his gender.

"Can I change now?" Minato whimpered in a still feminine voice

"Yup, my mission is complete." Minako answered and Minato got out of there in a heartbeat.

 _ **Few moments later**_

Minato came down the stairs slowly with his head hanging. When he reached the ground floor he looked up and saw the still smiling members of SEES. Minato's look of despair quickly became his ultimate death glare.

"If ANY of you tell a single soul about this, 'I'll' execute you and trust me, I'll make you beg for it to be Kirijo-senpai when we're just getting started..." Minato whispered in a low, cold, and downright terrifying voice. "... Understood?"

"It wasn't THAT bad." Minako said nonchalantly which surprised just about everyone. Was she becoming immune to Minato's threats?

"I won't cook for you." Minato threatened

Minako shrugged "I'll make Shinji do it."

"I'll tell every boy in school your measurements." Minato followed up with a smirk

Minako went red. She forgot that she used to make him shop for her so much he has them memorized. "U-Um..."

"I win." Minato declared as he started to walk away but stopped when he faced Shinjiro "You can cook?"

"Well, I'm just aver-" Shinjiro was cut off

"No you're not!" Minako objected

Fuuka soon followed "You're amazing, Shinjiro-senpai!"

Minato chuckled as he looked at the embarrassed Shinjiro "So, who's better? Me or you?"

"How the hell would I know?" Shinjiro asked back "All you've done since I got here is sleep all day."

Minato looked Shinjiro in the eye "One day, we'll see who's better."

"Cook war!" Minako shouted as she jumped in the air

"It ain't a cook war." Shinjiro sighed but that earned him an elbow to the stomach

"It is what I say it is!" Minako declared "And I say it's a cook war!"

Minato chuckled some more before leaving, no doubt to plan his revenge somehow. For some reason the air went cold. Was whatever he was planning in his head so evil that just the presence of the 'marked ones' left the cold chill of despair and hopelessness? Just what was that blue-haired boy planning?

* * *

*shudders* I'd rather take a full-powered Armageddon R, Armageddon, Death, and Morning Star combo from Messiah to the face than cross-dress

 **He he he**

Don't you dare!

 **Next thing you know, 'he' will call you his little princess.**

You do it and I'll murder you.

 **That'll kill you too, remember?**

I'm gonna die anyway!

 ***sigh* you talk too much**

Huh?

 ***Charged Armageddon R, Armageddon, Death, and Morning Star to Makoto's face* Careful what you wish for, he he he**


	63. Chapter 63

**Manu259 : Hmm, a name for Makoto.**

What CAN you call me?

 **I don't know... Um... The uh... The Sadistic Jester?**

Too plain.

 **The Deadly Sadistic Jester?**

Really?

 **I'm trying! Uh... The Biscuit-Loving Sociopath!**

We're open to suggestions.

 **Klaw117 : Minako is evil, that's why. Plus, twin interaction is nice. As for the measurements... Maybe, who knows? Minato has let her off the hook before.**

Like when?

 **When he starved everyone for pulling his hair in chapter 21. He at least gave her money to eat.**

point taken

 **Nightlyy :** **Of course he is.**

Not like he can do anything. While he's off in 'Who the fuck knows?' I'm here in reality. He needs me, I don't need him. He's able to annoy me but he can't hurt me

 **Luck you, he'd kick your ass.**

I know. Hey, at least I have a face!

* * *

 ** _Minako_**

"There's someplace I wanna go today." Shinjiro said "You wanna come along?"

"I'd love to." Minako agreed, donning her signature smile

"Great, let's get moving." Shinjiro said as the two left

 ** _Mall's Cafe_**

Minako was a little surprised that Shinjiro would want to go here of all places. She'd never assume he was the type to ever visit a cafe, then again, was he at all what anyone would assume he'd be at first glance?

"Uh... What do you want?" Shinjiro asked breaking Minako's chain of thought

"Huh? O-Oh, right..." Minako said as she realized the waiter was at their table and neither of them ordered anything "Um... Coffee."

"Two coffees, please." Shinjiro politely ordered for the two of them. The waiter left and suddenly Shinjiro started having a coughing fit. When the fit ended Shinjiro sighed.

"Are you alright?" Minako asked concerned "Do you have a cold?"

"No..." Shinjiro answered "It's not contagious or anything, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Minako asked unconvinced

"Yeah..." Shinjiro assured ".. It happens once in a while. That's why I try not to come to these kinds of places that often."

"The cafe isn't making you cough, is it?" Minako asked still concerned

"Hell, no.." Shinjiro objected "... I feel bad for the workers here if there's someone like e sitting here coughing all the time." he explained though he smiled, likely for Minako's concern

"So... Why'd we come here?" Minako asked

"I came here to buy something..." Shinjiro answered

"That being?" Minako continued

"Ground coffee." he answered "I need to make sure I don't forget to buy some on the way out."

"That so?" Minako asked interested "What're you going to use it for?"

"..." Shinjiro seemed reluctant to answer which became apparent as he started to blush "It's for cooking."

"Aw, you're throwing me and Minato-nii a party." Minako teased

"H-Hey, you're-" Shinjiro was cut off

"I'll help out, too, if you want." Minako offered

"No, it's alright." Shinjiro declined "I mean, I can't make you do that on your birthday of all days, besides you won't be able to enjoy it if you help out."

"So, what're we having?" Minako asked and almost salivated all over the table at the thought like the glutton she is.

"I'll let you know once I decided on what I'm gonna serve." Shinjiro replied "Even if it taste awful, you better be responsible and tell everyone it's great." he laughed

Minako giggled "Oh, I have a hard time thinking it'd taste awful."

Shinjiro looked even more embarrassed "S-Should we get going?"

Minako laughed more at his embarrassment "Sure, remember to buy the... uh... Ground coffee!"

* * *

 _ **Minato**_

Mitsuru is once again trying to interrogate Chidori. Since the big secret was out now, Fuuka tagged along with Minato. Just like before, Chidori refused to say a word.

"By refusing to speak, you're only hurting yourself." Mitsuru said, after last time she was trying to keep a level-head "We aren't keeping you here because we hate you; we just want to avoid unnecessary confrontation."

Suddenly the door could be heard opening and closing. Minato looked back and saw that it was Junpei who entered the room.

"How's Chidori doing?" Junpei asked concerned

"Again?" Akihiko asked confused "What's your obsession, Junpei?"

Minato slapped his forehead "You putain d'idiot (fucking idiot)" he muttered

"Did she say anything?" Junpei asked

"Not a word." Minato answered

"Can I just talk to her?" Junpei sounded a little desperate

"Iori... It seems you're letting you're emotions get the best of you." Mitsuru objected "Is everything okay?"

"Well.. Not exactly..." Junpei answered "I know she attacked me, but... I can't stop thinking about her."

"Oh god, is this how I was with Yukari?" Minato whispered to himself "I hope not."

"Junpei-kun..." Fuuka called out

"Just let him talk to her, dammit." Minato ordered.

Fuuka stood from her seat that was next to Chidori and gave it to Junpei who promptly sat in it.

"You okay?" Junpei asked, Chidori said nothing but continued drawing "I'm glad they let you keep your sketchbook. You really do like to draw, huh?"

Chidori lowered her sketchbook and looked a Junpei "... It doesn't matter."

"She spoke!" Fuuka exclaimed in surprise

"No one else but me can understand my pictures..." Chidori finished.

Just then Minato noticed the color red on her left hand "Wait, did she cut herself?!"

Junpei took a closer look and saw that her left hand was bleeding "Chidori!" he exclaimed as he took her bleeding hand

"Tech, again!?" Akihiko exclaimed aggravated _wait, "Again"? She's done this before?_

"Why are you bleeding?!" Junpei asked confused and concerned

"She does it to herself." Akihiko answered before sighing "I thought I removed all the sharp objects here."

"And you didn't tell me... Why?" Minato asked while frowning

"It... Must've slipped my mind." Mitsuru answered

"Va te faire foutre aussi (Fuck you too)" Minato responded, catching her obvious lie

Mitsuru dismissed the insult "... Apparently, we can't leave her unattended for even one moment." she said "Fortunately, she heals at an astounding rate..."

"Let go of me!" Chidori shouts as loud as her soft voice allows as she pulls her hand back

"Then, at the station... You did that to yourself?!" Junpei realized

Chidori looked away "I never asked for you help." She said "You were the one who misunderstood."

"Well, I want you to stop." Junpei said "You can't keep doing that.."

Minato rubbed his left arm. The many times he's cut himself with his nails to keep his temper in check had left scars that were currently leaving a slight burning sensation. _Is... This how Minako feels when I do this to myself?_

"It's not right..." Junpei continued "And, I won't let you."

"The doctor will be here soon, you two should go now" Mitsuru said to the juniors

"Alright." Fuuka agreed "Let's go Junpei-kun"

Junpei looked back as he went to the door, but didn't say anything as he left with Fuuka. Minato decided to leave too, he's seen enough.

"... So, you seem to have found your voice." Was all Minato heard from Mitsuru before he shut the door

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

When Minato entered the dorm with not only his arm, but almost all his scars feeling the slight burning sensation. Of all the moments, he was confronted by Shinjiro now.

"Hey, how long have we had that Chidori girl?" He asked

"That's random." Minato noted out loud

"Just answer the fucking question." Shinjiro replied, he seemed concerned for some reason.

"Four days." Minato answered

"Oh, yeah?" Shinjiro asked again and Minato nodded "Never mind, then." he said as he walked off

 _What was that about?_ Minato wondered as he went to his room and fell onto his bed with his scars starting to irritate him. _Merde, It's probably because I can't stop thinking about 'em._ Minato hypothesized _Damn, I hate these things._

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. With a groan, Minato forced himself up as he answered the door. Apparently it was Yukari who looked a little concerned.

"Yes?" Minato asked confused

"Can I come in?" She asked. Minato shrugged and walked away from his door and sat in his chair next to his desk.

"So, what's this about?" Minato asked

"Nothing just..." Yukari sighed "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Minato was even more confused. Where was this coming from?

"You looked a little bothered when you got here." Yukari pointed out "Is everything alright?"

 _Encule, she's regained her little ability to tell when I'm troubled or not. Should I just lie? When has that ever helped me?_

"Chidori-san cuts herself." Minato said much to Yukari's shock

"What?! Why?!" She exclaimed loudly

"Don't know." Minato answered honestly "But, seeing that..." Minato rubbed his arm again "It's making my damn scars burn."

"Oh..." Yukari didn't know how to respond to that

"Yeah, it hurts." Minato continues "Probably because I keep thinking about it."

"Well... Stop thinking about it!" Minato chuckled at that response

"Keep talking like that and I may forget all about it." He said still chuckling "Thanks for your concern though."

"Yeah, no problem." Yukari seemed happy that she seemed to be helping a little "Hey, why don't we go out tomorrow?"

Minato shrugged "If you want."

Yukari sighed "You need to practice showing enthusiasm."

"Maybe." Minato stood up "No offense but-" Minato was cut off by him yawning

"Aw, poor baby feeling sleepy?" Yukari teased

"Spare me." Minato said rubbing his eyes

* * *

 **Didn't originally plan to do what I'm about to do.**

What's that?

 **You're uh... You're about to see Makoto's more sadistic side. Just warning you.**

* * *

 _ **Makoto**_

Makoto walked around from place to place, seemingly at random. In reality though, it was anything but random, he was searching for someplace. Eventually, it lead him to the area behind Port Island Station; the same place that Minato beated those punks months ago.

"Hey, that the guy?" One of them asked

"Looks a little different, but that's gotta be him!" His friend said as four punks approached Makoto

"Hello, ladies." Makoto greeted while purposefully getting their gender wrong "Confusing me for someone you know?"

"That's the same voice!" One of them exclaimed

"He may look different but that's him!" Another falsely thought

Makoto sighed "I'll make this quick. This used to be a residential area right?"

"Yeah." One of them answered "It's been abandoned since some car accident two years ago."

"Good." Makoto chuckled "That's a-" Makoto was cut off by a punch to the face

"You think we'll just let you go after what you did." The assailant said

Makoto slowly turned his head to look him in the eye. Blood slowly bled from his lip, Makoto licked some of the blood while chuckling "THAT was your last mistake. By the end of this, one of you are going to be crying... Like a bitch."

"Oh, yeah?" The the assailant asked "Whatcha gonna-" he was cut off by a sudden jab to the gut that was hard enough to make him puke

One of his friends ran to attack Makoto. The shadow smiled at this attempt as quickly moved out of the way last second and pushed the punk into another of his friends which knocks both down.

The last one standing runs to Makoto as well and tries to swing at him. Makoto grabs him by his forearm mid swing and used his inhuman strength to crush it, Makoto laughed as he felt bones shatter. Makoto followed this with two blows the the punk's chest which breaks a rib or two and then a knee to the stomach which makes the punk fall on his knees. The pain was apparently too much as the punk was now crying like a baby.

"Like I said." Makoto laughed "Like a bitch." Makoto said as he forced his thumbs into the poor punk's eye sockets forcing blood to start covering his face as he scream in pain in contrast to Makoto's laughs. After taking in the screams Makoto forces the punks head to turn rapidly which breaks his neck.

The assailant from earlier is still unable to move from the pain but both he and the two others are frozen in terror. What the hell was he?

Makoto looked at the punks that hit each other earlier. One was still frozen while the other was about to make a break for it. Before he could, Makoto grabbed him by his hair and forced his face to hit the ground. Makoto repeated this while laughing like a lunatic until the punk's face was nothing but a bloody paste.

Makoto looked at the punk next to the new corpse, he was crawling away. "W-What the hell are you?!"

Makoto laughed as he forced the punk to look at him again and then grabbed the poor bastard by the collar.

"You wanna know?" Makoto asked while continuing his insane laughter "Me and my kind are born from the darkness within your hearts. Where there is darkness, there are shadows like me. As long as you exist, we will never cease to be." Makoto explained as the punk cried and begged for mercy "Go ahead cry, there is no answer. Actually..."

Makoto forced his fingers into the punk's mouth and then griped his jaw "... Your kind talk too much." Makoto said as he tore the poor kid's jaw off.

Makoto looked at the assailant from earlier as the other punk was either bleeding to death or dying from shock. Makoto rushed to the final one and stomped hard enough on his right leg to break it and then the left leg as the assailant scream in both terror and agony.

Makoto laughed more as he moved the corpses next to the assailant. "You're friend was a smoker right? I saw the yellow teeth." he said as search the punks pockets until he found some matches.

"Ooh, these are neat. Don't go anywhere." Makoto said as he moved to the spot the punks where at formally "Let's see here... Ooh, underage drinkers are we?" Makoto laughed as he picked up a bottle of alcohol and went back to the assailant.

"Now, if you don't want to die, simply walk away." Makoto said and waited for a few moments "Seriously, go. I won't hurt ya." The punk tried to move but the pain in his stomach mixed with his broken legs made it impossible to go anywhere.

"What's this? You've fallen and you can't get up?" Makoto gasped before shrugging "Not my problem" he said as he poured the alcohol on the bodies and the last living punk.

"N-No, please! Wait!" The punk begged

"Okay." Makoto chuckled before pausing for a second "Well, I waited." he said as he lite a match and dropped it on the alcohol soaked bodies and simply walked away laughing as the last one screamed in pain as he burned alive.

* * *

Damn~, I'm brutal

 **Yes... Yes, you are. Hey, I warned you squeamish people. *yawn* Now, I'm off to... Do something. Oh right, 6 more days until P5. Six... more... goddamn days. Well, have fun all of you.**


	64. Chapter 64

**gerson : Just remember that delays are a good thing, and hey we even get duel audio for those who like the original JP voices.**

You know... You're the only one who didn't comment on the fact I just murdered four people... Weird.

 **Ever find it funny how you've gone from a joke to an antagonist to basically a tritagonist now?**

*shrugs* makes no difference to me. I'm dead either way.

 **Good thing, too. Since not a lot of plot is happening, September is a slow month. Also I'm really surprised no one knows the other time Thanatos was killing Minato. No guesses?**

Disappointing. All well, who cares? Anyway, time for a short chapter.

 **Sorry, was a busy week for me.**

* * *

 _ **Minato**_

Against his will, Minato was now once again with Mitsuru and Akihiko trying to interrogate Chidori. Of course, as usual Junpei came to visit in the middle of it.

"Yo, Chidorita!" Junpei greeted as he walked in carrying a sketchbook

Chidori stops drawing and looks at Junpei "Don't call me that."

Junpei sits in the chair beside Chidori's bed "C'mon, cheer up." He said as he placed the sketchbook beside Chidori "I brought you a new sketchbook. I thought your old one might be getting full."

"That wasn't necessary, Junpei." Despite her words, Chidori seemed to appreciate the gift.

Junpei chuckled "You said my name... I was worried I'd never hear you say that again."

The two started to make small talk as Shinjiro walked in.

"Any luck?" The beanie wearing boy asked

"She finally started talking." Mitsuru answered

"Though, she only talks to Junpei." Minato added "Nothing useful either"

"Well, it a start." Akihiko said as he turned to Shinjiro "So, why are YOU here?"

At that moment Chidori started to make pained screams despite the fact nothing was touching her.

"Chidori wh-what's wrong?!" Junpei asked concerned as he stood up

Chidori's pained screams continued until her persona became visible. It was on top of Chidori and was seemingly choking the life out of her. Just as quickly as it became visible, it disappeared but whatever it was doing to Chidori wasn't over as she continued to be in pain.

Minato clutched his head in pain. Apparently Thanatos was enjoying this little show _**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yes, Medea! End her miserable existence ha ha ha ha!**_

Shinjiro grunted as he quickly ran to Chidori, took pills out of his pocket and forced them down her throat. As soon as she swallowed them Chidori began to regain control of her breathing again.

"Chidori!" Junpei exclaimed still worried

"Relax..." Shinjiro assured "... It happens."

"Care to... Elaborate?" Minato asked still in pain, for some reason Thanatos was still enjoying this.

"They're not like us. They can't fully control their personas." Shinjiro explained and then looked at Minato "Well, most of us. It's why they need to take supressants... To keep their personas from killing them."

"Suppressants?" Mitsuru repeated "... You know about Strega?"

"You'd be surprised what you can learn on the on the streets." Shinjiro lied

"B-Bullshit..." Minato grunted "Your... on them, too... Aren't you?" Everyone looks at Shinjiro shocked "You wouldn't have them... otherwise... and that's why Thanatos is laughing... He can sense death approaching you."

Shinjiro grunted but didn't say a word, he wasn't even going to try disproving what Minato said

"You've been on them... the whole time... Haven't you?" Minato asked accusingly

Shinjiro said nothing but walked out door "Shinji!" Akihiko called out "Wait!" he yelled one more time before walking out the door

"Fils de pute (son of a bitch)..." Minato muttered as he stumbled out the door _How the hell do you think Minako would feel if she knew?_

"Hey!" Yukari who was outside the room called out to the still stumbling Minato "What happen in there?"

"Long... story..." Minato muttered as he still clutched his head in pain

"What's happening?" Yukari asked no doubt referring to Minato's sorry state

"Thanatos." Minato answered simply _**Ha ha ha ha ha, you can't keep my locked inside forever. I WILL find a way out and rest assured, Arisato... When I'm free, your life will be mine to take.**_ _Bring it on, prick._ "Sorry, gonna wanna stay home today."

"Don't apologize, dummy!" Yukari berated "I care more about your health than just hanging out somewhere." _He he, tsundere..._

* * *

 _ **Makoto**_

 _Well, well, that was interesting. If he's gonna die anyway then I'll have a clear conscience when the time comes_ Makoto thought as he continued lying down in bed. Not for the purpose of sleeping, but rather he was using it earlier for...

"Hmm? You're still up?" ... other activities.

"Told you, I don't sleep." Makoto replied.

The blonde girl known as Catherine who was lying next to Makoto giggled thinking he was joking "Sure you don't."

"Think what you want." Makoto sighed

 _ **Enjoying yourself?**_

 _Fuck off, would you? This isn't a threesome... Can you even-_

"Hey, Makoto..." Catherine spoke up, taking Makoto's mind off his 'father' "... You alright? You look more stressed out than usual."

"Probably has something to do with my... 'father'..." Makoto answered which seemed to surprise her

"Isn't that the same guy you said you hated?" Catherine asked confused

"Yep, still hate him." Makoto chuckled

 _Hear that?_

 ** _Let me know when you've finished your childish antics._**

 _You're no fun..._

"So... What?" Catherine looked even more confused "He trying to come back into your life or something?"

"Does that really matter?" Makoto asked "Doesn't affect you."

Catherine giggled as she straddled the shadow "I guess not."

"Really?" Makoto chuckled "Don't you have things to do?"

"They can wait." Catherine retorted as she lowered herself and gave Makoto a few pecks on the lips

"I guess they can..."

* * *

Oh yeah, you did mention her in my chapter didn't you?

 **Yes I did. Can't have a modern Persona fic without a Catherine reference, it doesn't feel complete without one anymore.**

Still... No lemon?

 **Sorry to disappoint you.**

No you're not.

 **Still, what's gonna happen? Is someone gonna dare me to make one and for my pride I'll make one during the next time characters have sex?... Oh shit, is someone gonna do that? Crap, I shouldn't have said that.**

Ha ha ha!

 **Anyway~, Minato knows about Shinji's pills, Minako doesn't, Thanatos is being an ass to Minato again, and Makoto was once again being pretty much the opposite of Minato... Y'know what, I'm adding 1 more event 'cause this is too short for me.**

* * *

 _ **Minato ; Dorm**_

Minato, having recovered from Thanatos' outburst, sat on the sofa waiting. He wouldn't dare tell Minako about Shinjiro's pills, how could he? How could he tell her that her friend was slowly dying? Minato pondered this for awhile but eventually, his patience was rewarded when Shinjiro walked through the door.

The moment Shinjiro closed the door Minato hit him in the face as hard as he could "You son of a bitch!"

Shinjiro glared at Minato as he rubbed the side of his face that Minato punched, apparently there was already a bruise there, did Akihiko hit him too? "Do that again and I'm hitting back."

"Fine by me!" Minato exclaimed as he swung at Shinjiro again, this time Shinjiro caught his arm and hit Minato's stomach which forces the bluenette to hunch over in pain

"You... Bastard..." Minato muttered as he coughed

"What's going on?!" Minako who just entered the room yelled

"Don't you... get it?" Minato asked as he stood up "It's not just your life, not anymore."

Shinjiro looked away "Mind your own goddamn business." with that he left to his room

Minako ran to Minato's side "Nii-san, what were you talking about? What's going on?"

"Ask that fils de pute (son of a bitch)." Minato replied "I'll be in my room."

In his room he could hear Minako banging on both his and Shinjiro's doors. Neither of them answered, both of them knew why. SEES focused on Minato's issues, but Minako was just as, if not more fragile than Minato. Neither of them had the strength to break her heart. But, they couldn't hide this forever either, what were they going to do?

* * *

 **Fun Fact : My original idea actually had Death become so out of control and tortured Minato so much that he was forced to take the suppressants too. Almost went with it, too**

What happened?

 **Minato cares more about others more than himself. He knows that Minako would fall apart if he died not to mention how would he be able to look either her or Yukari in the eye after that? To have him take the pills which are basically a slow suicide would kinda go against his character. He wouldn't risk hurting them just to get out of some pain.**

That so? Plus, I don't think I'd like that. His life is mine to torture and take as I see fit, no one else's, not even his.


	65. Chapter 65

**As of right now (3/31/17) there are just 4 more goddamn days. Why can't they go by faster?!**

Whiner.

 **Whatever.**

 **Update : I did this chapter before but y'know what, I rushed it. There are no excuses for that, so obviously I deleted the earlier version and now I'm doing it again.**

*slow clap* Yeah, yeah admirable, blah, blah... get on with it.

* * *

'Explain NOW, Minato!" Minako yelled at her brother on the school rooftop loud enough that it could probably be heard on the other side of the planet, poor Junpei, Yukari, Aigis, and Fuuka could only watch.

"Like I said as him." Minato replied not even needing a moment to think about his response.

"I'm not asking him, I'm asking you!" Minako shot back

"Which is why you're not getting an answer." Minato yawned _Dammit, Shinjiro. What the hell is wrong with you?_

Minako grunted in anger "WHY WON'T YOU JUST ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION?!"

 _Because I hate seeing you cry_ "Because it's not mine to answer, nor is it my right to answer. If he can't tell you then neither can I." _Besides, you probably won't believe me if I did. You'd need to hear it from Shinjiro himself._

"You're unbelievable!" Minako yelled as she went to the other side of the roof

"I know." Minato muttered _I'm sorry_

Yukari scooted closer "What was that about?" she asked. The seniors and Minato agreed not to tell anyone and Junpei so distracted with Chidori that he didn't pay attention long enough to know what was going on with Shinjiro either

"Shinjiro-san's doing something stupid, I confronted him, and he punched me in the stomach." Minato explained as vaguely as he could

"Shinjiro-senpai did what?!" Yukari definitely didn't expect that, especially to hear it was by Shinjiro of all people

"If it means anything I hit him first so... He's not entirely to blame." _For hitting me at least._

Yukari sighed "Has anyone ever told you that you have a real anger problem?"

"Nope." Minato chuckled "Then again, I take it you remember how I was when I first came here."

"I suspect that difficulty controlling one's aggression is a trait common in your family." Aigis chimed in "From what I have heard both you and Minako-san have what would be described as a 'short fuse'"

"Yeah, that's right." Minato chuckled "By the way..." Minato turned to Junpei "... Is Chidori-san okay?"

"Huh?" Looks like Junpei wasn't paying much attention "Oh, yeah she's fine now..."

"Um... Shouldn't you be worried about Minako-chan, Minato-kun?" Fuuka asked

"Just let her calm down." Minato said "There's nothing I can say that can make this better."

"Does i have something to do with what happened in the hospital?" Yukari asked

"Yes, it has everything to do with it." Minato answered "A lot happened there." he said as he looked down.

"You mean what happened with Chidori?" Junpei asked and Minato nodded

"What happened?" Fuuka asked

As Junpei tried to explain what happened to Chidori to Aigis and Fuuka, Yukari nudged Minato. Minato sighed before looking up and turning to Yukari.

"Hey, don't keep everything to yourself, okay?" Yukari asked concerned "It's not good for you."

Minato chuckled "Have I ever told you how supportive you are?"

"Hmm... You might have." Yukari answered

"Thanks"

* * *

 ** _Makoto ; Strega hideout_**

The time was approaching sooner and sooner. Makoto had waited a few days to let Strega's personal vendetta against SEES to solidify, now it was time to prepare them for the next full moon. Makoto approached Strega once again...

"What the hell do you want?" Jin asked with his usual hostility towards Makoto

"Let's see... I want a laser gun, A puppy, and to not have to listen to your bullshit." Makoto jested "That work?"

"I take it you've come to us for a reason, yes?" Takaya asked much calmer than Jin

"So, remember how SEES took away one of your members?" Makoto asked

"What about it?" Takaya asked interested

"What if I told you that you can get them back?" Makoto asked with a chuckled "They took from you, so why not take from them?"

"I'm listening..." Takaya seemed very interested now

"Good..." Makoto couldn't help but grin, he could only imagine the chaos that was about to ensue "... Now, on October 4th..."

* * *

He he he, I've been a bad shadow

 **Yes you have. Now, let me remind you of something, Makoto is only doing this because they pay him in biscuits. So, everything that happens on the October operation is all because of Makoto's undying love for biscuits.**

Don't judge me

* * *

 _ **Paulownia mall ; cafe**_

"You alright, sensei?" Yu asked Minato who groaned in response "So... No?"

"What the hell do you think?" Minato who had his had down responded before groaning again

"Definitely no." Yu said "So, you just gonna stay like that?"

"You just going to keep making those paper cranes?" Minato asked back, it was true without even looking up he could tell that Yu was doing his habit of making paper cranes

"What happened?" Yu asked bluntly

"Bullshit happened" Minato answered

"Care to be more specific?"

"No." Minato answered as he finally lifted his head and rubbed his eyes "Have I ever mentioned how much it sucks being me?"

"All the time." Yu answered "It honestly can't be THAT bad."

"You poor, uninformed, optimistic bastard." Minato sighed "trust me, it's very bad."

"Whatever you say." Yu said as he started to make another crane

"Yu..." Minato called out, his tone wasn't his usual flat and emotionless self, it sounded rather sad "... What do I do?"

"Can you explain THAT at least?" Yu asked, he didn't understand but he wanted to help his friend

Minato sighed "I have a friend named Shinjiro. Don't ask why, but he's on pills that are slowly killing him. Before you ask, they aren't addictive, but they're still killing him slowly."

"Damn." Yu wasn't prepared for it to get this bad

"Not only that, but he's also very close to my sister. I don't have a single doubt she'd be devastated if she learned but at the same time, I can't hide it from her." Minato explained "What do I do?"

"I don't know" Yu answered "I don't know either of them. There's nothing I can think of, I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize." Minato sighed "I hate it when people apologize to me." Minato put his head down again "Thanks for trying."

* * *

Oh right, Yu's here.

 **Still haven't forgotten him.**

* * *

 _ **Minako**_

 _Every time, every time something happens they refuse to tell me_ Minako thought to herself as she lied down on her bed in her room

 _Why can't they just answer the damn question? Why does everyone hide everything from me?! It's just 'hide everything from Minako' over and over, and over, and over but no matter what I do. Dammit, why are BOTH of them like this? Why is it I can't ever do anything? I'm not the most helpful in battle so I try to help in our daily lives but no~ that just can' be, can it?_

Minako stood up and sighed _Ever since last year I tried my hardest to make you normal again, Minato-nii. Nothing worked but not to long after coming here you opened up to Yuka-chan and then you were talking to people again, what did she do that I didn't? Why is it nothing I do is ever good enough?_

 _Then, there's you Shinji. Why are you like this? You always look down on yourself for some reason, you always seem to think of yourself as some kind of monster for some reason. I know why you might want to have people think you're some tough guy normally, but I don't get why you do it now. Especially 'cause, every time I look at you... Why do you always seem so lonely?_

 _I really am useless, aren't I? What have I done since I got here? Even Ken-kun did more than I have and he's not only a kid but JUST joined while I've been here from the start... There really is nothing I can do, is there? That's why they don't tell me anything, isn't it? That's why I can't ever help anyone in anyway. I can't even help myself, so everyone does their best to look after me. So, to do this... They just hide the pain so I don't get hurt. I guess no matter what, there really is nothing I can do, is there?_

* * *

Ah, how I enjoy misery

 **So do I, aren't I evil?**

We're all evil

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Minako sighed before getting up and answering the door, to her surprise it was Shinjiro.

"Shinji?" Minako was obviously and understandably surprised "What're you doing here?"

"Hey, today let's..." Shinjiro suddenly pauses "You know what, I wanna hear about you."

"Huh?" Normally she's the one who listens unless she's explaining something that happened

Shinjiro sits in the chair in her room "Tell me about anything you want."

"Um... Ghost stories?" Minako suggested as she sat on her bed

"What's with that?" Shinjiro asked surprised before his eyes suddenly widened in realization "Oh, you did seem into ghost stories when you were looking for Fuuka."

"Alright, um... There's one Nii-san told me..." Minako cleared her throat "Okay, this happened to someone named Narukami..." Minako went on and on about the story from beginning to end. She couldn't remember all of it so she had to make up a few details.

"That's it?" Shinjiro asked with one of his elusive smiles "Come on, encore! Encore!"

"Um... Okay." Minako started going on about her friends, school, her clubs, how her childhood was, and of course some of stories that'd embarrass the hell out of Minato. Shinjiro did nothing but listened to her aimless conversation, Minako didn't know why but... He seemed not only lonesome, but ashamed of something.

"Hey..." Shinjiro called out when Minako finished her last story "... You know, you look the best when you laugh." Shinjiro suddenly looked serious "So, don't cry. Got it?"

"Huh? O-Okay." Minako was still confused but agreed

"Remember when I found you in that alley all by yourself?" Shinjiro asked and Minako nodded "Did I ever tell you why I didn't just walk away?" Minako shook her head "You're the first person who kept coming back. You're the first person who looked at me like a normal guy after..." Shinjiro pauses "... I keep telling you want to want and what not to. I'm selfish, aren't I?"

"Wha- No you're not!" Minako objected

Shinjiro said nothing but looked down at his hands "So, as long as I'm being selfish... I mind as well have you do one more thing."

"What?"

Shinjiro sighed "You don't have to forgive me..." Shinjiro seemed sad "... But forgive everything else..." Shinjiro's voice becomes much lower, it was barely audible "I gotta make sure I don't leave anything behind. No doubts, no regrets..." Minako didn't understand but she had the feeling Shinjiro just told her something important.

"You okay?" Minako asked, she didn't know what else to say

"Yeah, I'm fine." Even a toddler would be able to catch that lie "I just wanna be... normal."

"U-Um... Okay." _Shinji... What's going on?_

Shinjiro glances at Minako's clock "Is it that late already?" Shinjiro asked "Damn, I forgot I don't have my watch."

"Did you lose it?" Minako asked

"I lost it somewhere. It was a shabby, old, pocket watch given to me by someone long ago... Damn it." It seemed like the watch meant a lot to Shinjiro, maybe that would make him happy? "Anyway, I should go. Goodbye, Minako."

"Bye, Shinji." Minako said as he left _Shinjiro... what's going on?_

* * *

 **There, that's what I SHOULD have uploaded earlier. Y'know what, I'm sorry to all of you for what I made earlier.**

Um.. I think you're taking it to far

 **Shut up, Makoto. Poor Minako though, Shinjiro doesn't know it but he basically just placed a curse on her.**


	66. Chapter 66

**gerson : Will i do P4? I don't know, it's unlikely for numerous reasons. As for Shinjiro...**

Too late, he he. Nice offer though, you should've made it sooner.

 **Manu259 : *laughs***

STOP CALLING ME THAT!

* * *

 _ **Hospital**_

"Thanks man." Junpei thanked his blue-haired friend

"Shut up and talk to her." Minato ordered and the capped teen sat next to Chidori's hospital bed

Chidori wasn't drawing today, she was just watching Minato and Junpei.

"No one else is coming today." Junpei said to quiet girl "... But, they said we can't give you back your Evoker."

Rather than suddenly have an outburst like Minato expected, Chidori reacted calmly "I wasn't expecting them too. That's why they started watching me in the first place."

"Oh, how's that cut doing?" Junpei asked, Minato had completely forgotten about the cut she gave herself the other day "Prolly already healed, huh? So, how come you're not drawing today?"

"Does it matter?" Chidori asked back in an emotionless voice

"Well, uh... Not really." Junpei clearly didn't know what he was doing. Junpei glanced at the flowers next to Chidori's bed "Hey, they're all dried up... I guess it's been pretty hot lately." Chidori reached out to them "It's okay, I got it."

Chidori ignored Junpei and suddenly light surrounded the flowers that suddenly bloomed with life.

"La baise (The fuck)?" Minato exclaimed in shock. Did... Did she just give life to the flowers?

Junpei stood from his seat and simply looked at the flowers "Whoa..." he awed "... What was that?!"

"I made them healthy again." Chidori answered

"You can do that?!" Junpei asked the obvious "That's incredible Chidori!"

"That's... pretty fucking cool actually." Minato chuckled _Wait, she gave them life. Nothing is without a price, what did she give up?_

"It's nothing special." Chidori responded "You both have powers too, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." Junpei answered "That's about all I've got going for me." Chidori and Minato gave Junpei a confused look "Without that I'd be a nobody. I just talk a big game... Pretendin' like I'm some kinda hero. But in reality... I don't know what the hell I'm fighting for... Or why I'm here at all."

Minato could respond to that. After all, Minato doesn't even know why HE is here, so how can he tell his friend where his place in the world is?

"Why... Why we are here?" Chidori thought out loud and Junpei stopped looking at the flowers and looked at her as Minato just stood there watching. Does Junpei even remember Minato is in the same room?

"When I was a kid, I had this crazy dream..." Junpei explained

"What kinda dream?" Chidori asked interested

"That one day, I'd grow up to be a pro baseball player..." Junpei answered "... Pretty stupid, huh? I guess that's part of being a kid."

 _Part of.. Being a kid?_ Minato thought. During his childhood he never thought of that. That piece was lost, instead replaced by the fear of his next torture secession from either his 'parents' or other kids. How much of his childhood did he lose? Just what was he going to do when he graduated high school? Was there even a place for him out in the 'real world'? He lost what was supposed to be the happiest years of his life... How much did he lose?

"Is that so?" Chidori asked before looking down "I don't remember much of my childhood. All I remember is..." Chidori looked up at the ceiling tiles "Being surrounded by white."

"Huh?" Minato and Junpei asked simultaneously

Chidori looked down again "I hate hospitals..."

"Yeah, me too." Junpei agreed

"Me three." Minato also agreed

"Sorry." Junpei muttered. He felt kinda sad that he had to keep Chidori here, hell even Minato has started to feel guilty

"But, I don't mind that much this time..." Chidori said with a small smile "Since you come to see me so often."

"Chidori..." Junpei called out blushing "I... I understand. I won't let you down."

Chidori turned her head to look at Minato "And... Thank you for letting him come... Why do you do that?"

Minato shrugged "I know what being alone is like."

Chidori smiled widened slightly "You're not like him..." she muttered but too quietly for anyone to hear

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Dark Hour**_

"Hi... It's been awhile." Pharos greeted while sitting on Minato's bed

Minato groaned as he sat up and looked at his strange friend "Hey, Pharos."

"Time goes by so quickly, and many things change." Pharos said "Yet, some things will always remain the same... Don't you agree?"

"That's true." Minato agreed

"Yes. If you say so, then it must be." Pharos said though it was hard to tell what his expression was. Pharos got off the bed and stood on the floor "Talking to you has stirred up certain memories."

"What kind?" Minato asked curious

"That tower, for instance." Pharos said "I've been thinking about it lately..." Pharos looked as if he was in deep thought "I wonder... Will our relationship stay the same? Or will it evolve?"

"Evolve?" Minato repeated. Just what did THAT mean?

Pharos teleported to the edge of Minato's bed "No matter what the future holds, you and I will be friends... That is for certain." Pharos said before fading away

Minato felt the Death social link strengthen but Minato couldn't get one thing off his mind. Just WHAT did Pharos remember?

* * *

 **Well.. It's time Makoto.**

The time I've been waiting for?

 **Yup**

YES! *laughs*

* * *

 _ **The next day  
**_

Minato was finally able to spend time with Yukari, if he was being honest, he felt a little guilty that he was caught up in other affairs to spend time with her. They were currently at Iwatodai's strip mall. by the bookstore.

"Um, going to the bookstore is kinda lame..." Yukari said "Let's go somewhere else."

"Hey, it was your idea." Minato chuckled "Anywhere you have in mind?"

"... Wait, lemme see how much money I have..." Yukari checked her skirt pockets but there was no money nor wallet to be seen. "Oh, no! Where's my wallet?!" Yukari exclaimed worried "D-Did i drop it?!"

"But when...?" Minato mused _Shirogane detective skills, do your thing!_

"I had it when I pulled my ticket out at the station..." Yukari also seemed to be thinking

"Wait, didn't someone bump into you outside the train station?" Minato asked as he recalled past events "Maybe you dropped it there?"

"You're right!" Yukari exclaimed in realization "Sorry, I'm gonna go back there and look around. It'll just take a minute!"

"Um.." Was she planning to go alone?

"Wait here, okay?" Yukari asked "I'll be fine, so don't come after me!"

"O-Okay..." Minato agreed not exactly comfortable leaving Yukari on her own.

"I'll be right back!" Yukari shouted as she ran off

Just like that, Minato was left all alone. _Well... Merde... What do I do now? Um... earphones I guess?_ Minato went through the songs on his mp3 player _Battle for Everyone's souls? Nah, not now. Memories of- No! I'm not crying again! Shadow? Not today. What's this? I don't remember this one..._

 _Wake up, get up, get out there!_

Minato immediately paused the song _What the- who...? Oh,_ _Vas te faire encule (fuck you), Minako! What else is there... Mass Destruction? Why the hell not?_

Minato stood there with his eyes closed and a tapping foot until the song ended. He then checked his watch, it's been 7 minutes since Yukari left.

 _What do I do?_ Minato thought, he was starting to get worried. She said it would only take a minute and the station was a 30 second walk away. _Should I go look for her? Or am I just being paranoid?... Ah,_ _Baise-le (fuck it)._

Minato walked to the station where Yukari went hoping to that she was okay. When Minato arrived at the station he saw Yukari surrounded by three presumably gang members

"What'd you say?" One of them asked. _Ah, great. What the hell did you do to provoke them?_ Minato thought "You better shut you mouth, bitch!"

Minato clenched his fist to keep himself from exploding as he heard the familiar voice of Thanatos in his head. _**They threaten the one you love. Why restrain yourself? Don't you despise scum like them?**_ As much as Minato hated to admit it, he did agree with Thanatos. But, he also knew the dangers of his temper mixed with Thanatos' interference.

"Can I get a piece of that, bro?" The lackey of the other gang member said

 _A piece!?_ Whether if it was implying on just hurting her or doing unspeakable horrors to her didn't matter anymore, they needed to be put in their place.

Minato's eyes glowed blue for his actions weren't manipulated by Thanatos this time, these bastards need to pay. Minato ran as quick as he could and hit the vocal lackey in the stomach as hard as he could which was enough to knock the wind out of him.

Before anyone could even process what Minato had just done, Minato went for the supposed ring-leader and hit the left side of his face which was enough to at least cut up his mouth.

The quiet lackey attempted to swing at Minato, the bluenette ducked just in time, turned around, dashed forward, grabbed the lackey by the throat, and used his momentum to lift his slightly in the air and slam the bastard to the ground before kicking him in the face for good measure.

Minato turned his attention to the ring-leader again but he already recovered as delivered his own blow to Minato's face.

As Minato was thrown back slightly he grabbed the same arm that hit him and pulled himself forward and jabbed the bastard in the gut. Then, Minato grabbed the now hunched over punk's head and kneed him in the face as hard as he could which forced him to fall flat on his back.

Minato turned his attention to the lackey he first hit who was now trying to get up. Minato went up to him and placed his foot on the lackey's throat and added enough pressure that it made breathing uncomfortable. _**H**_ _ **e he he he he... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**_

"I don't expected to see ANY of you again..." Minato's voice was different. It was empty, yet filled with hostility. "... Understood?"

The ring-leader got on his feet and glared at Minato before grunting and running off with the quiet lackey. Minato took his foot off the other lackey's throat who also promptly ran off. Now, it was just Minato and Yukari, the latter of which seemed to have gotten her wallet back before the former came.

"Thanks..." Yukari thanked. Suddenly her face and voice went from appreciative to agitated "Hey, Why'd you come after me?"

"Huh?" What brought this on suddenly?

"Didn't I say to wait?!" Yukari definitely seemed pissed off now

"I.. was worried..." Minato said weakly

"Do you think it's funny?" Yukari scowled before turning around "I got my wallet back myself."

"I..." Minato was speechless

"I didn't need your help!" Yukari shouted in a voice seemingly full of venom yet... Her body trembled, as if she was lying. Why would she lie?

 _What... Brought this on? Why would she-_ Suddenly Minato suddenly started laughing, it wasn't a joyful laugh, but rather an empty one.

"Oh... I get it now..." Minato's laugh continued as he turned around. _Stupid me, right? Ha ha ha!_

"M-Minato?" Yukari turned around to face his back, whatever anger she had before suddenly disappeared "Are you-"

"SHUT IT!" Minato shouted as he turned around to glare at her with rage-filled glowing blue eyes "I don't wanna hear another fucking word from you!"

"M-Minato, I-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. UP!" Minato emphasized each word, each one colder than the last "I'll be at the dorm, but I don't wanna hear another goddamn word outta you, understood?"

Yukari said nothing but looked at Minato who was trembling. Not because he was lying, rather because he was filled with so much anger.

"M-Min-" Yukari was cut off

"Piss off!" Minato scowled as he left

* * *

 **She broke an important rule... NEVER piss off Minato.**

Ah... Misery. So much fun...

 **Yeah, for those who hate Yukari because of this event... I understand. I don't agree, but I understand. This came completely outta left field and was one of the few complete bullshit parts of the game. Don't even get me started on her reaction if you hug her.**

So... Is this the end of the pairing?

 **Fuck no, are you stupid? I did NOT write all that fluff for nothing!**

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato entered the dorm and slammed the door shut still pissed off.

"Welcome h-" Minako's greeting was cut off

"Not now, Minako!" Minato shouted loud enough for the entire dorm to hear as he quickly went to his room.

"N-Nii-san...?" Minako called out _Did something happen?_

The door opened and closed again and this time it was done a by Yukari who had red eyes. Was she crying?

"Y-Yuka-chan... Did something happen?" Minako asked the obviously sad Yukari

"I-I..." Yukari didn't seem able to talk properly

"Huh? Did you do something?" Minako asked trying to put the pieces together

"I-I..." Yukari suddenly dashed up the stairs to her room, probably not wanting everyone to see her cry her eyes out.

"Whoa... Never seen Yuka-tan like that before." Junpei who was also in the room said "Wonder what happened."

"Whatever it was... It really hurt both of 'em." Minako pointed out _Just what happened?_

* * *

So, she's playing victim?

 **No, she's not hiding it was her fault. She did something stupid while she was pissed off, we've all done it at some point.**

I don't think they've hurt someone's feelings that bad in anger

 **Then... It's just me then? Uh... Oh, shit... Um... We all have our own reaction anger. I just so happen to have... A serious need for anger management.**

Your words. Not mine.

 **Fuck off, Makoto.**


	67. Chapter 67

They lasted 20 chapters

 **Huh?**

The bluenette and the brunette. If you start counting on chapter 46 and stop at 66 then they lasted 20 chapters.

 **Hmm... Never noticed that.**

So, if I spare/save Shinji I'll get a load of biscuits and a cool title? Hmm...

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Yukari's room**_

"You did WHAT?!" Minako shouted as Yukari who was sitting on her bed explained what happened "W-Why?"

"..." Yukari said nothing.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?!" Minako shouted loud enough that even Nyarlathotep probably heard it "Seriously?!"

Yukari looked down in shame "Seriously." she answered

Minako sighed and pinched her nose "T-that's... That's just shameful. No wonder he was so angry."

"I know." Yukari sighed

"Hate to say it... But this IS your fault in this instance." Minako pointed out the obvious

"I know..." Yukari groaned

"I mean, I have no idea what you were-"

"Who's side are you on exactly?" Yukari interrupted

"... Someone's." Minako answered after a brief period of silence

* * *

 ** _Tartarus_**

Minato fired his Evoker "Scarlet havoc!" Minato summoned Siegfried and Ares and suddenly saw blades appeared which cut all the shadows around him to pieces. He had gone to Tartarus alone this time, something he hadn't done since his very first trip to Tartarus. He was the one who was pissed off, no need to drag anyone else in.

Minato didn't have time to waste as he turned around and slashed one of the shadows that was behind him in half horizontally and then fired his Evoker again "Thunder call!" Take-Mikazuchi and Thor appeared along with light near the ceiling of the room, suddenly from that electricity suddenly came and killed any shadows around it which cleared the floor of any shadows.

Minato fired his Evoker again "Frolic!" Narcissus and Pixie appeared and healed Minato.

The bluenette now took this moment of silence to catch his breath, killing all those shadows alone, never mind with fusion spells, took a lot out of him. The fighting he had done showed, his clothes were ripped, torn, even burned in some spots, he had numerous cuts on the left side of his chest, right leg and both arms that were bad enough that they were probably going to be added to Minato's scar collection even with healing, he was covered in dust and dirt, and him and his blade were also covered in blood. Not HIS blood, rather some of the shadows bled just like Makoto and Minato's reckless fighting style didn't do much to keep it from getting on him

"Damn~..." A familiar taunting voice was heard "... I know you're pissed off and have temper tantrums when you're pushed too far, but damn~"

Minato turned around still panting and looked at Makoto who was now slowly clapping.

"Fuck off." Minato muttered, there was no need to be loud since Makoto knew just about everything that went on in his head.

"Ouch, no need to take it all out on me" Makoto feigned offence "Seriously, going to Tartarus though? This is reckless even for you."

"What do you want?" Minato asked with a voice full of hostility and anger

"I want... The answer to life, the Wild Card, and to have my own harem." Makoto jested which Minato scowled in response which made the shadow sigh "Can't let you die, remember? Well, I can but someone is gonna bitch about it. To be honest, I kinda stopped wanting to torture you and instead wanna kill you, but since that's not happening I'm stuck at torture."

"I'm fine. Now, go away." Minato turned his back to Makoto

"Yeah~... the thing is if you stay here any longer-" Makoto was cut off by the sound of rattling chain "... Son of a bitch..."

"Crap." Minato muttered

"You better run." Makoto chuckled as Minato dashed off to the next floor "And if you stay any longer I'm not saving your ass!" the shadow shouted

 _Well, you can't say I didn't try._

 ** _You CAN'T let him-_**

 _If you object so much, come down here and save him yourself. Oh, wait. You can't. You can't do anything and I can do whatever the fuck I want, so do me a favor and quit bitching already. I don't bend to your whims, remember?_ Makoto told his 'father' as he left the floor and arrived at the entrance

 ** _Grgh... consider yourself fortunate that I'm not there._**

 _Nope, you're... In 'who fuck who's where' after your last 'great' plan failed. You need me, I don't need you. Remember that, jackass._

 _ **You'll pay for your insolence, be certain of that.**_

 _I tremble before your currently non-existent wrath._ Makoto finished

* * *

It's funny how 'father' is normally someone who's piss your pants terrifying yet, I talk to him like that

 **Well, he can't do anything to you no matter how much he wants to. And believe me, he REALLY wants to.**

Also, Minato is taking another solo trip to Tartarus, huh?

 **He has a temper and this is how he lashes out... Even if he get covered in injuries.**

You can tell by our tempers we're the same person

* * *

 _ **Back to the red he-... Brun-... Whatever you call someone with Auburn hair!**_

Minako walked to her brother's room, the time didn't really bother her since everyone was used to staying up during the Dark Hour.

Minako knocked on Minato's door "Nii-san, you in there?" she at least wanted his side of what happened. No answered. _of course, he's probably sleeping. Even if he wasn't he probably wouldn't want to talk right now. But~..._ Minako took out her extra key and unlocked Minato's door _..._ _never hurts to be certain when it comes to him._

"Minato-nii, are you al-" Minako stops talking as soon as she notices that Minato wasn't sleeping in his bed like usual "Oh, no he didn't!" Minako shouted as she searched his closet ; there was no sword.

 _Minato, you stupid..._ "MITSURU-SENPAI!" _You are SO~ executed!_

* * *

 _ **And~ back to the reckless one**_

Hell Knight struck Minato with his lance which caused the teen to have his back hit a wall. Hell Knight then charged at Minato with his lance ready to take the teens life away.

 _Orpheus!_ Minato summoned without even needing his Evoker and the magician stuck the knight hard enough to knock him off his horse, the latter of which seemed to die when separated from it's master. _Siegfried!_ Minato summoned the dragon slayer in the same manner as Orpheus. Siegfried raised his blade and dismembered the Knight's arm that was carrying his lance.

Minato heard the soft chuckling of Thanatos as he jumped and rammed his blade straight into the Knight's mask-like face which caused it to crack and bleed. The Knight reacted by grabbing Minato with his still remained left arm and threw the bluenette off him. Suddenly, even more blob-like shadows appeared

 _ **He he he...**_ Thanatos chuckled followed by a "He he, ha ha ha ha!" from Minato who took out his Evoker "Dreamfest!" A succubus and incubus appeared next to Minato and together they charmed the new shadows. With them under his control he simply points to the injured Knight and whispers "Kill."

Even in his weakened state Knight was able to put up quite a fight as he squashed the blobs underneath his boots. Eventually though, the sheer numbers of his lesser brethren overwhelmed him and began to tear him apart. First, they removed his left leg. Second, they tore his entire torso in half by the waist. And third, they decapitated the fallen Knight. With the Knight gone the remaining shadows just began to tear each other to shreds as Minato left just in time as the sounds of chains could be heard again.

* * *

You keep teasing us with the Reaper, ya prick.

 **Oh, you'll see the Reaper eventually. Trust me.**

Also, isn't this kinda extreme? Aren't human's meant to get over this sorta thing?

 **Tell me, if you were a some-what sheltered boy who was never taught how to deal with his emotions and is absolutely infuriated and hurt, has a creature that urges him to destroy pretty much anything, and really enjoys fighting, what would you do?**

I don't know. I'm not human, remember? Well, sorta

* * *

 _ **Tartarus entrance**_

"Okay..." Minako speaks up "We just need to find that absolute idiot before-"

"Hey!" Makoto who was sitting on Tartarus' steps interrupted "What took you so long?" Everyone immediately summoned their personas and readied their weapons including Aigis who was pointing her fingers at him ready to launch her ballistics in an instant "... Well that escalated quickly."

"Where is Minato-san?!" Aigis demanded to know

"On his way back." Makoto answered as he raised his arms in the air feigning a surrender "Why are you aiming at me? I didn't anything!" Makoto begins waving his arms in the air "I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU!... Wait..." Suddenly Makoto lowers his arms and looks very confused "Why am I panicking? I could take care of all of you in an instant." The sound of Tartarus' transporter was suddenly heard activating "And~ that's my cue..." Makoto stands and runs up the stair into Tartarus "... Have fun!"

The transporter finished it's job and revealed a rather (to put it lightly) messy Minato with his sword sheathed and eyes still glowing in either anger or stress. Everyone was relieved to see he was alive but infuriated he went off on his own again.

"What the actual fuck were you thinking?!" Minako shouted angry enough that she was using profanity.

Rather than respond, Minato just simply continued walking with a blank face as if they didn't even exist. It was as if he was a robot and his only function was to fight and then leave when tired ; completely incapable of acknowledging the existence of others.

When Minato started to walk past them Yukari grabbed his arm, the bluenette didn't even look back as he pulled his arm back. Next, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder which then pulled him and forced him to look at his senior who towered over him.

"You mind explain' just what the hell were you thinking?" Shinjiro asked with a noticeable frown. Minato scowled as his eyes started to flicker between red and blue. "We ain't leavin' until you-" Shinjiro was cut off by a blow to the face by Minato

"You little..." Shinjiro had apparently lost his composure as well.

"Fuck off." Minato muttered

"Idiot..." Shinjiro scowled as he rubbed the side of his face "... You're gonna end up dead!"

"Cheap words coming from you." Minato retorted, that silenced Shinjiro and only Minato and the seniors knew why "Next time, don't come for me." with that Minato left

Mitsuru grunted in frustration "I can't believe him of all people could act so childish!" Mitsuru turned to Minako "Arisato, go-"

"Leave him be." Shinjiro interrupted "He's not gonna listen. You're gonna have to wait until he calms down."

"Besides..." Akihiko continued "We knew he was gonna do something like this eventually."

"It's all my fault." Yukari muttered but only Minako, Fuuka and Aigis (who remained silent) could could hear

"No it's not." Fuuka whispered as to not attract attention

"Like Aki said, this was gonna happen eventually." Minako followed up

"But 'I' was the one who set him off. What if he gets killed next time?" Yukari asked "We can't take away his Evoker, we need him for the next operation."

Minako sighed "This has been a really bad day."

* * *

 **Well, Minako is right. Bad day for everyone.**

He hits Shinjiro a lot.

 **Out of everyone I think Minato has the most 'bad blood' with Shinjiro. I mean, the guy is close to his sister and is dying more and more everyday. Besides, Shinji is the literal tank of the group, he can take it.**

Nothing like seeing something that seems so trivial end up so messy... Just like normal break ups, right? Isn't that's how they are? I'm not human, I wouldn't know.


	68. Chapter 68

Manu259 : Uh...

 **He's got a point. I AM your god. Your 'father' can't make you do anything but I own you.**

... Screw you people...

 **Nightlyy : It was no surprised he'd be pissed off. Though, I question how many of you thought he'd take another solo trip to Tartarus. Show of hands, please?... What're you doing? I can't see your hands, remember?... How many of you actually raised them? So many questions...**

Like this one : Ever notice that Minato is the unluckiest person of the planet?

 **Yes. Yes, I have noticed. Fun fact : Last chapter originally had a full-fledged fight between Minato and Shinjiro rather than a brief confrontation. Why was that changed? Minato might be willing to punch Shinji in the face, but even with his temper he's not low enough to attack his friends. Besides, at it's core, this is a conflict between Minato and Yukari. Also, I'll be honest, I kinda didn't know how to follow up last chapter.**

* * *

"I think we need to discuss just what to do about Arisato-kun." Mitsuru said during the walk back to the dorm

"Like I said : Leave him. He's not gonna listen so don't bother." Shinjiro responded while frowning. It seemed like Minato's earlier retort still bothered him, not that the juniors knew that. "Doesn't he remember that we're screwed if he dies?" the senior clenched his fist in his pockets "Argh, I heard he was reckless but this is just asinine."

Meanwhile in the back the juniors (including Aigis) and Koromaru were having their own private conversation.

"Man, he looked screwed up when he left Tartarus..." Junpei pointed out the obvious

"Not helping, Stupei!" Minako berated her capped friend who promptly grunted in annoyance

"Junpei-san is correct..." Aigis agreed with Junpei of all people "... We should return to the dorm as soon as possible."

"What do you mean, Aigis?" Fuuka asked the mechanical maiden

"According to my sensors : Minato-san level of fatigue was very high." She pointed out "It is very likely he has or will lose consciousness soon."

Yukari looked down "It's all my fault..."

"Your fault that he's angry...? Yes. Yes, it is." Minako agreed, Yukari may have been her friend but that doesn't mean Minako wouldn't point out when she was at fault "But, him being a reckless idiot is all on him."

"You know he wouldn't have done that if I didn't say those things to him!" Yukari retorted "And... We both know how sensitive he is inside."

"Um... What're you two talkin' about?" Junpei asked completely lost for neither him nor anyone else but Fuuka (and possibly Aigis) knew what happened.

"Girl talk." Minako answered "So, beat it!"

"Uh... Okay?" Junpei didn't understand so he just agreed

Koromaru barked "He said 'Am I allowed to listen to girl talk?'" Aigis translated

"Sure thing, Koro-chan." Minako giggled as she scratched behind her furry friend's ear

When they arrived at the dorm, they saw exactly what Aigis predicted. There was Minato passed out on the floor looking the exact same as when he left Tartarus (albeit asleep).

"Argh, moron-to!" Minako shouted as she went to her brother's side. He was alive but he was in a poor state

"I recommend treating Minato-san's injures while he is unconcious." Aigis suggested "He may refuse and worsen his condition otherwise."

"Agreed." Mitsuru approved "Arisato, can you take care of him?"

"It's what I'm best at" Minako answered "Hey, Junpei! Can you help me? I need you to lift him."

"Yeah, you got it!" Junpei said as he picked up his best friend

"Mind helping too, Fu-chan?" Minako asked "I'd be nice to have an extra set of hands"

"I-I'm helping too!" Yukari volunteered "I'm the one who made him upset after all."

Minako nodded "Course you can"

* * *

 _ **Minato's room**_

"Put him on his bed." Minako instructed and Junpei did as he was told. "Alright, now we need to get these clothes off him..." Minako paused for a second "Um... Sure you all wanna stay? This isn't a pretty sight."

"Kiddin' me? Mako's always had my back even when I was a dick to him." Junpei chuckled a little at the stupidity of his old self

"Minato-kun's been my friend since I came here, I won't leave a friend in need." Fuuka said determined

"I caused this, it's only right that I help him." Yukari said hellbent on making up for what she did

Minako took a deep breath "Okay, here it goes." she said as she unbuttoned his shirt (his jacket was in such bad condition that it fell apart on it's own) exposing his cuts, a few light burns, and mementos from the past.

Junpei cringed as the girls covered their mouths as they gasped. Minato didn't hide his past wasn't happy but they didn't expect him to be hiding something that grotesque. Minako didn't have time to sit there and marvel at her personal reminder of how much her brother suffered alone.

"Fu-chan, I need you to bring me some water for the cuts and burns." Minako instructed

"O-Okay!" Fuuka said as she left

"Junpei, I'm going to need something to stitch these cuts together and bandages too."

"Got it!" Junpei left, even someone like JUNPEI knew what to look for

"What do I do?" Yukari asked

"Be there for him..." Minako answered "... And if you could help me stitch the deeper wounds and bandage him, that'd be much appreciated."

"You don't have to ask me twice." It was going to be a long night

 _ **Some time later...**_

After a few very long hours they were able to get Minato is a passable condition. He was going to have to rest for a few days but on the whole he was going to be fine. With his injuries treated Fuuka and Junpei went to their rooms while Minako and Yukari decided to stick around a little while longer.

Minako sighed "I hate it when I have to do that." Yukari said nothing but looked down "Hey, if you wanna make things better, how about you quit moping and talk to him."

"Wha-" Minako's sudden words caught Yukari off guard

"Look, sitting there isn't going to do anything and neither is helping me." Minako explained "The only way to make things right is for you to work things out with him."

Yukari sighed "I know..."

Minako wanted to say something but stopped when she noticed her brother's sudden movements and groans, someone was waking up. " And~ here's your chance." she said as she went out the door and silently closed it.

Minato groaned some more before he slowly forced his eyes open. Everywhere hurt and he felt as if he was Akihiko's private punching bag, but he was alive and it looked like someone had-

"You're awake!" Yukari exclaimed and seemed relieved

Minato on the other hand simply gave a blank face "What do you want?"

"I wanted to be sure you were okay! What were you thinking?!" Yukari asked the same question Minako and Shinjiro had asked him. Minato once again gave no answer but that was expected "Look, I'm sorry for what I did earlier I-"

"Do you know why?" Minato interrupted with a question of his own

"Why what?"

"Then no, you don't." Minato sighed "I'm not angry at WHAT you did. It's why you did it."

"What're you talking about?" Yukari didn't follow. What was he talking about

"You don't even know why you were angry do you?" Minato asked. Yukari didn't respond, it was the same question Minako asked her and she still didn't have an answer "Of course not." Despite the pain Minato forced himself off the bed and on his feet

"Minato, I don't think-"

"Do you wanna know WHY, Yukari?" Minato scowled "Oh, I'll tell you why..." Minato's eyes started to glow "... It's because you can't stand the very idea of not being independant anymore"

"What?" Yukari was even more lost now "What're you-"

"Still don't get it?" Minato asked, maybe he knew more about her than she knew herself "This is all because of your oka-san..." Minato explained "How about we start from the beginning? Your oto-san died and you and your mother were left all alone. Somewhere along the line she probably found some guy who took advantage of her grief and used her and when he left she went after the next guy to take her pain away, have you even thought of that? No, you were to busy labeling her as 'weak' She's your mother for fucks sake, you at least owed her that!"

"M-Minato..." Minato's words were hurtful but now that he's started he wasn't going to stop

"But oh no, that wasn't enough. Because you had to make her pain worse when you; her own daughter, abandoned her. You began wanting to be independant just to show your mom you could. In other words : I had no choice, both of my parents died. You? You CHOSE to be alone." Minato was angry but strangely this seemed to be calming him. Maybe his anger was the result of suppressing all of this? "But then I came. You began fearing that you were to dependant on me and you'd become her, a fear that occured when your mother called you that one day. Everything that's happened is on YOU and no one else."

"Y-You..." Yukari's words died in her throat, Minato was telling her things that no one had the guts to tell her before

"Not to mention how much of a hypocrite you're being. You want to know what your dad would want?" Minato asked, his tone had returned to his usual flat monotone and his eyes dulled "His family to be happy together. He wouldn't give a shit if your mother remarried if i meant his wife was happy. So for god's sake, give her a chance..." Minato's voice became very low "... for both his and my sake."

* * *

I think I like angry Minato.

 **Be honest, how many of you fantasized saying that to her? I sure as hell did and I actually like Yukari.**

* * *

"Y-You..." Yukari was crying a waterfall now

"I know you probably hate me but-"

"Your right..." Minato wasn't expecting "All this time... I never once cared about how she felt..." Yukari uttered through her tears "I just... I couldn't stand not seeing her in the same pain I was... I couldn't stand seeing her go from guy to guy to keep herself from falling apart again..."

"You don't need to-" Minato tried to stop her. She already understood now, there was no need to torture her.

"Then you came..." Yukari wiped her tears away with her right sleeve "... You always made me feel better... You always looked after me and all I did was..." Yukari suddenly latched on to Minato and cried on his chest which made the bluenette wince a bit from the pressure on his injuries "... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!"

 _Dammit, I hate it when girls cry._ Minato thought "Hey, calm down..." for some reason this made Yukari's grip tighter which made his injuries hurt even more _Grgh, fuck... Yeah,... I didn't think that through._ "A-And it's not that simple.."

Yukari's grip tightens to the point Minato swears he broke a few ribs "No, no, no, please don't-"

"Not what I meant! NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Minato managed to say through his ribs crushing his lungs. Yukari's grip slightly loosens which allows Minato to talk without feeling as if he was being crushed to death "I meant, this is something you need to fix with your mother, not me." Minato explained "And besides..." he chuckled slightly "... Minako would murder me if I left you."

Yukari finally let him go "T-Thank you! I promise, I'll-" Yukari stopped when she looked at Minato's now tear soaked bandages "... sorry"

"No, no..." Minato said in a husky voice "... THIS is all on me. Don't worry about it." he chuckled

"I know what'll make you feel better..." She said with a sly smirk

"Huh? What're you- mmph"

* * *

Wait, wait... Did they-

 **No. They didn't. She did force one on him though.**

While we're on the subject, that was resolved quickly

 **Yeah, but 1. can we agree I handled it better than the game did? I'm sorry but I wouldn't just keep my mouth shut if I was Minato, I'd be pissed the hell off. 2. This conflict lead to showing how unstable Minato can get (ex : his laughter when fighting Hell Knight) 3. This wasn't even originally supposed to happen. By sheer chance I remembered that S-link event that pissed me off and I decided to do this. 4... I don't have a #4 actually, I just hate odd numbers. Minato and Makoto got to interact again, so... There's that.**

His closest friends saw his scars! There! That's #4.

 **Good one, Makoto! But, seriously : Remember what angry/hurt Minato is like. I think you all know why...**

He he he he


	69. Chapter 69

**Manu259 : How'd I know you'd like that? Also find Makoto and throw Thanatos at him? Hmm...**

What's with that 'hmm...?" W-What're you planning?

 **Scared of Thanatos are we?**

He's the literal personification of death!

 **So?**

You're unbelievable

* * *

The past week had been a mostly uneventful one. Minato focused on his social-links and Minako... Did what a Minako does (annoy her brother and Shinjiro or find some way to embarrass/tease someone). It was now the middle of September which was the time for the school's culture festival... Or rather that's what it would've been.

"Looks like it's about to rain." Minato pointed out to his sister who was looking out the school's window with him.

"Told ya!" Minako shouted into poor Minato's ear. Earlier she had said that a typhoon would hit and took the liberty to bring raincoats; a red one for her and a blue one for Minato "You would've gotten sick without me!"

"Yeah, yeah" Minato rolled his eyes "Let's just go home before all hell breaks loose."

And so it was that the twins were forced to dash through the rain of a typhoon together. Despite the fact that they were in the middle of a storm it was a little fun to go through all the chaos together. By the time they got back to the dorm their coats were so wet that they were certain they would've been taken down a few days if they were unprepared.

"You weren't quick enough, huh?" Junpei said as he looked at the twins "But it looks like you guys were prepared for that."

"Yep, I had to save this idiot!" Minako said as she pointed to Minato who simply rolled his eyes as they walked to Junpei was with every other dorm member "He'd be doomed if it wasn't for me."

"It looks like we'll have a few days off of school." Minato pointed out "But it looks like we'll be stuck indoors"

"So, how're ya gonna spend your break when the typhoon's over?" Junpei asked and Minato gave a confused look

"We have a break?" Minato asked as he tilted his head

"Dude, seriously?" Junpei looked at Minato as if he was looking at the saddest sight on Earth

"You're hopeless." Minako sighed

"Baka." Minato retorted

"Koala!" Minako shot back

"Forever single." Minato said with a smug look on his face

"Wha- STOP BRINGING THAT UP!" Minako screamed at the top of her lungs

Junpei quickly tried to change the subject "So what're you gonna do Mitsuru-senpai?"

"I haven't decided yet." Mitsuru answered "Not that it's any business of yours, Iori."

"What about you, Yuka-chan?" Minako asked the archer

"Let me guess 'I wanna spend it with my pwecious Minato" Junpei teased

"S-So what?!" Yukari yelled with a red face

"I know what I'm doing." Junpei said with a grin as if everyone didn't know

"I suspect that you will go and visit Chidori-san." Aigis said

"Just don't drag me with you during every visit, please." Minato sighed

"What about you, Ken-kun?" Yukari asked Ken who had his back turned to everyone

Ken looked back "I'm going to go visit the shrine." he answered

"Really? Dude, you need to lighten up" Junpei said with the phrase he almost always tells Minato when they hang out

"I always go there." Ken pointed out before turning his back to everyone again "You could say I made a vow." with that Ken went to his room

 _Crap..._ Minato thought as he looked at his seniors who maintained silence. There was no room for doubt, there was no more dismissing his glares for imagination or paranoia anymore. Ken knew Shinjiro killed his mother and wants him to pay with his life.

"Dammit, can't he just be a kid?" Shinjiro muttered silently

"We'll while we're all here..." Minako sat next to Mitsuru "... Why don't we play 'never have I ever'? The losers have to share a secret"

"Oh kami-sama..." Minato sighed "... Alright let's go."

"Alright, never have I ever..." Minako thought for a second "... drank alcohol"

"Dammit.." Minato muttered as Mitsuru looked down "... You too, Kirijo-senpai?"

"Mitsuru-senpai?!" Minako seemed genuinely shocked "Minato-nii I expected, but you too?"

"Can't resist the taste of good wine" Minato chuckled "Alright, I told my entire life's story to Koromaru."

"No you didn't!" Minako didn't believe a word of that

Koromaru barked "Minato-san is telling the truth." Aigis translated

"Oh..." Minako's excitement died "What about you senpai?"

"I..." Mitsuru blushed slightly "... I once had a pony." she said sheepishly

Minako giggled "That's adorable, not embarrassing. But I'll allow it"

"This is gonna be a long night..." Minato muttered as the game continued

* * *

So, they're not sick this time?

 **Nope. It's basically Minako's unpaid job to take care of Minato and since Minato would've made her wear his if she didn't bring a coat...**

Moving on

* * *

 _ **Strega hideout**_

"Rain, rain go away..." Makoto sang while sitting in his favorite corner which annoyed Jin, much to Makoto's amusement "What's wrong? Don't like the rain?"

"Shut up." Jin muttered as he went on his laptop which had internet from some source they refused to share with Makoto

"Watch it, I might have to punish you." Makoto teased as Takaya stood between them

"Now, now you two, don't fight." Takaya told them "We'll be here together for awhile after all."

Makoto chuckled "Hear that nerd?" he continued to tease which made Jin grunt in annoyance "You should get something for your throat, I don't think it's supposed to sound like that."

"Shadow, could you not provoke Jin any further?" Takaya asked "As entertaining as a battle between you two would be, I don't believe this is the time or place."

"Whatever you say, my fellow albino." Makoto responded with a content smile on his face. Just a few more weeks until his plan came into fruition.

* * *

 _ **Next day ; Dorm**_

Even after a full day the typhoon didn't let up in the slightest, if anything it actually got a little worse. There were thankfully no power concerns in the dorm since it was powered by yet another thing Mitsuru didn't explain, whatever it was it powered the dorm during the Dark Hour so it could most likely handle a storm. Once again, everyone gathered in the lounge when suddenly Minako's eyes went wide.

"Ooh, I just remembered something!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat

"What?" Minato who was sitting next to her asked

Minako pointed at Minato "You and..." Minako then pointed at Shinjiro "...You! Kitchen. NOW!"

"Huh?" Shinjiro seemed to be missing something

Minato on the other hand sighed as she knew what was going on "C'mon, Shinjiro-san. Looks like we're feeding everyone."

"For fuck's sake..." Shinjiro muttered as he seemed to understand now "... Give us a few hours"

"Whaddya gonna make?!" Minako was bouncing in excitement

"You'll see!" The boys both groaned at the same time as they went to the kitchen while hanging their heads

"YAY!" Minako became a little girl suddenly... okay, she's always a little girl but it became even more apparent now.

For the next few hours arguing filled the entire dorm as the two seemed to have... Different ways of approaching things

"What the hell are you doin'?!" It sounded like Shinjiro

"What the hell do you think?!" A voice that sounded like Minato shot back

"You're going to burn it you moron!" Shinjiro yelled at Minato

"Cheap words coming from you! Have you even checked on your food?!" Minato yelled back

"How can I when I have to keep an eye out for your screw ups?!"

"MY screw ups?!"

Whatever was happening, it was either going to result in a massive disaster or it would allow everyone to ascend to heaven for a few moments. Whatever the case, Minako simply sat in a chair listening to her earphones as she bobbed her head left and right. Eventually, her patience was rewarded when the two boys finally stepped out after an entire day and put everything on the table. Just the sight alone was enough to bring tears of happiness to Minako as she spotted tomato pasta, sweet-and-sour pork, fried chicken, omelette with fried rice, and so~ much more all made from scratch.

"You guys are..." Minako wiped the tears from her eyes "... AWESOME!"

"Shut up and eat." They both responded though they had content looks on their faces

"Yay!" Minako didn't even bother telling everyone dinner was done (after all, they could smell it couldn't they?) as she sat at the table and simply took one bite of the omelette and suddenly froze in place with a blank face.

"T-There something wrong?" Minato asked nervously, he learned the hard way at a young age that one does not tamper, steal, or ruin her food and get away unscathed

"I told you that-" Shinjiro stopped when Minako got out of her seat and just looked at them with the blank expression

"What's going on?" Shinjiro thought out loud

"M-M-Minako... W-What is it?" Minato the one who went to Tartarus alone TWICE stuttered

"You two..." Minako said in a very low voice that was as cold as the corpse of someone who spent a day in space

"W-What?" Even Shinjiro was starting to feel nervous now

"You two... Are..." _Oka-san, Oto-san... You'll me again shortly!_ Minato thought as he closed his eye. Suddenly Minato felt as if his ribs were about to break as him and Shinjiro were pulled into a hug that would make a bear feel jealous "... YOU GUYS ARE DREAM MAKERS!"

"W-What?" Minato and Shinjiro both asked in a husky voice due to their crushed lungs

"That was AWESOME, it was a slice of heaven, it was the best thing to have ever existed, IT'S MY MEANING TO LIFE!" Minako screamed her praise

"Meaning of life?" Minato thought out loud; he was expecting her to kill him, not to... Whatever the hell this is

"What the hell?" Shinjiro was equally confused

"You gotta do this again! Please, please, please, please, please, please~~" Minako begged

"We'll see." They groaned as Minako finally let them go and jumped in the air for joy

"Yay!" She shouted as she bounced up and down and practically starting bouncing off the walls in excitement

"What's going on down here?" Mitsuru asked as she came into the room with the others

"And what smells so good?" Akihiko asked which made Minato and Shinjiro completely lose their composure

"Shit! My room or your's?" Minato asked his fellow doomed friend

"My room's closer!" Shinjiro yelled in response as the two took off

"What was that about?" Ken asked as everyone looked at Minako who looked like she was in heaven... No, this WAS her heaven

"Who cares?" Junpei asked as he went to the table "Mind as well eat while the food's here"

That night neither Shinjiro or Minato slept well due to the constant banging on Shinjiro's door and the threats that included Mitsuru saying she'd ultra execute them if they don't cook again. For those two, that night was spent cowering in fear. The best part? No one knew who cooked what (for the 2 refused to say due to their mutual fear of what their teammates would do), the war was considered a draw.

* * *

I... Have no words for this.

 **Neither do I.**


	70. Chapter 70

**darkblade2814 : Long time no see old reviewer. Anyway, I know when PQ happens but this is a P3 story. Will I do PQ one day? I dunno, it's more likely than P4 is.**

 **Manu259 : Confession time : I don't know what "Shokugeki no Soma" is.**

You have Google you moron.

 **You... oh shit... Why didn't I think of that?**

Because you're a moron

 **And you're gonna die**

Tell me something I don't know

 **Sleep deprivation can cause symptoms that mimic ADHD.**

Oh... You took that literally. Well, now we've all learned something

* * *

 _ **Minato**_

Today was the day of long awaited sunshine. Last night had been the third and final day of the typhoon and strangely no one remembered it well. Even weirder is that everyone felt beat to hell, as if they went through a brutal Tartarus expedition. Even Elizabeth felt a little odd when Minato took a visit to the Velvet Room. What happened last night?

Whatever the case currently Minato was being dragged around by Yukari after visiting the theater. Well, more accurately she clutched on to him after having the living hell scared out of her and he merely went where told.

"How were you scared?" Minato questioned "It wasn't even a horror movie... I think."

"S-Shut up!" Yukari yelled hating the fact she's still this easy to scare "What do you mean i wasn't a horror movie? There were ghost in it!"

"Whatever you say, Yukari" Minato sighed before a small smirk made it's way to his face "Gotta say though, I don't think the kids in the theater screamed as much as you did." This earned him a slap to the back of the head _Worth it!_

"I swear, you're worse than Minako sometimes." Yukari said as she finally let him go

"Keep talking, I can be worse than Junpei if I wanted to." He chuckled

"No one can be worse than Stupei of all people." Yukari could not fathom the very idea that someone could be even worse than the below-average intelligence, lazy, immature, and poor-hygienic human being known as Junpei

"Whatever you say." _Now how can I prove what I-_ Minato's chain of thought was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing "Huh? I think that's yours."

"What's this about?" Yukari questions as she answers her phone "Hello?" Yukari eyes' suddenly widen in surprise _Guess I know who it is..._

"Uh huh.." she talks into her phone and she suddenly has a look of surprise "What?! You're not?!" _What could that mean? She's not remarrying?_ "You want me to forgive you...?" _Holy shit... Yukari you better give her a chance!_

"Wait! Don't do that! Do what you wanna do!" Yukari tells her mother before pausing to let her speak "... But, that's not what I meant..." Yukari pauses for her mother to speak "If that's what you want, then go ahead... I don't care, so... Well, you don't have to worry about me" _SHE WANTS YOU TO APPROVE! How is it I'M getting the signals here?!_

"Huh? You want to get together and talk about it?" _Now you're getting it_ "... S-Stop, don't cry!" _I believe told you so is_ _appropriate... I TOLD YOU SO! Damn, that felt good._ "I'll call you later, okay?... Alright. Bye."

"Well? What'd she say?" Minato asked expecting to hear good news

"She... Apologized for everything that's happened." Yukari who still seemed to be a little shocked said "She said she won't get remarried until I forgive her..."

"That so?" Minato chuckled, today was already a good day

"Can we sit for a while?" Yukari asked and Minato nodded as they sat on one of the many nearby benches "She wants to see me... but I'm really nervous."

"Well, there's just one question here : Can you forgive her?" Minato asked

"Well... I don't know." Yukari answered as she smiled a little "I mean, we haven't seen each other in almost 10 years... So it's not going to be easy."

"Who said it would be?" Minato shot back purposefully hiding his expression. He couldn't have any approval or disapproval show, this needed to be her decision and her decision alone.

"I know but... When I see her, I might get angry and say something cruel." Yukari explained. Minato was about to say something but Yukari continued "But... It's probably about time I talked to her. Nothing will change if I run away..."

"See? What would you've done if I didn't say all those things to you?" Minato asked, now he didn't need to hide his approval anymore. "You probably would've refused to give her a chance."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yukari laughs for a few moments before looking at Minato with eyes of gratitude "Minato... Thank you."

"Don't-"

"If you say not to thank you, I'll curse you!" Yukari playfully threatens

"Yes, ma'am." Minato sighs

* * *

 ** _Minako_**

Minako went for a walk with Shinjiro and ended up in a familiar alley. The same alley that Makoto murdered 3 people which caused most punks to stay away from the area.

"... Here we are again." Shinjiro said "... That reminds me, this is where I found you crying that one time."

"Huh?... I guess that was here, wasn't it?" Minako laughs a little because of that

"Back then, I never imagined that I'd go back there..." Shinjiro's voice trails off

"Well, say what you want, but I'm glad you came back." Minako admitted as if it was nothing

Shinjiro smiles a little "... I doubt I'm bringing that much to the team, though." he shrugs. Suddenly his expression changes to a sadder one as he turns towards a wall and looks down. He seemed less confident in himself than usual and was definitely bothered by something.

Shinjiro looks back at Minako "You're... A pain." he tells the now confused girl "You keep messing things up for me. I keep thinking that my life is the way it's supposed to be, but..." Shinjiro seemed some-what agitated "Sheesh... Your face keeps popping up in my head.." For some reason that Minako doesn't understand he sighs

"You okay?" Minako asked confused and concern. She didn't know what was going on, but this moment seemed important to him for some reason.

"Yeah..." He blatantly lied "... Guess we should head back. We have a place we can go back to." Minako says nothing as they return to the dorm, but can't help but wonder just what was going on through his head?

* * *

Good God, even I find this moment sad. And I'm a murderer!

 **Gets you every time... Every... Single... Fucking... Time. Goddammit Shinjiro**

* * *

 _ **Makoto**_

Makoto stepped out of his hiding spot as soon as Minako and Shinjiro left. _Hmm, it's a sad life you live, Shinjiro..._ Makoto thought as he looked around _So, this is where it happened?_ Makoto looked at the wall that Shinjiro looked at moments ago _Right there... She's going to fall apart after the next full moon._ For some reason, Makoto didn't feel the urge to taunt or insult. Instead, he felt a little bit of pity, he may have been a shadow but he still possessed human qualities like the ability to feel more than one emotion.

Makoto sighed "Now you're making question what I am." he mutters as he goes to the spot Shinjiro used to sit at. There he spots something round with a bit of metal "The fuck are you?" he thought out loud as he grabbed the object. It was an old pocket watch. Makoto opened it and found the name Shinjiro scratched onto it.

"Hmm... What do I do with you?" Makoto questioned out loud, but received no answer. But none was expected. Makoto sighed again as he left to the mall's police station _Mind as well give you a chance to find it._

* * *

 **See? Even you have a heart**

Shut up!

 **Don't worry, you're still the same old prick you were before. You just have human qualities, like the ability to feel sympathy. Don't confuse this for him becoming a good guy. He merely feels sorry for Shinjiro and... Well, you're still based off Minato. You have a few of his traits like his temper and at least somewhat caring about Minako. You'll still hurt her but you won't feel good after it like usual.**

I hate you... Wasn't making me cry whenever Minato cries bad enough?

 **Oh yeah, did we mention that after 15? He cries uncontrollably whenever Minato does, much to his** **chagrin**


	71. Chapter 71

**Fun Fact : This was another special weekend I could've been writing, but I got... Distracted**

By what?

 **Dark Soul 3...**

Oh... Did you at least beat it?

 **Yep, after exactly 19 hours, 20 minutes, and 27 seconds ... Screw that Soul of Cinder and that 5 hit combo!**

*laughs*

 **Manu259 : Noted. And again : Goddammit Shinjiro!**

 **Klaw117 : You're welcome**

 **Well, after a small time skip it's now September 25 and you know what that means...**

What?

 **... You're an idiot.**

* * *

 _ **Minako**_

It was their 2nd day of school after their break ended, but it was also the official 10th anniversary of the day Minato and Minako lost their parents. Well, there was ONE silver lining in all of this...

Minako walked inside the dorm as Minato left to do something else when school ended. When she went inside she saw everyone decorating the dorm. In the middle of hanging roof decorations, Junpei noticed Minako in front of the door. The poor guy was so surprised he fell off the stool he was on.

Minako ran to her capped friend's side "You okay, Junpei?"

"Yeah... I'm good." Junpei said as he groan while his back was still on the floor. Immediately after, everyone else came to see what happened.

"Ah man, they're here." Yukari complained

"No, no, no, no!" Minako yelled as she waved her arms "It's just me, Minato-nii has no idea!"

Everyone sighed in relief "Well, we can surprise one of you at least." Akihiko said as he chuckled "Mitsuru threatened to execute us if we didn't contribute."

"Really, Mitsuru-senpai?" Minako had a hard time believe Mitsuru actually forced this. Pay for it? She could definitely see. Punishing those who don't contribute with the worst possible punishment in the history of punishments? No so believable.

"Indeed." Mitsuru laughed a little "I think you and your brother could use a happy birthday for once." She said knowing this was the anniversary. If one thought about it, it wasn't that out of character. Their parents DID die to a shadow after all, everything that happened to them were due to the sins of the Kirijo group. Sins that must be atoned for.

Minako looked around and saw that Shinjiro wasn't in the crowd, was he cooking? Something definitely smelled good. Minako sighed _I guess I'll talk to him later._

* * *

 ** _Minato_**

"Hey..." Minato said talking to the tombstones that never answered. "... 10 years exactly now, huh?" Minato chuckled slightly "Hard to believe it."

Minato stopped standing and sat down in front of the graves. "I wonder how long it'll take to end this hour." Minato murmured "I don't believe defeating the 12 will end this..." Minato sighed "... Birthdays are supposed to be a happy time, aren't they?" he mused

"I wonder what Minako is doing..." Minato wondered as he leaned back and supported himself with his arms "... It's been a long year so far. You know, even after two months I still can't believe..." Minato blushed despite the fact he was the only one there. "... Why do I get the feeling you'd tease us to death?"

Minato looked around and noticed that the sun was setting, in about half an hour it be night. Minato sighed "Time for me to go..." He said as he stood up "... Good bye..."

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato walked in the dorm which had the lights off for some reason "Huh? Is the power out?" Minato thought out loud.

Suddenly the lights came on and revealed everyone who shouted some variation of "Happy birthday, Minato!"

"H-H-Huh?!" Words could not describe the look of pure shock on Minato's face "W-W-What?!"

"Surprise!" Minako jumped into the air "It would've been a surprise for me too, but I got here early."

"S-S-Surprise?!" Minato seemed to have problem processing what was going on "Y-Y-You mean... You guys..."

"You do so much as leader, Minato-kun..." Fuuka started "... We wanted to pay you back!"

"Hey, it's MY birthday too!" Minako shouted at Fuuka

"Sorry..." she said softly

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You..." Minato eyes widened as he turned around, crossed his arms, and looked down

"Minato-nii...?" Minako called out to her now suddenly silent brother

"You alright, Mako?" Junpei asked as him and Minako went next to Minato.

"Awe..." Minako awed as she smiled at Minato

"A-Are you crying?" Junpei asked his normally unfazable leader

* * *

 ** _Strega hideout_**

"Shadow, what is the matter?" Takaya asked Makoto who was rigorously rubbing his now red eyes

"I cry whenever Minato cries." Makoto explained in a annoyed voice "It's fucking annoying! To think I once insulted him for never crying and now he's a goddamn cry-baby!"

"Maybe you're one too..." Jin insulted the normally rude shadow

Makoto stopped rubbing his eyes "SAY THAT.."

* * *

"... AGAIN!" Minato finished Makoto's sentence despite being miles apart. "YOU SIT UPON A THRONE OF LIES!"

Junpei started laughing "It's cool dude, it's nice to see that even you're human."

"Wha- I-I-I'LL KILL YOU!" Minato shouted at his best friend with a red face

"K-Kill?!" Junpei stuttered. Was Minato ACTUALLY about to kill him?

"GET OVER HERE!" Minato screamed as loud as he can

Junpei briefly trembled in fear "A-AAAAAHHHH!" Junpei ran away as fast as he humanly could.

Minato was left still trembling in anger and embarrassment. Luckily for everyone, Minako took her brother's hand and brought him to the sofa "Time for presents!"

"Y-You,,, bought presents?" Minato couldn't believe what he just heard. He hadn't had a birthday present in 10 years.

"Yup!" Minako confirmed as she handed one to him "It's from Fu-chan so.. Enjoy!"

Minato opened the present and found a pair of blue earphones in contrast to Minato's silver ones that he bought himself years ago.

"I hope you like them." Fuuka seemed a little embarrassed "I uh... Made them myself. Remember how I said I was good with machines?"

Minato nodded as he plugged the earphones into his mp3 player and listened to them. They sounded MUCH better than the pair he currently had, what did she use to make them? "Thank you, Fuuka-san." Apparently that was enough to max the Priestess social link, but that wasn't something to complain about.

"My turn!" Minako exclaimed as she unwrapped her present from Akihiko. Inside the box was... A rabbit doll.

"I-If you don't like it..." Akihiko seemed embarrassed

"Thanks, Aki." Minako thanked, she seemed to genuinely liked the gift

"Sanada-san didn't have any idea what to get you." Ken explained as Akihiko tried to hide his face by looking away "He was really worried you wouldn't like it."

"Awe, that's adorable." Minako teased Akihiko who was silently wishing that God would strike him down where he stood

Yukari sits next to Minato and whispers into his ear "Hey, I wanna talk to you later... alone. Okay?" Minato nodded.

* * *

Does that mean-

 **No**

God-fucking-dammit!

 **What is it with you and lemons?**

Don't judge me!

 **Do you want me to name lemon stories just to get you off my back?**

Pf, like you'll do that.

 **Minato's Lemon** **chronicles : Persona, Union of a Fool and an Empress, and Afternoon with Fuuka.**

W-Why do you know this?

 **They're pretty easy to find and you dared me... You should never dare me.**

* * *

 _ **Minako**_

"Hey, Shinji!" Minako called out to her coated senior who was leaning against the wall

"What do you want?" Shinjiro asked "Shouldn't you be enjoying your birthday?"

"Yep, which is why I wanna talk to you privately." Minako answered which confused Shinjiro more "C'mon, you're coming with me" she said as she took his hand and began dragging him "We'll be back!" she shouted as they left the dorm

 _ **Naganaki Shrine**_

It was an extremely quiet night with no one around. That was fine with Minako, that'd just make things easier "I know it's MY birthday but..." She took something out of her pocket "... here you go." she said as she handed it to him. It was a pocket watch with his named scratched on it.

"Where... did you find this?" Shinjiro looked shocked but Minako detected he was happy too

"I found it at the police station and claimed it." Minako answered "The officer said that some 'weird looking guy' brought it in."

"I see...' Shinjiro began to toy with the pocket watch "I thought I'd be fine if I never saw this again... But I never imagined you of all people would bring it to me."

"The world is full of surprises." Minako giggled, she was glad she could make him happy even if he didn't want to show it

Shinjiro suddenly looks serious "This isn't really to pay you back, but I want you to have this. I was hesitating about if I should give it to you or not..." Shinjiro handed Minako a leather watch "... Consider it your birthday present."

"Thank you very much." Minako thanked as she did a small bow "But why a watch, though?"

"Because, it... it keeps track of time. This is all I could think of."

Shinjiro looks down at his feet. For a long time nothing was said, Minako could tell he was serious again.

"... Look after Aki." Shinjiro said as he looked up with an expression that Minako couldn't identify (for she wasn't as skilled at identifying people's expressions as Minato)

"Huh?" Minako asked confused

"... You know he's an idiot." Shinjiro smiles "Remember the story about the first fight we had?"

"Yeah..." Minako answered "You said you couldn't remember why."

"It was because... I stole a doll from a toy store." Shinjiro explained which only confused Minako more

"Huh? Why?" She questioned

"Aki's sister couldn't make any friends. I stole it because I thought it'd make her happy." Shinjiro answered

Minako smiled a little, despite the fact he stole the doll, his intentions were rather sweet.

"Aki found out about it and beat the crap outta me..." he continued "And he was crying the whole time. Afterwards, we both went back to the store to return it... and to apologize for what we did. The toy store's owner smacked us both."

"What a prick." Minako muttered. They were just kids and they tried to atone, their wasn't a need to hit them, especially Aki who didn't do anything.

"... He hasn't changed at all from back then." Shinjiro said referring to Akihiko "He's stupid, honest, proud, kind... a cry-baby."

Minako giggled "Well... You got me there."

Shinjiro suddenly looks serious again "... That's why someone need to be by his side."

"We'll be by his side." Minako answered, she didn't know why he wasn't including himself but dismissed it

"Yeah... I'm counting on all of you." Shinjiro looked relieved and appreciative "I ain't worried, because I know you're with him." he said as he smiled again "I'm leaving the rest to you."

"The wind's starting to pick up. I kinda want to stay a little longer but... Aren't you cold?" Shinjiro said as a cold breeze blew and Minako shivered a little "Hey, you're gonna catch something." he said as he opened his coat a little "C'mere..."

Minako walked closer and allowed him to cover her with his coat. The coat itself was warm but... "You're... really cold, Shinji." she said as she was blushing furiously under his coat

He didn't have the guts to tell her the reason why "No wonder..." he laughed "I have you stealing all my body heat."

Now it was Minako's turn to laugh "I'm not STEALING it! My powers of seduction are making you willingly give it to me!"

"Yeah..." he laughs again "... They are..."

* * *

*rigorously rubs eyes*

 ***cries without shame* God... Goddammit Shinjiro *cries even more* (I actually teared up a little writing this...)**

Well, we promised the pairing would get more attention is September... Did we succeed?

 **I think so...**

* * *

 _ **Minato ; Dorm ; Yukari's room**_

"So this is your room..." Minato said as he looked around while sitting on a cushion on the floor as Yukari was across from him doing the same. The room was very... Pink.

"I'm so nervous for some reason..." Yukari said "Everyone's in their room now, too... I hope no one finds out I snuck you in here..."

Minato shrugged "Don't worry about it." _I'm sure I can make some excuse if they do. Especially since Minako isn't here right now._

"If I accidentally scream, everybody will hear me..." Yukari gasped and covered her mouth as she realized what she said, meanwhile Minato chuckled to himself _You're a s_ _creamer, huh? Noted... he he he_

"W-What am I saying?!" Yukari asked out loud "Don't get the wrong idea, okay?"

"Too~ late." Minato chuckled some more

"D-Don't be such a pervert!" Yukari yelled in a whisper as she looked away blushing "I didn't mean it like that!"

Minato laughed quietly "Gotcha!"

Yukari sighed as she looked back at him "You can be a real jerk at times, you know?"

"Yeah, but..." Minato smiled "I'm YOUR 'guy who can be a real jerk sometimes'." he teased "Why DID you invite me here?"

"Oh, yeah..." Yukari suddenly stood up and Minato did the same "I wanted to give you something." She pulled something out of her skirt pocket and gave it to Minato. It was her cell phone strap with a toy figure attached

"Thank you." Minato said while bowing in thanks "cellphone strap, huh?

"I got it at the opening for the Moonlight Bridge." Yukari explained "It's been my special keepsake for many years... ever since my day bought it for me."

"I see..." Minato liked that she was willing to give something that precious of her's to him

"I used to talk to the toy figurine attached to it when I was here in my room." Yukari pointed out as she laughed a little "You must think I'm nuts huh?"

Minato shook his head "Not at all. If that qualifies as nuts, I don't wanna know what I could classify as."

"Y'know as I got closer to you... I talked to my little friend less and less." She looked happy which in return made Minato happy "I'm giving it to you until I can move on from the past, okay?"

Minato shrugged "Alright, I'll return it when-"

"No, no, no..." Yukari interrupted "I want you to keep it. What I mean is... I'm giving it to you because..." Yukari started to blush furiously

"What is it?" Minato asked as he did his unconscious habit of tilting his head

Yukari looks down so embarrassed she felt as if instead of a heart she had a bomb about to burst inside her chest "I'm only going to say this once... Okay?" Minato still looked confused but nodded. Yukari looked up and looked into Minato's eyes (this was one of the few times one could see his right eye) "I... love you."

Minato went wide eyed and froze in place as Yukari looked away and sighed in relief "Whew, I said it." she sounded proud of herself. Minato on the other hand simply remained frozen with a slightly dropped jaw. Their feelings for each other were made clear months ago but to actually hear her say 'I love you' seemed to have had a strange effect on Minato.

"W-Well... Say something!" Yukari was even more embarrassed by Minato's silence. She looked back at him and noticed how frozen he looked "Um... You okay?" Yukari asked as she realized that Minato's brain had ceased to function. "Uh... Earth to Minato?" she said as she waved her hands in front of Minato's face.

"S-S-Screw this!" Minato said as he had both of his hands reach behind his neck "I don't care if it's my birthday, you are NOT allowed to refuse this." he said as he took the locket he normally kept close to him to the point it almost seemed like it was attached to him and handed to Yukari.

"W-What's this?" Yukari asked as she looked at the locket, it was just an ordinary silver locket.

"It's uh..." Minato seemed just as embarrassed as Yukari was earlier ".. It's my Oka-san's locket." he explained "It's been MY special keepsake. If you're trusting me with your past, I want to trust you with mine. That and..." Minato blushed furiously as he suddenly embraced Yukari tightly "I... I love you too."

"Minato..." Yukari called out as she pulled back slight and then raised herself slightly to kiss him before holding him tightly again "C-Can I say it again?"

Minato chuckled "I was about to ask that..."

"I love you." Yukari said again as she nuzzled her face against Minato's chest

"I love you too." Minato wasn't sure what the hell he did to be as lucky as he was.

 _Kami-sama... To get by I've done a lot of wrong things. I've hurt people, stolen from people, I even killed my dog... I'm not saying you have to forgive me for it, but please, please, PLEASE let me have this moment with the one I love... please. She... No, everyone. They aren't my friends. Not anymore. They're my family. So please, let me have this moment and have the strength to protect them... Whatever it takes._

At this moment Minato closed his eyes and saw Orpheus. The magician played his lyre and his appearance began to change. Instead of pale-silver his metallic body was now red, his face, scarf, and eyes went from black and red to pure white, and his white hair was now golden. "The resolution in thou's heart has allowed thee to be reborn. I am Orpheus Telos, The True Master Of Strings."

* * *

Did they-

 **Everyone is still a virgin... except you of course.**

Dammit!

 **Well, we got 1 more fluff scene with Minako and Shinjiro before it happens. Before we take the ultimate emotional punch to dick.**

Damn you, Ken... Well, now you have the persona that you can give ANY ability that's convenient save for the few you're saving for Messiah.

 **Yep. Hear that Manu259? The one persona that Minato get's form Makoto's Jester social link is NOT Orpheus Telos.**

Funny. Telos means end in Greek so you went the extra mile and gave my persona the name Theristis which means Reaper in Greek which both repeats the pattern and shows that Death influenced my persona as well.

 **What can I say?**


	72. Chapter 72

**Here we go, it's the chapter all fans of Minako/Shinjiro have been waiting for.**

Let's get this over with.

 **Yeah, first let's spend some time with one of my personal favorite characters.**

* * *

 _ **Minato ; Naganaki Shrine ; October 2nd, 2009**_

At her own request, Minato decided to escort Elizabeth once again. This time to Naganaki Shrine for some reason.

Elizabeth looked around very interested "This facility is very similar to a temple... it is a 'shrine'." she said 'shrine' slowly s if to emphasize the word "Now that I'm actually here, I sense mysterious presences... But they are markedly different than shadows."

"Um... Explain please." Minato asked, one of the things he liked about Elizabeth was just how odd she could be at times. Rather than respond, Elizabeth simply walked closer to the shrine and Minato followed

Elizabeth looked amazed "Well then, I shall first observe the local traditions and worship at the shrine." She sounded excited. Elizabeth walked to the offertory box and then pulled out her wallet and poured an innumerable number of coins into the box. Elizabeth's items were expensive, this was why Minato never bought her medicine again claiming it'd cost a billion yen.

"Um.. Liz, I uh... I think you can... uh..." Minato had no idea how to stop her so he decided to just shut the hell up and let the girl have her fun.

Eventually Elizabeth finally stopped and turned to Minato as she put her wallet away "I have finally finished presenting my offering."

Minato looked at the box which was almost overflowing now "Yeah... I'd say so too."

Elizabeth looked curious "Though I usually do not reside in this world... I wonder if I, too, may receive 'divine grace'." she wondered

"I... Don't know." Now Minato was interested "Good question."

"Hmm.. Are those?" Elizabeth runs off again and once again Minato follows her, this time to a very familiar site.

Elizabeth gazed at the two names "Arisato Makoto and Hamuko? Are they related to you, Minato-sama?"

Minato nodded "Yeah, these are my parents graves." he answered. For some reason talking about it didn't bother him, maybe Elizabeth seemed like the naive and childish but trustworthy type.

"The people of your world honor each other even after they depart from this world." Elizabeth seemed amazed and happy "How marvelous. I can only wonder what they were like."

Minato shrugged "I dunno. I have good memory for the most part but I don't know if they acted how they did because of my age or what." he explained "Either way, I still love them."

Elizabeth looked around some more "Excuse me, Minato-sama..." she looked at the playground "I've been curious ever since we arrived, but what are those things over there?"

"Huh?" Minato and Elizabeth walked to the playground. Elizabeth looked like she was in awe the entire time

"If memory serves, these are..." Elizabeth seemed to be thinking very hard "A slide and a jungle gym..."

Minato nodded "Yeah, that's right. Good job, Liz." he cheered. She acted like a child in almost every way, including the fact she really like it when people (especially Minato) cheered her on or complimented her

Elizabeth looked excited "The inner self is exposed to any true god... Their magnanimity of spirit excuses all!" _Magnanimity?_ Minato thought, that was a new word to his vocabulary.

Elizabeth wasted no time climbing up the slide and then sliding down... while standing up. "Intriguing." she looked very interested "One must first claw one's way to the top before relaxing in luxury. This playground equipment teaches a profound lesson on the true ways of the world."

"Uh... Yeah, kinda." Minato responded. Leave it to Elizabeth to leave him not knowing how to respond

Elizabeth looked satisfied with Minato's answer "Now, could you please instruct me in the use of this jungle gym?" she seemed both curious and slightly embarrassed.

"You just... Climb it." Minato answered "Not too complex."

At that moment Elizabeth did as she was told and simply climbed the jungle gym... before ending up in the middle of it "I... Can't get out." Minato laughed and helped Elizabeth through her predicament

Next, Elizabeth saw a horizontal bar and decided that it would be a good idea to stand on it ; She probably thought it was meant to practice balancing "Ugh.." she groaned "This is... So hard to... balance on.." after 15 seconds Elizabeth fell but was caught by Minato.

After awhile longer of playing around, Minato and Elizabeth sat on a bench. Minato looked absolutely exhausted while Elizabeth looked happy and satisfied.

"Today was even more enjoyable than our other excursions out." Elizabeth said with a big smile on her face "To be honest, I've wondered lately..."

"What?" Minato asked and once again unconsciously tilted his head "Is this world enjoyable to me simply because of the novelty the stimuli presents?" she questioned "It could also be that may be enjoying our time together simply because we're together." Elizabeth looked down "Are we... friends?"

"Yeah..." Minato answered with a chuckled "we are."

Elizabeth looked very happy with Minato's answer "I'd like to accompany you again sometime, if you wouldn't mind." she requested

"No problem, Liz." Despite how beat to hell he was, he couldn't say to no Elizabeth

* * *

Ever notice that she's the only one who really cares about Minato? Seriously she's the only one actually trying to save him! What the fuck have the others done?

 **Um... Akihiko is perfecting his punch...**

So... In short : Elizabeth is the best

 **... Interesting...**

What?

 **Nothing! Nothing at all.**

 **Update from the future: God, did I really use mid-chapter AN/s this much back then? Damn. Anyhow, grim from the future. I wanted to let you know that the next scene is _strongly_ inspired by another fic, I think it was named "Minako takes a bath" or something like that. I should've had this disclaimer up a long time ago, but... well, I was young and dumb... and then forgot the actual chapter number because certified dumbass.**

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

As soon as Minato got home he went upstairs too tired to say hello. He didn't go to his room, but rather decided to go take a nice bath. Running around with Elizabeth had really tired him out and made him sweaty, sticky, and gross. That and his calves ached and all the training for the full moon had really taken a toll on him. Minato wasted no time getting the water ready, stripping his clothes and getting into the tub.

 _What a tiresome day..._ he groaned internally as he enjoyed the hot water from the bath _The battle with Fortune is coming up next. Actually, it might be against Reverse Fortune AND Strength given our luck. Argh, when will this end?_ he questioned _I shouldn't worry about it too much today. If I push myself to hard then-_

Minato's thoughts came to a halt as Aigis barged in and closed the door. Minato yawned as he looked at Aigis with one eye "Yeah, Aigis?" Minato asked not at all bothered by the fact she just barged into the boys bathroom with him naked in the bathtub

"I am here to assist you." Aigis said simply and Minato gave a look that said 'explain' "When you walked in, I noticed your body's level of stress was abnormally high." she pointed out "Thankfully, I have asked for upgrades in preparation for an event such as this, mostly to my hands."

Minato lifted his head and looked both confused and interested "What do you mean?"

"I believe I can help relieve some of your body's stress." Aigis explained "Do I have permission to assist?"

Minato shrugged "Go ahead."

Aigis looked happy for some reason, around the others she always kept a robot appearance but Minato seemed to be able to make her act at least slightly human. Aigis moved to behind Minato and placed her hands on and then rubbed Minato's back, only they were shaking in a very pleasurable way... They were vibrating!

Minato tensed up at first (since Aigis' hands were still made of metal and were cold to touch) but soon relaxed and allowed Aigis to do whatever she wanted "Aigis..." he called out as he sighed in relief "You're awesome..."

"Thank you, Minato-san." Aigis thanked as she stroked Minato's shoulders "I am glad I could be of assistance." Aigis didn't know why, but she cared deeply for Minato More than just cared, she felt the constant need to remain by his side, though whatever reason for this remained a mystery. Aigis continued to rub Minato's back until soft snores could be heard from Minato who had happily fallen asleep.

Aigis not wanting to wake him simply left Minato there, but to ensure his safety remained by his side so he wouldn't fall and drown. Whatever feelings she had towards the bluenette may have been a mystery, but even as something as mundane as this, she was FAR from bored as long as she remained by Minato's side.

* * *

So... Is he cheating on Yukari with Aigis?

 **No. Think of it like they just have a special connection just like he has one with Minako and Yukari herself.**

Whatever you say.

 **Oh, and this Aigis scene was inspired by the fic "Bubble Bath" by FanFictionForSantana. Basically the synopsis is Minako goes take a bath and someone interrupts her in the middle of it (who depends on chapter)**

* * *

 _ **Minako ; Dorm**_

Everyone at the dorm seemed to be out or in their rooms doing something. All except Minako and Shinjiro who were in the lounge, the former of which simply stared at the latter blankly.

Shinjiro eventually took notice "You can stare at me like that all day. I got nothing for you." He said some-what confused "Haven't you wasted enough time on me? What more do you want?"

Minako closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose before opening her eyes again and blurting out "I love you."

"Huh?" Shinjiro's jaw literally dropped as he made a face of nothing but pure shock "D-Don't tease me like that!"

Minako shook her head "I'm not teasing you!" she shouted at a volume that made it clear she didn't care who heard.

"I mean... Why just blurt out something like that?" Shinjiro questioned with a still shocked face. What the hell was he supposed to do now? "Here, of all places?"

"Can I go to your room?" Minako asked rather sweetly and surprisingly not blushing in the slightest

"What?!" It was just one bomb after another for poor Shinjiro "Y-You moron!" he insulted but even a child could tell he didn't mean it "I... I ain't a nice guy. I can't let you in my room."

"What now?" Minako asked. NO ONE says no to Arisato Minako.

"... Don't you get it?" He was starting to sound desperate

"I still wanna go." Minako insisted

"No way!" Shinjiro said as he put his foot down with a serious look on his face "It's not gonna happen!"

"Oh?" Minako chuckled, she seemed to be having fun with this "That so?"

"Look, you need to watch yourself." He warned "Don't bother with someone like me." Minako never understood why at times he said 'someone like me'. He was one of the nicest people she's ever known

"I still love you, Shinji!" Minako declared her love once again

"Idiot..." He muttered. Suddenly an idea popped inside Minako's head

"We'll you're part of the team now!" She pointed out "So it's time for inspection"

"Inspection?" Shinjiro repeated, what was she talking about?

"Yes, inspection." She said as she clapped "Congrats you're the first one up so time to inspect your room."

 _ **Shinjiro's room**_

After making up excuse after excuse, Minako basically forced her way into Shinjiro's room. The room is practically empty with the exception of a bed and a desk with a chair.

"So? Happy now?" Shinjiro asked and Minako smiled as she nodded satisfied "You're always pushing me around." he pointed out "You're just going to ignore what I want huh?" Shinjiro suddenly looks serious "Yeah, well, two can play that game."

Before Minako can utter a single syllable Shinjiro embraces Minako tightly. "This is your fault, you know. I'm all confused." he whispered into Minako's ear softly, this was enough to make her blush "You're all I can think about, day an night." He seemed agitated for some reason "Dammit, this isn't how it's supposed to be.." he cursed

Shinjiro lets Minako go and takes a step back "You get it, right?" He asked with a pained expression "Go back to your room. If you don't go now, you're not gonna get another chance." he warned

Minako shook her head "I'm not going anywhere!" she declared adamantly

Shinjiro sighs "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" he asked as he looked serious again "I'm going to make myself clear... I ain't holding back any more." he warned

Minako sighed as she rolled her eyes "Shinji..." She called out as she grabbed him by the coat "Shut the hell up... Okay?" she asked in her sweetest voice as she pulled him into a kiss. The touch of his lips were by far the gentlest thing Minako has ever felt. Minako didn't want this to ever end, so while still engrossed in the kiss, she quietly locked the door behind her.

* * *

Did they-

 **Yes.**

Goddamn- Wait, what?

 **Yeah, it actually happened.**

Oh... Never mind then.

 **Next... Oh god, next chapter is gonna suck SO~ much!**


	73. A Loss (Chapter 73)

**gerson : Sorry, but as it's time. Also September is over, I put the date as October 2nd last chapter. Unless you mean in reality and since it's currently April, you'll be sleeping for a long ass time... I personally would like to sleep that long.**

 **Manus259 : Yeah, Liz does. I'll have to make a few modifications (obviously).**

 **Klaw117 : Finally, I did a good fluff scene.**

 **Why're you so quiet, Makoto?**

If I talk less, maybe they won't try to kill me...

 **Not gonna work.**

Fuck...

* * *

 ** _October 4th, 2009 ; Command Room ; Dark Hour_**

Everyone gathered in the command room to do the usual for the operation. Though for some reason Shinjiro and Ken weren't there. Where the hell could they be?

"I've got nothing..." Minato said as he rubbed his temples. His connection to the shadows were quickly becoming more of a hindrance than A benefit. "You, Fuuka-san?"

"Yes, I've located the target." Fuuka informed the increasingly anxious members of SEES "It's in the plaza in font of Iwatodai Station!"

"This will be the 10th..." Ikutsuki pointed out to everyone "Only a few left, but let's worry about them one at a time."

"Anxious, are we?" Minato muttered. To this day he still disliked the man, every bone in his body told him to never trust that man.

"Assuming they come one at a time." Yukari giggled "Just kidding."

"About that..." Minato chuckled nervously. His connection wasn't useful but it allowed him to know how many shadows there were at once.

"Yukari-chan, how did you know?!" Fuuka asked genuinely surprised "I sense two of them."

"Are you serious?!" Yukari sighed as she face-palmed "Me and my big mouth."

"Don't worry about it." Minato assured "We've handled two at once-" Minato paused as he remember the last few fights. Hermit was alone, Hierophant and Lovers were separate, and Thanatos dealt with both the Emperor and Empress duo and Chariot and Justice "... I'm sure we'll be okay."

Akihiko suddenly looked around "Where's Shinji?" he asked seemingly worried.

Minako spoke up "He said that he'll meet up with us later." she told everyone and then had a curious look on her face "I wonder why..."

"Figures" Akihiko sighed seemingly relieved "He's always played by his own rules."

"At least he's coming, right?" Junpei tried to look at the bright side of the situation

"Yeah... Not like SOMEONE I know know who missed last time." Yukari reminded Junpei of the last incident they had.

"I was tied up, remember?" Junpei defended himself

"AFTER falling for the enemy, AND getting sneak attacked, AND telling a girl that you barely knew about EVERYTHING!" Minato decided to join in

"Sheesh, give a guy a break." Junpei sighed as he realized his defeat

"Wait... Where's Ken-kun?" Minako asked as she realized that the youngest member (unless one counted Koromaru) wasn't there. "Stupei, as punishment you are to go fetch him... NOW!"

"Punishment?" Junpei asked as Minato and Yukari bursted out laughing "What is this kindergarten?" he sighed "That little shit is more trouble than he's worth." he muttered as a whined

"Aright..." Mitsuru gathered everyone's attention "Let's move out. This time, there are two enemies..."

"Hopefully." Minato muttered knowing that Strega or Makoto might decide to pay a visit. He could only hope they didn't interrupt in the middle of the fight.

* * *

 _ **Strega hideout**_

Makoto laughed in excitement, today was finally the day he had been waiting for. Now that he knew that SEES was distracted AND that the two people needed for his plan to work were doing just what he and his father predicted, he could finally act.

"Time to act!" Makoto told the remaining members of Strega as he continued to laugh in excitement as Strega followed him until the shadow suddenly stopped. He looked at Jin "You're staying here." he said matter-of-factly

"W-What?!" Jin exclaimed in shock "Who the hell do you think you are?!" he said as he clenched his fist. Normally Jin was the calm member of Strega, but Makoto had a special way of pressing his buttons.

"Settle down, Jin." And Makoto seemed to have the opposite effect of Takaya.

Makoto chuckled "Hear that?" he asked condescendingly as he walked out the door with Takaya

 _So, how's everything going?_

 ** _All is proceeding as planned. Tonight, we will remind them of their mortality, but remember to not let him die._**

 _I get it! Minato needs to live for... Whatever reason._

* * *

 _ **The Station**_

Everyone gathered at the station as they looked at the two shadows, they didn't seem to have noticed them yet... No, rather it seemed like they were just waiting.

"There they are!" Yukari pointed them out to the others

"It seems like they've been waiting for us." Fuuka mused. This made Minato wonder, what if they WERE waiting for them?

Mitsuru turned and looked at the group. "Where's Amada?" She asked as she realized Ken wasn't there.

"He wasn't in his room" Junpei replied "so who knows?"

 _Wait, Ken AND Shinjiro are gone?_ Minato thought _Wait, could they-_

 ** _Now, now... Don't we have bigger concerns, Arisato?_** Thanatos 'asked' as Minato clutched his head _Right, bigger... concerns._ he found himself agreeing for some reason **_He he, yes..._**

"Ready, everyone?" Minato asked the members of SEES who nodded. "Alright, Akihiko, Yukari, and Junpei you're with me." turned to the rest "I want the rest of you to protect Fuuka just in case comprendre (understand)?" They gave a nod as Minato went to battle.

Minako felt a little uneasy, not only was she not with Minato again, but something was bugging her today. Shinjiro decided to just leave out of the blue and Ken was missing too. Just what was going on?

The moment Minato and his team approached them, Reverse Fortune made a giant spinning wheel appear along with a lever next to Minato. Strength on the other hand cast some sort of shield around Fortune and Fuuka told everyone to focus on Strength.

"Uh..." This was obviously confusing for the bluenette. The shield he understood, but why was there a spinning wheel?

 ** _Pull the lever and test your Fortune..._** Thanatos informed him as Minato pulled the lever.

 _Fortune does not favor you, incarcerator._ One of the shadows said despite the fact the wheel landed in blue. Minato couldn't see the top, but he heard Strength suddenly cry in pain.

 _The hell are you talking about?_ Minato asked as he ordered Telos to attack with a Agidyne which was followed by Hermes' Agilao and Polydeuces Zionga.

 _Why is it that you fight?_ The shadow (or shadows?) asked _Is it the reason you say? Or do you simply want a chance for it to end without doing the deed yourself?_

Minato clutched his head as his headache worsened. _Shut up!_ He demands. He's so distracted by the pain that he's having trouble keeping tack of everything that's happening.

 _You're truly pathetic. If you meant what you said you wouldn't be wasting time. You're here with us rather than with them... Do you even remember what you were told?_

 _W-What?_ Minato closes his eyes and collapses as recent memories returned.

* * *

 _ **Past ; Velvet Room**_

 _I'm in the Velvet Room. When was this... I remember now! This was during one of the nights during the typhoon!_

 _"Be careful in the future, Master Minato..." Igor warned me ".. I foresee a great catastrophe in your future."_

 _"What do you mean?" I asked him, I wanted to get every vague detail I could._

 _"I'm afraid that all I can tell you is that you should keep a close eye on those you hold dear." Igor looked saddened by the fact he couldn't be more specific "I believe it's orchestration was caused in part by someone very dangerous."_

 _"How dangerous?"_

 _"Extremely." The fact that Igor was the one saying this worried me "Thankfully, I do not believe he can physically appear. But I do believe he his guiding someone that can."_

 _"What do you mean." I asked and Igor looked down. He wanted to tell me more but it looks like he wasn't allowed to "Thank you, Igor."_

 _"You should return now." Igor said as he returned to his usual self "Remember to be on your guard."_

 _"I will." I assured_

* * *

Minato's eyes widened as he awoke from his dreamstate and got back on his feet. Apparently during his absence Minako took over as leader and Aigis as his private guardian (given that she was right next to him) and they managed to take Strength down, but as usual it was up to Minato and Thanatos to truly kill the shadow and they could start on Fortune.

 _W-Why couldn't I remember?_ Minato thought as all sorts of fears went through his mind. Ranging from mortal injures to... No, that couldn't happen... Could it?

 _ **You have more important things to deal with!**_ Thanatos practically screamed in Minato's head.

 _No, their lives are more important to me!_ Minato retorted to his 'plus one'. Minako was saying something to Minato, but the latter was to caught up in his own fears and arguing with Thanatos to pay attention.

 _ **W-What?! H-How did you...? No man could've resisted that... What are you?!**_ Thanatos seemed shocked and confused before regaining his composure _**No matter, I will take care of this myself.**_

Minato once again clutched his head in pain as once Thanatos forced his way out of his psyche. **_Mankind's salvation and my freedom draw near!_** Thanatos declared as he dismembered Strengths arms one by one before tearing it's head of with his bare hand. Strength faded away as Fortune's shield faded.

Next, Thanatos went to Fortune which futily attacked with an Agidyne. Thanatos simply laughs as he shrugs it off and under fortune erects a pillar of pure flame which engulfs the shadow which screams in agony. It looks like Thanatos found some sort of humor in the fact that he was burning the shadow to death just as Fortune trid with him. When the pillar died down nothing was left of Fortune.

Thanatos faded away as all of Minato's senses finally returned as he was being shaken by Minako.

"Are you aright?!" She screamed concerned as she continued to shake him like a madman.

With much effort, Minato was able to back away and get free "I'm alright, okay?" Minato said as he tried to understand what happened while he was he la-la land "What happened?"

"You suddenly went.." Minako then made an exaggerated sleeping face "Yuka-chan tried reviving you over and over but..." Minako suddenly latched onto him tightly "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry..." He muttered as he freed himself and was then faced with Yukari who had a blank face "Uh... You did a good-" Minato was interrupted by a hit to the head

"Stop doing that!" Yukari berated Minato "Seriously, this is the how many-ith time you've done something like this! Stop scaring us!"

"Uh..."

Now both Yukari and Minako hit him on the head "Idiot." They both insulted

Minato was relieved that no one looked like they were hurt. Did Igor's warning apply to something else or was he just misunderstanding it? He didn't have a lot of time to think about it as he noticed Junpei laughing "Dude, I would NOT want to be you right now. Two girls angry at you?" Junpei shuddered "Yeah... No thanks."

"Screw you." Minato muttered as he rubbed his head. There was probably going to be a bruise there later.

" This time, those who call themselves Strega did not interfere Aigis pointed out.

Minato shrugged "Maybe it's because we have Chidori?" Junpei looked down when Minato mentioned her. Junpei still felt a little bad for keeping Chidori, but didn't say anything. "Actually... Where's Shinjiro-san and Amada-san?" For some reason Akihiko tensed up

"The chairman doesn't seem to concerned, so he went home." Fuuka said for she was one of the many who trusted Ikutsuki

Minato clenched his fist in anger. They're god knows where and Ikutsuki just shrugs it off? Their lives weren't something he could just play with. "Can you find them?" Minato asked Fuuka calmly

"I'm sorry, I haven't been able to locate them yet." Fuuka answered and that added to Minato's distress.

"Today is... October the 4th, isn't it?" Akihiko asked and quickly gained a confused look from Minato. _Huh? Why's that date important? What's going... Oh god, don't tell me today's the_ _anniversary!_

"It is." Minato answered before turning to everyone else "Y-You guys go back to the dorm." he ordered "Akihiko and I wanna look around for a bit."

Aigis took a step forward "It is still the Dark hour. May I accompany you, Minato-san?" Minato nodded

"Be safe, Moron-to." Minako said using the nickname Minato was growing a quick hatred for (is this how Junpei feels?) as everyone left.

"You're thinking it too?" Akihiko asked Minato who nodded

"May I ask what it is you're speaking of?" Aigis asked not knowing what was going on

"We'll explain as we're searching!" Minato said as he and Akihiko split up and Aigis followed the former.

* * *

 **I sorta did a cop-out with the fight (sorry, but in my defense this chapter is already long compared to my normal ones), but just imagine how Minato's gonna feel. He he, he was warned (but Thanatos made him forget) and he already knew of Ken's hatred for Shinjiro. My God does it suck to be Minato.**

Not to mention Minako is finally going to witness a loved one either die or have a very near-death experience. Ha he, mine and father's plan is coming together. Remember! This wasn't planned out just by me!... Actually, why would 'he' do that?

 **Minato is nothing if not strong willed. While Thanatos can screw with him (as seen when he made Minato dismiss them missing earlier), Minato can resist as seen when he dismissed what Thanatos said when Minato started to worry. If Minato was in a compromised state on the other hand... Who knows?**

You do

 **Quiet! Time for the pain...**

* * *

 ** _?_**

Ken had his back turned with his spear in his hand when he heard the Shinjiro approaching. "You came..." He said but only received silence. "I'm surprised you abandoned the operation." he admitted "Do you know why I asked you to come here?" he asked as he turned to face Shinjiro "Two years ago today... October 4th. That was the day my mom died here."

Ken looked down as he remembered "They called it an accident... but it wasn't. I saw the whole thing..." Ken glared at Shinjiro and raised his voice "You murdered her!' Shinjiro remained silent "Since then, it's been one bad thing after another..." Ken looked down again "And all I get from people is sympathy no matter where I go. What's the point in living? I even thought about killing myself..." Ken clenched his fist. If Minato was there he'd stop this immediately. After all, he went through the same and worse, but Minato wasn't there. Nor was Minako. It was just Ken and Shinjiro "But mom wouldn't have wanted that. That's why I decided I have to find her killer - YOU!"

Ken went back to glaring at Shinjiro who kept a blank face "You said once that you wanted to forget what happened on that day. So, when I found out it was a full moon today, I knew I had to confront you. Tonight, mom is watching over me. I'll make you remember what you did to her! I'm gonna kill you!" he declared as he took his battle stance

 _I'm sorry Minako._ Shinjiro apologized mentally. "Do it." he said simply

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; command room**_

"Huh?" Minako said as she noticed that no one arrived but her and the others of her group. "No one's here."

"And why was Mako and Akihiko-san acting so weird?" Even Junpei was getting suspicious "What's so special on October 4th?"

Mitsuru's eyes widen "October 4th..." Mitsuru gasped "That's right! I was so caught up in the operation that I didn't realize"

"What?" Minako asked confused

"This is the day Amada's mother was killed!" The girls gasped as Junpei went wide eyed.

"Y-You serious?" Junpei couldn't believe what was he was hearing, today was the day?

Mitsuru turned to Fuuka "Yamagishi, I need you to find the two of them immediately." Fuuka looked confused "There's a good chance that they're together. Akihiko and Arisato must've realized that..."

Fuuka nodded and summoned Lucia. Minako was confused "What's going on?" she asked

Mitsuru looked down shamefully "Although her death was officially listed as an accident.. We're the one's that killed Amada's mother."

"Wha- What're you talking about?!" Yukari was just as shocked as Minako

"It was 2 years ago..." Mitsuru began to explain "When we were pursuing an unusual shadow that had escaped into the city. We were in a residential area, but the shadow was all we were thinking about. Aragaki was still new, and he momentarily lost control of his power. Sadly, there was a casualty : Amada's mother."

"No way..." Junpei was at a loss for words "You shittin' me?"

"Then, to Ken-kun, senpai is..." Yukari didn't want to finish

"Shinji..." Minako gasped as she covered her mouth. _This is what you meant. All those times you wanted me to stop, every time you talked down on yourself... It was because of this..._

"I found them!" Fuuka exclaimed to everyone's slight relief "They're together and there's 2 other persona-user nearby.."

"Who is it?!" Minako asked confused "Is it Nii-san and Ai-chan?"

Fuuka looked like she was starting to panic "N-No! It's.."

* * *

 **Here we go...**

Oh god. This is gonna suck... For you. Not for me. As for you, all the interesting people are gone.

 **Minato and Minako are still-**

EVeryone interesting...

 **Fair enough... prick**

* * *

 _ **Outside former Amada residence**_

Shinjiro took another step towards the bladed end of Ken's spear "Do it. I won't stop you." Ken was surprised by that reaction "You're right. I wanted to forget. That's why I left the group, and tried to suppress my power." he admitted "But, nothing I did could erase the memory. And now I find myself here..."

Ken is silent, he wanted to hear every word of this "It's my fault. This is what I deserve." Shinjiro paused as he remembered what Minato once told him "But let me give you one warning."

"Warning?" What warning could Shinjiro have?

"If you do this, you'll become me." Shinjiro warned "Just... remember that"

"Is that supposed to change my mind?!" Ken clearly didn't care

"Even if all you have now is hatred, one day you'll regret it." Shinjiro continued

"Shut up!" Ken was done listening "That's a load of crap!"

"He's correct" A calm voice said. Behind Ken, Takaya and Makoto approached

"So~... this is what you look like in person?" Makoto said as he looked at Ken up and down "Yep, you're a brat alright."

"There is no reason to feel regret..." Takaya continued "That is the nature of revenge."

"I knew I liked you.." Makoto chuckled "It's only right to take something from someone who took from you, right?"

"You..." Shinjiro recognized Makoto and seemed familiar with Takaya

"The loss of Chidori has posed a bit of a challenge for us..." Takaya admitted

"But they still have me!" Makoto laughed, he was going to enjoy this.

Takaya took out his gun "You can not deny fate!"

Shinjiro stood in front of Ken "What?!"

"You shall die..." Takaya pointed out "Whether or not it is at the hand of this boy."

"You've been taking the pills for a long time now.." Makoto chuckled "No wonder you accepted death so easily, you're already a dead man."

"What're they talking about?!" Ken asked confused

Makoto laughed at his ignorance "Now, now, brat, if you don't mind the grown ups are talking." Makoto targeted Ken's insecurity ; his own youth "If you must know, to suppress his power he's been taking pills with very fatal side effects." the shadow explained "Strega's... Special. They're not like you, their bodies have been modified to handle them. Dead man on the other hand..." he shot Shinjiro a condescending look

"That's bullshit!" Shinjiro denied

"Oh really?" Makoto laughed at his denial "Why're you wearing a coat? You're body can't regulate it's temperature, can it?"

"What does he mean?" Ken asked even more confused "You're going to die? No matter what I do?"

Makoto clapped "Finally! He figured it out. Congratulations, you figured something that Minato figured out in about 2 minutes."

"T-That's not fair!" Ken complained "All this time... I've been waiting for this!"

Makoto could barely breath now "Bwahahahahaha, fair? Grow the hell up." Makoto insulted "Minato watched his parents die and at your age the most he did was brood silently, ya god damn whiny prick."

"The cause of death is not of importance." Takaya said in a calm voice contrasting Makoto's wilder and more insulting one. "Besides, the breath of life is faint in you as well, child."

"You were planning to off yourself after exacting your 'great revenge', right?" Makoto asked with that insulting smile of his. Shinjiro looks at Ken shocked at the child refuses to say a word "Gotta say, you're the very definition of pathetic. Minato was forced to beat his own dog to death with a hammer and he's still breathing."

Takaya pulled the hammer of his revolver "Since you are both destined to perish, allow me to do the honors."

Makoto looks a little surprise "Damn~, I thought I'd have to do that." he shrugged "Meh, same to me."

"Go to hell!" Shinjiro shouts at them

"Save me a spot." Makoto chuckled before looking at Ken "Shoot the brat."

Takaya takes aim and pulls the trigger. In the short seconds it took, Shinjiro got in front of Ken and took the bullet for him. Shinjiro grunts in pain from the bullet in his chest.

"N-No..." Ken says quietly

Makoto sighs "Shut your goddamn mouth, would you?" Makoto says as he runs up and kicks Ken in the face which knocks the child on the ground "You not only talk, but whine too much."

"Get.. Away from..." Shinjiro is having trouble talking.

"Quiet!" Takaya orders as he pushed the injured teen down and made him fall flat on his back.

Ken get up on his feet, much to Makoto's amusement. "Still standing? Alright, I'll give you a little treat." Makoto said as he took his own sword and aimed it at his heart (if he has one) "Go on... Kill. I'm right here and you have the perfect opportunity." Makoto told Ken "Go on... Do it. Or are you too pathetic to even get THAT right?"

Ken falls to his knees "It doesn't matter anymore... I'll never have my revenge." Ken looked like he was near tears "I have no reason to live."

Makoto sighed, there were no words to express his disappointment. Takaya on the other hand aimed his revolver "I see. So, you have achieved resolution." he said as he pulled back the hammer again "How enviable. Then, you shall be first."

Another gunshot echoes in the city as Takaya fires again, only instead of Ken, Shinjiro got on his feet and took the bullet again.

"What is the meaning of this?" Takaya asked annoyed "Why would you risk your lie to save this child?" Shinjiro started to cough up blood.

Makoto shrugged "Maybe he's just an idiot?" Makoto did notice that when the bullet hit, it sounded like it hit something other than flesh. Did it hit his pocket watch? _Looks like you have a chance... I could end it here and now... But, I've done enough. Even if you live, you won't be a threat anymore._

"Shinji!" Makoto hears familiar voices approaching. Apparently Minato, Aigis, and Akihiko reunited with the others and were coming this way. As soon as Minato saw Shinjiro, he froze in terror.

Makoto chuckled "What's wrong, Minato? The blood bringing back memories?" He asked as he left with Takaya, the sound of his laughter filled the city.

Everyone surrounded Shinjiro while Minato froze. _S-So much... too much... too much, too much, too much, too much, toomuchtoomuchtoomuchtoomuchTOOMUCHTOOMUCHTOOMUCH_

"What's with the long face?" Shinjiro asked Ken who like Minato froze (albeit for a different reason) "Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked

Shinjiro began to cough up more blood "No, senpai!" Fuuka screamed, unable to believe what was happening in front of her.

"It's alright." Shinjiro said to Ken as he gently pushed Fuuka off him. "Give yourself time, let your anger be your strength. Come on Ken, you're just a kid. You've got your whole life ahead of you, so don't waste it... make it your own, okay?" Shinjiro's vision was getting blurry

Shinjiro turns to Akihiko "Aki... Take care of him."

"I-I will." Akihiko promises as he watches the life bleed from his foster brother.

Shinjiro stands up and looks at Minako. She couldn't talk, the tears were too much for her to talk through. "D-Don't cry, Minako..." he practically begs her "This... is how it should be..." He says as he turns and takes a few steps before falling to the ground.

"The hospital!" Fuuka exclaims in a panic "W-We need to get him to the hospital!"

"Y-Yes, let's waste no time!" Mitsuru says before her eyes widen in realization "It's the Dark Hour. Until it ends, the doctors won't be..." she didn't want to finish

"No..." Yukari whispers "Then he's not going to make it?!"

Ken and the twins fall to their knees and begin bawling. Ken for failing his goal and being left without purpose, Minako for seeing this happened to the one she loved, and Minato who was also clutching his head as the memories he tried so hard to forget returned. The sounds of their screams and tears echoed throughout the night. When they got Shinjiro to the hospital, he could no longer breath on his own, the doctors said that there was little to no chance of him ever waking up. That night, no one said a word as Minako cried herself to sleep, Minato had to be carried home by Aigis after he went into a seemingly catatonic state, and Ken... No one knew where Ken ran off to.

* * *

Wait, WAIT! 'I' didn't touch him! Besides, if it wasn't for me giving that watch to the station he'd be dead... So there's a silver lining and this was my "father's" plan too! ... he he he.

 **If anyone wants to make a Makoto torture fic, you have my blessing. Hell, you can do whatever you want with him.**

Wha- You dick!

 **Well, time for the fun part to start... he he he, ha ha ha ha... HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

And they call me a lunatic


	74. Minako (Chapter 74)

**Nightlyy : Meh, it was nothing. Seriously, once you get the hang of it, Makoto can be easy to write for. He used to be a bit of a pain, but now... not so much.**

 **Manu259 : *looks at Makoto***

*intense staring* ...

 **Klaw117 : Poor, poor, poor Minato. In case of you didn't see the updated version : Minato basically went into a catatonic state, Minako cried herself to sleep, and Ken ran off.**

* * *

 _ **Minako (note : in Minako's POV)**_

I was the only one who decided to go to school. They're worried about me because of how close I was to him. What's the point? It won't change anything. All I did was smile and leave. After all, what else am I good for?

A lot of people asked me how Nii-san was, why do they care? Most of them don't even know him, they're just trying to get on my good side. I don't show any of my thoughts, all I had to do was smile. After all, what else am I good for?

They even had an assembly because of what happened. Even though he never attended, he was still a student here. Why do any of them care? They weren't with him when he was suffering. Can I blame them? I was there and I couldn't tell. Throughout the whole thing, I just smiled and went about my day.

Rio and Saori said they were worried about me. I guess they've known me long enough to tell when I'm bothered, or maybe I told them about him at some point. Does it really matter? Does anything matter? I just smiled and said I was fine, they were none the wiser.

I feel as if my heart was just torn out. Instead, I just have some machine in my chest. It does it's job of keeping me alive... Am I? Is this how Nii-san felt? No wonder he always worried about me. He was strong enough to suffer through this all alone... But, I don't know if I can. Doesn't matter right? It's only fair if I suffer the same way.

School finally ended, it seemed to end quicker than usual. Maybe I just never payed attention, after all, what's the point? We all die in the end, don't we? Why does it matter if some live longer than others? I was some-what happy when school ended, though. It meant I didn't have to smile anymore, after all, the team knows. I heard Aki went to visit him in the hospital, I've yet to do it... No, it's more like I can't do it. I'm not strong enough to see him like that, all I'm good for is my smile... And I can't even do those right anymore.

I over heard them when I pretended to listen to my earphones. They called me 'strong', what idiots. I'm not strong like Minato-nii, I'm not strong enough to deal with this alone... I simply do this because it's only fair if I did. They still can't find Ken-kun. Shouldn't I be angry? Isn't that how a normal person would be? In the end, I just can't hate him. He's just lost and all alone... Just like me.

I haven't seen Nii-san or Yuka-chan since yesterday. I only saw Ai-chan when I caught her monitoring the cameras, she wanted to leave the two alone, but still wanted him in her sight. Yuka-chan's been trying to take care of him all day, she hasn't left his side yet. I don't bother to do anything, after all, I tried for a year and got no where. Maybe the reason he worried about me is because deep down, maybe I never recovered. Maybe I pretended I did and ended up fooling myself... I don't know. I just know I can't help him... I never could... Why doesn't anyone help us?

I almost forgot to eat today. No wonder he usually forgets, I don't feel any hunger or thirst... Just an endless pit of pain and despair. Food doesn't even taste like anything anymore, just more and more ash until my stomach felt full. I never knew how he felt until now, now that I felt it, I don't know if I can live with it... Nii-san, I'm so sorry. I never knew and left you all alone to suffer.

Mitsuru tried talking to Yukari through Nii-san's door, Yuka-chan still refused to leave Nii-san's side for even a minute. What more does that woman want? Why is she pretending to care? She's only shown time and time again that she only cares about herself. Selfish bitch lied to us when she said she knew nothing about this hour, her family caused this and took mine and Nii-san's lives away, and she's so obsessed with 'atoning' that she forgot about... She thinks I'm blind, she's only doing this for her own selfish desires. I hope hell has a special place for you and your father for what you and your family has done to us.

Their conversation was good for information, though. Minato-nii still refuses to move, we have to force feed him now. We considered taking him to a hospital, but Ai-chan said that if we did that after what he witnessed, it may trigger more memories and worsen his condition. I still can't see him or... him. In the end, I guess I still need someone to save me... Just like always. Even Makoto saved me once, only fitting isn't it? He save my life, so he took away his. A life for a life, it's only a fitting deal. Why couldn't I have been the one to die?

I heard that Nii-san wakes up for brief periods of time now, they're never relieving. He knew about Ken-kun's resentment for him, but he was distracted too. But, he didn't have any way of knowing when Ken-kun would try something like Mitsuru did. At least Aki tried to find them as soon as he realized what the date was.

Koro-chan paid me a visit when I was sitting on the stairs alone. He made a sad whimper and tried nuzzling against me. Looks like you can tell, can't you, Koro-chan? You were close to him too, weren't you? No one's ever tried to see how you feel, have they? You're a good friend, Koro-chan... More than what I deserve.

Ai-chan finally had to rush to Nii-san's room with Yuka-chan. During the small amount of time there was when Yuka-chan went to the bathroom, Nii-san locked his door and took his knife and started slashing his arm. He still says it's what he deserves, no matter what. If Ai-chan wasn't monitoring the camera's and knew how to pick his lock, he probably would've died then and there. Yuka-chan said that's she's sleeping in his room with him, no one dared to object after what just happened. Meanwhile, I'm still here, as useless as ever. One cannot help others if they cannot help themselves after all.

Some one... Please... Help us.

* * *

 **Be honest... Did that depress the fuck outta ya? I definitely feel like crap after writing that. I'm going to go cry in a corner now.**

Uh... Be honest : How many torture sessions am I going to go through?

 **From me? None. From them? You're fucked.**

Crap.

 **Like I said before, you all are free to make an entire fic dedicated to torturing my Makoto. I honestly don't give damn.**

Well... Fuck.


	75. Minato (Chapter 75)

**Klaw117 : Glad you enjoyed it. I'd like to think of this fic as one big journey for me**

Is that supposed to be a joke? Y'know, considering the main game is called : The Journey

 **No.**

 **Nightlyy : Uh...**

Um... Nightlyy, it's Minako. Hamuko is their dead mother.

 **Now, you saw how Minako was last chapter, this is how Minato's perspective of the same day was.**

* * *

 _ **Minato (In Minato's POV)**_

How long have I been here in my room? I can't keep track of time properly anymore. One moment it'll be one time of day, yet when I blink it's 15 minutes later. What's happening? It's like my consciousness fades in and out, I don't even remember leaving after seeing... How much time did I lose?

I haven't seen Minako all day. I don't know if I should see her now. After what she had to see, I don't even want to imagine what that did to her. But, I can't help but want to see her. She's not like me, she can't deal with this alone.

Yukari's been here awhile, I wonder why she stays. Even when time seems to skip, she's still here with me. Why won't you just go? There's nothing left here with me. I don't know why she stays, but despite my words, I am happy that she does. I don't want to be alone again. But, I don't want to burden others either. What do I do?

Something is weird with my mouth. My tongue can taste traces something, but I don't remember eating. I see a plate on my desk now, did one of them force feed me? Why? Why won't they stop? I'm happy that they care about me, they're my family, after all. But, I hate burdening them. I'm not worth the trouble.

Yukari still hasn't left yet. She likes to listen to my earphones and she's always sure to put one on my ear so I can listen too. She said I have a unique taste in music, but in a good way. I still don't move, my joints are really stiff now. I don't utter a word either. One moment I'm listening to Burn My Dread, the next I'm listening to Mass Destruction despite that being a few songs later and I never see Yukari skip any. I never shared my earphones or songs with anyone before... I'm glad she likes them... Why are you wasting your time here with me?

In a way, I kinda deserve this. "The more you care about someone, the more it hurts when they're taken away." That's why I liked being alone. Being a hollow was better than feeling the pain. But I'm not alone anymore, there's no way of stopping the pain, and I can't survive going back to how I was.

Thanatos keeps trying to take control, but something's stopping him. Even he's baffled by this, my mind and spirit are broken, what's stopping him? Is it you, Pharos? I haven't seen you in a long time, are you stopping him?

Yukari tried feeding me again, this time I was able to swallow on my own. I don't think I've ever seen her smile like that before.

"You're back!" She exclaimed as she hugged me tightly. Why is she so happy?

"I knew..." I said weakly. If her face wasn't so close to mine, I'm sure she wouldn't have heard me. She pulled back and looked confused. I told her everything, everything that happened between me and Shinjiro. I blinked a few times and when I open my eyes, she's shaking me. Apparently I paused a few times, I don't remember those, though. I was sure to finish what I was saying though, the time skipped before I could hear her response.

She didn't bring up anything I said to her. Why doesn't she hate me? Why aren't any of them angry? I knew and it was my responsibility as leader to keep an eye on them... And I failed. So, why won't they stop? I don't deserve this.

Yukari is sharing stories with me now. Stories about some of her more bizarre days or stupid things Junpei did and so on. I always listen, I always was a good listener. So why can't I remember what Oka-san said to me? Yukari always likes to hear my opinion of her stories to make sure she wasn't boring me. I don't say much, but I made it clear I enjoyed them. The time skips are happening a little less now.

I heard senpai and Yukari talking through my door. Yukari gave a progress report on my condition and such, I wonder why she didn't mention Minako. Don't tell me that they can't see her suffering. My life is already a lost cause, why won't they try to help her? During the whole conversation, senpai's tone was sad, she's blaming herself. It's not her fault, even Akihiko overlooked it until the two shadows were defeated. It's not your fault Mitsuru, just like what happened to us isn't your fault.

"I'm going to go for a minute, okay?" Yukari said to me as she kissed my cheek and went to my door "I'll be right back." she said as she left and shut the door behind her.

I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my knife. I always forget I have this... and I'm all alone again. I get up for the first time all day and lock my door. There won't be a need to burden anyone anymore. I sat on the edge of my bed and rolled up my left sleeve. I then started to slash my arm, one for every sin I've committed. One for all the misery Minako has gone through because of me, one for burdening everyone, one for not stopping Ken, one for all the people I've hurt, one for what a disappointment I must be for my parents beyond the grave, and one for living. People like me don't deserve to live, my life was over the day I watched my parents died. Odd, I thought the cutting would hurt, but I feel nothing but relief the more pain I feel. Pain is what I deserve, isn't it?

Yukari and Aigis rushed in. Did Aigis pick my lock? I should've put my chair against the door. Yukari covered my bleeding arm with some cloth and Aigis took my knife away. Yukari asked me why I would do this to myself. I answered honestly

"It's what I deserve." The time skipped before she could respond, I wonder what she said.

When I came back to my senses again, it was already nightfall. I'm lying on my back and to my surprise, Yukari lying net to me. She notices me looking around the room and realizes I've returned to my senses. She doesn't say anything, she just looks me in the eye. I'm able to see that her eyes are red, was she crying? Not only that, but... She's still here?

She moves from the pillow and rest her head on my chest "We'll get through this..." she said as she held my left hand, apparently my left arm had been bandaged too "... I promise." Please... Please mean those words. I don't want to cause people to hurt anymore, I don't want to see others in pain, I don't want remember anymore... I don't want to be alone again.

I can't live like this anymore... Make it stop...

* * *

What's with the time skips?

 **He's repeatedly going into a responsive and unresponsive state... This is all because of you.**

And 'father'

 **Mostly you.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Well, after talking to a certain reviewer (you know who you are), some things I planned are about to change. By that I mean... An addition is about to be added. A very, very bad thing is about to happen.**

Pain... Prepare for A LOT of pain... And you're probably about to feel like crap later down the road.

* * *

 _ **Makoto ; Strega hideout**_

Makoto sat in his signature corner as he simply listened to Minato's thoughts. _Everything is going smoother than I thought. We should've killed one of them sooner._

 ** _He should've broken by now. Something is keeping his mind together._**

 _Barely. That would be Pharos. Don't know much about him, but I'm certain he's keeping Minato's mind intact, we're going to have to deal with that._

 ** _Interesting... What he is, is not of importance. Even he can't keep his mind intact together. We need to push him harder, just a little more until he breaks. Then, we can deal with the rest._**

 _Hmm... I've got an idea..._

* * *

 ** _Dorm_**

Everyone (minus Minato who was sleeping quietly, Aigis who was watching him via the cameras, and Akihiko) gathered in the lounge for a meeting. Not only was Minato on everyone's minds, but no one had seen Ken every since the last operation.

"It's already been a day." Yukari pointed out. Even after everything, she was still worried about Ken.

"Yes, it has." Mitsuru replied simply

Junpei looked around and noticed Akihiko's absence "So, where's Akihiko-san?" No one knew the answer.

"He said to leave Ken-kun alone, but i don't know..." Fuuka who was sitting next to Junpei said "Maybe we should look for him."

Mitsuru looked at Minako who was sitting quietly "What's your opinion?"

 _Since when have you cared about our opinions?_ "Let him be."

Mitsuru seemed a little surprised by Minako's answer "So, you agree with Akihiko then."

Fuuka on the other hand couldn't wait anymore. She stood up from her seat "I can't wait any more! I'm going right now to-" Fuuka stops when everyone hears the door open and close, revealing Ken himself.

"Ken-kun?!" Yukari and Fuuka exclaimed in surprise and relief as everyone surrounded him. Everyone expressed their relief to Ken's return, except Minako who kept her silence.

"Amada, are you able to fight?" Mitsuru asked Ken.

 _Way to prove my point._ Minako thought _You only care about ending the Dark Hour. Even after everything that happened to Shinji and Minato-nii, you still want him to fight? You truly are a selfish bitch._

"Yes..." Ken answered weakly "I won't run off again." he assured

"You sure?" Junpei asked still concerned about Ken.

Ken nodded "I'm positive."

Fuuka seemed convinced "It's alright. We can trust him."

"Don't run off again." Minako told him in an uncharacteristically low and monotone voice. Ken nodded again.

"Alright, I'll talk to the chairman." Mitsuru seemed happy. _You truly don't care about us, do you?_ Minako thought _No even going to mention Minato-nii? Can't risk your damn pride, can you? Damn you, damn you for everything._

* * *

 ** _Outside the dorm ; late night_**

Makoto stood outside the dorm, making sure no one saw him. It wasn't too hard since they didn't install cameras outside the dorm.

 _ **What are you planning?**_

 _So, I'm a shadow with a persona and you're a god._

 ** _Point?_**

 _Seeing how I'm the only one in contact with you, perhaps we can do more._

 ** _Hmm... Perhaps. Though I can not physically appear, perhaps I can..._**

 _Quit talking, more doing. The Dark Hour is about to kick in._

* * *

 ** _Minato_**

Unlike yesterday, Minato was left alone. Also unlike yesterday, Minato spent the day asleep rather than in a catatonic state. For the first time today however, he finally woke up.

Minato groaned as he woke up and got on his feet. He looked around the room and saw that no one was there. If Yukari wasn't here, it meant that he must've slept the entire day away and she must've gone to do other things since there was nothing to do with him, besides they still had to keep the appearance as normal students. No one being here meant that Minato finally had his chance...

 _ **Command Room**_

Aigis stood there motionless as she continued to watch the cameras. Just like all the previous hours, Minato appeared to remain there sleeping.

* * *

 _ **Makoto**_

 _Neat trick._ Makoto chuckled as he realized what was going on _Can you teach me any of that?_

 _ **Can? Perhaps. Will? No.**_

 _Fuck you too then. Anything I should know?_

 ** _My powers are limited. The moment you leave, my illusion will disappear as well._**

 _I'm fine with that. They won't know where he went or even how he left. For now, let's wait until Minato breaks._

* * *

 ** _Tartarus_**

Minato wandered the halls of Tartarus while clutching his head. Shadows tried to attack him, but Telos was able to kill them before they could reach him. It was too easy, he needed more. He needed to something to feel the pain he was in.

"Minato?" A voice calls from behind. Minato looks behind him and sees a familiar sight.

"So, I'm hallucinating now, 'Oka-san'?" Minato asked the image that he knew wasn't his real mother.

"Please, go back to them." Hamuko urged her son

Minato started laughing "Go back? But, I haven't even started yet."

"Please... Don't lose your way." Hamuko continued to urge

"I can't..." Minato said as he looked down and shook his head "... I'm done being a burden on them."

"You're not a burden..." The voice was different. Minato looked up an saw Yukari or rather, a hallucination of her

"Of course you'd say that." Minato said as he continued walking on. "I'm not listening to your bullshit."

"No..." 'Yukari' sounded displeased "Maybe you'll listen to me." The hallucination changed to look like Minako

"What's that supposed to do?" Minato chuckled

"How do you think I'll feel if you die?" 'Minako' asked "It would devastate me!" the hallucination was trying it's hardest to make him go back

"I've caused you nothing but misery..." Minato retorted as he stopped walking ".. Besides, who said I was planning to die?"

"Oh, really?!" 'Minako' asked and sounded pissed off. She grabbed Minato's left arm and squeezed tightly which somehow hurt extremely . "Your here on a death wish!"

"What does it matter?!" Minato managed to respond while grunting through the pain

"Indeed..." A voice similar to Minato's but a bit wilder and more dominant said. "Why should he even go back? His bonds have only brought him pain." Makoto said in between chuckles

"They've helped him!" 'Minako' retorted while giving a face full of hatred at Makoto

"Help him forget? Maybe, but look at him now." Makoto said as he looked at Minato "He's in a pitiful state. Bonds are like sugar, at first they're great, but then it all comes crashing down."

"Nii-san, please, don't listen to him!" 'Minako' pleaded as she gripped Minato's arm tighter "This.." She made Minato look at his arm "THIS is what being alone does to you."

"I didn't hurt alone." Minato replied as Minako faded. Minato looked in Makoto's direction and he appeared to have faded away too. Minato looked down and saw that he was gripping his own arm which was now bleeding again to the point that blood was now seeping and dripping through the bandages and covered his hands.

Minato picked up his sword and continued to walk as his arm kept bleeding until he heard the sound of rattling chains behind him. Minato chuckled "I've heard about you..." Minato said as he turned around and walked towards the chains "... Let's dance..." he said as he put his bleeding limb on the wall and dragged it which smeared blood on the wall. This would serve as a mark to show when his new journey began.

* * *

That's not good

 **For you it is.**

True.


	77. Chapter 77

Minako's hatred for Mitsuru, Minato falling apart, 'Father' being involved... This blends together very nicely.

 **I know. I'm surprising myself honestly.**

* * *

 ** _Minato_**

Minato kept walking until he heard "Minato, stop!"

Minato looked at the voices direction and saw Pharos looking at him seemingly scared and worried "Go away."

"Minato, if you keep doing this, I won't be able to keep you mind intact, you'll become just like you were then... No, it'll be worse. With the state of your mind, you won't even recognize them!" Pharos warned "You're afraid of being alone, but alone is what you'll become if you continue."

"I don't care" Minato responded which seemed to shock Pharos "Back then, it didn't hurt. They made me forget for awhile, but it always ends up the same. When I was hollow, the pain stopped."

"You've said once before : A life alone is not a life worth living." Pharos retorted with the same words Minato said to Yu "If you do this, I won't be able to save you!"

"Then don't." Minato said as he squeezed his bleeding arm. His bonds lead to him doing that to himself, he needed the pain as a reminder.

"So, you're choosing a life of selfishness?!" Pharos seemed shocked by what Minato was doing

"No..." Minato answered "I'm choosing a life of nothingness over a life of pain." Pharos looked at Minato with sad and completely heartbroken eyes before he looked down. With that, Pharos shook his head as he faded away, there was nothing he could do now.

Minato continued to walk to the rattling chains until he saw what he was looking for. A giant floating figure, it wore robes that appeared bloody, it wore a bag over his head with one bloodshot eye showing, it had chains hanging across both it's shoulders (forming a sort of cross), and it carried a revolver in each hand. Around it was the familiar cold aura of death that Minato experienced years ago.

Minato made a small smile as he fired his Evoker and Orpheus Telos appeared. "You DO remind me of something I saw a long time ago..." The Reaper seemingly glared at Minato "... That just gives me another reason to kill you..."

Reaper fired a shot into the air and two blue spheres appeared in the air that descended as they became one Megidola. Minato orders Telos to use Garudyne on himself to push him out of the way just in time as the Megidola hit the floor and caused a large blue explosion.

As soon as Minato's feet hit the floor, The Reaper aimed his other revolver and fired. Fortunately Telos' resistance to everything (excluding almighty) allowed Minato to take the shot without much harm. Minato retaliated with a Bufudyne which seemed to do nothing to The Reaper.

 _Resistant are we?_

 ** _Foolish boy, nothing can hinder Death. You doom yourself._**

 _So... Resistant to EVERYTHING then? Wonder if that includes almighty..._

Orpheus Telos plays his lyre as he launches his own Megidola. The Reaper's scream and glare told Minato that it was both harmed and pissed the hell off.

The Reaper fired another shot into the air which did seemingly nothing until it fired another shot which was followed by a Ziodyne which actually hurt despite Telos' resistances, it seemed that The Reaper also possessed Break Spells (for the uninitiated break spells lower your resistances to average ex: Fire Break lowers your fire resistance and so on).

 _Well played, prick._ Minato thought as Telos played his lyre again and launches a Megidola again, The Reaper seemed to have anticipated this and intercepted it with a shot from his revolver which made it explode prematurely.

The Reaper fires another shot into the air as Minato feels as if the life started to drain from him, The Reaper must've used life drain to heal himself. Thankfully, the effect on Minato was healed by a Diarahan. The Reaper fired again, this time at Minato who moved just quick enough to get out with a graze to his left arm.

"Cadenza" Minato says as he performed his oldest fusion spell, not for the healing, but rather the boost to speed it also causes. The Reaper aimed both of his revolvers and launched a Vile Assault on Minato. Minato managed to dodge them (maybe his left eye wasn't his shooting eye?), but he wasn't prepared for The Reaper firing a shot into the air again. This time three blue spheres descended and combined into one Megidolaon that blew Minato away and forced Telos to retreat.

The Reaper didn't let up. Before Minato could even hit the ground, The Reaper fired two shots into the air, one of which casted a Garudyne to make Minato hit the wall, first shot must've been a Wind Break. This was followed by another two shots, one of which made the exact same place Minato impacted with to combust to an Agidyne, the first shot must've been a Fire Break.

Minato didn't even have time to recover before The Reaper fired another shot and a blue sphere formed a Megido and exploded near Minato which sent the bluenette flying again. When Minato both hit the floor and finished rolling from the momentum caused by the Megido, rather than screaming or crying in pain, Minato simply began to laugh.

"He he he he..." _Ah, yes... Pain... he he... ha ha ha ha..._ "... Ha ha ha ha!" Minato continued laughing as he stood on his feet again, whatever sanity he possessed was now gone, all that remained was an insatiable urge to kill. "Thanatos..." Minato whispered as the Bringer of Death appeared behind him. _**Let us end this!**_

Unfazed, The Reaper aimed his revolvers and launched another assault of bullets at him. This time Minato simply began to walk towards The Reaper as Thanatos covered his summoner with his coffins that blocked the bullets. When the assault ended, Thanatos stopped protecting Minato who had gone from walking to sprinting towards The Reaper. When The Reaper fired again, for some bizarre reason the bullets were sent back at The Reaper and did much more damage than they were supposed to. (wait, is he using Moonless Gown? **Yep... This is Death after all.** Cheapest move... EVER!)

No matter what attack The Reaper threw at Minato it just bounced back at him, even his almighty attacks. When Minato was close enough to The Reaper, Thanatos threw Minato just liked he did during the fight with Reverse Hierophant. Also like the fight with Reverse Hierophant, Minato plunged his blade into the head of The Reaper who screamed in pain as he fell on his back.

With The Reaper down and at Minato's mercy, he began tearing into the head of The Reaper like an animal. Blood covered Minato as he tore into the Reaper using his sword, his free hand, he even mauled into him using his own teeth. Eventually, Minato reached into the bloody remains of The Reapers' face and grabbed onto something pulled it out with all of his strength. The Reaper faded into a black mist as Thanatos faded as well and Minato blood at his prize ; it was nothing but some (literally) bloody button.

Minato put the button in his pocket as he began to walk his way out with the same blank face his had when he took his last solo trip to Tartarus as voices filled his mind once again.

"How could you do this?" The voice of Hamuko asked

"I thought we meant something to you!" The voice of Yukari berated

"You don't care about me, you only care about yourself!" The voice of Minako accused

"I only wanted to help you..." The voice of Pharos said sadly

"Relax, this is what you want..." The voice of Makoto assured "... Nothing to hold you down. Nothing but killing and waiting for the next night to hunt once again."

* * *

 _ **Makoto**_

Makoto whistled as he heard Minato's thoughts until they suddenly came to a complete halt as if his ability to think had been destroyed. _Well... That didn't quite go as planned._

 ** _Good enough. We've broken Philemon's chosen, he is of no use to him nor is he a threat to us and you've accomplished your goal of torturing him._**

 _Well... I kinda wanna kill him, but I don't want to hear your bitching. What now?_

 ** _He's an animal. All we have to do is leave. When his friends go to look for him, they'll be walking into their own coffins._**

 _And Minato will be their gravedigger. By God, this is why I tolerate you._

With that, Makoto left and the illusion created by his 'father' disappeared as well. Soon, the members of SEES will look for their missing leader. Little do they know, Arisato Minato was all but dead. All that was left was an animal that could do nothing but hunt and kill whatever it pleased... Especially those that stood in his way.

* * *

Well... Shit. Oops?

 **The reviewer we talked to suggested something a little different but.. Insane Minato is a 'fun' Minato... Okay, he's never fun. That's Makoto's job.**

Is that a compliment?

 **Piss off. Anyway, I typed this via my phone and the app. I had to insert the lines in the middle today and... Other than this very conversation and that, I haven't changed anything. Why did I have to type it on my phone? Reasons... That's all you get.**

Minato got destroyed by The Reaper though. Death had to bail him out of that one.

 **Yes, Death was killed by Death and Death's incarcerator in this chapter.**

So, what was Minato's new 'journey' then?

 **A journey to forget... Also to become an insane and homicidal mute that only makes a sound when he's performing a fusion spell or laughing.**

Great~


	78. Chapter 78

Manu259 : No, Minato can't feel a- *is punched* Argh, you son of a bitch!

 ***laughs***

NOT FUNNY!

 **Yes, it is. Oh, did I mention that all of you can do things to Makoto, too? You can do things to Makoto, too.**

You bastard!

 **Whatever, I'm your god. I can do whatever I want.**

What is a God... To a non-believer!

 **A dead** **heretic...**

Oh... crap...

 ***Legendary Almighty combo attack***

* * *

 _ **Velvet Room**_

Igor and Elizabeth say nothing as they look into a crystal ball that shows just what is happening to Minato. They had been watching him closely ever since the last operation to make sure he was able to keep himself together, but someone else had other plans.

"T-This..." Elizabeth seemed shocked by everything that was happening. Who could blame her? She was watching her guest- no, her friend fall apart before her own eyes and as a resident of the Velvet Room, she could not interfere "This is terrible..."

"Indeed..." Igor agreed with a sad expression. "... It seems that we may have overestimated out guest's mental stability." While not as affected as Elizabeth, Igor himself did not enjoy watching this. While they didn't have much of a relationship outside of helping Minato fuse personas, Igor did find satisfaction in watching the boy's power grow as he came closer to his goal.

"W-What do we do?" Elizabeth asked, she certainly wanted to anything in her power to save her friend.

"What we've always done..." Igor answered calmly "I am certain that this is not the end for him, not yet."

"Agreed..." A new voice voice said as he entered the room. It was someone Minato had never met before and he wore a butterfly mask that concealed his face "I am certain he can overcome this."

"Master!" Elizabeth was surprised by the visit of this new person and bowed in respect as Igor did the same "What brings you here?"

"I am merely here to watch over our guest." The man answered simply "It seems that even after banishment, The Crawling Chaos will not accept defeat."

"Do you think he is still acting on your old bet, perhaps?" Igor asked the man, referring to an old bet that Minato also knew nothing about.

"Certainly..." The man answered "He must know of the curse the boy carries as well..." The man concluded as he continued talking about subjects that Minato knew nothing about, even Elizabeth looked a little confused by this one. What about a curse, now?

"Why would he want to cause The Fall?" Igor asked confused "It doesn't seem like him to rely on something other than himself to destroy mankind."

"He wants to simply because I do not." The man answered as he sighed "Fate is cruel to the boy, but The Crawling Chaos underestimates humanity yet again. He will overcome this, I'm certain of it."

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Dark Hour**_

Mitsuru went to the command room and moved next to Aigis to check the cameras. Just like the previous hours, Minato appeared to be sleeping quietly.

"How is he doing?" Mitsuru asked Aigis who had done nothing but watch him all day. Even though she didn't show it, she was very concerned with Minato's current state.

"His condition has not change." Aigis answered "I do have a concern ; He should have woken up by now. I am starting to worry he has gone into-" Aigis' words were halted as the monitors began to show nothing but static.

"What's going on?" Mitsuru asked as she looked closer as the static cleared and showed nothing but an empty bedroom. "What?! Where'd he go?!"

Aigis broke her robotic expression in exchange for one of fright as well "We must find Minato-san!"

"Y-Yes.." Mitsuru agreed as she turned to face Aigis "Wake the others!" she ordered "In his state, he may end up getting himself killed!"

Aigis nodded "I will go at once!"

 _ **Few moments later**_

"What do you mean disappeared!?" Yukari shouted just as shocked as everyone else. Minako kept her silence and hid whatever she was feeling with a blank face. Fuuka didn't waste anytime and summoned Lucia to locate Minato.

"I was watching the monitors..." Aigis began to explain "Suddenly, there was static and when it cleared he was gone. When I went to his room, the door was open and his Evoker and sword were gone as well."

"I don't sense him in Tartarus!" Fuuka informed everyone. Tartarus was their only idea, by now he could be anywhere.

"D-Does that mean he..." Yukari didn't want to finish

"No!" Junpei objected "No way in hell he died!"

Akihiko said kept quiet until and idea came to mind "Try checking the shrine!" he told Fuuka to aid her search

"Why there?" Ken asked confused

"His parents were buried there, he may have visited there after Tartarus." Akihiko explained to the elementary student

Fuuka shook her head "Nothing!"

Mitsuru nearly pulled her hair in frustration "This is an absolute nightmare!"

Aigis began trying to think of places that Minato would go, until she noticed something when she looked over the group "Where did Minako-san go?"

Everyone looked around the room. At some point, Minako must've left to search for lost brother.

* * *

 _ **Minako**_

 _Where are you?! Where are you dammit?_ Minako kept thinking as she searched every street she could. It being the Dark Hour made it easy to get from place to place. But no matter where she looked, Minato was no where to be found. Eventually she went to the Moonlight Bridge thinking he may have went to where their parents died. Nothing but an empty bridge, not many used the bridge this late at night.

"Awe, little sis is looking for big bro..." Minako heard a familiar taunting voice "... It'd be funny if it wasn't so pathetic."

Minako turned around and fired her Evoker and Eurydice slammed her heart-shaped lyre to kill their old enemy. "Whoa!" Makoto was even surprised by this sudden outburst and used Garudyne to push himself out of the way. "You have one hell of an itchy trigger finger!"

"Where is he!" Minako demanded to know, Makoto was connected Minato's psyche. He was the only lead she had.

"Over there!" Makoto pointed to some coffin at the end of the bridge. Minako responded with an aggravated look and an Agilao which was harmless to the shadow "Oh, you didn't mean the pizza guy? Too bad, I heard that place was awesome..." Makoto chuckled "Not as good as biscuits, though. Damn, I love those-"

"Where is Minato!" Minako clarified as Eurydice played her lyre and launched a Megido (her only almighty attack). Makoto actually looked concerned for a moment and actually jumped (with the help on another Garudyne) out of the way with urgency. Minako couldn't care less if the bastard was blown to pieces, she just wanted an answer "If you can really hear his thoughts, then you have to know where he is!"

"Christ, do you think you can tone it down?" Makoto asked as he covered his ears, Minako had been shouted very loudly. Makoto sighed "Don't have a damn clue, 'sis'. His mind kinda went blank."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Minako asked as she launched another Megido at Makoto who once again dodged in a hurry.

"You do remember that if I die, you won't get an answer, right...?" Makoto pointed out the obvious to the surprisingly violent and aggressive Minako.

"Then you better answer quickly!" Minako responded as she launched her third Megido at Makoto who evaded again, either she was getting very reckless or she noticed Makoto's urgency to avoid the almighty attack.

Makoto stumbled a bit as he evaded this time as he slipped up slightly. "I mean, I'm not hearing anything!" he explained as he stood up "His ability to think is basically dead right now."

"W-What...?" Minako dropped her aggressive stance and lowered her voice as Eurydice retreated

"The dumb-ass went to fight The Reaper all by himself and then his mind just went blank." Makoto explained to the confused girl "Even if I wanted to, I can't tell you where he is. I don't know what I don't know, after all."

"Went to face The Reaper...?" Minako repeated. The existence of The Reaper was common knowledge, they even had few close calls when they stayed on the floor for too long. But they never went to face it, never mind facing it alone. "T-Then..." Minako fell to her knees and looked down as she assumed the worse "H-He..."

"I doubt it..." Makoto objected before Minako could break down anymore "I'm pretty sure his body would be there. I checked, no corpse to speak of." Makoto moved himself next to Minako "So, you should keep looking around-" Makoto was cut-off when Minako swung at his face as she got back on her feet.

"How about I kill you first?!" Minako shouted as she put her Evoker against her temple. Makoto with his back turned put his right hand on his left cheek as Orpheus Theristis appeared and ended this quickly with a Mudoon which made Minako collapse in pain.

"You hit hard..." Makoto commented as he spat out some blood (or the shadow equivalent) and turned to face Minako again "Not bad. You should really work on that temper though." Minako forced her self up and tried to hit Makoto again, but she quickly stumbled and then collapsed from pain "Sucks being weak to something as powerful as Darkness, doesn't it?" Makoto chuckled as he moved next to the panting Minako.

"In retrospect, launching all those Megidos isn't helping you, either." he said as he crouched next to her "A for effort, though. Maybe next time?"

"I'll kill you..." Minako threatened weakly between pants.

"Maybe you will..." Makoto sighed "Either you or him will work for me. I wonder how I'll die..." he mused as Minako was starting to catch her breath "Good luck finding him, I'm sure you'll have better luck then I have." he said before he left.

* * *

And now she'll want to find him even more now that she knows I'm looking for him. Being me is great.

 **Until you die.**

Everyone dies eventually.

 **Internet trolls don't. They'll go on until the end of time.**

That... Yeah, that's true. Poor Minako, her boyfriend is in the hospital and her brother completely lost it... DURING THE SAME WEEK!

* * *

After some time Minako was able to stand up again. By the time she was able to search again the Dark Hour was ending. Minako checked one more alley, and once again found nothing. Minako punched the wall next to her in frustration "Dammit..." _Where the fuck are you, Minato...? I-I... I can't lose you and him._

"Minako-san...?" It sounded like Aigis' voice. Apparently she got there first, Minako was just so focused on finding Minato she didn't notice Aigis was already there.

"Ai-chan?" Minako looked at Aigis as she donned her blank face again "What're you doing here?"

"Fuuka-san could not find him..." Aigis explained in her usual robotic manner "I went searching on my own. I'm sad to report that I couldn't find him."

"Dammit..." Minako muttered, not even Aigis could find anything. "What about the other's?"

Aigis shook her head "No one can find him. I followed a trail of shadow blood that started at Tartarus, Minato-san was here recently." Aigis looked down seemingly saddened "Unfortunately, the blood faded away when the Dark Hour ended."

"Shit..." Minako muttered. They lost their only lead, at least they knew that Minato was alive somewhere. Suddenly an alarm went off in Minako's head "Ai-chan, the Dark Hour is over! You shouldn't be out here!"

"Correct." Aigis agreed as she looked around, and then grabbed, emptied, and then covered her robotic parts with a trash bag "This will do."

Minako sighed as she and Aigis began to walk back to the dorm (while dismissing the strange looks that Aigis received) _Where are you, Minato-nii?_

* * *

 _ **Minato**_

Minato continued to wander around from alley to alley until he found one that would work. It was quiet, no one was around, and the way the buildings were structured made it so there wouldn't be much light to disturb him when the Sun rose. Minato sat in in a corner at seemingly stared into nothing, if one didn't look closely to see him breathing, they could easily mistake him for a doll. This was interrupted when a voice that Minato hadn't heard in years.

"So, this is what you've devolved into?" Minato slowly turned as he saw the one man he feared "Look at yourself ; you're nothing, but a waste of life." Minato didn't say a word, he could only whimper weakly.

"Did you think you were their friend?" Shomitsu asked as he kicked Minato in the stomach which caused the bluenette to curl into the fetal position and whimper as the beatings continued and his old scars began to burn "You're nothing, but a burden to everyone. Why don't you just end your life already, Shirogane?"

"This is where you are..." Makoto thought out loud as he saw Minato curled up while whimpering and crying like an animal for seemingly no reason at all. Makoto shook his head "What a sad fall from grace." he said as he placed a small bag beside the hallucinating animal. "Eat up... when your semi-sane again." Makoto said as he walked off, even animals need to eat. Minato was so caught up in his mental torture that he didn't even notice Makoto arrived and left, he could only continue to whimper and whine until he finally fell asleep.


	79. Chapter 79

**I gotta ask, what is it with you and your obsession with biscuits?**

No clue. I just like 'em.

* * *

 _ **Minako's POV ; School**_

Here I am, in school when Nii-san is missing and Shinji's in the hospital. Who cares about whatever bullshit their spewing? Look at of them, they're able to live their lives peacefully... The most the girls have to worry about is who-likes-who and which shirt goes with which skirt. The boys are either worried about who even has a mild interest in them or some mundane crap like some game being released. Ungrateful bastards, they have families to go back to, they have a home, and they don't have to fake anything.

Me? I have no home... Home is where your loved ones are. I've all but lost my family, my parents are gone, Shinji's never waking up, Nao-chan is distant, and Minato-nii is... Am I about to lose my brother, too? All I have is this damn smile. This fucking cursed smile of mine. It was easier then, I wasn't happy when I saw Nii-san's new demeanor, but neither he nor I was suffering... That's a lie. I was suffering the whole time, I just didn't realize it. I guess I was able to fake smiling as long as I had my brother with me.

That all changed when we came here. I asked him to come back here, he didn't want to obviously. But I heard that those who witnessed traumatic events felt a sense of closure when they returned to where it happened. I had to persist until he eventually caved. Here... He started to smile again, a smile I thought would only remain a distant memory. When he started to smile and laugh again, I felt a huge burden lift from my shoulders and every emotion I expressed felt real, I didn't have to fake anything.

He even fell in love, that was the last thing I thought would happen, and it was with an old friend of ours, too. Come to think of it, how did our parents know each other? Guess that doesn't matter much does it? I wasn't a slouch myself, I fell for what was perhaps that shadiest looking human being on the planet. Shinji didn't really like that I visited him often, but I didn't care. Other than Aki, no one really talked to him... I wanted to be his friend and he became someone I cherished very close to my heart.

Then, everything came crashing down, just like everything else. Shinji... Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you have to go too...? Why do I lose everything I love? It's so hard to smile now... I can't have anyone else know, no one can understand and I don't want their pity or their questions... I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM THEM...! I... I just want everything back to how it was. I want my smiling, laughing, and shy brother back. I want the tough-looking but soft hearted Shinjiro back. I want my Oka-san and Oto-san back. I want to live in my old home again. I want to be able to smile because I want to smile again. I want our lives back. I WANT EVERYTHING BACK!

Mitsuru... You... You and your family did this to us... If it wasn't for them, the Dark Hour would've never existed. My family would still be together, Shinji would've never lost control of his persona... Everything never would've happened. Damn you... Damn you...

And let's not forget you, Makoto. You specifically did this to both of them. You're the reason Shinji was shot protecting Ken-kun and the reason Nii-san fell apart. I swear on my parents' graves that you'll pay. I don't know when or where, but...

 _I will kill you_

* * *

Come and get me, 'sis'.

 **Your time will come.**

* * *

 _ **Minato ; Unknown alley**_

Minato opened his eyes for the first time is what felt like days, his eyes were glowing blue (perhaps from the mental stress or perhaps he lost the ability to suppress them along with his sanity). He was freezing (it was October, after all), but he wasn't going to leave his new territory now. He then noticed a small bag, yet no one was here. Minato slowly crawled to the bag and opened it, there was nothing but biscuits which caused the animal's stomach to growl. Minato immediately grabbed one and shoved it into his mouth and caused crumbs to cover his hand and clothes (not that it mattered to him anymore). After awhile of gorging himself, he began to notice the presence of something other than himself.

"This is what you've turned into..." Said a voice unknown to Minato. Minato reacted instantly by getting on his feet and growling as his eyes' glow intensified. Standing there was a strange man with a butterfly mask of all things "... You can't truly hear me, can you?" The man's words only received more growls "You've suffered greatly. But time and time again, you've shown how capable you are, you can-" The man was cut-off when Minato moved at lighting speed and quickly swiped the man's face and broke his mask.

Minato jumped back immediately after and continued to growl. The strike was a warning, a warning that this man may not go any further into his territory.

The man looked down as he held the mask to his face "You know, you're the second person to have done that..." The man looked up and to Minato's surprise the man's facial features that were revealed by the broken mask mimicked his own (minus the hair). "Are you further gone then I thought?"

The man sighed "Perhaps it was wrong of me to choose you. You've suffered time and time again. Perhaps choosing you and ensuring that you'd suffer more was wrong of me..." The man looked at Minato with apologetic eyes and the teen titled his head, he had gone from aggressive to confused " If you're able to hear me deep down... Know that I am sorry for this. It was wrong of me to ask more of you, especially when I know of the curse you carry. I am truly sorry." The man lowered his head.

"Well, well... What have we here?" Makoto said as he walked to the two "So imagine this : Here I was, just wanting to see how my favorite..." Makoto looked at Minato who had taken a step back and resumed growling "... Other self is doing and I find YOU here. What do you want, Philemon?"

Philemon looked at Makoto with seemingly great interest "You are an interesting phenomenon. You carry traits of both humans and shadows, there truly is nothing quite like you."

Makoto chuckled "What can I say? I'm in a class of my own."

"That you truly are." Philemon agreed as he nodded as he still held his mask "You even carry a persona and you can no doubt speak to him, can't you?"

"Who? Faceless?" Makoto asked as he continued to chuckled "Of course. Also, You didn't answer my question : What're you doing here? You can't interfere, remember? It's against the rules."

"I merely wanted to see the boy..." Philemon looked back at Minato with sad eyes "... personally. Nothing I say can be heard by him, I've changed none of the variables." Philemon returned his gaze to Makoto "And I was hoping to see you for myself. I have trouble understanding you."

"Really?" Makoto seemed interested "What is it about me that confuses you? Is it my undying love for biscuits?" Makoto looked at the small bag he was carrying "Speaking of which..." Makoto tossed the bag to Minato's feet "Eat up" Minato slowly opened the bag and found even more biscuits. He resumed eating slowly, never taking his eyes off the two intruders.

"You openly hate him, yet you do his bidding. You want the boy dead, yet, at times, you have saved him. Why do you do this?" Philemon probed

Makoto shrugged "I do what I want." he answered "I don't like 'father', but we have similar goals..." _For now..._ "I've saved him because Minato's life is MINE. It's mine to take and/or torture at my whim, no one else's."

"I see..." Philemon turned his back to Makoto "I should be going now."

"Yes, please take off to do... Absolutely nothing." Makoto laughed

"One final question..." Philemon said as he kept his back turned

"What would that be?" Makoto asked

"Not for you, for your... 'father'." Philemon clarified "Did you cause this?"

 _ **He he, why must you assume that every time humanity seeks self-destruction, it is by my own doing? Humanity did this and humanity alone, why can't you accept this is human nature? They will forever seek self-destruction, with or without my presence. With your chosen reduced to an animalistic state, it will happen. Our little game is near it's end.**_

"Uh... To put it simply : He said no." Makoto relayed what his 'father' said "Satisfied?"

"Yes." Philemon answered before he transformed himself into a blue butterfly and flew away.

"Weird-ass God ..." Makoto said as he left, leaving Minato all alone as he finally stopped growling and returned to his corner.


	80. Chapter 80

**Here we are at the 80th chapter. And to think, I started this whole thing on a whim when I was bored one December after-noon.**

And you never intended on having me exist. Such a long way we've come... What he's trying to say is thank you for sticking with us.

 **Did you just say something... Nice?**

Don't say another word...

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Dark Hour**_

The members of SEES gathered in the command room again to begin the search for their missing member once again. They had already lost one, they weren't going to lose another member... Another friend. Minako and Aigis decided to stay with the others and rely on Fuuka and Lucia to search for him (after all, they didn't have any leads).

"I-I found him!" Fuuka exclaimed happily. She had finally found their leader.

"Where?" Minako asked urgently. It was dangerous to be alone during the Dark Hour, especially with how his mental state was last he was seen.

"Near the Paulownia Mall!" Fuuka answered "We should go-" Fuuka's words were halted by a gasp

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked concerned

"I'm detecting shadows heading right for him!" Fuuka explained "I sense... four- no, eight? Twelve? Seven-teen?" The numbers just got higher and higher

"Whoa, what's with all the numbers?!" Junpei asked shocked, what was going on?

"I-I don't know!" Fuuka seemed like she was starting to panic

"We need to get to him before it's too late!" Akihiko told the rest of the team. No one needed to tell them twice.

* * *

 _ **Outside of Paulownia Mall**_

Minato stood under a lamppost waiting. Makoto once said that shadows were attracted to the 'broken-minded'. Even in his animalistic state, Minato had enough intelligence to know that his prey would come to him thinking that he would be easy prey himself. It would be their last mistake.

Minato stared into the sky ; more specifically the moon which was now in it's Waning Gibbous phase. It was just a few days ago that Shinjiro went into a coma. Just a few short days ago that Minato couldn't forget anymore. A few days ago that Minato had to witness someone have the life literally bleed from them. A few days ago was the last time he his sister as she was crying a river.

Since it had only been a few days, the moon still looked almost full (although still waning). A full moon... Just like the day that Minato witnessed everything he had suddenly go away. Ten years he lived with the memories, ten whole years he went to family after family. They never kept him. To some he was too depressing. To others, he wasn't active enough. To some, he was too secretive and/or 'refused' to 'bond' with them. Of course, to some he was nothing more than something to hurt physically and mentally, the scars from those days still show.

He never knew why some liked to hurt him. To some it was fairly obvious, they were the scum of the Earth who simply took advantage of his quiet and secretive nature. To others like the bastard himself, he never knew. The bastard had everything he could ever want ; He had status, money, and he most likely had his share of women too. What was his story? He said that he'd always be watching Minato, but he never showed his face again. Was it an empty threat? Was the torture he put Minato through merely some kind of screwed up test that Minato passed and was rewarded by having his sister and later Minato himself being adopted by their some-what poor uncle?

These questions would never be answered. All that Minato could do was simply stare at the moon as shadows drew ever closer. Why was fate so cruel to him? Why had he done to deserve the punishments he had received? Was God himself seeing how much suffering and pain was possible to inflict on someone without actually killing them? All the boy wanted was to forget and move on, but that had only been proven time and time again to be impossible.

Minato couldn't even rely on his memories for information anymore (when he can actually think coherently that is). There were many questions that came if one were to analysis them. How did his parents really die? There were a few inconsistencies the more he remembered, yet something was preventing him from remembering the whole thing properly. He knew about the Arcana and how people's personalities and them are connected, but how'd he know? He remembered that he had a family member into Tarot cards, yet he couldn't even remember his name. This was unusual as Minato had memories that dated far back enough to even make himself question how it's even possible.

What was real? What wasn't? What did he see/remember that was something his mind made to protect himself and what did he see/remember that was created by whatever was altering what he remembers?

Minato didn't notice that the shadows finally arrived or that Makoto was sitting on a railing to watch events unfold. He simply kept looking at the moon. Whatever first attack the shadows launched must've missed as Minato couldn't feel anything as he continued to stare at the moon. Eventually, he started to feel a few stings as cuts started to form all over him. The clouds (that surprisingly still moved during the Dark Hour) began to conceal the moon. The time had come, there was no more stalling. The shadows that had surrounded him had sealed their fate. Minato wasn't sure how the night would end, but he was going to kill his prey that had foolishly thought themselves has the predator. Anything that stood in his way would surely meet the same fate, everyone and everything was the same to him now.

Minato (not even needing his Evoker) summoned Thanatos as he gripped his sword in his right hand tightly. This night, one thing was certain for Arisato Minato, one way or another...

 _ **Death... Awaits.**_

* * *

Just want to point out something. Ever notice that Thanatos never stays in a fight scene long? Sure, he's OP as fuck (even more so than I am), but there's another reason.

 **You see, Thanatos had been the main persona during 2 fights (debatably more). One was during chapter...**

Say it!

 ***sigh* chapter 15 (I have a personal distaste for that chapter in case you couldn't tell) and the other was during chapter 53. Neither of them particularity went well, in 15 Thanatos was actually inadvertently killing him and in 53 they literally had a battle for control. Well, Minato is rage filled and determined to kill anything he sees while he's using Thanatos, just like in chapter 15...**

Yeah... This is just not Minato's day... or week... or month... or year... Or anything really.

 **And sorry to cliffhanger you, but due to my unfortunate circumstances I have my days off of writing during the weekends (whether I like it or not) and I wanted to leave you with something today. Also, if you want to dig deeper there are the fights with Emperor and Empress as well as Hierophant and Lovers. Those 2 fights left Minato absolutely exhausted and Thanatos didn't exactly stay long. This is a recipe for disaster.**


	81. Chapter 81

**This has been... One of the harder chapters for me to do.**

Seriously, there are a lot previous versions that you'll never see.

 ***sigh* Why are fight scenes so hard? To those who make fight scenes regularly : How the fuck do you do that?**

Who knows? But, there is one question that must be answered!

 **What?**

If Death is a shadow, then he's my brother...

 **Uh-huh**

You could say that Nyx is Death's mother, right?

 **I guess...**

Does that make her MY mother, too?

 **I... Don't know... Good question.**

I must know!

 **Well, from what I've heard, Nyx's full name (as far a Persona is concerned) is Nyx, Mother of all shadows.**

So... If Nyarlathotep is my father and Nyx is my mother... I have so many questions.

* * *

Minato plunges his blade into the chest of a Giga shadow as Thanatos decapitates another. The Giga shadow screams but attempts to use it's large arms to crush Minato, but Thanatos made it to it first and used his free hand to quickly crush the shadow's head until it was nothing but a black blob that faded away.

Next, a shadow the looked like some type of bird dives to attack, but Thanatos quickly slices the bird's right wing off causing to fall to the ground and have Minato finish it by plunging his blade into it's skull.

A shadow known as Justice's Sword tried to kill Minato by striking from behind, but Minato is able to quickly turn around and block the attack before Thanatos simply cut off the hand of the shadow which caused it to fade.

A Devious Maya attempts to kill Minato using the same strategy but was sure to cast Bufula 1st. Unfortunately for the Maya, the Bufula was next to harmless to Minato and the teen didn't even glance at the shadow before Thanatos simply crushed it with his hand.

A Harmony Giant finally had the idea to attack with a Megido which did some damage to Minato, but served to annoy him more. Thanatos buried his blade deep into the Giant's left shoulder before gripping the shadow's head with his jaws and tearing it's head off.

Before anymore shadows can do anything, Thanatos launched the coffins around his waist and had them bury into the ground. From their chains sprung from the coffins that grabbed and restrained all the remained shadows in the vicinity, some of the smaller shadows were even crushed to death.

Thanatos dragged his hand against his blade as the sword began to become surrounded by a black flame, then both Minato and Thanatos raised their blades. The moment Minato and Thanatos quickly slashed the air in front of them together, the entire area in front of them was engulfed in the same black flame, even though there were at most a few dozen, it sounded as if hundreds of shadows screamed in pain as they burned alive.

The coffins that had detached themselves returned to their master before Thanatos faded way and Minato was left panting and looked seemingly paler than usual.

Makoto on the other hand was very excited, he greatly enjoyed both being in and watch fights. Suddenly a thought came to mind _Um... Can't he see me if he simply turns around?_

 ** _Then I would jump to a rooftop if I was in your_** ** _predicament._** The Crawling Chaos answered

 _Not going to hide me or anything? You really are a jackass... Or I am I overestimating your abilities? You know what? Fuck it_ Makoto told his 'father' as he jumped to the roof of the building behind him with the help of a Garudyne, just in time, too. As the members of SEES finally arrived.

"He he... ha ha..." Minato quietly laughs to himself as he takes in the destruction he wrought as his friends came closer.

"M-Minato-nii?" He stops laughing and slowly turns to look at his sister who was in front of everyone else. While Minako didn't show it, the glare from his glowing eyes unsettled her. It felt as if a simple stare was going right through her and that if she looked away for even a moment, she'd be gone.

"Minato... Y-You remember me, right?" Minako takes step closer as Minato's eyes intensified "It's okay... It's me, Minako. Your not going to hurt me... Right?" Minako stops moving when she begins to hear Minato growling. Despite the appearance, it seemed that he was some-what reluctant to hurt her. If it was anyone else, she'd be dead by now.

Unfortunately, no one else (except maybe Yukari) had the same protection as her. The moment the entire team took a step closer, Thanatos appeared with the same 'dark' summoning that usually happened when Minato lost control of himself, this was then followed by him roaring which caused powerful winds that pushed everyone back.

Minato first went for Akihiko who was right behind Minako, the boxer hadn't even had time to fully recover, the second he summoned Caesar (his new evolved persona) Minato slashed his shoulder and used Garudyne to send him flying. Above Caesar blocks Thanatos' sword, but was defenseless when Death grabbed his blade arm and tore it off which was followed by almost being cleaved in half before fading away.

"Initiating summoning sequence!" Aigis shouted as she summoned Palladion. While she refused to harm Minato's body, she had no problem attacking Thanatos. Palladion pierce right through Thanatos' torso, but rather than scream, Thanatos simply laughed. Death used this moment to his advantage to decapitate the head of Palladion which he seemed to take unusually great pleasure in. As Aigis' systems started to over-heat from the stress the damage to her persona put on her, Thanatos attacked with a Ziodyne which made the mechanical maiden unable to continue fighting.

Ken and Koromaru attack together, but Minato simply kicked the leaping dog before he could land, and then blocked Ken's attack, grabbed the spear to prevent Ken from moving and kicking him in the face much like how Makoto did once before. **(if it's not obvious, I fucking hate Ken)** Above, Kayla-Nemi (Ken's new persona) attempts to revive Koromaru, but Thanatos literally stabs him in the back before he could anything. Cerberus lunges at Thanatos, but Death vertically attacks with his sword first which brings Hell's guard-dog to the ground. From there, Thanatos squashes the middle head beneath his boot as he grabbed and tore off the remaining two heads.

Minato is about to charge at Mitsuru before falling to his knees as he suddenly has a coughing fit. The fit was bad enough that even the whole time (even after it was over) Minato had his left hand on his throat because of the pain it caused. Minato remained there trying to catch his breath as his breathing began to become more ragged and labored.

"Minato!" Yukari calls out, like Minako she refused to fight him. Yukari began to move towards him, but Thanatos horizontally slashed the ground in front of her. Before the slash could harm her, Minako grabbed and pulled Yukari away. The attack wasn't meant to kill, it was meant to serve as a warning.

When Minato regained control of his breathing he took advantage of Junpei's lowered guard and charged at him first. Junpei wasn't defense through, he was able to block Minato's strike. However, even now Minato's strength was enough to break Junpei guard. Before Minato could slash him, Junpei manages to jump to the right before Minato's blade could connect. Above, Thanatos strikes with his blade, but Hermes managed to counter attack and crack Thanatos' metallic jaw.

Minato was about to attack again, but falls again clutching his stomach and has another coughing fit. After a few moments, Minato vomits as Thanatos looks back at him seemingly frustrated.

 _ **Leave!**_ Thanatos orders Minato, but Minato couldn't care less about what he wanted. Minato managed to slowly pick himself up and his breathing was much more labored. Minato attempts to walk towards Junpei and Mitsuru but stumbles again but uses his sword to prevent his from falling. Minato's body was beginning to ache as his skinned paled a little more and as his vision begins to blur.

Fuuka who was watching from the sidelines with Minako and Yukari (since she can't fight) summons Lucia. Fuuka suddenly gasped and covered her mouth "What's going on?" Minako asked when she noticed Fuuka's worried expression.

"It's Thanatos..." Yukari said confidently. It may have been months, but she remembered the time Thanatos first started to drain the life from him. Usually, Minato either began to lose control or simply became exhausted.

"Huh?" Minako on the other didn't have an idea what she was talking about.

"She right!" Fuuka nodded "Every moment Thanatos stays Minato-kun's life seems to just... just fade away."

Thanatos screamed in Minato's head _**Either give me control or STOP!**_ Thanatos ordered **_You doom yourself!_** Thanatos tried to retreat, but Minato forces him to stay and attack Hermes again, but Thanatos seemed to be affected by Minato's weakened state as Hermes was easily able to avoid and attacks from Death.

Makoto sighs before jumping from the roof and lands next to Minato "Sorry, but I'm gonna cut in here." he said. Before anyone could even process his sudden appearance, Makoto quickly hit Minato's head which knocked the teen out cold "Sorry, Minato. No one, not even you, are allowed kill you but me... Even though I am you, so..." Makoto ruffled his hair as he grunted in slight frustration "Never mind"

Makoto suddenly turns around and easily blocks an attack from Minako's naginata and then pushed her back. "Really?" Makoto chuckled "Did you honestly just try that? What did you think was going to happen?"

"Shut up!" Minako shouts as she fires her Evoker and Eurydice attacks with a Megido. With the same urgency as before, Makoto dodges the attack but brings Minato with him.

Junpei and Mitsuru ready their swords as Minako aims her Evoker at her temple again and Yukari preps an arrow. Before they could do anything, Makoto brings his own blade against Minato's throat "Think twice before you do that." he warned "Because as much as I hate killing the defenseless, don't think I'll hesitate to slit his throat."

 _Think they'll call my bluff?_ Makoto asked his 'father'

 ** _No, they won't risk his life._**

 _I thought so_ Makoto chuckled again. "So, what's it going to be?" He asked. Though visibly reluctant, everyone lowers their weapons and recall their personas "Good." Makoto looks at Minako with a grin "Tell me, 'sis'. What's it like to lose everything in less than a week?"

It took everything Minako had to prevent herself from losing her temper and attacking again, much to Makoto's amusement. Makoto chuckled again "Then again, that's just how you are. Every time something you value is at risk your completely useless. No wonder your losing everything, you do a shit job at defending it." before Makoto could respond, Makoto used a Garudyne to jump to the roof.

"Well, it's been nice seeing all of you again, but I gotta take off and decide what to do with him. See ya!" With that, Makoto took off carrying Minato.

Minako's mind went completely blank as she processed what Makoto said. Everything he said was right. Makoto in less than a week has taken everything from her. She couldn't save Shinjiro, she could only watch and cry as the life bled from him and he fell asleep never to wake up. Now, she could only watch as her own brother lost his mind and is no at Makoto's mercy, and she couldn't do a thing. It's just like he said, every time something she cherished was at risk, she was too weak to defend it. She truly was useless.

This was all that she could think about. She didn't notice everyone recovering and asking her if she was alright. She didn't notice Yukari clutching the locket Minato gave her as she prayed for his survival and well-being. She didn't hear anyone talking as they returned to the dorm.

All she could do was go to her room and fell to her knees as she leaned against her door. In less than a week, she lost everything. In less than a week, she was now all alone. In less than a week, she completely lost her reason to fight. In less than a week, she was completely lost.

* * *

Hmm, what to do with Minato. Should I beat the crap outta him? Should I leave him to the wolves? I'm open to suggestions, he he.

 **Well, you saw what happens when Minato over-uses Thanatos. His soul just can't handle it and his body begins to fall apart.**

Betcha thought Minato was about to be saved this chapter, didn't ya? Nope, Minako's arc requires Minato's insanity to last a little bit longer.

 **Now, I need to decide what Makoto does to a near-dead Minato (like Makoto said, we're open to request.) In case you're confused, when Minato controls Thanny, it both exhaust and kills him. This is why for the most part Thanatos' scenes aren't long. Even short fights like when he killed Empress and Emperor drained Minato so much he couldn't move. Obviously, Minato developed some tolerance over time as his soul strengthened from fighting, but... Death is still Death.**

Seriously, is Nyx my mother? I want an explanation dammit!

 **You probably expected to see more aftermath, but for the most part this is told in the perspective of the twins (sometimes Makoto). Because of what Makoto said, she lost all awareness of her surroundings... Yeah, she's not holding up well.**

Ah, misery. My good old friend


	82. Chapter 82

***yawn* I don't get enough sleep in my life**

You sleep your days away. I don't think any amount is enough for you.

 **Really? Neat.**

How do you funcion?!

 **Huh?**

Isn't too much sleep bad for you? How are you alive?

 **Beats me. Maybe I'm immortal? I am Grim Reaper Jr... the 1,232nd.**

That... That raises too many questions.

 **gerson : Considered it. Didn't know how to think of a scenario where Makoto got his hands of something to burn a mark into his flesh. Thanks for trying though.**

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minako refused to go to school today. How could she? What was the point anymore? To have a good future? She was an orphan with nothing left, she didn't care about the future anymore. There was no such thing as a good future for her without him. It wasn't just the fact that Minato was the last thing she had, he was also her 'other half'. Without him, she couldn't help but feel incomplete.

She decided to lock herself in her room today, she didn't want anyone to see her in her sorry state. Eventually though, they did start to knock on her door.

"Minako-chan, are you in there?" The voice sounded like Fuuka "Can I come in?"

Minako didn't say a work as she got up, unlocked her down, and opened it revealing the short girl.

"Yes, Fuu-chan?" Minako answered with the same quiet monotone voice she had been using all week

"I-I just wanted to see if you were okay." Fuuka explained. The junior girls were rather close ; Minako had helped Fuuka get better at cooking (which was fortunate for Minao who had to taste-test it) before she stopped in favor of pursuing her talents with machines, something she was not only much better at, but was also something she felt happy doing because it was what she wanted, not what someone else wanted her to do.

"I'm fine." Minako blatantly lied "Anything else?"

"Are you sure?" Fuuka asked unconvinced but not wanting to force anything "We're here if-"

"I said I'm fine!" Minako cut Fuuka off with a clearly agitated voice before looking down slightly ashamed "Sorry, I just want to be alone. Okay?"

Fuuka seemed saddened she couldn't do anything, but nodded and left Minako by herself. Minako didn't mean to yell at her, she just wanted to be alone. Though, it seemed that everyone else at the dorm had other plans.

"You there, Minako?" Akihiko asked. While not quite as close as the the girls, Akihiko was close to Minako as well. At first, Akihiko felt a little nervous around Minako because of the similarities she had to his dead sister Miki, but over time she grew to become one of the few true friends he had.

"Yes?" Minako answered slightly annoyed

"Look, you're obviously not 'okay'. You need to-"

"Oh, so I'm incapable of making my own decisions, too?" Minako cut Akihiko off seemingly offended

"What?" Akihiko wasn't prepared for this outburst "No, I mean-"

"Oh no, it's alright." Minako chuckled "Poor little Minako needs to be pampered and protected from the cruel, cruel world 24/7, right?"

"That's not what I-" Akihiko wasn't able to finish his sentence before Minako shut the door in his face

From then on, Minako refused to answer anyone else who came to her door. She didn't answer when Ken started to cry apologies left and right. She didn't answer when Yukari and Junpei tried talking to her together. She didn't answer when Aigis left a tray of food in front of her door since she hadn't eaten all day. She didn't even answer when Koromaru whined loudly as he scratched the door. It wasn't until she received a surprise visit that she answered the door again.

"Arisato, are you in there?" Mitsuru asked.

Minako was little surprised, the Ice Queen herself actually wanted to act like she cared for once. Minako answered the door with a blank face similar to that of Minato's "Yes?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Mitsuru explained using the same excuse as the others "I know it's not easy that-"

'Don't you fucking dare!" Minako shouted at the top of her lungs which surprised Mitsuru "Oh, you think you understand? Do you now? Tell me, how many times have you had to watch someone you care about almost die and then get sent into a coma that he'll likely never wake from?!"

"Arisato, I-"

"That's right, NONE! How many times have you had to watch your brother lose his mind as the life bled from him only to then be carried off by some insane lunatic?" Minako asked knowing the answer "Here's something I know you can tell me :What's it like be a selfish bitch?"

"Arisato, cease this-" Mitsuru is cut off when Minako tackles her to the ground and just starts unleashing all the anger she's kept inside of her

"You and your family took EVERYTHING from mine, meanwhile your living as a goddamn princess!" Minako shouts as her right fist connects with Mitsuru's face.

Mitsuru tried to push Minako off of her, but Minako tightly grips and pulls Mitsuru's hair in retaliation "You've done all of this to us and you have the nerve to act like you know what I'm going through? You don't know ANYTHING!"

The shouting caught the attention of Junpei and Akihiko who upon witnessing what Minako was doing grabbed both of her arms and pulled her off of Mitsuru.

"Mina-tan, what the hell?!" Junpei asked confused as Minako began to struggle.

"Minako, STOP!" Akihiko demands.

Minako pulls her right arm that Junpei was holding as hard as she could which caused Junpei's grip to slip and Minako free her arm. Then, Minako hits Akihiko in the face with her free arm as hard as she could which must've been hard since it caused him to fall flat. Junpei tries grabbing Minako from the front, but is then kneed in the groin before being pushed away.

"Wanna know the best part?" Minako asked as she glared at Mitsuru who had gotten back on her feet "You say that you're 'atoning' for your families crimes, but we both know that's not it."

"W-What are you talking about?" That simple stutter told Minako that she just hit a weak spot

"Don't hand me that bullshit!" Minako yelled "We both know your real reason for fighting. You couldn't care less about what your family did! Tell me, how do you sleep at night knowing that your family ruined so many people's lives?!"

"I..." Mitsuru didn't have an answer, Minako knew just how to hit where it hurts

"I hope hell has a very special place in hell for what you and your family has done to mine." Minako said as she looked like she was about to attack again

"That's enough Minako!" Akihiko came to Mitsuru's defense "What happened wasn't-"

"Oh, so her inability to remember something as simple as a date wasn't her fault?" Minako asked knowing what Akihiko was going to say before returning her glare towards Mitsuru "Hell, everything that's happened is all because of her and what her family did."

"You know that's not true!" Akihiko once again defended the now silent and vulnerable Empress "Look, I understand that-"

"You don't know ANYTHING! None of you do!" Minako screamed as she finally noticed everyone else looking from the other side of the hall "NONE OF YOU KNOW A DAMN THING!" Minako continued to yell as she ran past everyone as ran out the door in a hurry.

"Damn..." Junpei said as Akihiko helped pull him up "She's really losing her shit."

"Are you alright?" Yukari asked Mitsuru

"Aside from a few bruises, I'll be fine." Mitsuru answered before looking down "She was right about one thing : My family destroyed her's. In a way it's only right that she's angry."

"Don't think like that." Akihiko told his old friend "She's just looking for something to blame. She's been through a lot this week... We all have."

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Fuuka asked

"If she's not back by nightfall, we'll look for her. Until then, we should probably leave her alone, she'll come back when she's ready."

* * *

And this is all because of me.

 **Yep, just reminding you that this is all Makoto's fault.**

* * *

 ** _?_**

When Minato opened his eyes he was somewhere he didn't recognize. It looked like some dark and old building that has been long abandoned. He tried to sit up, but the extreme pain that instantly coursed through his entire body forced him down again. He effectively lost his ability to move.

Minato could do nothing to whimper, he was completely helpless and alone.

"Shirogane, Shirogane, must you continue to disappoint?" 'Shomitsu' who was now next to Minato said "It seems that you need to be taught another lesson."

Minato's whimpers and whines became louder for even in his current state, his 'lessons' were forever scarred into his mind.

"It's been awhile since I've given you the belt, think of it more of... Reliving the good old days." Minato could do nothing as he felt the familiar pain of a belt hit him that was only amplified by his aching body.

Makoto laughed as he hit Minato with a belt again and all he could do was whimper and cry "What? It's just a little payment for saving your ass. Nothing to cry about." Makoto said as he resumed Minato's torture.

* * *

D-D-Double torture!

 **You're having way too much fun.**

What? What's there not to love? I'm beating the crap out of a helpless Minato with a belt while his hallucination is doing the same. By the way, where is he?

 **Exactly what I said. A random old and abandoned building. You'd be surprised how many there are in cities, there are a lot of vacant homes that are never even put on the market. Anyway, hope you enjoy Minako finally snapping and beating the crap out of Mitsuru... Unless you're a Mitsuru fan in which case... Sorry.**

Are you absolutely positively sure that you don't hate Mitsuru?

 **This again? *sigh* I'm not repeating myself.**

... Fuck you then

 **Whatever, I'm too tired to hurt you**

Oh, thank God.


	83. Chapter 83

Manu259 : Grgh... You son of a-

 **Careful, Makoto.**

... Damn you all!

 **Nightlyy : Well, Makoto is a bit uh... Sadistic.**

Torture is my forte

 **He's serious. Don't believe me? Well...**

He he he

* * *

 ** _Velvet Room_**

Igor, Elizabeth, and Philemon continued to look into the crystal ball as they watch Makoto torture Minato physically and mentally.

"Minato-sama..." Elizabeth muttered as she clutched onto her compendium tightly

"It seems we've underestimated The Crawling Chaos and Makoto." Igor said as he looked down with a sad and pained expression

"It was wrong for me to choose him." Philemon sighed "The boy had been through enough already. It was wrong for me to subject him to more, especially with the burden he carries."

"There must be something we can do." Elizabeth wasn't willing to simply stand idly while her friend falls apart.

"You know we can not interfere, merely guide, Elizabeth." Igor responded with a sigh. He didn't seem to like his words anymore than she did.

Elizabeth knew he was right, but she wasn't going to give up on her friend. "Hmm... Ah, I have an idea!"

* * *

 ** _Naganaki Shrine_**

Minako curled into a ball as she sat in front of somewhere she hadn't seen in over 10 years. Since it was Fall there wasn't anyone else around, this was alright for Minako. She didn't need an audience.

"... H-Hi..." Minako started her one sided conversation "It's... Been a long time, hasn't it?"

It took a lot of effort to choke back the tears that were starting to form as old memories crawled their way back "I-I..." She didn't know what to say. "I miss you... I-I don't know what to do anymore!" She buried her face into her knees as she finally couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"Mama... Papa..." She called out to her long dead parents "... What do I do?! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do-" Minako kept repeating those same words over and over as they gradually became quieter and quieter. "Some one... help me..."

Minako sat there for what felt like hours, actually maybe it really was a few hours. There were no more words that Minako could think to share to extend a one-sided conversation. The few people that passed by never stayed for long and simply minded their own business. As far as Minako was concerned though, there was no one else but her being somewhere she should've been sooner.

"What's happened to you?" Minako looked up and turned towards the voice. There was a familiar gray-haired boy.

"What're you doing here?" Minako asked ignoring his question

"Me? This might sound stupid but..." Yu pointed at Minako's shoulder "I was passing by and got distracted by that. You don't see many of those lately."

Minako looked at her right shoulder. There stood a blue butterfly that promptly flew away as soon as she noticed.

"Oh..." Minako said as she looked back at her parents graves. _I guess it is weird for a butterfly to be out this time of the year_

Yu sat next to Minako "You also didn't answer my question. What happened to you?"

"... Bad things." Minako answered vaguely

Yu chuckled "Your as vague as sensei is. C'mon, talking will make you feel better." he insisted

"I doubt it." Minako denied _Not that I could tell you much of what happened anyway._

"Yeah, you're his sister alright." Yu chuckled again "I'm not leaving until I'm convinced that you feel better than when you came here."

"So, what? My decision is irrelevant?" Minako asked bitterly

"No, you can leave if you want. I won't stop you." Yu assured "But the fact that you're still talking to me tells me that you wanna say something."

"You really are stubborn." Minako muttered "Why do you even care?"

Yu shrugged "I just don't like seeing people upset." It was true, he may not have had many friends due to him being a rather quiet and private person which was certainly not helped by him often having to move around due to his parent's jobs, but he still couldn't just sit by when he knew people were upset "Now can you tell me what's wrong, please."

"I..." Minako buried her face again which muffled her voice slightly "... I'm useless."

"Why do you think that?" Yu asked. He seemed to be taking this seriously

"... Whenever someone close to me gets hurt... There's nothing I can do." She answered "... All I ever do is watch." Minako looked up again so her voice can be heard clearly again "Just last Sunday I had to watch..." She didn't want to finish that sentence

"Someone got hurt?" Yu asked

Minako nodded "Mm-hmm. He's in the hospital in a coma now, I still haven't visited him yet."

"Why's that?" The fact that Yu wasn't asking for details was a little surprising to Minako. Then again, he might've been used to this by talking to Minato by now.

"How can I?!" Minako asked as she glared at Yu "How can I just look at him?! He's in a coma with next to no chance of ever waking up, he's basically dead!"

"That hasn't stopped you from visiting here." Yu pointed out

"I didn't have to watch my parents die." Minako retorted. It wasn't a surprise to her that Minato visited, it would actually be a surprise if he didn't.

"And that didn't stop sensei." Yu said. Minato never told him about his visits, but Yu managed to catch him during one of his visits once not that the bluenette knew.

"I'm not him."

"Good point." Yu admitted. It wasn't fair to compare Minako to Minato just because they're twins. "No offence, but I don't think you know why Minato visited here."

"Huh?" What was he talking about?

"I don't know him as well as you do, but I think I know why he came here." Yu explained "He came here to because he wanted to make something of what happened."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked as she gave him a curious look

Yu sighed, he wasn't used to giving motivational speeches, but he was sure as hell going to try "What I mean is, he was trying turn his sorrow into strength. He was trying to use what happened to help him get through whatever hardships he faced."

"What're you trying to tell me?" Minako asked "That I should visit him?"

Yu nodded "That's what I think you should do. I won't force you to do anything." Yu stood up "Well, you look better than when I first saw you. Only you can decide what to do next." he said as he began to walk away

"Yu-kun..." Minako called out to the boy who stopped in his tracks

"Yes?" He asked

"Thanks." Minako thanked. He didn't need to do anything, but he took the time to talk to her. It seemed like whatever gift Minato had for helping people was shared by Yu, too.

"Don't mention it." He said as he left leaving Minako by herself again with her parents graves.

Minako looked back at her parents graves "Use what happened to get through the hardships he faced..." She repeated "Is that really why he liked to come here?"

Minako sighed as she stood up "... Mama... Papa... Please, give me strength for what I'm about to do next."

* * *

Oh so he wasn't just an add-on?

 **Nope, Souji/Yu actually did something important. Originally he was just going to be Minato's friend, but then I saw the chance to do this.**

So that was Liz's great plan? Guide Minato's (eventual) replacement to Minako for a heart-to-heart? How's that help?

 **... I-I have no words for how stupid that question was. I'm starting to think you don't even pay attention.**

Think whatever the hell you want. Meanwhile, what am I doing?

 **Nothing good**

That so?

* * *

 _ **Makoto**_

Makoto was outside some random convenience store that didn't seem to be too popular which was fine with him. He looked left and right, it didn't look like anyone was going to be around to see anything.

Makoto entered the store and the lady behind the cash register put on a smile to greet him "Good morn-" The lady's greeting was interrupted by a sudden hit to the face followed by Makoto grabbing her by the hair and making her head hit the counter hard enough that Makoto could feel her skull crack.

"It's noon." Makoto said to the now dead lady behind the counter. Makoto simply whistled as he grabbed one of the store's bags and filled it with some water bottles that were being sold.

Makoto goes back to the door and flips the sign from 'open' to 'closed' before looking back "And good evening to you, too." He said before he left as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

Oh yeah. Humans need water too.

 **You just... killed someone nonchalantly... For no reason, too!**

Meh, they're all the same to me.

 **Right... But yeah, here's something Makoto did besides torturing Minato but...**

He he... Ha ha ha!

* * *

 _ **Unknown Abandoned Building**_

"Thirsty?" Makoto asked the beaten Minato who was staring at him with a completely blank expression. "What? Think I'm teasing you?" Makoto moved next to Minato and pulled a bottle out of his bag "See?"

Despite the pain in his arms, Minato reached for the bottle only to have his arm grabbed by Makoto

"What? Think it's free?" Makoto laughed "Nope, nothing on this Earth is free."

Makoto stood up and moved to the other side of the room and dropped the bag. "Wanna know something funny?" Makoto asked as he put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a knife "I found a knife that looks a lot like the one that you stole from one of your past families."

Makoto chuckled "You know, you have a lot of scars. I always wondered what it'd be like to... re-open old wounds he he."

As soon as Minato heard those words he tried to crawl away despite the absolute agony it caused as Makoto walked closer and closer laughing the entire time. The building soon filled with Minato's scream and Makoto's laughter

* * *

 **You're a sadist**

What? It's no secret I enjoy hurting others.

 **That's... What I said.**

And I concurred

 ***sigh* whatever**

* * *

 ** _Hospital_**

Minako stood outside the very room she refused to enter before starring at the door. It wasn't that it was locked, but inside was the last thing Minako ever wanted to see. But at the same time, it was something that she needed to see no matter how much it hurt. Normally people weren't allowed to visit this room, but being a member of SEES and this hospital being owned by the Kirijo group had it's benefits.

Minako reached for the doorknob with a shaking hand "Alright..." She muttered as she turned it slowly _I've made it this far... I can do this._ She told herself as she opened the door.

Inside she found exactly what she expected; There was Shinjiro hooked up to something to help him breath with an IV in his arm and a heated bed to make up for his body's inability to warm itself. She had seen thing like this on TV before, but watching a loved one in this state was enough for Minako to feel like she was just stabbed in the heart.

"H-Hi, Shinji..." She said as she sat in the chair next to his bed. "A uh... A lot happened since..." Even when she's the only one listening she didn't want to finish. The feeling she felt was only starting to hurt more.

"I... I don't know what to do anymore!" She yelled as she buried her face in her arms that were on the edge of his bed "It's just like Makoto said. Every time something I love is at risk all I can do is watch as it's taken away from me! First you and... and now..."

The tears that she promised him not to shed betrayed what she wanted... Or did they simply do what she really wanted? She couldn't tell anymore.

"I've lost everything!" She yelled though her voice was muffled. "I'm completely lost. Ironic isn't it? I try helping people so much, yet when they need me what do I do?"

Minako let out an empty laugh "You know what? I take it back : You really are selfish. Didn't you think about how I'd feel?" she didn't mean what she said and she knew it, she couldn't even fool herself.

"I sick of watching!" She proclaimed as she lifted her "I've seen enough! I... I won't..." Minako closes her eyes as she gripped Shinjiro's cold hand tightly

"I'm not going to watch as the people I care about suffer. Not anymore." Minako opens her eyes as she stands up and looks at the motionless Shinjiro "Sorry, I guess my tears have a mind of their own, huh?" She said as put her hand through his hair.

'D-Do me a favor, okay?" Minako asked even though she knew she wouldn't receive an answer "The doctors say you won't wake up. But they don't know you like I do! So please... Wake up someday, for me." Minako asked as she leaned in closer"I have to go now. Goodbye, I love you." she said before kissing his forehead and leaving.

 _I'm not letting this happen to you too. I'm going to save you Minato-nii, no matter what..._ "... I promise" While currently unnoticed by her, Eurydice reacted to this as well. Indeed, her entire form changed as Eurydice transformed into Joan. The face was more or less that same, the only difference was that the hair was slightly shorter, the golden mechanical body was replaced by a human body that was clad in in white armor with red accents, and the heart shaped lyre was replaced with a sword in the right hand and a flag in the other. There wasn't any turning back now.

* * *

 **So, yeah Manu you were right. Good guess. Everyone, meet Joan.**

If you don't know who that is... What? Think I'll tell you? You clearly have the internet, Google is your friend.

 **It's not just a persona change just because. You see, Eurydice was Orpheus' wife that needed to be saved from death by her husband (who ultimately failed). Joan is... freaking Joan.**

Your love for history is showing

 **Quiet! Also, I don't know what color real Joan's armor was so... I made it white since she's a saint thus connected to Messiah with red accents because... I like red.**

Can we just move on?

* * *

 _ **Unknown Abandoned Building**_

Minato was in absolute agony as he curled into a corner and remained motionless. Movement would only make the already unbelievable pain worse.

"What?!" Makoto asked referring to the gaze seemingly directed to him "So what if I re-opened a few scars? I patched you up so the wounds won't kill you and you even got something to drink! That's a win in your book, right?" As usual Minato kept his silence.

Makoto sighed "You really aren't fun when you're a mute." he said as he shook his head "You better hope 'sis' puts up one hell of a fight after she sees you. Otherwise... Well if your going to stay like that, then I guess I'll kill ya." No reaction

Makoto grunted as he went to Minato and shook him "React dammit!" Makoto's insistence was rewarded with Minato spitting into his left eye.

Makoto threw Minato against the wall as he stood up and rubbed his eye "That... That's just disgusting." Makoto said before glaring at Minato "Night, night." one kick later and it was lights out for Minato.

Makoto sighed "You better be ready 'sis'. I'd hate for all this bullshit to be for nothing!"

 _ **Enjoying yourself I see.**_

 _Oh, ha ha. Spare me the sarcasm. What the hell is it?_

 ** _Merely watching. After all, who wouldn't want to see their child have a small tantrum?_**

 _Fuck off ya faceless prick!_

* * *

I hate him...

 **Good for you. I wonder if Minako will actually be the one to kill you.**

Her? Alone? Unlikely. She might be able to put up a fight, but I am slighter stronger than Liz, and Liz is... Liz, no other way to put that.

 **Now I'm off to take a long nap.**

Me vs 'sis', huh? Well, she's not a Wild Card like Minato, but it should still be fun. Her seeing a battered Minato... he he, oh I'm going to enjoy myself.

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Minako's room**_

Minako didn't say a word to anyone when she came back to the dorm. There wasn't anything that needed to be said and she didn't even want to think about how awkward a conversation would be at this point. Although, she knew she should apologize to Mitsuru at some point, she had more pressing things to do at the moment. Unfortunately for Minako, her old friend wasn't content on leaving her alone.

Minako answered her door "Hmm? What is it, Yuka-chan?" she asked, she honestly expected a visit from Mitsuru more. Then again, last time they saw each other she did beat the crap outta her.

"'What is it?'" Yukari repeated "You disappear for hours and don't say a word to anyone, and that's what you're starting this out with?"

Minako shrugged nervously "Um... How about this : Is Mit-senpai okay?"

"She's fine." Yukari confirmed which was a small load off her shoulders "But what about you?"

"I... I'm alright now." Minako assured "This time for sure, I promise."

"That's good..." Yukari sighed in relief seemingly convinced

"Hey, Yuka-chan. Mind If I asked you something?"

"Hmm? What?" What question did Minako have for her of all people?

"How do you do it?" Minako asked "I mean, Nii-san is your boyfriend after all. How do you manage?"

"Oh..." Yukari seemed to be thinking to herself "I guess... It's because in a sense he's always with me, even now." She said as she pulled out the locket Minato gave from under her shirt and showed it to Minako "And as long as he's with me, I can be stronger than I was before. I can be the me I always wanted to be."

"Oh..." Minako seemed to be pondering what she said "... Thanks."

"Don't mention it." With that Yukari left, leaving Minako alone in her room again

Minako looked at her right wrist which had the leather watch Shinjiro gave her. _Always with you, huh? I guess you're always with me too, Shinji._ Minako then looks at her mp3 player that had been a gift from Minato _And so are you, Minato-nii. I swear, I'll save you and that bastard will pay for what he's done. Just... Hang in there a little longer, it won't be much longer until you're home where you belong._

* * *

And now you see why Bitch-chan was handling it so well and that ends this longer than usual chap-

 ***wakes up* Huh? What? I don't remember this part.**

Uh...

 **Makoto... Did you write that while I was napping?**

I admit nothing.

 **Whatever you say. Minako vs Makoto, all for a beaten to hell Minato. We'll see how that ends. I hope you enjoyed and if your curious, yes I plan for reconciliation between Minako and Mitsuru, that'll just be awhile. Though, Minako won't be hitting her again any time soon.**


	84. Chapter 84

**gerson : That's part of the mystery. Makoto embodies something, but what? He's not Minato's insecurities and he is his own sentient being. So what the hell is he?**

Not to mention where did I come from?

 **T'is all part of the mystery that is Makoto.**

 **Manu259 : I know I said she'd get a new persona, I just never said when. As for Yukari... Yeah, that's reasonable and is why this chapter exist. This arc is mostly Minako focused but here's a chapter about how Yukari was dealing with everything after Minato was capture by Makoto.**

Also, what did you think would happen? I'm A goddamn killer. I-

 **Yeah, yeah, we get-**

No, I always wanted to say this *ahem* ... I AM DESTRUCTION INCARNATE!

 **Done living out your fantasy?**

Yep, quoting a daemon prince is oddly satisfying.

 **Right~... Anyway, here's the last 2 chapters from Yukari's POV**

* * *

 _ **Yukari's POV**_

Things just keep going from bad to worse. Minato where are you? Dammit, I should've kept a better eye on you. None of this would've happened if I just kept a better eye on you. I don't know what to do. Please, please, please be alright... We-... I need you to be alright.

Everyone is one edge now. Heck, we were already on edge before. Everyone's wondering the same thing, where are you and what is Makoto doing to you? The worst of us is Minako, she hasn't left her room since last night. Fuuka and Akihiko-senpai tried talking to her, but now she refuses to say anything to anyone. I heard Ken-kun crying apologies for everything, if he never confronted Shinjiro-senpai, then none of this would've happened. Though, I don't think she's angry at him. I'm not even angry at him even after everything that's happened. No matter what he said, she never answered.

A little bit later, Junpei of all people came to me. "Hey, Yuka-tan..."

"Yeah? What is it?" He seemed different from his usual self. Looks like everything that's happened is even having an effect on the child of the group.

"I wanna try talkin' to Mina-tan, but..." Junpei sighed "Mind helping me out?"

He didn't need to ask me twice. In a heartbeat we were at Minako's door knocking.

"Mina-tan, you in there?" Junpei asked as he kept knocking on the door. Minako never answered.

Then I decided to give it a shot "Minako-chan, we just wanna talk. Can you please open the door, please?" She still never answered. I couldn't hear it very well, but I could've sworn I heard her crying on the other side.

"Man, what're we supposed to do?" Junpei asked. He was as lost as I was.

I shook my head "I don't know..."

What do I do? My friend is falling apart and my boyfriend was out of his mind the last time I saw him and now he's been captured by an absolute lunatic. Minato's body was already failing him and now... I-Is he-

"You've done all this to us and you have the nerve to act like you know what I'm going through?" I hear someone shout from outside my room... Was that Minako? "You don't know ANYTHING!" The shouting continues followed by sounds of footsteps running towards the voice and I start to hear what sounds like struggling. What the hell is going on?

I go outside my room and I see Minako breaking free from Junpei and Akihiko-senpai who were retraining her. Mitsuru-senpai was also getting off the floor... Did Minako attack her? I can practically feel the burning hatred in Minako's voice and even her eyes as she continues to berate Mitsuru before making a dash for the door. Poor girl... She's falling apart without him.

No one's really angry at Minako for what she did. I guess it's not too different from how I was that one time, except then I had Minato to help me... It's kinda funny in a way. I tried pushing him away and got mad at him because I hated relying on him and now that he's gone I'm dreading every moment of it. Talk about irony, right? No matter how hard I try, all I can do is worry about him over and over.

I guess this is my dad's fault too. He was part of the research team and he was the one who caused the Dark Hour, Tartarus... Everything. If that never happened then Minato and Minako's parent's never would've died, we'd never have to fight for our lives, and Makoto never would've even exist. Makoto... What is he doing to Minato? He was already at death's door and I doubt he's doing anything... humane. He doesn't deserve this...! He's... He's been through enough.

If he... The only thing I'd have from him would be the locket he gave me. He always knew how to comfort me, funny since he wasn't the most talkative person in the world and his sheltered childhood does show at times. I wish you were here...

 _"Don't lose hope."_

Don't lose hope... That's right! That's what he told me that day. I can't lose hope, not now! Funny, even when I'm just looking at a gift you gave me you're able to help me. No... As long as I have this, you're always with me. You really do know how to show the best in me, don't you? As long as you're by my side I can be the person I always wanted to be.

Huh? Was that Minako's door I heard shut? Is she back? Well... One way to find out...

* * *

 **Fun Fact : The reason this exist is not only because of Manu259's review, but also because when I got done the last chapter I went "Oh shit, how'd Yukari react to everything?"**

This didn't have as much thought put into it, but it's all we could think of with what we left ourselves with.

 **And damn is writing in 1st person for someone who's not either Minato or Minako is a pain in the ass.**

And the dumbass of the week award goes to Grim!

 **Very funny... Anyway, back to the present.**

* * *

 _ **Makoto ; Present ; Dark Hour**_

Makoto was in some random part of Iwatodai that even Minato wasn't too familiar with. It didn't really matter to him, it had a lot of people which meant a lot of coffins.

 _Alright, now, Faceless, care to stop hiding us? It's time to end this._

 ** _I will be watching..._**

 _Surprised you're so willing to do this. Won't your entire plan fail if I screw up and die?_

 ** _Is that what you think? Even if they save him and you die, it won't stop their destruction. You're merely a safeguard._**

 _... Fuck you then..._ Makoto concluded his conversation as he looked at the unconscious Minato who was sitting with his back against a wall of a nearby building.

"Guess I'll have to wake you up for Shorty to locate you." Makoto hypothesised as he summoned Theristis which promptly casted Recarm on Minato.

Minato woke up, but he was still in absolute agony and couldn't move a muscle or even utter a sentence. His head was pounding from the kick Makoto gave him earlier and he could still feel the cuts Makoto gave him when he 're-opened' some of his old scars. All Minato could do was stare aimlessly.

Makoto chuckled at Minato helpless state "Alright, now we just need to give them an extra incentive" He said as he looked at the coffins around him "Theristis... Kill."

With that Orpheus Theristis began attacking every coffin in sight killing the people within them. No one was spared as Theristis killed every man, women, even children who were out late.

* * *

So that's why they can never find me.

 **Unless you want them to. Like when you and Takaya confronted Shinjiro, you wanted to lure everyone there like the cruel, sadistic, and sociopathic monster you are.**

Monster? Me? No, I am...

 **A genuine demon? A true freak?**

The Devil.

 **...You're not cool**

Screw you!

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Everyone gathered around Fuuka as tried to locate Minato. Normally, they never had any luck finding Makoto and since he capture Minato, everyone knew the chances of finding him were slim. But they still had to try.

"I found him!" Fuuka happily exclaimed

"Really?!" Minako asked wanting conformation on what could easily be the happiest news she's ever heard in her entire life.

"Yes! Wait, Makoto's next to him and-" Fuuka's words were halted by a gasp as she covered her mouth

"What is it?!" Mitsuru asked concerned. Anything involving Makoto was bad.

"H-He's killing everyone around him!" Fuuka explained as she's forced to sense the life of everyone around Makoto suddenly vanish

"He's what!?" Akihiko asked in disbelief. Makoto was insane for sure, but he's actually willing to kill innocent people just to lure them?

"That guy's a fucking monster!" Junpei said with a voice full of hatred that Makoto would no doubt find amusing

"We have to stop him and save Minato-nii!" Minako explained their objective. Without Minato, she basically took the place as leader instead.

* * *

 _ **Makoto**_

"Ha ha ha ha!" Makoto just kept laughing as he transformed this part of the city into a graveyard. He even got his hands dirty and shattered a few coffins himself just to tear the inhabitants apart like a rabid animal. All Minato could do was look off into the distance and remain still, his mind was shattered to the point where even being surrounded by all the bodies didn't even affect him. Did he even realize what was happening around him?

Makoto shattered another coffin with a simple slash from his blade. The inhabitant turned out to be some girl who judging by the uniform was student at Minato's school and looked like a 1st year.

Before the girl could register what was happening Makoto tackled her and began to repeatedly beat her face with the pummel of his blade. The girl screamed in pain as she tried to push Makoto off, only to have Makoto to finally plunge his blade straight through her skull.

Makoto laughed as he repeatedly attacked the girl despite her already being dead as her blood, bones, and entrails began to scatter everywhere to the point where the body was an unrecognizable paste.

It did not go unnoticed by Makoto that footsteps were approaching him. Makoto who was completely soaked in blood turned around to greet the members of SEES who all donned shocked expressions.

"Where's my brother?" Minako who did her best to ignore the scenery around her asked.

Makoto made a pouty face "But I'm right here, sis. DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" He faked sobs before laughing and facing SEES again "Alright, alright, he's there." Makoto pointed to the spot Minato was at. Everyone rushed to him immediately, all except Minako who kept her ground and glared at Makoto.

"Aren't you going to go to him?" Makoto asked with the same taunting grin he always had.

"I will..." Minako took her battle stance "After I kill you."

"Will you now?" Makoto asked amused "Tell me : Do you honestly think you have a chance?"

"Minako, what're you doing!" Akihiko shouted confused

"Stay with him!" Minako shouted back as she looked towards Akihiko's direction. Yukari and Fuuka were trying to get some sort of response out of Minato while everyone else was looking at Minako and Makoto.

"Minako-san, please, allow us to-" Aigis was cut-off

"No!" Minako objected "This is something I need to do. Just make sure that bastard doesn't go anywhere near him!"

Makoto chuckled "How noble..." he said as he took his own battle stance. It was a lot like Minato's except that the blade was in front of the main body and Makoto leaned slightly forward

"Yet, how gutless" He taunted

"Gutless?" Minako repeated confused. How was this gutless?

"Because, suicide is the coward's way out" he said chuckling "... Alright, 'sis'... Tell your parents I said hello." he gave one last taunt to the unfazed Minako.

* * *

 **Here we go...**

Me vs Minako. Be honest, how many of you were waiting for this to happen?

 **Well, you have to wait a little more I'm afraid (weekends are a bitch, aren't they?).**

The brother-complex hot-headed princess vs... Um... Uh...

 **Oh yeah, we never did agree on a name for you. Sucks, doesn't it?**

No shit.

 **That's what you get for straight up murdering people in cold blood.**

Oh they were going to die anyway... eventually.

 **Whatever. Note : There is now a poll on what Makoto's joke name should be... Please vote.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Manu259 : Not his fault he's an insane** **psychopath**

Should I be offended?

 **Doesn't matter.**

Nightlyy : He sucks at summaries

 **I really do. Also do you want me to break a leg or do you want me to break Makoto's leg?**...

You're not actually gonna-

 **Is this the battle where Makoto dies?**

WHAT?!

 **We shall see!**

Gerson : I say what I want... Sue me.

 **The Sadistic Dark Messiah? I like it, but it's no longer my choice. The Poll i left open for the weekend declares that you great people decided Makoto's arena name is...**

Oh... Fuck! Goddamn you Manu259!

 **The Joke-Based No-Purpose Albino by... 1 vote. Seriously, only 1 person voted... And it was Manu259, the sole voter. Thank you for voting.**

I hate you all...

* * *

 ** _10 years ago_**

"L-Leave me alone..." A young and shy Minato said in his usual quiet monotone

"But you're so weird!" Another kid with black hair and brown eyes said as he and 2 of his other friends gathered around Minato

"I mean... look at your hair! It's blue!" One of the black-haired kid's friends pointed out much to Minato's embarrassment

"S-So?" Minato wanted to run away but his mind and his legs seemed to be in disagreement with each other

"So, what ARE you?" The black-haired kid asked as he and his friends moved closer "You not normal!"

"I-I..." Minato wanted to find a nice quiet hole and sit there forever.

"Hands off the Nii-san!" A shout could be heard as a younger Minako hit the back haired boy in the the back his head. The kid and his other friends promptly ran away as soon as trouble started.

"T-Thanks, imoto" Minato thanked his younger twin sister weakly. Minato had a tendency to spend his days alone since most other kids either A) found him boring. B) Liked to poke fun at some of his odd features such as his very pale skin, blue-gray eyes, and his hair. And finally C) Didn't even know he existed since he was too shy to introduce himself.

"No problem, Minato-nii." Minako didn't have any issue helping her brother. She didn't have the same social issues that Minato had, sure she was pale but it seemed to compliment her appearance rather than make her look stranger like it did with Minato. Sure, some of her features were a little out there like the red eyes, but once again they only complimented her appearance. Her extrovert and energetic nature made it hard not to like her.

"B-But how did you..." How'd she even know where he was? Wasn't she playing with her other friends? Suddenly someone popped into his head "Yuka?"

"Yuka." She confirmed. Even when she wasn't around Minato, 'Yuka' always seemed to keep an eye on Minato. Had these types of things really become that common?

Minato sighed "Sorry..." He didn't like being a bother.

Apparently this warranted a hit to the head "Don't say 'sorry' you dummy!" Minato rubbed his head as Minako looked him in the eye "You're my Onii-chan, remember? I'm glad to help."

"But..." Minato was about to object but something (probably Minako making a fist again) told him to stop.

"Hey, when you're in trouble, remember that I'll always be there to help, 'kay?" Minako asked as she forced a hug on her brother.

"U-Um..." Minato always found it embarrassing when Minako anything close to this "... O-Okay..." He agreed in a quivering voice "C-Can you let me go now?"

"Minako!" Minako froze as she heard the familiar voices of adults

"Uh..." Minato began

"... Oh..." Minako finished as she let her brother go

"You might wanna run..." Minato laughed a little

"N-Not funny!" Minako yelled before taking off full speed... Which turned out not to be very fast compared to adults.

* * *

Looks like big bro used to be a pushover

 **He's changed a bit since then. Now to what you guys actually wanted.**

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Makoto launches a Megidolaon which lands between him and Minako and caused the dust and dirt to rise and obscure Minako's vision.

Taking advantage of her blindness, Makoto dashed forward and attempts to slash her right shoulder, but she was blinded, not deafened.

Minako jumps to her left and fires her Evoker to clear the dust with a Garudyne, Makoto suddenly pauses as he watches Minako's new persona.

"New one, eh?" He asked seemingly amused "This might not be a waste of time after all." Minako herself was a little surprised that she didn't even notice she gained a new persona. Surprising, but not unwelcomed.

"Do you just love to hear yourself talk?!" Minako shouted as Joan attacked with Brave Blade.

Theristis blocked it with his lyre as Makoto dashed forward "Someone has to...!" Makoto shouted as he was about to attack again as he closed the distance.

Minako tried to use her reach to her advantage and attacked first by slashing horizontally which forced Makoto on all fours (or rather three since he held a sword in 1 hand).

Makoto quickly crawled forward and attempted to plunge his blade into her, but Minako dodged to the right just in time and managed to slash Makoto's back in return.

When Makoto turned around Minako had already fired her Evoker and Joan sent him flying with a Garudyne which caused him to hit back-first into a building.

Rather than screaming or even grunting, Makoto chuckled some more "Ooh, I'm liking this." He said as his glowing white eyes seemed to intensify slightly "Minato can't surprise me like that."

"Will you please just SHUT UP!" Minako shouted as Joan slammed her blade down, but Makoto easily dodge it and began running again.

 _I can surprise you, huh? Good, come and get it you son of a bitch._ Minako thought as Makoto was quickly getting closer.

"Sure you wanna stay still?!" Makoto asked as Minako suddenly had a bad feeling. She turned around and noticed Theristis about to slam his lyre down on her.

Minako jumps forward and narrowly avoids it, but Makoto didn't stop. With her still trying to regain her bearing, Makoto slashed her naginata which broke her guard, but Minako managed to move before Makoto could fatally wound her, although he did he up slashing her right arm.

"Bye, bye!" Makoto said as Minako looked up and realized his plan. As Makoto was attacking her, Theristis was preparing another Megidolaon that she wouldn't be able to dodge.

Joan was able to prevent the attack from sending her rolling on the floor injured, but it still knocked her down.

"Activating Orgia mode!" Aigis shouted as she opened fire on Makoto.

"Caesar!" Akihiko shouted as he join the fight too

"Penthesilea!" And then Mitsuru

Junpei looked back at his seniors and Aigis and then back at Minato who was with Yukari, Fuuka, Ken, and Koromaru. Junpei shrugged "Ah, what the hell?" he said as he summoned Hermes.

Koromaru and Ken stayed behind to protect Minato and the girls who were still trying to get a reaction from him.

"Who invited you?!" Makoto asked with an usual amount of hostility in his voice. Makoto attempted to dodge Aigis' bullets, but they still managed to hit the left side of his waist and the right side of his torso.

Theristis attacked Hermes with a Garudyne which easily made the persona lose its bearings just in time as Theristis grabbed Hermes and used him as a shield as Caesar attacked which his sword.

Makoto was easily able to slash Junpei's shoulder due to his flaw, self-taught defense and then jabbed him in the gut to take him out the battle.

Next, Makoto didn't even look back as he simply put his sword behind his back which blocked Mitsuru's attack with her rapier and then simply kicked her away as Akihiko sent Caesar to try to attack him again.

Theristis was put on the defensive at Caesar attacked again and again, but Makoto ducked and dodged a blow from Akihiko which was followed by Makoto attacking his legs knocking him off his feet and Caesar without orders.

Makoto stomped on Akihiko's stomach as he ran to Mitsuru who had just gotten back on her feet, Theristis attack Penthesilea with an Agidyne which was followed by a hit directly from his lyre which took care the Amazon.

Makoto jumped into the air with a Garudyne and plunged his sword into Mitsuru's left shoulder when he landed before hitting her in the head to either knock her out or incapacitate her long enough for Makoto to accomplish his goal.

Aigis who was holding her fired to prevent hitting any of her friends attacked again, but Makoto simply had to use Theristis as a shield until Aigis began toover heat and Theritis hit the idle robot with his lyre.

Koromaru had enough and summoned Cerberus to attack, but it was quickly thwarted by Theristis using Hamaon and then kicking the then staggered dog which landed on Ken before he could try anything.

Makoto exchanged glares with Yukari and Fuuka, but neither of them tried anything as he moved closer to Minako. Yukari tried shaking and calling out to Minato, but nothing was getting through. Even Fuuka's attempts to use Lucia to talk to his mind weren't working. All he did was look off into the distance with what one could easily assume to be lifeless eyes.

Makoto grabbed Minako who was still on the ground by her high-pony tail and asked "Any last words?"

"Gotcha!" At the moment Minako pulled her brother's knife out of her left pocket and jabbed in straight into Makoto's right eye

"GAAAHHH!" Makoto threw Minako as he painfully pulled the knife out of his eye "Y-You... You little bitch!"

Makoto was so distracted by the pain that he didn't notice Joan until it was too late and he was hit by a Megidola which blew him away.

"How quickly the bravado flies out the window when you're flat on your ass." Minako taunted as she picked up naginata

Makoto stood up while still covering his injured eye "Oh, you think you're being cute?!"

"Bitch, I'm adorable." Minako replied with a smug look on her face.

"You're gonna die..." Makoto threaten "I'll kill you! I'll rend the flesh from your bones and paint the entire city with your blood!"

Minako yawned "I'm sorry, am I supposed to be taking this seriously?"

"You bitch!" Makoto yelled as Theristis attacked again, this time with Mamudoon. This time, however, Minako didn't feel any pain.

Minako laughed "Looks like that's not gonna work anymore." She taunted him. She already gathered that he was weak to almighty, now she just needed him to lose his temper.

Makoto grunted loudly as Theristis launched another Megidolaon, but Minako emulated Makoto's strategy of using Garudyne to push herself out of the way and then sent Joan to attack the Scorned Musician.

Theristis was again put on the defensive as Joan continued to attack over and over with her sword before putting her blade through the strings of his lyre which lead to Joan's blade cutting Theristis' cheek.

Makoto screamed as Theristis retreated and returned to his master's side "Damn you...!" he shouted as he charged at Minako again.

Minako said nothing as Joan, too, went to her master's side as Minako also charged at Makoto.

The whole time, Minato just kept his same lifeless expression, but something was different this time

 _Minako...?_

* * *

D-Did I just lose an eye?

 **Mm-hmm**

Do I at least become a pirate?

 **No... You do know pirates didn't wear the patches because they lost an eye, right?**

* * *

 ** _?_**

"We must go!" Minato looked around the dark void and noticed Pharos pulling him.

Minato rather sloppily got on his "Pharos? Wha- what's... What's going on?" Minato feels like he could collapse at any moment.

"I was able to prevent his control, but he's not willing to let you go. You must leave!" Pharos warned as he pulled Minato who was too exhausted not to follow

"What... What do you mean?" Minato asked as he did his best to follow Thanatos

"As we speak, your shadow and your sister are fighting for you. You weren't able to tell because HE didn't want you, he prefers you to be an easy to manipulate animal." Pharos explained, not stopping for a second "Your sister's battle managed to weaken his grip over you, this is the only chance we have!"

"Makoto... Won't he be able to..." Minato is fighting to stay awake

"No, he's too distracted with the fight to listen to us." Pharos answered as he slaps Minato "Sorry, if you sleep, your consciousness might die"

"I.. Understand." Minato said as he rubbed his eye with his free hand.

 **"You little bastard!"** An inhumane voice said which was followed by a roar. From the darkness Thanatos approached from the voice and lunged at Minato, but the same angelic figure that had saved Minato from before appeared in front of them which caused Thanatos to retreat **"Damn you!"**

"We must leave!" Pharos said again as he quickened his pace "That won't save us forever..." Pharos said as he looked down "... Nothing can stop Death forever..." For some reason there seemed to be a hint of sadness in his voice

"Pharos, what do you-"

"There's no time!"

* * *

 _ **Reality**_

"Why won't you die!" Makoto shouts as he swings wildly over and over which Minako either blocks or dodges

Unbeknownst to Makoto himself, he kept leaving openings on his right side (likely as a result of being half-blind now). The moment Makoto is about to swing again, Minako takes the chance to sever the muscles in his right forearm effectively making his blade arm useless.

Makoto screams again as he jumps back and glares at Minako with his only remaining eye "I'll kill you..."

"You should really work on that temper." Minako said the same words he told her before

"Go to hell!" Theristis slammed his lyre again, and again, Minako avoided it.

Joan took her chance to use another Megidola on the Musician which caused him and his master to scream in pain. It was almost amusing to see Makoto reduced to a reckless and pitiful state.

"He he he he..." Makoto out of nowhere starts to laugh "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What's so funny?" Minako asked not dropping her guard

"This is splendid! Not even Minato has pushed me this far back before. I might even have to try my hardest on you. Ha ha ha!" Makoto's laugher continued "Now..." Theristis reappeared and used Diarahan on Makoto which was able to make his arm usable though it would hurt like hell and the rest of his wounds didn't fare much better "... die, with my highest praise."

 _Oh crap!_ How could she have forgotten? Makoto's not even human and he has access to Diarahan ; He could keep this going for as long as he wanted and wouldn't be fatigued in the slightest. She on the other hand was still human and even if Joan was stronger, she was still a glass-cannon that lacked any form of support. She could ask Yukari, but that might draw Makoto's attention to her and possibly even Minato. That was a risk she couldn't take

"Allow me to re-introduce myself..." Makoto said as he straightened his posture, he didn't even seem to acknowledge his injuries anymore "I am Makoto. I am The Son of Chaos. I am destruction given true form" ( **And The Joke-Based No-Purpose Albino)** Makoto starts to laugh again "Ha ha ha ha! I've never felt like this before! ha ha ha ha!" Makoto's appearance changed slightly. His eyes' sclera turned black, though his iris still remained it's old glowing white and his already pale complexion became grayish and along with blood, his injuries seem to leak a black mist as well.

"You're insane!" While she wasn't about to admit it, Makoto's sudden outburst had her concerned.

"What's that? Are you afraid?" Makoto asked as he just kept laughing "Ha ha ha ha! Allow me to give you a true reason to be afraid. Ha ha ha ha!" Makoto could barely control himself anymore

"Come... Abaddon."

* * *

Meet Abaddon, or as I like to call him : Reverse Messiah! His appearance is based on Messiah Picaro from P5

 **That's... Very bad.**

So, Abaddon is another name for the Devil which makes this the 4th devil is the persona series?

 **Huh?**

Satan, Lucifer, Helel, and now Abaddon!

 **Oh yeah... Minako and SEES dun goofed.**

They signed their death warrants

 **Minako and Joan, The Saint vs an insane Makoto and Abaddon, The Angel of the Bottomless Pit**

You're enjoying this too much.

 **Shut it! Also, Manu2659 pointed out I had a dumbass moment. Abaddon already exist in P3 but.. Fuck it, I'm bending the rules! My story and I do what I want.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Just restating, my Abaddon is different from P3's actual Abaddon.**

Our Abaddon looks like Messiah Picaro from P5 and is meant to be Messiah's opposite like how Orpheus Theristis is Orpheus Telos' antithesis.

 **I should've checked if Abaddon was already a thing, I admit that. But I also don't know any other names for the Devil (at least, the christian devil) and I also kinda wanted the name to started with an 'A'... I don't know why. Maybe 'A' names sound more evil to me (I'm very weird).**

Yes, you are. But let's be honest, how many of you remember that giant blob thing? We sure as hell didn't.

 **Also... It's May!  
**

Isn't that the month you were born?

 **Mm-hmm, May 31st.**

Wait, weren't you born when- mmph!

 **No! I'm alright with the month and day, but no year! My age is unknown... I mean, I'm in high school, but that doesn't mean you know how old I am.**

Weren't you held back once?

 **I was** **hospitalized! That doesn't count!**

Whatever.

 **Manu259 : Sorta. The insides of ships were darker than outside (duh) and eyes need to adjust. When pirates when went into the ships, they switched to the eye that was accustomed to the dark already.**

* * *

 ** _Minato's soul/psyche(?)_**

Minato clutched his head as Pharos continued to lead him "M-My head..." For some reason it was throbbing.

"You must bear through!" Pharos replied, not stopping "We can't risk stopping now!"

"But..." Minato is split between the pain in his head and losing consciousness as he stumbled slightly

"Oh no..." Pharos said as he realized something as he turned to Minato "Minato, whatever you do, you must ignore them!"

"W-What?" Minato could barely understand what he was saying.

"What makes you think you deserve to live?" The voice of Minako asked him

"Oh no..."

"You think you can just walk away from everything you've done?" The voice asked as the pain in his head intensified

"Your a waste of life and nothing but a burden on others. You always have been and always will be." The voice of 'the bastard' himself said

"S-Shut up!" Minato screamed

"Why must you continue to hurt us?" The voices of Minato's parents said "Why can't you jut let go?!"

"Please... Stop it..." Minato said weakly. This truly was the worst way to torture Minato

* * *

 _ **Reality**_

"Ha ha ha ha!" Makoto just kept laughing as a new persona appeared behind him. The persona also had white hair and glowing pupilless white eyes, their seemed to be some sort of scarf that concealed the rest of it's facial features. It's body was black and some-what mechanized with a large golden object situated behind him with hands wrapped around it's waist that led to what looked like lowered golden wings. It's right hand was empty, but in his left he held what looked like coffins with a golden chain wrapped around his wrist and some of his forearm.

"What is it Fuuka?" Yukari asked Fuuka who seemed to be trembling in fear as she analyzed it with Lucia which wasn't anything close to a good sign

"T-That persona..." Fuuka uttered as her face became pale and she fell to her knees and recalled Lucia "I-It's..." There didn't even seem to be words that were capable of describing it.

"Ha ha ha!" Makoto just kept laughing and laughing like a madman "Do try your best, 'sis'." he said as he began to walk forward with Abaddon right behind him.

"What?! You think you can just act cocky all of a sudden?" Minako could feel her knees shaking

"I told you : You can't win." Makoto replied as he continued to move closer and closer

"What do you call the last few minutes then?!" Minako asked. Just a few moments ago Makoto was getting taken down little by little. What just happened?

"Pity." Makoto answered before picking up his fallen sword and crawling on all fours (or again, three since he held his sword) and bolted towards Minako with Abaddon right behind him.

In seconds Makoto was but a few mere meters away before she even knew what was happening. As soon Makoto was close enough, he slammed his blade down with Minako barely able to react and move out of the way in time.

Makoto didn't drop his new crawling stance as he seemed to be going for Minako's feet and the length of her naginata wasn't helping this instance, especially with Makoto's constant assault keeping her off balance.

Joan attempted to attack Makoto with Brave Blade, but Makoto jumped back just in time.

Next, Joan impaled Abaddon with her sword, but rather than scream, grunt, or even flinch, he just took it. If anything, he actually seemed strengthened by it.

"Abaddon, Damnation" Makoto ordered still in his crawling stance.

Abaddon raised his hand as the golden wings that were around his waist raised themselves, but no apparent damage happened.

"What was that?" Minako asked in a taunting voice thinking he must've slipped up

"That? Oh, I just made you weak to..." Makoto chuckled "Everything."

Abaddon raised it's hand and used Hamaon which made Minako feel familiar excruciating pain

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Makoto asked already knowing the answer "Do try to stay awake. This isn't over yet."

Next, Joan was taken care of by be frozen in a block of ice from a Bufudyne and Minako was hit with a Garudyne which sent her flying, much to Makoto's amusement.

Minako fired her Evoker despite the pain and attacked with Myriad Arrows, which had the same effect as the Brave Blade.

"Minako-chan!" Fuuka called out to her teammate and friend "It absorbs all physical attacks! Use something else!"

 _Thanks, Fu-chan._ Minako thanked mentally as Joan attacked with an Agidyne which didn't seem to hurt Abaddon a great deal, but at least it hurt him.

"How 'bout a fist from a God?" Makoto asked as Abaddon raised it's hand and wings which summoned a fist seemingly from thin air which did colossal damage to Joan in one strike.

Minako clutched her head in pain as Makoto quickly crawled over and attacked again, while Minako was able to prevent the wound from being fatal, Makoto was still able to give her an unpleasant wound on the left side of her waist.

Minako tried to attack him, but Makoto simply rolled out the way.

Makoto finally stood up as he thrust his blade forward which cuts Minako's right cheek. He didn't miss, he wanted her to know he could've killed her then and there.

Minako grunts as she takes a step back as she covered her now cut cheek as Makoto stood there laughing to himself.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked "Does it hurt? Can't take the pain?" Abaddon moves behind Makoto and raised his hand "Then disappear!" The coffins in Abaddon's left hand were suddenly set aflame as they took the shape of a crimson blade that lunged at Minako.

Joan moved in front of Minako to protect her master, only to be cut in half in one strike which caused Minako to finally fall to the ground in pain.

Makoto laughed "Y'know, that was a very good effort. I've never been pushed that far before." He said as he grabbed Minako by the ponytail (this time being sure to keep an eye on her hands) "But this wasn't going to end any other way."

"G-Go to hell..." Minako uttered in a slightly strained voice

"And you still have that mouth?!" Makoto laughed even more "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this one."

Makoto threw Minako and then attacked with A Megidolaon, this time she had to choice but to simply take the hit as she was blown an even greater distance.

This was then followed by a Garudyne which increase her momentum which caused it to hurt even more when she hit the ground. Minako was sure if she was a normal human, she'd be dead by now.

Meanwhile, Yukari was getting desperate and was rigorously shaking Minato "Dammit, wake up!" This was followed by a literal slap to the face

* * *

 **See, Manu259? He was slapped in the face.**

* * *

 _ **Minato's soul/psyche(?)**_

Minato remained curled up on the floor covering his ears "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" he didn't want to hear it anymore

Pharos on the other hand had other plans. He forced Minato to unplug his ears and made him listen to him "Minato, listen to me!" He sounded desperate "As we speak your sister is being tortured by your shadow. Every moment here is another moment wasted!" Minato wasn't listening

Luckily for Pharos, his voice wasn't the only one that could be heard that wanted Minato to be saved.

 _"Minato, if I mean anything to you, wake up right now!"_ A girl's voice could be heard.

Minato uncovered his ears, even with his ears plugged he heard that. Pharos saw his chance "See? People need you! Listen, your sister is being tortured as we speak fighting for you!"

"No..." Minato whispered as he finally got back on his feet "... That bastard is going to pay."

"What makes you think you can just walk away, Shiro-" 'The Bastard's' voice was cut-off

"Arisato." Minato corrected as he glared at the image of the man he hated most in the entire world "I don't know what you have against using that name, but I don't care. Get my goddamn name right."

"Oh, you think you just escape your punishment because of a few words?" 'Minako' asked "All the pain I've been through is because of you!"

"Be that as it may..." Minato responded "I'm not going to sit here wallowing in my own self-pity while you fight to save me."

"What makes you think you deserve to wake up?" His parents asked "There's no punishment too great for you."

Minato chuckled "Maybe so. But I have the best friends in the world, so I must be doing something right." With that, all the voice disappeared

 **"No!"** Thanatos appeared again, but the angelic figure intervened again as Minato left with Pharos " **Wherever you go, always remember that no matter what, even after I escape this damned seal..."** Minato is suddenly blinded by a bright light as he feels himself fading **"... You'll never escape me!"**

* * *

So was it Bitch-chan or 'sis' who woke Minato up?

 **Team effort. Minako woke up his consciousness and Yukari and Pharos did the rest**

Pharos... Damn that little bastard

* * *

 _ **Reality**_

Minato finally broke from his trance as he felt himself being shaken.

"I'm a-wake now! P-lease St-op!" Minato's words were slightly broken up from the continuous shaking.

Yukari stopped shaking him as a look a pure relief spread across her face. Sadly this was short lived as they heard Makoto's insane laughter as he walked towards Minako who was struggling to stand.

Minato's blank face was replaced with one of pure hatred as Minato began to think as quickly as he could. Makoto was too engrossed in the fight to hear any of Minato's thoughts which meant he currently had the element of surprise. He couldn't fight Makoto, even if his mind recovered, his body was still damaged from overusing Thanatos and Makoto's torture to the point it's unlikely he could he even walk on his own anymore and every movement hurt like hell. That didn't mean he was helpless though...

Minato quickly grabbed Fuuka's Evoker (since she was still right next to him) and fired it. Orpheus Telos surprised everyone with a Megidolaon that directly hit Makoto and Abaddon. Neither of them stood a chance at killing Makoto currently, but that didn't mean they couldn't wait the Dark Hour out.

"Nii-san?!" Minako shouted as she moved to her brother's location. Now that almost everyone was down, someone had to protect him.

"THAT..." The dust settled revealing Makoto who looked a mix of both injured and angry "... was very unpleasant." he said before chuckling "I see your back, Minato. How do you do? Call me crazy, but you look like you've been through hell."

"You look different." Minato noted Makoto's slight appearance changes (particularly the missing eye).

"Like the new me?" Makoto asked "I gotta admit, this was a first for me. Give your sister some credit, she does know how to fight." He said before looking at Abaddon "Too bad she isn't good at picking WHO to fight." he looked back at Minato "I hope you've said your prayers."

Minako grunted as she fired her Evoker "Will you shut up, already!"

"About time someone told him that." Minato muttered as he fired his (or rather Fuuka's) Evoker again. "Anything I should know?"

"His new persona absorbs all physical attacks!" Fuuka explained

Telos played his lyre as another Megidolaon was launched at Makoto, but this time Makoto used his old strategy of using Garudyne on himself.

Telos played his lyre again and attacked with a Ziodyne, which seemed to hit, though it wasn't going to do much.

Before Makoto could act, Minako took advantage of Makoto's distraction and attacked with a Megidola.

Makoto grunted in pain as he went back to crawling as Abaddon used Myriad Arrows on Joan and then Megido on Telos.

Makoto went for the left of Minako's torso, but she was able to parry it. The really challenge was her parrying Makoto's following onslaught of wild swings over and over.

Eventually Minako couldn't hold it anymore and her guard completely broke and left her wide open.

Rather than kill her, Makoto simply took the chance to make quick swings that made many small cuts all over her shoulders, arms, and torso before kicking her away.

Yukari summoned Io to heal her, but it couldn't help the building fatigue in Minako's body.

Abaddon launched the object behind it at Telos which impaled the musician and attacked Joan with a Megidolaon which forced both of them to retreat.

Yukari fired an arrow at Makoto, but he just deflected it with a swing of his sword with a blank face.

"I... I don't even have anything witty to say about that." Makoto said before sighing " I mean... Seriously? I've done that before. When will you learn that arrows are useless on me?" Makoto asked before facepalming "I mean... Abaddon, would you?"

Abaddon raised its hand and wings and used Ziodyne on Yukari which took care of the archer.

Makoto clapped "Well, this has been quite the night, but-" Makoto was cut off when a bullet suddenly goes through his chest and he falls as the wound bled blood and more of the black mist. Makoto turned to glare at Aigis who managed to fire off a shot at him despite that fact that not all of her circuits have finished cooling down.

"You little-" Makoto stops when he notices the blood-like liquid surrounding the area leaving ; He running out of time. "Shit, alright let's-"

Makoto is cut off when he's hit by a punch from Akihiko who had recovered from his beating from earlier.

 _I do NOT have time for this!_ Makoto thought as he grabbed Akihiko's arm when he tried to hit him again and returned the favor with his own punch to the ribs which sent Akihiko a fair distance "That was... what? Three ribs?" Makoto said as everyone from earlier tried to attack Makoto again.

Ken tried to plunge his spear into Makoto who promptly deflected it and grabbed Ken by the throat

"You had your chance, brat!" Makoto said before throwing Ken at Junpei

Koromaru jumped onto Makoto's back and began biting into Makoto's right shoulder "Grgh! Damn mutt!"

Makoto reached behind himself and threw Koromaru off him.

Unfortunately for him, Mitsuru thrust her blade straight into the right side of his back where a kidney would be (if he has one)

"ENOUGH!" Makoto screams as Abaddon raised his wings and suddenly powerful winds push everyone back (including Mitsuru who took her sword with her).

Makoto took the opportunity to hit Ken and Junpei with a Garudyne.

Makoto then turned his attention to Mitsuru and Abaddon attacked with an Agidyne.

Even though he wouldn't be a threat due to the broken ribs, Makoto still had Abaddon attack Akihiko with a Bufudyne.

Aigis open fire again, but those shots were blocked Abaddon covered Makoto with his wings to block the bullets. As soon as the shooting stopped, Abaddon attacked with a Ziodyne.

"Now, it's time to-" Makoto looked around and noticed almost all of the bloody liquid was gone ; He wasted to much time hurting them rather than killing them. "Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" He cursed himself, he just wasted his 1 opportunity to kill all of them without hearing his 'father' whine "you'll see me again!" He said before he vanished

* * *

Well... fuck

 **Wasted too much time because of your sadism. Nice going!**

Fuck off

* * *

Fuuka sighed in relief that the ordeal was over "Everyone is alive... Thank goodness"

"Yukari..." Minato called out to the archer who had just gotten herself up "please tell me you can use Recarm on everyone before the Dark Hour ends."

Yukari nodded and did just that as Minako walk over and hugged her brother "Y-Your..." Her eyes filled with tears of joy "... You're back."

"Love you, too, imoto." Minato said chuckling. He'd hug back, but every movement was painful. Instead he looked around, it looked like there was a bloodbath. Makoto did this, and this was just another of the many reasons that he needs to die. "And uh... I can't move."

Minako laughed "This is the how many-ith time that's happened?"

"The too many-ith time." Minato answered as Minako lent him a shoulder

"C'mon let's go home." Minako said as everyone got back on their feet "We have a place we can go to now." She muttered just barely loud enough for Minato who was next to her to hear "Yuka-chan, help me move the koala!"

"On it!" And within moments, Minato had the help of two people.

"You guys alright?" Minako asked her friends who groaned some variation of the word 'yes'. Today had been a tiresome day, but they got their friend back.

* * *

 ** _Strega hideout_**

"Where have-"

"Not now!" Makoto cut Jin off as he sat in his signature corner

"And what happened to your eye?" Jin continued

"If you want to live, stop!" Makoto threatened. If Jin and Takaya weren't as useful as they were or brought Makoto the biscuits he demanded, Jin would've been dead a long time ago.

 _ **What a marvelous display. You managed to... Do nothing!**_

 _Need I remind you that your last great plan that you had full control of failed... Twice._

 ** _Need I remind you that everything was set for you to kill them? You took too long, you allowed your sadistic pleasures to cloud-_**

 _Fuck the hell off! I don't need you to lecture me. Didn't you say that your great plan should still be fine?_

 ** _It is. You just need to stay away from them now that the boy has recovered his mental state._**

 _This plan better end in a lot of bodies._

 ** _Yes, it does. Many, many people will die. You simply need to be_** ** _patient._**

* * *

 ** _Dorm_**

When SEES arrived at the dorm, almost everyone had to fight the urge to hit the ground and fall asleep. Of course, Minato would love to do that, but he still couldn't even walk by himself and every movement was painful.

"When you're better, I'm going to slap you SO~ hard!" Yukari said as she and Minako helped Minato to his room.

"W-What?! Why?!" Minato asked. What did he do to deserve being slapped.

"The amount of times you've done this is ridiculous." Minako answered for Yukari

"Not my fault I'm-" Minato was cut off

"An idiot?" Yukari finished

"Reckless?" Followed by Minako

"Moron-to?" and Yukari again

"Hopeless?"

"Tactless?"

"Enough!" Minato had enough of their verbal assault by the time they reached his room

"Oh, and we're not letting you sleep by yourself anymore." Minako pointed out

"What? Why?" now he couldn't even sleep by himself anymore

"Your left arm." Minako answered as Minato remembered the last time he was left alone in his room

"And your many trips to Tartarus by yourself." Yukari followed up. Minato swore that those 2 must've planned this somehow.

"Fine." Minato lowered his head in defeat.

"Great!" Minako said with glee as he let him go "Take care of him, Yuka-chan!"

'W-What?!" Yukari was just as surprised as Minato was "Me?!"

"Try not make too much noise!" Minako teased as she walked away "You can thank me later!" she finished as she left. One probably expected her to choose herself considering how much she cared for Minato. But she didn't need that, all she needed was to know that the last thing she had was safe and sound. So what if he may or may not have a little fun too?

"That girl..." Minato started

"... Is pure evil." Yukari finished

"So... Does this mean that..." Minato didn't seem to want to finish

"Don't try anything." Yukari said as they went into his room _Yes, ma'am._

* * *

 **What? She's still Minako, do you really think her teasing was done?**

He he. Still, kinda surprised she didn't kill me.

 **I don't think you understand.**

Explain

 **Minato alone can't kill you and neither can Minako. You're a Jester, the Jester is like The Fool but you're unwilling to work with others. Being alone is your element, they can't beat you by themselves (notice how they actually hurt him when everyone else got involved).**

Spare me the gibberish.

 **Anyway, this arc served to do 2 things. 1) Minako's development, hell this arc mostly had her as the MC. 2) It shows that fighting Makoto alone is suicide. Notice that when Minako fought Makoto alone he kinda kicked her ass when he actually started trying? When Minato and Minako worked together they actually harmed him and when everyone else tried together they not only harmed him but managed to survive long enough that the Dark Hour ended.**

*yawn* Whatever. Let's move on


	87. Chapter 87

**Hmm... the alert for the last chapter never went out (the 2nd part of the fight with Makoto is last chapter btw).**

Aren't errors great?

 **Yep, they're the best. Anyway, I looked back at some of my old chapters, even the one's I'm... Not so proud of**

*cough* *cough* chapter 15

 **STOP REMINDING ME! Anyhow, what I was getting at is... I could've done a lot better with Minato and Yukari's fluff scenes. So here I go again...**

That's the main thing in this chapter since Minato is too beaten to hell to do anything else and I'm off getting a fucking eye-patch after Minako half-blinded me!

 **Ha ha ha ha!**

What's so funny?!

 **Nothing, just... this just a sharp contrast to what happens in Bloodlust and that didn't compute in my brain until now.**

Oh yeah...

 **gerson : it's Joke-Based No-Purpose Albino**

* * *

"Mm..." Minato groaned as he woke up. When he looked around the room, he was all by himself.

 _Huh? Oh right, today would be... Friday, right? Guess she still has to go to school and..._ Minato looked at himself and tried to move, while it wasn't quite so painful as yesterday, he wouldn't be standing (much less walking) on his own today _... How am I going to use the bathroom now?_ Was strangely enough his biggest concern.

Minato closed his eyes and sighed "Well... This is going be-"

Minato's words were halted as soon as his door opened revealing Yukari who must've gone out to do something briefly (or maybe she was just more confident that Minato wouldn't try to slash his arm again).

"Uh... G'morning." Minato greeted to a slightly surprised Yukari.

"I think you mean... Evening." Yukari corrected as she sat next to Minato "Glad to see your up finally"

"Well, I won't be UP for awhile..." Minato chuckled slightly "I doubt I can move on my own." he said as he sat up "This is kinda the most I can do."

"Good enough for me to do this..." Yukari suddenly embraced Minato tightly enough that Minato could swear he felt his ribs cracking

"Y-Yukari.. M-My ribs..." Minato barely managed to utter

For some reason this made Yukari squeeze tighter "This is payback! Do you know how scared I was?!"

"N-No..." Minato answers in a husky voice.

"I-I knew you'd come back but..." Yukari squeezes so hard that Minato can barely breath "But that doesn't excuse you for scaring me!"

"C-Can't.. B-Brea-" Minato couldn't form a single sentence anymore

"Huh?" Yukari said as she realized just how crushed Minato actually was "Oh, sorry!"

"You... Really shouldn't of done that..." Minato mutters

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked. According to Minako he actually liked hugs (though he'd never admit it), so what gives?

"Yukari, do you know how long it's been since I've last taken a shower!" Minato pointed out. He hadn't bathed since last Saturday, which meant it's almost been an entire week since he had last taken a shower and since then he's been in fights, tortured, in old abandoned buildings, and covered head-to-toe in sweat and shadow blood.

Yukari immediately jumped off his bed "Oh, NOW you tell me!"

"I'm more surprised you couldn't tell." Minato chuckled "But the point is... I can't walk to the bathroom by myself."

"But..." Yukari seemed reluctant, but one sigh later "Fine." She said as she helped Minato walk again (which wasn't quite as hard as yesterday)

"Thank you." Minato thanked. If it had been anyone else, Yukari would've assumed that he was teasing her. But Minato was Minato, even if he did tease here or there it wasn't nearly to the extent of Minako's.

"Wait... I have a question." Yukari said as they stopped suddenly

"What?" Minato asked

"When we actually get there..." Yukari seemed hesitant "Are you even going to be able to get yourself ready?"

Minato took a second to think to himself "Meh, I can handle it."

"I don't know..." Yukari's face suddenly went red as Minato finally understood what she was saying

"Wha- NO!" Minato objected "I-I mean... Just no!"

"You can't even walk!" Yukari pointed out. Minato knew she was only looking out for his own well being, but still...

"W-Why aren't you embarrassed?!" Minato asked loudly and took a moment to be thankful they were the only ones there currently "Didn't you say NOT to do anything like this?"

"Well, now I'm giving you permission." Yukari almost couldn't believe a guy was actually being this stubborn over something like this. Then again, Minato wasn't just any guy "Besides, you ARE my boyfriend after all."

"Of.. What? About 3 months?" Minato was clearly scrapping the bottom of the barrel for excuses "No, it's not going to happen!"

* * *

 _ **Few moments later**_

"I can't believe this is happening." Minato muttered as Yukari sat behind him in the bathtub. The entire time he refused to even open his eyes when she was in his vision, even with her permission. There were truly no words to describe how bizarre this scenario was.

"Don't be such a baby." Yukari said. The entire time her face was as red as a beet, but she did find it cute how he adamantly refused to look at her. Wait, did this mean she was unattractive to him? "Um... Minato, why don't you look back?"

"W-What?!" Minato couldn't believe she just asked that "I-It's just... Well... I uh..." Minato wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and die "W-Where did this question even come from?!"

"It's just..." Leave it to Minato to deflect an embarrassing question "... I'm just wondering if I'm not..."

Minato finally put the pieces together in his head "Oh! No, it's not that!" He explained "Far from actually. It's just..." Minato sighed "It's not you per se. I don't want to see your face when your looking at..." Minato looked down "... them"

Suddenly it all made sense. Minato wasn't resisting this much because he was embarrassed, he was resisting because he was still self-conscious of the marks that littered his entire body ; The very marks that serve as a reminder of the worst years of his life. He knew she had seen them before (the same day they also settled their 'lovers' quarrel'), but he didn't have to see her face during that.

"Oh..." Yukari said as she realized what was going on. "I... I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't of-"

"Don't..." Minato said "Whatever you do, please, don't do that." Minato shook his head "There's nothing I hate more then when people apologize to me because of what happened to me."

"Minato..." She called out as she hugged him from behind. If this was any other time, Minato probably would've been embarrassed since he felt Yukari's bare chest on his back.

"Can you promise me something...?" Minato asked. Yukari nodded which Minato felt due to her head resting on the crook of his neck "Promise me that when I look you in the eyes, you won't see these scars." He asked "Promise me that to you, I'll just be the same Minato you always see. Not someone who was abused or watched his parents die or who's been hurt in more ways than I can count. I just want to be... Minato."

Yukari nodded again "I promise." she swore as she pulled back

Minato sighed before finally looking back to look Yukari in the eye. True to her word, she wasn't looking at someone that matched anything he just said. It was the same look she always gave him, to her, he was just Arisato Minato, no one else.

"Thank you." He thanked as he felt as if a huge burden was suddenly lifted from his shoulders. To him, there was nothing better than hearing those words from someone he loved and saw that they meant every bit of it.

After awhile, the two eventually went back to Minato's room (since he couldn't go anywhere else) and they began to share stories with each other. Currently, Minato was telling one of when Minako and her friends suddenly confronted Kenji out of nowhere...

* * *

 **Please, God, tell me I'm getting better at fluff (fluff is a massive pain in the ass)**

uh-huh, real touching, can we move on?

 **You're heartless.**

You do remember who tortured him yesterday, right? Wait, your not supposed to get stitches wet for, like, 48 hours

 **Persona users heal faster. Plus, fuck realism. Anyway, here's A P3P Social link even from the past!**

* * *

 _ **Not to distant past**_

"Feeling better, Kenji?" Minato asked his old friend. Not too long ago, Kenji's 'relationship' with Emiri ended after he realized she was already betrothed to someone else and he finally realized the teacher's true intentions.

"Yeah' I'm doing better, Makoto." Kenji replied. It was starting to become awkward that his classmates still call 'Makoto' and as far as SEES is concerned that's an entirely different person.

"Good, I'm sure you'll find the right person some-" Minato's words were halted when a brunette with a ponytail that Minato recognized as Minako's friend Rio appeared.

"Um... Hey, Kenji." Rio greeted. She seemed really nervous for some reason

"Huh?" Kenji seemed surprise too by Rio's sudden appearance "Yeah, Rio?"

"C-Can I ask you something?" Rio asked nervously which confused the two boys. Minato was certain that she didn't even notice he was standing right there.

"Uh.. Okay, go ahead." Kenji was confused, but went along with it

"So... Wh-what do you think of me?" The moment Rio said that Minato suddenly came to a realization and chuckled quietly at just how dense Kenji truly was

"Uh... Like family." Kenji answered which made Minato facepalm

"Vous êtes un imbécile (you're an imbecile)" Minato muttered in French just to be safe

"D-Do you like me?!" Rio finally says bluntly

"Huh? Yeah?" Kenji answered, but judging by his tone he failed to understand what she meant

"Putain d'imbécile (Fucking fool)" Minato mutters again. Kenji has exceeded all of Minato's expectations on just how dense a human can be.

"H-How much do you like me?!" Rio asked trying to get a better answer

"Uh... About as much as ramen?" Kenji answered which made Minato burst out laughing. To anyone else, this would seem like an insult, but ramen truly was the thing Kenji loved most in the entire world.

"RAMEN?! Are you serious?!" Minato heard the voice of Yuko his social-link of the Strength Arcana who suddenly jumps out from behind a door and was immediately followed by Minako and some of her other friends that Minato didn't know.

"Whoa, what the-?!" Kenji looked both surprised and confused as Minato just kept laughing as events unfolded before his eyes

"You've got some nerve, Kenji!" The short-haired girl yelled at Kenji who was even more confused

"Huh?!" He truly was the densest human on Earth

"What the hell are you telling her?!" The girl with glasses shouted at Kenji "I'm going to smack that goofy look off your face!"

Kenji started to laugh nervously "Haha, uh... I-I've got some business to take care of! Ladies..."Kenji ran away at full speed

"Seriously... That moron!" Yuko yelled

"Y-You guys... were listening?" Rio looked embarrassed

"I've been here the whole time!" Minato said as his laughter began to settle

"What's so funny, Mako-nii?!" Minako shouted at her brother "She just got compared to RAMEN! What kinda guy does that?!"

Minato chuckled again "Rio-san, can you explain it to them?"

"Ramen is his favorite thing in the world." Rio explained much to everyone's shock

"WHAT?!" Minako seemed to have hard time processing that one as Minato began laughing again.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"Are you serious?!" Yukari who was lying next to Minato on his bed asked as she burst out laughing

"Yup." Minato confirmed as he began to chuckle as he remembered those days

"What happened next?" Yukari wanted every detail of what happened next

"Well, then I just left as the girls had their 'girl talk'." Minato explained "It wouldn't be right for me to listen in on them."

"I can't believe he was that clueless." Yukari giggled

"Neither can I." Minato chuckled "I'm sure he'll find someone some day."

"You sure?" Yukari asked as she sat up. It was far more likely that he'd get so desperate that he'd marry ramen instead.

"I'm sure." Minato answered as he sat up too "I mean anything is possible. After all..." Minato blushed slightly "... I found you."

Yukari suddenly burst out laughing again much to Minato's embarrassment "I-I'm sorry..." She apologized as she started to calm down "It's just... That's got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

"S-S-So what?!" Minato yelled in embarrassment "I... I'm not exactly good at this..."

"I know..." Yukari said as her laughter finally ceased "For what it's worth, that was very sweet."

"Thanks." Minato appreciated that his efforts weren't a complete failure

"And I know just how to reward you..." Yukari said with a sly smirk as she kissed him

 _This was SO~ worth humiliating myself_ Minato thought as he kissed back. Before he knew it, she was lying on her back with him on top while still kissing her. Suddenly, Minato's body freezes as she wraps her arms around his neck and he feels something wiggle it's way into his mouth as Yukari let out A soft moan.

 _I-Is that her... I-Is she... A-Are we about to...?_ Minato's mind seemed to be incapable of thinking as his body simply acted on it's own as he untied her ribbon and cast aside somewhere and unzipped her jacket before his brain fully processed what he was doing.

Minato reluctantly pulled back, much to Yukari's surprise "T-This is... I-I... I need to know if this is what you really want." he said "I'm not going to do something like this just because of the heat of the moment."

Yukari seemed appreciative of Minato's concern and pulled him in for another quick, but passionate kiss "I'm sure." she answered

"Sure?" Minato chuckled "My injures aren't exactly going to make it easy."

"Oh, quit making excuses." Yukari demanded "Just... come here." she asked in a contrasting much sweeter tone and Minato was more than happy to oblige. Minato spent a very special evening with Yukari.

* * *

 **And done. Please, tell me I've gotten better at this... And mean it.**

Damn... I thought I could troll your ass...

 **You do that anyway.**

True. Also, damn... He actually did it.

 **What of it?**

Nothing

* * *

 _ **Some time later**_

"Hello."

Minato opened his eyes and looked around the room. To his right was Yukari who was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder and who's naked body was only covered by Minato's bed sheets. To his left on the other hand...

"U-Uh... Hey Pharos.." Minato greeted his old friend in a whisper "This is uh... Not the best time."

"But we usually talk when we're in your room." Pharos who was standing at the edge of Minato's bed said

"C-Can you tone down your voice?" Minato begged. This was not a situation he thought he'd ever find himself in.

"But she can't here me." Pharos pointed out something Minato already knew.

"I know, just... Do it for me." Minato asked again "Like we're sharing a secret."

"Ooh, I love secrets!" Pharos said with glee before vanishing and reappearing next to Minato lying down. "Besides, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" Minato asked confused. What question could it be this time?

"You sure had a lot of fun earlier." Pharos pointed out much to Minato's chagrin

 _Please don't mean what I think you mean. Please don't mean what I think you mean._ Minato repeated this chant a few times in his head before saying "You mean sharing the story about Kenji? Yeah that was a lot of fun."

"No." Pharos said "I meant when you took your clothes off." _Fuck... Literally!_

"O-Oh... Uh..." Minato blushed furiously. Was he actually about to explain THAT to someone who Minato isn't even sure WHAT he is? _I guess I have no choice..._ "Y-You see Pharos, when two people love each other-" Minato stopped himself _Oh, wait. Sex doesn't equal love..._ _and_ _threesomes are a thing... Ah fuck it, who cares?_

"When two people love each other very much, they uh... they try making babies-" Minato went wide-eyed as soon as he realized what he said "U-Unless they don't want any! I-In that case-"

"Relax, Minato." Pharos reassured Minato as he chuckled "I always with you... Including health class." Pharos said as he gave a sly wink which only served to embarrass Minato more.

"T-Then what did you want?" Minato asked as he felt like he could die any second

"To embarrass you." Pharos answered bluntly "It's rather amusing how flustered you get when we talk about this."

"Pharos..." Minato said sternly "Leave... Now." He ordered. Pharos chuckled one last time before vanishing completely

* * *

And I suddenly have a new respect for Pharos.

 **I couldn't resist doing that. Anyway, this is a fluff chapter so what better way to end it then with more fluff...**

Oh, god...

* * *

Minato would've gone back to sleep after he recovered from his 'talk' with Pharos, but then he felt Yukari moving next to him _Thank God I got rid of him when I did._ Minato thought as Yukari woke up and revealed her brown eyes. As soon as she saw Minato smiling next to her, her sleepy face was replaced with a smile of her own.

"So, you got up first this time?" Yukari giggled

Minato shrugged "I uh... I had a little help, let's put it like that."

"Whatever you say." Yukari dismissed whatever 'help' he must've been talking about "Mm, you have a really comfy shoulder."

"So I have been told..." Minato chuckled as he remembered the time both her and Minako fell asleep on his shoulders

"I still can't believe it though..." Yukari said as she looked at the ceiling "Did we actually just..."

Rather than answer, Minato leaned towards Yukari and gave her a passionate kiss "Feel real?" he asked as he pulled back

"Definitely." Yukari confirmed with a giggle before reddening slightly "So uh... How was it?"

 _She's not!_ Minato thought. She couldn't possibly be asking what Minato thought he was asking. Only one way to find out...

"How was what?" Minato asked

"You know exactly what I mean, dummy!" Yukari said as she gave Minato a stern look "W-What I mean was... H-How did I do?"

 _She's actually asking me..._ Minato couldn't believe she jut asked that as his face went scarlet "You do remember I have god-knows how many injures right?"

"Don't avoid the question!" Yukari was able to easily recognize Minato's futile attempts to avoiding answering

"Alright..." Minato sighed before he became an brighter shade of red "Even with all the cuts, bruises, and possibly a broken rib or two..." Minato said as he smiled through his blushing face "There's no better feeling to me than sleeping in the arms of someone I love."

Yukari giggled. If anyone found out about this, they'd never hear the end of it "Yeah, same for me, too."

Minato laughed "Yeah, no kidding. No wonder you were so worried about everyone hearing you scream that one time!"

"Oh, shut up!" Yukari yelled in embarrassment.

"Alright, alright..." Minato said as he let his head fall back into his pillow "In all seriousness... I don't want you to go."

"Yeah..." Yukari said as she put her head on his shoulder and put her arm across his chest "Neither do I."

"I love you, Yukari"

"I love you too, Minato." She said as both closed their eyes again. It would still be awhile before anyone from the dorm came back, they were going to enjoy the time they had with each other in the meantime.

* * *

What happened next?

 **Use your imagination.**

Ah, what's the point of the M rating then?!

 **The only way I'll agree to do a lemon scene is if someone dares me. Be warned : If any of you have the brass balls to do that, I'll be sure to mention it was you who did it so everyone knows who to blame... Of course if you don't care then... I got nothing to get back at you.**

 **Now, to after chapter responses!**

 **Manu259 : Bitch-slapping Makoto? Hmm...**

Don't you dare!

 **Also, the logic behind Yukari firing an arrow at Makoto was that while Abaddon absorbed all physical attacks, Makoto himself was still able to be hurt by them. (hence why being punched, impaled, and bitten hurt like hell.)**


	88. Chapter 88

**RAX : You bitch...**

hahaha hahaha

 **So? I just to write a scene with Minato eating a lemon (kinda like what i do in real life)**

Wait, what?

 **She said lemon scene.** **That is, by all technicalities, a lemon scene.**

You son of a bitch

 **What about my mother now?**

Uh...

 ***Bitch-slap***

 **Nightlyy : It wasn't Minato's first time being tortured...**

Or 8th, or 14th, not even 20th. His childhood sucked, it's actually a miracle he turned out as well as he did.

 **Also, this story has now hit 100 reviews, so in return I'll... uh... Well, obviously thank you for sticking with me through the highs and lows of this story, but... Yeah, that's all I got. If you were expecting some sort of special, I got nothing.**

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Few hours later**_

"I'm home!" Minako shouted as she entered the dorm's lobby where there was Minato who was sitting next to Yukari and was... Eating a lemon bizarrely enough.

"Um... Nii-san..." This was a new one for Minako too "A-Are you eating a lemon?"

Minato shrugged "Much less eating and more like biting into it and sucking on it." he clarified

"H-How?!" Minako asked in shock. How can he just do that, no problem?

"Just don't question it." Yukari said with a sigh. The sad part is, Minako herself should've been used to him doing strange things every now and then.

"So~..." Minako said as she sat on the other side next to Minato "Did you two take advantage of the opportunity?" She probed

"Excuse me?" Minato asked as narrowed his eyes

"Y'know..." Minako giggled "Did you two finally 'uh-huh' it?"

"W-W-Wha-...!" Yukari wasn't prepared for that one. Minato on the other hand had been practicing ever since she first teased him yesterday.

"Why? Did you?" Minato asked back. But rather than getting yelled at, Minako simply reddened as she looked down and twiddled her thumbs as a giant bomb of realization hit Minato "WHAT?!" If he could stand on his own, he probably would've jumped out of his seat.

"Uh... Y-Yeah..." Minako said as she laughed nervously

"B-But who could've-" Another bomb of realization hit Minato "Oh, that son of a bitch..." He muttered

Looking for a way to change the subject as soon as possible, Yukari pinched one of Minato's ribs which made the latter yelp in pain.

"What the hell, Yukari!" Minato shouted as he rubbed the pinched spot

Yukari kept her eyes closed as she leaned into the sofa "Think of it as an incentive to not get stressed out."

"Right~" Minato said as he looked back at Minako "So, how was school today?"

"Your fanclubs miss both of you." Minako said. Their absences hadn't gone unnoticed, Yukari could afford to miss a few days and for Minato they simply said he wasn't feeling well, which wasn't exactly a lie. Even though pretty much everyone knew that both Minato and Yukari were taken, their fanclubs still had hope that they'd have another chance (someday).

"Well, I don't miss them." Minato said as he reached out to his juice that was on the table and just in reach "What about you, Yukari?"

"Not even a little." Yukari answered "How'd we deal with them before again?"

Minato shrugged "I dunno. I just slept through school and left." he answered. Minato did find it somewhat amusing that at first his appearance was mocked by other kids because of how odd he looked and now he had a fanclub not only without trying, but also did it so well that he did it in his literal sleep.

Yukari sighed "Did he always sleep this much?" The amount of sleep Minato needed was ridiculous, yet without it, he becomes so dazed that he'd literally fall down the stairs if someone wasn't with him.

"Nope." Minako answered while shaking her head "Actually, when did the whole sleep thing start?"

"Not long after we got separated." Minato answered. Then Minato just used sleep as an escape to his own little world to escape the harshness of reality, though at some point he just started to become really drowsy and simply stayed like that as if he broke something in his brain.

"Well, I'm glad I back my koala back!" Minako said as she wrapped her arms around Minato, but (thankfully) didn't crush him

"Remind me how we're related again." Minato said dryly which made the girls sigh. His sense of humor was something they'd simply have to adjust to... eventually.

"Ooh, what about nicknames?! Got any?" Minako was clearly having a lot of fun probing them

"No." They answered together

"Really?!" Minako facepalmed "Not even cliched ones? Like sweetie or hun?" No response...

Minako sighed "You two must've been made for each other" she muttered

* * *

 **There's your 'lemon' scene, RAX. Minato ate a lemon, He he he.**

So... You bite into actual lemons and suck all the juice out of it? Aren't they sour as hell?

 **Point?**

My god your weird as hell.

 **I know...**

* * *

 _ **Makoto**_

Makoto sat in his corner as he rubbed his new eye patch. The damn thing was still uncomfortable as hell, but the only other option would be to leave it out in the open with only his fringe to cover it which was out of the question.

How dare she? She had the gall to stab him, HIM in the eye. Makoto's agitation grew as did his anger and frustration as he saw the world through Minato's mind. He was right there, defenseless... So easy to kill.

Yet, Makoto had no choice but to restrain himself. As much as he hated his 'father', he wouldn't lie when he said that if Makoto didn't interfere, then many would die and there was nothing that Makoto wanted more. It was strange, where did his insatiable lust for blood, violence, and chaos stem from? Before he was solely interested in both torturing and killing Minato, but now he wanted everyone to suffer, he wanted to tear everyone apart, though he still had a particular interest in Minato.

This only made it harder for him to sit as heard, hell he practically felt everything Minato was doing. He heard every thought, every creak, and every breath that Minato heard. He heard all of that archer's moans, he felt the pleasure of indulging one's inner passions, he witnessed them at their most vulnerable... Their most fragile... Yet he was forced to restrain himself.

Just a little more time... He just had to wait. Everything he ever wanted would happen even if it meant betraying his 'father's' wishes for he still had his free will. They would all die by his hand, first would be Minato, then Minako, then that archer, then the boxer, then that miserable brat, and then-...

No, it was to dangerous to think about that. Makoto could feel his blood rush from the sheer thought of it, and he still had to wait. He just had to wait... But one thing was certain. One day soon when the expiration date was up, he'd have his vengeance. He'd make them all pay for not only his eye, but everything they experienced as well.

Bonds? What a joke, people only exist to be manipulated and used until that very use is at it's end. Love? What's that? Nothing more but a children's fairy tale that, like everything, should be erased. Living... Everything that lives must die. They must die, for it is only right for a predator to kill it's prey, for that is the natural order. Vengeance would be his for he is the son of chaos itself. Everything must die... He just had to wait a little longer.

 _I will kill all of you..._

* * *

 **Well, you're losing it.**

Did you really expect me to react calmly? I'm half-blind, I'm not letting that go.

 **You just need to wait a little longer. Anyway, this chapter mainly exist to not only see more of whatever sanity Makoto had left leaving him, but also to see if the goddamn alerts will finally work.**

We have a theory on why it hasn't so far, but we want to confirm it 1st before we make any claims.

 **Oh, and my fellow star wars fans... May the 4th be with you.**


	89. Chapter 89

**RAX : Sorry we couldn't recognize your feminine... font.** **Anyway, fine. But i never said WHEN it'll happen (and that's not an invitation to do so) and I'll put a warning when it'll happen (basically what i did for the dog scene)**

Ha! I have won the war!

 **I'm still your God, remember? Or are you too blind to notice that?**

I hate you...

 **Feeling's mutual.**

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato leaned back into the sofa as Koromaru laid next to him like loyal friend he was and Aigis simply stood there watching them as Yukari went into the kitchen (now that Minako was busy someone had to make sure he ate regularly).

"Minato-san, may i ask a question?" Aigis finally spoke up. While her tone was as robotic as always, her blue eyes were filled to the brim with child-like curiosity.

"Yeah, what is it Aigis?" Minato responded. It wasn't unusual for Aigis to ask questions every now and then, and in some regards even he was sheltered in a few ways, so her questions didn't annoy him in the slightest.

"When do you and Yukari-san plan to have babies?" The second Minato heard that he wanted to jump out of his seat, but all that happen was he jolted up which caused him pain that forced back down as he choked on his own saliva.

After a few moments of coughing and Aigis patting Minato on the back, Minato was able to finally speak "W-W-Why would you ask that?!"

"It has come to my attention that you both have begun participating in sexual activities together." Aigis stated much to Minato's confusion

"W-What?! How?!" How could she have known?

"How what?" Yukari asked as she came in and placed a tray on the table infront of Minato before sitting next to him.

"She knows..." Minato answered vaguely

"Knows what?" Yukari wasn't getting the hint.

"I was simply asking when you planned to have children since you have already begun participating in the activities together." Aigis clarified as the couple began as red as a beet.

"Oh, hey!" To make matters even worse for the two, now Minako came down from her room "What're you two red about?"

"Perhaps it was because I asked them when they will be expecting children." Aigis suggested the obvious which caused Minako to recoil and gasp

"Y-You actually asked them...?" Minako started to snicker "Y-You actually... BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Minako laughed harder than ever before.

"Not funny, imoto!" Minato yelled at his younger twin who didn't seem to care

"Ha ha... ha ha... ha..." Minako's laughter was finally starting to die down "Good question though. When will I get my little niece or nephew and I'll finally be called Oba-san (Aunt)?"

"Good question..." Minato said as he narrowed his eyes an focused his stare at Minako "I could ask you the same."

"Uh... Not any time soon." Minako laughed

Minato sighed relief "Good, you used protection. Thank god."

"U-Uh..." Minako's eyes suddenly widen as she went silent much to Minato suspicion

"You DID use protection... Didn't you?" Minato asked as his eyes began to glow as he gave his signature death glare

"U-Um..." Minako was starting to feel uncomfortable

"You better hope your period comes this month." Minato said in his signature low and down-right terrifying voice

"Uh... I-I'm gonna go take a test- I mean, visit the shrine of course!" Minako blatantly lied as she quickly ran off.

Aigis stared at Minato blankly "But, Minato-san, you and Yukari-san did not-"

"T-That's enough Aigis!" Yukari shouted as she stood up and started flailing her arms around.

"How did you even find out?" Minato asked the most important question coming to mind

Aigis pointed at Koromaru "Koromaru-san told me he heard Yukari-san scream in your room and I merely watched the cameras."

The couple face-palmed at their mistake, not only was Koromaru there the whole time, but they overlooked the cameras. Now they had no choice but to deal with the consequences.

Minato looked at Koromaru who was wagging his tail happily, within seconds his death stare broke "Dammit, I can't be mad at you. Pourquoi devez-vous rendre cela si difficile pour moi (Why do you have to make it so difficult for me)?"

"You have still not answered my yet." Aigis pointed out, there was no stopping her apparently "When will you two be expecting children?"

"N-Not now!" Yukari shouted the first response that came to mind

"Or anytime soon!" Minato supported Yukari's claim

"Oh..." Aigis seemed... Disappointed? "I see."

"A-Anything else?" Yukari glared at Minato who mentally slapped himself as he regretted what he just asked

"That is all." Aigis said as she bowed and left leaving the embarrassed couple alone.

"T-That was..." Minato rubbed the back of his neck "an experience..."

"I-I can't believe we forgot about the cameras..." Yukari said as she sighed and sat back down "She watched us..."

"Talk about embarrassing..." Minato mumbled as he shook his head "... Still worth it?"

Yukari smiled through her deep red face "Still worth it."

"Kids..." Minato said as he sighed "Remember when you asked me about them when I first came here?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Yukari smiled as she remembered that day "That was the same day I asked you to start using my first name."

"Uh-huh." Minato chuckled "Kinda weird thing to ask, though. Why did you ask?"

"I was just looking for a way to continue the conversation." Yukari answered "Do you know how hard it can be to hold a conversation with you at times?"

"No." Minato answered bluntly "I was serious about those names though."

"Are we seriously having this conversation?" Yukari asked while sighing

Minato looked at Koromaru "Please don't tell Aigis." Koromaru gave an affirmative bark. "Thanks."

Minato looked back at Yukari "So... Objections?"

"How about we talk about the NEAR future?" Yukari asked trying to change the subject "What're you gonna do when you graduate?"

Minato shrugged "I dunno. I never imagined myself anywhere before." he answered honestly

"You thought of the names Kotone and Sakuya for your hypothetical kids, but you haven't thought of your future job?" Yukari asked. How could he think of one, but not the other?

Minato chuckled "I'm inconsistent."

"More like unbelievable" Yukari looked down

* * *

Ah, Robo-bitch. Raising good questions every day.

 **Let's see another one of your** **escapades! (Warning : This gets a little brutal)**

* * *

 _ **Makoto ; Late Night**_

Makoto sat at a bench near some local bar where he stole a bottle of whiskey. Turns out that the bartender had terrible peripheral vision or something.. Or maybe Makoto scared the hell out of him too much for him to confront Makoto.

The place was rather quiet, as was many parts of Iwatodai at night. It probably had something to do with the bloodbath he caused two nights ago, but that didn't stop the scum of the earth from attacking those who were stupid enough to go near this den. Makoto tried to tune it out, but the streets filled with the sound of someone struggling from some attack.

Makoto sighed as he walked towards the sounds where two scum were trying to rob some guy. Makoto took a sip of his alcohol before saying "Look, do you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to think."

"H-Help!" The victim scream which made Makoto roll his eyes

"I'm trying to help myself, what do think I've been doing!" Makoto asked as he let out an exasperated sigh

"Beat it, pirate!" One of the punks yelled as they continued to beat the man.

"Well, now you gotta die." Makoto mumbled as he put his bottle down and pulled out his knife "Say your prayers to your God, but remember..." Makoto chuckled as he starting moving forward "I won't be listening"

One of the punks turned towards Makoto and tried to swing at him, but Makoto saw the attack coming and ducked.

Makoto rushed forward and stabbed the punk in the stomach and took the opportunity to twist his knife and cut his stomach wide open.

This wasn't enough for Makoto, he shoved his hand into the punk's stomach and pulled his entrails out.

The other punk that had the guts to insult Makoto stopped attacking the man and looked at his friend in horror. The punk tried to punch Makoto, but the shadow grabbed his fist mid-swing.

"That was pathetic." Makoto said as he forced the punk's hand backwards until he felt the bones break.

The punk screamed as Makoto hit the punk in the sternum hard enough that he both felt and heard his chest crackle and pop as the punk fell on his back.

Makoto crouched next to the loud-mouth and raised his knife... Before stabbing him straight in the groin.

The punk tried to squirm in pain, but Makoto easily held him in place as he kept stabbing the punk's groin before grabbing and tearing off the man's most valuable asset.

Makoto stood up and wiped the blood off his knife "Anything left to say to me, dickless?" he asked as the alley filled with the punk's screams "I didn't think so."

Makoto put away his knife as he walked back to his bottle and took another sip of it before looking at the punks' victim

"Forget what you saw and beat it." Makoto ordered as he glared at the man "Or you'll see me when I'm REALLY angry, got it?" There wasn't anymore that needed to be said to the man, he took off without looking back.

Makoto sighed as he walked back to Strega's hideout _Another day, another pile of bodies._ He thought as he looked at the bottle in his hand _And I can't even get drunk... Fuck this week._

* * *

Wait, I can't even get drunk? Fuck...

 **He he. Now please, tell me the goddamn alerts finally work again. Update : We just checked... They don't (fuck!)**


	90. Chapter 90

**Guest : Are you the same person who** **said that exact thing in the memories of you fic by** **floraune? If so, I'll give a similar response.**

What the fuck man? Even i find that disgusting and i castrated a guy.

 **Look, i get the love for the MC/FeMC pairing, i really do. But in the context that they're not only related, but also related biologically? What the fuck man?**

If you said you wish they weren't related or something, there'd be no problem. But you actually said you wanted incest... what the hell? Are you a troll? Please tell me your a troll.

 **RAX : Oddly enough, my biggest question is why you like the pairing.**

Wait, what? Why is THAT your biggest question?

 **I like hearing things from other people's POV. Also, I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who likes the pairing in this fandom. As for the scene, you dared me, so I have full intention of doing so.**

 **Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita : I'm evil, but I'm not THAT evil.. Although, during January onward... Hmm, Minato IS gonna die... Nah, still not that evil, or am I? You never know he he he**

Nightlyy : What was I supposed to do? I castrated a guy, men die pretty fast once that happens... There's a lot of veins and arteries that go there. Wouldn't be much of a point to shove anything down his throat...

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

After days of not being able to walk on his own, Minato was finally able to walk on his own two feet again. The downside to this being that his body still completely ached, though he didn't have school to suffer through today.

Of course, just because he could move didn't mean he was allowed to just wander about all by himself. What he could do, was talk to the she-devil herself.

"So... Minako..." Minato who was sitting on the sofa as usual said as he narrowed his eyes and sent a glare the pierced Minako's very soul.

"N-No problem!" Minako shouted as she jumped and flailed her arms around like a maniac "You're not gonna be an Oji-san yet!"

Minato sighed in relief as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back "Thank God." He muttered "I'd kill him if that were the case."

Minako giggled "You know, you really have changed a lot since coming here." she said as she sat next to Minato

"I know." Minato muttered before yawning "What do you think of the new me?"

"Any Onii-chan is a good Onii-chan." Minako said. No matter what, she'd always accept her brother for how and who he was, it didn't matter to her "Although, if I had to choose..."

"New me?" Minato asked with a chuckle

"Definitely." Minako confirmed

"Remember the day we got to see each other after years apart?" Minato asked

"How could I forget?" Minako asked "It's the day I got my koala back."

* * *

 ** _One year ago_**

Minato left the station with his earphones in his ear ignoring everything else around him. No one paid him any mind and he did the same.

That being said, he was scanning the crowd. _If I remember correctly, she had red eyes and liked to have her hair in a high-ponytail._ Minato thought as he looked around.

"Onii-chan!" He heard a loud shriek that was loud enough that he almost had to cover his ears even though he was wearing earphones.

When Minato turned towards the sound, he saw a short girl with Auburn hair running right towards him. Minako couldn't hide her excitement, so she didn't even try. There was no mistaking it, blue hair that covered his right eye, pale skin, and even blue-gray eyes when one looked up close ; It couldn't be anyone else but Arisato Minato.

Before Minato could get a word out, Minako jumped onto her long-lost brother which sent him falling down on his back with her on top of him.

"Minako..." Minato groaned. She may not weigh much, but she sure knew how to make an impact.

"It IS you!" Minako exclaimed with glee as she helped her brother up

Minato noticed the red mp3 player around her neck "So you did get that, huh?" Minato asked as he took his earphones off

"We've been separated for about 7 years and THAT'S your first question?" Minako sighed

Minato nodded "What? Was it supposed to be something else?"

Minako looked at him with a face of pure shock "Are you for real?" Either he was dense (which was unlikely), an idiot (even more unlikely), somewhat sheltered (which... actually seemed likely), or was just plain rude (which didn't seem right.)

"Yes!" Minako yelled at her brother "Let me show you : How have you been, Nii-san?" Minato shrugged his shoulders "Um... Anything exciting happen while we were apart?" Minato shook his head "... Uh... kiss a girl yet?" Minato shook his head "You... Do know how to talk right?" Minato nodded

"Is this going to be a thing with you?" Minako asked much to Minato's confusion "Are you just going to be a mute or something?"

Minato shrugged "Maybe. Where do we live anyway?"

Minako brightened up "Follow me~!" She exclaimed as she dragged her brother by his hand.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"Good times." Minato chuckled

"That's the day I saw your 'poker face'." Minako commented

Minato raised an eyebrow "Huh? I always had my poker face."

"Wait, what?" Minako had no idea what he was talking about. As far as she remembered it, he always smiled kinda like she does now.

"Whenever I wasn't smiling I had my poker face." Minato said "Didn't you notice?" Minako shook her head "Shows how observant you are."

Minako sighed "Remember your first day of school that same year?" She asked and Minato nodded "Please don't start the nodding thing again." Minato shrugged and Minako gave an exasperated sigh

* * *

 _ **One year ago ; School**_

Minato stood in front on the class as the teacher introduced him as the new transfer student. He wore the standard blue uniform while Minako did the same albeit red.

The class filled with the comments that were now usual ever since Minato started to go to school with teenagers. Usually some variation of 'he's hot' from the girls and 'He's scary looking' from the guys. Minato sighed as he took a seat next to Minako and then... Fell asleep.

"Wh-Are you serious?!" Minako yelled in a whisper, but it fell on deaf (or rather, sleeping) ears.

 _ **Lunchtime**_

"Wake up!" Minako yelled as she rigorously shook her brother to no avail... Until she accidentally shook him to hard and he fell out his chair.

"Hmm?" Minato hummed as he opened his eyes and stood up.

"How do you fall asleep that fast?!" Minako yelled and Minato shrugged "Do you ever give straight answers?" Minato nodded

"Hungry?" Minato asked as he gave her a paper bag

Minako took the bag "Huh? Did you make this?" Minato nodded which made Minako jump in the air "Yay! I have a Nii-san that can cook, too!" with that, Minako ran off to the cafeteria.

Minato on the other hand looked around and settled for the roof, not a lot of people liked to go there for some reason (not that it really mattered to him). Minato just looked for a corner and sat there, closed his eyes, and listened to his earphones. No one seemed to notice his absence.

Well, almost everyone. "What the heck, Nii-san?!" Minako yelled as she lightly kicked her brother's leg.

"Hmm?" Minato gave a confused look at Minako as he took his earphones off

"Aren't you going to come to the cafeteria to eat?" Minako asked and Minato shook his head "Huh? Why?"

"I like the quiet." Minato answered honestly

"Not only that but..." Minako noticed that he didn't bring anything to eat "Did you eat already?" Minato shook his head "Then, where's your lunch."

Minato suddenly remembered that he only made something for Minako and completely forgot about himself "I guess I forgot."

"WHAT?!" Minako screamed which nearly deafened Minato "How can you forget?!" Minato shrugged

"No can do, Onii-chan!" Minako declared she sat next to him and handed her lunch to Minato "You're going to eat this or I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" Minato seemed hesitant, but nodded and did as he was told.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"I did not talk much back then." Minato chuckled as he remembered his nearly mute old-self

"No you did not." Minako giggled before her eyes suddenly widened "Ooh, what're you gonna do for Yuka-chan's birthday?!"

"Huh? Yukari's birthday is coming up?" Minato asked as he did his unconscious habit of tilting his head like a dog

"Uh-huh" Minako confirmed with a nod "Next week on the 19th."

"Hmm..." Minato looked to be in deep thought "I... Have no idea what to do."

Minako sighed "Haven't you planned a birthday before?!" Minato said nothing but gave a blank stare "Yeah, dumb question, sorry."

"So... Am I going to school tomorrow?" Minato asked much to Minako's surprise

"You JUST started walking again and now you want to go back to school?!" Minako yelled "Where's Yuka-chan? We need someone to talk sense into you!"

"Off doing... Something with Fuuka-san." Minato said "She deserves the break."

"So... It's MY job to take care of you today?" Minako said hiding her smirk

"Huh?" Minato didn't see the big deal "Yeah, why-"

"It's One-chan (Big/Older sister) time!" Minako shout with glee as she jumped out of her seat

Minato sighed, today was going to be a long day. He could already tell, after all, she never calls herself 'One-chan' unless she's up to something very bad. Suddenly, Minato's thoughts drifted off. By now, most of his previous childhood memories had returned which was a lot since his memory was above the norm, including one of when he was sick a long time ago.

* * *

 _ **10 years ago**_

Young Minato laid in his bed with a slightly red face. Apparently, he managed to catch a cold and was now suffering from a fever.

"You okay, Onii-chan?" Minako who was sitting in a chair near Minato asked

Minato shook his head "This sucks..."

"Want a glass of water?" Minako asked. She wanted to do anything to make her big bro feel better

Minato nodded "Yes, please." Minako ran off and within moments she was back with a cup of water "Thank you." He said as he took the cup

"No problem, Nii-san." Minako said as she shook her head "Just get better."

Minato nodded as he took a few sips from the cup and then sighed "What's wrong?"Minako asked

Minato shrugged as he gave the glass back to Minako and laid down "I dunno."

"Yes you do" Minako caught Minato's lie, but Minato still played dumb. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind "Y'know, Yuka-chan is worried about you, too"

Minato raised an eyebrow "How'd she know I'm sick?" And just liked that 6 year old Minako's plan came crashing down. Minato may have been young, but he wasn't an idiot.

"Um..." Minako couldn't think of a way out of this one "Okay, you win. Please, tell me what's wrong!"

"Okay..." Minato agreed as he looked at his sister "I... Wanna have a puppy."

Minako looked at him with a blank face before screaming "WHAT?!"

"Owie..." Minato said as he groaned "What was that for?"

"I thought it was serious!" Minako yelled

"It is serious!" Minato yelled back. Poor Minato did not know he was going to regret those words in about 3 - 4 years.

"That's not serious!" Minako just wouldn't stop yelling "What if you were about to... I dunno, blow up or something?!"

"People don't just blow up!" Minato retorted... It was a very long day with a plethora of very long arguments.

* * *

 **Well, you got see young Minato and good old almost mute Minato.**

At least Akira/Joker actually talks in P5.

 **Sometimes. I'll be honest, I'm not a big fan of silent protagonist. With some games it does fit (like Dark Souls), but with games like Persona where your surrounded flesh-out characters... It just feels out of place. I know their reasoning, but c'mon...**

Are you ANY of you as calm as Minato, Yu, or Akira? I doubt it, hell Grim is pretty calm but even he has a temper.

 **It's actually like a mini-game in the persona series ; identify the protagonist personality (or PERSONA-lity?). With Minato, it's not too hard, we know he cares about SEES (since he died for them), he's must not care if he dies since he easily shoots himself in the goddamn head, and he must be at least some-what traumatized since.. Well, he watched his parents die (you don't just walk outta that).**

Yu is... Yu. He's just an average joe who's weird. No better way to put that really.

 **Akira is... well, he's a tough one. Why? He plays the act of an average joe, but he has the heart of a thief and a trickster. We don't really know who the real Akira is. Maybe in a way, they're both real? Who knows?**

Anyway, let's see if an alert finally goes out!


	91. Chapter 91

**RAX : Finally, someone gets it. Also, those fics would be...? The only I know of doesn't exactly have a happy ending.**

Damn author trolled everyone.

 **Mogryking : Glad you're enjoying it. I gained a little confidence in my fight scenes since 61 (holy crap, that feels like so long ago).**

* * *

 _ **Tartarus**_

"I'll take... Mit-senpai, Ai-chan, and Koro-chan." Minako picked out members of her group. For some reason, a new door suddenly appeared in Tartarus and their job was to explore it. Minato was sure it had something to do with him killing The Reaper "The rest of you can explore the regular floors." And just like that, the only ones left were Fuuka, Yukari, and Minato.

Minato sighed "Dammit." he muttered. Though he kept quiet about it, he did enjoy fighting about as much as Akihiko did (maybe more so) and being in his sorry-state didn't make him feel any better. The only reason they allowed him to sit at the steps is because he argues that Makoto knew where he lived and leaving him at the dorm would be a bigger danger.

"Hey, don't feel bad." Yukari did her best to comfort Minato "You'll be back before you know it!"

"It's not that..." Minato shook his head "I just... I hate being a burden to you guys."

Yukari sighed "If you weren't hurt, I would slap you SO~ hard right now." Minato tilted his head

"You're the only one who could defeat the shadows that come out during the full moon, you're the only one who can use multiple personas, you're the only one who had to deal with Thanatos' mental assaults, you're the one that defeated The Reaper, you're the one who's had it the hardest out of all of us." Yukari pointed out some of the many things Minato had done "If anything, we've been a burden on you."

Minato smiled weakly but didn't say anything "Even outside of battle you've done a lot for us. You defended Mitsuru-senpai when I was so angry I started yelling at her, you always made sure we didn't have to eat ramen for dinner..."

"Someone had to." Minato chuckled

Yukari continued "Not mention, ever since you came here you've been everyone's friend despite not having any reason too."

"Thanks." Minato would've bowed, but that probably would've hurt a lot, but now he could only wonder... _Where are you, Makoto?_

* * *

 ** _Outside of Tartarus_**

Makoto trembled as he struggled to control himself. Minato was right there, RIGHT THERE. The only ones there were him, the archer, and the short one, he could kill all of them in an instant without a second thought. Minato couldn't fight yet, Yukari's persona wasn't battle-oriented, and Fuuka couldn't fight at all. He could just imagine cutting into their flesh and savoring their screams.

This was quickly becoming unbearable... Maybe he should just ignore what Chaos itself said and be done with it. Suddenly, An idea popped inside that sadistic head of his...

* * *

 **Okay, listen to me everyone... Listen to me well and listen now... This is about to get REALLY fucked up. Seriously, you're about to see Makoto's dark and vengeful side.**

Seriously, this is about to get really screwed up... Well, we warned you...

 **No really... If you ask me : This is worse than the dog scene by far. You've been warned (I'm so very sorry).**

* * *

 _ **Tartarus entrance**_

Fuuka continued to support the two groups with Lucia "Alright,Minako-chan, it's weak to-" Fuuka's word were cut off when Makoto suddenly rushed in at lightning speed and slashed her back so hard it severed her spinal cord.

Before Yukari could react, Makoto's sclera went black and his skin paled again as he summoned Abaddon and attacked her and Minato with a Megidola which took care of the fragile archer and defenseless Minato.

Makoto turned his attention back to Fuuka who was now laying on her stomach "Call them over!" Makoto orders as he stomped his foot on Fuuka's head "NOW!" he yelled as he applied pressure.

Fuuka looked at Makoto with tearful and fear-filled eyes "E-Everyone, please... Help!" she begged her friends.

Makoto chuckled "Good." Makoto lifted his foot... Before stomping on her neck so hard that he felt it snap

"F-Fuuka..." Minato called out, but no response was ever going to be received.

Makoto laughed "I should've done this a long time ago..." he said as he walked to Minato "What? Angry? Scared? he he, you're the ones who wanted to dance with the devil.

Yukari reached for her Evoker which had fallen to the ground, but Makoto stomped on her hand "Uh-uh-uh, no toys." he said as he kicked the Evoker away.

Makoto heard the Teleporter activate and took the opportunity to launch a Megidolaon before anyone even had time to view the scenery.

"Miss me?" Makoto asked as he walked to them. To his luck, they must've regrouped before trying to attack so everyone who was unaccounted for was now in the room.

"Fuu-chan...?" Minako called out as she herself lied on the ground.

"Who first I wonder?" Makoto thought out loud

"Go to hell!" Pushing through the pain, Akihiko got on his feet and tried to attack Makoto.

Makoto didn't seem like he was going to react in time, before he suddenly slashed his entire torso and followed it by plunging his blade straight into Akihiko's chest "Save me a spot." Makoto whispered before pushing Akihiko off his sword

"S-Sanada-san..." Ken simply stared at the man he idolized bleeding on the ground. He didn't even notice Makoto being right next to him.

"Sorry, brat. What's next is rated R, don't worry, I heard heaven is a nice place." Makoto said before grabbing Ken by his hair and slamming his head down hard enough that a large audible crack was heard.

Everyone couldn't move a muscle. In just a few moments, Makoto had just killed 3 of their members in cold blood.

"Ever heard of an eye for an eye?" Makoto asked as she held Minako's head still and used his knife to gouge out her right eye just as she did to him.

Makoto took a few steps away from Minako once the deed was done "Oh~, no. You don't get to die yet." Makoto was free to take his time, the Dark Hour never ends in Tartarus.

Makoto went to Minato "I've waited long enough..." he said as he swung his sword in the air

Makoto stopped when he felt something grab his left foot. He looked down and saw that Yukari "P-Please... Don't hurt him." she pleaded in a desperate voice

"Yukari, what're you doing?!" Minato shouted with pure fear in his voice. What was Makoto about to do to her?

Makoto chuckled "Hmm... what to do..." he said as he hummed to himself in thought "Alright, I'll give him some more time, but you don't get away scot free." he said as he grabbed her by the throat

"Get away from-" Minako was about to attack even with all the pain, but that was only rewarded with another Megidolaon to everyone around her. Minato still couldn't move a muscle ; He could barely move before and now it was hopeless and agonizing to even try.

"I'm not going to kill you..." Makoto chuckled "That'd be far too easy." he glared at Minato "Though I might change my mind if you don't pay attention Minato..."

"D-Damn you..." Minato grunted as he tried to move, but he couldn't move an inch.

"Hold still." Makoto order Yukari as he started move his blade slowly. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he was undressing her.

Everyone could only watch as Makoto humiliated Yukari as he laughed the entire time. When Yukari was stipped bare, he threw her onto the ground. What was he about to do?

Makoto whistled "Gotta admit, Minato... You sure know how to pick 'em." he chuckled as he looked at Junpei "Wouldn't you agree, Failure?" Junpei didn't say anything, he like everyone else was completely frozen stiff.

Makoto crouched behind Yukari who was using her arms to cover her chest. Makoto put his blade against her throat

"C'mon, the guys won't insult you and technically I've already seen them..." he chuckled at Yukari did what he was implying and looked at Minato with terrified eyes. Minato couldn't even struggle anymore, no one could. They were completely paralyzed by fear.

"See? Was that so bad?" Makoto chuckled as he brought he used his left hand to fondle her breast he glared at Minato and Yukari whimpered as tears started to fall.

Makoto leaned forward and placed his head right next to Yukari's which caused her to stiffen. Makoto chuckled "Just kidding!" he laughed as he stood up "I'm not THAT low. C'mon, laugh!" No one but Makoto laughed at what he had just done.

"I said..." Makoto plunged his blade into Yukari's right thigh "LAUGH!"

"You son of a bitch!" Minato screamed as his voice was nearly drown out by her wails.

"Oh, now you're insulting me?" Makoto said with a smirk as he placed his blade in front of Yukari's face "Bitch-chan, take a long and good look at your boy-toy."

"N-No, don't-" Minato couldn't finish. Makoto pulled his blade and sliced Yukari's eyes wide open and left her blind on the floor screaming.

Makoto laughed as he walked to Minato. Minato couldn't say a single word, he couldn't move, he couldn't even think. No one could...

"Bye, bye~!" Makoto said as Minato closed his eyes as the end came

* * *

"You okay?"

Minato shook his head as he looked around. He was still in Tartarus and Yukari was next to him perfectly fine. "N-Nothing just..." Minato shuddered _What the hell was that?!_ "Just imagined something bad is all..."

"What did I tell you!" Yukari yelled as she pinched his ribs

"Ow!"

 _ **Outside Tartrus**_

Makoto chuckled as he walked away with a satisfied look on his face.

 ** _Is your lust satiated?_**

 _For now. Thank you, 'father'._

* * *

What the hell just happened?

 **You and Nyarly screwed with Minato's head. He needed some way to control your urges. So what happened was experienced by you and Minato, but it didn't actually happen. Now, before you all think I'm some really screwed up human being... You're kinda right actually. This mainly served to be one screwed up reminder that Minato may have his friends and the Wild Card, but Makoto has a god.**

If it makes you all feel better, the next chapters are not as dark as this one. Christ, too far Grim!

 **Sorry. Hey, I warned all of you. Don't judge me... Actually, feel free to judge the hell out of me. I deserve it in this case. Go one, insult the hell outta me. I'm like the Sith, the more hate you give me, the more powerful I become.**

What?

 **Nothing.**


	92. Chapter 92

**RAX : Guess I'll try *ahem*... I had the decency to change the "he" to "she". There's that, also I'm asking nicely : Can you pretty please tell me? Also, how was I supposed to know you were a girl? It's not like there's a female tag and you always review as a guest . There's literally no way I could've known.**

 **Mogryking : I don't want to know what you've read... Okay, that's bullshit, I so~ wanna know! I mean, Makoto almost raped Yukari so what could be worse? I MUST KNOW!**

It can be worse? Who knew?

 **Hope you all enjoyed our Prince Of Chaos.**

Yeah... Wait, what was that?!

 **Prince Of Chaos?**

Why couldn't THAT be my arena name?!

 **Uh... I just thought of it**

You son of a-

 **Son of a...?**

... I hate you so much...

 **By the way, there's something about Makoto none of you have noticed yet. What do I mean? I'll give you 1 hint : Compare him from when he first appeared in this story and look at him now. See if you can figure it out... I dare all of you to try.**

* * *

 _ **Outside school gates**_

"Why are we doing this again?" Minako asked her junior friends as they walked to school.

"Because we can't say I'm sick forever." Minato answered as he slowly moved to school. Even though he could move, his injuries still remained and he was slowing everyone's pace down.

"Uh... You still look like crap, Mako." Junpei said concerned for his friend's health.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Minato-kun?" Fuuka asked "I'm sure Mitsuru-senpai will surely let you-"

"I'll be fine." Minato assured "Besides, I sleep through all my classes remember?"

"If you get worse..." Yukari narrowed her eyes as she glared at Minato

"I suspect that Yukari-san will punish you severely." Aigis suggested the obvious.

"Relax..." Minato did his best to assure everyone. He did his best to seem like he was doing alright, but truthfully, he was in absolute hell. His entire body ached with every movement, he was slightly paler than usual and he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw last night in Tartarus. Just what was it that he saw yesterday?

Everyone groaned by some variation of "We'll relax when your better."

When Minato actually managed to reach his classroom, everyone stared at him. Not only had he been gone for a week, but he looked terrible. Minato dismissed the looks at did his usual as everyone gossiped around him.

"What the hell happened to him?" A male student asked out loud

"He was out sick for a week." A female student said.

"Do you think he's on drugs?" Another male student in the back said

"Don't be ridiculous, baka!" Minako yelled at the student who had the gall to say that with fiery red eyes and a tone that said 'I'll kill you if you keep talking'. No one dared to say another thing about Minato after that.

Aigis kept a close eye on Minato (which wasn't hard since she sat next to him) and monitored his condition. To everyone's relief, he was sleeping peacefully without any complications and dreamed of a previously forgotten memory long since passed.

* * *

 _ **10 years ago ; Naganaki Shrine Playground**_

"So... Whaddya wanna do?" Minato asked his sister and their mutual friend

"I dunno." Minako answered "What're the grown ups doing?"

"They always talk all day." A young Yukari answered "And they keep talking about really confusing stuff."

"Like what?" The twins ask simultaneously

Yukari shrugged "I dunno. When I asked daddy, he said it was a matter for adults only."

Minato sighed "Why do grown ups always act like we're dumb?" he asked

"They're mean..." Minako pouted "And boring." why did elders always have to act like this? They may have been little, but they weren't dumb.

"Wanna play in the sandbox?" Minato asked. The sandbox was usually untouched by any of the other kids for some reason. Maybe they just didn't want to get sand all over their clothes?

"Ooh, I know what to make!" Minako exclaimed as she dragged the two other children.

"H-Hey! Minako!" Minato yelled. He never did like being dragged around.

"This isn't nice!" Yukari pouted. She didn't like being dragged around either. Despite their complaints, Minako dragged them to the sandbox.

"Meanie..." Minato muttered as Minako finally let go of their arms. Unfortunately, Minako cared very little for words, which was evident by the fact that Minako was still dragging them around no matter what they say all day, every day.

"Whaddya wanna make?" Yukari asked knowing that complaining to Minako was like talking to a brick wall.

"We're building our house!" Minako proclaimed as she did a weird pose where she spread her legs after jumping and raising her fist in the air for some reason. The two children gave her a weird look.

"We're best friends forever!" Minako declared even though Yukari was the only 'friend' since Minato was her brother "So, when we're grown up, we're gonna live together forever!" she declared with the young mind of a six year old.

Minato looked at Yukari "What do you think, Yuka?"

Yukari hummed to herself in thought before pointing to a spot "This can be our garage!" she said as she started to make a small box.

"This can be the living room!" Minako said as she drew a box connecting to the one Yukari made.

Minato shrugged _Guess I should join too._ "Uh... These can be the bedrooms!" Minato said as he drew out three boxes in the sand.

"U-Um..." Yukari seemed to be bothered for some reason

"What's wrong, Yuka-chan?" Minako asked concerned for her friend

"S-Shouldn't there be two bedrooms?" Yukari asked with a reddening face.

"Oh yeah!" Minato laughed a little at his oversight "Minako and I do share a room already so-"

"T-That's not what I mean, dummy!" Yukari yelled at the confused Minato

"Huh?" Minato tilted his head ; an unconscious habit he continued to do to this day "What do you mean?"

"It's that.. Um..." Yukari reddened more and didn't seemed to wanna finish

"Aw~, Yuka-chan's in love with Minato-nii!" Minako teased as she began to laugh a little

"H-Huh?" Minato recoiled a bit in surprise

"I-I am not!" Yukari denied adamantly

"W-What gave you that idea?!" Minato asked. How could she draw that conclusion from bedrooms?

"Uh-huh!" Minako responded to Yukari's denial "That's why you want 2 bed rooms! You wanna share one with him when you two get married!"

"What?!" Minato practically squeaked out as Yukari flailed her arms around as she shook her head.

Minako suddenly gasped as she covered her mouth "Are you in love with her too, Minato-nii?!" Where was she getting these ideas from?

"N-No I'm not!" Minato denied as his face went blood-red

"Yes you are!" Minako didn't believe a word of his denial

"No I'm not!" Minato denied again with the argument only a child could make. Suddenly Minako tackled him and pinned him to the ground "L-Let me go!"

"C'mon, admit it!" Minako ordered as Minato shook his head "I won't let you go until you do!"

"If you don't let him go, I'm going to tell on you!" Yukari threatened with a threat only a child could both make and take seriously.

Minako gave an exasperated sighed "Alright..." she muttered as she got off the bluenette

"I don't wanna live with you anymore..." Minato whined "You're too mean!"

"Wha- take that back!" Minako was a little hurt that her brother just said that

"Minato-kun's right!" Yukari agreed "You're really mean to us!"

"But I was only playing..." Minako pouted with her young mind thinking that her brother and friend were about to hate her forever. Minako looked down "I'm sorry..."

Minato and Yukari looked at each other and scooted closer

"Think she means it?" Minato whispered. He wanted to forgive his sister, but he couldn't tell if she meant it.

"I think so..." Yukari said. Even though Minako was a little mean, they we're still best friends forever after all.

"Okay." Minato said as the two turned back to Minako "We accept."

Minako's face brightened up as she jumped for joy "Yay! The love-birds have forgiven me!"

"STOP CALLING US THAT!" The two eventual lovers shouted together

* * *

Ah... irony.

 **Have I mentioned I enjoyed irony? Why am I showing a lot of flashbacks recently? I like to draw** **parallels. Compare this Minato to current Minato and you realize just how much he's changed over the coarse of 10 years. Before, Minato was a weak, shy, and pretty normal kid and now he's... Minato. Even his mannerisms are different, before he used nicknames like 'Yuka' and now he's yet to call anyone by a nickname and he also originally called everyone by their Surname (sans Shinjiro) and has also yet to use any informal honorific like Chan or Kun ; He always uses San or Senpai (with some exceptions of course).**

* * *

 _ **Present ; After school**_

"Can I go to the mall?" Minato asked everyone. He hadn't been to the Velvet Room in awhile and he wanted to pay Igor and Elizabeth a visit.

"Minato-san, in your current condition, I do not believe you should be at school, much less at the mall." Aigis gave her opinion as robotic as possible.

"She's gotcha there, Mako." Junpei seemed to be in agreement

"Go home!" Minako ordered her older brother

"We don't need you getting worse, Minato." Yukari berated Minato who sighed

"Fine." He said. He pushed his luck just convincing them to let him go to school, he wasn't going to be able change their minds on this.

* * *

 _ **Velvet Room**_

Elizabeth smiled as she stared into the crystal ball "It seems our efforts were successful." she said happily

"Indeed." Philemon said as he nodded "I must admit, I feel as if I owe him an apology for doubting him."

"Elizabeth, how did you know your plan would work?" Igor asked curious

Elizabeth was more than happy to explain "My time in his world has allowed me to know him as both our guest and my friend. I knew that even though his mind may be fragile, his heart remained as strong as ever." she said happily "I would not be so naive to make such conclusions without evidence however, even though his mind fell apart, he never lost Orpheus Telos. He just needed the help from his bonds to send him back on the correct path."

Philemon seemed proud of Elizabeth "Well done." he said before vanishing to an unknown location.

"It would seems that you yourself have developed a bond with our guest." Igor said with a voice full of amusement "It seems our guest holds many surprises."

"That he does." Elizabeth agreed. Even though their time together are brief, each one was a special memory that kept Minato as a friend dear to her heart. No matter what, she would help guide him to his destiny.

* * *

Y'know, there aren't a lot of fics with Elizabeth as a pairing.

 **I know. What the hell? Liz is cool, she's even more underrated than Fuuka... and that's saying a lot.**

Also, ouch... Liz doesn't know of Minato's curse and she vowed to guide him to his destiny a.k.a death without an after-life

 **Yup... Which is why I hope she saves Minato one day. At least give the guy an after-life here!**

Hold on... Holy shit, an actual alert went out (at least, to us it did)!

 **What?! Holy crap, finally! FF has forgiven me for whatever sin I committed**


	93. Chapter 93

**RAX : You know, I'm starting to wonder if you're just screwing with me now. Also, 'he' is the default pronoun used when you don't know someone's gender. How am I supposed to guess why you call yourself RAX? I know next to nothing about you and I have no hints... And I suck at every puzzle both known and unknown to man**

Keindahaha : Uh... I think that ship has sailed.

 **Yeah, it sailed a long time ago. Is Makoto (from P5) related to Minako?**

Doubt it. Minako's hair is Auburn (which is actually another form of red hair, not brown) and red eyes alone aren't that big of a similarity.

 **Manu259 : The alert chaos is finally over... Or was that a 1 time thing? I'm afraid to know. Then again I was bombarded by 6 alerts overnight.**

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato groaned as he sat in the lobby. While normally he was lazy anyway, not wanting to do something and not being able to do something were very different. As much as he loved the extra time he got with his junior friends (Aigis included), it absolutely sucked not being able to do anything. _Funny how you don't value what you have until you lose it._

Minato just closed his eyes and would've went to sleep, but... "Hello, Arisato-san." Ken seemed to have other plans.

"Hm? Yeah, Amada-san?" Minato greeted with still closed eyes "What is it?"

"Nothing." Ken said as he took a seat next to Minato

Minato opened one eye and turned the TV to the show Ken always watches (discreetly of course). At first, Ken remained silent, but as time went on Minato could hear Ken silently cheering until

"Featherman Victory!" Ken cheered loudly, he either thought that Minato was asleep or he was really immersed in that show.

Minato chuckled, Ken usually tried hard to act like an adult (a little too hard), it was amusing to see him act his age for once "You do know I'm still awake right?" he teased (he was Minako's brother after all)

"O-Oh uh... I-I was just uh..." Ken was trying his hardest to think of an excuse as fast as possible

"Don't worry about it." Minato chuckled a little more as he opened his eyes and looked at the minor "It'll be our little secret."

 _ **I love secrets!**_ Pharos said happily in Minato's head.

 _Yeah, I know. Now you have another one._ Minato told the mysterious boy in his head.

"Um... Arisato-san..." Ken didn't seemed to have trouble finding the right words, his tone told Minato that this wasn't by embarrassment ; It was because he was ashamed of something. "H-How're you feeling?"

Minato sighed "Honestly, I feel like shit." he answered "Everywhere aches, not being able to go anywhere or fight sucks, and it's so~ boring!"

"Oh..." Ken looked down and Minato realized what was bothering him. If he never confronted Shinjiro or had killed Makoto when he had the chance, then most of, if not all of this could've been avoided.

"If you apologize or keep blaming yourself, I will beat you down right here and right now." Minato threatened "Look, what you did may have been stupid, but it doesn't mean I'm angry at you for it."

Ken said nothing, but he looked like he was listening intently.

"I know better than anyone else here what it's like to watch the people you care about die right in front of you." Minato sighed as he felt a chill run up his spine as he recalled that day "Revenge is part human nature and it's very hard to resist, especially since you when you never see a reason to resist in the first place. Besides, everyone's alive so it turned out okay in the end."

"But he's..."

"Going to wake up." Minato assured "He may be a bastard, but he's tough as hell. He'll come back. I don't know when, but I know he will." suddenly Minato's voice became much lower to the point Ken could only make out a few words "And then I'll tear that bastard a goddamn new one for screwing my sister."

"Huh? What about Minako-san?" Ken asked with his child's naivety showing

"Nothing you'd understand and it's certainly not something I know how to explain." Minato shuddered as he remembered his last conversation with Pharos. "Let's just say, Shinjiro-san did something with Minako that I'll wring his neck for..." _After I castrate him and following it immediately by breaking that bastards jaw._

"Um... Okay...?" Ken did not understand what Minato was talking about in the slightest "I know this isn't my business but..."

"Just say it"

"What was it like for you growing up?" Ken asked "I mean, I at least had relatives to go to."

"Hell." Minato answered and contemplated whether or not to continue _Well, everyone at the dorm except him knows. Besides, the past is the past._ "My foster families... They liked to use me as their personal punching bag both figuratively and..." Minato clenched his fist as he remembered the faces of all those who've hurt him "very literally."

"That... Doesn't sound good." Ken had not idea what to say, this clearly caught him off guard.

"Under this jacket and shirt are many, many, many scars from those days." Minato continued "Even a few veteran doctors feel uncomfortable when they see 'em. That oughta tell you something."

"Sounds a lot worse than what I went through." Ken mused

"Trust me, it was." Minato assured as he leaned back into the sofa again "But now, I have everyone here with me and I'll gladly go through help for each and everyone one of them." He gave a small smile "And that includes you too knuckle-head."

Ken seemed appreciative of Minato's words "Thanks... Minato-san."

"No problem... Ken-san."

* * *

What happened to hating Ken?

 **Oh, I still do. But, even he deserves something... Little bastard.**

Can I kill him?!

 **Too far. I may hate him, but he's still a kid. He doesn't deserve to die, he's just not a character I like.**

* * *

 _ **Sometime later**_

Minato sat on the sofa softly snoring as he slept while everyone gather around him and simply... stared.

"He looks so different when he's asleep." Junpei noted

"Perhaps it is simply because Minato-san is more relaxed by 180% when he's asleep." Aigis suggested to everyone.

"Really?" Minako asked in disbelief _180%?!_

"Of course, it was 197% when-"

"That's enough Aigis!" Yukari cut Aigis off not wanting to take any chances with what she might say.

"Minako-chan, are Minato-kun's shoulders really as comfortable as you say they are?" Fuuka asked curious

"Mm-hmm, go ahead and try." Minako suggested "Don't worry, he's a heavy sleeper."

"O-Okay..." Fuuka said, she had to know. Fuuka slowly moved next to Minato being very careful and moving very slowly.

"Relax, Fuu-chan." Minako laughed "HE CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Minako shouted at the top of her lungs, but Minato didn't even seem bothered.

Feeling a bit more relaxed, Fuuka softly placed her head on Minato's left shoulder "W-Wow... This is... This is unbelievable."

"See? Told ya!" Minako laughed before turning to Mitsuru who didn't know how to handle the situation "How 'bout you try, Mit-senpai?"

"M-Me?" Mitsuru seemed uncharacteristically nervous "I.. I'd rather not." Mitsuru had forgotten something, NO ONE says no to Minako.

Minako resorted to pushing Mitsuru towards Minato "C'mon, don't be such a baby!" she said as she forced Mitsuru next to Minato.

"Honestly, I don't see why-" Mitsuru's words died in her throat as she placed her head on Minato's other shoulder and instead all that was received as shocked blushing face.

"Whoa, it must be something if it can make someone like Mitsuru at a loss for words." Akihiko said as he looked amazed

"Good thing he's asleep." Yukari giggled

"Yeah, imagine if he knew what we were doing." Minako laughed

Aigis on the other hand, gave them a strange look "Minato-san is not asleep."

Everyone looked at her as their faces paled "W-What?" Minako barely managed to utter

"I said Minato-san is more relaxed by 180% when he's asleep." Aigis explained "Before, he was more relaxed by 32% and his heart rate increased when Fuuka-san placed her head on his shoulder and again when Mitsuru-san did so. Also, his level of stress is now 22% higher than average indicating he is conscious."

"S-So..." Everyone looked at Minato as Fuuka and Mitsuru slowly backed away

"So... Are you all ready to die?" Minato asked as he slowly revealed his glowing eyes as he stood up "I'm going to make my injuries seem like child's play."

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Minako told her friends as everyone (except Aigis) ran out of the dorm afraid for not only their lives, but their very soul.

Minato sat back down laughing "Ha ha ha, I can't believe that worked."

"I believe this means : Mission accomplished." Aigis who had planned this entire thing with Minato said.

"You bet it is!" Minato laughed some more before raising his hand.

Aigis looked at his hand, then her own, then his, and her own again before raising her hand and slowly high-fiving Minato.

* * *

... Huh. So Minato does have a sense of humor.

 **Yes he does. Now they know not to do things to Minato when he's 'sleeping'.**


	94. Chapter 94

**RAX : He he, I kinda wanted to know what they were, but ah well.**

 **Manu259 : Was it funny? I have a very... unique sense of humor, so, I can't tell if it's something others will like or not.**

By unique he means very dark. Seriously, he chuckles a very depressing subject matter.

 **Yeah, one-of-a-kind. But yeah, 6 alerts (a lot were old alerts too) and I hate Ken. And isn't Ken a western name? What the hell?**

Who knows?

 **Warning : This contains Makoto doing what Makoto does to those dumb enough to provoke him. Why? Well... Let's be honest here : Aren't his violent escapades so much fun? Also, this is what he's been up to during Minato's downtime.**

* * *

 ** _Makoto ; Port Island Station's Alley_**

Makoto returned to a very familiar alley. If he was being honest, he found it amusing the amount of times he's been here now. But, he was not here simply because he wanted to be. While he wasn't human, he still kept himself to date on human affairs. Lately, there have been rumors that someone wanted to meet Makoto here on this very day, an invitation that he couldn't refuse.

Makoto chuckled as he stood in the middle of the alley "How do you do?" he greeted the person who was walking towards him from behind. Makoto turned around "Wait... I know you, you're... Uh... Chain-face!" he said to the man. In actuality, Makoto never met him in person, but Minato did when he and his friends investigated the ghost story.

"I've been looking for you..." The man said as he drew a gun "You... You're the son of a bitch that killed my friends."

Makoto tilted his head "Uh.. Who again?" he asked as he thought really hard "Oh! The ones I set on fire! Good times, you should've heard that last guy." Makoto laughed "Boy, could he scream."

"Shut up!" The man said as he pulled the hammer of his gun "It wasn't easy to find you, you know..."

Makoto sighed "Are you going to monologue?" he asked "Nyarly, watashi o ima koroshite kudasai (Nyarly, please kill me now)." he said as he groaned

"It took me awhile to learn that you and the other guy just looked alike." The man continued, much to Makoto's annoyance "I don't even care what he did anymore, but you..."

"Blah, blah, blah!" said while bobbing his head left and right "Christ, I thought this only happened in movies and games." he said as he gave an exasperated sigh "Look, I couldn't give less of a fuck how much you cared about them or hate me or blah, blah, blah. Can we just skip to the goddamn end already?"

"That eager to die?" The man laughed "Alright, say-"

The man was cut off when Makoto suddenly rushed him (which was possible due the punk not being a good judge of distance) and grabbing his gun arm and raised it in the air as Makoto bit into and tore out a piece of his throat.

"You have no idea how annoying that got." Makoto said as he pushed the punk onto his back as he made gurgling voice

Makoto crouched down "Shh..." he said as he put his index finger on the punks lips "Hanasanaide... Tada shinu (Don't/Do not speak... Just die)." (Kudos if you get THAT reference, because that means you got through a fuck-fest of a game)

The moment Makoto's sentence was over, he began to tear into the punk for he was alive enough to feel pain. First, he tore into his ribs as he chuckled at the cracking and popping sound they made as they broke and were easily snapped off.

With the ribs either gone or practically destroyed, Makoto reached his right hand into the punk's chest and tore out his beating heart in front of the punks eyes. The punk was dead in seconds.

Even with him dead, Makoto's lust for blood wasn't satiated. He crushed the heart with his hand before throwing it to some random part of the alley he didn't care about. He continued to tear into the corpse, pulling out more and more organs from the lungs and liver to the stomach and intestines.

With the organs removed, Makoto proceeded to tear the punks face apart. He pulled the chain right off, tore off the nose with his teeth, and proceeded to grab onto and pullout the eyes from their sockets.

Next, Makoto bashed the skull into the ground repeatedly. It didn't take more than two attempts to crack open the skull and expose what was protected within. Makoto simply used his left hand to crush the gray-matter before standing up and laughing at his bloody work of art.

 _Anymore?_ Makoto asked the one person who'd have an answer

 ** _Hiding in the dumpster like the filth he is._**

 _Good..._ Makoto chuckled as he went to the dumpster and lo and behold : A wild idiot who looked to be 15 at most appeared... With a camera.

Makoto grabbed the boy the throat and threw him out of his filthy hole "Thought you could make some example outta me? Or are you just nosey as hell?" he asked as he picked up the camera and walked to the boy. The boy looked terrified beyond belief, he was probably a good kid with the wrong people. Unfortunately, Makoto couldn't care less about who you are.

"W-Wait!" The boy begged as Makoto put his foot on the boy's sternum.

"Okay.." Makoto said as he paused for a second "Well, I waited." he said as he applied enough pressure that the rib-cage felt as if it became jelly (or jam for you non-Americans out there)

The boy screamed in contrast to Makoto laughing as if he was having the best time of his life "Don't blame me. You're the one who came here to die." he said as he lowered himself and began to beat the boy's face with his own camera.

"You.. made... A TERRIBLE... Life choice... today!" Makoto said in-between swings. The boy's face was now black, blue, purple, and even a bit of green now. Suddenly, Makoto throws what was left of the camera away and grabs the boy's ears "Tell me if this hurts!" he shouted before tearing the boy's ears off.

The boy said nothing, but continued to scream as sirens started to approach.

Makoto growled _Damn.._ He thought "Gotta end this quick." With that, Makoto tore off the boy's jaw and left him to die of shock as Makoto left the scene.

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato groaned as he awoke from his nap. School had gone the same as yesterday and once again he is not allowed to go anywhere by the orders of... Everyone actually.

"Get up!" Yukari yelled as she continued to shake Minato. As much as he liked the fact that she was always with him since he wasn't allowed to sleep on his own anymore, this also meant his naps were cut short in favor of...

"C'mon, Minako-chan made you dinner. So eat it!" She ordered.

Minato sighed "Mm, five more... hours." Unfortunately for Minato, Yukari wasn't willing to negotiate. This became apparent when Yukari pinched his ribs "Gah! Fuck!" he swore as he stood on his feet "Why? Why do you always go for the ribs?"

"Because it works." Yukari answered as she smiled with a satisfied look on her face. "Now, c'mon." she said as she helped him down the stairs. While he didn't need the help, the assistance was appreciated.

Minato sat on the sofa which was quickly becoming his new best friend and Yukari placed a bento on his lap and sat next to him.

Minato sighed "Gee, at this rate we mind as well get married already." He teased. This warranted a hit to the head apparently "Ow."

"Teasing isn't going to get you out of eating." Yukari said, her care for Minato's well being was greater than whatever embarrassment he could cause.

"Alright, alright." Minato muttered as he started to dig into the rice as the news broadcast in the background. While it wasn't on the same level of Minato's or Shinjiro's, Minako's cooking was still pretty damn good.

Yukari sighed "Why do you have to be such a weirdo at times?" She asked, no doubt referring to Minato wolfing everything down.

Minato swallowed the food in his mouth before saying "Didn't you say at the beginning of the year that I was normal, just put into bizarre situations?"

"And that was easily the dumbest thing I've ever thought in my entire life." Yukari responded with a giggle.

"You bet it was!" Suddenly a wild Minako appeared behind the sofa

"Where'd you come from?" Minato deadpaned

"You're not the only one with ninja skills, you know?" She said as she did her best stereotypical ninja pose "also i wanted to see if you were eating, too."

"I have two mothers now." Minato muttered before something on the TV cought his attention.

"Police were shocked today to find two dead bodies early this morning..." The news went on to say how gruesome the crime was (after stating where it was obviously), that it looked like an animal tore into one and a person severely beated before unleashing whatever animal he had onto the other, and the whole time only one person came to mind.

"Makoto..." Minato said the name as he clenched his fist and his eyes glowed in anger.

"He needs to die." Minako stated. Makoto was an animal that had taken the lives of so many, he had to be stopped.

"Maybe he'll cease to exist if we erase the Dark Hour?" Yukari suggested

Minato shook his head "No, he can exist outside the Dark Hour. So I doubt that'd help much."

"It's all we got." Minako said "Even if it doesn't kill him, maybe it'll weaken him?"

"Who the hell knows?" Minato questioned. It was probably something even Makoto wondered, if he's not actively trying to stop them, then he's not afraid of not existing. So what would happen?


	95. Chapter 95

**RAX : No? Well, they're fun to write (and this raises the question of what it is you like). As to why I keep Makoto around...**

I'm part of his identity now. But, yeah, we hate eachother.

 **You hate everyone.**

Thank you for proving my point.

 **Mogryking : Oh, hey, i love applesauce. And if you're wondering why last chapter exist... Well, Minato's downtime is meant to be more lighthearted, but I just wanted to have a reminder of what's going on... Also, brutality is fun for me.**

* * *

 _ **Strega Hideout ; Minutes from the Dark Hour**_

"Shadow, we must have a word with you." Takaya told Makoto who was dressing into new clean clothes.

"What?" Makoto asked annoyed as he put on a black long-sleeved shirt, it was annoying enough to have to hide all day, now this? "Did Jin finally piss himself?" Jin in question, grunted in annoyance

"I'm afraid your... activities are causing quite the inconvenience for us." Takaya explained as Makoto narrowed his eyes as he glared at the two

"It's been getting harder to stay hidden and you've yet to tell us anything useful ever since Takaya shot one of them" Jin explained as he glared at Makoto

"And? What're here to do?" Makoto asked as he showed the same grin he always had and still possessed the same condescending tone as always "Bore me to death?"

Takaya sighed "It's unfortunate that our business must conclude like this." He said as he drew his gun "But I'm afraid you're causing much more trouble than you're worth."

 _ **It appears you've neglected your pets. They're biting back.**_

 _They're just over confident. They just need to remember the reality of things_ Suddenly, Makoto just seemed to vanish into nothing.

Takaya lowered his gun as he and Jin looked puzzled. "Where they hell did he do?" Jin asked out loud for neither he nor Takaya knew Makoto's little secret.

Within moments of them simply standing there trying to figure out what happened, the felt the familiar sensation of the Dark Hour. Suddenly, Makoto appeared where he was before with a new persona behind him.

"Abaddon!" Makoto shouted as he launched a Megidolaon at the two.

Both members of Strega were hit and were sent back far enough that their backs hit the wall.

"Damnation!" Makoto ordered his persona which raised his hands and wings as he weakened both of their personas before they even have a chance to summon them.

"Moros!" Jin fired his Evoker as his persona appeared

"Mamudoon." Makoto ordered which caused both members of Strega to be put in excruciating pain "Ain't that a bitch?" The shadow asked as he chuckled

Makoto kicked away Jin's Evoker fro his hand "I never liked you." he said as he stomped on Jin's leg hard enough to break it

Takaya stood back on his feet despite the pain he felt, much to Makoto's surprise and amusement. Takaya was certainly tougher than Minako was.

Suddenly, Takaya clutched his head and grunted in pain as he fell to his knees and then the sound of broken glass could be heard and Takaya's persona Hypnos appeared. Hypnos looked like a man that was being carried by wings that were seemingly grafted into his back.

Makoto used Garudyne on himself when Takaya attacked with a Megidolaon of his own.

 _ **I can take care of him. Simply touch his head and I'll do the rest.**_

Makoto rushed to Takaya and grabbed his head "Tell father I said hello!"

* * *

 _ **?**_

Takaya looked around at his new location. There was no Jin, Makoto, or... Anything. It was just an endless void of nothingness

 ** _Ha ha ha! So, we finally meet..._**

Takaya looked around as he heard the mysterious voice "Who said that!" he shouted at the void

 ** _I am you, I am that boy called Minato, I am all of you._**

"What're you talking about?" Takaya asked as he continued to look all around him. Suddenly, tendrils appeared out of the void and restrained all of Takaya's limbs

 ** _Now, I have MUCH to share..._**

* * *

'Father'... You son of bitch!

 **Are you really surprised he's playing you, too?**

No, not really. Wait, I can't see anything he's doing?

 **Nope. Ain't that a bitch.**

Goddamn you, 'father'

* * *

 _ **Reality**_

Takaya broke free from Makoto's grip as he stumbled back with a seemingly terrified look on his face.

Makoto chuckled "You know, if you get on your knees and beg, I'll let you go."

To Makoto's surprise, Takaya actually did fall to his knees and literally kissed Makoto's boot "I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

"U-Uh.. Um..." Makoto didn't expect him to actually do that. "O-Okay~... That's weird."

 _What the hell did you do to him?_

 ** _He he..._**

 _Okay~_

"Uh... D-Don't do it again..." With that Makoto left confused and surprised as hell.

When Makoto left, Takaya rose with a smug look of his face "He he, fool."

* * *

Good acting... Dick.

 **You get what you asked for. Now, it's time for a Saori S-Link event. More specifically that last one cuz... Reasons. Well, now you know why last chapter exist (other than : Brutality is fun for me)**

* * *

 _ **Minako ; School gates**_

Minako left her brother in the care of her friends once again, because today was the last day she'd see her friend.

Saori had been tricked into being involved in a small scandal which not only damaged the school's reputation, but had wrongfully destroyed her own reputation as she became a subject to rumors to the point her parents believed them and were sending her to another school to 'correct the troublesome girl'.

Fortunately, Minako and Saori were able to hijack the announcements and clear her name, but that didn't save her from being transferred.

"So... This is your last day?" Minako asked as she looked at a car in front of the gate

Saori nodded "I'm leaving for that private school I told you tonight." she confirmed. Despite the bad news, she still smiled "I'm going to be sad, but I think this is a turning point for me."

"Huh?" Minako didn't seem to understand

"I'm going to try to start over and try to stand up on my own." Saori explained to her friend

Minako sighed, but she too smiled "You can do it, Saori."

"Thanks. I'll never forget about you." Saori appreciated Minako's words "I've always been told... to not have any opinions for myself. That it was an easier way to live. I can make anything someone else's fault."

"And now?" Minako asked knowing that her friend had changed

"Deep down, I always believed that everything that happened to me was someone else's doing. But this is my life, and what I do happens to me. No one can take my place, and I have no one to blame but myself for what I let happen to me."

"That's why you need to stand on your own, isn't it?" Minako asked and Saori nodded

"I need to have my own voice." Saori said as she began to laugh cheerfully. "I knew that I'd never get anywhere if I let other people tell me what to do. I've known that for a long time. But, I had no one to give me the final push I needed."

"And then you were too scared to accept it at first, right?" Minako asked. She may not be Minato, but she was very understanding as well.

Saori nodded again "You pushed me forward, along with all the fears I had. That's why... I was able to do this."

Saori took out her cellphone and it played her voice. More specifically, it played the same announcement she gave to the entire school.

"Huh? How did you-"

"Heh... I made a recording of the announcement as I was making it." Saori explained to Minako "Whenever I feel scared or discouraged, I'm going to listen to it. I was brave and spoke my own mind, and you helped me find that courage. I'm sure this will give me the strength if I ever need it."

"Hey, can I have a copy?" Minako asked. It'd be nice to have one last recording of her friend's voice

Saori nodded again "Please... Take this." she said as she sent a copy to Minako's phone. "Lastly... Let's shake hands."

"Do you... Remember your first love?" Saori asked out of the blue as their hands separated.

"Me?" Minako asked "If you mean crush, I sure don't." She answered before smiling warmly "Though, I certainly remember my first boyfriend. He's that guy in the hospital right now. Even if it takes years, I'll wait for him until the day he get out so we can pick up where we left off."

Saori seemed happy with that answer "That's a good way to think about it. Even if it takes years, I'll wait for the day I get to see you again and show you that I can stand all by myself."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Minako said as the sound of a horn could be heard _Way to ruin a happy moment!_ She screamed internally

"Well then, I'm, going to go." Saori said "Thank you... Goodbye." With that, Saori walked away with her head held high. Though Minako didn't have anyway of knowing, she just knew she and Saori had a bond that couldn't be broken.

"I can walk myself, Aigis!" The voice of Minato yelled

Now, she had to save her brother from both Aigis and himself.

* * *

 **Ah, another one d- Wait, what're you doing here! It's mother's day, go spend time with you mom! If you can't because of distance, family problems, or she has unfortunately passed from this world, etc... I uh... I don't have anything to say to that.**

Other than you're welcomed in that case.

 **Yeah, you're definitely welcomed in that case.**


	96. Chapter 96

**RAX : Okay... Fair enough.**

 **Manu259 : Revolver Jesus likes to hear himself talk. I mean, remember when he shot Shinjiro? Did he really need to talk to him before shooting him? Logic and reasoning isn't exactly his forte.**

To be fair, they did have enough common sense to attack before the Dark Hour, but I can time-travel from periods of the Dark Hour to reality... Shame I can only go forward. I'd be unstoppable otherwise.

 **You're OP enough. I mean, you have A god on your side, remember?**

A god who happens to be my 'father' and is using me.

 **Yeah, that's true.**

At least I'm useful enough to be used.

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato was sitting in the lobby talking to Junpei. Apparently, his recent visit to Chidori went well (though Minato wasn't quite sure what you could count as 'well) and he mentioned something about ramen at some point for some reason.

Minato sighed "Have I mentioned I really hate being out of the fray?" he asked as he supported himself with his elbow as he leaned forward. "Is this how Akihiko felt?"

"Oh, it's not THAT bad!" Junpei tried to cheer his friend up "I mean, you get to sleep around as much as you want while we have to do all the busy work."

"THAT is what I hate." Minato figured he'd try to explain "As the leader, it's basically my job to imagine the best and worst case scenario. I know Minako is a good leader, but every time you guys go to Tartarus or hell even when you sleep I keep wondering 'what if they get hurt?' 'what if Makoto shows?' or 'What if I don't recover in time for the next operation' and worst of all 'What if the Dark Hour doesn't end?'"

Junpei seemed confused "Whaddya mean? The chairman-"

"I don't give a shit what that old-clown said." Minato cut off Junpei "Every bone in my body tells me not to trust that man. Even if I overlooks that, I killed The Reaper, remember? It's Arcana was the same as Thanatos, I could feel it. If Shadows can span to Death too, who's to say the full moons can't either."

"Pff, even if that's true, we'll just kick it's ass." Junpei said confidently

Minato gave an exasperated sigh "You can't kill Death, baka."

"You did."

"Did I?" Minato asked "Who's to say The Reaper hasn't reformed like normal shadows by now?" Minato raised an interesting point, even now, no one stayed on a floor too long either out of habit or fear that Minato's theory true. "Let's say I'm wrong, who's to say the Dark Hour will actually fade? Who's to say it's presence isn't strong enough to exist on it's own now? Maybe that's why they're appearing, The Dark Hour is simply discarding of what it no longer needs."

"Dude, you're acting as if The Dark Hour is alive." Junpei tried to hide it, but what Minato said had him slightly worried

"Maybe it is." Minato suggested "Maybe it's been alive the whole time... Watching us."

Junpei shuddered "Yeah, I can't wait until the next full moon."

"That's another thing : What the hell does the moon have to do with anything?" Minato asked "How is it that something in outer-goddamn-space determines when shadows appear? Hell, does the Dark Hour even go that far? Does it just effect the entire world or just here?"

Junpei clutched his head "Enough! You're going to hurt my brain at this rate."

Minato chuckled "Sorry, but I had to share my thoughts with SOMEONE." He admitted "Kirijo-senpai, Fuuka-san, and Akihiko are only willing to believe whatever bullshit Ikutsuki spews, Minako and Yukari think I'm overthinking things, with Aigis it's mostly a one-sided conversation,Ken-san is... Well, I don't want him to be more of an adult than he pretends to be."

"I'm surprised you haven't asked Koro yet." Junpei laughed

Minato hummed in thought "Hmm... Maybe I should."

"Dude, I was joking." Junpei said surprised. Just how desperate was Minato?

"Remind me how we're almost complete opposites, but somehow became friends?" Minato asked with a chuckle

Junpei shrugged "I dunno. Pretty sure it involved you punching me in the gut, though."

Minato laughed a little "I remember that. That'll show you to run off on your own during an operation."

"Yeah..." Junpei rubbed his stomach "Damn, you punch hard."

"Minako warned you that I'm stronger than I look." Minato reminded

"Yeah..." Junpei rubbed the back of his neck "I used to envy you, but now... Damn, being you sure sounds like it'd suck."

"Well, aren't you supportive." Minato said dryly. Even when expressing sarcasm, Minato still possessed his completely flat, low, and completely serious monotone.

"Sorry, but..." Junpei sighed "I thought bein' leader would be cool and all, but..."

"Now, it seems hard as hell?" Minato asked

"Yeah." Junpei confirmed "I mean, I never thought about just how much brain power went into it. You always have to prepare for all scenarios, always taking responsibility for what happens.." Junpei laughed "Yeah, I'd be a terrible leader."

"I wouldn't trust you to lead us to lunch." Minato chuckled

"Okay, now that's just hurtful."

"I can see it now : We get lost, people die, and suddenly we wake up in the middle of nowhere with no pants and one hell of a headache." Minato gave a (probably) pretty accurate idea of what would happen.

"Oh, c'mon! I wouldn't be THAT bad!" Junpei rushed to defend his pride

"Okay then, Junpei..." Minato smirked as he looked at Junpei "Tell me, where IS the cafeteria." Junpei simply stared blankly. Had he gone to the roof with Minato and the others so much that he actually forgot where the cafeteria was? "I win." Minato declared satisfied

Even though he looked like he was done, Minato just couldn't stop thinking (since that was all he had to do since he wasn't able to fight for now) _Why are you so sure that The Dark Hour will end, Ikutsuki?_

* * *

 ** _Dorm ; Late Night (after Dark Hour)_**

By sheer force of will, Minato was able to keep himself awake while feigning actual sleep long enough that everyone went to bed and fell asleep in moments. Minato carefully and quietly moved out of his bed (which wasn't easy due to the pain he felt), making sure he didn't do anything to wake up anyone... Including the girl who was still ordered to sleep next to him (Minato was starting to wonder if she was doing just becaused she was told to at this point).

Minato slowly closed his door as he made his way to the command room. It wouldn't be hard to delete the footage from the cameras so that no one knew what he was about to do and he could simply ask Aigis to keep quiet if she caught him, although she had begun 'sleeping' in her room again since Minato came back with a stable mind.

In the command room was a locked door that no one was allowed into... No one, but Ikutsuki. Although, it was guarded by a relatively simple lock... Simple enough that even someone as out of practice in lock picking as Minato was able to get it open in a minute or two.

Minato looked around the desk in the center of the room for anything that'd catch his eye.

 _Let's see... A pun book? Seriously?_ Minato sighed as he kept searching _Classification_ _of shadows, no._ Minato kept looking _Order of The Arcana and their representations? Why would he want to know?_ For the first time in a long time, Thanatos started to growl in Minato's head.

 _ **Leave this place**_

 _He he, go fuck yourself._ Minato retorted as he kept searching. _The Arcana that was never meant to be and The Fall? What?_

 ** _No! He must not!_**

Minato clutched his head as he felt his entire body flood with pain. He was forced to put a hand over his mouth to muffle any screams or grunts that could come out.

* * *

 _ **?**_

Thanatos charges at the Angel-like figure and in his surprise burst of strength is able to strike it hard enough to seemingly weaken it. Thanatos looks at the boy, Pharos.

 **"He must NOT know... Not yet."**

"You can't hide it forever." Pharos claimed "Very soon, all of the control you must mustered will fade away.

 **"I don't need it long. I just need to make sure he doesn't know until the time is right."**

* * *

 _ **Reality**_

 _ **You WILL leave at once!**_

 _I... I need to leave._ With that, Minato left the room a deleted all of the day's camera footage and let them to loop old footage to prevent them from capturing him walking back. They'd probably assume someone made a mistake when they were last using them and be none the wiser.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Makoto clutched his head as he suddenly felt as if he had forgotten something.

 _Hey, faceless! What was Minato doing just now?_

 ** _I believe that managing that information as is obtaining it, is your own concern._**

 _Whatever... prick._

* * *

So~ close, but Thanny just had to get in the way.

 **A for effort?**

A for effort. F for actual results though.

 **Aren't you a downer?**

Like you're one to talk. Didn't you plan on showing Minato dying and everyone's reactions?

 **At first? yes. Now? If I never do The Answer then that'd be one really depressing and kinda unsatisfying ending. I guess you could say I had a... _Change of heart_**

*sigh*


	97. Chapter 97

**RAX : Mwahahaha THE WORLD MUST BURN!**

*sigh* You're about to regret those words RAX

 **Also, I'm proud to announce that I am now a proud and happy owner of Persona 5, ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

Yep. Early B-day gift... Lucky bastard

 **Still, if updates become less frequent... C'mon, it's P5! You can't blame me!**

Yes I can.

 **I will kill you**

I know

* * *

 _ **School classroom ; After-School**_

Minato leaned on his elbow while as he tried to resist the urge to fall asleep. Not being able to go anywhere alone was burdensome enough, but to top it all off, his friends were currently discussing Tartarus expeditions that he still can be apart of.

"It doesn't lead to ANYTHING?!" Junpei asked when Minako had just told everyone that the new block of Tartarus that had appeared lead to absolutely nothing.

Minako shook her head "Nope, no stairs or anything. Just the one block."

"At least the enemies are good for practice though." Yukari said trying to look for a silver-lining. Normally, they'd worry about others hearing them, but people are willing to quickly dismiss it as a game or something.

Aigis looked at Minato who was now facing away from everyone else "I believe that Minato-san is irritated that he is still unable to participate in our activities by Minako-san's orders."

"Oh, he's just being gloomy at this point." Minako dismissed it. "He's fine. I mean, he's even pulling pranks on us now."

"I don't think so, Mina-tan." Junpei objected "I think he's worried about us. I mean, I had a talk with the guy and he seemed pretty down not being able to do anything."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." Yukari sighed "I agree with Junpei. He feels like he's being a burden to us at this point and keep silently beating himself up."

"What am I supposed to do?!" Minako yelled in a whisper "You know as well as I do he can't fight yet. Whether you like it or not, he has to wait."

"I can still hear you, baka." Minato said as he looked out the window. Everyone looked at their leader "Don't talk about someone behind their back... Especially in the same room."

"Look, Nii-san-"

"Save it." Minato said as he stood up "I'm not listening to the whole 'I'm only looking out for you' or any of the bullshit." He said as he left the classroom

"Hey!" Minako called out as everyone went after him "Wait-" Suddenly, her any everyone around Minato suddenly froze in place.

 _What the hell?_ Minato thought as he looked all around himself. When he looked out the window he say that everyone outside was also frozen, and grass and such that were blowing in the wind even froze. It's as if he Earth was completely still.

"Minato~" A familiar voice called as footsteps started approaching.

 _Oh crap!_ Minato thought as he realized what was going on. This was the same as whatever it was that happened in Tartarus the other night.

Minato ran to the other direction, but stopped when he heard the footsteps approach from that side too. What was going on?

Minato backed up to his frozen friends, but he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a classroom which caused him to fall flat on his back.

Minato was grabbed and picked up by the throat as he came face-to-face with his other self.

"Good to see me again." Makoto said before throwing Minato into the teacher's desk "How've you been?"

"Piss off." Minato murmured. his voice was so low that if Makoto wasn't part of Minato, then he probably wouldn't have known what he just said.

"That's not nice." Makoto said as he put his foot on and then applied pressure to Minato's right thigh. No matter how hard he tried, Minato couldn't fight back. It wasn't that he couldn't move, rather, Minato's strength was at best even with Makoto's during the Dark Hour, but outside of The Dark Hour and without the support of his personas was another matter entirely.

"What's your game...?" Minato grunted "If this is anything like last time, then this isn't real. I'll wake up from my daze without a scratch."

"But it'll feel real." Makoto said as he picked up Minato by grabbing him by his hair and forced him to go face first into a window.

Makoto pulled Minato back into the room and let his hair go which allowed the bluenette to be able to move on his own again.

Minato got back on his feet and quickly recovered from his daze. Makoto chuckled "Well, c'mon. Come and-" Minato bolted out the door "... Of course."

Minato ran as fast as he could, but when he was about to turn when he reached a corner, Makoto was suddenly in front of him.

"When will you learn?" Makoto asked as he shook his head "This is a special little reality for you and, of course, me."

"H-How the hell are you doing this?" Minato asked as a black butterfly appeared and landed on Makoto's left shoulder

"Simple really..." Makoto said as the butterfly turned to seemingly face Minato "You have the wild card. I have a god."

Suddenly, Minato hit by force strong enough to knock the wind out of him and make his back hit the wall behind him.

Makoto laughed toward Minato "You should be glad this isn't reality. If this little fella showed up in the real world, you'd be fucked on so~ many levels." he said as he butterfly began to fly in circles around Makoto.

Minato forced himself back on his feet, much to Makoto's amusement. "I mean, he's not even in our world and he's able to do all this bullshit."

"What? He have something against me too?" Minato asked. Why did everything always happen to him?

"Yeah, but he doesn't want you dead yet." Makoto answered "If you're wondering why this only happens to you, it's pretty easy to explain. My father's powers are limited, but he's still connected to me and my brothers in some shape or form." Makoto began to explain "Others are too goddamn brain-dead to listen. But, I, on the other hand-"

"Can we skip the narcissistical bullshit?" Minato asked. Even he only had a certain tolerance when it came to monologue.

Makoto sighed "I'm connected to your mind and he's connected to me, so we're able to screw with you." Makoto gave the short version "Good enough?"

Minato kept silent. _A literal God is against me now? This is just not my year..._

"No it's not." Makoto agreed "And I know what you're thinking. Don't-" Minato tried to run away again. Makoto sighed "Father... Go crazy."

Suddenly, as Minato was running away, some mysterious force made him fly right into the wall on his right, then left, then the ceiling, and finally slammed him down on the floor cracking most, if not every bone he had.

"I should've also mentioned : Running won't work and Father can do... Pretty much anything here." Makoto said as he walked to Minato "On plus side, since this is in your head, you can't pass out from pain and you get to feel everything we do to you."

"I-Is this... How you... Get off?" Minato managed to ask despite the pain he felt.

"No, I haven't tried that yet.." Makoto said as he seemed to go deep into his own thoughts "Maybe I should try that with Cathe the next time I see her."

"W-wha-" Was he taking any of this seriously?

"Oh right! Torture!" Makoto snapped back to reality. "Lift him."

Minato was lifted into the air with his feet towards the floor.

"Well, let's go with the good old re-opening of wounds." Makoto said and Minato screamed as he felt every scar he has suddenly rip and tear open as fountains of blood began to pour. If this was real, he'd easily be dead in seconds.

Makoto clapped "Splendid! Now... Let's go to the cafeteria!" At that moment, Minato was thrown into wall after wall until he was thrown through the doors that lead to the cafeteria.

Minato could do nothing but simply laid there panting as Makoto came to him and grabbed him by his hair.

"Did you know we actually have a stove here?" Makoto asked before pausing for a moment "Don't answer, that was dumbass moment."

Minato continued panting as Makoto dragged him the kitchen area. Makoto gripped Minato's hair tighter as he brought Minato's face closer to his own.

"This... Is gonna hurt like hell. Just warning you." Makoto said... Before forcing Minato's face into a heated stove. Minato screamed as he tried futilely to resist, but he could only scream as the left half of his face burned and became blistered.

"Alright, that's enough." Makoto said as he let Minato go and he was lifted into the air. "I got somethin' special."

Minato's back hit the wall again, but this time it was followed by blades that materialized out of seemingly nothing. One for each hand, each forearm, each shoulder, his stomach, the lower part of his right lung, each thigh, and each ankle.

* * *

Ouch, our messiah has been crucified.

 **Sorta. Well, here's where the warning comes in.**

Huh?

 **The best way to hurt Minato is to hurt those close to him (kinda like Batman). So... Warning, this is where it gets** **uncomfortable.**

* * *

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Makoto teased as he looked at Minato like he was an inferior creature as the black butterfly continued to fly around him.

"Va te faire baiser, Makoto (Go fuck yourself, Makoto/Fuck you, Makoto)." Minato said as he coughed

Makoto chuckled "Hmm... Y'know, I wonder if I can involve other people too." he mused

"D-Don't you..." Minato is barely able to talk

"Too~ late" Makoto laughed "I wonder which one will get here first."

"Y-You... You son of a..." Minato coughed again

"Nii-san!" Minako's voice could be heard from the hall.

Makoto chuckled some more "Time to bust out my acting skills." He said as he cleared his throat and let out a scream.

"I'm coming!" Minako shouted as footsteps started to come closer and Makoto donned a sinister smirk as the butterfly caused some sort of black mist to appear before both it and Makoto vanished.

Minako burst through the doors and her face paled as she saw her brother pinned to the wall by a total of 12 blades.

"R-R-..." Minato tried to tell her to run, but all that came was another cough

Before Minako could respond, Makoto and the butterfly appeared behind her. Makoto put a hand on her mouth and used his other arm to wrap around her to restrain her arms.

Minako tried to break free, but, like Minato, her normal strength was nothing compared to Makoto's.

"Ah-Ah, if you fight back..." Makoto chuckled as the blades that impaled Minato suddenly began to twist which caused excruciating pain "It'll only get worse for him."

Makoto chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed Minako's neck. The moment Minato saw this, he tried with all of his strength to fight back, but it did nothing but cause more pain.

"All that from a little love-bite?" Makoto questioned as Minako tried futilely to resist "Hmm..."

Makoto pushed Minako into a table and pushed her down which forced her to bend over the table. "Resist and he dies." He warns

"H-He..." Minato tried to tell her that he was lying, but all that came out was a weak whisper and a cough.

Minato was forced to watch as Makoto ripped off Minako's skirt and panties. Minako's face kept looking into Minato's eyes as Makoto forced himself inside her.

Makoto kept laughing as he continuously thrust in and out of Minako who kept looking into her brother's eyes as his other self continued to violate her. Tears fell as cried and whimpered as Makoto just moving as Minato was forced to watch the whole thing.

After what felt like forever, Makoto increased his pace before climaxing inside of Minako. After the deed was done, Minako just fell like a lifeless puppet. It wasn't because she was harmed, she just lost whatever will she had.

Minato just stared as Makoto laughed as he pulled his pants back up. "What's wrong?"

That was enough to reignited the fire in Minato's heart as he tried to break free again, but like before, he only felt more and more pain.

Makoto bent over and nearly fell onto the floor in laughter "I'm just... I'm just kidding!" He said in between laughs. "See?" Makoto snapped his fingers and Minako became a black mist before fading away "Like I said, it's just you and me. I'm fucked up, but I'm not going to rape someone."

 _I'll tear you apart, you bastard!_ Minato screamed inside his head.

Makoto walked towards the still pinned Minato "Good. I want you to remember this." Makoto chuckled "Remember that you're alive merely because my father wants you to be. Remember that as long as I live, you'll never be safe. Remember to be ready for the day you and I settle this. Because, on that day... Only one of us is walking out of there alive."

Makoto let out on last chuckle "Later." Makoto snapped his fingers and everything went black.

* * *

 _ **Reality**_

"Hey, you alright?"

Minato shook his head as he looked at his surroundings. Just as he expected, everything was fine, but the memories of what he saw remained.

"I'm fine." Minato said, he didn't want anyone to know what he just saw "I-I just wanna go home."

"Well, come one." Minako said as she took his hand

Minato remained silent the entire walk. That was, by far, the worst pain he'd ever been through. It was worse than whatever Shomitsu used to do to him, it was worse than what Lovers did to him, it was worse than whatever injury he gained in Tartarus, it was worse than anything.

It still didn't change the fact he wasn't in fighting condition, even if he was, Makoto won't show himself unless he wants to. But, one thing was for certain. When the day comes, Makoto was going to die by his hand, one way or another.

* * *

Uh... Um... Uh... I can explain?

 **Do try.**

You see... Uh... okay, I got nothing.

 **Originally, Yukari was going to be the one raped, but...**

A certain reviewer mentioned the idea of Minako and we're so evil we couldn't resist.

 **Also, RAX, This won't count as the lemon scene you dared me to do.**

So, yeah, this portion exist to cement Minato's hatred for me.

 **Death will come for you... Eventually.**

Will it hurt?

 **The way I want you to die? Yes. Yes, it will hurt like a bitch.**

Fuck...


	98. Chapter 98

**Now, I know you probably think I'm some screwed up, mentally disturbed, and generally horrible person... You're kinda right (if you don't think that, good job. You have an impressive tolerance.)**

Minato wasn't tortured for nothing though. We have reasons for doing what we do.

 **Even some of the stupid crap we've done is on purpose.**

Wait, really? Like what?

 ***whispers***

Ah.

* * *

 _ **?**_

 _Dammit, not this black void again._ Minato thought as he looked at his surroundings. To his ire, it was just more and more of the same black void that he had seen before.

"Minato..." Two voices called. Two voices that Minato knew very well.

Minato turned around and saw both of his parents standing next to each other, but this wasn't Minato's first time here (wherever 'here' was). He knew they weren't real.

"What? Is this another mind-fuck?" Minato asked annoyed and with a slight amount of hostility "Go away. I'm listening to your bullshit."

"We don't want you to listen." The two spoke in unison "Merely watch."

Minato turned around "Yeah, I don't think-" Suddenly, tendrils appeared from the void and restrained all of his limbs before turning him around. "Okay... You have me. What do you want?"

The two said nothing, but horror soon followed.

Blood suddenly burst from Hamuko's abdomen as shrapnel that seemed to of came from nowhere pierced her gut. Next, more shrapnel that came from seemingly nowhere came and sliced open Makoto's (Minato's father) belly and his entrails then fell to the ground.

Minato watched with a pale face as they took the appearance they had when they died as they started to walk towards him with their arm out as if they were trying to hug him as they burst into flames and started to burn just like they burned years ago.

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Late night (After Dark Hour)**_

"GAAHH!" With a scream Minato awoke in a cold sweat. Was that just a nightmare or was that done by Makoto?

"Bad dream?" Apparently he screamed loud enough to wake up Yukari too.

"Yeah..." Minato confirmed before lying back down "Just a nightmare." _I hope._

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked as she leaned on her elbow

"It... It was about them, okay?" That was all Minato wanted to share.

"Oh..."

"Yeah." Minato sighed as he looked at the ceiling in the dark room "No questions?"

"Mm-mm." She answered as she placed her head on his shoulder "Just remember that your not alone anymore, okay? I'm always here for you to talk to."

"I know." That wasn't what he was worried about. He was worried about having to watch it all go away all over again while he's helpless, something Makoto was more than willing to highlight for him earlier.

* * *

 ** _Velvet Room_**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor did his signature greeting. Minato had to wait for Yukari to fall asleep again, but he was able to sneak out and get to the Velvet Door at the mall.

"Minato-sama!" Elizabeth shouted his name in glee as she nearly crushed him in a tight embrace

Minato chuckled "Hey, Liz. It's great to see you, too. It's been awhile."

"Indeed it has." Elizabeth agreed as she let the bluenette go and went back to her master's side.

"What is it you desire, Master Minato?" Igor asked

"First, I'd like a fusion done." Minato said as he leaned slightly forward in his chair

"For what persona?" Igor asked

"Abaddon of the Devil Arcana." Minato answered and one fusion later, there was Abaddon... A giant blob.

Minato raised an eyebrow "How come the Abaddon I have and the Abaddon Makoto has are different?"

"Multiple reasons." Igor answered before explaining "Abaddon is based off what your people refer to as The Devil. Just as a being can have many names and therefore many forms ; A name can represent many beings and/or many forms. Your Abaddon is a representation of humanity's sloth and Makoto's Abaddon is not only of the Jester Arcana, but also the form of The Destroyer Of Worlds."

"Great..." Minato sighed "There's another matter I need to talk to you about."

Igor nodded "I'm listening."

"Who's the God who's helping Makoto?" Minato asked "You said he was guiding him, right?"

"Guide may not be the proper term for it." An unfamiliar voice spoke. Behind Minato was Philemon who Minato had no recollection of during his dark days.

"Who're you?" Minato asked as he tilted his head.

"We've met before." Philemon said as he stood next to Igor "Though, I don't believe you remember."

"When was that?" Minato asked "During my... Dark days?" Philemon nodded "Well, let's try again : You already know me, so...?"

"I am Philemon, the counterpart of the very God that is helping your shadow torment you." Philemon introduced

"Explain." Minato said simply

"The being you speak of is The Crawling Chaos, Nyarlathotep." Philemon explained "He is the embodiment of every negative thought and desire humanity has."

"Kinda like a shadow?" Minato asked 'Wait, Makoto called him father... Is he where they come from?"

"In a sense." Philemon said "But, in the end, the source will always be humanity themselves."

"Of course..." Minato facepalmed. What did he do to get wrapped up in all of this "So, what's this all for?"

"We're acting on a bet." Philemon answered which made Minato look up with a confused expression "I believe humanity will reach enlightenment. Nyarlathotep believe humanity will destroy itself." he explained "As part it, I can guide, but cannot directly interfere." Philemon eyed Elizabeth "Something you made us push to it's limits."

"WHAT?!" Minato jumped onto his feet the second he heard that "You mean ALL OF THIS, is because you two made a goddamn bet?!"

"Please, try to-" Philemon was cut off when Minato hit him in the face as hard as he could (an action which shocked Igor and Elizabeth) which shattered the mask Philemon wore, just like it did during Minato's dark days.

"Our lives aren't your play-things!" Minato screamed as he grabbed Philemon by the throat and pushed him against the wall of the room.

"You know..." Philemon said still looking down, seemingly not at all bothered by Minato's assault "I should really start making a tougher mask." he said as he looked up and revealed his face that had features that mimicked Minato's.

Contrary to about any normal human on Earth, Minato didn't care in the slightest that Philemon's face was transmutable "Am I supposed to be shocked your face can change?"

Philemon seemed amused "You really do handle these things rather bizarrely." He said before looking down and sighing "And you also have a temper."

"Don't act like this hurts. I highly doubt something as high-and-might as you would be overpowered by an injured human like me." Minato said convinced that Philemon wasn't harmed in the slightest

"Indeed, the most harm you did was break my mask for the 2nd time now" Philemon said "Would you please let me go now?"

Minato scowled before letting Philemon go and taking a few steps back, he never stopped giving Philemon his death-glare.

"Are there anymore questions you have for us?" Philemon asked, he was perhaps the only being in existence completely unmoved by Minato's glare.

"Why did you only show yourself now?" Minato asked

"I merely believed you deserved an explanation." Philemon answered "My role remains the same."

Minato clutched his fist. How could he just stand there and watch people suffer because of something as arbitrary as a bet.

"No more? I will take my leave then." Philemon said before vanishing to somewhere unknown.

The moment Philemon left, Minato turned around, summoned Orpheus Telos, and unleashed attack after attack on one of the walls of The Velvet Room. Minato used every attack he had ; All of the -dyne spells, Megidolaon, and even had Telos slam his lyre down a few times. The wall just seemed to simply take it as there were no cracks or ANYTHING. Telos retreated when Minato's anger left him, leaving his master panting from his tantrum.

"Are you satisfied, Master Minato?" Igor asked. He wasn't as composed as Philemon was, but he was still relatively composed.

"Good enough." Minato said as he sat back in the chair "So, how do I keep Makoto out of my head?"

"I'm afraid you can't." Igor answered while shaking his head

"Explain."

"The Crawling Chaos is responsible for what you've experienced, not just your shadow." Elizabeth explained to her friend "I'm afraid as long as your shadow exist and desires to harm you, it may never end."

"So... My options are to what? Hope Makoto doesn't want to hurt me anymore." Minato asked as he slammed his right hand on the desk

"Please, try to remain calm." Igor pleaded, but that only angered Minato more.

Minato got back on his feet and lifted Igor by his collar "REMAIN CALM?! Do you know what he forced me to watch?!" Minato screamed at the long nosed man as Elizabeth watched horrified, for what was she to do? Attack her friend and guest to defend her master?

Igor's brow started to sweat "Master Minato, if you can not control yourself then you may make a decision you'll regret."

Minato growled for a moment before putting Igor down and sitting back in his chair. He was surprised he had enough strength to do all of this, perhaps his injures are nullified her... or maybe adrenaline was more effective then he thought.

Minato sighed as he leaned back in his chair "What can you tell me?"

"It's unlikely that you're being tortured just for that sake of it. Your shadow has very sadistic tendencies, it's likely what you've experienced exist merely to keep your shadow's chaotic urges in check."

"So?"

"The fact you're alive means that he must not desire your death." Igor said thinking that'd actually be something Minato would care about

"I don't care if I die or not! I-" Minato took a deep breath before he lost his temper again "Why wouldn't he want me dead?"

Igor looked down, but kept his silence. Minato narrowed his eyes, Igor knew something and was hiding it. Whatever it was must've been some secret, because not even Elizabeth seemed to know based on her confused expression.

Minato sighed, it'd be pointless to try and get more out of the long-nosed man(?) "Hey Liz, want to go somewhere later? It's the least I can do after throwing two tantrums in front of you."

Elizabeth nodded "I would like to visit the facility you call 'school' on our next excursion."

"Alright." Minao agreed before facing Igor "And Igor, sorry about the.. um..."

Igor shook his head "No need. You are still human, after all."

"Thanks." Minato said before leaving.

* * *

He punched Philemon... Again.

 **Minato has a temper that should not be underestimated (Also, is it just me or does Philemon have a very punch-able face). And Nightlyy... I did read Death and Chaos.**

Can't believe Minato of that fic originally called shadows 'pricks' bwhahahaha.

 **No need to tease him, Makoto.**

Dammit!

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato carefully sneaked back into the dorm and deleted the camera footage from the command room and then turned them off. Minato then tip-toed back into his room and lied back down. Nothing seemed to change here while he was gone.

"What do I do?" Minato mused to himself. He couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

Minato sighed as he looked at the sleeping girl next to him. _Injured or not, I can't ignore social-links anymore. As for fighting... I'll wait, but I won't sit around when they're in danger. Remember that, you bastard._

* * *

 _ **Strega hideout**_

Makoto chuckled _Oh, don't worry, Minato. I won't attack them._ Makoto thought as he looked at the members of Strega _But I didn't say anything about them... he he he._

* * *

And that is that.

 **You really are The Prince Of Chaos.**

Well, The Jester is basically The Fool and The Fool does represent Chaos...

 **I know. You're still a Joke-Based No-Purpose Albino**

*sigh* it never ends...

 _ **After Responses!**_

 **Manu259 : He's right, you know. You really are cockroach level resilient.**

I... Know... Argh... Pain... *whimpers*

 **Promise not to spoil P5 for ya**


	99. Chapter 99

**So... What's being an asshole like?**

I dunno. That'd imply there was a time I wasn't an asshole.

 **Good talk**

Likewise

 **Manu259 : Enjoy torturing Makoto**

S-Screw you guys...

* * *

 _ **School gates**_

After some persuasion, Minato was able to convince Minako to let him hang out with his friends on the condition that he always had someone near. This wasn't much of a problem for the most part, but today, Minato was dealing with someone very... special.

Minato stood outside the school gates (something Minako didn't have a problem with as long as he didn't leave) and waited for his naive friend to come.

Surely enough, the yellowed-eyed, white-haired, and beautiful girl dressed in blue skipped her way to Minato.

"Greetings, Minato-sama." Elizabeth greeted with a bow

"Hey, Liz." Minato returned the greeting "Well, you asked to see my school... This is it."

Elizabeth looked at the school with great interest "Gekkoukan High School... A place of learning. It comes as quite a shock that such a warm, luminous place transforms into Tartarus each night."

Minato shrugged "Always expect the unexpected." he said as a couple of his schoolmates walked by and gave the two an odd look.

Elizabeth hummed to herself "What should I do?"

"What's wrong?" Minato asked. It was important to know what this girl was thinking in order to prevent her from doing some too~ strange.

"Everyone here seems to be wearing a predetermined uniform. I may draw too much attention to myself." Elizabeth explained her situation "I hope this won't pose a problem."

"Don't worry." Minato assured. If Elizabeth was good at anything, it was scaring the living-hell out of anyone who isn't Minato.

"Understood, I shall heed your advice." Elizabeth said with a nodd "Now then, excuse me as I make myself less conspicuous..."

With that, Elizabeth moved very closely to Minato and put her hands on his back.

"Uh... Liz?" Did she think this would work?

"If I stay hidden from view this way, there will be nothing to worry about." Yep, she thought this would work. "Now, onward, and into the school!"

Minato sighed "This is gonna be my whole day."

The two looked around and Minato ignored the odd looks most people gave him as Elizabeth kept herself 'hidden' behind him, until they came across the school's vendor

"This... is a surprise." Elizabeth said in awe "To find a bastion of commerce inside a house of learning." Elizabeth turned to Minato "Could you please wait here for a moment? There's something I've been curious about for awhile."

Minato nodded "Just don't hurt anyone."

Elizabeth went to the vendor "Excuse me. I'd like to purchase a 'school lunch'."

"Oh..." The vendor gave Elizabeth an odd look "Yes?"

"Liz, those aren't sold here." Minato explained "They only sell bread."

"They don't handle those here?" Elizabeth asked genuinely surprised "How disappointing. I would have liked to taste these 'school lunches' in their native environment." Elizabeth sighed "I suppose I can settle for bread. I've heard that having bread for lunch can be a pleasure in itself."

"Wh-Where did you-" Minato sighed. It was pointless to try and learn where she gets this information

"Now that we're done here. I'd like to see your homeroom." Elizabeth asked and she received.

"Y-Y-You..." Minako, Junpei, and Yukari stuttered in unison and Aigis just continued to stare blankly when Elizabeth walked in. Within moments, they ran away screaming 'UNHOLY WITCH MONSTER!' (except Aigis who just followed them silently)

"This is... A classroom." Elizabeth said as she looked at the area "So many desk and students, with such a limited amount of space between them. But, perhaps... Yes, I see. It's designed this way to foster a sense of harmony with others."

"Uh.. I guess you could say that." Minato didn't quite know how to explain everything to her.

"I can feel the careful thought and foresight from whoever arranged things this way." Elizabeth claimed which made Minato raise an eyebrow.

Before Minato could say anything, Elizabeth walked to the podium in front of the room "This observation post must be what they call a 'podium'."

"Yeah, that's right." Minato confirmed

"I see... Standing behind it does cause a longing to teach to well up inside of me..." Elizabeth said which made Minato chuckle. Imagining Elizabeth as a teacher was funny to him for some reason.

"First question!" Elizabeth announced which made everyone in the room stare at her.

 _Crap..._ Minato thought. There wasn't any going back now.

"'Diet Food' or 'Super Diet Food'... Which is tastier?" She asked. Even though she asked everyone, Minato knew only he stood a chance (after all, he was the only one who ate over 7 meals with her)

"Super Diet Food." Minato answered before his classmates could say something stupid.

"That is correct!" Elizabeth seemed pleased "As a reward for giving the correct answer, you will receive your own portion of Super Diet Food."

Suddenly, this just made Minato wonder _Is she on a diet or something?_

"Is this what a classroom lecture is like...?" Elizabeth asked with a giggle. She didn't have any idea what a REAL, boring lecture was like. Elizabeth looked around the room "I'm feeling rather uneasy with so many eyes on me, so let us move on with the tour."

Minato continued to give Elizabeth a tour of the entire school (which was easy since his friends from the dorm kept their distance). He showed her the art club, music club (turns out, Elizabeth is really good with a piano), the track field, etc.

When Elizabeth was satisfied, they returned to the school gates "Now that I've experience student life, my outlook on your world has been broadened even further."

Minato nodded "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Let me know when you want to go out again."

"I'd be happy to accompany you again anytime." Elizabeth said happily "Although... To be honest... I don't entirely understand my own motive in wanting to come here..."

Minato shrugged "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"When I was near you I felt very... fulfilled." Elizabeth admitted "Perhaps, what I really wanted to learn was more about you."

 _Please, don't mean what I think you mean..._ Minato thought internally. He'd really hate to have to break Elizabeth's heart.

"In any case, discovering the reasons behind this desire should provide an intriguing diversion for me." Elizabeth said and Minato was glad for the subject change.

"You should probably go back to the Velvet Room, Liz." Minato said

Elizabeth nodded "At once, thank you for accompanying me, Minato-sama." and with that, Elizabeth skipped (yes skipped) away.

The moment she left, Minato's friends came out of seemingly nowhere and were on him.

"His vitals are normal!" Aigis informed Minako who had her hand on Minato's forehead

"What did I make you cross-dress into?!" Minako demanded an answer

"Wha- STOP BRINGING THAT UP!" Minato shouted his response. Why must she bring up her own private torture sessions?

"That's an answer Minato-nii would give." Minako sighed i relief

"What did I give you on you birthday?!" Now, Yukari demanded an answer

Minato pulled out his phone that had Yukari's pink strap on it "The cellphone strap and..." Minato blushed slightly "Y-You know..."

Minako gasped "You did it on our birthday!?"

"Whoa, nice one, dude!" Junpei complimented

"HELL NO!" The two lovers screamed in unison

"That was the first time she said..." Minato stopped and looked at the now embarrassed Yukari

"Y-You know..." Now Yukari was the one say 'you know'

"Wait, you waited that long to say 'I love you'?" Minako asked "That the first thing I said to Shinji."

Minato's embarrassed face was replaced by one with greatly, greatly suppressed hatred "Shinjiro..." he said with a voice that was cold enough that everyone, even Mitsuru who was in the Student Council Room, shivered.

"Yep, that's Mako, alright." Junpei said convinced that was his friend

"And he seems normal" Yukari said as she eyed Minato closely

"Well, as normal as he gets." Minako sighed. Why couldn't Minato just be a normal human being for once?

Aigis stared blankly before saying "I have done a full scan of his body ; Pardon his injuries and fatigue, he is 100% normal." The Mechanical Maiden assured everyone.

"That reminds me..." Minato took out the food that he received from Elizabeth

"Heeeeeelp~ meeeeeee~" The Super Diet Food spoke.

Everyone (minus Aigis) ran away screaming "AH! SUPER DIET FOOD DEMON GHOST MONSTER!"

Minato chuckled "Good impression of a ghost Aigis."

"That was not me." Aigis said as she shook her head.

"Oh." Minato said as he looked at the Super Diet Food in his hand before shrugging "Oh well, so be it." He wasn't bothered by the possessed food at all, unlike any other reasonable human being on the planet.

* * *

Minato is going to kill Shinjiro one day.

 **...**

Oh, right. Lucky Shinjiro.

 **...**

Huh? Oh right, Minako would grieve and... Yeah, no one's happy.

 **You're an idiot.**


	100. Chapter 100

**Wow, we're now at 100 chapters.**

Uh-huh

 **I... Have nothing to say about this. Seriously, I don't. It's not because I'm some emotionless asshole. It's because I'm speechless, I never thought I'd get this far. Just... wow. Some of you may not understand, but this story has been a big self-esteem booster for me. In reality, I'm a pretty lonely and quiet student (kinda like a SMT protagonist) and my home life isn't exactly... Great. But, seeing you guys enjoying this never ceases to put a smile on my face. So, thanks guys (and girls. See RAX? You're included too).**

Can we please move on from the sentimental bull-

 ***Legendary Almighty Combo***

F-F...Fuck... *groan*...

 **keindahaha : I won't kill Shinjiro and it's not like Minato will be able to when he finally gets out of the hospital. So, Shinjiro lucked out on that one.**

 **gerson : The unconscious don't feel pain. But, yeah. Everyone except Minato and Aigis are terrified of Elizabeth.**

* * *

 _ **Paulownia Mall Cafe**_

"So..." Minato said as he looked at his gray-haired friend "If I heard right, you and imoto got to have a little heart-to-heart?"

Yu nodded "Yeah, that's right." he confirmed "But, I'm not telling anyone, even you. What happened happened." What happened that day would remain a secret to both him and Minako, even if it was Minato himself asking what happened.

Minato nodded "Yeah, I get it." he said before taking a sip of his coffee

"Didn't you say that you weren't allowed to be on your own anymore?" Yu asked. Minato was able to spin some story on why he looked as if every muscle in his body hurts and thankfully, Yu wasn't the type to ask questions.

"Look to your left." Minato answered immediately

Yu looked to his left and he saw a girl with blonde hair sitting at another table looking at them with a blank expression.

"That's Aigis." Minato explained "To be honest, she's my favorite 'body guard'. She doesn't put up much of hassle as long as I'm within her sights."

"I see..." Yu said completely unbothered by the fact that he was basically being stalked as long as he was with Minato. If there was anything him and Minato had in common, it was that they didn't react to strange/bizarre events like any normal human being.

Minato groaned as he rubbed his eyes "I have a birthday to celebrate."

"Who's?"

"Yukari's." Minato answered

"I see." Yu nodded as he noticed Minato looked bothered "What's the problem."

"Trying to think of a way to make a cake without her noticing." Minato answered with a sigh. While he could just buy one, he wanted it to be personal. Doing that wouldn't be easy though, since she was either A) around him or B) at the dorm.

"There's gotta be some way... Ghost story?" Yu suggested.

Minato shook his head "No, that wouldn't-" Suddenly am idea came to mind "I got it."

* * *

 ** _Dorm_**

"Liz is coming." Minato said casually to everyone at the dorm.

Surprisingly, Mitsuru was the first to run to the door while uncharacteristically letting out a girly scream. Just how afraid on Elizabeth was she?

"Come on, Koro-chan!" Minako called her furry friend as she, Fuuka, and Yukari stomped all over Junpei who had fallen over as they ran out the door.

Junpei tried crawling away. But in the end, Koromaru had to bit his collar and draged him to safety like the loyal friend he is.

"What's going-" Ken was cut-off when Akihiko suddenly picked up the young boy

"I'll explain later!" Akihiko shouted as he ran out the door with the boy in his arms.

In the end, all that was left in the dorm was Minato and Aigis.

"Is Bethany-san really coming over?" Aigis asked as she incorrectly said Bethany rather than Elizabeth.

"It's Elizabeth." Minato corrected. For some reason he felt as if this was going to become a trend latter down the road "And no. I just needed a way to make a cake without Yukari being here."

"This is for Yukari-san's birthday, correct?" Aigis asked with curiosity-filled blue eyes

"Mm-hmm." Minato answered with a nod

"I do not understand why the anniversary of one's birth is a cause for celebration." Aigis stated, for she was a robot and some human customs were confusing to her "Isn't it only a reminder of how limited one's time in this world is?"

"We don't like to think of it like that." Minato said as they walked to the kitchen "I think... I think the reason we do it is because we want to remind them that even though they're are about 6 - 7 billion people on the planet, in there own way, they're still special."

Aigis didn't seem to understand "But a human is never 100% identical to another, aren't they always 'special'?"

Minato sighed as he shook his head "No, that's not what I mean. You're thinking about it too scientifically. People tend to feel as if they just fade into the background and have nothing that stands out. Birthdays are a reminder that that's wrong. Everyone is special in there own way, whether they know it or not."

"I see." Aigis seemed to appreciate what Minato said "Thank you." she said with a nod

Minato shook his head "No need to thank me." he assured "Feel free to ask me any questions you have."

"Minato-san..." Aigis' normally (for lack of better word) robotic expression was traded for one of someone who seemed deeply distressed "What makes me special?"

"Huh?" Minato asked surprised. Aigis never seemed bothered by anything at all times, he wasn't used to her showing moments of vulnerability like this.

"I am a machine." Aigis explained "I can be easily replaced with another model if I can not be repaired."

"No you can't." Minato denied her claim as he shook his head "Aigis, no offence but that whole 'I'm a machine' thing is complete bullshit."

Aigis tilted her head (a habit she picked up from Minato himself) "Can you elaborate?"

"You may have a mechanical body, but you have a human soul." Minato said with confidence. He used to believe he was nothing but a soulless and completely hollow husk, he knew better than anyone how Aigis was feeling. "Whether you know it or not, you ARE special. You're my friend and your much more than just a robot."

Aigis nodded "Thank you." While her tone was flat, Minato could tell that he truly appreciated everything he had just said "I would recommend starting on the cake now."

"Huh?" Minato was so distracted by Aigis' question that he completely forgot about the cake "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Aigis."

With that, Minato got to work and the whole time, Aigis was there to help her friend every step of the way. When it was done, Minato wrote a letter on the fridge to be sure the cake wouldn't be discovered.

 _ **Everyone,**_

 _ **I don't know what Liz did to the fridge. Don't open or even go near without me or you may be at risk of being cursed/haunted.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Minato**_

 _ **P.S**_

 _ **Junpei and Akihiko, DO NOT OPEN THE DAMN FRIDGE OR I WILL MARA EXECUTE YOU! And trust me, being executed by Mara is a life-changing experience.**_

 _ **Kirijo-senpai, please enforce what I said.**_

 _ **Yukari, the strawberries were moldy ; had to get rid of them.**_

 _ **Minako, you told me that we didn't have chocolate (will never forgive you)**_

 ** _Ken-san, stop drinking milk. I know you're lactose intolerant (you can't fool me)_**

 ** _Fuuka-san, I uh... I ate your rice balls (sorry)_**

* * *

Robo-bitch...

 **You REALLY hate her, don't you?**

I hate bullets. She specializes in bullets.

 **Whatever.**

* * *

 _ **Few days later**_

"Yukari..." Minato called out as they walked to school

"Hmm? What is it?" Yukari asked.

"When school's over, meet me in your room." Minato ordered. Even outside of battle, his SEES leader side showed every now and then which caused to him order rather than ask.

"Huh? Why?" Yukari asked. Why would he want to meet in her room?

"Just do it, please." Minato asked.

 _It must be important._ Yukari thought "Okay." she agreed.

 _ **Later ; Dorm**_

"Here is the cake." Aigis said as she handed Minato the cake they baked.

"Thanks, Aigis." Minato thanked as he took the cake

"May I request that you tell Yukari-san that I wished her a 'Happy Birthday'?" She asked.

Minato nodded "Sure thing, Aigis." Minato agreed agreed as he went to Yukari's room.

 _So... How am I going to knock?_ Minato thought as he realized he didn't have any hands free. _Well, if you don't have hands..._ Minato lightly kicked her door.

Within moments, Yukari answered her door revealing Yukari with a surprised look on her face "Huh? What's this?"

"Happy birthday." Minato answered as he chuckled "Uh... can you let me in?"

"O-Oh yeah..." Yukari said as she moved to the side to let Minato in.

"Oh, and Aigis said happy birthday too." Minato said as he put the cake on her desk "And uh... I hope you like chocolate."

Rather than answer, Yukari just continued looking confused "W-When did you have time to do this?"

Minato rubbed the back of his neck "Remember when I said Liz was coming...?"

"Yeah..." Yukari said before finally putting the pieces in her head. When she finally figured it out, she laughed "Oh, you're such a jerk!"

"Yes I am." Minato chuckled with a content smile on his face. "Sorry I don't have any presents..."

Yukari sighed "You're an idiot..."

"Huh?" Did he miss something?

Yukari's face brightened "THIS, this is more than enough."

Minato looked away to hide his scarlet face "Thanks."

"So... You made the cake, right?" Yukari asked what was currently the most important question that came to her mind.

Minato nodded "Yeah, me and Aigis."

Yukari sat on her bed "So... What're we waiting for?"

Minato chuckled "Yes, ma'am." He said as he cut a slice and sat next to her.

Yukari tried to reach out and eat some, but Minato stopped her "Uh-Uh. Can't let the birthday girl feed herself." Minato knew this was cliched as hell, but he'd figured he'd try it anyway. Besides, maybe it was cliched for a reason?

Yukari giggled which seemed to be a good sign "Whatever you say."

"Open up." Minato ordered as he stabbed a piece with a fork. Yukari did as she was told and allowed him to feed her.

The moment she closed her mouth and tasted the cake, her eyes went wide, much to Minato's concern.

 _Oh boy..._ Minato thought, He knew he was good at cooking, but he also knew it could be very lethal. More specifically, lethal for him.

"M-More!" Yukari demanded.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Minato agreed. To refuse would be to commit suicide. After about half the cake was gone (without Minato taking a single bite out of it) he snickered "You know, this is kinda cheesy..."

"Quiet." Apparently, Yukari was enjoying this too much to even care. And Minato was far to terrified of her potential wrath to risk upsetting her (especially since he wasn't in any condition to run). within a few moments, the cake was completely gone without Minato taking a single bite out of it.

"Huh, where's the rest?" Yukari asked confused and completely ignorant to the fact she ate the entire cake herself.

"You ate it." Minato answered as he put the tray on her desk

"What?! Really?!"

"Yup." Minato confirmed as he sat next to her again "You ate the whole thing on your own."

"Oh..." Yukari mumbled as she looked down seemingly bothered by something.

"What is it?" Minato asked. If he someone like him was able to have a happy birthday, then he wasn't going to let her have a miserable one.

"It's just... You didn't get to have any." Yukari said. It seemed that she was a little upset that he didn't get to have any.

 _Oh..._ Minato said internally as he thought to himself. "Well... we're already being cliched." he murmured

"Hmm?" Yukari hummed as she leaned a bit closer "What?"

"Even when other people feed you, you sure like to leave crumbs all over yourself." Minato said chuckling

"Wha- Mmph!" Yukari was cut-off when Minato did the most cliched, but romantic thing he could think of. He captured her lips with his own.

After a few seconds, Minato backed away with a smirk on his face "Judging by the crumbs... I think I did a good-" Apparently Yukari was enjoying that too much and grabbed his collar and pulled him back into a kiss (something Minato didn't mind in the slightest).

Minato wasn't going let her dominate the battle field and slipped in his tongue. Yukari let out a soft moan as she took his blazer off him as he did the same to her jacket.

Just before Minato was about to unbutton her blouse to expose her breast, he suddenly backed away and got off the bed with a pale face.

"I-I need to go..." He said as he turned around

"Huh? What's wrong?" Yukari asked. They'd already done it before, so what gives? "Sorry, I guess I was a little to-"

"No!" He cut her off immediately "It's not that. I was enjoying every moment, but then..." Minato clutched his head as the memories of Makoto humiliating her and then violating Minako forced their way into his head "I-I'm sorry." he muttered before rushing into his room.

* * *

Fuck! What a cock-tease.

 **And that's all your fault.**

Fuck...

 **Look, I considered doing the damned scene I was dared to do, but that'd make what Makoto did have a lot less effect than it should. Don't worry RAX, the scene will happen eventually. I should mention, I could've updated this entire weekend but.. P5 is becoming my life. Over 22 hours of my life overall has been consumed by it. Now I have a real dilemma, Makoto or Futaba? Goddamn Persona and it's hard choices.**

Why not both?

 **More than one wifu can ruin your lifu. Anyway, I'm on the 5th palace now. Considering the average 1st run is 100 hours, I think I'm making good progress.**


	101. Chapter 101

**Nightlyy : Well, beating Makoto isn't the easiest thing to do. He has the resilience of a cockroach.**

 **gerson : I'm already kinda leaning on Makoto(P5). But seriously, all of you, pick one and only one (I'm talking about reality here)! I've seen what happens when you don't.**

 **Manu259 : That reminds me... How ya doin' Makoto?**

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **About as well as I thought.**

 **keindahaha : Indeed, Mara is not a persona anyone should be on the receiving end of... Actually, it's not a persona anyone should be on any end of.**

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Minako's room**_

Minako was studying in her room with one earphone in when she heard knocking on her door.

"Coming!" Minako yelled as she took out her earphone and answered her door, revealing Yukari.

"Yuka-chan? What's up?" Judging by the concerned look on her face, something was wrong.

"Minako... I think there's something wrong with Minato." Suddenly, Minako's confused and innocent face became serious and stern

Minako moved to the side to let Yukari in "Explain everything."

"Okay, we were in my room and he made me a birthday cake..." Yukari began to explain "So, I kinda ate the whole cake then we sorta.. um..."

Minako gave an exasperated sigh "Yuka-chan, to be blunt : I couldn't care less if you two fucked like rabbits. Just tell me what's wrong with my brother!"

"Okay, okay!" Yukari said. At least she was taking this seriously "Things were getting heated, but then he just suddenly... left."

Minako looked at her with a blank face "You're concerned because he lead you on?"

"It's not that!" Yukari denied "When he stopped he looked... scared of something and he even clutched his head." She explained best she could "Besides... It uh... It wasn't like it'd be our first time."

Minako took a moment to think about what Yukari said. _It wasn't their first, so that rules out shyness or insecurity. He clutched his head so..._

"Did his eyes glow?" Minako asked, but Yukari shook her head _Damn. That rules out Thanatos... I think. So all that's left would be.._

Minako's eyes went wide for a moment before she clenched her fist tightly as she filled with a burning rage "Makoto..." she whispered in a voice full of contempt. She didn't know how, but he had to be the one causing this.

"Really think he could've caused this?" Yukari asked. They just saved Minato from Makoto, now this?

"It couldn't be anyone else." Minako said confidently "Tell everyone to meet me in the command room. We need to discuss what to do."

* * *

 _ **Next day ; Minato's room**_

Minato curled into a ball in front of his locked door as what Makoto forced him to watch during his 'mind-walks' flashed before his eyes over and over. He didn't even bother going to school today.

"Gee, yesterday was such a cocktease." A very familiar voice said. Minato looked up, and there was Makoto in all of his glory "Though to be fair, it might be for the best. I mean, unlike me, you're not sterile." He said a he crouched in front of Minato "Then again, that didn't stop you last time and you're probably going to be dead soon."

"You're not here, are you?" Minato asked, not looking up for a moment.

"Nope, all in your head." Makoto answered before laughing

"Fuck off." Minato muttered

"Hey, quit acting like I'M the bad guy." Makoto feigned offence "I mean, you act like I'm a cruel sadistic bastard... You're right, but you're not a saint either."

"Leave me alone." Minato didn't even give Makoto a glance before getting up and going to bed

"Sure, I basically committed incest, but that wasn't real so it doesn't count!" Makoto continued "You know what? Let's take a trip down memory lane, remember good old Kotone? I know you do, let's pay her a visit." he said as old memories started to worm their way back into Minato's head

* * *

 _ **?**_

Minato leaned on a wall in the alley as he waited for something. He wore a blue hoodie with the hood up and a black neck warmer used to conceal his face. After a few moments of waiting, a girl with black hair in pigtails.

"A-Are you... Yuki Makoto?" The girl addressed Minato by his alias. Minato nodded "I-I'm Shiomi Kotone. I-I Uh... I was told that I needed to deliver something."

Minato nodded and grabbed the paper bag next to him and handed it to the girl.

"Word of advice..." Minato said in a very low and soft voice "Don't ever take any." he warned

"O-Okay!" Kotone said while nodding before leaving to the address specified on a paper in the bag.

Minato sighed as he shook his head. It truly was sad that she was brought into this life. She was young, naive, and innocent. They were all nothing but liabilities, she wasn't cut out for this life. But it was none of Minato's business, live and let live.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"Kotone..." Minato muttered. He saw many faces and forgot them, but hers was was permanently ingrained into his memories

"Shh, we're getting to my favorite part." Makoto shushed as he chuckled

* * *

 ** _?_**

Minato deftly picked the lock to the door in front of him. Kotone hadn't made the delivery she was sent to do today and had gone silent and Minato was sent to learn why. Even though he was young, he did make up for his age in usefulness. He checked her house, but she wasn't there. After going down a long list, Minato eventually remembered a vacant building she liked to hang out in for some reason.

When Minato unlocked and opened the door, he saw something that anyone else would consider normal for what he does.

Kotone lied on the floor with her back against the wall with her eyes blankly staring off into nothing lifeless.

"Damn..." Minato muttered as he walked closer and noticed an injection mark on her right arm. Minato checked what she was supposed to be delivering. Heroin...

"I warned you..." Minato said as he shook his head. She must not of known how easy it was to overdose. Maybe having an unethical job and normal school life was too much for her. Maybe she was always addicted to the crap. Who knows?

Minato crouched down and closed the girl's eyes before took her phone in her pocket and dialing a number he memorized.

"I found her." He said to the person on the other end "She's dead. She took the shit herself and must've overdosed."

"Well... She won't be needing anything anymore." The man on the other side said

"What now?" Minato asked. Where was he going with this?

"I paid her well and she took from us." The man said "I think it's about time she paid back. I'm sure she still has some cash left on her."

"Are you suggesting I rob her corpse?" Minato asked. He had done a lot of unethical thing, but that was just inhumane.

"You'll do whatever I tell you to do!" The man said thinking he had complete control over Minato "Understood?"

Minato didn't answer, he just hung up on the man without.

Minato checked his pockets and noticed he had a pen on him and the bag Kotone was given was made of paper.

"Hmm..." Minato hummed as he began to write the names of his 'co-workers', being very careful to disguise his penmanship. His 'boss' thinks that he was just going to stoop that low, he should've known better than to piss off Minato. He wasn't sure if it would actually do anything (after all, they were only names), but it would be enough to at the very least piss them off and with how quickly he sent from family to family, he wouldn't stay long enough for this to really bit him.

When the deed was done, Minato dialed another number on Kotone's phone.

"Yes, my name is..." Minato thought for a second before a name came to mind "Shiomi Sakuya, I'd like to report a dead body. The victim is female, looks to be a young teenager. It looks like she died of a drug overdose." Minato explained to the police. After giving the location, Minato quickly left the area.

Everytime she needed to deliver something, she recieved it from Minato. They never spoke much, but that didn't change anything. He gave her the drugs... He was the reason she died. After that day, Arisato Minato never worked with their kind ever again.

* * *

 **In case you forgot that Minato's life sucked... here you go**

Plus, now you know where the name Kotone came from. Kotone and Sakuya are the names of the ones he's killed both directly and indirectly. Sucks, doesn't it?

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"See?" Makoto asked "You're not innocent either."

Minato stood back on his feet and faced his other self "That's not going to work anymore."

"Huh?" The caught even Makoto off guard

"I never claimed to be innocent. The difference between you and me is that I actually want to make up for all the bad I've done." Minato explained "You? You're nothing more than a discarded husk that's looking for a purpose."

"N-Not another word!" Makoto shouted with extreme hostility

"In the end, you're nothing. Your not human, yet shadow doesn't properly describe you either." Minato continued "You're just an abomination that kills and kills just to distract itself from just how pointless it is. You're nothing and you always will be."

"Y-Y-You.." Makoto literally trembled in anger "Go to hell!"

Suddenly, Minato is transported from his room to somewhere he knew very well. The one place he never wanted to return too ever again. The place that's haunted him for years.

Minato turned slowly and saw a familiar ghost.

* * *

 **Allow me : B-B-BURN!**

Fuck you!

* * *

 _ **Command Room ; Dark Hour**_

"Anything Fuuka?" Akihiko asked Fuuka who was using her new persona Juno to try and find Makoto. It didn't take much to convince them to do this after Minako explained everything (though she was kind enough to keep a few details to herself, much to Yukari's relief).

Fuuka shook her head "Nothing yet."

"He needs to die..." Minako murmured to herself. Even dismissing what Makoto was doing to Minato, Makoto was the true reason Shinjiro was put into a coma and has taken god-knows how many lives. He had to be stopped one way or another.

"Arisato, are you certain this is Makoto's doing?" Mitsuru asked. Getting into unnecessary with Makoto of all people was dangerous, especially now with his new persona.

Minako nodded "It has to be."

Junpei groaned "And we just got done fighting him too."

"It's not over until he's dead." Minako responded

"That's... cold, Minako-san." Ken said surprised by what Minako just said

"He's the reason Shinji was shot, not to mention he's killed countless people." Minako pointed out "He's nothing more, but a monster. Nothing I say is too cold for his kind."

"I-I have something!" Fuuka exclaimed which caused everyone to listen in

"Where?" Yukari asked

"The Moonlight Bridge, wait there are two others with Makoto!" Fuuka warned

"I suspect that it is the remaining members of Strega." Aigis decided to chime in.

"We can take them." Minako said confidently "Everyone ready?"

"What do we do about Minato-kun?" Fuuka asked

Minako paused before sighing "We have to leave him. Besides, with them there then there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you certain?" Mitsuru asked

Minako thought for a moment "Ai-chan, stay with him."

Aigis nodded "Understood."

"Are you all ready?" Everyone nodded and they left, leaving Aigis to take care of Minato.

* * *

 _ **Moonlight Bridge**_

"They're almost here." Makoto warned as he looked down "Quite a drop."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Jin asked annoyed

"Someone has to. I gotta make up for Minao being a mute for 10 years." Makoto replied as he looked back "And show some gratitude. Don't forget who had a literal God fix your leg."

"Tch." Jin looked away.

After a few moments of waiting, the members of SEES arrived ready for battle.

"Hello!" Makoto greeted causally "Just couldn't wait to see me again, huh?"

"If you mean in a coffin, then yes." Minako responded as she glared at Makoto "It's you isn't it? You're doing something to Minato-nii."

Makoto chuckled "Well, well, I'm impressed. You figured it out a lot faster than I thought you would. Though, it's technically my father doing that."

"Your father?" Mitsuru asked. Shadows have fathers?

Makoto sighed "Yeah, I'm not explaining that to you. Use that head of your's and figure it out yourself." Makoto said before turning his attention back to Minako "But, yeah. I'm letting my father attack Minato's head. More specifically, I made him watch me rape you and fondle bitch-chan's chest. I gotta say, he must have a fuck-ton of willpower to live through that and stay sane."

"I knew it!" Minako said as she pointed her naginata at Makoto

Makoto shook his head "Sorry, but my upgrade makes fighting you a waste of time now without Minato." He said before grinning "Though, if you can take care of them... Then I'll tell my father to leave Minato alone, scout's honor."

"What?!" This surprised Jin and Takaya

"You heard me." Makoto laughed "It's time you proved YOUR worth to me." He explained "Have fun."

Minako turned her attention to Strega. As much as she wanted Makoto dead, saving Minato's mind came first.

"Well then..." Takaya said as he took out his pistol. He may not of liked what Makoto did, but it was still an opportunity to eliminate SEES himself. "Shall we begin?"

"You're going to pay for what you did to Shinji." Minako muttered. While Makoto was the mastermind, Takaya was the one who pulled the trigger. She wasn't going to lose sleep over anything.

"Let's end this." Jin said as he prepared his grenades.

* * *

 **And I moved facing Strega to October rather than November. Why? Because I can... Also, Shadow battles are tough enough to make, but persona battles that are followed by shadow battles? Even separate chapters, fuck that. But, there's another reason that I'll explain later.**

Minako figured out it was me quick.

 **She's still a Shirogane in the end. Also, the list of suspects were pretty low. Anyway, don't lose an eye.**

You son of a-

 ***Evil smile***

GAAH! Why do you people keep doing that?!


	102. Chapter 102

**Manu259 : Castrate him and then force him to swallow his own genitalia!**

Whoa! What the hell man?

 **And make sure he doesn't pass out from the pain!**

 **Mongryking : You say things like 'zo' and 'zeh'. Are you French or something? If you are... Sorry for butchering your language. Word of advice people : Never rely on Google translate. It's a terrible idea.**

*snickers*

 **RAX : What the hell does Ken ever do? Okay, name 1 GOOD thing Ken has ever done?**

Huh?

 **All the other characters have done at least 1 good thing in the canon. What has Ken ever done?**

Explain.

 **Here : Shinjiro - Saved Junpei, Minato, and Yukari. Akihiko - Figured out the shadow's pattern. Junpei - unlocked the school door during the operation to save Fuuka. Fuuka - She kinda saved the group during the op to save her. Yukari - Exposed what Mitsuru was hiding. Mitsuru - Lead SEES before Minato took over and supplied basic information about shadows. Aigis - Sealed Death preventing The Fall (albeit temporarily). Koromaru - Grabbed the remote that was control Aigis from Ikutsuki's hand.**

Uh...

 **So what has Ken ever done? The only thing I could think he's contributed at all is getting Shinjiro killed.**

Um... Can any of you think of something?

 **I sure can't.**

 **keindahaha : More** **accurately, Minato's job was to point the delivery boys in the right direction. Also, Minato's actual kill count is pretty low (discounting shadows). He's only killed a dog (Sakuya) and indirectly killed Kotone. Will that ever increase? YOU'LL SEE!**

 **Also, I know that (by my standards) there's been a long pause between this and the last chapter. P5 has been consuming my life... Everyone, I'm not going to tell you why, but remember these dates : 11/13,** **11/14, 11/15, 12/8, and 12/9, you're welcome.**

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Aigis knocked on Minato's door "Minato-san, are you alright?" No answer. When she tried to open the door, she found that it was locked.

Aigis stood there for a moment contemplating what to do. Pick his lock and risk upsetting him? She could check the cameras, but that has failed her before.

"Minato-san, I'm coming in!" She warned as she picked his lock and opened his door.

There Minato lied on his bed, but something wasn't right. His breathing was faster and more ragged than usual and he didn't seem to have any reaction to Aigis barging in.

Aigis quickly rushed to Minato and sat him up to better assess his condition. His eyes were glowing, but this was likely as a result of mental stress rather than interference from Thanatos. He appeared to be sweating and trembling.

"Can you hear me! Minato-san!" Aigis shouted as she shook him. Despite all of her calls, there was no answer.

* * *

 _ **?**_

Minato froze as he realized what he was being forced to watch. Despite there being nothing restraining him, he didn't have the strength to look away.

He watched as the shadow attacked the one car that stood on the bridge. Screams of pain could be heard, along with the sounds of the shadow's sword impacted with the front of the car.

Minato's legs unconsciously walked forward until he could get a view of the inside. The entire front was drenched in blood and the driver's entrails decorated the driver's side. The female passenger was looking back crying as she had her hands on her stomach where a large piece of shrapnel had pierced her.

Minato looked to his left. The shadow's unsettling and inhuman grin became wider, signifying that it was satisfied with what it done. The front of the car began to burn, likely due to the shadow casting some form of Agi.

Suddenly, the grin became smaller as one of the back doors slowly opened and revealed a short blue-haired boy dragging an even shorter auburn-haired girl who seemed to be unconscious.

The boy doesn't seem to notice the shadow that still remained in front of the car. The shadow's grin widens again with delight at the fact it has the chance to kill again. The boy falls to his knees and cries before taking notice of the shadow as it slowly approaches.

 _Never.. again._ Minato thought as he clenched his fist. Suddenly a feeling of pure anger, stronger than he ever felt before took over as regained control of his body. Reality or not, this is the thing that took his life away from him. His, Minako's, and his families'... And it was going to pay, one way or another.

"Orpheus Telos!" To Minato's surprise, his ultimate persona did materialize behind him.

This was enough to stop the memory from replaying what happened and the younger version of Minato and Minako faded away. The shadow turned to the older version of the blue-haired boy, still possessing that grin it always had.

Minato returned the grin it gave with a glare that's coldness was only rivaled by the deathly chill in the air around him.

The shadow raised the sword that floated around it (for it had no limbs) and Telos readied his lyre, waiting for the command to fight. With Minato himself being unarmed, Telos was all he had.

* * *

 _ **Moonlight Bridge**_

Makoto chuckled at what was happen inside Minato's head "Good luck." He said, though no one heard him.

Takaya decided to target who was closest and fired at Minako.

The red-head (yes, auburns count as red-heads) expected this and summoned her persona just at the last second to take the hit for her. She and everyone else would have to trust their personas with this battle, otherwise they'd risk ending up like Shinjiro.

Jin pulled the pin on his grenade and threw it towards Akihiko, Junpei, and Mitsuru.

Luckily, Yukari noticed in time and used Garula to change the direction of the grenade before it could harm anyone.

Koromaru summoned Cerberus and attacked Jin with an Agidyne, only to have it bounce right back at him. Thankfully, Cerberus was immune to fire attacks.

"Fuu-chan, some help would be nice." Minako said to her friend as the latter scanned the two enemies with Juno.

"Light and Darkness won't work and Jin repeals all fire attacks!" Fuuka warned everyone "And they have access to everything, just like you, Minako!"

"Got it!" Minako said as she fired her Evoker again and Joan attacked Takaya with Brave Blade.

However, in doing so, she walked right into his trap. Like Minato and Makoto, Takaya didn't need an Evoker like SEES and the rest of Strega. The moment Joan got close, she walked right into Hypnos' Megidolaon.

"You can't hide your weaknesses from me!" Jin said with confidence as he fired his own Evoker. "Moros!" He shouted as the personification of doom materialized behind him.

Jin fired a Mudoon at Ken to take care of 1/2 of their dedicated healers.

Takaya summoned Hypnos again and attacked Mitsuru with an Agidyne. While he didn't share Jin's ability to scan others, it wasn't hard to figure out her weakness since she was primarily ice focused.

Minako, not bothering to even get off the ground, fired her Evoker and launched a Megidola at Takaya.

Unfortunately, the god of sleep and his master were able to recognize the danger before it could cause harm.

"This is just sad..." Makoto said as he shook his head "To think, I had trouble with all of you."

Akihiko grunted as he fired his Evoker and attacked with a Ziodyne which did connect and stun Takaya.

This, however, did nothing to stop Jin who threw another grenade at him.

Caesar moved in front of his master to take the bulk of the damage, but Akihiko was still sent back injured.

"Can you hurry it up?" Makoto asked as he yawned "We don't have all day you know."

"Tch." Jin turned to glare at Makoto "I don't see YOU doing anything!"

Makoto sighed as his new persona appeared next to him "Abby, would you?" Abaddon raised his wings and did seemingly nothing, but appearances were indeed deceptive.

"There..." Makoto said as he sat on one of the railings "They're weak to everything. Go crazy."

At that moment, the members of Strega attacked with every sort of spell imaginable to take everyone down. It was tough to deal with a shadow that could break your resistances, but it was almost certain death to face something that could make you weak to everything at once.

"Dammit..." Akihiko cursed as he tried futilely to get back up

 _What do I do...?_ Minako thought as she realized her foolishness.

With Minato injured, they lost their most valued fighter. To face Makoto who's skills were the exact same AND Strega at the same time was almost certain death. All she could do now was pray for a miracle.

* * *

 _ **?**_

Telos blocks a strike from the embodiment of Death itself with his lyre. Despite not having any limbs, Death was quite strong and fast. Strong enough that just one strike was enough to break Telos' guard in the first strike.

With Telos' guard broken, Death utilized the chains around it's neck to restrain the musician's arms . With Telos restrained, Death simply began to pull as the persona and his master screamed at their shared pain.

Telos screams became blood-curdling as Death ripped his mechanical arms off and swiped him with it's sword which pushed Telos back and left a large mark of his mechanical torso.

"W-What the hell... Are you?" Minato grunted as he crouched down from the pain.

Death itself laughed **"Don't you get it?"** It asked. It's voice was very inhuman. It sounded very low and it slightly dragged on **"Here..."**

At that moment, all the pain left Minato as the mark on Telos torso healed and his arms materialized. Did Death just heal him?

 **"Now, try to strike me down."** Death said as it lowered its blade and offered Minato a chance to kill him as he simply floated closer and closer.

A chance he couldn't let go to waste.

"Telos!" Minato shouted as he unleashed everything he had on Death .

After an Agidyne, Death didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

After a Bufudyne, Death paused for a second due to being frozen. But just for a second...

After a Ziodyne, Death laughed as he casted a Ziodyne on itself just to prove how harmless it was.

After a Garudyne, Death treated as if it was but a simple breeze.

"Dammit, why won't you just die?!" Minato shouted as Telos put all the power he had into one massive Megidolaon.

When the the Megidolaon impacted with Death, the area became covered in a thick layer of dust. For a moment, Minato laughed. he just killed something that's haunted him for so many years. Even if it was just in his head, he was able to kill it.

This was short lived however.

A familiar laugh could be heard as some form of Garu pushed the dust cloud off the bridge.

 **"Didn't you yourself say that you can't kill death?"** The shadow laughed.

Telos charged an tried to slam his lyre down, but Death reacted quickly and horizontally sliced the persona in half.

Minato was forced on his knees again as pain surged through his body.

Death moved itself in front of Minato, before suddenly looking confused.

 **"Hmm...?"** Death's signature grin was replaced by a blank face. Was it talking to someone? **"I see. Brother has overstepped his bounds. He must be reminded of his place."**

Minato slowly forced himself on his feet as he glared into the shadow's eyes. "What the fuck ARE you...?"

 **"I'm as much of you as every persona you have and ever will wield."** Death answered before charging his blade straight into Minato's torso, yet left no wounds. Minato screamed in absolute agony as the shadow's body began to seemingly enter Minato.

When it was over, Minato clutched his stomach as he fell to the ground.

 _ **I am you. You are me. Thou art thy, and I am thou. No matter where you go and no matter what happens to either of us.**_

 _ **I will always be with you...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **You will never escape me.**_

* * *

Wait, what. What'd I do?!

 **You know what you did.**

No I don't!

 **Then you're a complete idiot.**

And I can't tell?

 **Nope, I think I've made it clear Death can block you out.**

So... Me and Abaddon vs literal Death. Well, Theristis didn't last long, so you don't know what my chances are.

 **Considering Death can't die... not high**

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato blinked as his already glowing eyes intensified as he clutched his stomach and grunted in pain. It felt as if something was cutting was trying to cut its way out of him.

"Minato-san!" Aigis called out to her friend.

Minato held his hand up to stop her from coming closer "I'm fine..." he said as he stood up. _Why is Aigis here?_ He wondered. Sure, she was protective of him. But he expected Yukari or Minako to be gere. Where'd they go?

"Where are the others?" He asked doing his best to conceal his pain.

"They were worried about your mental state and-"

"I don't mean to be a dick, but can you put a sock in it?" Minato asked as he cut Aigis off

Aigis nodded "They went to face Makoto and those who call themselves Strega." She answered honestly.

"Where?"

"To the Moonlight Bridge."

Minato sighed as he shook his head _of course it's there._ He thought before looking back up with a stern face.

"I'm going." He said adamantly

"Minato-san, I do not believe you should-" Aigis' objection was cut-off

"Dammit, Aigis, I don't care about what happens to me!" He yelled "I'm going, whether you want me to or not" he wasn't going to take no for an answer "You can help me and increase my chances of surviving or try and stop me and decrease my chances of surviving. One way or another, I'm going."

Aigis stood there staring blankly for a moment before nodding "Understood."

* * *

Stubborn little bastard

 **He is Minako's brother.**

He's going to get there on time... How?

 **You'll see.**

Important question : who'd win? Father or brother?

 **Neither. Nyarly exist as long as humanity exist and Death is Death.**

Suddenly I grow curious about my family tree again...


	103. Chapter 103

**RAX : I'm very random. Also, you mentioned that Strega has to fight an angry Minako, Akihiko, and Ken. That just got me thinking "What the hell does Ken ever do?"**

But just like Manu said, there's pretty much nothing. He's USELESS!

 **keindahaha : Thanny coming? What will Minato do? YOU'LL SEE!**

Oh God.

 **Hear that Makoto? He's coming FOR YOU!**

Make it end...

 **get ready for your LAST SURPRISE!**

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

 **Also, after 60 hours and 47 minutes... I've done it. I beat P5, defeated the Reaper, maxed 16/21 confidants, and defeated the boss with Arsene. Before you say that last part was bullshit, nope. It's actually possible to make Arsene viable throughout the whole game.**

Fun fact : He got through about 1/3 of the game without the fusion calculator.

 **That... Uh... That didn't go well.**

* * *

 _ **Moonlight Bridge**_

Makoto stood in front of Minako who was lying on the ground in pain.

"I know i said I'd stay out of it, but..." Makoto shook his head "I'm sorry. As someone who kills people almost daily, watching you fight and NOT DIE was just becoming obscene"

"Do you ever shut the hell up?" Minako asked in between grunts as she tried to stand back up, only to be pushed back down by Makoto's foot.

"Hmm..." Makoto hummed to himself in thought "Well, I don't talk when I'm killing people. I just laugh, does that count?"

"About as much as your right eye is usable." Minako answered. This however, did more than just piss off Makoto.

Makoto growled like an animal as he grabbed her by the throat with both of his hands. "Y'know, I haven't strangled anyone before!" he said as he increased the pressure on Minako's throat.

Minako tried kicking and punching Makoto as hard as she could, but to no avail. Her punches and kicks gradually became slower and slower as her consciousness started to fade away. Until Makoto suddenly loosened his grip.

"Da fuck?" Makoto thought out loud as he listened to what sounded like a vehicle getting closer and closer.

"Target acquired!" A voice could be heard above everyone before the sound of gunfire filled the air.

Makoto was already moving the moment he heard the voice, he let go of Minako and took a leap back just seconds before the bullet could hit him.

Minako placed her hand on her throat as she panted heavily and watched as Aigis who had previously must've jumped in the air, landed on the ground.

"Ai-chan...?" Minako called out in confusion. What was she doing her?

Makoto on the other hand sighed as he shook his head "Of course you have to ruin the moment, Robo-bitch. Actually, I should probably think of a better name for you. Robo-bitch sounds like something a twelve year-old would say."

Makoto hummed in thought seemingly unbothered by anything "... Soulless? Empty? Heartless?" Makoto chuckled as Aigis suddenly froze. It seemed that even the mechanical maiden had a sensitive spot.

"Should we truly be wasting our time like this?" Takaya asked, much to Makoto's annoyance.

"Fine, Fine, be sure to-" Makoto's words were halted as the sound of a vehicle would be heard. At first he thought that it was Aigis' machinery working loudly or something, but here Aigis was being silent as ever. "Da fuck?" The shadow thought out loud. It was the Dark Hour, how was this possible.

Everyone looked in the direction of the noise and they all saw a familiar blue-haired boy on a recently repaired bike.

 _Please work..._ Minato thought as he stood on the bike at put his Evoker to his temple and fired. "Thunder Call!"

Makoto looked above himself and saw familiar dark clouds above him. Makoto was barely able to move out of the way in time to avoid the wrath of the thunder gods themselves.

When the bike had just passed Minako and the rest of SEES, Minato jumped off the motorcycle as he fired his Evoker again "Abaddon!"

Beneath Minato was his version of Abaddon who's sludge-like body was able to cushion his fall and prevent any major injuries.

The motorcycle went straight for Makoto... until he summoned Abaddon who used his right wing like a blade to cut the cycle in half before it collided with his master.

Minato let out a small laugh as the sludge devil retreated "Holy shit, that worked."

"N-Nii-san?!" Minako shouted surprised.

Even Makoto looked both surprised and confused by this development _What the hell? Shouldn't he be in la la land?_

Minato turned to face his friends "Uh... Kirijo-senpai, sorry about the bike."

"Wha- ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Minako screamed at the top of lungs (which was quite impressive since she was being strangled moments ago). What was this blue-haired boy's major malfunction?

"What?" Minato asked seemingly unbothered by the fact he was in front of 3 people who wanted to kill him. Even in the face of peril, he reacted bizarrely to bizarre scenarios.

"Uh... How the hell are you here?" Makoto questioned "Not to mention, you're not exactly in tip-top condition."

Minato eyes flashed briefly as he glared at Makoto "After the things you made me watch? I wouldn't miss the chance to kill you myself even if I was missing an arm."

"Oh big deal. So I made you watch me play with Bitch-chan's chest and 'defile' Sis." Makoto said casually "I mean, it wasn't real so... Guilt free~!"

"Aigis, take care of Strega please." Minato asked his robot companion "I'll deal with Makoto."

Aigis nodded "Understood." At that moment, Aigis began her assault on Strega. Strega still kept on the offensive to keep the robot moving, but Aigis' inhuman agility kept her safe. While Aigis probably wasn't going to receive any major damage, Minato didn't expect her to be able to defeat Strega by herself either.

"So, one-on-one?" Makoto asked as he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow "What? Did you want to commit suicide in a creative way or something? I mean, I'm kinda surprised you didn't pull your stitches."

Minato put his Evoker to his temple "Just... Shut up." He said before pulling the trigger "Shadow Hound!" he shouted as the persona Scathach and Cu Chulainn appeared beside him.

Makoto knew what would follow. His appearance change again as he summoned his version of Abaddon, The Destroyer Of Worlds to his side. Abaddon wrapped Makoto in his wings before the area in front of Makoto suddenly combust for seemingly no reason.

Makoto sighed, he had no idea what Minato's plan was. Suddenly, Makoto's eyes widen as he nearly jumped out of his skin. Why couldn't he tell?

Before Abaddon opened his wings to reveal Makoto, the sound of an Evoker could be heard again.

"Mara, Maralagidyne!" Minato summoned the rather vulgar looking persona and used the strongest version of Agi he currently had.

This powerful enough to forced Abaddon to open his wings and force him back which was a good sign.

Makoto himself, seemed more amused than anything. "So... You used the giant dick monster?"

"For the love of a- shut the hell up!" Minato screamed as he fired his Evoker and summoned Odin.

Makoto barely sidestepped out of the way in time to avoid the god's Thunder Reign. However, this also left him wide open.

Minato charged with his sword in his right with the intent of ending his shadow's existence once and for all.

Even when caught by surprise, Makoto was able to quickly avoid the attack with ease.

"Dammit..." The boy cursed as he swung again and again and again, but he never landed an hits. Every time he attacked, Makoto seemed to be moving faster and faster.

"This is just sad..." Makoto taunted as he shook his head

Minato grunted as he tried to plunge his blade straight into Makoto's heart, but again, Makoto quickly and easily stepped to the side.

Eventually, Makoot just grabbed his arm mid-swing and jabbed him in the stomach and tossing him a fair distance.

Makoto laughed "Damn, adrenaline must be REALLY effective."

"The hell are you talking about...?" Minato muttered as he stood back up

Makoto tilted his head "You uh... You might want to take a good look at yourself."

Minato looked down and suddenly understood. His white shirt was stained in a crimson red despite barely being touched. Makoto wasn't able to easily avoid his attacks because he was quick, Minato was quickly becoming slower from him bleeding. Aigis was right, fighting was a foolish decision. But even then, he wasn't going to give up.

Makoto laughed "You ripped you stitches, your body aches, AND you're all by yourself." Makoto clapped "Look at this guy and the pain he's in, he's taking it like a champ!"

"Minato-san!" Aigis called out as she aimed at Makoto, only to be immediately foiled by her needing to avoid a grenade and then bullets from Jin and Takaya.

Minako watched as she quickly considered her options, right now they were a good distance away from her and the others. Even if she sent Joan on Makoto, the bastard would still see it coming and have more than enough time to kill the bluenette.

Despite his body screaming at him, Minato fired his Evoker again and summoned Siegfried.

The dragon slayer swung his blade at Makoto, only to be blocked by Abaddon who absorbed the blow and followed it by freezing him in a literal block of ice.

"Uh... A for effort?" Makoto asked as he chuckled "Well, I could drag this on but..." Makoto turned around "I'm tappin' out."

"W-W-What?"

Makoto chuckled "It's no fun if you're helpless. Besides, Sis is right there..." he said as very gruesome ideas came to mind.

Despite she herself being hurt, Minako forced herself to stand "Go ahead and try."

Makoto grinned "Oh, believe me. I intend to-" Makoto's words died in his throat as a bullet passed by him.

With Makoto walking away, the robot pet distracted, and the other members of SEES on the other side of the bridge... Takaya took his chance..

Minato fell to his knees as he covered the newly formed hole in his chest. Everyone, even Aigis paused at that moment.

Makoto turned to glare at Takaya who Makoto had told countless times that Minato was his and only his kill "You son of a-"

Makoto was pushed forward slightly as he felt the wrath of another Maralagidyne.

"Who said... You could... Turn back...?" Minato asked as he coughed as wheezed

"Even when you're dying you take it like a man..." Makoto said in slight surprise.

"Dying..." Minato repeated... _Dying..._ Suddenly, an idea came to mind. It was a massive gamble, but it was his only chance. Besides, this might be the only way to deal with Makoto.

Minato gripped his sword tightly **_Minato, are you sure that-_**

 _It's all I have._ Minato told his friend. Minato didn't have any time to waste taking a deep breath or bracing himself. Minato lifted his blade... Before screamed as he plunged it into his own body...

Everyone, even Makoto was further taken back by this "Um... Minato, I don't mean to tell you how to do your job, but your supposed to attack ME."

Minato didn't say a word which was expected, what wasn't expected the soft laughter that could be heard.

"Oh... crap..." Makoto muttered as he realized what Minato's big plan was.

Minato slowly looked up as his normally blue eyes glowed a bright red and familiar god let out some hybrid of a screech and a roar.

* * *

Oh... Crap.

 **You're screwed on so many levels right now.**

Well... Nice to see you again big bro!

 **If you're wondering "Why the fuck did Minato impale himself?" I hereby redirect you to chapter 13. 13... Holy shit that feels like such a long time ago.**

13... Not to far from-

 **Say it... Go ahead, I double dare you motherfucker!**

Nah, consider it your birthday present. Oh yeah, it's Grim's birthday.

 **I am now *censored* years old!**

Wait, so personal info is censored?

 **Yep.**

So... I can call you by your real name and it'd be censored?

 **Go ahead and try..**

Sure thing, *censored*... Holy shit...

 **Want my life story? Well, you see I am *Censored* Now, I know you're wondering why *censored* oh and let's not forget the time *censored* and there you have the story of me, *censored***

Uh...Grim...

 **Bad joke?**

Extremely


	104. Chapter 104

**RAX : Are looking for attention? I'm starting to wonder. If you are, I'm clearly giving it to you.**

keindahaha : Fuck you, too! WHY YOU HATE MEH?!

 **gerson : Sure, I'll just seal him in a black abyss forever.**

Dammit!

 **Nightlyy : Thank you for the birthday wish (it was a happy birthday). Makoto is... kinda screwed.**

Oh come on! There's hope for me!

 **You're fighting your much stronger and older brother who is unable to die because he's the literal persona-fiaction (I gotta stop with the puns) of Death itself. You? You're very killable.**

... You're not making this easy.

 **Not my job to make it easy.**

 **Manu259 : Makoto (P5). Why? Here's why :**

 _Sae : Did... Did you have to include screwing my sister?_

 _Akira : Stealing her heart and... Something else, was a crucial part of my plan._

Damn~, Akira has balls of god-damn steel!

 **They come with being a persona protagonist.**

Was that another pun?

 **No, but it was a fortunate coincidence.**

* * *

Minato got back on his feet and casually pulled his blade out of him. Makoto watched as his damaged flesh began to repair itself in seconds as Thanatos straightened his posture and his coffins raised themselves as he let out another loud shriek.

Makoto covered his ears "Yeah, Thanny, it's nice to have a plan B but..." Makoto chuckled as he uncovered his ears "Don't quit the day job."

Strega (especially Takaya) looked at the scene in complete awe, as if they were in the presence of a deity.

"So what the god said was true..." Takaya murmured "He's inherited one of the sons as well."

Strega was snapped out of their trance when the sound of an Evoker shot could be heard.

Apparently, seeing her brother shot and then impale himself was enough to make Minako forget whatever injuries they gave her. Takaya was barely able to move out the way in time to avoid Joan's sword slamming down on the ground hard enough to cause the cement to crumble.

Takaya and Jin were forced to the side of the bridge as the other members of SEES forced themselves up and closed in on Strega.

"Those bastards have us cornered." Jin warned his leader.

Takaya looked around, there was no way he and Jin would be able to fight through all of them. "No matter." He said as he put his gun against his temple "Normally we'd withdrawal, but it appears that is not an option. Therefore, only one choice remains..."

Jin grabs Takaya's gun arm "Don't be so reckless, Takaya." He said before backing up as he glared at SEES "Take a good look, this is how we live!" He said before he and Takaya fell over the railing and into the water below.

"Wow..." Makoto said as he did a slow clap "Suicide. That... That's one way to go out." he said as returned his gaze to Minato who was staring with cold dead eyes.

Everyone called out Minato's name as they ran to him, but Thanatos quickly moved in front of all of them in an instant and growled.

 **"Come any closer and you will feel death's cold embrace."** Thanatos warned. SEES could only stand and watch as Thanatos returned to Minato's side. As much as they hate to admit it, they're completely powerless when it comes to facing the literal personification of death itself.

"Gee, you're cocky." Makoto chuckled as he tighten his grip on his sword "You do remember I've nearly killed him twice now, right?"

Thanatos let out what seemed like a sigh **"Do you have nothing better to do than engage in these petty** **squabbles?"** Death asked

"Nothing wrong with havin' a little fun." Makoto retorted casually as he shrugged.

 **"Oh really? So is that eye-patch just for show?"** Thanatos asked in response as Makoto's eye widened and his expression went blank **"My mistake, I could've sworn that you lost the eye during your _fun_. My sincerest apologies."**

"Persona!" Makoto shouted as Abaddon appeared and launched the object that was normally situated on his back at Thanatos.

Thanatos did nothing, but simply took the blow as the object went straight through his chest.

Minato quietly laughed "The hell was that?" he asked. His voice is even quieter than usual and has a much more sinister tone "Tell me, have you ever seen the Door to Hades?"

"What?" Makoto questioned before an idea came to mind and he looked behind him.

Behind Makoto was a black vortex that was continuing to increase in size.

If Minato and Thanatos was willing to warn him, then it was doubtful that he'd have enough time to get away from it. Abaddon moved in between Makoto and the vortex just in time as the vortex turned white before releasing all the energy it built up in a Almighty attack that surpassed even a Megidolaon.

Makoto was pushed back as pain surged through his entire body. Makoto looked back and saw Minato and Thanatos just in time for him to re-summon Abaddon to defend himself.

Minato and Thanatos released an unrelenting assault on Makoto and Abaddon. Minato's attacks were faster than usual and Minato's thoughts being blocked off wasn't helping.

Above, Abaddon blocked all of Thanatos' attacks with his wings. Even though Abaddon himself could take whatever Thanatos threw at him due to him instantly healing after absorbing any form of physical attack, Abaddon couldn't risk Thanatos cutting through him and hitting Makoto.

Minato and Death raised their swords and slammed their blades down at the same time with enough force that it nearly broke both the Shadow and his persona's guards.

"What... The hell... ARE you?!" Makoto managed to say in between grunts. This was different, usually Minato and Makoto were even in strength during the Dark Hour. Now, Makoto was forced on the defensive already. Just what sort of monster was he dealing with?

Minato and Thanatos chuckled **"** **Anata o koete (Beyond you)"** Thanatos said as both he and Minato pushed down harder.

Left with no other choice, Makoto ordered Abaddon to launch a Megidolaon in front of both of them.

Minato disappeared in the dust cloud as Makoto was forced back until he hit the front of a car.

Makoto groaned as he slowly got himself up. He put a hand on his back as he tried to straighten his posture, but then felt something poking out of his back. Some part of the car must've broken off and stabbed him right in the back.

Not even bothering to see what it was, Makoto grabbed the shrapnel and screamed as he ripped it out of his back and tossed it aside.

"I'm looking forward to hearing more of that." Minato laughed as the dust cloud settled

"Hey, sadism is my thing." Makoto replied as he stood up "And gee, aren't you edgy?"

"Oh, did you think I've forgotten what you did?" Minato asked as his red eyes intensified "You'll pay for what you did to me..."

 **"Death, comes for you at last. The arrogant son shall meet his downfall."** Thanatos continued on Minato's behalf

"Oh really?" Makoto asked as he re-summoned Abaddon "With what? That sword of yours won't do much." he continued as flames spread across the coffins in his persona's left hand making take the form of a flaming crimson blade again.

Minato and Thanatos chuckled **"Nothing is ever _truly_ resistant to death."** Thanatos said as he dragged his hand across his own sword and left a black flame in his wake **"Have you forgotten already? I can break through anything if I want to."**

Suddenly, Makoto's heart sank as a memory from a few months ago during the operation to save Fuuka wormed its way into his head

 _Minato-san's persona... It's so powerful... It's able to allow Minato-san to break through their defenses!_

Minato laughed more "You should see the look on your face!"

Makoto growled as he ignored whatever pain he felt and charged straight for Minato and plunged his blade straight into his left eye and into his skull.

Despite have a sword in his eye, skull, and brain, Minato grabbed the sword and tore it out of him. Makoto watched as the damaged flesh and bone moved back into place and repaired itself in seconds.

Makoto took a few slow steps back. "Okay~, that's badass. But..." Makoto slouched slightly and gulped "Oh crap."

Abaddon went to attack Thanatos with his new blade, but Thanatos simply grabbed it with his bare hand. Everyone stood there stunned as Death itself raised Abaddon's blade and arm into the air slowly before cutting the limb off with his own sword.

Makoto clutched his head and screamed in pain as the pain bounced back to him and Thanatos continued to torture Abaddon.

Thanatos tackled Abaddon to the ground and beated the Destroyer of Worlds with the pummel of his sword.

Abaddon used his right wing to knock Thanatos off, but Thanatos grabbed the same wing and used the momentum to rip the wing off.

Before Abaddon could get up, Thanatos took the same wing and plunged it straight into the persona's belly which pinned it to the ground.

The pain bouncing back was so great that Makoto fell to the ground and regurgitated a some black and blob-like substance, likely due to his shadow biology.

Thanatos stepped on Abaddon's remaining arm and stabbed it with his sword to pin it to the ground.

Death itself then used his bare hands to tear into The Devil's torso which caused dark blood-like substance akin to shadow blood to splatter everywhere as Minato and Death laughed at the Makoto's torment.

Thanatos gripped Abaddon's face and tore his head clean off and then crushed it between his jaws before the persona was forced to retreat.

Minato walked to the shadow who was writhing in agony "Oh, it's not over yet."

Just then, Thanatos launched the coffins off of his back and into the ground. Long chains came out of the coffins as the lifted Makoto and some even pieced through his arms and legs.

Minato walked closer and reached into Makoto's pockets and pulled out his knife "You're right, this does look like my old one." He said as he toyed with the small blade "I remember the family I stole from, that was back when I lived in the Tohno household."

Minato gave a curious look before unbuttoning Makoto's shirt "Oh, so you DO have my scars, eh?" Minato chuckled "How about make you feel what I felt that day?"

Makoto's response was replaced with a bloodcurdling scream that was loud enough to be heard throughout the whole city as Minato made laceration after laceration, one after the other, and he was careful to make sure they traced the scars perfectly.

Makoto tried to struggle against the chains, but their grip only tightened painfully and even more pierced his flesh. Makoto screamed more as his cuts stopped bleeding the black mist and his eyes went back to normal. He must've lost so much strength that he couldn't even keep his modified appearance.

Meanwhile, the members of SEES cringed at the sight of their leader sadistically torturing his shadow with a smile on his face.

"Christ..." Junpei muttered as he closed his eyes and looked away.

"This... This is monstrous." Mitsuru gasped as she covered her mouth

Even Minako, the one who absolutely despised Makoto was taken aback by this "He's a monster for sure, but..." She said as she looked down conflicted

When Minato was satisfied with the number of cuts, Thanatos stabbed Makoto's torso with his own (now no longer flaming) sword and lifted him.

Thanatos chuckled **"Do you see what happens when you go against orders?"** Thanatos asked. Normally he'd be more reserved about the current subject, but Minato was too out of it to care and SEES was too far away to hear anything.

Makoto coughed "The hell...?" His voice was barely even a whisper anymore

Thanatos lifted his blade more and caused Makoto to slide until he hit the hilt of the sword **"You were told NOT to interfere. Did you really think that he'd keep you around without a way to punish you when you disobeyed?"**

Makoto coughed more "How...? How do you...?"

Thanatos laughed more **"I know many things. I know more about you than you know about yourself..."** Thanatos moved his face next to Makoto's and whispered **"Brother..."**

Makoto's eye widened _Brother...?_

Before Makoto could process the information, Thanatos flung Makoto into a nearby railing.

Minato chuckled more as he moved in front of Makoto and sheathed his sword. Thanatos grabbed a small piece of the railing and after cutting it down slightly to a smaller size, handed it to Minato.

"Now tell me..." Minato said as he raised the piece of metal "What hurts more? A...?" Minato swung forward at Makoto's face. "Or B...?" He asked as he swung back at the same area. Minato asked the same question over and over as he continued to bludgeon his shadow "Forward? Or back?"

After a few minutes (though it felt like hours) Minato finally backed off and Thanatos grabbed the broken shadow with his left hand and lifted.

Thanatos laughed more as he slowly began to crush the ribs of the already beaten shadow. Makoto desperately struggled to break free, even resorting to trying to claw his way out though this only resulted in him losing a few nails. Makoto's screams of agony came out louder than they ever had before as they slowly began to be replaced with coughing and gurgling.

This was the last straw. Consequences be damned, this was enough.

"Nii-san, Stop!" Minako ordered as Minato and Thanatos looked back and saw all of SEES. They must've been to distracted with torturing Makoto to notice them moving closer.

"Minato-nii, you've done enough." Minako continued

"Enough?!" Minato yelled as he glared at them "You don't know the physical and mental torture this bastard's has put me through!"

Minako shook her head "I know. But I hate him, too. Maybe not as much as you, but I know he needs to die. Just... Not like this." Minako looked up with pleading eyes "I told you months ago that you're NOT a bad person. In your heart, you know this is wrong."

Junpei of all people stepped up "Dude, this ain't any better than what he did to me."

"Isn't what he deserves?" Minato retorted "He deserves everything I've done and more."

"L-Look at him Minato-kun!" Fuuka screamed. Minato looked at Makoto who for the first time in his existence was crying his own genuine tears from the pain "You're the nicest person I know, you can't keep doing this!"

"Minato, you've done enough..." Akihiko said keeping a straight face

Minato laughed "After what he did to Shinjiro?"

Akihiko nodded "Have I ever told you what happened to my sister?" he asked and Minato tilted his head "Back when we were living in an orphanage, A pyromaniac started a fire and burned the place down and..." Akihiko looked down "And they held me down as she burned alive inside." he admitted as he clutched his fist and looked up "I've hated the man ever since, but I'd never do anything like this, even though he killed my sister."

"Minato, please stop..." Yukari begged "This... This isn't the person I fell in love with. Please, stop."

Koromaru barked "He said : You have a good and strong heart. You can not let your anger corrupt it!" Aigis translated

"Minato-san, I know what it's like to want revenge..." Ken said looking down for A brief moment "Like you said, it's hard to resist. But please, stop! It won't make you feel any better! Trust me when I say that you'll only regret it!"

"Arisato, we're not asking you to forgive him..." Mitsuru spoke up "Just... Don't become him!"

Minato looked down and clutched his fist tightly as he growled. Minato looked back at Thanatos "Get it over with!"

Thanatos looked his broken brother _**What do you want, father?**_ After a brief moment of pause, Thanatos quickly crushed Makoto one last time before tossing him off the bridge.

Thanatos glared at Minato and SEES as he growled before retreating. Minato's eyes went back to normal as he looked down and sighing. With Thanatos gone, his mind instantly became much clearer.

Minako nudged him "Hey, you okay?"

Minato looked at her with a blank face "I just inflicted unimaginable pain onto someone before killing them."

Minako shook her head "You know it wasn't you.."

"We've known all along that Thanatos was able to change your state of mind..." Mitsuru continued for Minako "These sins aren't yours to bear."

"I know..." Minato said as he nodded "Lets... Just go back."

Not wanting the day to end on a bad note, Junpei chimed in "Hey, at least you're all better now!"

Everyone gave Junpei a blank stare before shaking their heads and walking away.

Minato didn't say a word the entire time. He knew that Makoto had to die, but what he did was beyond inhumane. He knew that it was Thanatos tampering with his mind and was a perfect reminder why he was reluctant to use him outside of full moon operations. He knew that Makoto was a monster, but in that moment... He was the monster.

Minato shook his head as he continued to walk back home. _No..._ He thought. He refused to wallow in his own self-pity again, that was the entire reason things lead to this in the first place.

Rather than fall apart, he vowed that he'd end this cursed hour once and for all.

* * *

 ***groan* that took forever to make**

*gurgle*

 **Huh? Oh! By the power of being an author I heal thee!**

*Deep breath* Oh thank god! Do you know what it was like to be tortured and then TOSSED OFF A BRIDGE!

 **No**

Death, I take everything back. Fuck you! FUCK YOU! Fuck you in the ear!

 **Fuck you in the ear?**

SHUT UP!

 ***laughs***

So... Did I just die?

 **You were lacerated, stabbed, beaten, had your ribs crushed, and then thrown off a bridge. What do you think?**

Um... No...?

 **... I have no words for that. Anyway, that happened. What can I say? Makoto is part of Minato, so I guess sadism runs in the... Uh... Um... Family...?**


	105. Chapter 105

**keindaha : To quote Hellsing Ultimate Abridged "It's a matter of perspective really"**

 **HunterKiller762 : Oh, I never forgot you. Which is odd since my memory is usually about as reliable as Mudo being used on The Reaper. And thank you for the compliment.**

Manu259 : No, he only lacerated me, stabbed me, beated me, crushed my ribs, and threw me off a bridge.

 **You all might not believe me, but my original version of last chapter was EVEN WORSE! Seriously, it got REALLY ugly. You squeamish people should be glad that I care about you too.**

RAX : Okay

 **gerson : You cling to a dim hope, then again Death said that and Minato pulled off sealing Nyx.**

Nightlyy : Don't you mean RIBIP? As in : Rest In Biscuits In Peace? Breaking the 4th wall... dammit, should've done that!

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato sighed as he stood in the shower as the hot water hit his skin. It had been a few days since he killed Makoto and while he didn't feel much guilt or lose a lot of sleep over it, he did feel some semblance of guilt for the torture he inflicted on him. He used to think that they were complete opposites, but Makoto really was something deep inside of him.

He wasn't terrified of himself. He knew as long as he had his friends with him he'd stay on the right path. But that didn't mean he'd ever let himself forget what he did.

Minato's chain of thought was broken when he heard the bathroom door open and close behind the shower curtain.

"That you, imoto?" Minato asked in his usual emotionless tone

"Mm-hmm." Minako confirmed as she sat on a stool next to the tub (in case anyone needed help bathing such as when Minato was injured)

"Something you need?" He asked

"Minato-nii, you okay?" Minako asked concerned

"Yeah..." Minato answered as he sat down in the tub "Well, mostly."

"Something wrong?" She asked

Minato sighed "Just thinking about Makoto."

"Minato-nii, we've been over this..."

"I know." Minato said as he rubbed the back of his neck "Doesn't mean I'm going to forget it."

"Um.. Mind if I ask what he did?" Minako asked "I mean, he mentioned it when we confronted him."

Minato took a deep breath "He made me watch him do very, VERY terrible things to you and Yukari." He answered honestly

"Oh..." Minako responded. She already knew what they were, but she could only imagine what it was like to be forced to watch it

"At least it didn't happen for real." Minato said

Minako sighed "No matter where we go, you really are all doom and gloom, aren't you?" she asked trying her best to change the subject and lighten the mood

Minato chuckled as he peeked his head out of the curtain "Oh, you love me."

"And I'm really questioning why!" She said as she laughed loudly "I mean, I have to deal with you and... and..." Minako looked down

"Hey, he'll pull through." Minato assured his sister. He and Shinjiro may have been at each other's throat almost all the time, but Minako loved him and he loved Minako, whether Minato liked it or not "He's a bastard, but he's a tough bastard."

"Yeah..." Suddenly Minako laughed "Wow, now I'M the one who's doom and gloom."

"Sorry, I guess I'm contagious." Minato said dryly

"Really? Then I guess I should warn a certain someone.." Minako giggled mischievously

Minato raised an eyebrow "What're you getting at?"

"Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san, don't you know that you can't hide anything from your precious little sister?" She said as she gave a mischievously smile

"Oh no..." Minato groaned as he shook his head

"Oh yes, Nii-san.." Minako giggled

Minato looked at her with a desperate look on his face "Look, I'm sorry I stole the last of the leftover sushi."

Minako jumped out of her seat "You WHAT?!"

"Huh?" Minato tilted his head confused "That wasn't what we were talking about?"

"Of course not, baka!" Minako yelled at her older twin "But... But... Why...?"

"Yukari was yelling at me to eat and I didn't know it was yours until AFTER I ate it." Minato attempted to defend himself. He knew that eating Minako's food without permission was the equivalent of trying to sneak into the shower with Mitsuru. "Besides, you didn't even put your name on the container!"

"What? Yes I did!" Minako retorted "It was on the bottom!"

"First off, no it wasn't ; I checked." Minato defended himself again "Second, why would you put it on the bottom?"

"Don't question me!" Minako yelled before falling to her knees "I was looking forward to eating that..."

"I'm sorry..." He apologized again "L-Look, I'll make it up to you!"

"HOW?!" Minako screamed as she got back on her feet and glared at him with fiery eyes.

"I'll make you more!" Minato promised in exchange for his life

Minako suddenly brightened up "Really?" Minato nodded "Yay!" She exclaimed as she jumped for joy

Minato sighed in relief "By the way, what WERE you talking about?"

"Hmm?" Minako hummed as she suddenly remembered "I'll... I'll tell you later." She said as she left leaving Minato confused

"Weird..." Minato muttered as he turned off the water

* * *

 ** _Some Time Later ; Lounge_**

"Good evening everyone." Mitsuru greeted everyone "As you know, the full moon is in a week."

"It's almost hard to believe that this'll be the last one." Fuuka expressed her disbelief

"No kidding." Akihiko agreed. Even though he enjoyed fighting, he, too, was looking forward to ending this cursed hour once and for all.

"Finally..." Minako sighed in relief. They've come to far and it was all about to be over soon.

"Yeah..." Minato muttered.

As happy as he was that it was almost over, his skepticism remained. The Reaper proved that shadows' Arcana can reach Death as well and based off his memories, the ghost he saw years ago radiated the same area that both The Reaper and Thanatos have.

To top it off, why did these shadows only start appear now? Why is it only Thanatos could kill them? Why did Thanatos have a mind of his own? Who/What was Pharos? Why did the ghost appear then and what happened to it? What did it all mean?

Minato completely zoned out during the meeting. His thoughts were to occupied by the questions that could not be answered. After the meeting he simply went to bed quietly.

* * *

 ** _Minato's Room ; Dark Hour_**

"Good evening."

Minato opened his eyes and saw just who he was expecting "Evening Pharos." He greeted in a whisper. Even though Thanatos had made it so he had fully recovered, he still had to share his room. Though, Minato was sure that Yukari just wanted to share a room for the sake of sharing a room now.

"It'll be a full moon again in just another week." Pharos pointed out "At last the 12th one."

"Reverse Hanged Man." Minato said. While the name sounded rather morbid, it was really just an Arcana about sacrifice. So, Arcana Hanged Man should be the opposite. How would this translate into battle he wondered.

"Are you ready...?" Pharos asked as he teleported closer to Minato "Regardless of how long it's been, a lot has happened, hasn't it?"

Minato chuckled "No kidding." he agreed as he sat up "I mean, it wasn't too long ago I shot myself in the head..." Minato paused for a moment "Never thought I'd say this, but shooting myself was the best decision I ever made."

Pharos also chuckled in amusement "But, it's a bit too soon to be reminiscing."

"Ah, who gives a shit?" Minato said as he shrugged

"How about I come see you once it's over?" Pharos asked

Minato smiled "No problem, ototo (Little/Younger brother)"

Pharos looked stunned for a moment "Ototo...?"

Minato nodded "Well, from what I know, you ARE a part of me just like Minako." He explained "Mind as well consider you my weird little brother that I never had."

Pharos smiled and nodded "Be careful... Brother." He said before disappearing

The bluenette looked down at his hands "I hope I'm wrong."

"Hmm..?" Minato looked to his right and saw the girl next to him shifting and turning before sitting up with a yawn "What're you doing up? And did you say something...?"

Minato chuckled and smiled back at her "Oh, just wondering where our wedding will take place." he lied, it'd be far to troublesome to explain Pharos to her.

Yukari went wide-eyed as she jolted up "W-W-What?!" she exclaimed with a red face

Minato laughed "Ha ha ha, you should see the look on your face!"

Yukari visibly sighed in relief and shook her head "Jerk"

"Oh, don't act like you don't love it." Minato as he shifted a little closer "Still, that was hilarious."

"You shouldn't play with a girl's heart like that, you know!" Yukari berated Minato who seemed more amused than anything

"Oh, so you do~ wanna marry me?" He teased. As much as Yukari liked that she was the only one who got to see this side of Minato, he could be such a massive tease at times.

Yukari did the first thing that came to mind... pinched his ribs.

Minato gave a look that said 'really?' "Sorry, ribs aren't broken anymore."

Yukari gave an exasperated sigh "What answer makes you stop?"

"Oh, just stop pretending you don't enjoy it."

Yukari rolled her eyes before saying "You know what? Fine, two can play that game."

The moment she said that, Yukari straddled and pinned down Minato.

"How's that?" Yukari asked smirking

"Very ineffective." Minato answered

"Huh?" Yukari asked genuinely surprised

"For starters, you do remember that I left last time, right?" Minato pointed out "Also, do I ever act my age?"

Yukari sighed as she sat up while still straddling Minato "How do I win against you?"

"I dunno." Minato answered honestly "So... Gonna get off anytime soon?"

Yukari just gave him a blank look "You know, most guys would kill to be you right now."

"You act as if you're really considering it. Sorry, I'm not falling for YOUR teasing."

"Are we 100% sure you're a guy?" Yukari asked

"You better hope so..." Minato chuckled "Otherwise, what would that make you?"

Yukari shook her head "Why do I like you again?"

"Forgotten already?" Minato asked dryly "Madam, you wound me."

"Oh, don't even pretend to be hurt." Yukari replied somewhat annoyed

Minato sighed "Guess I gotta do this the hard way."

"The hard w- Kyaa!" Yukari let out a yelp as Minato pushed her back on her side of the bed and pinned her down

Minato smirked "I told you to get off." He pointed out

"Oh my, what will you do to me?" Yukari asked in teasing tone

Minato hummed as he pretended to ponder what she asked "Go back to my side of the bed and go back to sleep." he answered

Yukari gave him another blank look "Seriously?"

"Kinda." Minato confirmed as he did exactly what he said he'd do

"Do you have some sort of hormone problem or something?" Yukari asked as she raised an eyebrow

"I don't think so." Minato answered as he closed his eyes "Isn't normally the guy who ask for this sorta thing?"

"I think that's really just a testament to how weird you are." Yukari said as she laid down

"Or just a testament to how weird we both are." he said dryly "Besides, I don't know about you, but I'd prefer to NOT do it during the Dark Hour." Minato pointed out

"C'mon, it doesn't last forever."

Minato opened his eyes and gave her a strange look "Your insistence is actually a little concerning."

"I-I just..." Yukari sighed "On my birthday, were having a happy moment and..." Yukari looked at the ceiling

"Oh..." Minato suddenly understood as he, too, looked at the ceiling "You wanted to finish it since it ended on a bad note?"

"Yeah..." Yukari said as she nodded

"Tell ya what..." Minato said as he leaned on his elbow and looked at her "I promise I'll make it up to you soon."

Yukari looked him in the eye "Promise?"

"It'd have to be after the next full moon, but..." Minato nodded "Promise."

"Thanks.." She said as she did her favorite thing to do... Rested her head on Minato's inhumanly comfortable shoulder

"I can't believe we just had this discussion." Minato express his disbelief

"You shoot yourself almost daily, put yourself in harms way almost daily, have alias upon alias, say 'interesting' whenever weird things happen, and THIS is what gets you?"

"Yup" Minato answered bluntly

"What's wrong with you?" Yukari asked as she shook her head

"What's right with me?" Minato retorted

"You still have a good heart." Yukari pointed out "That's something."

"Thanks." he said as he ran his hand through her hair and the Dark Hour ended "Okay, we REALLY need to go back to sleep."

"Mm..." Yukari murmured as she slightly nuzzled against him "G'night, Minato."

"G'night, Yukari." He said as he was finally able to go back to sleep. Even after everything he told her, he knew that the 'sins' of her father weighed heavily on her shoulders. So even though her was still skeptic, he hoped that the Dark Hour really did end after they defeat the 12th shadow, for both his sake and for hers.

* * *

 **A Pharos visit turned into teasing and turned into... Whatever the hell that was. I'm not even sure! Anyway, even I needed something light-hearted after last chapter. Because, if you kept track of the days, the whole Makoto arc took up almost all of October.**

Which means it's almost November, and we all know that shit REALLY hits the fan during the month.

 **Seriously, I think we can all agree that October was the real turning point in P3. Before, things happened, but it never got TOO bad. But in October, the game finally says "Fuck that" and throws a bunch of crap at you. Boom, Shinji's dead which you'll feel like shit after. Boom, Ikutsuki is a traitor which... I kinda saw coming, maybe it's just me. Boom, we were told that the embodiment of Death itself was not only inside Minato the entire game, but now is the cause of the end off the world. Then, boom, The Battle For Everyone's souls... And then...**

Then Minato dies and we feel like shit afterwards. Why do we love that blue-haired boy?! He literally says NOTHING?! Yet we can't help but love and miss that bluenette.

 **I'd say it's the hair.**

Probably.

 **Anyway, I needed a light-hearted break. I mean, I've written so many fight scenes back to back, do you know how many hours that takes? No, you don't. Why? Because that'd mean you're stalking me and I'd have to call the police.**


	106. Chapter 106

**RAX : Huh... That... Yeah, I couldn't ask for a better answer than that. Well done.**

Hey, where's Ikutsuki been the whole time?

 **Fucking off somewhere. Not like he can do anything. I mean, where was he when Shinjiro got shot in the canon? Nowhere... Maybe he was too busy salivating all over the prophecy of The Fall.**

By the way, who the fuck wrote that?

 **How would I know?**

What DO you know?

 **That your kinda irrelevant now.**

WHAT?!

 **Who cares what you think? You're dead**

... I hate you

 **I know**

 **keindahaha : How was I supposed to know you were at work? Anyway, facing Strega early was just so I didn't have to write a fight between both them and Arcana Hanged Man. How will Ryuji and Minato interact? Well, even though this joke is old...**

No...

 **YOU'LL SEE!**

Make it stop...

 **Want me to stop?**

YES!

 **How 'bout this? _Light the Fire up in the Night~_**

AAAAAHHHHH! WHY WON'T IT END?!

 **Ha ha ha!**

* * *

 _ **Paulownia Mall**_

"So... What're we doing here again?" Akihiko asked as he was dragged by Junpei who was following Minato

"Just so you know, this was Junpei's idea." Minato attempted to clear his name

"What...?" Akihiko wasn't getting this at all.

Suddenly they stopped in the middle of the mall for seemingly no reason.

"Here will do." Minato said as he turned to his two guy friends

"Seriously, what's going on?" Akihiko asked again hoping that one of them would finally answer. The fact that Minato said that this was all Junpei's idea wasn't helping either.

"Akihiko-san, I hate to break it to you but..." Junpei rubbed the back of his neck as he cringe a bit "You're the only single guy at the dorm."

"What?!" Akihiko shouted surprised. It was true, Akihiko was completely and utterly hopeless when it came to women. And the blush on his face told Minato and Junpei that this would be both an interesting and an entertaining day.

"He's right, you know." Minato said as he stood next to Junpei "Ken-san's a kid, Koromaru-san is a dog, I have Yukari, Junpei has Chidori-san, and even Shinjiro..." Minato looked down as his eyes flashed and he clenched his fist in a desperate effort to suppress his eternally burning rage.

"Anyway...!" Junpei said loudly. Being the same building or even the same island as an angry Minato was dangerous "That's why we're here. Operation Babe hunt 2.0!"

"This time, it's just you though." Minato clarified "So it's more like Special Operation Babe hunt."

"Are you serious?" Akihiko couldn't believe any of those words left their mouths "After what happened last time?!"

"Just relax senpai." Minato tried to comfort his senior friend. "Just... Act like you're talking to Kirijo-senpai or Minako."

"I-I can't do this!" Akihiko refused adamantly

"C'mon, all the girls at school love you." Junpei pointed out the obvious

"They do?!" Obvious to all except Akihiko apparently

Minato sighed as he hit back back Junpei's head "Just... Shut up." he ordered as he shook his head and face Akihiko again "Look, just be yourself."

"B-But..."

Minato looked at his senior sternly "Didn't you say that you don't like losing? I hate to break it to you senpai, but you're losing right now."

Akihiko looked down for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking up with a determined look on his face "A-Alright... I got this!"

"You can do it senpai!" Minato cheered his senior

"You got this in the bag!" Junpei joined in on the cheering

"I-I can do this..." Akihiko muttered to himself repeatedly as he approached a group of girls

"You can do it!" Minato and Junpei cheered

* * *

 _ **Few Moments Later**_

"Wow..." Minato said as he and Junpei looked at the pitiful, writhing mess that was known as Sanada Akihiko on the floor in atrocious pain. "I can't believe all 4 of them kicked you in the dick."

"I can't believe some of the crowd started to join." Junpei expressed his own disbelief "Some of them were even guys too. What the shit?"

Rather than respond, Akihiko let out a high-pitched whine as he cried from the pain of being hit in his family jewels over and over.

"What did you say to them?" Minato asked as he crouched down

"I... I just said hello." Akihiko explained as he tried to stand, but immediately fell onto the floor again "Then they just screamed 'RAPE' and then..."

"You don't have to finish." Minato assured his senior as he patted him on the back

"Uh... Any wisdom to share on this one, leader?" Junpei asked Minato, unsure how to react to this scenario

"What's the saying...?" Minato asked as he tilted his head

"Bitches be crazy?" Junpei asked and received an even more confused look from Minato

"Fuck no, are you stupid? Saying that is a surefire way to end up like Akihiko here!" Minato exclaimed as he shook his head "I meant.. um.. What was it?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head "Oh yeah, Pals before gals. Meaning, let's save the girls for another day and just stay in your comfort zone."

"I... can't move..." Akihiko explained his situation as he tried to get up again, but failed horribly.

Minato stood up "I guess I'll-" He was cut off when his phone started ringing "Who the hell...?"

Minato answered his phone "Greetings, Master Minato." Igor greeted on the other end

Minato sighed "What is it Igor..." Suddenly Minato nearly jolted in surprise "Wait, Igor? Where's Liz?"

"That is exactly why I have called you." Igor explained on the other end "You see, Elizabeth seems to have left the Velvet Room to explore your world again and quite an amount of time has passed since."

Minato groaned as he pinched his nose "Let me guess, you want me to find her and bring her back?"

"I merely ask that you assure her and more importantly everyone around her's safety." Igor explained. Even he knew that Elizabeth was a public health hazard without Minato to keep an eye on her.

Minato gave an exasperated sigh as he shook his head "Any idea where she went?"

"Hmm..." Igor seemed to be thinking for a moment "I do believe she mentioned something about a 'nightclub' from your world. Perhaps there is where you should start your investigation."

"Right..." _Liz in a bar, that can't end well. What if she's drunk?_ Suddenly, Minato's face paled _Oh shit, what if she's drunk?!_ "I'll start looking right away!"

"Thank you, Master Minato." Igor thanked "Do fare well in your search." The lone-nosed man said before hanging up

Minato turned to Junpei "Sorry, I got save someone from a nightclub."

"What?!" Junpei shouted. While physically he was decent thanks to Tartarus, carrying someone with as much muscle as Akihiko without a boost in strength from Hermes would be a problem. "You can't just abandon us like that!"

"No, you don't understand." Minato looked at him with a perturbed expression "It's Liz."

Suddenly, Junpei and Akihiko shivered as the thought of Elizabeth while SOBER was scary enough, a drunk Elizabeth was just inhumanly terrifying.

Junpei nodded repeatedly "I take it back, go do what you have to do!"

Akihiko put a hand on Minato's ankle and looked him in the eye "You're doing a brave thing, Minato." he assured

Minato nodded as Akihiko let him go. "Time to venture into hell itself."

* * *

 _ **Outside the nightclub**_

"Sensei?" Minato turned around and saw his gray-haired friend

"Oh, hey Yu" Minato greeted with a wave "Sorry, I'm kinda in a hurry."

"What's going on?" Yu asked as he raised an eyebrow

"I... Have to save my drunk friend." Minato answered as he shook his head

"What?!" Yu exclaimed in shock

"Look, I don't have time to explain!" Minato yelled as he flailed his arms around "Unless you want to help, I gotta go." he finished as he venture into the night club

"W-Wait up!" Yu shouted as he joined his 'sensei'

"Nice of you to join me." Minato said as he scanned the room

"So, who're you looking for?" Yu asked as Minato focused on one spot

"Found her." He said as he spotted a platinum blonde girl in blue shouting "WHEE!" as she spinned in her chair

"Yeah... I'll let you do the talking." Yu said as he let Minato approach her

"Liz, what're you doing here?" Minato asked as Elizabeth stopped spinning.

"Ooh, Minato-sama! How nice of you to join me!" She exclaimed as she took another sip of he drink "I must say, your world has very fascinating beverages."

"Liz... Are you drunk?" Minato bluntly asked the obvious

Elizabeth giggled as she put her hand on her lips "Don't be ridiculous. As 'She who resides over power' I am immune to the beverage's intoxicating properties." She said as she spinned in her chair again "I must say, it's name is rather fun to pronounce.." She giggled again "Margarita~"

Minato sighed as he shook his head "Go home. You're drunk."

Elizabeth gasped "Minato-sama, I am offended you would think such a thing!"

Minato narrowed his eyes "Oh really? Then walk to me in a straight line."

Elizabeth got on her feet "At once!" She exclaimed in confidence. To her credit, she managed to make 2 steps... Before falling over and needing Minato to catch her and being forced to pick her up bridal style.

"My... my, oh, my... How marvelous!" She exclaimed with glee

"Uh... You call making it just 2 steps marvelous?" Minato asked. He was a little surprised at just how light Elizabeth was. Either she was lighter than she look, he was stronger than he thought, or both.

"Should I..?" Elizabeth hummed to herself "Bow down to your queen peasants!" She announced to EVERYONE in the bar "Make way for your majesty!"

"Uh..." Minato didn't quite know what to say after that

"S-Sorry everyone!" Yu shouted to everyone "Our friend's just drunk!"

"My, that was satisfying." Elizabeth said contently as she looked at herself "It would appear that the Margaritas affected me more than I had originally thought."

"How many did you drink?" Minato asked as Elizabeth hummed i thought

"17." Elizabeth answered

"WHAT?!" Minato and Yu shouted in unison

"Why did they serve you that many?!" Minato questioned out loud as Elizabeth finished the drink in her hand

"It would appear that the number has increased to 18." She noted "And the reason they served me the quantity they did... May have to something to do with the spirit I sent at the bartender."

"I-Is this normal for her?" Yu asked not used to Elizabeth's... Elizabethness.

"Kinda." Minato answered as he shook his head "I can't send her home like this."

"So what's the plan?" Yu asked as an idea came to the drunk little head of Elizabeth's

"I believe this is a scenario where one 'crashes' at a friends house." She chimed in. Surprisingly, despite all the liquor, her speech wasn't slurred.

"Guess that's all we have." Minato agreed with a sigh

"Well, she can sleep at my place." Yu offered.

However, this was rewarded by Elizabeth saying "I'm afraid not. For you are not my friend." she said bluntly

"What about everyone else at the dorm?" Minato asked as he thought to himself "Well, I guess I don't have any other choice."

"So... What do I do?" Yu asked, realizing his role his insignificant and rather unhelpful

"You're the doorman." Minato answered bluntly

"D-Doorman?" Yu repeated. Was he seriously reduced to a role so low?

"I'm afraid I must agree!" Elizabeth chimed in "I believe that Minato-sama would have difficulty opening doors while carrying me."

Yu sighed as he looked down _As long as I can help_ He thought as he looked down "Alright." he agreed

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

"Welcome home-" Minako's words died in her throat. It was surprising enough to see Souji, but then she saw the one who haunted her nightmares. "SHE'S HERE!" He screamed.

Suddenly, everyone, even the normally fearless Mitsuru and the critically injured Akihiko, rushed past Minato and out the door.

"Well, that was easy." Yu noted surprised at just how scared everyone but Minato was of Elizabeth.

"All the easier!" Elizabeth exclaimed cheerfully

"Is that even a phrase?" Minato questioned with his somewhat sheltered past showing.

"Doesn't matter." Yu said as he looked around "So, where's she gonna sleep?"

Minato thought for a moment "Well, I guess she can sleep in Shinjiro's room. He's not using it." He said as he and Yu walked up the stairs and Yu opened the once again vacant room.

Minato gently put Elizabeth down "There..." He said as Elizabeth settled herself

"My, this is a rather nice bed.." She complimented

"Yeah, probably the same bed that..." Minato cracked his knuckles as his eyes flashed again. "You better hope you never wake up, asshole." He threatened. Somewhere in the distance, Shinjiro, despite being on a heated bed and in a coma, shivered.

"What do we do now?" Yu asked

"No clue Souji." Minato said as he shook his head. "Wanna watch TV downstairs?"

Yu shrugged "Why not?" It seemed that not taking serious and/or strange events seriously or just taking them strangely may have been a Wild Card thing.

* * *

 **That happened.**

Over 4 people kicked Akihiko in the dick... Poor guy.

 **Poor Aki. Still, Elizabeth makes everything better.**

Hopefully... maybe... I haven't got a clue.

 **Let me know if you all want to see the aftermath of this... Very unfortunate series of events**


	107. Chapter 107

**Manu259 : Everything is better with Liz...**

 _consult your doctor before use,_

 _Elizabeth may cause : Terror, frustration, complete confusion, and/or multiple unexplainable hauntings_

 _ **Don't let life feel like drag. Elizabeth may be right for you!**_

 **Nightlyy : Glad to see I still have a sense of humor. Poor Akihiko, he ended up like Vegeta, except he doesn't have saiyan biology so he doesn't even get a boost to strength. Poor guy.**

 **keindahaha : Minato wouldn't lose his mind... he'd destroy everyone and everything around him.**

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato yawned before he answered his ringing phone "Hello?"

"Greetings, Master Minato." Igor greeted on the other end "How goes your investigation?"

"Found her." Minato answered "She's... kinda drunk." he said as he explained the situation

"Hmm..." Igor seemed to be thinking about what Minato had just told him "Please have her return when she's returned to her usual self."

"Got it." Minato agreed as he hung up and sighing

"Who was that?" Yu asked, the un-awakened wild card not knowing anything about the Velvet Room

"Her..." Minato thought for a moment. What WAS Igor to Elizabeth? Was Igor her dad? Or would that be Philemon? "... Guardian of sorts."

"She still needs a guardian." Minato simply gave a blank look in response "Yeah, that's probably for the best."

"Minato-sama~!" Elizabeth called from upstairs

Minato sighed again "Doesn't she know she's supposed to sleep it off?"

Yu gave Minato a look of pure pity "You poor, poor thing."

"Poor thing?" Minato laughed as he stood up "At least I won't look like a senior when I'm in my twenties."

"And you're hair's blue..." Yu retorted. At least his hair looked like something a human would have.

"Whatever." Minato dismissed. He needed to tend to Elizabeth ASAP, for there was no telling what that girl can/will do.

* * *

 ** _?_**

The members of SEES ran as fast as they possibly could in a desperate attempt to escape the evil she-devil witch known as Elizabeth (except Aigis who simply followed while carrying a confused Ken). Even Akihiko, the man who had been kicked in his most sacred area over 4 times, ran as fast as humanly possible.

When everyone was what they judged as an adequate amount of distance, they slowed down and panted heavily. The only exceptions being Aigis and Akihiko, the latter of which collapsed on to the floor as he pain returned with a vengeance.

Minako looked at her senior "What... Happened to... You, Aki?" she asked between pants

"He was... Kicked in the dick..." Junpei answered feeling as if his heart was about to give up on him "Over... 4 times..."

"W-Why...?" Minako asked as she started to catch her breath again

"Special Operation Babe Hunt." Akihiko answered with a muffled voice as he buried his face into the floor

"Was it like the operation Minato-san assisted you in during your excursion to Yakushima?" Aigis asked in her usual robotic tone, despite this, her eyes seemed to be filled with a sort of childlike curiosity rather than being completely blank like when she first joined SEES

"Y-Yeah..." Junpei confirmed "We just wanted to help Akihiko-san is all."

Akihiko lifted his head "Last I checked, Minato said it was your idea."

"Oh, that explains it." Yukari sighed as she shook her head. Leave it to Junpei to get both Minato and Akihiko into trouble.

"Um... Why are you all scared of that woman?" Ken asked as Aigis finally put the boy down "I mean, she was with Minato-san."

"Amada, that woman is more dangerous than Thanatos and The Reaper combined." Mitsuru spoke up in an uncharacteristically fearful tone. Something that he was definitely startled by. The fact that Mitsuru, the Imperious Queen Of Executions, was scared of this woman that he knew next to nothing about.

"Minato-kun has to deal with her all by himself." Fuuka said with a voice full of admiration of the fact that Minato was taking such a big task all alone (apparently everyone forgot Yu was there too). Everyone agreed that the fact that Minato is able to deal with her is by far his greatest achievement (even taking into account that he killed The Reaper all by himself).

"Minako-chan, can I speak with you privately?" Yukari asked her best friend

"Huh?" Minako didn't expect this out of the blue. "Sure, but where?"

Yukari looked around and saw a familiar bookstore "There will work."

Minako nodded "Okay...?" She said, still confused by what this would be about. She turned to her dormmates "Um... Don't go anywhere, I guess."

Everyone groaned some variation of the word "Yes." or "Understood."

"So..." Minako started the moment she and Yukari entered the store "What's this-"

"We have to go back." Yukari said adamantly which definitely threw Minako off guard

"Wha-?! WHY?!" Minako shouted at the top of her lungs and received a stare from everyone in the store

"S-Sorry..." Minako said meekly with a red face before turning back to Yukari "Still, why?"

"Minato is there... Alone... With her..." Yukari 'explained'

Minako however, didn't get it "I-I don't get it."

Yukari seemed to be becoming hysterical "Oh god, what if she makes a move on him?"

Minako just raised an eyebrow "He'll refuse?"

"A girl as pretty as her? No, that must be why he puts up with her..." Yukari seemed to be progressively losing her mind

"Yuka-chan, no offence, but I think you're think you're losing it." Minako shared her opinion, she was progressively becoming more and more uncomfortable. What if Yukari wasn't a Tsundere... what if she was a Yandere in disguise?

Yukari grabbed Minako by the shoulders literally pushed her against the wall "It HAS to be why!" She exclaimed, not caring about the bystanders "I mean... Why else would he refuse twice now...?"

Minako raised another eyebrow "So he refused to 'get busy' twice?"

"I-I mean..." Yukari looked at Minako with eyes of desperation "I-I'm pretty right?!"

"Yes...?" Minako answered, she was a little unsure if she was walking out of this store alive

"Imagine what horrible things must be happening right now..." Yukari said as her mind began to wonder

* * *

 _ **Yukari's imagination ; Dorm ; Minato's room**_

"Minato-sama~" Elizabeth cooed

The door swung open, revealing Minato "Liz, how'd you get in my room?"

"Not of importance." Elizabeth dismissed as she giggled "Would you please come closer?"

"Okay...?" Minato agreed as he shut his door "What's this about?"

"Minato-sama... Have I ever told you how handsome you are?" Elizabeth said in a surprisingly seductive tone

Minato titled his head "Uh... No?" He wasn't getting the hint "Liz, what're you-"

Minato was cut off when Elizabeth rather bold approached him and in the instant stole a kiss.

"I believe what I want is quite clear." Elizabeth said as she giggled

Minato on the other hand seemed hesitant "L-Liz, I-I can't do this! I mean, I already have A-"

Elizabeth silence him with another kiss and her tongue began to explore his mouth

Elizabeth giggled as she pulled away "Don't you find me attractive?" she asked

"Yes..." Minato answered, it was as if he was put under some kind of spell

"Then..." Elizabeth took his hand and began to pull him towards his bed "Why don't you show me something else then?"

Almost like a zombie, Minato obeyed her orders. She pulled him into the bed and then they...

* * *

 _ **Reality**_

Yukari shook her head and screamed

Minako stared blankly and sighed "Yuka-chan..." Minako raised her hand and slapped Yukari "Pull yourself together."

Yukari rubbed the side of her cheek "B-But we can't just leave him there with her alone!"

Minako sighed again as she pinched her nose "Oh, c'mon, he's been alone with her before."

"But what if that was her plan?!" Yukari seemed to be getting more and more delusional

"P-Plan?" And now it was affecting Minako too

"Imagine what could be happening to him right now!" Yukari ordered, her imagination running wild.

Suddenly, ideas started coming to Minako's mind "Oh god, you're right!" The little sister had finally lost it along with The Lover "Imagine it, she must be torturing him now that he's all alone, or cursing the entire dorm!"

"She can't be trusted!" The two now insane people agreed "We must save Minato!"

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Reality**_

"Oh, you just want us to cook you something?" Minato asked his still drunk but hungry friend

"Yes, please." Even while drunk off of 18 Margaritas, she still had her manners

"No problem, Liz." Minato agreed with a nod

* * *

 ** _Back to the lunatics_**

"The horror!" The shouted together as they ran to the others.

"We're going back to save Minato!" The two lunatics declared

"A-Are you sure?" Fuuka hesitated

"Um... Guys, I don't think it's a good idea to-" Junpei was cut off when Minako did the most painful, but effective means of persuasion she could think of... She grabbed and painfully squeezed Junpei's greatest weakness

"We WILL go back to save him..." Minako declared as she glared at everyone

"Understood?!" Yukari finished the sentence. The whole incident must've pressed her long dormant yandere button. "And if he's cheating on me, I'll castrate him after I tear him a new one!" he muttered, but an aura of murderous intent formed

No one had the guts to raise any objections after that... Maybe they should've spent more time increasing their stats.

* * *

What the hell is going on anymore?

 **I... I don't even know anymore. To be honest, when I write these chapters, my goal is to make the least amount of sense possible and just go bat shit fucking crazy. In other words, I don't know what the hell I'm doing.**

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

"Here you go." Minato said as he handed Elizabeth a tray of food "It's not a lot given how much you eat, but it's something."

Elizabeth sat up "Thank you, Minato-sama." She thanked "To be honest, I just wanted to see the quality of your cooking." she admitted as she dug into her food. She ate even faster than Minato and Minako... Combined. Within seconds, the entire tray was cleaned.

"Wow..." Minato clapped "That was fast."

"How... How's that even possible?" Yu who was watching the entire thing asked

"Apparently." Minato said as he shrugged

"Minato-sama..." Elizabeth called as she stood up "There's one other thing I'd like to experience."

Minato tilted his head "Uh... Sure...?"

Elizabeth smiled, seemingly satisfied with that response as she came closer and closer to Minato. Then, her face was inches away from Minato when it finally hit him...

 _OH HELL NO!_ Minato screamed internally as he took a step back "L-Liz, w-what're you doing!"

"I thought it was customary for those attracted to another to engage in lip contact." Elizabeth explained innocently.

"Y-You can't do that!" Yu objected "He has a girlfriend already!"

Elizabeth didn't seem to get it "I am a girl and I am his friend, I do not see the issue."

"He meant I'm already in a monogamous relationship!" Minato explained the best his panicking mind could "Don't you know anything about monogamy?"

Elizabeth looked more curious than anything "What is this 'monogamy'?" she asked

Minato stared blankly "Liz, no."

Elizabeth whined and pouted before an idea came to that little head of her's "I see that I must go on the offensive." She said as she grabbed Minato by the waist and tried to force one on him

"G-Gah!" Minato yelled as he looked away "H-Help!"

At that moment, Yu did the bravest and stupidest thing imaginable... He pushed Elizabeth off of Minato.

"You... idiot..." Minato said as he looked at Yu with a pale face.

Elizabeth said nothing as she got back on her feet, any drunkness she had was replaced by an aura of pure murderous intent as she glared at Yu.

"Uh oh..." Yu said as he realized his horrible mistake

"RUN!" Minato screamed as he and Yu ran out the door.

As the two ran to save Yu's life, A white spirit appeared and started chasing them.

"Is that a ghost?!" Yu questioned as he ran faster

"Shut up!" Minato yelled as he and Yu ran to the stairs.

Unfortunately, this ended with their heads colliding as they fell down the stairs as they seemingly formed a ball of pure pain.

"Argh..." Yu groaned in pain

"Holy fuck, that hurt." Minato groaned as he stood up

"Minato-sama..." Elizabeth called out from the top of the stairs. At that moment, Minato knew what he had to do.

"Come on!" Minato said as he forced Yu on his feet and ran to the lounge

When the wild cards arrived, Minato turned to Yu "Listen, go out the door in the back!" He ordered "It's your only chance!"

"But... What about you?!" Yu was hesitant to leave his friend

Minato shook his head "The worst she can do is rape my brains out, now run!"

"Minato-sama...!" Elizabeth called again

Yu stiffened and faced Minato "You're a brave man." he said before running out the back door

When Elizabeth arrived to the lounge, she immediately brightened up "Ooh, it's just us now!" she exclaimed as she skipped to Minato.

"N-Now, Liz, listen you can't just..." Minato was cut off when Elizabeth wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him close to her

"Shh, no more words... Darling." Elizabeth said as Minato tried futilely to break free.

Elizabeth approached closer and closer as Minato looked away and pulled back as far as he could. Minato closed his eyes as fear overwhelmed him and Elizabeth came closer and closer until...

"Minato...?" Minato opened his eyes as he and Elizabeth looked and saw the members of SEES standing there gawking, more specifically Yukari who seemed to be split between being heart-broken and being filled with an eternal rage.

"Uh..." Minato looked at himself, then Elizabeth, then SEES again "He he, Yukari he he..." He laughed nervously "Believe it or not, I actually can explain!"

Elizabeth let Minato go and whined "It appears your friends have ruined our romantic excursion."

"R-Romantic!" Yukari repeated out loud as she glared daggers into Minato.

"W-Well... Y-You see..." Minato was struggling to find a way to explain

"Arisato..." Mitsuru called out as she glared "Unfaithfulness shall not go unpunished! Everyone...!" She announced as she pointed at Minato "It's time for the execution!"

"Ooh, how fascinating!" Elizabeth said as curious as ever

"W-Wait! G-Guys! Let me ex-AAHHH!" Minato tried to plead for his life, but no words could persuade SEES as the entire team executed their 'cheating' leader

* * *

 _ **One execution later**_

"SO!" Yukari screamed as she choked Minato while straddling him on the ground after his execution "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!"

"C-Ca- Cam..." Minato attempted to speak, but could get a word out while he was being choked

"I believe he's saying that there's footage on the cameras to prove his innocence." Who knew Aigis could also translate for people being choked?

"Huh?" Yukari said as she let Minato go

"Innocence?" Elizabeth repeated "Do you mean his insistence on not kissing me?" she asked and everyone stared at her "Whenever I tried engaging in lip contact, he resisted and said he had a 'girlfriend'."

"Y-You mean...?" Yukari said in shock as she realized that she and everyone else just beat the ever living hell out of their leader for no reason. This was apparently enough to shock everyone back into reality.

"Then..." Mitsuru gasped as she looked at the mess that was Arisato Minato "Arisato, I-"

"No..." Minato said as Yukari got off him and he slowly stood up "I-I'm fine..." Despite his words, he looked as if he could drop dead any moment now

"So... She WASN'T trying to kill you?" Minako asked "Or curse the dorm."

"What?" Minato asked as he tilted his head "No, why would you think that?"

"Uh..." Minako had no answer

Meanwhile, the guys were mesmerized by just how absolutely hot Elizabeth was. Normally, they were to afraid to appreciate her, but now...

"H-Hey!" Akihiko, who had recovered from his earlier injuries, greeted.

Elizabeth immediately gasped "RAPE!" She screamed as she kicked Akihiko in the dick, full power, which sent the boxer onto the lounge's table which broke on impact.

"W-Why...?" Akihiko whined in an extremely high-pitched voice

"Damn..." Junpei said as he looked at Akihiko, hopefully the boxer never panned on having children. Suddenly Junpei laughed "Whaddya know, I'm the only guy who WASN'T hurt today!"

"Indeed..." Minako said as she glared at Junpei and suddenly all the girls (plus Ken and Koromaru) got the idea.

"Apologies, Iori..." Mitsuru apologized in advance "But in the interest of fairness, we can not let that stand."

"W-What?" Junpei asked as his face paled

"And wasn't your idea the reason Akihiko-senpai was hurt to begin with?" Fuuka asked, as she, too, glared at Junpei

"H-Hey!" He shouted as the uninjured members off SEES approached him "W-Wait, what're you- AH!" The entire dorm filled with Junpei's screams

Minato looked at Elizabeth "Looks like you're fine now, please go back."

Elizabeth nodded and bowed "Thank you for taking care of me. I apologize for my actions while intoxicated."

Minato shook his head "N-No problem." He said, doing his best to conceal his pain

"Farewell!" Elizabeth said as she left and Minato slowly waddled up the stairs to get to his room.

Suddenly, Minato's phone rang.

"Yes?" Minato answered

"Greetings, Master Minato." Igor greeted on the other end "What is Elizabeth's condition?"

"She's on her way back." Minato answered as he shut the door to his room

"I see..." Igor seemed satisfied "Thank you, may I ask for another favor?"

Minato stiffened before relaxing "You know what, Igor?" Minato said as he laughed "You can Igo-fuck-yourself!" he shouted as he hung up and took a long deserved nap. Today was a painful day.

* * *

 **I... I... What the hell did I just write?**

I... Don't have a fucking clue.


	108. Chapter 108

**Manu259 : You can bet your ass he'll bring it up at some point.**

Eventually.

 **Nightlyy : Want to know something funny? In reality I'm not all that funny.**

You know how Minato has a tone problem? No matter what, he always sounds serious?

 **Guess who else has that? But we can all agree... Liz is awesome!**

 **keindahaha : To be fair, was there any chance that Akihiko was ever going to use it?**

 **RAX : Sanity? What's that?**

You do remember he made ME right? Clearly he's not all there.

 **Only person more crazy is batman...**

Why does he keep employing 12 year-old sidekicks?

 **I don't know...**

 **Anyway, here it is. After that last few comedic chapters, here it is. The 12 shadow, Arcana Hanged Man A.K.A Reverse Hanged Man.**

Which means that next chapter...

 **But hey, you'll get to finally learn something about Minato's parents. Go head, guess... You're 1st one is probably close, but wrong.**

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Dark Hour**_

Everyone gathered in the lounge ready for the final battle as Fuuka tried to locate the shadow and Minato was suffering from what was easily his worse headache yet.

"GAH!" Minao felt as if someone had just stabbed his brain as images began to flash through his mind.

Minako patted her brother on the back, there was nothing she could do about his pain, but acceptance isn't the same as liking.

"I found it!" Fuuka exclaimed "It's at the south end of-"

"The Moonlight Bridge." Minato finished for her before chuckling "and to think we we're just there."

"Hmm..." Ikutsuki hummed to himself "This is it."

"After all our hard work, it'll finally be over." Minako said relieved. After everything, the nightmare would finally be over and there wouldn't be anyone who would have to suffer like her and her brother did.

Mitsuru smiled as she stood up "You've all done a fine job up to this point. This will be our last operation."

"I hope so..." Minato muttered as he looked down. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he wanted to believe it, he just couldn't.

"So this the.. What?" Junpei asked, not at all getting how the Arcana worked despite having Minato explain over and over "Hanged Guy?"

Minato sighed as he facepalmed "It's the Reverse Hanged Man... baka."

"Stupei." Minako and Yukari joined in

"Stop calling me that!" Junpei grunted out his response

Mitsuru laughed "After today, I don't think it'll matter much anyway."

Minato stood up "I bet you're expect some sort of speech or something. Sorry, I got nothing." He said as he shrugged his shoulders "Just know, that despite everything, I wouldn't trade this year for anything else in the whole world."

"Aww..." Minako awed as she giggled "Minato-nii loves~ us."

"Stop it!" Minato yelled at his sister to shut up

"Aw, we love you too." Yukari joined in on the teasing

"Is this some sort of revenge plot?!" Minato asked which caused all of SEES - His closest and most precious friends - to laugh loudly.

Minato looked down and used his fringe to try and hide his face "I hate all of you..." _I love all of you..._

* * *

 **Just sayin', I'm still not that good at writing Arcana Shadow battles. It's easier with Makoto since he's... Y'know, humanoid.**

And then, you killed me off... Painfully too.

 **Yup. Anyway, don't expect much out of this fight. Hell, even the movies didn't put a lot into it, lol. In short : I'll do my best, but this is one fight I definitely don't know how to make.**

* * *

 ** _Moonlight Bridge_**

"Here we are again." Minato said as he looked at the bridge that housed two key memories. Here was where he lost everything when he watched his family die, and it was here he nearly lost himself again when he killed Makoto.

"Kinda fitting for us, don't you think?" Minako, who was standing next to him, said as she nudged him "Here's where it began for us, and here is where it'll all end."

"Hopefully." Minato added his pessimism.

Minako sighed "Can't you just accept a good thing?"

"I accept good things." Minato retorted casually "I mean, I... Uh... Um..." Minato was struggling to find an example "I accepted Aigis as my personal bodyguard!"

Minako stared blankly "Y'call that a good thing? It's creepy as hell at times!"

Minato rolled his eyes "You wouldn't understand." he said as he looked back, apparently SEES was waiting on him now. Maybe they just wanted to give them a moment considering how important this place was to them.

"We good to go?" Minato asked everyone. No objections were raised. "Alright, let's take care of this bastard."

When they saw the shadow, they also saw that it was quite literally beyond reach. Arcana Hanged Man floated in the sky too high for Yukari's arrows or even Aigis' bullets to reach. Below the shadow and on the bridge with SEES were three shadows that looked like statues.

Every time they destroyed the three shadows, Arcana Hanged Man dropped to the ground. Yet, no matter what, nothing they did could incapacitate it long enough for Minato to finish the job.

While the shadow wasn't unscathed, it was clear that this wasn't working. This for some reason, this almost infuriated Minato.

Minato wanted to end this, but something felt... off. He felt a part of him the wanted- No, NEEDED to kill Arcana Hanged Man. He couldn't explain it, he felt something telling him to tear the shadow apart. He wasn't surprised by Thanatos' desire to kill the shadow, but why did HE want to so bad? It was almost as if his thinking was clouded by something.

Whatever it was screwing with his head, it wasn't letting him think on it too hard. Either way, Minato needed to end this. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Time for a back-breaker!" He said as he aimed his Evoker at his temple. With a yelp, Minato pulled the trigger and was pushed back hard enough that it almost felt as if his spine was about to snap in two. Minato clutched his head and screamed as his two most powerful personas left his psyche at once.

Telos silently and harmlessly played his lyre in contrast to Thanatos who stood up straight and let out a loud shriek.

Hanged Man recognized the danger and unfortunately for SEES was about to ascend to the sky again, but Minato wasn't going to let that stand.

"Don't kill me for this, imoto!" Minato yelled as he charged for the shadow

"Wait, what?!" Minako yelled, what was he about to do now?

By now, Hanged Man was already a few feet in the air, but not enough.

Telos played his lyre and used Garudyne on Minato while Thanatos followed his master.

Thanks to the Garudyne, Minato was lifted into the air high enough that both he and Thanatos are able to plunge their blades into Hanged Man's mask.

Surprisingly, Arcana Hanged Man didn't die from the attack.

Minato gripped his sword tightly as the shadow lifted both itself and now Minato who kept hanging on to his sword that was still in the shadow's right eye.

"You idiot!" Minato heard... Pretty much everyone screamed at him as they fought the 3 new statues to get him and the shadow down again

 _"You truly are foolish, Incarcerator."_ The shadow spoke to Minato _"Do you even know what it is that you do?"_

"Spare me the bullshit." Minato responded with a grunt.

The shadow seemed amused _"Ha ha ha, do you not see? Or does he simply not let you?"_

"What're you talking about?"

 _"Ha ha, you'll learn soon enough, incarcerator. You doom yourself and everyone you know and love."_

"The hell are you talking about?" Minato asked, he was skeptical about ending the Dark Hour but what's this about doom?

 ** _Shh..._** Thanatos whispered into Minato's head as he pulled his blade out of Hanged Man's ask _**Let us end this...**_

Minato looked down and saw that there was one statue left to keep Hanged Man in the air.

"Thanatos!" Minato called out as he pulled his sword out and Death caught Minato to prevent him from falling to his own demise.

Telos ascended to his master's side who was still being carried by Thanatos.

The shadow laughed again _"The destruction of you and every living creature in this world awaits."_

Hanged Man began to descend the second the last statue was destroyed.

Minato remained in the air. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Oh, they're going to hate me for this." Minato muttered as Thanatos laughed.

 _ **Let us end this!**_ Thanatos yelled in Minato's head as he threw the blue-haired boy.

Minato descended towards the shadow who was still descending along with the bluenette. To ensure that the shadow didn't attack while Minato descended, Telos fired a Megidola at Hanged Man.

Telos then used Garudyne on Minato again to increase his master's momentum as Thanatos kept behind the boy.

Minato did a small flip in order to position his feet towards the ground rather than his head (which would probably have been fatal).

The shadow laughed again as it finally landed on the bridge _"Ha ha, go on. You will soon see the error of you ways, foolish boy."_

Minato screamed as both he and Death plunged their blades straight into Hanged Man's mask again. This time, the mask shattered immediately and the shadow screamed as Thanatos laughed hysterically.

Much to Minato's relief, Hanged Man's body was able to cushion his landing and prevented him from obtaining and injuries.

 ** _At last..._** Thanatos muttered as Hanged Man began to fade away. **_Mother will come._**

Minato laughed as the shadow faded away completely "Holy shit, that worked."

"Dude..." Junpei said, completely awe-struck that Minato only had the guts to do that, but also survived completely unharmed "That was badass."

"I know..." Minato laughed again "I had no idea that'd work as well as it did."

"WHAT?!" Two girls' voices pierced the air and made Minato cringe

"Are you telling us..." Minako looked like she was about to beat Minato nearly to death

"You DIDN'T expect that to work..." Yukari finished. She too looked like she was about to make Minato go through the worst pain imaginable

"W-Wait!" Minato yelled as he took a step back "I-I mean, uh.. It worked, right? Besides, uh..."

Mitsuru shot her own cold glare at Minato "Arisato, that was extremely reckless and irresponsible." She said before smiling "Then again..."

"Operation completed." Aigis announced to everyone in her usual robotic tone "Or should I say, 'Mission complete'."

"Yes..." Mitsuru agreed. if she was being honest, she herself almost couldn't believe it was over now. "It's finally over now."

"Ooh, let's throw a party!" Minako jumped in the air in excitement.

"I agree with Minako-san." Aigis said "I believe a celebration is in order. What will be our victory cheer?"

"Uh..." Minato didn't know many victory cheers "Hip hip hooray?"

Aigis nodded "1... 2... 3..."

"Hip hip hooray!" No one other than Aigis and Minato. Everyone else just laughed hysterically.

"Ha ha! What was that?" Yukari asked

Minato became slightly flustered "I was desperate! How many victory cheers do you think I know?!"

"Note to self..." Minako muttered to herself "Teach Nii-san more victory cheers."

"So, um, Senpai..." Junpei said to Mitsuru "You're gonna throw us a party tomorrow, right?"

Mitsuru sighed "You don't waste anytime do you?" she sounded somewhat amused "Well, I suppose I could arrange for it."

"Ooh! In that case, how 'bout sushi?!" Junpei suggested

Minato sighed "I'm not making anything."

Everyone looked like their souls were crushed at that very moment

"Hey, I deserve to relax, too!" Minato shouted at everyone

Akihiko, who had (somehow) recovered from being kicked in the jewels over and over, just seemed to go along with it "Well, I've got dibs on the halibut and sea urchin!"

"I call dibs on the takoyaki!" Minako called

"Oh, then I call the fatty tuna!" Yukari called her food

"U, we're diving up already?" Fuuka asked "In that case, save me the salmon roe."

Junpei on the other hand... "Hey, wait a minute... You can't do that!" Objected completely

"I reserve the shrimp, squid, scallops, and sea eel." Aigis called her food

"Hey! That's not fair!" Junpei object before saying the smartest thing he's ever said "You don't even eat!" Hell truly was freezing over

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, fighting over sushi." Ken said while snickering "Senpai, please order tamago for me. They say you can tell a chef's skill by how he prepares the eggs."

Yukari laughed again "Uh, how old are you again?"

Minato chuckled "Not as old as he wants to be."

Ken blushed "W-What's that supposed to mean?!"

Minato smiled as he shook his head "Nothing" he said before facing Mitsuru "I guess I'll just take what Aigis reserved."

Mitsuru laughed "Okay, okay. I'll have the best..." She paused for a moment "Second-"

"Third." Everyone corrected. No matter who she hired, no one rival Minato and Shinjiro.

"The third best delivered tomorrow." Mitsuru told the team

"For real?!" Junpei sounded ecstatic "Aw man, it's great to be alive!"

"Don't get to excited, Junpei." Yukari told her friend "You're getting the leftovers."

"As leader, I approve." Minato approved with an evil smile

"Ooh, aren't you bad?" Minako said sarcastically as she nudged her brother

Minato shrugged "I have my moments."

Junpei on the other hand objected "What?! But, it was my idea in the first place!"

Everyone erupted into laughter again. Even though Minato had doubts about the Dark Hour ending, he was still going to enjoy this moment with his friends.

Mitsuru looked at the full moon above "I guess it's time to say goodbye to the Dark Hour." she said relieved

"I hope so." Minato muttered too quietly for anyone to hear

"Even though it seemed like a curse, for some reason I'm reluctant to let it go." she confessed

"Yeah..." Akihiko agreed

"I weird way, I guess." Minako agreed

"We really did it, didn't we?" Yukari asked. She, too, had trouble believing that after all the fighting, it was all over.

"Yes." Mitsuru confirmed her beliefs "We saved the world, even if no one knows it."

"I really hope so." Minato said loudly

"C'mon, are you still goin' on about that?!" Junpei asked

"Nii-san, can't you just accept a good thing for once?" Minako asked as she face palmed

Suddenly, an idea came to Minato "Alright, let's make a bet..." He said as he looked at his friends "If you're right, I'm everyone's slave for the rest of the year."

Everyone seemed interested now. Minato had many faults, but at least he was reliable "And if you're right?" Everyone asked

Minato smiled mischievously "You all have to sing karaoke, in your swim suits, and you have to declare your undying love for me on stage."

"What?!" Everyone had the natural reaction

"Must I remind you that all of you _executed_ me when I was innocent?" Minato reminded them of their greatest mistake "I'm even giving you an out. I'm allowed this."

Everyone stared at each other for a moment. His price was high, but it wasn't like the odds were in his favor.

Minako went up on behalf of everyone and nodded "Your on."

Minato chuckled "Good." He did an evil laugh. Either something horrible with a great thing will happen or something great with a horrible thing will happen to the boy known as Arisato Minato.

* * *

 **Again, I didn't know what I was really doing for this fight. I think it's one of those things that work in a game, but is hard to make via any other form of media.**

Whatever, is Minato going to remind them of that bet?

 **Who knows?**

* * *

 _ **Next day ; Dorm ; Minato's Room**_

"Good morning." A familiar voice greeted

Minato opened his eyes and sat up. "Hey, ototo." he greeted. Pharos must've woken him up early because Yukari was still asleep next to him.

"Nice weather, isn't it?" Pharos asked as he looked out Minato's window "This is indeed a new day... For both of us"

"Yeah, it is." Minato agreed with a nod

Pharos got of Minato's bed and then something change. Pharos didn't look like his usual self, especially his hair that was styled similarly to Minato's. No, it was more accurate to say that all of Pharos' features mimicked Minato's now.

"All the fragments of my memory... They've finally come together." Pharos looked sad for a moment "I now know my role clearly."

Pharos looked down "The time has come." he said "As difficult as it may be, I must tell you something."

"What?" Minato asked, something from Pharos of all people must be important

Pharos looked up with sad eyes "I'm afraid this is goodbye."

"Huh?" Minato wasn't expecting that of all things

"I want you to know... For me, our friendship... Our brotherhood was a miracle." Pharos admitted proudly before looking down again "But miracles don't last forever... if only they did."

Minato chuckled "There's no such thing as forever." he said "Everything that begins, ends. Nothing last forever."

Pharos looked up "Maybe you're right." he agreed "Even if there was such a thing as eternity, how would we ever know? It would be the same as if it didn't exist."

"You can say that again." Minato agreed with a smile. He didn't want to say goodbye to his friend with a sad face

"I shall treasure our conversations always." Pharos swore "Even if today is the end, the bond between us can never be severed."

Minato rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed "Please~, don't remind me of social-links again."

Pharos nodded before smiling "It was fun while it lasted. Farewell... brother." With that, Pharos disappeared into nothingness as Minato heard a familiar voice.

 _ **Thou art I... And I am thou...**_

 _ **The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured.**_

 _ **The innermost power of the Death Arcana hath been set free.**_

 _ **We bestow upon thee the ability to create Thanatos, the ultimate form of the Death Arcana.**_

Minato sighed as the social link maxed before suddenly a pang hit him. _Create Thanatos? Wait... What?!_

* * *

Dun... dun... DUH!

 **Goodbye Pharos, goodbye battles for control, and finally goodbye unkillable Minato.**

If you're curious, Pharos' appearance changing was a manga reference.

 **Well... Time for hell to break loose.**

It's time to despair!


	109. Chapter 109

Manu259 : Do you WANT me to be alive?

 **keindahaha : Willpower...?**

 **Time to be betrayed!**

And Minato was so~ close to figuring him out.

 **Well, hey, it's not like Thanny is around to screw with his head anymore.**

* * *

 ** _Dorm_**

Everyone gathered in the lounge as tray after tray filled with food was spread out on the table. Minako was mesmerized and practically salivating at the mere sight of the food.

"Whoa... Nice spread." Junpei who was next to Minako commented

"The slices are huge!" Yukari sounded amazed

Junpei placed a hand on his stomach as it growled "Man, I'm starving... Can we eat?"

Minato on the other hand, noticed something suspicious "Where's Aigis and Ikutsuki?"

"He took her to the lab for a tune-up or something." Akihiko answered completely unbothered "He said they'll join us later."

"I see..." Minato said as he narrowed his eyes. Something was telling him something was wrong. As leader, it was his job to keep track of everything and everyone's health and Aigis seemed perfectly fine, not to mention the Dark Hour was supposedly over. _Where are you, old-clown?_

Fuuka in contrast giggled "The chairman just can't stay away from the lab, can he?"

Suddenly, the sound of a car approaching and stopping came from outside.

"That must be my father." Mitsuru said as she and everyone else stood and move to the door to greet the man

Takeharu entered the dorm with two other people with him.

"We've been waiting for you." Mitsuru told her father who was looking at everyone

"So, it's over at last, huh..." Takeharu didn't seem to believe it himself

"Yes." Mitsuru answered proudly and bluntly

"Congratulations, everyone. You've done well." Takeharu complimented "There are no words to express my gratitude. Though you will never receive the recognition you deserve, it is undoubtedly a monumental achievement."

"Thank you." Akihiko thanked on behalf of everyone

"Recognition is overrated." Minako giggled

Takeharu walked up and suddenly held Yukari's hand "To you, I owe A special thanks. For lending us your power until the very end."

Yukari visibly blushed as Minato needed to remind himself that he was just thanking her "Oh, it's... It's no big deal." she dismissed the compliment

Takeharu took a step back and began talking to everyone again "The 12 shadows that were the cause of all our troubles have been destroyed thanks to your efforts. You needn't bear this burden any longer. You deserve a chance to experience the joys of youth."

"Joys of youth, huh..." Minato muttered and accidently caught Takeharu's attention

"To you and your sister I also owe special thanks." Takeharu stated "Not only did we take away both your parent's lives, your childhoods up until this point must've been-"

"If you finish that, I will punch you." Minato threatened "I already have a long list of people pitying me, I don't need that list any longer. I'm done dreading over my childhood, so you should do yourself a favor and let go of what your father did."

Minako giggled "I guess you could say you _Burned Your Dread._ " she punned

Minato sighed "Please don't." he pleaded

Takeharu began talking to everyone again "The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad will be dissolved as of midnight tonight." He said which caught everyone's attention. Even though they knew this would happen, it was still a shock to hear someone say it. "No longer must you put your lives on the line in battle. Tomorrow, you can triumphantly return to a normal school life."

"Well... As normal as _he_ gets." Yukari said as she eye Minato who rolled his eyes

"C'mon, it's party time!" Minako announced, every fiber of her being wanting to devour anything in sight

"Yes, there's no need to hold back! Eat as much as you'd like!" Mitsuru proudly announced to everyone

"Sweet! I've been waiting for you to say that!" Junpei said excited as Minako looked ecstatic before everyone moved one by one to the party

Suddenly Minato was left alone as his Fool social-link strengthened. Suddenly, another pang hit him. His Fool was strong, but it hadn't maxed out yet. What more could there be down the road?

Minato stood and watched everyone who seemed to be having the time of their lives as they dug into everything on sight and made idle conversation.

Of course, Minato ate too, but he just couldn't stop being bothered. It was very late now, but there was no Aigis or Ikutsuki. Not to mention, he had been bothered all day by the loss of one of his friends. Why did Pharos have to go?

It's not like he saw the boy much and he definitely was a strange one, but Minato couldn't help but feel some sort of attachment to the mysterious boy... Almost as if, he was another part of him.

Takeharu seemed to take notice of Minato and approached him "Is there something wrong?"

"A lot of things." Minato answered vaguely

"This day shouldn't be spent worrying about any troubles you have." Takeharu said "As I said, you should be enjoying yourself with your friends."

"I know but..." Minato sighed "I can't help it but believe it's not over." Minato shared his thoughts "The Dark Hour and shadows aren't an exact science, how can we say so certainly it's over? Why is it only Thanatos and I could kill them? Why did the moon matter at all? There's too many unknowns to make such a claim, that's why I can't relax yet."

Takeharu chuckled, he seemed to be enjoy hearing Minato's thoughts "My, your name may be different, but you truly are a Shirogane."

Minato shrugged "Someone has to be willing to ask the uncomfortable questions." Suddenly another pang hit Minato "Hey.. Um... There's something I want to ask you."

"Hmm?" Takeharu seemed interested "What is it?"

"There's something I've been wonder for a while now..." Minato took another deep breath "Did my parents... Work for the Kirijo group?" He asked "I mean, I don't exactly know what their job was and I've been wondering."

"Actually, I became curious of that myself." Takeharu said as Minato listened intently "As far as I know, your family's closest relation to us was that they often sent you to a daycare that was also owned by the Kirijo Group."

Minato sighed in relief "That's... Thanks you, sir." Minato thanked as he bowed

Takeharu shook his head "No, as I've said before, thank you."

Minato looked up and nodded. Takeharu's family had wronged his, but he couldn't blame the man for what his father did. That'd be the same as blaming Mitsuru and she was already silently torturing herself for it.

"Forgiving me, but if I may ask.." Takeharu looked at Minato with a serious expression "You're close to the Takeba girl, correct?"

Minato looked down as he became very flustered "Um... Yeah, you could say that." He couldn't believe he just asked that. Until suddenly... "Wait, you're not going to threaten me or anything for it, are you?"

Takeharu shook his head "No, nothing of the sorts."

Minato sighed in relief once again "So, what is it?"

"I think her father would've approved of you." Takeharu gave a compliment that threw Minato even further off guard

"I guess..." Minato said as he scratched the back of his head "I mean, I knew her even before my parents died."

"I've heard about that." Takeharu said as he had an expression so well hidden even Minato was having trouble reading it "Tell me, how did you both come to realize?"

"Well..." Minato thought for a moment, something was strange about this conversation "We kinda remembered on our own and talked about it . We had a killer headache that day."

Takeharu narrowed his eyes "You both remembered, _on the same day?_ "

Minato's eyes widened "Y-Yeah..." Takeharu said nothing, but nodded and walked away. Minato suddenly understood what he was doing perfectly.

Why didn't that hit him until now? What were the odds that they'd remember the exact same event on the exact same day?

"Minato!" Yukari called out to the bluenette

"C'mon, stop moping around and join us, Mako!" Junpei called out

Minato paused for a moment before saying "A-Alright, I'm coming."

* * *

Takeharu... Clever pirate.

 **That he is. He doesn't know what, but he knows something was wrong. I bet you all thought that them remembering the exact same event on the exact same day was just me being an idiot... Didn't you?**

Why didn't I figure that out?

 **Do you really care?**

Good point.

* * *

 _ **Some time later**_

Minato was able to push his conversation with Takeharu to the back of his mind and simply enjoyed the time he had with his friends.

Suddenly, Junpei stood up "Listen up, everyone!" He shouted to his friends "I have an idea. How 'bout we all take a picture?"

"Didn't we take one on my birthday?" Minato asked. He vaguely remembered taking a group photo with his friends... Even Shinjiro.

"Well, I guess this is a new celebration." Minako said with a shrug "Still, you could've told us, Junpei."

"Actually, I tried to take one last night..." Junpei admitted "But I forgot it wouldn't work during the Dark Hour."

"You mean... you brought a camera with you into battle?" Akihiko asked stunned

"Stupei." Minako muttered as she shook her head in sheer disappointment

"Well, it was our LAST battle, after all." Junpei pointed out. Junpei looked around and walked to one of the men that came in with Takeharu

Yukari sighed "I feel like such a tourist." she complained "But, I have to admit... I kinda want a picture, too."

The man that Junpei was talking to nodded and took the camera. Junpei turned to the others before realizing something "Oh wait... Ikutsuki-san and Aigis aren't here..." Junpei shrugged casually "I guess we'll have to take another later."

"Well then..." Minako stood up "Everyone, get together now!"

Everyone gathered in front of the dorm's door. Akihiko and Junpei were in the back center, Takeharu and Mitsuru were off to the left, Fuuka and Ken stood in front next to Koromaru who was sitting patiently, and to the right was Yukari, Minato, and Minako.

"Is everyone ready?" The man in black asked

"You bet!" Junpei exclaimed as he jumped in the air

"Knock it off" Akihiko lecture his junior and Junpei complained some

Junpei started giving the peace sign.

Fuuka looked up "Come on, quit fooling around, Junpei!" she lectured

"Knock it off, will ya!" Akihiko shouted

At the last second, Junpei feel down and Koromaru suddenly jumped in the air barking as everyone made surprised and/or startled faces... It was a very memorable picture.

* * *

 _ **Some more time later**_

Everyone was sitting down, but Junpei was the only one eating now.

Something he himself took notice of "Hey, how come nobody's eating? Don't tell me you're full already!"

"Are you kidding?" Yukari asked her below-average intelligence friend "I'm stuffed!"

"Me too." Fuuka concurred "I couldn't eat another bite."

"I don't want to eat everything." The twins answered at the same time before staring at each other _weird..._ They thought simultaneously.

"How 'bout you, senpai?" Junpei asked his senior

"I'm good for now." Akihiko answered

"Alright..." Junpei said satisfied with the answer

Koromaru stood up and walked to Junpei while wagging his tail

"Oh... Hungry boy?" Junpei asked

Yukari nearly punched Junpei "Don't give a dog raw fish! You'll make him sick!" Koromaru whimpered sadly in response

"I wonder what's taking those 2 so long." Junpei mused as he checked his phone "It's almost midnight."

"Moment of truth.." Minato muttered as he silently prayed he was wrong.

Everyone watched the time in anticipation, until the clock struck 12 and everyone felt a familiar presence.

"Shit..." Minato muttered as everyone stood up shocked. He was right, even after all that...

The Dark Hour was still here.

* * *

 **Welp... We know what's coming next. As for me, I have finals to do next week *whimpers***

You poor creature

 **Well, hey, I got an A on a health project that I worked on for 5 hours straight... Good god that sucked**

I bet it did he he he


	110. Betrayed (Chapter 110)

**Here we go...**

To the depths of hell!

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Dark Hour**_

Everyone immediate notice of the two people who accompanied Takeharu transmogrified into coffins.

"The hell...?!" Junpei mused out loud completely stunned

Koromaru barked with a stern look on his face, clearly he wasn't happy.

"I thought we ended the Dark Hour!" Junpei exclaimed "Senpai, what's going on?!" He asked Mitsuru

"I hate being right..." Minato muttered _Well, at least I won the bet_ Even now he couldn't react to this scenario like a normal human being would.

"I-I don't know!" Mitsuru had no idea what was going on

"Looks like I was right to have my doubts." Minato said as he looked around before something struck him "Huh?"

"Something... Doesn't feel right." Ken said as the sounds of bells could be heard throughout the entire dorm

"Hey, do you hear that?" Yukari asked everyone "It sounds like a bell, but... where is it coming from?"

"What the hell?" Minato mused

"Where's Ikutsuki?" Takeharu asked, his tone still completely composed. No one answered for a moment "Well?!" He asked again, slightly projecting his voice "Why is he late?! He's got Aigis with him, doesn't he?!"

"What's going on?!" Minako demanded to know

Mitsuru finally spoke up "Everyone... Prepare for battle."

"Where to?" Minato got straight to the point, now wasn't the time for the mundane questions

"We're heading to Tartarus." She answered immediately

"Um... To do what?" Fuuka asked reasonably confused

"I don't know..." Mitsuru answered honestly "But, that's where the sound is coming from. We have to find out what's going on."

* * *

 _ **Outside Tartarus**_

SEES rushed to Tartarus where they found both Ikutsuki and Aigis who was standing next to him.

"Ikutsuki-san!" Akihiko called out at the sight of the chairman

"Aigis?" Yukari called out surprised "What're you doing here?"

"..." Aigis said nothing. Her eyes that were once filled with a certain curiosity were now completely blank. Not like before, before they had once seemed to at least have life in them much like Minato's 'poker face'. Now, they truly looked like the eyes of a machine.

Ikutsuki took a step forward "She is here merely to fulfill her role- as a weapon." He explained

"You said the Dark Hour and Tartarus would disappear if we defeated the 12 shadows." Akihiko pointed out what everyone knew "That's why we fought so hard! But, now-"

"Explain yourself, you old-fuck!" Minato demanded, his temper soaring to new heights as his eyes shined brightly. He didn't even need to ask, he already had an idea of what was going on.

Mitsuru took a step forward "It was all a lie, just like Arisato said, wasn't it?" She asked "You knew from the beginning that the Dark Hour wouldn't disappear." Mitsuru quickly put the pieces together

"Excellent deduction." Ikutsuki complimented with a calm voice that was now more insulting than anything "Unfortunately, your realization has come to late."

"No..." Yukari said as she realized what had just happen

"You fils de pute (Son of a bitch)!" Minato shouted at the chairman

"You tricked us?!" Ken didn't seem like he could believe it

"You bastard..." Minako whispered with a voice full of venom

"Everything is as I planned..." Ikutsuki announced proudly "It is not unexpected that the Dark Hour and Tartarus remain."

"In fact, I never intended for you to rid the world of them. Quite the opposite actually." He said with a smirk

"What do you mean?" Fuuka asked shocked and confused

Ikutsuki gave an unsettling smile "The 12 shadows were part of a whole... They were destined to reunite." He explained "And that was accomplished in no small part, thanks to your efforts."

Ikutsuki seemed to be becoming more and more hysterical "Soon, Death, the almighty, shall arise and bring forth the Fall."

"Death?" Ken repeated

"What're you talking about?!" Minako demanded to know

Ikutsuki put his arms slightly in the air "The end of all shall come and free this world from despair." He answered "The death of everything... but also the beginning."

"What is he saying?" Yukari whispered to Minato "Is he out of his mind?"

"Clearly." Minato responded, never dropping his glare aimed at Ikutsuki

"10 years ago... I, too, was a scientist for the project we've spoken of." Ikutsuki announced which shocked everyone, even Minato "The experiment went awry, but that is not why the Dark Hour and Tartarus were born. They manifested as a result of harvesting the shadow's power- just as the experiment was designed to do."

Ikutsuki eyed Mitsuru "That is why your grandfather gathered so many shadows... To bring about the Fall."

"That can't be..." Ikutsuki seemed amused at Mitsuru's denial

"People have filled the world, yet turned it into a void!" Ikutsuki announced to everyone "The only hope of salvation lies in ruin! According to the prophecy, The Fall will be orchestrated by "The Prince'. And once the Prince has delivered us all, he shall the new world as king!"

Ikutsuki laughed "The man who tried it 10 years ago failed. I will not ; I shall succeed!"

"Man, he's totally lost it.." Junpei commented

"I don't think he had it to begin with." Minako responded

Ikutsuki returned to his normal calm demeanor "I apologize for deceiving you, but this was for your sake as well." Ikutsuki seemed to truly believe he was in the right "If you follow me for just a little longer, you, too, will find salvation."

"You call that salvation?!" Fuuka asked

Yukari spoke up "I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Ikutsuki seemed interested

"In the video from my father, he said to defeat the shadows... Was that A lie, too?" She asked

"Ah, he did record himself..." Ikutsuki said with a smug look on his face "Of course, I had to make some modifications."

"You doctored it?!" Mitsuru asked in shock

"I corrected it!" Ikutsuki announced as he looked at Yukari "Your father was a superb scientist. He may not have known it, but I truly respected him. While others focused on the shadows' abilities, he explored more important things."

Ikutsuki looked down "But unfortunately, he could not comprehend the magnificent potential of the Fall."

"What...?" Yukari sounded like she was at a lost for words

"He left that recording at the expense of his life..." Mitsuru said, even she looked a little heart-broken, perhaps feeling guilt for not believing Minato.

"It would seem so..." He truly didn't feel as if he did any wrong "But, it proved rather useful. so I' sure he's happy."

"So you were behind it all?" Yukari asked "You used both me and my father!"

"used is such any ugly word... It was for the sake of the world, so how could it be wrong?" He asked innocently

"You..." Minato took a step forward, literally trembling in anger "You had no right..." He knew what is was like to not know your parent's last words. What Ikutsuki did was unforgivable

"Please, try to remain calm Min-" Ikutsuki was cut off

"Shut you goddamn mouth, you manipulative, narcissistic asshole!" Minato shouted in a voice full of venom, the tension that filled air was suddenly amplified heavily "I'll kill you... I'll tear you limb from limb!"

Ikutsuki laughed again "How about I tell you why your parents were on the bridge when they died?" He asked with a smug look

Minako gasped "What?!" She couldn't believe she just heard that

Minato froze and took a step back as he suddenly calmed down "Keep going, old-clown..." Minato demanded as he narrowed his eyes

Ikutsuki smiled "As I'm sure you're aware by now, your parents placed you and your sister in a daycare that belong to the Kirijo group. But did you ever wonder why?" Ikutsuki laughed some more "That's right, you're family was employed by the Kirijo group as well..."

Minato froze as Ikutsuki kept going "Just as there are shadows, there are personas. That was their field, leaning the connection between shadows and personas, it was no surprise that your family and Takeba met eventually." Ikutsuki set a taunting smile Minato's way "Imagine their faces when they learned that their own children had the potential!"

"But... Takeharu-san said..." This was a lot for Minato to process at once

"Ah, yes..." Ikutsuki pushed up his glasses "The day that Takeba sabotaged the experiment, he warned your family to leave, knowing that people such as I would try to correct his mistake. He knew that you and your sister may be put in danger due to your potential."

"I see..." Minato looked down "So, when he warned them... They left and it was by bad luck that they encountered a shadow when the Dark Hour hit..."

"Yes." Ikutsuki confirmed "To protect you and your family, he wiped your entire family from the Kirijo group's records. Little did he know he sent them to their own salvation."

"You bastard!" Minako screamed, this was a lot to digest and she had to hear it now from this bastard.

Minato out of nowhere started to laugh "Ha ha ha! I thank you..." He said as he glared at Ikutsuki "I always wondered why they were there and now I know why." Minato chuckled more "And now... I have no more reason to hesitate." he said as he eyed Mitsuru

"Our role is to correct the mistakes of the past and we intend to do just that." She said as everyone took out their Evokers

"Hey, w-wait..." All except Junpei who was still hesitant

Ikutsuki sighed "How disappointing. I had hoped you would see the light." he seemed genuinely disappointed "But, you are just children, after all. I suppose it can't be helped."

Ikutsuki looked at the silent Aigis next to him "Aigis! The time has come for you to fulfill your role. Capture them, and prepare them to be sacrificed!"

"Understood." Aigis responded, she seemed to be under Ikutsuki's control.

With lightening speed, Aigis activated Orgia mode and took down all of the hesitant SEES in seconds.

* * *

 **And now you know why the childhood friends thing is... Well a thing.**

Was that necessary?

 **To fill in a plot-hole it was! Seriously, why was Minato and his family on the bridge at Midnight in the canon?!**

Okay, okay! Either way, I'm still dead so why should I give a damn?

* * *

 _ **?**_

Minato groaned as he woke up. He looked around and saw that he and all of his friends were tied to crosses on the school's Observatory rooftop.

"What's going on here?" Minato turned to the voice and saw Takeharu with his hands being restrained by Aigis behind him.

Junpei then woke up too and saw his predicament "What the hell?!"

"What is this?!" Yukari asked

"Let us down!" Minako demanded.

Fuuka merely gasped.

"Father!" Mitsuru called out as she spotted her father.

"Ikutsuki... What is the meaning of this?!" Takeharu demanded to know

"It is just as it appears..." Ikutsuki answered "They are to be sacrifices - harbingers of the Fall." he seemed proud of himself "The arrangements are complete ; the prophecy shall be fulfilled."

"What?!" Akihiko asked loudly

"You son of a bitch!" Junpei screamed

Minako appeared to of lost her temper as well "Let us down! That way I can rip your goddamn head off!"

Aigis raised her left hand's fingers at Takeharu while using her other hand to restrain him which made Mitsuru gasp

"You traitor!" Takeharu accused "What you insane?!"

"Of course not..." Ikutsuki said as he shook his head "You know, your father wan an unlucky man. Even you, his son, after all this time, do not understand his vision."

"My father was wrong." Takeharu said bluntly "Death as deliverance... That is not an ideology anyone should embrace!"

"Fool! You are nothing but a nuisance now" Ikutsuki said as he looked at Aigis "Aigis!"

"Wait!" Mitsuru screamed in an uncharacteristically vulnerable and weak tone "Please, Aigis! No!"

Aigis herself seemed to be hesitating and shaking

"What are you doing, Aigis?!" Ikutsuki seemed annoyed

"I... am..." Aigis muttered

Ikutsuki grunted in anger as he aimed his own gun "Ten years... I've wasted ten long years! I'm not like your father... I won't make any exceptions!"

At that moment, Takeharu broke free from Aigis' restraint and drew his own gun.

Everyone was silent as the sound of two gunshots pierced the the air.

Takeharu fell to the ground as Ikutsuki clutched a bullet wound on his side.

"Father..." Mitsuru called out to the dying man "Father!" She screamed

"Aigis!" Ikutsuki called out the mechanical maiden "Execute the sacrifices now!" he ordered

Aigis turned to SEES and aimed her fingers at them, it'd take less than a few seconds to kill them all.

"Aigis!" Fuuka called out

"Dammit, snap out of it!" Junpei yelled

"Come one, Aigis!" Minato pleaded "You're more than a machine! You know that, just like I do! You can fight this!"

Aigis begins to tremble as she looks at Minato before gasping

"Finish them Aigis!" Ikutsuki ordered

At that moment, Aigis fired off several shots aimed at SEES...

Everyone rubbed their wrist as their restraints were destroyed thanks to Aigis.

"Dammit, you defective machine!" Ikutsuki yelled as he pulled out a remote. Thankfully, Koromaru leaped into the air and bit the remote from the traitor's hand.

Minato smirked "We win, asshole!"

Ikutsuki took several steps back and laughed "You don't get it, do you? This useless world will gradually fester over time! Only it's destruction can bring about it's salvation!"

Another gunshot pierced the air.

"Then here's your salvation, ass-hat!" Everyone looked and saw that Minako of all people fired Takeharu's gun.

Ikutsuki fell to his knees as Minako approached him and aimed the gun at him again.

Just before she pulls the trigger, Minato put his hand on her's "Imoto, no."

"What?!" Minako couldn't believe what he just said "But this son of a bitch deserves to die!"

Minato nodded "I know. But..." Minato looked into his sister's rage-filled eyes. There was more to this, it was because of his lie that Shinjiro was in the hospital now, and Minato couldn't blame her for a moment.

Minato shook his head "I may not know him like you did and I probably never will..." He said as Minako's grip loosened slightly "But he'd NEVER want you to go down this path. please, let me."

Minako looked back at the chairman, then back to Minato, and then looked at the gun. After a brief pause, Minako looked into her brother's eyes and nodded as she handed him the gun.

"I... Was to be the king..." Ikutsuki said to himself

"King? Yeah..." Minato placed the barrel of the gun directly onto Ikutsuki's forehead "Here's your crown." he said before pulling the trigger and ending the chairman's life before his corpse fell off the roof. (Kudos if you get the reference)

Everyone is silent for a moment before Yukari finally asked "How did it come to this?"

"I don't know..." Minato replied as he and the rest of SEES looked back at Mitsuru who was with her dead father.

"One time... My father made a promise." Mitsuru said seemingly calm, but everyone knew better "He swore that he would atone for endangering our generation... even if it cost him his life." Silent tears began to fall down the Empress' cheeks "But I... I wanted him to live. I... I became a persona user to protect him." She finished before allowing herself to audibly burst into tears.

Minato looked down and tried fight off the memories that crawled their way back into his head. Yukari held his hand for some sort of support, but it wasn't doing much.

Minako was like rest of SEES, completely silent. It was then she couldn't help but remember all the time she blamed Mitsuru for everything. Minako looked down as she silently cursed herself.

* * *

 **Well... that emotional train wreck is over.**

Now, it's time for Ryoji month!

 **I wanted to include this portion last chapter, but I didn't think I'd complete it in time and I wanted to leave all of you something for the weekend.**

 **After response!**

 **Manu259 : Think what you want. I warn you, I can be very unpredictable at times.**


	111. Chapter 111

**keindahaha : I probably should include more badass scenes with Minako. Her killing Ikutsuki didn't feel right, though. Like Minato said, that's a road neither he nor Shinjiro would ever want her to go down.**

 **Manu259 : BOOM, head shot! Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

Now. Grim. I think it's time to come clean.

 **I agree, me and Makoto have been living a massive lie ever since the beginning**

A lie, NONE of you noticed.

 **The truth is, with the exception of P5... I've never touched a persona game in my entire life.**

It's true. He has read the manga and seen the movies though.

 **But yeah, P5 was my 1st Persona game. Considering I maxed 16/21 confidants on my first go... I think I did well. Be honest, did this revelation surprise any of you?**

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minako sighed softly as she sat on the dorm's steps.

It had been a day since Ikutsuki's betrayal. Mitsuru was always either out or locked herself inside her room to silently grieve. No blamed her for it, it wasn't every day that you have to watch someone you love die right in front of you.

Out of everyone, the one who probably felt the most guilt was Minako for how she treated her. Minako wasn't an idiot, she was able to figure out Mitsuru's true reason for fighting, and the Empress had to watch it die right in front of her.

"What's up, imoto?" Minako looked back and saw her older twin

"Nothin'." Minako blantly lied

"You need to practice on your lying." Minato said as he sat next to her "I'm not leaving until you answer."

"And if I go?" Minako asked back

Minato shrugged "I guess I'd have to get used to sitting on the stairs for the rest of my life." he said dryly

Minako giggled. This was a lot like when she talked to Yu during Minato's 'dark days'.

"So, what'll it be?" Minato asked, expressionless as ever "Gonna talk or will I be here forever?"

Minako pondered that for a moment "Let's see..."

"I can't cook on the steps."

"O-Okay, I'll talk!" Minato was probably bluffing, but Minako wasn't going to take that risk. Food was too valuable for her to risk.

"So...?" Minato asked as he tilted his head

"I'm worried about Mit-senpai." Minako admitted as she looked down "I mean, she had to watch as..."

"I know." Minato said as he, too, looked down. "In some ways, it's a little worse than what happened to me." Minato said as Minako looked at him confused "Make no mistake, mine is worse in some ways, too. But I grew up without our parents, that meant I'll have less happy memories transform into painful ones."

"I see..." Minako said drearily "Mit-senpai had her father her whole life, that only means she'll miss him more."

"Yeah..." Minato said with a nod

"I feel really bad..." Minako admitted

"Why?"

Minako sighed, she was probably going to regret this "Um... You remember your dark days, right?"

Minato blinked as he gave a look that said 'what do you think?'

"Well, during those... I kinda had a breakdown." Minako looked down again ashamed

"What did you do?" Minato asked, his voice still completely calm, soft, and emotionless.

"I... Attacked her." Minako admitted with a tone full of shame from the bottom of her heart "She tried saying she understood and I... I just lost it. I tackled her, hit her, blamed her and her family for what happened to ours, and even called her out for lying about her reason to fight." Minako let out an empty laugh "Funny, she never fought back. I guess it was weighing on her conscience, too."

"Yeah." Minato said as he leaned back "Probably."

Minako raised an eyebrow "Aren't you going to yell at me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you do that?!" Minako shouted "I did something I had no right to do! I even silently hoped that something like this would happen to her so that she'd know the pain we felt! What I did was completely unforgivable!"

Minato chuckled as he smiled at his other half "And that's why I'm not mad." He said as he shocked Minako back into a calm state "You're already beating yourself up for it. I'm not adding fuel to that fire."

"You're really weird, Minato-nii." Minako said as she gave a small smile

"I know." He said as he ruffled her hair "I love you, imoto."

Minako lowered her head onto her brother's shoulder "I love you too, Nii-san." She returned as she sighed again "I don't know what to do now."

"Neither do I." Minato admitted "I always had suspicions about that old-clown, but I never had anything to prove it." he said as he held is sister a little tighter "And I never even bothered to try and get any, talk about a screw up, right?"

Minako let out another empty laugh "I guess we're both screw ups."

"Yup..." Minato chuckled "The screw up twins"

"Hey!" She raised her head and glared at him "Don't insult our signature greeting!"

"Whatever." Minato said with some amusement as he rolled his eyes

"Hey, have to seen the others?" Minako asked "I haven't seen them all day since school."

"Aigis is walking with Koromaru-san, you'd be surprised by the conversations they had ; They're pretty interesting."

Minako rolled her eyes "Right~"

"Junpei went to visit Chidori-san again, Ken-san went to visit the shrine again , and Akihiko is insistent that he keep training as always." Minato sighed as he shook his head

"Aki really needs to learn when to relax." Minako followed with a sigh of her own "Yuka-chan?"

"She's in her room re-reading the letter from her Oto-san." Minato said "I guess she has her faith in him back."

"That's good, at least the bastard did something good." Minako said happy that her friend's faith had been restored "I wish she could've heard what her father really said, though."

"That's actually what Fuuka-san's working on." Minato said casually

Minako on the other hand jolted up "Huh? What?"

"He has an office, doesn't he?" Minato asked and Minako nodded in confirmation "I asked her to go through his computer for anything since most of his papers were shredded."

"But... How'd you get in there?" Minako asked

Minato raised an eyebrow "Huh? Oh, I just picked the lock." he answered nonchalantly

"You know how to pick locks?" Minako couldn't believe that she had just heard that

"Uh-huh, you might not want to ask too many questions though."

Minako sighed as she sat back down "Think she'll find anything?"

Minato shrugged "I don't know." He admitted as he clenched his fist "I'm completely lost, too"

"We still going to Tartarus?" Minako asked. Without a goal, there wasn't much reason to go to Tartarus anymore.

"Probably." Minato nodded "Dark Hour isn't over and Tartarus is our only lead now."

"Aren't you a workaholic?" Minako teased "Careful, too much stress is bad for your health."

"Someone has to take care of all of you." Minato laughed before smiling at his sister "Better now?"

Minako nodded "Mm-hmm, thanks." She thanked as they both stood "I think I'm going to visit Shinji."

Minato cringed at the name "What is it?" Minako asked

"Nothing..." Minato said as he started to walk up the steps before stopping suddenly "Shinjiro... You love him, right?"

Even though he wasn't looking, Minako nodded "Mm-hmm." she had problems admitting a lot of things, loving him wasn't anyone near one of them "I really do."

Minato looked like he was starting to tremble for some reason and he was clenching his fist pretty tightly too "And... He loves you, right?"

"I know he does." Minako declared adamantly "He wouldn't of tried refusing me if he didn't care."

Minato took a deep breath and muttered "You better count your blessings, asshole."

"What was that?" Minako didn't quite hear that

"Promise that if he ever mistreats you, you'll let me kick his ass." Minato asked

Minako laughed "Nah, I'll be too busy doing that myself."

Minato chuckled "Good..." _You lucky, lucky son of a bitch..._ "See ya later."

"Later, Nii-san." Minako said farewell as she descended down the stairs

* * *

So, Minato finally accepted Shinjiro.

 **Oh god, I'll have to do that one day too. Meh, my sister's 8 so I won't have to worry about that for at least a few more years.**

They grow up so fast.

* * *

"Minato-kun!" Fuuka called out as she ran to the bluenette

"Found something?!" Minato asked somewhat surprised. He expected her to find something, but he didn't expect her to find something this soon

"Yes!" Fuuka exclaimed happily as she held up a disk "I was able to recover the original video that Yukari-chan's father made."

"Holy shit..." Minato almost couldn't believe it "Well, what're you waiting for?"

"I..." Fuuka thought for a moment "I think you should give it to her. It'll mean more from you."

Minato blinked before giving a blank face "Really?" he asked unconvinced

"Please." Was Fuuka's only response

Minato sighed before taking the disk "Just remember, I'm making sure she knows you're the one who recovered it."

Fuuka nodded "Okay."

* * *

 _ **Yukari's room**_

"Hey, Yukari." Minato said as he knocked on her door "You there?"

"Coming!" Yukari shouted on the other side before opening the door "What's up?"

Minato held the CD in his hand "You need to see this, trust me."

"What is it?" She asked as she took the CD

"You'll see." He answered vaguely. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Without raising another question the two sat on Yukari's bed as she inserted the CD into her laptop and it began to play a video.

"I pray this recording reaches safe hands..." The man in the video said

"This video?!" This definitely caught Yukari by surprise

"Keep watching." Minato insisted as Eiichiro began to speak again

"My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should've never been conceived. That' what I had to interrupt it." Eiichiro explained, Minato was slightly saddened that he only hoped this reached safe hands, but instead reached Ikutsuki

"However, in doing so, I set free a number of shadows that are certain to torment future generations. But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price. Please, listen carefully..." Yukari listened closely to her father's words

"I can not stress this enough. You must not hunt the shadows that have been dispersed!" Eiichiro warned

"Huh? This parts..." Yukari noticed the difference

"Keep watching." Minato insisted as the video kept playing

"I wasn't able to stop this madness. He won't listen no matter what I say. He's under the devil's spell." Eiichiro said, no doubt referring to Mitsuru's grandfather "Now, the shadows are trying to eat one another. But if they're reunited, then we are all doomed!" he warned again "I'll say this once more... Leave the shadows be!"

 _Dammit..._ Minato cursed internally. The way the video was set up, it only made him wonder what kind of hell they had just unleashed. Whatever the case, it could wait for now. He had something more urgent to deal with.

"T-This is..." Yukari said, finally realizing what she was watching

"Shh.." Minato shushed "It's not over yet."

"There's not much hope for me now." Eiichiro said in a much sadder and somber tone "I just have 1 favor to ask." He pleaded

With eyes of desperation, he spoke again "Whoever find this... Please, give me daughter Yukari this message..."

Yukari's eyes widen, and Minato suddenly had a great admiration for Eiichiro. Even when he's about to die, he never stopped thinking about his daughter.

"I know I promised I'd be home soon... and I'm sorry to break that promise..." Eiichiro truly did have the face of a man who was heart-broken "But, I want you to know... Daddy was the happiest man on earth when he was with you.I love you, Yukari. Please take care of yourself..."

"Dad..." Yukari called out to her long-gone father. The video suddenly becomes static as the sounds of broken glass could be heard "Dad?!" She called out again "Daddy?!" She called out a third time, this time with tears.

Yukari continued to cry as Minato simply watched, for he didn't know what to do. What he did know was that those tears weren't filled with the pain they once carried.

"I know one thing for sure now..." Yukari said "I was right to believe in him..." She looked at Minato who had small smile on his face "You were right..."

Yukari looked up at the ceiling "Are you listening, dad?" Yukari asked "I'm doing okay. It took awhile, but I finally got your message.

Minato's eyes glowed faintly as he felt something odd. He could feel Yukari's persona evolving from Io to Isis.

"I'll fight for what I believe in." Yukari declared "That's what you would have wanted... Right, dad?"

Minato chuckled "You ask questions that you already know the answer to."

"You..." Yukari said as she turned to Minato with eyes still full of tears. Suddenly, she pulled him into a tight embrace as she continued to cry into his chest "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." she kept repeating

"H-Hey..." Minato was very thankful that they were the only ones there "Fuuka-san was the one who recovered it. The most I did was pick the lock on a door!"

For some reason, that only made Yukari's grip tighter "S-Shut up!" She let out a muffled yell "Just... shut up..." she said weakly as she continued to cry

Rather than speak, Minato simply returned her embrace. _Hey... Oka-san, Oto-san, are you listening?_ He internally started a one-sided conversation _I'm doing alright, too, okay? Like I've said before, these people are my family, too. I don't know what sort of hell I've just unleashed, but I'll never let them become like you... I promise. Guys, wherever you are... I miss you._

* * *

Isis...

 **No comment**

Smartest thing you've ever done.

 **I know some of you might not like I don't show the re-awakening/resolution scenes for some of the party members like Fuuka, Akihiko, and Ken. Like I've said before, this story is from the twin's perspectives. What happened between Fuuka and Natsuki(?), Akihiko and Shinjiro, and Ken and Akihiko was something between them. I highly doubt that either of the twins would've liked to eavesdrop.**

* * *

 ** _Hospital ; Shinjiro's room_**

"Hey, Shinji..." Minako greeted her sleeping lover as she pulled up a chair to sit next to him.

As usual, all that was returned was the silence of the tall, sleeping boy.

"How have you been...?" She asked, even though she knew she wasn't going to get an answer.

Minako sighed as she took Shinjiro's left hand and put it to her right cheek "You know, you're still really cold." She pointed out "Can't blame my powers of seduction this time, can we?"

Minako looked down for a moment as she put Shinjiro's hand down. After a brief moment of silence, Minako spoke up again "Wanna know something funny? Minato-nii is the most confident that you'll wake up. Funny, right?" She let out a small laugh

"Ikutsuki betrayed us..." Minako said bluntly "I was about to kill him, too. But, Nii-san stopped me. You wouldn't want that either, would you?" she asked, though she wouldn't receive an answer "You know, even though you two were at each other's throats all the time, but I think deep down he really respects you."

Minako sighed again "I really miss you and that brooding attitude of yours." She admitted as she looked at the ceiling "I don't know if you notice, but you never said those magic words." she pointed out "Kinda sucks that I'm the only one that said it. Gee, you never even took me on a date. We REALLY need to get to work when you get out."

Suddenly, Minako brightened up "Ooh, since you'll probably repeat a year, that means we can be seniors together!" she pointed out "You better attend next year, because I'll never forgive you if you don't!"

Once again, all that was returned was a long silence.

Minako looked down. In a way, this was even more painful than when she visited her parent's graves. At least then, she knew that'd she'd never receive an answer. But her Shinjiro was, still barely holding on. It was still painful seeing him like this, but she knew it'd be even more painful for him if he was left alone again.

Minako looked at the watch Shinjiro gave her "Wow, it's getting late!" She exclaimed as she stood up "I guess I gotta go now..." She said dolefully "I'll be waiting for you, okay?" she said as she kissed Shinjiro's forehead and left.

* * *

Even now, she still visits him?

 **I visited my *censored* when he was in the hospital at death's door. Just unlike Shinjiro, he was on the other side.**

Oh... Damn.

 **Well, guys... Warning... You'll figure it out really soon.**

Really, is now an appropriate time?

 **First off, to quote Hellsing Ultimate Abridged "It's a matter of perspective really." 2nd, I think the real question is : Is this scene canon?**

Why wouldn't it?

 **Because it's not really relevant to the plot.**

Oh, right...

 **You all decide if it's canon or not. You know by now why I'm doing this. There's no plot here, don't you worry. You can skip this and not miss anything important. *sigh* Let's get this over with.**

* * *

 _ **Yukari's room**_

Minato lost track of the time as Yukari just kept her hold on him. Her tears had stopped shedding a long time ago, the entire time was just spent sitting there in silence. It wasn't unpleasant, in an odd way it was oddly peaceful for the both of them.

But all good things must come to an end.

"Hey..." Minato called out, it was getting late and he probably should do something with one of his social links "I should go..."

Yukari didn't resist much as Minato gently and slowly escaped her grasp and stood up.

Just before Minato could open the door, he felt another hand of his.

Minato looked back and saw Yukari holding his hand. At that moment, Minato understood what she wanted.

Minato looked down as he thought for a moment. After a few moments, Minato looked up and his gaze met her's again for a moment, she wouldn't put up much resistance if he tried to leave, but it'd probably leave some form of impact.

Minato turned his back on Yukari and then quietly locked the door before facing his lover again and nodding.

Without saying a word, Minato wrapped his arms around her waist and Yukari wrapped her's around his neck as both their lips met again.

Yukari didn't know how or why, but in a strange way she just knew... She knew that the one in front of her was the one she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Minato reached up and took off his mp3 player and headphones, and then removed Yukari's heart choker and left a few small and gentle kisses down her neck.

Yukari let out a small moan as she took off her's and than his jackets. Right when she was about to unbutton his shirt, he suddenly jolted up slightly.

Perhaps it was instinct, perhaps it was fear, perhaps it was just a mere insecurity, but it he never felt comfortable being seen without anything to cover the permanent marks from his past.

After a few moments, Minato nodded in approval. He wasn't going to let his past ruin this moment.

Yukari resumed her actions and took off Minato's shirt. Even with most of the scars being years old, he still looked like a complete mess. Even now, his entire chest, back, and abdomen still looked like they'd be more fitting on a dead or dying person rather than a living and healthy teenager.

Still, if one was able to look past that, there was quite a bit to be admired. While under clothes he looked very thin, in reality he was just very lean and very fit especially since he started battling shadows. If he didn't have those scars, then he probably would've looked like every high school girl's dream boy.

Not wanting him to think about it for too long, Yukari took off her own school shirt and then bra before she gently turned his head that had been facing away from her towards her again.

Surprising even her, Minato began to kiss her again before easily picking her up and letting both fall to the bed again. He wasn't able to do this last time due to the broken ribs among other injuries, so it wasn't exactly expected from him.

The rest of their clothing came off pretty soon after that and Minato moved himself into position on top of her, but stopped immediately.

Knowing what he was doing, Yukari nodded in approval.

Now having permission, Minato started to move slowly which caused Yukari to gasp. It was still an unusual feeling for her, but not an all around unpleasant experience.

The two lovers kept their slow pace unabated for awhile. Minato truly was doing his best to be gentle and cause the least amount of pain possible for her since neither were very experienced. Yukari on the other hand, had other ideas.

The moment she saw her chance, she rolled over and changed their respective positions before rotating her hips at a pace she found that she enjoyed.

Minato was a little surprised, she never tried anything like this last time. _I guess we both held back a little..._ He thought as Yukari's right hand interlocked fingers with his left.

Both of their breathing became more and more ragged as their pace only quickened and Minato was clutching the bed sheets with his right hand while both of them were tightly squeezing their joined ones. Yukari's loud moans were in contrast to Minato's softer and quieter ones, but they both experienced the same amount of joy from their actions.

Once again, they continued their blissful lovemaking for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them wanted it to stop, the sheer mind-numbing pleasure they felt mixed with their mutual feelings for each other made it so it felt like it was a truly heaven of earth for both of them.

But, sadly, all good things must come to an end.

"Yukari..." He muttered her name as a warning. He felt his pressure building up and judging from her extremely ragged breathing, he'd say she was about the same.

Rather than stop, Yukari just seemed to quicken her pace as fast as she could as she raised herself and then fell back down to meet his base again. Whatever the reason for her doing so, it was clear she had no intention of stopping.

Understanding this, Minato raised himself high enough to capture her lips again both as an act of intimacy and to be sure that no one heard her through the dorm's walls. Yukari didn't fight back, instead choosing to run her now free hands down Minato's heavily scarred back until it finally happened...

Yukari's screams were muffled as she climaxed while at the same time she dug her nails into Minato's back, not to the extent that it'd hurt, but enough that it was definitely felt. Minato felt her release trigger his own as his own moans were muffled as he felt extreme pleasure course throughout his body.

The two slowly lied back down on the bed side by side. Minato was sure that they'd be teased relentlessly if anyone were to ever find out, but for now, he was willing to sleep next to the one he loved. He didn't know what, but he had a feeling something bad was coming.

Whatever it was, he wasn't going to let it hurt her, Minako, or any of his friends.

No matter the cost.

* * *

 **Happy RAX? I did it, between the couple you wanted, too.**

Wow, Grim. Never knew you had the balls to actually do it.

 **I can't believe I was actually dared to it**

To be fair, you did kinda ask for it...

 **I was training my daredevil spirit. I didn't think anyone would actually do it!**

Never underestimate the internet.

 **Right. Anyway, there, it's done. Holy shit, making that was awkward as hell. Anyway, I did it. I will now go to bed and sleep 90% of my day away like Minato does. And uh... That scene wasn't childish, was it? Never made a sex scene before so...**

Now, allow me to sit back and laugh at you, ha ha!


	112. Ryoji (Chapter 112)

**RAX : Are you-... You know what? I don't even care. The fact is, I was still dared and I went through with it.**

Nightlyy : No shit. Good god, that'd be awkward and just... wrong

 **Manu259 : Nope, only P5**

 **keindahaha : Thought the lot of you would like that scene**

 **Now, here's some I forgot to respond to last time :**

 **ironwar875 : Oh shit... Thanks dude.**

 **RosyMiranto18 : Well... That's embarrassing.**

To be fair, he's been playing a lot of P5 lately

 **No kidding. It's consumed what little life I had.**

* * *

 _ **School**_

Minato walked to school on a seemingly normal day, little did he know it was anything but normal.

When approached the school gates, he overheard some of the school girls gossiping. Normally he'd dismiss whatever they'd have to say, but something about this conversation made him pay attention.

"Hey, good news! Wanna hear it? I know you do!" Said the gossiping girl "I heard the boy who's transferring here is a real stud!"

"Really? Are you just messing with me?" The student who was listening asked

"No! I heard it from someone who saw him filling out the forms!" The girl retorted

"Which class?!" The listener asked, probably wanting to get on the bandwagon before it was too late

"11th grade, classroom F." The gossiper answered

 _Another one?_ Minato thought as he dismissed the rest of the conversation

* * *

 ** _Homeroom_**

Just like Minato expected, there was a boy standing in front of the class. The boy wasn't in proper uniform (likely due to the recent transfer) and he had a large yellow scarf around his neck for some reason. "Alright everyone, today we have yet another transfer student..." Toriumi addressed the class "As you all know, this is our 3rd. That makes a hat trick."

"Hat trick?" Minato whispered to his sister behind him. Was that supposed to be a joke?

"I... I don't get it either" Minako answered with a sigh. Toriumi's humor was pathetic at best.

"Please introduce yourself." Toriumi said to the new student

"My name is Mochizuki Ryoji. I would be grateful if you could show me the ropes." The boy greeted. Minto didn't know why, but something felt... odd. He felt as if the boy was an old friend, yet an old enemy. He couldn't explain why.

The class immediately started to gossip over him. The girls for the most part talking about how 'hot' he was and the guys expressing envy and/or wallowing in their own self-pity.

"Nice to meet you." Ryoji said, seemingly amused of the buzz he cause- No, he was looking at Minato's direction. Was he addressing Minato?

Minato tilted his head _Me...?_ he thought.

"Ryoji lived overseas for a long time because of his parents' work." Toriumi informed the class "so he may not be used to all of our customs. Be sure to explain them to him." The teacher faced the new student "Now then, you need a set. Let's see..." Toriumi spotted a vacant chair "There!"

Yukari raised an object due to the seat belonging to another student who was absent, but Toriumi shot her down.

When Ryoji started to walk to 'his' desk, he eyed Aigis "Good morning." He greeted "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"You are dangerous." Aigis said as she gave him the same look she normally gave shadows

Ryoji's eyes widened in surprise "Dangerous? I haven't even asked you out on a date yet..."

"A date...?" Aigis repeated. She wasn't familiar with all the terms and such of human interaction

"Ai-chan, what the heck?" Minako whispered to her robot friend

Ryoji just seemed dismissive "Haha, rejected from the start. You're an interesting girl." He complimented "Ooh, you're cute too!" Ryoji now eyed Minako

"Keep talkin'." Minato warned "You're a step away from ending up in a hospital."

"And I have a boyfriend." Minako pointed out something that made Minato cringe. It was a little amusing to see her brother's reactions to those types of statements.

"Shot down twice..." Ryoji laughed again "Alright, boundaries are clear"

* * *

 _ **After school**_

"Yo, Mako!" Junpei called out to his friend before he went out the door.

"What is it, Junpei?" Minato asked, seemingly emotionless and uncaring as ever

"Have you met Ryoji yet?" Junpei asked gesturing the new student

"Hello, nice to meet you." Ryoji greeted "Wait, you're one who warned me not to hit on the other girl."

"That's my sister, Minako." Minato explained "My name's Arisato Minato, but people tend to call me Makoto around school to avoid mixing our names up."

"Hmm..." Ryoji seemed to be thinking to himself for a moment

"What's up?" Junpei asked his new friend

"I have this odd feeling..." Ryoji answered as he tilted his head "Nostalgia...? Have I met you before?"

Junpei laughed "Dude, save your lines for the babes man!"

"I feel it too..." Minato answered as Junpei's laughter died down immediately

Junpei looked at the two awkwardly for a moment "Um... You're not going to-"

"To... What?" Minato asked as he titled his own head

"Nothin'." Junpei said as he sighed and shook his head "Man, weird crap follows you wherever you go."

Minato chuckled "Yeah, no kidding." He said before facing Ryoji again "Seriously though, Minako is off-limits not only because I'm her brother, she really does have a..." Minato cringed "boyfriend..."

Ryoji sighed as he looked down "Guess I should've gotten here sooner..." He said before he suddenly brightened up "That's alright, I guess I could try asking Yukari-san..." Ryoji stopped when he noticed Minato's signature cold death-glare

"Um dude..." Junpei called to Ryoji as he tried to connect the dots

"Oh...!" Ryoji said as he suddenly realized what Minato was glaring at him for "Wow, I REALLY should've gotten here sooner."

"Don't push your luck, Ryoji..." Minato warned as he noticed Junpei looking at him weirdly "What...?"

"You just called him, Ryoji..." Junpei pointed out. Unless told otherwise, Minato always addressed everyone with '-san' with the exceptions being Minako, Aigis, and Yu who he pretty much always addressed casually.

Minato thought for a moment "Huh, I guess I did..." He said as he looked the the scarf-wearing boy "That alright with you?"

Ryoji nodded "No problems here." He answered. Suddenly, Minato felt weird again. He felt like he already knew who he was talking to and that this person was an old friend of his, but somewhere in there was something else... What was going on...?

"I get the feeling we're going to get along nicely." Ryoji said as he held out his hand

"I think so too..." Minato said as he shook Ryoji's hand. To Minato's surprise, a social link didn't form. If anything, he felt as if he had already formed a social link with him before and that they held a special bond already, but why? Just who was this boy?

"Now, first thing we need to do is get you a girlfriend!" Junpei said as Minato grabbed Ryoji's arm

"Come with me." Minato ordered as he dragged the boy

"H-Hey, what's going on?!" Ryoji asked as Minato dragged him with a deathgrip. "Can't you let me go?"

"I'm not letting you end up like Akihiko!" Minato declared as he continued to drag the boy until Junpei was left all alone.

Junpei sighed "Dammit, Mako..." He muttered "My advice isn't that bad!"

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else**_

Akihiko approached a female student he hadn't seen before _I can do this..._

"H-Hey..." Akihiko greeted

The student looked at him with terrified eyes "RAPE!" She screamed as Akihiko was kicked in the jewels... again

From that day onward, Akihiko learned that he was wasting his time

* * *

Couldn't resist that last part, could you?

 **No... I honestly couldn't. Anyway, that's it. Just a short chapter introducing Ryoji. In P3P he actually represents the Fortune Arcana oddly enough. So... I don't know how to make a pun out of that.**

Thank god...


	113. Kill me (Chapter 113)

**RAX : I find your giggling... suspicious.**

 **keindahaha : You're just giving me an excuse to say it now...**

WHY?!

 **YOU'LL SEE!**

Grgh...

 **Raze Olympus : Okay, let's hold off on the rape jokes for now. Can't overuse it.**

 **Ironwar875 : Thanks man. As for Kyoto... We'll see what happens.**

 **Anyway, time for something... Different.**

* * *

 _ **?**_

You've lost your sense of time by now. How long has it been since the day were left beaten and broken? How long have you been like this?

Every moment is spent in absolute agony, agony that was beyond anything you've inflicted on anyone or anything before. He's enjoying this isn't he? Even after you were beaten and tortured by him, _he_ had to take over and make everything worse.

You're actions are no longer your own anymore. Ever since that day, _he_ found a way to pervert your persona abilities as a way for him to return again. You're his tether, you know that he can only exist as your new persona... but what you are gave him the perfect solution to any problems that could arise, for he's not a persona, but a deity that was far more powerful and clever than you ever could be.

No matter how much you resist... He owns you now. You're left at his mercy and mercy is in short supply these days.

Something's wrong... Even more wrong than before. Even since the one that broke you destroyed _it_ , you can't stop hearing whispers. No, they're not whispers... But loud shouts that're so far that they only seem like whispers. They all call for mother... Who is she?

You can feel something else here. Something else, something whose power rivals even that of the one that controls you. You can always feel it, even during the day. What is it? What's happening?

 _He_ seems to enjoy making watch large crowds now. Every moment you look at them, you want to gut them, tear them apart... Why? What caused you to become so demented? What caused your bloodlust to escalate to this point? It was but a few months ago that it didn't haunt you, why now? What's happening to you?

You exist in both reality and his world. Your body is always in reality, where it is under his control as if you were nothing more than his personal puppet. The rest of you? You're locked in his personal glorified cage with him, and every moment of that time is spent torturing you.

He can't kill you. Any injuries you receive bounce back to your real body and if it were destroyed, his only link to reality would be cut. Even still, he doesn't mind inflicting large amounts of pain onto you. Every day is spent with broken bones, lacerations, and pain beyond anything even you could imagine. He even likes to play with your nervous system, he makes you experience the same pain you inflicted on others, but amplified greatly. If you were human, you might've died from the pain alone.

Your only solace is watching the world through the eyes of the one that caused this, the one whose life was your's and your's alone to take. He has gone through betrayal, he's been used from the beginning... Just as you have. Both we're just part of some master plan that neither of you knew anything about as of yet. But he's still kept his body and his will... You've lost everything but your mind.

He seems to enjoy spending time with a new transfer student now. His hair is black and slicked back, and for some reason he always wears a yellow scarf. Something's... wrong. Just like the one that broke you, you feel an odd sense of familiarity from him. What was he?

 _He_ made you walk to the mall today. You don't understand why. He finds any place with humans repulsive, so why bring you here?

While there, he forces you body to move to odd positions at the mall. It was as if he was hiding you, but wanted you to see something.

Suddenly, you see the boy with blue hair, the one that beated you, the one that broke you, the one that caused all this to happen to you... But he's with the other boy again. They're making idle and pointless conversation as _he_ makes you move closer. You were but a few feet away, but then you feel it...

This boy... No... He wasn't a boy. He wasn't even human! The thing you sense, the thing whose power exceeds even your own, the one that walked both reality and the Dark Hour... What was he? And why was _he_ laughing? What's happening in the world around you?

 ** _Now, do you see how worthless you are?_** He asked you. He's taunting you... He knows the vulnerabilities you have that you yourself don't want to admit.

 _ **Your part is over. You were far too troublesome to manage, but now you're mine...**_ He declares to you. Even though your mind is still alive, everything else is dead to you. Your body died and was resurrected as his. Your persona is gone, replaced by him.

Every time you fight back, he only inflicts more and more pain onto you as your efforts prove fruitless. If anything, he seemed more amused by your struggles then genuinely threatened. You are nothing but the plaything of a god now.

How long...? How long has this torment gone on for? How long can it last? This... This was worse than death. You'd rather of died that day then end up like this. You're left helpless, locked inside your own body as _he_ plays with you. He even made you try to pull out what remained of your injured eye, but was satisfied with simply gouging it out all over again.

This was true hell. The type of hell beyond the imagination of humanity. After weeks of fighting, you only manage to gain enough control to mutter a single sentence.

"Kill... Me..." But no matter how much you beg. There'd be no answer, no mercy... Just more and more pain. You are nothing, but the pawn in a much larger game. You could cry all you'd like, but there would never be an answer. All you can do is pray that death comes soon so that your own personal hell may end. But knowing _him_... It may never end.

* * *

Well... shit.

 **Before you say we lied, he's basically brain-dead. So... He's kinda dead...**

Dammit...


	114. Perfect Puppet (Chapter 114)

**Nightlyy : He's already Nyarly's bitch.**

*growls*

 **keindahaha : Your and You're can get confusing at times... I'm only human. And the answer was puppet.**

 **Raze Olympus : Sounds anti-climatic when you put it like that, lol.**

 **Gerson : You know, Makoto's story is sad when you think about it...**

My dad is abusive and my mother's never around. I know my dad is playing favorites, I know he loves death more than me... which isn't saying much actually. Mother is off with Erebus who's my... what is he? He is my step-father? My brother? My uncle? Oh god, what if he's all 3?

 **Do wonder Makoto is so fucked up, he has the mother of all dysfunctional families.**

* * *

 _ **?**_

 _ **It's so easy to lose track of the time that's passed. To think, they defeated me... ME. Now, I am banished here. Here, to this dark and empty void of nothingness. It would almost be enjoyable, that is, if I didn't know that they were still alive... Damn them and damn you Philemon.**_

 _ **Even while contained to this place, I can still see all that happens there. I see that they truly have completely forgotten. It seems the boy truly has forfeited his memories and didn't allow his emotions to cloud his judgment... this time anyway. It seems there is nothing left for me to do with him or his delusional friends.**_

 ** _Hmm... What's this? A group of humans have tried to trigger The Fall? While I would much prefer to do this myself, it would seem I'm unable to do anything. It's actually very amusing. I did nothing to tamper with them or their thinking, yet they turned to nihilism and seek to destroy the world themselves, and it hasn't even been a year since my defeat._**

 ** _Do you see, Philemon? Even without me, humans will always seek to destroy themselves. I have done nothing, yet they seek to end the lives of themselves and every inhabitant of that pathetic world._**

 ** _Hmm, interesting turn of events. One of them saw through the lies and sabotaged the experiment to scatter Death's pieces. And Death... Wait, I can still feel him. That boy, he's within the boy. All is not yet lost, so long as Death remains, their end is inevitable._**

 ** _Interesting... A shadow-self of the boy, yet I can sense traces of humanity in you. He's worthless for now, but I should keep watch over you. You may be of use later._**

 ** _How fortunate, like Death, the shadow of the boy can hear me if I desire it. Not only that, but he can use his own persona. Perhaps meaningless to me now, but he may indeed be a useful tool later._**

 ** _It would seem that fate is in my favor now. The shadow of the boy seems to share a key commonality with they boy himself. They're both hollow, empty, they lack a reason to exist. This will make him easy to use, easy to manipulate._**

 ** _After years of waiting, the boy has finally made his way back to his former home, dragged back by his sister of all people. Hmm...? What?! NO! Damn you Philemon!... No matter, I can still win. I will not be defeated by you again._**

 ** _It would seem that returning here has put pressure on the memory walls Death has made on the boy. Even the girl of the one who sabotaged the experiment may start to remember as well eventually. We trend carefully, he must remember enough that all the walls don't shatter, but not enough that he remembers too much._**

 ** _Going to the tower are we? It would seem that the time to use his shadow-self has come. While I'm sure that Death can save him from any possible fatal injury, I'm not taking any risk this time.  
_**

 ** _Splendid! All it took was a few whispers and the boy's shadow-self was so easy to manipulate. He lacked a purpose, so I gave him one. Now, he's nothing but my tool, but I doubt he'll cooperate if he knows his role. I must make if think I'm helpless, that he holds all the cards. It would seem that he's referring to himself as "Makoto" now, after the boy's alias and nickname._**

 ** _Makoto is growing curious, too curious. He's even attacked the boy after a few conversations. Fortunately, Death was able to intervene, but this brings another problem to my attention. Death is too much for the boy, unless under Death's complete control, he will slowly die. Annoying, but workable._**

 ** _Damn, Makoto tried to and nearly did, kill the boy again. He's becoming harder and harder to manage. I must find a way to deal with this..._**

 ** _Makoto tried again to kill all of them, but Death intervened again. Hmm... He's more... Sadistic than before. He's doing this more for the sake of violence now. interesting..._**

 ** _Death tried to force control, it was almost successful... Damn that Makoto. He's becoming more trouble than he's good for. But something is odd... I wonder..._**

 ** _I simply had to tell him... strange. Death influenced your creation... Is his completion affecting your mental state as well? Useful, very useful indeed._**

 ** _He's becoming more and more prone to fits of violence and... has a strange obsession with biscuits of all things. He's becoming more inpatient, violent, sadistic... It would seem that he may be easier to manipulate than I thought. He's not even curious about his existence anymore, he simply wants to harm the boy and his own foolish friends._**

 ** _Makoto's plan to break the boy failed, both his and mine. The boy recovered, foiling both of our efforts. Death was unable to take over, foiling my own plans. However, Makoto's persona evolved now. Now he simply wants to kill them. Powerful, but too risky. I must deal with him._**

 ** _So easy. Takaya, the one who leads the nihilistic humans known as Strega knows everything now. I don't even have to manipulate him, for he desires the end as well. It was so easy to trick Makoto, if his mind was still the same then he might've questioned it. It is fortunate that Death's completion damages his mind as well, it is almost time to deal with you, Makoto._**

 ** _Ha ha ha... So easy, so foolish. Death's near complete state was enough to break you. It was more than enough to leave you completely_** ** _vulnerable. It was rather fortunate that you possessed A persona as well. That, with you shadow traits, made it so easy to pervert your abilities and replace your persona with me and completely control you. Now, you're mine... He he he... Ha ha ha... HA HA HA HA!_**

 ** _It would seem that the surviving scientist failed to kill the boy and his friends. Annoying, but no matter, Death is complete and the Fall is_** ** _inevitable._**

 ** _Interesting, the boy seems to enjoy dancing with Death, he he. It would be so easy to kill you... But not now. To kill you now would assure that you'd die without knowing what you did. I will enjoy breaking you. What about you, Makoto?_**

 _Kill... Me..._

 ** _Ha ha ha! No, without you, I lose what's keeping me connected to that world. None the less, your mine. You were so easy to use... You're so pathetic. You truly were the perfect puppet._**

* * *

Up your too... dick.

 **Like I said, dysfunctional family.**

Argh...

 **But that's Makoto's secret. Every time an Arcana Shadow(s) were destroyed, his mental state degraded in some shape or form. Originally, he had a few conversations with Makoto, but now he simply attacks (or rather attacked) whenever he wants. He used to just focused on Minato and leave the rest alone unless attacked, but now he kills (or rather killed) people left and right just because. And Makoto didn't even start attacking Minato just because, he did it because he needed a purpose. He existed for years without one and simply took the one Nyarly gave him. Suddenly, he's a lot less evil than you thought, huh?**

Huh? Wha- Uh... N-Next chapter should go back to Minato and the rest and uh... Oh are those biscuits over there? *runs off*

 **He he.**


	115. Chapter 115

**keindahaha : Always sucks when the antagonist isn't as evil as he seems.**

Quiet...

 **Or as much as he wants to be.**

*growls*

 **gerson : That was his motivation from the start, it's all he has. I mean, the closest thing he has to a friend would be a girl with blonde hair who he occasionally sleeps with.**

Speaking of her hair, those curls defy the laws of physics...

 **Well, if we went by Catherine logic, you slept with a succubus...**

Good thing I'm not human... What do they do to the infertile again?

 **I dunno.**

 **Manu259 : I think it's more accurate to call him Chaotic** **Neutral.**

Literally not my fault I'm insane.

Nightlyy : Huh? What? Sympathy? Um... uh... *runs off*

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

 _Mind as well give it a shot..._ Minato thought as he knocked on the door in front of him "Kirijo-senpai, you there?"

The door opened a small crack, just large enough that Minato was able to see his senior on the other side.

"Something you need, Arisato?" Mitsuru asked doing her best to hide whatever emotional pain she was in.

"You need to talk to someone." Minato said, he wasn't asking her, he was telling her "If you keep this up, you'll only fall apart."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." Mitsuru politely declined

"Bullshit." Minato said with a stern face "You think I, of all people, can't tell you're lying?" he asked "I watched my family die, too. I know what're you're feeling."

"Arisato, please, stop." Mitsuru asked, she didn't seem to want to raise her voice anymore

"I can't." Minato said as he shook his head. He couldn't watch one of the people he considers family fall apart like this.

"You know, you were right." Mitsuru said out of the blue

"About what?" Minato asked as he tilted his head "Earlier in the year, when I worried about your mental state and you said that I didn't have any idea what you were going through." Mitsuru explained, her voice lacked... Anything. She just sounded like a lost girl crying for her daddy, completely unlike the strong and independent Mitsuru that everyone else knew. "You were right, I didn't know what you were going through. I apologize."

"Don't." Minato said as he shook his head "Everything worked out in the end, didn't it? Look, you can't keep doing this."

"Good day, Arisato." Mitsuru said as she attempted to close the door, but Minato slipped his foot in the crack late-minute.

"I'll go, but you have to promise me something." Minato said as Mitsuru opened the door wider to free Minato's foot "At least... Try to talk to everyone again. We're all worried about you."

Mitsuru seemed to be thinking for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you..." Minato thanked as he backed away and let Mitsuru close her door.

"Dammit..." He muttered as he walked away. He knew that she wasn't going to just bounce back from this, but he also knew that they didn't have the amount of time it'd take to do so. He didn't know what to do. After all, Minato himself hadn't recovered from watching his parents die in front of him when he was merely 7 years old.

"No luck?" Around the corner was Minako who seemed to be watching the whole thing

"Not really." Minato answered honestly as he sighed "I don't have a single idea what to do." he said as he leaned against the wall

"Damn..." Minako muttered as she looked down "I thought that you of all people would've been able to help."

"Maybe you should try." Minato suggested

"After what I've done?" Minako asked as she gave him a look that said 'really?' as if what he said was the stupidest thing on the planet.

"That'll only make it more meaningful." Minato said as he walked past his sister "Maybe Yukari should help out, too. That might do it."

"You're an idiot..." Minako sighed as she shook her head.

"Or maybe I'm so smart that my plans sound insane to you." Minato chuckled as he descended down the stairs

Minako looked back to Mitsuru's door. _What do I do...?_ She thought. Minato was right it might mean more coming from her and/or Yukari. After all, both didn't exactly get along with her at the beginning, and Minako's even gotten so angry to the point where she's even attacked her. But... How? How could she do anything?

She lost her family, but she didn't watch them die like Minato did. Her parents may have worked for the Kirijo group, but they didn't create the Dark Hour, nor were they prepared to die like Mitsuru's father was. There was next to nothing she could think of that she could relate to.

All she knew was, she didn't want to watch Mitsuru suffer anymore.

* * *

 _ **Next Day ; Paulownia Mall**_

"I said no." Minato objected once again

"C'mon, Mako!" Junpei nagged again.

"I don't see what the issue is" Ryoji chimed in a conversation that was all about him "I mean, I wanna try..."

"Ryoji, trust me." Akihiko sided with Minato "It'll end with a lot of pain."

"My advice isn't THAT bad!" Junpei attempted to defend his honor

"Yes it is!" Akihiko objected again

Minato turned to Ryoji "I have a girlfriend, so believe me." he insisted

"Wha- So do I!" Junpei attempted to defend his honor once again

"Your girlfriend tied you up!" Minato pointed out. Even though Minato surprised everyone with the fact that he was supportive of Junpei and Chidori's relationship and even insist that Junpei still visits her even though recently she had been telling him not to, Minato was NEVER going to let Junpei forget how everyone met her.

"Whoa!" Ryoji recoiled a bit as his eyes widened in shock "I didn't think you were into THAT Junpei."

Akihiko and Minato burst out laughing as Junpei tried desperately to find some sort of explanation.

"Oh, he's into a lot more than that!" Minato said while laughing. Thanks to Pharos' rather... curious nature, Minato knew a lot more details about everyone and their 'private' time than he'd ever want in his entire life "I mean, half the crap he gets off to I wonder if it's even legal."

"W-Wha- How'd you know that?!" Everyone stared at Junpei as they took a step back after what he just said. "W-Wait, I-I meant..."

Minato raised his hand as he shook his head "Junpei, just stop."

Junpei looked down as he tilted his cap to cover his eyes "Damn you, Mako."

"Um... What should I do then?" Ryoji asked, his own conflict not being resolved

"Just be yourself." Minato answered "It's what I did."

"And I trust Minato a lot more than Junpei." Akihiko sided with his oldest junior

Junpei grunted in anger as he looked up "Hey, my advice is NOT that bad!"

Minato gave Junpei a blank face "Oh really? Prove it." He said with his usual emotionless tone "Try buttering some girls up for him."

"Fine!" Junpei agreed as he approached a group of girls

"Five..." Minato began the countdown

"Four..." Akihiko continued

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..." Both said at the same time as Junpei got the exact same result they expected

"D-Did they...?!" Ryoji asked in shock

"Let's find out." Minato said as they approached Junpei who was writhing on the floor

"They kicked me in the dick..." Junpei whined in a high-pitched voice "Why? Why did they kick me in the dick..."

"Yeah, it's not funny now. Is is, Junpei?" Akihiko asked with a smug look on his face

Junpei whimpered as he began to cry from the pain.

Akihiko sighed "I guess I'll take him home." he said as he carried Junpei "See you guys later."

"Whoa..." Ryoji said in amazement at what just happened "The girl's here are really paranoid."

"Are they?" Minato asked "I mean, I'm not a womanizer so..."

"How'd you score Yukari-san then?" Ryoji asked. He could barely fathom the idea that Minato actually pulled it off based of what he heard around school, but the fact that he never even seems to try his even more mind-blowing to him.

"Uh..." Minato looked down as he hid his face with his fringe "We uh... We had a moment on a beach." immediately after answering, Minato found himself wondering why he just said that. After all, he just met this boy not too long ago, so why did he just admit that?

Ryoji just stared in awe at what he just heard "Minato... You're my hero."

Minato blushed an even deeper shade of red "J-Just stop talking." he muttered. This was quickly going down as one of the most embarrassing days of his life.

* * *

 **Another short one since we've hit another free calendar period. I was able to fill that up with what I call the Makoto arc (since I suck at names) during October, but that's not much of an option now, is it?**

Nope, 'father' wants to stay hidden and I'm... screwed.

 **Might do a time-skip next chapter. I dunno. WE'LL SEE!**

Why won't it just end?!


	116. Chapter 116

**RAX : He probably gets them from that cap that he NEVER takes off.**

Seriously, Failure always has his cap on. He's NEVER seen without it. It's weird as hell.

 **Manu259 : I feel like that's a reference that I should be getting, but I'm to dense/stupid/ignorant/sheltered to know.**

Also, to a certain someone who's reading who also wears glasses (you know who you are)... FUCK YOU! Fuck you!

 **HAHAHA HAHAHA!**

Do you know how painful it is to have this bastard burn your eye out with a blowtorch?! FUCK YOU!

 **Yeah , yeah. Also, Makoto is enjoying the biscuit donations.**

Huh? what?! N-No I'm not!

 **What's that in your hand?**

Huh? *Looks at hand* GAH!

 **lol**

* * *

 _ **Cafe**_

"So, this is the cafe." Ryoji said as he looked at his surroundings while sitting with Minato.

"Yeah, this is it." Minato confirmed as he leaned back into his chair "Most of the time another friend of mine is here, too, but not today apparently."

"Um... Do they have coco?" Ryoji asked "I mean, it's been getting pretty cold lately."

"Yeah, I know." Minato chuckled. Indeed, it was getting colder and colder outside day by day. It's gotten to the point that Minato even wore his gray jacket over his standard school uniform now (and the school was so lax with their uniform that it didn't raise any problems). "Anyway, they do."

"Ooh, that's good." Ryoji seemed happy "So... How do you like yours?" he asked out of the blue

"Me?" Minato asked while doing his unconscious habit of tilting his head "I like it plain. I mean, marshmallows and such are a nice plus, but I still prefer it plain."

"I see, so do I." Ryoji said before chuckling for some reason "You know, I think that says a lot about you."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked not quite understanding what Ryoji was implying

"You like it plain. You don't need anything to accept people, you can accept just as they are." Ryoji said, he seemed to have a hint of some sort of admiration in his tone "I believe that's what makes you special."

"Huh..." Minato looked down, seemingly thinking about what Ryoji just said "Never thought of it like that."

Ryoji looked down, seemingly bothered by something "This feeling again... Where have I seen you...?"

"Something wrong?" Minato asked as he leaned forward slightly

Ryoji looked up and suddenly noticed that he visibly looked distressed. "N-Nothing..." he said while shaking his head "Um... So, who's Minako-san's boyfriend, if you don't mind me asking."

Minato sighed "He's... that guy you've probably heard is in the hospital." he explained. Minato felt odd again. This was something sensitive, something that Minato normally NEVER talked about, so why was he telling him?

"Oh..." Ryoji instantly regretted asking "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." Minato assured as he put his head down "Mm... I'm taking a nap."

"Don't you already sleep through class?" Ryoji asked as he tilted his own head "How much sleep do you need?"

"I dunno." Minato answered as he yawned "I just am. Let me rest."

"But... Who's going to pay for-" Ryoji stopped as soon as he noticed Minato's snoring softly "And you fall asleep in seconds, too..." he said as he sighed "I guess I'm not getting anything." he said dolefully

* * *

 **Have I mentioned that I'm running out of ideas? I mean, I'm trying to NOT copy the social link events for Minato and Ryoji, and on top of that there's a lot going on at once.**

Big bro... You can go fuck yourself!

 **You really hate him, don't you?**

No shit, Sherlock.

 **But, I'm a Phantom Thief.**

Then you admit your crimes?

 **Okay, okay, I confess! I committed _Arsene_! Are you happy now?!**

*sigh*

* * *

 ** _Dorm_**

"I'm home!" Minato shouted as kicked the door shut.

"Welcome back." Aigis greeted as she approached Minato "May I ask where you've been?"

"With Ryoji." Minato answered which caused Aigis to look agitated.

"Minato-san, I ask that you please not affiliate yourself with him any further." Aigis requested "He is... dangerous."

"And you're basing this off of...?" Minato asked and waited for a response

"I..." Aigis didn't have an answer "I... I just know. Minato-san, please, I ask that you trust me!"

Minato sighed "Aigis, I do trust you." he said as he leaned his back on the wall "It's just... I feel like I know him. It's just... I don't know." He sighed again

"I..." Aigis didn't seem to have a response. She didn't quite understand it herself, but she knew there was something wrong about Ryoji.

Minato took a few steps forward and placed a reassuring hand on Aigis' shoulder "Look, I know you're just looking out for me and I'm thankful..." He said as he gave an equally reassuring smile "But you need to relax. Besides, he can't be anymore dangerous than Makoto, can he?"

"..." Aigis looked down for a moment before facing Minato again "Please, be careful around him..."

Minato nodded "I promise."

Aigis seemed happy with that response "Thank you."

"No problem." Minato said as he looked at the stairs "How's Kirijo-senpai?"

"Her condition is mostly unchanged." Aigis said before looking down

"Hey, what happened wasn't your fault." Minato reassured his mechanical friend again "C'était la faute du bâtard (It was the bastard's fault)."

"Had I resisted more..." Aigis said before looking surprised "What... What is this feeling?"

Minato chuckled "It's guilt, Aigis. Looks like you can feel emotions, too."

"Guilt..." Aigis repeated "Was... Takeharu-san's death... Because of me?"

Minato shook his head "Like I said, it wasn't your fault." He explained again "Besides, you weren't the one who shot him and your the reason Minako and I were able to finish that bastard off." He continued "You can't blame yourself. Ikutsuki tricked all of us, not just you."

Minato looked down "If anyone's to blame... It's me." he said as his eyes flared for a moment "I always knew there was something suspicious about him, but I didn't do anything. And... I was the only one who was able to the Reverse shadow with Thanatos..."

Suddenly a pang hit Minato "Thanatos..."

"Is something wrong?" Aigis asked concerned

"I... I haven't heard from Thanatos." Minato explained "I can still summon him, but something feels... wrong. No, more than that, ever since we killed Reverse Hanged Man, I-I've felt empty. Like a piece of me is missing."

"Is there anything I can do?" Aigis asked, even though her knowledge of human emotions and feelings was limited, she wanted to do whatever she could to help Minato in any way she could.

Minato shook his head "No, I'm fine." he said as he went to the stairs "I'm going to bed. See you later."

Aigis nodded "Have a good rest." she said as he went up the stairs and to his room.

* * *

 **You know, I think I'm going to do A time skip next chapter. For real this time.**

Meanwhile, I'll just sit here...

 **Anyway, not much happened. A little bit of Ryoji and Aigis bonding with Minato is all... Ah, fuck it, this chapter is too short. Here, have some time in Tartarus... Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Tartarus**_

Minato slashes another shadow "Damn, these bastards are really hostile today." He grunted as he looked at the others. Lately, the shadows had been unusually active and hostile, enough to the point that ambushes were becoming more and more frequent.

"Dammit, where are they coming from?!" Akihiko shouts as he punched another shadow dead

"Fuuka, anything you can tell us?!" Minato asked his navigator

"I.. Yes! They're weak to fire attacks!" Fuuka told everyone

"I got this!" Junpei said with confidence as he summoned Hermes and unleashed Maragidyne on the enemy, it was effective but there were many that still remained

"What're we going to do?!" Ken asked in slight panic

"Fuck this!" Minato said as he put his Evoker to his temple "Everybody duck!" He warned as he fired "Ardhanari!" he shouted as flames suddenly engulfed the entire area and incinerated the shadows instantly.

Minato bent over slightly as he panted "Minato-kun!" Fuuka shouted telepathically "Minako-chan and the others are in trouble!" she warned

Minato looked back and saw another wave of shadows approaching "Fuck..."

"Go help Minako." Akihiko said as he, Junpei, and Ken readied themselves "We got it from here!"

"You sure?" Minato asked. The main reason that Minako was allowed to lead her own team was because that like Minato, she had access to every form of attack in some form or another. Without Minato, their options in battle would be very limited.

"Relax..." Junpei said with a cocky smirk "We got this."

Minato looked in both directions before grunting.

He fired his Evoker and launched a Megidolaon at the approaching shadows as he ran the other way. Luckily, the shadows were so close together that the majority of the shadows died.

"Mara, Maralagidyne!" Minato said as he fired his Evoker and killed the remaining shadows. He wasn't able to use this strategy before due to the shadows surrounding them, but that wasn't a problem this time.

"Come on!" Minato shouted as he ran the other way

Everyone looked at Minato and then the hall where shadows previously were.

"Holy shit..." Junpei said in awe

* * *

 _ **Later in a lower Tartarus floor**_

"Siegfried!" Minato shouted as he fired his Evoker as he cut down another shadow.

A shadow tried to literally jump onto Minato from behind, but the teen reacted quickly slice the shadow in half in 1 strike

"Orpheus Telos!" He shouted as he summoned his ultimate persona and pushed the shadows away with a Magarudyne.

"Fuuka, anything?!" Minato asked. He had ran ahead of his group and was currently on his own to find the others

"They're weak against ice!" Fuuka informed

"King and I!" Minato shouted as he performed another fusion spell that froze the shadows into individual blocks of ice

Minato summoned Telos again and the musician shattered the blocks with his lyre ; killing the shadows within as Minato continued to run.

Minato kept running and to his surprise, he found the rest of his friends fine but panting (except Aigis since she's a robot).

"You guys okay?" Minato asked as he looked at everyone. Since the halls of Tartarus were narrow, they had made it a habit to split up when exploring, but that didn't stop Minato from worrying about everyone.

"Y-Yeah..." Yukari said in between pants

"We were surprised when a large group of shadow ambushed us..." Aigis started to explain "The battle was close, but we managed to succeed."

"That's good..." Minato sighed in relief before he noticed something "Wait, where's Minako?!"

"Um... Hey, Nii-san..." Minako's voice said. It seemed like it was coming from the corner of the hall "Is uh... Are any of the guys with you?"

"Huh?" Minato looked around, the only guy here other than himself was Koromaru "Just Koromaru-san right now."

"Oh good..." Minako sounded relieved for some reason

"Imoto, what's going on?" Minato asked as he tilted his head

"Um... Well..." Minako slowly took a few steps away from the corner and revealed herself... Too much of herself.

"Oh my-" Minato faced palmed "H-How did this even happen?!"

"We were surrounded and I was able to stop myself from getting injured but..." Minako blushed. It must've been humiliating to have a shadow(s) damage her clothing to the point that all she had was her white underwear.

Minato sighed as he looked down and shook his head "Well... Maybe you'll have some sort advantage in battle or... Fuck, I don't know anymore.."

"Hmm..." Minako suddenly brightened "Shadows and mystical monsters, beware...!" she shouted

"Um... Minako." Minato called out

"Beware the wrath of Arisato Minako and...!" She just kept going

"Imoto..."

Minako jumped into the air before raising a fist "THE BATTLE PANTIES!"

"Uh... You might want to look behind me now." Minato said an expression full of confusion and disbelief at what he just seen. Everyone else had similar expressions for once.

"Huh?" Minako looked behind Minato and there were the guys... completely shocked by what they were seeing.

"M-M-Minako-san..." Ken said with a red face as he trembled from the sheer shock

"C-C'mon, Ken..." Akihiko said as he walked away with the no-doubt traumatized boy "We're about to have an uncomfortable conversation..."

Meanwhile, Junpei just stood their mesmerized "M-Mina-tan, I had no idea you were so... Whoa..."

"JUNPEI!" Minato shouted with the voice of daemon as his eyes glowed brightly "Are you ogling my sister?!"

"U-Uh... M-Mako, s-settle down!" Junpei said with a trembling voice as he took a step back

"Mara!" Minato shouted as he fired his Evoker

"W-What're you doing...?" Junpei asked as he looked at Mara. "What the hell is THAT?!" he screamed. Usually, battles were too distracting to notice Mara's rather... obscene appearance, but now...

"Prepare for not only one of MY executions..." Minato's voice transformed into a tone so terrifying that even Nyarlathotep himself was impressed some-what "But a MARA execution!"

"U-Uh..." Junpei looked at the girls

Yukari was smiling as she shook her head "It was nice knowing you, Stupei."

Aigis was simply staring blankly

Koromaru barked "He said 'I will visit your grave every day.'" Aigis translated

Minako was blushing as she hid behind Yukari who was a similar height to her as she glared as Junpei

Junpei looked at Minato who was approaching closer and closer "W-Wait, Mako, Plea- AAAAHHHH!"

It was truly a Tartarus trip that no one would forget.

* * *

 **I promised a Mara execution... You're welcome**

R.I.P Failure, never missed by anyone with a fucking brain-cell

 _ **After response**_

 **keindahaha : I don't think even steel is strong enough. Besides, Minato's been spared so far...**

Mostly. He survived The Ultimate Execution when he was innocent, too, even *I* wouldn't do that


	117. Chapter 117

Nightlyy : I will refer to my fucked up family however I want, whenever I want. Don't like it? What're you gonna do?

 **Normally I'd defend my reviewers more, but you kinda asked for this.**

And who doesn't hate glasses? They get dirty all the time, they always fall off when you do anything even remotely active, and god help you if you fall asleep with them on.

 **I... Can't argue with that.**

 **RAX : Oh, he has a brain. He's just thinking with the wrong head.**

Failure truly is a dumbass.

 **Manu259 : Really? *listens to Last Surprise* Oh yeah, you're right. I was wondering what she said this whole time and now I finally understand.**

keindahaha : Needless to say, failure will never be the same... Oh, who they hell am I kidding? The only way he'll change is if he sees Chidori die.

* * *

 _ **School**_

"RYOJI!" Minato shouted as he slowly made his way to the new student

Ryoji turned to his friend with a confused expression "What is it, Minato?" He asked innocently

"Yukari told me that while she was talking to Kirijo-senpai, you said something VERY interesting..." Minato said as he literally trembled in anger

"W-What...?" Ryoji asked as he took a step back, it felt as if a literal aura of death and murderous intent was radiating from the bluenette

"You know what you said..." Minato said as Ryoji stepped into the empty classroom behind him instinctively in slight terror

"Whoa...!" Minako shouted as she stood between them "Nii-san, what the heck?"

"I'm going to tear him apart over and over..." Minato threatened as his eyes glowed brightly

"A-Are you eyes glowing...?" Ryoji asked with an terrified expression with in an equally terrified voice

"Only because of my burning rage!" Minato answered as Minako held him back

"Mako-nii, what reason could you have to-"

"He asked if Yukari and I would like to visit Shirakawa Boulevard..." Minato answered. Not only was that sentence enough for Minato to beat the shit out of Ryoji, but that mixed with the memories of Lovers torturing him and the memories of another one of his sadistic outburst made it so that Ryoji's chances of survival were next to impossible at best.

Suddenly, Minako let him go and took a step to the side "Take all the time you need, Nii-san." she said with a cute and innocent smile "I'll make sure no one bothers you."

"W-Wait!" Ryoji yelled in desperation "I-I was just joking...!"

Minato chuckled as he entered the class room as he shut the door. Meanwhile, Minako stood in front of the door humming to herself as screams came from inside.

"D-Don't take that!" Ryoji pleaded "I need those- AAAHHH!"

Sounds of banging, crashing, and even a few things breaking could be heard

"W-Wait, no!" Ryoji begged "Not there! Anything but the-AAHHH!" Even more pain happened inside

After an hour or so, Minato left the classroom with a satisfied look on his face "Thanks, imoto."

"No problem." Minako said as she entered the classroom as Minato went home

The entire classroom was mess. There were tons of broken desk, chairs, and even a few of the windows were cracked. Ryoji himself was lying face first onto the floor completely still.

Minako lightly kicked Ryoji which made the boy whimper "Yeah~, do yourself a favor and don't ever mention Shirakawa near them."

"W-Why...?" Ryoji asked as he whimpered some more

"Let's just say... There was a very awkward and painful thing that happened there." Minako explained as she patted the boy on the head "Well, here's hoping you get better."

* * *

Dumbass...

 **No kidding. Even to his friends, Minato can be very violent if you do something stupid.**

* * *

 _ **Paulownia Mall**_

"And that's what happened." Minato explained to Yukari who was looking at jewelry at one of the stores that's name Minato didn't care to remember.

Yukari giggled "Well, I guess we won't have to worry about him mentioning _there_ ever again." she said as she eyed something

"Looking at something?" Minato asked as he followed Yukari's gaze

"That pink diamond ring is so cute..." She said to herself. Minato was certain that she had forgotten that Minato was right next to her

"Well, now I know what to propose with." Minato said

"W-What?!" Yukari practically squeaked out as she jumped in the air in shock

Minato laughed "You are so easy to tease..." he barely managed to utter

Yukari sighed "I remember when *I* was the one who teased you..." she muttered

"Huh..?" Minato said as he thought back to earlier in the year "Oh yeah, a the flower shop." he said "Well, this is what happens when you play with fire."

"Can I get some ice then?"

"Nope." Minato answered as he smirked "Besides, I did warn you the day we became official. This is a hell of your own making."

Yukari groaned "What was I thinking...?"

"Oh, you love me." Minato said as they both left the store

"I'm seriously starting to wonder now." Yukari responded with another sigh

Minato simply shrugged "Regardless... Aishiteru ("I love you" But it's extremely intimate)"

Yukari simply looked down and tried to hid her blood-red face "H-How can you say that with a straight face?!"

"Because I have the poker face to end all poker faces, I've been interrogated by very... unsavory individuals before, so I know how to keep calm, and... Oh yeah, because aishiteru." Minato said casually "So... what about you..?"

Yukari whimpered as she tried even harder to hide her face "Dummy..." she muttered before she let out a small and concealed smile "You already know the answer to that..."

* * *

 **Hmm... To think words could hold that much power**

What?

 **As I said, Aishiteru means "I love you" but it's so intimate and strong that even married couples are hesitant to use it.**

That's ridiculous. They're just words.

 **Maybe words in the East hold more weight then they do in the West. Ah, how fascinating other cultures are...**

Whatever... By the way what's with all the fluff?

 **I have to find SOME way to justify the romance tab.**

Why did you put it under that again?

 **I didn't know what else to put!**

General, Action, Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Family, hell it might even qualify as angst and/or Hurt/comfort.

 **... Did I mention I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer?**

Moron

* * *

 _ **Few Days Later**_

The entire school gathered at the train station for their school trip (that Minato nearly forgot was a thing because... sleepyhead).

"Kyoto, huh?" Junpei asked, he didn't sound to enthusiastic "Talk about boring."

"You don't like it?" Ryoji asked, he actually seemed stunned "Personally, I think it's one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"Whatever." Junpei shrugged off Ryoji's words.

Elsewhere in the crowd, Yukari looked back and saw Mitsuru talking to Fuuka and Aigis who were next to her.

"At least she's talking again." Minako, who was next to Yukari, said as she, too, looked at Mitsuru

"Yeah, I guess the talk her and I had helped, too." Yukari replied "she didn't even want to go on the trip."

"Really?" Minako asked, this was the 1st she's heard of this "Dammit, I wish there was something I could do."

"Why don't you talk to her?" Yukari asked "I mean, it'd mean a lot coming from you."

Minako sighed "You've been talking to Minato-nii, haven't you?"

Yukari giggled "What did you expect?"

"That he'd tease you relentlessly." Minako answered, but then noticed a faint blush on Yukari's face "And I was right."

"W-Well.." Leave it to Minako to embarrass everyone she sees in seconds "The point is, I think you should do something."

"How?" Minako asked "I didn't watch my parents die and... Well, we're complete opposites!" she retorted

"Opposites attract." Yukari retorted "I think you and _him_ are proof of that."

"I..." Minako didn't have a response. She wasn't wrong, Shinjiro and her were opposites in almost every regard, but that didn't matter to them, so why should it matter now?

Meanwhile, Minato who had already managed to board the train and find a seat was looking out the window with his earphones on. Even without the school, it certainly was crowded today for some reason.

Minato found it amusing how people could look so similar, yet so different at the same time. It was almost little game he had, guy in a suit, another guy in a suit, boy with white hair, and- Wait...

Minato leaned towards the glass as his blood went cold..

 _It can't be..._ Minato thought. Out there was the one he himself killed, waving slowly with a twisted smile on his face.

Minato rubbed his eyes and focused all of his attention on the boy, but then he was gone.

Minato sighed in relief as he relaxed in his chair again _Guess I'm just paranoid..._ Minato thought _Damn, all the stress from everything must be driving me insane._

Little did he know, hiding in the crowd was Chaos itself possessing the body of an old shadow, smiling as the train took off.

 _ **Enjoy yourself, Minato. Soon, Death will remember and you'll learn the truth. After that, I will kill you myself. The Fall is inevitable, but I've learned to not let your kind do as they please. I will not lose again... I will win, and you and the rest of your kind will finally meet the fate they deserve... What they themselves have been begging for.**_

* * *

Screwing with Minato? I'm starting to see the family resemblance... for once

 **For once? Uh, you're both assholes. I think that's a big enough resemblance.**

Fair enough... prick

 **Jackass**

Prig

 **Sloven**

What does that even mean?

 **That I just won.**

Huh? Wha- But... Fuck!

 **Anyway, next is Kyoto and... Argh. Let's be honest, there's no way everyone's going to be happy with it, but as long as you find some semblance of enjoyment in it, that's all that matters.**


	118. Kyoto (Chapter 118)

**RAX : Think what you want...**

I can say with confidence that we despise each other

 **keindahaha : Actually, I'm going to say... Beep boop beep.**

... What the fuck?

 **Manu259 : I haven't gotten a clue either.**

I'm guessing that he's just been lucky so far.

* * *

 _ **Godaigo Inn**_

The junior members of SEES and Ryoji entered the Godaigo Inn where they would be spending their next few days on the trip.

"We're finally here!" Junpei announced as he raised his arms for a moment before looking around "Whoa, nice place!"

"It's a lot nicer than most inn I've seen." Minako commented as she took in the scenery as well

"It IS an expensive area, after all." Yukari noted

"Meh." Minato simply shrugged

Minako punched Minato's shoulder "Seriously, first you went 'meh' at Yakushima and now you're doing here?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Everything." Minato answered casually.

Ryoji noticed an umbrella simply... there for seemingly no reason. He tilted his head "Hey, what's that umbrella for?" he asked

"Decoration." Minato answered

"Or maybe roof leaks?" Minako said sarcastically

"But, this is the first floor." Ryoji said, apparently being to dense to notice the sarcasm in Minako's voice "This building would have to be pretty old."

The twins sighed "Baka..." they said simultaneously before looking at each other "Weird" They both said "Stop that!" and again "I said stop!" and again "Screw it, I give up!" and again.

Ryoji dismissed what was happening in front of him and gave a mischievous smile "So... Which way to the geishas?"

Junpei suddenly had a smile of his own "That's right, I forgot about that. Count me in!"

"Keep dreamin', Junpei." Yukari responded

Minako sighed "It seems you still haven't learned your lesson." she muttered

The juniors walked to the glass windows that showed the courtyard with a pond outside

"The stone area outside is filled with water..." Aigis noted in her usual robotic tone "Is this one of the open-air hot springs I have heard about?" she asked

"No, it's just a courtyard." Fuuka explained "It's not meant for bathing."

"Wait, there're hot springs?" Minato asked as he raised an eyebrow

"Yep, but guys and girls go at a different time so don't-..." Minako stopped herself and face-palmed "Who am I kidding? The only way you'd end up there in the girls time is if your tricked, asleep, and/or REALLY zoned out."

Junpei looked at Ryoji "So, where were you guys gonna go at your old school, Ryoji?" he asked "Somewhere interesting, I bet. Kyoto's so typical, don't ya think?"

"Hmm..." Ryoji took a moment to think "I don't really remember" he answered honestly

"Are you serious?" Yukari asked flabbergasted "That's the highlight of the year!"

"It is?" Minato and Ryoji asked as the same time

"I mean, this is the first school trip I actually went to." Minato confessed, much to everyone's shock

"What?!" Everyone yelled at the same time

Minato shrugged "Never saw A reason to go. I mean, I hardly stayed anywhere for more than a few months so I'm already used to all sorts of sights by now."

The juniors conversation was cut-off when Maya herself, Ms. Toriumi approached "Come on, you can talk later. You're blocking the hallway." Toriumi looked at the girls "Girls, your rooms are that way. Why don't you get unpacked?" and just like that, the teacher left.

"You heard her." Junpei said as he looked at the girls

"We'll see you later-aahh!" Minato was suddenly cut-off by Yukari grabbing his fringe

"No, I have to make sure you eat something." Yukari announced

"What? I though we were over this!" Minato yelled in response, when would this end?

"Uh-huh, when was the last time you ate something?" Yukari asked back

"U-Uh... Um..." Minato was drawing a blank

"Exactly." Yukari said as she began pulling Minato away

"I lost imoto as a babysitter and now I have you." He muttered

"SOMEONE has to take care of you!" Yukari retorted

"I took care of myself for most of my life!" Minato shot back as he tried to resist

"Poorly!" Minako added to Yukari's argument

"Damn you..." he muttered as Yukari suddenly pulled harder "Hey, I'm pretty sure this counts as abuse!"

"Not if it's for your own good." Yukari didn't even seemed fazed by that question

"I'm sure that's what a lot of them said..." He said as he rolled his eyes

"If your smart enough to know that, then you should also know that they always side with the women." Yukari said as she pulled again and broke whatever resistance Minato could put up

"This is bullshit..." Minato muttered, but didn't put up anymore of a fight.

* * *

 **Oh, did you forget that Minato was terrible at taking care of himself? He's terrible at taking care of himself**

Now... You know what is about to happen next (not the hot springs)

 **I debated on how to do this scene. Came up with about 3 ideas and in the end, after talking to others, myself, and a lot of thinking... I shit you not, resorted to using a spinner to decide.**

We have the spinner as proof (not that you can see)

* * *

 _ **Next Day ; Riverbank**_

"And that's why I need you here!" Minako whisper yelled at her best friend

"Minako, I doubt you-"

"Quiet!" Minako cut Yukari off "Look, if things head South, I'll need your help! I'm not exactly used to these sorts of things!"

"Alright, alright..." Yukari agreed, after all, no one says no to Minako

"Good." Minako sighed in relief

Minako approached Mitsuru who was simply staring off into the riverbank "Um... You know, you'll miss curfew if you stay out here!"

"Why are you still concerned about me?" Mitsuru asked "And why is Takeba hiding back there."

"Crap..." Minako pretty much squeaked out as Yukari was forced to reveal herself "Uh... You know,, I had this entire conversation planned out and now I don't know what to do..." she said as she laughed nervously

Mitsuru dismissed what Minako just said "As I said, why are you still concerned about me?" she asked "Our days of fighting are over." she continued in an empty tone "We have no common goal to fight for, no enemies to defeat... No reason to be friends."

"You know that's not true." Minako retorted

"We reached our conclusion... Why should we continue on?" Mitsuru asked. She sounded... lost, just like Minato was for most of his life. "Everything I believed in was a lie... And in the end, I failed to..."

"To protect the most important person in your life?" Yukari asked "Is that what you were about to say?"

Minako sighed "Even though you said you were atoning for the Kirijo group's sins, I've always known it wasn't true. All of this just showed it to everyone else..." Minako looked down "I've failed to protect people, too."

"All you wanted to do was protect your father." Yukari continued for Minako

"That's right!" Mitsuru admitted as she raised her voice for the 1st time in weeks "I fought to protect him, and look what happened!" she began to tremble "My trust for the Chairman blinded me, and I fell right into his trap!"

Mitsuru looked at Minako "Even your brother could see through his lies! Yet, in the end, there was nothing I could do!"

Mitsuru suddenly looked away from both of the girls "My father placed the onus of responsibility all upon himself. And ever since the incident, he looked as if her was dead inside. I fought so that he could release the shame and guilt that burdened him so!"

"Senpai..." Minako called out as Yukari was silent. Minato was the only one who could figure it out, but Minako knew better than anyone what that was like.

Before, Minako merely act bubbly to avoid being treated like the sad orphan, just like how Minato shut himself off. Then, she acted even more bubbly and weird when she saw Minato, to say he looked dead that day when they were reunited would an understatement, he truly looked like there was nothing inside him anymore. Little did she know, acting was only adding to his burden. Just like how Mitsuru fighting was adding to her father's.

Mitsuru spoke much more softly "But my efforts were futile..." she condemned herself "And now my life is without meaning." She looked back with a stern look "Right!?"

This was enough to finally set off the infamous Arisato temper. While Yukari went up (no doubt planning to do the same) Minako pushed the girl in pink back and slapped her fellow red-head in the face as hard as she could.

"I've heard that too many times!" Minako yelled back "I had to live with an empty-shell of a brother for an entire year before he came to Iwatodai! Unlike you, I didn't see him gradually change, I kept onto hope that he was alright until I saw... That THING that took the form of my brother years later!"

Minako looked down as she clutched her fist "I used to be both pitied and bullied too... You know?" she pointed out "But I told myself that I had to keep strong for his sake, little did I know I only made it worse in the end just like you made your father's burden worse."

Minako looked up with anger filled eyes "So quit... quit..." Minako's anger died quickly as she realized she was only making whatever pain Mitsuru was in worse "I... I'm sorry..." She looked down again, this time in shame.

There was a long moment of silence between the three girls.

"Hey, did you know that I used to live around here?" Yukari suddenly brought up out of the blue as she looked at the river "After my dad died, my mom spent all her time throwing herself at random men. I couldn't stand to see her acting like that, so I used to come out here to the river to get away."

Minako smiled, it seemed like that support she 'asked' her to do was about to pay off.

"My belief in my dad was all I had..." Yukari continued

"Your father was only doing what he thought was best." Mitsuru retorted

"Yes, but it was still wrong." Yukari retorted "So he fought to the end to try and make it right again. He never gave up. He believed shadows were dangerous, and they needed to be stooped, even if it meant losing his life." Yukari turned to Mitsuru again "That's why I fight. I want to eliminate the Dark Hour and fulfill my dad's final wish."

"Fulfill his wish?" Mitsuru repeated as a light bulb suddenly lit up in Minako's head

"I'm not going to lie, at first, I just joined because I wanted to destroy what killed my parents and I hoped that'd help Minato-nii, too..." Minako admitted "But nothing I do is ever going to bring them back and he wasn't going to magically get better... " Minako brightened up "After what happened to Shinji, I realized that. From then on, I've been fighting to protecting everyone who's left."

"Protecting... who's left..." Mitsuru repeated Minako's words just as she did with Yukari's.

"That's all I- no, we, can do." Yukari supported Minako.

"isn't that right, senpai?" Minako asked

"Yes..." Mitsuru agreed as she raised her head "Yes, I agree you two. It's not over yet. Nothing has been decided. We must put an end to this and save whoever we can from this horrible atrocity."

"Yeah, way to go!" Minako cheered

Mitsuru turned to the two girls "Minako... Yukari... Will you stand with me until the end?"

Yukari simply bowed in slight shock as Minako shouted "Damn right, I will!"

Minako bounced in the air like a child "Ooh, bath time together!"

"B-Bath time...?" Mitsuru asked in a bit of shock with a slight blush

"Yeah, in the outdoor hot spring back at the hotel. It's really~ nice." Yukari added on "Now that we have everything out in the open, there's nothing left for us to hide!"

Minako bowed "Welcome to the inner circle Mit-senpai!"

"..Nothing?" Mitsuru repeated with a scarlet face

Minako laughed "Get those dirty thoughts out of your mind!"

"We should get going. It's already past curfew." Yukari pointed out

"To the hot springs we go!" Minako shouted with glee as she and Yukari sprinted off leaving Mitsuru

Mitsuru looked up "There's no need to worry, father. I am not alone... And I'll never look back again." she declared and at that moment Penthesilea evolved to Artemisia.

* * *

 **Yeah... Blame the spinner if you don't like that scene. If you're curious why I didn't have it Minako only and there was even the need for a spinner to begin with, it's because of December.**

YOU'LL SEE

 **... It's only charming if i do it.**

No wonder. It feels like I was just violated.

 **Anyway, time for the bonus hot spring scene. What do I mean? This is A hot spring scene, not THE hot spring scene.**

* * *

 ** _Hot Spring_**

Minato sighed in relief as he enjoyed the hot springs all by himself. Since it was past curfew and most people were dead tired by now, he wasn't worried about anyone stopping by and seeing him.

Though... how long had he been in here now?

"See?" Minato's eyes widened as he heard Minako's voice from the other side

"Oh fuck..." He muttered as his blood chilled despite being in a hot spring of all places

"I see... It does look very nice, Minako." That voice could only belong to Mitsuru. Though, she used Minako's first name oddly enough.

"Maybe we should come here tomorrow with the others, too!" And that belonged to Yukari's

"Crap..." Minato muttered. He must've been so zoned out that he stayed until the girl's time.

Minato stood up _Alright, alright..._ Minato thought to himself _I just need... need to..._ Minato suddenly felt light-headed _What... What the hell...?_

Minato's dizziness reach to the point that he fell to the ground and was out cold in seconds.

* * *

 _ **?**_

"Would someone get a wash cloth!" Minato heard Minako's

"Understood!" That sounded like Aigis' voice and the footsteps were probably her's too

"S-Should we call a hospital?" That voice sounded like Fuuka's

"I would love to, but this idiot always breaks out of them!" Minako answered with frustration in her voice "Dammit, can't leave him alone for one second can we?"

"Is Minato alright?" It sounded like Ryoji

"Beat it, Ryoji!" Minako yelled in response

"Hey, we just want to be sure that Mako-" the voice that sounded like Junpei's was cut off

"Okay? OKAY?!" The sound of someone pushing another against the wall could be heard "Does he LOOK okay?! He was with all of three of you most of the day, right?! Didn't you notice he didn't eat or drink anything?!"

"We just thought that-" The voice that sounded like Akihiko's was cut off by a slap

"Thought WHAT?!" Minako screamed "You think Yuka-chan and I nag at him for the sake of it?! You know he's terrible at taking care of himself! Why the fuck would you lave him alone!"

"He said he wanted to see the hot springs, we didn't think it was a big deal.." Junpei said "I mean, you know why he'd want to go alone."

The sound of what could only be growling came from Minako "If we didn't go in there when we did, he could've been there all night you moron!"

Minako just kept yelling and yelling as Minato opened his eyes. Apparently one of the girl's must've put him in a passable amount of clothing while he was asleep and his head was resting on Yukari's lap.

"He's awake!" Yukari shouted at the others as Aigis arrived

"Here is the item that Minako-san requested!" Aigis said as Yukari took the cloth and put it on Minato's forehead

"What happened?" Minato asked. The washcloth was very cool and for some reason Minato felt very hot and his mouth felt as if it was a desert.

"You passed out in the hot springs." Mitsuru who was also with them explained "After we pulled you out, we told the others. It would seem that you were extremely dehydrated and the hot springs certainly didn't help you."

"Oh..." Minato said as Fuuka brought a bottle of water

"Um.. Can you drink on your own?" Fuuka asked with concern

"Yeah..." Minato said as he raised his upper body and gulped the entire bottle down in seconds

Suddenly, Minato felt a hit to the back of his head. He looked back to see his sister who was both scared and angry.

"Dammit, baka!" She insulted "THIS is why we can't leave you alone!"

"Sorry..." Minato muttered

"No... It's not you..." Minako muttered before punching the wall "Just... No more hot springs for awhile... Okay...?"

"Alright..." Minato agreed as he downed another bottle that Fuuka gave him. This was probably going to be a long night...

* * *

 **Oh did we show that Minato is bad at taking care of himself? I don't think we did so... Surprise!**

And if any of you judge depressed people by saying they're idiots for doing this kinda crap to themselves... Fuck you. Seriously, honest to god, fuck you.

 **Whoa, Makoto just said something... Nice(?). Anyway, if you wonder why they didn't call a hospital, Minato would break out of it in a moments notice because... Let's be honest, when it comes to his own well being, he's a moron. Did we mention that even though Minato is better, he hasn't "Recovered" from anything. Especially now that everything's essentially gone to shit recently.**

* * *

 _ **Next day ; Riverbank**_

After having the watching eyes of the girls on his back to be sure he had breakfast, Minato sat at the Riverbank with Ryoji.

Ryoji seemed enamored with the river "You like rivers, huh?"

"Hmm...?" It looked like Ryoji really was in a trance "Oh, sorry. It's just... You can't find this in Iwatodai."

Minato laughed "Yeah, you got that right." he said as he downed another bottle of water (as per 'request' of the girls) "You like traveling?"

"Hmm..." Ryoji thought for a moment "I guess so. I just think it's always nice to see new things." Suddenly Ryoji looked around "That reminds me, there are a lot of couples here..."

Minato looked around "Holy shit, you're right." Minato laughed a little "I guess this is a romantic spot when you think about it." suddenly he mentally slapped himself _Merde, j'aurais dû apporter Yukari ici (Shit, I should've brought Yukari here)._

Ryoji suddenly tilted his head as he looked confused "Um... What do couples talk about?"

"Uh..." Minato shrugged "I guess it depends on the couple." he answered honestly

"Hmm..." Ryoji seemed to be thinking "Why do they do it?" He asked

"Huh?"

"Time in this world is so limited." Ryoji continued "No two people are exactly alike. Yet, they dedicate their time and lives to others... Why?"

"Ah..." Minato chuckled a bit "Maybe that's why it's special."

"What do you mean?" Ryoji asked

"Love is... Special." Minato tried to explain "Sure, no two people are ever exactly alike. So doesn't caring about someone so deeply and accepting them despite their differences make it mean more? If two people were exactly alike, then wouldn't the whole thing be meaningless?"

Ryoji looked down and thought "Trying to become one despite the fact that it can never perfectly be achieved..." Ryoji chuckled "Sounds magical, doesn't it?"

"Aren't you just full of questions?" Minato laughed "You know, you remind me of... of..." Suddenly Minato felt pain shoot through his head. The curiosity of the world, the complete wonder, and all the questions... He was so much like Pharos.

"W-What is it?!" Ryoji asked concerned

"I-I'm fine!" Minato said as he shook his head "Just a headache is all."

"Phew..." Ryoji sighed in relief "We should probably head back. We'll be leaving soon, right?"

"Yeah..." Minato agreed as they walked back

"I think I'll hit the hot springs with the other guys before we go." Ryoji said

Minato groaned "Lucky..." He said as he looked down "Do you know how many bottles of water I've downed? I've probably set a record."

"Well, you're the one who can't take care of himself." Ryoji laughed as Minato sighed

* * *

 _ **Inn**_

Minato sighed as he sat on the steps. One of the sudden headaches happened again, why? Why did the headache appear so suddenly? Thanatos' sentience was gone, wasn't it? Why is it when he compared Ryoji to Pharos his head hurt so suddenly?

Suddenly, Minato felt a light kick on his leg. "Hmm...?" he looked up "Hey, Yukari. What're you doing here...?"

"To take care of you." Yukari answered bluntly as she sat next to him "You better thank your lucky stars it's me and not Minako."

Minato shuddered. That was truly a terrifying sight to behold even to someone like him. "And she's not the one babysitting me because...?"

"Solely because I was able to convince her that she needed to relax after yesterday, the constant worrying, stalking you..."

"Ah..." Suddenly Minato looked up "Wait, what was that last part?"

"N-Nothing!" Yukari blatantly lied

"Whatever..." Minato sighed. He honestly didn't care at this point, Minako does what she wants, nothing he could do about that.

Suddenly, Yukari was the one looking down "Look, Minato... I'm sorry for yesterday"

"For what?" Minato counter-asked "You didn't do anything."

"Exactly!" Yukari exclaimed "I didn't do anything to make sure you were doing okay and look what happened! I mean, it's my job to take care of you now."

Minato looked down and sighed "It shouldn't have to be." he muttered silently. Even now, him being a burden never stopped. Hell, he may not of noticed it, but his depression had probably worsened as of late with everything that's happened. Whether he liked it or not, he still needed to support.

"Hey..." Yukari called out as she shook him gently "You okay?"

"I'm tired..." Minato admitted "I'm tired of all the bullshit that's been happening. I'm tired of things going from bad to worse. I'm tired of... everything." he said dolefully

"Everyone is..." Yukari said as she pulled the bluenette a little closer

"You sure do live up to your Arcana." Minato chuckled. It was true, the Lovers Arcana was dedicated to the formation of relationships just like what Minato does with his social links. Minato noticed the other students getting ready to leave "Time to go.." he said "I'll go find the other guys."

it didn't take a lot of searching to find Junpei, Akihiko, and Ryoji sitting on a bench looking like they had just walked out of hell itself "Um... Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à vous tous? (What happened to all of you?)"

"T-Things..." Akihiko answered vaguely

"What did he say?" Junpei asked, not understanding a single word Minato just uttered

"Nothing." Akihiko answered

Minato looked to his right and saw Aigis, Fuuka, and Minako glaring at the guys. They must've been executed... Did they stay until the girl's time?

Suddenly, Ryoji leaped onto his head and brushed his hair down as a single and large fringe covered half of his face

"Ryoji, ho could you stay until the girl's time in the hot springs?!" Ryoji asked doing his best imitation of Minato

Minato just stared blankly "Our hair is a different color, baka. Not to mention our clothes, you have a beauty mark, and... and..." Minato's words died as he just kept looking at Ryoji. The beauty mark, the pale skin, the fringe that covers half of his face... He looked exactly like Pharos before he left. No, more than that...

 _T-They have the same face..._ Minato thought as his heart sank _Why...? Why do they the same face...? No, their features mimic mine... Why? Why do we have the same face?_

"You alright Minato-nii?" Minako asked concerned as she put her hand on his forehead

"I-I'm fine!" Minato said as he took a step back "Just forgot what I was going to say next is all."

"Really...?" Minako said as she stared blankly

"Hey, I'm only human!"

"Idiot..." Minako muttered as she and the others walked away

Even after they left and they were riding the train back, the same question echoed throughout his head _Why...? Why does he have my face?_

* * *

 **Because I love all of you, here's a non-canon version of what WOULD have happened if my version of Minato was in the hot springs with the rest of the guys.**

* * *

 _ **Hot Springs (Non-canon)**_

Minato's soul practically left his body as he felt the hot springs warm his entire body. He was enjoying it so much he completely tuned out what the other guys were talking about, but then he heard a girls voice

"Wow! This hot spring is huge!" The sounded like Yukari

"Oh, you're right... It's the size of a swimming pool." And that sounded like Fuuka

"So, this is an outdoor hot spring. Unfortunately, its therapeutic healing benefits will not help me." Clearly Aigis.

"This place is AWESOME!" Obviously Minako

"Yes!" Ryoji exclaimed "Both Yukari-san AND Minako-san! This is my lucky ni-ngh!" Ryoji was cut off when Junpei drowned his head

"Shut up, they'll hear you!" Junpei whisper yelled

"What was that about my girlfriend AND sister?!" Minato asked his eyes glowed brighter than millions of suns.

"U-Uh..." Akihiko had no words

"Oh shit..." Junpei said, he knew what Minato's punishments were like "Run!" he shouted, consequences be damned

The guys in desperation ran to the girls and begged

"Please, help us!" Junpei pleaded

"Execute us, kill us, do whatever...!" Even Akihiko was completely terrified

"Just get us out of here!" Ryoji finished

Minako cringed "You brought Minato-nii, didn't you?"

"We-" Akihiko never got to finish his sentence as Minato suddenly sprung from the shallow water behind Akihiko and dragged the poor boxer down in less than a second

"Akihiko-san!" Junpei called out as he ran to where Akihiko was

"Ooh, you've done it now." Minako said as she shook her head in pity

"The water's shallow!" Ryoji pointed out. it was true, the water was barely high enough to reach their knees "How's he doing this?!"

"I don't-" Junpei was cut off as Minato suddenly appeared in front of him and then tackled him into the water.

"J-Junpei!" Ryoji called out in shock before turning to the girls "Please,, save me!" he begged

"You're so~ fucked." Minako said as she signaled Ryoji to turn around.

Behind Ryoji was Minato with the smile of a madman. Ryoji was tackled before he could say a word.

Moments later, the sounds of splashing and a lot of hitting could be heard from the other side of the rock in the middle of the hot springs.

"W-Wait, what're you doing with- AAAHHHH" Ryoji's voice was cut off in favor of agonizing screams of pain.

"M-Mako... Please... AAAHHHH" Junpei crying and screaming filled the entire area

"CHOKE! CHOKE ON MY WRATH!" That sounded like a daemon's voice had replaced Minato's normal low and expressionless monotone. "HOW DOES IT TASTE!"

Akihiko could be seen crawling away "Help us..." he begged before something (yes, SOMETHING) grabbed Akihiko's legs and dragged him away.

"HA HA HA HA!" Minato's sadistic laughter that put even Makoto's to shame filled the room until silence completely filled the room.

"W-W-What happened?" Fuuka was the first to speak up

"Pain..." Minako answered as she and the others moved to the other side to see the guys.

Everyone, even The Ice Queen, Mitsuru and The Mechanical Maiden, Aigis gasped as they witnessed a sight that was so horrendous that not only did it make a normal execution look like a slap to the wrist, but it was so horrible and horrifying that there are no possible words to describe it.

"Hey, girls." Minato said as he walked away casually "Later..." he said equally casually

"W-What is he...?" Mitsuru asked with a pale face

"The TRUE devil." Minako answered as she looked at the guys "Let's call a hospital... Let's hope we're not too late."

* * *

Poor sods

 **They... really fucked up. Next up, Chidori's death/Junpei's resolution.**


	119. Death and Chaos (Chapter 119)

**keindahaha and Manu259 : Something tells me this is the start of a beautiful friendship... Hopefully. Maybe. I** **dunno.**

Do you know anything?

 **2 plus 2 equals 4.**

At least it's something

 **ironwar875 : I also go by Jr people. Glad you enjoyed Kyoto.**

RAX : It truly was a memorable trip, wasn't it?

* * *

 _ **School**_

"Kirijo-senpai..." Minato called out as he approached his senior outside the Student Council room

"Hmm? What is it, Arisato?" Mitsuru asked a little surprised. Outside of battle the two never really talked to each other, especially at the start when both were mutually distant and passive towards each other.

"Remember how you said that if I managed to pass all my classes you'd reward me?" Minato asked referring to an old statement from the beginning of the year "Well, you never did and I've passed all my classes multiple times. So now, I get to choose my reward."

"I..." Mitsuru looked even more surprised, with everything that had happened since she had completely forgotten "That's a reasonable conclusion. Very well, what is it you desire?"

"C'mon, we're going Hagakure." He answered right away

"You... Want to visit Hagakure... With me?" Mitsuru asked astonished. She expected something much less... bizarre. Then again, this was Minato.

"Yep." Minato answered "Why? Do you have any plans?"

Mitsuru shook her head "No, not at the moment. I just find your request very... unique."

Minato shrugged "I'm unique. Come on, let's go."

* * *

 _ **Hagakure**_

The two sat at the counter at Hagakure with bowls of ramen in front of them. Minato was wolfing the food down, but Mitsuru in contrast didn't touch a thing as she had a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Psst... Arisato." Mitsuru whispered to Minato "Please tell me what the etiquette here is. Are there any customs I need to follow...?"

"Uh... Not really..." Minato said, he had forgotten that her coming from a rich family meant that she wasn't used to places like this "Uh... Eat your food quickly...?"

"I understand. So, I should eat quickly before the noodles expand." Mitsuru seemed to be taking what he said VERY seriously "Doing so must show appreciation to the chef." she concluded

"Uh..." _Roll with it._ Minato thought

"Bon appetit (enjoy your meal)!" Mitsuru announced before she finally began eating

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire deux fois (you don't need to tell me twice)." Minato said as he continued to dig into his ramen

Mitsuru herself seemed to be enjoying her ramen and just like Minato said, she was eating it quickly.

"Hmm... The taste is interesting." Mitsuru said as she got Minato's attention again "I thought it tasted strange at first, but as I continued to eat, I realized it had a subtle charm to it... it's quite delicious."

Minato chuckled "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Pardon me, chef..." Mitsuru called out to the chef

The ramen shop owner turned around "Chef? You talkin' to me?" The owner seemed a bit surprised

"The ramen taste absolutely wonderful." Mitsuru complimented "It's been a while since I last complimented the chef. What do you use for bouillon?"

"Bouillon? What the hell is that?" The chef asked confused

"The broth." Minato clarified for his friend

"Oh, sorry, I can't tell ya, lady." The chef apologized "Without our secret recipe, we'd be outta business."

"Well then, if it's a secret, I completely understand. You don't have to tell me." Mitsuru nodded, not at all bothered "Now, this would be considered a meal if one were to eat it with rice, yes? That is very interesting."

"Uh, no, that's not, uh..." The chef didn't seem to know how to respond now. So rather than answer, he walked away.

"You could probably make more money if you patented the recipe and sold it." Mitsuru said as she seemed to go deep into her thoughts.

"Um... Still here, senpai." Minato called out to his senior

"Huh..?" Mitsuru said as her chain of thought collapsed "Oh, sorry. My imagination got the best of me... Does that make me strange?"

"What? Hell no!" Minato objected as he shook his head "I mean, look at me. I'm weird as hell."

"Oh, that's good." Mitsuru seemed relieved "I was never able to eat this type of food. And I'm not used to this style of restaurant."

"Meh, it's no issue." Minato said not at all bothered by Mitsuru's social awkwardness

Mitsuru looked appreciative "I'm so glad you're here with me. You've taught me so much about ramen etiquette."

"I did...?" Minato asked as he tilted his head

"Let's eat here again sometime." Mitsuru asked

"No problem." Minato nodded as he felt The Empress social link form. "Another one...?" he groaned. All he wanted to do was hang out with one of his teammates.

* * *

 ** _Command Room ; Dark Hour_**

All of SEES gathered in the command room. Usually, they'd be asleep by now, but Fuuka woke everyone up in the middle of the night and told them to gather.

"What's going on?!" Yukari asked confused

"Yamagishi sensed something!" Mitsuru explained "Other persona-users. They're outside Tartarus!"

"Other persona-users?" Ken asked "Don't tell me it's..."

"Strega." Akihiko said confidently "they're still alive."

"First, the Dark Hour won't go away, and now Strega's back?!" Yukari asked in disbelief

"What's next? Is Makoto alive, too?" Minako asked as equally annoyed

"How many are there, Yamagishi?" Akihiko asked calmly

"There's only one, but..." Fuuka seemed surprised "I thought she was in the hospital."

Suddenly, Fuuka clutched her head within Juno "No... She's... She's inside..." suddenly, Fuuka let out a loud shriek

"What's wrong?!" Mitsuru asked

"Fuuka, what's going on?!" Minato asked equally concerned

"Long time no see..." A voice greeted telepathically

"Chidori?!" Junpei and the other recognized the voice in a heartbeat

"She's speaking through Yamagishi?!" Mitsuru was as surprised as anyone

"I can't stand the sight of you all anymore..." Chidori announced "So I've decided to do something about it. Come to me." she said as Fuuka seemed to return to her normal self

"What the fuck?" Minato muttered

"Know anything about this, Junpei?" Minako asked

"No, dammit! I have no idea!" Junpei shouted, there was no question that he was the most bothered and conflicted about this. Something that became even more apparent when he ran off, no doubt to meet her.

"Fucking idiot!" Minato yelled as he clenched his fist "Come on, we have to go after him!"

* * *

 _ **Outside Tartarus**_

"Chidori!" Junpei called out as he looked at the girl in white "What's going on?! Why are you doing this?!"

"..." Chidori just kept her silence with a blank face

"I doesn't make any sense!" Junpei yelled "I mean, I know I'm not that smart, and I've done a lot of stupid stuff... But, we shouldn't be fighting like this!" he shouted again as he took a few step closer to the girl

"Junpei-kun. look out!" Fuuka warned, just in time for Junpei to dodge Chidori's axe attached to a chain

"Whoa...!" That definitely caught Junpei by surprise

"Tch.." Chidori definitely seemed agitated by that.

"Chidori...! Why?!" Junpei asked as his friends gathered behind him

"Get back, Junpei!" Akihiko warned "It's useless trying to reason with her!"

"No, it's too dangerous!" Fuuka warned "I know how you feel, Junpei-kun! But please, just back up!"

Junpei did nothing, just as Chidori said nothing as she pulled out her Evoker

"Fuck this!" Minato shouted as he ran to Junpei's side "Everyone stand back! I'll take care of this."

"Mako..." Junpei called out weakly

"I know..." Minato reassured his friend as he faced Chidori again "If you want to kill someone, then kill me. I'm the leader, so if I die, the rest should follow, right?"

"Nii-san, what the hell are you doing!" Minako shouted at her brother

"The right thing..." Minato answered as he pulled out his own Evoker "Come and get me."

"I don't belong here..." Chidori seemed to be talking to either herself or Junpei "I... I've always known that."

Minato fired his Evoker, he didn't want to get close right off the bat due to her superior range and because he didn't actually want to hurt her.

 _Surt, Deathbound_ Minato ordered as Surt slammed his sword down on the ground which knocked Chidori off her feet immediately

"Takaya was right..." Chidori said as she glared at Minato "You're a nuisance!"

"You don't know that half of it!" Minato shouted as he closed the distance, with her knocked down it was a lot safer at the moment

"Medea!" Chidori called out to her persona as she fired her own Evoker which attacked with an Agidyne, but thankfully, Surt absorbed all fire attacks.

"Anything I should know?!" Minato asked Fuuka

"She specializes in fire attacks and has a few darkness skills!" Fuuka warned

 _No problem.._ Minato thought.

Chidori stood back up and was about to attack with her axe again, but Minato was close enough that he grabbed her arm and put his sword against her throat.

"Give it up." Minato said "Don't make me hurt you."

"Grgh..." Chidori groaned as she pulled out the dagger in her hair with her free hand and tried to attack Minato again.

Minato wasn't too surprised by this and all he had to do was suddenly charge into her suddenly to push her back.

Chidori summoned Medea again, but Surt was able to easily strike down the persona before it was able to act. It was clear that Chidori's persona wasn't focused on battle much like Fuuka's.

"This pain is insignificant..." Chidori said, refusing to show any signs of being bothered by the pain her persona felt bouncing back to her "The suffering my heart bears is far greater."

"You're just making excuses." Minato said as he shook his head. He wasn't terribly threatened by Chidori.

"Quiet you!" Chidori shouted as she attacked with a Mudoon this time.

"Alice." Minato said as he switched his persona "Die for me." Suddenly, spears pointed towards the ground began to fall like rain and skewered Medea which forced her to retreat again.

"Chidori, stop!" Junpei begged. Even though he knew that Minato was only doing what he had to, he still didn't like seeing Chidori in pain

"Why...?" Chidori asked as she suddenly clutched her head "Why won't you leave me alone?! I just don't get it, Junpei..."

"You know why..." Minato said as he switched back to Surt "It's the same reason your fighting. You care about him, but you're running away."

"Silence!" Chidori shouted as she threw her axe at him, but Minato simply stepped the the side and had Surt cut the chain.

"Your afraid, aren't you?" Minato asked, his voice completely lacked any hostility "Before you locked everything up to stop any pain that felt you felt, right?" He just kept asking questions, in a sense, Minato could see the girl in front of him as a mirror. Something told him, that if he didn't meet SEES when he did, he could've been her.

"Just stop, you know that you don't want to do this." Minato pleaded

"Stop...!" Chidori shouted "Stop... talking!" she shouted as she attacked with an Agidyne again. She must've been lashing out at this point, she should've already known that wouldn't work.

"Sorry." Minato said as he fired his Evoker "Orpheus Telos!" he shouted as Telos played his lyre and attacked with a Garudyne to knock her off her feet again without causing to much harm.

"Chidori!" Junpei called out. He had enough of watching, he ran to her as fast as he could until he was by her side.

"I told you... don't touch me" Chidori whispered

"Chidori, please..." Junpei sounded desperate "Tell me why you're doing this..."

"Chidori looked up into Junpei's eyes "What I fear most isn't death..." she explained "What I fear most is... Attachment."

Any will Chidori had to resist was gone now "Once I become attached to something, I fear that I will lose it. That's why we live in the moment... But you... You brought me pain... Pain that I didn't want... Pain I never asked for..."

"Huh?" Junpei didn't seem to understand

"When I'm with you, Junpei, I fear everything..." Chidori truly looked like she was dead inside, just like how Mitsuru was... Just like how Minato was "I fear that my time with you will end... That's why I..."

"Chidori..?" Junpei called out

"She's scared..." Minato muttered quietly to himself. She truly was what he could've been.

"I'm sensing..." Fuuka said, someone else was approaching

"What? What is it?" Mitsuru asked as everyone payed attention

Everyone looked at the entrance to Tartarus and saw the two other members of Strega.

"So then..." Ken muttered

"There you are, you sons of bitches!" Akihiko shouted with surprising vulgarity

Minato said nothing, but his eyes flared as he glared at them like the rest of the team

Takaya sighed "Chidori... I see that it is too late. You've been poisoned by them..." he seemed genuinely disappointed

"What the hell does that mean, you friggin' ghost?!" Junpei asked as stood up

Takaya laughed "I am no ghost..." he asked in a condescending tone "Fate permitted me to live, even though I wasn't attached to life. You might say I was... chosen..."

 **"Chosen to be this world's true messiah."** Everyone turned to the voice and saw what they'd never expect

"What...?!" Minato said astonished. He was looking at his shadow, the one he killed a month ago "Makoto? I-I killed you..."

Makoto(?) chuckled **"No, I'm not and no you didn't."** he said as he suddenly jumped to the two members of Strega with some version of Garu.

 **"Didn't Philemon or even the Neanderthal mention me, Minato?"** He asked as a new persona appeared behind Makoto(?).

The new persona had few similarities to Makoto's version of Abaddon, but that's all they were.

The wings that were attached to Abaddon's waist instead floated around the body of this new persona, the golden chains that were wrapped around wrist were instead wrapped around the torso much like The Reaper's, and the coffins along with the object normally on Abaddon's back were gone entirely. The body itself was black with small circular spots appearing here and there. The biggest change was the face, or rather the complete lack of one.

 _Someone Philemon and Makoto mentioned..._ it didn't take long. There was only one that both of them mentioned...

"Nyarlathotep..." Minato answered as his eyes glowed brighter

Nyarlathotep clapped **"My, you figured it out. I was a little concerned that you might've forgotten.."** He teased **"I must thank you, if you didn't weaken Makoto to the extent you did, I might not of been able to take control of him."**

"What the hell do you want?" Minato asked, if he was as powerful as he thought, then he couldn't let his guard down for even a second.

 **"Me? I merely wished to get rid of the girl of course."** He answered bluntly **"Someone as weak and useless as her doesn't deserve to see the end come."**

"You bastard.." Junpei shouted, angry that both Takaya and now this... Thing was insulting Chidori "I made my mind! I won't let either of you do this to her anymore!"

Nyarlathotep chuckled **"That so? I suppose you better come and stop us then."**

Minato quickly realized what he was doing "No, Junpei don't-!"

But the warning came too late. Takaya laughed as he pulled the trigger of his gun and shot Junpei, just as he did with Shinjiro.

Now it was Nyarlathotep's turn to laugh hysterically **"Ha ha ha ha, I can't believe Makoto had trouble with any of you."** He said as he looked at the frozen Minato **"Feel that, Minato? The feeling of despair as your friend dies? Remember that, you're about to feel it to a _much_ greater extent. Ha ha ha!" **Nyarlathotep laugh as he and the rest of Strega simply watched on.

"Junpei..." Chidori called out as she went to the dying Junpei's side along with the rest of SEES except Minato who was still frozen.

Everyone watched as light surrounded Chidori and her persona briefly appeared.

"Ah...!" Suddenly, Junpei breathed again

"Junpei!" Minako called out

Suddenly, Minato broke out of his trance as he ran to his best friend "C-Come on... Please... don't..." he silently begged

Junpei suddenly sat up, seemingly unharmed

"She revived him..." Akihiko said in completely shocked "I can't believe it."

"Her power is the opposite of mine." Fuuka noted "Her persona doesn't detect life ; it emits life..."

"But... Nothing in life is free..." Minato pointed out

Minako gasped "T-That must mean..." She didn't want to say it

Now, Chidori was the one who fell as Junpei cradled her dying self.

"I can hear the life pulsing through you..." Chidori said, despite the fact she was dying, she seemed genuinely happy.

"Huh..?" Junpei didn't seem to understand, or maybe he simply didn't want to believe what was happening

"Now I will live inside you, and we'll be together... forever." Chidori said, still as happy as ever.

"Wh-What're you saying...?!" Junpei asked in a panic "Chidori... Chidori!" He called out as he shook her

"I'll protect you, Junpei... Always..." Chidori sounded like she was in complete and utter bliss

"I-I'll protect you too!" Junpei said, still not wanting to believe what was being implied "Please, don't go!" he begged

Chidori raised her hand and brought it to Junpei's cheek "It feels so nice to be with you..." she whispered

"Chidori!" Junpei called out, tears now starting to form

"Thank you... Jun...pei..." and with that, Chidori let out her last breath as the last bit of life she had left her.

"Chidori... Chidori, answer me..." Junpei begged, but he was never going to receive an answer

"What a pity..." Takaya said while shaking his head "Such a meaningless death..."

"Meaningless?!" Junpei shouted as he gently put Chidori's body down and stood up straight

 **"To die for something as useless and pathetic as you?"** Nyarlathotep asked with a twisted smile on his (or rather Makoto's) face **"I believe that is the very definition of meaningless."**

Junpei screamed as he fired his Evoker. Instantly after summoning, Hermes evolved to Trismegistus as a result of his resolution and fusing with Medea.

"What?!" That caught Takaya off guard

Trismegistus put all of his power into an Agidyne heading straight for Takaya.

Jin, however, got in the way last second and took the blow for Takaya which resulted in him being knocked flat onto his back

Nyarlathotep clapped **"He he, thank you. That was the most amusing thing I've seen in quite awhile."**

"I... Refuse to..." Junpei said while panting, he was completely drained

"Junpei!" Everyone in SEES yelled as they went to his side

Nyarlathotep laughed some more **"As much as I would love to kill all of you here and now, that'd be too merciful..."** He said with a cheeky grin as Jin got back up (albeit now critically injured) **"Just you wait until he remembers..."** With that, Chaos and Strega left SEES to their own devices

"Wait!" Junpei called out as he tried to go after them, but fell again

"Stop!" Akihiko said as he grabbed Junpei

"Let me go!" Junpei shouted

"She gave you another chance..." Minato said weakly. Another person died under his leadership once again "Don't waste it... not now and not like this."

"Chidori..." Junpei said as he went back to the girl who's body was becoming progressively colder "... It's... It's not just my life anymore."

"Minato-nii..." Minako whispered as she nudged her brother "This wasn't your fault."

"I know but..." Why did this keep happening? How much worse could this possibly get? And... What the hell was going on?

* * *

 **So... many... words!**

So... many... things!

 **Must... go... sleep...**

*yawn* Good idea... best you've ever had


	120. Chapter 120

**Manu259 : Indeed, Chidori's fate really is sad.**

Meh, we all go somehow

 **Do you have any emotion outside of being an asshole?**

Um... Maybe?

 ***sigh***

 **keindahaha : Minato did. I mean, on top of flat out threatening him, I did also say in chapter 115 that he told Junpei to keep visiting her. Will she return?**

Who the fuck knows? We ARE cruel bastards he he he.

 **Klaw117 : Well, at least I'm better now**

 **Nightlyy : Sorry for the Death and Chaos PTSD flashbacks**

It could be worse. Could be much worse

Manu259 : Considering I'm possessed by a literal God... Yeah, not going to end well.

 **Think of it like this, Makoto. It takes literal gods to beat the shit out of you. SEES only managed to hurt you and keep you busy until the Dark Hour ends**

Well, at least there's ONE silver lining

 **Also, to those who think Makoto is losing his charm and we should invite someone else to the A/N's... We tried that and had an unfortunate encounter with Elizabeth**

 _Hello~_

Gah, fuck!

 **Not again!**

Send her back you idiot!

 _If you attempt to return me, I'm afraid I must- *Is sent back*_

 **How?... How does she keep doing this!?**

I DON'T KNOW!

* * *

 ** _Cafe_**

Minato sat in the cafe in silence. Luckily for him, everyone was too distracted with Junpei to question him about what he knew about Nyarlathotep. Maybe they were too distracted with everything that was happening to Junpei and Chidori to even notice that he knew of him? After all, they didn't seem to raise any questions about Philemon. Either way, Minato would have to explain eventually, but that mean he'd have to lie again.

There was no way he'd be able to explain the existence of the Velvet Room, but he also hated lying to SEES ; The people he loved and would go through hell and back for them in a moments notice. It wouldn't be hard to do so, he was a very talented liar, but the guilt of EVERYTHING was piling up. The constant lies about where his personas come from, hiding everything he knew that came from Igor, effectively objectifying his friends, people getting hurt... Was he just incompetent? Or were his circumstances just that bad?

Junpei kept himself locked if his room back at the dorm all day. Luckily, today was a holiday and since this week everyone would be distracted by the career experience, no one was going to notice his absence from school.

Minato sighed as he put his head down.

How much more did he even have in him at this rate? First, Shinjiro was shot, then Ikutsuki betrayed them, and then not only did Chidori die they also learned that Makoto was possessed by Chaos itself.

This was ridiculous, he shouldn't be cursing himself. Junpei was the one going through all the pain, not him.

But what was he supposed to do now?

* * *

 _ **Some Time Later**_

Minato groaned as he lifted his head up and slowly opened his eyes. He must've fallen asleep again.

He checked his phone, there were a few messages from some of his dormmates but nothing major or urgent. Whatever the case, he didn't feel like facing any of them right now. Part of him hoped that he'd feel better if he slept on everything, but it appears that fate was not that merciful.

Left with nothing better to do, he simply just watch... There were a lot of people who went in and out of the cafe. There were the usual people who always seemed to be in a rush for coffee no matter what time of day it was, couples who claim to love each other but in reality it was only hormones, other people who were sitting alone wallowing in their own self-pity, and more.

It was almost the Dark Hour now, he should probably go home now.

* * *

 _ **Few days later ; Paulownia Mall**_

After a few days of the Career Experience nonsense, both of the twins were hanging out with Ryoji. For some reason, Minato had been giving him a few odd looks lately, but it didn't really matter much to Minako.

"Hey, guys..." Ryoji called out, his tone full of seemingly genuine concern "Is... Junpei alright? I was in his group, but he never showed up except the one day the teacher said he had to. He seemed... Off. It seemed like he was about to cry. Did something happen?"

"Y-Yeah..." Minako answered as she looked down. That was a sensitive subject for everyone and it wasn't something either of them even thought of how to explain.

"He lost someone very precious to him." Minato gave the best answer he could think of.

"I see..." Ryoji seemed to understand "People... die. I think that's something you just have to accept."

"R-Ryoji, what the hell?" Minako asked a bit shocked by that

"Sorry..." Ryoji apologized as he looked down sadly "Do you think I'm being too cold?"

"A bit." Minato answered, his voice lacking... anything as usual.

"Junpei is... someone I care about." Ryoji said, he seemed genuinely concerned "That's why I'm worried. I've never seen him like this before."

"Well, you've only been here for about a month now." Minako pointed out, seemingly forgiving Ryoji for his earlier statement

Ryoji on the other hand seemed distracted "People die..." He repeated "I have a feeling like I've heard that somewhere. Wait, was it something I said before?"

Minato shrugged "Not that I know of, but I'm not around you that often."

"Is there something bothering you, too, Minato?" Ryoji asked with even more concern than with Junpei "You seem like... I don't know. You seem even more down than usual."

"Yeah, he's right." Minako agreed, even she had noticed Minato's more reclusive attitude as of late "You alright?"

Minato said nothing, but gave a look towards Minako. To anyone else, this would be confusing as hell, but the twins knew each other well enough to know that meant 'Talk to me later'.

After a few moments, Minato spoke up "It's nothing." he dismissed "Probably the cold weather is all.

Ryoji narrowed his eyes and the look made it clear that he didn't believe him, but he also wasn't going to push any further "Don't hurt yourself."

"I won't." Minato assured as he nodded

* * *

 _ **Some Time Later**_

Minako gave an exasperated sigh the moment the 2 of the twins were alone. "Dammit, Minato-nii, I told you that what happened wasn't your fault."

"That's not what this is about." Minato responded immediately "It's just... I don't know how much more of this I can take." Minako raised an eyebrow as she listened in closely "After Shinjiro, after Ikutsuki, after Chidori... I'm just tired."

"Hey, there's uh... There's still Tartarus, right?!" Minako asked, wanting to give him some sort of goal to strive for "That's what you've been saying, right? I mean, it's all we have!"

"And we've hit another block." Minato retorted. Whenever they reached the end of a block in Tartarus, they hit what they dubbed as 'blocks'. Usually, they went away whenever they killed an Arcana shadow the block would go away, but that wasn't an option anymore.

"Well... We'll think of something!" Minako wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Tell that to Junpei." Minato said as he simply left not even bothering to hear whatever Minako had to say in response. But nothing else needed to be said for Minako to get the idea, it was clear that as long as Junpei was in pain then Minato was going to be in pain. Just a leader shares in his teammates joys and accomplishments, so too must he bear their pain and misery.

Minako sighed, there was nothing she could do at this point. Minato's mood wasn't going to change no matter who did what to/for him.

Suddenly an idea came to the red-head's mind as she pulled out her cellphone.

"Minako? What is it?" Mitsuru's voice came from the other end

"Mit-senpai... I need a favor..." Minako said. There was only one way to help Minato and that was to help Junpei. And there was only one possible thing she could think of that would work. What she was about to do was either going to make everything better, or make everything much worse.

* * *

 **If you've play P3 you probably know what Minako's idea is. I gotta confess, I was a little lost on what to do with this chapter.**

Plus, he's been more lethargic than usual... weird.

 **Yeah, yeah. Anyway, next up... Well, let's just say the little bit of happiness that Minako is about to bring won't last long...**

Huh? Oh... Shit... Well, this oughta be fun.

 **Hell awaits...**

Fun Fact of the day : You see, Grim here isn't OCD, but he really hates odd numbers. So much so that he does what ever it takes to make the word count show an even number.

 **It doesn't cause anxiety, it just... annoys the hell outta me for some reason (except 7... 7 is alright with me). Maybe it's because of Math class... I hate math. I don't care about the** **trigonometry!**

Also, what's this career experience thing that happens during this week in the game?

 **I don't know!**


	121. Chapter 121

**keindahaha : Hmm... I wonder if they do that here in America, too.**

Doubt it. I mean, isn't that the place where-

 **That's enough Makoto... No politics!**

 **tl34lt12 : Well... damn... Thanks man.**

Typemoon... Aren't they the ones that made Tsukihime?

 **Yeah, I think so. As for P4... Unlikely. To be honest, P4 isn't my cup of tea. It's just too light-hearted for my taste. Although, there are a few dark as fuck moments**

Like Nanako dying... Holy shit that's dark

 **Overall, it's too lighthearted for me.**

As for as the two would react, Minako would teased the hell out of Kanji and Minato would... Be Minato.

 **Acekun : I update when it comes to me. Though, it's rare that I update during the weekends.**

* * *

 ** _Dorm_**

After an entire week's worth of brooding, both Minato and Junpei were called into the lounge with the rest of SEES. Minato remained expressionless, but anyone who knew him could tell he his mood hadn't improved in the slightest. Junpei on the other hand, was obviously still grieving.

"Cheer up, Junpei..." Akihiko said to his junior friend

"Yeah..." Junpei dismissed, words weren't going to work this time. "So, whaddya want?"

Minako smiled and turned to Mitsuru "Show him, Mit-senpai."

Mitsuru slide a familiar sketchbook across the table "This is for you. It's from the hospital."

"That's..." Junpei was stunned. It wasn't just any sketchbook, it was Chidori's sketchbook.

"The staff went through her items and they found that." Mitsuru explained. It was fortunate that Minako mentioned the sketchbook to her when she did and asked her to give it to the capped boy.

Junpei looked down "I know I have to snap outta this, but it's just so hard..."

"Hang in there, Junpei." Minato tried to comfort his friend.

"Hey, Junpei, can I take a look?" Yukari suddenly asked

Junpei looked away "You wouldn't be able to understand her drawings anyway..." he said with equal amounts of confidence and gloom.

Yukari ignored that and opened the sketchbook which caused everyone (except Junpei who still looked away) to suddenly go wide-eyed "Wait, is this...?"

"Holy crap..." Even Minako was a bit surprised

"Wow, it's really good..." Fuuka awed at the quality of the portrait

"I'll be damned..." Minato said as he leaned in a bit closer

Yukari turned back to Junpei "This is amazing... who wouldn't be able to understand it?"

Junpei gave everyone everyone a strange look "Look at it, baka!" Minako yelled

Junpei did as he was told and looked at the drawing "Huh? Is this...?" Even he who knew Chidori the best was stunned

"It's a detailed portrait of Junpei-san." Aigis pointed out the obvious in her usual robotic demeanor.

"Chidori..." Junpei called out to his dead lover as he fell to his knees and sobbed.

No one said as word, the only noise made other than Junpei's sobbing was Koromaru's whimpering in sorrow for his friend.

After a few minutes, Junpei got back on his feet and stood up straight "It's like she's telling me to stop moping around..."

"She must be looking out for you..." Fuuka said in an effort to comfort him.

"Medea fused with Hermes when she saved you..." Minato pointed out "She's always with you now. She gave you a second chance... She wouldn't want to waste it like this..." Suddenly Minato started to mumble "Like I did..."

Junpei wiped the tears from his eyes and extended his hand to Minato "I promised to fight to get rid of the Dark Hour." He declared with a new determination that he never had before "And, I'm sorry for all the times I've snapped at you. It still bothers me a little. But, I want you to know that I'm counting on your abilities."

Minato nodded "I'm counting on you, too..." he said as he shook Junpei's hand and he felt his Fool link strengthen even more. Right now, it was rank 9 which meant it was almost at it's maximum. What else would there be down the road?

Minato sighed "There's something that all of you need to know..." Minato said as he pulled a chair and sat down "Guys remember when Makoto showed up...?"

"Yes..." Mitsuru said as she nodded "It appears that he's as resilient as ever. We'll need to be-"

"That wasn't Makoto..." Minato interrupted as he shocked everyone.

"W-What do you mean?" Minako asked. She, like everyone else, was too distracted with Chidori and the shock of suddenly seeing Makoto again to notice Minato calling him Nyarlathotep and the mention of Philemon. That'd make the lying easier, not that it'd feel great.

"That was his father... Nyarlathotep." Minato explained as everyone gasped

"His... Father?" Mitsuru who knew the most about shadow's was caught by surprise

"Makoto mentioned him during one of his made ravings..." Minato was telling the truth, he was doing his best to lie the least amount possible "I thought he was just speaking nonsense like usual, but apparently not..." he sighed as he looked down "I'm not entirely sure what he his, but I know he's dangerous if he's able to possess Makoto of all people"

"What the hell are we dealing with?" Akihiko asked. He, like the rest of SEES, trusted Minato with their lives. They were sure that Minato must have his reasons to keep this a secret, or thought that it didn't matter much after they thought they killed Makoto, or maybe he really did think that Makoto was speaking nonsense.

"I don't know..." Minato admitted as he shook his head "I just don't know. I'm sorry."

"Whatever the case, we must be cautious from now on..." Mitsuru said to the rest of the team and no one raised any objections.

* * *

 _ **Velvet Room**_

"Welcome to the Velvet Room..." Igor did his signature greeting.

"Did you know...?" Minato asked as he looked down at his hands

"Can you speci-"

"Don't hand me that bullshit!" Minato shouted as he looked up and his eyes flashed for a moment "Did you know that Nyarlathotep possessed Makoto?"

Igor sighed "I'm afraid that was as surprising to you as if was to us..." The old man admitted "Even our knowledge of what transpires in your realm is limited."

Minato grunted, he wasn't sure if he wanted Igor to say that or that say that he really did. "Where's Philemon?"

"Greetings..." A voice from behind Minato said.

Minato stood up and looked behind him "How do I kill Nyarlathotep?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible..." Philemon gave the one answer Minato didn't want to hear, but at the same time expected "Unless you intend to exterminate all of mankind."

Minato scowled, even now he stilled held a deep disdain for Philemon "Well then, what CAN I do?"

"Hmm..." Philemon thought for a moment "I'm not entirely sure, Makoto's properties are-"

Minato lost his temper and lunged at Philemon, but he was able to see it coming and swiftly stepped to the side "I ask that you control your temper."

Minato growled as he glared at Philemon. Igor and Elizabeth decided it was best to let their master handle this.

"Quit spouting your cryptic bullshit and tell me how to deal with him!" Minato shouted, his impatience and hatred for Philemon couldn't be more obvious

Philemon paused for a moment before speaking again "Nyarlathotep was banished years ago, so he may not be here entirely..." Philemon explained "He may be using Makoto as a sort of tether. If you can kill Makoto, then The Crawling Chaos' tether to your world will be severed."

"Me this, me that..." Minato said annoyed as he continued to glare at Philemon as his eyes began to flicker rapidly "You said he was banished, that means this is your problem, too. But, you're going to rely on me to clean up your mess, huh? What the fuck are you going to do?"

"I've already pushed the limits of what I can do." Philemon answered, not even slightly fazed by the growing hostility emanating from Minato "As I've said, our bet prohibits me from-"

"Is that all we are to you?!" Minato shouted as his eyes glowed brightly, it was taking all of his willpower to keep himself from lashing out again

Philemon sighed as he shook his head "Would you even believe me if I said no?" he asked, Minato already came to his own conclusion, no words were going to change his mind. "Even if I was allowed to, my power to interfere with your realm has diminished greatly over the years. I've done all I could, and if it wasn't for me, you never would've awakened to your Wild Card."

Minato dug his nails into his left arm in a desperate effort to control himself. Rather than lash out again, Minato at back down in his seat. "Whatever, send me back, please."

Igor nodded "Farewell, Master Minato."

Minato didn't return the farewell. Maybe he was to hard on Philemon or maybe he wasn't hard enough. Either way, at least he knew where he got his Wild Card from and knew how to deal with Nyarlathotep now. Question was, where was he?

* * *

I'm starting to think Minato only likes Elizabeth.

 **He definitely doesn't like Philemon. I doubt I've captured his personality correctly. I mean, Nyarly's main trait is that he's a dick (kinda like you), so it's a bit easier. Ah well, I tried and that's what's important.**

* * *

 _ **Paulownia Mall ; Next Day**_

Minato decided to spend some time with Ryoji. He was still a bit angry over what happened in the Velvet Room yesterday, but being angry wasn't going to do anything. He wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to spend time with Ryoji. After all, he didn't have a social link with him, so why did he feel drawn to him? It was like the two already had a deep bond, but that was impossible... wasn't it?

And why did they have the same face? It didn't make any sense, no matter how much Minato thought about it. What was going on?

"So, did you recover from you execution?" Minato asked as the two simply wandered around the mall

Ryoji shuddered "Please... Don't remind me." he mumbled which made Minato laugh

"Serves you right..." Minato said in between his laughter "You should be glad I wasn't there. I would've done much worse to you."

Ryoji gulped, he did NOT want to piss Minato off under any circumstances. "Uh..." Ryoji looked around for something to change the subject "Oh that store looks like it sells earphones!" he said as he ran to the store.

Just like Ryoji said, there were earphones, mp3 players, etc. There were a few people here browsing, getting their things replaced/refunded, and whatever else they stroke their fancy. Minato personally couldn't care less about what they were doing, he was only concentrating on what his friend was doing.

"Hmm..." Ryoji thought as he listened to a few earphones on display "I don't suppose you have an suggestions, Minato?" he asked "I mean, you listen to your earphones all the time."

"Hmm..." Minato looked around. None were any brands that he'd consider good "Not really."

"Then, where'd you get those from?" Ryoji asked as he pointed to the earphones around Minato's neck "Your old ones were silver, right."

"Yeah, but someone made these for-"Minato suddenly paused for a moment. He hadn't used his old earphones since his birthday "How'd you know that?"

"What?" Ryoji asked

"My old earphones were silver, how'd you know that?" Minato clarified for him

"Uh..." Ryoji thought for a moment "I... I don't know..." He sounded honest "Maybe I heard it around school? You are pretty popular, right?" just like before, his answer seemed genuine

"Weird..." Minato muttered, something was wrong. But what was it? What was going on? "Whatever, not too important." he dismissed, for some reason that he couldn't explain, he trusted Ryoji deeply. "Anyway, these were made specifically for me. You can't buy them anywhere."

"Really?" Ryoji asked surprised "You must know a genius or something!"

Minato chuckled "Yeah, something like that." Fuuka was a smart girl after all, he felt a little bad that he hadn't spent much time with her lately. But, she was a strong girl now, there wasn't any reason to worry. "So, want to go anywhere else?"

* * *

 _ **Later**_

After spending their time going from store to store, they two boys ended up in the center of Paulownia Mall again. By now, it was almost sunset and they didn't have much time left.

"Well, this was a pretty uneventful day." Minato said as he raised his arms to stretch.

"Yeah, but that's all about to change..." Ryoji said with a mischievous smile on his face

"Huh?" Minato followed Ryoji's gaze and spotted a blonde woman with gravity-defying curls who also dressed in white and had a figure that most woman could only dream of. "She's way~ out of your league."

"You don't know unless you try, right?" Ryoji asked, suddenly a thought occurred to him. If things went south, how would he avoid the ultimate punishment "Minato, what do I do to avoid ending up like Junpei?"

Minato sighed, looks like there was no convincing this teenager "Just be yourself." he answered. Minato paused as he thought about what he just said "Actually, be yourself, but minus the womanizer part."

"Are you sure?" Ryoji didn't sound too confident

"Where'd all that confidence go?" Minato asked as he smirked "Go get 'em, tiger." he cheered as Ryoji ran off. Minato then leaned against a nearby wall with a smirk on his face as he waited.

Within a few moments, Ryoji came back rubbing a hand print on his face "I thought you said I should be myself..."

"Yeah, and you got slapped in the face..." Minato laughed, this was something that needed to be savored "C'mon, that's A MASSIVE improvement over being kicked in the-" Minato paused as he looked behind the boy "Oh merde, elle se dirige vers nous. (Oh shit, she's headed for us)"

"What?" Ryoji asked, not understanding a word of what Minato said

"She's walking towards us, baka!" Minato clarified as Ryoji turned around as saw the blonde walking towards them "You... Might want to run."

"Uh..." Ryoji paused for a moment before turning to Minato "thanks for the wonderful day, bye!" he said quickly before running off.

Minato chuckled "Baka." Ryoji truly was an idiot. All well, time to clean up his mess.

"So..." Th blonde began as Minato turned towards her "What do you boys have to say for yourself after harassing-" The woman suddenly paused "Makoto?"

"Um..." What now?

The woman suddenly grabbed his fringe "And you dyed your hair blue, too? I gotta say, it suits you." she said before looking at Minato's right eye "And I thought you said you lost your eye in an accident."

"Uh... Who are you again?" Minato asked as he broke free from the woman's grasp

"Huh?" The woman looked equally shocked and confused "Did you hit your head or something? It's me, Catherine."

"Catherine..." Minato repeated as he thought back to something Makoto said

 _"I-Is this... How you... Get off?" I managed to ask despite the pain of being slammed into multiple walls_

 _"No, I haven't tried that yet..." Makoto said as he seemed to go deep into his own thoughts "Maybe I should try that with Cathe the next time I see her."_

 _Cathe... Catherine..._ Minato went wide-eyed as he put the piece together _Fuck... Literally... Again!_

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Minato apologized as he bowed "My name is Minato, not Makoto."

"Huh? But you look so much like..." Catherine didn't understand. They looked alike, sounded alike, had similar postures, and everything. The only differences were the tones, manners, and hair/eye color "Are you his brother or something?"

"Um..." _Roll with it_ "Yeah... I mean, if we're talking about someone who looks like me, but with white-hair."

"Yeah, that's exactly him!" Catherine confirmed it was the same Makoto "Sorry, I'm his... um..." She scratched her head "What are we exactly?"

"Domestic partner?" Minato asked

"Um... Yeah, domestic partner!" She clearly didn't know what that actually meant "Anyway, where's he been? I haven't seen him around lately."

"He's been having... daddy-issues." Minato said which wasn't exactly a lie

"Oh..." Catherine didn't seem to happy to here that "Well, let him know that I'm looking for him the next time you see him!"

"Sure..." Minato agreed, though, it would probably go unfulfilled.

"Thanks!" And with that, the woman left. This was definitely something Minato wasn't going to forget for awhile.

* * *

...

 **So, thoughts on the fact that he met your "Domestic partner"?**

Shut it!

 **Ha ha ha**

*growls*

 **Anyway, if you know the time placement in this game... You know what's next. Man, I'm going to have a lot of shit to get through in December, there's angst, fighting Nyarly, Makoto's (actual) death, gaining the will to fight, and the** **decision... Fuck me**


	122. The 13th Shadow Part 1 (Chapter 122)

**Nightlyy : Guys, after talking to Nightlyy, we've come to a conclusion... The Velvet Room is one fucked up place. Think about it, Philemon doesn't show up in P5, in P5 Igor hires fucking lollies, the assistants suddenly disappear (Ex: Margaret's absence in P5), and he creates his servants with a fully functional reproductive system...**

Good god, it's a good thing Marie left there when she did *shivers*

 **Klaw117 : I use Google Translate (btw, bad idea guys. Don't rely on Google Translate, trust me.) and to answer Fuuka's cooking skills... She's not P3P good, but she's not P3/P3FES bad now. She's serviceable now, but that's it.**

Minato, Shinjiro, and even Minako outrank her on the cooking scale.

 **RAX : Not like I tried to hide it... Not much else to say to that.**

 **tl34lt12 : You flatter me... Also, I know Vincent is in P3P. Never really liked the guy much tbh, his entire scenario in Catherine only reaches the point that it does because he's an idiot.**

In order to avoid a mini-rant about just how much of an idiot Vincent is, let's just call him a complete retard and call it day.

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; 11/30/2009**_

"I'm home!" Minato shouted as he entered the dorm and kicked the door shut. To his surprise, Ryoji was in the lounge along with Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Akihiko, Minako ,and Koromaru.

"See you later, Ryoji!" Junpei said farewell. It looked like Minato came back to late to hang out with his friend "And hey stop freaking out about your exams. I didn't study either."

Yukari sighed "But then again, you never do..."

"Stupei..." Minako mumbled as she disguised her words as a cough.

Minato walked towards them "Hey, Ryoji." he greeted

"Oh, hi. What's up? Studying?" Ryoji asked, apparently never noticing the fact that Minato never studied or stayed awake in class "You know, I'm actually here a lot, but I hardly ever run into you. Strange, huh?"

Minato shrugged "What can I say? I'm a busy guy." Which was true, Minato's social links kept him busy and there was his usual fatigue that haunted him day and night.

"Oh well, I'm outta here." Ryoji said as he walked towards the door "See ya later." he gave one last farewell before leaving.

Suddenly, a wild Aigis appeared (or rather, she just walked into the room) "Was that Ryoji-san?" she asked

"Yeah, he said he was going home." Yukari explained to the confused robot

"What was he doing here?" Aigis asked, her distrust of Ryoji showing again

"He's been coming a lot ever since he started hanging out with Junpei and Minato-nii." Minako explained. She personally didn't have much of an opinion towards Ryoji, but any friend of Minato's was a friend of hers.

"But, visitors aren't allowed here..." Aigis pointed out. Technically, she was right, but that never stopped Minato from bringing Elizabeth (or even Yu once) to the dorm if the situation called for it.

"Yeah, but Mitsuru-senpai said it's okay during the day." Junpei explained "Unless it's... You know... _her._ " The entire team (minus Minato and Aigis) shivered as the thought of Elizabeth.

"I don't think we need to worry about Ryoji-kun." Fuuka said confidently. While his womanizing habits were a bit annoying, Fuuka had an overall good opinion of the boy.

"He's... dangerous..." Aigis said weakly, much to everyone's confusion

"Who?" Fuuka asked, not understanding Aigis' mistrust or hostility towards Ryoji "Ryoji-kun?

"Come to think of it, he WAS hitting on Mitsuru-senpai the first time he met her." Yukari pointed out, not understanding what Aigis meant by 'dangerous'

"And then he suggested we visit Shirakawa again..." Minato mumbled as his eyes flared for a moment as he felt the intense anger he felt the day he beated the hell out of Ryoji.

"He was...?" Akihiko asked, apparently not hearing what Minato said. Anyone who flirted with Mitsuru had a tendency to windup dead (figuratively of course).

"But, having him around has really cheered up Junpei-kun." Fuuka pointed out. Ever since Minato and Minako explained what happened, Ryoji tried his best to cheer Junpei up as much as he could.

Junpei scratched the back of his head somewhat embarrassed "Well, it's not like moping around's gonna bringer her back..."

"That's true..." Aigis said as she suddenly looked down with a distressed expression that only Minato had seen before "I envy you, Junpei..." she admitted "I'm a machine, so I cannot understand how it feels to 'live'."

"But, you don't seem that different." Junpei said awkwardly. No one ever treated Aigis differently because of her mechanical nature. Sure, her nativity led to a few embarrassing scenarios, but overall she was treated just like any human being.

Aigis looked up again with her usual blank face "However, it is more accurate to say that I am 'functioning' as opposed to living." she retorted with technicalities "There are times when I malfunction, but I can be repaired."

"So if we were all like you... We wouldn't have to worry about dying..." Junpei said sarcastically. It was highly unlikely that he'd ever want to be a robot if given a choice.

"Immortality is a curse, you know." Minato chuckled. Out of everyone, he was the one who feared death the least. Still, he was certain that everyone would agree that nothing should last forever. Everything that begins must end eventually. Some just leave this world earlier than others. The world wasn't fair to kids like him who was left all alone after his parents died and he was separated from his sister, but it was at the very least equal.

A pang suddenly hit Junpei as he realized the time "Uh, sorry... Hey, I don't have time to talk. I seriously gotta go study..." he looked at Yukari and Minako "Shouldn't you study too? I heard math's gonna be a killer."

"You wait until NOW to tell us that?!" Yukari exclaimed in shock. Poor girl wasn't anywhere near as smart (or lucky?) as Minato when it came to academics "Well, I guess we should call it a night..."

"Hmm..." Minako hummed loudly as she eyed Minato for a minute

Minato sighed as he slouched slightly "Meet me in your room."

"Yay!" Minako exclaimed as she jumped in the air and ran to her room

Minato started to walk away with the others until he heard Aigis say "I should not possess the gift of 'life'..." she said weakly as she donned the distressed expression again "A 'living' weapon is difficult to operate." she looked up at directed her gaze towards Minato "However, I believe I understand the concept of loss. Should you ever be harmed I... I..." Aigis looked like she was imagining an absolute nightmare.

"Don't worry about me." Minato tried to comfort Aigis. He wasn't sure why she was so protective of him, but he didn't mind it too much.

"I'll try not to..." Aigis said trying (but failing) to return to her usual demeanor "You are very special to me. I do not know why, but I always want to be by your side. I want to protect you..."

Minato nodded "I know." He said softly

"I apologize for interrupting you..." Aigis apologized she said before walking away.

Minato couldn't tell why, but he felt like something very bad was about to happen.

* * *

 _ **Hallway**_

Aigis walked to the deserted hallway before she began speaking to herself "Mochizuki Ryoji is dangerous..." she said once again "I am a machine... I cannot die, so they won't have to grieve for me."

Aigis looked up with a stern look on her face "I don't want them to suffer anymore."

* * *

 **Have I ever mentioned that I really like Aigis?  
**

So, you're into robots?

 ***slaps* Be more respectful towards Ai-chan!**

Argh, dick!

 **Anyhow, we all know what's next... If I have any regrets, it's not showing more of Minato and Ryoji/Pharos' relationship. Ready guys? Alright, here we go...**

* * *

 ** _Few Days Later ; Dorm ; Late Night ; 12/2/2009_**

Everyone hanged around the lounge as per usual, with Yukari and Minako saying something to anger/embarrass Junpei, Mitsuru and Akihiko making idle conversation, Fuuka doing whatever on her laptop, and Ken playing with Koromaru.

Minato of course, simply stood there passively. Most of the time it was just because he was just being passive. This time, however, was because he was worried.

Yesterday and now today, Aigis had been coming home later than usual. If it were a normal person, he wouldn't be worried in the slightest. Aigis, however, was very punctual and very few things could delay her from coming home just a few minutes later, never mind many hours.

Even if he was just being paranoid about Aigis, it was still a full moon tonight. Even if the Arcana Shadows were destroyed, that didn't mean they could simply let their guard down. Besides, they haven't been through a full moon since Ikutsuki's betrayal, there was no telling what (if anything) would happen.

Minako yawned as she stood up "I'm calling it a night!" she said as she stretched her arms "Not like we have to go on an operation this time, right , Minato-nii?" No response "Minato-nii?" she called out again as she walked to her brother

"Huh?" Minato finally broke out of his daze "Oh uh... What were you talking about?"

Minako sighed as she face-palmed "Again with you zoning out? What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Aigis." Minato answered bluntly, there wasn't any reason to hide it, after all.

"Relax..." Minako said as she patted her brother on the back. He was already terrible at taking care of himself, he didn't need something as small as this to make him even worse.

"Dark Hour is about to come..." Minato pointed out, completely dismissing what Minako said. "Time to see what'll happen."

"Do you ever relax?" Minako asked as she sighed

"I'll relax when it's over..." Minato answered as the Dark Hour set in. As per usual of a Full Moon, his eyes glowed brightly again and Minato felt another headache. Minato groaned as he placed his hand on his head "Damn headache. Remember when I didn't have these? I miss those days."

Minako pretended to ponder that for a moment "Nah, you didn't talk much those days."

Minato chuckled as he shook his head "Never change, imoto."

"Only if you promise to do the same." Minako shot back.

"I promise noth-" Minato was cut off when he felt his minor headache suddenly transform into agonizing pain that caused him to scream.

Everyone shouted some variation of "What's wrong?!" As they approached Minato who was clutching his head and seeing through eyes that were not his own.

"W-What the..." Minato voice trailed off. Instead, it was replaced with his grunts from the pain before he suddenly gasped "No.. no, no... AIGIS!" He shouted suddenly as he recovered from whatever pain he was in and ran out the door.

Minato clutched his head as his vision kept alternating between what was in front of him, what he was seeing, and old memories of what's haunted him for most of his life. The members of SEES followed their leader as quickly as they could and hoped for an explanation on what was happening. Unbeknownst to them, Nyarlathotep himself was following them as well, he wasn't going to miss the chance to see their faces when they learned the truth.

* * *

Even _he_ didn't want to miss this, did he?

 **Can you blame him? Not every day a Wild Card learns he doomed the entire world.**

* * *

 _ **Few Minutes Earlier ; Moonlight Bridge**_

Ryoji stood alone in the middle of the bridge as he gazed up into the now green sky as the Dark Hour set in all around him.

"I've been looking for you."

Ryoji turned around and saw Aigis standing on the opposite side of the bridge.

"You... You're..." Ryoji seemed to be having difficulty remembering Aigis

"What are you doing here?" Aigis asked, not even giving him time to finish his sentence.

"Oh, that's right. You don't like me much, do you?" Ryoji asked the obvious. He never really understood why Aigis hated him. Even though he was a womanizer, his manners were decent and he was on good terms with Junpei and Minato.

Ryoji looked around "Well, to answer your question, I ended up here when I came to my senses." he explained "It's strange... The sky and the ground look so weird, and there's no one here. Something terrible has happened here, and yet I feel at peace."

"Have you forgotten?" Aigis asked as she glared at him

"Forgotten what?" Ryoji asked

"The Dark Hour - a time period few people are active during." She explained "But you, you've somehow adapted to it... To well for a human, in fact."

"..." Ryoji kept his silence as he listened to what Aigis had to say

"Yes... It's all so clear." She said "Now I understand the reason behind this feeling I sense when you're around."

Aigis shook her head "You are not good. You are... my enemy."

"You enemy...?" Ryoji asked. What was she talking about? Aigis simply nodded as Ryoji's eyes widened "That's right... On a night like tonight... the moon was full. It was long ago..."

"Yes... We met before..." Aigis confirmed "... as adversaries."

Ryoji looked down"Who... Who am I?" he asked confused "Who are you..?"

"I am Aigis. The last remaining Anti-Shadow Emergency Control Weapon." Aigis answered "A machine created to destroy shadows."

"Created to... destroy shadow..." Everything she said was sounding vaguely familiar for some reason

"And you... Your true name is Death. You are the shadow I sealed away 10 years ago!" She declared as she assumed her battle stance and activated Orgia mode.

"Yes, 10 years ago..." He said weakly "The night I was born into this world. I set foot on this very bridge."

"The sole purpose of my existence is to destroy shadows. For that reason, I was given a personality and a persona..." Aigis explained her reason for existing. She was not a living thing. She only existed to destroy shadows and that's what she intended to do.

"They said I was Death..." Ryoji said as all the pieces of his memory started to come together "The 13th Arcana that was never meant to be. And I wasn't in this world long before parts of my body escaped me, leaving me incomplete... As I was when I met you."

"Even so, your strength was far greater than I anticipated..." Aigis said as she remembered everything that happened "The only possible alternative was to seal you away! And as circumstance would have it, a suitable vessel was standing nearby. A human boy..."

There was only one boy that was on the bridge on 9/25/2009 "Minato..." Ryoji said as he realized who she was talking about

"So I did what was necessary." Aigis declared, though if one listened closely, there was a hint of regret at what she did. As if she was saddened by what she did to Minato.

"I see..!" Ryoji exclaimed as he realized what was going on "So I was confined within him! And I led him to my 12 missing pieces without realizing it! And then..."

Ryoji clutched his head as Aigis jumped into the air and landed closer to lessen the distance between them "I remember! I remember everything! It all makes sense now..." Ryoji said as his eyes widened "Who and _what_ I am..."

"Palladion!" Aigis called out to her persona that headed straight for Ryoji.

"Stop, don't be foolish, Aigis..." Ryoji warned He didn't want to hurt Aigis, but he was going to defend himself if necessary "There's no way you can win. I'm different from before!"

"A machine is created for a purpose, mine is to defeat you." Aigis retorted "I exist for nothing else!"

"It doesn't have to be that way." Ryoji replied as Palladion stopped in it's tracks. not because it was told to, but because an invisible force was stopping it from moving.

Suddenly, Aigis was pushed back with the same force which heavily damaged her chassis and forced Palladion to retreat.

 _I am sorry..._ Aigis thought as her systems began to shut down one by one from the damage _I have failed. A machine is worthless if it cannot fulfill it's purpose._

 _I'm sorry, Minato..._ Aigis apologized mentally. She forced a burden on him that he didn't deserve along with his already harsh childhood, something she had no right to do. _I'm... afraid..._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

Minato sprinted as fast as he could until he saw Aigis sitting on the ground like a puppet with it's strings cut.

"Aigis!" Minato called out as he ran to his friend and the other SEES members soon followed.

"I'm sorry..." Aigis apologized "I... Remember everything. Who I am... Who _he_ is..." Aigis lifter her left arm "Minato..."

Minato said nothing as he crouched down and took his friend's hand "I know why I wanted to be by your side... I'm sorry... I failed..."

"Hey, save your energy." Minato said softly.

"I'm sorry..." Aigis apologized again. Minato didn't completely understand what was going on...

"There's no need for you to apologize." But he was able to understand one thing at least.

There was no mistaking it. This cold feeling of death that surrounded the area, his face, _him_ and Thanatos leaving at the same time... "Nice to see you again..." Minato said as he glared at his old friend "... Pharos..."

"Wait, what're you doing here?!" Yukari asked, not knowing how it was possible for Ryoji to move.

Suddenly, Aigis' arm went completely limp. "Aigis!" Fuuka called out

"What's going on...?" Akihiko asked what was on everyone's minds.

"Yes. Please explain, old friend..." Minato asked with a large amount of hostility hidden in his voice

"It's... all my fault." Ryoji said with a large amount of shame in his voice

"Who and what the hell are you, Pharos?" Minato asked

"i'm the same as the beings you call shadows." Ryoji answered bluntly

"You're a shadow?!" Junpei asked in shock and disbelief

"The Appriser, born from the union of the 12." The boy(?) continued

"Appriser?" Minako repeated. What did that even mean?

"I remember everything now... The frightening truth about myself and shadows..." he said as he looked down

"Truth? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Minato asked as he walked closer

"Yes. Shadows are her to facilitate the rebirth of the maternal being." Ryoji explained "She will begin to awaken as she is drawn to me..."

"Grgh..." Minato growled "I'm fed up with the cryptic bullshit! Explain yourself, goddammit! Who the hell are you talking about?!"

"She is a great entity... There is no comparable word in your language for her." Ryoji continued to be cryptic "Ten years ago, a man collected a great number of shadows and contained them in a laboratory. That's where I was born. But the unification was interrupted, and I awoke in an incomplete state. Not long after, I fell to Aigis... As she fell to me."

"Keep going..." Minato said as he narrowed his eyes. He wanted to hear every word of this.

"She knew she could not defeat me..." Ryoji continued "So in an act of desperation, she sealed me within a child who was nearby. That child grew up through countless hardships, all the while carrying me inside him. And by a twist of fate, he later returned here..." he looked back up with sad eyes "With his sister as transfer students."

Everyone gasped in shock at the revelation. Yukari was the first to speak up"You mean..."

"Yes..." Ryoji confirmed. It all made sense... He was Pharos... he was Thanatos... Most importantly, he was...

"You're the ghost that killed my parents years ago..." Minato said as he clenched his fist "Aren't you...?"

"I'm sorry, Minato..." Ryoji apologized before the bluenette grabbed him by the throat

"Your probably the reason my abilities are so fucked up, too. But more importantly... Your the one that fucked with my head..." Minato continued "Undo... Undo it right now."

"Minato, if I remove the walls you'll be forced to remember-"

"Do it!" Minato cut the shadow off. "I need to remember what really happened that day. If our friendship meant anything to you, then do it..."

Ryoji paused for a moment. Sure, a lot of what he blocked was just harmless childhood memories to prevent him from remembering the Kirijo group and what happened on the bridge prematurely, but still... Even with the modifications and blocks that he put into the boy's mind, Minato's mental state was still a mess. Still, it was what Minato wanted and he owed him everything... Especially when he considered what was about to happen.

Ryoji nodded "Hold still..." he said as he brought his right hand to Minato's head

suddenly, a bright light surround them for a few moments. After a few seconds, Minato pushed Ryoji away and clutched his head while screaming in pain as every wall in his mind completely shattered and he remembered what happened 10 years ago as if it was a few seconds ago...

* * *

 **Since long chapters cause a few problems (not to mention the errors I don't notice during the long chapters especially), I'm cutting it here for now.**

Wait, if Death basically developed a split personality with Pharos being the human side and Thanatos being the Shadow side.. And I'm always connected to Minato... Did that technically make Minato and Bitch-chan's first time a fivesome and their subsequent times a threesome?

 **Uh... no comment. Anyway, next you get to see the unedited and unmodified version of what happened 9/25/1999. Why read that? Because you'll finally get an explanation for where this little bastard came from!**

Little- WE'RE THE SAME HEIGHT!

 **No, you're Minato's height (170 cm). I'm 171.5 cm, so I'm slightly taller...**

*sigh* whatever, I don't even care at this point.

 _ **After response**_

 **keindahaha : Ha ha ha**

I do NOT screw around! What happened when me and that _him_ were screwing with Minato wasn't reality, so it doesn't count!

 **Notice how defensive/embarrassed you get every time Catherine is mentioned?**

N-No I don't!

 **Ha ha ha**


	123. The 13th Shadow Part 2 (Chapter 123)

**Nightlyy : Let us have a moment of silence, because someone has to for poor Minato.**

...

 **...**

Silence over!

 **Alright. Now as for Theo... Oh, no... no... No, no , no , no ,no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Why did I think that?!**

What the fuck?

 **Manu259 : But, Pharos and Thanny WERE inside Minato, so doesn't that mean they were participating?**

Foursome!

 **RAX : Lol**

Ah yes, the "Big brother

 **tl34lt12 : I don't think anyone can capture the berserker rage like Wolverine can.**

Even I can admit that one.

 **Time to see Minato's family die again. This time, Minako's existence caused something a little different to happen than what actually happened in the canon.**

And this little something is the reason I exist.

* * *

 _ **9/25/1999**_

"Minato! Minato, wake up!" Newly 7 year-old Minato was woken the middle of the night by his mother shaking him.

"Mm..." Minato groaned as he slowly opened his eyes "Oka-san...? What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Minato's mother, Arisato Hamuko said. Despite her words, even a young Minato could tell that she was hiding something "Listen, you and your sister need to get ready to leave."

"Huh?" Minato tilted his head in confusion "Leave...? Where are we going?"

"Away from here..." Hamuko answered vaguely. She didn't have enough time to fabricate a story "Just make sure you and Minako are ready, okay?"

Minato nodded "Okay." he agreed blindly, he knew better than to question his mother.

Hamuko seemed satisfied with his answer "Alright, I'll be helping your father get ready." she said as she left the room.

Minato groaned some more as walked to his sister's bed while rubbing his eyes. "Minako. Hey, imoto, wake up..." he said in a groggy voice as he shook his twin.

Minako groaned "What~..." she mumbled, not even opening her eyes in the slightest

"C'mon, we need to go." The older twin said as he continued to shake his sister "C'mon... please?"

Minako groaned some more as red eyes slowly revealed themselves "Where're we goin'?"

Minato shrugged "I dunno." he answered honestly. "Let's just go... You can sleep in the car."

When the twins went back to their parents, they immediately went to the car. Minato couldn't help but notice the lack of bags... Why were they in such a hurry?

Minato sat in the backseat with his sister who fell back asleep in seconds. He, however, kept himself awake in order to hear what his parents were saying.

"Where do we go?" Hamuko asked her husband Arisato Makoto. Both of the twins had a strong resemblance to their parents ; Minato looked a lot like their mother, while Minako looked like their father.

"I don't know..." Makoto responded as he just kept driving

"What do we do about the kids?" Hamuko asked. Moving to another home was troublesome enough, but that mixed with their current circumstances...

"I don't know." Makoto answered with a bit more agitation

"And what is Eiichiro going to do?" Hamuko asked another question

"I don't know!" Makoto yelled loudly in annoyance

"Oto-san, Oka-san... Why are you fighting?" Minato asked with his young innocence showing.

"W-We're not..." Hamuko said softly, she must've thought that both of them were asleep

"We're just... It's hard to explain." Makoto said as he sighed

"Oh..." No one said anything after that. They just simply kept quiet until they reached the Moonlight Bridge.

The car came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the bridge as the world around them suddenly gained a greenish tint and blood-like liquid began to seep from certain areas.

"I-Is this..." Hamuko seemed like she was at a lost for words. She had seen this before. After all, anyone who researched anything even remotely linked to shadows had to experience this before. But it was also on a small scale such as a small room or something...

"It's not just a lab anymore..." Makoto said as he looked around with an equally shocked expression "It's... Everywhere. What the hell is going on?"

Hamuko looked back and her already shocked face suddenly looked as if she was completely flabbergasted "W-why... why haven't they...?" She already knew the answer. She just held onto the hope the Kirijo group's test were wrong, but fortune was not in their favor.

"We were right..." Makoto muttered as he looked down for a moment "Alright, we need to-" his words die in his throat as his face paled and he spotted a ghostly looking figure right in front of the car staring back at them. He didn't even have time to say another word before the Death itself rushed over with inhuman speed and attacked.

Time slowed down for Minato as he saw Death strike the front of the car. The force was great enough that Minako in the backseat along side him hit her head and shrapnel started to fly everywhere from the front.

Minato watched as pieces of metal pierced his mother's body and completely cut open his father's abdomen which caused some of his organ to fall out of their proper placement. Makoto instinctively tried to cover the gasping hole in his body before quickly bleeding to death.

Minato's face was deathly-white as he slowly turned his head towards his dying mother who was looking back at him with tear-filled eyes.

"M-Minato... I... I need you to take Minako and run... get out of her as fast as you can..." Hamuko said. She knew their was no fighting it, this was where and how she was going to die. But, she wasn't going to let her children join her.

Minato didn't respond, everything was just too much for the poor boy. "I'm sorry we couldn't protect you from this..." she said weakly, she didn't have a lot left in her "I want you to know that... I love you and your sister both... remember that."

"I-I will..." Minato swore as tears began to fall for him as well.

Despite all the pain, Hamuko smiled as she just couldn't keep her eyes open any longer "Now go... run... run..." with that, Minato watched as his mother took her last breath.

Minato completely froze. Within just a few short moments, he had just watched both of his parents die right in front of him. He didn't have much time however. Soon, Minato was able to smell smoke from a fire burning in front of the car also caused by Death. He of just been a kid, but he knew enough that a car on fire meant that he didn't have a lot of time.

Minato tried to open his door, but was only able to open it a crack. In desperation, he began to repeatedly kick the door as hard as he could. After a few attempts, he was able to get the door loose enough that he was able to drag him and his sister out of that vehicle.

After dragging Minako a fair distance, Minato looked back as he saw the flames spread and burn what remained of his parents' corpses. In just a few short moments, Minato had just watched his entire world fall apart.

The boy fell to his knees as he looked up into the sky. Up there, was a full moon looking down on him. Finally, the floodgates were opened as Minato simply cried harder than he ever had before in his entire life. He was so distracted by this, that he didn't even notice the cold chill in the air or the sounds of rattling chains until Death was just a few feet away.

Minato slowly turned his head to stare at the creature. It looked like a ghost with a black body, a white head that kept giving an inhuman and terrifying grin that would haunt him until the day he died, rattling chains that were wrapped around the creature's neck, and a sword that just seemed to float around it.

Minato slowly turned his head towards his unconscious sister and he understood. This thing was coming to take her away too... But, she was all he had left now...

Minato clutched his head as he suddenly felt pain shoot through his head as Death raised it's sword.

"Palladion!" A voice shouted and suddenly another figured attacked Death from behind.

Death turned around hastily as the cold aura suddenly became stronger.

Another, robot-looking figure... Aigis came into view and began opening fire on Death.

Without making a sound, Death attacked quickly with his sword which it to leave a trail of black flame.

Aigis jumped high into the air and summoned Palladion again.

Palladion rushed straight to Death and rammed herself straight into Death's head.

Death let out a soft grunt as he pushed Palladion away with an invisible force. He seemed more annoyed than actually damaged by Aigis' attacks.

 **"Enough..."** Death said in a low and dragged out voice as a red orb fell from the sky and directly hit Aigis who's chassis was highly damaged and Palladion was forced to retreat.

Death eyed Minato who was still clutching his head and a still unconscious Minako.

 _No... not... not her, too..._ Minato thought as he looked up and saw Death raised his blade again.

Death slammed his blade down, but there was no blood. Actually, it sounded like metal hitting metal.

Minato's headache faded away as he looked up and saw another large, mechanized figure... Orpheus?

Death was caught off guard when Orpheus pushed him away with his lyre. He didn't seem harmed in the slightest, but Death didn't expect that to happen so suddenly.

Minato looked at the broken Aigis who was still glaring at Death.

"Initiating emergency sealing sequence!" Aigis shouted as another invisible forced froze Minato and pulled Death towards the boy.

Death resisted as hard as he could. He stabbed his sword into the ground and wrapped his chains around Orpheus' throat in an act of desperation. No matter how much the shadow fought, however, the force was too strong.

Death was pulled into Minato and dragged Orpheus along with him. Thus, both Death and his persona abilities were painfully sealed inside him.

Minato clutched his stomach as his eyes glowed suddenly before returning to normal and glowing again. Minato fell over and his consciousness began to fade from the pain.

 _ **I will find a way out!**_ Was the last thing he heard before everything went silent as his vision darkened until it was completely black.

* * *

What the fuck just happened?

 ***Ahem* All the way in the beginning, Minato's catalyst for awakening was him not wanting to watch someone die again. So, Minako existing caused him to awaken Orpheus prematurely (Wild Card not included). Since he didn't have the Wild Card yet, his soul wasn't able to handle having both Orpheus and death inside of him. So, in order to prevent Minato from falling apart, Orpheus was essentially kicked the fuck out and forced to revert back into a shadow. That, mixed with Death that was gaining a human side resulted in... You.**

... Uh...

 **And since Death's presence interfered, when Orpheus was kicked out he sought Tartarus like a beacon since that's where Death was created. Overtime, Shadow Orpheus gained it's old master's human form and became it's own intelligent and sentient being (you). You're properties are mixed with a shadow and human (neither properly classifying you), you're a phenomenon that wasn't even supposed to exist.**

S-So... In the end...

 **Yep, you're a mistake. Just like you feared...**

... So... Everything I've done and Father's presence is technically all Minako's fault?

 **Yep.**

And her presence no doubt influenced who adopted who... So Minato's tough childhood is her fault, too?

 **Technically, yeah I guess.**

Talk about a butterfly effect.

 **Anyway, here's what really happened. Cutting it off here for the same reason I cut it off last chapter.**


	124. The 13th Shadow Part 3 (Chapter 124)

**RAX : Exactly. Makoto is Makoto. We're still going to call him a shadow for the sake of continence, but there's no true classification for him.**

gerson : How the fuck do you think I feel, asshole?

 **The only reason you're not being hurt is because your anger is justified... this time.**

 **Manu259 : The angst has only begun.**

* * *

 _ **Moonlight Bridge ; Present**_

Minato shook his head as his memories of that night, along with some more mundane memories completely returned. He looked up and glared at his old friend "Vous, fils de pute (you, son of a bitch)!"

"I'm sorry..." Ryoji apologized as he fell to his knees

"You better start listing reasons I shouldn't kill you..." Minato said with a low and venom filled tone

"You have every right to kill me. But, there's... There's more that I... Need to tell..." Ryoji passed out before he could finish his sentence.

"Ryoji-kun!" Fuuka called out as she ran to the shadow.

"He's fine..." Mitsuru reassured the girl "Right now, we have Aigis to attend to."

Minato said nothing as he continued to glare at his old friend... His old persona ... His parent's killer...

"Minato-nii..." Minako called out in concern. She could just tell just by looking at him, he was a step away from doing something he'd regret.

"Grgh..." Minato grunted as he looked away from Ryoji and back to the others "If he doesn't list even one good reason when he wakes up, I'm killing him myself."

"Whoa!" Junpei recoiled a bit "Dude, that fucking dark."

"He killed my family..." Minato retorted. Friend or not, that wasn't something he could just let slide

"Y-You can't just kill him!" Minako shouted. Even though they were her parents too, she couldn't just kill the boy or let her brother do so. "D-Didn't you say NOT to go down this road!"

"I said you can't. It's too late for me." Minato said before walking away to return to the dorm. It was better if they didn't see where Ryoji was moved too, otherwise, he just might kill him in his sleep.

"Dammit..." Minako muttered as she looked at Ryoji "Can things get ANY worse?"

 _ **Disappointing...**_ Nyarlathotep who was hiding in the shadows thought as he watched the events unfold. He was hoping to see the look on everyone's faces when they learned just what they had done, but it appears that wasn't going to happen. Nonetheless, the fun was about to start.

* * *

 _ **Velvet Room**_

"Welcome to-"

"You knew..." Minato interrupted Igor's greeting "You knew... didn't you?"

"Minato-sama..." Elizabeth called out. Everything that happened was as much of surprise to him as it was to her, Igor on the other hand...

"Indeed.." Igor answered with a nod "My master and I knew of the curse you carried."

Minato stood up "Hey, butterfly wearing asshat?!" He called out to Philemon "Show yourself!"

"You truly are profane..." Minato looked behind him and saw who he wanted "You requested my presence, what is it?"

"Why the hell did you hide it?!" Minato yelled as his eyes shined brightly in anger

"Our role is to act as your guide." Philemon explained, he didn't even seem to care "It is up to you to do the rest."

"Yet, you _chose_ me." Minato pointed out. Philemon was the reason his awoke to his Wild Card. He could've chosen Minako as well, but she chose him. "That means, there's something you want me to do. So what am I? A glorified errand boy?!"

"Control your temper..." Philemon warned as he narrowed his eyes. In his current state, Minato was extremely volatile and could attack any minute. While the battle itself would have one clear winner, Minato's stubborn nature and powerful abilities would make it an undoubtedly long battle.

Suddenly, Minato started laughing "You know, between you and Nyarlathotep... I can't tell who's worse." His sanity was clearly being pushed to it's limits. He was just a step away from falling apart.

"You should watch yourself..." Philemon warned, this time there seemed to be a hint of genuine concern.

He couldn't deny it, some part of him did regret his choice. His power over the years have weakened and it was difficult to awaken the power of the Wild Card on a mass scale. Therefore, he needed one with the Fool arcana due to limitless possibilities and a lack of negative affinities. He chose Minato because his abilities were augmented by having Death inside of him, but was that the right choice? He has fallen apart before and this turn of events could prove fatal for both him and the entire world. Meanwhile, Minako kept strong and would most likely continue to do so.

That wasn't going to stop him from tying his hardest to guide the boy. "Remember, the more suffering you let yourself endure, the more pain you cause your friends." All he could do, however, is offer advice.

"Oh, don't lecture me you piece of shit." Minato dismissed Philemon's advice "I don't know even know if you CAN die, but if you can... I hope there's a special place in hell reserved just for you..."

With that Minato left the Velvet Room not even bothering to listen to what any of them had to say. From what Igor said, Elizabeth didn't seem to know anything. Only him and Philemon knew that Death was crawling around in his guts for most of his life. He couldn't necessarily blame Igor either, he was simply doing what he was told. Philemon on the other hand, the son of a bitch knew and kept it all a secret because of his damn bet with Nyarlathotep. In Minato's eyes, he was just as (if not more) bad as Nyarlathotep. At least Nyarlathotep didn't pretend to care.

* * *

 _ **Next Day ; Dorm**_

Everyone gathered around Ryoji while keeping an eye on Minato to prevent him from doing anything he'd regret. Aigis had been sent to the lab for repairs and was absent.

"Are you okay, Ryoji-kun?" Fuuka asked with genuine concern

"He's fine..." Minato answered for him

"Arisato!' Mitsuru called him out "Now isn't the time for-"

"No, it's fine..." Ryoji defended Minato. The bluenette had every reason to despise him.

"Don't defend me you son of bitch." Minato clearly wasn't thinking anymore. The only thing that was on his mind was his hatred for the one in front of him. "Spit it out. Who the fuck is this 'maternal being' you speak of?"

"The maternal being is called Nyx." Ryoji answered immediately

"Who the hell's Nyx?" Junpei was the first to ask

"Nyx is the mother of shadows." Ryoji answered "In ancient times, she bestowed 'Death' to this world. If she is awakened, darkness will once again cover the land and all life will vanish."

"What?!" Everyone had similar reactions, even the rage-driven Minato. Shadows devour human minds and essentially make them vegetables. Officially, the unfortunate victims are The Lost that's caused by Apathy Syndrome. If Nyx were to return, everyone would become one of them and slowly die of dehydration, starvation, the list goes on...

"Wait, that's what Ikutsuki meant! That's The Fall..." Minako pointed out.

"But, it's still possible to keep it from happening, right?" Yukari asked, she wasn't about to just accept death.

"..." Ryoji kept his silence as he looked down sadly

"Wh-what?" Yukari asked nervously

Minato on the other hand paled "Oh no..." he already pieced it together "Don't tell me..."

"I'm sorry..." Ryoji apologized with tears falling

"Wait, what're you apologizing for?!" Yukari asked as she stood up

"Are you saying it's not a matter of _if_ , but _when_?" Minako asked with a trembling voice

"You heard the bell..." Ryoji said with a voice full of shame "I'm the Appriser... The Appriser of Death... My existence is the affirmation of the Fall."

"E-Everyone..." Minato looked down. Everyone was going to die, no matter what. There was no if, but when. If Ryoji never completed himself, this never would've happened. If Minato had died then so would've an incomplete Death... If he had died sooner... No one else would've.

"When?!" Akihiko asked in a panicked voice "When will it happen?!"

"I'm afraid you will not live to see spring." Ryoji answered.

Junpei jumped out of his seat "But, that's not too far away!" It was currently December, meaning they had less than 3 months to live now.

Suddenly Junpei laughed "W-What're you guys freaking out about?" He asked with a hint of nervousness "All we have to do is defeat Nyx! And that won't be a problem because we've never lost!"

"Makoto would beg to differ." Minato retorted as he looked down at his hands.

"Defeating Nyx is... Impossible." Ryoji announced which crushed what little hope everyone had left "Just as all living things die... and the flow of time is continuous... Nyx cannot be defeated."

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Minako muttered "This... This so sudden..."

Minato said nothing, he just completely froze. Just by living and doing what he thought was right, he had just killed everyone. Minako, Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka... Everyone! He had tried to kill himself before not to long after Shinjiro nearly died and part of him hoped for death whenever he visited Tartarus alone... If either of those succeeded, none of this would be happening.

"But now, I have a human form..." Ryoji spoke up after giving them a moment of silence "So I can talk with you, laugh with you, cry with you... All gifts I received because I was inside him." he said as he gave an apologetic look at Minato "So... I can give you a choice."

"What kinda choice?" Minako asked, this didn't sound good.

"Nyx's coming cannot be avoided." Ryoji confirmed his earlier statement "But it is possible to live in peace until she arrives." he said as he gazed at Minato "Brother, you'll have to... Kill me."

"What..?" A few moments ago, Minato would've killed Ryoji in a heartbeat. Now... now he wasn't sure.

"If I were to disappear, all memories of the Dark Hour would disappear with me." Ryoji explained to everyone "You won't remember anything. The coming of the Fall will be instantaneous... and you will not suffer." he smiled gently "You'll be able to return to your normal lives. And in doing so, the time until the Fall will be slightly delayed. In essence, I am the same as Nyx and cannot be killed. But thanks to Minato, there's a part of me that's human."

"That's the Pharos side, isn't it?" Minato asked as he continued to look down

"Yes." Ryoji answered "So, if death comes from your hands, I think it may be possible."

"I..." Minato trembled. This was too much for him... As if damning everyone to certain death wasn't enough, now he had to decided THIS.

"Brother, if you don't kill me, you will suffer more than you could ever imagine, just like you are now!" Ryoji said, he seemed to desire death. Perhaps he truly wanted everyone to live in peace, perhaps it was some form of justice for him killing Minato's family, perhaps it was both, who could say? "With no hope for salvation, you will live every day paralyzed by the fear of your impending death. And I... I don't want you to endure such pain."

Everyone s silent for a moment. If Minato kills Ryoji, then all the painful memories from the Dark Hour would fade... But so would all the changes it brought. They'd be the exact same as when they first joined SEES. Some things might stay, such as Minato's relationship with Yukari and Minako's with Shinjiro, but everything else like, Akihiko's determination to protect everyone would be gone... forever.

"I don't want my memories to be erased." Yukari was the first to speak up "To forget everything would be like hiding from the truth!"

"Would that really be a bad thing?" Ryoji shot back "All that awaits you now is despair. Please, don't make your decision without at least thinking about what I've said."

"Why is this happening?" Ken muttered. He was just a boy and was just told his life would be cut-short

"I.. Can't believe it..." Minako is at a lost for words. She was perfectly fine risking her life, but now she was literally being told how she wants to die...

Ryoji stood from he seat "You don't have to decide right now." he said to everyone "You have until December 31st, New Year's Even, to think about it. After that, I'll dissolve into the blackness of the Dark Hour and become almost intangible."

"I..." Minato was practically a broken record now. How was he supposed to decide how the people he loved were going to die. No matter what he did, he was going to have everyone die all over again... just like before.

"I will disappear with the coming of Nyx anyways. So don't worry about me." Ryoji said to everyone "I'll be back on New Year's Eve..." he announced before walking out the door.

"He's gone..." Minato whispered. He could feel it, he had faded out of this realm until the dreaded day comes...

"We will see him again..." Mitsuru said to everyone "On New Year's Eve."

Without saying another word, Minato stood up and dragged himself to his room, locked the door behind him, and fell down as he leaned against the door. He... had killed everyone on Earth. He was the reason the people he loved were destined to die. He could've prevented this if he had just died. He... He should've burned alongside his parents years ago.

* * *

Well... Shit.

 **Yup... Next up, Junpei's fuck up! You know, that thing in P3 that the game just COMPLETELY GLOSSES OVER!**

Uh-huh... Hell awaits. Hell, angst, and a lot of pain. Hey, at least Father didn't get his wish! That's a good thing, right?

 **Minato, back to self-loathing. Though, it's kinda justified this time, isn't it?**

Take it away, Minazuki!

It's time to despair!

Good job! Now get the fuck out!

What?! You can't just *Is kicked the fuck out of the A/N's*

 **Shame, I kinda liked Minazuki... And I don't know why I like that line so much.**

Remember when getting Rick Rolled was a thing?

 **He he, good times...**

...

 **...**

We're no stranger to love~

 **You know the rules, and so do I~**

A full commitment is what I'm... Thinking of~

 **You wouldn't get this from... Any other guy~**

Bwah ha ha ha ha

 **Ha ha ha ha**

We're idiots ha ha ha

 **Yes we are, Makoto! Ha ha ha ha**


	125. Chapter 125

**Manu259 : Maybe Junpei is secretly Bipolar . Anyway, time for the angst!**

 **Keindahaha : Go to legacy user stats and it tells you how many signed reviews you've made, but it won't tell you for which fic. Also, yes, Minako is also a Fool and therefore was another viable contender for the Wild Card. But, Minato would've still had Death so when he awoke (or rather, reawoke) to his persona, who knows what would've happened to him...**

gerson : Bite me...

Nightlyy : Still doesn't explain my love for biscuits... I still love those little gems... mm...

 **What the fuck?**

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

"Minato-nii?" Minako called out as she knocked on her brother's door "C'mon, open up!"

No response.

Minako sighed. _Been awhile since I've used this..._ She thought as she opened Minato's door with her spare key. When she opened the door, she saw Minato simply sitting at his desk.

"Hey..." She called out as she shook him gently "Come on, we need to get ready for school."

"Is there really a point?" Minato asked without even looking at her "We're going to die anyway."

"Don't say that..." Minako said as she made him look at her "Now come on, let's go..." She said as she dragged him around as usual.

* * *

 ** _Station_**

Minato walked with his friends to the station and boarded a train. The looked around and saw several other people on the train.

There were several other kids who had their whole lives ahead of them. Most of them probably didn't even know where babies came from, never had their first love, and they still had their innocence.

There were doctors who dedicated their lives to helping/saving others. Police who try their best to protect everyone and keep order. Simple businessmen who simply wanted to go about their day all the while trapped in a paradox ; They simply work hard to enjoy life, but they dedicate so much time working that they don't get to live the life they want to enjoy.

They're vastly different, but they had one key thing in common... He killed all of them. Because of him, all of these people were going to die instantly in less than 3 months. All he had to do was simply die... He just had to die with Death inside him and everyone would be okay.

Now, everyone was going to die... And their blood was on his hands. Everyone was destined to die all because of him.

* * *

 _ **After school**_

Minato dragged his feet as he slowly walked home. Why was he even alive right now? He was going to die with everyone else, but he didn't deserve even that. He didn't deserve a painless death, nor did he deserve to be on earth right now during everyone's final days.

He was a monster, plain and simple.

No matter where he went, the world just loved to torture him. For a moment, it seemed like his torment was finally over. He almost thought he'd get to enjoy life for once. Stupid, stupid... As if that'd ever happen. He didn't deserve that... He never did.

* * *

 ** _Dorm_**

After dragging himself home, Minato simply went to his room and locked himself in again. He couldn't stand to look at his friends... not now.

All he could see was the fear in their eyes. They know the end is near and there's nothing he or anyone else can do about it.

Minako tried knocking on his door a few more times. Minato guessed her reason for not using her key was because she wanted him to come out on his own terms unless he had to leave for something like school. No matter how much she knocked or pleaded, he wouldn't come out.

Eventually he was left to his own devices. He never did anything, though, not even listen to his earphones. All he did was simply sit at his desk and stare at his hands. The hands of a murderer... The hands of the one who's responsible the extinction of all life.

"Minato... open up..." Now it was Yukari knocking on the door "I won't force you come out, but at least eat something." He couldn't stand this. Even now, he still burdened the others... Why couldn't it just end?

"If you don't open, I'm just going to borrow a key from Minako..." Yukari said which made the boy sigh. No reason to delay the inevitable.

Minato got up a unlocked the door before sitting back down "It's open..." he said just loud enough to be heard on the other side.

Yukari audibly sighed and after what seemed like a few moments of grunting the door opened and showed Yukari balancing food and a cup of water on a tray.

"Couldn't open the door?" She asked with a smile, probably trying to lighten the mood.

Minato's lack of a response and him continuing to look down was a clear indication that it wasn't working.

Yukari sighed again as she put down the tray on his desk in front of him "Eat up..." she said as she pushed the bowl that was on the tray towards him. The bowl was large and filled with curry rice.

Minato doesn't move a muscle. Even though his stomach was a bottomless pit, but his appetite was already extremely small. Now, now his appetite was practically nonexistent.

"You need to eat." Yukari said sternly to an unfazed Minato

"Why do you do this...?" He asked weakly, his already soft voice was even lower than usual "You keep taking care of me... Why? It's not your responsibility."

"Moron-to..." Yukari muttered as she hit the back of Minato's head "Of course it is!"

Minato pushed the bowl away before looking down again "It shouldn't be..."

Yukari took Minato's chin and made him look at her "For someone with great memory, you're rather forgetful..."

"What?" Minato didn't understand what she was talking about

"The rooftop after Yakushima, don't you remember what you said?" She asked as she cupped his face "You're in my care, just like I'm in yours."

"And what have I done?" Minato asked back with dead-eyes

Yukari shook her head "You told me to keep my faith in my dad, that alone was enough for me to do this. If that's not enough, you've saved me countless times in Tartarus, saved me from those guys and forgave me when I yelled at you, and you... You even got me to talk to my mom again..." she reminded him "So please..."

Minato paused for a moment before nodding and doing what he was asked. He didn't deserve this, but it made her feel better. The food was nice, but it tasted a little bland ; This was definitely cooked by Minako.

"Hey, can you do me a favor...?" Yukari asked which made Minato raised an eyebrow "You don't have to, but can you at least come out sometime. We're all worried about you."

"I'll... Maybe..." Minato answered. He didn't really want to, but if going out would make everyone feel better than it was worth it.

* * *

 _ **Lounge ; A week later**_

Everyone gathered for an unofficial meeting, even Minato which was a rarity now.

"Alright guys!" Minako said as she stood up "It's been a week now. What're we doing?"

Yukari raised and eyebrow "You okay, Fuuka?"

"You both just seem so... calm." Fuuka pointed out in a bit of surprise.

"Well, we gotta choose." Minako answered. With everyone, even Minato, falling apart, she had to stay strong. "I mean, no one's going to Tartarus anymore so... we gotta do something."

"You're right..." Mitsuru agreed "We humans are quite resilient. We can adapt to any situation given enough time. So, how about it, everyone? Why don't we talk about it?"

"C-Can we please not?" Minato asked too weakly to be heard.

Junpei who was standing and looking out the window sighed loudly

"Have you made your decision, Sanada-san?" Ken asked Akihiko

"No..." Akihiko answered bluntly "But, I don't plan on running away." Minato cringed when he heard that. Akihiko was volunteering for a fight that cannot be won and most likely die a painful death.

"So you're going to fight Nyx?" Mitsuru asked

"I don't know." Akihiko shook his head "I mean, it's supposedly undefeatable. What about you? What're your thoughts on it?"

"Honestly, this is the first time I've ever really contemplated my own death..." Mitsuru admitted "It's quite a sobering thought. I don't want to suffer... And I don't want to kill Ryoji. but, either way, we still die. So, there is no simple answer."

Minato clenched his fist as hard as he could. Once again, he's reminded that he's killed everyone. No matter what, they're going to die. They can either die peacefully or in fear/pain...

"Then, do we all agree that we don't want to hurt Ryoji-kun?" Fuuka asked everyone

"Is that how you feel?" Akihiko asked

"Well, I, um..." Fuuka didn't seem to have an answer

"It's okay, Fuuka." Yukari comforted her friend "I mean, it's not natural to choose how you're going to die..." Minato bit his lip. Not natural to chose how to die, yet that was the choice he had to make for him and all of his friends. "What about you, Junpei? Have you decided?"

"No..." Junpei answered bluntly and somberly

"What's the matter? Scarred?" Yukari teased in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood. Everywhere in the dorm was gloom and doom, she just wanted a change.

"Yuka-chan, what the fuck?!" Minako asked loudly. Even Minako, the she-devil, the one who teased everyone regularly, knew that this was uncalled for.

"What the hell do you mean by that? You think this is a joke?" Junpei scowled "We're going to die! Of course I'm scared!" he shouted at the top of his lungs "You all need to wake up! This is death we're talking about here!"

"I know..." Minato mumbled

Everyone paused for a moment. No one knew what to say after that, because for once, Junpei was right."

"Then, what do you want to do?" Mitsuru asked

"There's nothing I CAN do... he's the only one who can kill him..." Junpei replied

"I know..." Minato mumbled again. _Stop... Stop... please... please... no more... no more... no more... nomorenomorenomorenomorenomorenomore!_

"Mako..." Junpei called out Minato who was silent and looking down "It's your fault in the first place!" He said what Minato had been telling himself ever since that day "You raised it, dammit! This is all your fault!"

"Junpei!" Pretty much everyone yelled

"So you should do something about it!" Junpei yelled as he shifted all the blame on Minato "You're supposed to be special, right?!"

"I KNOW!" Minato screamed as he stood up and showed his face revealing that he was crying silent tears the whole time "I know, dammit! I killed you, I myself, I killed everyone..." he said as he lowered his head and audibly sobbed

"I know... and you just keep... reminding me..." He said as whatever sanity he had completely snapped "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up...!" He screamed as he covered his ears "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" He screamed as he ran out the door. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to get out of there. It was too much for him to handle right now.

Everyone was froze and remained silent from the shock, even after Minato left. They just watched as their leader had a complete mental breakdown from the guilt and all they did was make whatever burden he was carrying much, much worse.

"What THE HELL!" Minako screamed as she ran up and clocked Junpei in the face as hard as she could.

After hitting him in the face, Minako kicked him the gut before pushing into the wall.

After making hit the wall, Minako pressed her arm against Junpei's throat hard enough that it was physically painful.

No one intervened. Minako may of been a hot-head, but she wasn't going to hurt him too much. Besides, someone needed to make Junpei realize what he just did.

"Couldn't you see the guilt's eating him alive..." She asked as she applied more pressure, like her brother, she was a lot stronger than she looked "And you think you have the right to blame him?! How do you think he feels right now?! He had our parents' killer forcibly put inside him and had it writhe around in his guts for 10 years! Not only that, imagine what he felt when he was told that HE has to choose how he and everyone else on this planet is going to die!"

Minako eased her pressure slightly to let Junpei speak clearly. "I know and I know that yelling won't solve anything, but... I'm still scared, dammit!"

Minako let Junpei go as she backed up "I'm scared, too. But with what you did... I wouldn't blame him if he never forgives you." She said as she turned to everyone "We need to find him. In his state... I don't even want to imagine what could happen."

* * *

 _ **?**_

Minato finally stopped running as he attempt to catch his breath. He didn't care if anyone saw him run, it didn't matter to him anymore.

He didn't know what to do now. Hell, he was already lost, now... Now he didn't know what to do. He just knew that he didn't want to go home tonight.

Minato dragged his feet as he began to walk again, but suddenly felt like he was being choked to death. Minato started to cough before he couldn't get any air through his windpipe.

Suddenly, Minato was lifted off the ground and pinned to the wall of a building next to him. After a few moments, the form of Orpheus Telos showed himself choking his master to death.

Minato closed his eyes as his consciousness began to fade...

Suddenly, pain shot through his entire body as Telos' grip loosened enough that he could breath. When Minato opened his eyes, he saw that Telos had been decapitated. After a few seconds, Telos faded away as Minato fell to the ground.

Now, the guilt was strong enough that even his own psyche was trying to kill him, just like Shinjiro's did. After a few moments, Minato stood up and dragged himself away to find somewhere for him to spend the night away from the dorm.

After a few moments of waiting, Nyar showed himself and chuckled. It was amusing to see Philemon's chosen to fall apart to this extent. Nyarlathotep look to the human next to him that was completely frozen like all the other one's around that Minato was to distracted to notice.

Nyarlathotep gave a disgusted look at the humans before snapping his fingers and everyone suddenly began moving again as if nothing ever happened...

* * *

Well... Shit. nice going, Failure! Wait, Telos is part of Minato's psyche and his 'true' persona. And Telos is an evolved version of Orpheus, and I used to be Orpheus... So does that mean I'm killing Minato? ARGH, how does this work?!

 **I... I don't know anymore. Any how, we have a Shinjiro situation going on now and this time he doesn't even have the pills to help him. That doesn't mean he can't fight, it's just... Well, Telos is going to try to kill him every now and then now.**

Oh, and dear Father(?) can do that now... Persona users are spared from that, but imagine what they're NOT spared from. Meanwhile, I'm still being torture by the prick...

 **You poor, poor, pathetic creature.**


	126. Chapter 126

**RAX : Probably laughing as Minato's life slowly drains and he's forced to live his last month on Earth without his friends remembering just how special their bond truly is.**

Yeah, Minato's life just sucks. Worse yet : He dies before he can see his friends again after they remember. Ain't that a bitch?

 **Also, I think you're missing 1 important detail...**

"Father" doesn't have a face, hence the name "Faceless"

 **And... Oh, only one review? A little sad since i love hearing from you wonderful people...**

So... what do we talk about?

 **Um... Hope you guys had a happy 4th of July, something that is completely irrelevant to non-Americans.**

... How's the family?

 **Alright. Sister loves to literally jump on me, though.**

Do I even have a sister?

 **Unless you count Minako... I dunno**

 _ **Due to my circumstances, I had to type most of (if not all) of this on my phone with a tiny keyboard. The things I do for you guys!**_

* * *

 _ **?**_

Minato continued to wander Iwatodai doing his best to ignore the people around him. All of them were just reminders of what he had done ; The apocalypse he's responsible for.

Minato just kept dragging his feet until he heard something.

"Minato-san!" That sounded like Ken

"Merde." Minato muttered as he immediately hid himself from view. He didn't want to be seen... not now. He couldn't face them after that.

Minato remained silent as he kept hidden. Soon enough, Ken left to search elsewhere.

He looked down, he was still in his school uniform. The only thing that was different was his gray coat covering the top and the gloves Naoto gave him during her brief visit. He was going to need a change of clothes if he wanted to stay hidden from everyone and to avoid questions from any adults anywhere.

There was a shop next to him, but if Ken was here then that left to much of a risk that the others are nearby. He'd have to search for somewhere else.

Nyar kept following as the bluenette started to move again. That was until he bumbed into some businessman in a suit and made him spill his coffee on himself.

"Grgh, you little prick!" The man shouted as he grabbed Nyar's shoulder and forced him to turn around "Do you know how much this suit's worth?!"

 **"Much more than a pig like you I'd assume."** Nyarlathotep answered with a sigh. He didn't have time for this, nor did he care enough to waste his time.

"You little-" the man raised his arn to strike in a fit of anger, but then noticed the flat-out inhuman smile mixed with a glare on the boy.

 **"Do you feel that?"** Nyarlathotep asked as everyone around the two froze in place. Suddenly Nyarlathotep's current form as a modified version of Abaddon that was simply dubbed "Chaos" appeared behind Makoto's body.

Before the man could react, Chaos' arm streched like a tendril and forced it's way into the man's mouth and down his throat.

Nyarlathotep walked a little bit closer and whispered **"That's the feeling of your muscle and bone being separated and the connective tissue between your muscle and skin being severed. Instead, the gaps are being filled with more of myself and simply adding more and more pressure until..."**

Nyarlathotep chuckled as the pressure was too much for the man's body. The man didn't even get to scream before painfully popping like a balloon.

 **"... Pop goes the weasel, he he."** Nyar chuckled as Choas faded away and The Crawling Chaos left and savored the screams on terror, shock, and confusion when everything returned to normal.

* * *

 _ **Later : Hotel**_

Minato was easily able to secure himself a hotel that was a decent enough distance from the dorm. After all, this is how he escaped a lot of his torture from his past families when he was older, it would only make sense that those same strategies would work on the people he loved.

The hotel itself was rather crude. It had an awful odor, the heating almost nonexistent, it was dark, and not to mention the bed was about as comfortable as a spiked bed that was coated in acid. It was terribly good, so screwed up that people would overlook it.

Minato changed out of his uniform, instead wearing regular blue jeans with a black long-sleeved shirt that was covered by his coat. Luckily for him, he even had his charger for his mp3 player with him (A habit he obtained due to Minako's constant stealing followed by misplacing), though he had to buy one for his phone.

Speaking of his phone, he checked the device and found over 40 messages from the entirety of SEES combined. Not too surprising since 6 of them had phones and he _did_ essentially run away while having a complete breakdown.

He was too much of a coward to face them. He could face Death itself when he was 7, shoot himself, and fight countless monsters. But he couldn't face his friends... No, it was more like he didn't deserve too. Just like Junpei said, it was all his fault and the most he could do was give himself the punishment he deserved.

 _Tartarus?_ He thought, after all, he carried his Evoker everywhere and didn't even need it anymore thanks to a few modifications by Death himself.

 _No..._ He rejected the idea. That'd be the 1st place they'd check when the Dark Hour hits. He needs to make them think he has no intention of or is unable to visit Tartarus.

In the meantime he could simply stay here as long as he paid his tab. Due to the sheer cheapness, he could probably stay here for a year without issue if he wanted. Without a place for Fuuka to focus on, she probably wouldn't be able to find him as long as he kept his persona use on low for now. Shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minako dragged her feet with head down as she entered the dorm and saw the rest of SEES.

"Anything?" She asked, feeling like she could pass out from the exhaustion of searching for hours straight.

Everyone shook their head sadly.

"I looked everywhere I could think of..." Yukari groaned

"I even check multiple alleyways and still couldn't find a trace." Akihiko said as he looked down at his gloved hands.

"Can't believe he'd lose his shit this bad..." Junpei groaned. He had lost it when Shinjiro was shot too, but that was caused by a mix of his traumatic memories and likely due to Death itself. This was all Minato. No memories, no Death, nothing but Minato.

"Don't forget you caused this, you son of a bitch!" Minako retorted as she glared at her friend. Brother-complex aside, what Junpei did was unforgivable to anyone who wasn't a saint... Actually, given that Minako's persona was a saint, they'd had to be the Lord and Savior himself to forgive Junpei.

"No, Minako..." Mitsuru said softly as she shook her head sadly "it was all of us." She admitted "We caused him to do this when we discussed our own fear of inevitable death that he blames himself for right in front of him. The fault is all of ours, not just Iori's."

Mitsuru forward in her seat and glared at Junpei "That being said, what you did was not only uncalled for, but unspeakably cruel. Especially to someone you consider a friend."

"He's more than that..." Junpei muttered. Even he was willing to admit what a screw up he was. Minato always forgave him for everything and there was no one he respected more than him, yet he did THAT. He truly was a shitty friend.

Minako looked at Fuuka "Hey, keep an eye on Tartarus. Let us know if you think he's about to go on a suicide mission."

Fuuka nodded without hesitation "Of course. To tell you the truth, I was going to do that anyway."

"Everyone else..." Minako paused for a moment "Just... Get ready to search tomorrow. We can't have him alone. Especially with Nyar... Nyarluh... Nyar-whatever the hell his name is."

No objections were raised. After all, what else could they do at this point other than wait, pray, and search as hard as they could for their leader who's current suffering was because of them.

* * *

 **Yeah, this is a short one cuz phone. I'd love to explain y I'm writing on a phone, but you don't need to know my personal life (offense not intended)**

Holy shit, did "Father" just explode someone?

 **More like, he caused so much internal pressure he popped like a water ballon, but yeah. Pop goes the weasel.**

Wait, I see what you did! You dick!

 **Yep. You quote DBZA Frieza/Freeza and Nyar quoted the DBZ Frieza/Freeza.**


	127. Chapter 127

**RAX : Glad you're so understanding… unlike some other people. Also, yep that was** **intentional. Though, Minato is going to get back at Junpei in a way none of you will probably figure out.**

 **tl34lt12 : Well, there are 2 in-game months left. As for chapters… I dunno. Confessions : I only make up 90% of what I write as I go. Very few things are actually planned out.**

 **Nightlyy : Who knows?**

 **Manu259 : in the original DBZ (at least, the original dub) Frieza/Freeza says "Pop goes the weasel" after killing Krillin. Makoto has a habit of quoting Frieza and sometimes Cell from DBZA (ex : "Like a bitch").**

 **Keindahaha : Not that simple. Philemon could only chose 1 Wild Card and he chose Minato because of Death... Also because he's a dick. Never seen that show before, I heard it's good though.**

 **Oh, and if you're wondering where Makoto is…**

 ** _Earlier_**

*note Makoto is gagged and these are his thoughts* Daddy, I don't want to be on this site anymore.

 ** _*sigh* What a disappointment_**

Father?

 ** _That's it! *grabs Makoto's fringe* I'm locking you up with your mother.._**

Goddammit

 ** _Present_**

 **Yeah…**

 _Hello~_

… **. (Maybe if I remain silent she'll go away!)**

 _I believe I warned you about sending me back. I see that there are others watching as well. No worry, I have a Megidolaon for everyone!_

 **N-No! Elizabeth! Don't- *gets Megidolaoned (Elizabeth version)***

 _It would appear that your abilities as an author are ineffective._

 **You're so insane... and defy all logic that... I can't hurt you... *passes out***

 _It would appear it is now up to me to write this chapter in Mr. Grim's absence. How marvelous! I always wanted to explore the art of writing. Such simple act of writing words, yet complex enough to make your imagination run wild!_

* * *

 ** _Hotel_**

As usual, Minato groaned as awoke to begin another day. Another of humanity's last few days of living before becoming a brain-dead husk and slowly dying what would otherwise be a slow and painful death, were it not for that fact their souls would've left their bodies with their minds. No one would get to say their goodbyes, spend their last few moments with their loved ones, or anything anyone would deserve. All because of him and the fact he lived that past 10 years.

Minato rolled up his left sleeve and stared at the scars that formed from the time he slashed his wrist. He knew that cutting horizontally wasn't as effective, but he wanted himself to feel the pain longer as that was what he felt he deserved then. That, and each cut held a meaning. If he did it vertically, he might've ran out of room and/or bleed out too quickly to finish what he started. Stupid, he shouldn't of left room for error.

Even though he woke up like normal, everything else was different. He didn't have too make breakfast for everyone now. It started out a bit annoying, but it gradually grew into something he enjoyed immensely. Seeing everyone's eager faces, adding that weird protein crap to whatever Akihiko had (A minor quirk that was a little weird, but harmless), making something secretly for Koromaru so the others would still fall for his begging (provided the food wouldn't kill him of course), Minako waiting until he had his own plate so that they'd have a contest, Mitsuru actually opening up a bit during these instances (for she kept her distance from the juniors until recently), and Ken even showed his childish side.

Such small things that seemed unimportant, yet now it felt agonizing. Like he said before, they're the only family he has. A family who he doomed to die. He knew that they were searching for him, but he couldn't see them even though he desperately wants to. No, that's not right. He _needs_ them now, there was no going back. But, every time he saw them, he could see the fear in their eyes. He knew he was a coward, but what else could he do. Live everyday as if he didn't doom the entire planet?

Minato shook his head as he pushed the thoughts from his mind as he approached the bathroom. Just about everything in this hotel was crude, but there was one silver-lining. At the very least, this place had decent enough hot water for the shower and sink. There's just something that felt great about hot water hitting his skin, it was one of the few things that was actually able to make him forget about everything. But no matter how much he wants to escape, there was no running from what he had done.

There wasn't much to do around here, after all the TV that was in the room didn't even work. Although, there was one thing that he hadn't done yet in the entirety of his time here...

* * *

 ** _Velvet Room_**

Elizabeth clutched her persona compendium as hard as she could. There was nothing more painful than watching her friend suffer both by the world and his own hand. He was her dear friend... No, she admitted to herself what she truly felt for the boy, but chose not to act on it. To pursuit that would cause her to abandon her duties and put him a severe disadvantage. Her feelings showed during her time intoxicated, but thankfully she didn't cause something she'd regret.

"Such a sad fate..." Philemon murmured as he and the others continued to stare into the crystal ball on Igor's desk. Though he did feel a degree of sympathy for the trials he essentially forced the boy into, all of what he had done was necessary. Even if the boy had to die for humanity to be saved, then so be it. What fate intended was not his concern, he was merely a neutral observer who simply acted as a guide. He even pushed the limits of what he was allowed to do for the boy's sake, so none could say that he had done nothing. That, and Nyarlathotep's attempt to destroy the world last time was too close for comfort.

What Igor felt towards Minato was a mystery to everyone but himself. He obeyed the rules of the Velvet Room as always, yet he also made a sad face like Elizabeth. He truly cared for the blue-haired boy, but he still did as he was told. Whether or not he was frustrated, wanted to act, or ANYTHING was a mystery.

The entire room was silent, all except the music played by Nameless and Belladonna from another section unseen by guest in order to prevent any distractions.

* * *

 ** _?_**

Minato stood outside in front of a familiar door. Unwilling to take any objections, Minato's maternal grandfather paid for the upkeep of this place. If he didn't, it would've been put back on the market.

Minato left his key back at the dorm, but the lock wasn't anything special. Now, all that was left was to simply turn the knob and open the door. It was simple... So simple... That's all he had to do.

Minato slowly extended his hand halfway. His hand began trembling and his legs felt as if they were about to give out on him. Despite it being Winter, he suddenly began to feel extremely hot and started to sweat profusely. The sheer mental stress he was experiencing was more than enough to force his eyes to glow brightly. His breathing quickened and his breaths were so short that he began to feel very light-headed. Along with trembling, his fingertips now felt numb. His heart began to beat rapidly and hard enough that he was almost certain that his heart was about to give from exhaustion.

Every bone in his body wanted him to stop and leave this place. But he already made it this far, there was no turning back now.

Minato persevered and gripped the knob as tightly as he could. He needed to act _now_ or else he'd lose his nerve. Minato breathed in and held his breath before quickly opening the door.

Minato stepped inside before exhaling and finally relaxing as he finally calmed down. Minato looked around as he kicked the door shut.

The boy finally lifted his head so that he was eye-to-eye to no one in particular before finally saying "I'm home..."

Everything was left just as he remembered it. The walls were painted white and the carpet was a light brown. Of course, there was also a lot of dust everywhere from the lack of interior care and inhabitants. Even still, this was still where he spent the early part of his childhood.

Without saying anything else, Minato walked to the living room where there were two parallel sofas and an old TV. The gap between the two was where him and Minako liked to play if the weather wasn't favorable. His father, Makoto was a bit of a workaholic so he was often busy doing god knows what. Hamuko on the other hand loved to play with the twins. Hell, Minato was more than willing to admit to himself that he became a bit of a mama's boy.

Next, Minato went to the kitchen with the dinning room next to it. Even with Makoto being a workaholic, he always ate with his family. It was there where everyone made small talk and overall acted like a family. Minato smiled weakly, he remembered everyone participating in a cake fight on his parent's anniversary on February 5th. He found it funny that he remembered that. At times he wondered if he had Hyperthymesia or if his great memory was another 'gift' from Death. Either way, it didn't matter now.

Next on the list was going to his old room. Since Minato's favorite color was blue and Minako's was red, the walls were painted in pattern that went red, blue, red, blue, and so on. The carpet was a light purple as was the ceiling. On opposites sides of the room were two beds, one with blue bed sheets and one with pink. They never really found sharing a room to be weird or even annoying. After all, they did like referring to each other as two 'halves' that are only made whole when they're together. Minato was the calm and shy one while Minako was the energetic and assertive one.

The drawers were still full of their old clothes that they were now far too big for either of them. The beds were still rather comfortable and were large enough that Minato would be able lay down and sleep if he wanted to. He'd love to stay here longer, but there was one more thing he wanted to see.

Minato now went into his parent's room. The room was like the rest of the house with the carpet being brown, walls being white, though the bed was light purple like Minato's old room's carpet. Minato was sure that their fondness for purple was a bit of an in-joke considering their favorite colors.

That didn't matter much, though. Minato went to the bottom drawer on the right side of the bed and pulled out an old photo-book. He waste no time opening it and seeing old bits of the past.

First was a typical wedding photo. Minato couldn't help but notice his mother's round stomach. Not every day you get to attend your own parent's wedding.

Next were just typical baby photos of the twins. It was a little amusing to see the two of them in their most innocent form. One photo that stood out to him was their first birthday solely because one the same day Minato managed to catch a cold which caused a fever.

Next were more typical photos of Halloween and Christmas and such. Turns out, Minato's first Christmas present was a small yellow teddy bear... That was something that he'd rather keep to himself until the day he died.

Minato couldn't help but smile weakly as he gently placed his fingers on the plastic separating his skin from the actual photo of Minato's and Minako's first day of school. As usual, Minato wore the blue uniform and Minako wore red. Minako smiled as always, Minato on the other hand looked extremely nervous like the shy mama's boy he was. He hated school back then. Minato was too shy to talk to people and his appearance made him look odd while Minako never seemed bothered and her appearance just made her look cuter. As usual, the judgemental kids loved her and shunned him.

Minato was about to turn to the next page until he heard footsteps. He instantly got on his feet and drew his knife, but no one was there. Minato paused for a few seconds and then heard some more footsteps around the house.

The bluenette walked slowly as he began to search the house for the source of the footsteps.

"Ha ha!" A loud laugh could be heard along with more footsteps. Oddly, the voice sounded like it belonged to a young child.

 _The fuck?_ Minato thought as he put his knife away, there wasn't a need to use lethal force, but... What would a kid be doing here?

The voice sounded like it came from the living room, so Minato hurried over there and found Minako leaning against the wall with Maiko right next to her.

Minako looked at the girl next to her "Thanks Mai-chan." Minako thanked as the girl bowed and left, but not before waving at Minato who returned the gesture.

"Huh?" Minato tilted his head "Shouldn't she be living with her-"

"She paid a visit to her dad and I asked for a favor." Minako explained already knowing what Minato was going to say before raising an eyebrow "Surprised to see me? Finding your key wasn't hard. Must you hide everything underneath your pillow?"

"What do you want, imoto?" Minato wanted to get to the point "I'm not going back... I can't."

"You're just making excuses." Minako said as she stood up straight as she had an unusually stony look on her face "All your doing is running away like you always do."

"Shut up..." Minato murmured as he turned his back

"No, I'm done watching and listening to your bullshit and seeing you acting like your the only goddamn victim in all this!" Minako shouted back, she really wasn't taking any of his shit today

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Minato said slowly and emphasized each word

"You had a tough childhood, tough fucking shit. I grew up as an orphan too and merely acted like I was a weird bubbly girl, but you don't see me whining about it!" Minako continued to yell at her brother, effectively giving 'tough love' "While we're spending our days terrified - for YOU I might add - you're here acting like the most sad, pathetic, excuse for a human being on Earth."

"Fuck you." Minato said without even looking back.

"Why don't you just grow A goddamn pair and just come back?!" Minako pleaded with a voice full of anger, sadness, frustration, desperation, you name it "Everyone's worried for you. You want to punish yourself because of Nyx, but your only hurting us more by doing this."

There was a brief silence between the two in the old empty house. Minato didn't have any words to retort what she was saying, but there was something odd...

Minato suddenly let out a weak laugh "You know what's funny? You mentioned my key, why'd you need that?"

"The door was locked, duh." Minako responded

"Funny, I never locked the door." Minato said as turned around, but Minako was gone. There was no sound of the door shutting or even footsteps. There was absolutely nothing but Minato that remained in his old home "What the fuck?"

* * *

*Makoto is back ungagged* Sorry, what'd I miss?

 _I bring you Megidolaon!_

Wait, wha- *Get's Megidolaoned* Argh... What the fuck...?

 _I see you're still alive. Oh, did you study the insects referred to as 'roaches'? You seem to possess their resilience._

It... kinda comes with... Getting Armageddoned over... and over... Argh...

 _It would seem I am required to summon Mara for this_ _occasion_

W-W-Wait... WHAT?! *Mara approaches* U-uh... I-I need an adult!

 _ **Neanderthal, what're you doing out of- *Looks at everything* Oh, hell no, I did not sign up for this! *Leaves***_

 ***Wakes up* Huh? Wha- *Looks at everything* Am I looking at Elizabeth about to attack Makoto with Mara?**

 _Indeed, it is a satisfying means of torture that I 'picked up' from Minato-sama._

Help...

 **Nap time! *goes back to sleep***

You mother-AAAHHHH

 _ **Later**_

*Passed from the pain*

 _On behalf of Mr. Grim, I thank you and I now bid you... Um..._

*Minato appears* Adieu. *Minato leaves*

 _Ah, yes. I bid you adieu. Please, enjoy the rest of you day *Leaves*_

 ***Wakes up* Well... This happened. Although, I don't really know how I feel about that.**


	128. Chapter 128

**tl34lt12 : Alright, I'll get this out of the way now...**

 _ **Will you ever do The Answer?**_

 **Probably, but that'll take a bit since Minako is there and Shinjiro is... Not dead.**

 _ **Will you ever do A P4 story?**_

 **Unlikely.**

 _ **Will you ever do P4A?**_

 **I don't even know who's story is canon so... No.**

 _ **Will you ever do P4AU?**_

 **Maybe since that's a lot less confusing compared to P4A.**

 _ **Will you ever do P5?**_

 **Don't know.**

 _ **Will you ever do PQ?**_

 **Maybe. Can't make any promises, though.**

 _ **Anything else?**_

 **If I ever do any other stories relating to Persona... Well, mind as well continue this little AU I've created. That means if PQ ever happens, the Albino is included, too.**

Wait, if you continue the AU, then wouldn't Naoto and Yu know what happens to-

 **Yep... That'll be awkward as hell.**

No kiddin'

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

Minato began to explore Iwatodai again as he listened to his earphones. He had waited until rush hour was over so that the amount of people outside weren't too plentiful, especially since Apathy Syndrome was on the rise lately.

Minato stopped walking for a moment and looked at one of The Lost to his right. The victim looked like an average middle-aged man who simply stood there while looking like a zombie. Zombie truly was an accurate description. All that the man was able to do was mumble some random nonsense until he either dies or if someone sends him to a hospital soon.

Minato sighed as he looked down and shook his head. At least _this_ wasn't his fault, thankfully. Even before he came to Iwatodai and before Death's pieces awoke to his presence this was happening. Still, it also served as a reminder of what was about to happen to him and everyone he loved soon.

Without saying another word, Minato continued to drag his feet with his head hanged low. He could only hope that the man found peace wherever his soul is now. After all, that's where everyone else was going soon.

Out of the blue, Minato started to cough violently. The coughing worsened as he fell to the ground before Orpheus Telos reappeared on his own and started choking the life out of him. Just like before, Minato's vision darkened as his consciousness began to fade.

Suddenly, Minato felt Telos lose his hold on him. Minato put his hands to his throat as he started to breath quickly, desperate to get air back into his lungs. The whole time he heard metallic banging, screeching of what sounded like a blood-thirsty monster, and the sounds of something screaming in agony.

Minato opened his eyes and saw crumbles pieces of concrete, the snow that had been on the ground show signs of a fight between what looked like two personas despite it being far from midnight, and the snow that had been falling suddenly stopped. It wasn't suspended in the air, it had just stopped falling abruptly.

Minato coughed a little before standing up. He looked back at the Lost man behind him and saw him in complete pause. While he never exactly moved before, but one could at least tell that he was breathing on his own.

"Interesting..." Minato murmured as he continued to look around.

 **"Hmm... You do react strangely."** Minato looked behind him and saw the body of his shadow possessed by something much worse. **"I must say, you're providing me with entertainment I haven't seen in years."** Nyarlathotep said as he clapped **"You should consider yourself lucky. If it wasn't so entertaining I'd have killed you a long time ago."**

"Whatever..." Minato mumbled as he walked passed Nyarlathotep as if he was another bystander.

 **"Is... Is that it?"** Minato's passivity caught even Nyarlathotep a bit off guard.

Minato stopped and without looking back said "I'm still alive, so you clearly don't intend to kill me... Not yet, anyway" he turned his head slightly, but still not looking back "How'd you even do this anyway?"

Nyarlathotep chuckled as he walked closer **"I'm sure you remember that the Neanderthal could travel forward in time."** He must've really not felt threatened if he was willing to explain **"Of course, he didn't have enough experience or even enough brain-cells to use his abilities to their true** **potential. A handicap 'I' don't have. I'm keeping this short ranged, of course. I don't need your friends catching on."**

"I see..." Minato said as he started to walk again, completely dismissing Nyarlathotep's presence again.

 **"Hmm..."** Nyarlathotep was a little bit amused by this. The few that were wary of his presence were always alert and on guard, yet Minato didn't even seem to care in the slightest. **"Fascinating that you still have your composure. Perhaps that's another trait that Philemon likes about-"**

"Don't remind me of that butterfly wearing bastard." Minato said without even glancing at the body of his old shadow "Far as I'm concerned : He can take whatever plans he had for me and shove them up his ass."

Nyarlathotep laughed loudly **"I see. You remind me of-"**

"Stop wasting time and get to your fucking point already." Minato even had the gall to cut Nyarlathotep off "I couldn't care less about you, your bet, your history, or whatever you have to say. So do us both a favor and fuck off."

Nyarlathotep stopped for a second and glared at the boy's back for a brief moment. It would seem insolence of his superiors was a trait share by both him and Makoto. Nyarlathotep regained his composure and spoke again **"I merely wish to make you an offer."**

"What?" Minato asked, not stopping for a moment. He truly didn't care about anything Nyarlathotep had to say.

 **"Haven't you ever wondered why Makoto couldn't be detected even before he joined Strega?"** Nyarlathotep asked as he began to walk with the bluenette again

"Why should I care?" Minato asked, completely lacking anything in his voice as usual. He truly didn't even care about Nyarlathotep's presence. "They'll come for me anyway."

 **"Yes, but-"**

"But you want me in their nest so it's almost certain death." Minato cut Nyarlathotep off again. He was many things, but he wasn't a complete idiot. Makoto was blinded by his own sadistic and chaotic urges that he either couldn't or didn't know how to control. A flaw that Minato didn't share, he knew from experience that shadows were attracted to him when he was in state similar to this and that shadows were extremely active in Tartarus (likely due to The Fall approaching).

 **"Isn't that what you want?"** Nyarlathotep asked, Minato couldn't help but detect the slightest hint of annoyance in disguise **"You don't want to live. Or rather, you don't think you deserve to after what you've done."**

"I can't." Minato answered as he simply kept walking on "If I die, then I'm insuring that they'll have to live in fear until the judgement day arrives."

 **"So you intend to kill Death's human side?"** Nyarlathotep asked as he raised an eyebrow

"I haven't decided." Minato corrected the god's error "I don't care whatever it is you have to say. So, would you fuck the hell off?"

 **"Argh..."** Nyarlathotep grunted quietly in frustration and annoyance before an idea came to mind **"Very well, you'll see me again..."**

Minato looked back, Nyarlathotep was gone and the snow began to fall from the sky to the ground again. Nyarlathotep hadn't even threatened him, despite Minato's insolent behavior towards him. Either he really did enjoy watching everything happening to Minato or he was waiting for another opportunity to make a new offer. What could that be?

* * *

 ** _Dorm_**

Minako sat down in the dorm lounge with everyone else in silence. She wanted to look for Minato again, but even she could admit that that'd be a waste of time at this rate. He had spent nearly his entire life hiding away from everyone, he wasn't going to be found unless he wanted to. Mitsuru even considered filing a missing persons report, but they also didn't have a legal guardian in the area to pick him up, not to mention explaining everything to Minato's and Minako's uncle once he gets wind of everything.

Nothing felt... right anymore. In the dorm, Minato always kept a rather passive attitude, but now that he was gone...

"It feels so... empty here." Minako murmured as she looked around the room. SEES existed before the two of them had joined, they didn't truly become a team until after that. He always forgave Junpei for his screw ups, was the first person to actually bond with A shy Fuuka, and the list went on.

She never understood why he thought so low of himself all the time. Sure, he was more than willing to defend himself if pushed too far, but he never considered himself a good person for some reason.

Junpei always looked down now, a lot like how he was when Chidori died. The guilt he was feeling was very apparent, but that didn't mean much to Minako. She may have been soft-hearted normally, but what he did wasn't her's to forgive. As long as Minato suffered from it, her anger towards him remained.

Mitsuru did her best to seem composed, but even she was worried about Minato. Even though he had every reason to, he never blamed her nor her family for what happened to him or his family. Whenever Minako was about to snap at her, he always put her under control. He was a better friend than she believed she deserved.

Fuuka and Ken were worried too, but they weren't quite as worried as the others were. While they also want their friend to return home where he belonged, they believed he'd be okay in the end. After all, he survived his last breakdown where he faced The Reaper and hordes of shadows all by himself. Even without Death, he was still as capable of a combatant as he was when he was still inside him. He'd come back... they were sure of it.

Whatever Koromaru was thinking was unknown without Aigis to translate. Though, it didn't go unnoticed that he still looked for the boy until nightfall no matter what the others told him.

Shinjiro... was in the hospital in a coma... What the hell did you expect? That he'd become omniscient?

Yukari, like Mitsuru, tried to keep a strong appearance, but Minako noticed that every now and then, she'd see the girl in pink clutch the locket he gave her months ago. She wasn't as strong as she thought she was or as much as she wanted to be. Hopefully, they'd never reach the day she'd truly fall apart.

* * *

 _ **Late Night**_

Minato walked back to the hotel he was currently staying in. The cold never bothered him much since you could just add more and more layers until you're warm. In the heat, there's only so much you could take off before it becomes indecent and illegal.

There aren't a lot of people outside, even considering the time of the day. Well, there were a fair amount of people, but not a lot of _people._ The number of Lost was clearly higher than it had ever been before. He didn't even want to imagine what having the entire world be like this would look like.

He was about to pass a corner, but then felt someone grab and pull on his arm. Minato looked just in time to spot Nyarlathotep try to stab him with a knife.

 **"Die, pig."** Nyarlathotep whispered as Minato grabbed the knife arm and tried desperately to resist.

Minato tried pushing the knife away from his face, but Nyarlathotep added more pressure and drew the knife closer.

Nyarlathotep chuckled as he pulled the knife away slightly before suddenly pushing with a large amount of strength beyond what Minato was expecting.

The knife was less than an inch away from Minato's face when he stopped the knife that was wielded by... himself.

Minato lowered the knife a looked around. There was no Nyarlathotep anywhere to be found, not even footprints in the snow. Minato looked down at his shaking hands... He was about to...

Minato reached into his pocket which confirmed his thoughts, this was _his_ knife that he was about to kill _himself_ with. This was just like what happened when he visited his old home, but much more... volatile and dangerous.

"W-W-Wha-..." Minato muttered before putting his knife away and running to his destination. What was going on?

* * *

 _ **After Responses**_

 **Mogryking : Welcome back.**

Fun Fact of the day - Nyarlathotep is based off of the a deity of the same in H.P Lovecraft's stories. He's considered the most human of the creatures in the Cthulhu Mythos and is theorized to be the one who will bring forth the apocalypse... Also his wife cheated on him will his sibling.

 **Ouch... Wait, that sibling's name was the gender-less being simply known as The Darkness and Erebus is the God of... Fuck it, I give up. I'm not making sense out of Makoto's family tree anymore. It's confusing as fuck!**


	129. Meant to be? (Chapter 129)

Fun Fact of the day : Grim still to this day, has not seen a single episode of Game Of Thrones.

 **Played TellTales game, though. I was confused as fuck at times, but I beared through the whole thing.**

tl34lt12 : Considering he was born in the late 18 hundreds to 1937, the racism is not surprising... Nothing I hate more than a pig that pretends it's an alpha or a Shepard.

 **A rare glimpse into Makoto's empathetic side?**

Huh? What?!

 **keindahaha : Please, don't start a waifu war... Actually, there's always a waifu war even if it doesn't seem like it. As for me, I like pretty much every pair... Except Ai from P4. She reminded me too much of a manipulative, disrespectful, condescending, despicable-**

In short, reminds dear Grim of someone he knows in reality. Trust me, he has serious bad blood with a lot of people.

Nightlyy : You mean the guy who could just blink me out of existence with a thought? Yeah, I know about him. Most powerful villain in all of fiction he is.

 **Manu259 : Neither has he. Trust me, Minato will remind them... eventually. If he doesn't kill himself intentionally or unintentionally anyway**

Christ, no wonder so many god marriages fail. Why are they obsessed with incest?! That's as creepy as that 1 guy wishing this was an incest story... it's just wrong.

* * *

"Get up, koala!" Minato heard a voice as someone shook him rigorously.

Minato was too tired to move. Something was wrong, but he didn't want to think about it yet. It felt very warm under his blankets and the bed made him feel like a cloud... Wait...

"Geeeeet uuuuuuup!" The voice dragged on as the pace in which they shook increased.

"Nrgh..." Minato groaned as he slowly opened his left eye to see who it was.

 _WHAT?!_ Minato thought as he almost jumped out of his bed instantly. In front of him was Minako, but not the hotel Minato was spending his nights at currently. No, this was the old home that looked... Fine. As if it had been renovated or something.

Minako sighed in relief "About time you woke up." She said, not noticing Minato's flabbergasted expression "Come on, already. We'll miss breakfast AND be late for school at this rate."

"U-Um..." What was going on? A few moments ago, he remembered nearly being stabbed in the face by _himself,_ and now THIS was happening?

"Uh... You okay, Minato-nii?" Minako asked concerned, just now seeing how confused Minato was.

Minato shook his head, time to use some of his old talents "Nothing just... Had one of those dreams that are so realistic that I'm trying to differentiate." He hoped that'd work.

"Think later! Eat now!" The red-head responded as she dashed out the room... She was definitely hungry like Minako.

"What the hell...?" Minato murmured as he bit his finger. Judging from the pain, this wasn't a dream at all. But, what the hell was this? Did someone drug him at some point? Had he finally lost whatever remained of his sanity?

"Hurry up!" Minako shouted from the other room sounding a little bit annoyed from his slowness. It would probably be best to play along for now.

With still sleepy eyes Minato dragged himself out of the bed and into the room Minako had been shouting from. He then took a seat at the table and put his head down, he was still exhausted as usual.

"Didn't sleep well?" Minato lifted his head and looked towards the voice which caused his face to pale. Standing in front of him was a below-average height woman with blue hair that passed her shoulders with blue-gray eyes.

"I-I'm fine..." Minato said as he looked down and clenched his fist. When he found whoever caused this, he was going to burn that fucker to the ground after beating the living hell out of them with a metal pipe and lacerating them with goddamn razor blades. "Just... Had a really bad nightmare is all."

"Hmm... okay" Hamuko didn't sound too convinced, but she didn't press the subject. Instead, she served Minato the cliched as hell breakfast that was bacon and eggs.

Minato suddenly brightened up. There was _nothing_ that ever has or ever will compare to food made and served by his mother. "Itadakimasu (Let's eat)!" He said enthusiastically as he wolfed the entire thing down in seconds as if he hadn't eaten anything for days. Minako who was next to him was doing the exact same thing... Actually, it looked like they were having an unspoken contest.

Hamuko sighed at the site, but had a smile on her face "You two really are you father's children." she said as the two finished at the same time (somehow)

"Where is papa?" Minako asked as Minato listened intently while trying to look as normal as possible. So Makoto was alive too?

"He had to leave early." Hamuko answered as she briefly looked annoyed. She loved Makoto, but his workaholic nature could be quite annoying at times.

As for Minato, this entire scenario was screwed up for him. Not only was this awkward as hell since he's associated the name Makoto with his sadistic, arrogant, and generally insane shadow rather than his father. Not only that, but what the hell was this? His parents were dead, he lived inside the dorm, everyone was doomed to die, and many, many more things were wrong with what was going on.

"Um... Minato-nii?" Minako said which broke Minato's trance

"H-Huh? Yeah?" Minato asked with a slight uncharacteristic stutter

"Why~ do you keep zoning out?" Minako asked somewhat annoyed.

"It's nothing." Minato assured as he sighed like he would normally. This entire scenario was bullshit, but freaking out was going to cause more harm than good. The best idea right now would be to play along, try to gain information on what else has changed, and most importantly find a way out of whatever the fuck this was.

"Don't we have to go to school?" he asked remembering how pressed for time Minako was earlier.

"Oh shoot!" Minako said as she jumped out of her seat

"That confirms it." Minato chuckled as he stood up "Arigatō, haha (thank you, mother)." he said as he did a small bow

"U-Um... " Everyone suddenly looked at him weirdly

"What?" Minato asked as he looked around with a slightly red face

"Nothing just... unexpected." Hamuko answered as she went back to smiling "It's nice to see you still have your manners."

"Mama's~ boy~" Minako teased which caused Minato to grunted in annoyance

* * *

 _ **Station**_

The twins walked to the station in silence. Minato was even quieter than usual since he didn't know the differences between the events in reality and whatever the hell this was. Judging by the uniform, they were still students at Gekkoukan High and Minato still covered his with his coat while Minako wore a red scarf. He would say she got that from Naoto, but who the hell knows in this case?

After a brief period of waiting, the two boarded the train. Minato couldn't help but notice the increased amount of people within the area. Normally it'd be hard not to see at least 4 or 5 victims of apathy syndrome on the streets due to Nyx. Now, he didn't see a single one and no one seemed to be paranoid like normal.

"No victims..." Minato murmured silently. How was this possible? Shouldn't people be in vegetables right now? Furthermore, shouldn't the end of the world be nigh? Actually... Was there even a Dark Hour anymore?

"Victims...?" Minako repeated her brother's words with confusion. Thankfully, she said it quietly enough that they didn't gain any stares.

"Nothing." Minato said as he shook his head "Remember when I said when I'm trying to differentiate reality and my dream?" he reminded and sounded true enough for Minako.

"You don't need to lie.." Minako said with a mischievous smile and giggle "You were dreaming of Yuka-chan, weren't you...?" She teased

Minato nearly jumped out of his skin when the thought came to mind. What was his relation to everyone? Was Fuuka still alive? Hell, was Shinjiro alive? Did he know Junpei? Did Mitsuru even go to Gekkoukan? Where the hell was Akihiko? What about Ken? What was happening to everyone?

Regardless, he now had to feign surprise and/or embarrassment "W-What?!" he said. In order to cause a red face, he simply imagined the entire dorm learning that him and Yukari had been sleeping with each other quite a number of times (off screen you perverts!)... God help him if that ever happens.

"Oh don't deny it!" Minako said as she laughed just like the Minako he always knew and loved "Come on, you need to go for it! I'm telling you that she's head over heels for you. And I _know_ you are too, no matter how much you try to deny it."

Good, he's learning more. Apparently, in this... world(?) Yukari still had feelings for him, but they weren't in a relationship. That wasn't so bad. Besides, he had far more to worry about than goddamn relationships and typical teenage drama.

"Laisse-moi tranquille (Leave me alone)." Minato feigned a pout. Minako had a surprised and confused look on her face.

"W-What?!"

"Leave me alone." Minato translated for his sister.

"When the heck did you learn how to say stuff like that?" Minako asked. Apparently, Minato didn't know French in this 'world'.

"My little secret, imoto." Minato answered with a fake smirk. He had almost forgotten how easy it was to fake both emotions and expressions. "Jag vet mer än franska också (I know more than French too (Swedish for the curious))" he muttered to himself

"You don't need to confess your love for me in another language, Nii-san" Minako teased, though she had no clue what he just said

"Ouais, vous êtes définitivement Minako (Yeah, you're definitely Minako)" He said to himself, not concerned about anyone hearing him... Plus, annoying Minako was just as entertaining as it was in reality. Just because he was trapped in an alternative world doesn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

* * *

 _ **School Gate**_

The twins then went to the school gate without anything eventful happening. Once again, none of The Lost were anywhere to be seen.

"There you are!" A voice called out to the twins. Lo and behold, it was a familiar girl in pink.

"Hey." Minato greeted simply

"What's up?" Minako asked in response

"Hey, do you guys have any plans for today?" Yukari asked, it was clear that even here the 3 of them still had a good relationship. That was her, but what about the rest?

"I... don't think so." Minato said as he looked to his sister "Do we?" he asked. If they did he could pass it off as forgetting.

Minako thought for a moment "Well, I have a health committee thing to do." She answered before smirking "But Nii-san's calendar is completely clear."

Minato raised an eyebrow. This world was different from his, but he was pretty sure the calendar for the health committee was the same. In other words, there was no meeting scheduled for today.

"That's great!" Yukari suddenly explained as Minako raised an eyebrow as she smirked. Yukari reddened "I-I mean, I've been having some trouble with some subjects and..."

"It's alright." Minato agreed. Even in some weird and fucked up wonderland, he STILL had to do this bullshit? Well, it _was_ better than having to watch them be deeply terrified of their inevitable death.

"Really? Thanks!" Yukari said thankful

"Go on to class.." He said as he looked at his sister "I wanna ask Minako something."

Minako raised an eyebrow, but Yukari didn't raise any objections as she left.

"You don't have health committee today." Minato said matter-of-factly

"H-Huh?! Yes I do!" Minako objected as Minato narrowed his eyes

"You stuttered ; Meaning you needed a few moments to process that." Minato continued "That also means you needed time to fabricate a story..."

"What?! Stop making stuff up, Nii-sama!" Minato smirked. She actually fell for one of his oldest tricks

"Maybe, but you saying 'sama' is a clear indicator of a lie." Minato said as Minako went scarlet as she realized her mistake

Minako suddenly went into a small panic "Okay, okay! I... I wanted to go see Shinji.." She admitted as she lowered her head "I know mama and papa don't like him, but... Please~ don't tell!"

Minato sighed. Sadly, Minako was still in love with him... Ah well, it could be worse. Minato placed as hand on her shoulder "Relax, it'll be our little secret." Yup, he was _definitely_ going to find whoever caused this and burn that fucker to the goddamn ground.

Minako looked up with beautiful smile on her face that rivaled that on an angel's "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." She kept repeating as she pounced on him which caused him to fall onto his back as Minako kept holding onto him tightly

"Ow..." Minato muttered as Minako got up

"Oh shoot, I'll be late!" She said as she started running... leaving Minato on the ground in pain.

"D-Damn you..." Minato whimpered as he remained on the floor. Even here, Minako knew just how to cause him massive pain.

"You look like shit, Mako." Only one person calls him Mako

Minato looked to his right and saw a familiar capped teen who he sure Minako punched in the face in reality.

"I just had the hell kicked out of me by having Minako pounce on me like fucking hyena." Minato answered with a whine

"No shit." Junpei said as he extended a hand

Apparently he was at least on decent terms with Junpei, so that was another thing to check off. Minato took his friend's(?) hand and got back onto his feet.

"Argh, time to go to class..." Minato mused out loud.

"Easy for you to say..." Junpei sighed "You just sleep all day and do so~ well."

Minato chuckled, good to know that was actually just part of his personality. "Sorry..." he apologized as the two walked on

"Maybe I can ask Fuuka or Mitsuru-senpai for some help." Junpei said which made a light bulb go off in Minato's head. He must've known them if Junpei said their name so causally. If the pattern continued, then he must've had some form of friendship with everyone.

"Hmm.." Minato hummed as a thought that he couldn't believe he didn't think of earlier came to mind. Minato secretly checked his phone contacts. Everyone who had a phone at the dorm (minus Shinjiro) which confirmed that theory that he at least knew them.

Minato yawned as he and Junpei entered the classroom. He must've still been tired. All well, nap time...

* * *

 _ **Later ; Twins' Room**_

Continuing the schedule that was set up for him today, Minato sat on the floor against the wall with Yukari next to him with a notebook. It was better to live as 'normal' as he could in the day and do a little exploring at night. Besides, he didn't have an leads to go on right now so it'd be a shot in the dark anyway.

"Like... this?" Yukari asked as she solved a math problem that Minato wrote for her. Since math was going to be a 'killer' then it'd be important for her to learn how to solve the problems.

Minato merely glanced before saying "Wrong."

"What? How?!" Yukari asked surprised and a bit annoyed

"Forgot to carry the 1 at the beginning." Minato explained "Everything after that was wrong because of it."

"So..." Yukari erased a lot of what she wrote and tried again. After being given a few moments, she presented her work again.

Minato glanced again "Hmm... Yeah, that's it. Good job" He congratulated, but with his usual flat tone

"Thanks..." Yukari said as she put he notebook down. Then, surprising Minato, she pulled in and gave him a peck on the lips... Something told him that Minako wasn't exactly right when she said that he needed to 'go for it'. Well, it spared him some embarrassment.

"Um.. Do you know when Minako-chan will be back?" She asked slightly red

Minato grunted and cracked his knuckles as he imagined what she and Shinjiro were doing "Trust me, she won't be back for a while."

"Good..." Yukari said with a smirk as she got up.

"Good...?" Minato mused as he stood up and tilted his head before noticed Yukari locking the door with a familiar look on her face.

Minato blushed as he put 2 and 2 together "Um.. I-I don't have any-"

"Don't worry about that." Yukari assured which actually made Minato blush a little bit more.

At that moment, multiple things came to mind. 1. He and Yukari were definitely in a relationship (merely a secret one). 2. His parents were probably going to kill him if they found out... and they probably will. 3. Would this count as cheating? 4. Doing _this_ even though his mother was still in the house _and_ even though he doesn't have any... Yep, this was Yukari alright... Definitely.

* * *

 ** _Later ; Dinning Room_**

After a surprising and pleasant moment with Yukari that (as usual) he'd die if anyone found out. Though, he couldn't help but notice a subtle look from his mother after that... Mother's intuition is unrivaled apparently. Thankfully, she did _not_ press that issue... yet.

Onto something more normal, Hamuko cooked dinner for everyone, Makoto was back from work, and Yukari was being treated as a guest. Minako on the other hand, was absolutely nowhere to be found. That made Minato a little suspicious, but he wasn't going to press the issue. Like him, his parents (from what he had heard) weren't on good terms with Shinjiro, but unlike them, Minato was willing to let her do what she wanted as long as she didn't get hurt. If he brought the subject up, he'd risk her getting caught.

Everyone was silent the entire time. Minato couldn't help but feel a little awkward now for some reason. Yeah, he was due for a very uncomfortable conversation later.

Whatever embarrassment awaited him later was put on halt when his phone range from his pocket. Minato took out the device and checked the caller ID.

"We're eating." Hamuko said sternly. Apparently she didn't approve of phones at the table.

"It's Minako." Minato said which stopped all objections as he answered his phone "Hey, where are you?"

"Nii-san, I... I think I need some help." Minako sounded a little concerned

Minato suddenly went serious. Reality or not, this was still his sister. "Details, now." The way he said it got everyone's attention

"Well, I was on my way to the station to go home and now this man is following me..." Minako said and she definitely sounded scared.

"Where are you now?" Minato asked as he stood up

"I keep going around in circles and he _still_ keeps following me." Minako answered immediately.

"Shit..." Minato muttered which caused everyone to look shocked... apparently the him they're used isn't a potty mouth or at least around them he's not "I'm on my way."

"Please, hurry..." Minako pleaded before hanging up

"Dammit..." Minato muttered as he shook his head and walked to the door "I'll be back."

"Where are _you_ going?" Makoto asked about as sternly as Minato did

"To take my sister home." Minato answered before walking out the door. She so~ owed him for this... and if he got out, she'd never remember.

* * *

 _ **Port Island Station**_

Minato left his train and looked around. It didn't take too long to find a certain red-head who looked a bit scared. The bluenette ran to his sister the moment he saw her.

"Where's the guy?" Minato asked concerned.

Minako looked back and pointed "That's him!"

Minato followed her finger. Even thought most of his features were masked by the darkness of night, he could still make out the man's most prominent feature... Snow-white hair. There was only one possible person that could possibly be.

Minato narrowed his eyes "Go home, I'll take care of this."

"Nii-san, no..." Minako said concerned for her brother's safety "Look let's just go home and-"

Minato looked back and gently gripped his sister's hands "Imoto, just trust me... Okay?"

Minako paused as she gazed into her brother's eyes still full of concerned. In the end, Minako nodded "Just... Don't get hurt."

Minato nodded "I promise." He said, though he wasn't entirely sure if he could keep that promise. Convinced Minako left the scene and Minato faced who could without a doubt be Nyarlathotep who was standing still no-doubt waiting for Minato. Who was he to deny the invitation for a God?

Minato followed Nyarlathotep until they reached an alley. Nyarlathotep was sitting on a dumpster smiling **"Enjoying yourself?"** he asked

"What the hell is this?" Minato asked as he glared at Chaos itself

Nyarlathotep chuckled **"Why, this is merely an offer you can't refuse."** he said as he stood on his feet **"You have everything you'd ever want. No Nyx, no Death, no Dark Hour, and your parents are still alive."** he said as he raised his arms slightly **"I even let you keep all your bonds with your friends. You should be on your knees thanking me."**

"Why would you do this?" Minato asked as continued to glare. If Nyarlathotep was the opposite of Philemon who was already a prick, then he knew he couldn't trust Nyarlathotep for a moment.

 **"Actually, this was Makoto's idea."** Nyarlathotep said one of his rare moments of honesty and he put his arms back down.

"What?! Why the hell would he do that?" The fact that Makoto, his shadow, a complete lunatic obsessed with hurting others would ask for _this_ was completely incomprehensible.

Nyarlathotep chuckled as he shook his head **"How little you know of him..."** He said before giving a glare that pierced Minato's soul **"He lived without purpose ever since you first summoned your persona all those years ago. He wanted one, so I gave him a purpose ; To kill you."** He laughed as he remembered everything that had happened **"Oh, easy it was to use him. Back to the point, the new purpose he gave himself was to lessen your suffering. As to why, even I'm not entirely sure. Maybe it's an apology? Maybe he mellowed? Maybe this is merely another one of his whims?"**

"Huh..." Minato said as he processed this. Makoto actually tried to help him... He almost couldn't believe it. "And what's your game?"

 **"I merely wish for you to enjoy the world I made for you."** Nyarlathotep answered, but Minato remained unconvinced **"You can stay here until the Fall triggers in reality and you die like the rest. Even so, you can remain here for what will feel like a very long time. Long enough for you to live the life that fate denied you long ago."**

"What about the others?" Minato asked, without him there'd be no choice on whether or not they can kill Ryoji.

 **"Makoto is also a part of you..."** Nyarlathotep reminded him as he began to explain **"When Death comes, I will give them the peace just like you by killing Death's humanity."**

Minato thought for a moment. If he stayed in la la land, then he could live the life always wanted. He may have to go to the hospital when someone notices his unconscious body, but he'll live until the Fall. Everyone else was going to die peacefully when Nyarlathotep used Makoto's body to kill Ryoji.

Wait... If Nyarlathotep was willing to do this. Then that must've meant he felt some sort of threat by his presence. That could only mean that, as slim as it was... They had a chance to defeat Nyx.

Minato finally answered "I refuse... I'm not running away. Not from this."

Nyarlathotep's grin widened **"I don't think you understand. I said, this is an offer you _can't_ refuse."**

Minato gasped as soon as he realized what that meant. "You son of a-" Minato charged at him, only to immediately be kneed in the stomach the moment he got close.

Nyarlathotep grabbed Minato by the throat **"That wasn't nice..."** He said as he applied more pressure **"But I'm sure you didn't mean it, so I'll keep you here in your own personal paradise."** He said as he effortlessly threw Minato onto his back **"Goodbye, Minato."** he said before vanishing **  
**

"Fuck..." Minato said as he sat up and slammed his fist onto the floor "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he said repeatedly. He couldn't stay here, it wasn't right in any shape or form for him to stay here. He... He didn't want to be here without his friends, his _real_ friends. It was the same as being left alone all over again.

* * *

 **Even you can be a good person when you want to be**

*growls*

 **I thought so. Don't ever expect Makoto to admit to doing nice things, his pride won't let him.**

Shut up...

 **Nah, I don't feel like it and I'm your god.**


	130. Chapter 130

**RAX : Ha ha ha ha, he's a total tsundere**

YOU SIT UPON A THRONE OF LIES!

 **We sure do... We sure do.**

Nightlyy : ...

 **Makoto?**

...

 **Um... So how was-**

I don't want to talk about it...

 **Okay~...**

 **tl34lt12 : Flashpoint? Is that a DC thing? Because I'm more of a Marvel guy... Except Batman. Batman is awesome.**

Why? Because he's the goddamn Batman

 **Manu259 : It's life he deserved, but not the life he.. um... Okay that quote isn't going to work in this scenario.**

*Growls*

 **He he, your really trying to save your pride, aren't you?**

Shut up...

 **Fun Fact of the day : I still to this day have NEVER played ANY Pokemon game. None, not even Pokemon Go.**

* * *

 _ **Arisato Residence**_

With his head hanged low, Minato returned to what he could only call his 'home' for now. It didn't matter... none of this was real. This was all some dream that he was stuck in because of Nyarlathotep.

"So, you mind explaining what happening?" The Red-headed man sitting in his chair asked the moment Minato walked in. "Minako already told me about her stalker. what did you do?"

"I took care of things." Minato answered vaguely. He wasn't in the mood to talk, especially to a construct of father.

"And _how_ did you do that, do tell?" Makoto asked, but Minato just walked past him without answering "I'm talking to you!" Makoto shouted as he grabbed the boy's arm.

Minato reacted quickly and grabbed his 'father's' hand tightly which surprised him. Minato frowned as he slowly forced the construct's hand off of him, lifted it slightly into the air before letting go.

"I did. That's all that matters." Minato said before turning and going back into his room. The construct of Yukari was nowhere to be seen. She probably went back to her own home confused as hell. It didn't matter much to him, though. These weren't people, they were just constructs in his head.

Makoto didn't say anything else, likely due to the shock at Minato's sudden outburst. Minato realized that he should get better control of himself, compromising his facade would cause too many issues and/or inconveniences. He didn't know how he'd get out of this, but he knew he had to. Until then, he had to play along.

* * *

 _ **Twins' Room**_

"You're okay!" Minako cheered as she greeted her brother with a hug.

Keeping his facade up, he hugged her back. Even though this wasn't the real Minako, she still acted and felt like the real one. All this did was make him want to see his real sister more. He didn't care about what he did anymore, he just wanted to see her and everyone else again.

"I'm fine imoto." Minato said as he pulled back "So~, what did you tell 'em?" he needed to match her story.

"Alright..." Minako cleared her throat before explaining her fabricated story "So, the story is that I hanged out with some friends and simply lost track of the time."

"Did you give names?" Minato asked as he tilted his head

"No, they didn't ask for any names." She answered immediately.

"Gather a few of your friends tomorrow and make sure they can confirm your story just in case." Minato ordered. Fake evidence has saved him numerous times from a variety of situations before.

"Okay." Minako agreed as she nodded.

Minato yawned as he fell face-first into his bed exhausted. No matter if it was reality or not, he was still a lethargic boy.

"So..." Minako said as she crawled into her own bed, her voice had her signature mischievous tone in it. "What did you do with Yuka-chan today."

Minato was about to groan in response when an idea suddenly came to mind. He lifted his head slightly so his voice could be heard "Okay, I confess. We screwed each other silly."

Minako laughed loudly "Sure you did." she said, not at all realizing that he wasn't actually joking. Nothing like tricking your friends and enemies with the truth.

Minato turned his body so that he was lying on his back as he kicked his shoes off. "What about you?" he asked as he took his coat off and covered himself in his blankets.

"I... Well, I was forced to eat my vegetables." Minako said sheepishly. That certainly sounded like something Shinjiro would do. Both of them worried about everyone else's eating habits, but Shinjiro's concern was far greater than Minato's.

"Good." Minato said seemingly satisfied. One of the few things Minato liked about Shinjiro was that he at least took decent care of Minako... Which is probably the only reason he hadn't castrated him in his sleep.

Now, Minato felt like he was on a cloud as his eyelids became heavy. Rather than resist, Minato rested his head on his pillow and allowed sleep to overcome him. Just before his consciousness faded, he heard Minako say something but he was too far gone to understand it.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

Just like yesterday, Minato was greeted by "Geeeeet uuuuuppppp!"

"Nrgh..." Minato groaned, waking up was always the worst part of the day. Actually, why was she even waking him up in the morning? According to the calendar he checked yesterday before he left, yesterday was the same day it was when he almost killed himself ; Saturday. So why was he being forced to wake up early in the morning on a Sunday?

"Whaaaaat..." Minato said with his voice somewhat mumbled. He didn't feel like he could move a single muscle even if he wanted to.

"Come on, you know that they don't like it when you sleep too long." Minako said as she shook her brother again.

Minato slowly opened his left eye and blinked a few times before focusing on the construct of his sister who was wearing her normal winter attire consisting of an orange sweater with her red scarf covering the neck, a normal skirt, black leggings, and boots that caused Minato to seriously question where and how she got them "5 more... hours." he said with a yawn.

"Get up or I'll drag you." Minako threatened thinking that'd actually work.

Luckily for her, Minato wasn't in the mood to put up much of a fight "Fine..." He agreed as he forced himself up, though what felt like every part of his body screamed at him for doing so.

"Alright, I'm up..." he said as he rubbed his barely open eyes. He was still here in a prison of his own mind in disguise as the life he always wanted. He should love this... But he just couldn't. Even if he dismissed the fact the Nyarlathotep caused this (which was the mother of all bad omens), this isn't even a world he knows how to live in. Even if everything is what he always wanted, he's still the same. All the memories of them dying, beating Sakuya to death, all of his childhood abuse... Everything. Even the happy memories that no one but he remembered.

"By the way, mama wants to talk to you." Minako informed as she walked to the door and opened it halfway before looking back "Alright?"

"Where is she?" Minato asked as he stood up with a slight slouch and look that made it seem like he could drop dead any moment now.

"The living room..." She said as she just... stared. Stared in confusion at her bother's sorry sate "Should I call a doctor?"

"They won't help." Minato mumbled as he dragged himself towards the door "What're you going to be doing?"

Minako shrugged "I dunno." She said before thinking for a moment "I guess it's my turn to make breakfast."

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" Minato asked as he raised an eyebrow

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, FOUL HEATHEN!" Minako said with a voice full of contempt and Minato could've sworn that her eyes were glowing from her fiery rage that consumed any sibling love they had between them in nano-seconds.

"Okay." Minato said calmly, not at all fazed by her sudden outburst.

That was enough to shock Minako back to her senses "Wait, what?"

"Okay." Minato repeated as calmly as ever

"I uh... I need to go now." Minako said as she practically ran away from Minato.

When Minako was out of view, Minato sighed in relief as he fell to ground with his hand on his chest "Holy fuck, that was too goddamn close." he murmured as quietly as he could.

* * *

 _ **Living Room**_

Minato dragged himself to the living room. His mother was sitting on one of the sofas patiently with a poker face that rivaled his own, but Minato was still able to tell that she was expecting him.

"Ohayō, haha (Good morning, mother)." Minato greeted as he sat on the opposite sofa, still looking drop-dead tired.

"Ohayō, minato (Good morning, Minato)." Hamuko greeted simply as she took a sip of whatever she had been drinking (most likely tea). For some reason, warning bells that had been honed after years of lying to, observing, and making illegal and/or questionable deals with people were going off full throttle.

"There something you wanted?" Minato asked as he dismissed the warning bells in his mind and tilted his head. Although, he was regretting not eating or waking up a bit more before starting this conversation. _Eh, it can't be that bad._

"I trust that you and Yukari had a good evening yesterday?" Hamuko asked calmly as Minato's brain suddenly woke the hell up and caused his soul to nearly jump out of his body and freak the hell out.

 _I WAS WRONG! I WAS TERRIBLY WRONG!_ Minato screamed mentally as his shocked brain processed everything that was just said. Not only did his mother know (which he wasn't all that surprised by), but she was confronting him _and_ there was no excuse and/or way out of this.

However, he knew that assumptions were that mother of screw ups so he decided to play a little dumb "Well, I learned that she's not exactly good at math." he said with his voice sounding surprisingly composed "Had to make a few problems for practice. On the whole, yeah it was a good evening studying."

"Really? Because there was an awful lot of kissing and moaning involved." Hamuko responded completely calm, in contrast Minato was...

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-_ Not so mentally composed for once. "U-Uh.. W-Well..." Minato stuttered as his face was practically glowing red from embarrassment. He used to think that Minako was the master of embarrassing him, but he was so wrong... So, so, so wrong.

"So yes?" Hamuko asked as she raised an eyebrow.

 _FUCK THIS, FUCK THIS, FUCK THIS-_ Minato screamed mentally as he mentally panicked. He never expected to ever be in this scenario. And how could he? They were long dead before the very idea of girlfriends ever came up (which he was very dismissive about to begin with), never mind... _this_

"U-Uh... W-Well, um..." Minato lost his ability to form proper sentences

"Don't worry. Your father doesn't know anything about this." Hamuko assured thinking that'd help the poor boy somewhat "Now, I want you to know right off the bat : I'm not mad and I'm not going to lecture you."

 _NYARLATHOTEP! I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A GODDAMN PIG FOR THIS, YOU_ _BASTARD!_ Minato continued to scream mentally, hoping that Nyarlathotep was hearing every single threat he made "U-Uh..." he still couldn't talk properly though.

"Look, just tell me something ; Are you two using-"

"Yes, ma'am!" Minato finally said his first coherent sentence with a blood-red face. _Kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, somebody please just kill me now!_

"Okay then." Hamuko said calmly as she stood up

"T-That's it?" Minato asked a bit shocked and a little worried about what the answer might be.

"What else it there to say?" Hamuko asked back "You're responsible and clearly know what you need to. Just keep it down next time."

"Sethougl Meyeckle bryaerry" Minato replied with gibberish as he nodded. He desperately just wanted this to end.

"And I'll keep my silence." Hamuko said as she walked off with a cup in her hand.

Minato whimpered as he just sat there completely still like mannequin from the sheer shock as he digested what he just went through. Suddenly, this just made him think of his actual sex-life with Yukari and how he should probably ask her if she was on-WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?!

Minato ruffled his hair with both of his hands as he tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. While visibly twitching, he made his way towards the kitchen very slowly.

On the way he bumped into Minako "Oh, I was just about to come get you." She said before noticing her brother's currently... unique state "Um... What happened to you?"

"N-NOTHING!" Minato said loudly as he jumped slightly "Just... Things."

"Okay~...?" Minako said as she raised an eyebrow. She could tell that this was something that she just _had_ to know... Though, she also knew that he'd guard that secret with his life. Ah well, you don't always get what you want.

* * *

 **He he he**

Really? Just couldn't resist, could you?

 **Nope. Hey, even I'm allowed to act like an immature 12 year old at times.**

* * *

 _ **Streets Of Iwatodai**_

Minato walked around Iwatodai as was per usual. It was at this moment, he realized just how much his social-links and business with SEES took up his time. Now that he was left without either, he didn't have anything to do. All he could do, was think of a way out of this prison.

And of course, he had nothing to go on. He had little to no understanding of Nyarlathotep's powers and he wasn't even sure how much time had passed in the real world. If what Nyarlathotep said was true, then it might not of been too long. But how long was not too long?

Was there even a way out of here? Even if Makoto dies and Nyarlathotep loses his tether to reality, would this fade away? Was this where he was cursed to spend the rest of his days until his body dies?

If he was another person, he would probably wonder if this place was that bad, but that's not him. He knew he couldn't trust Nyarlathotep and he also knew that Nyarlathotep wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if fighting Nyx was as hopeless as it was made out to be. Besides, fighting Nyx was more than just _his_ decision to make. If they wanted to fight Nyx, then who was he to deny them that?

Then, there was one question that had been bugging him for a while. Why would Makoto even suggest this in the first place?

One answer could be that the alternative would be for Nyarlathotep to just kill Minato and be done with it, but Makoto has stated numerous times that Minato's life is his and his alone.

Another could be that this is another form of torture that he thought of for kicks while Nyarlathotep's off parading his body around like a puppet. If that wasn't Makoto's reason, it was probably Nyarlathotep's.

Maybe this was meant to be a form of apology like Nyarlathotep guessed. Perhaps after losing his original purpose, he's dedicated his existence to a more benevolent one.

Or just maybe, this was for more than just Minato. Makoto was always connected to Minato, even now in this mental prison. Perhaps deep down, this was a life that Makoto desired as well.

Was that what Makoto was? When Orpheus devolved into a shadow, is that what he became? Did Makoto embody Minato's desire for something he cannot have and/or his despair from his childhood?

Makoto always acted arrogant, cocky, and sadistic... But was that why? Was his love for inflicting pain on others merely a mean to ignore the emptiness and pain he felt? It was no secret that his cockiness was nothing more than a facade of an insecure and purposeless shadow, Maybe his hatred for Minato and the others wasn't due to him having any reason to despise him or even Death's completion (at least not entirely). Perhaps his hatred stems from them being the very embodiment of something he never had... Something he never _could_ truly ever have no matter how much he wanted to.

He was clearly in a physical relationship with the girl Minato met the other day. But why didn't he just move on from pretty girl to pretty girl? Was the sex just that good? Did he just like convenience? Or was she another way to supplement his own loneliness with physical comfort... Who knows? Maybe he actually felt something for her but denied it to himself.

These were all questions that even Makoto probably wouldn't know the answer to.

For now, all Minato could do was continuously wander the streets that he had memorized like the back of his hand and return to the construct of his old home. There had to be something that he could do, but that wouldn't come to him today. All that occupied his mind now was the thoughts and motivation of his shadow that had unwittingly been tricked by the only one he had some semblance of family towards.

 _What was that like?_ Minato couldn't help but wonder. Without a doubt, Makoto didn't trust Nyarlathotep in the slightest, but he was the only form of actual intelligent family he actually had. What was it like to be tricked, tortured, and (quite literally) used like that?

Maybe if Minato had found him sooner, perhaps things could've been different. Makoto merely wanted a reason to exist and a world in which he could exist. Minato couldn't help but wonder, what would Makoto of been like if Nyarlathotep had never dug his claws into him before he even had a chance to live a life he'd want.

Minato could hardly even be angry at Makoto anymore, despite everything. Even after making Minato watch as he tortured Yukari and Minako in 'la la land', physically tortured him, tried to kill him and his friends numerous times, and indirectly caused Shinjiro to be put in the hospital... He couldn't bring himself to hate him anymore. Harming Minato was the only reason he had to exist and these were some of the best ways to do so. He couldn't blame him for being that dedicated to his only reason to live.

Maybe he was just too goddamn soft. After all, he was pitying _himself_ technically. Still, them being essentially the same person meant that he understood Makoto better than anyone else could. Minato's reason to go on is to prevent those he loves dying like his parents did that day and he'd do anything in the name of that goal, just like Makoto would do anything in the name of his.

Right now, Makoto was no-doubt being tortured physically and mentally by Nyarlathotep himself. He didn't know how, but he just knew that he was. But where? Where was he? Not his body, but the actual true Makoto. Maybe once he's found and Minato is free, he would get to ask some of his questions to the Albino. And finally, Makoto might even get to choose his own reason to exit whether it'd be benevolent, malevolent, or somewhere in between. It'd at least be a choice and purpose he chose to live for.

 _Where are you, Makoto?_ He found himself wondering before going to bed that night. As expected, there was no answer.

* * *

*growls*

 **Yeah, that's the reaction I expected. For all those wondering "Where the fuck is (real) Minako?" Remember when Nyar said he'd be there for what'll feel like a very long time. Meaning in reality, only a few minutes (maybe an hour) have actually passed rather than a few days. So, yeah this is pretty Minato orientated, but hey you got to learn a bit about Makoto too**

Silence!

 **About time** **I got to do this again *Legendary Almighty Combo***

*screams in agony* You.. Little bastard.

 **Actually, I just got measured yesterday. You're five feet and seven inches, meanwhile I'm 5 feet and 8.5 inches... So you're the little one here.**

Fuck...


	131. Never Meant To Be (Chapter 131)

**Asada : Alright, let me try again. This is all in Minato's head, okay? Because of that, the time that passed there and that time that passed in reality is different. In "Wonderland" a few days have passed but in reality barely an hour (at most) have passed.**

Only Minato is in la la land. The rest are in reality, but given the time discrepancy they wouldn't exactly be able to do much. With Minato out of the way, all Faceless really needs to do is wait for the 31st and then kill Ryoji on the spot and then he's won.

 **RAX : Actually, I'm at the perfect 50/50 spot. No seriously, my doctor showed me that I'm taller than 50% of people and shorter than 50% of people. I'm at the perfect average right now.**

As to why we mention height... We just do. We're very random at times. You should be used to this by now.

 **keindahaha : Maybe if Minato didn't take a nap every time he went to school he'd know if Shinjiro attended school or not. As for the family, well Minato's a mama's boy to put it bluntly. Minako is a bit more evened out when it comes to that, but their mother is with them most of the time.**

It's alright you can joke about it... No go ahead, do it. Mother is going to be defeated by a goddamn mama's boy.

 **Manu259 : Of course that talk with Hamuko was awkward. Hell, even Minato flipped the fucked out.**

...? Was that a compliment or an insult?

 **An insultliment?**

We'll just go with that.

 **Nightlyy : Now we're updating at (relatively) the same time too?! Oh come the fuck on!**

Nothing screams hilarity and awkwardness than your parents confronting you on your sex-life... Except maybe finding out your a porn star. Good god, what must that be like?

 **fighting Nyar... Whew, that is going to be a tough fight. I mean, his priorities of people to would probably be the twins since they're both Fools and apparently Fools make the best use of the Wild Card due to the complete lack of affinities.**

I'm in for a world of pain, aren't I?

 **Oh, it's going to be painful as fuck. Everything you've done and everything Minato did will look like a goddamn splinter in comparison.**

Well... Fuck. This is gonna suck.

* * *

 ** _School Roof_**

One of the habits that Minato kept both in his perfect world and reality was that he liked to eat lunch on the roof. Surprisingly, there wasn't any snow and it didn't feel to cold (despite it practically being Winter) .Of course, with him comes everyone one else with the exceptions being Koromaru, Ken, and Shinjiro (since he never attends... ever).

Also as usual in reality, he had to make almost everyone's lunch, the only real exception being Mitsuru. While he didn't dislike this (quite the opposite) obeying everyone's request was flat-out annoying at times. Akihiko for some reason loves having some strange protein-rich crap all over everything, Minako wanted an extra large serving of everything, Yukari wanted him to be easy on the sauces and such, Junpei's is the complete opposite of Yukari's. The only one who didn't ask for anything special would be Fuuka, which Minato was _very_ thankful for.

Minato was of course silent the entire time as he waited for lunch to end and prayed that no one asked him anything. To keep up his facade, he'd need to have his stories match theirs and he'd need more information. For the most part, everyone's backgrounds were relatively similar to their real counter-parts with a few differences.

Yukari's father was still dead but she was satisfied with it being labeled as an 'accident', likely because she probably never received her father's letter. Most notably was that she and her mom actually had a functional relationship rather than the one that was had just started to be repaired in reality.

Akihiko and Shinjiro's was pretty much untouched. The only difference was that they both started going to Gekkoukan by sheer chance rather than being asked to by Mitsuru because of shadows.

Fuuka made friends with everyone sooner so she had more confidence in herself from the start rather than her having to build it up slowly with a solid foundation with help from Minato.

Mitsuru's father was still alive and she often took lessons on how to run the Kirijo group when she took over with him. Strangely, Minato was a little mixed on how to feel about this. He should be happy his friend's father was alive, but at the same time it completely nullified the bond that she, Yukari, Minako, and even he shared.

Junpei was also similar, but his father was actually able to clean up his act rather than drowning himself in a bottle like in reality. This was the only change that Minato could say he actually liked.

Aigis was... human. Actually human in this world. Her... 'admiration' for Minato was apparently out of gratitude for helping her because she was rather socially awkward at times (much like the real Aigis) and was often bullied because of it. Minato would've liked this change, but it just didn't feel right. While her being human wasn't bad, he couldn't help but feel that she lost part of her identity. He'd been trying hard to make her realize that she's as much of a person as anyone else, but to have her actually be human felt wrong. As if everything they had done in the past had been for nothing.

Minato hated this... All of it. While the changes made their lives better, it was at the cost of sacrificing part of their identities. Even worse... it was perfect too. Everyone was completely happy with their lives now.

Nyarlathotep truly did give what he promised, this is the life that Minato truly wished he had. But it wasn't the one he belong in. His horrible past made him into who he was today and that person had no place here. Whether or not it's what he deserved was irrelevant, it wasn't where he should be.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind as he remembered his past experiences of being tortured by Makoto. The first time, he went back to reality after dying by Makoto's hands. The next, was when Makoto snapped his fingers after Minato had sustained fatal injury after fatal injury and was only kept alive by Nyarlathotep actively giving him life support.

So what about now? Nyarlathotep didn't appear to be present, so Minato probably didn't the life support. So was the key to getting out of here to die? Was that it? Did all he have to do was slash his wrist or jump off the roof?

But what if he was wrong? If this was all a part of his mind, then would him dying put his body into a complete mental shutdown? It was an idea, but an idea to put on the shelf for now.

On another note, what happened to his hallucinations? Did Nyarlathotep suppress those? It wasn't unfathomable since he was a literal god. But what did that mean for when he got out? Would they stay gone or return with a vengeance? Whatever the case, it didn't matter much as long as he was stuck here.

* * *

 ** _Moonlight Bridge ; Late Night_**

Minato stood alone on the Moonlight Bridge. It was here that it all happened. It was here 10 years ago, that he became who he was today. Without it, he never would've valued his friends as much as he did. This version of him may have valued them, but not as much as they deserved.

Those people are his family, plain and simple. They're the reason he was able to feel human again after years of completely closing himself off to everyone as much as possible. They're the people that stayed by his side through think and thin, they even saved him after he fell apart when Shinjiro was comatosed and he went catatonic before going completely berserk.

This world was happier, there was no doubt about that. But everything has much less meaning than before, less... everything that he existed for. He existed as a hollow shell before because he had no drive to go on, he gained one by gaining a family to protect. Now, he had nothing at all anymore.

Maybe if he was born into this world and continued to live here, he'd be able to go on like a normal person but that wasn't an option for him. He had no family to protect, no threat to remain vigilant for, or even a reason to go on.

It was easy to forget that he was still a normal person in the world and had a future after school, but he didn't even have an idea what to do with his life. His original plan back when he was his a hollow shell was to just do whatever, simply do something that his elders would suggest and simply live on. Later, he considered working with Mitsuru since he had a talent for dealing with shadows and thanks to Makoto he knew that the Dark Hour wasn't the only plain that shadows could exist in.

Now, he had nothing. He didn't have a single idea what to do with his life. Hell, he didn't even think of anywhere where he'd belong. This wasn't the kind of world he should live in. This may have been the world he deserved, but the him in reality and this world were incompatible with on another. His horrible experiences, lack of a reason to go on, his lack of self-care... these were the traits of someone who was going to fall apart.

Minato sighed before he began the walk home. Somethings were just never meant to be and sometimes things are better because of it. This world wasn't one that he could live in, no matter how much he originally wanted it. He had to go back to the harsh reality, he may not of known what his choice would be but he had to get back to them...

He had no other choice or ideas now. Tomorrow would likely be his last day here, whether it caused him to go into a mental shutdown or not. He had to, he owed to them to try whatever it took to get out of here. Besides...

He didn't belong here.

* * *

 _ **Arisato Residence**_

Minato sat next to his father on the sofa in the living room. Hamuko was off talking to Minako about something that neither of them cared about.

"Hey, Oto-san." Minato called out to the construct of his father "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Makoto asked as he turned his head and raised an eyebrow

"What would you do if you had choose between the life you always wanted and the life you currently have?" Minato asked before realizing that he'd need to add more to it "I mean, what if the life you always wanted wasn't the same as the life you... How should I put it?"

"What if the life you always wanted wasn't the one you belong in?" Makoto asked as he tried to understand was trying to say

"Yeah!" Minato said as he nodded "But that same world you belong in was filled with pain and hardships... But it's where you felt you should be."

"Mind if I asked for an analogy?" Makoto asked which made Minato think for a moment

Time to use the truth as an analogy "Okay, here's the best I could think of : What if, you were an orphan who watched your parents died and since then you went through countless hardships that have haunted you since. You later find others who had their own problems, but you were able to befriend them and work with them to fix their very problems, in the process forming a special and unbreakable bond with them."

Minato continued "Suddenly, those people become your drive ; your very reason to go on. Then, you're magically in the world you always wanted. Your parents are alive and well and you never went through those traumatic experiences though you still remembered them. Also, you still have your friends but their problems were resolve in other ways that make your bond lose it's true meaning."

"That's not hard." Makoto said as he leaned back into his seat "It's the original world where I felt I belonged."

"Mind if I asked why?" Minato asked, wanting a deeper explanation

"Well, I'm not exactly good but I'll try..." Makoto said as he cleared his throat "No one should ever be in their own perfect world."

Minato tilted his head "Why's that?"

"What happens to us, makes us who we are." Makoto tried his best to explain, he wasn't the best at this "We learn from the mistakes and hardships we face in life to strive towards our 'perfect' world, but no one can ever achieve it. If those mistakes or hardships meant anything to you, then they''ll forever be ingrained into your mind and permanently effect who you are. If you were suddenly in your perfect world, you'll find that you have everything yet nothing at the same time."

"Like, you have nothing left to strive for?" Minato asked trying to understand what his father was saying "You spend your life trying to make your life as close to that perfect world as possible, but if you actually achieved it you have nothing left to strive for and subsequently no place in that world."

"Yeah, that's it exactly!" Makoto said with a nod of his own, he wasn't exactly good at these sort of conversations "Mind if I ask why you're even asking?"

Minato smiled in appreciation of the conversation, even if he wasn't real, his father's personality was replicated perfectly. "That's a bit of a secret." he said with a chuckle

"Fair enough." Makoto said as he shrugged. "Have a good night."

"G'night." Minato said as he went to bed. That proved it, this wasn't where he should be. All that was left was to hope that his plan tomorrow worked like he hoped.

* * *

 **I wrote this chapter SO~ Many times because I didn't as know how to carry it on. Seriously, over 3 goddamn times just like all the way back to chapter 3... Chapter fucking 3. Goddamn, does that feel like an eternity ago.**

There's 5 versions scraped... 3 x 5 and we all know tha also equals-

 **STOP REMINDING ME!**

You're the reason my entire rib-cage shattered in that very chapter.

 **I don't care, I want to forget that chapter ever happened. Yes, I mean that specific chapter. Fuck all the rest no matter how cringe worthy they were, fuck that chapter in particular. More specifically, that goddamn ending... Fuck it.**

Here's an idea, rewrite the earlier chapters

 **...**

You... did think of that before, right?

 **...**

You're a moron

 **...**

Did I break him?

 **I hate you.**

Uh... okay...?

 **Anyway, la la land is nearing it's end. The main purpose of it was to give a little love to... this prick since his more human side wasn't shown much and to emphasize that the world that Minato always wanted and according to Manu259 deserved, isn't the one that he can really live in. Plus, I want to get Nyar and Makoto taken care of.**

Expect pain?

 **For you? Yes. Expect, MASSIVE pain. If _any_ of you think I'm joking, then you're forgetting who I am or just how sadistic I can be.**

*sigh* I've had a good run. I have that at least.

 **Also, hallucinating Minato and (maybe) homicidal Telos are nearing their return... So expect that... Isn't that great? He, he, he.**


	132. Freedom (Chapter 132)

**keindahaha : What part? Tranquility lane? Being high off the Punga fruit's gas from Point Lookout DLC? I MUST KNOW!**

Mannu259 : Soon, my story will reach it's conclusion. Some will laugh, some will cry, and some won't care at all because they're jackasses.

 **Why haven't I rewritten the previous chapters... I don't wanna look at them ever again. Just THINKING about them makes me cringe.**

 **tl34lt12 : I triggered the feels? Really? How? Reason I'm asking is because when I look at previous chapters, I can only see what I could've done better. So emotional scenes kinda fall flat for me just because I created them...**

Also, he's gotten through some REALLY shitty stories to the point he's almost completely desensitized to everything. So he can barely tell when things are good or not.

 **I can definitely tell when the author is at least trying.**

 **SolidShinji104 : T-That name... Dude, that name is the definition of perfect.**

You don't even play Metal Gear

 **Still... That's just awesome.**

* * *

 _ **Streets of Iwatodai**_

Minato wandered to get one last view of the Iwatodai he was about to leave behind. Even though this wasn't the place he belonged in, but he was glad that he got to see what'd it be like.

More specifically, he was grateful for Makoto for this. He was his other self, so he knew more than anyone how much he wanted to live in this world... until now that is.

He'd never give Nyarlathotep that satisfaction of being anything even close to gratitude. Even if he was the one who created this world, he was still the one who caused Makoto to become what he was and the reason he had to endure atrocious torture from both him and Makoto. If that wasn't enough, he was a despicable creature by nature that wasn't worthy of any form of respect.

Minato reached into his pocket and pulled out a black pill. These weren't to hard to find if you know where to look for them and they were very effective when one is seeking to die.

That actually made him wonder, why hasn't Nyarlathoteplathotep tried to stop him? Surely he must have some sort of omniscience when it came to this place.

Maybe he wanted him to die and wake up. Perhaps this was just another one of _his_ whims? After all, he did say he'd be here for what'd feel like a long time implying that barely (if any) time had passed in the real world at all. In the end, he might see it at no harm no foul.

Of course, there was the mental shutdown theory. If that was true, then there was nothing that he could do about that. He had to try, even if it meant turning himself into a vegetable.

There was also the possibility that there was a point in this. Maybe Nyarlathotep was trying to make Minato fall apart by forcing him to retreat from the world he desperately wanted. Unfortunately for Nyarlathotep, he's already been through hell. He was going to have to try a lot harder than that to make him fall apart.

Whatever the reason, that was all about to end soon. That'd also mean that he'd probably start losing his mind again, but that didn't matter much in the grand scheme. He had to try, for them.

Who's to even say Nyarlathotep was even telling the truth? He'd probably just kill all of SEES just to be on the safe side while he was here. Minato couldn't risk that, not that especially. If they were going to die, he was going to make sure he was either peacefully or dying while trying to save the world.

Minato stopped when he stood in the middle of the very bridge that fate seems to be drawing him towards as of late especially. It was only fitting to die where everything all began for him, even if it wasn't reality.

* * *

 _ **Arisato Residence**_

Hamuko rubbed her eyes as she slowly walked to bed. Even though it was the evening, she spent the day doing chores around the house (even when Makoto offered to do so) and was exhausted. So she figured that she'd earned herself a little nap, but then she noticed a paper left on her bed.

 _ **Dear Oka-san and Oto-san,**_

"Hey, Makoto!" Hamuko called out to her husband from the other room.

"Yeah...!" Makoto responded as he started to move closer

"Come take a look at this." Hamuko said as Makoto walked in

"At what?" Makoto asked for confirmation

"THIS!" Hamuko responded as she held up the paper and the two began to read it

* * *

 _ **Moonlight Bridge**_

 **I don't know why I'm writing this. Maybe it's closure or maybe deep down I think I'm an insane lunatic and everything I think is wrong so it'd be wrong not to leave you a letter...**

Minato took deep breaths as he stood on the edge of the bridge. Falling mixed with cyanide would erase any chance of survival from just one of those (low as that may be).

 **I want you to know that I love you both and Minako. Living with you was a dream come true for me (trust me, I mean that more than you think). So, if I am insane and life goes on. Then I want you to know that NONE of what happened is your and anyone else's fault. I'm a talented liar and I know how to blend in to just about anything.**

Minato looked down as his trembling hand that held the pill as he sat on the railing. If what he heard was true, than the cyanide should kill him in seconds. Hopefully, even before he hits the ocean floor. There was only one way for him to find out...

 **Do me a favor and keep living for me. Just... Do that. And imoto, I love you too. 'Til the end of time itself, you will always be my other (better) half. And Shinjiro, treat her right or I will haunt you until the day you die.**

Minato took another, final deep breath before swallowing the pill and jumping off the rail and into the water below. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what happens next.

 **Whatever the case may be. All of you are and forever will be dear to my heart.**

 **Good bye everyone. If I'm wrong and I really am insane, may we see each other in the next life.**

 **Love,**

 **Minato**

* * *

 _ **Minato's Hotel Room ; Reality**_

Minato desperately gasped for air as he started to move everything at once which caused him to fall to the ground. This was it, it worked... This was reality. Whether Nyarlathotep let him out or not didn't matter, he was still here.

Minato raised his head off the ground and noticed that he the entire floor was replaced by a large pool of crimson. Minato raised his right hand and watched as the liquid that could only be blood dripped from the surface of his skin.

Minato sighed "Of course..." he said calmly as he got back on his his feet "I didn't miss these..." he muttered as he started to make his way out of his room. It didn't matter anymore, he had to be with them again. He still hadn't forgiven himself for everything, but he needed them more than he'd he could even admit.

Even still, Minato's body was incredibly lethargic now and his head was killing him (perhaps as a side effect of being there for a long time).

Of course, a more immediate problem was the fact that he was now walking down stairs made of mutilated human bodies now. Minato paid them no mind and turned to the also mutilated man who was crying from the agony.

Without even pausing, Minato tossed the keys to him. When he reached the door, he heard a loud gurgling noise from behind him.

The hallucination made it impossible to be sure, but Minato was fairly certain he knew what he said.

"Yes, I know anything I left behind isn't your responsibility..." Minato began as he gripped the doorknob "No, I don't want any bullshit you have to offer. No, I'm not coming back. And you have a clock, you can sign the sign-out form." he said before walking out the door.

The streets were filled with fires, there were corpses everywhere, and the sky was blood-red. Another throbbing pain struck Minato which caused him to close his eyes and instinctively shake his head. When he opened his eyes, everything was back to normal.

Now that he could see reality again, Minato looked at his watch,The Dark Hour was about to hit in just a few seconds. He had been out for an hour or so in real time.

Minato stood in the middle of the street as the familiar feeling of the Dark Hour settling overtook the area around him. Just then, he heard loud shrieking that was coming closer and closer by the second. It looks like with him free, Nyarlathoteplathotep finally set his 'children' on him.

Minato reached into his pockets and pulled out the knife he took the day he thought he killed Makoto, this would have to do in the absence of his sword. He then pulled out the Evoker he always kept with him at all times even though he didn't need them for anything other than fusion spells now. Telos wasn't an option in battle now, but he still had his Wild Card.

"You want me..." Minato said as his eyes glowed brightly and he gripped his weapons tightly "Come and get it, assholes..."

* * *

 **And he's back. Still can't use Telos and he's hallucinating, but he's back. This is it, the start of the 1 long battle with Nyarlathoteplathotep. I'll be honest, like the Nyx fight there is no way to do him the justice he deserves. Hell, I'll still do my best and that's all anyone can/ever should do.**

And if you ever see a fic by Grim within the next few days, it's about me. That's right, he's doing a little spin-off all about me during the time Minato was off bashing in the brains of dogs and even some of my undocumented down-time.

 **That's if I do it. Anyhow, this chapter was a little short, but hey, I try for all you lovely people.**

we had so many scrapped versions of this because... Well, we didn't know how to make Minato spend his last day, so we went with this.

 **If you don't understand why there was a letter, well after everything Minato wasn't ruling out the possibility that he was insane and the fake world was the real one. Until then, I hope you all have a wonderful day/night/whatever.**


	133. Chapter 133

**Manu259 : Maybe one day... We'll just have to see one day.**

Chapter 15...

 **Argh, stop reminding me.**

C'mon, even Nightlyy doesn't understand your hatred of that chapter.

 **Don't care.**

 **keindahaha : Memories of Fallout 3... Ah, good days. I was the (to put it in Butch's words) "Goody-two-shoes". I'm too soft...**

Ha, weakness!

 **Nightlyy : Ah, joy. I have to write for an all-powerful god and try not to make the Nyx fight be anti-climatic in comparison. Well, nothing better than a mind-numbing challenge.**

Other than pizza... And chocolate ice cream... And of biscuits.

 **'Bout time we agreed. Also, Makoto has his own story now... So you know what to do if you want to see young Makoto and then grown up Makoto's downtime.**

As long as I get to kill people.

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Everyone who was a member of SEES gathered in the lounge as per usual ever since Minato ran off during his breakdown. Of course, everyone couldn't _do_ anything because they had absolutely no leads on where Minato was or where he had been.

"Koro-chan already gone?" Minako asked as she leaned on her elbow while sitting on the sofa. No matter what, the furry friend of SEES never stopped looking for their leader even during the Dark Hour.

"He's one loyal guy, right?" Akihiko asked as he leaned forward and folded his hands and sighed.

"Unlike _some_ people..." Yukari said as she did a one-eyed glare directed at Junpei.

Junpei said nothing but looked down with an uncharacteristically gloomy aura around him.

Suddenly, Fuuka who had been scanning the city with Juno gasped in surprise "I-I think I found him!" she exclaimed which gained everyone's attention. "Wait..." she said as she started to focus even harder "Shadows are heading right for him and... T-There's something else!"

"Yamagishi, what do you mean by 'something else'?" Mitsuru asked as she stood from her seat.

"I-I don't know!" Fuuka answered "It.. It's like a shadow, but..." Fuuka didn't seem to have words to describe what she was sensing

"Oh no..." Minako said as she jumped out of her seat. Something similar to a shadow but much more powerful an without Makoto, there was only one thing that could be... "Everyone, we need to get to him right now!" she announced to everyone "Fu-chan, tell Koro-chan to get to him!"

* * *

 _ **Outside The Hotel**_

Minato jumped to the left as he dodged the giant brute known as a Giga shadow and fired his Evoker when his back hit the floor.

"Surt!" Minato called out to his ultimate Magician persona which engulfed the shadow in fire as he swung his sword horizontally to cut it in half.

Minato didn't have much time to recover before he rolled to the right to dodge an attack by Justice Sword Shadow.

"Cybele!" He called out to his ultimate Lovers persona that he got via Yukari's social link.

The persona appeared behind him and attacked with a Megidola to take care of the body-less shadow.

Minato looked down the street and saw many blob-like form approaching him quickly. Minato looked at the other side an saw the exact same, but he could also see Nyarlathotep sitting on a bench casually watching Minato fighting for his life as if he was a gladiator in a Roman Colosseum.

"Guess I gotta try this one..." Before his breakdown, he had maxed out his star social link and gained a new and untested persona.

Minato fired his Evoker again "Helel...!" He called out to his new persona and an angle-like figure with multiple sets of wings appeared. It was a little poetic in Minato's mind if he was being honest, Makoto had Abaddon's destroyer form and he had another version of the same deity but with a different name and before his (literal) fall from grace.

"Time to live up to your name..." Minato said as he looked at both groups of shadows as he let them get closer and closer and closer until...

"Morning Star!" He ordered and Helel raised his wings and right arm as bright light and clouds hovered above both groups of shadows with Minato standing in between.

Then, a white orb fell to the ground and a massive explosion took place that completely disintegrated any shadows while leaving Minato untouched despite him being in the center of blast radius.

"Holy shit..." Minato said in awe. That clearly surpassed whatever power a Megidolaon had, even ones from The Reaper itself.

Even so, there were plenty of shadows still on there way to him still. It was as if every single shadow that exist suddenly decided to attack at this very moment.

Minato felt his head throb as he heard a growl and looked to his right only to find a car that was about to drive straight into him. Minato instinctively shielded his face with his arms, only to have his head throb again and the car to suddenly become a shadow in the blink of an eye that charged straight into him.

The impact was so great that it launched Minato into the front of an actual car (ironically enough).

"A-Attis..." He called out weakly as he switched his persona to his ultimate of The Hanged Man.

The figure of a man wrapped in bandages with all limbs severed and floating around him except his left which was wielding a knife appeared above the boy without him even needing to force a summoning.

Attis lowered himself down to Minato and seemingly gave him his own Enduring Soul which instantly healed any injuries Minato had just sustained.

Minato got back on his feet and his head throbbed again. Suddenly, the entire area was littered with corpses and people screaming as they burned alive.

Then, while they screamed they cried "We're all dead because of you!"

Minato clutched his head as it throbbed again and then the world around him snapped back to reality just in time to see a shadow about to pounce on him.

"Siegfried!" Minato called not even bothering to rely on his Evoker for this in such a short amount of time.

The dragon slayer appeared and simply raised his sword slightly and allowed to shadow to cause itself to get impaled and disappear into a black mist.

"Siegfried... You're one of my favorites..." Minato muttered as he chuckled weakly

Minato walked a few feet before he started to couch violently _Ah shit..._ he thought. Siegfried was forced to retreat and Telos reappeared and started to choke the life out of him.

This time, Minato tried his best to resist but his ultimate persona was substantially stronger than his human master. Minato's vision was about to darken, but then he heard a familiar loud shriek.

A familiar god that Minato hadn't summoned since the defeat of Arcana Hanged Man appeared and grabbed Telos from behind and bit into the musician's metallic shoulder.

Telos screamed as he let go of Minato and backed up into the horde of shadows and into the ground.

Thanatos bit down even harder on Telos' shoulder before tearing it off and crushing what could only be described as his rival with his literal death grip.

Telos rose again and crashed his back into multiple shadows before hitting the side of the building.

Thanatos finally let go and Telos took the opportunity to finally draw his lyre to defend himself from the literal personification of death.

Death itself roared again as he stood tall and drew his previously sheathed blade to attack the rabid persona.

Minato was on the ground in absolute agony. Strangely, anything done to Telos didn't hurt (likely due to him having gone rabid) but dual summoning with him and Thanatos mixed with whatever damage was inflicted on Death bounced right back to his master.

There was a painful sense of irony here. Even with Pharos/Ryoji gone, the once dangerous and uncontrollable Thanatos still defended his master and the once loyal Orpheus that was the true embodiment of Minato's psyche was trying to kill him. It seems as if that Pharos' giving his friend a second Arcana also gave him a permanent guardian against what was technically himself of all people.

Minato slowly looked behind him and saw another wave of shadows approaching him. With Thanatos and Telos going at it, all he had to defend himself was a small knife.

"He he..." Minato chuckled weakly as he stood up "It's been nice knowing me." He paused for a moment "Okay, that's a lie..."

Luckily for him, he wouldn't have to worry. The entirety of the wave of shadows suddenly combusted with the remnants being consumed in fire.

Minato turned towards the sound of barking and saw Koromaru running towards him with his persona Cerberus.

Minato let out a relieved laugh "Koromaru, you just earned yourself a life-time's worth of treats-argh!" Minato clutched his head again.

He looked back and saw that Telos had just swung his lyre right at Thanatos' metallic jaw.

Thanatos growled as attempted to use his old tacit of shoving his sword in between the strings of the lyre.

Telos in response simply tugged his lyre away from his torso with Thanatos' sword trapped.

Thanatos grabbed Telos' other arm as a means of preventing any other sort of attack from Telos while he would still have his jaws.

Before Death could do the latter, Telos rammed his head straight into Thanatos' face which caused Death to let out what seemed like a grunt before using his grip of the musician to toss the persona back into the ground that crumbled from the weight and impact.

"Yep, that's a thing..." Minato said in gravely voice as he felt like he just had 20 aneurysms at once followed by 7 lobotomies within the span of 10 seconds. "Please tell me the others are coming."

Koromaru of course didn't say any human words, but he let out what sounded like an affirmative bark.

"Great..." Minato said weakly as he forced a smile and nod before looking back at Nyarlathotep who was still watching seemingly with great amusement. What the hell was he waiting for?

Koromaru growled as soon as he spotted the god who was treating this more like some sort of game.

"Bad idea..." Minato said as he put his arm in front of the dog "Can't take him without the others, even then I wouldn't say our chances are great."

Just then, Minato heard the familiar sound of flames spreading, but no explosions or any of the sorts were heard.

"Get down!" Minato yelled as he forced his furry friend to get as low as he could when a black flame suddenly engulfed the entire area, barely missing the two by a hair and Nyarlathotep didn't seem to visibly bothered by it at all.

To avoid the attack, Telos ascended to the air and followed it by launching a Megidolaon.

Thanatos shielded his main body as he simply tanked the attack as he made his way to the musician.

Telos shifted to the right as quickly as he could to avoid any attack from Thanatos' blade.

Death itself growled as he swung his blade again only to have Telos block it with his lyre again and again which caused more and more sparks with every swing.

Eventually, the two lost their forms and seemingly transformed into 2 orbs that kept impacting with each other over and over. It was as if the two were trying to become one but something was holding them back. They just kept impacting over and over until they finally faded away.

Minato sighed in relief "Glad that's over..." he said as he stood up and then more shrieking could be heard. "Oh give me a fucking break..." he mumbled. Even after hordes were killed in collateral, by Minato before, and Cerberus, they just kept coming.

He took a deep breath as he put his Evoker to his temple and allowed the shadows to get closer and closer "Koro, stay right here..." he warned. Just before he fired, Minato glanced at where Nyarlathotep was and noticed that he was gone.

Minato felt his head throb again and sure enough, the scenery changed. Coming towards him were countless people who were burning alive as they screamed. He heard whimpering and next to him wasn't Koromaru, but the very same dog he was forced to kill years ago complete with blood gushing from every injury he inflicted.

Minato grunted as he tightened his grip on both of his weapons before pulling the trigger on his Evoker "Scarlet Havoc!"

Saw blades materialized from seemingly nothing and eviscerated everything in their path. The people screamed as they were cut in halves, fourths, eighths, etc. Gallons upon gallons of blood began to coat the entire area along with the organs of the poor victims.

Minato's head throbbed again and his eyes returned to reality just in time to see the shadows disappear into a black mist. The bluenette started to feel like this was easy, a little _too_ easy. Normally shadows of this quantity was difficult for an entire group to take on even with Minato's enhanced abilities and Wild Card, never mind just the 2 of them being attacked by shadows being led by a literal god.

Even more blobs of shadows just kept coming as if their numbers had no end. At this rate, Minato wouldn't be surprised if he saw 5 Reapers to appear.

Koromaru charged and pounced onto a nearby shadow as he summoned Cerberus who promptly started to blow the rest up with Maragidynes.

Minato was about to assist, but then he heard the strange mushy sounds of a shadow approaching from behind.

Minato turned around with his knife ready, but then saw the shadow was shot by an arrow.

"Déjà vu..." Minato said as a feeling of relief washed over him. This reminded him of his first lone trip to Tartarus, and just like then where there're arrows...

"Took you long enough!" Minato said sarcastically as he watched his friends approach and assaulted the shadows with wrath that must've came straight from hell itself.

Once again, the feeling of this being far too easy came. Rather than unending numbers like before, now their numbers just seemed to drop like a rock. Minato could've sworn that he even saw some of the shadows retreating despite them having enough power to at least put up a fight.

When the dust settled, all that was left was SEES without any Nyarlathotep in sight. Either he was a pushover which was unlikely since he was able to possess someone as powerful as Makoto who was able to take on all of SEES at once. Or he had something else in mind that required the rest of them.

Regardless, there was at least some time for a reunion "He he..." Minato laughed weakly, exhausted from the fight, the brawl between both of his personas, and escaping his private prison "It's great to see all of-"

Minato was cut off when Minako gave her signature fiery glare and slapped him across the face "Do you know how worried all of us were about you?!" she screamed at him

Minato bit his lip as he rubbed his now red cheek "Yeah, I deserved that..." he admitted. Running off and staying away as long as he did was not a smart thing to do.

Minako growled as she stepped aside and then came Yukari who stepped forward and promptly slapped him in the face just like Minako "You stupid, stupid idiot!"

"Yep..." Minato murmured "Deserved that too..." he admitted. On top of running, he severed all contact with his friends and family. He didn't do the courtesy of letting him know that he was alive before falling of the grid completely.

"You complete idiot..." She muttered before pressing what Minato dubbed the 'tsundere button' and grabbing his collar and pulling him into a kiss which caught him by surprise.

Minato stood there with an increasingly reddening face until she finally let him go "I'm... Not so sure I deserve that..."

"Hey..." Junpei called out as he scratched the back of his head "Look... About-"

"No need." Minato said before Junpei could finish his sentence "The look on your face tells me all I need to know."

"Are you hurt, Arisato?" Mitsuru asked still not dropping her professional attitude

"I'm fine..." Minato said before scratching behind his furry friend's ears "All thanks to Koro-chan here..."

Suddenly, everyone leaped away from him and took their battle stances.

"Unbelievable...!" Akihiko seemed to be both in awe and enraged

"I kissed that?!" Yukari said as she wiped her lips on her sleeve

"Powerful enough to take the place of Arisato..." Mitsuru seemed to also be both surprised and disgusted "It must be one of the most powerful threats we've ever faced..!"

Minato simply tilted his head "What..?"

"Gotta admit, you did a real nice job impersonating my brother..." Minako said as she pointed her naginata at him "But you made 1 fatal mistake, Nii-san _always_ says 'san' and _never_ chan or kun..."

Minato simply stared blankly as he blinked. The bluenette sighed and pointed at Minako "Your bra is a 34C..." then at Yukari "Most of your underwear is either pink or a light shade of red..." then Mitsuru "You secretly like to listen to heavy metal..." then Junpei "You're into... some really screwed up shit..." then Ken "You're lactose intolerant..." then Akihiko "You were kicked in the dick by an entire crowd of people and later even Liz herself..." then Koromaru "You're the one that tore up Junpei's porn magazine." then himself "And I dressed up in a blue sleeveless dress when Minako made me cross dress..."

Everyone lowered their guard instantly as Minato revealed some of their deepest darkest secrets.

Junpei seemed to be frozen in place "H-He really does know..."

Minako reflexively covered her chest "W-Why'd you have to tell everyone?!"

Yukari looked down with a face as red as the underwear she was currently wearing, hoping that no one would question how he knew that.

Mitsuru tried and failed to keep a composed look on her face as one of her greatest secrets were revealed. She didn't even know _how_ Minato would've know that, but he was good at observing people when he really wanted to.

Akihiko grunted and made a pained face as he remembered the crippling pain he went through that day and the days after.

Ken's stomach grumbled as he instantly regretted drinking a glass of milk earlier today.

Koromaru whimpered as he lowered his eyes and gave puppy eyes seemingly begging for forgiveness.

Minato... Didn't seem to care at all that he just reminded them of one of the most humiliating moments of his entire life "So... I'm me?"

"You're you." Everyone said in unison (except Koromaru for obvious reasons).

The sound of clapping could be heard from the far end of the street. Everyone looked at saw Nyarlathotep in Makoto's body clapping slowly with a smile on his face.

 **"Very heart warming reunion..."** Nyarlathotep said, but even the most gullible person on Earth wouldn't buy it **"I will admit, you are Shepard among your flock Minato. Congratulations, you've gone from a pig to a mongrel instead."**

"So what now, oh great Nyarlathotep?" Minato asked as he donned his serious expression again

 **"Now?"** Nyarlathotep asked as he raised an eyebrow **"Now you chase after me..."**

"And just _why_ would we do that?!" Minako asked as she stood next to her twin, completely forgetting the embarrassment she just endured.

Nyarlathotep's smile widened as he snapped his fingers and one of the cars behind him that contained coffins within suddenly exploded and killed the poor souls inside. The shock members of SEES stood there for a few moments as Nyarlathotep simply acted as if he did something as casual as swatting a fly.

 **"He he, come... Seek retribution..."** Nyarlathotep said as he fled the scene

Minato turned to the others "Fuuka, can you sense him?"

"I think so!" Fuuka said as she summoned Juno "There he is! It's the same presence I felt when I found you, Minato-kun." she said as a pang hit Minato. Nyarlathotep was more than capable of disguising his presence from Fuuka, but she still sense him? Either Fuuka's gotten a lot better or he wanted to be found.

"I think he's heading for..." Fuuka paused for a moment as if she wanted to be sure "The Moonlight Bridge."

Minato sighed "Why does everyone pick there now? Can someone just destroy the bridge and be done with it?" he asked annoyed before turning to where Nyarlathotep previously was "Time to slay a god..."

"Wait!" Junpei shouted which stopped Minato in his tracks "Can't forget this..." he said as he gave Minato a sword that was made for a one-handed grip "Wouldn't want our leader to be weaponless, would we?"

"It's a lot better than a tiny knife..." Minato replied as he put the knife back in his pocket in favor of his sword "Thanks, Junpei." he thanked before turning back "Guy's ready?"

"Seriously asking?" Minako asked as she nudged her brother "We'd follow you to hell itself."

"Holdin' you to that..."

* * *

 _ **Moonlight Bridge**_

The members of SEES gathered on the Moonlight Bridge where Nyarlathotep was... Or rather, where he was _supposed_ to be. The Crawling Chaos was nowhere to be found and Minato was fairly certain that invisibility was _not_ one of his abilities... hopefully.

"Where is he?" Akihiko asked as he and everyone else noticed the god's absence.

"He should be right here..." Fuuka said as she too began looking around

"Wait..." Minato turned to Fuuka "Do you mean right here as in this specific spot?" he asked

"Yes!" Fuuka answered as she nodded "He should be right here..."

"Oh no..." Minato said as he realized just where Nyarlathotep was. He grabbed Minako who was right next to him and jerked her towards him just in time before Nyarlathotep's modified form of Abaddon suddenly burst from beneath the bridge with Makoto's body holding on to the 'persona's' leg.

Then, an invisible force pushed the twins to the far side of the bridge and the rest of SEES back to the actual land.

Nyarlathotep chuckled as he let go of the persona's leg and stood on the bridge **"Time itself is rather morbid, isn't it?"** he asked as he turned to the twins who were still on the ground from the sudden push **"Just like everything dies, everything ages. And when things age... they fall apart."**

Nyarlathotep started to walk closer and suddenly the bridge behind him began to fall apart more and more with every step. He wasn't destroying it, rather it was as if the aging of the bridge was accelerated to the point where it started to fall apart.

"Oh shit..." Minato said in awe before grabbing Minako's hand and running as fast as he could as Nyarlathotep laughed behind him. Without even looking back, Minato fired his Evoker "Scathach, Magarudyne!" he ordered as the twins were pushed off the the collapsing bridge.

A large cloud of dust formed as the bridge that held so many horrible memories for Minato fell apart.

"Oh my god..." Minako said in awe as the two stood up. Nyarlathotep was able to just cause the entire bridge to fall apart on itself, just what were they dealing with?

 **"He he... Ha ha ha...!"** Nyarlathotep's laughter could be heard through the cloud and sure enough The Crawling Chaos revealed himself on the modified Abaddon's shoulder **"Two siblings, two Fools, one Wild Card and another with the potential for one. What is it that you pigs say? Two birds with one stone?"**

 _Clever son of a bitch..._ Minato thought. That's why he didn't hide himself and none of the shadows seemed to do any real damage.

"Uh... Nii-san..." Minako called as she took a step back "What do we do..?"

"Run..!" Minato answered instantly as the two ran away full speed and Nyarlathotep began to laugh again.

The two ran as fast as they could, but as soon as they turned the corner Nyarlathotep was right there waiting for him.

 **"Going somewhere?"** Nyarlathotep asked as he smirked at their futile efforts to get away

"Uh... Maybe." Minato said as he took a step back

 **"Please tell me you're not..."** Before Nyarlathotep could finish, the twins ran away again in the opposite direction. The Crawling Chaos sighed **"Of course... They never change."**

The twins ran as fast as they good hoping they'd at least be able to wait him out like they did a few times with Makoto. Then, a black hole similar to the Door to Hades appeared right in front them.

"Thanatos!" Minato called as Death appeared and shielded the two with his coffins before the black hole exploded releasing a devastating almighty attack.

Even Thanatos was pushed back by the force of the explosion, but he was able to prevent the twins from taking any permanent damage.

Thanatos was forced to retreat as Nyarlathotep began to approach again.

"Well, mind as well try..." Minako thought out loud as she fired her Evoker and fired a Megidolaon at Nyarlathotep who just seemed to brush it off.

"Justice!" Minato yelled as he fired his Evoker as Angel and Archangel appeared and clouds emitting bright light appeared above Nyarlathotep before a single yellow orb fell and exploded in another bright light as soon as it hit floor and engulfed him.

After a few moments, the twins' eyes recovered from the sudden bright light and saw Nyarlathotep standing their with his eye closed but with his hands clenched tightly. Nyarlathotep slowly opened Makoto's eye and revealed a yellow iris rather than Makoto's usual faded out white.

"I think you just pissed him off." Minako pointed out the obvious

 **"I was going to kill both of you here... But killing you in your world ; Your home, that'd be far to great of a service..."** Nyarlathotep said, but rather than hearing Makoto's voice it sounded as if many upon many voices were speaking at once.

Suddenly, everything went black...

* * *

 _ **?**_

"Where are we?" Minako asked as she looked around the area. Now, they were in a dark void that seemed to lack... anything. Where the light that illuminated them and their surroundings came from was anyone's guess.

"I... am not entirely sure." Minato said as he looked in every direction possible. It was just more and more void wherever he looked.

"No way..." Minako said before she started to run

"Hey, don't run!" Minato yelled as he ran after her. No matter how much they ran, it felt as if they were in the exact same place they always were despite the distance being made between the 2 twins.

Finally, Minako stopped running and gave both of them an opportunity to catch their breath.

"What the hell were you running-" Minato stopped as soon as he saw what was in front of Minako. Sitting there like a puppet with it's strings cut doing nothing but twitching slightly like a person who was hurt and staring off blankly with seemingly lifeless eyes. It was Makoto... The _actual_ Makoto.

"What the fuck...?" Minato could only let out a whisper as he waved his hand in front of Makoto in the hopes of getting _some_ sort of reaction from him, but earned nothing. No even a blink or grunt or _anything._

"What did he do to him..?" Minako asked as she leaned forward "Christ, just what are we dealing with?"

"Uh..." Minato didn't say any actual words as he tapped Minako's shoulder.

"What?" Minako asked as she turned her head towards the bluenette and then Minato simply pointed behind them with his thumb.

The two turned around slowly and saw Nyarlathotep still in the modified form of Abaddon. If he had a face, there was little doubt that he would be smirking in satisfaction.

 **"Welcome to my prison and _your_ tombs..."**

* * *

Limbo?

 **This is limbo. Nyarly basically said "Fuck it" with the gimmicks after Minato attacked with Justice and wanted to take care of them persona-lly rather than using you as a medium.**

And there I am... After being tortured by Chaos itself.

 **Hands... hurt... Carpal tunnel... approaching. Worked on this all day, hope all of you like it.**


	134. Chapter 134

**keindahaha : I have seen the movies... While I won't say they were bad, I had a** ** _lot_** **of issues with it. Like the Velvet Room serving no purpose since Makoto gets personas via defeating Arcana Shadows, Messiah showing up** ** _after_** **the big fight, and Makoto... kinda being a dick at times.**

Seriously, he goes from not caring if Junpei dies on the monorail to "I MUST SAVE HIM!" in just a few minutes...

 **Still enjoyed them though. Also, everyone is screwed... absolutely everyone.**

Especially Minato, Yukari, Minako, and Shinjiro. They're the most _screwed_ people in this story.

 **He he, why did I find that funny? Argh, your childish humor is rubbing off.**

Victory for me then... I think.

 **Nightlyy : Would it be too much if Makoto loses his entire front rib cage..?**

Wait, what? That a joke?

 **Maybe even a limb or two**

You're kidding right?!

 **I dunno, I'll need to put a lot of thought into it.**

WHY WON'T ANYONE ANSWER ME!

RAX : At least someone semi-cares. Besides, to enjoy hurting people isn't all _that_ bad. You can't spell slaughter without laughter.

 **gerson : I uh... I don't see that working out so well for him... or anyone actually.**

* * *

 ** _Nyarlathotep's "Prison"_**

Both the twins took another step back from Nyarlathotep and the idle Makoto who was still slightly twitching from the pain he was in.

"Minato..." Minako called out weakly to her brother as she gulped

"Yeah...?" Minato answered as he gripped his sword tightly. If Nyarlathotep was able to do _that_ to Makoto, he didn't even want to imagine what The Crawling Chaos had in store for him.

"How're we supposed to beat _that_ without the others?" She asked as her heart sank. She didn't even have sensory powers like Fuuka or (to a lower degree) Mitsuru, but she could tell this thing was radiating power.

"Hit him really hard..?" Minato asked sarcastically. He had a plan for many scenarios, this wasn't one of them.

"I'm going to hit _you_ really hard by the end of this." Minako said as she pulled her Evoker out of it's holster, this wasn't going to be fun. "Well, at least we get to die together..."

Minato shrugged "Yeah, that's one way to look at it. Him killing us isn't the worse thing ever."

Nyarlathotep started to laugh abruptly **"Tell me, Minato. Isn't family the most important thing to you?"** He asked as he laughed more and more

"That depends, what's your angle?" The bluenette responded as he glanced at Minako, what was Nyarlathotep about to do?

 **"Just as I thought..."** He said as his laughter became as soft chuckled, but his echoing voice made it so even that was disturbing and loud.

"What do you-" Minato was cut off when he was almost slashed by Minako's naginata.

Minako fired her Evoker which forced Minato to duck before Joan could behead him.

Minako slashed again, but Minato was able to intercept the blow with his sword.

"Imoto, what the-" Minato words died when he started into her faintly glowing pink irises. Just like Arcana Priestess did with Junpei a few months back Nyarlathotep was easily able to do now "Shit..."

From beneath Minato, what seemed to be blue smoke appear before a small explosion occurred which blew Minato some distance and making him land right on his back. Meanwhile, Minako was left completely unharmed.

"Fuck..." Minato muttered as he slowly sat up, landing on his back was almost enough to incapacitate him. While trying to recover from the pain, he could see Nyarlathotep and despite his absent face Minato could tell he'd be smirking. That last attack must've been from him.

 **"What can you do now, mongrel?"** Nyarlathotep asked as he chuckled again. This was beyond Makoto now, Makoto only made him watch as he torture constructs of his friends but Nyarlathotep was actually forcing him to fight not only him but his own _real_ sister at the same time.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Makoto slowly moved his only functioning eye as he silently watched events unfold.

"No need to worry..." Minato said as he groaned while slowly getting back on his feet and aiming his Evoker at his head "Cybele!" he summoned hoping Amrita would bring Minako back to her senses, but his last individually used persona, Thanatos came out instead...

"Wha-" Minato didn't even have time to question it before he was suddenly hit by a Megidola by Joan.

Thanatos was able to protect Minato by shielding him with his coffins, but while he was strong enough to at least match Telos, he wasn't nearly as strong as he was when Death was inside Minato. The attack was strong enough to make even Thanatos visibly strain.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to perform an Amrita, Minato forced Thanatos to retreat "H-How... How did you..?"

Nyarlathotep laughed again at Minato's ignorance **"Do you think you're the first Wild Card I've faced? I know what makes your kind tick."** He said and it was unlikely that he was lying. Philemon gave Minato his Wild Card, it'd only make since if his counter-part was able to at least temporarily disable it.

Minato chuckled weakly as he shook his head "Well played..." he said before looking at his sister. There wasn't much he could do at this point. He couldn't hurt his sister and there was no way he'd be able to hurt Nyarlathotep all by himself (without getting him by surprise at least). Furthermore, without Death, Thanatos had weakness to Light-based attacks and with Minako being a jack-of-all trades, he was screwed either way.

Then, Minato was hit by another Megidola by Joan as Minako walked towards him with her naginata in her hand. Without a persona to help, Minato could only take the hit.

Not even giving him time to recover, Nyarlathotep attacked with a Megidolaon. Even though the attack was strong, Nyarlathotep was capable of using stronger attacks. He just wanted to prolong Minato's pain.

Minato slowly got back his feet as every muscle in his body already ached. After taking 2 almighty attacks, Minato left panting and slouched despite the 'fight' having just started.

"What's wrong, Nii-san?" Minako asked as she swung her naginata again at her brother.

All Minato could do was block the attack with his sword, and the next attack after that and the next and the next. Even with his life on the line, he couldn't bring himself to harm her. He couldn't disarm her either, because if she's freed and unarmed she'd be an open target for Nyarlathotep.

After a minute of waiting, Nyarlathotep attacked Minato with another Megidolaon which the boy had no choice put to just simply take the blow again.

Similarly to last time, Minako followed it up immediately with a Megidola before Minato even had time to catch his breath.

Once again, Minato was forced to slowly get back on his feet as he felt like he could drop dead any moment now. He couldn't keep this up, he couldn't just keep taking all of these hits.

The boy tried to take a step forward, but immediately stumbled and had to use his sword to prevent his entire body from falling flat on the ground

Nyarlathotep laughed as he approached the boy. There was nothing he could do in that sorry state. **"And to think, you managed to make it this far..."** he in insulted **"You're nothing without your-"**

"Gotcha..." Minato said with a smirk as he used the same tactic Minako used on Makoto. Without even firing his Evoker, Minato summoned Thanatos who plunged his blade straight into Nyarlathotep's faceless head.

Nyarlathotep didn't even grunt, he simply gripped Thanatos' sword with his right hand and easily shattered it. Even though he was faceless, Minato could tell that Nyarlathotep was glaring at Thanatos now.

Then, Nyarlathotep's limbs just became tendrils as he tore Death apart limb by limb, piece by piece with absolute ease as if he was nothing more than a spider being squashed underneath his boot.

As Minato screamed in agony from the pain bouncing from Thanatos to him, Makoto's eye that had been dull the entire time started to faintly glow like usual.

As Minato remained on the floor panting, Minako came kicked her brother like a dog which forced him on his back.

"Aren't you going to fight back..?" Minako asked with a giggle. Minato knew that is was basically pointless to try and talk to her, but it was better than nothing..

"Don't be ridiculous..." Minato said as he slowly stood up again despite all the pain he felt "I can't hurt you..."

Minako just laughed as she attack with her naginata again, this time Minato didn't even have the strength to block it anymore. All he could do was scream and take a step back as the razor-sharp edge of the blade cut across his chest.

"Can't hurt me? Really?" Minako laughed again as she slashed his chest again and again "Please, you do it almost daily." she said before summoning Joan to cause the area around the boy to combust, followed by a Garudyne.

"Always hiding things from me, lying to me, always acting as if no one cares about you..." She said as she ran to the bluenette and slashed his torso again. Almost the entirety of the front of Minato's coat was dyed crimson from his blood. How he was still standing was anyone's guess.

"You like to act like family is the most important thing to you and your just the most selfless person on Earth..." She attacked with her naginata again which Minato had no choice but to simply take it again "You're nothing more than a selfish bastard who doesn't care about anyone but yourself!" She said as Nyarlathotep attacked with a Megidolaon again.

Even after being bombarded again and again with gaping and gushing wounds, Minato forced himself on his feet again.

Minato chuckled softly despite the pain he was in "You're right..." he admitted as he smiled weakly "I'm a liar, a hypocrite, self-loathing, reckless, even suicidal to some extent..." he said as he looked into his sister's bright pink eyes "I never bring you into account whenever I get hurt or hurt myself... He he, I guess I am selfish bastard, eh?"

Minako didn't say anything as she slashed her brother again and again.

Minato coughed up blood as his panting became heavier and heavier "I don't blame you for being angry or hating me or even despising me... But you're wrong about 1 thing..." he said as he wiped the blood from his mouth "I love you..."

Minako sighed as she shook her head before slashing again which Minato simply took like last time and the times before that. Nyarlathotep was just watching and laughing at this point, there was nothing more amusing to him than seeing Minato slowly being killed by his sister.

Minato knew this was going to kill him at this rate, but he didn't care "I love you..."

"You do realize that's not going to do anything..." Minako said as she slashed again "... Right?"

Minato chuckled weakly despite the pain, bleeding, and the front of his coat being a crimson mess at this point "I know... But if I'm going to die here by your hands... I want those to be my last words..." she said as she looked at her eyes again "I love you..."

"Stop saying that!" Minako screamed as she slashed again. It wasn't helping her, it was merely annoying the hell out of her.

Minato shook his head as he felt his legs wobble, he didn't have a lot left in him... "I love you, imoto..."

Minako gave an exasperated sigh as she kicked Minato's bleeding torso hard enough to make him fall flat on his back.

"Will you just shut up!" She asked as she pressed the sharp edge of her naginata into the center of Minato's chest.

The bluenette screamed in agony as the blade cut into the already damaged flesh. She could've ended this just now if wanted to, she wanted to do it slowly and painfully.

Minato coughed up more blood, but still forced himself to smile "I love you..."

"Grgh..." Minako grunted as she began to cut even deeper which made the boy scream more and more as his voice became much hoarser.

Nyarlathotep just laughed more and more at the bluenette's pain, maybe Makoto was rubbing off on him. In just a few more moments, Minato was about to be-

"Abaddon!" Nyarlathotep head as he suddenly took what felt like a full-powered Megidolaon to the back of his head.

Despite the pain and fractured ribs, Makoto jumped onto Nyarlathotep's back. He unsheathed his sword and cut into the god's back as he ran all the way to the his head and jumped to the twins.

"Amrita!" Makoto shouted and his persona lifted his wings and Minako's pink irises returned to their normal crimson red.

"Huh..?" Minako said as she returned to her senses. As soon as she notice what she was doing, she gasped as she dropped her naginata...

"Diarahan!" Makoto shouted as Abaddon healed the nearly dead boy.

Minako looked down at her hands that were soaked in her brother's blood "D-Did... Did I...?"

"No..." Makoto objected on the panting Minato's behalf "He did..." Makoto said as he glared at Nyarlathotep who's body was reforming itself after being surprise attacked by Makoto

Minato rolled onto his stomach and (with the help of Minako) got back onto his feet "He tortured you and made imoto torture me..." he said almost completely unable to fathom the fact that _Makoto_ just saved _him_ from _Minako._

Minako gripped her naginata again as she literally trembled in anger "That son of bitch is gonna pay..." she said as a feeling of hatred stronger than any she had ever felt before (even towards Makoto) filled her.

"Truce?" Makoto asked as he took his stance

"For now.." Minako responded

"Can't believe I'm saying this..." Minato said as he chuckled softly "But thanks for the save."

"I wouldn't say save..." Makoto said as Nyarlathotep's body nearly completely reformed. Even with him like this, attacking alone would be foolish unless you had a death wish.

"My Wild Card-"

"Is blocked off, I know..." Makoto cut his other self off "It'll wear off. We just have to keep him busy until then..."

"After that..?" Minako asked as she raised an eyebrow

"Megidola, Megidolaon and Morning Star the fuck outta him while praying that it works." Makoto answered as he gulped. If an incomplete Death was able to nearly kill him, this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"That'll work." Minako said satisfied as Nyarlathotep's reformation completed itself

Rather than express anger, Nyarlathotep chuckled **"So, you decided to finally join us, Makoto?"**

Makoto shrugged "Well, you did heal my eye only to gouge it out all over again _multiple_ times. I think this is a reasonable response." The shadow said as he pointed his sword at his 'father' "No more tricks. No more games. Let's end this here and now, Nyarlathotep."

Nyarlathotep let out a **"Hmph..."** before thinking about what Makoto just said. **"For once, you're right. No more games, it's time for both your lives and my bet to come to it's end..."** he said before a light so bright it temporally blinded everyone appeared for a moment.

Nyarlathotep was no longer it the cruder imitation of Makoto's Abaddon. Now, the entire slower half of his body was completely blob-like, his torso and faceless head grew in size and he was surrounded by tendrils. Most interestingly, his entire body was decorated with mask after mask.

"Going all-out already?" Makoto asked as he gave his signature condescending smile "Well, can't say I didn't ask for it."

"On a scale of 1-10, how screwed are we?" Minato asked he made a pained expression

"20" Makoto answered immediately

"Sounds about right..." Minako said as shook her head smiling. If she was going to die, at least she'd go down fighting with her brother and... _him._

"There's one silver-lining." Makoto said as the 3 of them prepared for what would probably be their toughest fight yet. He smirked as the 3 of them summoned their personas "I'm back, bitches!"

* * *

How is Minato alive?

 **He's a goddamn trooper, that's how. That and... Anime logic.**

Yeah, sounds right... I'm about to get hurt badly, aren't I?

 **Wouldn't have it many other way...**

Someone, please donate biscuits to my grave...

 **Poor, poor, Makoto. Oh, and keindahaha, if you're right about there being a P5 anime... Than YAY! Especially since P4's anime determined the canon name, let's see what P5 will do.**

Does that mean Minato's canon name is Makoto?

 **I reject that notion because the entire fanbase is kinda used to calling him Minato and the Japanese PQ trailer referred to him as "Minato Arisato".**

Huh... Neat.


	135. La mort de l'ombre (Chapter 135)

**Lightlyy : Nightlyy I found your counter-part/long lost brother (lol). My favorite persona?**

Thanny?

 **Nope.**

Really?

 **It's actually Messiah... I don't know why. Maybe it's the symbolism, the design, or because it's one of the few names I can pronounce with ease (seriously, fuck some of these names). Thanatos is still pretty cool though.**

Me joining SEES? You.. Do remember I've not only tried to kill them a few times, but led Takaya to Shinjiro thus leading to him being comatosed, right? Also, um... you see... uh... You'll see...

 **Favorite ability? Pf, Armageddon of course!**

Of course... *sigh*

 **gerson : Hmm... P5 with P4? I mean, they can't do P3, P4, and P5. That'd be mental suicide since the part would be in the 20's (i think).**

I'd love to see Naoto point to Goro and go "You're the traitor"

 **No, that's not a spoiler. You know why? Common fucking sense, that's why. Mona is a cat, Ryuji is an idiot, and Yusuke is... Yusuke... If that's not enough, he owes you a lot.**

What about the girls?

 **Harem.**

Oh, right. So, only Goro is left. Don't even need to play the game to deduce that.

 **keindahaha : I... Didn't need to imagine that...**

I can see Yu and even Akira doing that, but Minato? Just no.

RAX : Why you not understand meh ;_;

 **Manu259 : Whenever I hear Makoto, I think of the School Days anime... Guys listen to me, I'm telling you as a concerned citizen : Do _NOT_ under _ANY_ circumstances watch that anime. Very few manage to walk out of that alive, and no one walks out the same.**

It's enough to give me nightmares... If I ever slept anyway. How truly bad is it? Not even Faceless could think of something so stupid, so... wrong.

* * *

 _ **Nyarlathotep's "Prison"**_

Nyarlathotep laughed loudly **"Fuhahahaha, you're the seconds ones to have ever-"**

"La la la la la lay~..." Makoto cut his 'father' off as he bobbed his head left and right slightly "I don't give a fuck what you have to say~. Now shut the fuck up and allow me to slay~."

 **"Grgh!"** Nyarlathotep grunted in annoyance as blue smoke appeared from below Makoto.

Before the explosion could happen, Makoto jumped back immediately.

"Audience, cue the music please." Makoto chuckled as the smoke settled and he broke the 4th wall "He he, this oughta be _really_ fun!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Minako shouted, flabbergasted at the fact Makoto is still completely composed

"Everything." Makoto answered as Abaddon raised his wings "Sukunda!" he ordered to slow Nyarlathotep down. Normally, no one relied on buffs or de-buffs because of how quickly they wore off. But with an opponent like Nyarlathotep, they were going to take every advantage they could.

 **"Die, die, die!"** Nyarlathotep chanted in a much deeper voice as what looked like a yellow eye appeared above him as he used an ability simply known as 'Crawling Chaos'.

Suddenly, everything went black as the 3 persona users felt pain shoot through their entire bodies as if their own soul had been attacked at that moment.

"He he..." Makoto still managed to laugh "Was that the eye of Sauron? " he asked as he got back on his feet "Wow, didn't take you for the type to rip off other people's ideas."

 **"STOP TALKING!"** Nyarlathotep clearly had enough of Makoto's mouth as he slammed one of his tendrils down which the shadow easily dodged.

"Do it!" Makoto shouted to the others

The twins shouted in unison as Thanatos stood up straight and Joan raised her flag "Megi-"

 **"Too slow!"** Nyarlathotep interrupted as white orbs suddenly surrounded him before a blinding white light appeared and everyone was pushed back again in pain similar to what they felt not even a minute ago.

"M-Minato..." Minako called out to her brother as she lied on her back panting

"Y-Yeah..." Minato replied as he lied on his stomach

"W-We're not even 5 minutes in and..." Minako groaned "Holy~ fuck, he's strong..."

"Yeah..." Minato said as he raised his head "And to make things worse : After what you did to me and you being a glass canon, Makoto is kinda our only hope..."

"Man, this just isn't our day..." Minako whined as she stood up

"When is it ever?" Minato asked as he got back on his feet as well.

Makoto fell on his knees and sobbed "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!"

 **"You dare make a mockery of me?!"** Nyarlathotep shouted as he launched what looked like purplish dark orb at the albino.

"Oh shit!" Makoto said quickly as he suddenly went alert and Garudyne himself away from the orb.

When the orb landed, it instantly exploded in a blast that looked even stronger than Helel's Morning Star.

"Huh..." Makoto said as he just stared at where the orb landed "Isn't that one of mother's moves?"

 **"What does it take to shut you up!"** Nyarlathotep shouted as he slammed another one of his tendrils down

Abaddon used his wings to cut through the tendrils before they could hit their target. Nyarlathotep may of been strong, but his body itself wasn't much stronger than a usual shadow.

"You don't like me and you don't like insults..." Makoto said as if he was taking notes before clapping "There we go! See? We're learning about each other! Stuff like that strengthens our father-son bond..."

Nyarlathotep grunted loudly as the yellow eye appeared above him again

"No you don't!" Minako said before firing her Evoker again

Nyarlathotep turned his head to seemingly glare at her and Minato before a familiar pain surged through all 3 of them.

Ignoring Makoto, Nyarlathotep sent one of his dark orbs towards.

Minato fired his Evoker "Megido!" He ordered Thanatos the only almighty attack he had now at the orb.

When the Megido's lone sphere collided with Nyarlathotep's attack, it caused the blast to happen prematurely, but too late that the two were still caught in the outskirts of the attack.

Nyarlathotep was about to finish the 2 with his tendrils, but then a familiar albino jumped on his back and lodged his sword straight into the god's head.

"Eyes on the prize!" Makoto shouted as he pushed his sword deeper into the back of Nyarlathotep's faceless head

Nyarlathotep grunted in pain before using one of his tendrils to grab Makoto and began to repeatedly slam him again and again...

and again... shattering his already broken ribs..

And again... breaking his right acromion

And again... tearing up the cartilage in his left shoulder...

And again... breaking most of his spinal column, but not his spinal cord

Then finally tossing Makoto towards the twins as his torso bled from the multiple compound fractures.

Before he could get up, Nyarlathotep took the shadow's sword and launched it straight into the right side of Makoto's gut.

 **"That enough to shut you up?"** Nyarlathotep asked with a hint of smugness in his voice and perhaps even satisfaction for the pain he just inflicted on Makoto.

Makoto panted heavily as he got on his knees and coughed up blood. "He he he..." for some reason, he just started chuckling "He he he he..." and then "he he he... ha ha ha ha... HA HA HA HA HA!" became full blown psychotic laughter

"Nyarly, Nyarly, Nyarly... When will you learn?" Makoto asked as he gripped his blade "The only way i'll stop is if I die..." he said as he began pulling the sword out of him "And you _can't_ kill me..."

Makoto coughed up more blood, but stood back on his feet when he finally pulled his own sword out of him "You know, I'm little excited..." he said as he started walking to Minato. By now, the de-buff on Nyarlathotep had worn off, but Makoto didn't care.

"I've never been pushed to my complete limit before..." he said as he picked up Minato's sword with his off-hand. Minato was going to raise any objections, he wasn't going to be fighting well with his injuries and with his Wild Card blocked.

"Sis gave me Abby who I've never pushed before... I haven't had any one-on-one time with Minato... Death always caught by surprise..." Makoto kept going on as blood dripped from his cut forehead and turned a few strands of his snow-white hair crimson-red.

Makoto began to laughed again "Ha ha ha... Now...? Now, I've endured hell itself by you... Been beaten by Death itself... And I'm still standing... without ever seeing just what I could do..."

Makoto looked up, his sclera pure black, but his irises were a bright red like when he was briefly Orpheus many years ago. "So 'father'..."

Makoto glared at Nyarlathotep with his glowing eyes as Abaddon appeared behind him with a crimson flame spread across his coffins forming his flaming crimson blade "... Ready for some father-son quality time?"

 **"You mean, a chance to finally rid myself of you?"** Nyarlathotep asked with arrogance in his voice **"Gladly. I should've left you in that tower where you belonged..."**

"That's your failure..." Makoto said as continued to glare, but a very small smirked formed "Not mine."

 **"And it'll be my last!"** Nyarlathotep said as sent another one of his purple orbs.

With even caring to respond, Makoto and Abaddon charged straight to Nyarlathotep and into the direct blast radius of the orb.

When Makoto emerged from the blast, the skin on his arms were slightly charred and the bulk of his flesh was littered with small burns and minor cuts that just kept adding up more and more.

Even with his damaged body, Makoto was able to not only duel wield both his and Minato's swords, but also managed to cut every tendril that Nyarlathotep sent to kill him.

Abaddon simply kept charging until it plunged it's blade straight into Nyarlathotep's torso.

Nyarlathotep grunted and was about to kill the persona, but Abaddon retreated back to Makoto.

Makoto just kept slicing and slicing through anything Nyarlathotep sent at him. No matter how much he cut, Nyarlathotep's body just kept reforming in mere seconds.

 **"Die, damn you!"** Nyarlathotep screamed as a two large skulls appeared next to Makoto and breathed out some form of orange smoke.

Makoto felt absolute agony surge through out every nerve in his body. The effectiveness of this attack was determined by the victims own power and for someone as powerful as Makoto... It was almost enough to stop him in his tracks.

But Makoto just kept pushing on and on as he continued to cut more and more of the constantly regenerating tendrils. He didn't need to beat Nyarlathotep, he had 2 options available to him.

One was to tired Nyarlathotep out until he could no longer keep his hold on all 3 of them at once. The other was to wait until Minato's wild card returned and they could send Nyarlathotep back to the very hell he spawned from.

"Abaddon!" Makoto called as he launched a Megidolaon in between the two of them despite being in the blast radius.

Nyarlathotep's grunts made it actually seem like it hurt rather than annoyed or irritated him.

Of course, while recovering from his own attack, one of the tendrils hit Makoto right in his blind spot... quite literally. The eye patch was ripped off and the right side of his skull of was exposed.

Even still, Makoto just repeated what he had been doing. Tendril after tendril, only to be surprised by Nyarlathotep using Crawling Chaos last second which did devastating damage to Makoto, especially with the proximity being so close.

Makoto landed on his severely damaged back, but as he was getting up Nyarlathotep plunged Minato's sword into Makoto's right hand and the into the ground beneath it. Then, he simply used tendrils to restrain the other arm with their death-grip.

 **"He he, and you thought you'd win.."** Nyarlathotep chuckled as he looked upon the severely damaged shadow. Burn marks, charred flesh, broken bones, compound fractures, missing an eye, skull showing, and completely soaked in his own blood. It was _almost_ impressive...

"he he..." Makoto returned the laughter as he looked at Nyarlathotep's faceless head "And you think it's over?"

Then Makoto screams as he pulled his right arm as hard as he could and freed it by slicing it nearly in half, rendering it unusable. Next, he screamed even louder as he pulled hard to free his other arm, but the tendrils kept their hold. Makoto refused to give up, and pulled as hard as he could.

Finally, he managed to pulled his arm free, but at the cost of losing all of the skin on the limb, completely exposing the muscle that had been underneath.

Despite the pain, Makoto pushed on and summoned Abaddon again to use it's wings and swords to cut anything nearby to pieces.

So distracted by this, Makoto didn't even realize the blue smoke until it was too late...

 **"Now, stay down damn you..."** Nyarlathotep cursed as he glared at the shadow that had fallen yet again before turning his attention back to the twins who were watching the battle between him and Makoto.

"Wild Card work yet?" Minako asked as she took her battle stance as best as she could. Their brief skirmish earlier was enough to completely exhaust her, especially with her being a glass canon.

"Not yet..." Minato answered as he griped his Evoker tightly. All he could do was rely on Thanatos now...

 **"Death... awaits..."** Nyarlathotep said as a sudden bright light appeared, completely different from what he had used earlier but the pain was the same

Pushing through, the twins fired their Evokers, but their personas were torn apart in mere seconds.

 **"He he he..."** Nyarlathotep laughed as white orbs surrounded him...

Then, he was hit by another Megidolaon from behind like from earlier.

 **"How?!"**  
"How?!"  
"What?!

Everyone had similar reactions. Standing their was Makoto even after the punishment he had endured, but he looked... worn out. He was putting everything he had into this.

Then, Makoto ordered Abaddon to attack with another Megidolaon as he started to walk towards Nyarlathotep slowly. He looked like he was limping, likely due to his left ankle being broken from Nyarlathotep's assault.

 **"Stay down, you damn dog!"** Nyarlathotep screamed in frustration as he launched one of his purple orbs which lands directly on Makoto.

When the dust settled, more of Makoto's muscle and bone was exposed to the elements as he just kept walking towards Nyarlathotep as he kept putting everything he had into the Megidolaons he had been launching.

Nyarlathotep actually screamed from the pain, everything was starting to pile now. If this kept up, he might not be able to keep all 3 of them here.

Nyarlathotep launched another orb, and Makoto just took it along with the injuries. He was covered head to toe in his own blood as he just kept limping towards Nyarlathotep and launching Megidolaon after Megidolaon.

 **"Grgh..."** Nyarlathotep grunted in frustration as he sent another... and another, and another, and another...

Makoto just kept walking closer and closer while attacking with Megidolaons.

Eventually, Makoto stopped when he and Nyarlathotep were finally face-to-faceless. Both were exhausted from both attacking each other with everything they could muster, but neither falling down no matter what.

Finally, Minato felt a burden relieved from him "NOW!" he shouted to everyone as he switched to Helel "Morning Star!"

Minako took the hint and fired her own Megidola.

Makoto chuckled as he put every last bit of his strength into 1 last Megidolaon "He he... Adios, asshole..."

There wasn't a way Nyarlathotep could take this. He put too much of his strength towards keeping the 3 here and trying (and failing) to take Makoto down.

At that moment, Nyarlathotep made a decision. If he was going to fail again...

Makoto wasn't going to live to tell about it.

Nyarlathotep vertically slashed his tendrils across Makoto's torso before gripping the 2 halves and tearing them off, exposing both the organs and blob-like substance that was within Makoto just before the attacks connected.

Then, everything went black...

* * *

 _ **Reality ; Dark Hour**_

Minato gasped for breath just like he had done a few moments earlier as he awoke from what could only be described a limbo.

"Nii-san?" Minako's voice called. Minato looked towards her and saw that her condition was relatively the same.

Then, the sound of struggled breaths could be heard throughout the quiet streets.

"Makoto?" Minato called out as he approached his shadow that had been lying down in the cold streets. As soon as he approached... "Oh fuck..." he saw that his shadow was missing almost the entire front of his torso.

As a form of decency, Minato took off his coat and used it to cover Makoto and then sat his head on his lap.

Makoto coughed more blood as he opened his eyes and chuckled weakly "He he... Not how I imagined I'd go out..."

"Christ..." Minako said as she gasped. She always imagined Makoto dying ever since Shinjiro, but... This was just agony for the sake of agony.

"Guess this is the time I..." Makoto coughed more "Make confessions or something?"

"You're dying. You decide." Minato answered

Makoto laughed weakly "I don't get you... Why are you doing this for me?" he asked as he panted harder

"If you think we're forgiving you, you're wrong..." Minako said sternly to the unfazed Makoto

"We just figured you deserved to enjoy your last few moments." Minato continued

"Right..." Makoto said as he sighed "This... This really hurts..." he admitted as he stared off into seemingly nothing "Yet, i'm not crying like last time... I really don't understand myself at times..."

Makoto looked at Minako with his only good eye "I'm the one who brought his watch to the police station, you know?" He confessed to something he had done he still didn't understand " I don't know why. I... Just did. I guess, felt sorry for him for some reason... Weird..."

Minako scoffed "Like I'll believe you!"

Makoto looked at Minato "You've never seen the watch, right?"

Minato nodded "Yeah, I've never had a good look at it."

"It's silver with his name inscribed into it... also, there was a small crack in the glass that was easy to miss..." Makoto described the watch

"T-That's..." Minako was caught off guard. If that's true, then that also meant he was also the reason Shinjiro survived, but he was still the reason he was hurt. "Why're you even telling us?"

"My dying moments, remember?" Makoto said as he chuckled and looked back at Minato "Hey... Mind if I admit something...?"

Minato nodded "Go for it."

"I'm... really scared..." Makoto confessed as he stared at his right hand that was beginning to fade into a black mist

"You're scared of dying?" Minato asked a bit surprised, but Makoto shook his head

"It's not dying..." Makoto clarified "I don't know where I'll go..."

"Neither do I." Minato pointed out, for some reason he wanted to comfort Makoto. Maybe it was his Jester link or maybe as a form as thank you.

Makoto chuckled "I guess you don't..." his voice was nothing but a whisper

"Hey, Makoto..." Minato called out

"Yeah...?" Makoto was a few steps away from death

"If we found you before he did, do you think things could've been different?" He asked. Makoto became what he was because of Nyarlathotep, Minato couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if he never found him.

"I... I'd like to think so..." Makoto said weakly as he lost the strength to keep his eyes open "Hey, is this what being tired is like? I... I've never felt it before..."

"Yeah..." Minato answered as he nodded "It is..."

"Hey..." Makoto called out "I know I'm a monster and I have no right to ask... but can you do me a favor...?"

"What?"

"If you see Catherine again... Tell her I would've said yes..." he said as he smiled weakly "She'll know what you mean."

"Okay..." Minato agreed as he nodded again.

"Hey... You're going to... face mother... right?" Makoto asked as his breathing became more labored

"I... I haven't.." Minato still hadn't made a decision

"Right..." Makoto shook his head "Well... If you do..." he used his raw left hand to pull Minato towards him as Makoto whispered in the bluenette's ear...

Whatever words were being exchanged were only heard by the shadow and his true self.

After the exchange, Makoto allowed Minato to sit back up

"Well, the entire world's fate is all up to you, so..." Makoto for the first time, gave a gentle and friendly smile towards Minato "Try not to fuck it up, eh... he.. he... he..." the shadow uttered it's last chuckles and tired breaths before finally fading away completely into a black mist, leaving nothing left of Makoto.

"Goodbye, Makoto..." Minato said weakly as he took his coat back. Even his shadow's blood faded away upon his death. However, there was something else left.

"Huh?" Minato tilted his head as reached out and grabbed something... it was Makoto's damaged eye patch. The bluenette stared at the object as he felt his Jester link reach it's max.

Beside Minato, Orpheus Telos appeared on it's own, perhaps mourning it's darker and twisted counter-part.

Minato looked at Telos and it became clear that the persona wasn't going to try to kill his master anymore and only Minato knew why.

One thing was certain, Nyarlathotep was back where he belonged and Makoto was gone... for good this time.

* * *

 **I've been up for a very long time... If there' more errors than usual, sorry.**

And I am dead... actually dead... perma-dead. Gone, gone. Ex-person

 **Like I said before, there was no real way to do Nyarly justice. Especially if you're like me and never actually played P2... or 3... or 4... I'm an idiot (lol). I hope what i did was... serviceable for the character. Yeah, yeah it's just story, but still... I take my hobbies seriously.**

I'm off to go have biscuits... leave some on my grave please.


	136. Chapter 136

**Wow, you have more mourners than I expected.**

I know... *eats a biscuit* I'm not complaining...

RAX : That anime is fucking lethally stupid...

 **Imagine how Makoto feels sharing that assh- Jacka- Son of a- The protagonist's name...**

Gerson : Um... Unless you intend to wipe out every human being on the planet first, you're not killing Nyarly.

 **Being a god has it's perks I suppose...**

 **Nightlyy : It is** **December, so... Not much is left to go through. Let's see in-game events we have would be Christmas Eve, The choice, going to the ramen place, battle with Liz, and then The Battle For Everyone's Souls.**

Don't worry, we still haven't forgotten about the bet Minato made with everyone.

Lightlyy : Fuck the 4th wall!

 **Manu259 : We loved him, we hated him, we loved to hate him...**

And I have a after-life times worth of biscuits!

 **keindahaha : You're not the only one**

* * *

 **Dorm**

Minato sat on his desk as he stared the eye patch that belonged to Makoto. He still couldn't fully believe it ; Makoto was dead.

A knock came from his door "Nii-san, you there?"

"Come in." Minato answered his sister as he leaned back in his chair and sighed

Sure enough, Minako entered the room and shut the door behind her "So... Are you...?"

"I'm fine." Minato said as he stood up and faced his other half "The last few days have... Well, they've helped me get my act together."

Minako could only blink "What happened during the last 2 days you were gone?"

"It was only 2 for _you._ " Minato said as he chuckled "I spent almost an entire week in la la land because of Nyarlathotep."

"Explain." She ordered as the two sat on Minato's bed

"Well, he trapped me inside my own little dream world." Minato explained as best as he could "Our parents were alive, everyone's life was better, life was just... perfect."

"Wow, really?" Minako said as she let out an empty laugh "That does sound great, doesn't it?"

"Nyarlathotep even said that I'd be there for what'd feel like a long time." Minato continued "My guess is that means I'd get to live an entire life there if I stayed. He even sweetened the deal by saying he'd use Makoto's body to kill Pharos so you'd get to die peacefully."

"Damn..." Minako said as she put her back against the wall "That... That sounds like it'd be hard to refuse, especially after what the idiot said."

Minato chuckled "How could I do that to all of you?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow "You guys wouldn't last a week without me."

"Oh, ha ha..." Minako said as she rolled her eyes

"It was still fun while it last though..." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and laugh "Yukari basically raped me at one point."

"Ooh, did she...?" Minako asked as she leaned forward "Tell me : Does she do that here too?"

"Huh?" Minato was caught off guard by her question "Of course not, baka!"

Minako sighed as she looked him dead in the eyes "Nii-san... I know."

Minato reddened as what she said began to process in his mind "K-Know what?"

Minako smirked "That the two of you have gotten to know the in's and out's of each other very well..." she said with a mischievous tone

Minato coughed on his own saliva when he heard that. Minato just kept coughing as he started to pound on his chest before he was finally able to breath again.

"WHAT?!" Minato shouted as louder than he even thought was humanly possible

Minako giggled "Ooh, look at that blush. It's _that_ good, eh?"

"Well, yeah- I mean, um.. .well.. .uh..." Minato was struggling to form a sentence

"When?" Minako assumed what Minato was thinking "Ever since you said no on Yuka-chan's birthday."

"Slegh burgley swifhensen" Minato continued to spout gibberish _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Why?" Minako assumed "She was worried... And she was right."

"Whreat klurge vinciantie" Even _more_ gibberish _SOMEONE KILL ME! GUT ME LIKE A GODDAMN PIG! ANYTHING! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

Minako giggled as she patted her brother's back "Don't worry. It's our little secret." she said as she winked

Minato whimpered as he looked down "You're evil..." _WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?_

"I gotta know though..." She said as she hooked her arm around Minato's neck "When did you finally give it up...?"

"W-W-What kinda question is that?!" Minato finally said a coherent sentence that actually continued the conversation

Minako squeezed Minato's neck a bit harder "C'mon, there's no secrets between twins. Here, it's October 2nd for me."

"Why do you remember that?!" Minato asked in shock. Why would someone remember something like that?

"That? Oh, it's because that's our anniversary date." Minako answered nonchalantly

 _Shinjiro, I will castrate you, you son of bitch!_ Minato screamed internally as e looked away with a blood red face "Um... T-The day after Thanatos nearly killed Makoto..."

"See? Was that-" Minako paused for a moment "Wait, you _did_ her when your ribs were broken?"

"Who the hell are you to judge?!" Minato shout back as he glared at Minako

"Minato-nii, I'm the _ONLY_ judge that matters." She said before suddenly tackling Minato and pinning him to his own bed "Because I can do this."

Minato sighed, he knew what she was doing "Alright, you buttered me up. Go ahead and ask."

"Huh?" Minako asked as her grip suddenly weakened, allowing Minato to break free with ease

"That's what your doing right?" Minato asked as he stood up and crossed his arms "Buttering me up to ask things I don't want to answer?"

Minako sighed as she looked "Look, I... I meant what I said." she said as she twiddled her thumbs "I don't want anymore secrets between us. At least, none that concern you."

Minato looked out his window "What do want to know?"

"What actually happened when we were being controlled by Reverse Lovers?" Minako asked bluntly

"It made Yukari shower in the bathroom next to the room I was in. There, it made me wait for her, but I started to resist. In retaliation, the damn shadow put through some of the worst torture I've ever experience and that's saying something..."

"Oh..." Minako cringed just by thinking about it "... What happened to the dog you used to own? I remember you looking sad when Koro-chan first came to the dorm."

"I..." Minato looked down, that went down as one of the worst days of his entire life "I was forced to bash my own dog's brains in with a hammer when I was just a boy."

"What?!" Minako asked as she jumped out of her seat

Minato nodded as he continued to look away "I had to. Otherwise, the bastard said he was going to make your life a living hell. I don't know if he was serious, I was just a kid, but still..."

Rather than speak, Minako just hugged her brother "Any better?"

"Want to know something else?" Minato asked as he hugged her back "I don't know what to do..."

Minako pulled away and took a step back "Whaddya mean?"

"I don't know if I should kill Pharos or not." Minato said as he sat back in his chair by his desk

"Why do you keep calling him Pharos?" Minako asked as she sat on his desk

"It's the name I best know him by..." He said as he leaned back "When he was still sealed inside me, I kept seeing as a boy named Pharos. He quickly became my friend and then... Well, you know the rest."

"And you never told us, because...?" Minako was willing to listen to whatever excuse Minato had

"By the way, I see a boy in what looks like an old-school prison uniform." Minato answered sarcastically "I know my mental state is extremely questionable and I already have a powerful, out of control persona that we know nothing about, but I promise I'm not crazy."

Minako looked down as she thought about that "Okay... Yeah... Yeah, that's a fair enough point."

"Back to the main topic..." Minato put his head down and through a muffled voice said "I don't know what to choose..."

Minako gave an exasperated sigh before standing up "Nii-san, look at me..."

Minato did as he was told and raised his head to look at her.

"All you need to do is what you think is right..." She said confidently "You know what my opinion is, but if you want to kill him... Go ahead." she said as she softly grasped the boy's hands "Either we die together or we face death itself together. Whatever you decide, I'm with you... until the end."

Minato couldn't help but laugh "Bwahahahahahahaha... ha ha ha ha ha!"

Minako let go of Minato and reddened "W-What?!"

"I told you something serious..." Minato needed a moment to catch his breath "And you give me the most cliched answer possible."

"W-Well um..." Minako looked away embarrassed "I-It's uh... It's cliched for a reason!"

" _Sure~_..." Minato said while shaking his head as he stood up "Imoto... thanks."

Minako instantly brightened up "Like I said : Until the very end."

Then, there was another knock on the door.

Minato opened the door to reveal Junpei "Uh... Hey, Mako..."

Minato simply moved out of the way and looked at Minako.

Minako sighed "I get it, I get it..." She said as she started to walk out "Don't do anything stupid, Stupei!"

Junpei sighed before Minako shut the door behind her as she left the room leaving the 2 teenagers.

"Hey, Junpei." Minato greeted casually as if nothing had happened before

"H-How do act so casually?!" Junpei asked shocked at just how... normal Minato.

Minato shrugged "I'm the lord and savior himself..." he said sarcastically

Junpei sighed "There's somethin' wrong with you..."

Minato chuckled "Everything... Everything is wrong with me." the boy said as he sat in his chair again "Anyway, I'm fine. And if you apologize again, I'm going to punch you and you of all people know how much that hurts..."

Junpei rubbed the back of his neck as he started to feel more and more uncomfortable "Still... I shouldn't of done that to ya, man..."

"You regret it and that's what matters..." Minato said casually "It's fine. You can quit worrying..."

Junpei laughed a little "You know, I was half expecting some massive revenge plot..."

Minato laughed a little "Funny..." he said "Look, if all you wanted to do is say sorry then leave. What's done is done."

"Thanks..." Junpei said before he was practically forced out by Minato

Minato laughed quietly when he was left all alone "He he he... Massive revenge plot, eh...?" He said as he gave a Makoto-like smirk "Oh, you poor, poor Stupei... You don't have any idea what's about to happen..."

Then, _another_ knock on his door.

"Seriously?" Minato mumbled to himself as he answered the door, this time it was Yukari.

Before she could speak, Minato said "Wait here for a minute..." he said as he walked down the stairwell and to the lounge and shouted "Is anyone _else_ going to knock on my door to ask if I'm alright or anything of the sorts."

The only response is silence.

"No? Okay, then..." He said as he went back to his room where Yukari was waiting.

Yukari was about to speak, but Minato then said "Now, before you say _anything..._ "

"Ow!" Yukari said as he hit the back of her head like he usually does with Minako "What the heck?!" she yelled as she rubbed the hurt spot

" _That_ was for talking to Minako..." Minako said bluntly

"So?" Yukari didn't seem to understand

Minato narrowed his eyes "About our _sex_ life..." he clarified as his girlfriend went scarlet

"O-Oh um..." Yukari felt like her face was on fire "W-Well... Um..." she had no excuse right off the bat

"If you were worried about me, couldn't you have just said we were _about_ to or something?" Minato asked as he raised an eyebrow "I mean... Seriously?"

"i.. I was worried, okay!" Yukari attempted to defend herself as best as she could "Not like I'm nearly as good as lying as you are..." she pouted

Minato sighed "Fine, fine..." he said before smiling "I mean, it's not like you _actually_ discuss it with Minako..."

Yukari said nothing, but she reddened even more and completely avoided eye contact

"Oh my-" Minato face-palmed "Why..? Just... Why?"

Yukari looked down cringing before muttering "Sorry..."

It was a very long day for the poor bluenette.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

"So that's how my weeks been so far..." Minato told his strange gray-haired friend. Of course, he had to leave out the more... _unusual_ bits of his week out.

"That so..." Yu said as he looked down at the table. For some reason, he wasn't continuing his rather unusual habit of making paper cranes

"What's wrong with you?" Minato asked as he tilted his head

"I'll uh... Well, I'm transferring again soon." Yu said getting straight to the point

This took Minato a little by surprise "Now? This late into the year?"

"Yeah..." Yu said as he sighed "The person I'm staying with is going through some pretty bad health issues and.. well, I'm sure you get the idea."

"Damn..." Minato said as he leaned back "When's that going to happen?"

Yu shrugged "Sometime on or around new year's day." he answered "Just figured you should know..."

"I see..." Minato said as he looked down at the table "Huh... You know, I think I'm going to miss you. We haven't done much, but you're a good guy and I'll be thankful for you helping Minako until the day I die."

Yu smiled gently "Thanks, sensei..."

"Have I ever mention how much that name bothers me?" Minato asked as he raised an eyebrow as he looked up

Yu shrugged "A few times. Too bad, still saying it."

"I hate you..." Minato muttered as he put his head down.

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Next Day**_

"What is this?!" Mitsuru shouted as she glared at the magazines that were spread out across the table in the lounge

"What's what?" Junpei asked as he entered the room while rubbing his eyes.

"Look at the table..." Minato said as he stepped aside

"What could be-" Junpei nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted his _entire_ collection of porn on table "My-" Junpei stopped. If Mitsuru knew it was his, then there'd be hell to pay

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru called out to her oldest friend "There's a shredder in Ikutsuki's old room. Dispose of this at once."

Fearing Mitsuru's wrath, the boxer nodded and did as he was told.

After that, Mitsuru left without saying another word to anyone

Junpei fell to his knees and cried "My... My porn..."

"Oh dear..." Minato said in obviously feigned shock "It's almost as if... Someone turned off the cameras, sneaked into your room and displayed your entire collection of pornography.." he said exactly what happened "My, who would do such a thing...?"

Junpei didn't response. He was too busy crying over his lost best friends... He'd cherish their memory forever.

* * *

 _ **School**_

As usual, the members of SEES walked to school together. Minato gained a few looks due to his absence the few days, but nothing else note worthy happened... to _him._

As soon as they entered the building, a girl shouted "There you are!" as she approached Junpei

"What's the-" Junpei was cut off when he was suddenly kicked in the dick hard enough that he fell to the floor. Next a total of 7 girls and 5 guys joined in on destroying what little chance Junpei had of ever producing any children in the future.

Mitsuru didn't try to stop it... She was actually 1 of the 7 girls, but changed her hairstyle to a pony tail to avoid recognition.

Minato chuckled as he crouched next to his old friend "Oh dear..." He said in the same tone he used earlier "It's almost like... Someone used your phone and social media to make very lewd comments on girls, thus having them, their friends, and their boyfriends pummel you."

"What... what about... Mitsuru-senpai...?" Junpei asked in a high-pitched voice

Minato shrugged "I dunno. Probably luck... or karma... Or both."

* * *

 _ **Dorm ; Junpei's Room**_

Junpei slowly walked into his room, cautious of anymore _surprises._

When he saw that the coast was clear, he pulled out his hidden laptop and booted it up. Their, he saw that his entire hard drive had been wiped clean.

He lost everything... His photo album of "fun" events with SEES (mostly the guys), his search history, and most importantly... his porn.

However, there was actually one file there that he didn't recognize. He clicked on it and saw a message written in a document

 _ **Oh no,**_

 _ **It's almost as if... Someone posted your entire search history on the internet from your precious porn to even the stupidest of questions. I mean, seriously, who the hell searches "Can a guy have 5 testicles?" or "Can a girl have 3 boobs?" What the fuck man? Even more, it's almost as if the ENTIRE school was tagged in the post from the girls to even the**_ ** _principle._**

 ** _Who ever could've done this heinous act?!_**

 ** _Maybe you should go to the kitchen?_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Arisato..._**

* * *

 _ **Kitchen**_

Junpei ran and then fell to his knees as soon as he reached the kitchen which had Minato sitting at a table with two cups.

"Mako... Listen..." Junpei looked up with pleading, desperate eyes "I'm sorry! Please, stop-"

"Soda?" Minato asked as he handed Junpei a cup.

Junpei simply stared at the cup, what else could be in there?

Minato sighed "It's fine..." he said as he brought the cup to his mouth and visibly swallowed "See? Fine."

Junpei took the cup and sat down "Look... Please... No more punishments. I've learned my lesson!"

Minato chuckled "You never should've pissed off someone with a brother-complex..."

Junpei's eyes widened "Y-You mean..."

Minato smirked "No shit, Sherlock. Though, I could've stopped her... I guess I had to make sure you learned your lesson." the bluenette raised an eyebrow "Have you?"

Junpei nodded up and down "YES! I swear!"

Minato shrugged "I guess I'll talk to her..." He said as he raised his cup "Cheers?"

"Uh.." Junpei brought his cup to Minato's "Um... Cheers..." He said as the two gulped their cups down

"Oh right..." Minato laughed as he stood up "Did I ever tell you how to fake drinking things? It's as easy as putting a cup to you mouth while keeping it closed and swallowing your saliva"

Junpei's jaw dropped as he realized his great error

"Junpei-kun!" Fuuka called out to Junpei "I need your help with something!"

"Oh dear..." Minato said as he laughed "It's almost as if... someone grounded meds for your 'best friend' and karma decided a girl needed your help..." Minato said as he walked away "Who could do such a thing?!"

"D-Damn you..." Junpei muttered as he early cried as he felt the meds already taking effect.

Minato was still laughing when he sat next to Minako who was also giggling uncontrollably

"I didn't do any of that..." Minako said as she shook her head with a smile of her face

"He doesn't need to know that..." Minato said as he leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes as Fuuka walked past the 2

"You're so~ bad." Minako said and nearly died of laughter when Fuuka screamed and ran out the kitchen with a red face

"Only when I want to be..." He said as he felt satisfaction he didn't even know could exist as he heard Junpei scream apologies and excuses

"You know, that's the face I imagine Yuka-chan makes after the two of you-"

"Not funny!"

* * *

 **Minato has had his revenge on Junpei... He may be a forgiving guy, but even he has limits.**

I think I rubbed off on him.

 _ **After Responses**_

SolidShinji104 : I am god... that's how.

 **He is the self-proclaimed Prince Of Chaos**


	137. Christmas With Loved Ones (Chapter 137)

**I need to brag to someone so.. I DID IT! HA HA HA HA, I DEFEATED THE VELVET TWINS! HA HA HA HA! I'M SO GODDAMN HAPPY!**

... He had to keep switching between Satan and Uriel. Satan for concentrate and Uriel for Megidolaon... over and over.

 **You have to do a certain amount of damage within 6 turns or it's an instant lose. Not a super Megidolaon, a goddamn All-Out Attack. Also, if you don't damage them at all they'll just go "Fuck it" and instant kill you... Argh! You can't even All-Out attack them back since they can;t be knocked down and they HAVE to be defeated on the same turn (which is why I didn't use Black Viper).**

To make things somewhat easier, you're able to have a full party this time... Yay...?

 **SolidShinji104 : Indeed...**

 **Asada808 : Could I? I could, but... P4 isn't my cup of tea really. I'm not against light-hearted games, but... P4 just isn't for me. I mean, in P3 and P5 you see people die and no that's not a P5 spoiler either, a train accident is literally in the goddamn trailer(s).**

Manu259 : Chocolate... with biscuits? Have there ever been a holier combination?

 **wtf...?**

 **RAX : No, I'm pretty sure Ryuji from P5 is dumber... Seriously, his GPA is confirmed to be 2.4.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga : Dōmo arigatō gozaimashita.**

Gerson : Well... I am him.

 **Welp, time for in-game Christmas... No, not what I did a long time ago which was retarded of me to do and wasn't all the good. Eh, live and learn.**

Oh, yeah... fluff... yay...

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

It was early in the morning, everyone gathered in the lounge after breakfast. Even though it officially became winter a few days ago, it was freezing everywhere despite the dorm's above-average heating.

Still, this didn't stop everyone from gossiping and such. Ever since Kyoto, SEES just seemed to... come together in a sense. Before everyone got ready for their day at their own pace, but now everyone waited just so they had more time together, even during days when they had school.

Of course, Minato was usually to busy trying to stay awake to actually add anything, but the cold mixed with a yawn-b-gone... or 5 was enough to keep him half awake.

"So, Minato-nii..." Minako called out, her teasing tone making clear she had no-so-noble intentions "You know what tomorrow is, right?"

"Thursday...?" Minato answered not understanding whatever it was Minako was implying

"No, no..." Minako shook her head as everyone tried to contain their laughter thinking Minato was just joking "Well, yes but more than that!"

"December 24?" Minato was a little more specific, but still didn't get the hint

"And...?" Minako asked as she started to wonder just how sheltered Minato was most of his life.

"Christmas Eve?" Minato asked as he did his habit of tilting his head when confused. Everyone else was now starting to wonder if Minato was joking or not, this was something even someone as inexperienced with social-life like Mitsuru understood.

"And...?" Minako asked as she moved her hand from left to right as a signal for Minato to continue for her "Do you know what you're supposed to do...?"

"I'm supposed to do something...?" Minato asked genuinely confused as Minako's jaw nearly fell to the floor and everyone else dropped what they were doing and stared in awe at the boy's ignorance. Noticing this only made Minato even _more_ confused "... What?"

Minako's jaw remained dropped as she slowly turned her head to Yukari who looked just as surprised and confused "Yuka-chan... I'm so sorry..."

"Wait, what?" Minato _really_ wasn't getting the hint "What's going on here? Why're you apologizing?"

"Because _someone_ has to!" Minako shouted before face-palming

Yukari reddened a bit from embarrassment at the thought of that her boyfriend actually didn't understand what was so special about Christmas Eve. Ah well, no one is without their quirks.

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN!" Minato yelled embarrassed that he was the only one who didn't understand.

"Well, Arisato..." Mitsuru paused for a moment "You see... Um.. How do i...?" she looked to Akihiko for support

"Uh..." Akihiko seemed to be as lost as Mitsuru was "How do we put in terms that he'll understand?"

"Terms that I'll- I'm not 5!" Minato yelled back as his eyes flared for a moment

"Do you think he can even comprehend it?" Ken asked everyone one of the world's greatest questions... Time would only tell if the world would ever know.

"WHAT?!" Minato shouted as loud as he could

"Well.. uh... Mako... uh..." Junpei looked down with a bewildered expression "Whoa, this harder than I thought."

"Well... Minato-kun is pretty special..." Fuuka said trying her best to make it sound like a compliment... or at the very least, not an insult "Maybe he needs to learn in a special way?"

"What the hell is that supposed mean?!" Minato shouted as he got out of his seat

Minako sighed before standing up and pointing at Minato "You..." then at Koromaru "Walk before you go to bed."

"Wait, what...?" Minato asked as any tension that was there left in an instant "Um... That sounds completely unrelated to what we were-"

"Case closed..." Minako said as she and everyone else left the dorm leaving Minato alone with Koromaru who went back to sleep some more.

Then, all the tension and anger returned with a vengeance "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Minato sighed as he approached Koromaru who was lying on the floor "So uh... wanna go for a walk?"

Koromaru stood up and wagged his tail as he gave an affirmative bark.

"Uh... Okay then." Minato said before pausing for a moment "You don't need a leash, do you Koro-chan?" he asked using the canine's nickname. Even though he still received a few glances because of it, Minato was trying to have his speech be a bit more lax than usual.

Koromaru barked and something told Minato that it meant "No"

"Thought so..." Minato said as he thought for a moment "H-How was this supposed to help with anything again?"

"Hey...!" And then, a wild Yukari appeared "You're going to take Koro-chan out, right?"

"Yeah." Minato confirmed as he scratched behind his furry friend's ears "Minako told you to come, didn't she?"

"She didn't have to." Yukari said as she shook her head

"Whatever..." Minato said as he walked to the door "I guess we'll just go to the shrine."

* * *

 _ **Naganaki Shrine**_

"Welcome home, Koro-chan..." Minato as he let his canine friend run around. He was smart enough that he wouldn't get lost and if he did he'd find his way.

"Looks like he's having fun..." Yukari said as she laughed "I guess there's no place like home."

Minato shrugged as the two sat net to each other on a bunch as Koromaru continued to run around his old home.

Out of nowhere, the boy started to laugh for seemingly no reason.

"What's so funny?" Yukari asked wondering if Minato lost his mind again

"Nothing, just..." Minato looked up at the moon which was going to it's first quarter phase "We stay up so long normally, we never actually get to enjoy the night do we?"

"No..." Yukari said as she did the same "I guess we don't."

"Shame we never get to enjoy the full moon." Minato said as he smiled gently "I heard there're supposed to be romantic, kinda like sunset."

"Eh, who needs it?" Yukari dismissed the idea, but she couldn't deny that a part of her probably would've liked to experience that someday.

Minato remained quiet as he simply listened as he just looked at the sky. The area was almost completely silent, the only sounds that could be heard was Minato's and Yukari's breathing, crickets chirping, and Koromaru occasionally barking.

Minato always liked the quiet, but the sounds of the crickets along with the wind howling at night with the backdrop of night was something truly special to him. He liked to keep away from areas populated by people as much as he could most of his life.

Being alone suited him and him being away from others suited them, so there was no problem for anyone. It made him feel almost like nothing was real in a way, that during those moments none of his problems mattered at all.

Of course, this was more often then not ruined by the Dark Hour manifesting to slap him in the face as a reminder. Still, those brief periods of being in his special little world all by himself was more than worth it for Minato.

And now, he couldn't help but feel that his little world was only as special as the person he was sharing it with. Even though he knew this very set up was cliched as hell, he didn't care. It allowed him to spend time with the only person other than his twin that held the key to his heart.

 _Wait..._ Minato thought. Minako must've known all of this would probably happen and she did it to explain why Christmas Eve was important... _Oh..._ He thought as he put the pieces together _He he... Well, I can't object to that then._

"Enjoying the night?" Minato finally spoke up after what felt like hours of silence

"Huh..?" Yukari broke out of her trance "Oh, sorry. But yeah..." she confirmed as she looked at the sky again "Even though it looks so weird during the Dark Hour, I can't but think about how beautiful the moon is..."

"Hard to believe how odd it looks then..." Minato said as he glanced at Koromaru who seemed to be digging for something "Hey!" he called out "Don't dig any holes if you're not going to fill them again!"

Koromaru barked in response. What he meant was anyone's guess, but he _did_ stop digging from then on.

Minato chuckled "He remindes me how Sakuya was..." he said as remembered his old and loyal friend "Weirdly enough, he wasn't even old. We were both young spirits then, yet he never disobeyed me and only me. He ignored everyone else, but never me..."

It nearly brought a tear to his eye as he remembered his tragic friend "One monk even said we were destined companions a few times. Every time I got my schoolwork done, he was always there to great and play with me..."

"Hey..." Yukari called out as she softly grasped her boyfriend's hand

"I'm..." Minato took a deep breath "I'm fine. Just... Just want to remember the good in life, you know. If the world could end soon, I want to take happy memories to the grave so that I don't have to die remembering how painful my life used to be."

Suddenly, Yukari remembered why she even came out here to begin with "So, um..." she looked down and even through the night sky Minato could see a hint of pink on her cheeks "Can you keep an open scheduled tomorrow? I mean, you don't _have_ to but-"

"For you?" Minato asked as he returned the grasp on his hand "Anything."

"You really love hitting all those cliches, don't you?" Yukari asked as she laughed

"And _you_ really love hearing them, don't you?" Minato shot back with confidence in what he just said

"Hmm... Maybe." Yukari refused to outright admit defeat, but that was enough for Minato

"Sure, sure..." Minato said as he stood up "Koro-chan, c'mon." something told him Christmas eve was going to be nice

* * *

 _ **Christmas Eve ; Shinjiro's Room**_

"Hello~..." Minako greeted her still sleeping boyfriend as she entered the room. Of course, there wasn't a single answer but she didn't mind that.

"Okay, sleepy-head, do you know what to day is..?" She asked as she put her hand to her ear as if she was listening "Another day you love me? Ah, shucks, aren't you sweet?" she said playfully as she took a seat next to the boy

"Merry Christmas Eve, Shinji." Minako said bluntly as she smiled. Even though he couldn't see her, she wanted to show that she was happy especially on today of all days.

"Guess what I got you~..." Minako said as she reached into the bag she'd been carrying "No, no, you're supposed to guess. Go on, try.."

"A watch? Nah, I couldn't replace the one that saved you..." She said as she responded to what she thought he would say "I got you a, dun dun duh..." She pulled her gift out "A cook book~!"

She placed the book beside the bed "I know, I know, I'm the best girlfriend ever." she said as she giggled "What's that? You didn't get me anything?" she asked as she put her hand to her ear again

"Meh..." Minako shrugged casually like it was no problem "Who needs materials? If you enjoy it, then that is your gift to me."

"Well..." Minako redden slightly "I guess... There's one thing..."

While not as short as her cousin, Minako was still pretty small. That mixed with the hospital's beds being rather large, it wasn't too hard for her to easily crawl into Shinjiro's bed and just lie next to him.

Minako giggled "Even now, you're pretty cold." she said as she held onto him "I... I think I'll stay here..." She said as she placed her head against his chest as if it was a pillow "At least for tonight..."

"Shinji..." Minako called out softly as she closed her eyes. Even if he couldn't hear her, she still wanted to say it "... I love you."

* * *

 _ **Paulownia Mall**_

Minato walked into Paulownia mall with Yukari as per his girlfriend's request. The reason she asked to go to the mall was because in the Christmas spirit, the mall was now decorated in numerous bright lights.

"Whoa, it's so pretty..!" Yukari said as she stared at the lights "And so romantic..."

 _Yeah, *I* hit all the cliches, huh?_ Minato thought, but he thought it better not to ruin the moment "It really is beautiful."

"Yeah, I could look at this all night long..." Yukari said as she almost became completely mesmerized by the lights

Minato quietly sighed, this was so cliched and cheesy it almost physically hurt _Well, as long as she's happy..._ He thought.

"Did you know they brought in a famous designer to oversee the decorations?" Yukari pointed out as they began to walk around

"Really?" Minato asked a bit surprised "Huh, I guess the mall is bigger than I originally thought."

Minato looked around and noticed a lot of Christmas themed outfits, some of which were more feminine and... Revealing "Hmm..."

"What're you going 'hmm...' about?" Yukari asked as she followed his gaze "Oh, come on! Really?"

"What?" Minato asked "I'm just thinking that it's not too different from what you wear normally." he said referring to her usual winter themed outfit that she changed into before heading out

"Excuse you?!" Yukari yelled, he might've hit the tsundere button

"Are you kidding me?" Minato asked as he raised an eyebrow "You look like you're wearing a nightgown."

"What?" Yukari asked "Well, there's a lot of things that can also look like it's something-"

"Also it doesn't even cover your shoulders." Minato pointed out, he could even see her bra if he looked closely enough

"W-Well, not all clothes cover-" Yukari was not on the winning side

"Seriously, it looks like you're wearing lingerie." Minato said as he crossed his arms "Furthermore, not covering your shoulders during the _Winter?_ "

"Alright, alright..." Yukari admitted defeat "But let's say it is... What're you going to do?" she asked, trying to tease him as revenge for all the times he's done the same

Minato chuckled "My, you're into doing it in public too? How bold of you."

"W-What?!" Yukari instantly regretted every word she had spoken "N-No! I-I didn't mean..."

Minato patted Yukari on the head "Don't try to tease me. You'll lose every time..." he said before walking off to explore more

Yukari grunted _I will defeat you one day..._ she vowed before following him

Paulownia mall was a bit lively today, but that wasn't saying too much. Apathy syndrome had been hitting the city pretty hard lately, so even though there were more people than usual it still wasn't a lot, especially if compared to other malls around the world.

Still, the hours Minato spent with Yukari wasn't anything he'd ever want to take back. Just like before, this was a night he'd cherish for the rest of his life. Before, Christmas Eve was just another day for him, now...

Now it was like a symbol of hope for him. Hope that when the time comes, he'd make the right decision.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Being the young teenagers they are with the apocalypse literally approaching them, it didn't take long for the night to go from Paulownia mall to the dorm. More specifically, the bedroom.

Minato lied on his back looking at the ceiling while thinking to himself as Yukari rested her head on his shoulder while using her right index finger to trace a few of his scars. He didn't mind, her soft touch was a pleasant contrast to the pain those scars and memories brought,

Yukari was the first to speak up "When you first walked into the dorm, I never thought we'd be spending a moment like this..."

"Yeah, you were about to kill me... and my sister." Minato reminded her of her terrible nearly-mistake

"It was, like, my second day since joining SEES..." Yukari tried to defend herself "Besides, your eyes were glowing too!"

"Well, you also forgot me..." Minato pointed out another terrible mistake

"So did you!" Yukari shot back

"*I* had death itself screwing with my head..." Minato reminded her, thus rendering the retort invalid "You? Nah, you just forgot all about me... meanie."

Yukari sighed smiling as she silently admitted defeat "Back then, I was so used to being alone."

"And I had to yell at you for it." Minato laughed as he remembered the incident that nearly broke off their relationship "Come to think of it, I think I could've worded that speech a little better."

"It's the thought that counts." Yukari assured as she giggled a little "Besides, it worked."

"Yeah..." Minato said as his voice started to trail off. He forgot her because of Death... And Death was coming for everyone soon.

"Thinking about Ryoji-kun, huh?" Yukari asked, even though she already knew the answer

"There's something else that's been coming to mind..." Minato said as he sighed "Would we even remember?"

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked not understanding the question

"Pharos said we'd lose our memories if the Dark Hour disappeared, right?" Minato pointed out "That means, even if win we'd forget everything."

Yukari gasped "That's..."

"That means, we're really just fighting for a _very_ slim chance to save everyone..." Minato explained "So really, we'll forget everything anyway."

Yukari thought to herself for a moment "I... I still want to fight Nyx.."

"Why?" Minato asked as he stared into his lover's eyes "Please... I need to know."

"Because... Because..." Yukari wrapped her arms around Minato tightly "I... I love you. I know we haven't been together long, but I..."

Yukari's heart felt like it was going to explode "I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what. My feelings for you have nothing to do with the Dark Hour..." A few tears escaped the brunette's eyes as she poured her heart out "If there's even a _slight_ chance that we can not only survive, but I get to live that dream with you... I'll take it."

Minato smiled as he cupped her face "You're a way better romantic than I'll ever be, I'll give you that."

Yukari smiled as tears continued to fall "W-What... What kinda response is-mmph"

Minato cut her off with the best answer he knew how to give, he captured her lips with his own.

Yukari closed her eyes as she kissed back and pushed the bluenette back onto his back before going back into her lover maker position.

Minato ran his left hand through her hair and Yukari brought his other hand to her breast. Minato already knew, he wasn't going to get a lot of sleep tonight.

Minato pulled back enough that he could speak, but their lips still touched "I love you..."

"I love you too." Yukari returned as she went back to kissing him and began to move her hips...

* * *

 **Would've loved to do more for Minako and Shinjiro, but... Coma is a bitch, ain't it?**

Try being dead...

 **Welp, we all know what's next... Unless I think of something else (I probably won't)**

See you all later


	138. Final Decision (Chapter 138)

**RAX : Ryuji is an idiot, case closed.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga : Was it?**

He can't tell. Seriously, he's almost completely incapable of telling when a fluff scene is good or not.

 **keindahaha : No, but I have teared up a few times.**

Ha, weak-

 **Catherine**

*growls*

 **Manu259 : I know people die in P4, but... You never actually SEE them die, except Nanako in one of the bad endings. Beating the twins with only Joker? I... Don't think that's possible. Seriously, I don't think it is. I fought them after grinding Reapers all the way to level 99 (btw, reaching 99 does _NOT_** **increase your hp/sp to 999)**

Pancakes... I have to try those at some point.

* * *

 _ **Cafe**_

"So apparently, it's going to go like this..." Yu said before clearing his throat "On new year's day I'm leaving to go back home to finish out the school year and for the net I'm going to be living with my uncle and cousin."

"They thought that far ahead?" Minato asked in sight surprise, sounded like his parent's really thought this through "Wow, that's actually impressive when you think about it."

Yu laughed "Yeah, I guess it is." he agreed "I'm really going to miss this place though..." he said as he looked around "Especially the people around here. Everybody has a story..."

"Yeah..." Minato agreed quietly as he sighed. The boy reached into his pocket to look at Makoto's old eye patch.

It was strange that he felt the urge to keep that with him wherever he went. He has a few objects from the social-links he maxed, but this one just felt special to him for some reason. In a way, that was a part of Makoto and thus a part of him.

Maybe it was also because Makoto was a reminder what he could've become he never found SEES and he lost his way. Maybe it's because Makoto was still a mystery to him, even now.

Why _did_ he save him and Minako from Nyarlathotep? Was it just a last ditch effort to screw Nyarlathotep over? Did he mellow? Or did he just plan on killing the both of them himself when this was over? God only knows.

"Um... Are you okay?" Yu asked which broke Minato's chain of thought.

"Huh? What?" Minato asked as he remembered where he was. "Sorry..." He said before putting the momento away "Just..." the boy looked down before shaking his head "Never mind, it'd be too hard to explain."

"Okay." Yu agreed out of respect for whatever secrets Minato had

"Hmm..." Minato hummed to himself in thought "Before you leave, be ready on new year's day. I have a little surprise..."

Yu raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question it further "Alright."

* * *

 _ **Velvet Room**_

For the first time since he was told the truth about Ryoji, Minato took a visit to the Velvet Room.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor did his signature greeted upon seeing Minato sitting in his chair

"Yeah..." Minato said weakly "Whatever you say."

"It is a delight to see you again, Minato-sama." Elizabeth greeted with that cute an innocent smile of hers

Minato returned the smile and nodded "Nice to see you too, Liz."

Minato looked around the room and saw there were only the 3 of them _No Philemon?_ he thought _Whatever, not like that asshole ever did anything._

"What do you require?" Igor asked as he leaned in with his folded hands and smile

"There's... There's a fusion I'd like to try." Minato explained. He maxed his Jester, it was time to make a persona for it.

"Minato-sama..." Elizabeth called out as she had a conflicted look on her face, as if she was unsure about either the question or the answer "May I make 1 last request?"

Minato nodded as Igor raised an interested eyebrow "Go ahead."

"Soon you will make the decision that will decide the fate of both you, your friends, and possibly this world..." Elizabeth reminded Minato of his current situation "Should you decide to face Nyx, there's one opponent that I'd like you to face... Alone."

Minato leaned forward as Igor listened intently with interest "Go on..."

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

"Ai-chan!" Minako greeted and hugged her robotic friend who after almost an entire month's absence, finally returned to the dorm.

"I am back everyone..." Aigis greeted as robotic as ever "Sorry to have worried you all."

"Man, am I glad to see you." Junpei greeted the mechanical maiden "I was getting nervous."

"Me too." Fuuka concurred "I was fearing the worst."

"I'm a machine, I can always be rebuilt." Aigis said very matter-of-factly "Even if I am completely destroyed, the programming data necessary to recreate me would still exist."

Minato sighed "Aigis, we've been over this..."he said before looking at Mitsuru "Anything else we should know?"

"They said another week would be required for a complete recovery, but I had the process expedited." Mitsuru answered before looking down "Tomorrow is new year's eve."

Aigis looked down with sad eyes uncharacteristic for her usual demeanor "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." she apologized "Mitsuru-san visited me in the lab and told me everything... That must've been difficult for you all to hear."

"That's... one way to put it." Minako said as she remembered the hell they went through not to long ago with Nyarlathotep. On the bright side, he was back isolated in his 'prison' without any means of interfering with the real world now

Aigis took a step towards Minato "Have you been well..?" she asked before giving those sad eyes again, this time they had a hint of shame in them "I mean, considering the circumstances..."

"I was more worried about you than myself..." Minato answered honestly, one of his greatest virtues and faults is that he prioritized everyone over himself no matter what.

"I'm sorry." Aigis apologized "It's because I wasn't strong enough." she condemned herself "10 years ago, I... What I did to you was..." she didn't seem able to finish

"You didn't have a choice." Minato pointed out. If Death wasn't seal inside him, then everyone would've died a long time ago

"But... If I hadn't done that to you, you wouldn't be suffering like this..." She pointed out before looking up with her usual blank face and returned to her emotionless voice "Ryoji has presented you with a difficult choice. Have you made your decision?"

"I..." Even after weeks of thinking about it nonstop, he just couldn't come up with an answer. And how could he? Who was he to decide how his friends would die? Who was he to be responsible for potentially everyone's lives? Who was he to make this decision?

"I see..." Aigis understood Minato's conflict in an instant "I have a favor to of ask you..." she said "Tomorrow, when Ryoji comes, please..." Despite her blank face, Aigis sounded sad and desperate "Please, kill him..!" she pleaded

Everyone looked shocked as Aigis went back to her sad and desperate expression "I can't bear to see everyone hurting like this!" she expressed her sorrow "Please chose to have your memories erased! Even if..." She placed a hand where a human heart would be "Even if it means forgetting everything...And everyone"

"Aigis, what're you talking about?" Yukari asked surprised

"Yeah, this isn't like you" Junpei noted

"..." Aigis simply remained silent like a child who was caught doing something worng

"What's wrong, Aigis?" Mitsuru asked

"Why...? Why did I come back here?" Aigis asked, she sounded... lost "My mission is to protect humanity from shadows. But now, I know that I can't defeat them! So then... Why am I here?" she asked again "I'm useless! I cannot even shed a tear for you all!" she condemned herself again

Aigis looked up with desperate and confused eyes "Why fight when you know you can't win?!" She asked "What is the purpose of that?! Why are you wasting your lives?!"

"We're not wasting our lives." Akihiko retorted "We're just preparing for the future, right Ken?"

"Right." Ken agreed without hesitation

"I... I don't understand." She expressed her confusion before sighing "It must be because I don't possess a 'life'..."

Junpei laughed casually "This has nothing to do with having a life."

"I'm a machine, a machine that was created to protect humans from shadows." She explained what she was again "But I can't fulfill that mission with the powers I was given. So then, what is my purpose now?" she asked before falling to her knees "Could someone please tell me?!"

"We can't tell you that." Minato said bluntly "There's no one who can ever tell you that. Trust me..." he said before crouching down to look at Aigis "I spent the last 10 years without one ; I know what it feels like. You feel empty, like nothing that concerns you matter, that your nothing more than a waste in the grand scheme." he shared his past experiences "But it taught me something. The only one who can decide your purpose is you."

Minato looked to everyone else "Guys...?"

Surprisingly, Junpei was the one who walked up "That's why we're having such a hard time making our decision. There's no easy answer." He said in one of his rare moments of wisdom "But as long as we're alive, we have to do something. When we see others hurting, we want to help them." he explained before smiling "So that's our purpose."

 _Holy shit..._ Minato thought in awe. Did Junpei take some drugs or something? When'd he become this wise?

Aigis looked up "Can finding one's purpose really be so simple..?" She asked, still sounding like a lost child

Fuuka walked up and crouched next to Aigis like Minato "When I saw you collapse I realized something... I want to protect you... I don't want to forget about you."

Mitsuru joined in "There are times when you will lose sight of your goal, and you will have to search for it." she gave her own wisdom "But if you can't find it again, then you must set your heart on a new goal. To truly live, you will need to make changes sometimes."

Aigis looked at everyone "Do you think I can do that? Do you think I can change?" she asked

"You already have..." Minako pointed out "You're far from the emotionless robot who first joined us. Now, you're as human I am, no matter what you say."

Minato stood up and held out his hand "C'mon..."

Aigis reached for Minato's hand and stood back up "I know what my purpose is.." she declared "I'm a machine, a machine who is here to 'live'. And the one who has given me this new purpose is... me."

Everyone smiled gently as they watched their friend regain her resolve "I don't know how I'll do it... but I guess that is part of living too."

Aigis looked around at everyone in the room "Will you allow me to join you all?" she asked

Minako laughed "Don't be stupid! You've always been a part of us."

Minato nodded "You're one of us. From now, until the very end."

"Thank you...!" Aigis exclaimed as she smiled brightly "I will be with you all, no matter what happens!"

Invisible to all but Aigis and Minato, the new found resolution within Aigis' heart trigger Palladion to evolve into Athena.

* * *

 _ **12/31/2009**_

Everyone gathered in the lounge as Ryoji returned and took a feat in one of the chairs

"Hey..." He called out to everyone "Long time no see."

Everyone is silent as Ryoji looks at everyone "Midnight is just around the corner. At midnight, I will change from this form into something unrecognizable." he warned "So, have you reached a decision?"

Everyone is silent yet again.

"Okay..." Ryoji said as he stood up "I'll be waiting in his room until midnight" he said before looking at Minato "Come see me when you have your answer."

Ryoji took a few steps away before turning back to everyone "Oh, and one more thing. Don't let the fact you'll have to kill e influence your decision." he asked "As I said before, I'm going to disappear anyways. I won't feel any pain by 'dying'." he explained as best he could "So there's no need to worry about me."

Ryoji glance at Minato "I'll be waiting..." and then, he left to Minato's room

Mitsuru looked at Minato "Have you made your decision?"

"..." Minato remained silent. Even now, millions of thought went through his mind supporting both arguments, yet he knew that he had to make one here and now.

"Have the rest of you made your decision?" Mitsuru asked

"No need to ask me." Akihiko answered

"You know how I feel.." Yukari answered

"I'm with whatever he decides." Minako answered "His burden, his choice."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't on board." Junpei answered

"I'm with the rest of you." Fuuka answered

Ken nodded "I'm in too" he anwered

Aigis did the same "I have made my decision as well." she answered

"Then, we're all in agreement, yes?" Mitsuru asked everyone

"Better let him know then." Akihiko told the bluenette

Minato nodded before walking to his room.

Every step felt like it was just adding more and more weight onto his shoulders. His palms were sweating profusely as his right hand clutched the Evoker in his right coat pocket. The more steps he took, the more uncertain he became of what to do...

 _"Nyx cannot be defeated..."_

 _"If there's even a slight chance I can live that dream with you... I'll take it"_

 _"Do what you think is right..."_

 _"Please... Kill him..."_

 _What do I do?_ He kept thinking as he finally entered his room with Ryoji sitting on his bed

"Hey." Ryoji greeted

"Hey, Pharos..." Minato returned the greeting

"It's been a long time since we've talked like this in your room." Ryoji pointed out "Although, back then I didn't appear in this form and wasn't known by this name."

"But you were still a complete perv..." Minato chuckled "Seriously, there's no concussion that can make me forget what I know what my friends now."

"Sorry..." Ryoji apologized as he laughed "In my defense, you did sleep with Yukari-san even though I said that I was always with you."

"You're the one that watched." Minato retorted

Ryoji shrugged "I guess you got a point there." he said before looking down "Don't tell me you've all decided to let me live... You're all going to risk your lives in a battle you can't win."

"Nyarlathotep claimed he couldn't be defeated, yet we still pulled it off." Minato retorted, they faced one god already

"He was weakened from keeping you there along with using Makoto as a tether and even then Makoto died..." Ryoji shot back "Even then... Nyx is death given form. You ay bring order to chaos, but there is no stopping death.."

"I.." Minato looked down "They still want to fight."

"But, you're the only one here now." Ryoji said as he stood up "Remember, if you kill me, you'll forget everything. Tartarus, the Dark Hour, the fights, even watching your family die! You'll wake up a normal high school student."

Minato shook his head "Even then, everything that's happened to me made sure I'll never be 'normal'."

"Even so, you'll at least get to live in peace until the fall!" Ryoji seemed like he was begging Minato at this point "Nyx can't be defeated... it's hopeless to fight her."

Minato walked to his desk and placed his Evoker on the table "Pharos... I can't."

Ryoji sighed "I didn't want to show you this... But you've left me no choice." he said and in an instant he went from his human form to the familiar form of Thanatos himself

 **"See? I'm not human..."** He said in an echoing deep voice **"I will bring death to this world until I am finally satiated. Do not hesitate to kill me." he begged "Don't you want to end your friend's suffering?"** he asked

"I..." Minato still couldn't answer

 **"Minato..."** Ryoji called out **"Please... Kill me.** " he begged again **"I... I don't want to see you suffer..."**

"Pharos..." Minato called out

 **"Do not forget what I've done to you."** Ryoji reminded Minato **"I am the one that murdered your parents. I laughed at your father squirmed to put his intestines back inside him. I smiled as your mother cried and pleaded for you to run. I burned their bodies until there was barely anything left to put in their coffins. And I've made you hurt people numerous times with your own hands..."**

Minato eyes flashed as he remembered everything he went through

 **"All the pain you went through is all because of me."** Ryoji was doing everything he could to make Minato make the 'right' choice " **I'm the reason _he_ had you flogged over and over."**

Minato clenched his fist as his scars began to burn from the memories of the pain

 **"I am the reason you had to kill your dog..."**

Minato eyes started to flicker rapidly as the memories of beating his own dog to death with a hammer returned

 **"I am the reason you accidentally lead a girl to eventually killing herself..."**

Minato's eyes finally stopped flickering and shined bright as he remembered finding Kotone's dead body

 **"I am the reason for everything... Even Makoto."**

Minato looked down as he remembered every painful event in his life and the god knows how many things Makoto had done to god knows how many people. Everything that's happened is because of his old _friend_ who was right in front of him.

Minato picked up and looked at his Evoker again. All it'd take is the pull of a trigger and any form of attack and Ryoji would be dead... dead for everything he had done.

Minato turned to Death's direction... This was it. If his choice was wrong, he wouldn't even live to regret it.

The boy locked eyes with Death as he made his final decision.

* * *

 **And uh... good day.**

We're running out of things to talk about. Also, Grim is sleepy because... Well, he's always sleepy

 **No denying that one... dick**


	139. The End (Chapter 139)

RAX : How? He's my god, remember?! Look : *Slap*

 ***Armageddon R***

*whimper* Argh... ah... Pain...

Manu259 : Pancakes... They're not bad...

 **...**

AND WHY ARE YOU SO SILENT!

* * *

 ** _Dorm_**

Minato put the Evoker to his head as he continued to glare at Death. His hands trembled, whether it was from anger, fear, or the pain from remembering what happened to him was anyone's guess.

Ryoji nodded **"You know what-"** He didn't even get a chance to finish.

Minato pulled the trigger and had one of his personas cut him down in less than a second. There wasn't even time to regret that decision before all of his memories faded as if they were nothing but chalk on a sidewalk.

No one downstairs even had time to react. They all froze the second they heard an Evoker shot and the feeling of disbelief washed over them and then left as quickly as it came as their memories began to fade as well.

Old memories were replaced with new false memories as the school year went by as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

 _ **School Gates ; 3/3/2010**_

Minato walked to school alone, slowly dragging his feet as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Yo!" A voice called out from behind before the speaker revealed himself to be none other than Junpei

"Hey..." Minato greeted with his usual lack of enthusiasm

"Damn, it's cold..." Junpei complained, which was true and evident by the fact that Minato was still wearing his coat. Where did the rip and tears come from though?

"But, of course, you never miss a day of school." Junpei continued, only in the case of hospitalization did Minato ever miss school... At least, that's what everyone believed.

Minato shrugged "Well, we are at a home stretch after all." He noted "A little bit longer, and we'll be seniors."

"Just one more year..." Junpei noted as he seemed to think to himself "Do you think anything interesting will happen?"

Minato shrugged again "You never know..."

"Well, seeing the current seniors makes me wonder..." Junpei shared before looking at bit concerned "Seems all they frickin' do is study. Talk about boring." The boy sighed "Is that going to be us net year? ... Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

"You probably are..." Minato mumbled as they continued to walk to school.

Then, they stopped as soon as they noticed a blonde girl hiding behind a tree silently.

"Hey, is that girl looking at us?" Junpei asked as he looked at the girl

"I don't care." Minato dismissed any provocative ideas that were probably flooding Junpei's mind.

"Dude, she's pretty cute..." Junpei said as if it was on cue "How come I never noticed her before?!"

"What are you talking about?" Another voice came from behind them

"She lives in our dorm, baka." And another voice

Junpei jumped from shock as Minato merely turned his head to see his (secret) girlfriend and twin sister.

"Hey..." Minato greeted with a nod

"Seriously?!" Junpei expressed his disbelief

"Idiot..." Minato muttered underneath his breath

"What's her name then?" Junpei asked instantly

"I dunno." Yukari answered

"I think it was... Ai... Something." Minako chimed in

"So then, why're you giving me a hard time?" Junpei complained

"It's fun." Minako answered with a smirk

"Fun?!" Junpei repeated instantly "How's that fun?"

"Junpei..." Minato called out before sighing "Do us all a favor and just shut the hell up."

"Mwahahaha!" Minako did her evil "Even you friend, Makoto-nii has betrayed you! Now, bow before us peasant!"

Minato blinked as he kept his infamous 'poker face' "Shut up..."

"TRAITOR!" Minako screamed in response

Minato sighed as she shook his head and looked at the mysterious girl "Something we can help you with?"

The girl looked down instantly "Um... It's nothing." the strange girl responded before running off

"She looks kinda depressed, doesn't she?" Junpei noted

"Another member of the _fan~ club~!"_ Minako teased as she nudged her brother's shoulder

Minato rolled his eyes and again said "I don't care."

"Dude, you're cold..." Junpei commented on Minato's rather dismissive behavior

"I don't care." Minato answered with his 3 favorite words.

"How do you deal with this all day..?" Minako whispered into her brunette friend's ear "He sounds like the most dismissive lover _ever!_ " she was one of the few that new their secrets.

Yukari shrugged "He's more attentive than he let's himself out to be.." She whispered before lowering her voice further "Also, he's pretty good in _other_ departments."

"Ooh, really...?" Minako said as it took everything she had to suppress a laugh. She now had new material to tease her brother with.

"What're you two whispering about?" Minato asked as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously

"Oh, nothing..." Minako said innocently as she began to walk off "Just girl talk." she finished with Yukari following her

Minato turned to Junpei and raised an eyebrow

"I dunno, dude." Junpei answered honestly "To be honest, Mina-tan is weird as hell at times."

"True..." Minato admitted as the two went to class.

* * *

 _ **School ; 3/5/2010**_

Everyone gathered at school for a public assembly. Minako to the left of Minato, who sat to the lest of Junpei, who sat to the left of Yukari.

The school called the year's valedictorian who was of course, none other than Kirijo Mitsuru herself. It wasn't too unexpected by... anyone since she was the only one who rivaled Minato in terms of test scores. Academically they were similar, the real deciding factor was that Minato missed so many days and thus was unable to participate in a variety of things.

Mitsuru stood at the podium and began her speech "This last year, I accepted the responsibility as Student Council President.." she began

Minato sighed as he put his earphones in to block everything out. He didn't care about any speeches and she didn't even know his name so there was no real expectation for him.

Minato closed his eyes as he listened to his earphones, completely dismissing anything being said by Mitsuru. Then, he felt a nudge on his left shoulder.

Minato looked and saw Minako giving a disapproving look which said "Will you just listen?"

Minato sighed and mouthed "Fine" as he took his earphones and listened to his senior's speech

"... I spoke to you all about seizing opportunities when I had the chance..." Mitsuru continued her speech "Well, it must have been fate that intervened and gave me an important reminder. As many of you know, my father unexpectedly passed away to illness.."

That pierced Minato like a knife _I_ _llness...?_ He thought. Something didn't seem right about that for some reason.

"To tell you the truth, after losing my father, I lost much of my self-confidence..." She continued her speech

Another stab _Loss of self-confidence...?_ He thought again. Didn't he do something around that time? Surely he'd have noticed, or at least unintentionally heard about it an tried to offer some form of condolences? After all, he lost his father too.

"You see, I had overestimated my ability to handle everything alone..." Mitsuru kept talking

3rd stab within the same hour. Minato lightly clenched his head as he felt a full-blown headache coming.

 _"When I'm with you... I don't feel alone."_ Someone said that... Someone said that to him. Who? When? Why?

"Few people can be that strong..." Mitsuru just continued her speech, unaware and likely uncaring of Minato's predicament "There are times when we cannot stand without the support of others. After my father's death, I received kind words from many people. You taught me the value of allowing yourself to be cared for and protected..."

Minato felt another stab and sudden unease for some reason. He was supposed to care for something... No, he was supposed to protect people from something... What was it...? What was going on...?

"I would like to continued forward with thee support of those around me." Mitsuru just kept going which was quickly becoming some form of torture for Minato "For us graduates, it was truly an honor to share the last 3 years with all of you..." Mitsuru seemed to be on the verge of tears "Thank you so much... For those wonderful years..."

"She seemed kinda bummed, didn't she?" Junpei commented on Mitsuru's current state "I guess even presidents cry too."

"She's still human, Stupei!" Minako whisper yelled

"Stop calling me that!" Junpei whispered back

Minato noticed something else through the pain "She's not here..." he noticed the blonde girl's absence

"What're you talking about?" Yukari asked as she learned towards him

"The blonde girl from the other day..." Minato clarified "She's not here."

"Oh her..." Yukari finally understood "A lot of people didn't attend..." she looked at Junpei "Actually, I'm surprised _you_ didn't skip."

"Heh, I thought about it." Junpei said honestly

"And next year, we're finally outta here..." Minako noted and smiled at the thought "Any ideas for the future?"

"Hmm..." Yukari thought "I haven't really decided." she answered honestly before looking at Minato "What about you?"

"Not a single clue." Minato answered instantly. Something told him that it'd be a very long time before an ideas came to him.

Yukari giggled "That's what I thought..."

Minako sighed "Same old, Makoto-nii..." she said, calling Minato by his father's name

Yukari looked down "You know how the president was crying...?" She asked "I can sorta relate, since my dad passed away, too."

 _So did mine, along with my mother..._ Minato thought before another stab came

 _"Now go... run... run..."_ Who said this? It sounded like someone was crying... What was going on?

"But that stuff she said about seizing opportunities? Gimme a break, we're only in high school" Yukari voiced her disapproval of Mitsuru's earlier statement "I mean, yeah it's important, but can't it wait a few years?"

"At least _one_ of us knows what he wants..." Junpei said with a smirk as he nudged Minato "You seem to be getting along well with a certain someone, if ya know what I mean..."

Minato's eyes widened as a faint blush appeared on his face _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yukari asked, not getting the hint

"I dunno. You tell me." Junpei responded simply.

Minako giggled "Found out by the Stupei." she announced as she clapped slowly "That's how you know you screwed up."

Minato sighed as Yukari lowered her head in embarrassment "What gave it away?"

"Dude, it's pretty obvious..." Junpei laughed quietly "I mean, the way she glances back in class, bosses you around, and... uh..." he leaned in closer "We need to get thicker walls."

Minato cringed "Fuck..." he muttered... before being hit by Minako

"Language!" She scolded

"Va te faire foutre (fuck off)" He said in a language that was foreign to her

Minako grunted in annoyance "I hate you..."

Minato smirked in satisfaction "je t'aime aussi (I love you, too)"

Wanting to change the subject ASAP, Yukari chimed in and said "But anyway, there's really no hurry to decide what we wanna do with our lives, right?" she asked "I mean, high school is hard enough as it is."

"Yeah, I can agree to that." Junpei agreed with Yukari's statement

"So tell us, Yuka-chan..." Minako said as she leaned closer "What do you think...?"

"What do I think..?" Yukari asked and Minako answered with a nod "Sometimes, you're better off not knowing. As they say, ignorance is bliss."

Another stab straight through Minato's cerebellum and to his hippocampus.

 _"To forget everything would be like hiding from the truth!"_ These words... These were _her_ words. And they completely contradict what she just said right now. What was going on?

"You okay, Nii-san?" Minako asked, this time she actually seemed concerned

"I'm fine..." Minato lied, he was still pretty good at that "Getting a pretty bad headache though."

"..." Minako still seemed concerned, but she nodded in acceptance "So... Karaoke anyone?"

"I'm down for that!" Junpei agreed to the idea "Let's celebrate our future!"

"A graduation party, huh?" Yukari asked with some amusement "I'll go if he goes."

"No.." Minato didn't like the idea of going to a social environment

"Sorry, I'm not taking no for an answer!" Junpei declared "I'll buy you a drink, alright?"

Minato sighed "Très bien, je vais avec toi (Alright, I'll go with you)."

"I'm going to assume that's a 'yes'." Minako made her own assumption

* * *

 _ **Later**_

The four juniors sat at a table. The 3 usual were making idle conversation while Minato maintained his role as the silent friend.

"Hey, does anyone have any idea what they want to do for break?" Minako asked everyone

Junpei sighed "I wish it was summer." He complained "It'd be nice to see some beach babes..."

"Beach..." Minato muttered as he felt another stabbing pain "Hey, guys...?" he called to everyone "Did... Did we ever see a beach during the summer?"

"Um... No." Yukari answered, finding the question to be very strange

"You hate social places, I don't think someone as pale, anti-social, and generally silent as you would ever visit a beach." Minako listed a variety of reason he should doubt what he said

"Right..." Minato said as he shook his head "I think my headache is really confusing me now." he said before standing up "I'm going to go use the bathroom."

"See ya when you get back." Junpei said his farewell/

When he arrived, Minato stood at the sink and stared at himself in the mirror.

 _What's happening...?_ Minato thought. Even now, he still had a feeling of unease. It felt like he was... sensing something. Something that was getting closer and closer by the second.

 _Wait..._ He knew this feeling... This was a cold chill. It was a feeling that completely froze everything around it, almost as if it completely destroyed any heat in anything. It was a feeling that screamed only one thing...

"Death..." He whispered. For the first time in 2 months, Minato's eyes glowed brightly as sheer agony coursed throughout his brain.

Minato was forced to fall to the ground as it all came back to him.

How his parents truly died.

His relationship with everyone.

How his relationship with Yukari formed.

What he really did this year.

And most importantly...

His greatest mistake...

Minato got up slowly as it all sank in. That's what he was feeling... Today was the day. The final day for everyone.

Minato dragged his feet as he scanned the area on a hunch. Sitting at a table alone was a familiar blonde girl... Aigis.

The bluenette looked to also see his friends were taking their turn on the stand together... At least they were happy.

Minato sighed as he slowly walked to Aigis' table. Aigis looked surprised to see the boy walking towards her.

"Um... Can I help you...?" Aigis asked, still keeping her facade

"No..." Minato answered as he shook his head and sat down "No you can't, Aigis..."

Aigis gasped as soon as he spoke her name "What... What did you say...?" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears (not that she _could_ cry).

"I remember now..." Minato answered as he looked down shamefully "Here... On the final day... I remember everything."

"Minato-san...!" Aigis sounded ecstatic. Someone finally remembered everything.

"I..." Tears began to fall "I... I killed everyone..." he said as he buried his face in his arms "He reminded me of all the pain he caused me... and I killed him in a stupid fit of anger..." he condemned himself "I... I'm a monster..."

Aigis shook her head "You're not a monster, Minato-san..." She tried to comfort the boy, but nothing could comfort him

"How am I not..?" He asked as he looked up "Everyone... They were ready... They were willing... And I..." He lowered his face again and bawled into his arms like a baby. Everyone he knows and loves was about to die. Even worse, other were doomed to ; Mothers, fathers, born and unborn children... Everyone was about to die.

"These are your final moments..." Aigis reminded him as she changed her seat to the one next to him and patted his back "You should enjoy-"

"How can I..?" Minato asked as he looked his mechanical friend in the eye "I... I'm so sorry, Aigis..." he apologized "Soon... Everyone will die and you'll be left all by yourself."

"I know..." Aigis didn't know what to say anymore. She barely understood her emotions, never mind someone else's

"I... Can you do something...?" He asked as he took a few seconds to breath so he could speak again "In about a minute or so... It'll happen to everyone..." he warned. One of death's 'gifts' was the ability to sense it "Then, we'll become one of The Lost..." he took another deep breath "Can... Can you kill me when that happens?"

Aigis gasped again at that request "Minato-san...!" She wasn't expecting that

"Please..." He begged as he started to bawl again "Being a lifeless husk... I don't want that... Even for a moment... Please..." he pleaded desperately "If not me... At least them... please..."

"..." Aigis paused for a moment and then nodded in agreement "I promise..."

Minato smiled through his tears "Thank you..." he thanked. At least their suffering will be brief "Hey, Aigis..." he called

"Yes, Minato-san...?" She asked

"If the stories about the afterlife are true..." He said as he closed his eyes. Any second now and everyone would be dead "Do you think there's any forgiveness for me or what I did?"

Aigis didn't even need to think it before she nodded "You only did what you thought was right. You'e not a bad person. You're merely unfortunate."

Minato wiped the tears from his eyes "Thank-..." And those would be his last words. He, along with everyone else froze as they became nothing more than still husk that were capable of doing nothing but breathing and mumbling.

Aigis looked sadly as she stood up. Now, she was the only trace of 'life' on this planet. Everyone other than her would be gone within little more than a week.

The robot looked at the her old friend and placed her fingertips against his temple. She couldn't blame him for this... Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. She placed Death inside him. She caused his pain. She caused that choice to be his. She was the one who truly destroyed the world.

Now, all she could do was honor her friends last request.

No one but her heard the loud bangs that echoed throughout all of Iwatodai that day. Eventually, more and more gunshots came to spare others. Even then, only Aigis was able to hear them.

And within the next month, she walked the Earth alone, cursing herself for what she'd done all those years ago until the day came that she could no longer function.

* * *

WHAT?!

 _WHAT?!_

WHAT?!

 _WHAT?!_

 **WHAT?!**

 _ **WHAT?!**_

 **Uh... Thanks for all the support throughout the months. I love you all! Got to go! Bye!**


	140. True Path (Chapter 140)

**Pretty much everyone : Alright, alright, alright... I'll make the "True" ending for all of you. Happy? Christ, I could do without the insults from gerson or the insanity and guilt trip from keindahaha...**

You weak, pathetic, f-

 **Catherine**

*growls*

* * *

Minato put the Evoker to his head as he continued to glare at Death. His hands trembled, whether it was from anger, fear, or the pain from remembering what happened to him was anyone's guess.

This was it... He had to be certain...

It'd only take 1 shot and any attack from anything...

One shot and... He'd destroy his friends one chance. They all decided to face Nyx. They all had reached their resolution and this would undo it. They trusted him with this decision... They trusted him to do the right thing...

Minato screamed as he threw his Evoker across the room as hard as he could.

"I... I can't..." Minato said as he faced Death again "I refuse. I won't betray them" he declared "Nyarlathotep never would've tried to kill me if we didn't have a chance. And if we even have the slimmest of chances... then I'll fight with everything I have until every muscle in my body aches, my joints bleed, and every bone in my body is reduced to powder. And even then, my spirit and my will to fight will never crushed... Not as long as I have them."

With that, Ryoji reverted back to his human form and sighed "I understand..." he claimed "It's regrettable, but it's your life... You can do what you want with it. I will respect your decision."

"Thanks, Pharos." Minato thanked with a nod. "You know how much they mean to me, probably more than I do." The incarcerator said to the formerly incarcerated "If they want to fight, then so do I."

"I know." Ryoji responded with a nod like Minato's "Let's go back to the lounge. I need to tell you guys how to confront Nyx."

Minato chuckled "Well, it can't be harder than Nyarlathotep."

* * *

 _ **Lounge**_

The two rejoined the others in the lounge. Everyone seemed happy with the decision Minato had made, and if they were happy then so was he.

Ryoji sighed as he looked upon everyone "It's a regrettable decision... but it's yours to make."

"That's right." Yukari chimed in

"But you can't defeat Nyx... It's impossible..." Ryoji repeated what he had been saying ever since he learned the truth of what he was

"We have to try, Pharos." Minato replied to his old friend "You know that. Even if the odds are against us, we have to fight."

"I understand..." Ryoji said, realizing there was no persuading them "It's almost midnight, so I'll keep it brief. I'll tell you where to find Nyx."

Everyone nodded and listened intently to what Ryoji had to say.

"She'll be at Tartarus..." He said bluntly "We much reach the top of the tower before the promised day."

"When?" Minato asked simply

"Exactly one month from tomorrow..." Ryoji answered "January 31st, 2010." "Nyx will descend to Tartarus..." Ryoji continued to supply his information "And the world will end. If you go to the top of Tartarus on that day, you'll be able to face her."

"Wait, is that why Tartarus exist?" Minato asked as he did his habit of tilting his head

"Yes, the tower exist for the purpose of Nyx's coming. As The Appriser, I usher Nyx into this world..." Ryoji answered as he continued to speak "And Tartarus welcomes her arrival."

"So, we get to the top and we'll be able to face her?" Minako asked for clarity

"Yes, but remember..." Ryoji looked down again "From this day-"

"We know." Minato cut his old friend off "We thought about it over and over all month. We know what we've done." he said before looking at his watch "It's almost midnight..."

"Well, I'll be going ahead of you, then..." Ryoji said as he smiled at everyone "I want to leave you while I'm still in this form."

Ryoji looked at Aigis sadly "Aigis... I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I put you through."

"I won't forget that you were my enemy..." Aigis responded "... And my friend."

"Thank you..." Ryoji thanked before walking towards the door "This will probably be the last time I'll see you like this. But... I'll always be watching over you." He announced "Well... Goodbye" he said as he opened the door

Ryoji looked back one more time "Best wished in the coming year..." He said much to everyone's confusion "That's what you say on New Year's Ever, right? See ya!" with that, he left... For good this time.

"Goodbye, Pharos..." Minato whispered as he felt his friend's presence fade away and he his Fool Social link reach it's maximum...And then, something odd happened. It just seemed to... Transform. Transform into a new link known as Judgement. Judgement, the 20th Arcana and the 21st link he had formed (for Jester was an inverse Fool or 0)... Unless he gained The World, this was going to be him at his strongest.

Now, everything was up to them to prepare and be ready to face Nyx on January 31st.

* * *

 _ **Lounge ; January 1st, 2010**_

Minato walked quietly to the lounge as soon as he woke up, he didn't even feel tired this time.

"Happy new year's, senpai!" Ken greeted as he walked in after Minato. The only ones here were Minato, Ken, Koromaru , and Akihiko currently and Junpei was probably still sleeping. Where were the girls?

"Happy new year." Minato returned the gesture, but with his usual lack of enthusiasm or... anything really.

"It's new years, but there's nothing really special to do..." Ken commented on the year's rather dull start

"It's better than my usual..." Minato commented as he shook his head "Besides, you can always wish others a happy new year. It does wonders to make people feel better."

Next, Junpei entered the room with a sour look on his face "Oh man... I completely overslept." He complained "Why'd I stay up all night watching that movie?" he asked before looking up at the guys "Did you guys see it? It had these giant Amazon women running around in the jungle..."

"Why would I watch that?" Akihiko asked in response

Minato tilted his head with the look of the most confused person on the planet "We were just told when we're about to have the ultimate unsung battle, and you _watch a movie ?"_ There were few things that could completely flabbergast Minato, this was one of them.

"Um, is anyone going to visit the shrine?" Ken asked everyone

"No," Akihiko answered bluntly "I don't believe in superstitions."

"I lost my faith the day Minako and me were separated." Minato answered before pausing for a moment "Although, considering we just faced a God and are about to face a Goddess... I might want to start praying again."

"Same..." Junpei added. Didn't look like anyone in the dorm was very religious.

"Oh, that;s too bad. Yukari-san and the other are already there..." Ken added and their was a hint of amusement in his voice "They're all wearing kimonos."

Minato laughed as he stood up "Ken, you crafty little bastard."

"Kimonos, huh?" Junpei said with his usual perversity showing as he started to walk away "Uh, I'm going to run to-"

"Hold it right there, Junpei." Akihiko ordered which made Junpei stood in his tracks

"Uh... What?" Junpei asked feigning innocence

"You're going to the shrine, aren't you?" Akihiko asked the obvious, even to the dense like him

"N-No, I'm not..." Junpei blatantly lied "I'm just going for a walk."

".. Oh yeah?" Akihiko played along with Junpei's lie and stood up "Well, I'm going with you, then. I'm bored."

"Oh, I'll go too!" Ken joined in.

Minato sighed "Guess I don't have much of a choice..." he said as he began to walk away "C'mon, guys!"

* * *

 _ **Naganaki Shrine**_

The guys walked to the shrine together and soon they were approached by the girls who each wore kimonos and had beautiful flowers in their hair.

"Happy new year!" Yukari greeted the guys "Let's all do our very best this year!"

"About time you guys got here..." Minako scolded the boys "We were about to leave."

"..." Minato said nothing as his jaw dropped as he looked his lover completely mesmerized.

"Nii-san...?" Minako called out to her brother.

"Mako...?" Junpei called as he waved his hands in front of the bluenette "Dude, he is out of it."

"Not bad, Yuka-chan..." Minako complimented as she laughed as well "Made poor, Minato-nii speechless. That's quite a feat."

Junpei have his usual Junpei smile "I can only imagine what he's like when you guys... You know..." He said as he leaned forward "Stay the the night, if ya know what I mean."

Then, Yukari gave her signature glare "Don't be ridiculous!" She yelled at the capped teen "We don't do that every day, you know!"

Minato went from mesmerized to completely stiff and shocked as he reddened until his face was a tomato. Minako face-palmed as everyone else made shocked faces as Yukari covered her mouth and realized what she just said.

"W-What did you just say..?" Akihiko asked the only thing that came to his mind

"Y-You..." Junpei didn't even seem to believe it. He had heard some strange noises from Minato's room before, but he never thought that it could've been _that._ "Y-You guys didn't..."

Yukari shook her head and waved her hands "T-That's not what I meant!"

"Then... What did you mean...?" Fuuka asked with a red face from the implications being set "Yukari-chan... You didn't..."

"T-That's not what I meant!" Yukari lied as she waved her arms in the air for emphasize

"What else could it mean?" Junpei asked accusingly and Yukari refused to answer. Meanwhile, whatever programming Minato ran on had ceased to function.

Minako raised her arms "Hey, I didn't do it!" she announced her innocence

"Holy shit, you _did...!_ Bwahahaha ha ha ha!" Junpei announce loudly as he laughed harder than he had in his entire life "How... How often do you guys...?"

Aigis finally spoke up "Surprisingly, Minato-san and Yukari-san have a highly sexually active relationship." She said as if it was nothing more than a casual statement

"AIGIS!" The two lovers screamed at the same time in shock at what she just said. Not only was their secret out, but everyone now knew that they _did it_ often.

"I don't get it..." Ken expressed his confusion from his young naivety "Weren't they just sleeping in the same room?"

"You'll... Figure it out eventually." Akihiko answered cringed at the idea of explaining

"Now, um..." Mitsuru didn't have words for this one. If she was being honest, she found the idea of them dating to be a complete liability at first but grew to accept it as she became more open with the others. For this? Yeah, she hadn't ahead that far. "I'm sure that it's completely natural for um..."

"I had...um..." While shocked, Fuuka still smiled since these were 2 of her closest friends. "I had no idea you became so... Close so quickly..."

"I implore that the two of you practice safe sex..." Aigis said to the two which nearly killed the two of them on the spot "If either of you are allergic to latex then I suggest that Yukari-san be on-"

"I AM NOT HAVING THIS DISCUSSION!" Minato screamed at the top of his lungs to everyone "I ALREADY DID THIS BULLSHIT WITH MY MOTHER. I AM NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!"

Akihiko suddenly became extremely confused "When did you talk about it with your mother?"

"WHEN I WAS TRAPPED IN NYARLY LAND!" Minato screamed before he ran to the still snickering

Minato walked to his friend before punching him as hard as he could in the stomach.

Junpei hunched over from the blow as all the air in his lungs left him instantly. Minato, in turn, elbowed the boy's back immediately which caused the capped teen to fall onto the floor.

Minato then kicked Junpei as hard as he could which caused the boy to roll onto his back.

Minato then straddle Junpei and began to choke the life out of him

"Is it funny _now_?!" Minato screamed as he increased the pressure "Go ahead, laugh... I dare you! I double dare you, motherfucker!"

Junpei said nothing as he choked and futilely tried to claw Minato's hands.

Minato looked Junpei dead in the eyes "Now, listen you limp-dick, sleazy, bearded, sorry sack of shit!" He screamed as Junpei went blue "I'm going to let you go... And if you laugh, you will never make another sound..."

Junpei could do nothing but nod in a desperate effort to breath again.

Minato kept his word and let Junpei go and stood back up "Now... Anything to say...?"

Junpei took desperate breaths of air before shaking his head "N-No..."

"No...?" Minato clearly wasn't satisfied

"N-No, Master!" Junpei clarified before literally kissing Minato's boot

Minato blinked "Okay, that went differently then what I was going for." he announced as he rubbed the back of his neck "That weird... Very weird."

Minato turned to the rest "Now, I trust everyone is wearing their underwear at least?"

"Are they...?" Ken asked as he looked the girls "Junpei-san said that you weren't wearing anything under your kimonos..."

"He said _what..?_ " Fuuka asked out of shock

Minato looked the scum beneath him... And kicked him in the face as punishment.

The bluenette looked back at the others "As for the rest of you... Underwear counts as swimwear, right?"

A feeling of unease came over Minako when he said that "W-Why...?"

"Oh, did you think I forgot?" Minato asked as he smirked "You guys made a bet... You lost. Karaoke, swimwear, today... Now."

"I-In our underwear?!" Just about everyone squeaked the same time

"There'll be exceptions, of course." Minato announced smugly "Aigis, you're free for obvious reasons..." he looked at Ken "Ken, you're good too."

"What?!" Junpei yelled as he jumped to his feet "Why's he free!"

"I'm not into pedophilia..." Minato answered "See you all at the mall..." He said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number "Yu? Yeah, bring a camera. It's time for your last surprise before you leave."

* * *

 **There, happy? It's done. Would've kept the facade up longer, but... Eh, I love you guys too much. Besides, most of you were too clever to be fooled by it.**

Fun while it lasted.


	141. Chapter 141

**Manu259 : Grimy? Interesting nickname.**

Well, my legacy had to continue somehow. I'm still very very dead though.

 **RAX : How awkward it is, is for you to decide. And now you wanna know THAT...? Who knows? He he he he...**

No.

 **Yes.**

What?!

 **Maybe.**

Argh

 **Raze Olympus : It's "My mind is too fast for eyes."**

 **Keindahaha : See? Isn't having 2 persona-lities so much fun?**

Even though I'm my own sentient being...

 **gerson : ... Temper issues, much?**

I can relate to that

 **SolidShinji104 : Indeed.**.

 **Ultimate Kuuga : Well, Makoto was Minato... You never want to piss either of them off.**

* * *

 _ **Paulownia Mall**_

"Uh..." Was all Yu could say as he sat at a table with Minato, Aigis, Ken, and even Koromaru while the rest of SEES stood on stage in their underwear (to substitute as swimsuits) ready to confess their undying love for their leader and then sing on stage with everyone watching.

"They lost a bet.." Minato explained simply as he hit the record button on the camera Yu brought.

"It would appear that everyone's heart rate is spiking..." Aigis noted as she monitored the entire team.

"U-Um..." Ken looked down nervously. Seeing girls in clothes _that_ revealing was quite A lot for the poor boy to handle.

"What're you waiting for..?!" Minato shouted at his friends who all had red faces... Except Akihiko. With how revealing his swimwear usually is, this wasn't a big difference for the amateur boxer

Minako gulped as she felt everyone's eyes on her and her white undies "R-Ready guess...?"

Yukari whimpered as she felt completely exposed to the entire world and it felt even worse because her boyfriend was not only allowing, but was also the reason for all of this "This is so embarrassing..." she pouted

Junpei said nothing as he avoided looking at the girls because his life literally depended on it. He knew from experience that looking at Minako would lead to the infamous 'Mara execution' (a fate worse than death), but he could only imagine what Minato would do to him if he looked at Yukari in her pink underwear (just like Minato described to prove he was the real him).

The tricky part was to avoid looking at Mitsuru who apparently liked the color black. If he was caught, he wouldn't even know it right away like with Minato and his subtle one-eyed death glares. Not only that, he'd feel the wrath of the Ice Queen herself just like he, Akihiko, and Ryoji did at Kyoto.

Of course, he could also try Fuuka who seemed to look really nice in green. But considering how the girls had a tendency to stick together and Minato's wrath could be unpredictable... Better safe than sorry.

"W-We should get this over with..." Mitsuru said as her cheeks became as red as her hair "... As quickly as possible."

"What did we have to do first..?" Fuuka asked, already forgetting what the bet was considering how long ago it was and everything that's happened since from Ikutsuki's betray to Minato's breakdown to facing Nyarlathotep and the end of the world approaching.

"He said something about confessing our love for him..." Akihiko noted, not quite knowing how to say it without it coming off the wrong way.

Minako cleared her throat "H-Hello, everyone..." She greeted nervously as her knees began to shake uncontrollably "W-We would like to announce o-our love for my brother..."

Junpei took over "Y-Yeah, her brother who's also a-a really great friend..." he felt like he could die right then and there

It took everything she had, but Fuuka finally addressed the growing crowd "M-Minato-kun has always been our dear friend from the very start..."

Mitsuru decided to take over "Overall, what we are trying to say is..."

Everyone bowed and said some variation of "We love you, Minato."

Minato laughed as he clapped and cheered "There you go guys! Keep going!"

Yu was surprised by just how excited Minato was about all of this "Are... you okay?"

Minato suddenly went back to his usual expression "Yu, I spend most of my days with a blank face and showing little to no enthusiasm... I'm allowed this."

"I would advise to allow Minato-san to indulge himself..." Aigis advised the gray-haired boy "Failure to do so may result in broken bones, internal bleeding, hemorrhaging from massive trauma, and/or compete paralysis from the neck down."

"Angering Minato-san is a... It's a really bad idea..." Ken warned. Angering Minato would be an even greater death wish than fighting Nyarlathotep by yourself while completely unarmed.

Yu shuddered at the thought as he looked down "Do whatever you'd like, sensei."

Minato went back to smiling and cheering as the girls went up first and a melody that Minato recognized began to play. He knew the song and he knew that Minako knew it, but did the others? Well, I guess they could just follow along.

The girls cleared their throat and began...

 _Sleep walk, my eyelids are lured to the darkness of memories,_

 _Like snow softly killing a flower,_

 _I should've known nothing repeats._

 _The hands of time erase me,_

 _However, it's strange that my tears are now hot._

Minato bobbed his head along with the song and even sang with them "I can see the brilliance in everything mundane, even in the smoky air of the crowded streets." He sang along cheerfully

Yu just stared blankly. The girls were admittedly good singers and (while it needed some refinement) Minato's own voice wasn't all that bad.

 _Since I don't want to lose the burning glimmer of everyday moments,_

 _I start to walk._

 _Grayish dawn, daybreak reveals yet another dream,_

 _Even in the warmth of the sand between my fingers._

 _But I'll walk forward, won't there be something waiting there?_

 _This surely is my testimony,_

 _I sing, with a distant future in my heart._

"What's this song called?" Yu asked out of curiosity

"The melody and the vocals match perfectly for a song known as 'My Testimony'." Aigis said matter-of-factly

"I'm surprised the girls are singing it so well..." Ken expressed his surprise. Either all the girls were talented or the not-so-good ones were being overshadowed by the good ones.

"Woohooo!" Minato cheered as he clapped, he must've _really_ enjoyed this. "Keep going girls!" At this point, Yu was seriously starting to question if Minato was on anything that he should be aware of.

Next up, Akihiko and Junpei. Having a much less... elegant taste in music, they went with Mass Destruction

"Babe, babe, babe.." Junpei started, and he was already wrong

Minato face-palmed "It's 'baby', not babe, you fucktard!" he criticized

"I thought told y'all to sit down or get down..." Give Akihiko some credit, he at least got the lyrics right. Though, his voice sounded like nails scratching a chalk board mixed with the sounds of a blender blending tons of glass.

"BOO...!" Just about everyone screamed before they actually started throwing food at them. Poor guys were completely in various fruits, sauces, and other... questionable things by the time they got off stage

Yu bit his lip, not quite believe just how brief yet permanently scarring that was on his psyche "That... That was memorable."

Aigis tilted her head "I do not understand. Did they not practice before hand?" she asked

"I don't think so..." Ken answered the robot "I mean, no one even remembered it until today."

Minato sighed, but with a smile on his face "This was so~ worth them hating me for the rest of my-" his words were cut short when Minako stood on the stage again, this time all alone

"Hello, everyone..." She greeted with another bow "As I said before, me and my friends did this all in the honor my older twin brother Arisato Minato..." she reminded them of their earlier statements, but why? "So, also in honor of that, I'd like to do something special _just_ for him..."

Minato paled as a familiar melody kicked in "No..." he whispered. She couldn't... Was she about to sing _that?_ His greatest emotional weakness...

 _The voice of the wind and drops of light pour into the napping you_

 _I won't forget about your tender smile and eyes that you hid in sorrow_

 _To wish (even if it's painful), I got the courage to confront things from you, so I'll go on_

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO...!" Minato kept shouted as he slammed his head against the table repeatedly, perhaps in an effort to make his ears ring so he couldn't hear anything.

Minako, however, and a bright smile on her face as she watched her brother's suffering. He may have won the bet, but he never said what songs that _couldn't_ sing.

 _Inside of a dream (when I wake up), we can meet again_

 _Concealing distant memories in my chest, I sing_

 _Because you protected the ephemeral and flickering world with your hands_

 _Now you may simply fold your wings and rest in peace_

 _Wrapped in eternal tranquility, love through all eternity_

"AAAAAHHHH!" Minato screamed as loud as he could as he made a break for it into the bathroom so he couldn't hear anymore and so no one could see him cry his eyes out.

Yu, on the other hand, simply drank his soda that was also on the table "Well, this was a good send off..." he said before looking at the camera "I'm posting that on my wall..."

Everyone else ran to and then waited outside the bathroom as Minato audibly cried his eyes out.

"Should someone help him...?" Yu asked, this was still his friend but he wasn't going to risk actually going in there. After all, when Minato is like this, screwing up could be a matter of life and death.

"I think it's a job for two people..." Minako said as she put her shorts and undershirt on while eyes were directed towards the bathroom door

"Not it." Yu opted to not risk his life

"Not it." Ken said next, he'd already seen what Minato was capable of and did _not_ want to _ever_ experience that

"Not..." Akihiko was about to say it, but then remembered that Minako said two people and he's was one of 2 left "Damn..." he muttered as he sighed.

"What...?" Junpei said as he looked at everyone confused "What were you all talkin' about?"

"Come on, Junpei..." Akihiko said as he dragged Junpei into the bathroom with him.

Everyone else leaned into the door and listened to everything unfold within. They were't going to risk their lives going in their as Minato cried his eyes out.

"Hey, Mako..." The sound of Junpei calling out to the crying boy could be heard.

"Come on out..." That sounded like Akihiko

"WHAT?!" And then the two of them awoke the devil himself "Oh, you wanna see me cry?! Is that it?!"

"What..?" Akihiko didn't sound like he was expecting this

"N-No, we-" Junpei didn't even have time to explain

"Fine!" The devil himself scream "I'll show you crying!"

The sound of crashing, breaking, and screams could be heard from within the bathroom. Everyone's faces paled as they could only imagine what Minato was doing to them and even _that_ was only 1/10 of what was actually happening.

"How's THIS?!" Another loud crash and it sounded like glass breaking

"MERCY, MERCY!" Junpei sounded like he was pleading for his life

"HELP! ANYONE!" And Akihiko of all people was begging for help "HE'S KILLING US!"

"Cry... Like a bitch!" Minato screamed as more and more crashing and screaming could be heard

"Mercy..." The sound of a voice so pathetic it could only be Junpei

"What are you..." And that was Akihiko

"Ha ha ha..." Minato laughed as he progressively lost his mind "Holy shit, you actually are crying..."

"We're not crying!" And that was met with even more screams of pain and crashing while Minato laughed like he was completely insane. Actually, he was probably a psychopath at this point, capable of going from one mood to the next in a moments notice.

The sound of two boys crying could be heard as they whimpered and begged for mercy

"Like I said..." Minato said and he was probably smiling as he did it "Like a bitch..."

This was going to take a long time.

* * *

 _ **Later ; Train Station**_

"Well..." Minato said as he stood at the train station with his soon-to-be Wild Card friend. It took 2 hours for anyone to go near him without facing any of the punishments Aigis mentioned (poor Akihiko and Junpei learned the hard way) and another 3 hours before he could actually be... himself again, but it was just in time to see his friend off.

"It's been a fun year..." Yu said as he smiled at his strange, blue-haired friend.

"You could say that again..." Minato laughed as they waited for the boy's train to finally arrive "Wish you a happy new year."

"Happy new year, sensei..." Yu returned the gesture as his train finally arrive

Suddenly, Minato remembered something that he _had_ to know "Wait, you never told me why you started calling me 'sensei'."

"Oh..." Yu said as he realized that he never explained why he called Minato that "Ah, well..." he said as he began to walk away

"W-Wait, what...?" Minato blinked as he recovered from the shock of Yu just said "Y-You can't just do this to me!"

"I just did..." Yu said as he boarded his train and smiled at Minato through the window

"Wha- But... You..." Minato couldn't just believe that just happened "Y-You... YOU BASTARD!" He screamed as Yu waved a goodbye as his train left

Minato walked home with a frown "Damn you, Yu..." He cursed the gray-haired boy who had just trolled the fuck outta him before he left. Pity The Fool

* * *

 _ **Later ; Dark Hour**_

As soon as the Dark Hour hit, Minato slowly moved Yukari off of him (sleeping in his room just for the sake of it was not uncommon anymore) and grabbed his sword while pocketing his Evoker.

After that, he tip toed his way to the command room and set the cameras to loop the old footage before walking out the dorm and heading to Tartarus all by himself once again. For this particular trip, he'd love to bring Fuuka with him, but that'd raise too many questions.

Minato took a deep breath as he went through the door that opened the day he ripped the bloody button out of The Reaper itself months ago at the start of his dark days.

Knowing all of the risk, Minato entered the block of Tartarus dubbed Monad.

It really wasn't hard to reach where he was going. There were only 10 floors and the shadows were more focused on the main parts of the tower which were sprawling with the things.

Within a few moments, Minato reached the 10th floor and saw a familiar girl dressed in blue.

"I have been waiting for you..." Elizabeth greeted her old friend

Minato looked around and saw that there was no one there but him and her, all but confirming what he thought "And you asked me to defeat the 'ultimate opponent'." he reminded her of her earlier

"The adversary I asked you to defeat is now standing before you." Elizabeth said which made Minato take his battle stance out of caution

"I had a feeling..." He muttered to himself

"Yes... I am referring to myself." Elizabeth said, confirming Minato's suspicions

"May I ask why?" Minato asked, he at least wanted a reason why he was about to fight on of his friends

"I have long sought an understanding of who i am..." Elizabeth replied "Just as you and my master have done. Those who set foot in the Velvet Room are all destined to embark on this search for identity."

"That so?" Minato asked as he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Velvet Room was a really strange place, as was it's very nature "And yet, you want to fight me because...?"

"I have come to know power in many forms..." Elizabeth continued "If I face one whose power exceeds my own, I may discover an answer to my question..." Elizabeth now had a determined look on her face "The truth of my existence."

"And you think I might be able to give you that?" Minato concluded which Elizabeth nodded to

"Precisely, Minato-sama." She seemed to be looking forward to this judging by her tone "Will you do me the honor of fighting me?"

"Wouldn't be here if I was going to say no." Minato laughed at the idea of running from this. It wasn't just a fight, this was a favor for a friend.

"You have my thanks." Elizabeth said as she smiled at the bluenette "Now, shall we begin?"

Minato shrugged "Good as time and place as any." he said as he pointed his sword at his friend while keeping his guard up "Alright, Liz... Let's dance."

* * *

He's actually about to...

 **Yep. And January just started. What does that mean? He doesn't have Satan yet. No Armageddon to save him this time.**

Also... Holy shit, Yu is a master troll.

 **He is the troll of trolls among trolls.**

What does that even mean?

 **Not a single clue.**


	142. Last Request (Chapter 142)

**Good lord, this is almost at 150 (if we get that high). I really hope this story ends on an even number of chapters... I hate odd numbers.**

That's it? Wow, what're you OCD?

 **No, at least, I don't think so.**

 **Manu259 : I think it's brutally difficult, but not impossible. Why? Because Liz does have dialogue if you manage to get her to 25% health. Meaning, Armageddon is not a requirement... technically.**

Also, no, I'm very dead. Very, very, very dead. Minato's just... Become bit more me-like since.

 **SolidShinji104 : He's not too prepared. That's almost a certain lost.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga : Always weird to hear that. Mostly because I'm a fairly serious person in reality. There's probably some explanation that one of you can think of.**

 **gerson : I'll take that as a compliment**

Temper, temper...Control that temper.

 **That's rich coming from you.**

Never said I was a good example.

* * *

 _ **Tartarus ; Monad**_

Minato smiled confidently as he prepared to fight his rather strange friend "Ready Liz?"

Elizabeth gave an equally confident smile as she held her persona compendium "I make my living as an elevator attendant, but I know several effective ways of inflicting pain." She warned

"Good, so do I..." Minato replied, all jokes aside, he did know that Liz must've been very strong if she was willing to ask him to fight _after_ he single handedly killed The Reaper _and_ survived a battle with Nyarlathotep (barely).

"Don't worry..," Elizabeth said as she chuckled softly "I'm not as fragile as I look. Try to kill me... If you can."

"Wait, what..?" Minato said as he briefly let his guard down

 _Kill...?_ He repeated mentally. If she said that, then she was actually about to try and kill him.

It was at this moment, that Minato had realized...

...

He had fucked up.

"Your fate is in the cards!" Elizabeth said as she used a literal deck of floating cards like a sort of blade to slash Minato.

"Whoa!" Minato barely managed to sidestep in time to avoid the attack which caused a scratch into the ground that was at least and inch deep "What're those things made of..?"

"I have chosen..." Elizabeth announced as she pulled another card out of the compendium and summoned Surt.

Surt attacked immediately, slamming his blade straight to the ground forcing Minato to literally jump out of the way.

Not even bothering to lift his blade, Surt turned his head towards Minato before attacking with an Agidyne so powerful it even blew Minato a fair distance away

Minato felt his all the joints in his back crack as soon as he hit the floor.

 _Fuck..._ Minato thought to himself. Even _with_ his signature persona, Orpheus Telos currently equipped that blow hurt like hell. In fact, the last tie he felt an attack like this was when he fought Makoto.

"I apologize in advance.." Elizabeth warned as Surt lift his blade and attempted to plunge his blade straight into Minato.

"Telos!" Minato called out as his ultimate persona appeared. Surt was one of Minato's personas, too, so he also knew his properties like the back of his hand.

"Bufudyne!" The boy ordered his other self who played his lyre and surrounded Surt in a literal block of ice like he expected.

What he _didn't_ expect was for Surt too instantly break free of the ice and attack with an Agidyne again

 _His properties are different too?_ Minato thought to himself as he realized his situation as Telos had to literally push it's master out of the way.

While in terms of strength she was fairly even with Makoto, her ability to shift personas like him but with different properties _and_ 'unique' way of fighting made everything much more difficult. He was quickly starting to regret his decision.

"Persona!" Elizabeth shouted as she pulled out another card and summoned Jack Frost

"Alright, I can handle this..." Minato murmured as he put his Evoker to his temple ready to summon a new persona

"Be wary not to summon anything that will immune to any of my current attacks..." Elizabeth warned as she smiled while holding her compendium and cards continued to float around her "My master has authorized me to use a nigh-invincible persona should the rules be broken."

 _Igor, Philemon, whichever one it was... Fuck you straight to hell!_ Minato screamed internally as he voiced the other thought that was coming to mind "What kinda bullshit rules are those?"

"Now then, let us continue!" She announced as her previously summoned Jack Frost attacked with his own Bufudyne.

Thankfully, Telos was resistant to every form of attack there was. Though, with how strong Elizabeth is, that wasn't going to help too much.

"Once more, I apologize in advance." Elizabeth apologized as she used her cards in a slashing formation again.

And again, Minato barely managed to sidestep just in time to avoid the attack.

This time though, it was followed by Elizabeth followed up the attack with striking the right side of Minato's face with the giant book that was the persona compendium.

Minato quickly took a step back a he put his left hand on his right cheek, almost unable to believe that he was actually just hit by a book.

"Impressive resilience, Minato-sama..." Elizabeth complimented as she chuckled softly "Can you withstand this?"

Right after saying that, Elizabeth launched the card in a forward motion like a spear.

Minato manged to move out the way in time to avoid anything vital being hit, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the cards slicing his blade arm.

Minato screamed as he covered his bleeding injury and took another step back. He was starting to wish he was just fighting Makoto or even Nyarlathotep right now, at least their properties were consistent.

"Prepare!" Elizabeth warned as she pulled out another card and summoned the god of thunder himself, Thor.

At this rate, Minato was going to be taken apart piece by piece. If he wanted to live, he was going to have to go on the offensive.

Thor attempted to swing his hammer at the musician, but Telos put his lyre on his back and grabbed the god's hand mid-swing.

Telos took the opportunity to strike Thor square in the face with enough force that his helmet cracked.

"Telos, Maragidyne!" The teen ordered his persona who grabbed his lyre from his back and played like usual.

Maragidynes caused the area around the two fighters to be completely clouded in smoke, shrouding both them and their respective personas.

 _Retreat, now..._ Minato ordered his persona in an effort to stop his eyes from glowing to keep him concealed in the smoke.

Elizabeth carefully looked around and listen carefully for any foot steps. She who resides over power or not, she still had to see her opponent if she wanted to defeat him.

Not a single sound could be heard as Minato remained in the cover of the smoke and Elizabeth scanned the area with her cards ready in her hands and Thor faded away.

"Where are you, Minato-sama~..?" Elizabeth as she slowly walked into the smoke to find her opponent.

Then, there was a sound behind her...

Elizabeth immediately turned around and threw her cards in a piercing motion which moved so fast it even moved some of the smoke away. Enough to reveal a knife that had seemingly been thrown onto the floor.

Elizabeth gasped and turned just in time to see Minato about to strike again.

Elizabeth used even more cards to act as a shield just in time to absorb the first blow from the boy's blade.

Using the same deck, used them to slash vertically at the teen.

Minato sidestepped to the right just in time, with how easily those things cut into the ground in Tartarus (something even personas have some difficulty doing) he didn't even want to imagine what would happen if those cards managed to get a direct hit.

Seizing the opportunity, Minato charged straight to Elizabeth. While he didn't want to hurt his friend, holding back wouldn't help her reach the answer she desired (not to mention, it'd be complete suicide).

Using her last card, Elizabeth aimed for Minato's jugular.

Minato tilted his head to the left, the world seemed to move in slow motion as the card passed by him and barely missed his neck by less than a centimeter. Time slowed for Elizabeth as well, as she threw her card Minato propelled his blade forward and managed to slice open her right cheek.

Then, time suddenly went at it's natural pace again.

The momentum Minato had built up made him run a few more steps before he could stop himself and looked back at Elizabeth. The girl in question jumped to her left and placed her free hand on the newly formed cut as her cards returned and floated around her.

She opened the compendium again and pulled out another persona card to use. Behind her, Cu Chulainn appeared and used Garudyne to push all the remaining smoke out of the area.

Minato summoned his usual persona again, and Telos slammed his lyre down again at Cu Chulainn.

The queen's (figurative) guard dog moved out of the way to avoid Telos' rather slow strike.

Cu Chulainn propelled his spear forward, ready to put it through Telos' head and out the other end.

Telos raised his left arm and last second was replaced with Thanatos who used his coffins as a shield that rendered the strike harmless.

Taking the opportunity, Death itself dismembered Cu Chulainn's spear arm followed up immediately by his other one.

Cu Chulainn fell to his knees after losing both of his arms and Thanatos plunged his blade straight into the warrior's mouth before pulling it out again and decapitating him.

If Elizabeth felt any pain bouncing back at her, she sure wasn't showing it. She pulled another card and summoned a persona he had never seen before, Metatron.

What he did recognize, was the bright light of a Mahamaon surrounding him and Thanatos.

In a moments notice, he switched back to Telos. Thanatos' weakness to light-based attacks made him very susceptible to a Hama's instant kill, and something told Minato that Elizabeth took the _kill_ part very seriously.

Luckily, the Mahamaon didn't kill him this time. If he was going to die today, at least it wasn't going to be to something as cheap as that.

Elizabeth pulled out another card and this time, summoned Alice.

This time, Minato was surrounded by the purple-ish glow of a Mamudoon. She must of _really_ wanted to win this fight, but, again it didn't work.

Elizabeth seemed pleased at Minato's continued survival "Magnificent! Your power is every bit as impressive as I'd hoped... But, the curtain has just risen. Show me your best performance!"

 _Just?!_ Minato screamed internally. She was just warming up?

"Now, here's a token of my appreciation!" Elizabeth announced as she pulled out, yet another persona card summoning Nebiros

Nebiros caused a mist to form around Minato and there was no doubt in his mind that it was poison.

Similar to what she had done earlier, he briefly summoned Telos again to push the mist away with a Garu spell.

"Show me your power!" Elizabeth ordered as she pulled another card and summoned the legendary swordsman, Masakado.

Above them a Megidolaon formed. Even with the minor short-ranged sensory abilities Death left behind, Minato could tell that Elizabeth put more than enough power into that to kill him ten times over.

Left with no choice, Minato fired his Evoker and summoned two personas, one of which he didn't even have social link for "Infinity!"

The two personas Vishnu and Ananta appeared and formed a barrier that was both invulnerable and invisible to all but Minato himself, the cost, however, was that not only was the barrier only able to last a maybe 15 seconds at best, but it also took more out of him than an entire Tartarus expedition.

The 3 blue spheres above formed into one Megidolaon that immediately exploded as soon as it hit the floor.

Even with Infinity, Minato could still feel just how much horsepower Elizabeth put into the attack. She didn't even seem tired in the slightest, just _what_ did he agree to fight?

As soon as the blast from the Megidolaon subsided, Minato nearly fell to the ground from exhaustion as he panted heavily and Infinity wore off.

Elizabeth seemed just as fine as she was when they first started, the only indication that there was a fight to begin with was the cut on her right cheek.

Going on the defensive wasn't an option otherwise he'd be picked apart little by little, offensive wasn't making enough of a difference, and there wasn't much in the environment to use to his advantage.

The only option left was to go for broke and use everything he had.

"Time for a back-breaker..." Minato said as he fired his Evoker again and was nearly knocked off his feet as his spine felt as if it was about to snap in two.

Then, his ultimate and 2nd initial persona appeared by his side at once. He never liked dual summoning those two personas due to how exhausting it was, but it was the only option he had.

Elizabeth smiled at the sight "Marvelous... You wield such power... The performance underway way, I shall give you something to remember!" she said as she pulled another card and summoned Surt again.

Telos charged at Surt at went to slam his lyre, only to be intercepted by Surt's sword.

Thanatos sneaked behind Surt and plunged his blade straight through him before biting down and chewing his neck.

Seeing the opportunity, Telos put his lyre on his back and grasped the injured persona's head before tearing it off.

Left with no other choice, Elizabeth took matters into her own hands.

All she had to do was quickly throw a deck a cards that spread out horizontally to decapitate Telos and force him to retreat.

Thanatos went to attack, but she waited until the last second to pull out another card and surprise Death with the wrath of the thunder god himself.

Thor swung his hammer and easily knocked off Thanatos' metallic jaw before swinging again to destroy what remained of his head.

Minato did his best to ignore the pain he felt in his head. If personas weren't going to cut it, he was going to have to face near certain death by charging at her again but without the aid of smoke and dust.

Well, he survived getting tortured by Shomitsu, Makoto, and even a charmed Minako _and_ he's already called a reckless idiot. Why not add Elizabeth and 'Suicidal Moron-to' to that list?

Out of options, the boy sprinted as fast as he could towards Elizabeth who seemed to be some-what surprised but pleasantly so. For one reason or another, she forced Thor to retreat and prepared to face Minato.

Minato swung his sword at Elizabeth, however, she easily moved out of the way with a seemingly angelic grace.

Elizabeth launched another card at him which the boy narrowly avoided.

The bluenette was about to go for Elizabeth's legs, but was rewarded with a concussion by the compendium.

Left disoriented, Minato wildly swung again as his ears rang and his vision blurred, but Elizabeth was able to avoid the attack again and follow it by throwing a card that sliced through the flesh that was just beneath his left rib cage.

Minato clutched his head panting as his vision cleared as his ears finally stopped the wretched ringing sound and Elizabeth calmly waited.

Figuring he might catch her by surprise, he suddenly jolted and struck again, but Elizabeth seemed to be anticipating that and had her cards move in a circular motion in front of her.

The moment Minato struck the circle, he found himself frozen in place.

"Trap triggered!" Elizabeth announced as she pulled out another card and summoned Cu Chulainn who kicked Minato so far that the boy was knocked a fair distance with undoubtedly broken ribs.

Elizabeth sighed, seemingly disappointed as Minato continued to gasp for air "How unfortunate..." she said in a melancholic tone "I believe you would prevail..." She said as she pulled out another persona card and summoned a Pixie.

Minato slowly stood back as he was forced to make quick desperate gasp of air as Pixie used Diarahan on Elizabeth, completely restoring her to full health (even though she was hardly harmed to begin with).

Then, 3 blue spheres appeared in the air and began to form into one Megidolaon as it descended.

There was no way he'd be able to run out of the attack's radius like this...

Using Infinity would work, but render him completely helpless for the rest of the battle (if you could even call it that)...

Minato looked at his Evoker as 1 idea came to him.

There was 1 persona he hadn't used yet...

And there was 1 trick he hadn't eve tried before...

If he was going to die, why not die trying?

Minato fired his Evoker and actually fell back to the ground as he clutched his head and screamed in pain. This had better work or he was going to die.

The Megidolaon fell and covered the entire landscape. Even though that was certain-death to anyone hit by it, Elizabeth stood her ground and waited for the dust to settle just in case.

Lo and behold, within the cloud of dust, there were a pair of brightly glowing blue eyes staring back at her. And then, there were another pair above him, these ones were white in color.

Then, to the left of Minato there were another pair of glowing white eyes staring back at her.

Even though she couldn't see it, she could hear snarling and growling to the right of the boy.

Suddenly, the dust was pushed aside revealing Minato with Makoto's old persona, Jester variation of Abaddon behind him with his 2 strongest personas, Telos and Thanatos by their master's side.

Elizabeth briefly gasped in shock that Minato was not only wielding 3 personas at once, but he also just survived an attack that would greatly harm (but not defeat) Philemon himself.

That shocked expression was replaced with a smile, she may have just found what she desired after all "Now...I give you the Grand Finale!"

Elizabeth pulled out a persona card again and summoned Masakado again.

Telos distracted Masakado by attacking with his lyre.

Masakado drew his sword in a striking motion, but even his blade couldn't cut through Orpheus Telos' lyre.

While he was distracted, Thanatos dragged his hand across his sword leaving a black flame before striking Masakado.

In one strike, Thanatos broke the warriors blade in half and even left a large wound on Masakado himself.

Abaddon with his crimson flaming blade vertically sliced the samurai in half before attempting to plunge the blade into Elizabeth who managed to get out of the way last second.

Thanatos swung his blade in the air which caused the flames to spread in her direction like he had done to many shadows before.

Elizabeth had no choice but to pull out another card and summon Cu Chulainn again to use Garudyne of the flames.

In retaliation, Abaddon immediately decapitated Cu Chulainn before he and the other personas moved behind Elizabeth.

"I won't lose..." Minato's voice said as Elizabeth turned around and saw Minato charging right for her

 _Not when I have something to lose now..._ Minato thought as he swung his sword again.

At that moment, something strange took place. All 3 of his personas started having some sort of strange reaction with each other.

As soon as Minato struck the shield made of cards that Elizabeth barely managed to make in time, there was a blindingly bright white light and Minato briefly felt as if he was wielding 1 persona for a moment.

Minato fell to his knees panting heavily, feeling as if he was newborn taking his first breath. _What did I just do...?_ He thought, not understanding what he just did. Whatever was behind him was gone now.

Minato looked up and saw Elizabeth who had been knocked down _Did I win..?_

It took everything he had, but he managed to stand and walk to Elizabeth while using his sword as a walking stick.

"I..." Elizabeth was alive and seemed both surprised and lost "I believed that I would find my answer when I challenged one who was stronger than me."

"But you didn't?" Minato inferred from her body language

Elizabeth shook her head "I have received no such revelation, not even in defeat."

"It's not that simple." Minato said as he sighed, remembering Aigis who was having the same sort of crisis "There's no person and there's no _thing_ that can just tell you who you are."

"What you're saying is..." Elizabeth stood back on her feet "Only I can decide who I am?"

Minato nodded "Who you are and what your purpose is, is determined by you and you alone. You may find it because of others, but it's yours to find... Whatever it may be."

Elizabeth took a moment to think about what he said before nodding in appreciation and smiling like usual "Now, I believe congratulations are in order. You have overcome the most difficult obstacle I've placed in your path."

"Please..." Elizabeth said as she took out a platinum bookmark "Accept this as a token of my gratitude."

* * *

 _ **Tartarus Entrance**_

The two of them walked (or in Minato's case, limped) back to the Velvet Door where they bid their farewells.

"I feel like a completely different person than the Elizabeth who first stepped into your world." Elizabeth said to the boy who in a short amount of time had become her dear friend "If I stay on this side any longer, I fear I will forget my duties entirely..."

Elizabeth's expression went sad "And that would put you at a severe disadvantage, wouldn't it?" she said woefully "That is why... I'll draw a line under my visits here, and remain on my side from now on."

Minato nodded "I understand." he said, even though he had his ultimate persona he still needed the compendium for fusion fodder and he didn't even want to think about how Philemon or Igor might react. "Though, when you eventually find your purpose, don't be afraid to leave if you have too."

Elizabeth nodded "If the need arises, I will remember your words, Minato-sama."

"Now..." Minato sighed as he felt his knees wobble "I'm really hurt... Anything you can do?"

"Hmm..." Elizabeth hummed in thought "Perhaps I could add a bonus objective in exchange for a bonus reward."

Minato shrugged "Sure, what do you need me to-"

Minato was cut off when Elizabeth grabbed him by the collar and pressed her lips against his.

Because of his many injuries and Elizabeth's death grip, any attempts Minato made to free himself were rendered futile. Not that they'd be very successful anyway because he was in complete shock in what was going on.

When Elizabeth finally let go and took a step back, Minato was frozen in place. The only sound he could make was some sort of screeching as his jaw hanged.

Then, Elizabeth pulled out a familiar blue bottle and placed it in Minato's hand because the boy was still unable to move from shock.

Elizabeth bowed "Goodbye, Minato-sama."

"G-Good... G-Goodbye, L-Liz..." Minato barely managed to utter as Elizabeth entered the Velvet Room again.

Minato quickly drank the bottle as he walked out of Tartarus just in time for the end of the Dark Hour. Normally, this medicine would cost literally a billion yen, but apparently Elizabeth must of _really_ wanted to do that.

Minato tossed the bottle into the nearest waste bin as he thought to himself.

 _So, I have a twin sister with a brother-complex, A girlfriend with mother issues, a literal robot with the soul of a human, and now a... Whatever Elizabeth is... Also, come to think of it, I'm getting a few looks from Mitsuru too or maybe that's just my paranoia..._

Minato sighed as he walked home with his head down "Why does everyone keep falling for me...?" he lamented

* * *

And no one says no to Elizabeth either.

 **Hands... Hurt. You all... Be grateful. This took a lot of thinking, headaches, and many sodas.**

Also, anyone else see the eclipse? We did.

 **I did.**

Whatever. Also, did... Did he just tri-wield? Not only that, but you used that to tease Messiah again?

 **Yup.**

You're an asshole.

 **What does that make you?**

Hell if I know.


	143. Sole Secret To Twin Secret (Chapter 143)

**Raze Olympus : I understand that. I mean, I don't completely agree with it, but I can understand that. And I agree, Go Liz!**

Who _do_ you ship?!

 **Me? Meh, I'll take anyone. Although, The Answer seems to lean towards Yukari yet also Aigis, P4 leans towards Chihiro because of her behavior, and P4A leans towards Elizabeth... Minato is goddamn canonical pimp!**

Canon manwhore more like.

 **tl34lt12 : Stronger pull? Um, last I checked Aigis was able to resist whatever pimp powers Yu had in PQ so Minato's... pimpness is stronger than even his.**

Also, I don't think Naoya was a pimp. I mean, I heard he went for 1 girl who nearly ended the world, but just 1. I don't know, I've never played P1.

 **Ultimate Kuuga : He didn't even do this intentionally.**

No one can escape the powers of pimpsona!

 **Being a pimp isn't all that great. Don't believe me? Why don't you read either Velvet Family or either of the Pimpsona stories? The pimp powers of a protagonist comes with consequences.**

 **SolavellanHell : Welcome back to the internet!**

 **gerson : Pretty much what you said. Minato can tri-wield if he uses Jester Abaddon (a part of Makoto), Orpheus Telos (A part of himself), and Thanatos (A part of Death).**

Also, remember, more than one waifu can ruin your lifu.

* * *

 _ **Naganaki Shrine**_

On Minato's insistence, Aigis walked around Iwatodai with the bluenette. He wasn't expecting a link to form, after all, he already has the Arcana from 0 - 20 and even an inverse Fool.

While walking around, the two stopped at a familiar place.

"I come here a lot lately." Aigis noted as she looked at the entrance. The place looked almost the same as usual, but lately there have been a lot of flyers on the ground for some cult that Minato paid no mind to.

"So do I..." Minato responded. For one reason or another, he always ended up back here or at the Moonlight bridge (before the latter's destruction by Nyarlathotep). Maybe his parents were pulling him from beyond the grave.

"Before, I couldn't understand the benefits of coming to these places called 'shrines'." Aigis shared he previous confusion "But lately that has changed."

Aigis looked down at a seemingly specific spot "This is also where we met Koromaru-san last summer..."

Minato chuckled a bit "Well, I met him before all of you. Told him my entire life story..." he shook his head _Why do I have such a weakness for dogs?_

"He waited here until we found him, even though he knew his master had died..." Aigis noted Koromaru's dedication

Minato sighed as he looked down. Koromaru was a dog who lost his master, and Minato was a master who lost his friend. Even after nearly 10 years, he still hadn't forgotten his little pet.

"Now I can understand his reasons for doing that." Aigis said as she looked up "What drives people isn't necessarily facts, but feelings..."

"He knew for a fact that his master had died, but his feelings of wanting to be with him made him stay." Aigis continued as she looked at Minato "This is similar to why you visit your parent's graves, is it not?"

"Huh..." Minato took A step back as he thought for a moment "Never thought of it like that, but yeah, I'd say so."

Aigis smiled as she gave a seemingly dedicated look "It's the same for me." she proclaimed "I have grasped the fact that I can't protect you, yet here I remain."

Aigis seemed proud of herself which was a nice change from her state a few days ago "Subconsciously, I was following my feelings rather than the available data."

Minato shrugged "Yup, that's definitely a human decision rather than a logical one."

"I was so confused at the time that I didn't notice it, but to tell the truth..." Aigis still smiled, but Minato was pretty sure she was at least some-what embarrassed "It seems that... the reasons behind my behavior changing while I am with you, Minato-san..."

Aigis' voice drifted off, seemingly not wanting to finish the sentence. Still, Minato could fell faint affection coming from her.

Then, something unexpected happened.

Minato felt the familiar sensation of a social link forming.

This one was the Aeon Arcana, another version of the Judgement Arcana. It wasn't like the Jester which was an Inverse Fool that took the form of it's own Arcana rather than a shadow, it was simply another variation of the 20th Arcana.

This was a little unexpected for Minato. He knew that Aeon existed, but he never thought he'd get a social link out of it, never mind one with Aigis. His Social links with SEES up until now had been with their respective Arcana ; Priestess and Fuuka, Lovers and Yukari, and Empress and Mitsuru.

Yet, in this case it was Aeon and Aigis rather than Chariot and Aigis. Maybe social links didn't work the way he had originally thought.

Minato barely had time to ponder this before Aigis spoke up again "Oh, I have a correction to make." she said, snapping Minato out of his brief trance "I talked about 'what drives people', but of course, Koromaru-san ans myself aren't 'people'."

She let out a chuckle that seemed a little empty "Sorry..." she apologized before going silent.

Minato mentally sighed. She may have accepted herself as living, but she still couldn't accept herself as a person.

 _One step at a time, I suppose..._ The boy thought to himself.

* * *

 ** _Dorm_**

Minato did his usual and walked home. Also as usual, he felt like going to bed ASAP, but then his phone vibrated

 ** _Minako : CMD RM! NW, PLZ!_**

Minato stood there for a moment, she always typed in all-caps like their cousin did. It took Minato a moment before he finally translated it to "Command room! Now, please!"

Minato sighed thinking this probably wasn't going to be fun for him before walking to the command room and saw Minako watching the cameras.

"Being noisy as usual, are we?" Minato said as he sat next to his younger twin. And here he thought he was the _only_ one who actually used the cameras which was a little ironic since they were once used to spy on _him._

"It's fun!" Minako said before pressing some buttons and on the monitor appeared Yukari... In a maid's uniform.

Minako looked a bit surprised "Wow... She... She looks way to good in that. " she said before looking at Minato "Whaddya think..?"

Minato looked away with a bright red face. He didn't know why, but something about that made him want to go to his room soon... What the hell?

"Hmm... Next!" Minako announced before pressing a few more buttons, this time revealing Mitsuru's room.

The room was empty and furnished surprisingly well furnished as if it was it's own lounge rather than a bedroom.

"Um..." Minato was about to say something, but then came Mitsuru on screen... in nothing but a towel "Gah!" Minato looked away instantly, he didn't want to risk being executed, once was enough (and that was on false charges too).

"Changing it! Changing it!" Minako announced as Minato heard a few more buttons being pressed. "Okay, you can look now..."

Minato turned around and saw that the monitor was black. It wasn't off, it was just black as if it was on nothing.

"Um... Were'n you supposed to show me something..?" Minato asked somewhat perplexed

"I am showing you something..." She said as she leaned back into her chair "This is what's left of the recording of January 1st."

 _FUCK!_ Minato screamed mentally as he bit his tongue, she caught him and now he didn't have any excuse.

"So..." Minako spun her chair and looked at Minato with a look of confusion, disappointment, and anger "Explain, _now._ "

Minato looked around nervously, but there was no way out, no excuse, and nothing he could do to avoid this "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

Minako sighed before turning to back to the monitors and deleting today's footage and setting the cameras on old footage before standing up and locking the door before sitting back down

"Nothing you say has to leave this room.." Minako said as she sighed. She was a little sad that Minato was still keeping secrets from her "Just tell me the truth."

"You want the truth?! Fine?!" Minato stood up, she wanted the truth, she was going to get it "I see a big blue door that only I can see that goes into a world only I can visit..."

Minako leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms and legs "Continue..."

Minato blinked "You're... Actually listening to this?"

"Is it the truth?" Minato nodded "Then I believe you." she said, she was actually serious about this "Like I said before, you're my brother. If what you said really happened, then I'll take your word for it."

"Uh... O-Okay then..." He wasn't expecting this, but he did essentially live the life of an anime hero, so was there anything really surprising anymore.

Minato sat back down somewhat baffled, but mind as well finish what he started "Well, the day we first came to the dorm Pharos had me sign a contract that made me the guest of a place called the Velvet Room.." he explained "The reason this happened was because when we were still on the train I was visited by a blue butterfly who was actually Nyarlathotep's counterpart Philemon who awakened my Wild Card..."

"Wait, so Nyarly's counterpart awoke your Wild Card..?" Minako asked as she raised an eyebrow and Minato nodded "And we did what when we were fighting him..?"

"Nothing." Minato answered

"So, we faced a god... And he did nothing?" Minako asked

"Exactly."

Minako looked completely befuddled "W-Wha- Why?!"

Minato sighed "From my understanding, the two made a bet on humanity's fate and Philemon can only guide us while Nyarlathotep is able to actually do shit. In other words, he made a completely one-sided bullshit bet"

Minako scoffed "What an asshole!"

Minato smirked "Hey, don't compliment him."

The two shared as laughed, somewhere in an unknown location Philemon felt greatly insulted.

"Anything else?" Minako asked as she finally stopped laughing

"Well, that's also where Elizabeth is from." Minato answered

Minako suddenly gasped "You mean... All this time, all those curses were real and _not_ part of our shared paranoia?!"

"Yup..." Minato answered simply

"I KNEW IT!" She announced cheerfully, finally she knew she wasn't crazy "Wait..." That also meant, she _wasn't_ crazy "Oh my god... We actually dealt with cursed objects and ghost..."

"Uh-huh..." Minato confirmed "Anyway, the reason the footage is gone is because Elizabeth asked me to fight her... alone."

"And you said _'Yes'_?!" Minako screamed loud enough that Minato briefly covered his ears

"Exactly." Minato said as he nodded "You're understanding this very well. Good job."

Minako was completely flabbergasted. Not only did he actually do that, but he also didn't seem to be bothered at all. What was this boy's major malfunction?

"A-Anything else...?" Minako asked, not knowing what else to say

"Hmm..." Minato thought for a moment "Uh, I get my personas by fusing them at the Velvet Room by a man named Igor which is strengthened by the literal power of friendship and..." he looked down with red cheeks "Well, after the fight... Liz kissed me."

"WHAT?!" Minako jumped out her seat the moment she said that

Minato threw his hands up seemingly surrendering "Hey, I was limping after that fight! I physically unable to resist!"

"Wait, you were limping, but-"

"As a reward she gave me... Well, basically insta-heal medicine" Minato explained "Got it _after she_ kissed me..." the boy sighed "That stuff normally cost a billion yen, otherwise I'd use that stuff to death."

"Okay..." Minako took a deep breath "Anything else?"

Minato stood up and looked her in the eye "Nothing coming to mind right now. So, what're you gonna do? You know everything now."

"Anyone else know?" She asked

Minato shook his head "Not a soul. Just me... and now you."

"Well, I guess this'll be our sibling secret." She said as she unlocked the door "Like I said, nothing leaves this room."

"Imoto..." He called out to her and smiled "Thanks..."

"So, got any plans?" she asked, her smirk making Minato feel very uneasy for some reason

"N-No..." Minato answered as he gulped. What did she have in store for him? "Why..?"

"BATH TIME!" She announced as she grabbed his fringe and dragged him off.

Minato kept saying swear after swear under his breath, but it was still nice that at least _someone_ knows everything now.

And now, he was going to have to find a way to survive another twin bath. Meanwhile, Minako was laughing from her brother's annoyance, anger, and futile attempts to free himself.

God help the poor Fool.

* * *

Huh... He actually did it.

 **He actually did it.**

Nothing to say about that?

 **Do you?**

Meh, just wondering how long until this finally ends.

 **I don't know. This is the last chapter before I go back to school (which begins tomorrow for me)...**

Sucks to be you.

 **Yes. Yes, indeed it does.**


	144. Old Ghost (Chapter 144)

**gerson : As Shao Kahn would say : You weak pathetic fool!**

... I like that guy.

 **Ultimate Kuuga : "Suck for you"? Uh...**

Well, I guess a lot of people would like to do that for the guy. I mean, he is gonna be dead by the end.

* * *

 _ **School Library**_

Continuing his duty of furthering his social link (though, Minato despised thinking of it like that), Minato went to the library with Mitsuru too do things like homework and even study.

The students that saw them surely would've loved to make a joke or two about him 'cheating', but Minato's death glares were more than enough to shut them up.

As Minato fought the urge to sleep doing his homework (due to it's ease), Mitsuru started speaking

"We only have a short time to be together like this..." she said, referring to how soon the school year will be over "Soon, we'll be looking back nostalgically on these times."

Something about her tone seemed off. While Mitsuru was good at sounding professional and keeping things to herself, even she wasn't immune to Minato knowing whether or not there was something else going on.

"Did something happen?" Minato asked, a little concern. He'd spent his first few events with their link showing her around, it wasn't much but it was enough that he'd grown attached to her.

Mitsuru looked away and had a distressed look "I'm just tired. There's no need for you to worry." she seemed to be annoyed, not with Minato but with something... else.

Minato sighed, this wasn't going to be fun "Tired because...?"

Mitsuru looked back at him with the same distressed face from earlier "Since my father passed away... I've been faced with many difficult problems... My inheritance... the future of Kirijo... And the expectations of everyone involved with both."

Minato shook his head "That doesn't sound like fun." She had to deal with all of that while grieving for her father _and_ preparing to literally save the world. And Minato thought _he_ had it tough.

Mitsuru sighed woefully "Most likely I won't be able to attend college or begin a profession. I will have to find another path." Mitsuru looked unusually timid which only made the bluenette worry more about his friend.

"Arisato, you're in a relationship with Yukari..." Mitsuru pointed out "What are your thoughts on marriage..." It took a moment, but as soon as she saw Minato's shocked a blushing face she realized what she implied "Oh no, I meant, what are your thoughts on marriage in general."

Minato sighed in relief as soon as that was cleared up. Marriage... Even though he liked to tease Yukari about it, that was something he'd prefer to keep at the back of his mind as long as he could. Not because he was afraid of commitment per se, rather he found the idea of spending the rest of his life with someone to be... foreign and unfamiliar. Not to mention, after marriage, usually comes... Other things (if that wasn't the cause like with his parents).

Minato paused for a moment as he thought. There was the idea of what marriage _was_ and what it's _supposed_ to be. In Mitsuru's case, there was no doubt a long line of suitors that'd marry her just for her money alone or some other social agreement. Of course, the idea of marriage was more of a religious thing in his mind and he lost his own faith a long time ago. All in all, it was _supposed_ to be about love, right?

 _Mind as well go with that..._ Minato thought as he spoke up "It's the result of both love a commitment."

That answer was enough to make Mitsuru laugh "You certainly are straightforward."

Minato sighed "Yeah, that's bit me on the ass a few times..." he muttered

Mitsuru straightened up "However, I'm a Kirijo. I cannot simply make a decision according to my emotions." unlike Minato's parents, love was more of luxury for her. Even then, only reason his parents got married was because of his and Minako's conception. "An agreement between two parties such as marriage must be carefully considered."

Mitsuru smiled happily "My parents' marriage was arrange for strategic reasons. But, as time passed, they slowly grew to love each other. I don't consider them unfortunate... Love comes in all different forms. Do you disagree?"

"I dunno, never been in that scenario." Minato answered honestly "I mean, my parents loved each other before they were married. The whole reason they actually got to marry despite my mother's age was because Minako and myself were conceived."

Then, the boy began to wonder "Why're you asking? Do you have a secret boyfriend?"

Mitsuru nearly jolted from sheer shock of the question, not to mention how he asked that with a straight face "N-No..." she denied "I'm not very good at romantic relationships." suddenly, she looked distressed again "Besides, I don't have any spare time to devote to another."

"Yet, you have spare time for me?" He pointed out the inconsistency. Either she secretly wanted to form a harem with Minato or she was looking for excuses.

Mitsuru seemed offended "I have already said that I don't have any spare time. And besides, we're studying, nothing more."

"Whoa~, calm down..." Minato said as he raised his arms surprised by Mitsuru's sudden outburst "I was just confused... Sorry."

Mitsuru looked down as she sighed "No, I should be the one apologizing."

This made Minato very suspicious. Mitsuru _never_ lashed out like that before, she must've really been frustrated about something. Time could only tell if he'd learn what that was.

Soon after, Mitsuru left no-doubt feeling uncomfortable after lashing out at Minato, after she left the boy soon packed up his own things and left.

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

"I'm home!" Minato shouted as soon as he shut the door behind him. Lost we crowding the streets more and more, and now they were even mumbling a few things now. To the rest of the world, this was just strange and/or baffling, but to SEES, it was a constant reminder that Nyx's coming was getting closer and closer.

"Oh, there you are." He turned his head and saw Junpei walking towards him "We're all going to Hagakure. Wanna come?"

Seeing no reason to refuse, Minato shrugged his shoulders "Sure."

Junpei looked surprised "Wow, that was easy."

Minato sighed as he pinched his nose "How much is this going to cost me?"

Junpei shook his head "No need, man. Akihiko-san's buying. You remember that bet we made in Yakushima?"

"Uh..." Minato thought for a moment, all of his thoughts about Yakushima were dominated by just how awkward a lot of the trip felt for him after their first night "Oh, you mean when the beef bowl thing." he paused for a moment "Wait, neither of us won technically... And I didn't even agree to be a part of it."

Junpei sighed "Dude, just accept a good thing for once."

"Fine..." Minato said as he rolled his eyes

"Well, c'mon, everyone else already left. We gotta hurry!" he said as he dragged his blue-haired friend out the door

* * *

 _ **Hagakure**_

Apparently, in Junpei's mind 'everyone' was just Yukari, Minato, Minako, Aigis, Akihiko, and himself.

The absence of Mitsuru wasn't unexpected (especially after earlier), Ken was more of a private person, and Koromaru was a dog and probably wouldn't even be let in. But what was Fuuka doing?

"Is the special okay with everyone?" Yukari asked everyone who was sitting at the counter together.

"Fine by me." Minato mumbled as usual in contrast to Minako loudly and excitedly accepting.

"Okay, six specials please!" Yukari ordered for everyone

Junpei looked excited for some reason "Man, this is awesome! Akihiko-san's _never_ treated us all to ramen before."

"Hey, why do I have to treat everyone?" Akihiko complained

Junpei grunted in response "Tch, not again."

Minato sighed "You have to treat everyone because your ability to talk to women is so pathetic it led to you being kicked in the dick by just about everyone."

Akihiko cringed as the memory of the pain returned and Minako laughed loudly "Slayed by the Nii-san."

Akihiko sighed as he looked down before noticing a magazine right next to him. Out of curiosity, he pulled the magazine closer and began to read one of the articles.

"This article looks like disturbing..." Aigis said which caught everyone's attention " 'Emergence of a Messiah : The Charismatic One Speaks'"

The use of the word 'Messiah' struck Minato.

 _"Chosen to be this world's true messiah."_ Those were Nyarlathotep's words once.

"It must be about that doomsday cult." Yukari suggested "They're all over the internet, too."

Akihiko suddenly looked shocked for a moment "Wh-What the...?"

Confused and curious, everyone stood up and surrounded Akihiko (except Aigis who was sitting next to him)

Yukari, along with everyone else, looked shocked "Hey... That's..."

"I-Is that Takaya..?" Junpei asked. Everyone was so caught up with Makoto, Nyarlathotep, Ryoji, and Nyx that they had almost completely forgotten about Strega.

"That bastard..." Minako muttered with an uncharacteristically venomous voice full of hatred while her twin's eyes flared for a moment as he glared at the picture of the false savior.

"I thought something was up." Akihiko said as he kept reading "So, Strega's behind that cult..."

"Listen to what he says..." Aigis said as she began to read the article

 **Mankind is currently imprisoned by the sins of hate and anger. But soon, a savior will descend upon this world to break the chains that bind us, and lift us to new heights.**

 **This great being is Nyx. I have beheld her glory, and she has blessed me with power beyond belief.**

 **In Nyx there is no pain... no suffering.**

"I'm going to kill him..." Minato threatened, but in his usual calm demeanor

"How the hell does he know about Nyx?!" Junpei asked the most obvious question

"My best guess is Nyarlathotep..." Minato gave his input. Even _after_ being locked back in his cage, was he still finding a way to make things difficult for them? He certainty earned the name Crawling Chaos.

"Wait, he's saying that Nyx will save the world?!" Yukari asked in shock "That's not true!"

"Maybe it is..." Everyone looked at Minato confused "From his point of view, death is a deliverance. He's just like Ikutsuki."

"I don't think he really means what he's saying." Akihiko gave his perspective "This is all just a game to him."

"Keep reading, Ai-chan." Minako insisted, she wanted to hear every word this murderer spewed

 **But, there are those who do not understand the truth, even though they have also been blessed by her.**

 **They have acquired the same power as I; yet they abuse it, using it for their own personal gain.**

 **These miscreants are the ones to blame for the recent tragedies that have been plaguing our streets.**

"Wait, is he talking about-" Before Junpei could screw up again and saw 'us', Minako punched him in the gut

"Sorry..." She apologized "but you should shout that."

"Oh, sorry." Junpei apologized, realizing what mistake he was about to make "Hey, what's up with them calling him the 'charismatic one'?" he asked "How'd he get so popular all of a sudden?"

"Well, Jin's pretty well known one the internet..." Akihiko pointed out

Minato sighed "Like I said, I'm going to kill that bastard..." he muttered. On top of the lies they spewed, he still had to get back at them for what they did to Shinjiro. Even if Minato didn't particularly like him, he was still his teammate.

"Does it say anything else?" Minako asked as Aigis continued

 **Brothers and sisters, I shall go forth to make preparations for Nyx's arrival. But, do not fear those evildoers who desecrate their gifts. Nyx shall right their wrongs.**

 **May your hearts be filled with peace as you await your salvation.**

 **The revolution is here!**

"Revolution?" Junpei repeated "People can't seriously be buying this crap, can they?"

"Throughout history, those who have changed the future have often been highly charismatic." Aigis pointed out using human history. "That's the end of the article. It appears that after the interview, Jin and Takaya disappeared again."

"They must've been planning this all along." Akihiko said as he clenched his fist in anger and frustration

Minato sighed "Everyone's scared now. They want to believe there's a light at the end of this dark tunnel; they want it so bad that they're even listening to him."

"Well, no wonder there's a sense of gloom in the air..." Junpei said as he looked down "We're all gonna die."

"But, is that so surprising?" Aigis asked which confused everyone "The fact that all life ends one day has nothing to do with Nyx. Death is a natural occurrence in the cycle of life. Don't all humans realize this?"

"I guess..." Yukari said, unsure

"Uh... Kinda?" Minako wasn't faring much better either. Words of wisdom weren't really her thing.

"To tell you the truth, I never even would've thought about my own death if none of this had happened." Junpei said to everyone "But since we made up our minds, why don't we just leave it at that?"

Junpei suddenly had a determined look on his face "Our objective is Nyx. If Strega gets in our way, we'll just have to deal with them too."

Minato took a step back in shock

Minako blinked rapidly. Who was this person and what did he do with Junpei?

Unfazed, Akihiko simply said "I agree. However you look at it, we're the obstacle standing in their way."

"The promise day will soon be here..." Yukari pointed out their time limit that was constantly going down

Minato sighed as he looked down and shook his head "Just a few weeks..." he said his eyes flared for a moment _And I'm not going to let you win, Strega._

* * *

 **This just makes me wonder, how the fuck am I going to handle the fights with Strega. I mean, if Minato could defeat Liz by himself, I think he could easily kick Strega's ass.**

Furthermore, would Minato fighting Takaya be appropriate here? Minato v. Takaya is the Messiah vs False Messiah thing, but shouldn't Minako be the one to beat the shit outta him? The guy did shoot her boyfriend.

 **I wonder who lead him there...**

Hey, I'm already dead.

 **And can someone tell me what happened to Takaya? After seeing Nyx descending, he just... poofs. Did he die? Did he pass out? What the hell happened?**

I don't know. Do any of you?

 **Somebody... anyone... Please...**


	145. Social links, Social links (Chapter 145)

**T. E. K. 1996 : Guess I'm doing this again...**

 _ **Will you do the answer?**_

 **This fic ends when Minato dies. However, I'm probably going to write The Answer as it's own standalone fic in the future, though.**

Weird. AT is short for Arisato Twins and TA is short for The Answer. AT:TA ?

 **gerson : And now this...**

 _ **Will you ever do PQ?**_

 **Maybe. If I do, it'll be after The Answer.**

Manu259 : Scorpion's pretty cool. Burning people alive just like I have.

 **keindahaha : As I said, this fic ends when Minato dies. You'll have to wait for a sequel later if you want the** **epilogue.**

Ultimate Kuuga : Pure headache machines.

 **Raze Olympus : Need Minato in good condition for fighting Death. Plus... Armageddon.**

We don't have the 12 persona limit the game as. Death can theoretically take around 14 Armageddons.

 **RAX : Don't even get me started on the actual battle with Nyx. Should I have it Death v. Minato? Everyone v. Death (which would be a massive pain in the ass)? Have the party switch out during the fight?**

You can see why we were tempted to end this on the bad ending instead. But no~, all of you had to essentially riot.

 **SolavellanHell : I don't think so. I mean, there's nothing that ever stated or indicated that he died.**

Talk about a realm of confusion.

 _ **Warning : This is pretty link heavy... What? Thought this was a violence or lemon warning?**_

* * *

 ** _School ; Library_**

As great as a day off or time to relax sounded, Minato was unfortunately not lucky enough to be blessed with those circumstances.

No, now he was in the library with Mitsuru again to further their social-link. After screaming at himself for basically objectifying his friend, he relented on the basis that he needed to be as strong as possible when preparing to face Nyx and quite possibly even Death.

Currently, Mitsuru was quiet as she kept her eyes glued to the current bookshelf in front of her.

Even by her standards, she had been rather quiet. Both to Minato and everyone else at the dorm, something that caught the eye of both him and Minako. While he had his own theories as to why and could easily learn if he looked hard enough, he decided he'd wait until _she_ was ready to tell him.

Thinking it was best to be polite, he said "Want me to buy you one?"

This broke Mitsuru out of her trance and caused her to look back at the boy "Yes, please. Thank you." she thanked politely.

Then, she went back to looking at the shelf "There are a lot fewer books about marriage and family life than there are romance novels." she pointed out "Do you think that means the most exciting time in one's life is before marriage?"

"Is... Marriage worth the sacrifice?" She suddenly seemed very melancholy

"Kirijo-senpai..." Minato called out as his normally blank face filled with concern "No more bullshit. Please, tell me what's happening."

Not seeing a reason to lie, Mitsuru began to explain "Well, to be frank, the group is in turmoil over the inheritance issue. To be honest, I'm having difficulty understanding the expectations of the other members..." she vented her frustrations

Then, she regained her normal demeanor "But, I'm the daughter of the head of the group. I'm expected to lead the company... even if that requires me to sacrifice something for it."

Minato sighed, he knew where this was going. Honestly, it was almost in inevitability under he circumstances. Takeharu himself would probably of objected to this because of his desire for Mitsuru to live happily, but those dreams died along with him months ago.

"A 'fiance' has been chosen for me..." She said as she went back to looking very melancholy "He's the new president of our affiliates, and he's much older than me. But, if I agree to the marriage, the future of the company will be secured."

Minato shook his head as he leaned against a nearby shelf "Damn. Considering Minako hasn't said anything, I'm guessing this isn't public yet. When was he planning to do that?"

"He's planning to announce the partnership and our engagement the same time." She answered "Doing so will give the appearance that the company is stabilizing. It's the best solution for everyone involved."

"Except you..." Minato retorted, he kept his voice completely calm and emotionless as if he was actually stating a fact "You're about to be forced into a marriage with an older man. He may be a nice guy, he may be the asshole of assholes, but either way, you're clearly not happy marrying a man you don't love."

"My parents chose the same path." Mitsuru retorted, but it was weak as if that was only what she kept telling herself "So, I won't run from my destiny."

"You know you should reconsider." Minato stated matter-of-factly

"If I reconsider and decline the engagement, then what will I do?" She asked back "Leave everything behind and go on a journey of self discovery?"

Minato laughed softly "Why not? You could say that's what this entire year's been for me and looked how I'm turning out..." he paused for a moment "Minus the whole causing the Apocalypse part..."

"If I did..." She seemed hesitant "Would you come with me..?"

 _WHAT?!_ Minato screamed internally as he felt his heart sank

Then, Mitsuru just laughed "Relax, I was only joking."

Minato exhaled feeling as if 20 tons were just lifted off his shoulders "Do NOT scare me like that..." he said as he shook his head "Dammit, Minako... Don't teach her your habits."

"I'll try not to pick up on too many of them" Mitsuru said as she smiled happy that she changed the subject before realizing the time "I'm afraid I must leave, Arisato. Please, excuse me." she said as she left.

Minato barely made it 7 feet out the library before he bumped into his favorite robot friend, Aigis.

"Ah, Minato-san..." She said, she seemed like she had been searching for him previously

"Something you need, Aigis?" Minato asked as he raised an eyebrow. One of the few good things going on this month is that he only had to really focus on 2 social links, Empress and Aeon. Judgement just seems to level up the further they go up Tartarus, perhaps this was because through battle the team formed a strong bond that no words could express.

"I was wondering if I could talk you." She answered instantly Provided you do not have any plans currently."

 _Empress and Aeon back to back, eh?_ Minato thought to himself as he nodded "No problem."

* * *

 ** _School Roof_**

Without saying a word, the pair walked up to the school roof.

Upon reaching their destination, Aigis walked to the fence and stared at the city "I like this place. I can see the entire town from here..." she shared as Minato walked to he side

"What remains of The Moonlight Bridge is to the right." She said as she pointed "And over there is the Paulownia mall." she said as she moved her finger to the mall "Oh, and did you know you can also see our dorm here?"

"Really?" Minato asked a little surprised "No, I did not know that."

"The ocean waters at Yakushima, where I had been sleeping, were much clearer than these..." She pointed out to him "But I prefer the view here."

"Hmm..." Minato thought to himself, this was the only place that one could get a good look at the city unless they were on a monorail or something. While Minato was more or less comfortable near large bodies of water since coming here, he rarely got to enjoy the view "Wonder what it looked like at night." he mumbled

"Before I came here, things such as liking or disliking the scenery never entered my mind." Aigis continued to share before looking at the boy curiously "What about you, Minato-san? Do you... like this town?"

Minato nodded "This is my home..." he answered "No other place ever felt right to me. Home is where you have memories, good or bad, with your loved ones while still being able to make more. Everywhere I'd been, only gave me more and more pain with people I despised."

Minato smiled back at his friend "So, in short ; I like this town a lot."

Aigis smiled back "I'm glad to her that!" she actually seemed enthused by that "Feeling the same way, as we view the scenery... It feels nice." she said, before doing something that even caught someone as hard to surprise as Minato off-guard and even shocked him. She even started to laugh happily.

Just as quickly as it came, it left as Aigis looked down "Many feelings towards various things I had not recognized before are making themselves clear now..." She said distressed "It's a little scary sometimes..."

Then, Aigis looked back up at the bluenette "But, if I can change by being with you..." she turned her entire body towards him and looked into the boy's eyes "I want to hold onto this feeling."

Minato could sense her affection as he felt Aeon strengthen. In a way, this only made him felt worse. Moments like this... and he was just using her. Igor said that social links could only form if they're mutual, but did that mean that he cared about her because he actually cared or simply cared about the power she could give him.

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

With tired eyes, Minato dragged himself into his room and collapsed face-first onto his bed. As usual, his fatigue had caught up with him and all he wanted to do was sleep until tomorrow or when the team inevitably begs him to cook dinner.

Minato smiled as he nuzzled against his pillow feeling as if he was on his own little cloud. It was really weird he was still tired after 15 yawn-be-gones a day, but there was probably no changing that at this point. As Minako and Yukari put it, he's the human koala.

He had nearly lost consciousness when he heard "Knock, knock." with his door opening.

"Nrgh..." Minato groaned as he slowly opened one eye to see his younger twin shutting the door behind her.

Minato closed his eye and mumbled "What do you want, Minako?" he asked, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible so he can just go to sleep.

"You look tired..." Minako said as she sat on his bed next to him "What have you been doing?"

The boy sighed and mumbled out "Social-linking..."

Minako gave her own sigh as she shook her head "Here..." she said as she straddled his back "How's this?" she asked as she started to rub his back

"Just let me slee-aaaaaahhhhhh..." Minato stopped his protest as his sister continued to massage his back. He didn't know how Minako learned how to do this, but it felt too good for him to complain.

"Feel good?" She asked coyly as she giggled softly

"Doooooon't stooooooop..." Minato answered as he relaxed as his sister continued to rub him down

"Alright..." Minako agreed "Just tell me how your day went."

"It went fine." Minato answered "Hung out with Kirijo-senpai and Aigis." he asked, with a small hint of regret

"And you're not happy because...?" Minako knew when Minato's tone was flat or if he had the tiniest hint of emotion, it was hard for him to hide his emotions if he wasn't actively trying.

"Would you be happy if you were objectifying your friends?" He asked back "I was told that they had to be mutual, but that doesn't help. Maybe I only are about them as a power source and only lie to myself to- OW!" He was cut of when his sister punched his back

"Don't be a dumbass!" She yelled at him "Okay, tell me, do you have a link with me?"

"Well, there's the Fool and Judgement..." He answered

"Alright, do you care about me" She followed up

"Always." He answered without hesitation

"See? You caring has nothing to do with your links or power or other bullshit that Wild Card comes with." she said as she began to focus rubbed the spot she had hit earlier "Besides, if you didn't care then you wouldn't feel so down about not caring."

Minato sighed "Remind me to have you as my therapist one day."

Minako laughed a bit "Dummy, it's my job to be your unpaid therapist until the day you die."

Minato chuckled "Fair enough..." he said before feeling down again. All this did was remind him of how shitty of a situation Mitsuru was in and had next to no one to confide in

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Kirijo-senpai..." he answered

"Oh..." she said softly as she slowed her hands' pace "Hey, is senpai doing okay?" she asked "She hasn't been her usual self lately."

Minato slowly shook his head as well as he could "No..."

"What's going on?" She asked, despite their past she did start to care about Mitsuru a great deal after adding her to the girl's 'inner-circle'.

"Can't tell you." Minato responded instantly "Sorry, but it's personal."

"I see..." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice that her friend was shutting her out "Think it's why she's heading to the mall by herself today?"

Minato opened his eyes the moment he heard that "She's what now?"

"I talked to her earlier and she said she had important business at the mall today." She answered "Think it's related."

"You know what? I think it is..." Minato answered as he thought to himself.

 _If she was that hasty to leave and it was at the mall of all places, that probably means that she's meeting someone... Could she be meeting her fiance?_

"Hmm..." Minato hummed in thought. He _could_ spy on her, but why should he do that? It _was_ a personal matter and he didn't have much reason to intervene. After all, he didn't even know the guy, maybe he was a reasonable guy? But, Mitsuru was also his friend and if he _wasn't_ a good person, then someone needs to tell her to get out of that marriage.

During his years as an orphan going from home to home, he's seen more than a few loveless marriages that thought that (somehow) bringing in a kid would solved everything, but it always failed due to a complete lack of a foundation for the relationship to form.

Either he'd be respectful or have confirmation whether or not Mitsuru was about to make one of (if not the) biggest mistakes of her life.

 _Well... Maybe... I... Ah, FUCK IT!_ Minato screamed internally as he gave an exasperated sigh "Imoto, get off..." he said as she stood got off the bed and on her feet.

Minato stood up and sighed again, thinking he was about to do something stupid before looking at Minako "Oh, and stop teaching her how to tease. She scared the hell outta me earlier."

Minako chuckled softly "Sorry... But, hey, she's learning."

Minato shook his head annoyed as he left the dorm to the mall.

 _The things we do for family..._ He thought to himself as he walked to the mall

* * *

 _ **Paulownia Mall**_

Minato looked around the mall while doing his best to look inconspicuous by listening to his earphones. One of the best parts about spying in a social hub is that loitering wasn't uncommon, and people were pretty occupied with dealing with the massive amounts of the 'Lost' lately.

To make things even easier for the bluenette, Mitsuru's rather elegant appearance made it so she stood out a sore thumb.

He wasn't terribly worried about Mitsuru noticing him, if this was her fiance then she'd be far too distracted to notice him.

Just like he said, after a few moment he saw Mitsuru walking with a well-dressed man with black hair and a look on his face that just made him seem like one of the most obnoxious people on the face of the earth.

The two of them walked into some fancy restaurant that was normally reserved for very special occasions and the rich apparently.

Minato sighed, it looks like it was a good thing he pocketed all that money from Tartarus after all... How/Why did the shadows even drop any money anyway?

The bluenette entered the restaurant after giving the 2 of them a few minutes by themselves inside to lower the risk of detection. Upon entering, Minato quickly came to realize that this restaurant was actually a buffet which made things a bit easier for him.

After paying (what was in Minato's opinion) a ridiculous amount of yen just to get 1 goddamn hour there, the bluenette quickly put random things on his plate (since he ate just about anything anyway) and sat at the table directly behind Mitsuru.

As an extra precaution, he had also been wearing his blue hoodie rather than his gray jacket to make it even harder to be recognized, albeit at the trade-off of being somewhat more suspicious.

While eating what was on his plate, Minato listened closely to what was going on behind him.

He heard the man walk back to the table and deliver 2 plates.

 _Alright, he made her plate... That's good right?_ Minato thought to himself before glancing back. There was barely anything on the damn thing while the man was eating like a fat and happy pig.

"Sorry I had to bring to a place like this..." The man 'apologized' "I had so little time in my schedule find a place worthy of the likes of us."

Minato grunted as his eyes flared for a moment _Oh... I so~ wanna clock you in your condescending face you old fuck!_ he could already tell that he wasn't going to like this man.

"It's... not that bad." Mitsuru responded as she picked at the food on her plate. Her time with Minato had allowed her to experience life from the lower-class' perspective and found many of their habits to be quite enjoyable. Even doing something like eating with her hands which would be considered ill-mannered was quite enjoyable. So here in a restaurant even they rarely go to was more than good in her eyes.

"Nonsense..." The man said as he shook his head before sighing "I see a woman's idiocy extends even to you..."

Minato nearly lost his temper when he heard that _I WILL FUCKING MURDER HIM!_ he mentally shouted at the top of his lungs.

Despite the insult Mitsuru said nothing and continued to simply pick at the food on her plate

"What's wrong?" The man asked "Not satisfied? It's more than enough for you. If you're to be my wife, then you're going to look like it as well." he said.

Minato bit his lip. He really wanted to give this guy the benefit of the doubt, but this entitled, condescending, and misogynistic little prick needed someone to kick his ass to the curb.

Not wanting to listen to Mitsuru be insulted anymore, Minato decided that it was time to blow his cover.

Minato put his hood down, looked behind him and faked a surprised voice as he heard "Oh, hello, Kirijo-senpai. Fancy seeing you here."

Mitsuru gasped in shock and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this?" The man asked, his tone was one that someone would imagine a tyrant would be using on a peasant.

While she didn't expect this, she didn't have any time to ask any questions "This is Arisato Minato, a junior attending my school."

"Arisato..." The man repeated to himself "Not a name I recognize."

"No..." Minato didn't think someone would recognize his father's name, it was just an ordinary name after all "But how about my mother's name? Shirogane ring any bells?"

"Shirogane?!" The man said surprised. While the family the name belong to wasn't exactly wealthy, it made up for it in just how much respect it had earned (something Naoto liked to bring up a lot)

"Indeed." Minato confirmed as he nodded "While I don't have the name, I'm still one of them."

"Oh, I see..." The man said as his he grinned arrogantly "You're on of the Shirogane bastards."

Minato sighed, this wasn't a new insult. Might've even been why Shomitsu always called him that, in their eyes being conceived outside of wedlock is grounds for bastardy.

"Bastard or not, I'm still one of them." he replied, even if he was a bastard he'd still have his mother's name. "So, who are you?"

"Who am I?" The man said as obnoxious as ever "I am Nakamura Shiki and future husband to the heir of the Kirijo group!"

Minato sighed _The things we do for family..._

* * *

 ** _Some Time Later_**

After an ununpleasant evening with Shiki, in which he had no no reservation of referring Minato as 'Bastard', he eventually left for a meeting and allowed the two dormmates to go home finally.

"Your fiance is an asshole." Minato said bluntly during the walk

"Arisato, i don't appreciate you spying on me" Mitsuru responded, not hiding the offence she had received "Do you think I'm a child incapable of making my own decisions?"

Minato stopped in his tracks "No, I think you're a smart, beautiful woman about to make an idiotic decision to marry a man who constantly insults her!" He said, using compliments that contrasts with Shiki's verbal and nonverbal insults

"And what makes you think you have the right to decide?!" She shot back with a cold glare that was normally given when she was about to execute someone.

Minato didn't care. If he had to endure 50 executions to help his friend, he'd gladly take them. "Not me, your father..."

And just like that, Mitsuru lost her cold glare replaced by one of shock "My... father...?"

"He loved you deeply." Minato continued "He felt terrible because of the burden he shifted onto you, he wanted nothing more than for you to live happily, something he even died for..." He said before looking Mitsuru dead in the eyes "If you marry this man, he died for nothing."

Not even giving Mitsuru time to respond, he walked away, leaving her to let what he said sink in. He had done all he could at this point, whatever happens next is for her to decide.

* * *

 **Fuck, I think this is the longest nonbattle chapter I've done.**

Hey, why are all arrangements to assholes? Seriously, can't it be a decent guy who the other party just doesn't love? That is a thing.

 **Indeed, and... Oh shit, we forgot an important scene.**

What sc- Oh shit, the one where Failure makes up for being an ass!

 **Okay... We can fix this. Better late than never, right?**


	146. Miracles Really Do Exist (Chapter 146)

**RAX : Well, he IS the only protagonist to die... As for if I love to torture Junpei : No, but I do like to torture Minato.**

Like I said, he's the real sadist here.

 **Ultimate Kuuga : See? You're much better at giving inspirational speeches than me. Seriously, my ability to give inspiration is downright pathetic.**

No, really, his 'inspiration' is quite pathetic.

 **Least I have a pulse**

Dick

* * *

 _ **School**_

After another long day, school finally ended and with it, students began to leave the building with only a few continuing to loiter the halls with their friends.

Minato was about to get up and do the same, but he was then approached by his old friend, Junpei.

"Hey, you busy?" He asked the bluenette

Minato shook his head "No, not at the moment. Why?"

"Uh..." Junpei looked a little uncomfortable for some reason "Could you come with me for a sec?"

Minato simply shrugged his shoulders "Why the hell not?

* * *

 _ **School Roof**_

The two juniors went the roof which was as quiet as usual with no one to bother them, especially at this time of the year.

"Hey, we've never really had a chance to talk, have we?" Junpei asked as the two of them walked to the fence

"Well... You did cause me to have a breakdown and caused a chain of events that had me nearly be killed by-"

"Moving on!" Junpei exclaimed, not wanting to risk wherever _that_ conversation was heading "Coming of age day passed a few days ago, ya know."

"Really?" Minato asked as he let out a soft laugh "Wow, shows how bad I am at keeping track of the date all by myself."

"I used to just think of it as a day off..." Junpei admitted, "Honestly, the whole time I was wondering if I was going to live long enough to celebrate it."

Minato punched Junpei's shoulder "You worry too much. Now Spring Break, _that_ you can worry about."

Junpei laughed at that one "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The capped teen suddenly looked a little depressed "It's been pretty weird around here lately. People have been passing out, others have gone missing... Dude, it's crazy."

"No shit..." Minato said as he looked at the city beyond the fence "Talk about a setting for the Apocalypse."

"Senpai said it's because there are too many shadow victims and the memory revision can't keep up... It's all gotta be because of Nyx"

Minato sighed as he shook his head "We went from fighting shadows, to fighting Makoto who was _my_ shadow, fighting Strega along with the previous 2, Nyarlathotep, and now death itself. If there's a god of fate, tell 'em I said fuck you."

"And we also have the doomsday cult that Takaya runs saying how the end is a blessing..." Junpei shook his head "Man, we need to do something, and quick."

"I know." Minato agreed "And we'll have to deal with Strega eventually. I have no doubt in my mind they'll be waiting for us when the day finally comes. And if they want to fight..." He looked his friend in the eyes "Well, you get the idea."

Junpei snickered for a moment "Wow... Becoming such good friends that I'd trust you with my life..." he sounded amazed before laughing "I never would've imagined that happening last spring. But then again, I never thought it would come to this."

"I don't think anyone did." Minato said before smiling "Fun fact: My first thought when I met you was 'when will this capped douche go away?'"

The two friends shared a laugh together, the differences between who they were and who they are was almost night and day

"Ya know, I don't think it's completely hit me yet..." The younger boy admitted "It's just all so hard to believe. But that doesn't mean we should just sit around and wait for it to happen."

"Pff, please I can tri-wield now. I've been busy." Minato causally brushed the statement off

"Really? 3 now? Anyone ever tell you that you're becoming OP?" Junpei jested

Minato shrugged "Eh, would you rather have an OP me or an OP Nyx?"

Junpei snickered "Yeah, good point..." he said before becoming serious again "You're pretty cool man. That thing was inside you for 10 years, and you harnessed its power and made it your own.."

Junpei hesitated for a moment before saying "I'm glad I met you. It's embarrassing to say, but... that's really how I feel." just like he said, Junpei looked a little embarrassed "We'll still be friends, right? I mean, even after this is all over?"

"Hmm..." Minato pretended to ponder this for a moment "Provided you don't pull a massive Stupei again, I think we'll be good; Together until the very end."

"Cool." Junpei seemed to appreciate the statement

"Seriously, don't fuck it up again." Minato said as he sighed "I'd hate for Imoto to send you to an early grave."

Junpei shuddered as he pulled his collar "She's freakin' scary at times."

"I know..." Minato said as looked down. At times, it was like who was the oldest twin and who was the youngest. Speaking of which, it might've been time that he visited somewhere again...

* * *

 _ **Naganaki Shrine**_

Minato stood before his parents' graves all by his lonesome. It only made sense for him to come here, he and his friends were about to face the very thing that killed them 10 years ago.

Now that he was here, he didn't exactly know what to do. He had always imagined what life would be like if they survived, and now he knew that that'd be like thanks to Nyarlathotep.

Honestly, this was more of a thinking place than anything.

The boy sighed, he knew that he wasn't alone "Going to show yourself or keeping hiding like a crazy stalker?" he asked his sister

"How do you keep doing that?!" Minako asked as she left her hiding spot and ran to her sibling's side

"Imoto, I grew up with stalkers, murders, drug dealers, and more. Your ability to hide is nothing compared to them." The bluenette answered without looking back at her "Funny, we've never been here together."

"I guess we haven't..." Minako said as she looked at the grave stones "Took 10 years, but we're all here together finally."

Minato sighed as he looked down at his feet. Pretty soon, it'd be time for the ultimate battle that'd decide whether they were going to join their parents or not. Soon, The Battle For Everyone's Souls would commence.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked as she nudged his shoulder.

"To tell you the truth..." Minato took a deep breath. She had asked for no more secrets and he even trusted her with the knowledge of the Velvet Room, there was no reason not to tell her "... I'm scared."

That caught her attention pretty fast. Usually, he'd just say things like this was 'interesting' or something along those lines like the strange human being he was, but this time he was actually admitting he was scared.

"To be honest, I don't really have a lot of faith that we'll even win." Minato continued "When the day comes, I almost fully expect to die."

"Hey, don't talk like that."

"I know, I know..." The boy sighed woefully "It's kinda funny in a way. I lost my fear of dying a long time ago, but I'm scared of the embodiment of death itself."

"We've beaten the odds before, haven't we?" Minako asked back.

"Still..." Minato finally looked up "We're going to need one hell of a miracle."

"Eh." Minako shrugged casually "I believe in miracles, don't you?"

"Not really." Minato answered as he laughed "Though, I'm open to being proven wrong."

"One step at a time I guess..." Minako mumbled, Minato just might become a normal human being some day.

"So uh..." the boy looked away, seemingly embarrassed "We might not get a chance to talk like this again, so..."

"So...? What? I have a nice pair of shoes?" She jested, not understanding what could be embarrassing Minato so much.

The boy bit his lip as he thought about what to say before grunting to himself and looking his sister in the eye "I just want you to know... I'm proud of you..."

".?!" Minako nearly jumped in surprise when she heard him say that. Many thoughts went through her mind, the biggest being _Who is this person and what did he do with my Minato-nii?!_

Minato sighed again before continuing "I'm not good at these sorts of things, but here I go." he cleared his throat and proceeded "When we first came back here, you were a weird, short-tempered girl with a slight brother-complex. Now, you're a weird, short-tempered _woman_ with a brother-complex and a terrible taste in men."

Minako blinked. _This_ was supposed to be his great heart-to-heart speech?

Not paying full attention to her facial expressions, he continued "Furthermore, you are and will always be my other better half. We came into this world together, now we're going to try to stop the end of it together and probably die."

Minako sighed and raised her hands "Stop, stop, stop... You have no idea what you're doing."

"Well, no duh, that's what I said." he reminded her, but he was either ignored or she didn't care about that statement enough to respond to it.

Instead, she preferred to take over this 'speech' herself "Minato-nii, I... Uh..." she then quickly realized, she wasn't much better "Oh god, this is harder than I thought."

Minato snickered "Can we just admit we're not meant to give speeches and skip to the end?" he asked, realizing there was little to no hope of salvaging this

"Fine~..." Minako said as she rolled her eyes annoyed. She then quickly dropped the annoyed facade and hugged her brother tightly "You're the best koala for a brother I could ever ask for."

"And you're the best hot-headed-"

He was cut short when Minako added "I can still post the details of your sex-life on the internet, you know."

"And you're the best, lovely, and beautiful twin sister I could ever ask for." He took the coward's way out _God damn you, Minako..._

"You bet your ass I am." she laughed as she began to squeeze harder "Mm... You're like a teddy bear." It was a really good thing that his ribs weren't broken.

Despite being crushed, Minato just took it with a smile on his face. _Oka-san, Oto-san... I know you're watching out for us, where you are. And I promise I won't let Nyx or Death win... Not again._

* * *

 ** _Next Day; School_**

As usual, class ended and before leaving Yukari, Junpei, and the twins were making idle conversation.

Out of nowhere, Mitsuru entered the classroom and approached Minato "I'm sorry to ask so suddenly, but... Can you come with me? There's... something we need to discuss..."

"All of us, or just him?" Junpei asked for clarification

"Just him for now." Mitsuru answered, her use of 'for now' made it clear this had nothing to do with their previous... engagement

"Uh... Okay." Minato agreed as the two of them left for the Student Council Room.

"Isn't it... kinda weird that she'd only want to talk to him?" Yukari asked her 2 friends

"Probably some big, important Student Council business. Ehh..." Junpei dismissed

"Maybe, but... Did she seem a little off?" Minako added in her own suspicions

"You guys worry too much." He dismissed again "Well if the muckey-mucks don't need us, might as well go home."

"Oh, no ya don't!" Minako shouted which stopped the boy in his tracks

"According to the seating chart, if he's not here, _you_ have to clean up for him." Yukari added before smirking "Have fun sweeping the hallway!"

"What?! Where did that rule come from?!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Minato followed Mitsuru to the Student Council Room where she looked uncharacteristically uneasy.

"There's something you need to know." She said, her tone being dead-serious "Do you remember the girl named Chidori. who was with Strega?"

"Yeah..." Minato looked down "A little hard to forget the number of people you watch die."

"About that, I don't mean to alarm you, but..." Mitsuru took a deep breath before saying "The fact is... there's a chance that she may wake up today."

"What?!" Minato shouted the first word that came to mind.

"I know what you're going to say... And yes, we did see her die in front of our eyes." Mitsuru confirmed earlier beliefs "However... Her body began to undergo transmogrification a few days after the incident. For the past few weeks, she has been in a state that is neither living nor dead."

"Last i check, what's dead is dead." Minato recited one of nature's basic laws "How the fuck did _resurrection_ from the _dead_ happen?!"

"I don't know." Mitsuru looked as confused as Minato was "It may be related to her persona abilities, but that's mere speculation."

The senior regained her composure "What I wanted to talk to you about... Is your opinion on how to break the new to Iori. You see, she's probably-"

She was cut-off when her phone rang suddenly "Mitsuru here." she answered "I see..." she answered the person on the other end "Yes, I understand." she said and put her phone away.

"And...?" Minato wanted to know if this was related to Chidori or not.

"They say she's just awakened." She answered "It's unbelievable... but although we had confirmed her death, it seems Chidori has come back to life-"

Before Mitsuru could finish her sentence, Junpei suddenly burst through the door.

"Junpei?"  
"Iori?!" Both of them said at the same time, caught off-guard by the boy's sudden entry

"D-Did I hear that right..?" Junpei asked shocked "Chidori is...? Huh...? I-Is this a joke? Some kinda trick?"

"Dude, I like black comedy, but even _I_ wouldn't go that far." Minato said, stating just how ridiculous that assumption was

"It's not a joke, or a trick." Mitsuru stated bluntly "She is currently recovering in the same hospital as before. But... Iori... She probably..."

"Chidori..." Junpei repeated her name "Chidori's... alive...?"

Minato sighed, knowing where this would leave "Go get her..." he said as if on cue as Junpei bolted out the door.

"Junpei! What about your cleanup duty?!" That sounded like Yukari

"He looked like he was in a rush..." And that was definitely Minako "Wonder what that's about."

Minato groaned "Time for a hospital visit..." He still hated hospitals with a burning passion

* * *

 _ **Hospital**_

Everyone reached Chidori's room where Junpei was still standing in silence.

"Junpei?" Everyone noticed that Junpei still hadn't gone in

"You took off that fast, and you still haven't gone inside?" Yukari asked the still in shock boy

"Well... I-I mean, it's kinda..." Junpei didn't have much of an excuse

Minato decided to chime in "Go on, man. She's waiting for you."

"We'll wait outside. It wouldn't be good for all of us to storm in..." Fuuka said to make it easier on the boy

"I agree." And the plan was now Kirijo approved "Iori?"

With that, Junpei, Mitsuru, and a male nurse entered the room as the rest of SEES stood outside and listened.

Junpei remained silent in shock. There, in front of in, sitting on the bed, was none other than Chidori.

"Her damaged endocrine system and other internal organs have completely healed." The nurse explained "She's still weak... But there's no more danger of her dying in two years."

That caught Minato's ear. Damaged? From what? He had heard from Ken that Strega's bodies were specially made to handle the pills which was why Shinjiro was already dying after a year or two. Could it be that while more tolerant, the pills were a death sentence no matter who consumed them?

It was a really good thing that he never touched those things when Telos or Death were going out of control.

"Is it... Really you, Chidori?" Junpei asked, still unable to believe this is real "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Dreaming?" Chidori seemed confused

Junpei walked to her bedside and started to cry "It's true... It is you... Chidori..."

Chidori seemed even more confused "Who... are you?"

And _that_ caught everyone's attention

"I thought as much..." Mitsuru said sorrowfully "Transmogrification is the proof one lacks 'potential'... I suspected this might be the case." she explained

"This is Mitsuru-san and Junpei-kun. They were your friends last year." The male nurse explained

"Friends?" Chidori repeated, completely lost "My name is Yoshino Chidori. I'm sorry... It hasn't quite hit me yet, but it seems I don't remember any of the past few years... It's as if... I was dreaming for a very long time."

"Yoshino Chidori..." Junpei repeated her name

"It seems all of her memories after she awakened to her persona are gone." The nurse said "She remembers everything that happened before then, but as for you all..."

"Iori..." Mitsuru called out to Junpei concerned

"Nah... I think... It's better for her she doesn't remember." Junpei said confidently "All that stuff about fighting, and pills... When you're having a nightmare... It ain't bad to wake up."

I didn't say it was a nightmare. Don't put words in my mouth." Chidori objected to Junpei's statement before looking up "It was a dream of meeting a kind, warm person at the end of a long tunnel... But I can't remember it clearly... But I wanted him to be happy, and I.. I think there were flowers. A room filled with them."

"Flowers in a room.." The nurse repeated "If she remembers that, then..."

The nurse looked at the 2 SEES members "Do you remember when she'd use her power from time to time to make flowers bloom again?" he asked "She'd always do it for the flowers in her room on the days when Junpei-kun would come."

The nurse continued "Any flower she touched would be mysteriously preserved. But after the autopsy... I put them all on her chest a tribute. And thinking back on it, it may have been the night that she began to transmogrify."

"The power to share one's life with others..." Mitsuru said "Could it be that she reclaimed the life energy she'd given to those flowers?" she asked amazed

"Ho-ly shit..." Minato muttered to himself. Junpei only went at his insistence and he had to escort him every time to avoid getting an earful from Mitsuru. That meant, he and Junpei had inadvertently saved Chidori's life.

"Well, I can't prove any of it..." The nurse said "But compared to how she was before, she's changed. The loss of her power is part of it, but more than that-"

"Excuse me... Are you talking about me?" Chidori asked, probably a little offended

"We were talking about how you want to live now." The nurse answered

"Huh..? What do you mean by that? Of course I want to live." Chidori said the words that proved just how different she had become "I have to find the person in m dream someday... I can't lie in this bed forever."

"Supposing you do find him and meet him... what then?" Mitsuru asked the former persona user

"..." Chidori paused for a moment "That's none of your business."

"Chidori..." Just like that, Junpei cried tears of joy once again

"Two hearts reunited... It's a miracle." Mitsuru announced amazed "No... it's a victory."

"H-Hey... Why are you crying?" Chidori asked, seemingly concerned for Junpei

"Th-This..." Junpei actually fell to his knees "This is seriously the happiest moment in my life..!"

Mitsuru was about to leave but paused in surprised when she saw all the girls, even Akihiko starting to cry tears of joy because of what was happening.

Meanwhile, Minato just looked amazed "I take it all back... Miracles do exist..." _Now, we just need Shinjiro to get off his lazy comatosed ass._

Leaving the 2 lovers alone, Minato left the hospital with a smile on his face. If coming back from the dead was possible, maybe this fight wasn't a lost cause after all.

Maybe, just maybe, they might live to see the spring together.

* * *

 **She's back, bitches!**

Depending on your point of view, you _could_ say that this betrays one of the morals of the game (the acceptance of death)

 **But I say : Fuck that, we need some goddamn hope during these dark times.**


	147. More links! (Chapter 147)

**Ultimate Kuuga : Tell _that_ to Chidori**

Resurrection... What were the odds?

 **Misrel : He's done 'em, just haven't shown them. Seriously, there's what? 20 - 22 links in all? I'm not showing all of them. As for a threesome... There's no way in hell Shinjiro would agree to that.**

... You were cheering when I died, weren't you?

 **Now, now, Makoto...**

Quiet.

 **Raze Olympus : Um... Who?**

 _Another_ Makoto?! There's enough already!

 **Yeah, we have you, Minato (as an alias), Minato's father, and now the Makoto from Death From Within.**

Oh, yeah... Those who wanted a (non-incest) MC/FeMC pairing... you got one. It has another gimmick going for it, but whatever.

 **Oh, and for this chapter and after, expect links... lots and lots of links. Seriously, this is the final stretch in the game and is the final stretch for Minato to finish his last 2 links (discounting Judgement).**

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Minato rubbed his eyes as he laid on his bed alone. Nothing but the sounds of cars from outside could be heard.

He barely had more than a week left to complete his last 2 social links with Mitsuru and Aigis. Right now. Mitsuru was at rank 7, and Aigis was at rank 2. That's 11 days worth of links and since the 31 would no-doubt be spent preparing, if he excluded that day and included today, then he only had 8 days left.

If he wanted to max both of them, then he was going to at least do two of them per day. Judgement wasn't too difficult since it leveled up on it's own as they ascended up to the top of Tartarus so there wasn't much for him to do for that.

Because of that, he was going to have to squeeze in the 2 of their links per day until Mitsuru maxed and then spend the rest of the days doing Aigis'.

If there was ever a person who said being a Wild Card was easy clearly had no idea what being one actually entailed.

* * *

 _ **Port Island Station**_

Minato walked with Aigis out of Port Island Station out into the great unknown. Suddenly, they were surrounded by stray dogs that seemed to be a little hostile.

"You're the ones that I often see at the shrine..." Aigis noted as she looked at the dogs.

The brown dog barked loudly back at them

"Huh... Koromaru-san?" Aigis asked, even though she had emotions she could still understand 'dog talk' "We did that?!"

"Uh... " Minato was completely confused.

The big dog barked loudly as he snarled

"Wait! We aren't mistreating Koromaru-san!" Aigis pleaded with the dogs "It's true that he's helping us in our battle... However-!"

The small dog made weird yapping sounds at the 2 of them

"Aigis, need a translation here!" Minato reminded her of his... Well, humanity.

"Oh, right." Aigis almost laughed at her oversight "Um, these are Koromaru-san's old friends. They doubt our intentions regarding Koromaru-san, since he has been more frequently injured lately." she explained the issue "How can we make them understand..?"

"Er..." He thought for a moment, not exactly used to this kind of situation "Just try explaining?"

"This is all a misunderstanding, everyone!" She announced to the dogs as Minato thought about how bizarre this was

The brown dog responded by yelling at the mechanical maiden. They don't seem to want to listen to anything they wanted to say.

Aigis crouched down to the brown dog and reached out her hand "Please, don't be angry... calm down."

Still enraged, the dog bit Aigis' hand as hard as he could. Little did he know, her hand wasn't made of flesh, something that became apparent as he stepped back whimpering.

"Oh..." Apparently, even Aigis had forgotten about her hand "I'm so sorry. My hand is hard..."

The dog whined before he and the rest of his friends ran away as fast as they could.

"I see..." Aigis said as she stood up, probably translating dog talk "No wonder they doubt me. They are confused, since my body is not natural... I hope the dog isn't hurt."

"His teeth didn't look to damaged from what I saw, so he should be alright." Minato replied as Aigis faced him again

She looked down "I... have been thinking, lately." she said as she placed he hand where a human heart would've been "Although my heart may become more human, my body will forever be mechanical."

"But..." she hesitated for a moment "I'm not strong enough to be a weapon, and I'm too rigid to pass as a human." she said as she put her hands down "I'm neither fish nor fowl... Not completely machine nor human."

Minato sighed as he shook his head "You know that's not true."

"But!" Aigis paused as there was a brief silence between them "Oh... I'm sorry Minato-san."

She looked up smiling "Thank you very much." she thanked "You're right... Even if I can't quite explain it, I have to be true to myself..." even a robot's expression couldn't fool Minato, the smile of her face was painful at best.

"I'm sorry for saying such things." She apologized "If I hadn't been created, I would never have met everyone... and that includes you. If I can stay by your side, then nothing should faze me."

Her affection was clear, but Minato silently worried what was going on in her head as their linked strengthened.

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

Tired to hell because of his usual fatigue, Minato wanted to head straight to bed like usual, but this wasn't usual. He had to squeeze in time for Mitsuru if he wanted to be at full power to face Nyx.

He approached in senior who was reading a magazine (no doubt she got it from either Minako or Yukari) as he remembered mentioning a movie she wanted to see during on of their outings. As luck would have it, it's now in theaters.

"Kirijo-senpai, c'mon, we're going to the movies." Normally he'd be more polite, but he was kinda pressed for time that was quickly running out.

"That didn't sound like a request." She noted as she put the magazine down and looked him in the eye

"It wasn't." He replied instantly "These could be our last days on Earth, and dammit, you're going to live it to the fullest."

Mitsuru paused for a moment. She was a little split on whether or not she should go. Being with him had forced many doubts into her mind, but she knew that she couldn't live off of her whims. Still, if these were her last days on Earth, it'd be better to die with no regrets.

"Lead the way."

* * *

 _ **Port Island Movie Theater**_

After watching a movie in the theater, the 2 oldest of their team's respective grades sat down on a bench together.

"I've been waiting to see that movie for a long time. It was very entertaining..." She said happily with a smile on her face "Even though it was a typical road trip movie, the way the characters expressed their emotions was great."

He let out a soft chuckle "Well, the casting choices did help a bit in that."

"The main character sacrificed everything just to go on a journey with his friends." She seemed to have found an idol as she looked up "And then, in the final scene, he decided to return to his normal life... I wonder if he was happy with that decision..."

She looked at Minato curiously "Have you ever thought about going to a place like that?" she asked "Somewhere far away, where no one knows who you are?"

Minato laughed "Oh, yes I have. Quite a bit actually."

"Really?" Mitsuru seemed to be a little shocked "I'm surprised to hear that... I didn't know you felt that way."

He shrugged "I'm full of surprises."

The senior looked down at her feet "Don't misunderstand me; I don't yearn to leave everything behind. It's just that, sometimes, it's easy to become bound by the things that are important to you."

 _No kidding..._ Minato thought as he internally sighed. His entire schedule was basically bound for the moment until _after_ they defeat an undefeatable deity... if there was a god, he clearly didn't have too much love for Minato.

"The future of the company... All my responsibilities..." She mumbled to herself "Sometimes I feel shackled by my family name."

She looked back up smiling "I know that kind of thinking is not permitted..." then, she seemed annoyed at herself "Tech, I've become so undisciplined, constantly complaining."

"And let's not forget learning how to eat a hamburger." He said, reminding her of a previous event to lighten the mood

That was enough to make the senior laugh "I must bore you with all my griping."

Minato shrugged again "Eh, I'd like to think it adds to your charm." he said "Makes you seem human, rather than the notoriously feared Ice Queen."

She laughed for a moment before looking uncomfortable for some reason "There's something I want to ask you..."

Minato nodded "Ask away."

"Now, hypothetically, what would you think if I told you that I am interested in someone..." She explained as Minato started to feel uncomfortable too "... and even though I can never be with him, I can't stop thinking about him..."

Suddenly, she looked like a confused child "Would that be wrong...? Hypothetically?"

Minato blinked a few times. D-Did... Did Mitsuru just basically admit that...?

 _FUCK YOU IGOR! FUCK YOU PHILEMON! AND FUCK YOU SOCIAL LINKS!_ He mentally screamed at the top of his mental lungs. What was he even supposed to say at a time like this?

Yes? That wouldn't help her.

No? But, that's implying that...

Good lord, God must _really_ despise Minato or something.

He thought to himself, could he really fault her? Even though he didn't want to, he still found himself falling for Yukari months ago. As time goes on, who you're supposed/allowed to love changes as 1 thing remained the same; You simply love who you love.

"No, I don't think so." He answered, hoping to god he was either wrong or this wasn't going to be something he'd regret saying "Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez contrôler (It's not something you can control)."

She seemed a little shocked "Arisato..." Strangely, she seemed hurt by that. She sighed, seemingly both annoyed, embarrassed, and confused "Um, Arisato..."

He was just about to brace himself for something uncomfortable when they both heard "There you are! Mitsuru!"

They both looked to see Mitsuru's fiance approach the both of them "I've been looking for you." he seemed a bit surprised "I didn't expect to see you here. We're leaving, let's go."

Mitsuru stood up with a puzzled look on her face "Wait a minute. I didn't make any plans with you for today."

"Well, my business meeting for this evening was cancelled." Shiki explained his unexpected appearance "I'm a very busy man. You're just going to have to adjust your schedule to mine"

Minato clenched his hands from within his pockets and looked down to avoid him seeing his flaring eyes.

"I can't..." Mitsuru tried to get out of it "I've already made plans."

Shiki seemed annoyed by that "Well, you can break them." he said with arrogance that made Minato want to break his nose

"I don't think you have anything more important to do than spend time with me." He said vainly "Don't look so sullen. You know this benefits you as well, don't you?" he asked, hitting her where it hurts "I thought you understood our arrangement."

Then Shiki sighed with annoyance at Mitsuru's continued silence "Why must you and your family always be so difficult?" he asked "Well, at least your father is no longer alive. I am relieved at that. I imagine you feel the same."

It took everything in Minato to stop himself from beating the hell outta this arrogant bastard.

"How could you say that?!" She yelled, her father being on of her sensitive spots as she trembled in anger

Minato stood up and did his best to say "She doesn't want to go. Deal with it, or is an arrogant, spoiled, self righteous, and condescending cuck like you not know how to take 'no' for an answer? Would you like me to explain it in terms a Neanderthal like you would understand?"

"Arisato..." Mitsuru seemed appreciative of what Minato just said on her behalf

Shiki growled "Argh, you again!" he was definitely pissed "This none of your business, bastard. Get lost!" he ordered, calling Minato a 'bastard' since his and Minako's conception was still a stain on the Shirogane family's honor even though he technically avoided bastardy.

Skiki looked back at Mitsuru with that arrogant leer of his "Listen Mitsuru, no matter how smart you are, you're still going to need my knowledge and experience. And, the Kirijo group still needs the cooperation of my company, does it not?"

Mitsuru looked down silently and miserably "Yes." she admitted. It was almost impressive how good Shiki was at breaking her spirit.

Shiki let out a snigger "Good girl, Mitsuru. I knew you would listen to reason." he said, with the same arrogant look on his face ".. Now, let's go. I've made reservations at a luxurious restaurant _proper_ for our kind."

"Very well..." Mitsuru agreed with her will completely shattered

After they had walked a few steps, Minato said "Mitsuru..." he called, using her first name which he had never done before in a desperate effort to save her from whatever this bastard had planned for her.

Mitsuru turned around and did a small, apologetic bow "I wish you hadn't seen that, Arisato." she said genuinely "Well, thank you. I had a lot of fun today... and I'm sorry."

"You know this isn't what you want." He replied, doing whatever it'd take to get her out of his clutches.

"Stop, Arisato..." she pleaded desperately, not wanting anymore doubts than she already had.

"You!" Shiki called out Minato with a venomous voice "What business do you have with her?"

"She's my friend." Minato answered immediately "And unlike you, I respect her."

Shiki grunted again, fed up with the bluenette's interference "A bastard like yourself s not fit to even interact with people like Mitsuru and myself." he said, sounding almost as condescending as Makoto used to "Don't you understand? You're just a nuisance that doesn't understand his place in the world."

Shiki grins again "I did my research on you, Arisato." he sniggered again "You're nothing more than some orphan bastard who tries to justify his place in a world that has no need for him." he glared daggers into the boy "Don't you get it? You're nothing more than a burden!"

 _Burden..._ Minato looked down as he remembered the countless times he was called that. The scars on his back and some of his chest burned as the memories of Shomitsu's torture forced their way back into his mind.

"That's enough..." Mitsuru said, her will having returned to her the moment the man insulted her kohai

"Mitsuru..?"  
"Senpai..?" Both of the males were caught off guard

"I said that's enough!" She shouted at her fiance "I won't let you insult him! If you insult him, you insult me!"

Minato blinked. Was he being saved by the woman he was trying to save? Talk about a reversal.

"How dare you call him a 'bastard' and say he should know his place?!" She continued to yell at him as (at least) weeks worth of anger and frustration was being released "You can, and never will, even compare to him!"

"He lives life on his own terms..." She quieted down as her voice became full of admiration for the boy who she'd only met just under a year ago ".. and he taught me not to fear the future."

Then, Mitsuru's fiery will with an ice cold aura returned "He is my dear friend and I... I would rather spend my life with him than even another second in your presence."

"Uh..." Minato was flabbergasted. Was that added for dramatic effect, or did he just get a confession?

"A-Are you suggesting I am inferior to this hooligan?!" Shiki seemed as baffled as Minato, albeit for a different reason "I suggest you retract that statement, Mitsuru. I will only forgive you if you apologize to me this instance!" He must've not been used to getting what he wants, when he wants it.

"I will _not_ apologize to the likes of you!" Mitsuru responded, any hesitation died the moment he insulted Minato "You don't care about me or how I feel... The Kirijo group can stand on its own. We don't need any help from a person like you."

Mitsuru looked at Shiki dead in the eyes "From today on, you and I are strangers. And if you try to do anything malicious, I will use the power of the group to destroy you." she threatened "Get out of here, you snob! I don't want to see your face ever again!"

Shiki didn't seem to know what to do now that his only method of manipulating her was useless.

In the end, he ran away calling for his grandfather like the brat he was.

That just left Minato and Mitsuru in a rather awkward scenario.

"Uh... Hey, senpai..." Minato called out weakly as he scratched the back of his head

"Um..." Mitsuru was as uncomfortable as he was. So much so, that she ran away as fast as she could.

"Oh... fuck..." Minato said to himself as his fear was all but confirmed.

The boy reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and dialed his sister's number.

"Hello~" Minako answered on the other end

"Minako, meet me in my room." He said as he groaned "I need advice."

"Ooh~, that sounds bad." Minako could tell just by his voice that this wasn't going to be fun "How bad?"

"I think I'm in a love triangle." He answered before thinking to himself. If he included Elizabeth, did that make this a love _square_?

"..." Minako is silent, probably because she just remembered he was out with Mitsuru "I'll be waiting." with that, she hung up

Minato sighed again as he walked home "I fucking hate social links."

* * *

Awkward.

 **Awkward... Nothing else to really say.**

I would've picked her. She's a lot hotter.

 **Well, you're dead so your opinion doesn't matter.**

Why does everyone keep saying that?! You'll be dead one day, too!

 **Eventually, not now though.**

I fucking hate you, Grim.

 **I know. Oh, and I probably won't show rank 10 of Mitsuru's link because I dunno how to end that without sex.**

What about in the FeMC's route? That didn't end in sex, right?

 **It ended with watching a movie in her room. I don't think Minato can really afford that right now.**


	148. Count Down (Chapter 148)

***Yawn***

School draining the life out of you?

 **What do you think?**

You poor creature.

 **gerson : I'm pretty sure there wasn't any sex in the movies, implied or otherwise.**

Nope, pretty sure Makoto died a virgin too.

 **Ultimate Kuuga : Pretty sure _you_ did, though.**

 **Manu259 : Threesome...? As awesome as that'd be for Minato, don't think Mitsuru's the type to agree to that, nor Yukari for that matter** **.**

... I'd sign up for that.

 **You'd sign up for anything.**

True.

 **Finally, lots and lots of social linking this chapter. Seriously, prepare for a long one, it's one of my longest (if not, the longest) chapters yet.**

* * *

 _ **Minato's Room**_

"So, what happened?" Minako got straight to the point as she stood up with her arms crossed

"Alright.." Minato nodded as he sat on his bed and prepared to explain everything "To give you the short version; Senpai was put into an arranged marriage, her fiance was an asshole, he later found the two of us after watching a move, insulted me, and then she... completely fucking destroyed him."

"Continue." That alone didn't warrant his suspicions, so something else must've happened

"Well, before that, she asked me if it'd be wrong if she fell for someone even though she knew she could never be with him..." he looked down as his face reddened slightly "And during her diatribe, she said she'd rather spend the rest of her life with rather than another second with him. To top it off, after everything was said and done, she ran away."

"Oh...my...god." She said slowly as she sat on the desk chair "I thought this only happened in movies or TV or something." she expressed her disbelief

"What do I do?" Minato asked desperately, he's seen people die, he's seen Junpei act smart at times, but this... this was just insane "I mean, I can't just cheat on Yukari."

"What _are_ we going to tell her?!" Minako nearly screamed back but remembered that the walls weren't all that thick.

Minato fell back into his bed and groaned "I'm going to have to talk to her, too."

"Are you serious?!" She wanted to slap his silly, this was _not_ the time for this

"I have to." He said weakly before he sighed "Our link depends on it." As if objectifying his friends wasn't enough, social links were forcing him to do _this_ now. This Wild Card power was seriously headache inducing.

"Listen..." She forced her brother back up and grabbed his shoulders "You have to be careful. I mean, on top of her being the Ice Queen, you're also her first love!"

"..." Minato needed a moment to process that one. He was the Ice Queen's first love, and he was going to have to reject her... What did he do to deserve this much negative Karma?

"I hate social links." he whined, Philemon clearly must've wanted him to lose his mind or something.

"Yeah, I believe that..." She agreed as she let the boy go.

"And Minako..." Minato called out as he stood back on his feet "When this thing with Kirijo-senpai is cleared up, I'll have to dedicate everything to my link with Aigis. Because of that, this might be the last time we're alone..."

"Before Nyx, you mean?" She asked as she donned the same serious face he had "Yes, Minato-nii?"

"When this is said and done..." Minato took a deep breath and smiled "What do you say we take a trip somewhere?"

"J-Just us?" Minako asked surprised. Normally, he was the type to stay in his room all day unless he was forced to leave. To hear him suggest a trip would be like hearing someone say water was drying their skin.

"Just us.." he nodded as a smirk showed itself "For we are..."

The redhead instantly brightened up as she grabbed her brother's hand before they both raised their arms while shouting "The Arisato Twins!"

Immediately after, the two of them were left laughing to the point that they both fell to the floor for almost 10 straight minutes, only stopping because the pain in their sides was beginning to become to much.

"He he..." Minato was barely able to stop himself and small chuckles were still forcing their way out of the panting boy "D-Don't... use this as... blackmail... 'kay?"

Minako nearly had another laughing fit when she heard that "I promise... nothing."

"Of course." He said as he leaned against the wall, still having one of his formally rare smiles "... I love you, imoto."

Minako smiled as she barely forced herself to stand while still hunched over, clutching her hurting sides "And I love you, too, Nii-san." her smile widened "Now, whaddya say we face this goddess and kick her ass?"

"I'd say, maybe _you_ should be leader." he retorted as the two almost broke out laughing again

"Y-You're.. You're a damn health hazard!" She berated him. They may have been in a bizarre scenario and they may die soon, but this was easily going down as a memory she'd cherish until the end of time itself.

* * *

 _ **Next Day ; School Roof**_

After taking a few moments to prepare himself, Minato walked up to the school roof and saw Mitsuru standing there all alone like Aigis was a few days ago.

"Senpai..." He called out which made the senior turn around embarrassed

She didn't need to ask, she knew what this was about "I need to apologize." she said, wanting this to end as quickly as possible "I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. I ran away after saying..."

"It's alright." He assured her. What was he going to do? Hate her for something she has no control over?

"I-I wanted to tell you, but..." She looked away with a red face. She felt terrible, she felt as if she was a princess that had fallen for a commoner like in a fairy tale, but this wasn't a fairy tale "Does Yukari know?"

"No." He answered as he nodded "Luckily for us, no one around school heard and most people don't know by sight alone... Not yet anyway." he sighed "I'm not mad, you know."

"I know you're not angry." She sounded frustrated beyond belief, and who could blame her? "I knew from the beginning that it'd be nothing but a fantasy! I knew it was wrong! And yet, still I... I..." her anger was then replaced by a rare glimpse of her much weaker side "... I have feelings for you, Arisato."

He didn't know what to say, all he could do was nod before a long and awkward silence filled the area. Neither were experts to socializing (even after a year's worth of social links in Minato's case), but both knew this had to be resolved.

"Even if it can never be real..." Mitsuru broke the silence as she had a face full of appreciation and admiration "I still have to thank you. Even after the sins my family has committed against yours, you still showed me wonderful things... a world full of happiness and surprises."

A single stray tear falls from the Empress' face "Thank you, Minato... For everything."

Minato simply smiled back and nodded, not missing the fact she just called him by his first name "Friend, lover, it doesn't matter. You're still like family to me, I don't need any thanks for something like that... Mitsuru."

Just then, Minato actually felt something he'd never felt before. His Empress Arcana didn't just rank up, it skipped all the way to 10. Looks like Philemon didn't screw him over as much as he thought

* * *

 **Just a little something here, that wasn't an ass pull. In P5, it's revealed that skipping ranks is actually possible. It only happens for 1 Arcana, but it happens.**

* * *

 _ **Paulownia Mall ; 1/24/10**_

The next day, Minato still had to stick to his rigorous schedule to keep hanging out with Aigis. With Mitsuru's now maxed, she was all that was left, and he had to be at his full strength when fighting Nyx.

As the odd pair walked together through the mall, they were approached by an elderly woman.

"Excuse me... could I trouble you for a moment?" she asked the two, barely able to stand because of her increasingly frail bones

"Yes, ma'am?" The bluenette spoke up

"Have you seen a kitty cat around here?" The elder asked them "She's a precious little white, spotted cat named Mewlie. She slipped away when I wasn't looking." she explained her predicament "I'm so worried about where she could have gone... She's almost as old as I am, so I doubt she could have gotten very far."

"A white, spotted cat..." Aigis repeated the description "Did you see one, Minato-san?"

"I... Think I did." He answered, not 100% sure since he normally ignored animal lately since he had to focus on various things

"My stars, really?!" the elder exclaimed, showing nothing but gratitude "Whereabouts might this have been?"

"Over near the station." he answered instantly

"Thank you ,dear, thank you!" she expressed thanks over and over "I'll go look for her." she said before doing just that

"A white, spotted cat named Mewlie.." She repeated the description again "It seems the old lady will suffer greatly if they remain separated much longer."

She then paused for a moment to think "Hmm, what's the phrase usually used in situations like these...?" she asked with her child-like innocence showing "'What goes around, comes around to hit you in the back of the head'..!" she quoted before getting excited "That's it!"

"So that's the full quote..." he muttered, he had only heard the paraphrased version until now

"She could be so hungry by now that 'her stomach and spine are only a minute away.'" She paused for a moment "Or is that'instant away'..?"

"We should probably get back to the cat now." He said, wanting to move on.

The duo then spent their time searching the area for a cat that matched the description, but there was nothing.

All that was there were more and more flyers for Takaya's goddamn cult and more of the Lost which kept muttering "She's coming" over and over now

But then, as the two searched the station Aigis noticed something

"Was that a cat's voice?" she asked

"Let's check it out." the bluenette responded as the two of them walked into an alley where the voice originated

Lo and behold, sitting there was a white, spotted cat.

"Are you... Mewlie-san?" Aigis asked, apparently understanding cat-talk too.

The cat gave the best answer possible...

"Meow." Truly, a quote that'd go on for generations

"So you are Mewlie-san! I'm so glad!" Aigis said excitedly as she smiled again

Minato gulped, last time he was near a cat he nearly gained 5 scars on his face "C'mere kitty..."

...

...

"Aw, there, there..." The elder said to her feline friend as Minato rubbed his scratched to hell hand "You seem a little skinnier than you used to be..."

She turned back to the two juniors "This little one is all I have left to keep me company. I was so lonely when Mewlie was missing... I don't know how I can thank the both of you."

The boy shook his head and he hid his hurt hands "No need to thank us."

"Lonely..." Aigis repeated the word "Is being by oneself... lonely?"

The elder responded with "When you get to be my age, you find that all the wealth in the world won't take care of you. Living alone is a dreadful thing."

"Yeah..." Minato mumbled as he looked down, remembered the worst years of his life

The lady continued "Some of my neighbors have delightful children, but..." she chuckled softly "They aren't interested in old ladies like me."

"Miss..." Aigis called out to the elder

She, however, didn't seem to hear "Well, Mewlie, do you miss your basket and blankie? Want to go home now?"

The cat gave another legendary response

"Mew..." This cat was easily one of the greatest poets in the world

"Thank you so much, you two." The lady thanked before leaving with her feline friend

As soon as they left, Aigis turned to Minato "It seems that 'living' is something that can't be done alone..."

"Yeah, i know that pretty well." He responded, he was a husk when he was alone, but not anymore

"Yes. It's important to keep someone in your thoughts, and to know that you are in theirs." she explained her findings "To be able to contact them anytime... And... to touch them..." her expression suddenly went completely mixed for some reason

"Aigis?" He called out, a little bit worried.

Aigis looked back up "But I do understand one thing." she declared before smiling " I feel happy when I'm together with you, Minato-san..." she admitted

Then, Minato became very confused as their link strengthened. He had known about Aigis' feelings for him for awhile now (though, she herself may not understand them), so what did this even make them?

Maybe it was better to leave that question for someone else.

* * *

 _ **Outside The Station ; 1/25/10**_

The next day, the two of them continued to spend their time together. Honestly, Minato didn't like that he was basically neglecting all of his other friends, but this was what he had to do to save them.

"That old lady..." Aigis said as she and Minato looked at a familiar woman "She is Mewlie-san's owner."

The two of them continued to watch as their male schoolmate named 'Kiyoshi' basically mooched money off of the lady before leaving

"This Kiyoshi-san... I wish to speak with him further." Aigis announced to her friend

"Uh.. Okay, then." he didn't understand why, but he complied with Aigis' request.

It didn't take long for the two of them to catch onto the boy's trail and confront him.

"Kiyoshi-san, please wait." Aigis pleaded with the boy who stopped instantly

"H-Huh? A-Aigis-senpai?" Kiyoshi stuttered in shock. True, Aigis did look like a normal, beautiful girl in her school uniform and Kiyoshi probably thought it was his lucky night.

"Do you know me?" Aigis asked, not understanding her own popularity

"I-I'm Sakuma Kiyoshi... A frosh." he clearly wasn't thinking straight now, Aigis already knew his name.

Minato sighed, he was just the average guy trying to get into a pretty girl's skirt

"I would like to ask you something, Kiyoshi-san. Is that alright?" Aigis asked, getting straight to the point

Kiyoshi paused for a moment, feeling a little awkward "Uh, sure."

"Kiyoshi-san... do you feel lonely when you are by yourself?" she asked bluntly, not realizing how strange that must sound.

"Huh? What" The typical reaction

"Your grandmother said that she is lonely, because she has nobody else." Aigis explained to the best of her ability

"What is this, a lecture?" Kiyoshi asked annoyed

"Watch it." Minato warned, he still had an intimidating reputation, might as well use it

"No. I... I simply wish to know." Aigis answered honestly "Why don't you visit your grandmother more often? Her loneliness... If you are her relative, you may have the power to alleviate it."

"Nah, I'm just her grandson." Kiyoshi dismissed the idea before looking angry "But I know a lecture when I hear it! Stay outta stuff that doesn't concern you, okay?"

Minato grunted softly, he kinda wanted to hit him but knew that Aigis'... Aigisness made her pretty nosy and almost always made her come off the wrong way

"Kiyoshi-san, have you ever considered what it means to live?" Aigis asked bluntly "Personally... I think the bonds between people are what's most important. That is what your grandmother is slowly losing."

"'to live'..? Are you kidding? No one seriously talks like that." He said, making Minato want to hit him more "What more do you need outta life than to have a blast?"

"Having a blast..." Aigis repeated, not understanding what that meant

"I mean, you're happy when you're having fun, right?" He asked back

"To be happy..." Aigis repeated, no-doubt thinking about what that meant

"So, whaddya say, Aigis-senpai? If you got time, why don't we-" Even after that, he still tried to hit on her

"Let's go, Minato-san." Aigis said to the bluenette

"W-What-..." Kiyoshi expressed shock before grunting in anger and running off

There was an awkward pause before Aigis said "I can't understand Kiyoshi-san's feelings..." she explained "And worse yet, I have angered him..." she said as she looked down "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, he just saw me as a boyfriend." Minato explained, hoping Aigis had familiarized herself with the terminology

"Boyfriend... That is a term commonly used for one which someone likes, correct?" Apparently, she did "Is something wrong with that? After all, you are a boy, and my friend... are you a boyfriend?" Or not... At least she tried

"P-Perhaps that was no quite properly phrased..." She said sheepishly before turning around " i... ever since I decided to live... I have been using words like 'why' and 'how' more frequently."

She then looked very downcast "The more time I spend with you, the more things I discover that I cannot understand. But the reason why I am not alive..."

She turns around to face her friend again "Is this... frustration?" she asked "But at the same time, I feel fortunate. Although I'm not human, I enjoy a few privileges others do not."

She started to smile again "After all, I am able to be near you, the one most precious to me."

"Don't push yourself, Aigis" He assured her "Humanity is complicated, it'll take awhile to understand... Hell, even *I* don't understand at times." he said as he felt Aeon rank up again.

6 down, 4 more to go.

* * *

 _ **Paulownia Mall ; 1/26/10**_

Another day, another link was needed in time for the deadline. Once again, they were at the mall, and once again, they saw a familiar woman.

"You're Kiyoshi-san's grandmother, correct?" Aigis asked the woman before saying Greetings."

"You have greet timing... I was just thinking about seeing you two again." The woman returned the greeting "If you want the truth... Mewlie has disappeared again."

"Well, don't worry." Aigis assured her "At least this time, we have an idea of where she may have gone."

"No..." The lady stopped them "It's alright. I believe that this time.. Mewlie went in search of something."

"Oh..." Just hearing her voice told Minato all he needed to know

"In search of something?" Aigis was another story

"Yes, a place to die." The elder explained "When cats perceive that their life is nearly over... they leave on their own to wait for the end. And so... I don't think I'll need you to find her anymore. I just wanted to thank you for letting us see each other one last time before the end."

"Mewlie-san... died...?" Aigis said slowly, as if she was a child learning about the demise of a family pet

"Well, toodle-oo." The lady said before standing from the bench she had been sitting on and walking away

"Um..!" Aigis stopped her in her tracks "You're not alone!" she exclaimed loudly

The lady is silent for a moment before saying "Well, of course I'm not alone. As long as there are people left in the world, no one can truly be alone."

"Miss..." Aigis seemed shocked by those words

"Bless you, dear girl, for your kindness to an old lady." And with that, the lady left, likely to never be seen by them again.

"Kiyoshi-san said that people live to be happy..." Aigis reminded Minato of the boy's previous statement "Was Mewlie-san happy?"

"I think so... No, I'm sure of it." He answered. He didn't know what that feeling was like, but he just somehow knew that Mewlie was happy.

"Was Mewlie-san... grateful to have been born..?" She asked a different question

"I believe so, yes." He answered without delay

"For what purpose... was Mewlie-san born..?" She asked the one question that had no answer

"No one can really say, Aigis." He answered instantly "That's for her to decide."

"Life..." Aigis said the one word that had been on her mind incessantly "Where does it originate? Where does it go..? What reason does life have to exist?" she asked the questions that had been around ever since humans could grasp the concepts

"To live is to be connected to people, but life eventually ends..." She said as she looked down again "Parting seems to be a natural and inevitable aspect of life... An unavoidable end... Life... Is cruel."

 _Got that right..._ He thought to himself. Few people knew about the cruelness of life like he did.

"I wonder... will the day come when I must part with you forever, too..?" She asked before pausing "I do want to live, but that's not all! That is to say... I don't want to merely become close to human, I want to..."

She paused for a moment again "What... What is this feeling?" She asked "What do I want to do?"

At that moment, Aeon strengthened again to level 7. It was almost to the max, and if the links continued as they usually did, then she'd reach her answer soon.

* * *

 _ **School Roof ; 1/27/10**_

Once again, Minato found Aigis standing on the roof as she looked through the fence. The atmosphere was nice and calm... Really, it almost made them forget about The Fall for a moment.

"The wind is calm today... I don't detect the usual scent of the sea." Aigis said before quickly quieting down again.

There was a long silence again. Minato knew she needed to speak, so he was going to let her.

After awhile, she finally spoke again "Perhaps my heart is becoming more and more like that of a human... But as a result... I have realized something."

"What's that?" Minato asked, still waiting for Aigis to look at him

"The heart and body are inseparable." Aigis answered "A human heart can only function normally within a human body."

Minato walked closer as Aigis finally turned to look at him face-to-face again.

"Have you ever come here alone with a female on any occasion before, Minato-san?" She asked, though it was impossible to tell what she wanted to hear "Perhaps you gazed out at the view and spoke quietly.. I was just curious."

"I'm doing it right now." He answered, still considering Aigis a person, no matter what she said

"Huh...? Um..." That clearly caught her off guard "I'm only shaped like a female, and besides... I'm a machine..."

It did not go unnoticed by Minato that she was starting to act fidgety now.

"Actually... I was becoming a little worried." She said quietly "At school, I am seen as a human female. I was concerned that if I stayed with you too much, it could cause a misunderstanding."

"I.. I wouldn't want to cause a divide between you and Yukari-san... After all, she is a female human." She sounded like she was talking to herself. Even she didn't believe in her own lie.

"Aigis... What's wrong." He asked bluntly, there was something happening and he wanted to help. Damn the link at this point, she was his friend and he wasn't going to let her suffer like this.

Aigis turned around and gazed through the fence again "The view from this rooftop is wonderful..." she evaded the question "That must be why when I come here after school... I sometime find couples alone here."

"I never gave it a second thought before, but lately... It pains me to see them..." she opened up slightly, but there was more to it than that "I have probably come to realize that this is a sort of connection I can never attain."

She turned around again "The closer my heart becomes to that of a human, the more I realize how much sets us apart..!" She shouted "Just because my heart is developing doesn't mean I can actually become human."

"I have known this from the very beginning, of course." Her voice started to quiet down, almost as if this was hard for her to say "But... only recently have I realized something. I have another wish, one just as precious as my desire to live... My realization is that this second wish can never be granted."

She shook her head and was about to fun away, but stopped herself just after she got past Minato.

"... I'm sorry." she apologized "I lost control of myself again."

"Don't worry about it" He replied, even humans did that... Actually, it was a very human thing to do.

"But this feeling that you are precious to me will never change." Aigis said as she kept looking down.

Just then, Aeon reached it's next rank. It was almost over now...

"No... That's incorrect." She said as she looked at Minato again "That is not the correct way to express this feeling. But if I... I..." And then, she ran off instantly.

He knew what the wish was. He figured it out a long time ago.

* * *

 _ **1/28/10**_

Just like yesterday, the two of them found themselves on the roof together again. Minato refused to leave Aigis alone, and she couldn't refuse him no matter what, deep down she wanted him with her too.

"Isn't it interesting how the sunlight on a clear winter day seems stronger than it is during the summer time?" She asked as she gazed at the city like usual "Perhaps it's because the sun is lower in the sky, and you don't have to look up to see it."

Minato simply shrugged "Beats me."

Aigis continued to just gaze at the city "I've gotten used to this view... But it's never exactly the same." She continued "The same could be said of one's daily routine. Or of life itself."

Minato walked closer, signalling Aigis to turn around and face him, just like yesterday.

"The fated day is almost here." Aigis pointed out "January 31st."

"Yeah, you're right..." Minato said as he nodded. That date was the only thing that'd been on his mind all month.

"I come here to think." Aigis said as she looked around " 'I can't let this end... I must protect it.' Thoughts like that..." she shared as she smiled

"Since last time... I have calmed myself by thinking things through for many continuous hours." She shared more about herself "I thought about the old lady and Mewlie-san... as well as Kiyoshi-san..."

"I wonder if Mewlie-san was alone until the moment of her death..." She thought out loud "Someplace no one could find her... I think... the old lady wanted to be there for her at the end."

"You know, I think so, too." The boy shared his thoughts on the matter.

"To live means to be connected to other people, but life is finite, and farewells are inevitable." She shared what every human knows "It's sad to consider, but you and I must part one day as well... And then... I'll never be able to see you again."

"There's so much in life that cannot be understood... It's filled with pain." She said something that Minato knew very well... very well "You meet others, forge relationships, and spend time with them... then they are gone, leaving you behind."

"That's..." Minato is silent after that. He knew very well what it was like to be left behind all by himself with no one else... It wasn't a fate he'd wish on anyone

"When I consider that, I can no longer hold back my feelings." She smiled again "But I understand now. That's just how it is. No 2 viewings are alike. No 2 days are alike."

"It is natural for everything to disappear, return, and remain in a constant state of change. Life is finite and ephemeral." She continued to share her findings/realizations "That is precisely what makes it precious to use, showing us that we shouldn't waste it. It is a miracle for any 2 like-minded people to meet within the chaotic flux."

Minato chuckled softly "Got that right." There were people who understood him, but not all that many had the same mind he had. Might actually be for the better if he was being honest.

"That's why forging bonds and relationships is a source of happiness. That is the root cause of... the joys of being alive..." The boy smiled at the fact that she'd finally sound her answer "It's not a cold, but a warm kind of sorrow... Shining more brightly as a result of its limits."

Aigis' smile dropped as she went dead-serious again "... If I think of it that way, there's no time to falter or hesitate. I need to tell you. Even if my wishes are unfulfilled, I have to share my true feelings."

She turned her back to him, unable to say it to his face "Minato-san... i... I love you..."

Minato said nothing as he remained composed. This wasn't like with Mitsuru, who caught him off guard. No, he had realized and understood this for a long time now.

Aigis looked distressed again "I know about your relationship with Yukari-san. I know I'm a machine. I know... that I can't be touched. All I can see or think about is you, Minato-san."

She continued to declare her love "I love you so much... That I feel I may break down somehow..." she said as she looked back at him.

Then, Minato's Aeon had reached rank 9. Just 1 more, and this link was over... and the final battle would begin.

"I already know this wish can't be fulfilled..." She continued "I already know... So, why... why, why, why-" she just kept repeating

"Hey, hey, hey!" He called out to her as he embraced her tightly. He may not of been 'in' love with her like with Yukari, but he did love her. "It's alright... It's alright."

Aigis instantly broke free and turned her back to him, but with a large, warm smile on her face "I-I'm sorry. I can't... think of anything to say..." she was clearly expecting a blunt rejection or something along those lines "I wonder if something really has broken inside of me..."

She placed her hands where a human heart would be "I feel... so happy..."

"I-I'm sorry..." She apologized as she put her hands down "I... can't look at you right now..." with that, she ran off again.

* * *

 _ **1/30/10**_

This was it... The very last day. This was the last day everyone had to sleep at night in peace. Tomorrow, tomorrow could very well be their last day on Earth.

Today, Aigis invited Minato into her room... Well, less of a room and more of an armory.

"Oh, um... Please don't worry." She asked "The shells on the floor are only blanks. There is no gunpowder in them."

"Eh, I've already been shot once." He shrugged it off, remembering the time when Takaya shot him on the moonlight bridge just before Thanatos nearly killed Makoto.

Makoto... It was weird to think of him now. He was hated for good reason, and yet, the bastard still saved him and Minako.

"S-So, what do you think of my room?" Aigis asked, seemingly embarrassed "Are you surprised?"

"Well, I didn't expect it to be like Yukari's or Minako's rooms." He replied as he kept looking around

Aigis looked down, still embarrassed "To be honest... I was hesitant to invite you here." she admitted "I have no heartwarming or pleasant decorations... It's hard to believe that I once thought this room was normal."

She looked back up at the bluenette "But that's why I wanted to show it to you. I'm not a human woman, such as Yukari-san or Mitsuru-san... But I figured something out. It's something I can only say because I am unable to die."

"That being..?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Whatever it was, she sure was happy about it.

"I... will never leave you." She declared "No matter how or when your life comes to an end.. At that moment, I will be at your side. You will... remain in my heart."

"Uh.. Aigis, please elaborate." He asked, knowing Aigis probably meant that very literally.

"O-Oh yes... um..." She still seemed embarrassed, she then reached into her pocket and held out her hand "Minato-san... Will you accept this?"

The boy nodded as he took the item from her hand... It was a charred screw.

"It is... one of the parts that had to be replaced after I collapsed at the Moonlight Bridge. I asked Mitsuru-san to have it shipped her." She explained. That bridge was special, it was where she sealed Death into Minato, and where she felt fear which lead to her deciding to live.

"I'm not afraid, and I won't give up... I'll get back on my feet as many times as it takes." She declared with a burning passion "I'll fight by your side and protect you. This is the proof... I wanted you to hold onto it. It's part of me."

Minato nodded "Gladly." he accepted the gift and put it in his pocket

"If to live means to spend time with people you've forged relationships with... Then I want my relationship with you to be strongest of all." She continued "My connection to you is my reason for living. The thing that's most precious to me... is to be at your side." she said with an innocent smile on her face

At that moment, it was over... Aeon had finally reached it's max rank. The bond they had forged, was a bond that was permanent and would last forever.

"Minato-san..." She called out sheepishly again "I, um... actually have one more favor to ask..."

Minato nodded "Ask away."

"At the base of my neck, behind the knot of the ribbon..." She seemed hesitant, this was clearly something that meant much to her "My most important component is located there. The source of the artificial psyche that makes me who I am... My emotional engine... the 'Papillon Heart'"

"It's extremely delicate, so I am forbidden to expose it outside of the laboratory's clean room." She explained "I.. want you to touch it. If exposed to your skin oils and cells, your genetic information will most likely be burnt into it."

Aigis placed a hand on her heart "Even so... I want you to do this." she asked him to do the most intimate thing possible for him to do to her "I want to leave indelible proof in this body of the understanding you and I have reached... not as a memory that can be erased, but as something permanent... something irrevocable."

Then, she just gazed at him intently, waiting for his answer.

Minato reached out and gently held his friend's hand as he nodded silently.

"Ah..." There were no words that could describe how happy Aigis felt at that moment. This entire thing was like a dream come true to her right now

"Well then..." Aigis let go and sat down in the chair that looked like it was connected to some techno crap that Minato wasn't even going to try to figure out what it was.

"Oh, um..." Aigis looked away embarrassed "Since you'll be coming into direct contact with my heart, I..." she didn't seem like she wanted to say it, yet did at the same time "I apologize in advance if I say something odd, or make usual noises. As a precaution, I will cut off motor functions to my arms and legs."

Minato chuckled a little "Not gonna lie, that's a little weird. But, I'll roll with it."

"Then..." Aigis looked intently at him "Will you... untie my ribbon?"

Minato nodded as Aigis leaned back into her chair and cut off all function to her limbs.

He reached out and carefully untied her ribbon until he could see a small slot at the center.

Minato carefully opened the slot and saw what he sensed from Aigis the first day he saw her at Yakushima. Her heart, that was shaped like a butterfly and powered by a Plume of Dusk. This little butterfly was the thing that made Aigis who she was, and he was about to be a part of it.

Carefully and slowly, he reached out to the heart with his index finger and gently pressed against it.

Aigis started whispering incomprehensible nonsense as Minato felt a light burning sensation, like what he felt when his scars burned, but to a much lesser degree.

He remained there a what felt like forever, before slowly retracting his hand and closing the slot.

He took a step back as Aigis' functions returned.

She placed a hand upon her chest "I... I can feel it... I..." she looked at the boy straight in the eye "T-Thank you.."

Minato nodded "You're welcome." Today... Today really was a special day.

* * *

 _ **Hospital**_

"Tomorrow's the day, right?" Minako said to her sleeping lover. Despite what others may have thought or even what he may have said himself, he never really liked being alone.

"I know how'd you act if you were there..." She giggled before doing her best impersonation of Shinjiro "'Don't worry, I'll protect you.' 'Let's kick some ass' and let's not forget 'Adios, asshole'"

She shook her head "Someone needs to wash both your's and my brother's mouths. If mama found out about that, she'd slap him silly."

Minako sighed as she gently ran her hand through her boyfriend's hair "We'll win this, okay? Don't worry about me.."

She lowered herself so that she was right next to his ear "I'll be fighting for you up there. So coma or not, you better cheer me on." she said before kissing his cheek and walking to the door

"I'll see you soon... I promise."

* * *

 _ **Minato's Room**_

Minato lied on his bed, facing the ceiling. Tomorrow was it... The last battle. If they failed there, everyone in the world would die. Whether he liked it or not, he and his friends were humanity's last hope now.

Then, there was a knock on his door.

"Hmm..?" Minato got out of bed and opened it, revealing Yukari who was also in her PJ's.

"Hey..." She greeted timidly

"Couldn't sleep?" Minato asked and she shook her head "Neither can I. I guess that's when you know something is up."

Yukari let out a soft chuckled briefly "Can... We talk?"

The boy nodded and let her in. If this was their last night together, best to leave no regrets.

They sat next to each other on his bed. There was an odd stillness to the world... even by nighttime standards. It was like the entirety of the world knew what was coming.

"So... What's this about?" He asked, the feeling that this could be their last conversation as a couple

"It's just..." Yukari twiddled her thumbs nervously "This could be our last night together."

"Yeah..." He looked down "You know, I'm pretty scared." he admitted which surprised her "There's so much on the line this time..."

"Hey." She placed her hand on his hand "We'll win, alright."

"That's what I keep telling myself..." He mumbled before looking back at his literal Lover "Um... C-Can... don't go anywhere tonight, please?"

Yukari smiled gently as she placed a hand on his left cheek "Don't be an idiot.."

Minato returned the smiled as he slowly leaned in and the two shared what could be their final night together.

...

* * *

 **Hi, I'm from the future... and I deleted the lemon. Why? It was so god-awful that I honestly couldn't keep it there anymore because I cringed at the thought. Yeah... that bad. Hell, only reason I'm acknowledging it right now is so I can keep the word count for this chapter an even number (I hate odd numbers with 7 being an exception).**

* * *

 _ **1/31/10**_

 ** _And so It begins._**

* * *

 **Holy fucking shit, we're almost at the end.**

Holy shit, you wrote a lemon scene... of your own free will.

 **Figured some of you would be happy to see that considering most of this chapter was dedicated to Aigis. We're nearing the end of a very long road my friends.**

I... Got nothing. I almost can't believe it's almost over, either. Wow


	149. Strega (Chapter 149)

**keindahaha : Whoa, whoa, don't play the song yet. Save it for when Minato's facing Nyx.**

Actual Nyx or Death?

 **Nyx**

 **RAX : Nope. No one put me up too it.**

pretty surprising... Talk about a miracle.

 **Klaw117 : Already doing a FeMC pairing fic. Also, you're welcome for the lemon... Can't believe I did that.**

Neither can I.

 **gerson : "holy fuck"...?**

He certainly liked the lemon, didn't he? he he...

 **Ultimate Kuuga : Er... Okay.**

 **Raze Olympus : I warned ya.**

You only have yourself to blame for that one.

 **T.E.K. 1996 : Wow, what a great idea!**

W-Wait, what? Y-You're joking... right?

 **Why not? I mean, it's the ultimate dick move which fits me perfectly!**

Oh, _hell_ no!

 **Manu259 : Crying for Minato? And I remember you once saying you weren't a big fan of old Minato...**

Those _were_ your earlier chapters.

 **Right... Those... I'd like to forget those if I could, but I can't.**

C-Chapter-

 **I wouldn't do that if I were you... Something may happen.**

...

 **Weak, pathetic fool.**

Jester

 **Shut it!**

* * *

 _ **Morning**_

"Mm..." Minato groaned as he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. He then felt himself being shaken gently by his partner "I'm awake..."

"Then you should probably answer that..." Yukari said as she covered herself with his sheets while the boy got half dressed and answered the door

"Yes..?" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and saw that Mitsuru was the one who came knocking.

That same person was showing one of her rare moments of being shocked. The majority of SEES had seen him shirtless at least once, but she wasn't one of them. This was her first time seeing just how wretched his body truly looked when it wasn't being concealed by clothing.

Minato sighed "Yeah, I know. I'm hideous. Can we move on?" he asked, that was a topic he'd rather _not_ go into, especially now on their potentially last day on Earth.

"Y-Yes, um..." Mitsuru said as she composed herself as best she could "I just wanted to be sure that you'll be ready for tonight."

"Don't think I really have a choice." He replied, if he did nothing they'd die so there wasn't really a chance to object "Uh.. Can we... Not do this? Considering I'm just wearing pants and..." he glanced behind him and saw his girlfriend still hiding herself "... yeah..."

"A-At once!" Mitsuru agreed with a nod before leaving at letting the boy shut his door

"That was awkward." He laughed as he grabbed his shirt that had been kicked onto the floor after their... adventure "Think she'll execute us?"

"I think we're actually lucky that the big day is today." She said as she retrieved some of her own discarded clothing

"Something good from the apocalypse..." Minato took a moment to think of the irony of that statement "Eh, I believe it."

He suddenly looked down "This is it..." he muttered before shaking his head "We should meet up with the others. Gotta be ready."

"Yeah, just give me a moment to get ready." She replied as the bluenette walked out the door.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

For the entire day, everyone stood around in the command room anxiously. The feeling of dread present in all of them, even Minato who had never feared dying before in his entire life.

Time seemed to move somehow quick and slow simultaneously. One moment it'd feel like an hour had passed when it was only 10 minutes, the next it'd feel like a few moments yet it was only half an hour.

Everyone had something to lose now. They'd all become very close in barely less than a year, and now they were about to face Death itself together. The odds were against them, but there was no one else anyone else they would want to do this with.

Finally, the evening finally came and after almost an entire day of near complete silence, Mitsuru finally spoke up

"Alright... This will probably be the last time we meet like this." Mitsuru said to everyone who gathered around "... Is everyone ready?"

"U-Um, can I say something?" Yukari asked as she stood "I know that we have to defeat Nyx. But, if you think about it, that means we'll be getting rid of the Dark Hour..."

Minato looked down at her hands as he realized what she was talking about. It was one of the things that terrified him the most, almost as much as he was afraid of all of them dying.

"So our memories may disappear..." Everyone's eyes widened at the thought "But, even if that happens... I want you all to know, I won't forget you!" she declared "Even if it robs us of all of our memories together... I will remember you all!"

"Way to go, Yuka-chan!" Minako cheered "Believe me, it'll take a lot for me to forget you guys."

SEES then began declaring how none of them will forget each other, but Minato still had the fear that they'd all forget anyway.

"How about we meet somewhere?" Minato spoke up and caught everyone's attention "After the battle, i mean. And we have to promise."

"Good idea!" Ken approved "But, where should we meet?"

"I don't think it should be the dorm..." Fuuka chimed in "We'll come back here anyways if all goes well... Hey, shouldn't we also decide _when_ we'll meet?"

"Yeah, it should be special day..." Akihiko said as he thought. A special day that was after the battle...

"Err... Valentines?" Minako asked as she scratched the back of her head "That's special, right?"

"Wrong kind of special, imoto." The older twin disapproved

"What about graduation?" Yukari suggested "When the Dark Hour vanishes, our memories might not disappear right away. So we shouldn't plan to meet too soon after the battle."

"That works." Minato approved "It's easy to remember and it's about a month from now. But where?"

"It should be somewhere where it's easy to recognize that peace has returned to the city." Mitsuru named the criteria "And when we meet again... we should remember how we're feeling right now..."

"That no matter what may happen, we will never look back..." Mitsuru said, showing one of her rare moments of dropping her 'Ice Queen' personality

"How 'bout the roof?" Minako asked "I mean, that's perfect, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement

"Ready guys?" The leader asked his friends

"It's not going to be easy..." Akihiko stated what was on everyone's mind

"As a dear friend of ours once said..." Minako cleared her throat "Let's kick some ass!"

Everyone cheered as they ran out the door to the school while Minato stood in place for a moment and clicked his tongue

"Ah... Shinjiro..." Minato chuckled as he slowly shook his head "I'm going to burn you to the fucking ground."

* * *

 ** _Outside School_**

Everyone stood there as the clock slowly ticked. Eventually, they all felt the Dark Hour take hold as Tartarus formed again for the last time.

"He's waiting for us..." Minato said as he looked up at the sky. The moon wasn't even Green anymore, but instead it was an almost mesmerizing white like it should be

"Well, we better now disappoint him then." Junpei said with that cocky smirk of his

Minato looked towards Tartarus with a burning determination only made more apparent by his glowing white-ish blue eyes.

All the years of nightmares... Watching countless people die to shadows and becoming lost... All those years of suffering.

"It all ends tonight." He said as he walked towards the tower with the team that had quickly become the most important people in his life.

It was time to begin operation...

 _ **The Battle For Everyone's Souls**_

 **...**

* * *

 ** _Tartarus_**

The entire team ran as fast as they could as they ascended the giant tower. The shadows had already been hyperactive, but now it was like that was cranked up to 11.

Their numbers were so plentiful that they didn't even bother trying to put a dent in them, it'd take far too long and time was short.

But, there was one loose end that still remained...

... Standing alone in one of the upper floors was Jin.

"So, you came after all..." The boy with glasses said

"Nice to see you, too." Minato greeted as he stared blankly at the boy. He'd seen what Chidori was like before and after meeting Takaya. Whether he'd acknowledge it or not, he was just another victim too. "So where's Revolver Jesus?"

"Takaya went on ahead of me." Jin answered "He's destined for greater things." he seemed almost impressed "So, it looks like you're serious about fighting Nyx."

"Well, Death _was_ in my guts for 10 years and killed my parents." Minato pointed out "How'd you know about Nyx, anyway?"

"That shadow of your's liked to run his mouth, but his ' _father'_ was kind enough to provide useful information. To top it off, I pieced together info Ikutsuki left behind." He explained "Not all of what that bastard said made much sense... he was a real nut job."

"And you know about the old clown... how again?" Minato asked, what else did that old bastard have hiding in his closet? He clearly wanted it to remain a secret since he shredded any documents he had before betraying them

"We were surprised to find out he was your boss." Jin continued "He was one of the researchers who created us."

"He 'created' you?!" Mitsuru repeated in shock. Just what did that mean?

"What? Did we master how to create humans from petri dishes?" Minato asked sarcastically

"Heh..." Jin chuckled "There's no use in telling you... The end is near."

Minato laughed "Or what? You'll stop us?" he asked, showing a bit of cockiness that liked to show itself occasionally ever since Makoto died

"You might've had a shot if I had a bag over my head and both hands tied behind my-" He paused for a moment "Actually, no, not even then. Takaya's sent you to die, you know that."

Jin glared at his fellow bluenette "I won't let you even try to stop Nyx." he declared as he tightly gripped the grenade in his hand "I won't let you interfere with Takaya's wish."

"Do you even know what you're saying?!" Yukari couldn't be silent anymore "If Nyx isn't stopped, all life will be destroyed!"

"Exactly..." Jin said with a chuckle "We won't live much longer... and we want to see the end before we die. That is Takaya's wish... so I'm not backing down."

"You know he's sent you knowing that you'll die right?" Minato asked as he stepped forward "You're just another victim."

Jin sighed "I've had enough of this." he said as he readied for a fight.

Minato shook his head "Guys, stay back." he ordered as he looked back "I'll make this quick."

Suddenly, he dropped both his Evoker and his sword. One he didn't need, and the other was just extra weight when dealing with a guy who uses explosives. All he needed was his bare hands.

"Hmph." Jin put his Evoker to his head and fired summoning Moros.

Minato didn't do anything other than casually took a few steps forward, seemingly unfazed. The difference between him and Jin was massive, but in a way that worked in his favor. This was going to be a short battle... if you could even call it that.

Jin pulled the pin on his grenade and threw at Minato's feet.

The boy just kicked it ahead of him like it was common trash which made enough distance that it went off in between the 2 bluenettes.

Using the smoke to try and gain an advantage, Moros charged at Minato. But what he didn't know was that Death left the boy a few sensory abilities.

Moros was pushed back by the sudden slash from the wings of the Jester version of Abaddon.

Immediately following this, Abaddon transformed into Thanatos who threw his younger brother to the ground with one hand.

Finally, Thanatos transformed into Orpheus Telos who played his lyre and easily defeated the persona with a powerful Megidolaon.

While grunting from the pain, Jin was about to pull the pin of another grenade...

... But Minato had already used the previous time to run up and close the distance to kick the grenade out of the young man's hand.

Not even giving Jin time to recover, Minato charge and grabbed Jin by the throat before easily slamming him down to the ground.

Knowing he'd just try to get back up, Minato grabbed the young man's collar and just started to repeatedly wail on the boy rapidly.

Jin's glasses shattered and went into some of his left eye, his face immediately swelled, and he quickly went from pale white to black and blue.

After a moment, Minato let him go and retrieved his things "Told you that he sent you to die."

"W-What're you waiting?" Jin managed to saw, though it was a bit slurred from how swollen his face had become "Finish me off! I would do anything for Takaya..."

"He must really be a messiah in your eyes." Minato said as he looked down at the beaten bluenette "Just what did he do to warrant that?"

"Heh... You wouldn't understand." Jin replied "Takaya showed me the light when I was in the darkness..."

"Speaking of which, where'd you assholes come from to begin with?" Minato asked the one question that remained unanswered in all of this.

"It was long time ago..." Jin began, too beaten to put up anymore "Kirijo rounded up kids that were living on the streets, and gave them special powers... so they could investigate Tartarus."

"What?!" That instantly got Mitsuru's attention

"But, when that power doesn't emerge naturally, it's difficult to control." he continued "So the kids had to take experimental medication so their powers wouldn't kill them. Only 3 kids out of the original 100 survived, and after 6 months the experiment was cancelled."

"And you were those 3." Minato summarized "You were just like me. Lost, without any place in the world."

"Takaya saved me from it all..." Jin continued to preach "He said 'Don't let the past control you, and don't look to the future; simply live in the moment...'"

"To be honest, I don't even care about Kirijo anymore." Jin said as he shook his head "But, Takaya's wish... must be... fulfilled."

Suddenly, the horde of shadows began to catch up with them. With Jin taken down, they could easily go on, but Jin...

"Go on ahead." Minato ordered "I'll be there in a second."

No one needed to ask what he intended to do. It was obvious to anyone.

Minato picked up Jin's grenade and tossed it to him "Being eaten is a painful way to go. Figured you'd want an alternative."

Then, not even giving enough time for a response, Minato just ran to catch up with his team.

No one said a word as they heard the sound of an explosion go off behind them.

...

...

After even more climbing up the stairs of the large tower, they came across just who they expected.

"I take it the top is past here?" Minato asked Takaya, the false Messiah who was sitting to the side

"Indeed." Takaya answered with just one word

"And here you are." Minato noted "What? Not going to even bother defending your bullshit?"

Without showing an visible reaction to Minato's words, Takaya stood up "I take it you have defeated Jin..." he said as he looked at the boy "You certainly are quite troublesome, Minato."

"What is it that you seek?" Takaya asked all of them "These are your final moments... the end is nigh."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Minato responded "I don't care. It threatens my friends, so I'll fight until I'm dead. Pretty simple."

"You are merely wasting your energy." Takaya replied with a smug look on his face "Why not celebrate this wonderful moment? What better way could you spend your final moments."

"Hmm... let's see..." Minato thought out loud "There's stopping the apocalypse, maybe going on a date or two with my girlfriend, and, oh yeah..." the boy donned a smug look of his own "Beating your face until it's nothing left but a pulsating sack of flesh and broken bones."

Takaya glared at Minato "My life was stolen from me... and in it's place, I was given a power I never asked for. And so, I learned that the future is only a delusion." He preached "Only by striving to live every moment to its fullest can the soul truly be satisfied."

"That is why we welcome this glorious revelation, to shine a light upon this darkened world!" He declared on behalf of humanity

"Oh, boo-hoo." Minato said, not at all moved by his speech "I lost my life before you did, and for awhile I'll even say I lost my soul. But unlike you, I got off my ass and took my life back. You're just looking for excuses because you can't accept it..."

Minato took a step forward "Your life is nothing. No one will remember you, and so you have to find some means to justify your sorry excuse for a life. You're pathetic."

Takaya drew his gun as he glared daggers into the boy "And such foolishness is exactly what I'm trying to rid this world of."

Minato smirked "Whatever you say, Revolver Jesus.." he was about to take a step forward to finish this bastard off, but he was stopped by Minako

"Let me do it." She asked as she put her arm in front of her twin "I owe this bastard for what he did to Shinji."

Not even giving an argument, Minato stepped back "Give him hell."

"That's the plan." She said as she took her stance. She may have been a glass cannon, but there were no doubts in either of the twins' minds that she'd win. This'll be just like with what happened with Jin, she just had to get close...

"Hypnos..." He called, and fell to his knees as he painfully summoned his persona.

"Joan." Minako said as she pulled the trigger of the same thing that scared her the day she first came the dorm with her big brother at the very start of this long and painful journey.

Then, she ran forward with Joan right above her the entire time. She had to be careful of how she timed her moves, if she slipped then she'd end up like Shinjiro.

Takaya took aim at the girl and fired.

Just as he went to pull the trigger, Minako used Garudyne on herself to move out of the way and literally dodge a bullet.

"Salvation..." Takaya fell to his knees again, his body had degraded so much that simply ordering his persona required tremendous effort "... draws near!" he reached as a Megidolaon formed from above

"Not tonight!" Minako shouted as she used the old trick of intercepting the attack with a Megidola to make it go off prematurely.

Even through the blinding blue light from the explosion, Takaya still took the chance to fire a shot, this one managing to graze her left shoulder.

"Gah... dammit." she muttered. If he aimed a little to the left, she'd easily be dead.

 _Agidyne..._ Minako ordered as Joan sent a massive ball of pure fire towards Takaya who had Hypnos take the blow instead of his body.

Even while shrouded in smoke, Takaya still took his chances firing a shot, this time missing completely by about 3 inches.

Then, Minako saw her chance...

Joan charged at Thanatos' twin and was easily able to impale the persona a force it to retreat.

With her persona away from her, Takaya took proper aim and fired again...

... But Minako was ready this time. Once again, she used Garudyne on herself again but also used it to gain momentum as she ran straight for Takaya.

He was about to aim again, but the length of the girl's naginata allowed her to quickly gain the opportunity to swing it almost like a stick and hit his hand. This worked well enough to both misdirect the gun and force it to fire again.

Now, Minako just used the opportunity to continuously slash at Takaya over and over again.

Over and over, the razor sharp edge of her naginata's blade slice open the frail exposed flesh of the false Messiah.

After a few more slashes, Takaya took aim again and fired at point blank...

... But there was nothing but a click. It was a 5 shot revolver, and those 5 had been used.

"Someone's not counting~." She said before firing her Evoker again and firing an Agidyne at the injured and unprotected persona user.

When Takaya hit the ground, he had his arms spread out like he was on on cross.

"And _that_ was for Shinji, you son of a bitch." She said as the rest of SEES approached.

Minato walked up to the false Messiah "Your game's over Takaya." he declared "I'm just glad Chidori won't remember you."

Despite all of his injuries, Takaya laughed "So, even you can admit that death can bring comfort to those who embrace it."

"He he.." Minato chuckled as glowing blue eyes met unnatural yellow ones "Chidori's alive, dumbass."

"W-What?!" He gave the natural reaction "H-How?"

"That'd imply you deserve an answer." Minato said as he looked forward "Remember this : I'm not as nice as my sister is. If you go up to the roof, you'll be taking the _quick_ way down."

Takaya smiled as he closed his eyes "Bear witness... to Nyx's descent..." he whispered before passing out

"I may be a 0, but you're the real fool." Minato muttered before looking at the stairs. There wasn't time to reflect on this, it was time for this to end once and for all.

* * *

 _ **Top Of Tartarus**_

SEES climbed the final steps and reached the very top of Tartarus.

"We finally reached the top." Mitsuru said as SEES looked around and saw that there was nothing there. It was just a large clear area.

Minato, however, could sense just where his old friend was "Look up." he told everyone as they saw the moon which seemed larger than usual

Fuuka looked shocked "Something's coming!" she warned

"Is it Nyx?!" Akihiko asked, ready for the literal fight of his life

Fuuka looked both amazed and petrified "I can sense it even without my persona. This is the first time that's ever happened..." Even when Nyarlathotep possessed Makoto, she still needed Juno to locate him (provided he _wanted_ to be located, that is)

Minato continued to stare at the moon as something seemed to just warp into existence.

A black and dark purple being with a white face, soulless black eyes, and a crown on it's head came into view.

On it's sides were 2 pairs of large wings that easily covered 1/3 of the entire roof.

With silent beats, it descended onto the roof and held a sword about as long as 1 of his wings with just a single hand.

Staring down at them, Death, the new Avatar of Nyx, smiled arrogantly as he watched SEES' arrival.

* * *

 **Oh... Fuck me, this next chapter is going to hurt.**

Yup... The Arcana is the means-

 **Finish that, and I'll... do something.**

Well, it's been a long road, but it's time for it to end... Holy shit, we might actually finish this in under a year

 **Wait, what? *checks* Holy shit, this fic isn't even a year old yet, and we're here.**

Amazing, isn't it? Whatever, time for SEES to face a deity that makes Faceless look like a bitch in comparison.

 **That Nyx or Death?**

I meant mother, but big bro is pretty tough too.


	150. Final Battle (Chapter 150)

**Okay... Okay... you can do this. You can do this.**

You can't do this.

 **NOT HELPING!**

 **Darkblade2814 : That'd be stupid, from a strategic point i mean. He can't go all out on Takaya when literal Death is just above them. Plus...**

He wanted Minako to have a badass moment.

 **RAX : I don't know. I kinda hope so, imagine how cool that'd be!**

Everyone who said I'm fucked up... eat your hearts out.

 **gerson : 1. That was meant to be a joke. 2. You rated a lemon 7.5...? A LEMON?!**

How... often do you read lemons to be a decent judge exactly? I'm a monster, and Grim only reads those things in preparation to make a lemon scene.

 **I even went as far as hentai... turns out, what they say about hentai and tentacles is true *gags***

Good god... That's not a fate I'd wish on my worst enemy...

 **Keindahaha : We're doing this how the game did it. Meaning, play it when Minato's facing the REAL Nyx.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga : I bring you... Deus ex machina- I mean, the Universe Arcana.**

*snickers*

 **Raze Olympus : Hehe, remember when i put out a chapter every 2 days or so? I have a dare for you guys *ahem* when this chapter ends, try rereading Chapter 15 and just try not to cringe.**

Wow... Telling them to read the chapter you personally dislike. You've got balls, that's for sure.

 **Manu259 : Yes, it was a Deadpool reference. He'd show, but he's too busy with his movie to "Give a flying fuck-lint about some kid and his fan fiction." Ouch.**

God... Not even a year.

 **Want me to destroy anything Makoto had going for him in terms of intimidation? He's existed ever since Death was placed inside Minato, meaning he's only 10 fucking years old. Just 10. Forget the old name, he's The Sadistic Rule-Breaking Delinquent**

* * *

 _ **Top Of Tartarus**_

Everyone stood in shock as Death, The Avatar Of Nyx descended onto the top of the tower with them. There was no way that their swords or arrows or Aigis' guns were going to hurt that thing.

"You are..." Even Aigis was shocked by what he had become

"Hello, Pharos." Minato said as he looked at his old friend's new form.

"Pharos? You mean..." Yukari gasped as she realized what that meant "Ryoji-kun?!"

 **"Those were my names for a time..."** Death answered, his voice now deep and left a noticeable echo **"I didn't mind it."**

"What's going on?" Mitsuru asked. Weren't they here to fight Nyx? "Wait, are you...?"

 **"I am merely a harbinger of the Fall..."** Death answered as he looked down as people who were once his friends **"Although, Nyx and myself are now one in the same."**

"Is that so...?" Akihiko asked as he glared at the avatar "Well regardless, I don't regret my decision. I'll defeat you, no matter what you are!"

 **"I see... Then, you must already know."** Death said as his smiled widened **"What people fear most... what they try to ignore... That is what I am."**

"We know that already." Ken spoke on behalf of everyone

"Yeah..." Akihiko confirmed the kid's statement "Everyone does."

Minako glared at the 13th shadow "You're also the reason I'm an orphan..."

Mitsuru spoke up "You are what awaits all living things from the moment they are born..."

 **"Then, you also understand that it's pointless to resist... So, why do you?"** Death asked them **"There must be fear trembling in your hearts."**

"Yeah, of course I'm scared." Junpei had no qualms about admitting that "But, it's no use carrying on about it. I wanna live!"

"... I'm tired of running!" Yukari declared "Living means looking death square in the face. So, I won't back down... not even from you!"

Aigis glared at death with the same eyes she had when they fought all those years ago "I will stop you, even if it cost me my life. That is my own decision!"

 **"... I see."** He didn't need anymore than that, there was no way they were backing down now.

Then, suddenly he lifted his arms **"All shall heed the Queen's Call..."**

"Huh?" Minato widened his eyes _Queen's Call?_

Fuuka gasped as she turned around "I'm sensing shadows approaching from below!"

"Fuckin' cheat." Minato muttered as he looked to his friends "Okay, here's the plan : I need all of you to go and fight them while I take care him."

"Wait, what?!" Minako was ready to object, but Minato continued

"Fuuka, I need you to multitask and support the both of us." He continued "I harbored that bastard for 10 years, I'll take him out."

Fuuka nodded "A-Alright!"

Minato looked back to the rest "There's no time to argue." he said before looking at Minako "Imoto, time to brush up on your leading skills."

"Grgh..." Minako grunted "You better come out of this alive!" she shouted as she and the others ran down the steps.

"No promises..." Minato said as he looked back at Death, who was doing nothing but smiling arrogantly.

"You know, before you were put into my guts we had a small battle." Minato pointed out as he held his sword tightly "I think it's time we finally end it."

 **"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."** Death began what sounded like some sort of chant **"Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination."**

Then, Death seemingly reach for the sky and flapped his wings as Minato saw a giant tarot card representing the Fool go from Fool to Magician.

Minato chuckled as he glared at the avatar "Arcana shift?" he said, realizing what he had done "Did you steal that one from me?"

Death seemingly glared at Minato as he held his sword tightly, and everything about him just gave off the feeling of murderous intent **"Even if that's true, you stole much more from me, as I recall."**

Minato smiled "Yeah..." He put his Evoker to his head "... right."

 _Surt..._ The boy summoned as he pulled the trigger.

Death flapped his wings again as he was lifted into the air. Death moved in front of the white moon and suddenly arms holding blades similar to the ones used by Arcana Magician appeared from behind him and made their way to Minato.

The sheer quantity and speed of the limbs made it so that it'd be suicide to try and block the attacks or retaliate himself, so the bluenette ordered Surt to use his own sword to cut through the various limbs.

"Nyx's Arcana changed into the Magician?" Fuuka said surprised, being the only person besides Minato who could sense the change "Be careful! Its properties have changed! It specializes and is immune to fire attacks!"

 _Thanks, Fuuka..._ Minato thought mentally. It was a good thing he was using Surt then, while he couldn't burn Death, he still had his sword.

The boy kept running wherever he could on the top of Tartarus, doing his best to dodge/attack the few limbs that managed to slip past Surt.

Seeing that no progress would be made like this, Death decided to change the variables again.

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."** Death began it's chant again **"The silent voice within one's heart whispers the most profound wisdom."**

Once again, the avatar reached towards the sky and it's Arcana changed from Magician to Priestess.

 _Scathach..._ Minato thought as he shifted persona again.

 **"By fighting, you only delay the inevitable. I was brought here for that sole purpose..."** The avatar asked as he raised it's hand **"All shall perish!"**

And then, a literal block of ice began to surround the boy. And even with Scathach's resistance to Ice based attacks, it still hurt like hell.

"It's immune to ice attacks!" Fuuka yelled telepathically

Minato put his Evoker to his head "This isn't ice.." he muttered before pulling the trigger "Shadow Hound!"

The ground in front of Death suddenly combusted and pieces of shrapnel pierced straight through pieces of the shadow, but it didn't even seem fazed.

Then, the arms that sprouted before became threads similar to the one's used by Arcana Priestess.

"Ah, shit" Minato muttered as he fired his Evoker again, his gut telling him that those threads would probably kill him quickly, just like they almost did months ago.

"Ardhanari" And just like that, all of the threads were burned away as they were engulfed in the fusion spell's fire.

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."** Another chant, signaling the start of another shift **"Celebrate life's grandeur... Its brilliance... its magnificence..."**

Another card appeared, and the avatar's Arcana shifted from Priestess to The Empress. It wasn't hard to recognize what he was doing, he was going to go through all the Arcana until finally reaching Death.

Deciding to get physical, Death took to the skies as he lifted his blade before slamming it down again at near-lighting speeds.

Minato literally had to jump out of the way to avoid being cut in half, but that wasn't the end.

 **"Eternity awaits!"** Death announced before using Garudyne on Minato while he was still in mid-air from avoiding the attack.

Minato was pushing with enough force that he briefly bounced off the ground before rolling, and even that wasn't enough friction to stop the bluenette from falling off the roof.

As he started to descend in a free fall, Minato quickly switch personas "Seth!"

And just like that, the Egyptian god appeared in time to grab his master with his claws before allowing the boy to mount him as they ascended by to the top of the tower.

"Minato!" he could here Fuuka calling telepathically in a panic

"Still kicking." Minato assured as he and his persona reached the top.

There, the avatar just stood there waiting. Almost as if he expected Minato to somehow to survive that.

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."** and thus, another chant began **"** **Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer..."**

The card appeared, and Death's arcana shifted from the Empress to the Emperor.

In the instant, Death moved at inhuman speeds and was able to use Seth in half before anyone could even register the situation.

Minato, who was still on Seth, descended again until he impacted with the floor. When he looked up, he saw Death ready to attack just in time.

The boy rolled out of the way as Death quickly descended from the sky and thrust the tip of his sword straight into where Minato had been just a second earlier.

Quickly getting on his feet, Minato ran what seemed like a fair distance before turning back to look at the deity's avatar. Whatever he was now, he was far from what he was when he was sealed inside him. Not even Thanatos at his full power and in full control was even half this strong.

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."** At this rate, he was shifting Arcana so quickly that Fuuka didn't even have a chance to get a decent analysis anymore **"** **It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide oneself..."**

And now, the avatar's Arcana shifted from Emperor to Hierophant.

"Minato-kun, i-it's switching too fast!" Fuuka warned her leader of their predicament

"Clever bastard..." Minato muttered as he glared at his parents' killer "Focus on helping the others... I got it from here."

After seemingly waiting for their exchanged to be over, Death raised his free hand and summoned 2 crosses reminiscent of the ones used by Arcana Hierophant.

Not even giving him time to respond, the crosses immediately rushed their way to Minato.

The teen was able to get out of the way in time for one their attacks, but the other caught him by surprise and used its sharp edges to slash across the boys torso before the other one hit him hard enough to knock him back off his feet.

Despite the pain he was in, Minato laughed a bit "Gee, Pharos, I knew god hated me, but you didn't need to make it so obvious."

Death said nothing as he watched his old friend put his Evoker to his head.

 _Time to test something new..._ He thought before pulling the trigger "Bottomless pit!"

With that, both the Devil and the Jester versions of Abaddon appeared. The Jester version raised his hand while his counterpart let out a roar as a dark portal opened beneath the 2 crosses.

Then, from the portal came demonic looking arms that grabbed onto the crosses before dragging them down and sealing the portal.

Minato stood back up and saw Death, no-doubt preparing to shift his Arcana again

 _I wonder how the others are doing..._ How people have the strangest thoughts at the strangest times.

...

...

"Duck!" Minako warned Junpei just in time to save the boy from having his head cut off by a shadow. Now aware of his situation, Junpei was easily able to cut through the shadow's frail body.

Then, the entire ground they were standing on trembled. Even there, they could feel everything that was happening from above.

And even from there... **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."** they couldn't escape the sound of Death's voice.

Minako looked around and saw Mitsuru surrounded by numerous shadows

One was about to strike the Empress from behind, the female Fool managed to make it there just in time to cut it down with her naginata.

Another shadow was about to attack, but it was instantly killed when it was hit by an arrow sent by Yukari.

Mitsuru briefly looked at the 2 of them in surprise. Both once hated her, and now both were her best friends.

 **"... There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another..."** Everyone heard Death finish his chant along with more trembling from the battle above.

Ken charged and plunged his spear straight into another shadow which caused it to die instantly. The ground trembled more and more from whatever was happening from above.

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."** Another chant could be heard from above **"** **One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goals."**

However, the boy failed to notice another shadow in time before being tackled.

Fortunately, Koromaru was around to burn the shadow to ashed with Cerberus.

Ken looked and smiled as he ran to his canine friend "Thanks, Koro!"

Meanwhile, Junpei summoned Trismegistus and used Maragidyne on multiple shadows. It'd hadn't even been all that long, and he felt like they went through 10 Tartarus expeditions already.

More trembling caused from the battle from above and nearly caused Junpei to lose his footing, but he was caught in time by Akihiko.

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."**

Another horde of shadows started to approach all at once. But Aigis ran to assist and began to open fired, killing many shadows and putting a noticeable dent in the horde's numbers.

And then they heard it, the sound that Minato warned them would happen. The sounds of rattling chains from a reformed Reaper.

 **"...** **To find the one true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty..."**

Minako ran to the guys' side "Ken and Koro, take care of the smaller ones." she ordered "The rest of us, focus your attacks on the Reaper!"

The Reaper fired off a shot, and then everyone saw the blue light forming above them

"Oh crap." Minako muttered as she realized what that was "Take cover!" she warned before the Megidolaon hit the floor causing an explosion

Aigis, who had jumped into the air to avoid the attack, began opening fire as she summoned Athena who charged at the powerful shadow.

The Reaper fired multiple shots, but they were all blocked by Athena's shield. The persona kept moving as quick as she could before bashing The Reaper as hard as she could with her shield.

Then, more trembling could be felt from above.

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."**

Minako recovered from the blast and fired her Evoker for Joan to attack.

Seemingly expecting that, The Reaper quickly dodged the attack before grabbing and crushing Joan with it's chains.

The rest of SEES began to approach, but the Reaper fired rapid shots at all of them forcing them to keep their distance.

 **"** **It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path..."**

Minako clutched her head in pain as Joan retreated.

 _I how you're doing Minato-nii..._ They truly were twins.

...

...

Death flapped his wings again as he ascended further into the skies.

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."** Death began again as he stood up straight, ready to attack **"** **Alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty."**

As soon as the 13th shadow's Arcana shifted from Hermit to Fortune, a wheel resembling the one used by Arcana fortune appeared above him.

When the wheel stopped, a powerful force of wind that was even stronger than a Garudyne began to push against Minato who stabbed his blade into the ground, desperate to keep his ground.

After a few moments, the wind died down as Death flapped his wings again.

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."** By now, both of them knew that the end of the constant shifting was nearing its end **"** **Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment."**

The card for Fortune appeared before shifting into the Strength Arcana.

Then, what could only be described as spears appeared from the sky an began to descend with the intent of killing the boy.

Minato ran as fast as he could to avoid the attacks, even being forced to use his sword to block the attacks.

After a few moments, the spears stopped coming. It was obvious that Death was starting to get impatient.

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."** After this... it would be the last one **"** **In the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal."**

Then, Death shifted from Strength to The Hanged Man Arcana.

Blue light appeared above Minato, who instantly recognized the attack.

The boy quickly fired his Evoker and used Garudyne on himself just in time to avoid the Megidolaon.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, Minato saw a literal god's fist heading straight for him

 _Siegfried!_ Minato summoned one of his personal favorite personas to block the attack.

As soon as the 2 came into contact causing the attack to dissipate, Siegfried changed into Attis who launched a Megidola of his own at Death.

Without saying a word, Death swung his sword which easily deflected the attack.

"That's enough Pharos..." Minato said while panting, he still had 1 trick left that even Pharos didn't know about "... No more games. Let's end this once and for all."

Death's smile seemingly widened **"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."**

Minato stood up straight, his clothes were tattered and he had numerous injuries all through out his body from the attacks from Death as well as the various pieces off shrapnel that broke off from the roof.

The words were already burned into his brain "Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are..."

The card appeared as Death's arcana shifted **"Death awaits you..."**

Despite shifting to his true Arcana, the avatar simply remained suspended in the sky **"I truly do not understand..."**

"Huh?" What was this about?

 **"You know more than most how pointless this fight is."** Death continued **"** **You cannot avoid death. To live is to die; they are one in the same..."**

Minato chuckled "Oh, Pharos... Don't you get it?" he asked as he looked at his old enemy and his old friend "Everyone knows that. Hell, to be honest, I came here expecting to die."

The boy looked down as he remembered the one thing he thought of when he made his final decision.

* * *

 _ **A month ago**_

"Hmm..." Being on of the few SEES members that actively acknowledge the existence of and/or remembers the cameras, Minato sat in a chair in the command room as he watched his friends.

Well, more specifically, he watched the 3 that spied on him as a bit on an in-joke seeing how they violated his privacy when he first arrived and he immediately shut the cameras off if it started to reveal... uncomfortable things.

Akihiko was doing his usual training, this time with a clear goal in mind.

Mitsuru was... walking with Minako into Yukari's room?

"Hmm?" Minato leaned forward, interested in what this could be about

The 2 girls knocked and Yukari welcomed the 2 into her room. The 3 shared small talk with some minor teasing before the conversation shifted to what had been on everyone's minds

"I wonder what this Nyx is like..." Yukari wondered "Hey, do you think it's inside Tartarus?"

"I have no idea..." Mitsuru answered honestly

"Maybe it IS Tartarus for all we know." Minako shared her thoughts as she groaned, the thought of the upcoming fight being very distressing

"Oh, by the way, I've made my decision." Yukari declared, not at all sounding like she was having any 2nd guesses "I want to fight to the end. It's better than doing nothing. That's why you 2 are here, right?"

"Well..." Minako eyed Mitsuru, she just came here at her insistence really

"I... I guess it is." Mitsuru admitted as she smiled, grateful to have people to talk about this with

The brunette giggled "You're so easy to read." she teased

"I made my decision as well." Mitsuru said, also sounding like she was 100% sure "Kirijo is making great stories to turn itself around. After I graduate, I plan to assume leadership of the group and continue where my father left off. I cannot turn back now, even if I wanted to."

"Um... I hate to ruin the moment but..." Minako had 1 issue with that plan "You do know you might die, right?"

"If I die defeating Nyx, then the Kirijo group will have to continue on without me." She answered "But I am confident they would fulfill my wishes."

Minako sighed as she looked down. No one had to ask what her choice was, they all knew she'd support whatever decision her brother made

"Ryoji said that Nyx can't be defeated..." She reminded everyone why this situation was so terrifying

"... You know, I kinda wonder about that." Yukari added on, which caught the girl by surprise "I don't think our _special_ member can be killed, either."

"I agree." Mitsuru replied "Death dwelled within him, amplifying his abilities, though he was exceptional to begin with."

"And even with all that power..." Minako decided to go ahead and feed her brother's ego, for she always suspected he watched the cameras in secret "Deep down, he's still all love just the Nii-san I always knew.."

Minako grinned as she elbowed her old friend "Isn't he, Yuka-chan?" she asked, causing the girl to blush

Ignoring the fact her cheeks were as red as a tomato, Yukari continued "He's an interesting guy, huh?"

"... yes, he is." Mitsuru had no problems admitting that one

Yukari smiled warmly "You know, if things don't work out, I think I'll still be okay, as long as I'm with everyone." she said "Honestly, it doesn't matter whether or not we die. All that matters is that we're proud of how we lived."

"Wow, you sound like an old lady Yuka-chan." Minako being... Well, Minako teased "Did we get the ages mixed up? Is my brother secretly into milfs?"

"Hey!" Yukari called as she softly punched Minako's shoulder

Minato shut off the tapes, deciding that the rest of the conversation was for the 3 of them alone.

Still, Minato then walked to his room with a smile on his face

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Minato smiled at the memory briefly "And it's just like that..." he said as he looked at the Avatar of Nyx "I'd never forgive myself if I let all my friends down like that. Because of them, I found my will to live again."

With that Minato put his Evoker to his temple "Now, let's end this." he said as he was knocked off his feet.

Death remained still, confused what he was summoning that could be causing Minato this much pain.

Minato stood back up as all 3 of his main personas appeared ; Orpheus Telos, the Jester version of Abaddon, and Thanatos.

Death let out what seemed to be a gasp as his gaze was completely fixated on Thanatos, his old form.

Recognizing this, Minato sent Thanatos forward who used the hesitation to stab his blade straight into his former self's shoulder and continued to hold onto him as a restraint

 **"I-Is this..."** Death seemed shocked. As he and his former self continued to essentially wrestle, Abaddon took the opportunity to disarm the avatar which causing his blade to fall to the ground

 **"Is this..."** Telos took the opportunity to fired everything he could by repeatedly playing his lyre, utilizing all of the -dyne spell and firing numerous Megidolaons.

 **"Is this... my hesitation?"** Death questioned as he finally broke free from his former self's grasp. But then, he was open to Abaddon launching his parody of a cross and Telos had summoned his own version of God's Fist, both of which caused the avatar to loudly grunt in pain.

Death immediately dived to where his sword was, ready to end this battle once and for all. Death reached out and reclaimed his blade, but the 3 personas were gone.

"Hey, perverted jackass!" Minato taunted which caught Death's attention "The game's over!" he said before firing his Evoker and summoning the personas Satan and Helel

Just then, Death looked down and noticed a mark in the shape of an X right below him.

"Armageddon!" Minato shouted as he put everything he had into the attack. From the X, came a blindingly bright surge of energy which lead to the entire area being engulfed in smoke.

Minato panted heavily, his entire body feeling as if it were about to give up on him then and there.

His heart sank when he heard the sound of beating wings.

Suddenly, a strong current of wing came and blew all of the smoke away from the area.

 **"Enough!"** Death shouted as he slammed his blade down again

Minato summoned Telos again just in time, but the blade was still low enough that he had to use his own sword to stop it from killing him.

Seeing that the boy was still alive, Death put in more strength which caused it to be too much for Telos alone.

Minato nearly passed out from the pain as he was forced to tri-wield personas after an Armageddon _and_ without the help on an Evoker.

 **"It's pointless to resist!"** Death declared, all he had to do was wait until Minato's strength left him **"Nyx will descend and The Fall will begin as it was foretold."**

"I..." Minato pushed against the shadow's blade with everything he could, his left hand which had been forced to hold onto the blade itself was beginning to bleed from how tightly he was gripping his sword

"I lost everything to you once..." Minato said, remembering his old self "I already lost one family to you..."

All 3 of his personas were acting strange again... Almost as if, they were reacting to something.

This was beyond Minato's concern, however "I suffered because of it, I went through hell and came back.." Surprising even Death itself, the boy and his personas managed to make the avatar lift his blade slightly

"And I will be be damned, before I _ever_ let you take another one away from me again!"

And then, there was a bright white light...

...

...

Everyone's backs were against the wall. The Reaper was a lot stronger than any of them had anticipated, and them being surrounded only made everything worse.

"D-Dammit..." Minako muttered in between her pants. She and the rest of SEES didn't have much left, there were just so many of them at once...

The Reaper took aim, ready to finally end the fight once and for all, and then it noticed the bright light.

As quickly as it was noticed, the light engulfed the entire area, blinding everyone. And then, as quickly as it came, it all just disappeared...

"What the...?" ... Along with every shadow on the block.

"I-I think it came from Minato-kun!" Fuuka told everyone which shocked them. Minato just did this?

"No time to rest then." Minako said as she got back on her feet "Let's go help our leader!"

...

...

Minato's eyes had changed from from a bright blue to almost pure white. Above him, was the persona Abaddon was no-doubt a pick parody of.

The persona had Abaddon's body but it was a pure white body instead, but it held Thanatos' black coffins in it's left hand, and it had Orpheus Telos' face... It was the combination of all 3 of those personas.

It was Messiah, The Savior.

Death grunted, even he was pushed back by Messiah's abrupt entrance. Just as Death granted him power, it granted him the potential for an even greater persona than his normal psyche would've allowed.

Behind Minato, his friend came, ready to help finish what they started.

Death grunted as he seemed to glare at SEES **"Let us finish this, Minato! This is the path of your choosing."**

Minato looked up "For once, we agree." he said before looking at his friends and smiling.

Death outstretched his arms **"Bow... Before the Night Queen."**

Suddenly, 5 red pillars erected and left 5 bright orbs which exploded in a mass of energy as soon as the pillars faded away.

Not only did this do massive damage, multiple members of the party were left panicking, trembling in fear, and some were even charmed.

Minato just blinked slowly and said "Salvation."

Messiah raised it's hand, and then, everyone's wounds and ailments were miraculously healed completely.

The young boy looked back at his friends again, ready for their battle to finally end "Ready guys?"

Everyone suddenly smiled, ready to end this fight once and for all.

All of SEES surrounded the 13th shadow and unleashed hell on him.

Trismegistus slashed Death's face which caused it to crack.

Artemisia used her whip to essentially flog the shadow from behind.

When Death was about to retaliate, Caesar attacked with an attack from his own sword supplemented by a Ziodyne.

When he tried to take flight, Isis made the winds so unstable that it was impossible for him to lift himself into the air.

Athena drove her spear right into Death's torso before bashing him with her shield to push the avatar away.

Kala-Nemi put everything had into unleashing it's own Vile Assault onto the shadow which caused traces of black mist to leave the avatar.

Cerberus used Agidyne on Death before using his own teeth from his multiple heads to take numerous bites out of him.

Death grunted before looking at Minato again who was standing next to his twin, both with their personas summoned.

Minato smirked "Don't fuck with the Messiah."

Minako returned the cocky attitude "Or his saint."

At that moment, the twins personas charge together to deliver one last ray of light which forced the shadow not only back, but to fall on his knees and look up into the sky.

"Did we do it?" Mitsuru asked, almost ecstatic

Then, Death was slowly raised back towards the sky until he aligned perfectly with the moon.

 **"Such a pity..."** Death said, expressing his displeasure **"You understand fate, yet you still fight against it with all of your will. If more people were like you, then perhaps The Fall could have been prevented... but it's too late now."**

Then, something unbelievable happened.

"The moon..." Fuuka said as she gasped

"What is that?" Yukari asked, not believing what she was seeing

"Holy shit..." Minato whispered to himself

The moon shattered into numerous pieces, as it all made sense. Nyx was inside the moon the whole time, and the reason Arcana shadows appeared when it was full was because that was when the link was at its strongest.

"This... This can't be real." Akihiko said, just as shocked as everyone else

"Soon..." Aigis warned everyone "Soon it will descend upon us... Upon us all..."

"At last..." Everyone looked behind them and saw Takaya who was laughing "Vexing, isn't it? The look on your face is priceless!"

Yukari was in a panic "But, what're we gonna do?!"

Minato glared at Takaya "I have a promise to keep."

Minato quickly made his way to Takaya before plunging his blade straight into the false messiah's stomach.

Takaya coughed as Minato grabbed him by the throat with his other hand "Don't piss yourself on the way down." he said before kicking Takaya off his sword and off the top of Tartarus.

Minato looked down as he watch Takaya fall "Rot in hell, you son of a bitch."

Fuuka gasped again "Something's coming!" she warned

Suddenly, it felt as if the entire planet was trembling as the planet's gravity's strength seemed to just multiply.

Try as they might to resist, the sheer force was pushing everyone down

"I will never give up!" Aigis announced as she activated Orgia mode "Never!"

 **"Why resist that which is inevitable?"** Death asked the struggling members of SEES **"You'll only suffer."**

"Dammit, I won't back down!" Junpei shouted as he screamed and did his best to stand

"I made up my mind!" Yukari declared "I'll fight to the end!"

Death faded away, seemingly completed his role or his process in merging with Nyx.

"We've come this far..." Mitsuru announced as she looked at Nyx herself "I will not submit!"

But no one could remain standing from the sheer force of Nyx herself awakening.

"Nii-san..." Minako called out to her brother who felt in consciousness fade away

* * *

 _ **Velvet Room**_

"Huh?" Minato looked around, he was in the Velvet Room again.

"There's no need to worry." Igor assured the boy "This isn't the afterlife... You're still alive."

Igor smiled "Do you remember what I once told you...?" he asked "How the strength of your social links will determine your potential?"

Igor leaned forward "Listen... can you hear the many voices?" he whispered "Each one's power is limited... Yet, they all reach out to you."

"I..." Minato closed his eyes "I sense them..."

Minato could feel it, a mysterious mass of energy was gathering. The powerful emotions of his friends and loved ones were flowing into his heart.

He could hear them... all of them. All of his links were reaching out to him; Kenji, Chihiro, Yuko, 'Maya', everyone!

From the strength of his bonds, formed a new blank card.

Igor seemed genuinely stunned "I never dreamed of seeing that card with my own eyes..." he admitted "This is indeed a surprise. Behold the last power you and I shall unveil..."

"What... What is it?" Was all that Minato could think to ask

"It is the power to bring about a new beginning, or the ultimate end." Igor explained in a way only he could "It may be possible now, with this newfound power. You may be able to defeat the one who cannot be defeated. What you have in your hands is the power of the Universe... Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now."

Minato held the card within his hand. With the help of his friends, he may be able to end this once and for all.

"Congratulations on the bonds you have forged..."

Minato immediately frowned, recognizing the voice.

Minato stood up and looked behind him "What do you want, Philemon?"

"I merely wished to see such an occasion with my own eyes..." He answered, still smiling proudly "You are the first to have ever obtain-"

Philemon was cut off when Minato used his new power to push him against the wall.

"You really are a piece of shit, you know that?" Minato asked as he walked to Philemon who was on his knees, the boy was much stronger than he was now "Only reason your alive..."

Minato kicked Philemon in the face which caused his mask to shatter again. The residents of the Velvet Room just watched, for Philemon warned them this may happen

"... Is because you're still the reason I'm able to save my friends now." The bluenette concluded before summoning and leaving another mysterious card face-down, followed by turning back to the 2 residents he _did_ like. He didn't need to ask, Minato already knew how this was going to end for him.

Elizabeth looked down "We will soon reach your destination." this was going to be the last time she'd see the first person she fell in love with

Igor continued to smile "It seems that, in addition to Death, fate has also dealt you the Wild Card." he said proudly "... You must accept your destiny."

"I know..." Minato said as he looked down "What about you?"

"Our contract has been fulfilled." Igor answered "I have completed my role as well..."

Igor looked upon the boy one last time "You were truly a remarkable guest."

With that, all of the residents disappeared. And then, the Velvet Room which had taken the form of an elevator had finally stopped for the first time.

Minato knew what this meant... It was his time.

* * *

 _ **Top Of Tartarus**_

All the members of SEES were lying on the ground now. None of them could move anymore, Nyx was just too strong.

in the midst of their struggle, they noticed Minato who was just causally standing.

"M-Mako?" Junpei uttered in shock

"Minato?" Akihiko was just as confused "How're you standing?"

Minato looked at his Evoker before dropping it onto the floor for someone to pick up, he didn't need it anymore.

The boy took a few steps forward before he smiled back at his friends and whispered "Live..."

Suddenly, a blue light surrounded the bluenette as he began to feel very light... and then, he began to ascend to Nyx herself.

"What the-" Akihiko couldn't believe it... Minato was just... floating

"No! Don't go!" Aigis pleaded with him. Was he about to leave them behind? "Minato-san!"

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!" Minako berated her brother as tears started to fall. She was forced to leave him once, was he leaving her now? "Get back here!"

"Goddammit..." Junpei cursed "Why the hell can't I stand up?!"

"Why?!" Yukari asked as Minato just kept ascending "After all we've been through! Stop! Don't do this! Come back!"

Even after all the begging, Minato refused to stop. He just kept ascending, it was there that he decided to make a quick visit to someone...

* * *

 ** _?_**

"Been awhile..." Minato greeted an old shadow "Hasn't it?"

 **"What?!"** Nyarlathotep turned around and assumed Minato's physical form, but with bright yellow eyes. He was just reveling in Nyx's descent, how was Minato here ? **"H-How're you-"**

"Recognize this?" Minato asked as he held out his hand and showed the card

Nyarlathotep looked stunned **"W-W-What?!"** Looks like he really was the first person to get it **"I-Impossible!"**

"Apparently not." Minato said as he put the card away "Looks like we're not so hopeless, eh?"

 **"Heh.."** Nyarlathotep chuckled **"Don't get so full of yourself, Minato. You're... an outlier. An anomaly, if you will. There's no telling what changes Death made to you."**

"Right..." Minato rolled his eyes "I just wanted to make sure you saw me one last time before I end all of this."

Nyarlathotep narrowed his eyes, if he said that so confidently then he must've known that... **"Hmm... I take it even while dying Makoto couldn't keep his mouth shut? Stupid creature..."** Nyarlathotep shook his head **"No matter, I've already won."**

"No you haven't." Minato objected as he shook his head "Your beat may end, it may not, but I do know you'll never win."

This made Nyarlathotep laugh harder **"Do you believe you'll even reach Nyx?! Bwahaha, even with the Universe Arcana you can't succeed!"**

Minato turned his back on the shadow "Watch me."

 **"Oh, rest assured, I _will_ be watching..." **Nyarlathotep assured as his visitor left him, for good this time.

* * *

 **Alright, Makoto!**

Huh?

 **Music! Now!**

Uh... *presses button*

* * *

 _ **?**_

It felt like an eternity of just floating, but after just a few short moments, Minato finally reached the large white orb that was Nyx's true body.

Minato finally placed his feet upon some solid ground as he looked up at Nyx. This was it, the final battle.

Nyx didn't just stand idly. Using A move similar to Nyarlathotep's, Nyx gather large amounts of energy into 1 large red ball that embodied 1 thing... Death.

The ball then descended until it hit the ground, unleashing a massive explosion that dwarfed anything ever thrown at the boy before.

Still, Minato remained standing. He couldn't fall, not here.

Once again, Nyx gathered another mass of energy and struck Minato with an attack that was nothing but pure Death.

"Gah..!" Minato was forced a ways back as he was hit by the blast.

At this rate, he wasn't even going to be able to get close enough to stop her.

"Get the hell up."

Minato gasped as he recognized that voice

"I told you NOT to fuck it up... So finish what you started."

 _Makoto..?_ Minato thought as he heard more voices, despite him being far, far away from any other human

"There's nothing we can do?!"

 _Ken?_ Even all the way up here, his friends voices were still reaching him

"Don't give up!" Akihiko seemed to have shouted "We have to believe in him!"

"Give him strength!" Mitsuru screamed "Take my life if you must!"

At that moment, Minato felt pieces of his strength return to him as he got back on his feet and started walking towards Nyx with what little strength he now had.

Nyx attacked again with another orb of pure Death, but it's effects seemed severely weakened compared to before

"Yeah, I'm willing to risk mine, too!" Yukari declared

"He's going to face it all by himself!" Even a naturally weak and soft voice like Fuuka's was more than strong enough to reach Minato now

"I already left you all alone once, I'm not doing it again!" Minako screamed loudly, even now she'd never let that go

"No, he's not alone!" Junpei declared "I won't let him die!"

And just like that, Minato felt most of his strength return as he continued to make his way to Nyx, refusing to stop for even a moment.

Nyx attacked again, but this time the attack was completely nullified. As long as he had his friends, he wasn't going to fall to Nyx.

Then, he heard barking that could only belong to Koromaru.

"I won't allow this world to be destroyed!" Aigis declared

"Alright..." Minato's blood almost went cold when he heard Shinjiro's voice "... Let's do this."

"Heh..." Minato chuckled to himself "Looks like even assholes have their moments."

"You can do it, Minato!" Ken cheered as loud as he could

"Minato, remember, we're always with you!" Akihiko continued

"Arisato- No, Minato..." Mitsuru sounded like she was choking back tears "Even after everything my family did to yours, you always continued to push on." Then, her voice went back to her usual self "And because of that, I know this is nothing to you!"

Minato nearly burst out laughing "Wouldn't exactly say that one, Mitsuru."

"Nii-san, I'm going to kill you for this..." Minako threatened, sounding like she was crying "Now kick her ass so I can kick yours!"

"Minato-kun, you can do it!" Fuuka cheered her friend on "You... Can do anything!"

"Minato, please..." And that sounded like Yukari "... Come back to me... I love you."

Minato smiled for a moment as he nearly reached his destination "... I love you, too."

"I know I've always treated you like shit..." And that could only belong to Junpei "... But, dammit, can you blame me when you're this badass? C'mon, this is nothing for you."

Even though he didn't understand him, Minato could still hear Koromaru barking his support for his friend

"Minato-san..." Aigis called out to him "You remember our promise, don't you? Don't let it end like this!"

Finally Minato had reached Nyx, there was only one thing left to do.

"You know what this means, right?" Makoto who's voice sounded like it was behind Minato's asked, Messiah's fusion assuring that his psyche was now a permanent part of Minato's

"Yeah..." The bluenette confirmed as he looked down "I have to break so~ many promises..."

"You know what they say..." Makoto sighed "Life's a bitch."

"Yeah." Minato agreed "No denying that."

"Eh, could be worse." Makoto shrugged "Now, let's end this."

The bluenette sighed one last time "Minako, Yukari, everyone... forgive me."

Minato looked upon Nyx whose attacks were now harmless to the boy "Per..."

A blue light began to surround Minato again as a mass of energy swelled around him "..so..."

Minato raised one had into the air "...na."

And then, the mass engulfed the entire area.

...

...

Suddenly, the entirety of SEES found themselves in what looked to be space, yet they could breath and seemed to be walking on solid ground.

"Where are we?" Yukari was the first one to ask

"Did Nyx create this place?" Mitsuru asked "... Or, was it him?"

Minako turned to Fuuka "Is he alright? What happened to him?!"

"Everything was engulf by a bright light..." She said before looking down "I don't sense him."

Ken looked like he was in complete denial "Don't tell me he..."

"No! That can't be!" Junpei objected right away "Try again! He can't be the only one..!"

Fuuka slowly shook her head, Minato was nowhere to be found.

"No..." Minako fell to her knees as it all sunk in

"You gotta be kidding me..." Junpei said, unable to believe it.

"Dammit!" Akihiko cursed "Not again!"

Mitsuru looked down "We all decided to put our lives on the line..." she said, doing her best not to fall apart "In fact, we came here knowing we would most likely die."

"How could I be so powerless..?" Aigis asked as she looked down, completely lost "This is what I was trying to prevent!"

"You're there, aren't you?! I know you are!" Yukari yelled, unwilling and/or unable to believe the worst had happened "I refuse to believe that you're gone! Answer me!"

"We're here!" Aigis shouted "Please let us hear your voice!"

"Minato-Nii, I promise I'll forget all my threats, just..." Minako stood up "Please, say something, anything!"

For the next few moments, everyone desperately called out to their missing leader

"It's alright..." There's only one person that voice could belong to

Everyone gasped as they looked up, Minato's voice seemed to echo across this mysterious place

"... Don't worry." Said another familiar voice

 _Ryoji-kun?_ Minako thought as she recognized the voice in a heart beat

"I will sleep once again. Normal days will return to this universe, for you... and for him." Ryoji assured them "He's found the answer to life's greatest question. It just happened a bit sooner than it will for the rest of you."

"Life's greatest question..." Aigis repeated, knowing just what it meant

"Aigis... You'll find the answer one say as well." Ryoji said confidently "You, too, are a precious living thing. You just need to realize how the bonds of friendship have changed you."

"The Dark Hour will soon vanish from this world." Ryoji told them "All will truly relinquished from its dominion, and the legacy of life will continue. Congratulations, you have the miracle you sought."

Ryoji's voice began to fade "We shall meet again some day."

...

...

SEES found themselves outside Tartarus again as the bells tolled again, but for a different reason than before.

Everyone watched as Tartarus, after all these years and months of fighting, finally deconstructed for the last time.

And there, standing in front of their school, was their leader.

"Mako?" Junpei said in shock

"Minato!" Just about everyone in SEES screamed in unison as they ran to their savior.

Naturally, Yukari hugged him tightly the second she reached him

"Ribs! Ribs!" He warned, already feeling his bones fracture

"That's what you get you.. you..." Yukari was crying tears of joy

"If I wasn't so happy right now..." Minako wiped tears from her eyes "... I'd slap you so hard."

"You sure took your time..." Junpei said, even he wasn't ashamed to cry 'man tears' over seeing his best friend alive

"I-I knew you wouldn't..." Ken was also another one for the crying team

"C'mon guys..." Akihiko said, fighting the tears (but failing) "This isn't anything to cry about."

"Looks who's talking!" Ken shot back

"It's... It's finally over." Even The Ice Queen herself, wasn't ashamed of crying tears of joy

"You're..." Aigis looked at Minato happily before she felt something on he face "Huh? What's happening?"

Despite her being a robot, even Aigis was crying over Minato's survival.

"Thank goodness..." Fuuka thanked. It was official, everyone was crying over him.

Koromaru whined as he rubbed his head against Minato, no-doubt also happy that his friend had survived.

"Hate to ruin the moment, but..." Minato chuckled nervously "How long are we going to be like this."

This for some reason made Yukari squeeze tighter "Until we say we're done, you Moron-to!"

"Alright, alright, just..." Minato chuckled "I can't walk... Too tired... Akihiko, your last order as my subordinate is to carry me home."

Through his tears, the boxer laughed "S-Sure thing... l-leader."

Minato laughed some more and rested his head on Yukari's shoulder as he saw the moon return to normal.

The Dark Hour has finally left, this time, never to return...

* * *

 **Holy fuck, that took forever. This took my whole day, you know!**

In other words, this took awhile.

 **Here comes the pain... Fuck... it's about to be over soon...**

Hey, I showed up... how?

 **Abby plus everyone equals Messiah. Abby is you so...**

Ah... Doesn't that recon what happened in the 50's

 **Eh, let's say Pharos being Death's human side worked as a substitute.**

Wanna know something? We went against what we were advised to do.

 **We were advised by someone much better at making fight scenes than me, to have Death/Nyx's Avatar shrink down so there could be a more direct fight, but... Well, what's life without an adventure?**

But, holy shit... The final battle is over.

 **Yeah... Christ, this chapter is long. Let's hope there aren't any/many tech issues or typos, etc.**


	151. Just a little bit longer (Chapter 151)

**Oh boy, here we go. This the second to last chapter...**

It's almost over now.

 **Yup. After just less than a year, I pulled it off... As long as I get this chapter and the next out before December.**

 **HunterKiller762 : You know, it's reviews like this that make everything worth it.**

Sychophant.

 **Shut it!**

 **Nightlyy : 3 cheers for me!**

*crickets*

 **... Hurtful.**

Raze Olympus : Well, all of SEES just rushed him at once. Someone as big as that can't take everyone at the same time.

 **Keindahaha : Buuuuurn my dr- *dies***

Pretty accurate.

 **gerson : The end sucks for everyone... Sure, it's the _right_ ending for the game, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it!**

 **darkblade2814 : ...**

Let's just assume Minato didn't do that.

 **Asada-shino808 : That means you got through the earlier chapters, including...**

15

 **Yup... Here *gives a purple heart* you've earned it**

 **Ultimate Kuuga : Flatterer!**

 **RAX : Well, we have 1 semi-good part left that's all original. You're... sorta welcome?**

You'll figure what he means pretty soon.

* * *

 ** _Dorm ; 2/14/2010_**

Minato sighed as he stood at his desk which was quickly becoming a habit of his. It wasn't that he liked being cooped up in his room all day, it was that it was hard for him to interact with his friends now.

No one remembered, they had all forgotten everything relating to the Dark Hour entirely. No one but Minato himself and maybe even Aigis judging by the looks she gave everyone now and how isolated she had been lately as well.

Of course, since their memories would be inconsistent, Minato was forced to readopt his private life style as to not be backed into a corner.

Some parts of their lives were now completely forgotten forever now; Mitsuru completely forgot the truth of her father's death, Fuuka was somewhat less confident due to forgetting the battles, Junpei was back to his pre-Chidori death immature self, and due to them bonding over talking about SEES and such, Minako had even forgotten about her relation with Shinjiro.

Their bond wasn't completely severed (much to his relief), but it didn't feel the same without them knowing just what made it special to begin with.

Still, some things still remained; Akihiko still felt some sort of drive to protect his loved one due to remembering Shinjiro being comatosed (though, it was blamed on a random shooting this time), Minato and Yukari were still in a relationship, Koromaru was still allowed to live at the dorm (though, no one knew why), and Mitsuru was much more social to everyone compared to her old self.

On the whole, the situation wasn't that bad... At least, it wouldn't be if he didn't know. Even if SEES retained everything, only he knew what was coming. But especially because of them forgetting, he wouldn't be able to say goodbye when...

The boy shook those thoughts out of his head as he silently swore at himself and carried a bag with him out of his room. What he was about to do was perhaps worse than selling his soul to the devil himself.

On the way through the hall, he came across just who he was expecting considering the date.

"Hello, Minato..." Yukari greeted smiling warmly "Um... You know what today is, right?"

Minato blinked "Even someone as socially uninformed as me can't forget what today is."

Yukari looked down "Then what's with that?" She asked, pointing to the bag Minato was holding "You know that guys are supposed to give gifts on White Day, right?"

"I know, I know..." He said as he groaned "I have a friend who wants me to deliver a gift for her."

Yukari seemed to find this amusing and laughed "Let me guess : Too nervous?"

"She doesn't want to see him in a coma." Minato answered which instantly killed the mood as he continued to curse himself for what he was about to do

"Oh..." Was all that Yukari could think to say. That was definitely a lot heavier than what she was expecting

"Yeah..." Minato said before sighing "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay." Yukari agreed as she began to walk away before looking back for a moment and saying "I'll be waiting!"

The boy nodded as he left the dorm, her last few words still fresh in her mind.

 _You'll be waiting for a long time soon..._ He thought as he hanged his head. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean the pain suddenly went away.

* * *

 _ **Hospital**_

"So... You're still here." Minato said though he didn't expect an answer as he looked at the still bedridden Shinjiro "Seriously, not even *I* sleep this much. And given my circumstances recently, that's saying a lot, you lazy prick."

The boy shook his head as he placed the bag next to the counter and began to take its contents out "Do you know how hard it was to trick Minako into making this without telling too much? Christ, you should be paying me."

Inside was a letter set on top a box of chocolate

Minato walked towards Shinjiro "I can't heal you completely, but I can make it so you'll wake up within a month or so." he said as he placed a hand on the unconscious boy's arm "Enjoy it, asshole." he insulted the boy one last time as a mass of energy gathered around the two of them for a moment before leaving just as quickly as it came before.

Suddenly, Minato felt extremely woozy and had to lean on the walls until his balance returned.

With the deed being done, the boy silently left the room.

 _ **Dear Shinjiro,**_

 ** _I think it's no secret that we don't like each other. Hell, if not for Minako, I would've kicked your ass to the curb a long time ago._**

 ** _But, that's the thing right? We're both important to her, just like she's important to us._**

 ** _That's the thing... I won't be here soon. As to why, I can't explain. Hell, I'm not even sure you'll know what the fuck I'm talking about when you wake up._**

 ** _Still, the point is that when I go... I need to know there'll always be someone by her side. I can't leave her alone the same way I was._**

 ** _Whatever your feelings towards me are, just please promise me one thing..._**

 ** _... Take care of her_**

 ** _From,_**

 ** _You know who the I am, you cuck._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Minato sighed again as he left Shinjiro's room. As if the fate that awaited him wasn't already bad, now he's trusting his sister's care to _Shinjiro_ of all people. Desperate times really do call for desperate measures.

He was about to leave again, but as he was walking past a room he felt something... off.

"What the..?" He knows this feeling, but why was he feeling it in a hospital room?

After a few moments of thinking, the boy decided to enter the room to investigate.

Inside, he didn't see anything that he expected. The sensation he felt, he only felt when he was around a Plume Of Dusk. The only times he sensed that was in his Evoker, Aigis, Mitsuru's bike, etc.

But, this wasn't any of those.

The feeling was not only far fainter than usual, but it wasn't in an inanimate object at all.

"What the hell happened to you?" Minato questioned as he looked at the unconscious body of a red headed boy with various visible scars, the biggest being an 'X' shaped scar on his face.

"Hmm..." Minato hummed to himself as he grabbed and read the clipboard on the edge of the bed "Minazuki, huh? If I had to guess, I'd say you were the result of another illegal secret experiment of the Kirijo group, I'd bet Ikutsuki himself given that he apparently covered your expenses expenses apparently. Whatever he did to you..."

He put down the clipboard and looked at the boy sadly "... That left you a vegetable with little to no chance of waking up."

Minato walked closer towards the unconscious boy. If he his senses were still working, the poor sod had a Plume embedded into his brain

"If I had to guess, he was trying to get a persona in you like how an anti-shadow weapon." Minato theorized as he put his hand on the boy's head and closed his eyes

"Hmm... I get it. Looks like your psyche linked to it, but Ikutsuki must've tried to severe the connection for whatever reason" He realized as he thought to himself for a moment

"Shit.." He cursed. Performing miracles like he did with Shinjiro lessened the amount of time he had left, so he had to be careful with what he did.

"Alright, I should be able to reconnect you and plume and get your brain fuctioning, but that's it." Minato explained, even though he knew he wasn't expecting any answers "From what I read, I'd say you'd wake up not long after you transfer to Inaba."

Minato took a deep breath, after this he was barely going to have enough left in him to keep his promise.

"Here we go..." He said to himself as just like before, a mass of energy gather around them before leaving almost immediately.

Then, Minato felt dizzy again as his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor.

The boy panted, that took more out of him than he had originally thought. It all almost ended for him right there and then.

Unable to move, the bluenette lied on the floor.

...

...

...

2 hours had passed by. Shouldn't one of the staff had come in by now? After all, a body unable to move itself has to be move lest it'd develop things like bed sores and that's not even taking into account the massages and such require to sustain muscle mass.

Then again, not all of the Lost had awakened at once. Some were still waking up, so that might have been what distracted everyone.

That, or that staff was more lax than usual due to the decrease in pressure from the lack of patients.

Whatever the reason, it didn't seem like anyone was coming soon.

...

...

It was night fall now, and Minato could feel just the faintest amount of strength return to him. Deciding that it was better than nothing, he decided to put everything he had too making it home. After all, if one of the staff saw him he'd be admitted and might not be able to fulfill his last wish.

Grunting with every movement and feeling as if his entire body had been given to the boxing team to use as a punching bag.

With legs that were aching and trembling with every step, Minato left the room and made his way home

* * *

 _ **Dorm**_

By the time he made it home, he felt like he was barely functioning at all. Helping those 2 took more out of him than he thought, he if wasn't careful then he might not be able to keep that promise after all.

Figures, he'd always been told that he cares too much about others and too little about himself. It only made sense if he screwed himself over because of him caring about other people more than himself.

What was that all that bullshit about Karma again?

With every step, it felt like more and more iron had been set on his back for him to carry.

With every breath, it felt like his lungs were finally about to pop like a balloon.

Every time he blinked, he felt like keeping his eyes shut for as long as he possibly could.

With every heart beat, it felt like his heart would finally give out from exhaustion.

With every thought, his mind became more and more clouded to the point that he was hardly sure of anything anymore.

After what felt like hours though it had only been a minute at most, Minato finally reached the 2nd floor while holding onto the rail like his life depended on it.

"There you are!" It was then Minato mentally slapped himself. During this entire endeavor, he'd completely forgotten what he said earlier today.

He boy continued to pant as he slowly looked up and saw his girlfriend's shocked face.

"Hey!" She called as she ran to the boy's side as he fell to his knees "What's wrong?!"

"Long story..." Minato's voice had become a lot huskier, almost as if he was dehydrated- No, it was more like even the muscles in his throat weren't working to their full capacity ".. Help, please."

Deciding that it was better not to argue, Yukari offered Minato a shoulder as the two slowly made their way to his room.

"So, truth : I went to the hospital to get _this_ checked out." He lied, it was better to have her think that he was trying to take care of himself "They can't... Can't figure out what's going on..."

The boy felt like passing out right there and then, but he gritted his teeth and held on with everything he had as he was carried into his room and put into his bed.

"But, what do we do?" Yukari asked, doing her usual job of taking better care of Minato than he does himself (something he desperately needed).

He shook his head "Nothing useful. Just said to get plenty of rest." With every lie, his heart stung. There were few things more painful than lying to a loved one, especially with what awaited him soon.

The boy looked up again, this time with sad eyes "S-S... Sorry..." he apologized "L-Leave to me to... to ruin the day... right..?"

The girl shook her head as she sighed "If you weren't sick, I'd slap you." she warned "We can make it up next year, meanwhile you need to take care of yourself!" she yelled as she practically forced him to lie down

Yukari pinched her nose as she stood up straight "I swear, you have the worst health on the planet." she said as she walked to his door and looked back "Minako and I will check up on you later, meanwhile do what you do best, koala."

With that, she was gone. Leaving only Minato and his thoughts as the door closed his eyes.

Well, this was a disaster. Then again, he was never all that good during romantic evenings, was he?

Regardless, he was too careless. Now, it'd be a miracle if he managed to make it long enough.

Only 2 weeks... That's all he had...

2 weeks... That's how long he had to last.

2 weeks...

He just had to keep holding on for 2 weeks...

Just 2 more weeks...

Just... Just a little bit more...

Just...

Just a little bit longer...

So... close...

Just... A little bit longer

* * *

 **Well, fuck.**

Always knew that'd bit him on the ass someday. By the way, was him saving both their asses needed?

 **You know how Sho was a vegetable that miraculously woke up just in time for P4's events (as stated by him) and how Shinjiro suddenly woke up just in time for graduation despite having almost no chance to wake up? Congrats, I just killed 2 plot holes.**

And the one where Sho is supposed to be in Inaba?

 **Let's just say this : He was arranged to transfer by Ikutsuki sometime during the events of P3, but Apathy Syndrome also hit Inaba which made the small hospital there too full to accept a transfer. Now that the numbers are down, he's able to finally transfer as was originally planned.**

Eh, I'll roll with it. Fucked up Valentine's day, eh?

 **Indeed. Also, I didn't know what to do with Valentine's day, so you got this. Enjoy... If you can.**


	152. True End Kimi no Kioku (Chapter 152)

**Holy shit... We're here...**

It's the end. The true end. Holy shit, we actually made it here.

 **asada808 : Like I said, he cares about others more than he cares about himself.**

Which means he dies. The power of Karma is bullshit!

 **tl34lt12 : *cracks knuckles* Alright, here we go!**

 **RAX : Yup... P3 just sucks the soul outta you and replaces it with nothing!**

Hmm... Do I even have a soul?

 **No one cares!**

 **Ultimate Kuuga : The wait is over. It's time to end this long journey with a cringe worthy start, and A... not-so cringe worthy end.**

Chapter-

 **Say it again you son of a bitch.**

No arguments there. Mother really is a bitch.

 **Raze Olympus : Cry! Cry like a bitch! Mwahahaha!**

One of the few times he agree on something.

 **Tk Macintosh : Eh, no promises. _If_ I do a PQ story one day (still no promises), then you'll see how things would go from that perspective. As for doing a P4 fic... Eh, I'd have to re-adapt to Naoto's personality and then form a proper one for Yu outside of being a helpful guy, so... Don't expect to see one, even as a one-shot. **

* * *

_**School ; 3/3/2010**_

Minato yawned as he kept his head down while clutching his coat, the air was pretty cold despite Spring being just around the corner.

No one could see, but every step was torture for the bluenette. Whatever it was that was keeping him going, it was running out as he was barely holding on by a thread.

Every time he felt his heart beat, he always feared it'd be his last. He was nearing the end... He just had to hold on for just a bit more.

"Yo!"

Minato stopped the moment he heard his old friend's voice which helped the boy catch up with the bluenette.

"Damn, it's cold. But of course, you never miss a day of school." The boy said with his typical Junpei smile on his face "Man, can ya believe this year's already over? We're practically seniors now."

"We've almost broken outta prison, eh?" Minato asked sarcastically, hoping that Junpei wouldn't notice his slightly labored breathing.

"Just one more year..." Junpei said to himself "Ya think anything interesting will happen?"

Minato slowly shrugged his shoulders, feeling as if they were completely filled with lead "You never know, right?"

"Well~, seeing the current seniors makes me wonder..." Junpei sighed "Seems like all they frickin' do is study. Talk about boring."

Junpei let out a loud whine "Is that gonna be us next year?" he asked before looking as if a thought hit him "... Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

Minato held his breath as he felt his heart skip a beat at that moment. Was this it? Was it finally going to happen? Was the one thing he'd been hoping for finally about to become a reality?

Junpei looked around for a moment before taking notice of a blonde girl standing by a tree.

"Hey is that girl looking at us?" Junpei asked, his memories of Aigis having been lost forever.

Minato looked at her with sad eyes. She remembered... She'd remembered everything, and was going through the exact same hell he was.

"Dude, she's pretty cute! How come I never noticed her before?" Junpei asked, his Stupei mind going to work again

Suddenly, A voice came from behind them "What are you talking about? She lives in the same dorm a us." That voice came from non-other than Yukari who walked to school with Minako

"Seriously?!" Junpei exclaimed in shock "Uh... What's her name, then?"

 _Chidori is going to be pissed..._ Minato thought to himself as he shook his head

"I dunno." Yukari answered casually

"I think it was Ai-something..." Minako didn't seem to remember anything either

"Aigis." Minato answered, partially hoping that'd make them remember at least a little bit of what had happened the past year.

"How'd you know that?" Junpei asked. He'd lived with the boy for awhile now, and all he really did was sleep all day, so how'd he learn who _she_ was?

"Because I'm Jesus." Minato answered sarcastically. Then again, his last persona _was_ The Messiah.

"Anyway, it's always crazy in the dorms this time of the year, with so many people coming and going." Junpei said, dismissing the confusion as typical high school chaos "Oh year, did ya hear? Akihiko-senpai is movin' out. Ya know, the captain of the boxing team."

" I know who he is, but I haven't really talked to him." Yukari replied, she never was all that close to Akihiko

"I have!" Minako announced proudly, her socialness this year was only rivaled by her brother "He certainly loves beef bowls... and training... and training... And beef..."

Minato chuckled, leave it to Minako to still hold whatever special keys there are to making him laugh "And not girls at all." If he was being honest, he wasn't sure if he preferred Shinjiro or Akihiko... Actually, was _neither_ an option?

He might've been jabbed in the ribs, but Yukari quickly cut in "Anyway, all the graduates are leaving, even Kirijo-senpai."

"Ms. Student Council President... She's in our dorm too, huh?" Junpei asked, Minato briefly wondered if he remembered whatever happened to him at Kyoto

Yukari looked the the blonde haired girl and waved "Hey, there! You looking at us?" she asked while smiling warmly "Is something wrong?"

Aigis looked down, not wanting to draw anymore attention "Um... It's nothing." She said before quickly running off

"She looks kinda depressed doesn't she?" Junpei asked as Minato sighed

 _I remember, too..._ Minato thought, hoping that Aigis knew she wasn't alone in all this

"Wait, do ya think she might be interested in one of us?!" Junpei said as he began to look excited.

"No." Minato answered bluntly

"Not by a long shot" Followed up by Minako

"I doubt it." And concluded by Yukari

"Ouch..." Junpei said as he looked at the 3 of them "That hurts."

The 4 of them started to make their way to class again, but Junpei suddenly stopped

"By the way guys..." Junpei looked like he was about to say something before saying "Uh... Never mind. Forget it."

"Aw, come on now... Don't gimme that." Yukari replied wanting to hear whatever the infamous Stupei Iori had to say

"Spit it out, Stupei." Minako said as she sighed "Just make everyone's lives easier."

Junpei scratched the back of his head "Um... Well... Do you remember how we became friends?" he asked something that had Minato silently praying "I mean, don't take it the wrong way. I was just thinking..."

 _Please, please, please..._ He silently begged. It was more than just wanting them to remember what made their friendship special, if they forgot everything... Then did they forget about their promise, too?

"I..." Minako was about to answer, but her voice trailed off before stopping completely "... Don't have an answer to that. We've known Yuka-chan for a while so... "

"I guess it just kinda happened?" Yukari theorized, also just as lost as Minako was

"Yeah, I guess so." Junpei said satisfied as Minato sighed quietly again

"It _is_ kinda weird actually, now that I think about it." Yukari said as Minato wondered if God was playing with him at this point by toying his hopes

"Um.. Yeah, I got nothing." Minako said as she shrugged "Eh, who cares? Everything worked out, right?"

"I guess so." Yukari said as Minato felt his hopes become crushed again "Anyway, that girl-"

Yukari was cut off as the sound of the warning bell went off.

"Oh crap..." Junpei said as the 4 of them were forced to run to class

"Dammit." Minato cursed under his breath. Not only was that torture, now he was forced to do this which made him feel like he was going to drop dead any moment now.

Life really was a bitch, wasn't it?

...

...

After awhile, school finally ended and left several students to their own devices.

As soon as class was over, Minato slowly got out of his chair and began to walk home while Minako went to help get Junpei get out of some trouble about a stolen lunch box (how did these sorts of things happened, anyway?)

But, right when he was about to leave, he was cut off by his girlfriend standing in his way "Um... Hey, Minato..." She greeted, seemingly nervous about something

"Yeah?" Minato returned, he felt dead but he didn't want her to notice "Something wrong?"

Yukari shook her head "Hey, um... C-Can we go somewhere else?"

"Sure." Minato agreed, not seeing any real reason to say no. He may of felt terrible, but he did owe her for what happened on Valentine's day

"Thanks..." She said with a small smile before noticing something odd.

Minato seemed a lot... slower than usual. Not only that, he was sleeping even more than he used to, looked slightly paler than usual, and his skin almost always felt a bit cold to touch for some reason

"Are you okay, Minato?" She asked, doing her usual of being concerned on his behalf "You don't look so good..."

Minato shrugged it off, doing his best to seem like his usual "I'm fine, alright? C'mon, last few days of school should be happy, right?"

She seemed like she wanted to say more, but she didn't press the issue. Besides, even he'd wise the hell up and tell her if something was wrong... right?

With that thought in her mind, she lead Minato to the school's roof, the place that had essentially become a little social spot for him and his other links.

Minato shivered slightly as he felt the cold air hit his skin.

"S-Sorry for calling you out here..." Yukari apologized as she looked down, still seeming a little nervous for some reason

Minato shook his head "No biggie. So, what's the issue?"

"Um..." Yukari bit her lip as she lightly kicked the ground with her foot "I actually have a little favor to ask."

"Well... Um..." Yukari's eyes are cast down, almost as if she's hesitating for some reason "I-It's my mom... I... want you to meet you."

"Um..." Minato blinked "Technically, I'm pretty sure I've met her before, remember?"

"T-That's not what I meant!" She said before looking nervous again "I just promised to visit my mom... but I'm still kinda scared."

"Of?" Minato couldn't help but wonder if their link was about t rank up to 11 or something

"If I see her... I might end up saying some really nasty things.." She said, expressing her own doubt in her self-control "What if we end up hurting each other even more? I don't wanna hurt her feelings..."

"Then don't." Minato replied "It's your mom, and your her daughter. I know you still love her, just like I'm sure she loves you. Just do your best, that's all you can do."

"See? That's why I want you to come..." She said as she twiddled her thumbs "You don't have to say anything really. I just, I'll feel more confident just by having you around... You know?"

"I see..." Minato said as he internally sighed. This... This was just cruel. "I... I'll do what I can." He said, not wanting to give a definite answer... He couldn't bare to lie to her, especially with what was about to happen soon.

"Really?! Thanks!" Yukari literally jumped into the air in excitement like a cliched school girl "I'll call her up right away! I've been putting this off for so long..."

Yukari smiled warmly "Hey, so... I bet you're thinking 'Couldn't I have gone out with someone with fewer problems'?"

Minato wanted to look down, this was beyond painful for him... But, he also wanted to give a happy send off. It was moments like these he remembered just why he loved her.

"I wanted to go out with you." Minato said, looking like he said the most natural thing in the world

Yukari blushed a deep red, but still smiled "H-Hey, it sounds weird when you come right out and say it like that." she pouted, apparently he must've hit her 'tsundere' button accidentally "I was joking... Geez..."

"Sorry." Minato apologized as he silently laughed to himself. Nothing like embarrassing the girl he loved one more time before... before...

"It's almost Spring Break." Yukari pointed out "It went by so fast... We're already seniors. At the end of the year, we'll graduate and go to college... And then start a career?"

Yukari laughed "Wow, it's hard to imagine..." she said, still smiling at Minato "Do you think... we'll still be together then?"

Minato's heart stung when she said that... He couldn't lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth, either.

"I'd like to think so." He said. He knew he wouldn't last that long, but he'd like to think he would... But he knew he couldn't.

"Yeah..." Yukari said as she blushed again "I'd think so, too."

Minato looked around awkwardly "Er... Can we not talk about adult life yet? I mean... That includes some thoughts I'd rather keep to myself, you know?"

"Well, let's talk about the near future, then." Yukari agreed, dismissing that as him imagining something like marriage and such "How about going somewhere over Spring Break? Ooh, maybe we could go to Destinyland?"

Minato chuckled "Sounds nice, never been to an amusement park before."

"N-Never?!" Yukari said in shock "Okay, that settles it, we're going!" She said, making it her new life goal to make sure Minato went to just 1 amusement park for once in in life.

Suddenly, she blushed again "B-But just the 2 of us, okay..? You better not invite anyone else, not even Minako-chan." She said, feeling like her heart was about to burst out of her chest from embarrassment "Like... if we stay the night, and stuff."

Minato snickered "Good God, Yukari."

"I wonder if anyone else at the dorms would realize... if we both went away for a night..." She thought out loud before giggling "That's an embarrassing thought.."

"W-We'll talk more about it later." Yukari said, figuring she had just humiliated herself enough already "Don't forget to leave some time free during Spring Break!"

"... I won't." He said as he looked down for a moment. He wasn't going to be having any plans ever again soon.

Yukari was about to leave, but stopped in her tracks suddenly "So, um... Minato... There's something else I wanted to say..."

The boy raised an eyebrow "What?"

"W-Well... um..." Yukari blushed again and avoided eye contact, but she still had a smile on her face "Y-You see... um..."

She shook her head "N-Never mind, we'll talk about it some other time." she said, whatever that was about was going to be unanswered for a long time

"Actually, there's something I want to say to." Minato said as he looked her straight in the eyes. He knew he couldn't tell her outright... but he had to do something.

"P-Pretty soon... I'll have to take a trip somewhere..." He said vaguely as he looked down with sad eyes "Not even Minako knows about it, and... It's something I need to do myself... And I don't know when I'll be back."

"Y-You don't have to... but..." The boy sighed as he looked back up "... Could you wait for me?"

She smiled at him again "Don't be stupid." She insulted him like the tsundere she was "... I mean, I don't think I could imagine the rest of my life without you."

If it was still possible for Minato's heart to shatter, that was the moment it happened.

"... I love you..." He whispered

"Hmm?" He shook his head, which she took as a sign she was hearing things and left.

"... I love you." He said, not expecting an answer as he lost all strength in his legs and fell onto the floor again.

What did he do? What did he do for God to force him to be slapped in the face so many times? He knew his fate, he accepted it the day he faced Nyx... But this was beyond cruel.

He didn't regret his decision... Not by a long shot.

... What he did regret, was how painful the goodbyes were.

* * *

 _ **Naganaki Shrine**_

After seemingly several hours had passed (though, this was likely inaccurate), Minato slowly began to walk home with his head hanged low.

On the way there, he noticed a blonde woman dressed in white with curls that seemed to defy gravity sitting on one of the benches.

Remembering an old promise, Minato approached the woman "Been awhile, eh, Catherine-san?" He greeted

"Hmm?" Catherine looked up and recognized the blue-haired boy "Oh, I remember you! um... Minato, right?"

Minato nodded "Yes." he confirmed "... I thought you'd like to know..."

"He's not around anymore, is he?" She asked, already recognizing the look on his face.

Minato shook his head "No. He hasn't been around for about 3 months now." He explained "I would've told you, but... You didn't exact leave any contact info."

"Yeah..." She said as she looked down, seemingly saddened.

"Before he passed, he also said to tell you that he would've said 'yes' and that you'd know what that meant." He fulfilled his promise to his old enemy.

"I see." Catherine said as she stood back up "... Thanks."

"No need." He said while shaking his head "You know, something tells me you saw a side of him I'll never see."

"Oh, I saw quite a bit of him." She said while giggling which made Minato blush a bit since Makoto _was_ a nearly perfect copy of him "You should probably go home, you're still a student, right."

"Right." He agreed with a nod, his promise was complete now "Take care."

"You too." She said farewell as the 2 parted ways. Minato couldn't help but wonder, who _was_ Makoto outside of the monster he knew?

* * *

 _ **Dorm 3/4/2010**_

Minato panted heavily as he stood outside Minako's room.

This was it... The goodbye to the last person he loved... She was there in her room, probably goofing off or dancing to her mp3 player or something.

Minato slowly extended his right hand as his heart rate skyrocketed to the point he thought it was going to burst out.

His arm and knees began to shake and wobble, he felt like he was about to be sick.

He wanted to say something... he wanted to be with his sister alone one more time...

... But then he kept remembering what happened with Yukari.

Anything that'd happen would only succeed in breaking his heart even more than it already was.

What was he supposed to say? Every moment he was with her, it felt like he was going to break down into tiny pieces, never mind being alone with her.

He was the last thing she had left of her old family, and he was about to...

Minato didn't back to Iwatodai because he wanted to, or even because of the scholarship the school offered the both of them.

No, he came here because she wanted to come. It took some convincing, but she was the one who brought him back here...

Which is why he knew she'd take what'll happen the hardest. In her eyes, it'll be all her fault.

Minato bit his lip as he reached for the door knob... only for his arm to fall completely limp. He couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to, he survived many things... This was the one torture he couldn't endure.

Cursing himself, Minato gently placed his head against his sister's door "... I'm sorry, Minako." he said as he took a step back "... I love you, too."

* * *

 _ **School ; 3/5/2010**_

Minato slowly walked through the empty halls of his school. Everyone was at some assembly right now, and that suited him just fine. He probably couldn't even fake feeling fine anymore.

Minato coughed and wheezed as he struggled to keep his lungs from shutting down. He only had to make it a little bit further, he can't stop here.

The boy continued to struggled as he began to feel light headed. This mixed with his already weak muscles, caused him to lose his balance and hit his head right into the wall on his right before falling to the ground.

As he lied there on the ground, Minato's vision began to blur as darkness crept from the edges. His eyes began to feel heavy as he could no longer resist the urge to close his eyes.

The boy rested his head on the ground as he felt his body transfer from pain and stiffness, to feeling like he was floating on a cloud.

Slowly, he felt himself being carried away little by little...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _No..._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _Not... Not yet!_

Using every last piece of his willpower that remained, Minato forced his eyes back open as he began to use his arms to pull himself.

His vision became blurrier and blurrier and every muscle ached, but he kept pushing forward. He wasn't going to let it end like this, he had 1 last job to do.

As soon as he reached the steps, Minato wrapped his arms around the railing and pulled himself back on his feet. With slow, agonizing steps, he made his way up the stairs.

It felt like hours, but eventually, Minato finally reached the roof only to find someone had beat him to it.

Minato rubbed his eyes and tried his hardest to focus on who was standing there in front of him.

There was only 1 girl with blonde hair that would know to be here "A-Aigis?"

Aigis turned around, and even with his blurred vision, he could tell she was smiling back at him.

Returning the smile, Minato tried his hardest to walk forward without any means of support as she did the same. To his credit, he managed to met her halfway before his legs finally gave out and Aigis had to catch him.

"Minato-san!" Aigis called out concerned, not even she knew what was happening to the boy right now.

"I-It's alright..." Minato assured as he panted "I'll go to a hospital or whatever later, just... Let's just wait for the others.." He said as Aigis sat on the bench and let Minato rest his head on Aigis' lap.

Now, he didn't have to keep to strain himself anymore. Now, he just had to hold on and wait.

...

...

Minako sat with the rest of her schoolmates as the assembly went underway.

When the red head looked around, she noticed that Minato was nowhere to be seen. Though, she dismissed this, he'd been sick or something lately so he was allowed to skip a day of school.

"... The time to part has finally come." The class representative said "Though this is our last day together, we want the senior class to know that you've truly earned our respect. We wish each of you good health, happiness, and prosperity."

The girl continued "On this auspicious occasion, I bid you all a fond farewell on behalf of the student body." With that, the class representative left.

The girl was then followed by the valedictorian who was none other than the Ice Queen herself, Mitsuru.

Mitsuru cleared her throat before walking up to the podium and speaking "This last year, I accepted an important responsibility as Student Council President. When I fist addressed you from this podium. I spoke to you all about seizing opportunity while you had the chance..."

Mitsuru then looked visibly distress "Well, it must have been fate that intervened and gave me an important reminder of this... As many of you know, my father unexpectedly..." She paused for a moment "He unexpectedly passed away, due to sudden illness..."

A pang hit Mitsuru as she looked down and felt a piercing headache "Sudden illness...?" She repeated, something about that didn't sound right.

Mitsuru gasped as she looked up "I remember..." she said suddenly which caused everyone to start raising questions "Yes... With my father's death, I lost my purpose in life.

Minako felt her own headache "Huh..?" Suddenly, thought after thought came to her mind at once "Wait..."

Yukari who was next to her seemed to be having the same issue "Hang on... Wasn't I supposed to..?"

Junpei blinked as the same thing happened to him. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder "Akihiko-senpai?"

Not even giving him time to respond, Akihiko forced the former junior on his feet.

Fuuka stood up as the same happened to her and everyone started whispering.

"But, now, I have something to live for!" Mitsuru announced to the school with pride "No longer will I run from the future! I will face it head on, carrying on my father's will! I am resolved, and without reservation!"

The members of SEES gathered around in the middle of the assembly, ignoring any stares or screams by teachers.

"The promise!" Junpei exclaimed as he remembered everything

"I owe it all to my valuable friends!" Mitsuru continued to announce proudly "And we have promised to _never_ lose hope, no matter what tomorrow may bring!"

And with that, Mitsuru did the most shocking thing anyone's eve seen her do. She jumped off the stage and met with her friends, all of whom now remember everything.

"Senpai, we made a promise!" Yukari announced proudly

"Let's find our favorite blue-haired boy, and Ai-chan too!" Minako announced, now knowing just where her big brother was

"Yes, I can hardly wait!" Mitsuru replied as everyone took off in a full sprint in the middle of the ceremony.

As they were running, Minako couldn't help, but stop as she saw someone else running in the hall ways.

She rubbed her eyes. unable to believe what she was seeing.

Minako smiled and ran to the figure with outstretched arms while shouting "Shinji!"

Within a few seconds, the 2 were finally reunited the boy had been in a coma for 5 months.

"Minako..." Shinjiro called the girl who was still clutching him tightly. Whatever Minato did assured he wouldn't die in the next few years, but he still had to wear his coat since he still had some permanent damage left.

"I-I can't believe it's really you..." Minako cried tears of joy as she held onto her senior tighter

"Hey, now, don't make a sick guy push himself so hard..." Shinjiro said as he hugged the girl back "It's pretty pathetic of me to forget the way I did..."

"Guess the same goes to me, huh?" She laughed as she buried her face in his coat

"But even then, my feelings for you were the same as always." He said as he ran his hand through the girl's hair "Haha... I got one thick skull, huh?"

"If you even think about testing that theory, I'll make sure you'll never walk again!" Minako threatened, that was _not_ what she wanted to hear right now

"The girl I saw in my dreams... it was you..." He wasn't making this up, this was what he saw as he slept "You laughing and crying like always."

"You sure this isn't a dream." She asked as she pulled away just enough to look him in the eye

"Yeah... This ain't a dream." He said confidently "You're really here..."

"Mm-hmm..." Minako pulled away from the hug and grabbed the boy's hand "Now, whaddya say we go pay my big brother a visit?"

...

...

"The wind feels so nice..." Aigis said to the boy who was resting on her lap. Unlike yesterday and the day before, the wind was a comforting breeze rather than a cold torture.

Aigis smiled slightly "This is my first time experiencing Spring." she said, somewhat excited.

Minato wanted to reply, but he was too exhausted. Saying anything would take a lot out of him.

Aigis looked down cast "But, this season will eventually pass." The robot with a human heart looked down at Minato "After fighting alongside you, and facing the worlds end... I finally began to understand."

"Thinking for yourself... Not running away... Accepting the inevitable..." Aigis looked up at the Sun that'd been shining high in the sky "All things eventually come to an end. Every living thing will one day disappear. Only by accepting this can one discover what they truly want. What the meaning of their life will be."

Aigis looked at the boy again "I understand now why I was so tormented by my lack of strength. Protecting others became more than just an order I had to obey. I wanted to do it for my own reasons..."

Aigis continued to look at Minato, but she brightened up slightly "I realized this once I decided to try and prevent the Fall. When I though I might never see you again, something else became clear- what I wanted the most."

Aigis smiled brightly "And so, I made up my mind. I decided I would continue to protect you." Through her words, Aigis choked back tears and sounded much more human than before "I know I'm not the only one who can do this... but that's okay. My life will be worth living if it's for this reason..."

"T-Thank you..." Aigis thanked as tears began to fall

Despite his exhaustion, Minato forced out "Don't cry." As he reached his hand out and wiped away her tears.

 _Come on, someone like me isn't worth crying over..._ Minato thought, though, even he wasn't sure how much he believed that statement anymore.

"You're right. What am I doing?" Aigis said, still not used to the various human emotions "I understand now, so I should be happy."

"Minato!" A voice called out.

Giving him one last smile, Aigis gently put the boy down on the bench as she hid herself from view.

Minato remained there for what felt like an eternity, before he saw his girlfriend run up to the roof. She must've bolted at full speed as soon as her memories returned to her.

"I finally remember everything! I remember you!" She announced as she ran to the boy's side and forced him up "We were't just boyfriend and girlfriend... You're much, much more important to me than that! You changed my life."

Yukari wrapped her arms around Minato and cried as she hugged him tightly "I can't forgive myself... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..!"

Minato rested his head on her bosom in just the right spot to hear her heart beat as her arms warmed his cold skin.

"You look tired." Yukari said as she kept holding on "You can rest for now. I'll always be with you.."

"Yo!" Came from the stairs. Leave it to Junpei to ruin the moment.

"Sees? The others are coming!" Yukari said as Minato looked off the side and saw everyone.

Minako, Shinjiro, Junpei, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Aigis (who was standing at the side), even Ken and Koromaru somehow found a way to sneak in here just to fulfill that one promise

"I'll be by your side... I promise." Yukari swore as Minato began to close his eyes.

Just before they shut, he noticed a blue butterfly flying around him. He should've known that Philemon would show up eventually.

Still, he didn't mind that too much, not today.

 _Thank you..._

In the arms of the one he loved, surrounded by the family that gave his life meaning again... He couldn't think of a better way for it to end.

 _... Goodbye._

* * *

 **Holy shit... It's over... It's actually over. I... I can't believe it.**

Well... shit. I dunno what to say.

 **This has been a long journey, my friends. I'm glad it's finally come to its conclusion. I have no idea how you guys stomached the first few chapters, but well done on that.**

It's been fun insulting all of you, mocking Grim, and doing morally questionable things...

 **But as Aigis said, everything eventually ends.**

 **You know, personalizing Minato wasn't the easiest for me. If you read the first few chapters, he might come off a kinda unfocused because... well, he was. In the end, I gave him a few of my traits (i.e sleeping a lot, flat tone 24/7, short temper, etc.) and obvious some are exaggerated... Actually, everything except that flat voice is exaggerated.**

Seriously, this guy always sounds the fucking same.

 **Yes, thank you, Makoto. I've had my struggles through this, but I persevered. How any of you got past chapter 15 is beyond me, but thank you.**

If you guys want to know what Grim is working on now, it's that P3 : Death From Within fic. I'm in the AN/s after a certain point, too!

 **It's more original than this fic was... discounting everything with Makoto and Nyarly. Oh, and for those wondering why I included them : I did it because I wanted to add something to the story rather than be a complete retelling. If you remember, Makoto was created because of Minato's premature awakening caused by the existence of Minako which lead to Nyarly showing his faceless head around. Can't say I didn't think about Makoto's creation and Nyar's interference through.**

Yeah, yeah, go ahead and build that ego of yours.

 **I'd yell, but I'm too happy. For those of you wondering, I'll probably do the answer some day, but that'll take awhile... Seriously, do you know how many things I have to change/add? Holy shit...**

 **Now, Makoto, any final words for the AT readers?**

... You're all a bunch of cucks!

 **I think that's Makoto speak for : "Love you all, have a wonderful life!"**

DON'T PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH, YOU BASTARD!

 ***Rolls eyes* Regardless, the point stands. After this story about Death and nihilism, I think I can safely say : Live your life to the fullest, but don't disregard the future. Remember the past, but don't let it haunt/destroy you. Remember that Death is inevitable, but it's not something to give into. Take care of those around you and do your best in life, because unlike Chidori, you won't get a second chance...**

Also, you'd be a major asshole since your making everything harder for Door-kun up there.

 **That too.**

 **Update: Whoa, years later and I still look back at this and smile. I'm not gonna lie, I look at this entire fic as my Old Shame. I mean, outside of my Ensemble Dark Horse OC, there's a lot I did wrong, could've done better, etc. One of my biggest regrets is that *cough* scene with Minako... Jesus, I feel like I owe everyone an apology for that. I might've already, but... I'm sorry for making you sit through that.**

 **Now, why am I talking after all these years? Well, I wanted to settle one matter: This WILL get a goddamn rewrite. I already took Makoto's fic and re-purposed it so that it fits the new one, so all that's left is to write the actual story and yadda, yadda. It's going to be a bit different from this one, and ships will either be sunk or take a serious back seat, because I let my young mind focus too much on that rather than, you know, the twins being twins.** **Of course, I also wanted to say this: If an Answer is gonna happen, it's happening to the rewrite and if it does, it's not gonna be it's own thing, it'll be an epilogue.**

 **Now, I'm mostly grown up, older, smarter, wiser, moving onto new things, etc. But I wanted to say, thank you. No, really, thank you all. As much as I cringe at this fic, it's what got me into this and helped writing become a nice little outlet of mine, and it's all thanks to you guys. If I include the rewrite and Makoto's fic, then I got more than 5 fics to complete (granted one is on hiatus for now and one is being co-written by someone named Wes (check her out on deviant art, she's a great artist)) and then I think I'm retiring, at least that's the plan for now. Still, I wanted to thank you all for helping me get my foot in the door. I may have been younger, more naive, but I meant it when I said that this had been a huge self-esteem booster in the AN/s a long time back.**

 **And yes, I still hate odd numbers.**


End file.
